L'Amour amoureux
by NaruHina82
Summary: Dieu de l'amour, il est chargé de répandre sur Terre et pour toutes les créatures les sentiments les plus doux mais lui.. A-t-il droit à l'amour, à ressentir ce que tous les mortels aspirent et que les Dieux leur envient? Qu'arriverait-il s'il devait tomber amoureux à son tour et en être séparé? Pourquoi doit-il le cacher? Les personnages de Naruto dans les légendes mythologiques
1. Préface

Après avoir été poussé par quelques-un d'entre vous à écrire, je me jette à l'eau et rejoint la communauté des auteurs. J'espère être à la hauteur et de ne pas être trop lourde ou vous noyer dans des paragraphes trop descriptifs et aussi être compréhensible. Soyez indulgent, ce sont mes premiers vrais écrits.

J'aimerai vous faire découvrir ou redécouvrir différentes légendes mythologiques plus particulièrement deux d'entre elle que j'aime beaucoup. Pour se faire, je vais utiliser les personnages d'un manga que j'apprécie d'où est tiré mon couple favori : Naruto. Je leur attribuerai un personnage des légendes, plus spécialement les divinités. Maintenant, je ne sais pas si je mettrai tous les protagonistes du manga. Je verrai selon mon inspiration. Mon histoire et les épreuves relatées seront tirés des contes mythologiques mais j'inclurai quelques éléments de mon cru pour rendre le récit un peu plus distrayant ou du moins et je l'espère rendre les choses un peu plus passionnantes. Je ne ferai pas de distinctions entre les écrits grecques et romains car comme vous devez surement le savoir, les deux peuples antiques avaient les même dieux, certes nommés différemment, mais identiques sur énormément de points. Ainsi, vous verrez des événements de légende grecque côtoyés ceux de récit romain.

Je pense que je vais tout à bord vous parler des légendes que j'ai choisi qui feront la base principale de mon récit. La première concerne Cupidon qui tombe amoureux d'une simple mortelle contre l'avis de sa mère Vénus, de qui il devra se cacher et les épreuves que la jeune fille sera obligée de surmonter pour pouvoir vivre enfin auprès de celui qu'elle aime. Mais y arrivera-t-elle ? En parallèle, je vais également utiliser le mythe de Diane, déesse vierge, qui va pourtant et malgré son vœux de chasteté, tombée amoureuse. Je vais essayer d'associer les deux histoires en une en espérant ne pas me disperser. Par ci, par là, je ferai allusion également à des légendes touchant des héros antiques ou des Dieux que j'utilise pour mon récit. Ainsi si leur évocation vous intrigue ou vous intéresse, vous pourrez faire des recherches sur eux. C'est le but de mon histoire : vous présenter des personnages et des légendes qui ont plusieurs siècles d'existence et qui sont la base de notre civilisation.

Pour le moment le casting sera sauf changement en court de route :

Naruto : Cupidon (Eros en grec)

Hinata : Psyché

Kushina : Vénus (Déesse de la Beauté et des Plaisirs, Aphrodite en grec)

Minato : Mars (dieu de la Guerre, Arès en grec)

Sasuke : Antéros (frère de Cupidon)

Neji : Endymion (fiancé de Diane) dans mon histoire, je le ferai "frère" de Hinata.

Hanabi : Sœur de Hinata donc de Psyché. Je vous préviens, dans le mythe, Psyché a deux sœurs qui ont un sort funeste mais comme j'aime bien le personnage d'Hanabi, elle aura un autre destin.

Konohamaru : mari d'Hanabi. Dans le récit mythologique, les noms des époux des soeurs de Psyché ne sont pas mentionnés. Tout ce que je sais, c'était qu'ils étaient roi et prince.

Jiraya : Jupiter (Dieu de la Foudre, Dieu des Dieux, Zeus en grec)

Tsunade : Junon ( Epouse de Jupiter, Héras en grec)

Shizune : Latone (Déesse protectrice des naissances)

Tenten : Diane (déesse de la chasse, protectrice de l'astre lunaire, Artémis en grec)

Lee : Mercure (messager des Dieux, Hermès en grec)

Saï : Pluton (Dieu des Enfers, Hadès en grec)

Ino : Proserpine (Epouse de Pluton, Perséphone en grec)

Sakura : Minerve (déesse de la Victoire, de la sagesse et de la Bataille, Athéna en grec)

Shion : une cousine jalouse d'Hinata. Elle aura pour rôle de représenter le sort des deux soeurs qu'elles doivent rencontrer dans la légende initiale.

Toneri : Mari de Shion.

Shikamaru : Morphée (Dieu des Rêves et des songes)

Choji : Bacchus (Dieu des fêtes, du vin et protecteur des agriculteurs, Dionysos en grec)

Karui : Ariane (Epouse de Bacchus)

Fu : Cérès (Déesse des Cultures Agricoles, Déméter en grec)

Temari : Thémis (déesse de la Justice, )

Oroshimaru : Le Passeur des Enfers Charon

Kankuro : Vulcain (Dieu des forges, Héphaestos en grec)

Gaara : Zéphyr (Dieu des Vents)

Matsuri : Iphigénie, princesse grecque. Alors là, c'est un gros panneau attention. En effet, c'est le mythe dont je me suis inspirée pour trouver une compagne à Gaara car j'aime bien le couple Gaara/Matsuri. Mais je ne l'ai pas vraiment respecté. Dans la réalité, Iphigénie est bien princesse grecque, fille d'Agamemnon, roi grec, qui a déclenché la guerre de Troie. Pour que les vents lui soit favorable, il a voulu sacrifier sa fille à la déesse Diane. Dans une version, celle-ci au moment du sacrifice la changea en biche pour la sauver. Dans une autre version, la déesse la substitua à une biche qui fut sacrifiée à sa place. Iphigénie fut donc emmenée sur une île où elle devient prêtresse de Diane. Elle sacrifierai les voyageurs égarés à la déesse qui l'a sauvée. On dit qu'elle avait été fiancée à Achille.

Suigetsu : Neptune (Dieu des Océans, Poséidon en grecs)

Karin : Amphitrite (Epouse de Neptune)

Kiba : Cerbère (Gardien des Portes de l'Enfer)

Gaï : Pan.

Kakashi : Apollon (Dieu des Arts et du soleil, Phoebus en grec)

Ayame : Cassandre, princesse de Troie. Dans les mythes, elle fut victime d'une malédiction. Après la guerre de Troie, elle devint la prisonnière d'Agamemnon, vainqueur de cette dernière. Il s'en éprit et l'a ramena en son palais. Là, ils furent tous les deux assassinés avec leur jumeau par l'épouse d'Agamemnon qui voulait prendre le pouvoir pour son amant.

Je voudrai vous prévenir également qu'étant quelqu'un d'assez perfectionniste dans ce que j'entreprends , il m'arrivera surement de revenir sur les chapitres déjà écrites pour corriger les fautes, pour ajouter une idée ou pour modifier certains détails afin que l'histoire soit la plus logique possible dans son déroulement, sans incohérence entre les chapitres. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis et de vos remarques tant qu'elles sont constructives.


	2. La colombe et la fumée

Avant que le monde soit celui que nous foulons depuis notre naissance, un silence assourdissant habitait un univers partagé entre cendres et verdures, entre forêt enchanteresse et volcans en fusion ainsi qu'entre terres arides des suppliciés et Champs Elysées. Seul le chant des eaux se déversant au travers de cette patrie où la désolation côtoyait la félicité, se faisait entendre. Elles suivaient inexorablement leur cours passant d'une couleur noire au cristal des plus clairs en traversant le paysage non loin d'un majestueux palais aux colonnes imposantes. A l'intérieur, aucun souffle n'était perceptible. Seul le crépitement des torches enflammées égayaient une atmosphère oppressante. Soudain des voix se firent entendre, se propageant dans les couloirs et les corridors. Elles provenaient d'une pièce sombre où un tribunal improvisé semblait juger une femme mise à terre devant elle.

Un homme à la haute stature, aux cheveux blancs et à l'aura extraordinaire, ne faisant aucunement douter de sa position de maître dans les cieux, était entouré par une assemblée où les êtres les plus puissants de l'Univers se dressaient à ses côtés. Un gigantesque chien à trois têtes tenait dans une de ses gueules une femme aux cheveux grisonnants se débattant de toutes ses forces pour se dégager, mais en vain. La mâchoire de son geôlier était puissante et impitoyable. Furieuse, tout le monde l'entendait prononcer des paroles mortifiantes.

 **"-... Je te maudis..."**

Une gerbe de sang mit fin à sa menace, souillant le sol et tous ceux qui avaient eu le malheur de se trouver à proximité de leur victime. Un nouveau-né se mit à pleurer dans les bras de sa mère aux cheveux d'ambre et aux yeux verts, tremblante et horrifiée par cette malédiction. Cette dernière regarda alors la silhouette qui s'était interposée entre la suppliciée et eux. Devant le corps inerte, un homme imposant par sa musculature forgée par de multiples combats et batailles, habillé d'un plastron d'or et d'argent et d'une cape rouge, se dressait, son glaive sanguinolent à la main. Il avait le regard sombre où régnait la fureur d'un père voulant protéger son enfant. Il venait de trancher la gorge de l'accusée pour la faire taire. Un silence suivit son intervention alors qu'on emmenait le corps de la morte loin de leur regard. Tous et toutes se regardèrent avant que le juge ne mette fin à leur réunion d'une voix forte. Le couple des nouveaux parents furent les premiers à sortir de la pièce. Il fut suivi par leurs camarades qui gardèrent le silence jusqu'au jardin du palais. Quittant la salle le dernier, le maître des lieux ordonna à un serviteur de nettoyer le témoignage de ce bain sanglant. La lourde porte se ferma après lui sur le spectacle du désigné accomplissant sa tâche.

Des siècles passèrent. La vie avait suivi son cours entre paix et guerre, querelles et réconciliations au sein des différents peuples mortels. En Italie, une blanche colombe, oiseau préféré de la déesse Kushina, tenant en son bec un rameau d'olivier, virevoltait gaiement afin de retrouver son nid où sa compagne couvait le témoignage de leur ébat. Elle zigzaguait entre les branches de l'arbre symbole de la ville d'Athènes, cité ennemie grecque, où des jeunes adolescents cueillaient les olives. Pendant ce temps, leurs aînés, entourés de jeunes filles chantant et dansant, pressaient de leurs pieds les grappes de raisins afin de récolter le breuvage divin. Tous respiraient la joie de vivre en ce beau jour d'été et priaient le Dieu du vin, Choji, et la déesse des cultures, Fu, de bénir leur récolte et leurs danses.

Dans leur enthousiasme, deux jeunes filles, vêtues de blanc dans leur tunique fine, firent peur à la douce colombe qui lâchant sa brindille, s'enfuit et se dirigea dans la panique vers la ville toute proche. Le volatile dut se frayer un chemin entre les chariots de voyageurs et de commerçants qui avançaient dans la poussière. Il passa au dessus du théâtre romain où un philosophe contait des pamphlets. Arrivée dans les rues de la ville, la colombe frôlant le majestueux Colisée put reprendre de la hauteur. Elle put voir les habitants vaqués à leur occupation dans les cris des marchants qui quémandaient et louaient leurs marchandises malgré la chaleur. Les mères devaient faire attention que leurs enfants ne se retrouvent pas bousculer sous les pieds des chevaux tirant ou portant les palanquins des nobles citoyens romains. Les soldats faisaient leur ronde et les esclaves suivaient leurs maîtres à l'écoute de toutes revendications ou ordres. La colombe fit une pose sur une des chaises à porteur qui a eu le malheur de se retrouver dans un ralentissement. Après un repos bien mérité, l'oiseau reprit son envol et virevolta entre les colonnes des grandes villas blanches aux portants finement sculptés. Plus il avançait et plus les maisons étaient impressionnantes montrant la richesse de leurs occupants. La colombe vit au loin une fumée s'élevée dans le ciel. Intriguée, elle s'y dirigea, surtout que c'était là que se trouvait son nid. Elle arriva en quelques coups d'aile au sommet d'une colline et se retrouva devant des bâtiments majestueux ornés des plus belles statues et des plus somptueuses fresques surement inspirées par le dieu des Arts Kakashi. L'oiseau immaculé était arrivé aux temples dédiés aux Dieux, le Panthéon. Il se faufila à travers une fenêtre et entra dans une salle au plafond démesurément haut et aux décorations montrant le faste des lieux. Au bout de cette pièce trônait une statue toute en ivoire et vêtue d'or représentant le dieu des Dieux, Jiraya, dans toute sa splendeur avec la foudre dans sa main et l'aigle à ses pieds. C'est de là que partait la fumée. Un prêtre récitant une prière tenait dans ses mains une coupelle contenant des cendres et à côté de lui des offrandes offertes au dieu. Sortant de là, la colombe rejoignit sa compagne au sein de son nid. Après s'être posé sur la branche de son logis, les yeux de l'oiseau suivit la fumée qui sortait par le toit ouvert au dessus de la tête de la statue jusqu'à qu'il ne puisse plus la voir disparaître derrière les nuages.

Si la colombe avait pu continuer à apercevoir la colonne, elle aurait pu voir apparaître un mont verdoyant, parsemé d'arbres à feuilles d'or et au tronc en argent où des Phoenix y construisaient leur nid. Des bâtiments aux murs de marbre des plus recherchés et soutenus par des statues monumentales, ornés des plus beaux atours s'élançaient vers le ciel. Des fleurs au parfum des plus subtils embaumaient l'air. Elles se faisaient cueillir par les nymphes du printemps alors que certaines de leurs comparses écoutaient Gaï, dieu aux jambes et aux cornes de bouc, raconté une histoire accompagné de son instrument. Les Muses accompagnées de licornes et de chérubins dansaient auprès d'une rivière si pure qu'elle en était transparente et chantait gaiement à travers les roches. L'Olympe, le domaine des Dieux où aucunes pluies ne déchiraient le ciel, s'étalaient tout autour d'eux. Malheureusement, tout cela prit fin quand un cri des plus perçants brisa cette atmosphère de joie et d'oisiveté. Tout le monde se figea alors que les Phoenix s'envolèrent, même le court de l'eau fut interrompu jusqu'à que les Naïades, nymphes de l'eau, l'obligèrent à reprendre son mouvement.

\- **Mais que se passe-t-il donc au palais de Jiraya ?** demanda Gaï qui se leva et se dirigea vers l'édifice suivi par toutes les nymphes et les Muses.

Grace à la rapidité de ses jambes et à sa souplesse, Gaï arriva sans attendre devant le palais de Jiraya, suivi de tous ses compagnons de fête. Tous purent admirés les hauts murs de marbres, les colonnes de jade, les statues en or montrant la magnificence du maître des lieux. Cependant, Gaï n'en fit pas grand cas tellement habitué des lieux qu'il n'y fait plus attention. Et pourtant, peu de mortels résisteraient longtemps à la tentation de dérober toutes les richesses du palais, quitte à déclencher une guerre. Tous voudraient pouvoir s'asseoir dans les fauteuils d'albâtre et de bois richement sculptés, se prélasser sur les canapés au milieu des coussins en soie, pouvoir dormir dans des étoffes de tissus les plus fins et les plus doux au monde, et festoyer autour des tables de marbre blanc. Mais tout ça laissait indifférent les Dieux habitués à tant de richesses. Gaï, poussé par son énergie légendaire, en a oublié de ralentir au moment de rentrer dans la salle où trônait le siège en or et argent du dieu des Dieux. Il se retrouva glissant et battant des bras la tête la première dans le mur qui faisait face à la porte de bois massif. Sous les rires des Dieux déjà présents, Gaï réussit à se dégager laissant la marque de son corps y être inscrit. Il fut aidé par Lee, fidèle ami qui aimait se divertir à ses côtés quand les Dieux lui en laissaient le loisir. Si les yeux de certains mortels s'étaient faufilés dans la salle, ils auraient pu voir les murs reprendre d'eux même leur apparence initiale, faisant disparaître la trace de l'entrée fracassante de Gaï.

 **"-** **Ah ! Ah !** ria Suigetsu. **Et bien, Jiraya devrait remercier Kankuro d'avoir enchanté les murs car sinon...AIE!... Pourquoi tu me frappes Karin ?**

 **\- Crétin ! Ce n'est pas le moment de rire comme un idiot, alors que Kushina souffre !** Réprimanda son épouse.

 **\- Pfff,... Si on peut plus rigoler maintenant... Au tant que je rentre, j'en ai marre d'attendre, moi !** Se lamenta le dieu des Océans en se dirigeant vers la porte.

 **\- Non, tu restes ici ! Je te rappelle que tu dois m'amener voir ma famille après. Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis que ton dauphin à la noix m'a convaincue de t'épouser lorsque je m'étais réfugiée au mont Atlas pour te fuir !** répliqua la nymphe, en prenant son divin mari par le col.

 **-** **Que je sache, tu ne t'en plains pas d'être devenue la souveraine des Mers et des Océans!"** Cria son mari en frappant le sol de son trident. Ce geste fut ressenti jusqu'en mer Egée provocant un ras de marée.

Et la dispute continua devant une assemblée divine qui ne savaient plus vraiment où se mettre, quand tout le monde entendu un coup de tonnerre provenant du trône.

\- **SILENCE ! Vous me donnez mal la tête. Si vous ne voulez pas que je vous foudroie sur place, TAISEZ-VOUS ! Oh ma tête...** se plaigna un homme de haute stature, vêtu de riches habits faits d'or et de soie. Il avait les cheveux blancs et pourtant une certaine puissance émanée de cet homme. Il était assis sur le trône de l'Olympe et se tenait la tête entre ses mains se frottant les tempes.

 **\- Pitié ! Tsunade, faites quelque chose, je n'en peux plus...** s'adressa Jiraya, car c'était lui, à une femme blonde assise à côté de lui. Cette dernière était comme son divin époux richement habillé et malgré le fait qu'elle était une des premières déesses apparues sur l'Olympe, présentait un corps des plus rajeunie.

 **\- Mon cher époux, je n'en ferais rien. Cela vous apprendra à courir voir les mortelles et aller boire avec elle ou à faire la coure à une certaine Danaé. Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie.** Ironisa la dite Tsunade.

\- **Mais mon petit paon...** commença timidement Jiraya. **Je m'ennuie à l'Olympe et les mortelles ont tellement de qualité...**

 **-Ah non ! je vous interdit de m'appeler par mon petit nom ! Quand je pense que vous demandez à Naruto de se servir de ses flèches pour que vous puissiez séduire des jeunes filles ! Et vous vous dites le dieu des Dieux !** Cria furieuse la reine des Dieux augmentant la migraine du pauvre Jiraya.

 **\- Hé ! Ne me mêlez pas à vos histoires de couple ! J'y suis pour rien, moi. Je fais juste mon job.** Se lamenta le dit chérubin aux ailes immaculées, le doigt tendu vers le couple. **Déjà que je sors fatiguer de la saison des amours. J'ai du faire en sorte que toutes les créatures que compte cette terre puissent trouver un partenaire et c'est du boulot. Dis leur, papa !**

 **\- Mais oui, mais oui..."** répondit le dit père qui malheureusement, ne semblait pas vraiment écouter les conversations qui l'entouraient. Cet homme de grande taille, aux cheveux aussi jaunes que les blés et aux yeux aussi bleus que le ciel, déambulait, sa cape rouge fouettant l'air et le casque d'or sous le bras. Son épée richement décorée de pierres précieuses pendait à son côté, refusant de s'en défaire sauf lorsqu'il se trouvait dans les bras de son amante.

Voyant le peu de réponse de son paternel, Naruto souffla, débité en faisant la moue. Tenten s'approcha de lui et mit sa main sur son épaule en le regardant avec un regard compatissant. Se voyant si peu écouter par les autres, Naruto décida qu'il était plus judicieux de rester dans son coin et de réfléchir aux prochaines farces qu'il pourrait imaginer pour s'amuser et à qui. Au moins, cela lui permet de ne plus penser aux cris qu'il entendait venir de l'autre côté d'une petite porte. L'attente se faisait de plus en plus longue et mettait sa patience à rude épreuve. Témari qui le regardait depuis l'échange entre les deux couples, pouvait un peu comprendre son angoisse car c'est en parti pour lui que la personne qui poussait ses gémissements souffrait à l'heure actuelle. La déesse de la Justice porta ensuite son regard sur le grand blond qui plongé dans ses pensées, ne cessait de fixer cette dite porte.

Lui aussi angoissait. Le grand Minato, Dieu de la Guerre qui a vu d'innombrables batailles, avait peur de perdre celle qu'il aimait. Certes, aucuns Dieux ou aucunes Déesses ne pouvaient mourir. Ils étaient tous immortels. Cependant, des blessures graves pouvaient les plonger dans un sommeil éternel. Minato se demandait si tout cela en valait la peine et reporta son regard sur son fils. Ce dernier était sa copie conforme. Il hérita de sa mère les traits de visage et le caractère. Il avait trois marques sur chaque joue formant comme des moustaches. Personne ne savait d'où venaient ses moustaches mais cela donnait un petit air guerrier à son fils rappelant au monde qu'il était issu de l'union entre le dieu de la Guerre et la déesse de la Beauté et des Plaisirs. Malheureusement, quand Naruto atteint l'âge de cinq ans, son corps refusa de grandir. Cela lui a valu des moqueries de la part des Nymphes, des tritons et autres créatures qui peuplaient l'Olympe. Est-ce dû à une malédiction porté sur son fils par le mari jaloux ? Car oui, Minato n'était pas marié à son amante et Naruto était né d'une passion hors mariage. Cette passion était toujours présente dans le couple mais en tant que déesse de la Beauté et des Plaisirs, elle était volage. Il tourna son regard alors sur Kankuro, dieu des Forges, le dit mari à qui son épouse s'est toujours refusée. Ce dernier lui rendit son regard. Un nouveau cri rompit le duel silencieux entre les deux dieux le replongeant dans l'angoisse.

 **"- Alors c'est terminé ?** Retentit une voix qui venait de rentrer, rompant les pensées de chaque personne présente dans la salle.

 **\- Tu es en retard, Kakashi !** hurla Sakura, faisant peur à sa chouette qui se reposait sur son épaule. **Comment en ce jour, tu as pu te permettre d'être en retard !**

 **\- Quoi ! Kakashi, tu as été prévenu d'un événement et pas moi... Comment est-ce possible ?** clama Gaï.

 **\- Tu as dis quelque chose Gaï.** Répondit le dit Kakashi, laissant pantois son comparse. **Pour répondre à ta question ma chère déesse aux cheveux roses, un de mes chevaux solaires était entrain de manger un de mes ouvrages préférés. Je me devais de le récupérer."**

La dite déesse fulminait de rage. Elle se supportait pas le mensonge et surtout ceux de Kakashi et qu'on lui rappelle la couleur de ses cheveux. Déesse de la Sagesse, elle prônait l'intelligence comme elle l'avait prouvé en soutenant Ulysse durant la guerre de Troie et durant son odyssée. Cependant, elle était prompt à la colère et rappelait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle était aussi la déesse des Batailles et de la Victoire. Ino, belle blonde au corps et aux formes gracieuses, se détacha de son époux Saï et s'approcha de son amie. Elle l'aida à se calmer en lui faisant admettre que ce n'était ni le moment, ni le lieu pour faire éclater sa colère.

 **"- Ca devient bien long, maintenant.** Fit remarquer Fu qui assise près de Choji, l'empêchait de finir le buffet à lui tout seul.

 **\- C'est vrai.** Intervint Shikamaru, étendu sur un divan, les bras sur ses yeux, **L'entendre m'empêche de dormir. J'aimerai retourner sous mon arbre faire une sieste tranquille, moi.**

 **\- Toujours aussi fainéant, à ce que je vois. Ce sont des choses qu'on ne peut pas précipiter et tu le sais.** déclara Saï avec calme et sans émotion apparente.

 **\- Et toi toujours aussi taciturne. Tu n'as pas emmené Kiba avec vous ? Cela lui ferait du bien de sortir un peu. J'en sais quelque chose.** Répondit Gaara qui juste là préférait observer ses comparses.

 **\- Non, en tant que gardien de la Porte des Enfers, il ne peut pas se permettre de quitter son poste. Tu vois la panique sur Terre si je laissais la porte sans surveillance et que les âmes des défunts en profitaient pour se faire la malle. Non, merci. J'ai assez de travail comme ça entre le jugement des défunts, les supplices et les Furies. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de faire la chasse aux âmes perdues.** déclara Saï en haussant les épaules.

 **\- Je te reconnais bien là, cher dieu des Enfers. Mais je suis d'accord avec Fu, cela commence à faire long. Cela n'est pas vraiment normal** , affirma le dieu des Dieux toujours assis sur son trône. **Ne pouvez-vous pas faire un sot dans cette pièce, Tsunade pour savoir si Shizune n'a pas besoin de votre recours ?**

 **\- Très bien,** soupira Tsunade. **Je vais aller voir ce qui se passe."**

La déesse se leva et se dirigea vers la porte que Minato ne cessait de fixer depuis des heures. Tous les dieux et déesses la suivirent du regard et la virent s'engouffrer dans l'ouverture. Ils étaient maintenant dans l'attente de nouvelles.


	3. Le frère de l'Amour

Alors que les autres dieux étaient dans une attente angoissante, Tsunade rentra dans ce qui s'avéra être une chambre. Des rideaux habillaient les fenêtres de leur broquas bleu roi. Un lit en forme de baldaquin en bois massif trônait au centre de la pièce. Une forme gémissante s'y était réfugiée. En approchant, on pouvait apercevoir une femme. Elle possédait de longs cheveux de couleur rivalisant avec l'ambre le plus pur. Ces derniers entouraient le plus beau visage que tout l'Olympe pouvait admiré alors qu'il n'exprimait à cette heure que la plus grande douleur. Son front était en sueur et ses yeux d'un vert émeraude exprimaient fatigue et espoir. A ses côtés se trouvait une autre femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux confiants en sa science qui ses mains posées sur son ventre où était inscrit un sceau, semblait analyser chaque mouvement, chaque soubresaut. Au fond de la pièce, trois sœurs priaient et se tenaient près d'une bassine d'eau scrutant tous signes d'alarmes ou de demande d'aides. Tsunade s'approcha du lit et posa une main réconfortante sur le front de la jeune femme alitée.

 **"- Alors, ma petite Kushina, comment te sens-tu ?** demanda Tsunade. **Et toi, Shizune, comment cela se passe-t-il ? Se présente-t-il une difficulté car cela va faire douze heures que notre déesse de la Beauté et des Plaisirs se bat avec sa douleur ?"**

Car oui, la reine des Dieux se trouvait à présent en présence de Kushina, mère de Naruto, amante de Minato et épouse de Kankuro. Celle-ci avait son sort entre les mains de Shizune. Elle est assistée par les Parques, les trois divinités maîtresses du sort de l'humanité, liées entre elles par un lien filial. Ces dernières avaient délaissé pour la benjamine sa quenouille où elle file le fil du Destin de chaque homme et femme, la cadette qui met ce dit fil sur le rouet de la Destinée symbolisant le déroulement de la vie de chacun être vivant et l'aînée qui tranche le fil mettant fin à l'existence et au destin des Hommes. Elles étaient présentes afin d'assister les deux déesses.

 **"- Et bien, Tsunade. Tout se passe plutôt bien. La seule difficulté est que je suis obligée d'utiliser énormément de puissance pour contraindre l'énergie présente dans ce corps aussi jeune. Toute cette énergie essaie de sortir d'un coup au lieu de se libérer progressivement. Si je la laisse faire, cela serait fatal pour Kushina et pour nous.** Affirma Shizune, épuisée par ses heures de travail auprès de la déesse aux cheveux d'ambre.

 **\- Je vois, je vais t'aider. Reste concentrer sur le sceau. Je vais m'occuper de Kushina. Quand à vous, les trois soeurs, restez vigilante et soyez prête à toutes les éventualités le moment venu.** Ordonna la reine des Dieux dont l'expression affichait sévérité et sérieux. **Kushina, encore quelques efforts et tout sera fini. Tu pourras te reposer et rejoindre Minato et Naruto qui t'attendent.**

 **\- Merci, Tsunade... Je vais faire de mon mieux. Je n'abandonnerai pas, pas si près du but.** murmura la déesse de la Beauté, la détermination se lisait dans ses yeux.

 **\- Bien, déesse parmi les déesses ! Nous sommes prêtes !"** Dirent les Parques en cœur.

Tsunade se mit au pied de Kushina et se prépara à exercer une de ses plus grandes fonctions, celle pourquoi les femmes la priaient et lui offraient des offrandes dans les temples qui lui étaient dédiés.

Alors que Kushina luttait et mettait toutes ses dernières forces dans la bataille qu'elle menait, Naruto et Lee, dans la grande salle du trône, perdaient patience et commençaient à faire les cent pas ou à se lancer des défis. Cela avait le don de porter sur les nerfs de notre déesse de la chasse, Tenten. Plus les garçons augmentaient l'absurdité de leur duel, plus le poivre montait au nez de cette dernière. Elle n'était pas la seule, Gaara, commençait également à perdre son sang froid. Ce qui n'était pas très bon signe car en tant que dieu du vent, il pouvait déclencher un cyclone sur l'Olympe ravageant tous les palais et les jardins. De plus, la terre des Hommes en subirait les conséquences que ce soit dans les campagnes ou sur les mers. Au lieu d'avoir une petite brise poussant les voiles, les vents pouvaient se transformer en typhon. Si Suigetsu s'en mêle, les marins devaient faire face à des trompes d'eau. En ce moment, les Dieux s'en seraient bien passés car le nettoyage n'était pas vraiment leur tasse de thé. Surtout pour Shikamaru, celui-ci prônait les longues siestes entourées de muses jouant des airs doux ou alors des parties de jeu d'échec. Celui-ci, voyant le danger, décida d'intervenir.

 **"- Arrêtez-vous deux. Vous êtes énervant à ne pas tenir en place. Vous ne pouvez pas vous tenir tranquille un peu.**

 **\- Mais, j'en ai marre d'attendre, moi. C'est bien trop long...** Soufflèrent Naruto et Lee en même temps, penchant leur tête vers le ciel et les bras pendouillant à leur côté.

 **\- Pathétique** , interpella avec dédain Kankuro. **Et ça se dit un dieu. Tu devras rester dans le corps d'un enfant. Je comprends pourquoi la destinée à voulu te garder dans ce corps chétif. Même pas respectueux de ce que sa mère fait pour lui. Tu ne mérites pas de grandir. Bâtard.**

 **\- Je te prierai de ne pas t'en prendre à mon fils, Kankuro ! Tu es peut-être le mari de Kushina mais cela ne te donne pas le droit de l'insulter !"** s'écria Minato en s'approchant de Naruto qui baissa la tête aux insultes qu'il avait tellement l'habitude d'entendre depuis des siècles.

Il était tellement en colère d'avoir entendu Kankuro rappelé la situation de son fils, que des nuages noirs commençaient à s'amonceler au-dessus du palais de Jiraya. Minato était près à utiliser toute sa puissance, toutes ses connaissances dans l'art de la Guerre pour faire payer à Kankuro ses paroles. Les autres Dieux et Déesses se précipitèrent entre les deux combattants pendant que Tenten essaya de calmer le dieu de la Guerre.

 **"- Minato, calme-toi. Je t'en prie. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Il est jaloux de toi car tu as un fils, l'amour de Kushina, et que tu peux partager son lit alors que lui, son époux, elle le lui interdit.**

 **\- Et puis, il n'en vaut pas la peine** , ajouta Kakashi. **Nous savons, tous ici, que tu es beaucoup plus fort que lui. Il forge peut-être les armes divines et les éclairs de Jiraya mais il ne sait pas les utiliser ou en faire sortir toute la puissance. Tu vaux mieux que ça.**

 **\- Ah ah ah ! Kakashi et Tenten ont raison papa,** intervint Naruto en riant. **Je m'en fiche de ce que dit Kankuro sur moi. Ce n'est pas important. Ce qui importe est ce que je pense de moi-même et ceux qui me sont cher et se soucient de moi. Les autres mauvaises langues ne méritent aucunes considérations. Et puis, tout cela n'aura plus aucune importance, bientôt."**

Le discours a eu le don de calmer Minato qui regarda avec fierté son fils. Il avait peut-être un corps d'un enfant de cinq ans mais il lui arrivait de parler avec maturité quand il n'occupait pas son temps à faire des farces et à décrocher ses flèches de la Passion.

 **"- Et puis,** poursuivi le dieu de l'Amour, **nous connaissons tous les conditions du mariage de ma mère avec lui. N'est-ce pas Kankuro ? Rappelle les nous...non... Et bien je vais le faire à ta place. Tu as osé faire un chantage à Jiraya pour que tu puisses l'épouser. C'est toi qui a construit un fauteuil d'une beauté si parfaite qu'il donna à ce cher éro-dieu une envie irrésistible de s'y asseoir. Surtout que tu l'avais installé à son lieu d'observation préféré. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas se relever. N'est-ce pas ? Toi, seul pouvait rompre le charme et les conditions étaient une place à l'Olympe et la main de ma mère. La seule chose qu'elle a pu obtenir en faisant appel à la clairvoyance de Temari est que tu ne la touches pas. Qui n'a pas de fierté et de respect pour les sentiments d'autrui ? Moi, au moins, je n'ai pas contraint une femme à me marier pour une place aux domaines des Dieux.**

 **\- Tu dis que je ne connais rien à l'amour pour quelqu'un. Mais toi non plus. Tu le distribues autour de toi pour tous les êtres vivants mais tu ne sais rien de ce que...** répliqua Kankuro avec froideur.

 **\- Cela suffit !** interrompa Jiraya qui commençait à être fatigué de ses disputes interminables. **Nous sommes tous éreintés par l'attente. Ce qui se passe entre Minato, Kushina et Kankuro ne nous regarde pas. Tout ce qui importe, pour l'instant, est ce qui se passe de l'autre côté de cette porte. Nous sommes entrain d'assister à ..."**

Tout d'un coup un tremblement se fit sentir provenant de la terre des Hommes. Les Dieux se précipitèrent autour d'une source se trouvant dans le centre de la salle du trône. Grâce à cette eau aux multiples couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, ils purent voir le Vésuve, volcan pourtant endormi depuis des siècles, se réveiller dans une nuée ardente. Cette dernière se précipitait vers la ville de Pompéi. Les habitants endormis ou pris au dépourvu ne purent s'enfuirent. Tous furent prisonniers des cendres incandescentes et de la lave. En quelques minutes, la ville toute entière se fit ensevelir. Aucune âme n'en échappa. Ce qui fit soupirer Saï, le dieu des Enfers. Il allait avoir du travail en rentrant en son palais. Sentant le désespoir de son mari, Ino lui serra la main en lui souriant doucement pour l'encourager. Tenten avait les mains sur la bouche. Elle ne pourra plus aller chasser au sein des terres de Pompéi pendant un certain temps, pas avant que Gaïa, déesse de la Terre, refasse pousser de nouveau la vie. Minato et Naruto semblaient soulager. Pourquoi ? Quel événement, cette catastrophe annonçait-t-elle ?

Alors que la terre du Vésuve commençait à gronder, Tsunade et Shizune étaient concentrées sur leur tâche et faisaient tout leur possible l'une, pour soutenir Kushina quand l'autre mettait toutes ses forces pour contenir l'énergie présent dans son corps qui ne demandait qu'à sortir. Les deux déesses qui étaient priées par toutes les mères et les femmes pour les aider dans la souffrance de l'enfantement, faisaient tout ce qui était dans leur pouvoir pour mener à bien leur tâche. Kushina commençait à faiblir alors que son corps la faisait de plus en plus souffrir et qu'il demandait d'être enfin délivré de la raison de sa douleur.

 **"- Allez, Kushina, un dernier effort et tout sera finit ,** déclara nerveusement Tsunade. **Une dernier poussée et il sera avec nous. Allez !**

 **\- AAAAAAAh !"** , se mit à crier la belle déesse. Son front était en sueur, son visage était rouge et tous les muscles de son corps étaient tendus à l'extrême près à se rompre, puis ce fut la délivrance. Kushina souffla de soulagement alors qu'elle retombait contre les coussins qui lui soutenaient le dos.

Tsunade tendit les bras et récupéra un petit corps recouvert de sang et de liquide. Elle le déposa sur le corps de la déesse de la Beauté.

A ce moment là, les autres dieux penchés sur la source divine entendirent un grand cri alors que le Vésuve explosait et envoyait sa ruée ardente sur Pompéi. Le cri était celui d'un enfant nouveau-né.

 **" - Ca y est ! Notre patience vient d'être récompensée** , fit remarquer Jiraya en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de Minato qui fit un sourire timide. Naruto sautillait sur place devant la porte, hésitant à l'ouvrir.

 **\- Oui, c'est fini,** répondit Minato, soulagé. **Mais les mortels en ont payé le prix. J'ai peur que nous ayons fait preuve d'égoïsme et qu'un jour, nous devrons faire face aux conséquences de nos actes. J'espère qu'ils nous pardonnerons et que nous ne le regretterons pas.**

 **\- Mmm, tu as peut-être raison, Minato,** répliqua Jiraya, songeur. **Mais pour le moment, ce qui compte est ce qui se passe aujourd'hui et ta famille."**

Minato fit un signe de tête et rejoignit son fils. Il résista à l'envie de le prendre dans les bras car même si ce dernier avait le corps d'un enfant, il était quand même âgé de plusieurs siècles et ne supportait plus qu'on le traite tel un bébé. D'ailleurs, c'était une des raisons qui avait poussé Kushina a fait naître un deuxième enfant, quitte à entraîner la mort de plusieurs mortels, par amour pour son fils. Et pourtant, ils avaient tous espérés qu'aucune catastrophe n'arrive mais le pourcentage était faible. A chaque naissance divine, événement très rare dans la communauté des Dieux, quelque chose se passait sur la terre des Hommes. Les dieux et les déesses se rapprochaient de la porte de la chambre où se reposait Kushina. A ce moment-là, la benjamine des Parques l'ouvrit et laissant le passage les fit rentrer. Tous purent voir la nouvelle mère couchée sur son lit alors que Tsunade et Shizune terminaient de stabiliser l'énergie de la déesse. Pendant ce temps, l'aînée des Parques baignait le nouveau-né et sa cadette attendait avec une serviette. Quand elle le reçut dans les bras, elle s'évertua à le sécher avant de le remettre auprès de sa mère. Celle-ci tendit ses mains et serra son enfant sur son cœur. Après l'avoir bien calé sur son sein, elle fit signe à Naruto de s'approcher et le lui présenta.

 **"- Voici ton frère, Naruto,** déclara Kushina. **Il se nomme Sasuke."**

Naruto monta sur le lit et observa celui qui est maintenant son frère. Il lui semblait si petit avec ses petits points serrés et sa tête parsemée de cheveux aussi noirs que les plumes du corbeau d'Oroshimaru, Kabuto. Sa peau est très claire presque blanche alors que la sienne est très mâte. A première vue, le nouveau-né est son total opposé physiquement. Une chose le frappa : il n'avait pas de marques sur les joues prouvant que Minato ne semblait pas en être le père. Ce dernier le remarqua mais ne dit rien car il le savait dès l'annonce de la grossesse de son amante. Pour leur projet final, Sasuke ne devait rien avoir en commun avec Naruto à part la mère.

 **\- Voici donc mon frère, mais était-ce vraiment nécessaire que papa n'en soit pas également le père,** fit remarquer le dieu de l'Amour en regardant Temari.

 **\- Oui, Naruto, c'était indispensable,** répondit calmement mais avec sévérité Temari. **Lorsque Kushina est venue me voir pour se plaindre que tu ne grandissais pas, je me suis informée auprès des astres qui sont plus vieux que nous tous. Ils m'ont apprise que tu ne pourrais pas t'épanouir jusqu'à ton corps d'homme tant que ta mère n'aura pas d'autres enfants. Et...**

 **\- Ok, ça va, j'ai compris mais pourquoi d'un autre mec ?** interrompit Naruto

 **\- Mais tu vas me laisser finir, oui. Sale gamin, va... Bon où en étais-je ?... Ah oui ! Je disais donc avant d'être interrompue,** vociféra la déesse de la Justice en le foudroyant du regard. **La puissance des Dieux augmentent lorsqu'ils grandissent.** **Si on t'avait laissé grandir normalement, nous courions à la catastrophe, au chaos le plus total. Il faut que tu sois ton contraire pour que ce dernier compense ou freine ta frénésie et ta puissance. Si Kushina concevait un deuxième enfant avec Minato, le risque qu'elle mette au monde un Naruto bis était trop élevé. Il faut un Ying et un Yang pour que le monde tourne normalement. Voilà, tu as compris.**

 **\- Oui, oui. J'ai compris.** dit Naruto, protégeant sa tête de ses bras pour éviter le coup de Temari.

 **\- Heureusement ,** souligna Shikamaru, blasé. **Car deux Naruto auraient tout à fait été ingérable. Déjà, qu'il m'empêche de faire la sieste au moment du printemps en frappant de ses flèches toutes les créatures. C'est assourdissant tous ses cris et chants d'animaux sans parler des mortels qui tombent amoureux toute l'année et qui sont les plus bruyants.**

 **\- Tu as raison !** Ria Sakura. **Déjà qu'au moment de sa naissance, il nous a mis l'Olympe, le royaume des Enfers et la terre des Hommes sans dessus dessous avant même qu'il puisse utiliser son arc.**

 **\- C'est vrai ça,** appuya Fu. **Quand je pense qu'à cause de sa mise au monde, on a eu la guerre de Troie car sa puissance a éveillé une telle passion chez Paris pour Hélène qu'il l'a enlevée pour l'amener en sa cité. Son mari, jaloux, a déclaré la guerre à cette dernière, appuyé par toutes les nations grecques entraînant la mort de deux héros, Achille et Hector et qui dura au moins dix ans.**

- **Et encore, ma chère Fu. Tu ne parles pas de tous ses morts dû au fait que les hommes convoitaient la femme de l'autre quitte à tuer la concurrence. Quand je pense que cette frénésie à gagner la nature permettant à des espèces qui normalement ne se croisaient pas de s'accoupler. On a eu la création de nouvelles races un peu bizarres à cause** **de ça.** Argumenta Tenten.

\- **Ah oui ! J'avais oublié. Le roi Minos n'a pas du l'oublier lui. Son épouse s'était éprise d'un taureau et de cette union naquit le minotaure. Pauvre roi.** Ironisa Fu.

 **\- Gaï, tu peux témoigner, sur l'Olympe, ce fut la débandade chez tes amis. Et puis, je crois que Jiraya en a bien profité,... n'est-ce-pas Jiraya.** Continua Tenten en cachant son sourire derrière sa main en mentionnant ce détail.

 **\- Bon, bon, on va peut-être s'arrêter là l'énumération des exploits de Naruto.** Plaidoya le dieu des Dieux, une goutte d'eau sur la tempe en essayant d'éviter de regarder son épouse. Tsunade avait le regard noir et si ses yeux pouvaient tuer, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

 **\- Vous êtes méchants avec moi,** bouda Naruto, les bras croisés sur le torse. **Et puis, de quoi vous plaignez vous. Vous vous êtes bien amusés avec la guerre de Troie en jouant avec les mortels comme si c'était des pions sur un jeu d'échec.**

 **\- C'est vrai,** concéda Sakura.

 **\- Bon,** coupa Saï, **ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais l'exploit du petit Sasuke m'a rajouté du travail à mon emploi du temps. Les âmes des défunts de Pompéi vont bientôt arriver aux Enfers. Je dois y aller.**

Se tournant vers sa femme Ino, il lui demanda :

 **\- Je suppose que tu restes auprès de ta mère et que tu ne viens pas avec moi.**

 **\- Non, Saï, tu le sais bien. Je ne suis aux Enfers et près de toi que durant l'hiver alors que l'été, je me dois de rester auprès de celle qui me donna le jour. Je guide la nature. J'ai besoin de soleil et de chaleur pour m'épanouir quand les beaux jours arrivent. Je remonte vers le ciel à l'entrée du printemps pour redescendre quand l'automne montre son bout du nez. C'est la condition que tu as accepté pour rester marier avec moi. Sinon le monde serait plongé dans un hiver éternel si je ne remontai pas.** Expliqua Ino, désolée pour son mari qu'il doit gérer les nouveaux arrivants seul.

 **\- Bien alors, au revoir, ma chère épouse, je t'aime.** S'exprima Saï en partant. Avant de s'en aller, il souffla ces quelques mots à l'oreille de Naruto :

- **Je suis heureux que tu sois né, car c'est le jour de ta naissance qu'Ino me rendit mon amour en tombant amoureuse de moi.** Cela fit sourire le chérubin.

C'est alors qu'il disparut dans une gerbe de flammes noires.

- **Il me rend bien triste et toi aussi Ino de ne pas pouvoir rester auprès de ton époux pendant six mois de l'année. Ça ne me donne pas envie de me marier. Et encore moins d'avoir des enfants après t'avoir entendue crier lors de ton accouchement, Kushina,** informa Tenten, avec un visage dégoûté.

 **\- Ne dis pas ça, Tenten, quand cela t'arrivera, tu comprendras,** dit la déesse de la Beauté, en perçant son nouveau-né dans ses bras.

 **-Non, non.** Vociféra la déesse de la Chasse. **Je sais déjà que ce ne sera pas possible. D'ailleurs, je fais le serment, devant vous tous et devant toi Jiraya que jamais je ne me marierai et je resterai la Vierge chasseresse.**

 **\- Ah Aha Ah!,** ria le dieu des Dieux, **nous verrons bien, ma chère Tenten, nous verrons bien.**

 **\- Mais c'est déjà tout vu, mon cher Jiraya. D'ailleurs, Naruto fais moi la promesse d'éloigner de moi tes maudites flèches.**

 **\- Euh euh, Tenten, moi je veux bien mais quand je sens qu'il faut que je tire, je tire. C'est plus fort que moi.** Dis Naruto tout penaud.

 **\- Bon je crois qu'il est temps qu'on arrête de jacqueter comme des poules et qu'on laisse Kushina se reposer. Non ?** affirma Sakura qui admirait la beauté de Sasuke, endormi près de sa mère. Elle restait songeuse car contrairement à Tenten, elle serait prête à rompre la promesse qu'elle s'était faite de ne jamais se lier à un homme si cela en valait le coup, mais surtout si l'homme en valait le coup.

 **\- Oui, tu as raison. Allez tout le monde, dehors !",** ordonna Tsunade.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, tous les dieux prirent la porte à l'exception de Minato qui était étonnement silencieux et qui resta à la demande de Kushina auprès d'elle. Là, elle lui affirma l'expression de ses sentiments les plus sincères et que s'il souhaitait ne plus la revoir pour la simple raison que cet enfant n'était pas le sien, elle le comprendrait. Elle continua en lui soutenant que si elle avait eu le choix, le père aurait été lui et personne d'autre. Minato secoua doucement la tête et déposant sa main délicatement sur la joue de sa bien aimée, lui fit part de sa plus profonde affection et que jamais il ne pourrait concevoir une vie éternelle sans elle. Il comprenait son geste vu que c'était pour leur fils Naruto et qu'il était près à aimer le second en retour même si ce n'était pas le sien. Pleurant de joie, Kushina se serra contre son amant en lui avouant que le père de Sasuke ne faisait pas parti de ses amis ou connaissances et s'endormit après. Bizarrement, cet aveu le détendit et lui fit naître un léger sourire. Il n'aurait pas à se méfier des habitants de l'Olympe. Minato embrassa chastement ses lèvres puis prit Sasuke pour le déposer dans son berceau après lui avoir aussi donné un baiser sur le front. A pas feutré, il s'installa sur un lit mis à sa disposition et veilla sur eux. S'il avait pu être plus attentif, il aurait pu sentir l'aura d'un mari derrière la porte qui ne rata aucune des paroles prononcées par le couple.


	4. Une noble famille

Après s'être salué, tous les Dieux reprirent le chemin de leur demeure ou reprirent leur activité laissée vacante pendant leur absence. Suigetsu prenant Karin dans ses bras, disparut dans une gerbe d'eau pour rejoindre leur palais sous marin. Il devait préparer leurs affaires et celles de leurs enfants, les sirènes et les tritons, avant d'aller rendre visite à la belle famille. Sakura, Tenten et Ino partirent tranquillement vers les cascades chatoyantes du mont Olympe afin de profiter des danses et des chants des Nymphes et des Naïades avant de reprendre leurs obligations. La déesse de la chasse voulait se reposer avant de repartir vers son char lunaire car en tant que protectrice de la lune, elle avait le devoir de se faire lever et coucher cet astre. Fu et Choji parlèrent tranquillement avant de repartir vers les champs et les vignes afin de former les mortels sur l'art de la Culture et de la vinification. Ils discouraient chemin faisant sur l'organisation éventuelle d'une fête pour célébrer la nouvelle naissance.

Gaï rejoignit les Muses afin de leur conter l'événement, accompagné par Lee. Temari essayait tant bien que mal à intéresser Shikamaru à l'éventualité de faire quelque chose d'autre que de rêvasser sous un arbre avant d'abandonner et repartir vers son temple où elle pouvait entendre les demandes de Justice des Mortels. Les Parques reprenaient la route vers l'Enfer afin de nouveau refaire tourner la roue de la Destiné. Kakashi monta dans son char de feu tiré par ses chevaux aux crins et aux sabots flamboyants. Il était bientôt l'heure d'aller coucher le soleil. Tsunade, quant à elle, regardait tout ce beau monde quitter son palais en compagnie de Shizune en pensant que la journée avait été riche en émotions. Elle fut interpellée par Naruto.

 **" - Tsunade, tu crois vraiment que maintenant je vais me mettre à grandir ?** demanda-t-il doucement, la tête baissée mais avec de l'espoir dans la voix.

 **\- Je l'espère Naruto, je l'espère pour toi.** répondit la reine des Dieux. **Nous verrons le résultat désiré par la naissance de ton frère que quand celui-ci aura atteint l'âge de cinq ans et qu'il aura le même développement corporel que toi. Il faut que vous rentriez en résonance tous les deux pour que cela marche. Mais dis-moi, Naruto, pourquoi cela te tient-il à coeur de grandir ?**

 **\- Et bien...** commença Naruto. **Je suis fatigué de devoir toujours me battre pour qu'on me prenne au sérieux. A cause de mon apparence, on me juge immature, indigne de recevoir et de ressentir une quelconque affection autre que pour celle d'un enfant. Les Nymphes se rient de moi quand j'essaie de les séduire, ...et c'est encore pire quand ce sont des mortelles, même en leur montrant que je suis un dieu. Ne parlons pas de Sakura. Tu sais que je suis attiré par elle mais elle m'envoie toujours promener de façon plus ou moins brutale. Toutes ne voient que le corps chétif d'un garçonnet et non mes pensées qui sont celle d'un jeune homme.**

Après une petite pause, avant que Tsunade reprenne la parole, il continua en disant :

 **\- Même si je n'aime pas le reconnaître, je dois avouer que ce que Kankuro m'a dit tout à l'heure n'est pas totalement faux. Certes, je distribue l'amour et je permet à toutes les créatures de trouver leur partenaire que ce soit momentanément ou pour toute la vie. Cependant, je ne connais pas ce réchauffement qui nous prend le coeur quand on est avec l'être aimé, ce sentiment qu'on est près à tout, même à donner sa propre vie pour l'être chéri, quitte à déclencher une guerre comme Paris ou à braver mille dangers comme Ulysse pour retrouver Pénélope. Il n'a pas tord de l'affirmer. Je voudrai le ressentir au moins une fois dans ma vie ; mais surtout de me sentir aussi aimer comme un homme par quelqu'un de sincère et fidèle. Et ce n'est pas dans un corps d'un enfant que cela risque d'arriver.** Soupira sérieusement le dieu de l'Amour.

 **\- Tu le vivras un jour, Naruto, je te fais confiance pour ça.** déclara Gaara qui venait d'arriver en s'agenouillant près de lui et en posant sa main sur son épaule. **Tu as toujours atteint tes objectifs. Comme ta mère et ton père, tu n'abandonnes jamais.**

 **\- Et oui ! Je suis le fils du dieu de la Guerre et de la déesse de la Beauté et des Plaisirs ! Ce n'est pas pour rien.** se mit à sourire la divinité de l'amour. **Merci Gaara. Tu es vraiment un ami."**

Gaara allait répondre quand il fut bousculé par quelqu'un. C'était Kankuro qui partait la mine sombre et semblant vouloir quitter rapidement les lieux. Il interrompit un instant sa course avant de fixer le petit groupe avant de repartir. Nul ne savait à quoi il pensait mais cela ne présageait rien de bon.

 **"- Pfff,** souffla Naruto. I **l me fait quand même de la peine. Son regard avait l'air si triste et sombre. J'aimerai l'aider car je sens qu'il n'a pas mauvais fond. Malheureusement, je ne sais pas comment.**

 **\- Je te reconnais bien là, Naruto.** déclara Shizune avec un sourire. **Toujours envie de voir ton entourage heureux et à vouloir les protéger. Je sens que tu vas devenir un grand dieu quand tu pourras utiliser tout ton potentiel au moment où ton corps aura atteint sa maturité. Tu es notre rayon de soleil.**

 **\- Gaara et Shizune ont raison. Tu vivras tout ce que tu désires. Et puis, tu trouveras ce qui faudra faire avec Kankuro. En attendant, nous ferons attention à lui et nous l'aiderons le mieux que nous pourrons pour l'aider. Car comme tu l'as senti, ce sont la tristesse et l'orgueil qui guident ses pas pour le moment.** affirma Tsunade. **Tu..Mais que fais-tu Jiraya ?**

Tout le groupe se retourna et pu apercevoir le dit Jiraya se faufiler en catimini pour éviter le regard de son épouse afin de sortir sans être vu.

 **\- Et bien, ma chère femme, je...** balbutia le dieu des Dieux.

 **\- Ah non ! Pas encore un de tes mensonges ! Je sais très bien ce que tu veux faire ! Tu veux rejoindre les mortelles pour jouer avec elle, hein ! Ta gueule de bois de ce matin, ne te suffit pas ! Revient ici, mari indigne...** vociféra en colère Tsunade qui se mit à courir derrière Jiraya prenant la fuite devant sa furie d'épouse et laissant le petit groupe pantois.

 **\- Et bien, rien ne change, c'est assez rassurant.** fit souligner Gaara. **Bon, il faut que j'y aille. Depuis que je suis parti, c'est le calme plat sur les Océans. Les bateaux ne peuvent plus se mouvoir. Les mortels commencent à vouloir me sacrifier une jeune vierge. Si je veux éviter ça, je vais devoir accomplir mes fonctions. Au revoir tout le monde.**

Le dieu des Vents disparut dans un souffle faire ce que son devoir lui commandait.

 **\- Je vais y aller aussi, Naruto. Je vais retourner voir comment se porte ta mère. Bon courage à toi car je crois que pour certains, l'amour n'attend pas et réclame ton arc, tes flèches et ton carquois.** dit Shizune en remontant les escaliers de marbre du palais de Jiraya.

 **\- Oui, merci Shizune. A plus tard. Tu diras au revoir de ma part à mes parents. J'y vais."** répondit le dieu de l'Amour en déployant ses ailes immaculées et s'envolant en direction de son palais pour prendre ses affaires et repartir en mission.

En marchant vers la chambre de Kushina pour voir si tout se passait bien, Shizune songea à Sasuke. Elle espérait que à son amie ne l'ait pas mis au monde que pour Naruto et régler son problème de croissance mais parce qu'elle avait aussi envie d'un autre enfant. Grandir en sachant qu'on était qu'un remède à un problème ne doit pas être très plaisant à vivre. La déesse des naissances se demandait aussi quel étaient les sentiments de Naruto à ce sujet mais pour le moment, elle jugea que cela pouvait attendre. Elle poussa doucement la porte et put voir Minato endormi sur le lit d'appoint alors que Kushina, réveillée, donnait le sein pour nourrir son nouveau-né.

En voyant Shizune, la déesse de la Beauté sourit avant de retourner à la contemplation de l'enfant. Non, ce n'était pas le moment de casser cette magnifique image de son amie avec son nouveau fils. Et puis, avec ce sourire et ses yeux pétillants d'amour, on pouvait voir que la mère ressentait de profonds et sincères sentiments pour lui. Tout ce qu'elle espérait était que personne ne se serve des circonstances de cette naissance pour faire souffrir cet enfant en lui mettant de fausses idées dans la tête, comme le fait qu'il n'était pas aimé alors qu'il semblerait que ce soit faux. Shizune se promit donc d'en parler avec Kushina et Minato ainsi qu'avec Naruto. Elle ferma la porte et se rapprocha du lit pour s'y asseoir.

Pendant ce temps, sur la terre des Hommes, un homme regardait effarer du haut d'une colline le spectacle qui s'étalait devant lui : Pompéi dévasté et la lave encore incandescente qui descendait les flans du Vésuve. Il fit faire demi-tour à sa monture et repartit vers Rome. Il mit plusieurs jours pour arriver à la capitale de l'Empire Romain. Il pressa son cheval déjà au bord de l'épuisement. Après quelques instant, l'homme arriva devant une des plus grandes et riches demeures que comptait la ville. Il poussa le portail en bois pour rentrer dans une cour entourée de plusieurs bâtiments. Un esclave arriva et lui prit la bride de son cheval. S'en attendre, le cavalier descendit et se dirigea avec grande enjambée vers la porte d'entrée de la demeure. Là, sans se faire annoncer, il s'y engouffra pour se retrouver devant le maître des lieux prévenus par le bruit.

 **"- Mon cher cousin, que ce passe-t-il ? Ne deviez vous pas être à Pompéi en ce moment ?** demanda le chef de famille.

 **-Oui, cousin. Malheureusement, j'ai une terrible nouvelle à vous annoncer à tous. Je...** répondis gravement le cavalier.

 **\- Attendez. Allons dans le salon, les Anciens et la famille y sont réunis. Vous m'exprimerez devant tout le monde car cela me semble grave.** Interrompit le maître de maison.

Les deux hommes rentrèrent donc dans une salle aux murs décorés de fresque relatant les exploits des héros antiques. Toutes les personnes présentes étaient richement habillées montrant leur position élevée dans la société romaine. Les femmes étaient assisses sur des canapés de velours, soutenus par des pieds sculptés en patte de fauve. Les hommes discouraient sur les récentes décisions du Sénat. A l'entrée des deux protagonistes, toutes les discussions s'interrompirent et d'un seul mouvement, les têtes se tournèrent sur eux.

 **"- Ma chère épouse, chère belle-soeur, toute ma chère famille, il semblerait que notre cousin ici présent a une terrible annonce à faire.** affirma avec force le pater familias. **Je lui laisse la parole.**

 **\- Merci, cousin. Ce n'est pas facile à dire mais j'ai assisté à un terrible spectacle. Il semblerait que les Dieux en colère ont décidé de punir Pompéi...Le Vésuve s'est réveillé et a anéanti la ville...** informa le triste messager.

 **\- Oh mon dieu ! Comment est-ce possible ? Y a-t-il des survivants ?** demanda l'épouse du maître de la demeure, effarée.

 **\- Non, malheureusement, aucuns survivants. Je suis désolé.** conclue-t-il tristement en tournant son regard vers la femme assisse à côté d'elle.

 **\- NON ! NON !"** cria cette dernière les larmes aux yeux avant de s'évanouir.

Les femmes présentes dans le salon se précipitèrent auprès de leur compagne et l'emmenèrent dans sa chambre alors qu'on envoya un esclave allé chercher un guérisseur. Toutes les personnes dans la salle la regardèrent sortir. Ils avaient tous le regard triste et compatissaient à sa douleur.

Ce regard est une fierté pour cette famille car aucunes autres ne possédaient les yeux que les Dieux avaient créé pour eux : des yeux blancs tirant un peu sur le violet pour certains d'entre eux mais surtout des yeux sans pupille. Lorsqu'on ne connaissaient pas un de leur membre personnellement, on pourrait penser qu'ils étaient tous aveugles. Et pourtant, les Dieux leur conférèrent la capacité d'avoir la meilleure vue du monde terrestre. D'un côté, une bénédiction dans les batailles, l'espionnage et dans l'art de détecter les mensonges mais de l'autre, une malédiction car beaucoup de leurs ennemis cherchaient sans cesse le secret de leur pupille ou de les corrompre et les pousser à trahir leur nation. Ils durent faire face à un bon nombre de tentative d'enlèvement. Pourquoi les Dieux avaient-ils bénis cette famille en leur faisant ce don qu'elle transmettait de génération en génération ?

Nul le sait vraiment. Certains disent que c'est dû à leur ancêtre, descendant de la déesse Mère et fondateur de la ville de Rome. Cette hypothèse était appuyé par le fait qu'un lien avec la famille impériale existait et qu'il pouvait prétendre au trône d'empereur si Rome n'était pas devenue une république. Grâce à ce lien, le chef de famille possédait une place au Sénat romain sans avoir à subir des élections. Elle était l'une des plus nobles maisons que l'Empire romain possédait. D'autres affirment que c'est pour remercier cette famille de sa piété et de leur confiance que les Divinités leur conférèrent ses yeux. Pour elle, rien n'arrivait par hasard et que c'était la volonté des Dieux. Chaque membre priait et faisait des offrandes aux Temples quelque soient les circonstances. Ils ne rataient aucunes célébrations. Cette famille est nommée les Hyuga et son chef est Hiashi Hyuga.

Ce dernier, fort qu'il était pour cacher ses sentiments, fut pourtant grandement ébranlé par la nouvelle que son cousin venait de clamer. Il dut s'asseoir ainsi que beaucoup d'autres membres. Les femmes durent prendre l'air ou se serrer dans les bras de leur époux pour pleurer tout leur sous.

 **"- Mon dieu ! Mon frère était parti à Pompéi pour régler une affaire commerciale. Hizashi avait eu un mauvais pressentiment et m'avait supplié de l'envoyer à ma place. Il sentait que quelque chose allait se passer mais comme l'affaire était importante, il avait préféré partir...** se lamenta Hiashi.

 **\- Pourquoi les Dieux nous ont-ils abandonnés ? Nous avions fait pourtant des offrandes aux temples pour le protéger et que l'affaire se finisse rapidement.** Dit un autre cousin présent.

 **\- Quand je pense qu'il laisse derrière lui une femme et un jeune fils âgé de seulement deux ans. Pauvre enfant.** Murmura la matriarche.

 **\- Nous ne devons pas douter des Dieux. Il doit y avoir une raison pour que tout cela se soit passé ainsi. Son fil de vie a été coupé, c'était sa destiné. Ils doivent avoir surement des plans pour nous tous, les simples mortels,** affirma le patriarche. **Nous devons maintenant honorer son corps et son âme afin de le guider vers le Styx et vers le royaume de Saï.**

 **\- Oui, vous avez surement raison, père, mais cela est douloureux de penser que mon neveu ne pourra jamais connaître son père** , consentit Hiashi.

 **\- Nous ferons tout pour que son fils Neji connaisse son père car nous l'avons connu et nous le portons dans nos coeurs. Nous lui apprendrons qui était son père et ce qui l'a fait pour notre famille. Nous honorons nos défunts, nous les Hyuga et ce n'est pas maintenant que cela changera,** ajouta avec détermination la matriarche qui avait vu beaucoup de membres de sa famille décédés avant elle.

 **\- Oui, vous avez tous raison. Nous allons panser notre plaie puis nous organiserons le service funéraire pour honorer mon frère,** déclara Hiashi. **Allons, mère et vous aussi ma tendre épouse, allez voir comment se porte ma belle-soeur et proposez lui votre aide, mais surtout transmettez lui la sympathie de toute la famille.**

 **\- Bien** , répondirent les deux femmes en se levant pour partir vers la chambre de la jeune veuve.

 **\- Quand au conseil familial, nous allons nous réunir pour organiser des funérailles à notre membre disparu** , ordonna Hiashi.

 **\- Très bien !"** , clamèrent en coeur toutes les personnes encore présentes dans le salon.

Alors que chaque membre quitta la pièce, Hiashi se tourna vers un portrait qui les représentait son frère et lui à leur mariage. Ils s'étaient mariés le même jour et avec des soeurs jumelles. Un mariage entre jumeaux car oui, son frère et lui étaient nés le même jour. Ce jour-là, leurs parents se sentirent bénis des Dieux et commandèrent plusieurs sacrifices pour les remercier. Plus tard, lorsque leur père tomba malade l'empêchant de poursuivre sa tâche, ils durent choisir le nouveau chef de famille. Comme la tradition l'exigeait, ce fut lui car il était sorti de la matrice maternelle quelques minutes avant son frère. Cependant, Hizashi s'avéra être un très bon conseiller. A chaque décision importante, le nouveau chef n'oubliait jamais de demander son avis. La richesse et le prestige de la famille s'en vit renforcer.

Le mariage de Hizashi fut béni par la naissance d'un fils également fêté en offrande aux Dieux. Malheureusement, pour lui, ce ne fut pas le cas du sien. Le ventre de son épouse, Hitomi, reste désespérément vide, refusant d'abriter la vie. Sa femme en est attristée et prie tous les jours pour que les Dieux lui accordent un enfant mais pour le moment, les divinités restent sourdes à ses prières. Fortement amoureuse de son mari, elle a peur d'être répudiée pour cause de stérilité. Heureusement, Hiashi la rassure tant qu'il le peut lui prouvant la profondeur de ses sentiments en s'opposant à certains membres du conseil qui souhaitent le voir épouser leur fille pour mettre la main sur la direction de la famille.

Il craint que la mort de Hizashi ait des conséquences sur l'avenir de cette dernière. Ils avaient convenu, son frère et lui, que si sa bien-aimée ne pouvait pas lui donner un héritier, il désignerait Neji, son neveu, comme tel. Ils espéraient ainsi éviter une guerre de succession qui serait fatale pour la famille. Malheureusement, vu son âge et l'absence de son père pour le protéger, l'avenir du jeune enfant semblait bien sombre. Hiashi prit une décision, s'empara d'un couteau et sortit pour se rendre dans un petit temple au fond de la propriété Hyuga. Arrivé à l'intérieur, il alluma le feu de l'antre sacrificiel qui dégagea dès lors une odeur d'encens. Il prit le couteau et s'entailla la main. Il la tendit au dessus du feu et laissant les gouttes de sang tombées dans les flammes, porta ce serment :

 **"- Vous, mes ancêtres, écoutez-moi et soyez mes messagers auprès des Dieux ! Moi, Hiashi, chef de la très grande famille Hyuga, la plus noble parmi les nobles, je prête serment par mon sang versé et devant tous les Dieux de l'Olympe de veiller sur l'épouse de mon frère Hizashi et sur son fils, Neji, de les protéger et de les chérir ! Nuls ne leur fera du mal, et le moment venu, je lui donnerai la place qui lui revient !"**

Son serment finit, Hiashi se banda la main et rejoignit sa demeure afin de présider le conseil et organiser les funérailles de son frère. Ce fut un moment pénible pour tout le monde, surtout pour la jeune veuve. Après être partis sur les terres désolées de Pompéi pour essayer de retrouver le corps du défunt, les Hyuga durent faire face à la dure réalité : ils ne pouvaient récupérer aucun corps. La lave avait tout englouti. La mort dans l'âme, ils durent retourner à Rome annoncer la nouvelle. Entendant cela, l'épouse de Hizashi tomba malade de désespoir de ne pas pouvoir dire au revoir à son époux et lui mettre sur les yeux les deniers pour payer Oroshimaru, le passeur des Enfers. Afin d'honorer son frère, Hiashi décida de faire construire un temple à l'abord de Pompéi, consacré à Saï afin que des prêtres y officient et guident de leurs prières les âmes des défunts dépourvus de sépulcre.

Touchée par cette action, Ino intervint auprès de son divin époux pour qu'il les accepte au royaume des Enfers. Saï, qui ne pouvait rien refuser à son épouse tellement il l'aimait et par crainte de sa colère, le lui accorda en ordonnant au passeur de faire son devoir. Il faut avouer qu'il commençait à fatiguer de voir ses âmes errantes sur le bord du Styx attendant qu'on leur donne des funérailles pour qu'enfin Oroshimaru daigne les faire passer. La souveraine des Enfers, heureuse, rentra auprès de son mari plus tôt que prévu précipitant l'arrivée de l'automne et de l'hiver. Les Hyuga l'interprétèrent comme un signe. Leur regretté parent a pu rejoindre leurs ancêtres dans leur repos éternel.

La famille ensuite se réfugia dans leur maison de campagne afin de soigner la veuve qui s'affaiblissait malgré les bons soins de sa belle-soeur et de son beau-frère. Ceux-ci prirent sous leur aile le petit Neji et le confièrent à une nourrice le temps que sa mère prénommée Hina aille mieux. Ils priaient Tsunade et Shizune, protectrices des mères, de lui venir en aide et de ne pas laisser un enfant orphelin. L'automne et l'hiver passèrent. La jeune veuve aidée par sa famille et poussée par le désir de prendre soin de la seule chose que son défunt époux lui avait confié : son fils Néji, se rétablit doucement. Cependant, elle resta fragile tout le long de sa vie. Les saisons s'enchaînèrent et passèrent avec son lot de joie et de tristesse. Neji grandissait dans le souvenir de son père et l'amour de sa mère, son oncle et sa tante. Plus il grandissait, plus il faisait la fierté de la famille malgré son jeune âge. Quand il atteignit l'âge de huit ans, plusieurs événements eurent lieu changeant son destin ainsi que celui de la famille Hyuga.


	5. Et cinq ans passèrent

Depuis le décès de Hizashi, la vie reprit son court normal. La famille avait pris la décision de rester dans leur propriété de campagne située au alentour de la ville de Rome. Hiashi avait jugé qu'il était préférable pour sa belle-soeur, encore souffrante, et son neveu Neji de s'éloigner de la cohue de la grande ville afin que la jeune veuve puisse profiter du calme de la nature pour reprendre des forces. Hitomi, qui ne voulait pas quitter sa soeur Hina dans l'adversité, s'installa donc définitivement avec elle et le jeune garçon. Le conseil de famille ne s'opposa pas à cette éventualité, bien au contraire, il l'encouragea. Hiashi en fut satisfait même si pour lui, cela allait représenter une certaine difficulté. En effet, étant sénateur, il se devait d'être présent aux séances du Sénat. Possédant un sens du devoir et de l'honneur inscrit au plus profond de son être, il tenait à prendre part aux décisions qui régissaient la vie de l'Empire Romain. Il se devait de faire entendre la parole de la famille Hyuga et en tant que chef, c'était à lui d'y siéger. Les sénateurs étaient longs à se mettre d'accord pour chaque décision. La majorité d'entre eux défendaient les intérêts des citoyens romains et la famille Hyuga se vantait d'en faire parti. Malheureusement, d'autres politiciens ne voyaient que leurs bénéfices au détriment du bien de la communauté. Ils avaient tendance à envenimer ou à faire traîner les débats pour avoir satisfaction. Heureusement, pour les citoyens, la plupart du temps, la fraction en faveur de la ville l'emportait dans la majorité des cas. Ce qui obligeait souvent les conspirateurs à avancer dans l'ombre. Dès qu'il finissait avec le Sénat, Hiashi s'empressait de retourner vers son épouse et les autres membres de sa famille restés en leur villa campagnarde.

Alors que Hiashi pénétrait sur le chemin de terre bordé de cyprès dont la cimes côtoyaient les nuages, son cheval interrompit une abeille dans tâche. Cette dernière se trouvait tranquillement entrain de butiner les fleurs nouvellement poussées en ce jour de printemps. A cause d'une foulée de cette monture, elle se vit obligée de quitter sa place et s'envola pour fuir le danger. Elle virevolta essayant d'échapper au coup de queue de l'immense animal. Elle tournoya autour de la tête de Hiashi qui dans un mouvement de main, l'écarta de lui. Etant obligée de fuir à nouveau, l'abeille prit de l'altitude et parvint à se diriger vers la ruche. Chemin faisant, elle croisa les oliviers et les arbres fruitiers qui entouraient une maison au toit de tuile d'argile et au mur blanc. Cette demeure était moins ostentatoire que celle de Rome car plus intimiste et appelait au calme et au repos ses occupants. Les enfants jouaient autour des bassins alors que les chiens faisaient la sieste au pied des mères qui surveillaient leur progéniture tout en discutant entre elle. Ces dernières arrêtèrent de parler lorsqu'elles aperçurent le cortège du chef de famille. Hiashi venait d'arriver de la capitale et après avoir reçu les salutations, se dirigea vers son bureau. Il fit appeler un esclave et lui ordonna d'aller lui chercher la personne qu'il désirait voir depuis son départ de Rome. Il s'installa derrière la table en bois tropical et attendit tout en se plongeant dans ses pensées.

Le désir de respecter son serment le poussa à prendre au sérieux l'éducation de Neji et projetai de lui apporter toute l'éducation et la formation nécessaire à un futur héritier. Bien sûr, Hiashi n'avait pas abandonné son espoir d'avoir un enfant avec sa tendre épouse mais il avait mis en jeu son honneur en faisant cette promesse de sang devant les Dieux. Il mettrait toute sa volonté pour la tenir. Ainsi, il avait déjà engagé tous les précepteurs indispensables pour transformer son neveu en un homme accompli dès qu'il aurait atteint l'âge requis pour suivre l'enseignement. Et ce jour arriva. Lorsque la personne désirée entra, Hiashi lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur un siège devant lui et parla en ces termes.

 **"** **Néji, mon garçon, je t'ai fait venir dans mon bureau pour t'informer de plusieurs choses... Tu as maintenant huit ans. Il est temps de commencer ton éducation.** Informa Hiashi à son neveu.

 **\- Bien mon oncle.** répondit Neji avec sérieux et sans aucunes émotions. Là-dessus, il avait déjà pris le pli de la famille malgré son très jeune âge.

 **\- Pour cela, j'ai engagé un maître d'armes qui** **t'enseignera, en plus de la stratégie de guerre, leur maniement ; un entraîneur pour l'apprentissage de l'équitation et te préparer physiquement ; un philosophe pour réveiller ton esprit ; un interprète pour t'apprendre plusieurs dialectes nécessaire aux commerces avec nos alliés et enfin, un précepteur qui t'apprendra à lire, écrire et compter.** Continua Hiashi calmement en fixant son neveu. **Sache que j'attends de toi de l'assiduité et du sérieux dans tes études.**

 **\- Bien, mon oncle.**

 **\- Pour se faire, j'ai pris une décision : nous retournons à Rome où je compte** **t'enseigner** **moi-même l'art de la politique. Je vais faire de toi un homme accompli, qui fera la fierté de mon défunt frère, ton père. Je compte sur toi pour honorer sa mémoire.** ajouta le chef de famille.

 **\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, mon oncle. Mon défunt père et ma mère seront fiers ainsi que vous-même."** affirma avec force le petit garçon en se levant et quittant la pièce.

Hiashi suivit Neji des yeux et le vit sortir. Dès que la porte se ferma, il se mit à soupirer avant de sourire timidement. Il tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre et regarda le ciel. Oui, il était fier de son neveu et remerciait les Dieux tous les jours pour l'intelligence de ce garçon. Personne ne savait comment cela était possible mais Neji, malgré ses huit ans, montrait une maturité et un intellect que beaucoup d'adultes lui envieraient à la cour sénatoriale. Ce sera un grand homme. Ce que personne ne savait, c'était qu'une nuit, la déesse Sakura se pencha sur le berceau de l'enfant alors qu'il était encore un nouveau né et lui fit le don de l'intelligence. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Etait-ce pour remercier la famille de leurs offrandes, à moins que ce soit pour fêter la naissance de Sasuke et Neji a été l'heureux élu ? Ou encore, était-ce pour compenser la mort de son père ? Les Dieux, se sentant responsable de la catastrophe causée par la naissance du frère de Naruto, lui auraient demandé de réaliser la prière d'une mère épleurée ? Non, rien de tout cela. La déesse de la Sagesse, de la Victoire et de la Bataille avait juste perdu un pari contre le dieu de l'Amour. Par contre, ce que Sakura ne réalisa que bien plus tard, c'était que ce dernier l'avait manipulée. En effet, lors d'une de ses tournées dans le monde des mortels, Naruto entendit les pleurs et les lamentations de la veuve de Hizashi. Il fut également été témoin du serment de Hiashi. Il se promit donc de faire quelque chose et poussa sa comparse à faire un pari qu'il était sur de gagner : le tir à l'arc. Le plus difficile pour lui a été d'écarter Tenten du défis pour être sur de le remporter.

Ainsi, Neji eut la chance d'être béni par les Dieux et il en était conscient. Par conséquent, la seule chose qui dérangeait Hiashi est que son don semblait l'avoir rendu hautain et fier au delà du raisonnable malgré son jeune âge. Les seules personnes qui arrivaient encore à faire ressortir son côté enfantin était sa mère et sa tante. Il aurait aimé faire parti des privilégiés. Malheureusement, ses absences répétées pour honorer sa place de sénateur ne lui permirent pas de développer des liens affectifs très forts avec lui. Hiashi espérait que le retour à Rome et sa formation auprès de lui leur permettront un certain rapprochement. De plus, depuis que Neji avait montré une précocité, le chef de famille soupçonnait certains anciens du conseil de vouloir influencer le garçon et s'en servir contre lui et pour leur propre intérêt. Hiashi n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et était un vétéran averti de la politique mais il n'avait aucune preuve. Puis un scandale au sein de la famille politique la plus influente de Rome ne serait pas bénéfique pour la cité. Cela le renforça dans son projet de l'avoir auprès de lui et d'avancer en catimini pour surveiller les anciens soupçonnés. Ses pensées furent interrompues par le bruit provenant de la porte.

 **" - Ma douce, que me vaut votre visite en ce lieu de réflexion ?** demanda Hiashi en voyant son épouse rentrée dans la pièce.

 **\- J'ai entendu** **Neji** **prévenir sa mère que nous retournons à Rome.**

 **\- En effet. Je compte tenir mon serment et pour cela, je vais lui apporter une éducation digne d'un héritier.** affirma son époux, toujours le regard porté sur le ciel.

 **\- ... Je suis désolée,** **Hiashi.** Sanglota la maîtresse de maison en entendant son dernier mot.

A ces mots et surtout à l'entente de son prénom, ce dernier se retourna pour apercevoir des larmes sur le point de tomber ornée les yeux blancs de sa femme. Il comprit par le retour du tutoiement, que la discussion touchait une fibre privée.

 **\- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? Tu n'as rien fait. Ma décision...** intervint Hiashi.

 **\- Je ne parle pas de ta décision.** Pleura maintenant Hitomi. **Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir te donner l'héritier que tu désires tant. Et pourtant, tu sais combien je voudrai sentir la vie grandir en moi et offrir à un enfant tout mon amour.**

Hiashi la serra alors dans ses bras et embrassa le haut de sa tête.

 **\- Je sais. Je ne t'en veux pas, voyons...** tenta de dire Hiashi.

 **\- Mais, le conseil de famille... Je sais que certains anciens te poussent à me répudier pour te marier à une autre femme, une femme qui serai plus disposée à te donner des enfants et plus particulièrement une de leur fille.** L'interrompit-elle en collant son visage baigné de larme contre le torse de son époux.

 **\- Je sais que tu feras une excellente mère. Tu es déjà une merveilleuse épouse. Nous sommes encore jeunes et je suis sure que les Dieux** **exauceront** **un jour ce souhait. Bientôt tu serras un nouveau-né contre ton sein.** Essaya de consoler Hiashi en lui relevant ses yeux vers lui. **Et pour ce qui est du conseil, laisse-moi m'en charger.**

 **\- Bien, je te fais confiance.** Murmura sa moitié. **Vous allez donc mettre votre projet à exécution. Vous savez que je l'aime énormément mais elle est encore fragile.**

 **\- Non, pas pour le moment. Je pense qu'il est encore trop tôt et puis elle est encore vivante et j'ai peur qu'elle pense que je veux le lui enlever. C'est tout ce qu'il lui reste.** répondit Hiashi qui comprit que les confidences privées étaient finies avec le retour au vouvoiement de son épouse. **Mais pour le moment, ne pense plus à tout ça...Laisse-moi te prouver mon amour pour toi."**

Après avoir séché les larmes de sa bien-aimée avec son pouce, Hiashi lui prit la main et l'emmena dans leur chambre pour qu'ils puissent en ce beau soir de printemps se retrouver et se montrer la profondeur de leur sentiment mutuel. Le lendemain de cette nuit de passion, le retour à Rome s'organisa. Les hommes étaient à cheval, les femmes et les vieillards voyageaient en palanquin. Les esclaves à pied guidaient les chevaux et les bœufs ou portaient les bagages tout le long de la voie romaine reliant toutes villes à la capitale de la république romaine.

Alors que les Hyuga rentraient à Rome, sur le Mont Olympe, une déesse aux cheveux roses fulminaient de colère et couraient dans tous les sens pour retrouver un certain petit blondinet. Elle avait appris une nouvelle plus tôt qui lui fit monter la moutarde au nez. En effet, en essayant de repousser une énième fois les avances de Lee, elle surprit une conversation entre quelques nymphes. Celles-ci conversaient sur une des blagues de Naruto portant sur elle. Ainsi elle fut informée que le défi d'il y a cinq ans n'avait été qu'un moyen pour ce dernier d'obtenir d'elle qu'elle bénisse le bambin aux yeux blancs. La déesse ne supportait pas en plus des mensonges de Kakashi qu'on se moque d'elle. Elle finit par le retrouver et serrant ses points, s'avança vers lui.

Naruto venait de finir une mission avec sa mère sur Terre qui permit à un époux de témoigner tout son amour à sa tendre moitié. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les envier car depuis qu'il leur avait décroché pour la première fois ses flèches, c'était un couple qui s'aimait comme au premier jour. Il espérait vivre un jour quelque chose d'aussi fort. Il en doutait car malheureusement, vivant pour l'éternité, presque tous les Dieux étaient volages et cherchaient des distractions un peu partout pour tuer leur ennui. Etant fils de la déesse des Plaisirs, il savait de quoi il parlait. Sa mère n'était pas vraiment un exemple de fidélité. Et ne parlons pas de Jiraya qui descendait se distraire avec les mortelles ou les nymphes dès qu'il arrivait à échapper à la vigilance de Tsunade. Personne ne savait combien il avait d'enfants. Un des seuls qui semblait affecter par tout cela était son père. En tant que dieu de la Guerre, Minato avait connu et vu beau nombre de tueries, des massacres de femmes et d'enfants. Il aspirait à une vie paisible qui lui permettrait de ne plus faire de cauchemars. Paradoxalement, c'était auprès de Kushina qu'il avait trouvé la paix malgré son caractère et ses tendances à l'infidélité.

Naruto avait peur que s'il devait s'attacher sérieusement à une déesse ou une nymphe, il ait le coeur brisé mais surtout que le doute et la souffrance ne l'accompagnent dès qu'il verrait l'élue avec un autre comme Kankuro. Quand aux mortelles, le dieu de l'Amour ne voulait pas y penser car soit elle l'aimerait pour sa divinité, soit il devrait la voir mourir à moins de lui faire boire le nectar et l'ambroisie pour qu'elle obtienne l'immortalité. En gros, il redoutait d'être aimé que pour l'obtention de la vie éternelle. Il en frissonna. Enfin, souffla-t-il, ce n'est pas encore d'actualité. Pour le moment, Naruto était encore bloqué dans son corps d'enfant. Il releva la tête en souriant car bientôt, il saura si la naissance de Sasuke aura les effets escomptés. Dans quelques heures, son frère aura cinq ans et les Dieux ont organisé une fête pour célébrer ce jour. Bientôt, sa croissance reprendra son court normal, il en était sûr. Le dieu de l'Amour arrêta sa marche et l'image d'une déesse aux cheveux roses apparues dans son esprit. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour elle mais elle avait une place particulière dans son coeur. Peut-être qu'enfin, Sakura le prendra au sérieux lorsqu'il aura son corps d'homme. D'ailleurs en parlant du loup :

 **"** **NARUTO** **! Idiot !** Cria la dite personne.

 **\- Ou...oui ?** , béguaya Naruto en entendant la colère dans sa voix.

 **\- Alors comme ça, on me manipule pour que je bénisse un enfant ! Sale menteur !** fociféra Sakura.

 **\- Ah tu parles, du fils** **Hyuga** **!** Continua le dieu. **Je ne vois pas ce qui te dérange là dedans. C'était une broutille pour toi. Et puis, je leur devais bien ça...**

 **\- Mais pourquoi lui ? Et puis, tu aurais pu me demander mon avis, non ! J'ai mon mot à dire ! Sale égoïste.** l'interrompit Sakura.

 **\- Premièrement, je te rappelle que l'enfant venait de perdre son père en parti à cause de moi. Deuxièmement, il était le seul étranger ayant une famille ce jour-là à Pompéi. Les morts étaient soit célibataires, soit habitants de la ville. Je ne pouvais réaliser leur souhait pour les rembourser ou les soulager de leur douleur puisqu'ils étaient déjà sur la rive du Styx. Je me devais de payer ma dette. Et je n'allais pas lui promettre de trouver l'amour avec la plus belle femme du monde connu. On a vu ce que cela donnait avec Troie. Troisièmement, c'est la famille la plus pieuse que je connaisse et je ne me rappelle pas beaucoup que tu leur ais accordé une réponse à une de leurs prières. Donc dis-moi qui est égoïste entre nous deux !** Commença à s'agacer Naruto, les yeux assombris dès l'insulte prononcée.

 **\- Mais tu ne réponds pas sur le fait que tu aurais pu me demander avant de m'avoir avec ton stupide pari** , vociféra la déesse. **Je ne suis pas ton chien ou ta chose !**

 **\- Voyons Sakura, soit honnête avec toi-même. Nous savons tous les deux que si je te l'avais demandé, tu** **m'aurais** **refusée cette faveur. Non ? Ai-je raison ou pas ?** Demanda Naruto de plus en plus en colère. Il ne supportait plus qu'on le prenne pour un idiot.

 **-** **Mmm...** Ne sut répondre la divinité.

 **\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai senti au plus profond de mon cœur que je devais le faire, un point c'est tout ! ... Bah ! Laisse tomber ! Tu ne comprendrais pas de toute façon ! Tu ne me prends jamais au sérieux ! "** Interrompis froidement Naruto en s'éloignant de Sakura avant de perdre complètement son sang froid. Il n'avait pas envie de se mettre en colère, surtout aujourd'hui.

Naruto la laissa à ses pensées. Elle n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi froid et aussi proche de la colère. Il était toujours de bonne humeur, remontant le moral à tout le monde malgré les insultes et les moqueries. Connaissait-elle vraiment Naruto malgré les siècles vécus ensembles ? Etait-elle vraiment égoïste ? Non, elle était belle, intelligente et forte. C'est lui qui avait des problèmes. C'est sur cette réflexion que Sakura reprit sa route vers le palais de Jiraya. Quand à lui, Naruto se dirigea vers une petite crypte où la nuit des lucioles jouaient avec les papillons au-dessus d'une source d'eau cristalline où se baignait ses animaux préférés, un couple de cygnes. Ce lieu était à l'écart des palais des Dieux. C'était son jardin secret découvert dans ses jeunes années lorsqu'il a voulu fuir les moqueries des Nymphes et des faons. Il s'y sentait à l'abri, protéger. Petit à petit, il reprit son calme et décida d'ignorer Sakura pendant quelques temps. Il devait faire le point sur sa relation avec elle. Lorsqu'il se sentit calme, le dieu de l'Amour ressortit de son isolement afin de se diriger vers le lieu de la cérémonie. Chemin faisant il rencontra Gaara.

 **" Tiens salut Gaara !** Salua-t-il tout sourire. **Ça fait longtemps que nous** **t'avions** **vu à l'Olympe...Tiens, tiens, mais qui t'accompagne ?"**

Le dieu des Vents, ainsi interpellé, fit face à Naruto. La personne qui l'accompagnait se cacha derrière lui, apeurée. C'était une jeune fille qui semblait être âgée de 20 ans. Elle semblait étrangère à tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle possédait un regard noisette qui était rempli à la fois d'émerveillement, de curiosité et de malice mais aussi de crainte. Elle était habillée richement prouvant qu'elle appartenait à une famille royale. Ces cheveux châtains étaient ornés d'une coiffe doré qui contenait sa chevelure dans une coiffure des plus complexes. En l'observant, Naruto fronça les sourcils. Il le sentait cette jeune femme ne venait pas de l'Olympe. Non, son cœur était définitivement mortel prouvant qu'elle venait de la Terre. Après son observation, il retourna son regard vers son ami.

 **" Bonjour, Naruto, Comment vas-tu ? Tu me sembles assez tendu. Est-ce la prochaine cérémonie qui te stresse ?** demanda Gaara.

 **\- Non, pas vraiment, même si j'ai une petite appréhension**. répondit le dieu de l'Amour en mettant sa main derrière la tête. **Je viens juste de sortir d'une discussion assez mouvementée avec Sakura.** Continua-t-il, son bras reprenant sa position initiale et ses yeux s'assombrissant. **Mais laissons-cela de côté. Tu ne me présentes pas, à ta compagne ?**

 **\- Bien sûr. Approche-toi donc, ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as rien à crainte."** Dit Gaara qui avait compris que Naruto ne voulait pas s'éterniser sur ce qui s'est passé avec Sakura.

C'est ce qui plaisait tellement chez son ami. Le dieu de l'Amour pouvait compter sur lui pour l'écouter et le comprendre. Gaara savait quand il fallait se taire et quand il fallait parler. Il ne poussait jamais à la confidence mais attendait patiemment qu'on vienne vers lui. Le dieu des Vents pouvait sembler froid et sans émotion car il présentait souvent un visage fermé et sans expression. Cependant, c'était juste une apparence poussée par l'obligation de garder son sang froid. En tant que contrôleur des vents, Gaara pouvait dévaster des kilomètres de forêt ou même une ville entière sous le coût de la colère. La jeune femme ainsi interpellée sortie timidement et baissant les yeux vers le sol de sa cachette provisoire qu'était le dos de Gaara.

 **\- Naruto, je te présente** **Matsuri, princesse grecque, fille d'Agamemnon.** Présenta ce dernier. **Matsuri, voici, mon ami Naruto, le dieu de l'Amour, fils de la déesse** **Kushina** **et du dieu Minato.**

En entendant cela, la dite Matsuri releva le visage avec les yeux ronds et porta son regard sur Naruto. Elle put donc voir le dit dieu au corps d'enfant mais surtout les ailes présentes dans son dos. A ce moment-là, Naruto s'attendait à tout sauf à ce que la jeune femme fit. Elle se jeta à genoux et baissa son front jusqu'à terre devant lui.

 **\- Je vous salue, ô Naruto, dieu de l'Amour. Je suis votre humble dévouée et servante.** Salua-t-elle.

En la voyant dans cette position et en entendant ces paroles, Naruto afficha un regard des plus estomaqués et fit un pas en arrière. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Il pensait encore faire face à un regard moqueur ou une expression du type : qu'il est mignon mais certainement pas à autant de respect. Il adressa une question muette à Gaara qui à sa grande stupeur, lui fit un sourire, certes petit et timide mais un sourire. Ce qui était assez rare venant de lui. Cette jeune fille devait être exceptionnelle pour arriver à cet exploit. Naruto, embarrassé, s'approcha d'elle et lui tendant la main lui dit :

 **\- Relève-toi,** **Matsuri. Tu n'as pas besoin de te prosterner devant moi.**

 **\- Si, monseigneur, vous êtes divinité. Moi, je ne suis qu'une humble mortelle.** S'exprima d'une petite voix Matsuri.

 **\- Mais non, j'insiste. Remets-toi debout. Certes, je suis un dieu mais si tu es avec Gaara, c'est que tu mérites considération et respect."** Insista Naruto en rapprochant sa main tendue d'elle, l'invitant de la prendre pour se relever.

Matsuri la prit avec reconnaissance et se remit aux côtés de Gaara. Celui-ci l'accueillit d'un sourire tendre, surprenant encore son ami. Naruto regarda sa main car il avait ressenti quelque chose à ce contact. Il avait une petite idée de ce que c'était mais n'a pas voulu conclure trop tôt avant de vérifier quelques points. Curieux, il demanda au couple comment ils s'étaient rencontrés et comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle était présente à l'Olympe. Gaara lui raconta alors que le jour de la naissance de Sasuke, il a dû revenir sur Terre en urgence afin de faire souffler les vents avant qu'une vierge lui soit sacrifiée. A ce moment-là, Naruto se rappela en effet avoir entendu son ami le lui apprendre avant qu'il ne parte. Le dieu des Vents continua en l'informant qu'il était arrivé à temps avant que le prête ne puisse porter le coup fatal. Voyant les yeux de Naruto prêts à sortir de leur orbite et invitée par Gaara à parler, Matsuri poursuivit le récit.

Son père, voulant partir en guerre, désirait avoir des vents favorables pour faire voyager ses navires le plus rapidement possible et sans risquer des tempêtes. Afin de mettre son expédition sous la protection des Dieux mais surtout du dieu des Vents, il avait interrogé les prêtres. Ces derniers lui apprirent qu'il devait réaliser un sacrifice humain. Désirant augmenter ses chances de plaire aux Dieux, son père décida de choisir une jeune fille vierge et qui de mieux que sa propre fille. Avec le sang royal qui coule dans ses veines, les Dieux seraient encore plus contents. Matsuri a supplié son père d'abandonner son projet car elle était sure que les divinités n'étaient pas aussi cruelles et n'exigeaient pas un tel sacrifice à un père. Et puis, pourquoi cette guerre, elle n'avait pas de sens. Le fait que la patrie voisine ne signait pas le contrat de mariage n'était pas une raison pour envoyer des hommes se faire tuer et de créer des veuves et des orphelins. Ce dernier lui répliqua que c'était son devoir et qu'elle devait se sentir honorée car elle allait rentrer dans la légende et la gloire. Voyant son père inflexible, Matsuri comprit que c'était peine perdu et que cette histoire de mariage n'avait été qu'un prétexte. Elle se résigna. Le jour du sacrifice, la jeune femme pria pour que cette coupe de malheur s'éloigne d'elle. Elle fit un vœu : si son funeste destin lui était épargné, elle était prête à perdre tous ses privilèges. Elle préférait vivre dans la misère plutôt que de sacrifier sa vie pour la gloire mais surtout en sachant que sa mort entraînerait celle de milliers d'autres.

A ce moment du récit, Matsuri, des sanglots dans la voix, ne put continuer. Le souvenir de son père voulant la sacrifier et du couteau dans la main du prêtre fut de trop pour la princesse grecque qui s'effondra en larmes. Gaara, encore à la surprise de Naruto, mis son bras autour des épaules de sa compagne pour la consoler. Voyant de la curiosité dans les yeux de son ami, il poursuivit l'histoire de ce jour.

 **"- Quand je descendis sur Terre pour souffler de nouveau les vents sur les océans, j'ai entendu des pleurs et cette prière portés dans ceux-ci. Je suivis ces murmures pour arriver devant un rocher où était attachée Matsuri. Un prêtre, le bras levé, s'apprêtait à planter le couteau dans son coeur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai agi mais j'ai arrêté le geste fatal et emmené** **Matsuri** **avec moi. En m'éloignant, j'ai déchaîné les vents qui détruisirent leurs navires et une partie de leur cité.**

 **\- Je vois... Et depuis,** **Matsuri** **est avec toi sur le mont Olympe ?** Demanda Naruto.

 **\- Oui.** répondit son ami. **Après notre départ, je l'ai emmenée au sein de mon palais des Vents...**

 **\- Mais pourquoi je ne la vois que maintenant ? Ça fait quand même cinq ans. Et pourquoi tu l'emmène avec toi aujourd'hui ?"** interrompit le dieu de l'Amour de plus en plus étonné.

Gaara ne répondit pas tout de suite car sentant que sa compagne était fatiguée d'avoir pleuré, se dirigea vers un banc de marbre pour l'y déposer le temps qu'elle se repose. Il lui demanda de l'attendre un instant. Il avait besoin de parler à son ami. Les deux dieux s'éloignèrent pour discourir.

 **" Et bien...** commença-t-il. **Au début, je voulais la laisser à un membre de sa famille après qu'elle se soit reposée. Elle m'apprit alors la raison de son sacrifice et qu'on la rendrait à son père si elle rentrait chez elle ou chez une connaissance. Elle ne savait pas où aller.**

 **\- Alors qu'a-t- elle fait ?**

- **En fait, elle s'est proposée à me servir telle une esclave pour me remercier et pour ne pas à repartir vers son pays. J'étais réticent car garder une mortelle dans notre monde n'est pas vraiment une chose à faire si elle se fait attraper. Les faons risquent de s'en servir comme jouet et les autres Dieux de se divertir avec elle. Je ne me l'explique pas pourquoi mais l'idée que** **Matsuri** **puisse vivre ce genre de chose m'était insupportable.** confessa Gaara avec quelques rougeurs sur les joues.

 **-** **AhAhAh** **!** se mit à rire Naruto. **Voyons Gaara, tu n'as vraiment pas une petite idée ...**

 **\- Non !**

 **\- Tu es amoureux, mon ami ! Tu as eu le coup de foudre ! Je suis heureux pour toi !** cria triomphant le dieu de l'Amour.

 **\- Mais non, tu dois te tromper,** répliqua le dieu des Vents. **Ça n'est pas possible.**

 **\- En es-tu vraiment sûr ?** Taquina Naruto. **Dis-moi comment te sens-tu quand tu es avec elle ?**

 **\- ... Je suis bien, rassuré et réconforté. En fait, comme tu le sais, il m'arrive d'exploser de colère au bout d'un moment à force de vouloir retenir mes émotions. Et bien, il me suffit que je la regarde dans les yeux pour me calmer, que je l'entende chanter pour être transporté vers un monde de rêve. Je ne fais plus de cauchemars quand je dors dans la même pièce qu'elle.** avoua Gaara.

 **\- Tu dors avec elle ?** demanda effaré Naruto. **Vous avez déjà...**

 **\- Non ! Non ! Que vas-tu encore penser ?** Répliqua rouge le maître des souffles terrestres. **Des fois, j'ai peur que le fait d'avoir accompagné Jiraya dans ses aventures, t'ai rendu comme lui.**

 **\- Ne parle pas de malheur !** répliqua son interlocuteur. **Sinon, que penses-tu de ce que tu viens de m'avouer et ne me dit pas que ce n'est pas de l'amour car je n'ai pas besoin de t'apprendre à qui tu parles.**

 **-... Bon, tu as raison... Je suis amoureux.** consentit Gaara, portant son regard sur Matsuri. **Je ne pensais pas que cela** **m'arriverai** **un jour.**

 **\- Je suis heureux pour toi. Tout le monde a le droit à l'amour.** affirma son ami blond. **Je suppose que tu ne lui as pas avoué. Et puis, que vas-tu faire maintenant car tu as décidé de la montrer si tu l'as emmené avec toi ?**

 **\- Non, car c'est toi qui vient de me faire comprendre mes sentiments. En ce qui concerne l'avenir, je compte demander la protection de Jiraya et de** **Tsunade** **pour qu'elle puisse rester à l'Olympe sans risque.**

 **\- Oui, mais** **Matsuri** **est mortelle. Un jour, elle rejoindra le royaume de Saï quand son temps sera écoulé. Le supporteras-tu ?** S'inquiéta Naruto. **Que comptes-tu faire pour ça ? Je ne voudrai pas que tu restes avec quelqu'un dans un amour non réciproque ou que pour l'immortalité.**

 **\- Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, mon ami.** Remercia Gaara dans un souffle. **Je ne sais pas encore. Je voudrai connaître ses sentiments avant de prendre une quelconque décision la-dessus. Pour le moment, j'aimerai qu'elle puisse sortir sans se mettre en danger.**

 **\- Oui, tu as raison. Mais en ce qui concerne ses sentiments, tu n'as pas trop de souci à te faire.** Fit remarquer Naruto avec un sourire en coin.

 **\- Que veux-tu dire ?** Demanda avec espoir le dieu des Vents.

- **Et bien..."**

D'un coup, Lee arriva en trombe coupant la discussion entre les deux dieux. Celui-ci avait l'air d'avoir couru pendant des heures.

 **" Naruto,** cria le messager des Dieux, **nous avons un problème !**

 **\- Quoi ?"**

 **\- C'est Sasuke ! Tes parents ne le retrouvent pas ! Il était sorti se promener avant la cérémonie et depuis personne ne l'a vu.** Lui informa Lee.

 **\- Ce n'est pas possible !** Dit effarer l'Amour. **Je pars à sa recherche ! Je te dis à tout à l'heure, Gaara, mais je dois y aller !**

 **\- Attend ! Naruto, je t'accompagne !** affirma son ami.

 **\- Mais,** **Matsuri** **?** fit remarquer ce dernier en se tournant vers la jeune fille qui voyant l'agitation les rejoignit.

 **\- Je vais la ramener à mon palais puis je pars à la recherche de Sasuke.** répondit le dieu des Vents.

 **\- Bien."** consentit Naruto avec le plus grand des sérieux.

Tout le monde partit donc à la poursuite du jeune garçon. Personne ne savait ce qu'il était arrivé avec lui. Tout le monde était inquiet et mettait toute leur force pour le retrouver avant le coucher du soleil. Malheureusement, aucune recherche ne fut fructueuse. Sasuke était introuvable. Énervé de ne rien trouver, Naruto s'arrêta et décida de tenter quelque chose. Si Temari avait raison, un lien doit exister entre Sasuke et lui. Il n'avait rien à perdre et tenta sa chance. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il déploya son aura tout autour de lui et était attentif à chaque bruit, à chaque mouvement l'entourant. D'un coup, il ouvrit les yeux et déterminé, s'élança droit devant lui. Naruto ne fit pas attention au décor qui défilait. Une seule chose comptait, c'était de retrouver son frère. S'il avait fait plus attention, il aurait pu voir qu'il était suivi par une ombre.

Au bout d'un moment, le dieu de l'Amour se retrouva devant une grotte et s'y engouffra. Les murs étaient recouvert de diamant, de cristal, d'émeraude, de saphir et de rubis brutes qui auraient fait pâlir tous les joailliers du monde des Hommes. Là encore, cela n'émeut pas le coeur du dieu. Il avança encore et encore pour arriver à une crypte. Là, il vit une forme repliée sur elle-même, des ailes noires la protégeant. C'était l'enfant à qui on devait fêter ses cinq ans dans quelques heures. C'était Sasuke. Naruto l'appela doucement plusieurs fois tout en s'approchant de lui. D'un coup, l'enfant releva son visage vers lui. Le regard d'un noir aussi profond que l'abysse des Enfers qu'il porta sur son frère exprimait la plus grande colère, arrêtant la marche de ce dernier. Sans prévenir, Sasuke se lança sur lui avec toute sa rage et essaya de lui porter des coups. Naruto esquivait tant qu'il pouvait lui demandant de s'arrêter et ce qui se passait. Déjà fatigué par sa mission de la nuit et la recherche, l'Amour commençait à fatiguer et arrivait à moins en moins à éviter la charge de Sasuke. Dans un dernier effort, il put l'éloigner assez loin pour prendre la parole.

 **" - Arrête Sasuke ! Je t'en prie ! Explique-moi ! Que t'arrive-t-il ?**

 **\- ... Tu oses me le demander ! Je sais ce que vous allez faire !** cria Sasuke. **Je vous déteste.**

 **\- Mais que dis-tu ? Je ne comprends pas ...**

 **\- Je sais tout ! Je sais que maman et toi, vous ne m'aimez pas !** **Que dès que vous aurez ce que vous voulez, vous me laisserez tout seul !** répliqua en colère Sasuke. Mais Naruto sentait de la tristesse dans sa voix.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sur que nous t'aimons !**

 **\- C'est faux ! Je ne suis qu'un remède pour vous ! C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas de père !** Pleura cette fois son frère qui sous la pression de ses pleurs s'écroula.

 **-... Je suis désolé, Sasuke.** s'excusa Naruto qui comprit enfin le pourquoi de son état. **J'ai été égoïste de vouloir grandir sans prendre en compte que tu puisses mal le vivre ou de penser que tu étais né que pour ce but.**

Entendant la sincérité dans la voix de son frère, Sasuke releva la tête. Grâce au lien qui existait entre eux et qu'il avait identifié depuis quelques mois à la différence de Naruto, il savait qu'il ne mentait pas. Il avait semble-t-il hérité du physique de son père biologique mais également de son intelligence. Le jeune enfant décida d'écouter son frère.

 **\- Je suis vraiment désolé. Pardonne-moi. Mais, il faut que tu saches que pour moi, tu n'es pas un remède comme tu peux le penser.** Confessa ce dernier. **Je vais t'avouer une chose que je n'ai jamais dite à personne... Je me suis toujours senti seul malgré la présence de maman et papa. Ce dernier était toujours parti appuyer les guerres sur Terre comme avec les Spartes qui ont défendu le défilé de Thermopile contre les Perses. Il n'était pas souvent là car malheureusement, les Hommes aiment faire la guerre. C'est très récent son désir de se poser enfin. Quand à maman, elle était souvent sollicitée par les Dieux ou les mortels pour séduire quelqu'un et puis elle était toujours en recherche de Plaisir quel qu'ils soient. Enfin, le fait de garder un corps d'enfant ne fut pas souvent facile à vivre.**

 **\- Mais tu as toujours le sourire aux lèvres.** L'interrompit Sasuke.

 **\- C'est vrai mais c'était toujours pour cacher ma vraie souffrance d'être ignoré et moqué par les autres êtres de l'Olympe. A part nos parents, seuls Gaara,** **Tsunade, Jiraya et** **Shizune** **me considèrent comme une personne à part entière, à m'apprécier pour ce que je suis dans mon coeur. Quand aux autres, ils** **m'ignoraient** **et** **m'ignore** **encore et ne parlons pas des femmes.** Continua à expliquer Naruto. **Ta venue est un espoir de ne plus être seul. J'ai toujours désiré un frère avec qui tout partager, qui ne** **m'abandonnera** **jamais. Pendant des siècles, j'ai harcelé maman pour m'accorder ce souhait.**

 **\- ...**

 **\- Si tu ne me crois pas, je vais te prouver que je ne te considère pas comme un remède... je suis prêt à renoncer à grandir. Nous allons rester tous les deux ici jusqu'à ce que Kakashi fasse coucher le soleil et ainsi la cérémonie n'aura pas lieu.** proposa le blondinet.

- **Ok** **pour toi.** consentit Sasuke en entendant ce que son frère est prêt perdre pour lui. **Mais maman, elle ne m'aime pas puisqu'elle n'a pas voulu de moi avant que** **Temari** **l'informe de la cérémonie.** répliqua son interlocuteur qui se calma après avoir entendue sa confidence.

 **\- Non, ne crois pas ça. Elle t'aime. Je le sais. Une mère aime toujours son enfant. Si tu veux, va lui demander, parle lui de tes doutes. Et puis, discute aussi avec papa, tu seras surpris.** affirma fort Naruto. Je te propose qu'on sorte et qu'on les retrouve. **Ok** **?**

 **-** **Ok."**

Les deux frères se levèrent et sortirent de la grotte. Là, Naruto et lui eurent une sacrée surprise. L'ombre qui l'avait suivi révéla son identité. Cette personne regardait les deux enfants avec un regard noir.


	6. Combat et cérémonie

Devant Naruto et Sasuke se dressait une haute silhouette possédant un corps certes boiteux mais massif, aux muscles développés montrant que son propriétaire avait l'habitude des efforts physiques mais surtout ce qui frappa le blondinet est la présence de peinture tribal sur le visage de l'individu. Sasuke commença à avancer vers cette personne sans se soucier de son regard haineux comme s'il avait confiance et qu'il la connaissait. Naruto voyant le mouvement de son frère, se mit devant lui comme pour le protéger. Depuis que l'individu avait fait son apparition, un frisson lui avait parcouru toute la colonne vertébrale. Sasuke sentant la tension de son frère s'arrêta et le regarda sans comprendre. Il put voir dans ses yeux une froideur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. La couleur bleue aussi profonde que celle du ciel était devenue aussi foncée que les abysses marins. Il s'adressa au dieu de l'Amour.

 **" Naruto, pourquoi m'arrêtes-tu ?**

Ce dernier ne répondit pas à son frère, trop concentré sur la personne devant lui. Au bout d'un moment, il déclara d'une voix froide.

 **\- Bonjour, Kankuro. Que fais-tu ici ? Es-tu venu aussi chercher Sasuke ?**

A cette phrase mais surtout à cause du ton employé, Kankuro pensa qu'il n'arriverait pas à ses fins en attaquant de front Naruto surtout que ce blondinet de malheur avait fait échouer sa première tentative. Les yeux de Kankuro changèrent donc d'expression. Ils étaient plus amicaux. Leur propriétaire se tourna vers Sasuke et un sourire orna ses lèvres.

 **\- Oui, tout à fait. J'ai vu votre mère, morte d'inquiétude et j'ai décidé de l'aider dans les recherches. Il serait dommage que vous ratiez la cérémonie. N'est-ce-pas, Sasuke ?**

 **\- Merci, Kankuro.** répondit le jeune enfant qui se décala de son frère pour avancer vers lui. **Tu as raison et je te remercie.**

 **\- Non, reste avec moi, Sasuke.** Déclara avec empressement Naruto en saisissant son bras.

 **\- Mais pourquoi ? Kankuro va nous ramener vers maman. Tu es fatigué à cause de notre combat dans la grotte. Il pourrait nous porter. Il est fort, tu sais. A moins que ce que tu m'as dit tantôt était faux et que tu ne veuilles plus que j'aille la voir. C'est cà, Naruto ?**

 **\- Tu dis n'importe quoi. Ce n'est pas la raison. J'ai dit la vérité dans la grotte.** S'exclama ce dernier.

Pendant la discussion entre les deux frères, une lueur passa dans les yeux du forgeron divin. Cela l'arrangeait que Naruto soit fatigué. Certes, il était dans un corps d'un enfant de cinq ans mais il restait le fils du dieu de la Guerre. Il ne fallait pas le sous-estimer surtout que s'il se sentait en danger, il pouvait toujours faire appel à son paternel.

 **\- Mais oui, Naruto, je t'assure que je suis là pour vous aider.** Argumenta-t-il en tendant un bras vers eux alors que son autre main semblait cacher.

 **\- Tu vois. Laisse-moi, Naruto.** se dégagea Sasuke de l'emprise de son frère. Il continua donc sa route pour se rapprocher de plus en plus de Kankuro.

 **\- Et puis, c'est mon ami. Lorsque tu partais en mission ou que tu étais avec tes amis, Kankuro était là. Il est toujours gentil avec moi. Il m'a montré sa forge. Il m'a toujours écouté et encore ce matin quand je doutais de..."**

Là, Sasuke interrompit son discours en se rappelant la discussion qu'il avait eu avec l'adulte. Plusieurs heures plus tôt, le jeune dieu aux ailes noires se trouvait dans le jardin du palais de sa mère, la tête dans ses bras. Kankuro, l'ayant vu, s'approcha de lui pour lui demander.

 **"- Susuke, que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu as l'air triste.**

 **\- Salut Kankuro, non, ça va. Je suis...**

 **\- Tu sais je suis ton ami. Tu peux tout me raconter. Je le garderai pour moi.**

 **\- Et bien... J'ai peur. La panique me serre le coeur..**. Lui confia Sasuke.

 **\- De quoi ? De la cérémonie ?**

 **\- ... Un peu oui... Mais je crains surtout que maman me laisse tout seul après car Naruto sera guéri, que ma vie m'a été donnée que pour le servir, lui et uniquement lui. Qu'au fond, on n'a jamais voulu de moi et que sans son problème, je ne serai pas de ce monde.**

 **\- Ah je comprends, tu as peur que ta mère t'ait mis au monde que pour cette cérémonie et qu'après elle t'abandonne car elle ne t'aime pas** , reformula le dieu des Forges. **Tu me fais de la peine... C'est parce que tu es mon ami que je vais te révéler un secret.**

 **\- Un secret ? Quel secret ?**

 **\- Oui... J'ai le regret de t'annoncer que tes craintes sont fondées,** lui confirma Kankuro. **Kushina a juste besoin de toi pour que Naruto puisse enfin grandir. J'ai peur, tout comme toi, qu'après l'accomplissement de la raison de ton existence, tu sois abandonné.**

 **-...**

 **\- Je suis désolé pour toi. Encore hier, tes sois-disant parents nous en ont encore parlé hier.**

 **\- Alors, maman ne m'aime pas et me joue la comédie pour que j'accepte de mêler mon sang à celui de mon frère,** pleura le jeune dieu. **Minato, non plus, il ne veut pas de moi pour fils.**

 **\- J'en suis vraiment navré pour toi mais oui".** Insista Kankuro, en lui posant une main sur son épaule.

A ces mots, le coeur brisé par cette révélation qu'il pensa vrai, Sasuke déploya ses ailes et s'envola pour aller crier sa peine, cacher dans son lieu secret, la grotte aux mille lumières.

Sortant de son souvenir, le dieu aux ailes noires commença alors à reculer, horrifié, pour essayer de rejoindre son frère qui avait senti un changement dans son attitude. Le jeune enfant venait de réaliser que toutes les idées noires qu'il avait eues plutôt sur sa famille et leur affection pour lui résultaient de cette conversation. Ce matin doutant sur l'utilité de son existence, il avait commencé à déprimer. Certes, c'était pour fêter son anniversaire mais tout le monde attendait quelque chose de lui. Ayant peur de les décevoir mais surtout sa mère et son frère, il a paniqué. Au lieu de le rassurer, il a pris conscience que Kankuro avait tout fait pour le convaincre qu'il n'avait jamais été aimé et qu'il n'était en vie que pour service Naruto et ses intérêts. Qu'après avoir obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, sa famille le jetterait comme un mouchoir usagé. Réalisant qu'il s'était fait manipuler, Sasuke fit volte face et voulant rejoindre son frère le plus rapidement possible, commença à courir. Malheureusement, Kankuro ne le laissa pas faire et fut plus rapide que lui. Il se saisit du jeune garçon.

 **" Kankuro, lâche-le ! Laisse mon frère !** Cria Naruto.

 **\- Pourquoi ? Je vous hais tous les deux mais surtout toi, Naruto. Tu n'as pas le droit de grandir et de récupérer toute ta force.**

 **\- Mais pour quelle raison, que t'ais-je fais pour que tu me haïsses à ce point."** demanda le dieu de l'Amour essayant de focaliser le dieu des Forges sur lui pour espérer avoir la possibilité de sauver Sasuke à la moindre erreur.

Et puis, physiquement, il ne faisait pas le poids. Il se devait de l'occuper en espérant que Gaara, son père ou un autre dieu arrive à temps. D'un coup d'œil sur le côté, caché parmi les feuilles d'arbre, il vit un cygne, et pas n'importe lequel, un des cygnes qui tirait son char divin. Il rentra en communication avec lui et lui ordonna d'aller chercher son père sans que son adversaire ne s'en aperçoive.

 **"-Tu oses me demander pourquoi ?** demanda en colère Kankuro en sortant une dague divine de son dos et la mettant sous la gorge de Sasuke. **Tu es le fruit de l'adultère de mon épouse avec celui que je déteste le plus. Minato est tout ce que j'ai voulu être et il est le préféré de Jiraya. Il est beau, fort et aimé de la plus belle parmi les plus belles. Et moi, qui suis son époux, je n'ai jamais partagé une seule fois sa couche alors que je l'aime tellement. Je suis près à lui donner le monde à ses pieds et pourtant elle le préfère à moi. Si je t'empêche de grandir, c'est à lui que je fais du mal car Kushina ne sera plus obligée de tenir sa promesse.**

- **Je ne comprends pas.** murmura Naruto toujours sur le qui vive.

 **\- Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander.** répliqua Kankuro. **De toute façon, tu ne comprends pas ce que cela fait de voir celle qui habite ton coeur parler, rire et surtout aimer un autre jusqu'à lui donner un enfant, voir deux. Tu ne connais pas la tristesse d'être rejeté par ton entourage et surtout par tes parents et de voir ses derniers préférés ton frère. Moi oui !**

 **\- Comment ?"** demanda estomaqué Naruto.

Tout d'un coup, Gaara arriva dans un souffle de vent. Son arrivée porta l'attention de Kankuro sur lui pendant une minute. Cette dernière permit à Naruto d'en profiter pour se lancer au secours de Sasuke avec toute la rapidité que ses ailes lui permettaient. Il arriva à le soustraire de son emprise en lui assénant un coup d'aile dans les yeux, l'aveuglant. Malheureusement, il exposa son bras à la dague divine. Kankuro frappa et le blessa assez profondément. Le dieu de l'Amour cria sa douleur et s'écroula après avoir poussé Sasuke dans les bras de Gaara. Il ordonna à son ami de mettre son frère en lieu sûr. Le dieu des Vents repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé en emportant le garçon, la mort dans l'âme de laisser Naruto derrière lui. Il se promit de revenir au plus vite. Arrivé en son palais, il confia Sasuke à Matsuri.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto était à la merci de son assaillant essayant de le raisonner. Mais la folie avait pris le dessus. Les armes divines forgées par Kankuro étaient les seules qui possédaient la capacité de blesser gravement un dieu en l'enfermant dans un sommeil éternel sans possibilité de réveil. Avec son jeune corps, il ne résisterait pas longtemps à son pouvoir. Alors que son adversaire levait la dague pour frapper, son geste fut interrompu par un glaive à la lame forgée dans une pierre venue du ciel. Il le reconnaissait car c'était lui qui l'avait fabriqué. Au bout de cette arme, un Minato au sommet de la colère se tenait devant lui avec une intention de tuer dans les yeux. Il reporta son regard sur son fils, allongé sur le sol, une main sur sa blessure. Cela fit augmenter sa colère. Des nuages noirs commençaient à s'amonceler dans le ciel, chargés d'éclairs prêt à foudroyer le sol. Minato n'était pas le fils de Jiraya pour rien. En lui, s'exprimait toute la puissance du dieu des Dieux. L'Olympe n'avait pas vu autant de déploiement de force depuis la guerre contre les Titans.

Kankuro évita le coup que voulut lui porter le dieu de la Guerre. Il estima qu'il était plus judicieux pour lui de prendre ses distances car au corps à corps, il était nettement inférieur. Malheureusement pour lui, Minato ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il se précipita sur son adversaire et l'obligea à se défendre avec la dague. A chaque coup porté, le bras de Kankuro tremblait à cause de l'onde de choc. Cette dernière se propageait dans tout son corps faisant vibrer tous ses os. Chaque frappe était toujours plus forte que les précédentes. Ajoutés à cela, des mouvements de bras et de jambes faisant pâlir les plus grands maîtres en arts martiaux le blessaient dès qu'il exposait son corps à son adversaire. Kankuro subissait plus qu'il attaquait et plus le temps passait, plus il s'affaiblissait. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Minato était le dieu de la Guerre. Puis, dans un dernier mouvement, ce dernier brisa la dague et envoya l'agresseur de son fils au sol. Ce dernier ne se releva pas et attendit le verdict de son juge.

 **" - Alors, mon cher frère, c'est comme ça que l'on traite son neveu ! Tu as voulu tuer mon fils ! Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais ! Pour moi, tu mérites que je t'envoie dans ton sommeil éternel !** clama avec force Minato levant son bras pour frapper.

 **\- Non ! Papa, épargne-le,"** l'arrêta Naruto en attrapant le bras de son père malgré la douleur.

Cependant, cet effort lui coûta ses dernières forces et il s'écroula, ses ailes pendouillant sur ses côtés. C'est la-dessus que Kushina arriva et l'attrapa juste avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Elle était suivie par Gaara, Jiraya, Tsunade et l'ensemble des Dieux. Tous purent voir Minato, le glaive à la main, Kankuro au sol abasourdi par le geste de Naruto, et ce dernier dans les bras de sa mère, le bras ensanglanté. Voyant cela Tsunade se précipita vers lui et commença à soigner sa blessure aidée par Lee qui était le protecteur des médecins et enseignait cette science aux mortels.

 **" - Mais que se passe-t-il ?** Demanda avec force Jiraya.

Naruto, reprenant des couleurs grâce aux soins, expliqua tout. A la fin de son récit, Jiraya se tourna vers Kankuro et lui demanda pourquoi. Kankuro, la tête basse, ne savait pas quoi répondre. Quelle justification pouvait expliquer son geste à part la jalousie ?

 **\- Je...**

 **\- C'est à cause de nous, n'est-ce pas ?** L'interrompit Tsunade. **De ce qui est arrivé à ta naissance ?**

 **\- Mais que s'est-il passé ?"** demanda Naruto.

Tsunade regarda Jiraya et après un soupir, commença à raconter leur histoire. Après leur mariage, le couple divin fut heureux de pouvoir accueillir un premier né, un garçon, qu'ils nommèrent Minato. Il était magnifique et faisait leur fierté. Puis, Tsunade tomba de nouveau enceinte. Elle eut un second fils : Kankuro. Malheureusement, un jour, par manque de vigilance et alertée par une plainte de son aîné, Tsunade confia son benjamin à une nymphe. Cette dernière ne prit pas sa mission au sérieux et emmena le bébé voir ses amies qui s'amusaient au sommet du Mont Olympe. Alors qu'elles jouaient ensemble, elle ne fit pas attention à l'enfant qui tomba dans le vide. Ce dernier dégringola le mont et continua sa descente jusqu'à la terre des mortels. Dans sa chute, il se cogna de toute part, martyrisant son corps. Il en fut défiguré. La nymphe responsable prit peur de la colère de la déesse et tenu sa langue jusqu'au soir alors que les dieux et les déesses cherchaient l'enfant dans tout l'Olympe. Lorsqu'elle avoua sa négligence, Tsunade partit sur Terre pour récupérer son fils mais ne le trouva pas. En fait, il avait été adopté par une famille de forgeron qui possédait un don particulier : la possibilité de se cacher des yeux des Dieux. C'est pourquoi ils ne purent le retrouver. Au fil du temps, le couple fit leur deuil, persuadé que Kankuro n'avait pas survécu à sa chute.

Plusieurs années plus tard, beaucoup de mortels ont voulu se faire passer pour lui afin d'atteindre l'immortalité. Tous échouèrent jusqu'au jour de l'histoire du fauteuil enchanté fabriqué par Kankuro, à qui sa famille adoptive avait révélé les circonstances de son arrivée chez eux. Grâce à ce siège, Kankuro prouva son sang divin et il obtint la main de Kushina. C'est bien plus tard qu'il informa au monde des Dieux sa filiation. Les Dieux essayèrent de connaître le dieu des Forges et de lui faire une place surtout ses parents. Malheureusement, le mal était fait, trop de temps était passé et le rapprochement était maladroit le blessant encore plus. Puis le fait de voir Minato avoir tout ce qu'il aurait voulu être ou avoir renforçait sa jalousie : une famille aimante et puissante, la beauté, les femmes mais surtout la plus belle car à cause de son physique, il était repoussé par toute. Il était persuadé que Minato était plus aimé que lui. Il voulait que son frère souffre comme il a souffert, être le seul dans le coeur de Kushina. Le meilleur moyen était de s'attaquer à ce qu'il avait de plus cher : son fils. La déesse de la Beauté le regarda tristement. Elle se sentait responsable en parti ainsi que Minato mais cela n'enlevait pas le fait qu'il avait blessé leur fils en se servant de son frère.

 **"Kankuro,** interpella Naruto. **Je ne peux pas affirmer que je comprends ta souffrance de ne pas te sentir aimer par tes parents. J'ai eu cette chance. Mais** **ne crois pas que je ne sais pas ce que cela fait de se sentir seul et rejeté, même par sa propre famille. Je sais ce qu'on peut éprouver quand ce sentiment te sert le coeur. On se sent incompris, on voudrait que cette** **douleur disparaisse...**

 **\- Mais Naruto,** voulut l'interrompre sa mère.

- **Nous en reparlerons plus tard, si tu le veux bien maman. D'ailleurs toi aussi, tu dois me parler d'une certaine promesse.** La coupa son fils **. Kankuro, tu aurais voulu que ta famille se comporte normalement avec toi et non faire en fonction de sa culpabilité. Tu aurais voulu être aimé et aimé sans condition pour ce que tu es. Et bien sache, que je le comprends, même très bien. Avec mon corps d'enfant, j'ai dû faire face aux moqueries, à l'ignorance, au rejet lorsque j'aurai voulu être traité comme tous les adultes, surtout de la part des femmes.**

Là, Naruto fit une pause avant de continuer en regardant son agresseur.

 **\- Mais Kankuro, aimer c'est vouloir le bonheur de l'autre avant le sien, de faire passer les intérêts de l'autre avant les siens. C'est de laisser libre l'autre d'aimer ou non. Tu aurais voulu être aimé de ma mère mais tu l'as enfermée sans prendre en compte ses propres sentiments en espérant qu'elle t'aime un jour. Mais cela ne marche pas comme ça. On ne peut pas forcer quelqu'un à aimer. L'amour, c'est quelque chose qui naît au plus profond de son coeur et qui grandit et se renforce en construisant une histoire. L'autre a le droit de dire oui ou non. Tu ne peux commander à l'Amour.**

Tous les Dieux regardèrent Naruto et constatèrent tous la maturité dont il faisait preuve. Une déesse aux cheveux roses tout particulièrement se demandait si elle ne l'avait pas jugé trop tôt et trop vite. Mais cette idée l'effleura juste.

 **\- Sache que je ne t'en veux pas, cher oncle.** Conclua le dieu de l'Amour. **C'est pourquoi, Jiraya, je ne requiers aucune sanction contre lui. J'estime qu'il a assez souffert depuis ces siècles derniers... Papa, ne proteste pas ! C'est ma décision... Par contre, Kankuro, laisse-moi un peu de temps pour te pardonner. Met le à profit pour te poser une question : es-tu réellement amoureux de ma mère ou est-ce l'orgueil et la jalousie qui ont guidé tes décisions ? Battre au moins une fois ton frère.**

Kankuro n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le garçon qu'il aurait voulu voir "mort", ne voulait pas le punir et même lui tendait la main. Il baissa la tête pour cacher une larme. D'un coup, il sentit une étreinte. C'était Tsunade, sa mère l'enlaçait. Au lieu de la repousser, comme à son habitude, il l'accepta, se sentant étonnement bien ainsi.

 **\- Nous sommes vraiment désolée, Kankuro.** Lui dit-elle.

 **\- Oui, oublions ça,** renchérit Jiraya. **D'ailleurs, si nous nous dépêchons pas, j'en connais un qui va rater une certaine cérémonie."**

A ces paroles, Naruto devint blanc et paniqua. Il prit ses jambes à son cou pour rejoindre le palais de Jiraya suivi par tous les Dieux. Et oui, il commençait à se faire tard et Kakashi était sur le point de coucher le soleil.

Pendant que Naruto partait comme sa vie en dépendait vers le lieu de la cérémonie sous les rires des Dieux, Minato prit Kushina dans ses bras. Certaines révélations de leur fils l'avaient ébranlée et demandaient d'avoir une sérieuse discussion tout ensemble quand tout cela sera terminé. Les divinités prirent également la route à l'exception de Gaara et du couple. Kushina se détacha de son amant et se dirigea vers Kankuro, toujours prostré, et s'adressa à lui.

 **"- Kankuro, je suis désolée. Je sais que tu aurais voulu que je t'aime. Je sais que tu m'aurais tout donnée pour que je réponde favorablement à tes sentiments. Malheureusement, je ne t'aime pas et je ne t'aimerai sans doute jamais. Tu as voulu m'enfermer alors que je n'aspire qu'à la liberté. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours été attirée par Minato et j'ai eu la chance que mes sentiments grandissent pour lui et qu'ils soient réciproques.**

 **\- ...**

 **\- Naruto a décidé d'oublier l'incident d'aujourd'hui et je vais respecter sa décision. Je ferai donc de même. J'espère que nous pourrons développer une amitié à l'avenir mais pas maintenant, tout comme mon fils, j'ai besoin de temps.** Continua-t-elle en s'éloignant. **Je dois aller retrouver Sasuke et rejoindre mon aîné.**

 **\- Kushina, Sasuke est en mon palais des Vents.** Lui informa Gaara. **Je l'ai confié à une personne de confiance.**

 **\- Je te remercie, Gaara. Peux-tu m'y accompagner, je te prie ?"** demanda la déesse.

En acquiesçant, le dieu des Vents se rapprocha de Kushina et tous deux commencèrent à avancer. Il jeta une dernière fois un regard au fautif de tant de débordement de force. Ce dernier put y lire une grande animosité lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne le raterait pas s'il continuait à s'attaquer à son ami.

Kankuro les suivie des yeux, encore sous le choc des paroles de Kushina. Même elle était prête à lui donner une seconde chance alors qu'il avait voulu lui retirer la chair de sa chair. Il se détourna pour les poser sur son frère. Ce dernier, les bras croisés sur le torse, avait encore le regard froid mais semblait avoir repris son calme. Il déclara alors avec tout le sérieux dont il était capable :

 **"- Comme la dit Kushina, je n'irai pas à l'encontre du désir de mon fils. Mais sache que pour ma part, c'est ta dernière chance. Si tu as le malheur de t'en reprendre à ma famille, je serai intraitable et cette fois-ci, mon bras ne sera pas arrêté. Il s'abattra sur toi de toute sa force.**

 **\- Je comprends.**

 **\- Bien... Plus tard, nous devrons avoir une discussion tous les deux. Ne crois pas avoir été le seul à souffrir de la situation.** Continua Minato. Après un moment, il reprit. **Nous devrions y aller. Ils ne nous attendrons pas et je veux assister à la cérémonie de mon fils.**

 **\- Tu veux que je vienne après ce que je viens de faire ?** Demanda Kankuro qui s'il n'avait pas été déjà assis sur le sol, tomberai sur les fesses tellement la proposition de son frère l'étonna.

 **\- Naruto veut oublier ce qui vient de se passer et tous les Dieux se doivent d'être présents. Tu fais parti des Dieux, non ? ... Alors allons-ci, Kakashi ne pourra pas retenir le soleil indéfiniment."** déclara Minato en tentant sa main pour aider son frère à se lever.

Kankuro, sans voix par autant de clémence à son égard, l'accepta sans avoir essuyé une larme avant de la saisir. Les deux dieux partirent donc vers le palais de Jiraya. Minato, sur le chemin, eut une pensée pour son fils et ne pouvait pas cacher la fierté qu'il ressentait pour lui. Kankuro qui l'observait put voir cette lueur, témoin de ses pensées, dans les yeux de son frère. Il prit la décision de réfléchir sérieusement au discours de son neveu.

Pendant ce temps, Kushina arriva au palais de Gaara et accueilli dans ses bras son second fils qui en voyant sa mère arrivé, a couru à son encontre. Elle le serra contre son coeur, tellement elle a eu peur de le perdre. Sasuke à ce moment se senti aimé et chéri. Kushina leva les yeux et bien que surprise de voir une mortelle en haut des escaliers, remercia Matsuri du regard pour avoir pris soin de son fils. Ils décidèrent de partir de suite vers le lieu de la cérémonie en racontant au garçon ce qui s'était passé après que Gaara l'ait emmené avec lui en sécurité. Matsuri, impressionnée par autant de beauté émanant de la déesse, avançait doucement quelque pas derrière eux, la tête baissée. Voyant son hésitation et sa crainte, le dieu des Vents prit sa main pour la rassurer et ne la quitta pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés. Ils y parvinrent en même temps que Minato et Kankuro. Ce dernier, penaud, décida de se mettre à l'écart le temps de la cérémonie alors que son frère alla voir Sasuke pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules avant de le serrer également dans ses bras. Là encore, il fut surpris par un geste de Naruto. Ce dernier, voyant le mouvement de son oncle, ordonna à des faons d'aller le chercher et de le pousser à prendre sa place dans l'assemblée des Dieux. Ceux-ci, bien que surpris, acceptèrent l'initiative du dieu de l'Amour et l'accueillirent timidement. Kankuro se sentit reconnaissant et regardant son neveu qui lui répondit avec un grand sourire, pencha la tête en signe de remerciement.

Jiraya monta sur une estrade installée au centre d'une grande prairie entourée d'arbres d'or et d'argent et faisant face au soleil couchant. Il prit alors la parole.

 **"- Dieux et Déesses, faons, nymphes, muses, naïades et autres habitants de l'Olympe, vous voici réuni pour assister à une célébration importante pour tout le monde. En premier lieu, nous fêtons la naissance de ...**

 **\- Attendez !** Interrompis Naruto. **J'ai quelque chose à dire avant de commencer. Je sais que le temps nous ait comptés mais je me dois de demander quelque chose à mon frère.**

Naruto fit face à Sasuke et après lui avoir souri, continua :

 **\- Vous savez tous qu'i peine une heure, nous avons vécu un événement qui a été pénible pour bon nombre de personne.** A ces mots, Kankuro baissa la tête. **Ce qui s'est passé a pu avoir lieu car Sasuke a ressenti des doutes sur les sentiments que nous lui portions... Je lui ai fait une promesse... Mon cher frère,** **tu m'as demandé une preuve et je tiens à te la donner. Si tu doutes de moi, de nous, je suis prêt à ce sacrifice pour te prouver que tu n'es pas qu'un remède et que nous t'aimons. Alors je ne te forcerai pas. Veux-tu faire cette cérémonie pour me permettre de grandir ?**

 **\- Mais que dis tu là, Naruto ?** Interpella Kushina. **Bien sur que nous aimons Sasuke.**

 **\- C'est moi, Kushina, qui est fait croire à ce dernier que vous l'abandonnerez après la cérémonie car vous auriez obtenu ce que vous vouliez et que vous lui aviez menti pendant cinq ans.** Avoua Kankuro. **Je suis vraiment désolé.**

 **\- Oh mon dieu ! Sasuke, mon chéri... Il est vrai que ta naissance permettra à Naruto de reprendre sa croissance mais ce n'est pas la seule raison à ta venue au monde.** avoua la mère des deux garçons qui s'agenouilla devant eux. **Il faut que vous sachiez que j'avais désiré depuis des siècles un deuxième enfant pour apporter un compagnon à toi, Naruto et un second fils à Minato ainsi que distribuer encore plus d'amour**

 **\- ...**

 **\- Malheureusement, j'avais peur que tu sois touché par le mal que ton frère** continua Kushina après avoir fait une pose en s'agenouillant et s'adressant à Sasuke. **Je ne voulais pas que tu vives la même souffrance. C'est une véritable torture pour une mère de voir son enfant souffrir et je ne souhaitais pas vivre avec ça une seconde fois. Alors j'avais abandonné mon rêve jusqu'à ce que Temari m'informe d'une solution qui combinerait mes deux désirs : avoir un autre bébé et soigner Naruto... Je vous aime tous les deux."**

Leur mère les serra fort après cet aveu. Kushina regretta alors une de ses décisions qu'elle avait prise après la naissance de son deuxième fils. Elle avait eu une discussion avec Shizune qui l'informa de ses inquiétudes par rapport à ses sentiments pour lui. Kushina la rassura la dessus mais lui interdit d'en parler avec Naruto ou Minato. Elle ne voulait pas les perturber avec tout ça. La situation était déjà assez compliquée comme ça. Cela ne convient pas à Shizune qui lui avait demandé alors d'avoir une discussion avec eux elle-même. Elle avait peur qu'une personne malintentionnée blesse Sasuke. La déesse de la Beauté lui affirma qu'elle en leur parlerait un jour. Malheureusement, elle ne le fit jamais et maintenant elle se rendit compte qu'elle aurait dû suivre les conseils de son amie. Cette dernière avait eu raison et ses craintes s'étaient réalisées. Minato qui ignorait les pensées de sa compagne, se pencha vers elle en mettant un bras autour des épaules de son amante. Sasuke le regardant posa une question, des sanglots dans la voix :

 **"- Mais Minato, je ne suis pas son fils. Il doit surement préférer Naruto à moi.**

 **\- Sasuke, il est vrai que mon sang ne coule pas dans tes veines.** répondit le dieu de la Guerre. **Cependant, sache une chose, la première fois que je t'ai vu, mon coeur s'est rempli d'amour et de fierté pour toi tout comme lors de la naissance de Naruto. Tu viens de la femme que j'aime et tu vas sauver ton frère. Je t'en suis reconnaissant et je t'aime comme si nous étions liés par le sang tous les deux.**

 **\- Je peux t'appeler papa, alors ?** demanda timidement le garçon aux cheveux de jais.

 **\- J'en serai honoré et le plus heureux des Dieux, mon grand.** Répondit Minato, le sourire aux lèvres.

Sasuke, à ces paroles, laissa ses larmes coulées et pleura dans les bras de ses parents car oui, maintenant il pouvait les considérer comme tel.

 **\- Alors, Sasuke, es-tu d'accord pour continuer la cérémonie ?** Intervenu Naruto.

L'interpellé quitta l'étreinte et essuyant ses larmes acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

 **\- Bon, puisse que tout est réglé. Je reprends...** affirma Jiraya, la voix déformée par l'émotion. **Je vais écourter les choses car le soleil commence à se coucher.**

 **\- Oui, j'essaie de le ralentir mais je ne peux pas aller à l'encontre de la nature plus longtemps"** , fit remarquer Kakashi.

A ces mots, Naruto et Sasuke se mirent face à l'astre solaire. Ils tendirent chacun une main vers Jiraya. Ce dernier prit un poignard et entailla la paume des deux frères : la droite pour Naruto et la gauche pour Sasuke. Puis, les garçons se serrèrent la main mélangeant ainsi leur sang. Il ne se passa rien pendant quelques secondes. Sous le regard de l'assemblée des Dieux, qui retenait leur souffle, une lumière blanche commença à apparaître au niveau de la jonction des deux mains. Elle grandissait de plus en plus jusqu'à envelopper Naruto et Sasuke. Ces derniers fermèrent les yeux afin de laisser cette énergie les submerger et rentrer ainsi en résonance avec elle. Un vent se mit à souffler sans que Gaara en soit pour quelque chose et fit gonfler les ailes des deux frères. La puissance de ce souffle les fit soulever du sol. A ce moment-là, un sceau se dessina sur le torse de Naruto qui se propagea sur tout son corps avant de s'étaler sur celui de son frère les liant encore plus. Grâce à ce sceau, la puissance de Naruto fut descellée et les connaissances de ce dernier, accumulées depuis des siècles, furent partagées avec Sasuke. Lorsque le sceau disparut, les mains des deux jeunes dieux encore liées se détachèrent l'une de l'autre alors que la lumière commençait à se disperser dans le ciel, offrant un contraste saisissant avec les couleurs du soleil couchant. Un magnifique spectacle se déroulait devant les yeux des divinités. Le vent divin diminua son intensité et les deux angelots descendirent doucement alors que la lumière baissait doucement pour finalement disparaître. Naruto et Sasuke ouvrirent finalement les yeux et sourirent. Leurs parents se jetèrent à leur cou, heureux car la cérémonie avait réussi. Naruto allait maintenant grandir normalement au rythme de son frère alors que ce dernier hérita du savoir de son aîné, enfin s'il pouvait encore l'appeler ainsi. En effet, maintenant, ils se développeront tel des jumeaux.

En desserrant leur étreinte, Minato et Kushina les regardèrent avec fierté. Une seule chose inquiétait le dieu de la Guerre : l'ombre qu'il avait aperçu derrière Naruto pendant la cérémonie au moment de la libération du sceau. Il se doutait que c'était son sang en sommeil dans ce dernier qui s'est enfin réveillé. Il allait devoir en parler avec son fils et lui apprendre à se servir de cette puissance. Tous les Dieux les rejoignirent et les félicitèrent. Bien sur, le plus enthousiaste était Lee, même Shikamaru sortit de sa léthargie pour partager ce moment de liesse. Naruto se risqua à regarder vers Sakura. Cette dernière le félicita mais peu de chaleur se dégageait de sa déclaration. Elle fut plus chaleureuse avec Sasuke, ce qui fit soupirer le dieu de l'Amour. Apparemment, la déesse aux cheveux roses avait une préférence pour son frère et elle ne le prendrait pas au sérieux malgré les changements. Par contre, il sourit car Sasuke faisait tout son possible pour s'en débarrasser. Il semblait très peu enclin à répondre à ses étreintes. A ce moment-là, Jiraya reprit la parole :

 **"- Mes amis, nous avons assisté à la naissance de deux divinités l'Eros et l'Antéros. Naruto, tu inspires cette invisible et inexplicable sympathie entre les êtres, pour les unir et pour procréer. Ta puissance s'étend au delà de la nature vivante. Elle rapproche, unit, mélange, multiplie, varie les espèces animales, végétales et humaines, en un mot de toute la création. Tu es le dieu de l'union, de l'affinité universelle. Aucun être ne peut se soustraire à ton influence ou à ta force.**

Il fit une pause avant de se tourner vers Sasuke.

 **\- Toi, Sasuke, tu es l'antipathie,** **l'aversion. Tu possèdes tous les attributs contraires à ceux de Naruto. Tu sépares, désunis, désagrèges. Mais rassure-toi, tu es salutaire car aussi puissant et fort, tu empêches les êtres de nature dissemblable de se confondre. Ainsi tu empêches des êtres non destinés à se rencontrer de s'aimer et de procréer. En d'autres termes, tu aurais empêché l'épouse de Minos d'aimer un taureau et le minotaure n'aurait jamais vu le jour. Tu empêches un parent de s'éprendre de son enfant. Tu régules le pouvoir de Naruto et ainsi empêcher le chaos."**

Alors que Jiraya finissait son discours. Gaara s'avança vers Naruto et Sasuke pour les féliciter en amenant Matsuri avec lui. La pauvre ne savait pas où se mettre car elle ne se sentait pas à sa place surtout depuis que certaines Nymphes la regardaient avec des regards noirs et chuchotaient en la fusillant des yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle ne leur avait rien fait puisqu'elle est restée au sein du palais des Vents. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que les Nymphes étaient jalouses d'elle. En effet, depuis qu'elle était apparue il y a cinq ans, Gaara n'était plus venu les voir pour se divertir avec elles. Les nymphes n'en connaissaient pas la raison jusqu'à ce qu'elles aperçoivent la mortelle. Le dieu des Vents ne venait plus car il préférait rester auprès de Matsuri même s'il ne l'avait jamais touchée. Sasuke la voyant s'approcha d'elle pour la remercier pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui tantôt. La mortelle rougissante lui affirma :

 **"- Je vous en prie, seigneur Sasuke, vous n'avez pas besoin de me remercier. Je n'ais fait que d'obéir au seigneur Gaara. Je n'ai fait que mon devoir. C'était la moindre des choses.**

 **\- Alors c'est toi que notre dieu des Vents cache en son palais ?** demanda Jiraya la regardant de bas en haut avec un petit sourire.

 **\- JIRAYA !** Menaça Tsunade quand elle vit l'attitude de son époux.

 **\- Non, pas touche, Ero-dieu. C'est chasse gardée !** prévint Naruto qui fit un clin d'oeil à Gaara, qui commençait à perdre son sang froid. Il n'avait pas supporté que le dieu des Dieux pose son regard lubrique sur sa protégée. Oui, il en était définitivement amoureux. Il remercia son ami silencieusement pour son intervention.

 **\- Oui, vieux pervers. Je t'interdis de t'approcher de mon amie,** appuya Sasuke. **Elle m'a aidée. Je compte payer ma dette.**

 **\- Alors, tu as aidé ce petit chenapan ?** demanda Tsunade. **Nous avons une dette en effet envers toi. Demande-nous ce que tu veux.**

 **\- Non, je ne veux rien. Je dois la vie au seigneur Gaara, c'est moi qui doit faire quelque chose pour lui,** affirma Matsuri.

 **\- Même boire le nectar et l'ambroisie ?** demanda Tenten interloquée.

 **\- ... Non... Alors que j'allais être sacrifiée par mon père, j'ai fait un vœu. Si mon sort m'était épargnée, j'étais prête à vivre une vie misérable. Je compte respecter ma parole. Déjà, que je vis dans un univers que jamais je n'aurais osé rêver, ce n'est pas pour demander encore une faveur.** Répondit la jeune mortelle.

Cette réponse étonna toute l'assistance. Mais...

 **\- Tu en ais sure. Est-ce que tu ne serais pas entrain d'essayer de jouer avec nous et plus particulièrement avec Gaara pour avoir l'immortalité en cachant ton véritable objectif en faisant les prudes ? »** Douta Sakura. Elle fut appuyée par les Nymphes.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers elle. Naruto fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction et pour la première fois, il décida de lire dans le coeur de son amie. Il y vit jalousie et méfiance. Jalousie, mais pourquoi, pensa-t-il. Et là, il comprit en posant son regard sur Sasuke. Elle n'avait pas supporté que ce dernier la défende. Naruto était sure que Matsuri ne jouait aucun rôle. Lors de leur rencontre, il avait profité du contact avec sa main pour la sonder. Et là, il vit une flamme forte en son cœur et cette dernière ne brûlait que pour Gaara. C'est pourquoi il avait autant taquiné son ami. Naruto lança à sa comparse :

 **\- Tu devrais te taire, Sakura. Malgré ton statut de déesse de la Sagesse, tu ne connais pas le coeur des mortelles. J'ai confiance en Matsuri.**

 **\- Matsuri est avec moi depuis cinq ans et jamais elle ne m'a jamais parlé d'un quelconque désir d'immortalité.** Bouillonna Gaara. **Elle a toujours vécu pour me servir quitte à être mon esclave malgré son statut de princesse. »**

Matsuri était attristée et horrifiée. Celui qui avait volé son coeur était sur le point de se battre pour la défendre et elle ne le supportait pas. Elle se sentait responsable et jugeait qu'elle ne méritait pas autant de considérations. Elle prit une décision. Elle se lança vers l'avant et dans un geste vif se saisit du poignard utilisé par les deux frères et qui trônait sur un présentoir pas loin d'elle. Elle l'approcha de son cou.

 **« - Je ne veux pas que vous vous disputiez pour moi, seigneur Gaara. Je ne veux pas que vous aillez des problèmes à cause de moi.** clama Matsuri. **Je préfère mourir qu'être responsable de votre malheur. »**

A ces mots, elle commença à se trancher la gorge. Horrifié, l'interpellé fit souffler une main de vent qui l'empêcha de continuer son geste. Tenten se précipita pour lui reprendre le poignard pendant que Lee la soigna avant qu'elle ne se vide de son sang. Après avoir été sauvée, Gaara la prit dans ses bras car à cause de la douleur, elle s'était évanouie.

 **« - Sakura, que veux-tu comme autre preuve de sa sincérité ? Elle était prête à se sacrifier pour me protéger. En serais-tu capable toi-même ?** Vociféra le dieu des Vents au summum de la colère. **Jiraya, je demande juste une chose : que Matsuri bénéficie de ta protection pour qu'aucuns habitants de l'Olympe ne lui fassent du mal.**

Naruto posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami afin de le calmer.

 **\- Jiraya, je connais le coeur des mortels et je sais que celui de cette jeune femme est pur. De plus, Gaara a été présent avec moi face à Kankuro. Il a éloigné Sasuke du danger.** Appuya Naruto. **De plus, elle a aidé Sasuke. Je suis d'accord avec sa demande.**

Kushina et Minato soutinrent leur fils suivis par les autres Dieux.

 **\- Très bien, Gaara, tu as ma bénédiction pour garder Matsuri et je décrète que toutes personnes ou créatures qui auront l'audace de lui faire du mal, seront sérieusement punies.** déclara Jiraya après en avoir débattu avec Tsunade.

 **\- Merci, je vais rentrer. Il faut que Matsuri se repose.** Conclua le dieu des Vents.

 **\- Oui, tu as raison, Gaara,** continua Temari. **Les esprits se sont échauffés. Ce fut une journée remplie d'émotions. Tout le monde est fatigué. »**

Alors que la lune s'élevait dans le ciel étoilé, tous les Dieux rentrèrent en leur palais. Sakura fulminait. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on remette en cause son jugement mais elle concédait à Gaara que sa protégée semblait sincère et non intéressée. Par contre, elle ne pardonnera pas de ci-tôt à Naruto qui avait mis en doute sa sagesse. Kankuro rentra dans sa forge en se promettant de se faire pardonner mais surtout en réfléchissant sur ses réels sentiments. Minato prirent ses fils avec lui et les informèrent qu'à partir du lendemain, il allait prendre en charge leur entraînement. Certes, ils étaient les dieux de l'Amour et du Désamour mais ils se devaient de savoir se défendre. Leur expérience avec Kankuro l'avait fait réfléchir. La conclusion de sa réflexion fut que ses fils avaient besoin de savoir se battre surtout si les Titans s'échappaient de leur prison. Et qui mieux que le dieu de la Guerre pour leur enseigner le combat. Naruto et Sasuke, en entendant leur père leur informer de son programme, eurent les yeux pétillants. Ils étaient impatients de commencer.

Kushina, quand à elle, était tellement heureuse qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller dormir tout de suite. Elle décida de se diriger vers un immense bâtiment blanc aux colonnes sévères. Elle se sentait généreuse et avait décidé d'accorder un vœu à un mortel. Elle rentra donc dans le lieu où toutes les prières arrivaient et étaient stockées. Kushina se pencha sur une source claire et en touchant la surface, la troubla. Les ondes de l'eau se propagèrent jusqu'au bord de la vasque en forme de coquillage pendant un petit moment. Lorsque l'eau commença à retrouver son calme une image apparue. Cette dernière était floue. Plus la surface du liquide transparent reprenait son repos, plus l'image était nette. Une jeune mortelle à genoux fit son apparition. Elle était habillée d'une robe aux couleurs fines, ni trop simple ni trop ostentatoire. L'habit reflétait le caractère doux, simple et modeste de son propriétaire. Elle était entrain de poser une offrande et se mit à prier. La déesse comprit que la personne se trouvait dans un temple. Kushina vit la mortelle levée son visage vers les statues des Dieux. Là, elle constata qu'elle possédait une particularité peu commune : la jeune femme avait les yeux blancs.


	7. Prière et crise

Kushina, intriguée par ce regard où transpirait tristesse mais aussi espoir dans les divinités, décida de se concentrer sur elle. La déesse savait que cette femme aux cheveux noirs et aux reflets violets appartenait à la famille Hyuga. Cette dernière était de plus énormément pieuse. Ces yeux blancs l'attiraient de plus en plus. Elle s'y plongea et put voir son âme. Kushina se fit invitée dans sa mémoire et put y lire son passé.

Elle apprit ainsi que la jeune Hyuga était l'épouse du chef de famille, Hitomi. Elle venait de rentrer à Rome le matin même après un séjour à la campagne. A son arrivée, les membres de sa famille saluèrent le cortège alors que les esclaves prenaient en charge montures et bagages. La jeune femme à qui Kushina était entrain de lire la mémoire ouvrit les rideaux de son palanquin pour voir sa famille rassemblée pour les accueillir. Le chef familial Hiashi, descendant de cheval, fut salué par son père qui avait en charge la maison principale pendant son absence.

 **"- Bonjour, Hiashi ainsi que vous aussi, ma chère bru. J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage**.

 **\- Bonjour, père.** Répondit l'interpellé alors que sa femme fit un signe de tête et que son palanquin était posé au sol pour qu'elle puisse descendre. **Oui, nous avons fait bon voyage, même si la route est toujours aussi pénible avec cette poussière.**

 **\- Je comprends. Je vous propose que vous vous reposiez et que vous receviez une collation avant d'assister à la réunion... Oh bonjour, Neji.** Continua le père de Hiashi qui remarqua son petit-fils. Ce dernier le salua en faisant une révérence. **Je vois que vous avez pris la décision de ramener votre neveu à Rome.**

 **\- Je vous remercie pour vos propositions. Et oui, Neji vivra avec sa mère dans cette demeure désormais. Il va bientôt commencer sa formation sous mon autorité.** répondit Hiashi.

 **\- Je vois. Vous avez bien fait.**

 **\- Je constate que mon cousin n'est pas là. Que se passe-t-il ?** demanda le chef de famille.

 **\- Il est auprès de son épouse** répondit son père. **Elle est en plein travail. Votre mère est auprès d'elle pour l'assister ainsi qu'une prêtresse qui prie pour le bon déroulement de la naissance.**

 **\- Oh, ainsi nous aurons une nouvelle naissance dans cette maison,** déclara Hitomi. **Mon ami, je vais aller la rejoindre. Je souhaite être présente auprès d'elle pour cette épreuve.**

 **\- Très bien. N'hésitez pas à m'informer de toute évolution."** lui déclara son époux qui partit vers la salle du conseil avec son père.

La maîtresse de maison s'inclina devant son beau-père et rejoignit la chambre de l'accouchée. Celle-ci fut accompagnée de sa sœur. Neji rejoignit le quartier de la demeure qui leur sera désormais attribué à lui et à sa mère. Puis il partit aux écuries pour s'occuper de son cheval, cadeau de son oncle pour ses huit ans. Sa tante arriva devant la porte derrière laquelle sa cousine par alliance souffrait à cause de la douleur de l'enfantement. Elle souffla pour se donner du courage car c'était douloureux pour elle de voir qu'une autre allait donner la vie alors qu'elle restait désespérément stérile. Mais c'était son devoir et elle l'assumerait jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Hina la sentant sur le point de pleurer lui toucha l'épaule et avec un petit sourire l'encouragea à ouvrir. Certes, elle avait eu la chance d'avoir Neji mais elle pouvait comprendre ce que traversait sa soeur. Des deux, c'était Hitomi qui rêvait le plus d'avoir des enfants et cela depuis l'enfance. Les Dieux étaient bien cruels de ne pas exaucer son vœu le plus cher. Hina priait tous les jours pour que cela arrive à l'épouse de Hiashi, cet époux qui n'était pas à blâmer. Contrairement à d'autres, il prouvait à son aimée tout son amour presque tous les soirs en partageant sa couche dans une passion charnelle commune.

Après cette pause, les deux soeurs rentrèrent dans la chambre pour y voir une femme de leur âge aux cheveux blonds frôlant le blanc, à la différence des membres Hyuga qui les avaient sombres. Elle possédait des yeux d'un violet profond et répondait au prénom de Shina. Cela se voyait qu'elle était étrangère à la famille malgré ses yeux. Il était peu fréquent que des mariages avec une personne venant de l'extérieur aient lieu. En effet, les anciens voulaient garder la particularité de leurs yeux la plus pure possible. Cependant, son mari, qui était amoureux d'elle depuis l'adolescence, avait défié le conseil. Il l'avait rencontré lors d'une cérémonie à laquelle toutes les grandes familles de Rome étaient conviées. Elle l'avait séduite par son maintien et sa beauté. Il ne l'avait jamais oublié.

Un jour, alors qu'il était en âge de se marier depuis quelques années, il la revit dans des circonstances bien mystérieuses que le couple préférait taire. La seule chose, que les Huyga savaient, étaient que sa venue dans leur sein se réalisa du jour au lendemain. La jeune femme avait demandé asile. Ce dernier lui fut accordé car elle était fiancée à l'un d'entre eux. Pour pouvoir l'épouser, leur cousin avait renoncé à sa prétention légitime au poste de chef, si celui-ci devenait vacant en cas de décès de Hiashi et de Hizashi, ainsi qu'en l'absence d'héritier mâle. Quand son épouse sut ça, elle fulmina intérieurement. En effet et malheureusement, le Huyga avait épousé une femme ambitieuse de la petite noblesse qui avait vu dans ce mariage un moyen de s'élever dans la société.

Shina aurait voulu séduire Hiashi qui était plus proche du poste de chef étant l'héritier mais il était fortement épris de son épouse, un ange de gentillesse. Elle avait tenté sa chance avec le frère jumeau mais intelligent comme il était, il avait su lire son jeu. La jeune femme resta donc fiancer à leur cousin qui tomba inexorablement dans ses filets. Lorsqu'elle a su que sa cousine par alliance n'arrivait pas à avoir d'enfants, elle reprit espoir de voir son rêve de devenir femme du chef de la famille la plus influente de Rome être une réalité. Cependant, Shina fut contrariée à la venue au monde de Neji car il était encore plus proche du poste d'héritier que son époux. Cependant, elle était prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins, même à utiliser une solution définitive et mortelle. Le départ à la campagne enterra ses projets car son mari avait décidé de rester à Rome. Maintenant, elle était sur le point d'accoucher.

 **" - Ma chère cousine, je vois que vous souffrez beaucoup,** déclara Hitomi. **Je vous ais apporté une lotion qui vous aidera à la supporter."**

Elle s'assit sur le lit et avec l'aide de sa soeur pour la soutenir, appliqua cette médecine sur le bas du dos de la jeune femme ainsi que sur son ventre. Au bout de quelques minutes, bien que la douleur fût toujours présente, cette dernière en était soulagée. Shina remercia Hitomi d'un signe de tête. Le travail dura encore quelques heures. Quand on sonna l'heure du déjeuner, toute la maison entendit les pleurs d'un nouveau-né. L'heureux père se précipita vers la chambre de son épouse, empressé de savoir le sexe de l'enfant et si la mère allait bien. Arrivé à la porte, il sécha ses mains moites contre ses habits tellement le stress l'envahissait et prenant son courage à deux mains frappa. Hitomi lui ouvrit la porte en lui présentant le bébé qui était emmailloté dans des linges blancs et installé dans les bras de Hina.

 **"- Félicitations, mon cher cousin,** commença l'épouse de Hiashi. **Vous avez une magnifique petite fille.**

A ces mots, le nouveau père s'avança vers celle-ci. Elle semblait avoir hérité de la chevelure de sa mère. Quand aux yeux, il devra attendre un peu car pour le moment, l'enfant dormait dans les bras de sa cousine. Il regarda sa femme qui semi-assisse, semblait songeuse.

 **\- Je vous remercie, ma chérie. Elle est belle, tout comme sa mère. Comment désirez-vous l'appeler?** demanda son époux.

- **Shion, elle s'appelle Shion,** répondit-elle.

 **\- Comme votre mère. Très bien. Donc Shion, bienvenue dans la famille."** Salua tout content le Hyaga en prenant sa fille dans ses bras et s'installant auprès de son épouse sur le lit.

Le nouveau père est un homme simple qui n'a aucune ambition, à part de servir au mieux sa famille. Quel dommage qu'il est épousé une telle femme qui ne pense qu'à s'élever dans la société. Qu'adviendra-t-il de cet enfant qui est pour le moment si innocent ? Son père arrivera-t-il à la soustraire de l'influence de sa mère ? Pour l'heure, cette dernière était en plein calcul. Elle vient d'accoucher d'une petite fille, donc, qui ne pourra pas revendiquer la place de chef, encore plus depuis que son mari y renonça. Hitomi est pour le moment stérile. Il ne reste que Neji. En pensant à lui, une idée immergea dans son esprit.

N'ayant pas d'héritier, Hiashi allait sûrement faire en sorte de désigner son neveu comme tel. Shina n'était pas idiote et savait très bien que les deux frères avaient prévu quelque chose. Donc, si elle faisait en sorte que sa fille épouse Neji, elle serait enfin à la place qui aurait dû être la sienne depuis le départ. Si elle menait à bien ses projets, elle pourrait peut-être manipuler ce garçon et à travers son enfant, être au pouvoir. A ce plan, la nouvelle mère sourit. Ce sourire fut interprété par son époux, naïf et fou amoureux de sa femme, comme un signe de joie pour cette naissance et lui embrassa chastement la joue. Ce que ne savait pas la jeune mère était que Neji ne sera pas facile à manier. Ne l'ayant jamais connu avant aujourd'hui, elle ignorait que le jeune garçon possédait une intelligence au dessus de toute norme.

 **" Bien, nous allons vous laisser vous reposer** , intervint Hitomi. **Je vais demander à ce qu'on vous apporte une collation à tous deux ici. Vous serez plus tranquille avec votre enfant.**

 **\- Je vous remercie, ma cousine. Vous être une bonne âme.** Revendiqua le Hyuga.

 **\- Je vous en prie. C'est mon devoir et mon plaisir. Encore mes félicitations.**

 **\- Je vais prier les Dieux pour que vous connaissiez ce même bonheur."** Dit-t-il.

La maîtresse de maison sourit timidement pour cacher le fait que les paroles de son cousin l'avaient renvoyée à sa propre douleur et sortit en refermant la porte derrière elle, suivie par sa soeur. Hitomi se dirigea ensuite vers la salle à manger pour y retrouver son époux vu l'heure. Arrivée dans la pièce meublée de sofas, de tables soutenant les mets les plus délicats et de vases, elle annonça à l'assemblée présente la naissance de Shion. Les personnes présentes exclamèrent leur joie. Certains se félicitaient de compter un nouveau membre dans leur famille. Pour d'autres, savoir que c'était une fille les soulageait intérieurement. Cela faisait une personne en moins pour la revendication au poste de chef car pour le moment, Hiashi n'avait pas pris de décision au cas où il n'aurait pas d'héritier.

Le chef de famille n'avait pas informé le conseil de l'accord tacite qui existait entre son frère et lui par rapport à Neji. Il voulait protéger son neveu de certains anciens qui auraient tout fait pour l'influencer en tant qu'héritier. Hiashi tourna le regard vers son épouse. Il était conscient de la peine qu'elle ressentait à chaque naissance. La voyant quitter la pièce, il l'a suivie pour l'enlacer afin qu'elle puisse pleurer contre lui. Quand ses larmes furent taries, Hitomi remercia son époux en l'embrassant et repartie vers ses tâches quotidiennes. Elle devait ordonner un festin pour fêter l'arrivée de Shion mais surtout réorganiser la maison après sa longue absence. Cela lui pris toute l'après midi.

Le soir venu, Hitomi sentit le besoin de s'isoler dans le jardin familial. Elle alla jusqu'à une petite fontaine et regardant l'eau se mit à rêver d'elle entourée de son aimé et de ses enfants. Une larme roula sur sa joue et tomba dans la fontaine troublant la tranquillité de la source alors qu'elle fermait les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle vit dans le reflet cristallin la forme d'un oiseau qui semblait l'observer. Hitomi releva la tête et vit une colombe au bord de l'eau. Elle tendit la main doucement vers l'apparition blanche mais celle-ci s'envola. Elle la suivit du regard pour la voir se poser près d'un nid où se trouvait une autre colombe.

A ce moment-là, poussée par une intuition, la maîtresse demanda à un esclave d'aller capturer les deux oiseaux immaculés. Quand cela fut fait, elle s'habilla d'un long châle qui la recouvrit de la tête jusqu'au pied. Hitomi, accompagnée de deux de ses suivantes, sortie de la propriété et se dirigea vers les temples. Elle entra humblement dans celui de la déesse Kushina. Elle déposa la cage contenant les deux colombes sur l'autel, s'agenouilla, retira son châle et leva les yeux vers la statue de la déesse et de son fils Naruto.

C'est à ce moment-là que Kushina vit l'image d'Hitomi dans la vasque sacrée. Quittant la mémoire de cette dernière, elle put voir la jeune mortelle ouvrir la cage et prenant un des volatiles déclarer d'une voix douce :

 **" - Petite colombe, oiseau préféré et protégé de la déesse de la Beauté et des Plaisirs, soit mon messager auprès d'elle... O déesse, entend les pleurs d'une pauvre femme. Toi, mère de l'Amour, je te le demande humblement, permet moi d'accueillir en mon sein la vie."**

Sa prière finit, Hitomi lâcha la colombe qui s'éleva dans le ciel vers la sortie située au dessus des statues. Après l'avoir suivie du regard, l'aimée de Hiashi rouvrit la cage et saisit doucement dans ses mains sa compagne. Elle déclara de nouveau :

 **"- Petite colombe, symbole de pureté et de paix, soit mon messager auprès de Naruto, Dieu de l'Amour... O dieu, entend la prière d'une femme épleurée. Toi, enfant de l'Amour, je te le demande humblement, permet moi de donner toute l'affection que mon coeur possède à un petit être de chair et de sang."**

Là-dessus, Hitomi ouvrit les mains et la colombe s'envola pour rejoindre son compagnon. Alors qu'elle regardait les oiseaux partirent dans le ciel, elle ajouta :

 **" O divinités, entendez ma prière, permettez-moi d'offrir à mon mari aimant le plus précieux des présents : un enfant. Je suis prête à perdre la vie pour réaliser ce vœu."**

Sa déclaration finie, Hitomi remit son châle et ressortit pour reprendre le chemin de sa demeure. Kushina qui avait assisté à la scène fut touchée par autant de dévotion, par la tristesse de cette mortelle mais surtout par tout l'amour qui émanait d'elle et de ses prières. Grâce à ses souvenirs, elle put voir la gentillesse qu'elle faisait preuve et de sa force pour ne pas tomber dans le désespoir. Cette mortelle aimait tant son mari qu'elle était prête à donner sa vie pour mettre au monde un enfant venant de lui. La déesse prit sa décision et fit naître en Hitomi une chaleur dans tout son être qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant. L'épouse de Hiashi, arrivée au sein de sa maison, se dirigea calmement mais avec détermination vers la chambre de son époux. Celui-ci, inquiet de ne pas voir son épouse depuis le souper, fut étonné de la voir ouvrir doucement la porte. Il était encore plus surpris de l'aura qui l'entourait. Mais poussé par l'inquiétude, il lui demanda en allant vers elle :

 **"- Hitomi, où étiez-vous ?** J'étais mort d'inquiétude. **J'ai failli...**

 **\- Hiashi, tout va bien. Je vais bien".** L'interrompit-elle en posant un doigt sur la bouche de son mari qui ne comprenait plus rien.

Il n'avait jamais vu sa tendre épouse comme ça mais surtout avec cette lueur dans les yeux. Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer mais son regard l'hypnotisait. Hitomi posa une main sur le torse de Hiashi qui se laissa faire et le poussa jusqu'à atteindre le bord du lit. Là, elle l'obligea à s'asseoir. Puis elle se retourna pour se diriger vers la porte afin de la fermer à clé. La jeune femme leva la main pour prendre entre ses doigts la baguette qui fixait ses cheveux, et tira dessus. Sa longue chevelure tomba dans son dos. Elle refit face à son mari et s'avançant vers lui, défit doucement l'épingle en or sculpté qui maintenait son pala en place. Elle ne lâcha pas pour autant sa tunique en la tenant avec ses mains et laissant juste ses épaules dénudées. Arrivée devant lui, elle se stoppa et resta debout.

 **" - M'aimes-tu, Hiashi ?** demanda-t-elle d'une voie douce en le fixant dans les yeux.

 **\- Bien sur.** répondit ce dernier de plus en plus abasourdi par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

 **\- Alors, fais-moi un enfant, Hiashi. Fais-moi l'amour."** supplia Hitomi en lâchant sa robe qui tomba à ses pieds révélant son corps à son mari.

Ce dernier se leva et lui prit la taille en faisant glisser dans une douce caresse ses mains sur sa peau d'albâtre. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa tendrement. Alors qu'Hitomi entoura son cou de ses bras fins, Hiashi intensifia son baiser la faisant gémir. Son aimée descendit doucement ses mains pour atteindre le haut de son vêtement et enfin ses larges épaules. Son amant quitta ses lèvres pour baiser son cou immaculé l'obligeant à se maintenir en s'accrochant à son habit et à basculer sa tête en arrière. Dans un mouvement inattendu, Hitomi l'incita à arrêter et s'écartant un peu de lui, lui arracha le tissu qui lui cachait sa peau. Elle poussa son mari l'incitant à se rasseoir. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et se pencha vers son torse. Ce dernier, enfin à l'air libre, fut l'objet de l'attention de la jeune femme qui le couvrit de baisers. Elle en profita pour lui retirer complètement son vêtement et se saisit de sa fierté. Hiashi sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et son coeur s'emballer. Au bout d'un court instant de caresses, il vit son amante se relever et le coucher sur le matelas avant de l'enjamber et de reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Il mit ses mains sur son dos et la bascula sous lui afin de l'honorer de tout son amour.

Ce fut les retrouvailles de deux êtres qui s'aimaient à tel point que respirer leur faisait mal tellement ils étouffaient à cause de la force de leurs fut une nuit de passion qui allait contrarier les plans de certains mais surtout qui allait changer le destin de cette famille. Alors qu'un couple de mortel se prouvait leur amour, Kushina rentra en son palais, satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait accompli. Arrivée, elle vit que Minato l'attendait sur le seuil.

 **" - Où étais-tu ?** Demanda-t-il.

 **\- J'étais au temple des prières.** répondit-elle. **Les enfants sont couchés ?**

 **\- Oui, ils dorment. Ils étaient épuisés. Pourquoi es-tu allée là-bas ce soir ?**

 **\- J'étais tellement heureuse que la cérémonie se soit bien déroulée malgré ce qui s'est passé avec** **Kankuro que j'avais senti le besoin et l'envie de me montrer généreuse.** Dit-elle. **J'ai exaucé le vœu d'une mortelle.**

 **\- Ah oui,** répliqua Minato en l'enlaçant par derrière et en déposant son menton contre son épaule. **Et qu'as-tu exaucé ?**

 **\- Une jeune femme de la famille Hyuga désirait concevoir un enfant avec son mari. Je lui ai donné juste un petit coup de pouce.** répondit Kushina qui l'embrassa tendrement.

 **\- Mmm... Kushina, j'ai besoin de savoir... Vas-tu tenir la promesse que tu m'as faite avant te tomber enceinte de Sasuke ?** demanda anxieux le dieu de la Guerre.

 **\- Minato,** rétorqua son amante qui avait senti l'angoisse de son compagnon. **Je t'aime et rien ne changera cela. Je sais que j'ai été volage mais toi aussi tu as préféré voyager de bataille en bataille avant d'envisager ou de ressentir le besoin de te poser.**

 **\- Je sais, je suis désolé. Je t'ai délaissée.** S'excusa Minato. **Mais comprends-moi. Tu étais mariée à mon frère et c'était douloureux pour moi de te voir lier à un autre que moi. Je sais, j'ai fui mais j'avais besoin de ça malgré tout pour comprendre que la douleur était plus forte quand tu étais loin de moi. Et je sais que Naruto en a payé le prix aussi. Mais pour ta promesse...**

 **\- Oui, Minato, je compte la tenir. Je te l'ai promis."** déclara Kushina qui embrassa à pleine bouche son amant.

Celui-ci l'emmena à l'intérieur et lui prouva toute la profondeur de ses sentiments. Dans cette douce nuit d'été, deux couples, l'un divin, l'autre mortel, s'unirent pour ne plus jamais se quitter.

Lorsque Kakashi leva l'astre solaire pour réchauffer de ses rayons la terre des mortels et celle de l'Olympe, il put voir la végétation l'accueillir tels les arbres dressant leurs feuilles vers lui. Chaque être vivant ouvrit leurs yeux pour recevoir sa lumière. S'il avait fait plus attention, il aurait pu assister au réveil d'un couple dormant enlacé. L'homme possédait une chevelure doré alors que des cheveux ambres couronnés la tête de son amante. Les deux ouvrirent les yeux pour apercevoir le visage de l'être aimé.

 **"- Bonjour, mon amour** , salua l'homme, embrassant sur le front la personne reposée sur son épaule.

 **\- Bonjour, Minato chéri.** Répondit son amante. **As-tu bien dormi ?**

 **\- Oui, toujours avec toi, Kushina. Auprès de toi, je suis toujours bien... Je vais devoir me lever. J'ai promis aux garçons de commencer leur entraînement.**

 **\- Tu veux leur apprendre à se battre ? Es-tu sûr que cela soit nécessaire ?** Demanda étonnée la déesse de la Beauté.

 **\- Oui ! Je ne veux plus revivre ce que à quoi j'ai assisté avec Kankuro. Naruto a la merci de son adversaire. Certes, physiquement à cause de son corps d'enfant, il ne faisait pas le poids mais maintenant la donne va changer. Et puis, comme tu le sais, il existe dans le royaume du Chaos, des ennemis encore plus terribles que Kankuro. Je veux que mes deux fils soient près à se défendre face aux Titans au cas où la barrière qui les enferme vienne à se rompre.** Argumenta Minato. **De plus, à cause de mon sang, je pense que Naruto l'a réveillé. Il est de mon devoir à lui apprendre à l'apprivoiser.**

 **\- Mmmm... Je comprends pour Naruto mais Sasuke...** répliqua Kushina.

 **\- Je veux les traiter de façon égale.** Insista le dieu de la Guerre. **Tu les as entendus quand nos fils nous ont parlé des doutes de Sasuke. Je pense que faire des différences dans leur traitement n'est pas une chose à faire. Tu as vu ce que cela a donné avec mon frère.**

 **\- Mais la situation est totalement différente...**

 **\- Peut-être,** l'interrompit-il. **Mais les conséquences peuvent être plus grave. Comme tu as pu le voir, le sang de Naruto en rentrant en contact avec celui de son frère lui a transmis une grande force. De plus, ils sont doublement liés par le sceau que nous avons vu lors de la cérémonie.**

Après une petite pause pour que Kushina puisse assimiler les informations, Minato continua.

 **\- Je pense qu'ils possèdent tous les deux une force identique. Si la jalousie, la haine rentrent dans le coeur d'un des deux, nous courons au chaos car cela créera un déséquilibre. C'est ce qu'a voulu expliquer Jiraya en nous parlant de l'Eros et de l'Antéros.**

 **\- Tu as sûrement raison. Après tout, c'est toi qui a le plus d'expérience dans l'art de la Guerre.** Concéda la déesse. **Je veux juste que tu fasses attention avec eux. Ce sont mes amours.**

 **\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ferai attention à tes poussins, ma chère mère poule."** Taquina son amant.

Minato se leva sous les petits coups de coussin que Kushina lui assénait à cause de sa taquinerie. Quand tout d'un coup, ils entendirent un cri terrifiant. Alors que la déesse se dépêchait de sortir de sous les draps de soie, le dieu blond se précipita dans les couloirs pour rejoindre le plus rapidement possible la chambre d'où venait le hurlement. Arrivé et après avoir ouvert la porte avec fracas, il put voir Sasuke essayé de réveiller son frère dont le corps en sueur était secoué de spasmes. Il semblait que Naruto était en prise avec un songe des plus terrifiants. Malgré les efforts du jeune garçon brun, il refusait de se réveiller. Minato s'approcha et pris sa place. Il essaya d'éveiller son fils mais sans y parvenir. Puis d'un coup, il entendit une plainte venant de Sasuke. Se tournant vers lui, il put le voir s'effondrer sur les genoux se tenant le ventre. Il semblait souffrir. Kushina arriva là-dessus et se précipita à ses côtés. Le dieu de la Guerre, voyant l'urgence de la situation, confia les enfants à leur mère et aux Nymphes servantes prévenues par les cris et courra aussi vite que ses pouvoirs divins lui permirent. Il partit chercher la seule personne susceptible d'aider les deux garçons.

Il la trouva allonger dans son hamac au sein de son palais. Cet individu abordait une coupe en forme d'ananas et était endormi profondément. Cependant, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'il n'était pas seul. A côté de lui, une jeune femme à quatre couettes blondes dormait tranquillement. Minato, ne pouvant se permettre de perdre du temps, n'y fit pas attention et ne fit pas dans la dentelle non plus. Il balança le hamac vers le ciel faisant tomber leurs occupants. L'homme et la femme protestèrent avec force en essayant de se relever. Le dieu de la Guerre ne leur laissa pas se plaindre et déclara :

 **"- Je n'ai pas le temps de vous entendre ! C'est urgent, j'ai besoin de toi, Shikamaru ! Viens, dépêche-toi !'**

Voyant la panique inhabituelle de son ami, le dit Shikamaru ne posa pas de question en le suivant. Temari, car c'était elle qui l'accompagnait, voulant quand même connaître la raison de ce réveil mouvementé, décida de les suivre. Sur le chemin Minato expliqua au dieu des Songes la situation : la crise de Naruto et la répercussion sur Sasuke. Comprenant la gravité, Shikamaru se prépara à intervenir sur ce qu'il semblait être un cas grave de cauchemar meurtrier. En arrivant dans la chambre de Naruto, il put voir que ce dernier était toujours en pleine crise. Plusieurs personnes étaient obligées de le tenir pour éviter qu'il se fasse mal. Pendant ce temps, Kushina avait dans ses bras Sasuke souffrant d'une atroce douleur et essayait de le soutenir comme elle le pouvait. Apparemment, le lien des deux dieux était très fort. Temari rejoint son amie pour l'aider et regarda celui qui est son amant s'approcher de Naruto. Elle le vit étendre son ombre sur lui pour pouvoir immobiliser le jeune garçon blond.

Shikamaru se pencha alors sur lui jusqu'à poser son front sur le sien. Il ferma les yeux. Tout le monde retint son souffle dans l'angoisse de l'attente. Au bout de quelques minutes, le dieu des Songes se releva avec quelques sueurs au coin de ses tempes et s'assit sur le siège se trouvant à côté du lit. Il semblerait qu'il venait de vivre le plus grand de ses combats. Minato s'approcha de Naruto. Ce dernier avait repris un visage serein et une respiration normale. Puis il tourna son visage vers Sasuke, celui-ci ne souffrait plus comme si la crise de son frère calmée avait aussi fait disparaître sa douleur. Oui, comme il l'avait soupçonné, le lien entre les deux était vraiment fort. Une seule faille aurait de funeste conséquence que ce soit pour le monde des Dieux ou pour celui des mortels. Cependant, il s'était évanoui. Kushina le coucha auprès de Naruto. Le dieu de la Guerre demanda alors à Shikamaru :

 **" - Comment vas-tu ?**

 **\- Ça va. Ça a été difficile. Son cauchemar a été dur à soumettre mais on y est parvenu.** Répondit-il. **Surtout que ce n'était pas la première fois, mais là, c'était vraiment très puissant. J'ai cru ne pas y arriver. Je pense que c'est dû au lien avec Sasuke et...**

 **\- Comment ça, ce n'était pas la première fois ?** s'exclama Temari l'interrompant. **Mais que se passe-t-il ?**

 **\- Pas maintenant, Temari, laissons-les se reposer.** Supplia Kushina. **Allons au salon. Nous allons t'expliquer."**

Arrivés dans la pièce et après avoir été servis en nourriture et en boisson, ils commencèrent à expliquer la situation à la déesse de la Justice. Lors des premiers siècles, tout se passait bien puis un jour, Naruto eut sa première crise après avoir débuté des missions, seul. Ses parents ne savaient pas pourquoi il avait commencé à en faire. Lee, après avoir examiné le jeune garçon, les informa qu'il n'y pouvait pas grand chose. Le seul qui pouvait l'aider était Shikamaru pour y faire face et sortir de ses songes cauchemardesques. Lee pensait que ces crises avaient pour cause les souffrances des mortels et plus particulièrement celles venant des coeurs brisés et des viols. Naruto, se servant de sa capacité à lire leur coeur pour connaître leurs sentiments et leur affinité, rentrait en résonance avec eux. Parfois trop de souffrance accumulée lors de ses sorties sur Terre avait ce genre de répercussions sur lui. Il la vivait dans ses rêves. A la fin du récit de Kushina et Minato, Temari les regarda avec compassion. Par contre, il y a quelque chose que Shikamaru a omis de dire car il l'avait promis à Naruto. Il se promit de le pousser à en parler avec ses parents.

 **"D'accord pour Naruto. Mais pourquoi Sasuke a souffert, lui aussi,** demanda Temari.

 **\- Je pense que c'est dû au sceau lors de la cérémonie. Cela les a liés au-delà de ce que nous** **aurions pu imaginer,** expliqua le dieu des Songes. **Par contre, cette fois-ci, la crise a été vraiment très importante. Cela peut être expliqué par une entrée en résonance avec les doutes et les souffrances de Sasuke en Naruto. Certes, vous l'avez aidé à y faire face hier mais, je pense, que c'était des répliques comme lors des séismes.**

 **\- Je vois, le pauvre. Ne pouvons-nous pas l'aider mieux que ça ?**

 **\- J'ai peut-être une solution et pour ça, je vais avoir besoin de toi, Shikamaru,** répondit Minato. **C'est pourquoi, je t'invite à rester ici. J'aimerai en parler avec les garçons aussi.**

 **\- Bien,** consentit le concerné. **Mais je dois te dire quelque chose, Minato. Alors que j'étais dans l'esprit de Naruto, j'ai senti SA présence. Cela pourrait expliquer aussi la force de la crise.**

 **\- D'accord, il est vraiment temps alors..."** Dit-il songeur.

Le dieu blond fut interrompu par l'entrée de deux angelots : l'un aux ailes blanches, et l'autre aux ailes noires. Les deux rentrèrent comme s'il n'avait jamais eu de crises. Les deux frères s'installèrent sur des sofas et commencèrent à manger. Alors que Naruto avait la bouche remplie à rebord, il demanda à son père quand il allait commencer à les entraîner.

 **" - Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, Naruto. Tu viens de faire une crise importante et...** commença Kushina, inquiète pour ses fils.

 **\- Non, non,** protesta le dieu de l'Amour. **Je vais bien. Puis je ne veux pas que les crises me dictent ma vie. Je ne me laissera pas faire par elles."**

Sasuke entendant la détermination dans la voix de son frère l'appuya et affirma avec force que lui aussi voulait débuter rapidement l'entraînement. Kushina, soupirant, céda mais exigea qu'ils restent au moins la matinée à se reposer. L'apprentissage de la Guerre pouvait attendre encore un peu. Après ces mots, Naruto fixa Temari et Shikamaru et décida de les taquiner :

 **" - Alors vous deux ! Ça fait depuis combien de temps, vous deux ?**

A ces mots, Temari recracha sa boisson qui éclaboussa le visage de Shikamaru.

 **\- Quoi ! Mais ça ne va pas dans ta tête ! Je ne sors pas avec ce flemmard de première !** contesta la déesse de la Justice se levant de son siège.

 **\- Tu es sure ? Parce qu'une des Nymphes qui vous a vu arrivés m'a informé que vous étiez arrivés en même temps et que tu portais la même tunique qu'hier. Puis, cela fait des siècles que vous vous tournez autour.** Renchérit le dieu de l'Amour.

 **\- Galère, ce n'est pas la peine de le nier, Temari. Tu oublies que ce satané garnement connait nos coeurs mieux que nous même,** souffle lasse Shikamaru.

 **\- Bon ok, nous sommes ensemble depuis la cérémonie, si tu veux tout savoir. Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à le répéter ! Sinon !"** menaça la blonde aux quatre couettes appuyant sa main contre la table tout en levant le poing de l'autre.

Naruto leva les mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement et avec un sourire gêné. Tout le monde se mit à rire, détendant l'atmosphère lourde qui régnait dans la pièce depuis la discussion entre les dieux. Repas vite englouti, la matinée se passa doucement. Sakura rendit visite aux deux frères mais restait très proche de Sasuke qui semblait la trouver de plus en plus lourde. Naruto les regarda de temps en temps ne sachant pas vraiment identifier ce qu'il ressentait : envie, jalousie, indifférence... Cela faisait des siècles qu'il pensait ressentir quelque chose pour la déesse de la Sagesse et des Batailles. Cependant, elle n'a jamais été tendre avec lui, le traitant comme un inférieur. Alors pourquoi s'y attarder. Puis ce fut le tour d'Ino qui était rentrée des Enfers depuis le printemps, de les visiter.

Tous discutèrent ensemble. L'épouse de Saï était plus à l'écoute et avait du mal à comprendre le comportement de son amie avec Sasuke. Certes, c'était un beau garçon mais elle se comportait comme si elle voulait séduire un adulte et là ce n'était pas le cas, ou du moins pas encore. D'un coup, Sasuke, en tant que l'Antéros et riche de l'expérience de Naruto qu'il avait hérité lors de la cérémonie, envoya une onde de choc sur la déesse aux cheveux roses qui ne comprenait pas. Là, le jeune brun lui répliqua qu'il n'aimait pas les pédophiles et qu'il était de son devoir de les punir. Après avoir entendu de tel mot, Sakura partit en colère d'avoir été humiliée par un enfant. Naruto éclata de rire en voyant son expression. C'est là-dessus que Minato arriva accompagné de Tenten et de Shikamaru. Il prit la parole.

 **"- Naruto, Sasuke, approchez-vous. Je vais vous expliquer le programme qui vous allez suivre pendant les prochaines années.**

Les deux garçons s'approchèrent des autres Dieux.

 **\- Bien. Tout d'abord, j'ai demandé à Shikamaru et à Tenten de m'aider. Shikamaru va vous enseigner la méditation et la politique... Ne proteste pas Naruto... C'est nécessaire, surtout pour toi. Tu dois apprendre à gérer et à te protéger des émotions négatives qui t'arrivent des mortels. Tu veux pouvoir gérer tes crises et la méditation peut t'y aider à créer une barrière,** continua Minato.

Naruto comprit la logique de son père et acquiesça.

 **\- En ce qui concerne Tenten, elle va vous aider à développer votre endurance et votre habilité dans le maniement des armes légères utilisées plus pour la chasse mais qui peuvent être utilise en cas de corps à corps.**

 **\- Ouais, je vais vous apprendre à courir dans les forêts sans ressentir aucune fatigue et à vous déplacer tel des animaux,** renchérit la déesse de la Chasse interrompant le discours de Minato. **Oups ! Désolée ! Continue.**

 **\- Merci,** remercia le dieu de la Guerre avec un sourire. Il aimait l'enthousiasme de cette petite brune ornée du croissant de lune sur son front. **Quand à moi, je vous enseignerai la stratégie militaire, le maniement de tous les types d'armes qui peuvent exister et l'art des combats au corps à corps et à mains nues quelque soit leur origine. J'ai également demandé à Tsunade de vous laisser accès à la bibliothèque. Vous allez vous développer physiquement mais aussi intellectuellement. Bien sur, vous aurez toujours vos missions sur la terre des mortels. Compris ?**

 **\- Oui, monsieur !"** déclarèrent Naruto et Sasuke qui sentaient qu'ils allaient souffrir.

Là-dessus, Ino qui tenait compagnie à Kushina et Temari, proposa aux garçons de venir aux Enfers pour s'entraîner avec les plus grands guerriers qui y logeaient depuis leur mort. Ces derniers trop enthousiastes voulaient partir maintenant aller les voir. Minato a du les calmer en leur disant qu'il était trop tôt pour ça. Il sourit doucement. Il était fier d'eux. Il regarda chacun d'entre eux. Il se concentra cependant plus sur Naruto. Il n'avait pas encore abordé le problème qui le concernait particulièrement. C'était important, voir vital mais il voulait d'abord en parler avec lui, seul, avant de gérer cela avec les autres Dieux. Il informa tout le monde que le vrai entraînement commencerait le lendemain. Pour le moment, ils discutèrent pour savoir comment s'organiser pour pouvoir faire tout ce qu'avait prévu le dieu de la Guerre. Tout cela, ce faisait sous les yeux de Kushina, se promettant qu'elle fera tout pour les rendre heureux, quitte à s'opposer à leurs désirs si elle les jugeait trop dangereux pour eux. C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle entendit Naruto lui poser une question :

 **" Maman, maintenant que Tenten, Shikamaru et nos autres invités sont partis, peux-tu nous parler de la promesse que tu aurais faite à papa.**

 **\- Qui t'a parlé de ça Naruto ?** Demanda-t-elle.

 **\- C'est Kankuro.**

 **\- Je vois. Je vais te le dire,** se résigna Kushina. **Temari m'a informée que pour avoir plus de chances de concevoir ton contraire, je devais trouver un père biologique différent de Minato. Ton père a été contre car cela le blessait surtout qu'au début il pensait que je songeai à ton oncle.**

 **\- Oui, je ne supportais pas qu'un autre homme touche à ta mère et encore plus lui,** renchérit le dit père.

 **\- Je lui ai donc dit que c'était la seule solution pour avoir un autre bébé qui ne serait pas touché par ton mal. Je lui ai donc fait une promesse : de ne plus le tromper et de rester à tout jamais à ses côtés.**

 **\- Mais pendant des siècles, cela semblait vous convenir puisque papa, tu partais souvent et toi, maman tu allais te "divertir" pendant ce temps-là,** répliqua Naruto d'une petite voix qui semblait sur le point de craquer. **Quitte à me laisser... seul.**

 **\- C'est vrai, tu as raison mais ce n'était qu'une apparence.** Intervint Minato qui se mit à la hauteur de son fils. **Nous avons fui la situation. Cette dernière nous faisait atrocement souffrir mais nous n'avons jamais osé en parler jusqu'à ce que ta mère parle de tomber enceinte de Sasuke. Pour cela, je t'en remercie, mon grand, car nous avons pu mettre les choses à plat et nous pardonner nos rancœurs.**

 **\- C'est génial pour vous. Mais moi, la dedans !** Pleura Naruto qui n'a pas pu résister à ses émotions déjà émoussées par sa crise du matin. Sasuke s'approcha de lui et le pris dans ses bras.

 **\- Nous sommes désolés, mon ange.** Continua Kushina. **Nous pensions te protéger en t'éloignant de nos problèmes mais nous avions eu tord. Tu en a souffert, plus que nous. Nous aurions dû te mettre dans la confidence.**

 **\- Oui, cela aurait été moins douloureux. C'est le silence, le plus pénible. Etre dans l'ignorance n'est pas facile à vivre. Cela m'aurait évité pas mal de cauchemars.**

 **\- Mais, pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé ainsi que de tes angoisses et tes souffrances ?** demanda Minato qui comprenait qu'une partie des crises de son fils étaient de leur fait.

 **\- Surement, pour les mêmes raisons que vous, pour ne pas vous inquiéter. Je souriais pour cacher mes vrais sentiments, pour ne pas vous apporter plus de soucis. Notre famille n'avait pas besoin de plus de soucis. Puis, en souriant, je faisais croire aux créatures de l'Olympe que leur moquerie et leur regard ne me touchaient pas,** renifla le dieu de l'Amour essuyant ses larmes du plat de son bras.

 **\- Naruto, parles nous maintenant. Nous sommes là pour t'écouter."** Encouragea son père.

C'est ainsi qu'une famille longtemps séparée par la souffrance et le doute se retrouvait sous le soleil de Kakashi. Tout le monde vida ses peines et soulagea leur coeur. Ils discutèrent jusqu'à ce que Tenten fasse lever la lune. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'une personne avait écouté leur conversation et s'est promis de les aider le plus possible. Elle avait une dette à rembourser.

Alors que tout cela se passait à l'Olympe, au sein d'une demeure romaine, un autre couple se réveillait dans leur chambre. Hiashi qui était sorti depuis une heure du sommeil, songeait en caressant le bras d'Hitomi, encore endormie sur son torse. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé chez son épouse mais il ne regrettait pas car cela a été la plus belle nuit qu'il avait vécu avec elle. Cette dernière avait toujours été timide lors de leurs ébats intimes, toujours dans la réserve mais cette nuit, tout a été différent. Hitomi, au même titre que toutes les femmes Hyuga, avait reçu une éducation stricte qui ne laissait pas la place aux émotions, qui ferait d'elle une épouse accomplie. Cependant, la veille au soir, elle avait été entreprenante. A croire que la déesse de la Beauté et des Plaisirs avait pris possession de son corps. Hiashi espérait que cette nuit porte enfin ses fruits. En y pensant, il posa une main sur le ventre de son aimée. Ce mouvement la réveilla.

 **" - Bonjour, mon aimé,...** D'un coup la propriétaire de la voix se leva brusquement et mit sa main devant la bouche et déclara en sanglotant :

 **\- Je suis désolée, Hiashi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise, hier. Je ne me contrôlais plus,...**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma tendre épouse, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Il est vrai que ton comportement m'a surpris mais cela ne m'a pas** **dérangé. Bien au contraire,** la rassura son mari en la serrant dans ses bras. **J'espère juste que** **cette nuit nous apportera un magnifique cadeau.**

 **\- Je l'espère aussi,** répondit-elle en rougissant.

 **\- Maintenant, vas-tu me dire où tu étais hier soir.**

 **\- Je me suis rendue au temple de la déesse Kushina et au dieu Naruto. Je les ai priés de m'accorder ce que nous attendons depuis notre mariage,** avoua Hitomi.

\- ... Cela pouvait expliquer son comportement pensa-t-il avant de continuer. **Espérons tous les deux que ta prière soit entendue."**

Deux coups se firent entendre les prévenant qu'il était temps de se lever. Hiashi alla ouvrir et apprit que le conseil l'attendait. Il demanda un moment et après s'être habillé, salua sa femme et partit rejoindre les autres membres. Dans la salle du conseil, le chef de famille dut faire face aux affaires courantes mais plus encore à certains anciens qui continuèrent à le tanner pour qu'il répudie son épouse afin de se remarier avec une de leur fille. Dans cette épreuve, il fut soutenu par le plus fidèle de ses cousins, celui qui depuis la veille était devenu père. Ce dernier aimait beaucoup Hitomi à cause de sa gentillesse et de son honnêteté. Il trouvait injuste que certains puissent s'en prendre à elle. Il croyait dur comme fer que les Dieux ne laisseraient une telle femme sans enfants. On pourrait penser qu'il en était amoureux, si tous n'étaient pas au courant de ses sentiments pour son épouse. Sans le savoir, il servait les plans de cette dernière qui, elle, priait pour que la maîtresse de maison reste stérile et que Hiashi ne se remarie pas sauf avec elle.


	8. Adoption et parchemin doré

Pendant que Hiashi se battait avec les anciens désireux de le voir changer d'épouse, Hitomi se prépara donc à faire son devoir de maîtresse de maison. Après avoir pris ses affaires, elle se dirigea vers les thermes de la maison afin de procéder à sa toilette. Elle espérait aussi détendre son corps qui était tout courbaturé. Il semblerait que sa nuit de passion avec son mari a eu quelques répercussions sur celui-ci. Sur le chemin la menant aux bains des femmes, elle croisa sa soeur, si rendant aussi, qui lui proposa de l'accompagner. Elles pourront discuter des derniers potins. Hitomi sourit à sa déclaration car même si elle-même n'était pas très encline à ce genre de chose, elle savait que Hina s'en amusait beaucoup. Les deux jeunes femmes possédaient une personnalité totalement différente. Hitomi est discrète, timide, douce et profondément clémente et gentille. La veuve de Hizashi est plus expressive, enjouée et elle n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche. Elle avait pourtant reçu la même éducation que sa sœur. Hina savait juste s'en servir en public et être une Hyuga par excellence devant la famille et les autres citoyens. Mais en privé, elle laissait sa vraie personnalité s'exprimer. Arrivées à destination, les deux jeunes Hyuga demandèrent à une esclave présente de leur préparer les bassins. Dès que tout fut prêt, elles se déshabillèrent et rentrèrent dans l'eau chaude et salutaire. Soudain, Hitomi entendit un cri de surprise provenant de sa sœur et se tourna vers elle. Elle la vit une main sur sa bouche, l'autre tendue vers elle et des yeux surpris mais rempli de malice.

 **"- Ma chère sœur,** s'exclama-t-elle, **mais que vois-je sur votre cou, vos épaules et la naissance des attributs de toute femme.**

Elle s'approcha d'Hitomi tout en continuant à s'exclamer :

 **\- Mais ce sont des preuves d'amour... Oh, petite** **cachottière** **! Tu as passé une folle nuit avec ton mari !**

 **\- Ma sœur, non, voyons,...** essaya de nier Hitomi aussi rouge que sa serviette qui trônait sur le bord du bassin.

 **\- Ne le nie pas, je le vois bien.** La coupa cette dernière. **Mon cher beau-frère t'a bien marquée de son empreinte. Personne ne peut pas douter que tu lui appartiens après tout ça. Ah la la, tu es toujours aussi pudique, ma chère.**

 **\- ...**

 **\- Et tu oses ne pas m'en parler. Tu sais bien que je ne vis que par procuration",** continua-t-elle, en faisant la moue et en croisant les bras.

Elle abordait un visage penaud de ne pas avoir été dans les confidences de sa sœur. Cette dernière crut qu'elle lui avait fait de la peine. Elle savait que sa cadette de quelques minutes était encore amoureuse de son défunt mari et qu'elle ne souhaitait pas se remarier. En tant que veuve, Hina était libre de faire de nouvelles épousailles ou non. Personne ne pouvait l'y forcer, contrairement, aux jeunes filles en âge d'être épousées. Les mariages arrangés étaient une chose courante dans la grande société romaine permettant à deux familles de se lier à jamais. Heureusement, Hitomi et sa sœur purent faire un mariage d'amour car les intérêts de la famille concordaient avec leurs sentiments. Depuis, Hiashi avait réussi à décréter une nouvelle loi : on demandait désormais l'avis des concernés. Par contre, si la jeune fille ou le jeune garçon refusait toutes les propositions de mariage ou ne présentaient pas un ou une fiancée avant leur vingtième anniversaire, on leur demandait de choisir un des contrats dans les plus brefs délais. Sinon, ils devenaient une Vestale pour les jeunes filles ou un prêtre pour les jeunes garçons. A l'heure actuelle, tous les désirs et les efforts de la veuve de Hizashi étaient tournés vers son fils Neji. Elle l'aimait plus que sa vie.

 **"- Je suis désolée.** S'excusa l'épouse du héros du jour avant d'entendre un éclat de rire.

 **-** **AAH** **!** **Aah! Mais non, je te taquine...Mais dis moi, il est doué ton mari ?** Demanda Hina avec un clignement de l'oeil.

Mais s'en attendre la réponse qu'elle savait ne pas recevoir car Hitomi était la plus discrète et timide des deux, elle éclata encore plus de rire avant qu'une quinte de toux lui fasse cracher ses poumons.

 **\- Ma sœur ! Tu tousses ! Il faut sortir de l'eau,** s'inquiéta la maîtresse de maison.

 **\- Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas."** rassura-t-elle tout en cachant sa main sous l'eau qu'elle avait mis sur sa bouche au moment de sa toux et qui maintenant arborait une petite tâche rouge.

Elles sortirent tout de même du bain et s'habillèrent. Hitomi et Hina décidèrent de rendre une visite à la nouvelle mère pour voir si tout se passait bien pour elle. Elles n'aimaient pas trop leur cousine par alliance car elle était hautaine et orgueilleuse. Shina prenait surtout de haut toute la maisonnée traitant les esclaves comme des chiens alors que l'épouse de Hiashi, soutenu par ce dernier, avait ordonné de bien les traiter, en être humain. Aucuns châtiments corporels ne devaient leur être infligés et leurs enfants recevaient une instruction ou tout du moins l'apprentissage de l'écriture et de la lecture. Ce n'était pas au goût de cette femme mais elle devait s'y plier car ce n'était pas elle qui régissait la demeure mais bien Hitomi. Cette dernière ayant bon coeur arrivait toujours à lui trouver une raison à son comportement ou du moins espérait qu'elle changerait au contact de son mari aimant qui était gentil et généreux. La veuve d'Hizashi, par contre, plus lucide, ne lui faisait pas confiance. Elle la trouvait fourbe et hypocrite. Elle s'était promise de la surveiller. Pour l'heure, la soeur d'Hitomi se devait d'assister celle-ci dans son devoir. Et celui-ci réclamait qu'elle rende visite à la nouvelle mère. Neji qui rentrait du jardin, les croisa et décida d'accompagner sa mère et sa tante. Il avait encore du temps avant de rencontrer ses précepteurs.

Lorsque les deux femmes arrivèrent à la chambre de la mère de Shion, elles la trouvèrent agacée, et un rien ne pourrait la rendre furieuse alors que sa fille pleurait dans son berceau. Hitomi lui demanda donc :

 **"- Ma chère cousine, nous sommes venues vous rendre visite. Mais que se passe-t-il ?**

 **\- C'est** **Shion, elle ne fait que pleurer. Ses pleurs ont réveillé mes migraines.** répondit-elle, la colère s'entendait dans sa voix.

 **\- Elle a peut-être faim. Ne voulez-vous pas la mettre à votre sein pour la nourrir ? Puis-je la prendre ?**

 **\- Vous pouvez la prendre si cela vous fait plaisir. Et non, je ne souhaite pas l'allaiter. On m'a toujours dit que cela déformait la poitrine et je ne veux pas subir cela."** ajouta leur cousine de plus en plus agacée.

Le ton employé ne plut pas à Hina Cette femme était vraiment obnubilée que par elle-même et son corps. Elle ne prenait pas soin de sa fille et ce qu'elle venait de formuler était totalement faux. La jeune veuve en savait quelque chose puisqu'elle a elle-même allaité son fils. D'ailleurs pensant à lui, qui était resté dans l'ombre de la porte, elle se tourna et lui pria :

 **"-** **Neji, va aux quartiers des femmes et demande à ce qu'une nourrice vienne ici pour s'occuper de l'enfant."**

Le jeune garçon acquiesça et après les avoir saluées, partit accomplir sa mission. Au bout de quelques minutes, il revint avec l'aide salutaire souhaitée qui s'avéra être une esclave rondouillarde et qui avait accouchée il y a peu d'un enfant mort-né. Ses seins étaient remplis de lait qui ne demandait qu'à être bu. L'esclave prit Shion dans ses bras et s'installant dans un coin commença à lui présenter son mamelon que la petite engouffra dans sa bouche, avide de ce liquide de vie. Alors que sa fille se nourrissait goulûment vu sa faim, sa mère s'adressa à Neji d'un ton mielleux.

 **"- Bonjour,** **Neji, je suis ravie de te rencontrer.**

 **\- Bonjour, madame.** Répondit, stoïque, le jeune garçon qui lui non plus n'avait pas vraiment aimé le ton de la dite dame avant qu'il n'aille chercher la nourrice.

 **\- Pas de madame, entre nous, je suis votre cousine, certes par alliance, mais nous faisons parti de la même famille.**

 **-..."**

En l'absence de réponse du jeune Hyuga, Shina perdit quelque peu le sourire qu'elle avait affiché lorsqu'elle l'avait vu. Ayant entendu que le garçon avait accompagné sa mère, elle avait décidé de commencer sa mission de séduction afin de mettre le grappin dessus pour sa fille lorsqu'elle sera en âge de se marier. Malheureusement pour elle, il avait entendu les propos et le ton qu'elle avait employé tantôt. Ce qui n'était pas en sa faveur. En cet instant, la nouvelle mère a regretté de ne pas avoir freiné son énervement à l'entrée de ses cousines. Devant le silence qui commençait à être assourdissant, Hitomi reprit la parole :

 **" Cousine, je vais vous laisser cette esclave à votre service en tant que nourrice. Prenez-en soin car sans elle, votre fille,** **Shion, risque de tomber malade si elle ne mange pas régulièrement. Je vais lui faire installer une chambre près de vos appartements pour qu'elle soit au plus vite à son chevet en cas de besoin.**

 **\- Vous avez tout à fait raison, ma cousine. Je vous en remercie** , Répondit Shina d'un ton où transpirait l'hypocrisie.

 **\- ...**

 **\- Vous savez, je peux sembler quelque peu dépassée et énervée par les événements et vous aurez** **surement** **raison, mais...** continua-t-elle.

 **\- Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier. Vous avez vécu un événement, certes heureux, mais éprouvant pour vous hier. C'est normal que vous en soyez éprouvée.** Rassura Hitomi toujours enclin à excuser les autres.

 **\- Vous avez raison encore une fois, ma chère. Sachez que je suis heureuse d'avoir mis au monde** **Shion. Mon mari était tellement heureux et fier qu'il n'ait pas pu s'empêcher d'en parler à tout le monde et de la montrer.** Ria quelque peu la mère de l'enfant nouveau-né.

Les soeurs sourirent quelque peu à ce souvenir : leur cousin, sa fille dans les bras et marchant dans toute la demeure pour leur présenter sa petite Shion. Sa femme continua cependant avec un ton désolé :

 **\- Quel malheur que vous ne puissiez pas connaître et apporter à votre mari un tel bonheur. Je prie tous les Dieux pour que cela advienne et que le conseil arrête** **d'harceler** **votre époux.**

 **\- Je vous remercie, cousine. Nous allons vous laisser vous reposer ainsi que** **Shion** **qui apparemment a fini de boire et s'est endormie."** répondit Hitomi avec émotion.

La veuve de Hizashi fulminait derrière elle. Elle se retenait de dire ses quatre vérités à cette hypocrite. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait exprès de rappeler à Hitomi sa situation en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était précaire si le conseil arrivait à convaincre Hiashi de se séparer d'elle. Hina sait aussi que sa soeur est incapable de penser que les paroles prononcées par leur cousine par alliance ne venaient pas du coeur. Elles ne reflétaient pas les vraies pensées de cette dernière. Cela renforça sa conviction qu'elle devait la protéger de cette femme ainsi que son fils. En effet, la mère de Neji avait compris son petit manège en voyant son changement d'attitude lorsqu'elle l'a vu. Elle devait le mettre en garde. Cependant, cette précaution ne sera pas nécessaire. En effet, son fils s'était rendu compte seul que la femme blonde qu'il a rencontré aujourd'hui était fausse. Les deux soeurs et Neji sortirent donc et laissèrent leur cousine avec sa fille et la nourrice.

Dans le couloir, Hitomi sécha une larme alors que Hina lui prenait la main. Dans la chambre, la responsable de ses pleurs perdit son sourire hypocrite alors que la nourrice alla chercher ses affaires pour s'installer dans la fameuse chambre que sa maîtresse allait mettre à sa disposition pour elle. La jeune blonde fulminait contre Neji qui lui avait résisté malgré ses huit ans. Ce ne sera pas facile mais elle n'abandonnera pas. La colère augmenta lorsqu'elle pensa aux conseils de sa cousine : prendre soin de sa fille pour qu'elle soit en bonne santé. Oui, elle allait prendre soin d'elle mais pas seulement pour sa santé mais aussi pour faire d'elle une des femmes les plus importantes de Rome. L'esclave avait d'autres pensées. Elle était assez satisfaite de sa situation même si elle avait un peu peur de la mère de l'enfant dont elle avait la charge. En effet, elle avait vu que cette petite fille allait avoir besoin d'amour et malheureusement, elle ne pourra pas beaucoup compter sur sa mère pour recevoir de l'affection. Aimant les enfants plus que tout et toujours dans la souffrance d'avoir perdu le sien, elle se promit de tout faire pour ce bébé que la destinée a mis sur son chemin.

Là-dessus, Hiashi et les membres du conseil de famille sortirent enfin d'une interminable réunion. Tout le monde pouvait voir que le chef des Hyugas retenait sa colère. Encore une fois, il a dû batailler pour garder Hitomi auprès de lui. En voyant son épouse arrivée avec sa soeur et Neji, celui-ci se rappela le déroulement de la réunion. Certains anciens avaient profité de son absence pour rédiger une demande de répudiation à l'encontre de sa tendre épouse. Elle n'attendait plus que sa signature. Hiashi s'était mis dans une colère noire en refusant de le signer. La moitié du conseil le soutenait n'ayant pas apprécié leur procédé et leur cachotterie. L'autre moitié soutenait les anciens, fautifs de cet acte, comprenant la nécessité de garantir une stabilité au sein de la famille. Une guerre de succession n'était pas à envisager. Ce serait préjudiciable pour sa réputation et sa crédibilité au sein du Sénat. Tous avaient balancé leurs arguments sans parvenir à trouver une solution. Le seul compromis qu'ils ont tous pus trouver fut un ultimatum : si Hitomi ne tombait pas enceinte dans les six mois, il devra signer l'acte de répudiation. Hiashi réalisa donc qu'il devra mettre à exécution ses projets finaux concernant son neveu beaucoup plus tôt que prévu. C'est vrai qu'il aurait aimé en discuter avec eux avant de l'exécuter. Il pourrait aussi attendre qu'Hitomi porte un futur héritier jusqu'à la dernière minute avant d'annoncer ses plans. Malheureusement, il avait besoin de couper l'herbe sous le pied des comploteurs du conseil car il avait peur qu'on s'en prenne à son aimée par tous les moyens qui existent : poisons, herbes contraceptives... Ignorant les pensées de leur chef, les Hyuga se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger pour prendre enfin un repas bien mérité. La mère de Shion et son époux qui était allé la chercher se joignirent à l'assemblée laissant leur fille au soin de la nourrice. Le cousin d'Hitomi la remercia pour le service de cette dernière avant d'aller s'asseoir. Durant le festin servi, Hiashi prit la parole et annonça :

 **"- Ma chère famille, j'ai une grande annonce à faire. Comme vous avez pu le constater, depuis hier, mon épouse, ma belle-soeur et mon neveu nous ont rejoints au sein de la maison principale. J'ai pris la décision de fournir à** **Neji** **l'éducation la plus complète, digne d'un héritier.**

 **\- Quoi ! Mais** **Hiashi, avec tout le respect que je vous dois ainsi qu'à votre défunt frère,** **Neji** **n'est pas votre fils et vous êtes encore jeune et en bonne santé. Vous pouvez encore espérer avoir une descendance si vous** **déniez...**

 **\- Je vous remercie de votre intérêt à mon encontre, cher membre du conseil, mais nous en avons déjà parlé,** l'interrompit Hiashi.

 **-...**

 **\- Bien, donc je disais,** continua le chef de famille. **Sachez que j'ai promis à mon défunt frère sur mon sang de prendre soin de lui et de faire de lui un homme accompli. A partir d'aujourd'hui,** **Neji** **aura plusieurs précepteurs qui le guideront dans l'apprentissage du savoir et qui le préparons à son futur rôle... celui du prochain ... chef de notre famille."**

Tous furent estomaqués. Certains suspendirent leur geste faisant tomber leur couteau sur la table. D'autres recrachaient leur verre. Tout le monde n'en croyait pas leurs oreilles et restait fixer aux lèvres de Hiashi. La seule qui ne semblait pas plus étonnée que ça était Hitomi. Elle regardait son mari tendrement, l'encourageant à continuer. Elle put l'entendre affirmer :

 **"- De son vivant, nous avions convenu d'une solution si l'éventualité d'avoir des enfants moi-même était abandonnée...Comme vous le savez tous, mon frère et moi étions jumeaux, on peut donc considérer que** **Neji** **peut être de mon propre sang...**

Hiashi laissa un moment passé pour que les membres de sa famille prennent le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il était entrain d'annoncer. Il se tourna vers son neveu.

 **-** **Neji** **... Je compte faire de toi mon héritier légitime. Pour se faire et avec l'accord de ta mère, je compte** **t'adopter** **en tant que ... mon fils."** Proclama Hiashi.

A ces mots, la mère de Neji se leva les larmes aux yeux, s'avança vers son fils et lui prit la main le menant à Hiashi. Elle la mit ensuite dans celle du chef de famille. Prenant son châle blanc, Hina l'enroula autour de ces mains les liant à jamais. Par ce geste, elle donnait son fils à son beau-frère et acceptait l'adoption.

 **"- Je vous remercie, belle-soeur, de m'accorder ta confiance en me laissant adopter ton enfant,** dit Hiashi. **Cependant, tu restes et resteras à jamais sa mère.**

 **\- Je sais,** Affirma l'intéressée. **Je suis heureuse pour mon fils.**

 **\- Mais toi,** **Neji, acceptes-tu ? Tu as à peine huit ans mais je sais que tu as le don d'une grande intelligence donc je ne ferai rien si tu n'es pas d'accord.**

 **\- J'accepte cet honneur et je vous rendrez fier de moi.** affirma le jeune garçon.

 **\- Que chaque personne ici présente en soit témoin, je m'engage devant les Dieux à adopter** **Neji** **et de faire de lui mon héritier"** , affirma Hiashi avec une voix forte.

Une grande partie de la salle applaudit la nouvelle décision du chef de famille. La ligne de succession était enfin claire et tous ceux qui avaient côtoyé l'enfant avaient foi en lui car ils le savaient très intelligent, plus qu'eux en tout cas. Une guerre interne leur fut ainsi épargnée. Les anciens qui auraient voulu voir leur fille épousée Hiashi n'en revenaient pas. Leur plan avec l'acte de répudiation tombait à l'eau ainsi que leur projet de prendre le pouvoir au travers de leur hypothétique petit enfant. D'autres membres de la famille commençaient à faire des plans d'avenir. En effet, certains d'entre eux avaient des filles de l'âge de Neji ou plus jeune que lui, susceptibles de devenir l'épouse de l'héritier et donc du futur chef de famille. Ce fut le cas de la seule personne qui possédait des cheveux blonds dans l'assemblée. Le plan de Hiashi favorisait ses propres projets. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle fasse en sorte d'écarter la concurrence et ceux susceptibles de les mettre en danger, comme la mère de Neji. Shina savait que cette dernière se méfiait d'elle et qu'elle pouvait poser des problèmes. Deux autres obstacles se présentaient aussi. Le premier était de s'assurer qu'Hitomi ne tombe jamais enceinte. Elle était sure d'y arriver car il existait des potions qui avaient pour vertu d'empêcher toute matrice d'accueillir la vie. Le deuxième et pas des moindres était de séduire Neji, de gagner sa confiance et pour l'instant, Shina ne savait pas encore comment. Qu'en à Hitomi, elle enlaça son neveu et lui témoigna tout son soutien avant de rejoindre sa soeur. Hiashi s'approcha du feu qui brûlait dans le foyer et brûla sous le regard de son père, fier de lui, l'acte de répudiation. Il avait décidé de ne pas en parler à son épouse. Tout cela était déjà assez difficile et douloureux pour elle. Certes, elle aimait Neji comme un fils, mais il savait que la blessure sur son coeur de ne pas pouvoir être mère et lui donner un héritier de son sang la brûlait au fer rouge. Après toutes ses émotions, l'assemblée finit de manger et repartit vers leurs activités de l'après-midi : Hitomi et Hina à l'organisation de la maison, Neji au début de ses études et Hiashi à ses papiers pour l'adoption et les affaires de la famille.

Ainsi, une journée riche en émotion se termina que ce soit pour le monde des mortels ou pour celui des Dieux : Minato conscient de devoir parler de son héritage à son fils ; Sasuke et Naruto connaissant leur programme pour les années avenirs : mission sur Terre, entraînements avec les autres Dieux qui promettaient sueurs et difficultés et Neji... Neji, heureux d'avoir un nouveau père sans pourtant le montrer, laissa une larme de joie coulée sur sa joue lorsqu'il fut seul dans son lit, le soit tombant. Il se promit de tout faire pour remercier son nouveau père en le rendant fier de lui. Il fera tout pour devenir un homme accompli et un héritier digne de sa confiance. Tenten leva la lune sur une terre remplie d'espoirs mais aussi de complots. En effet, la mère de Shion, installée près de son mari dans leur lit conjugale, réfléchissait encore à ses projets mais aussi à sa fille. Contre toute attente et les apparences, Shina aimait cette enfant qu'elle trouvait magnifique. Pour elle, Shion était la huitième merveille du monde. La jeune mère fera tout mais vraiment tout pour lui donner la place qui lui revient. Elle-même n'a pas pu arriver à devenir une des premières dames de l'Empire Romain mais sa fille y parviendra, elle. Tous ses espoirs perdus furent transférés dans ceux de voir sa fille épouse du chef de la famille Hyuga. L'astre lunaire perça de ses rayons argentés les rideaux d'une chambre où dormait un couple endormi. L'homme couché dans le dos de sa femme l'enlaçait, sa main posée sur son ventre à l'emplacement exact où un miracle était sur le point de s'accomplir.

Si une personne en avait eu le pouvoir, elle aurait pu voir un phénomène des plus extraordinaires se produire : la création de la vie. Elles auraient pu observer ce miracle encore plus petit qu'une pointe d'aiguille s'avancer vers le matelas douillet que la matrice maternelle avait créé tout spécialement pour l'accueillir. Il s'y logea et attendit que ce lit l'englobe pour le protéger au chaud de tous les dangers. Au bout de quelques heures, si le gardien de la Porte des Enfers, Kiba, avait été présent, il aurait pu entendre, grâce à son ouïe des plus fines, le bruit d'un battement de coeur commencé, ne devant plus s'arrêter, provenir de ce petit lit doux et chaleureux. Ce magnifique miracle était entrain de se dérouler au sein d'Hitomi sans qu'elle puisse en être consciente, alors qu'elle était endormie dans les bras de son aimé.

Kakashi se leva péniblement alors qu'il faisait encore nuit. Il était de son devoir d'élever le soleil dans le ciel. C'est sur son char tiré par des chevaux à la robe et aux crins de feu qu'il réalisait ce prodige fêté par les Hommes. Il se demandait comment Tenten, en charge de l'astre lunaire en tant que sa protectrice, arrivait encore à courir à travers les forêts pour s'adonner à son passe temps préféré, la chasse. Franchement, il ne voyait pas d' où elle tirait autant d'énergie. En plus de ça, elle s'était proposée pour aider Minato à entraîner Naruto et Sasuke. Vraiment, il ne savait pas comment elle faisait. En pensant aux deux garçons, il se demandait s'il ne devrait pas aussi y prendre part. Il avait une certaine expérience et puis confronté les angelots à la puissance du Soleil pourrait leur être profitable. Il s'amuserait peut-être en les faisant éviter ses rayons brûlants. C'est sur cette idée, que Kakashi rejoignit son attelage et après avoir flatté l'encolure de ses chevaux, monta sur le char et partit lever le soleil, son ami. En chemin, il put voir un spectacle des plus drôles se dérouler au sein du palais du dieu de la Guerre.

Naruto, impatient de commencer à s'entraîner, s'était réveillé bien avant l'aube et après avoir réussi à réveiller son frère, l'avait incité à se joindre à lui pour aller réveiller Minato. Comprenant l'impatience du dieu aux ailes blanches et désireux de faire une blague à celui qui est devenu officiellement son père, Sasuke se retrouva à marcher sur la pointe des pieds derrière le blond. Les deux jeunes faisaient leur possible pour avancer le plus furtivement possible. Cela fit rire Kakashi car ils étaient assez maladroits. Cette observation du dieu du Soleil renforça sa conviction que oui, il aura des choses à leur apprendre et se promit d'aller voir Minato pour lui proposer son aide dans la formation de ses fils. Alors que Kakashi faisait cette promesse, deux garçons continuaient à avancer doucement vers la chambre de leur parent. Arrivés à la porte, Naruto l'ouvrit en essayant de ne pas la laisser grincer et suivit par Sasuke rentra dans la pièce. Ils purent voir Minato dormir sur le dos alors que Kushina était sur le côté face à son amant. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le bord du lit, Naruto et Sasuke déployèrent doucement leurs ailes et s'élevèrent silencieusement dans le ciel et :

 **"- Taïaut !",** crièrent les garçons en atterrissant sur le ventre de Minato, qui le souffle coupé s'éveilla les yeux lui sortant des orbites.

Après s'être remis du choc, le dieu de la Guerre regarda les deux fautifs de ce réveil des plus brutaux assis tranquillement sur lui. Naruto arborait un sourire aussi large que son visage alors que celui de Sasuke était un peu plus timide mais exprimait tout de même de la malice et de l'amusement. Bien sûr toute cette agitation réveilla leur mère en sursaut. Cette dernière voyant la situation éclata de rire.

 **" - Kushina, arrête de rire ! Ça fait mal !** Réprimanda Minato en se tenant quelque peu son ventre endolori.

 **\- Pardon, mon amour, mais c'était vraiment drôle!** S'excusa son amante qui avait pourtant du mal à s'arrêter. **Bien jouez les enfants.**

 **\- En plus, tu les félicites, c'est le pompon.** Se lamenta-t-il. **Mais qui m'a foutue une famille pareille...**

 **\- Allez papa, debout ! Tu nous as promis, hier de commencer les choses sérieuses aujourd'hui,** encouragea Naruto, impatient de commencer.

 **\- Mais Naruto, Kakashi vient juste de lever le soleil et je...**

 **\- Mais euh... Tu avais promis,** continua le dieu de l'Amour en faisant la moue

 **\- Bon, bon je me lève mais pour ça pouvez-vous vous enlever de mon ventre ?** Finit par céder Minato.

 **\- Mais avant de partir, vous devez prendre votre petit-déjeuner. Pas d'entraînement avec un ventre vide. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?** Déclara Kushina.

 **\- Oui ! On vous attend dans la salle à manger.** Répondirent en coeur les deux garçons partant en courant vers la dite salle laissant leur parent se lever tranquillement.

Minato et Kushina eurent un petit sourire. Ils étaient heureux de voir leurs enfants aussi enthousiastes et en bonne santé. Bon, il est vrai que le dieu de la Guerre aurait aimé un réveil un peu plus calme mais il préférait ça que d'entendre les cris de Naruto lors de ses crises de cauchemars à son réveil. Ils les rejoignirent donc pour se restaurer en leur compagnie. La seule question que se posait Minato était de savoir comment il allait aborder LA question qui le préoccupait le plus en ce moment avec Naruto. Il savait qu'il devait le faire mais il ne savait pas ni comment, ni quand le réaliser. Enfin, pour le moment, il décida de profiter de ce petit déjeuner familial et peut-être que la solution se présentera d'elle même. Le repas se déroula donc sous les rires et les discussions. Cela semblait annoncer une journée des plus joyeuses et agréables.

Alors que le dieu de la Guerre profitait d'un moment en famille avant de partir sur le terrain d'entraînement, dans une grotte avoisinant un palais de marbre grisé par la fumée qui s'échappait d'une cheminée sortant de ce lieu, un homme aux peintures tribales s'acharnait sur son enclume. Il frappait de son marteau au métal le plus dur et aux inscriptions dorées un petit objet de couleur vert turquoise. A chaque coup, l'homme ne s'arrêtait pas de s'encourager en se répétant qu'il devait y arriver, c'était son devoir et son honneur qui était en jeu. Il ne savait pas depuis et pendant combien de temps, il avait entrepris sa tâche mais il était résolu à ne pas la laisser inachevée même si cela devait prendre des siècles. Cet homme avait de plus pris une importante décision. Prenant une pause de quelques minutes, il porta son regard sur une petite table noire. Sur cette dernière se trouvait une feuille d'or où une écriture faite de sang pouvait s'y lire. Oui, il allait le faire pour leur bonheur et peut-être un jour le sien. Il arrêta un instant sa réflexion lorsqu'il attendit la porte de la grotte s'ouvrir.

 **" - Maître, vous m'aviez demandée de vous prévenir lorsque le soleil atteindrait son zénith,** lui informa une petite voix.

 **\- Cela fait donc si longtemps que je suis ici.** Remarqua le maître des lieux.

 **\- En effet, seigneur Kankuro.**

 **\- Je t'en remercie, Ayame.**

 **\- Je ne fais que mon devoir"** , répondit celle qui se dénommait donc Ayame.

Ainsi c'était Kankuro, le dieu des Forges, qui, depuis la veille, avait entrepris une tâche qu'il se devait de terminer dans les plus brefs délais. Après avoir entrepris de se laver quelque peu de la sueur et de la suie qui lui recouvrait le corps, il ressortit de sa forge pour rejoindre Ayame qui l'attendait dehors. En levant les yeux sur elle, il la regarda. C'était une femme chétive de petite taille, à l'origine une princesse de Troie qui n'a pas eu la vie facile et qu'on traitait de folle du temps de sa vie mortelle. Durant cette dernière, Kakashi s'était épris d'elle lui faisant le don de prophétie. Malheureusement, ses sentiments se tarirent et il regretta son geste. Ne pouvant pas le lui enlever, il la maudit en ne lui permettant pas d'être crue. A chaque prophétie, les personnes et même sa propre famille la prenait pour une illuminée et ne croyaient pas en ses visions de l'avenir. Cependant, toutes se réalisaient. Ainsi lorsque Ayame avait prédit que si les Troyens laissaient entrer la statue en bois figurant un cheval, Troie tomberait ; elle ne s'était pas trompée mais son entourage avait fait la sourde oreille. Après la défaite, elle fut prisonnière du vainqueur de la cité qui reconnaissant ses mérites, lui fit des jumeaux. Malheureusement, lui non plus ne l'a pas crue quand elle lui a annoncé qu'il mourrait s'il retournait en Grèce. Elle fut également assassinée en même temps que son amant et ses enfants. Lorsque Kankuro attendit son histoire et qu'il la vit, il fut pris de pitié pour elle. Il demanda donc une faveur à Saï ou du moins comme paiement de l'invulnérabilité de la Porte des Enfers et de la chaîne indestructible de Kiba, : laisser Ayame récupérée son corps et la mettre à son service personnel. Saï accepta et c'est ainsi que l'ancienne princesse troyenne devint sa servante. Il la traitait bien et elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Par contre, la seule chose que Kankuro ignorait, était qu'Ayame possédait en son coeur une flamme qui ne demandait que réciprocité et qui se mourrait de ne pas la ressentir.

Le dieu des Forges sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit la voie de sa suivante l'appeler. Elle semblait inquiète car cela faisait quelques minutes qu'il avait les yeux perdus dans le vide.

 **"- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ayame, je vais bien,** la rassura-t-il.

 **\- Que comptez-vous faire, après le déjeuner, seigneur ?** Demanda-t-elle.

 **\- Je vais rejoindre mon frère. J'ai quelque chose à lui remettre ou du moins à détruire devant lui.**

 **-...**

 **\- Tu peux m'y accompagner si tu le souhaites."** Continua Kankuro devant le silence qui suivit.

A ces mots, Ayame releva la tête qu'elle avait baissée lorsqu'elle avait entendu que son maître allait encore la laisser seule dans ce palais trop grand pour elle. Les Nymphes qui servaient Kankuro n'étaient pas vraiment tendre avec elle à cause de son passé de mortelle mais elle ne se plaignait jamais. En effet, l'ancienne princesse refusait d'apporter encore plus de soucis au dieu des Forges car elle avait vu la souffrance dans ses yeux depuis qu'elle était en son palais. De plus, il lui avait donné une seconde vie, libérée de ses prédictions et des moqueries de son entourage dû à son don de prophétie. Elle n'en voulait pas à Kakashi mais sa vie mortelle aurait été surement plus douce sans cette particularité. Elle refusait donc de se plaindre. C'est ainsi que reconnaissante envers Kankuro, elle le suivit jusqu'au palais du dieu de la Guerre. Arrivé là bas, tous deux y trouvèrent que Kushina. Un peu réticente au début, cette dernière accepta tout de même de leur dire où trouver Minato. Son mari ne lui en voulait pas de se montrer aussi méfiante. C'était même normal vu qu'il avait essayé de "tuer" Naruto en se servant de son frère. Pour dissiper ses doutes, il lui proposa donc de les accompagner puisque l'affaire dont il voulait s'entretenir avec son frère la concernait. D'ailleurs, avant de partir rejoindre le lieu où il se trouvait, il pria Ayame d'aller chercher Jiraya car il souhaitait qu'il en soit également le témoin.

Kankuro et Kushina arrivèrent donc sur un terrain rocailleux entouré d'arbres et possédant à sa périphérie une demeure simple mais pratique. Ce logis ne servait pas à se reposer ou à festoyer, aucunes de ses pièces en avaient la fonction. Les salles qui le constituaient avaient chacune un rôle bien défini. L'une avait les murs recouverts d'armes en tout genre. Une autre n'avait qu'un tapis au sol pour pratiquer les combats à mains nues. Encore une autre était jonchait de cartes, de livres sur la stratégie militaire... Ce bâtiment respirait l'art de la Guerre, tout y était destiné à son enseignement. Au centre du terrain, tous purent voir plusieurs silhouettes dont une qui ne faisait que bouger dans tous les sens. Cette dernière possédait des ailes blanches. Elle essayait de convaincre une copie conforme plus grande de lui à ne pas lui faire pratiquer une partie d'échec. C'était bien sûr Naruto qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Shikamaru voulait absolument le faire jouer à ce jeu que le dieu de l'Amour qualifiait de barbant.

 **" Non, non et non, j'ai horreur de ce jeu, je n'y comprends rien et cela depuis des siècles. Ce n'est pas maintenant que cela va changer !**

 **\- Mais Naruto, cela va t'être profitable pour apprendre la patience et la stratégie,** essaya de convaincre son père.

 **\- Non, non et non, je dois déjà subir les séances de méditation et c'est déjà beaucoup pour ma patience ! Je préfère aller courir avec Tenten ou aller aux Enfers pour aller voir les héros ou encore éviter les rayons solaires de Kakashi. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous enseigner le maniement des épées ou des arbalètes de la salle d'armes maintenant ?**

 **\- Naruto, soit raisonnable,** tenta son père en haussant un peu le ton. **Tu sais bien qu'il faut que vous attendiez qu'Ino redescende aux Enfers pour y aller. Ainsi vous passerez devant Kiba sans que celui-ci essaie de vous attraper les ailes pour jouer. Pour Kakashi, on n'en a déjà parlé tout à l'heure. Vous n'êtes pas encore prêts ou assez grands. Et vous avez déjà accompagné Tenten ce matin dans la forêt pour votre endurance. Tu ne peux pas développer que ton physique. Le mental et la stratégie sont des points très importants dans l'art de la Guerre.**

 **\- Et puis, je te rappelle que même pour la méditation, tu n'as pas vraiment non plus brillé. Si tu veux être aussi doué que moi, il faut faire mieux que ce que ça."** intervint Sasuke, le sourire narquois au lèvre. Lui y était très bien arrivé.

 **"- Oh tais-toi Sas'ke,** répliqua notre blondinet se retournant pour bouder dans son coin.

 **\- M'appelle pas comme ça, abruti."**

Sous les yeux effarés de toute l'assistance, les deux frères commencèrent une bataille de regard et de petits noms des plus sympathiques.

En effet, Shikamaru avait commencé à leur apprendre à poser leur respiration pour se mettre en diapason avec ce qui les entourait : les arbres, les animaux, l'air... Pour cela, il fallait trouver le calme en soi et ouvrir tous ses sens afin de sentir l'herbe bougé sous le vent, d'entendre les fourmis marchées, l'oiseau chanté à tes kilomètres de là, le papillon volé... Malheureusement, Naruto avait du mal avec cette partie. Dès qu'il s'asseyait sous un arbre soit il bougeait sans cesse, soit il s'endormait tel Shikamaru dans ses meilleures jours. Ce dernier allait devoir trouver autre chose pour l'obliger à rester en place et concentrer plus que quelques secondes s'il voulait régler la question de ses crises de cauchemars meurtriers. Il y a eu quand même un bon point lors d'un entretien que le dieu des Songes et le blondinet ont eu au moment du repas du midi. Ils s'étaient tous les deux isolés pendant un moment. Shikamaru apprit lors de cette discussion que Naruto avait enfin parlé de ses blessures et ses craintes à ses parents la veille et que cela avait soulagé une partie de son coeur. Son ami en fut heureux car la peur de l'abandon par ses parents renforçait ses cauchemars. Ce point était donc réglé mais il en existait d'autres. Il fallait absolument que Naruto apprenne à se prévenir des sentiments négatifs dus aux coeurs brisés et aux viols. De plus, il existait aussi cette peur de vivre son immortalité seul et sans un amour réciproque et pur. Le dieu à la coupe d'ananas le rassura sur ce point car si lui, le flemmard de première a trouvé sa furie blonde alors il était certain qu'une personne lui était destinée. A ces mots, le dieu de l'Amour lui souria en l'espérant aussi de tout son coeur.

D'un coup, une silhouette fendit l'air aussi vite qu'un aigle pour atterrir sur le mur de la demeure. Cet événement fit taire les deux frères qui intriguaient s'approcha d'elle.

 **" Ero-dieu ! Mais que t'arrive-t-il ?** Demanda Naruto.

 **\- Ce coureur de jupon de première a tenté de mettre la main aux fesses d'Ayame !** Vociféra Tsunade qui arriva sur cette entrefaite le point levé.

 **\- Ayame est ici ?"** posa Kakashi.

Ce dernier était effectivement présent sur le terrain d'entraînement conforme à sa promesse du matin de proposer ses services à Minato. Il lui raconta comment il avait assisté à l'attaque matinale de ses fils sur lui. Il pensait qu'il pourrait leur enseigner quelque petits trucs. De plus, possédant la puissance du soleil, Kakashi eut l'idée de la mettre au profit des deux garçons. Minato au début était réticent car combattre contre le dieu du Soleil n'était pas chose aisée car il pouvait bénéficier effectivement d'une force inépuisable. De plus, éviter des rayons qui pouvaient brûler tout individu gravement ou mortellement pour les Hommes n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Le dieu de la Guerre était sûr que Naruto et Sasuke en étaient capable certes, pas pour le moment mais avec le temps... Non, ce qui le faisait reculer était la crainte de la colère de Kushina car si elle apprenait que ses "bébés" feraient face à Kakashi et à ses rayons solaires, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Kushina pouvait se montrer douce, aguicheuse et séductrice mais il ne fallait surtout pas la mettre en colère. Elle était aussi effrayante que les Titans quand celle-ci prenait le contrôle de son corps. Au final, Minato accepta sous le regard de chien batteur de Naruto qui voulait absolument se confronter au dieu du Soleil. Il y mit deux conditions : que sa mère ne soit pas au courant, ou du moins pour le moment et qu'ils attendraient de grandir encore un peu. Le dieu de la Guerre jugeait qu'ils n'étaient pas encore prêts physiquement pour faire face à la puissance de l'astre solaire. Les garçons promirent de tenir leur langue même sous la pire des tortures et de s'entraîner très dur en attendant ce jour.

 **"- Bonjour, seigneur Kakashi.** répondit elle-même Ayame en faisant une révérence.

 **\- Bonjour, mais que fais-tu ici ?** demanda le dieu du Soleil.

 **\- Elle m'accompagne.** Répliqua Kankuro qui arriva avec Kushina et qui le regard sombre n'avait pas vraiment apprécié que le dieu du Soleil porte son regard sur elle. Ce n'était pas la première fois, d'ailleurs qu'il agissait ainsi. **Je l'avais priée d'aller chercher Jiraya et je vois qu'elle emmène aussi Tsunade. Ce qui m'arrange.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?** demanda cette dernière.

 **\- Et bien...**

 **\- Bonjour à vous tous,** coupa Gaara qui arriva avec Matsuri dans un souffle de vent.

 **\- Oh Matsuri,** s'exclama Sasuke. **Comment vas-tu depuis la cérémonie ? Tu vas mieux ?**

 **\- Bonjour, seigneur Sasuke. Je vais mieux merci de votre gentillesse.** répondit Matsuri.

 **\- Dis, Lee a super bien travaillé, on ne voit pas de cicatrice à ton cou,** fit remarquer Naruto. **Ne refais plus jamais ça, hein. Je connais quelqu'un à qui cela ferait beaucoup de peine.**

 **\- Je vous remercie de votre inquiétude, seigneur Naruto. Je ne compte plus le faire tant que je serai utile au seigneur Gaara.** Confirma la jeune mortelle qui n'avait pas comprise de qui parlait le dieu aux ailes blanches alors que le dieu des Vents foudroyait Naruto les joues rouges.

 **\- Je peux savoir pourquoi on m'a demandé de venir au juste. Car j'étais entrain de me préparer à...** commença à parler Jiraya avant de s'arrêter sous le regard menaçant de Tsunade.

 **\- C'est moi qui ai requis ta présence,** répondit Kankuro. **Je n'avais pas prévu la présence de tout ce monde mais bon, cela fera plus de témoin pour l'acte que je prévois de faire."**

A ces mots, Kankuro prit le parchemin qu'il avait récupéré avant de quitter sa forge. Il le tendit à Minato qui intrigué regarda la papier. Après sa lecture, il releva sa tête vers son frère avec les yeux ronds et lui fit remarquer :

 **" - Mais c'est... c'est...**

 **\- Le parchemin mentionnant le contrat de mariage qui me lit à Kushina,... oui.** Le coupa Kankuro qui avait compris que son frère, perdant la parole tellement il était estomaqué, aurait du mal à revenir de sa surprise.

 **\- Pourquoi me le donnes-tu ?**

 **\- J'ai pris une grande décision.** Commença le dieu des Forges. **J'ai réfléchi à ce que m'a dit Naruto après notre confrontation... J'en ai conclue que je n'aimais pas vraiment Kushina ou du moins pas aussi fort que je le pensais au départ... C'était plus un défi, un moyen de te ravir ce que tu convoitais ; toi, qui selon moi avait déjà tout... Malheureusement, Kushina n'est pas heureuse avec moi, et... je ne le suis pas non plus... A quoi ça sert d'être marié si c'est pour souffrir. Alors ...**

 **\- Alors.. ?** Insista Minato.

 **\- J'ai décidé de te remettre mon contrat de mariage pour que... tu le détruises ou que tu remplaces mon nom par le tien."** affirma avec conviction Kankuro.

En entendant cela, la déesse de la Beauté éclata en sanglots car cela signifiait qu'elle était libre et qu'elle n'était plus enchaînée à Kankuro. Peut-être pourrait-elle enfin épousée celui qu'elle désire plus que tout ? Enfin, si ce dernier le voulait aussi. Le dieu de la Guerre n'en revenait pas, son frère renonçait à son mariage avec Kushina. Il pourra enfin faire sa vie avec la mère de son fils. Enfin, si elle le souhaitait. Tout le monde était sans voix. A ce moment-là, une autre personne sentait une seule larme coulée le long de sa joue. Cette petite femme aux cheveux châtain voyait un espoir naître en son coeur de voir son amour non réciproque le devenir un jour. Les Dieux présents trop étonnés pour le voir ne s'en rendirent pas compte sauf un. Ce dernier était le gardien des sentiments les plus doux qui naissent entre deux individus et il se mit à sourire discrètement.

 **"- En es-tu sur, Kankuro ?** Demanda sérieusement Jiraya.

 **\- Oui, j'en suis sûr, père.** répondit Kankuro. **J'ai passé les heures qui ont suivies la cérémonie pour observer ta famille, Minato, avec d'autres yeux que la jalousie et la colère. J'y ai vu joie, amour, bonheur d'être ensemble et non peur et ressentiment... Je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir épargné la vie et de m'accepter de nouveau parmi vous malgré mon acte... C'est le moyen que j'ai choisi pour cela.**

 **\- Bien. Minato, la décision t'appartient, que décides-tu ?"** se tourna le dieu des Dieux qui essayait de calmer ses émotions à l'appellation utilisé par son deuxième fils. Il en était heureux ainsi que Tsunade. Il commençait à ressentir de la fierté pour lui.


	9. Nouvelles inattendues et espérées

Après les mots de Jiraya, Minato regarda encore pendant un moment le parchemin où était inscrit le contrat de mariage entre Kankuro et Kushina. Tout le monde gardait le silence mais bouillonnait d'impatience surtout cette dernière. L'attente lui était insupportable et les doutes l'assaillirent. Et si Minato ne voulait plus d'elle après ça ? Est-elle qu'un trophée et ayant gagné, Minato allait-il l'abandonner, elle et ses enfants ? Allait-elle payer de lui avoir été infidèle pour oublier la solitude et ses souffrances ? Au bout de quelques minutes interminables, le dieu de la Guerre se redressa, ferma les yeux et tendit le parchemin vers le ciel. A ce moment-là et sans aucune explication, une flamme apparue dans sa main et brûla en quelques secondes le contrat. Sous le regard étonné de l'assistance, il venait de détruire la cause de toute leur douleur mais ce geste ne fut pas compris. En effet, les Dieux présents auraient pensé qu'il aurait changé le nom de Kankuro par le sien sur le parchemin. Tous s'interrogèrent sur la signification de tout cela. Le seul qui ne semblait pas plus étonné que ça était le dieu des Forges. Il connaissait un peu son frère, pas autant qu'il aurait dû mais il pensait savoir ce que voulait faire Minato. Kushina, quand à elle, pensait que ses craintes étaient fondées et ne voulait qu'une seule chose à ce moment précis : partir de ce lieu pour aller pleurer son désespoir.

Quand Minato rouvrit les yeux sur le visage de Kushina, il put y lire sa tristesse et son désarroi. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas saisi le but de son geste. Son regard le paralysa et il ne reprit conscience que lorsque la déesse de la Beauté se retourna et commença à partir loin de lui en courant. Voyant cela, Minato lui emboîta le pas et lui saisissant le bras l'arrêta dans sa course. Il devait s'expliquer avec elle.

 **"-** **Kushina** **attend ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !**

 **\- Mais je viens de te voir détruire le parchemin sur lequel tu aurais pu apposer ton nom au côté du mien...** déclara Kushina des sanglots dans la gorge. **Tu... tu ne veux pas de moi... Je ne suis qu'à trophée pour toi...**

 **\- C'est faux !** cria le dieu de la Guerre. **Si j'ai détruit ce contrat, c'est pour faire les choses correctement. Je veux faire les choses en grand pour toi... tu mérites quelque chose de grandiose, de merveilleux et non, une simple signature en bas d'un vulgaire papier au milieu d'un terrain d'entraînement...**

 **\- Que veux-tu dire ? Je ne comprends plus rien...** demanda la déesse de la Beauté qui semblait totalement perdue.

 **\- Mais voyons, maman, ce que papa essaie maladroitement de te dire, c'est qu'il veut** **t'épouser** **dans les règles de l'art.** Répliqua Sasuke qui les avait suivis ainsi que l'assemblée.

 **-... Est-ce vrai Minato ?** , demanda la dite mère timidement osant à peine le croire.

 **\- Oui, je veux que tu es une belle cérémonie devant tous nos amis, pour que tout l'Olympe soit au courant que désormais nous ne formerons plus qu'un et cela pour l'éternité...** **Kushina, veux-tu m'épouser ?** Déclara avec douceur et conviction le dieu de la Guerre.

 **\- Oh, Minato... Bien sûr que je le veux. Je le souhaite depuis tellement longtemps."** Pleura la déesse de la Beauté se jetant dans les bras de son désormais fiancé tellement sa joie lui faisait perdre le contrôle de ses émotions.

A ces mots, le futur marié serra celle qui deviendra son épouse dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il pouvait de peur qu'elle ne s'échappe en changeant d'avis. Il déposa ensuite une main sur sa joue pour essuyer ses larmes de bonheur et pencha la tête vers elle, l'embrassa passionnément. C'est sur ce baiser que Temari, Ino et Sakura arrivèrent.

 **" - Oh mais que se passe-t-il ici ?** , demanda la déesse de la Justice se mettant à côté de Shikamaru.

 **\- Et toi, que viens-tu faire ici, femme galère ?** Répliqua-t-il.

 **\- Arrête de m'appeler ainsi, flemmard. Et pour répondre à ta question, je suis venue pour te chercher afin que nous passions un moment, voir la soirée ensemble. Mais apparemment, je dérange, monsieur.** Répondit Temari excédée mais avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix d'avoir été accueillie de la sorte par son amant.

 **\- Pardon,** **Temari,** s'excusa le dieu des Songes qui avait senti les émotions de la jeune déesse. **Je serai ravi de passer la soirée avec toi et merci. Et pour...**

 **\- Quoi vous êtes ensemble tous les deux !** dirent en coeur les autres déesses étonnées de ne pas avoir été mise au courant.

 **\- Oui, et je vous raconterai plus tard les filles. Mais maintenant, répond à ma question,** **Shikamaru.**

 **\- C'est simple,** **Temari,** **Kankuro** **a remis à papa le contrat de mariage le liant à ma mère. Mon père vient de le détruire et de demander sa main à maman.** Répondit à la place Naruto accompagné de Kankuro.

 **\- C'est génial !** S'exclama Ino. **Nous allons organiser un mariage. Allez les filles, allons voir notre future mariée. Je veux être sa demoiselle d'honneur.**

 **\- Ah non,** **Ino. Ce sera moi !"** Contredit Sakura qui la suivit vers Kushina avec les autres déesses pressées de parler du grand jour avec elle.

Alors que les femmes entouraient Kushina l'assaillant de félicitations et de questions relatives à la cérémonie, Minato rejoignit les autres Dieux au comble de son bonheur. Il remercia avec force Kankuro qui lui fit un sourire triste. Ce dernier était heureux pour son frère et se sentait fier de lui et de sa décision. Il avait l'impression qu'un énorme poids avait quitté ses épaules. Malheureusement, la tristesse était aussi présente car maintenant, il se demandait si un jour, lui aussi vivrait un tel bonheur. Il en doutait car qui voudrait d'un homme aussi défiguré et mal-formé comme lui. Il se préparait à vivre définitivement seul. Si le dieu des Forges n'était pas aussi plongé dans ses pensées, il aurait pu voir à ce moment une paire d'yeux affectueux se poser sur lui amoureusement.

 **"- Moi aussi, je te remercie, mon oncle,** commença Naruto. **J'ai une famille enfin unie. Alors, vraiment merci.**

- **Tu n'as pas à me remercier, mon garçon, je n'ai fait que ce qui me semblait juste surtout après ce que je vous ai fait subir à tous pendant des siècles et plus encore à toi.** Dit humblement Kankuro. **C'est à moi de te dire merci car sans toi, je n'aurai sans doute jamais ouvert les yeux et je serai resté le même égoïste qu'avant.**

 **\- Alors pourquoi cette mine triste ?** demanda Gaara.

 **\- Oh, n'y faites pas attention. Je suis content pour toi, Minato,** s'adressa le dieu des Forges à son frère. **J'espère juste que cela m'arrivera à moi aussi, ce sentiment d'amour réciproque. Cependant, avec mon physique, je crois que cela restera un rêve irréalisable.**

 **-** **Kankuro, le physique ne fait pas tout.** **Le coeur, le caractère, la confiance en l'autre et les actions des gens comptent aussi, si ce n'est plus dans une relation amoureuse.** Réprimanda Naruto. **Je constate que tu n'as pas encore complètement ouvert les yeux sur ce qui t'entoure.**

 **\- Que veux-tu dire ?**

 **\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ton rêve est peut-être plus proche que tu ne le penses"**. Répondit énigmatiquement le dieu de l'Amour en tournant ses yeux vers deux jeunes femmes.

Kankuro et Gaara suivirent le regard de Naruto et virent Ayame et Matsuri faire connaissance. Le dieu des Vents comprit l'allusion de son ami à son oncle et pria aussi pour que ce dernier la comprenne aussi un jour. Car oui, comme lui a dit Naruto un jour, tout le monde a le droit de se sentir aimer et d'aimer. Le dieu des Forges put voir sa servante parler avec la protégée de Gaara. Cela le fit sourire. Il se demandait ce qu'elles se racontaient. Les deux jeunes femmes, qui n'ont pas attendu d'être présentée l'une à l'autre par les deux divinités qu'elles servaient le firent elle-même. Ainsi toutes deux découvrirent qu'elles venaient de la terre des mortels et se racontèrent leur histoire respective. Ayame, bien qu'étant été ramenée du Royaume des Morts pour servir Kankuro, se rappelait bien de sa vie de princesse troyenne et était heureuse de pouvoir en parler avec quelqu'un de son ancienne condition. Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent à parler ensemble et sentirent qu'elles deviendront très rapidement amies. Kankuro et Gaara s'approchèrent d'elles.

 **" Je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec la servante de** **Kankuro,** fit remarquer le dieu des Vents en s'adressant à Matsuri.

 **\- Oui, j'ai été surprise d'apprendre qu'elle était troyenne et qu'autrefois, nos peuples étaient ennemis puisque moi j'étais une princesse du camp adverse. Je trouve la situation assez drôle car nous nous retrouvons à discourir comme si nous étions des amies de longue date.**

 **\- Je suis heureux que tu puisses t'entendre avec quelqu'un ,** **Matsuri. La terre des Dieux n'est pas aussi divisée que celle des mortelles et il n'existe pas de nation ici. Certes, il existe des rivalités mais pas de guerre entre nous, juste contre les Titans.** Continua Gaara. **Si tu acceptes** **Kankuro, j'aimerai que** **Ayame** **puisse inviter ou visiter** **Matsuri** **dès qu'elle le souhaite.**

 **\- Bien sûr que j'autorise** **Ayame** **à se lier d'amitié et d'accompagner** **Matsuri** **lors de ses promenades dans l'Olympe.** Concentit Kankuro, content de voir sa servante enfin sortir en dehors de son palais pour autre chose que ses courses. Elle restait trop confinée à son goût.

 **\- Je vous remercie, seigneur",** répondirent en même temps les deux femmes faisant sourire les deux dieux.

Voyant que le soleil allait se coucher, Kankuro qui avait encore une tâche à accomplir pour amener à bien son projet final prit congé de Jiraya et des autres Dieux accompagné toujours d'Ayame. Cependant, en arrivant à l'orée du bois, il fit demi-tour et invita son frère un instant à l'écart car il avait besoin de lui demander plusieurs choses.

 **"- Minato,** commença-t-il, **je sais que je t'ai fait du tord, à toi, à tes fils et à** **Kushina** **et...**

 **\- Je t'arrête, tout de suite... Ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui me montre que ton coeur renferme de la bonté et que tes actions passées étaient du à la jalousie envers moi et à la souffrance que tu ressentais. Je voudrai aussi m'excuser de...**

 **\- Laisse moi finir, mon frère... et tu n'as pas à t'excuser,** l'interrompit Kankuro. **Le fait de rendre la liberté à** **Kushina** **n'efface pas la dette que j'ai encore envers toi mais surtout envers Naruto. Malgré que je l'ai attaqué, il m'a pardonné. Vous m'avez de nouveau accepté parmi vous. Dans le passé, vous m'aviez tendus la main mais moi trop aveuglé par la rancoeur est préféré fermer les yeux.**

Après une pause que Minato ne voulut pas briser voyant son frère des plus sérieux, le dieu des Forges continua :

 **\- Je souhaiterai contribuer à l'entraînement de Naruto et Sasuke, leur montrer ma forge et la manière de fabriquer les armes divines. Leur faire comprendre que ce n'est pas que des vulgaires objets, qu'on peut rentrer en communication avec elles. C'est en les fabriquant qu'on s'en rend compte.**

 **\- J'accepte avec joie. Mais pourquoi me le dire à l'écart. Les garçons auraient été heureux de l'entendre.**

 **\- Je sais, mais initialement, je voulais te demander si nous pouvions nous voir seul à seul afin d'essayer de rattraper les siècles de perdus.** Proposa Kankuro.

 **\- Bien sûr. Pourquoi pas nous retrouver demain avant l'entraînement des garçons sous le vieux saule des Naïades."** Proposa Minato qui avait compris la pudeur du dieu des Forges de ne pas vouloir mettre les autres au courant de cette faveur.

 **\- Alors à demain",** répondit son frère en lui tendant la main qu'il prit.

C'est la dessus, que les deux dieux se séparèrent, l'un retournant à sa forge pour continuer son oeuvre et l'autre retrouvant sa famille et les autres Dieux. Kushina fut enfin libérée de la folie de ses amies qui voulaient savoir la date du mariage. Les deux fiancés leur assurèrent qu'elles seront toutes mises au courant dès qu'ils se décideront. Kakashi, après autant d'émotions repartit vers son char ainsi que Tenten, il était l'heure de faire bouger leur astre annonçant ainsi la fin de la journée. Temari prit Shikamaru sous le bras et ils repartirent ensemble vers leur rendez-vous. Tsunade tira Jiraya par l'oreille pour le ramener en leur palais après l'avoir empêché de repartir vers la Terre pour rendre visite aux mortelles. Ino et Sakura restèrent encore un moment avec la petite famille. La reine des Enfers, convient avec Minato qu'elle emmènerait Naruto et Sasuke avec elle voir les guerriers antiques dès qu'elle descendrait rejoindre Saï à l'automne. Les deux garçons s'envolèrent de joie jusqu'à ce que Naruto se rendit compte qu'il allait encore devoir attendre quelques mois. Il se mit à bouder lorsque son père refusa de l'emmener tout de suite. Le dieu de la Guerre soupira devant l'impatience de son fils aux ailes blanches. Quand à Sakura, elle essayait désespérément de se rapprocher de Sasuke qui la trouvait de plus en plus lourde. Il ne la supportait plus surtout quand elle insultait Naruto lorsque celui-ci essayait d'attirer l'attention de la déesse ou de l'aider à se soustraire d'elle. Kushina y mit bon ordre en invitant tout le monde à rentrer pour se reposer car le lendemain, l'entraînement reprenait.

Le matin arriva donc et Minato se leva très tôt avant que ses fils ne se réveillent afin d'honorer le rendez-vous avec Kankuro. Il prit ses affaires et partit direction le vieux saule, cet arbre millénaire qui renfermerait la sagesse du monde. Là-bas, il put voir son frère s'y être adossé. Ce dernier se redressant le salua et une discussion pris forme. Les deux dieux discourirent sur leur passé. Minato lui parla du poids et de la pression que son rôle d'aîné impliquait, son sentiment de culpabilité à l'accident de Kankuro car s'il n'avait pas attiré l'attention de Tsunade, jamais elle l'aurait confiée à la nymphe inconsciente. Il lui avoua son désir de se lier avec lui dès son retour dans l'Olympe mais aussi de sa frustration de ne pas y parvenir et de voir Kushina non liée à lui pendant des siècles. Il lui parla de sa fuite dans les batailles pour tenter de fuir la douleur. Kankuro prit conscience que la vie de Minato n'a pas été des plus faciles comme il le pensait. Il lui raconta aussi sa vie chez la famille de forgerons qui l'avait recueillie. Certes, elle lui avait appris tout sur l'art de la forge dans laquelle il excédait, mais elle avait été cruelle avec lui, le frappant, l'affamant, le traitant tel un esclave à cause de son physique difforme. Ainsi, les deux frères ouvrirent leur coeur l'un à l'autre. Le dieu des Forges lui avoua qu'il avait entendu la discussion que Minato, Kushina et leur fils ont eu au moment où Naruto leur confessa ses angoisses et sa peur de l'abandon, de la solitude. Il fut témoin de leur retrouvaille et du courage de ce garçon de vouloir toujours faire bonne figure alors qu'il souffrait à l'intérieur. Cela l'avait décidé à rendre sa liberté à Kushina.

 **"- Je dois aussi dire que cela m'a encouragé à réaliser un autre projet,** rajouta Kankuro.

 **-** **Quel projet ?** demanda le dieu de la Guerre.

 **\- Il est encore trop tôt pour en parler. Rassure toi, rien de néfaste...** rassura-t-il avant de continuer. **Minato, je suis au courant de ton souci par rapport à Naruto et à la puissance que ton sang lui a transmis à la naissance.**

 **\- ...**

 **\- Je voulais te demander si tu lui en as déjà parlé.**

 **\- Non, pas encore. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le moment pour le faire. De plus, je n'ai pas encore tranché une autre question : dois-je lui en parler seul à seul, ou en présence de Sasuke seulement ou bien devant tous les autres Dieux même de ceux qui ne sont pas au courant. Je suis un peu perdu.**

 **\- Pourquoi avec Sasuke ? Tu penses au lien qui existe entre eux.**

 **\- Oui,** poursuivit Minato. **Lors de la cérémonie, le sang de Naruto a transmis à Sasuke le savoir qu'il a accumulé pendant les siècles qu'il a vécu depuis sa naissance. J'ai bien peur qu'une petite partie de la puissance qui commence à s'éveiller en Naruto a été aussi donné à son frère mais de manière différente, enfin j'espère.**

 **\- Je vois... Si je te peux donner mon avis. Je pense que Sasuke doit être au courant si ce que tu dis s'avère exact. Maintenant, est-ce que tu dois leur en parler en même temps ou à tour de rôle, c'est à toi d'en juger. Tu les connais mieux que moi ou demande à** **Shikamaru. Pour les Dieux qui ignorent sa situation, laisse le choix à Naruto de leur en informer ou non dès qu'il sera au courant.** Conseilla Kankuro.

 **\- Tu as peut-être raison. Pour** **Shikamaru, il est flemmard mais il connait l'état de Naruto autant que moi et puis il en a dans la tête. Je vais y réfléchir. Heureusement, il me reste un peu de temps, cinq ou sept ans tout au plus.**

 **\- Cinq ou sept ans ?**

 **\- Oui, le corps de Naruto est encore trop immature pour supporter SA puissance. IL est encore endormi même si la cérémonie l'a un peu réveillé. IL devrait se manifester quand mon fils aura grandi pour atteindre la taille d'un enfant de dix ou douze ans.** Expliqua Minato.

 **\- Oui, tu as encore un peu de temps pour prendre ta décision.**

 **\- En tout cas merci,** **Kankuro. Ça m'a fait plaisir de parler avec toi. Cependant, il est l'heure que j'y aille. Mes garnements vont se demander ce que je fabrique. Je les ai confiés à** **Tenten** **pour la matinée. Elle a du les réveiller à l'aube pour courir dans les bois mais maintenant, c'est à mon tour de les prendre en charge.**

 **\- Et** **Shikamaru** **et Kakashi ?** demanda Kankuro

 **\- Eux, ils prendront le relais cette après-midi. Si tu veux, tu peux venir avec moi pour les informer de ton projet de leur enseigner l'art des forgerons."** Termina Minato en se levant.

Les deux frères partirent donc rejoindre le terrain d'entraînement. Ils y trouvèrent un Sasuke calme attendant patiemment le retour de son père adoptif. Il en profitait pour pratiquer la méditation. Naruto lui par contre fulminait d'impatience faisant les cent pas ou s'envolant pour voir s'il apercevait son père. Il avait tenté de faire comme son frère mais cela n'a duré que cinq à dix minutes maximum. Les voyant s'approcher, le dieu de l'Amour déploya ses ailes et s'envola à leur rencontre. Il accusa le dieu de la Guerre d'être en retard en le pointant du doigt. Cependant, quand il a connu la raison de ce retard, il s'adoucit et sauta de joie quand il a su que Kankuro aillait les aider dans leur entraînement et leur montrer le fonctionnement de sa forge. Cela arrangeait Naruto qui voulait observer le rapprochement qu'il avait senti entre son oncle et une de ses servantes qu'il connaissait bien. Quand tout fut expliquer, les deux angelots reprirent leurs exercices sous le regard de Minato et la conviction de Kankuro. Il doit absolument finir son projet avant le délai annoncé par son frère.

C'est ainsi qu'un mois se déroula pour Naruto et Sasuke entre les missions sur Terre et l'entrainement physique, intellectuel et psychologique ainsi que des visites à la bibliothèque où ils rencontraient souvent Sakura et Tsunade. Ayame et Matsuri se rapprochèrent encore plus et devinrent comme des soeurs se confiant leurs secrets. Kushina préparait son mariage avec Minato avec l'aide de ses amies déesses. Le dieu de la Guerre n'avait toujours pas parlé à Naruto pensant d'abord à le rendre plus fort. Il espérait avoir pris la bonne décision d'attendre encore un peu. Le seul dieu qui semblait préoccuper pendant ce mois était Gaara. Il se demandait comment lui avouer ses sentiments et surtout si la personne qui occupait ses pensées allait accepter ses projets pour le futur malgré son souci majeur.

Ce mois qui venait de prendre fin eut une autre saveur pour la famille Hyuga. Hiashi était en plein conseil de famille avec les papiers officialisant l'adoption de Neji en tant que son fils. Il ne manquait plus que sa signature. Alors qu'il allait la poser grâce à une plume d'oie, son geste fut interrompu par une entrée fracassante de son neveu.

 **" - Mon oncle, vite ! C'est tante Hitomi !**

 **\- Que lui arrive-t-il,** **Neji** **? Pourquoi autant d'agitation ?** demanda le chef de famille le plus calmement possible. Il se devait de garder son calme devant les anciens même si son coeur lui criait le contraire.

 **\- Ma tante et ma mère étaient entrain de discourir avec le philosophe qui** **m'instruit** **quand tout à coup, ma tante s'est sentie mal et à perdue connaissance. Ma mère a réussi à l'attraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.** **Un esclave l'a emmenée dans votre chambre alors qu'un autre est allé chercher un guérisseur.** Expliqua Neji reprenant son attitude stoïque devant le calme de Hiashi. Il comprenait que son oncle en profitait pour lui donner une leçon : un chef de famille se doit de garder son calme quoi qu'il arrive.

 **\- Bien** **Neji, je vous remercie. Allez rejoindre votre mère. Quand à vous, membres du conseil, je pense qu'il est nécessaire d'ajourner pour le moment la séance,** ordonna le maître de maison. **Je vous préviendrai le moment venu pour reprendre où nous en étions."**

Tout le monde acquiescèrent et sortirent de la salle. Lorsque tous furent partis, Hiashi se dirigea vers sa chambre où se trouvait son épouse. Il avançait sans précipitation pour ne pas affoler la maisonnée mais surtout pour conserver sa réputation. Voir le chef de famille préoccupé plus que de raison risquait de provoquer la panique. Et pourtant, il n'avait qu'une envie : courir au chevet de celle qu'il aime. Arrivé proche de ses appartements, il put voir sa belle-soeur attendre le verdict du guérisseur qui venait de rentrer ausculter Hitomi. Il attendit donc avec elle lui demandant si c'était la première fois. Hina lui répondit que depuis quelque temps, Hitomi se plaignait de vertige et de nausée mais sinon, tout allait bien. C'est sur cette affirmation que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser passer le guérisseur qui invita à Hiashi de rentrer mais seul pour le moment. Là, le chef Huyga put voir sur leur lit, le dos soutenu par des coussins, sa tendre épouse en pleurs. Il s'approcha et lui demanda laissant le vouvoiement de côté vu son inquiétude réelle :

 **"- Hitomi, comment vas-tu ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Est-ce si grave que ça ?**

En entendant, la voie de son mari, la jeune femme leva le visage qu'elle avait enfui dans ses mains. En voyant ses yeux briller, Hiashi put voir que ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse, bien au contraire. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et lui prie la main l'incitant à parler.

 **\- Je vais bien,** **Hiashi. Je suis juste si heureuse...** répondit Hitomi.

 **\- Que veux-tu dire ? Je ne comprends pas...**

 **-** **Hiashi,... nos prières ont été enfin entendues...** affirma son aimée, une main posée sur son ventre en dessous du nombril.

 **\- Tu veux dire... que... tu es..."** Bégaya son époux qui n'osait pas réaliser que leur rêve était devenu réalité.

Hitomi, les larmes aux yeux, regarda son cher mari perdre ses mots à la merveilleuse nouvelle qu'elle abritait maintenant en son sein.

 **" -Oui,** **Hiashi, j'ai en moi une petite vie, je porte en moi un enfant,..., ton enfant",** annonça-t-elle en mettant sa main sur la joue de son aimé alors qu'elle penchait la tête pour l'appuyer sur son épaule.

A ces mots, Hiashi se tourna vers elle, porta sa main sur le ventre de sa femme et le caressa doucement dans l'espoir que le miracle qui s'y produisait et qu'ils avaient espéré pendant des années ressente tout l'amour qu'il avait déjà pour lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il était tellement heureux, enfin, ils allaient avoir un enfant. C'est là-dessus que la soeur d'Hitomi ouvra doucement la porte et voyant la scène voulut la refermer pour leur laisser leur intimité mais la maîtresse de maison arrêta son geste en l'appelant :

 **"- Ma soeur, restez, je suis tellement heureuse. Le guérisseur m'a annoncée une merveilleuse nouvelle... Je suis enceinte.**

 **\- Oh ! Joie ! Je vous félicite tous deux ! Nous allons prier les dieux et leur offrir des offrandes pour les remercier de leurs bienfaits !** S'exclama Hina au comble du bonheur.

 **\- Vous avez raison, chère belle soeur, nous devons leur en être reconnaissants. Mais pour l'heure, je souhaiterai rester avec Hitomi un moment.** Lui demanda le futur père.

 **\- Oui, je le comprends. Je vais vous laisser donc. Reposez-vous ma soeur. Il faut que vous preniez des forces pour cet enfant. Je vais vous faire parvenir de quoi manger et boire.**

 **\- Je vous remercie, mais, rendez moi service. Ne dites rien pour le moment. Nous** **l'annoncerons** **plus tard au reste de la famille,** réclama Hiashi. **Par contre, vous pouvez le dire à** **Neji. J'ai confiance en son silence.**

 **\- Bien sûr",** consentit la veuve de Hizashi.

Après ces mots, elle sortit, heureuse qu'Hitomi puisse enfin réaliser son rêve. Alors que Hina gagnait la cuisine pour demander à un esclave une collation pour le couple, un doute lui prit le coeur : que deviendra maintenant Neji ? Elle avait été satisfaite et fière que son beau-frère l'adopte et qu'il fasse de lui l'héritier. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas pour le pouvoir, elle n'avait jamais été ambitieuse. Si elle n'avait pas aimé et épousé Hizashi, elle serait devenue une Vestale, une prêtresse vierge. Hina voulait tant que son fils se retrouve entourer par une famille et avoir une figure paternelle qui le guide mais surtout... Sa réflexion fut coupée par une quinte de toux qui lui fit cracher du sang. Quand elle se calma, elle reprit sa tâche sans rien faire paraître de la douleur qui se logeait dans sa poitrine.

Après avoir pris la nourriture apportée par l'esclave envoyé par sa belle-soeur, Hiashi laissa sa femme qui venait de s'endormir. Oui, il était heureux et entreprit de se rendre vers la salle du conseil. Arrivé dans cette pièce, il se dirigea vers son bureau où il y vit la demande d'adoption de Neji qui attendait d'être signé. Il prit le parchemin entre ses mains et souffla. Il devait prendre une décision par rapport à son neveu mais surtout vis à vis du conseil de famille. Personne ne mettra en cause son serment mais doit-il le garder en tant qu'héritier ou non ? D'un son de cloche, Hiashi fit venir un esclave et lui commanda de prévenir les autres membres de la famille et de les réunir dans la grande salle. Il avait une annonce à faire. Alors que l'envoyé entreprit sa mission, le maître de maison se rendit aux écuries, là où il savait qu'il le trouverait. En l'apercevant près de son cheval le brossant, il l'interpella :

 **"-** **Neji, mon neveu, ...**

 **\- Oui, mon oncle, que puis-je pour vous ?**

 **\- Je savais que je te trouverai ici, mon garçon. Dès que tu as besoin de réfléchir ou de calmer tes craintes, tu viens voir ton destrier...**

 **\- ...** Neji n'osait pas interrompre l'homme devant lui. En l'entendant le tutoyer, il avait compris que ce n'était pas le chef qui s'adressait à lui, mais l'oncle, le frère de son père.

 **\- A quoi penses-tu ?** Demanda ce dernier. **Je sais que ta mère t'a mis au courant pour la venue d'un enfant au sein de mon couple d'avec ta tante.**

 **\- Je...je suis heureux pour vous et vous en félicite. Je ...**

 **-** **Neji, je voudrai connaître tes vrais sentiments et non pas, entendre des félicitations hypocrites,** encouragea Hiashi. **Je vais en avoir tout un panel quand je ferai l'annonce de la grossesse** **d'Hitomi.**

 **\- Non, mon oncle, je suis vraiment content pour vous et surtout pour ma tante. Je voyais bien qu'elle souffrait de cette situation.** Rassura le jeune garçon. **Je...je me demandais...je me demandais juste ce que je vais devenir maintenant... Vous allez avoir votre propre enfant, votre héritier... Je ne suis que votre neveu.**

 **\- Sache,** **Neji...** commença Hiashi avant d'être coupé par un esclave qui le coupa en entrant pour le prévenir que les membres de la famille étaient tous réunis dans la grande salle.

 **\- Bien, nous arrivons... Allons-y** **Neji. Je tiens à ce que tu** **m'accompagnes."** Invita-t-il avant de repartir vers la maison suivi par le jeune garçon.

Ils arrivèrent tous les deux et en entrant, Neji alla s'asseoir près de sa mère. Hitomi était aussi présente. Elle avait tenu à être là comme son devoir l'exigeait. Beaucoup de Hyuga se demandait pourquoi ils étaient tous réunis et plus particulièrement, la mère de Shion. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Quand tous firent silence, Hiashi s'exprima :

 **"- Ma chère famille, comme certains ont pu en être informés, Hitomi, mon épouse, a souffert d'un malaise ce matin. Le guérisseur l'a examinée...**

Il fit une pause pour s'assurer qu'il avait l'attention de tous. Il prit ensuite une main de son aimée dans une des siennes et continua :

 **\- Les Dieux nous ont bénis, Hitomi et moi. Ma chère épouse attend un heureux événement : un enfant va nous être donnés dans quelques mois."**

Dès ces mots prononcés, tous les Hyuga voulaient être le premier à les féliciter. Le plus enthousiaste de tous fut le père de Shion qui proposa l'organisation de cérémonies et de sacrifices pour remercier les Dieux pour ce cadeau inespéré. Beaucoup de Hyuga appuyèrent cette idée.

 **" - Ma famille, s'il vous plaît, je vous remercie de vos félicitations. Qu'en à votre proposition, mon cousin, vous avez parfaitement raison. Le conseil se réunira pour la mettre en oeuvre dans les plus brefs délais.**

 **-** **Hiashi, excusez moi d'interrompre vos réjouissances mais j'ai une question. Qu'en est-il de l'adoption de votre neveu et de votre projet de le nommer héritier?** " Demanda un des anciens qui avait projeté de marier une de ses petites filles au jeune garçon.

Hitomi était estomaquée. Jamais, elle aurait pensé qu'une personne mette la parole de son mari en doute. Elle se retenait d'intervenir car d'une part, la colère n'était pas bonne pour le bébé et d'autre part, ce n'était pas son rôle. Elle serra la main de Hiashi qu'elle tenait toujours pour l'encourager et lui montrer son soutien. Le chef de famille s'attendait à cette question et s'y était préparé lors de la discussion d'avec son neveu. Il ferma les yeux et lâcha la main de sa femme. Tout le monde attendit sa réponse, pendu à ses lèvres, surtout trois femmes mais toutes pour des raisons différentes. Les premières, les soeurs jumelles, espéraient qu'il tienne parole car l'une voulait que son fils ait un père et qu'il soit sous sa protection. L'autre aimait son neveu comme s'il était sorti de sa matrice. La troisième n'était qu'autre que Shina afin de savoir si ses projets avaient des chances d'aboutir ou d'être avorté avant même de commencer. Calmement, Hiashi prononça les mots suivants avec force et conviction :

 **"- Sachez que je tiens à honorer mon serment prononcé devant les Dieux et nos ancêtres... J'adopte** **Neji. Je l'appellerai** **désormais mon fils et j'espère que vous ferez de même."**

Suite à ses paroles, il prit le parchemin faisant acte de l'adoption et le signa devant tout le monde. A ces paroles, Neji avait du mal à retenir ses émotions mais avec grand effort, y parvint. En faisant ce geste devant tous les membres de la famille, son oncle venait de rendre sa décision incontournable et incontestable. Il devait maintenant être le plus digne des Hyugas pour honorer celui qui est désormais son père. Ce ne fut pas le cas de sa mère qui reconnaissante laissa couler une larme de soulagement. Son fils allait avoir une figure paternelle qui le protégera et qui lui donnera un avenir.

 **"- Mais quand est-il du poste d'héritier ?** demanda un autre Hyuga.

 **\- Je pense qu'il est désormais trop tôt pour se prononcer.** Répondit Hyashi. **Ne pensez-vous pas que nous devrions attendre la prochaine naissance ?**

 **\- Vous avez parfaitement raison, mon cousin.** Répliqua le père de Shion. **Car il se pourrait que notre cousine attende un fils et ainsi la question ne se posera plus."**

Encore une fois, toute la famille se rangea à cet avis des plus clairvoyants. En effet, les garçons du premier né de la lignée des chefs de la famille avaient toujours l'avantage sur les autres enfants et spécialement les filles. Même si un fils naissait en dernier dans la fratrie, il héritait de son père sa place. Ainsi la question de l'héritier pouvait attendre l'accouchement de l'enfant à naître. La seule qui se trouvait insatisfaite d'être dans cette situation était la mère de Shion. Shina aurait aimé savoir si oui ou non, Neji garderai le statut d'héritier mais son imbécile de mari avait coupé court à la discussion en proposant d'attendre le sexe de l'enfant du couple avant de savoir quoi décider. Maintenant, un autre dilemme s'offrait à elle. D'un côté, sa certitude que si Hitomi n'était pas enceinte, le poste d'héritier aurait été octroyé à Neji de façon certaine. De l'autre, l'inconfort d'être à la merci d'un enfant à naître et de son sexe. Si Hitomi accouche d'un fils, elle fera bien sûr en sorte que Shion l'épouse mais si elle a une fille, que fera Hiashi. Nommera-t-il Neji héritier ou espérera-t-il un autre enfant pour avoir un garçon ? Que devait-elle faire : jouer la carte de Neji ou la carte de l'attente ? Etre ainsi dans l'incertitude ne lui plaisait vraiment pas du tout. Shina refusait de voir son espoir de marier Shion, sa petite merveille, au futur chef de le famille Hyuga anéantit comme se fut le cas pour elle. La mère de la petite fille prit donc sa décision et en souria de satisfaction. Encore, une fois, son attitude fut mal interprétée par son mari qui a cru qu'elle se réjouissait pour sa cousine. Il est tellement naïf se dit Shina. Par contre, une personne ne s'est pas trompée en l'observant à la signification de son sourire. Cette dernière se promit de protéger Hitomi et l'avenir de cette famille.

Après les félicitations, tout ce beau monde repris leur routine. Hiashi incita les membres du conseil à le suivre car il désirait organiser la cérémonie de remerciement aux Dieux pour cette future naissance. Neji repartit à ses études plus motivé que jamais. Cependant, avant de partir, Il dût se plier aux traditionnels remerciements aux personnes venues le féliciter pour son adoption. Le jeune homme se doutait que certains ne le faisaient que pour rentrer dans les bonnes grâces du nouveau fils du chef de famille et pourquoi pas du futur mari de leur fille. Ce fut le cas de la mère de Shion qui avec un sourire aguicheur, essaya de lui faire la bise et s'épuisa en compliments de toutes sortes. Neji lui fit l'affront de l'ignorer ainsi que le baiser. Décidément, il était d'accord avec sa mère, cette femme sentait l'hypocrisie à plein nez. Hitomi et sa soeur rejoignirent leur quartier tout en discutant de cette grossesse tant espérée, accompagnées par les autres femmes de la famille qui voulaient prendre part à leur conversation. Toutes étaient heureuses pour elle car toutes l'aimaient pour sa gentillesse et sa douceur. Toutes, non, une seule préféra rester seule en prétextant rejoindre sa fille. Shina voulait réfléchir aux événements et aux actions à entreprendre pour la suite.

Dans la soirée, Hiashi rendit visite à son épouse accompagné par le guérisseur. Ce dernier voulait réexaminer la future mère pour être sûre qu'après son malaise, tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Il en profita pour donner des conseils et des recommandations aux futurs parents.

 **"- Dame Hitomi, je me dois de vous recommander la plus grande prudence pendant les deux prochains mois.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? D** emanda Hiashi, inquiet après cette phrase.

 **\- Et bien, selon nos observations, à mes collègues et moi-même, la plupart des fausses couches se produisent durant les trois premiers mois. Votre épouse en ait à un mois. Il reste donc deux mois critiques,** répondit le guérisseur. **Je vous conseillerai d'éviter les longs voyages sur les chemins accidentés. Vous pouvez sortir, bien sûr, mais pas de longue promenade, pas de cheval, ou de balade en char. Le palanquin est possible si les esclaves font attention aux chaos de la route. Bien sur, lors des derniers mois de grossesse, interdiction de bouger du lieu où vous désirez enfanter. Si vous ne voulez pas le faire à Rome, déplacez-vous avant le septième mois.**

 **\- Bien, quoi d'autres ?**

 **\- Dame Hitomi doit se nourrir sainement en quantité normale : fruits, légumes, un peu de viande, beaucoup d'eau et pas de restrictions et pas de vin.** continua l'homme de science. **Si vous avez faim, mangez mais sans vous forcer. Vous serez fatiguée car l'enfant prendra un peu de votre énergie pour grandir donc si vous en ressentez de la fatigue, allez vous reposer même en pleine journée. En fait, Dame Hitomi, il faut que vous soyez à l'écoute des besoins de votre corps et de votre bébé à naître. Et surtout, pas de stress inutile, ménagez vous.**

 **\- Je vous remercie pour vos conseils. Nous les suivrons à la lettre,** affirma Hitomi.

 **\- Bien, je vais vous laisser. Je reviendrai régulièrement pour vérifier l'évolution de votre grossesse,** conclue le guérisseur en prenant congé du couple. **N'hésitez pas à m'appeler à la moindre complication.**

Alors qu'un esclave le raccompagna à la porte de la demeure, Hiashi était déterminé à suivre tous les conseils, si n'est même plus. Il parla donc à sa femme.

 **\- Hitomi, vous avez entendu les recommandations. Je vous demanderez de les suivre mais surtout de vous faire seconder dans la gestion du personnel, et dans vos devoirs en tant qu'épouse de chef de la famille. La priorité est votre santé et celle de notre enfant.**

 **\- Oui,** **Hiashi, j'en suis consciente.**

 **\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon cher beau-frère,** s'exclama la mère de Neji qui venait de rentrer et qui avait surprise le discours de Hiashi. **J'y veillerai personnellement.**

 **\- Je vous en remercie, ma chère belle-soeur. Je sais que je peux compter sur vous.** Conclue le futur père. **Je vous invite à ce qu'on aille se coucher maintenant.**

 **\- Vous avez raison, mon aimé. Il est vrai que cette journée a été riche en émotion et m'a fatiguée."** rajouta Hitomi qui prit le bras de son mari. S'y appuyant, ils prirent tous deux le chemin de leur appartement.

Sur ces mots, tout le monde rejoignit donc leur chambre pour prendre un repos bien mérité. Le couple s'endormit, la main de Hiashi posé sur le ventre de sa femme, heureux de savoir que la vie y grandissait. Toute la maisonnée semblait dormir. Pourtant, alors que la lune était à son apogée, une silhouette encapuchonnée de la tête au pied avançait le plus furtivement possible pour se glisser en dehors de la villa Hyuga. Une chouette effraie au plumage blanc était perchée sur un arbre non loin et vit cette forme humaine passée non loin de son perchoir. Elle la suivit au travers des ruelles sombres de la ville jusqu'au quartier malfamé de Rome. Arrivée devant une porte délabrée, la personne rentra. L'oiseau se posa sur le bord d'une fenêtre encore ouverte et fut le témoin de la rencontre entre l'inconnu et une vieille dame au dos recourbée et aux habits en haillon.

 **"-Que veux-tu ? Pourquoi viens-tu chez moi si tard ?** interrogea la vieille.

- **J'aurai besoin de certaines herbes et de certaines potions, sorcière.** répondit l'encapuchonné.

 **\- Pour quelle raison ?**

 **\- Cela me regarde. Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Contentes-toi de** **m'obtenir** **ce que je te demande,** vociféra l'invitée surprise en lançant une bourse remplie de pièce d'or à l'effigie de Jules César sur la table. **Tu auras la même somme quand j'aurai en ma possession ma commande.**

 **\- Et de quelles potions et herbes as-tu besoin, riche visiteur ?** demanda l'édentée en souriant et prenant l'argent pour le cacher sous son manteau.

 **\- Je voudrai..."**

A ce moment-là, la chouette prit peur à cause d'un chat qui avait tenté de faire d'elle son repas, s'envola et se percha sur une branche. De là, elle put voir la même silhouette ressortir de la maison délabrée pour rebrousser chemin et aller rejoindre les bras de Morphée le sourire aux lèvres de voir ses projets avancés. La vieille lui avait assuré pouvoir lui fabriquer sa commande d'ici quelques jours, qu'elle en faisait une priorité.

Pendant une semaine, tout se passa bien. Hitomi suivait les recommandations du guérisseur sous la surveillance de sa soeur. Neji s'employait à faire la fierté de son père adoptif. La mère de Shion continuait sa mission séduction sur le jeune garçon en essayant de lui proposer son aide ou de trouver des failles dans sa carapace de froideur. Neji était comme ça sa mère, un véritable Hyuga en public, surtout avec les hypocrites et restait sans expression et froid devant le reste de la famille. Seules sa tante, sa mère et maintenant son père pouvaient se vanter de le voir sourire. Cependant, Shina était résolue à y arriver et commença donc à l'observer. Elle était certaine que malgré les apparences, la future naissance le perturbait ou le questionnait sur son avenir au sein de la famille. Les journées se passèrent sans encombre. Cependant, un destin funeste se pointait à l'horizon. Poussée par l'appât du gain, la sorcière travailla plus rapidement que prévu et envoya le signe convenu pour prévenir son mystérieux client. Le soir même, la chouette revit la même silhouette se rendre à la même maisonnette et en ressortir en cachant sous son habit des herbes et des fioles. Elle alla se coucher jusqu'au lendemain où la ville de Rome fut la spectatrice d'une magnifique procession.

En effet, c'était le jour où le conseil avait décidé d'organiser un grand sacrifice pour honorer les Dieux mais surtout pour remercier la déesse Kushina et le dieu Naruto pour la grossesse d'Hitomi. Devant le cortège, se tenaient des jeunes garçons, esclaves, portant des torches enflammées dont la fumée dégageait une odeur d'encens. Ils étaient suivi par des musiciens qui jouaient du tambourin et de la flûte de Pan. Des Vestales ornées de couronne de fleurs parsemaient le sol de pétales de roses qui étaient piétinées par les sabots d'une génisse, somptueusement recouverte d'un drap de soie et d'un collier de fleurs rouges. Elle était suivie par des prêtres. La famille Huyga au grand complet fermait la marche avec Hitomi dans un palanquin et chaque enfant tenait dans leur main une colombe. Hiashi avait refusé qu'elle marche et avait recommandé la plus grande prudence aux porteurs s'ils ne voulaient pas subir sa colère. Il ne les ferait pas fouetter mais il les revendra à d'autres maîtres qui seraient peut-être moins généreux que lui. Le cortège ainsi pourvu arriva ainsi jusqu'au temple de la déesse Kushina et du dieu Naruto. Les Vestales escortèrent la génisse jusqu'à l'autel en plein air situé dans la cour. Ainsi installée, l'animal attendit l'arrivée du grand prêtre qui sous les prières des Vestales, et des chants, prit le couteau rituel et tranchât sa gorge. D'autres prêtres recueillirent son sang et le versa dans une vasque pour l'offrir aux Dieux. Au moment où la génisse expira son dernier souffle, les enfants Huyga lâchèrent dans le ciel les colombes pour honorer la déesse de la Beauté. D'habitude, ces oiseaux étaient sacrifiés pour cette dernière. Cependant, Hitomi refusa qu'on s'en prenne aux colombes car elle était persuadée que c'est grâce à elles que ses prières ont été entendues par Kushina.

A la fin de la cérémonie, la famille rentra à la demeure afin de festoyer et de se réjouir. Lasse de cette longue matinée, Hitomi sentit le besoin d'aller se reposer dans ses appartements au calme. Elle prévint son époux qui l'y encouragea. Cette sortie fut surprise par la mère de Shion. Cette dernière prit deux verres, une cruche de jus de raisin et la suivit. Lorsque Hitomi arriva dans sa chambre et qu'elle se préparait à s'allonger, elle entendit des coups provenant de la porte. Intriguée, elle autorisa la personne à rentrer et découvrit sa cousine rentrée. Cette dernière commença à prendre la parole.

 **"- Ma cousine, excusez moi de vous déranger mais je voulais absolument vous parler en privée.**

 **\- Je ne voudrai pas me montrer impolie mais je suis assez fatiguée et j'aimerai me reposer,** dit Hitomi.

 **\- Je le comprends, mais je me permets d'insister,** continua Shiba. **Je voudrai faire la paix avec vous et surtout m'excuser.**

Intriguée par ses paroles, l'épouse de Hiashi accepta de l'écouter.

\- **Je sais que vous ne** **m'appréciez** **pas beaucoup et je le conçois. Je sais que je peux paraître hautaine et orgueilleuse.** Commença l'épouse de son cousin les larmes aux yeux. **Mais c'est faux...**

Elle fit une pause avant de continuer après avoir séché ses yeux de sa main.

 **\- Voyez-vous, il n'est pas facile de se faire une place au sein de votre famille pour une étrangère comme moi. Je ne devais pas faire honte à mon père qui comptait sur moi pour faire une alliance forte puisqu'il n'a pas pu avoir d'héritier mâle. Afin d'être digne de votre stature et de la sienne, je me suis sentie obliger de construire un rôle, une autre personne qui n'est pas moi... De plus, par amour pour moi, mon mari a renoncé à sa place dans la succession de la famille et je crois que je m'en suis sentie coupable... Au lieu de prendre mes responsabilités, j'ai retourné ma rancœur contre vous... et je tiens maintenant à m'excuser."**

A ce moment-là, la jeune femme tomba à genoux laissant ses sanglots s'exprimer sous le regard d'Hitomi qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Alors, la personne devant elle n'a joué qu'un rôle pour essayer de faire honneur à la famille et à sa position dans la société romaine. Attendrie par les larmes coulant sur ce beau visage, Hitomi décida de lui donner une chance.

 **\- Ma cousine, voyons relevez-vous. Bien sûr que je vous pardonne mais maintenant ne vous cachez plus de nous. Laissez-nous vous connaître réellement,** affirma Hitomi qui l'incita de la main à se relever.

 **\- Je vous remercie, ma chère cousine. Vous êtes bien bonnes. J'aimerai vous demandez une faveur. Je souhaiterai partager avec vous le verre de l'amitié,** demanda Shina en montrant deux verres et une cruche contenant un liquide rouge. Elle arborait un petit sourire sadique.

 **\- ...** L'épouse de Hiashi hésitait car cela semblait être du vin et le guérisseur le lui avait interdit en affirmant que ce serait dangereux pour le fœtus.

- **Rassurez-vous, c'est du jus de raisin. Je ne voudrai pas mettre en danger votre enfant à naître,** affirma son interlocutrice en souriant.

 **\- Alors, dans ce cas, j'accepte de boire en votre compagnie."**

En entendant, ces mots, sa cousine remplit donc les verres et tendit à Hitomi le sien. Cette dernière, après avoir trinqué à une future amitié, amena la coupe auprès de ses lèvres et s'apprêtât à les tremper dans le liquide quand...


	10. Une naissance entre tristesse et joie

Bonjour,

Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissée des commentaires. Cela me touche beaucoup. Cela m'aide à garder la motivation pour continuer et terminer mon histoire. Je voudrai également vous signaler qu'il existe un bug avec le site. En effet, mon histoire est bloquée sur une mise à jour au 1 mai. Cependant, je rajoute un chapitre généralement tous les deux à trois jours. J'ignore pourquoi le site ne se met pas à jour. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

Je vous salue bien bas.

Quand... une main prit le verre des mains d'Hitomi et but le contenu à sa place sous les yeux étonnés de la mère de Shion.

 **"- Ma soeur, que faites-vous ?**

 **\- Oh, désolée, j'ai cru que c'était du vin et comme vous n'avez pas le droit d'en boire, j'ai pensé qu'il fallait mieux que ce soit moi de le boire,** répondit la responsable de ce geste.

Puis elle se tourna vers sa cousine par alliance et continua sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais ses yeux, s'ils pouvaient tuer, le feraient et sans hésiter une seule seconde.

 **\- Vraiment, je suis désolée et puis vous auriez pu m'inviter à votre petite sauterie.**

 **\- Ma soeur, voyons, cela ne se fait pas.** Réprimanda Hitomi tout en ayant la main devant la bouche pour cacher un rire.

 **\- Non, non, je suis furieuse contre vous,** répliqua-t-elle avec une moue qui finalement fit craquer son aînée. Cette dernière pouffa d'un rire contenu avant de reprendre en s'adressant à sa cadette.

 **\- Oh ma soeur, personne ne pourra pas vous changer. Excusez-moi mais je suis vraiment fatiguée. Je ressens le besoin de m'allonger quelques heures. Pouvez-vous me faire la faveur de vous occupez de la maison pendant ce temps, ma chère.**

 **\- Bien sûr, je m'occupe de tout. Reposez-vous. Je vais mettre un esclave devant votre porte pour que personne ne vienne vous déranger."** Conclue la veuve de Hizashi en entraînant Shina dans son sillage.

Après l'avoir remerciée de sa diligence, Hitomi referma donc la porte après les avoir vues l'emprunter et se laissa aller vers le pays de Morphée. Pendant ce temps, Hina tira sa cousine jusqu'à une pièce vide et la força à y entrer. Elle la balança sur un sofa sans ménagement. Sa comparse s'étala de tout son long dessus essayant de ne pas tomber au sol sous la force du choc. Shina tourna son visage vers la veuve et y vit la plus grande noirceur qu'elle avait connue. Son regard blanc était aussi froid qu'un iceberg, à vous en glacer le sang. Elle l'entendit ensuite la tutoyer, lui montrant ainsi qu'elle n'avait aucun respect pour elle :

 **"- Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu as manigancé... Mais je suis sûre d'une chose, c'est que tu ne voulais rien de bien à Hitomi.**

 **\- Mais voyons ma cousine, je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez dire,** essaya de nier la mère de Shion jouant l'apeurée.

 **\- Arrête de mentir,** rétorqua-t-elle calmement mais avec un ton de plus en plus glacial. **Je sais qui tu es. Je sais que tu es une intrigante, une arriviste qui ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour s'élever ou pour supplanter les autres.**

 **\- Je vous assure, vous vous méprenez. Je voulais faire la paix avec elle. Je...**

 **\- Je ne veux pas t'entendre. Je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi à** **l'embobiner** **mais moi, tu ne m'auras pas. Je ne te fais pas confiance,** l'interrompit Hina. **C'est mon seul et unique avertissement. Je serai moins clémente la prochaine fois. Vas-t-en !... Attend, une dernière chose, tu n'auras pas non plus mon fils."**

Après ces mots, Shina se sauva vers ses appartements. Elle fulminait de rage de voir ses plans être contrecarrés ainsi. Elle avait payé une fortune pour ses herbes et cette potion avortives. Elle fut obligée de détruire dans la minute ce qui lui en restait. Elle craignait que sa belle-cousine ne décide de fouiller dans ses affaires pour trouver les poisons. Elle aurait bien voulu la remettre en place mais il fallait qu'elle garde son calme afin de ne pas être découverte. Certes, la soeur d'Hitomi l'accusait mais elle n'avait aucunes preuves. Il fallait que Shina joue plus finement. Pour le moment, elle décida de jouer la femme soumise pour se rapprocher de Hitomi et ainsi se faire oublier pour endormir la vigilance et tel un serpent atteindre sa proie. La jeune mère se pencha sur le berceau de sa fille qui dormait et lui caressant la joue, lui promit de lui donner la place qu'elle mérite : elle sera la femme du futur chef de la famille et qu'importe les sacrifices pour cela. A cause de la colère, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle avait exprimée cette promesse à haute voix et qu'une personne l'avait entendue. Cette dernière ne savait pas quoi faire : ne rien dire ou prévenir Hiashi, à qui allait sa loyauté.

Alors que l'espion involontaire était en pleine interrogation sur son avenir, la soeur d'Hitomi essayait tant bien que mal de calmer sa toux qui s'était déclenchée à cause de sa colère. De plus, elle commençait à avoir mal au ventre. Elle ordonna à un esclave d'aller lui chercher des herbes spécifiques dans le jardin médicinal. Quand cela fut fait, elle la broya et avec un peu de vin, l'avala. L'effet fut pratiquement immédiat car elle se mit à vomir violemment. Quand elle finit de se nettoyer l'estomac, elle s'allongea quelque instant pour se reposer de cette épreuve. La veuve de Hizashi en profita pour réfléchir. Elle savait que sa douleur était due à ce qu'elle avait bu chez sa soeur. Hina en frémit car elle était persuadée que si Hitomi avait bu de cette mixture, un sort funeste aurait touché l'enfant. Elle savait que c'était sa cousine mais on n'accuse pas quelqu'un de meurtre ou de tentative sans un minimum de preuves. Pour l'heure, elle était persuadée que la mère de Shion, loin d'être idiote, était entrain de détruire tout ce qui aurait pu l'accuser. La seule chose que Hina pouvait faire était de la surveiller et de mettre en garde sa soeur ainsi que son fils. Qu'en à Hiashi, c'était un pragmatique et il sera peut-être difficile à convaincre du fait que ce sera sa parole contre celle de Shina. Hina prit alors une résolution, tant pis pour les conséquences. Lorsqu'elle se sentit mieux, elle s'assura que sa soeur dorme encore et se rendit auprès de son beau-frère. Arrivée devant le bureau de celui-ci, elle rentra après avoir toqué pour s'annoncer. Hiashi n'était pas seul, Neji était présent avec lui pour suivre une leçon sur le fonctionnement d'une famille importante.

 **"-** **Hiashi, excusez moi de vous déranger mais j'ai une affaire importante à traiter avec vous et elle ne doit souffrir d'aucun délai.** Affirma le plus sérieusement Hina.

Voyant l'attitude grave de sa belle-soeur, Hiashi demanda à Neji de les laisser et qu'il continuera plus tard. Le jeune garçon prit donc congé en saluant son oncle et sa mère. Après s'être assuré d'être seul avec Hina, le chef de famille lui demanda :

 **"- Que se passe-t-il donc pour que vous permettiez de** **m'interrompre** **pendant la leçon de votre fils ? Cela doit être grave.**

 **\- En effet, il s'agit du bien être** **d'Hitomi,** commença Hina qui fit une pause lui permettant de voir qu'à l'évocation du prénom de son épouse, Hiashi, assis derrière son bureau, était des plus attentifs.

 **\- Continuez, je vous en prie,** invita-t-il.

 **\- Je suis persuadée** **qu'Hitomi** **et le bébé à naître sont en danger...**

 **\- En danger !** Coupa son interlocuteur inquiet en se levant brusquement. **Que voulez-vous dire ? Parlez !**

 **\- Je vous en prie, mon cher beau-frère. Reprenez votre calme. Je comprends votre inquiétude et je vais vous raconter ce qui s'est passé tantôt sous votre toit et pourquoi je pense que ma soeur ainsi que votre enfant sont en danger... de mort."**

A ces mots, Hiashi blanchit plus qu'il ne l'était déjà par sa nature de Hyuga, se rassit doucement et prit la résolution d'écouter Hina jusqu'au bout de son récit sans l'interrompre. Voyant cela, sa belle-soeur entreprit de lui raconter l'épisode du verre offert et ses réflexions. Après ses explications, Hiashi se leva, se tourna vers la fenêtre et après un moment de silence prit la parole .

 **"- Vos convictions sont-elles fondées sur la boisson proposée,** **Hina** **?**

 **\- J'en suis sûre. Comme vous le savez, j'ai une certaine connaissance des plantes. Je puis vous assurer que j'ai reconnu, malgré le jus de raisin, de la mandragore dans la boisson tendue à ma soeur,** argumenta la veuve de Hizashi. **C'est une racine que beaucoup de** **faiseuses** **d'ange utilise pour les avortements. De plus, il est très facile de s'en procurer car à moindre dose, elle peut être utilisée pour soulager le corps de certains maux."**

Hiashi garda un instant le silence. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Sa belle-soeur était une personne sincère jugeant les gens à leur juste valeur. Elle se trompait rarement, si ce n'est jamais. De plus, Hina ne fondait jamais ses jugements sur les ressentiments qu'elle pouvait avoir pour la personne concernée. Elle était foncièrement juste, à croire que la déesse Temari l'avait bénie à la naissance pour rendre la justice. Si elle pensait que quelqu'un en voulait à Hitomi, sa tendre épouse, il ne devait pas faire la sourde oreille. Il ne supportait pas que le conspirateur ou plutôt la conspiratrice vienne de l'intérieur mais surtout que ce soit un proche du plus grand des fidèles de la famille. Hiashi n'avait pas pu empêcher son cousin d'épouser cette femme, tellement il en était amoureux. Il savait qu'elle ne l'avait épousé que pour sa situation.

 **"-** **Etes-vous certaine pour** **Shina** **?** Insista-t-il. **Porter des accusations de cette ampleur sans preuve est quelque chose de grave qui risque de vous discréditer si cela s'avère être faux. Je sais qu'elle est arriviste mais de là à attenter à la vie d'autrui pour ses ambitions...**

 **\- Sachez, mon cher beau-frère que je me moque comme de ma dernière chemise de ma réputation. Tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est ma famille et plus précisément mon fils, ma soeur et vous.** Renchérit l'accusatrice. **En ce qui concerne** **Shina, auriez-vous oublié la façon dont elle a essayé de vous séduire et de vous séparer** **d'Hitomi** **alors que vous étiez déjà fiancés et ensuite mariés avant d'abandonner pour tenter sa chance avec** **Hizashi** **? Je la crois capable de tout mais il est vrai que je n'ai rien pour appuyer mes accusations.**

 **\- Vous avez** **surement** **raison,** **Hina,** répondit Hiashi en se rappelant très bien de cette époque. Il avait failli perdre son amour quand Shina a voulu faire croire à Hitomi qu'il la trompait avec elle. **De plus, je ne veux prendre aucun risque pour ma tendre épouse, votre soeur.**

 **\- Que comptez-vous faire, maintenant ?** Demanda son interlocutrice.

 **\- Nous ne disposons d'aucunes preuves pour l'accuser devant le conseil. Nous ne pouvons que la surveiller afin de déjouer tous ses plans. Pour Hitomi, je..."**

Un bruit de coup sur la porte coupa la parole à Hiashi qui commanda à la personne de rentrer. Le chef de famille et Hina virent un vieux esclave, accompagné par un plus jeune, s'introduire dans la bureau. Les deux hommes se mirent à genoux devant le bureau. Le plus âgé prit la parole.

 **"- Pardonnez-nous, maître, de cette interruption. Je vous demande la faveur de vous parler librement. Si mes propos ne vous semblent pas honorables, nous sommes, mon fils et moi, prêts à en payer le prix avec notre vie.**

Après que Hiashi lui en donna la permission, perplexe comme il était après les mots de cet homme.

 **\- Nous étions en route pour prendre nos ordres auprès de dame** **Hina** **puisque vous nous avez ordonné de laisser dame Hitomi se reposer au vu de son état, que les Dieux soient bénis pour cela,** commença-t-il. **Nous avons malencontreusement entendu votre conversation sur les dangers** **qu'encoure** **notre maîtresse. Veuillez pardonner notre indiscrétion.**

Après que son maître lui ait fait signe que son pardon dépendrait de ses paroles, le vieil homme continua :

 **\- Nous voudrions vous aider, maître. Je suis prêt à goûter tous les plats et les boissons qui seront proposées à votre épouse afin de la préserver des poisons. Mon fils, ici présent, est un ancien soldat, fait prisonnier et vendu comme esclave. Il souhaite mettre à votre service ses compétences en devenant son garde du corps.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi mettriez-vous vos vies en jeu ?** demanda Hina aussi étonnée que Hiashi qui garda le silence attendant la suite.

 **\- Nous sommes redevables à dame Hitomi et à vous, maître. Vous nous traitez correctement, avec respect. Vous nous donnez un logement décent au fond de votre propriété. Vous éduquez nos enfants et vous les** **affranchissez** **quand ils deviennent adulte s'ils désirent quitter votre service. Nous savons que les esclaves des autres grandes familles ne reçoivent pas un aussi bon traitement.** Expliqua le plus jeune, âgé d'une trentaine d'année.

 **\- Je me permets de rajouter que personnellement, ma famille et moi-même avons une dette envers notre maîtresse,** renchérit le vieil homme. **Voyez-vous, le jour où nous avons été achetés par votre famille, ma femme et moi avons failli être séparés de notre fils et de notre fille. Il est rare que des personnes âgées soient achetées à part pour le Colisée afin d'y être livrés aux lions lors des jeux du cirque. Heureusement, dame Hitomi a entendu les plaintes de mon épouse qui voyait nos enfants partir sans elle. Par pitié, elle nous acheta également nous permettant d'être à nouveau ensemble et pour toujours.**

 **\- Seigneur, c'est grâce à notre maîtresse que ma femme peut serrer notre fils dans ses bras. Il lui doit la vie. Lors de l'accouchement, il s'est présenté des complications laissant le bébé comme mort. Nous ignorons comment cela est possible, mais dame Hitomi, présente, l'a sauvé en le** **frictionnant** **et en priant la déesse** **Shizune. J'ai donc aussi une dette envers elle,** appuya l'ancien soldat.

 **\- Nous nous offrons nos vies pour payer de nos dettes, maître"** , dirent-ils en coeur en posant leur front sur le sol en attente de la décision de Hiashi.

Alors que Hina, les yeux brillant par tant de dévotion de la part des deux esclaves, se tourna vers son beau-frère. Celui-ci, les yeux fermés, réfléchissait. C'était une solution pour que Hitomi soit en sécurité. Maintenant, il fallait la convaincre de la présence de ses personnes auprès d'elle mais surtout de se méfier de Shina. Le chef de famille prit alors la parole avec force.

 **"- Qu'il en soit ainsi.** **Hina, veuillez conduire celui qui sera à partir d'aujourd'hui son** **goûteur** **auprès** **d'Hitomi** **pour le lui présenter et la convaincre de l'utilité de son rôle. Qu'en à toi, ancien soldat, je vous autorise à te pourvoir d'armes dans le but de protéger mon épouse de tous dangers. Quand tu seras prêt, revient me voir et je** **t'introduirai** **moi-même. Je compte sur vous pour tenir vos engagements.**

 **\- Vous pouvez compter sur nous, maître"** , clamèrent les deux esclaves.

Ils sortirent en compagnie de la veuve de Hizashi qui conduisit le plus vieux auprès de sa soeur alors que le deuxième alla se préparer à la salle d'armes de la demeure. Cependant, avant d'aller rejoindre son maître, il passa part la salle commune des esclaves mise à la disposition des Hyuga pour eux et leur famille. Cette dernière était située en sous sol de la demeure et permettait aux esclaves de se reposer, de manger et de se réunir durant la journée. Il y vit la majorité de ses compagnons de servitude et leur parla.

Après que tout le monde soit parti, Hiashi remercia les Dieux de lui avoir donné des hommes aussi dévoués et une épouse qui aujourd'hui recevait le paiement de sa gentillesse et sa générosité. Cependant, cela ne voulait pas dire que Hitomi était hors de danger. Il faudrait éloigner Shina de la demeure pendant un long moment. A ce moment, il baissa les yeux et aperçu un parchemin et ce fut la révélation. Il se leva et demanda à un esclave d'aller chercher son cousin. Quand ce dernier arriva au bout de quelques minutes, Hiashi prit la parole.

 **"- Mon cousin, je vous ai convoqué pour vous confier une affaire. Cependant, je suis assez ennuyé et je voudrai votre avis.**

 **\- Je vous écoute,** **Hiashi.**

 **\- Voyez-vous, j'ai reçu il y a quelques jours une demande en provenance de la Sicile d'un de nos plus fidèles amis et alliés dans le domaine du commerce et de la banque.** Commença le chef de famille. **Il désire renforcer encore nos liens en créant une succursale de la famille** **Hyuga** **au sein même de sa ville. J'ai besoin d'un homme de confiance et qui connaisse ces domaines.**

 **-...**

 **\- Je sais que vous avez été l'assistant de** **Hizashi** **et le mien pendant des années et je ne vois pas à qui d'autre confier ce projet. Cependant, je suis assez embêté. Je vous connais et vous êtes attaché à la maison mère et à la ville de Rome. Je ne voudrai pas...** continua-t-il.

 **\- Mon cousin, permettez moi de vous interrompre** , proclama le père de Shion. **Je suis honoré de votre grande confiance en moi et en mes compétences. Il est vrai que j'ai beaucoup d'attachement pour Rome et notre demeure. Cependant, je suis prêt à faire mes preuves et mon devoir envers notre famille. Je vous demanderai qu'une faveur. Comme l'affaire demandera** **surement** **plusieurs mois voir années, j'aimerai que ma femme et ma fille m'accompagnent.**

 **\- Je vous en remercie, vraiment,** déclara Hiashi en lui serrant la main. **Il va de soit que votre épouse et votre fille peuvent faire parti du voyage. Je vais vous transmettre tous les documents et les dossiers nécessaires pour notre projet et votre périple.**

 **\- Je vais donc prendre congé de vous car il me faut commencer à préparer mon prochain départ.**

 **\- Au revoir, cousin. Je vous reverrai au souper"** , salua Hiashi.

Sur ce, le père de Shion prit congé du chef de famille. Ce dernier aurait pensé qu'il serait plus difficile de le convaincre. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait accepté aussi vite. Ne poussant pas plus en avant sa réflexion et satisfait d'avoir atteint son objectif, Hiashi se dirigea vers les appartements de son épouse, accompagné du nouveau garde du corps qui venait juste de revenir de la salle commune des esclaves. Arrivé à destination, le futur père put voir le vieil esclave sur le pas de la porte en attendant que les deux soeurs finissent leur conversations. D'ailleurs, il pouvait les entendre à travers de la cloison. Il entra à son tour après avoir ordonné à celui qui le suivait de patienter. Hiashi put voir une Hitomi assisse dans un fauteuil qui semblait ne pas croire sa soeur et une Hina debout les poings sur les hanches qui essayait de la convaincre de la nécessité du goûteur et du garde du corps. Elles se retournèrent vers lui. Au regard que lui lançait sa belle-soeur, il comprit qu'elle le sollicitait afin d'appuyer ses dires. En effet, Hitomi avait du mal à se rendre compte que la scène avec Shina avait été de la pure comédie, que cette dernière avait pu attenter à la vie de l'enfant qu'elle portait, étant mère elle-même. Pour elle, ses larmes étaient vraies. Elle avait entendu des regrets dans sa voix. Hina s'est donc sentie obliger de lui rappeler que la mère de Shion avait été à bonne école. A ses moments perdus, elle avait été comédienne au théâtre romain. Elle lui rafraîchit la mémoire sur le comportement de Shina avec les esclaves avant la loi interdisant de les maltraiter ou encore sur ses manœuvres pour lui prendre Hiashi. La mère de Neji lui décrit son état après avoir bu le verre que Shina lui avait tendu tantôt. Hitomi, à ses mots, baissa les yeux mais ce fut l'argument de Hiashi qui termina de la convaincre.

 **"- Hitomi, veux-tu vraiment prendre le risque de mettre la vie de notre enfant en danger à cause de cette femme ? Je sais que tu as bon coeur mais tu n'es plus seule. Tu as la responsabilité d'une petite vie en toi."**

Après ces mots, Hitomi, la main sur le ventre, se rendit compte qu'ils avaient tous les deux raisons et consentit à rencontrer les esclaves volontaires pour la maintenir en vie. Dès qu'ils rentrèrent, elle les reconnut et les remercia de leur dévouement. Depuis ce jour, tous les Hyuga purent voir un vieil homme goûtant tous les plats de la maîtresse des lieux et un plus jeune ne quittant plus ses côtés ou le devant de sa chambre, armé de la tête au pied. Personne ne doutait qu'il était près à tuer le responsable de toutes menaces. Par contre, aucuns membres de la famille n'étaient au courant qu'Hitomi disposait d'autres protecteurs, plus furtifs. Celle qui fut la plus contrariée fut Shina. Son mari lui avait apprise qu'il avait accepté une mission de Hiashi qui l'amènera jusqu'en Sicile. Il l'informa qu'il l'emmenait avec lui ainsi que Shion. Elle avait protesté en le suppliant de revenir sur sa parole. Voyant qu'il refusait, elle le pria de la laisser à Rome avec sa fille et de partir sans elles. Là encore, il refusa. Elle se mit en colère et le menaça de le quitter. Après cette affirmation, Shina avait pensé avoir gagné mais elle fut plus qu'étonner par son mari. Ce dernier lui avait tenu tête en affirmant:

 **" - Madame, cela suffit ! Il est temps que vous compreniez que vous avez des devoirs à remplir envers la famille** **Hyuga** **et envers moi. J'ai décidé d'accepter la mission dont mon cousin m'a honorée... Je refuse d'être séparé de ma fille pendant des mois, voir des années... L'affaire confiée est importante et me permettra de me distinguer en tant que chef d'une succursale** **Hyuga** **en Sicile, pays allié. C'est ce que vous aviez toujours espéré pour moi, non !... Que je me distingue...Nous partirons donc dans une semaine. Préparez-vous ainsi que les affaires de** **Shion."**

Maintenant, tout avait été décidé et bientôt, elle sera en Sicile. Si elle devait faire quelque chose, c'était pendant la semaine qui précédait son départ. Cependant, aucune possibilité ne semblait être possible pour mener à bien ses funestes projets. De plus, si le goûteur tombait malade ou mourrait, Hina l'accuserait et ferait tout pour le prouver. D'ailleurs, elle le lui rappela au détour d'un couloir en lui soufflant à l'oreille qu'elle ne la lâchera pas d'une semelle. Le garde du corps ne quittait pas sa cousine par alliance des yeux sauf pour surveiller les alentours et semblait expérimenter. Il faut dire que c'était un des rares esclaves de la famille a possédé un physique de combattant et possédait des cicatrices prouvant son passé guerrier. La seule solution qui se présentait était de faire croire à des petits accidents en espérant qu'une marche. Ainsi, Shina avait mis un fil au travers du chemin de Hitomi juste avant la première marche de l'escalier. Bizarrement, dès que cette dernière arrivait, rien ne se passait. Elle ne tombait pas et passait sans trébucher. La mère de Shion aurait pu la pousser elle-même du haut des marches mais sans qu'elle arrive à comprendre, à chaque fois, elle ne se trouvait jamais seule avec Hitomi. Une personne présente se mettait toujours entre les deux femmes. Et puis, le garde du corps la verrait. Shina essaya quelques stratagèmes mais rien ne se déroulait comme prévu à son grand étonnement. Ce que tout le monde ignorait, c'était l'initiative de l'ancien soldat. Il avait été parlé à ses compagnons et leur avait expliqué la situation. Tous aimaient leur maîtresse et lui étaient reconnaissants. Ils furent tous volontaire pour surveiller Shina discrètement et à déjouer ses manigances sans que personne ne soit au courant. Ils faisaient en sorte qu'au moins un d'entre eux se trouvaient avec leur lady lorsque cette dernière était en présence de la mère de Shion. Ils étaient devenus ses anges gardiens.

Les choses se déroulèrent ainsi jusqu'au départ de Shion et de ses parents en présence de toute la famille. Shina les ignora alors que les adieux de et pour son mari furent plus émouvants et remplient de prière pour la réussite de son entreprise. Les jours et les mois passèrent tranquillement pour les Hyuga. La grossesse de Hitomi se déroulait tranquillement. Bien sur, elle subissait les maux de son état et les accueillait avec le sourire et courage. Neji continuait à faire la fierté de ses instructeurs et de ses parents. Cependant, elle était extrêmement fatiguée mais surtout préoccupée sans en connaître la raison. Son pressentiment trouva écho à son septième mois de grossesse.

Depuis le départ de Shina, la vie se déroulait normalement entre les affaires et les réunions du conseil de famille pour Hiashi. Il était des plus attentionnés. Il lui arrivait d'éponger le front d'Hitomi lorsque le couple se trouvait dans leur chambre après une série de vomissement dû à la grossesse. Il admirait le courage de son épouse car à chaque fois, elle se relevait de cette épreuve avec le sourire. Pour elle, ces nausées et tous les maux de la grossesse, bien que pénibles, lui prouvaient chaque jour qu'elle abritait une vie en son sein et que bientôt, elle réalisera son rêve d'être mère. Tout le monde pouvait voir que le bonheur émanait de la jeune femme. Elle se déplaçait toujours une main sur son ventre qui s'arrondissait au fil des mois. L'épouse du chef de famille aimait sentir son bébé bougé en elle. C'était magique pour elle et essayait de deviner si c'était un coup de pied ou une main qui se posait sur la sienne. Hitomi avait commencé à sentir les mouvements de l'enfant à partir du cinquième mois de grossesse, un matin d'été. Toute la maison avait pu voir la silhouette de la jeune femme avancée à grande enjambée vers le bureau de son époux. Elle était rentrée sans frapper alarmant Hiashi. Lorsque Hitomi lui avait pris la main pour la poser sur son ventre, il se détendit et se mit à sourire, heureux de sentir la vie sous ses doigts. Elle était maintenant à sept mois de grossesse et les nausées avaient disparues. La future mère était cependant très fatiguée et ressentait souvent le besoin d'aller se reposer.

Hiashi se félicitait d'avoir accepté la proposition des deux esclaves car ainsi il savait la future mère de son enfant en sécurité. Le goûteur dissuadait l'empoisonnement alors que le garde du corps, de par sa stature et son expérience, empêchait toute tentative d'approche et donc d'attaque. D'ailleurs, à chaque fois, Hina se mettait à sourire ou à rire quand elle voyait les visiteurs faire un écart ou mettre une certaine distance entre eux et Hitomi sous le regard glacial de l'esclave armé. Tout le monde savait que si son aimée était seulement blessée, le chef de famille ferait tout pour trouver le coupable et lui faire payer personnellement la perte de ses espoirs. Personne ne voulait voir Hiashi au summum de sa colère. Il était calme en toute circonstance mais quand la colère le guidait et explosait, il était capable de faire trembler la demeure tel un coup de foudre de Jiraya.

Neji continuait à mettre tous ses efforts dans ses études pour faire honneur à sa nouvelle place de fils du chef de la famille Hyuga. Tous ses précepteurs ne faisaient que des éloges de lui auprès de son nouveau père le rendant fier de lui. Bientôt, il sera un puits de sciences et de savoir. De plus, il excellait dans les exercices physiques renforçant son corps. Hiashi pourra dans peu de temps le laisser participer à ses chasses ou de le laisser accompagner les jeunes hommes de la maison Hyuga dans cette activité. Neji devait également subir les assauts des membres de la famille et surtout des anciens du conseil. Ces derniers, conscients maintenant du potentiel du jeune garçon, voulaient se lier avec lui pour l'influencer ou pour être dans les bonnes grâces de Hiashi et peut-être du futur héritier si Hitomi accouchait d'une fille. Le jeune Hyuga, stoïque et froid, se voyait recevoir des révérences et des présents. Même si certains étaient sincères et ne lui demandaient rien en retour, il savait que pour les autres, ils espéraient un retour sur investissement par un mariage ou en voyant leurs demandes exaucées. Bien qu'il en était persuadé, toutes ces attentions augmentèrent son caractère hautain et son orgueil. Son père adoptif et Hina essayaient de le garder humble mais cela s'avéra difficile. La seule chose qui inquiétait Neji était l'état de sa mère. Il l'avait plus d'une fois surprise à tousser violemment et elle devenait de plus en plus pâle.

Hina, dans le souci de soulager sa soeur des tâches quotidiennes, avait redoublé d'efforts malgré la douleur et les toux qui la fatiguaient et la paralysaient pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle était allée voir un guérisseur sans avertir sa famille. Il lui avait prescrit des herbes curatives mais malheureusement sans effet notable. Elle respirait un peu mieux, c'est tout. Actuellement, Hitomi était à sept mois de grossesse. Ne se sentant pas capable d'aller offrir de vieux vêtements aux pauvres de la ville, elle avait demandé à sa soeur de la remplacer. Bien sur cette dernière avait accepté malgré la fraîcheur de cette journée d'automne et partit avec des esclaves réaliser sa mission. Malheureusement, à son retour, épuisée d'avoir autant marché, Hina fut prise d'une très grande crise de toux. Malgré sa main au niveau de la bouche, elle ne put empêcher le sang de couler entre ses doigts. Une douleur la foudroya au niveau de la poitrine et elle s'évanouit. Alarmés, les membres de la famille présents se précipitèrent auprès d'elle alors qu'un esclave alla chercher les maîtres de la demeure. Voyant cela, Hitomi se paralysa d'horreur et de peur. Hiashi, bien qu'inquiet pour sa belle soeur, resta calme et ordonna à ce qu'on la ramène à sa chambre pendant qu'un esclave courrait chercher un guérisseur. C'est le cri de Neji, voyant sa mère la bouche en sang, qui sortit Hitomi de sa stupeur. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de flancher, que son neveu avait besoin d'elle. La future mère s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras avant de l'accompagner jusqu'au salon adjacent la pièce où se trouvait Hina. Elle força Neji à s'asseoir et attendit avec lui le verdict du soignant. Hiashi les rejoignit après avoir conduit ce dernier auprès de la malade. Quand il sortit de la chambre, son visage exprimait tristesse et désolation. Il prit la parole.

 **"- Je suis navré, mais je ne peux rien faire pour dame Hina. Le mal a envahi les poumons et le coeur. Ce n'est qu'une question de jours maintenant avant que les Parques coupent son fil de vie."**

Les adultes comprirent que bientôt le dieu Saï allait accueillir l'âme de leur soeur. Neji ne réalisa pas tout de suite que sa mère était visiblement condamnée. Il tourna la tête vers sa tante et son père adoptif. Les voyant accablés et les yeux brillant de larmes, il prit conscience qu'il est sur le point de perdre celle qui l'a mis au monde. Il se mit à crier alors qu'il pleurait.

 **"- Non ! Non ! Vous mentez ! Ce n'est juste qu'un malaise... Elle va...**

A ce moment-là, il tomba sur les genoux alors que sa tante l'entoura de ses bras. Le guérisseur termina en ces termes avant de prendre congé.

 **\- Je suis navré, seigneur Neji. Elle était venue me voir il y a quelques mois. Je lui avais prescrit du repos et des herbes. Malheureusement, cela n'a pas suffit pour autant... Elle souhaite vous parler à tous.**

 **\- Merci à vous... Je conseille de lui rendre visite un à la fois. Hitomi, je serai le premier. Pendant ce temps essayer de calmer Neji."** Proposa Hiashi qui rentra dans la chambre de sa belle-soeur.

En ce lieu, il la vit allonger sur son lit, le teint pâle montrant que le voile de la mort était sur son visage. Cela l'attrista car il appréciait sa belle-soeur. Elle était devenue une amie sincère sur qui il avait toujours pu compter. Il s'approcha et lui fit connaître sa présence en lui prenant la main. La mère de Neji ouvrit doucement les yeux et tourna sa tête vers lui.

 **"- Hina, je suis navré pour vous... Que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

 **\- Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour moi...** Répondit péniblement la jeune femme.

 **\- Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenus de votre état ? Nous aurions pu faire quelque chose, vous soulagez de certaines tâches pour votre repos.** Demanda Hiashi.

 **\- Lorsque je suis venue vous voir... au sujet de Shina..., souvenez-vous, je vous avais dit que... je ne me souciai pas de ma réputation... En fait, je n'avais plus rien à perdre... Je me savais déjà condamner... Mon seul but était de préserver ceux que j'aimais avant de rejoindre le monde des Enfers ...**

Elle fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle et laisser passer une quinte de toux avant de reprendre.

 **\- Hiashi, même au moment de l'adoption... de Neji,... je me savais mourante... Je vous remercie de l'avoir reconnu... Promettez-moi, Hiashi,... promettez-moi de le protéger...et de l'aimer comme votre propre fils... Il va avoir besoin de vous...**

 **\- Je vous en fais le serment, Hina, sur mon honneur",** affirma son beau-frère avec force.

 **\- Hiashi,... je vous demanderai une dernière faveur... Quand mon temps sera définitivement écoulé... je voudrai que mon corps... repose au sein du temple que vous... avez construit près de Pompéi... Je veux être enterrée... auprès de la sépulture que le Vésuve... à créer à Hizashi.** Demanda la mourante.

 **\- Je m'y engage."** Répondit le chef de famille.

C'est sur cette promesse que Hiashi prit congé de sa belle-soeur afin qu'elle puisse accueillir Neji. Ce dernier, accablé, supplia silencieusement sa tante de l'accompagner. Le comprenant, la future mère le suivit dans la chambre de sa mère. Voyant son fils rentré, Hina ouvrit les bras pour qu'il puisse s'y réfugier. Neji ne se fit pas prier et se jeta contre sa poitrine, ses bras autour de sa taille. La malade serra son garçon aussi fort que son état lui permit et lui embrassa les cheveux alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue. Elle ne voulait pas mourir en le laissant derrière elle. Malheureusement, les Dieux n'étaient pas du même avis. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire était de donner du courage à son fils pour surmonter cette épreuve.

 **" - Maman, je ne veux pas... Ne me laisse pas tout seul,** supplia l'enfant de huit ans en larmes.

 **\- Oh ! Neji, je suis tellement désolée de ne plus pouvoir être avec toi... J'aurai tellement aimé... te voir devenir un beau jeune homme... te voir tomber amoureux, te marier et avoir des enfants... mais les Dieux ont décidé de m'appeler vers eux..."**

En entendant ses paroles, Hitomi, les mains sur sa bouche, les larmes coulant sur son visage de porcelaine, éclata en sanglots. Hina posa alors ses yeux sur sa soeur. Elle lui tendit une main pour l'inviter à les rejoindre. L'épouse de Hiashi la lui prit avant de s'asseoir près d'elle sur le lit et la serra dans ses bras avant de lui demander.

 **" - Ma soeur, pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit ?**

 **\- Cela n'a plus d'importance, Hitomi...**

 **\- Je suis désolée... Si j'avais su, jamais je me serai autant appuyée sur toi... C'est ma faute... Si je n'étais pas aussi fatiguée par mon état, je ne serai pas entrain de te perdre...** Culpabilisa cette dernière en pleurs.

 **\- Ne dis pas ça,... c'est la faute de personne... Ne regrette pas de réaliser ton rêve... Je suis heureuse que mon fils ait bientôt un compagnon de jeu... ou une petite cousine à protéger...**

 **-...**

 **\- Tu feras une merveilleuse mère,** rassura Hina... **Je suis juste triste de ne pas le ou la connaître... Je suis sûre que j'aurai été une tante gaga..."**

Hitomi sourit légèrement car elle comprenait que sa soeur voulait la soulager de sa peine en plaisantant. Elle voyait bien qu'elle cachait sa douleur et sa tristesse derrière son sourire. Cependant, ne voulant pas en rajouter, elle lui embrassa le front. Les jeunes femmes et Neji restèrent encore quelques minutes ainsi, s'enlaçant avant qu'Hina reprenne la parole.

 **" Hitomi, j'aimerai te confier mon fils... Promets-moi d'en prendre soin... et de l'aimer comme j'aurai aimé continuer à le faire.**

 **\- Bien sûr, je prendrai soin de lui, je te le promets."** Affirma-t-elle avec tendresse en caressant la tête du jeune garçon.

Après avoir rassuré sa soeur, la maîtresse de maison laissa Hina et Neji seuls pour qu'ils profitent d'un temps ensemble. Neji leva son regard blanc vers sa tendre mère qui lui caressa la joue tendrement.

 **" - Neji, deviens un homme fort, fidèle et sincère... Ne te laisse pas embobiner par les beaux parleurs... Reste droit... Rend fier Hiashi pour le remercier de ses bienfaits... Ne renferme pas ton coeur à l'affection et à l'amour...**

 **\- Tu as ma parole, maman.**

 **\- Je vais bientôt rejoindre ton père... Souviens-toi que nous t'aimons... et que nous te regarderons de là où nous serons... Quand tu sentiras de la joie et de la tristesse... dis-toi que nous sommes là près de toi, dans ton coeur... Si tu te sens décourager, tourne ton regard vers le ciel et sois sûre que nous y serons... et que nous te soutenons de nos prières... Je suis fière d'avoir un fils tel que toi...** Continua sa mère.

 **\- Maman..."** répondit Neji, les larmes continuant à couler.

Il se blottit encore plus contre elle et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent l'un serrant l'autre. Hitomi, constatant le tableau qui s'offrait à elle quand elle rouvrit la porte, décida de les laisser et demanda à ce que personne ne les dérange. Au court des jours suivant, l'état de la malade se détériora inexorablement malgré les efforts de ses proches. Hiashi avait autorisé son fils adoptif à arrêter ses cours. Neji et Hitomi restèrent au chevet de Hina essayant de la soulager de ses douleurs avec de l'opium et des bains de plantes médicinales. La veuve de Hizashi s'affaiblissait de plus en plus jusqu'à tomber dans le coma. Lors d'une nuit d'automne, une petite chouette entra par une fenêtre non close et s'envola vers la chambre de la soeur de Hitomi. Arrivée, elle y entra et se posant sur l'oreiller de la mourante, posa son regard sur elle. L'animal préféré de Sakura se pencha jusqu'à presque toucher ses lèvres. A ce moment précis, Hina poussa son dernier soupir comme si elle l'avait confiée à la chouette qui s'envola dans le ciel étoilé. La mère de Neji venait de rejoindre le bord du Styx, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain, alors que le soleil commençait à se lever, une esclave, voulant surveiller son état, constata le décès de Hina. Elle courra prévenir le couple encore endormi. Après les avoir réveillés, elle leur apprit la malheureuse nouvelle. Hiashi, fort de son expérience, cacha ses émotions. Hitomi laissa court à sa détresse en éclatant en sanglots et sous le coup de l'émotion s'évanouie dans leur lit. Son époux la couvrit des draps de soie et la confiant à sa suivante se leva et se prépara à sortir. Il tenait à prévenir lui-même son fils adoptif. Il entra dans sa chambre et le réveilla.

 **" - Neji, j'ai le triste devoir de t'annoncer que ta mère, ma chère belle-soeur, vient de nous quitter durant la nuit... Je suis désolé pour toi."**

A ces mots, Neji, les yeux écartés, se leva brusquement, courra jusqu'à la chambre de sa mère et y entra en claquant la porte sous la force de l'émotion. Il y constata la triste vérité. Le jeune garçon se jeta au pied du lit et pleura tout son sou. L'ayant suivi, Hiashi se dirigea vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule avant de déclarer.

 **"- Neji, je connais ta souffrance. Après avoir perdu ton père, mon frère, c'est maintenant ta mère. Mon coeur saigne mais je me dois de garder les apparences en tant que chef. Tu es maintenant mon fils et tu as un devoir à accomplir... Pleure maintenant, vide ta tristesse de ton coeur car malheureusement, demain, tu devras porter un masque comme moi devant les anciens du conseil et le reste de la famille."**

Son fils adoptif leva alors sa tête vers lui et y vit une unique larme coulée de sa joue. Ce jour là, il comprit que la place de chef de famille était plus un fardeau qu'un privilège. C'était plus une vie de responsabilité et de devoir que de plaisir et d'avantages. Hiashi le laissa donc vider son coeur avant de partir vers la grande salle où il annonça au reste de la famille la perte qu'elle venait de vivre. Tout le monde en fut attristé mais ne put s'apitoyer sur leur sort car ils devaient organiser les obsèques. Des esclaves prirent en charge le corps, le nettoya et le parât des plus beaux atours avec des bijoux entourant son cou et égayant sa coiffure.

Les dernières volontés de Hina furent respecté. Hiashi organisa un cortège qui l'amènera à Pompéi pour s'y faire inhumer au sein du temple construit en face du flan du Vésuve. Ainsi, on mit le corps de la défunte dans un chariot richement décoré, tiré par des bœufs. Neji, monté sur son cheval ainsi que Hiashi, le suivait silencieusement. Il avait tenu à accompagner sa mère jusqu'à sa dernière demeure. Certains membres de la famille les accompagnèrent. Arrivé au temple, les prêtres les accueillirent et prirent en charge Hina sous les prières des Vestales. Pendant la cérémonie, Neji s'approcha du corps de sa mère et lui fit un dernier baiser sur le front. Avant que les prêtres condamnent l'alcôve qui sera désormais sa demeure, Hiashi installa sur chaque yeux clos de sa belle-soeur un denier afin qu'elle puisse les donner au passeur Oroshimaru. En effet, le Styx est une rivière aux eaux sombres qui sépare les limbes des Enfers. Pour passer cette frontière, les défunts doivent payer ce noir personnage encapuchonné afin d'atteindre les rives du royaume de Saï. Si par malheur, ils ne possédaient pas l'argent, leur âme était destinée à errer à jamais dans les limbes. Hina rejoignit Hizashi et pour l'éternité.

De retour à Rome, Hiashi et Neji furent accueillis par Hitomi qui se jeta au coup de son époux malgré l'étiquette de la famille Huyga. Elle était tellement triste d'avoir perdu sa soeur, son amie sa confidente. Elle aurait tant voulu accompagner le corps de Hina. Malheureusement, étant à sept mois de grossesse, son mari avait peur qu'à cause de l'état chaotique des routes, elle fasse un accouchement prématuré mettant sa santé et celle de l'enfant en danger. L'épouse de Hiashi désira serrer son neveu dans ses bras. Malheureusement celui-ci l'ignora et partit rentrer son cheval aux écuries pour s'en occuper. Son père adoptif, par ce geste, savait qu'il n'allait pas bien. Hitomi fut attristée car elle aurait tant voulu lui montrer son soutien mais il le lui refusait. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas le forcer et attendrait qu'il soit prêt à de nouveau lui ouvrir son coeur. Hitomi ne savait plus comment se comporter. Son coeur était divisé. D'un côté, elle se sentait vide et malheureuse sans sa soeur. De l'autre, porter en elle la vie et bientôt pouvoir porter son bébé dans les bras la remplissait d'allégresse. Un jour, elle pleurait. Un autre jour, elle riait avec ses suivantes et ses amies.

Les journées se suivaient et se ressemblaient. Neji s'enfermait sur lui-même de plus en plus et n'arrivait pas regarder sa tante en face. Il était dévenu encore plus froid qu'avant le décès de sa mère. Sa mère lui manquait, c'est certain mais un autre sentiment commençait à abriter son coeur. Il décida donc de se concentrer sur ses études. Un jour, alors que Hiashi venait encore une fois de consoler Hitomi de l'indifférence de Neji, il décida d'avoir une discussion avec ce dernier.

 **" - Neji, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu traites aussi mal ta tante ?**

 **-...**

 **\- Neji,...** Insista son père adoptif. **Tu as perdu ta mère mais n'oublie pas qu'Hitomi a perdu sa soeur jumelle. Elle a vécu tous les moments de sa vie avec Hina depuis leur naissance. Toutes deux ont pleuré et ri de la même chose. Ta tante souffre autant que toi. Ton comportement redouble cette souffrance car elle t'aime comme t'aimait ta mère. Je souhaiterai que tu comprennes cela.**

Après avoir dit cela, Hiashi se leva et s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce quand il entendit la voix de son fils adoptif.

 **\- ... Elle lui ressemble tellement... Chaque fois que je la voie,... Je vois le visage de ma mère... Cela me fait encore plus mal.**

 **\- Neji, je comprends et je ne te forcerai pas à reprendre une relation avec Hitomi comme si rien n'était arrivé mais... ne ferme pas ton coeur à son affection."**

A ces paroles, le jeune garçon se rappela les mots de sa mère avant sa mort. Elle lui avait demandé la même chose. Il promit donc à Hiashi d'y réfléchir. Oui, il allait le faire mais pas tout de suite. Il lui fallait un peu plus de temps surtout qu'il ressentait un sentiment de peur qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir vraiment. Là-dessus, Neji prit congé et partit à sa leçon d'escrime sous les révérences et les saluts de son entourage. Après cette discussion, il resalua sa tante, sans pour autant montrer un geste d'affections. C'était encore trop difficile pour le moment. Hitomi ne s'en attristait plus, résolue à être patiente car son mari lui avait reporté l'entretien d'avec Neji.

Les deux derniers mois de grossesse se déroulèrent sans soir de décembre, alors que le soleil venait de se coucher, la future mère ressentit une tension dans son bas-ventre. Bien que plus violente que la normale, elle pensa que c'était une contraction ordinaire, une fausse alerte, comme cela lui était déjà arrivé dans les mois précédents. Cependant, au fil de la nuit, cette tension augmenta en intensité avant de se transformer en douleur. Lorsque les contractions arrivèrent toutes les cinq minutes, elle réveilla Hiashi et lui demanda d'aller chercher les sages-femmes. Son époux quelque peu affolé donna les ordres et s'apprêta à attendre de longues heures alors que son épouse souffrait pour lui donner un enfant. Après observation, Hitomi apprit qu'elle n'était qu'à quatre centimètres de dilatation. Sa nuit s'annonçait longue. Comme c'était son premier enfant, il fallait compter une heure pour un centimètre. De plus, la douleur augmentait au fur à mesure que l'enfant descendait dans son bassin et que son col s'ouvrait. Hiashi entendant ses cris interpella une des sages femmes.

 **"- N'existe-t-il pas un moyen pour diminuer la douleur de ma femme ?**

 **\- Malheureusement, à part lui faire respirer un peu d'opium, on ne peut rien y faire, seigneur. Les Dieux en ont décidé ainsi.**

- **Alors ne pouvez-vous pas accélérer les choses.**

 **\- Je pourrai toujours percer la poche amniotique pour accélérer les contractions mais cela augmentera la douleur,** expliqua la femme de science.

 **\- Je vois, il n'existe pas vraiment de solutions... Faites au mieux."** Se résigna le futur père.

C'est ainsi qu'Hitomi passa les prochaines heures à lutter contre la douleur. La poche se rompit lorsqu'elle était à huit centimètres. Hiashi commençait à perdre son sang froid et ne supportant pas l'attente, décida de poser son oreille contre la porte qui le séparait de son aimée. Il put entendre alors la sage-femme dire

 **" - Dame Hitomi, je vois la tête arrivée... C'est pour bientôt... Ne relâchez pas vos efforts... Une dernière poussée, et il est là... Ça y est, ne poussez plus pour que dégage sa tête... Une dernière petite poussée pour libérer l'épaule... Et voilà, le petit trésor..."**

Alors que Kakashi levait le soleil derrière la colline de Rome, Hiashi perçut le cri d'un nouveau né provenant de sa chambre à coucher. Après quinze heures de souffrance, Hitomi venait de mettre au monde son enfant, la preuve de leur amour. D'un coup, il entendit les battants de la porte s'ouvrirent. Il se recula pour accueillir une des sages-femmes qui l'invita à rentrer. En s'introduisant dans le pièce, il se dirigea vers son épouse, fatiguée et pâle à cause des efforts fournis mais tellement belle et rayonnante de bonheur. Il lui prit la main et attendit qu'on lui apporte le bébé qui se faisait baigner à ce moment-là. Dès que ce fut fait, une femme d'âge mûr ramena à ses parents leur petit miracle emmailloté dans un linge en fine laine blanche. Hitomi tendit ses bras pour l'accueillir sur son sein.

 **" - Toutes mes félicitations, Dame Hitomi, seigneur Hiashi... Vous avez une magnifique petite fille... Elle est en parfaite santé."** Leur annonça-t-elle avant de sortir.

A ces mots, Hitomi pleura de bonheur. Elle venait de réaliser son plus grand rêve. Malgré le vide laissé par sa soeur, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être heureuse. Elle pencha son regard sur ce petit être qui lui avait volé son coeur en quelques secondes. Elle vit des petites mains serrées blotties contre son menton, un visage fin et des petits cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés parsemés sur sa tête. Ses yeux étaient pour le moment fermés mais en tant que Hyuga, elle allait surement hériter de ceux de ses parents. Hiashi se pencha sur sa fille et la trouva la plus belle du monde. Une voix le sortit de sa contemplation.

 **"- Nous venons d'être informée par les sages-femmes. Toutes nos félicitations, mon fils ainsi qu'à vous Hitomi.**

 **\- Je vous en remercie, père.** Répondit le nouveau papa en se redressant en face de l'homme accompagné de la matriarche.

 **\- Elle est vraiment mignonne. Quel est le prénom de cette petite princesse ?** Demanda la nouvelle grand-mère regardant le bébé.

A cette question, le couple se regarda et voyant le consentement de son époux, la nouvelle mère s'apprêtât à répondre. A ce moment là, Neji rentra également dans la chambre.

 **\- Oh Neji, merci d'être venu, cela me fait vraiment plaisir,** s'exprima Hitomi. **Vient que je te présente ta soeur... Voici Hinata."**


	11. Amour retrouvé et colère des Vents

L'âme d'Hina venait de quitter son corps, appelée par le dieu de la Mort. Elle lui demanda la faveur de rendre une dernière visite à son fils avant de partir. La divinité le lui accorda et c'est ainsi qu'elle se trouva auprès du lit de Neji. Elle se pencha et lui fit un dernier baiser sur le front. Le jeune garçon tressaillit un instant avant de se rendormir. Elle sourit et repartit pour suivre la faucheuse vers les Enfers. Elle arriva enfin dans l'Erèbe au bord du Styx où elle vit les âmes des pauvres ères qui n'avaient pas pu payé leur passage à Oroshimaru. L'âme d'Hina s'approcha de l'embarcadère où elle vit une barque délabrée aussi noire que la nuit apparaître au milieu de la brume. Dessus se trouvait le passeur, éternel vieillard au regard de serpent accompagné de son corbeau, Kabuto, doué de parole. Ils ne faisaient que se disputer car chacun voulait obtenir le plus d'or possible. Oroshimaru était aussi radin qu'il était laid. Tenant son aviron, ce dernier approcha son embarcation afin d'accueillir les âmes des morts. Quand ce fut le tour de l'âme d'Hina, elle lui tendit son dû et put monter. Elle avait hâte d'arrivée afin de rejoindre Hizashi. Son coeur était brisé de laisser Neji derrière elle mais elle ressentait une certaine joie à revoir son amour de toujours.

Elle arriva bientôt de l'autre côté du Styx. Oroshimaru laissa ses voyageurs descendre. L'âme d'Hina se dirigea avec les autres défunts vers une lourde porte d'acier et d'or. Là, elle vit se dresser devant celle-ci un homme de grande taille portant sur ses joues des crocs tatoués. A son cou se trouvait un collier de fer des plus durs et des chaînes ornaient ses avant-bras. Elle avait devant elle Kiba, le gardien de la porte des Enfers. A ces côtés, un grand chien blanc du nom d'Akamaru était allongé et attendait les ordres de son maître. L'âme d'Hina ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver à l'apparition une beauté sauvage. Lorsque d'un coup, elle entendit des insultes et des cris provenant d'anciens soldats. Ces derniers, orgueilleux et remplis de témérité par leur victoire sur les champs de bataille, se tenaient devant Kiba qui leur bloquait le passage. Voulant rentrer dans les légendes, ils avaient décidé de défier Saï. Cependant, pour cela, il fallait passer devant lui avant d'atteindre le palais des Enfers.

 **"- Sale cabot ! Laisse-nous passer !** Ordonna le premier guerrier.

 **\- Vous êtes des vivants, vous ne pouvez pas passer. Seuls les morts ont droit d'entrer sur le territoire infernal.** Répliqua Kiba, calmement alors qu'Akamaru commençait à grogner.

 **\- Et puis, dis à ton sale bâtard d'arrêter de grogner ! Sinon, je lui perce la panse !** " Menaça le deuxième soldat de son glaive.

Ce fut leur dernière erreur car une seule chose faisait rentrer le gardien des Enfers dans une colère noire : que quelqu'un insulte son compagnon à quatre pattes. L'âme d'Hina sentit la pression de l'air augmentée alors que le chien blanc se levait doucement de toute sa hauteur. A ce moment là, une énorme fumée chargée d'énergie entoura Kiba et Akamaru. Elle s'éleva en colonne dans le ciel avant de se dissiper d'un coup pour faire apparaître un chien à trois têtes aussi grand que les Géants et les Titans et aux dents noires acérées. A la vue de Kiba et Akamaru devenus Cerbère, les soit disant guerriers victorieux sentirent leur sang se glacer et tremblèrent de peur. Comprenant enfin leur erreur, ils tombèrent à genoux afin de supplier leur adversaire de leur laisser la vie sauve. Malheureusement, ils n'eurent pas le temps de prononcer une seule parole. Ils furent tous les trois engloutis par chacune des têtes de Cerbère. C'est horrifié que les défunts assistèrent au repas du gardien des Enfers. Alors que ce dernier et Akamaru reprenaient leur forme initiale, l'âme d'Hina se prosterna devant lui et le salua :

 **" - Je te salue, ô Kiba et vous aussi ô Akamaru, gardiens de la Porte des Enfers. Je suis l'âme d'une pauvre mère et soeur qui souhaite rejoindre celle de son aimé au Royaume de Saï.**

 **\- Merci de vos salutations. Relevez-vous, madame, les morts n'ont rien à craindre de moi sauf s'ils souhaitent ressortir de la demeure qui sera la leur désormais.** Répliqua Kiba, le sourire aux lèvres comme si rien n'était arrivé et sous l'aboiement joyeux de son compagnon à fourrure.

 **\- Soyez béni, tous deux".** Conclue Hina en se relevant et en franchissant la porte qui venait de se mouvoir grâce à une force invisible.

La mère de Néji s'avança donc dans le Champ de la Vérité où se dressait le tribunal des Dieux. Ce lieu était nommé ainsi car ni le mensonge, ni la médisance ne peuvent l'approcher. Chaque âme devait passer devant les trois juges des Enfers. Les deux premiers nommés Rhadamanthe et Eaque instruisent la cause. Ils sont empreints non seulement de justice mais d'une rigoureuse sévérité. Ils prononcent généralement la sentence. Rhadamanthe est désigné pour juger particulièrement les habitants de l'Afrique et de l'Asie. Eaque s'occupe des Européens. En cas d'incertitude ou d'indécision, c'est au Président de la cour infernal Minos d'intervenir comme arbitre. Il scrute attentivement la vie des mortels et soumet toutes leurs actions au plus sévère examen. Son verdict est sans appel. C'est donc humblement que l'âme d'Hina se présenta à eux pour faire face à leur jugement. Eaque s'approcha d'elle et la scruta de ses yeux noirs et sans pupille. Elle avait l'impression d'être aspirée dans un vide interminable. L'inspection de la divinité ne dura que quelques secondes qui lui avait parue une éternité.

 **" - Cette âme est pure et mérite les Champs-Elysées.**

 **\- En es-tu sûr, mon frère ?** Demanda Rhadamanthe.

 **\- Mettrais-tu ma parole en doute, mon frère,** répliqua Eaque.

 **\- Non, bien sûr...**

 **\- C'est une Hyuga qui a toujours protégée sa famille sans faillir, quitte à le payer de sa vie. Elle désire rejoindre l'âme de son mari, Hizashi,** rajouta Eaque

 **\- Hizashi, tu as dit... Bien, soit...** Resta songeur Minos avant de reprendre. **Dame Hina Hyuga, moi, le Président de la cour infernal t'autorise à te rendre aux Champs Elysées. Soit en digne.**

 **\- Soyez-en bénis, ô juges des Enfers".** Salua Hina reconnaissante de ne pas subir le Tartare, terre aride et inhospitalière.

Aux Enfers, peines et fautes sont proportionnées aux crimes et aux vertus. Ils existent des fautes inexpiables qui entraînent des condamnations à perpétuité de souffrance. D'autres fautes moins graves sont condamnées par l'expiation permettant la délivrance du coupable. L'âme d'Hina était soulagée d'avoir été jugée innocente et pure. Elle se dirigea donc escorter par un serviteur des juges jusqu'à la sortie située au fond du tribunal. Une lumière s'en échappait. Elle y pénétra et c'est en clignotant des yeux qu'elle put voir devant elle une étendue de verdure et de fleurs s'étendre à ses y régnait un éternel printemps, la terre toujours riante se couvrant sans cesse de feuillage, de fleurs et de fruits. Une rivière cristalline s'écoulait dans ce paysage féerique où les âmes jugées dignes vaquaient à leur occupation. Chacune d'entre elles servait désormais le dieu des Enfers Saï. L'âme de Hina devait maintenant se présenter devant lui afin de lui donner une réponse pour son devenir. Elle se dirigea donc vers le palais.

Ce dernier se situait en haut d'une colline surplomba tout le royaume. Il avait des colonnes blanches supportant le toit en pierre décoré de fresque représentant le couple dirigeant les Enfers. L'âme d'Hina rentra et s'avança inexorablement vers son nouveau destin. Elle ne cessait de regarder la magnificence des lieux au sol de marbre vert. Enfin, elle vit Saï assis sur son trône près à recevoir les nouveaux arrivants. Arrivée au pied des marches où se trouvait le maître des lieux, elle se prosterna et déclara en gardant les yeux baissés.

 **"- Je vous salue et je vous bénis, ô Saï, dieu des Enfers, maître de la Mort. Je suis votre humble servante.**

 **\- Je vous remercie,** répondit le concerné. **Comme vous le savez, les héros et les protégés des Dieux ont le privilège de retrouver un corps et peuvent profiter d'un repos bien mérité au sein des Enfers t'en qu'ils en respectent les lois... Quand à vous, simple mortel, vos titres, votre fortune n'ont plus d'importance ici. Cependant, les juges t'ont jugée pur et digne d'une certaine considération.**

 **\- Je le sais, seigneur.**

 **\- Bien... Tu as deux choix qui se présentent à toi...** Continua Saï. **Le premier est le sommeil éternel. Ton âme s'endormira à jamais et ne fera plus qu'un avec les Enfers en devenant son eau, son vent, sa vie... Le second est de me servir telle une servante ou dans n'importe quel domaine que je jugerai bon. Pour cela, tu retrouveras un corps, certes sans vie, mais physique... Que veux-tu ?**

 **\- Seigneur, puis-je parler librement ?** demanda l'âme d'Hina toujours les yeux baissés.

 **\- Oui. Je t'y autorise.**

 **\- Seigneur, il y a cinq ans, j'ai perdu mon mari pendant la catastrophe de Pompéi, me laissant seule avec mon fils de deux ans... Avant de vous donner ma réponse, j'aimerai savoir quel fut son choix ?**

 **\- Pourquoi ?** demanda intrigué Saï

 **\- Mon fils a aujourd'hui huit ans et malheureusement, je ne pourrai pas participer à sa vie. Je sais que si je retrouvais un corps, j'aurai la possibilité de le voir grandir grâce aux eaux du Léthé, me brisant le coeur de ne pas être à ses côtés. Donc, je serai tentée de choisir le sommeil éternel, surtout si c'était le choix de mon aimé...** Continua l'âme de Hina. **Je rêve de le revoir donc s'il a choisi de vous servir, je pourrai le rejoindre. Je sais aussi que je supporterai plus sereinement les visions de mon fils car il sera à mes côtés.**

 **\- Si je comprends bien, tu hésites. Ta décision dépend de celle de ton mari."**

Avant que son interlocutrice ne réponde, Ino, habillé de ses plus beaux atours, rentra dans la salle du trône pour parler à son divin mari. Ce bruit fit relever le visage de l'âme d'Hina et vit le couple divin parler entre eux.

 **"- Oh, Saï, pardon, j'avais oublié que tu devais recevoir les nouvelles âmes maintenant.** Dit la reine des Enfers.

 **\- Cela n'est pas grave. Que désires-tu, mon amour ?**

 **\- Et bien, j'aurai besoin d'une servante, donc si tu pouvais m'en trouver une dans les nouvelles arrivantes, je t'en serai reconnaissante.** Demanda Ino en se tournant vers l'âme d'Hina en la désignant.

 **\- Mais que vois-je ? Les yeux blancs violacés des Hyuga. Où en ai-je déjà vu ?** s'interrogea-t-elle. **Ton intendant n'en a-t-il pas aussi ? Ne fait-il pas parti de cette famille ? Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ?**

 **\- Tu as parfaitement raison".** Confirma Saï. Mon intendant est un Hyuga.

A ces mots, l'âme de Hina, étonnée, sentait l'espoir grandir en elle car c'était peut-être son mari Hizashi. Elle n'osait pas les interrompre car elle leur devait le respect mais elle commençait à s'impatienter. Ses pensées n'échappèrent pas à Saï qui a eu une idée.

 **"- Ino, ma chère épouse, cette âme est en plein dilemme par rapport au choix qu'elle doit faire. Cependant, je me sens lasse. J'aimerai faire une pose en me promenant un peu en ta compagnie. Nous pourrions aller voir les garçons sur le terrain d'entraînement.** Proposa le maître des Enfers.

 **\- Mais si nous allons là-bas, tu vas discuter avec eux. Je risque de m'ennuyer à vous entendre parler de vos exploits et de combats.** Rétorqua son épouse aux cheveux blonds.

 **\- Laisse moi finir, cette âme pourrait nous accompagner pour te tenir compagnie. Ainsi elle visitera notre royaume et verra comment nos servants vivent ici. Cela peut l'aider à faire son choix."** Insista Saï en lui prenant la main.

Voyant l'insistance de son mari et le fait qu'il paraissait effectivement las, Ino accepta en invitant l'âme de Hina à venir avec eux. Cette dernière était toute gênée car elle allait tenir compagnie à une divinité. Elle constata que la reine des Enfers n'était que joie de vivre. Il faisait bon vivre aux Champs Elysées. Le contraste était vraiment saisissant entre l'Erèbe, les Tartares et ici. Là-bas, ce n'était que l'obscurité alors qu'ici, c'était la lumière. Saï par amour pour Ino avait tout fait pour créer un monde chaleureux pour qu'elle y soit heureuse et qu'elle s'y sente bien. Son épouse était comme une fleur délicate qui demande des soins attentifs. Ils marchèrent donc doucement pendant quelques kilomètres pour aboutir à un terrain qui portait des stigmates de combats et d'incendies.

Des armes étaient posées sur des tréteaux. Au milieu se tenaient deux garçons de cinq-six ans, se faisant face en position de combat. Le premier arborait des chevaux blonds et des ailes blanches alors que le deuxième les avaient noirs. Ils étaient entourés par quelques habitants des Enfers qui assistaient à leur entraînement. L'âme d'Hina constata qu'elle se dirigeait vers les dieux Naruto et Sasuke. Ils étaient supervisés par trois guerriers antiques : Achille, Hector et Léonidas. Plus elle avançait, plus elle ne se sentait pas à sa place. Elle entendit soudain une voix qu'elle avait rêvée d'entendre à nouveau pendant des années. Elle se tourna alors vers la silhouette qui venait de parler et resta paralyser de stupeur. Devant elle se trouvait celui qui lui avait volé son coeur il y a des années de ça.

 **"- Hizashi ! Mon dieu, Hizashi !** Cria l'âme de Hina qui se mit alors à courir.

L'homme interpellé sursauta à cette voix et vit celle qu'il aimait s'élancer vers lui sous les regards de Naruto, de Sasuke et des autres personnes présentes. Tout le monde arrêta leur activité pour assister à la scène de retrouvaille. Au moment où l'âmes de Hina aurait pu enlacer son mari, celui-ci lui passa au travers. Elle avait oublié qu'elle n'avait plus de corps. Elle s'étala de tout son long sur le sol.

 **\- Hina, c'est toi ! Mon dieu, Hina !..."**

Cette dernière se mit sur ses genoux et tout le monde put voir les larmes coulées sur ses joues. Elle ne savait pas si elle pleurait de bonheur de le revoir ou de peine de ne pas pouvoir le serrer et de se blottir contre lui. Sûrement, un peu des deux. A ce moment-là, Naruto accompagné de Sasuke, s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda.

 **"- Tu vas bien ? Tu as fais une sacré chute. Pas de blessure ?... Aie, pourquoi tu me frappes, Sas'ke ?**

 **\- Idiot, elle est morte et n'a pas de corps. Elle ne peut pas se blesser, triple andouilles,** répondit son frère calmement.

 **\- Je le savais, c'était pour être poli, imbécile,** rétorqua le dieu de l'Amour qui se tenait l'arrière de la tête où Sasuke l'avait frappé.

 **\- Les garçons ne commençaient pas, s'il vous plaît ?** demanda Ino. **J'aimerai comprendre. Hizashi, connais-tu cette personne ?**

 **\- Oui, majesté.** répondit Hizashi. J **e vous présente mon épouse Hina et ...**

 **\- Oh, c'est ta femme... C'est cool mais pourquoi elle n'a pas de corps ?,** le coupa Naruto sous le regard de Sasuke, fatigué par la naïveté de ce dernier.

 **\- Parce qu'elle n'a pas encore fait son choix mais je suppose que maintenant c'est fait, n'est-ce pas Hina ?** , fit remarquer Saï.

 **\- Mon dieu, pardonnez-moi, divinités. ! Je me suis montrée incorrecte devant vous.** S'exclama l'âme d'Hina.

Toujours à genoux, elle s'inclina face contre terre devant le dieu de l'Amour et de son frère avant de reprendre.

 **\- Je suis Hina Hyuga. Je suis honorée de vous être présentée. Je profite de vous avoir devant moi pour vous remercier, Dieu Naruto, d'avoir accepté d'accorder à ma soeur la réalisation de son voeux et de son rêve.**

 **\- euh, pardon, je ne comprends pas bien... Je ne me rappelle pas avoir fait ça...** Commença Naruto, une main derrière la tête, gêné de n'en avoir aucun souvenir.

 **\- Malgré son plus grand désir et depuis son mariage, ma soeur était désespérément stérile. Un soir, elle est allée au temple de la déesse Kushina et le vôtre pour prier d'avoir un enfant. Un mois plus tard, son voeux a été exaucé. Dans deux mois, elle donnera naissance à un garçon ou une fille.** Expliqua l'âme d'Hina.

 **-...Mmmm,** réfléchissait le dieu de l'Amour, une main sur le menton essayant de se souvenir.

 **\- Ne te fatigue pas Naruto, tu vas te faire mal à la tête,** répliqua Sasuke qui se tourna ensuite vers la mère de Neji alors que son frère aux cheveux d'or parti bouder à ses paroles. **Je pense que cela doit être l'oeuvre de notre mère. Cela a dû se passer le soir de la cérémonie.**

 **\- Oh, alors, veuillez transmettre mes remerciements à la déesse de la Beauté, je vous prie".** demanda cette dernière qui ne chercha pas à comprendre de quoi parlait Sasuke. Une affaire entre les Dieux sans doute. Il valait mieux ne pas qu'elle s'en mêle. Le jeune angelot acquiesça avant de rejoindre son grognon de frère.

Après cet échange, Saï renouvela sa question à l'âme d'Hina. Elle hésitait. En effet, en arrivant, elle avait vu que dans l'assistance qui observait l'entraînement des deux dieux ailés, des jeunes servantes et nymphes regardaient son mari avec des yeux séducteurs et lui faisaient du charme. De plus, quand Hizashi l'avait présentée en tant que son épouse, certaines l'avaient regardée d'un regard noir où on pouvait y lire de la jalousie et de la malveillance. Se pourrait-il que son aimé est recommencé sa vie aux Enfers avec une autre, sans l'attendre, alors qu'elle rêvait que de le rejoindre ? Savait-il que si Neji n'avait pas été là, elle aurait mis fin à sa souffrance et l'aurait rejoint sans remord ? Bien qu'ils se soient mariés dans le monde mortel, la mort les avait séparés. Le père de Neji aurait pu considéré qu'il n'était plus lié à elle et qu'il soit allé voir d'autres femmes.

D'un coup, son coeur, si cela était encore possible, se glaça d'effroi et de tristesse car même mort, elle lui avait été restée fidèle, l'aimant encore et vivant dans son souvenir. La mère de Neji avait acceptée la mort et être séparée de son fils à cause de la maladie que parce que l'espoir d'être de nouveau réuni avec Hizashi l'habitait. Elle ne savait plus que décider. Ne valait-il pas mieux le sommeil éternel plutôt que de voir son amour de toujours au bras d'une autre ? En se relevant, elle se tourna vers le dieu des Enfers et osa prononcer ses paroles:

 **"- Majesté, j'aimerai... je voudrai vous demander une faveur pour être sûre de mon choix... J'aimerai parler à "mon époux" seul un instant.**

 **\- Bien, mais sache que c'est la dernière. Je te l'accorde car Hizashi est le plus fidèle et le plus efficace intendant que j'ai pu avoir et tu possèdes une âme pure. Prends ça comme une récompense pour ta vie de devoir accompli.** Accorda le dieu des Enfers.

 **\- Je vous remercie."** se courba l'âme d'Hina avant d'emboîter le pas à Hizashi qui la conduisit vers un belvédère isolé, entouré d'oiseaux aux multiples couleurs.

Alors que le couple s'éloignait, Saï et Ino allèrent voir Naruto et Sasuke. Ce dernier essayait de faire sortir son frère de sa bouderie. La divine épouse éclata de rire en voyant la tête du dieu de l'Amour avant d'être interrompue par les trois guerriers antiques.

En premier, Achille, guerrier grec. On dit qu'il était invulnérable et gagnait toutes ses batailles depuis que sa mère l'avait immergé dans l'eau du Styx alors qu'il était encore un nourrisson. Tout son corps fut recouvert à l'exception de son talon par lequel elle le tenait pour qu'il ne soit pas englouti par les flots. D'ailleurs, c'est ce dernier qui causa sa perte. Afin de l'inciter à le suivre durant la guerre de Troie, le roi Agamemnon lui mentit en lui promettant la main de sa du dernier assaut contre la ville de Troie, Paris lui décrocha une flèche empoisonnée qui atteint son seul point faible : ce talon. Il mourut de cette blessure.

Vient ensuite Hector, fils de Priam, prince troyen, frère aîné de Paris, le seul guerrier pouvant rivaliser avec Achille durant la guerre de Troie. Un jour, ce dernier se querella avec un des rois grecs. En effet, après une de ses victoires, Agamemnon lui vola une de ses prisonnières, une prêtresse du dieu Kakashi, comme tribu de guerre. L'invulnérable grec avait l'intention de lui rendre la liberté pour rester dans les bonnes grâce de la divinité mais le souverain n'était pas du même avis. Furieux, Achille refusa de combattre lors de l'assaut du lendemain. Malheureusement, son cousin Patroche se fit passer pour lui et combattit Hector qui le pourfendit de son glaive. Lors d'un duel, fou de rage d'avoir perdu un membre de sa famille qu'il aimait, Achille tua à son tour Hector et traîna son corps derrière son char tout autour de la cité avant de rendre sa dépouille à son père qui était venu le supplier de le laisser lui donner une sépulture.

Les deux anciens ennemis étaient devenus aux Enfers les meilleurs amis du monde, regrettant de ne pas l'être devenus de leur vivant à cause d'une guerre que ni l'un et ni l'autre n'avait voulu.

En dernier, Léonidas, roi de Spartes, qui défia avec juste 300 guerriers, les Perses, les empêchant de conquérir la Grèce en bloquant le défilé des Thermopiles. Ce souverain avait trouvé la mort lors du dernier assaut de ses ennemis à cause de la trahison d'un des leurs. Malgré sa mort et celle de ses 300 soldats, les Perses rebroussèrent chemin abandonnant leur désir de conquête, découragés par le courage des Spartiates mais surtout par la crainte du soulèvement de tous les peuples de la Grèce, enragés par le courage et le sacrifice des guerriers de Spartes.

Achille finit par prendre la parole :

 **"- Dieu Naruto, dieu Sasuke, pouvons-nous reprendre l'entraînement, ou devons-nous l'interrompre jusqu'à demain ?**

 **\- Non, non, on va reprendre, bien sûr... Je veux réussir à botter les fesses de mon traître de frangin,** vociféra Naruto qui n'avait pas du tout apprécié les moqueries de ce dernier.

 **\- Comme si tu allais y parvenir, idiot,** répliqua le dit frère.

 **\- Grrr, tais-toi, Sas'ke. J'y arriverai. Je n'abandonne jamais..."**

C'est là dessus que les deux dieux ailés reprirent là où ils en étaient sous le regard amusé des dirigeants des Enfers et de l'assistance.

Pendant ce temps, Hizashi et l'âme d'Hina étaient arrivés sous le belvédère. Le silence régnait entre eux. Le père de Neji n'en pouvant plus, parla :

 **" - Alors, Hiashi et Hitomi vont avoir un enfant... Je suis heureux pour eux...**

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il continua, gêné.

 **\- J'ai vu Neji dans le Léthé. Il est devenu un beau garçon... J'ai constaté qu'il s'appliquait dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait... Tu as fais un excellent travail avec lui... Tu l'as bien éduquée malgré mon absence... Je...**

 **\- Merci, cela n'a pas été facile tous les jours...** le coupa son "épouse". **Je l'ai confié à Hiashi et Hitomi. Je prie pour qu'il surmonte le chagrin de m'avoir perdue.**

 **\- ... Oui, j'ai vu l'adoption de Neji par mon frère, tu as bien fait... Et ne t'inquiète pas, il est fort, je l'ai vu...**

 **-...**

 **\- Hina ? Hina, je ...**

 **\- As-tu une autre femme ? J'ai vu le regard de celles qui le posent sur toi. Elles te veulent.** Coupa encore l'âme de Hina.

 **\- Hina !...**

 **\- Je ne le supporterai pas ! Je n'ai vécu que pour te retrouver ! Si Neji n'avait pas été là, je me serai tuée pour te rejoindre !** Eclata-t-elle en sanglot. **Si tu ne veux plus de moi, je préfère choisir le sommeil éternel.**

 **\- Hina ne dis pas ça, tu n'as pas le droit !** S'exprima avec force Hizashi qui se retenait de la serrer dans ses bras puisque pour le moment elle était immatérielle.

 **\- Si, j'ai le droit ! Tu m'as laissée toute seule avec ma souffrance qui grandissait de jours en jours ! Je n'aurai pas la force d'en surmonter d'autres.** Cria-t-elle.

 **\- Hina, je voudrai tant pouvoir te sécher les larmes de tes yeux... Hina, je peux t'assurer qu'il n'existe aucunes autres que toi dans mon coeur.** essaya de rassurer Hizashi.

 **\- Mais ce que j'ai vu en arrivant...?**

 **\- Ce n'était que des regards d'envie et de jalousie... Malgré leurs tentatives, je les ai toutes éconduites...Elles savent que je n'appartiens qu'à une seule femme... Cette dernière est la plus têtue, la plus courageuse, la plus aimante et la plus belle déesse que je n'ai jamais connue dans ma vie et dans la mort.**

 **\- Hizashi...** dit la mère de Neji, bouleversée.

 **\- C'est toi, Hina, et personne d'autres. J'ai choisi de reprendre une apparence charnelle que pour pouvoir d'attendre et vivre l'éternité que nous offrent les Champs Elysées avec toi et uniquement toi. J'aurai pu attendre jusqu'à ce que Chronos, dieu du Temps, te fasse trépasser de vieillesse.** Déclara Hizashi d'une voix douce mais déterminée.

 **\- Oh, Hizashi, tu veux donc encore de moi auprès de toi ?**

 **\- Oui et pour toujours.** Confirma-t-il.

 **-... Retournons auprès du dieu Saï et de son épouse... J'ai fait mon choix".** termina l'âme de Hina.

Le couple retrouvé se dirigea donc vers le terrain d'entraînement et s'arrêtant devant le seigneur des Enfers, s'agenouillèrent avant que ce dernier demande une dernière fois à la mère de Neji.

 **" Alors, Hina, ta décision, quelle est-elle ?"**

L'âme d'Hina s'écarta de Hizashi et proclama sa réponse au dieu Saï :

 **"- Dieu des Enfers, maître de la Mort, je souhaite reprendre un corps et vous servir de toutes les manières que vous jugerez bon de m'employer.**

 **\- Soit. Qu'il en soit ainsi."**

A ses mots, Saï tendit la main vers elle et des boules de lumière en sortirent. Ces dernières de la taille d'une luciole se dirigèrent vers l'âme de Hina et tourna autour d'elle doucement et puis de plus en plus vite. Elles se déplacèrent à partir de ses pieds pour arriver au niveau de sa tête. La lumière s'intensifia jusqu'à disparaître dans un flash laissant l'aimée de Hizashi réapparaître dans un nouveau corps.

 **"- Hina Huyga, te voici dans une nouvelle enveloppe corporelle. Tu es maintenant à notre service à la reine des Enfers et à moi...Ta tâche consiste maintenant à être la servante personnelle de mon épouse... Ino, je te présente ta nouvelle dame de compagnie.** Commanda Saï.

 **\- Oh merci Saï,** remercia Ino qui l'embrassa.

 **\- Je vous remercie également, majesté... Je ferai de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire,** conclua Hina en faisant une révérence à la reine des Enfers.

 **\- Bien, mon premier ordre... Tu vas garder le reste de la journée pour ton mari, s'il le souhaite bien sur. Mais demain, tu as intérêt à tout me raconter, mais vraiment tout,** dit Ino. **Saï, j'aimerai rentrer et prendre notre repas, je meurs de faim.**

 **\- Bien, alors allons-y... Avant que je parte, Hizashi, je te libère de tes tâches pour la journée. Profite en pour retrouver ton épouse.** Termina son époux avant de présenter son bras à Ino avant de repartir vers son palais.

 **\- Je vous remercie, majesté,** répondit Hizashi en s'inclinant pour le saluer. Il enlaça ensuite Hina dans ses bras et l'embrassa langoureusement devant le regard envieux des jalouses. Son aimée répondit au baiser et se blottit contre lui.

 **\- Quand à vous, les garçons ne tardaient pas trop à rentrer au palais. N'oubliez pas que le royaume des Enfers devient le terrain de jeu des Furies et de Thanatos à la nuit tombée. Si vous ne voulez pas devenir leurs jouets jusqu'au matin, ne traînez pas trop.** Recommanda Ino.

 **\- Oui !,"** répondirent Naruto et Sasuke, un frisson les parcourant de toute part.

Hizashi et Hina se dirigèrent, après une visite brève des Champs-Elysées, vers la maison que le dieu des Enfers avait assignée à son intendant. Saï et Ino rentrèrent pour se restaurer et enfin, profiter d'un repos bien mérité. Quand à Naruto et Sasuke, ils continuèrent à suivre les conseils de leurs instructeurs avant de tomber littéralement de fatigue sur un match nul alors que le crépuscule arrivait. Ils rentrèrent ensuite. La nuit venue fut remplie de murmures et de gémissements provenant de la résidence des parents de Neji. C'étaient les retrouvailles d'un couple. Ce dernier prouvait à ceux et à celles qui voulaient bien les entendre que deux âmes soeurs profondément éprises l'une de l'autre étaient maintenant et à jamais liées, que se soit dans le royaume des vivants ou dans celui des morts. Hizashi et Hina se sont témoignés tout leur amour l'un envers l'autre et cela jusqu'au matin. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient du temps à rattraper.

Les jours, puis les semaines s'écoulèrent pour qu'enfin deux mois soient presque arrivés à leur terme. Le couple infernal régissait leur royaume en recevant les âmes des défunts ou les Dieux leur rendant visite. Hina s'était vite habituée à son nouveau statut. Comme promis, elle a dû raconter ses retrouvailles d'avec son époux à sa nouvelle maîtresse. Cette dernière la traitait plus en dame de compagnie et en amie qu'en servante soumise, appréciant le côté enjoué et franc de la mère de Neji. Hina avait trouvé en Ino une personne juste, qui ne demandait qu'à rire et à se divertir. Elle était l'opposé de son divin mari qui était plus sombre, plus renfermé. C'était un contraste saisissant. Saï régulait le caractère excessif d'Ino alors qu'elle lui réchauffait le coeur de son sourire. Ils étaient complémentaires. Naruto et Sasuke étaient toujours aux Enfers à suivre l'enseignement d'Achille, d'Hector et de Léonidas. C'étaient des professeurs exigeants et durs mais justes. Ils ne laissaient passer aucunes erreurs, surtout Léonidas en tant que Spartiate, mais savaient aussi féliciter et récompenser quand les efforts payaient. D'ailleurs, ceux-ci se faisaient doucement sentir. Les garçons devenaient plus précis, plus endurants à la mesure de leur corps d'enfant mais cela était encourageant pour leur avenir. Un matin d'hiver, Ils eurent une visite.

 **"- Naruto, Sasuke, quelqu'un désire vous voir !** leur informa Saï qui venait d'arriver au terrain d'entraînement.

 **\- Qui ?** demandèrent les dieux ailés.

 **\- Moi !**

Devant eux se présenta un homme blond de grande taille possédant à son côté poignard et glaive, un casque sous le bras et des yeux bleus azurs. Les trois guerriers antiques ayant reconnu leur visiteur s'inclinèrent devant lui.

 **\- Papa, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** s'exclama Naruto en reconnaissant Minato, le dieu de la Guerre.

 **\- Je suis venu voir comment vous vous en sortiez.**

 **\- Dis plus tôt que c'est maman qui t'envoie. Elle ne supporte pas que nous oublions de lui envoyer Lee pour avoir de nos nouvelles.** Fit remarquer Sasuke. **Elle s'angoisse toujours trop pour nous.**

 **\- Aussi,** admit Minato, une main derrière la tête comme son fils aux ailes blanches quand il était gêné ou pris sur le fait. **Enfin, bref,... Alors Achille, Hector et Léonidas, cela fait depuis le début de l'automne que vous les avez pris en charge. Comment se comportent mes petits diables ? Pas trop insupportables.**

 **\- On n'est pas petits !** Crièrent en coeur Naruto et Sasuke offusqués de s'être fait traiter ainsi.

Minato leur fit un sourire moqueur avant de se concentrer sur les trois héros antiques. Hector se faisant le porte parole du trio teint ce discours :

 **"- Nous vous saluons, Minato, dieu de la Guerre... En ce qui concerne l'entraînement, tout se passe bien même si le dieu Naruto est un peu plus dissipé que son frère. Ce dernier est plus concentré. Nous pouvons distinguer deux personnalités différentes.**

 **\- Lesquels ?** Demanda Minato, intéressé par les observations d'Hector et de ses comparses.

 **\- Le dieu Sasuke est plus réfléchi, posé. Il analyse plus la situation avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit. La stratégie ne lui pose aucun problème tellement ses observations sont pertinentes. Lors d'un combat, il les utilise pour savoir où et quand frapper...** Continua le prince troyen.

 **\- Je vois, et pour Naruto ?**

 **\- Le dieu Naruto est plus dans l'instinct et surtout, il est imprévisible. Il n'analyse pratiquement jamais une situation et choisi souvent de foncer tête baissée. Cependant, dans un combat qui semble perdu d'avance ou posant d'énormes difficultés, il trouve toujours une solution,certes, pas très académique mais efficace.** Finit Hector.

 **\- Et physiquement ?**

 **\- Et bien,** continua cette fois-ci Achille, **le dieu Naruto est plus endurant que ce soit dans les airs ou sur terre par rapport à son frère, qui lui est plus précis dans ses gestes. Sinon, en force de frappe, ils semblent équivalents. Ils sont aussi forts l'un que l'autre. C'est la manière dont il l'utilise qui diffère entre eux.**

 **\- Je vois... Diriez-vous qu'ils sont complémentaires ?** Interrogea Minato.

 **\- Tout à fait,** répondit cette fois-ci Léonidas. **Lors des exercices ou des combats durant lesquels ils devaient combattre contre l'un d'entre nous, Naruto était souvent la force de frappe alors que Sasuke construisait une stratégie. De plus, leur attaques combinées sont vraiment destructrices et se complètent parfaitement, surtout quand l'un attaque des airs tandis que l'autre reste sur terre... Enfin quand ils ne se disputent pas à savoir qui commande la manœuvre.**

 **\- Nous pensons, seigneur Minato, qu'avec les années et les entraînements, ils deviendront de redoutables guerriers,** renchaîna Achille. **Pour le moment, nous avons du nous adapter à leur âge mais c'est très encourageant pour l'avenir.**

 **\- Mon but n'est pas d'en faire des guerriers. Je veux que mes fils sachent se défendre et défendre l'Olympe contre les Titans, ne l'oubliez pas,** avertit le dieu de la Guerre, qui n'avait pas apprécié le ton du héro grec qui donnait l'impression de parler d'un de ses Myrmidons.

\- **Veuillez pardonner le zèle de mon ami, seigneur Minato,** s'inclina Hector.

 **-...Passons... Vous acceptez donc de continuer à les entraîner durant les prochaines années, si je comprends bien,** les questionna le dieu de la Guerre.

 **\- C'est notre devoir et notre honneur, Seigneur,** répondirent en coeur les héros antiques.

 **\- Bien. Nous en finirons là pour aujourd'hui... Veuillez vous retirer."** Ordonna Minato.

Après avoir été saluées, les trois divinités se dirigèrent vers le belvédère pour y prendre une collation et discuter des événements passés à l'Olympe pendant leur absence. Ainsi, Naruto et Sasuke apprirent que leur mère ne savait plus où donner de la tête pour l'organisation de leur mariage. Elle avait même réquisitionné Ayame et Matsuri en plus de ses amies déesses et des Nymphes. Jiraya essayait toujours d'échapper à la vigilance de Tsunade pour aller voir les mortelles. Sakura avait gagné un concours contre Suigetsu afin de donner son nom à une ville de Grèce. Elle avait fait apparaître un olivier divin, symbole de paix et de prospérité. Le dieu des Océans avait préféré un symbole de guerre représenté par Pégase, cheval blanc ailé. Le jury composé des autres Dieux et des habitants de l'Olympe avait voté pour l'olivier, au grand désarroi de Karin qui aurait bien voulu donner son nom à la cité à la place de son mari. Cela augmenta d'ailleurs l'orgueil de la déesse de la Sagesse, des Batailles et de la Victoire. Shizune continuait à soutenir les sages-femmes. Choji et Fu arpentaient les régions agricoles. Lee courait toujours entre les Dieux en tant que messager. Gaï jouait avec les Nymphes et les Naïades ou lançait des défis à Kakashi. Tenten chassait toujours dans toutes les forêts connues ne connaissant pas la fatigue. D'ailleurs, elle avait hâte de nouveau les arpenter avec eux. Kankuro continuait à forger les éclairs de Jiraya et à travailler sur son projet secret. Temari défendait toujours les injustices ou passait du temps avec Shikamaru qui lui préférait faire la sieste. En mentionnant le dieu des Songes, Minato posa à ses fils une question.

 **"- En parlant de lui, comment se passent les exercices de méditation qu'il vous a donné ?**

 **\- ...**

 **\- Vous pensez à les pratiquer au moins ? ... Sasuke !?**

 **\- Et bien, oui... J'essaie de les faire tous les jours avant l'entrainement. Ça m'aide à garder ma concentration. J'y arrive assez bien. Je suis de plus en plus ouvert à mon environnement. Je les utilise aussi pour retrouver mon calme quand Naruto me pousse à bout.**

 **\- Bien. Et toi, Naruto ?**

 **\- Euh...** Hésita ce dernier essayant de fuir le regard de son paternel.

 **\- Naruto !?** Insista son père.

 **\- Je... Je pense à les faire. Je profite que Sasuke les pratique pour m'y mettre aussi, mais... Je n'y arrive pas aussi bien que lui... Dès qu'il faut rester plusieurs minutes sans bouger, je perds patience et je me déconcentre.**

 **\- Naruto, il faut que tu fasses des efforts. C'est primordial, surtout pour toi.**

- **Je sais, je sais, ... Je fais de mon mieux mais c'est difficile. Des fois, je me demande vraiment pourquoi c'est si nécessaire. Je n'ai pratiquement pas fait de crises depuis la cérémonie.** Commença à s'irriter Naruto. **Si au moins, tu m'expliquais pourquoi c'est si important pour moi, plus que pour Sasuke. On ne me dit rien et j'en ai marre.**

Naruto se leva pour s'éloigner de son père et de son frère en colère. Il lui en voulait d'être tenu à l'écart alors que cela le concernait.

 **\- Je suis désolé, Naruto.** S'excusa Minato qui l'avait rejoint. **Je te mets surement trop de pression mais j'aimerai que tu arrêtes de souffrir à cause de tes cauchemars. Et puis,...**

 **\- Ca va.** Rassura son fils. **Je sais que c'est pour mon bien. En fait, je suis plus en colère contre moi de ne pas y arriver aussi bien que Sasuke. C'est tout. Mais je vais m'accrocher."**

Sasuke les observa de loin et regarda son frère. Il n'était pas d'accord avec son frère. Ce dernier avait oublié de préciser un point par rapport à ses crises. Certes, il en faisait moins mais quand une arrivait, elle était très puissante. Grâce aux exercices mentaux et à la méditation, Naruto n'avait plus vraiment besoin de Shikamaru car à travers leur lien, Sasuke l'aidait à se réveiller. Cependant, plus d'une fois, les deux dieux ailés avaient eu du mal à combattre les songes meurtriers. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le dieu de l'Amour ne voulait pas en parler. Surement, pour ne pas inquiéter leur parent et par peur d'être confiné par leur mère à l'intérieur de l'Olympe, sans possibilité d'aller voler, de partir en mission, de suivre les entraînements, en un mot de vivre. Le dieu de la Guerre s'agenouilla et mit sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto en lui souriant. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence. Minato réfléchissait. Peut-être qu'il était temps de parler à Naruto de son héritage. Certes, il aurait aimé qu'il avance dans la méditation pour y faire face mais il comprenait la frustration et l'incompréhension du dieu de l'Amour. Peut-être que le fait de connaître une des raisons de l'importance de la méditation l'aiderai à mettre plus d'efforts et de motivations dans son apprentissage.

 **"- Naruto il faut que ..."** Commença le dieu de la Guerre.

Tout d'un coup, le monde se figea. La pression de l'air venait d'augmenter et continuait à le faire inexorablement. Minato sentait de l'agitation provenant des Titans, enfermés aux Tartares. Les trois divinités se redressèrent et se demandaient ce qui se passait. Ce n'était pas un bon présage. Quelque chose de grave se préparait, mais quoi ? C'est sur cette pensée que Lee apparut porteur d'un message de Jiraya.

 **"- Minato ! C'est Gaara ! Il est devenu incontrôlable !**

 **\- Quoi !? Vite, il me faut rejoindre l'Olympe !**

 **\- On vient avec toi !**! Crièrent les deux frères.

 **\- Non ! Vous restez en sécurité ici !**

 **\- Mais, nous nous sommes entraînés pour faire face à ce genre de situation.** Essaya d'argumenter Sasuke

 **\- J'ai dit non ! Certes, vous avez apprit à vous battre mais cela ne suffira pas ici.**

 **\- Mais...** commença à contredire Naruto.

 **\- Ne discute pas, Naruto ! La situation est grave. C'est trop dangereux.** Ordonna Minato avec force. Son regard montrait qu'il ne souffrait d'aucune contestation.

 **\- Bien, soit prudent alors.** Se résigna Naruto.

 **\- Toujours",** Conclue son père une main sur la tête de son fils.

C'est sur ces mots, que le dieu de la Guerre partit en direction du palais le plus rapidement possible afin de traverser le vortex qui relie l'Olympe et le royaume des Enfers en compagnie de Saï et Ino ainsi que de Lee. En une seconde, tout le monde arrivèrent sur l'Olympe où ils sentirent que les vents se déchaînaient. Leur force ne faisait qu'augmenter de minutes en minutes. Les arbres étaient ballottés dans tous les sens, certains avaient été arrachés. Les animaux se cachaient restant silencieux. Minato regarda tout autour de lui et constata que tous les courants convergeaient vers un même point. Gaara devait s'y trouver. Le dieu de la Guerre et ses compagnons les remontèrent donc pour voir enfin, sur une colline, Jiraya ainsi que les autres Dieux devant une divinité des Vents au summum de sa colère. Tous les courants venteux étaient d'une force exponentielle et entouraient leur divinité d'une armure de sable qu'ils soulevaient du sol. Minato ne comprenait rien. Cela faisait cinq ans que Gaara n'avait pas éclaté comme ça. Il demanda :

 **"- Jiraya, Tsunade, que s'est-il passé ?**

 **\- Cela ne peut être qu'à cause de cette maudite mortelle qu'il garde auprès de lui.** Répondit à la place Sakura de manière hautaine. **Je savais qu'elle nous causerait des problèmes.**

 **\- Tais-toi Sakura. Tu n'en sais rien. Tout comme nous tous.** Répliqua Tenten.

À ce moment-là, une bourrasque puissante se dirigea vers Sakura qui l'évita mais un arbre en fut coupé en deux.

 **\- Oui, tu devrais te taire. Apparemment, Gaara n'apprécie pas que tu insultes sa protégée,** fit remarquer Temari.

 **-Oh, ça va. J'y suis pour rien.** Se défendit la déesse aux cheveux roses.

 **\- Peut-être, mais l'injurier ne fait que le rendre plus furieux. Alors, garde tes sarcasmes pour toi.** Conseilla Tsunade, excédée.

 **\- Arrêtez de vous disputer, ce n'est pas le moment. La priorité est de calmer notre ami.** Raisonna Shikamaru. **Il faudrait déjà savoir ce qui l'a rendu comme ça.**

 **\- Tu as raison, Shikamaru. Où est Matsuri ?** S'enquérit Jiraya.

 **\- Elle est allongée avec Ayame et Shizune. Apparemment, elle est évanouie mais je ne sais pas pourquoi,** informa Kankuro. **Peut-être que Ayame sait ce qui s'est passée. Elles étaient ensemble ce matin pour aider Kushina.**

 **\- C'est vrai.** Continua cette dernière. **Cependant, je les ai envoyées faire une commission pour moi. Après je ne sais pas.**

 **\- Lee va soigner Matsuri pendant que Kushina, Ino et Karin interrogent Ayame. Je vais lever une barrière de foudre pour l'isoler. Je ne pourrai pas prendre part au combat car je vais avoir besoin de toute ma concentration et ma puissance pour contenir autant d'énergie et de puissance. Kankuro, il faut vraiment que tu me fournisses en éclairs. Je vais en avoir besoin. Quand aux autres, essayez de calmer Gaara... Minato, tu es celui qui a le plus d'expérience dans les combats. Tu commanderas.** Ordonna Jiraya.

 **\- Bien !"** Consentirent tous les Dieux.

Tout se mit en place. Jiraya s'avança devant Gaara et remplit l'air d'éclair qui en frappant le sol autour d'eux, formèrent une barrière. Les vents qui se trouvaient en dehors se calmèrent alors qu'à l'intérieur, ils redoublèrent d'effort. Apparemment, le dieu colérique ne supportait pas d'être ainsi prisonnier. Les autres Dieux l'encerclèrent et essayèrent de le raisonner tout en évitant les vents chargés de sable et roches. Tsunade frappa le sol de toutes ses forces le fissurant afin de déséquilibrer Gaara. Malheureusement, ce dernier s'éleva dans les airs grâce aux vents. Tenten tenta de tirer des flèches avec son arc ; Suigetsu de le distraire ou de piéger les sables avec ses eaux ; Shikamaru de le piéger avec son ombre alors que Temari essaya de le raisonner. Choji faisait son possible pour couvrir ses amis. Minato analysait tous les mouvements pour trouver une faille afin de frapper de telle façon à l'assommer. Il ne désirait pas blesser de son glaive ou pire le meilleur ami de son fils, celui qui l'avait accepté comme il était, celui qui l'avait aidé à surmonter les moqueries et les humiliations. Le dieu de la Guerre a remarqué que Gaara se retenait avec les dieux qui étaient devenus amis avec Matsuri. Par contre, à l'exemple de Sakura, ceux qui l'avaient insultée devait faire face à presque toute sa puissance. Il avait compris que laisser le dieu des Vents se concentrer uniquement sur elle pouvait le pousser à faire une erreur comme oublier les autres combattants. Si cela arrivait, Minato pourrait ainsi l'attaquer. C'était risqué car la déesse de la Sagesse risquait gros malgré sa force.

Pendant que son fiancé s'évertuait à calmer Gaara, Kushina accompagnée de Ino et Karin s'approcha de Ayame et Matsuri. Cette dernière était toujours inconsciente malgré les soins de Lee. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeau et du sang jonchait l'herbe.

 **"- Ayame, explique nous ce qu'il s'est passé.**

 **\- Et bien, quand nous sommes parties pour effectuer la course que vous nous avez confiée, des Nymphes et des Naïades sont arrivées à notre encontre.** Expliqua cette dernière. **Au début, nous avons cru qu'elles voulaient juste nous accompagner car elles ont commencé à nous parler de la cérémonie du mariage et tout ce que nous devions faire. Malheureusement, la discussion a vite dérapé lorsqu'une d'entre elles à prononcer le nom du seigneur Gaara et qu'une autre se plaigne de ne plus le voir...**

 **\- Continue Ayame, c'est important. Il faut que nous comprenions la situation.** Invita Karin.

 **\- Là, elles ont accusé Matsuri de tout faire pour le garder pour elle, lui demandant ce qu'il pouvait lui trouver. Elles critiquèrent son apparence la trouvant plus que banale... Certaines Nymphes lui ont demandée par quel sortilège, elle le tenait l'insultant de sorcière. D'autres ont insinué que Matsuri devait être très douée au lit pour maintenir seigneur Gaara loin d'elles... Mon amie a été insultée de traînée alors que... qu'il ne l'a jamais touchée. Matsuri a essayé de se défendre en leur disant qu'elle était toujours vierge mais elles ne l'ont pas crue... jusqu'à ce qu'une d'elles ... mon dieu...,** sanglota l'ancienne princesse troyenne.

 **\- Prend ton temps, mais il faut tout nous dire,** encouragea Ino.

 **\- Une Naïade a proposé à ses compagnes de vérifier la véracité des dires de Matsuri... J'ai essayé de m'interposer en les menaçant d'en référer aux seigneurs Gaara et Jiraya étant sous leur protection et qu'elles seront punies pour l'avoir touchée...** Continua courageusement Ayame, en pleurs. **A cause de leur folle jalousie, nos tortionnaires ne m'ont pas écoutée... Elles étaient nombreuses et nous étions dans un lieu isolé... Certaines m'ont maintenue alors que d'autres ont forcé Matsuri à s'allonger au sol et l'ont empoignée. Mon amie s'est débattue sans succès. Les Nymphes lui ont déchiré le bas de sa robe... Ô Temari, déesse de la Justice, donnez moi la force...**

 **\- Ne nous dis pas qu'elles ont voulu...** Demanda horrifiée Shizune.

 **\- Si** , confirma Ayame, **une des Naïades a approché sa main de l'antre intime de Matsuri dans l'intention d'y introduire un doigt afin de vérifier sa virginité... C'est la dessus que seigneur Gaara nous a trouvées : moi me débattant pour sauver mon amie, et elle en pleurs, allongée au sol, la robe déchirée. Je ne sais pas comment il nous a trouvées mais il l'a fait.**

 **\- Oui, je me souviens,** dit Kushina. **Il était venu à mon palais pour savoir si Matsuri en avait terminé. Il voulait lui parler de quelque chose d'important. Je lui ai indiqué la direction que vous avez prise. Mais excuse-moi, continue, je t'en prie.**

 **\- Merci. A sa vue, nos tortionnaires ont arrêté leur geste mais sans pour autant nous lâcher. Je voyais qu'à cause de ce spectacle horrible, il contenait sa colère. Seigneur Gaara a demandé ce qui se passait...** Continua l'ancienne princesse troyenne. **Là, les Nymphes l'ont accusé de les délaisser pour Matsuri qu'elles ont continué à insulter de plus belle... A la fin, une d'entre elles a relevé mon amie par les cheveux et l'a lancée au bas de la colline où nous trouvions. Matsuri s'est cognée la tête contre un rocher perdant connaissance et c'est en voyant son sang se répandre que seigneur Gaara a explosé de colère...**

 **\- Que sont devenues les Nymphes et les Naïades, elles n'étaient pas là quand nous sommes arrivés ?** Demanda Ino.

 **\- Elles se sont enfuient quand elles ont vu l'état du dieu des Vents... Seigneur Kankuro est arrivé une seconde après en courant. Il l'a empêché de les poursuivre. Il a ordonné à Lee qui passait par là d'aller chercher des secours... La suite vous la connaissait,** termina Ayame.

 **\- Donc c'est en voyant Matsuri dans cet état que Gaara a laissé sa colère prendre le dessus. C'est vraiment grave.** Conclua Shizune. **Cela ne va pas être facile de le calmer."**

Là-dessus, Kushina, Ino et Karin laissèrent Ayame et Matsuri aux bons soins de Shizune et de Lee. Quand elles s'approchèrent de Jiraya pour lui faire part de la situation, un vent des plus violents plaquèrent tous les Dieux à la barrière. Gaara n'avait aucunes égratignures et commença à former une lame de vent en direction de Sakura, Il s'apprêtât à l'abattre sur elle qu'il entendit une voix qui stoppa son geste.

 **"- Gaara ! Arrête ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Arrête !"**


	12. Nouveau couple et procès

Les Dieux n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles et leurs yeux. Kushina courut vers l'apparition qui avait réussi à stopper le geste de Gaara avant qu'il n'atteigne Sakura. Cette dernière tremblait de peur d'avoir cru son sommeil éternel arrivé. Elle tourna son visage vers son sauveur et en fut plus qu'étonnée. Jamais la déesse aux cheveux roses n'aurait pensé un jour lui être redevable, surtout à lui.

 **"- Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?** Cria apeurée sa mère en le prenant les épaules.

 **\- Je suis venu aider mon meilleur ami.**

 **\- Mais c'est trop dangereux. Tu risques...**

 **\- Nous n'allions pas rester à l'abri sans rien faire.** Répondit Sasuke en arrivant derrière son frère. **Pour qui nous prenez-vous !**

 **\- Mais...** Dit Kushina

 **\- De toute manière, ce n'est pas le moment.** Protesta Naruto. **Il y a plus urgent maintenant, non ?"**

En disant cela, le dieu de l'Amour se dirigea vers la barrière et put voir Gaara, furieux, toujours entrain de menacer Sakura de sa lame de vent et de sable. Il était prêt à l'abattre sur elle au moindre geste. De plus, son ami avait créé un bouclier autour de lui pour empêcher ses adversaires de l'atteindre. Malgré ses efforts, Minato n'avait pas réussi à trouver une faille et cela malgré le concours de Kakashi et de ses rayons. Les Vents protégeaient leur maître inlassablement. Naruto en observant la scène avait l'impression de voir une ombre se matérialiser dans le sable entourant Gaara. Cependant, il ne s'y attarda pas. Il devait absolument le raisonner avant toute autre chose.

 **"- Gaara, que se passe-t-il ? Raconte-moi. Je veux t'aider.**

 **-...** Ignora ce dernier qui regarda son ami.

Le dieu aux ailes blanches, abasourdi, constata que ses yeux verts d'eau avaient été modifiés en ceux d'une salamandre. Ce phénomène doit être du à sa grande colère se dit-il avant de l'appeler de nouveau voyant qu'il retournait son attention sur Sakura.

 **\- GAARA ! Répond-moi !** Insista Naruto.

 **\- ... Elles l'ont insultée,... elles l'ont humiliée,... elles ont osée la salir de leurs mains,... Elles ont osé souiller l'Olympe de son sang,... Elles doivent payer... Tous ceux qui lui ont fait du mal doivent maintenant en subir les conséquences... Je veux que leur sang coule..."** cracha le dieu des Vents.

Sa voix traduisait toute sa haine, toute sa colère. Naruto sentait qu'il ne se calmera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas obtenu satisfaction et qu'effectivement le sang soit versé. Gaara augmenta encore les courants venteux et des tornades de sable s'abattirent autour des Dieux. Ces derniers avaient du mal à tenir debout tellement les vents soufflaient avec violence. Ils étaient plaqués contre la barrière de foudre, seuls Suigetsu, Saï, Minato et Kakashi du fait de leur expérience et de leur puissance résistaient ainsi que Choji du fait de sa corpulence. Il protégeait de son corps Shikamaru et Temari. Tsunade avait vraiment du mal à de dégager de la barrière malgré ses efforts et surtout malgré sa volonté d'aller aider Sakura. Cette dernière était pétrifiée alors qu'un vent la soulevait de terre.

 **"- Gaara, laisse Sakura ! Pourquoi t'en prends-tu à elle ?** Demanda Sasuke.

 **\- Elle est aussi fautive que les autres ! Elle l'a insultée sans vergogne alors qu'elle est innocente... Elle est sous la protection de Jiraya et pourtant, les Nymphes l'ont attaquée. Elles ne l'auraient jamais fait sauf si elles pensaient être aussi protégées par quelqu'un...**

 **\- Et tu penses à Sakura, n'est-ce pas, Gaara ?"** Intervint Kakashi qui en prenant la parole désirait accaparer l'attention du dieu des Vents pour le distraire de sa victime mais surtout de Minato.

Effectivement, ce dernier se dirigeait avec peine vers Jiraya, et Kankuro restés en dehors de la barrière. Il était également couvert par le corps de Choji à qui Shikamaru avait demandé de l'extraire à la vue de Gaara. Ainsi le dieu du vin et des Banquets avança en même temps que le dieu de la Guerre afin de le cacher. Minato put alors exposer sa stratégie aux autres profitant du fait que leurs amis distrayaient le dieu en colère. La priorité maintenant était de sortir Sakura de là.

 **"- Oui, je sais que cette chère Sakura la déteste car elle sait que je l'aime... Qu'une simple mortelle puisse être aimée d'un dieu, elle ne le supporte pas car malgré ses efforts, elle est rejetée par..."**

Bien que surpris de sa confession, les divinités devaient rester concentré sur le moment présent. Gaara fut coupé par la soudaine disparition de la barrière. Jiraya l'avait levée. Cela surprit tellement le dieu des Vents qu'il prit au moins 30 secondes avant de réaliser que Kankuro lui lançait des chaînes divines de toute part obligeant les vents à le protéger. Cette diversion permit alors à Minato de se téléporter auprès de Sakura, lâchée à cause de la surprise. Cette dernière fut récupérée par Ino et Karin qui l'amenèrent auprès de Lee et Shizune pour vérifier ses blessures. Alors que le dieu de la Guerre réalisait sa manoeuvre, Shikamaru, qui avait compris ses intentions, ordonna aux autres divinités de s'écarter de Gaara alors que Jiraya aidé de Kankuro reforma la barrière isolant le dieu furieux derrière. Ce dernier voyant sa victime s'enfuir redoubla sa puissance et se déchaîna sur les murs de foudre afin de les faire céder.

 **"- Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de le calmer.** fit remarquer Tenten

 **\- Je sais, mais les attaques ne donnent rien. Il est vraiment trop bien protégé par les vents et le sable.** Convient Minato. **On a failli frôler la catastrophe avec Sakura.**

 **\- Dépêchez-vous de trouver une solution ! Je ne pourrai pas maintenir la barrière de foudre encore très longtemps !"** indiqua Jiraya.

Le dieu des Dieux s'affaiblissait de plus en plus du fait des attaques de Gaara sur le mur qui le séparait de celle qu'il jugeait coupable. Kankuro également commençait à ressentir la fatigue. Afin de renforcer la puissance de Jiraya, il devait lui fournir le plus rapidement possible les éclairs indispensables pour la créer.

Naruto ne comprenait plus rien. Que s'était-il passé ? De qui parlait Gaara ? Qui a été attaqué par les Nymphes et les Naîades ? C'est en suivant du regard Ino et Karin aidant Sakura à s'éloigner du champ de bataille, que ses questions obtenirent une réponse. En bas de la colline, se trouvait Matsuri allongée, inconsciente. Le dieu de l'Amour déploya ses ailes et s'envola vers la jeune mortelle. Arrivé près d'elle, il constata son état : une blessure à la tête et le bas de la robe déchiré jusqu'à la taille. Il avait déjà été témoin de ce genre de scène sur la terre des Hommes. C'était une des raisons à ses cauchemars : le viol. La femme se sentait tellement détruite et sale que son coeur en était à jamais meurtri, faisant naître des idées noires et des sentiments d'une telle tristesse que beaucoup se renfermait sur elle. Ce sont ces pensées qui rentraient en résonance avec Naruto lui faisant vivre les émotions des victimes et donc ses cauchemars. Il comprit alors la colère de son ami. Les Nymphes s'en ont pris à une innocente par pure jalousie. C'est alors qu'il se souvint des paroles de Gaara lors de sa rencontre avec Matsuri. Il se pencha sur cette dernière et l'implora en la prenant par les épaules :

 **" Matsuri ! Matsuri ! Il faut te réveiller ! Allez ! Gaara a besoin de toi ! Fais un effort !**

 **\- Calme-toi Naruto. Laisse-là tranquille, voyons.** L'interrompit Shizune. **Et puis, que veux-tu qu'elle fasse ?**

 **\- C'est vrai, Naruto, ce n'est qu'une simple mortelle,** renchérit Sakura, qui avait repris un peu de contenance depuis qu'elle s'était éloignée de Gaara.

 **\- Tais-toi, Sakura ! Que je sache, toi la déesse des Batailles et de la Victoire, tu n'as pas vraiment été utile à part attiser encore plus sa colère... A moins que je me trompe,** déclara Sasuke qui avait rejoint le petit groupe suivi par Kushina.

 **-...**

 **\- Naruto, tu penses vraiment que la solution c'est Matsuri qui la détient.** Questionna sa mère.

 **\- Oui, j'en suis sûre. Faites moi confiance, il faut qu'elle se réveille.** Déclara-t-il.

 **\- Vous devriez lui faire confiance. Je pense que mon frère sait quelque chose que nous ignorons,** renchérit Sasuke après l'avoir observé.

 **\- Bien, Lee, aide-moi. Nous allons redoubler d'effort.** Dit Shizune.

Alors que les deux divinités se mirent au travail, Naruto, une main de l'infortunée dans la sienne, ne remarqua pas qu'une énergie émanant discrètement de sa paume se propageait le long du bras de la jeune femme et ensuite dans son corps. Tous étaient tellement concentrés sur leur souhait de voir Matsuri reprendre conscience que personne ne fit attention à ce prodige. Au bout de quelques secondes, la protégée de Gaara ouvrit péniblement les yeux et demanda :

 **"- Où suis-je ? Que faites-vous tous ici ?**

 **\- Matsuri, tu ne te souviens de rien ?** Demanda Ayame, à la fois soulagée et inquiète.

 **-... Oh mon dieu ! Les Nymphes et les Naïades ! Seigneur Gaara... où est le seigneur Gaara ?** S'enquérit la jeune rescapée, se souvenant de sa mésaventure.

 **\- Il est là-haut, dans une colère noire. Personne n'arrive à le calmer,** dit Ino.

 **\- Mon dieu, il faut aller l'aider... Je ...**

 **\- Matsuri, je sais comment lui apporter notre aide mais je vais avoir besoin de toi. Il te faut te montrer courageuse.** L'informa Naruto.

 **\- D'accord... que puis-je faire ? Je lui donnerai ma vie s'il le fallait."**

Là-dessus, le dieu de l'Amour lui mit une longue tunique pour protéger sa pudeur, prit Matsuri par le bras et l'incita à le suivre en courant jusqu'en haut de la colline. La jeune femme n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Celui qu'elle aimait ressemblait à un démon, un démon habité par la fureur, n'écoutant plus la raison. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Gaara s'énervait de plus en plus, frappant la barrière de toute sa puissance pour s'en libérer. Plus le temps s'écoulait, plus Jiraya et Kankuro s'affaiblissaient également malgré le transfert d'énergie que leur fournissait les autres Dieux. En voyant son fils arrivé avec Matsuri, Minato les intercepta.

 **"- Naruto, Matsuri, ne restez pas là. Prenez les autres déesses et allez-vous mettre à l'abri. La barrière va bientôt céder...**

 **\- Mais papa, je...**

 **\- Naruto, ce n'est pas un jeu... Je vais bientôt devoir faire appel à toute MA puissance pour arrêter Gaara. Je ne voudrai pas que vous soyez touchés par l'onde de choc.**

 **\- Mais et Gaara ?** demanda Naruto, inquiet pour son ami.

 **\- Je suis désolé, j'aurai aimé l'éviter mais je pense que mon attaque le plongera dans le sommeil éternel.** Leur informa Minato.

 **\- Non... Non, je vous en prie...** Supplia Matsuri.

 **\- Papa, j'ai une solution. Laisse-moi une chance de l'essayer. Laisse moi une chance de te prouver que tu peux me faire confiance,** argumenta Naruto, les yeux déterminés.

Shikamaru et Sasuke ainsi que Kushina les rejoignirent et constatant la volonté du dieu de l'Amour appuyèrent sa demande. Minato se rappelant le contre-rendu des guerriers antiques sur la capacité de Naruto à trouver une solution aux situations qui paraissent désespérées, abdiqua.

 **\- Bien, mon fils, mais ce sera ta seule et unique tentative. Après je serai obligé d'intervenir.**

 **\- Ok,... Matsuri, avance-toi en face de Gaara. Il faut qu'il puisse voir tes yeux et puis... Chante,** ordonna Naruto.

 **\- Que je chante mais...** s'étonna la jeune mortelle. Ce que lui demandait le dieu ailé était surprenant, tout le monde en fut bouche bée. C'était ça sa solution ?!

 **\- Oui, fais-moi confiance...** Confirma le dieu de l'Amour. **Regarde-le, il souffre, il a besoin qu'on soulage la souffrance de son coeur. Ne ressens-tu pas le besoin, l'envi de le réconforter ?"**

A cette question, Matsuri tourna son regard vers le dieu des Vents. Son coeur se brisa car elle voyait sa douleur, elle la ressentait même, mais surtout elle se sentait coupable. Son seigneur ne serait jamais devenu comme ça s'il n'était pas venu à son secours lors de son sacrifice. Elle changea d'expression et se promit de tout faire pour lui venir en aide quitte à ce qu'elle meurt de ses mains. Au moment où Matsuri prenait cette résolution, Jiraya et Kankuro furent expulsés violemment de leur place. Gaara venait de réussir à briser la barrière de foudre. Les vents se déchaînèrent faisant voler la chevelure des déesses et les capes des Dieux. Minato dut protéger et maintenir Naruto contre lui pour éviter que ses ailes soient déchirées ou que le vent l'emporte. Saï faisait de même avec Sasuke. Matsuri serra ses mains au niveau de son coeur et s'avança vers Gaara afin que son regard croise le sien. Contre toute attente, les bourrasques faisaient tout pour l'éviter, pour la préserver sous les yeux médusés des Dieux.

Le dieu des Vents posa enfin les siens sur sa protégée et y vit des larmes menaçant de couler sur son doux visage. Il se stoppa net mais les vents ne faiblissaient pas. Il semblait perdu, indécis. Gaara avait l'impression de vivre une hallucination. Devant lui se tenait une femme dont les cheveux châtains volaient au vent, les habits en lambeaux lui faisant comme des ailes dans son dos. Il la trouvait magnifique et damnerait son âme pour elle. Puis, il entendit une voix s'élevée dans l'air, portée jusqu'à ses oreilles par ces mêmes vents qui le défendaient. Une douce mélodie le berça et bientôt il lui semblait que le temps s'était arrêté. A cette minute, rien d'autre que Matsuri et lui ne comptaient. Il était transporté dans un monde où seul le coeur et les rêves de la jeune femme devant lui étaient devenus sa priorité. Il ne voulait que son bonheur. Petit à petit, au fur à mesure que la berceuse avançait, la puissance des Vents baissait doucement. A ce moment précis, Gaara déclara d'une voix apaisée :

 **" - Matsuri, oh, Matsuri, tu es vivante. J'ai cru... J'ai cru t'avoir perdue pour toujours".**

Sa protégée continuait à chanter et lors de la dernière strophe, écarta les bras vers lui comme pour l'inviter. Et c'est presque en courant, que le dieu des Vents accepta l'invitation. Il se blottit au creux de sa poitrine et s'écroula contre elle, évanoui. Sous le poids de son seigneur, Matsuri, pleurant et terminant sa complainte, tomba sur les genoux en serrant sa tête contre son coeur d'une main alors que l'autre s'était posé sur son dos. Devant les Dieux, un tableau montrant une amante, les chevaux volant autour de son visage et son amant dans ses bras au milieu d'un cyclone d'une brise d'été se dessinait. Puis la dernière note fut prononcée apaisant définitivement les bourrasques. Tous purent entendre Matsuri prononcer :

 **" Seigneur Gaara, ... je suis désolée... Je vous aime tellement."**

Ainsi, la crise se termina sur ses paroles. Les Dieux n'en croyaient pas ni leur oreille, ni leur yeux. Une seule mortelle avait réussi où des divinités avaient échoué. Minato et Kushina regardèrent Naruto qui s'approchait doucement du couple encore enlacé. Oui, décidément l'Amour était le plus puissant des pouvoirs. Le dieu de la Guerre était fier de lui et de sa détermination. Le dieu aux ailes blanches arriva près de Matsuri qui bascula en arrière. Heureusement, Shikamaru l'attrapa avec son ombre et la posa doucement sur le sol. Naruto constata que les deux futurs amants, selon lui, même s'il n'en était pas étonné, avaient perdus connaissance. Les autres s'approchèrent à leur tour.

 **"- Et bien, si je m'attendais à ça,** s'exclama Suigetsu. **Comment as-tu su, Naruto ?**

 **\- Gaara m'avait confié il y a quelques mois que la présence de Matsuri l'apaisait surtout quand elle chantait. Je le savais amoureux comme vous avez du vous rendre compte. Donc, j'ai pensé que la seule a pouvoir l'atteindre était celle qui habitait son coeur.**

 **\- Et tu as très bien pensé. Je suis fière de toi, mon bébé,** s'exprima Kushina, appuyée par un hochement de tête de Minato.

 **\- Maman ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !** Cria le dit bébé.

 **\- Mouais, comme si l'amour avait ce genre de pouvoir** , vociféra Sakura qui avait du mal à supporter d'avoir été impuissant alors que Matsuri fut celle qui les sauva tous.

 **\- Je te trouve bien injuste et cruelle avec elle.** Remarqua Ino qui ne comprenait décidément plus son amie depuis la naissance de Sasuke.

 **\- Tu devrais être reconnaissante à Naruto et Matsuri, au lieu de les descendre comme tu le fais. C'est grâce à eux que tu es toujours en vie, ne l'oublie pas, Sakura,** fit remarquer ce dernier, avec froideur et d'un air hautain.

 **\- ... Ne compte pas sur moi, je ne leur dois rien du tout. J'ai été surprise, c'est tout".** Répliqua-t-elle furieuse avant de prendre un peu ses distances. Elle avait aimé quand Sasuke avait demandé à Gaara de la lâcher. Elle avait cru compter pour lui un instant mais apparemment, c'était qu'une illusion.

Naruto n'ajouta rien car ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment de répondre à Sakura et puis il était fatigué. Il risquait de se laisser guider par la colère et dire plus qu'il ne le pensait. Cependant, il avait du mal à encaisser les paroles de son amie. Ses paroles le blessaient car c'était comme si elle mettait en cause et en doute sa propre existence. Il faisait des efforts pour lui montrer qu'il était plus mature, faire tomber le masque du trouble fête pour être pris enfin au sérieux mais en vain. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, quand son corps aura grandi, Sakura changera d'avis, enfin il l'espérait. Il pensait encore ressentir un petit quelque chose pour elle malgré ses paroles.

Personne ne le savait, mais la déesse de la Sagesse ne supportait pas les changements. Le constat qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment Naruto, la maturité qu'elle jugeait soudaine de ce dernier la mettaient sur la défensive car mal à l'aise. Elle ne comprenait pas comment le solitaire Gaara puisse s'attacher sincèrement à quelqu'un alors qu'elle-même était pour le moment seule. Elle se considérait plus jolie et intelligente que cette mortelle. C'est sur cette réflexion que Sakura fut sortie de ses pensées par Jiraya qui organisa la suite des événements.

 **"- Bon, on ne va pas commencer à se disputer, nous sommes tous encore sous le coup des émotions. Maintenant que tout est terminé, il faut ramener Gaara et Matsuri chez eux. Lee et Shizune, vous les accompagnez pour les soigner et les surveiller jusqu'à leur réveil.**

 **\- J'aimerai rester avec eux, Jiraya.** demanda Naruto.

 **\- Ok, donc je suppose que Minato, Kushina et Sasuke te suivront."**

Les trois concernés acquiescèrent. Des Faons arrivèrent avec des civières et installèrent les deux inconscients dessus sous la surveillance du messager des Dieux et de sa comparse. Ils partirent ensuite en prenant la suite du dieu de l'Amour et de sa famille en direction du palais de Gaara.

 **"- Gaï, je veux que tu regroupent toutes les Nymphes et les Naïades. Je veux qu'on découvre les coupables. Matsuri était sous ma protection. Leur action a discrédité ma parole et elles devront en répondre...** Ordonna Jiraya. **Kankuro, je veux que tu l'accompagnes avec Ayame pour qu'elle puisse identifier les responsables de tout ceci.**

 **\- Est-ce nécessaire que Ayame vienne. Cela l'a secouée.** Demanda le dieu des Forges qui tenait sa servante par les épaules et essayait de la réconforter.

Il avait été tellement inquiet pour elle. Naruto avait peut-être raison, son bonheur était plus proche qu'il ne le pensait. Ouvrait-il les yeux sur ses réels sentiments ? En tout cas, elle était importante pour lui.

 **\- Je vous remercie de vous préoccuper de moi, maître Kankuro mais je vais le faire... pour Matsuri,** rassura la concernée.

\- **Bien, merci Ayame. Allez-y.** Finit le dieu des Dieux.

Les deux divinités et la jeune servante partirent donc pour réaliser leur mission.

 **\- Bon ben maintenant, il faut tout remettre en place et faire le ménage,** souffla déjà épuiser Tsunade.

A ces mots, Shikamaru tenta de se faire oublier en faisant volte face mais c'était sans compter Temari qui le prit par le col.

 **\- Ah non ! Sale flemmard ! Tu restes nous aider !"**

Alors que le dieu des Songes se résignait à suivre son amante, au palais des Vents, Naruto se fit expliquer la situation et l'agression subie par Matsuri. Pendant ce temps, Gaara reprenait ses esprits dans son lit. Se rappelant le déroulement des événements, il se leva brusquement en criant le nom de Matsuri. A son cri, Naruto arriva à son chevet.

 **"- Gaara, tu es réveillé. Tu nous as fait une sacrée peur tout à l'heure.**

 **\- Naruto, où est Matsuri ?**

 **\- Elle va bien, rassure-toi. Elle est juste un peu secouée,** rassura son ami blond. **Elle s'est évanouie tout à l'heure. Maman l'a couchée dans sa chambre.**

 **\- Naruto,... a-t-elle été ...**

 **\- Non, Shizune a vérifié. Tu es arrivé à temps, rassure-toi.** répondit-il.

 **\- Tant mieux... Je veux la voir".** Exigea le dieu des Vents en sortant de son lit.

Il marcha vite, même très vite. Naruto avait du mal à le suivre. Arrivés devant la chambre de Matsuri, Gaara aperçut Kushina qui voyant son visage ne demandera rien et lui ouvrit la porte. Lorsqu'il rentra dans la pièce, il vit celle qui avait réussi à faire fondre la glace de son coeur allongée dans son lit. Elle semblait endormie paisiblement. Il s'approcha du lit et lui prit la main.

 **"- Matsuri, je t'en prie, ouvre les yeux. Je suis perdue sans toi. Sans toi, je me sens vide, incomplet... Je suis désolé, c'est ma faute si tu souffres de tout cela... Je t'aime tellement... Je voulais te le dire aujourd'hui... Réveille-toi ..."**

Devant le silence, Gaara se détourna et rebroussa chemin. Il sortit de la chambre et partit vers son jardin pour y pleurer tout son sou. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait et ça lui faisait mal. Un doute l'assaillit : et si elle ne l'aimait pas malgré les allusions de Naruto. Ce dernier et les autres membres de sa famille le laissèrent tranquille comprenant son besoin de solitude. Le dieu de l'Amour rentra à son tour dans la pièce. Il ne comprenait pas car sa mère l'avait prévenue que Matsuri avait déjà repris connaissance alors qu'il était avec son ami.

 **"- Matsuri, je sais que tu es réveillée. Pourquoi n'as tu pas parlé à Gaara alors que c'était son souhait ?**

 **\- Je...**

 **\- Je sais que tu l'aimes. Tu es très importante pour lui au vu de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. Alors pourquoi ?** Insista Naruto.

 **-... Je suis indigne de lui... Je ne suis qu'une simple mortelle... Elles m'ont salie... Comment voudrait-il encore de moi...?**

 **\- Matsuri, ne crois-tu pas que c'est à Gaara de choisir avec qui il veut vivre, qui il veut aimer ?** L **'amour ne se commande pas. Il naît, il s'enflamme dans le coeur de l'être humain. C'est à lui de le nourrir ou de l'éteindre.** Argumenta le dieu ailé. **Tu es libre d'aimer et ne laisse pas ces Nymphes te faire croire le contraire... Tu as vécu quelque chose d'horrible mais c'est à toi de trouver la force de te relever en acceptant l'amour de Gaara. Ne laisse pas cette mauvaise expérience condamner votre bonheur à tous deux. Laisse-lui le choix."**

Là-dessus, Naruto partit rejoindre son frère. Matsuri réfléchissait à ses paroles et soudain, se leva et courut vers le jardin. Elle y vit Gaara effondré sur un banc de marbre, sous un cerisier, la tête entre ses mains. Elle s'approcha de lui et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. A ce geste, le dieu des Vents releva le visage et put enfin voir son visage entouré de lumière. Il se releva et serra Matsuri dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il pouvait.

 **"- Matsuri, tu es là. Je suis si soulagée.**

 **\- Seigneur Gaara, je suis désolée.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- C'est à cause de moi si vous avez eu cette crise de colère, vous mettant en danger. Si je n'étais là, vous n'auriez pas autant de souci... Si vous le souhaitez, je peux m'en aller.** Expliqua sa servante.

 **\- Je t'interdis de dire ça et de partir. Rien n'est de ta faute. Les seules fautives sont tes tortionnaires. Elles devront payer pour cela.**

 **\- Seigneur...**

 **\- Sais-tu pourquoi je me suis mis dans un tel état, ce qui m'a fait perdre mon sang froid ?** Questionna la divinité **... J'ai eu tellement mal de te voir meurtrie, de les entendre t'insulter... Quand j'ai vu ton sang par terre, Je t'ai crue morte. Je voulais mourir et j'ai laissé ma haine, ma colère et ma peur me submerger... Je voulais que Minato me terrasse de toute sa puissance pour faire disparaître la douleur de mon coeur de t'avoir perdue. Je voulais te rejoindre... C'est en te voyant chantante et vivante que j'ai réussi à me calmer... Tu me calmes, tu me rassures. Je me sens complet que quand tu es là... Je t'aime. Reste avec moi.**

 **\- Mais maintenant, je suis sale... Elles ont voulu me souiller... Comment pouvez-vous encore vouloir de moi ?** Pleura Matsuri à la fois heureuse et craintive de la réponse.

 **\- Sache que cela m'importe peu. Ce qui compte, c'est ce qui fait que tu es toi, ce que porte ton coeur. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que quand tu es près de moi. Je te veux à mes côtés...**

 **\- Seigneur Gaara, je suis aussi heureuse avec vous... Je vous...**

 **\- Attend Matsuri, avant que tu me répondes, je veux que tu puisses prendre ta décision en connaissance de cause. Il existe une chose que tu ignores sur moi...Voilà, je..."** commença le dieu des Vents.

Alors que son ami et sa protégée discutaient, Naruto les observait de loin en souriant. Il savait que bientôt l'Olympe allait compter un nouveau couple. Son intuition fut exacte quand il vit Matsuri se jeter sur les lèvres de Gaara. Ils échangèrent un baiser des plus passionnés avant que la jeune femme se blottisse dans ses bras alors qu'il lui caressait le dos. Le sourire de Naruto se transforma en mélancolie. Il était heureux pour eux mais il se demandait si cela lui arrivera un jour. Les paroles de Sakura étaient encore comme un fer rouge sur son coeur.

C'est en reportant ses yeux sur le nouveau couple que Naruto constata qu'ils revenaient vers le palais, les mains jointes. Au moment où Gaara et Matsuri franchirent la porte, il les intercepta avec un grand sourire et un regard de taquinerie :

 **"- Alors, c'est qui le plus fort !**

 **\- Naruto,... si je comprends bien, tu le savais pour ses sentiments à mon égard.** Répliqua débiter son ami.

 **\- Disons que je m'en doutais depuis ma rencontre avec Matsuri.** Répondit le concerné. **J'étais sûr que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'un de vous prenne son courage à deux mains pour se déclarer.**

 **\- Je vois.**

 **\- Par contre, je n'aurai jamais pu imaginer de telles circonstances.** Taquina le dieu de l'Amour. **Tu y vas fort quand tu veux lui prouver tes sentiments. Tu as pratiquement détruit l'Olympe pour elle. Qu'est-ce que se sera pour ta demande en mariage ?**

 **\- Naruto !** Répliqua le dieu des Vents les joues rosies alors que Matsuri, gênée, rougissait telle une tomate au mot mariage.

 **\- Mon frère n'a pas tout à fait tord, Gaara** , renchérit Sasuke qui les avaient rejoints. **Préviens-nous avant pour que nous nous mettions tous aux abris."**

À ces mots, tout le monde éclata de rire en voyant la tête de celui-ci qui se laissa entraîner par la joie de ses amis en souriant légèrement. Sasuke sentait que Naruto n'allait pas vraiment bien et le cachait derrière la plaisanterie. Il portait un masque de joie mais ses yeux exprimaient la mélancolie. Sasuke ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais les paroles et le comportement de Sakura affectaient plus qu'il le pensait son frère. Le pire c'est qu'il savait que ce dernier continuera à la voir comme une amie, peut-être plus, malgré ce qu'elle lui faisait subir. Le frère de l'Amour se résolue à éclairer sa lanterne en questionnant quelqu'un, mais qui : son père ou Tsunade. Sa mère ? Il valait mieux éviter car mère poule comme elle est, elle aurait vite pris son fils en pitié et l'aurait traité en bébé. Ce qui n'aurait pas aidé le dieu de l'Amour. D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup, on en voit la queue.

 **"- Profitez-en bien les enfants.** Interrompit Kushina. **Car, cela ne va pas durer.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Et tu oses me le demandez, Naruto ! Ne croyez pas que j'ai oublié votre petite escapade et votre désobéissance d'aujourd'hui. Vous vous êtes mis en danger.**

 **\- Mais c'était pour aider Gaara et puis j'ai trouvé la solution...** essaya-t-il de répondre.

 **\- Je ne veux pas le savoir. Ton idée a peut-être sauvé tout le monde mais vous avez désobéi à votre père et vous avez risqué vos vies,** le coupa sa mère. **Vous vous rendez compte de la peur que nous avons ressenti tous les deux. Imagine si Matsuri n'avait pas réussi à calmer Gaara... Vous serez punis tous les deux.**

 **\- Mais maman...** Supplia cette fois-ci Sasuke.

 **\- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, vous serez punis, un point c'est tout.** Déclara Kushina sévèrement.

 **\- Papa, dis quelque chose...** Supplia le dieu de l'Amour.

 **\- Je ne préfère pas m'en mêler, mon garçon. Et puis, elle n'a tout à fait tord.** Répondit Minato, qui avait accompagné sa fiancée. Il préférait vraiment affronter les pires dangers plutôt que se confronter à leur mère furieuse. C'est qu'elle faisait peur en colère malgré un côté assez sexy, s'avoua-t-il.

 **\- Bien sûr que j'ai raison,** continua la déesse de la Beauté. **Et puis, Naruto, tu nous bassines les oreilles depuis des siècles, sur le fait que tu veux être pris au sérieux, que tu veux nous montrer ta maturité. Pour cela, commence déjà à assumer les conséquences de tes actes."**

A ces mots, Naruto sentit son coeur loupé un battement. Il baissa la tête pour éviter que sa mère voit son regard s'assombrir et la tristesse l'envahir. Combien de fois avait-il dû faire face à ses paroles provenant des Nymphes, des faons et autres habitants de l'Olympe ? Il essayait à chaque fois de passer outre. Certes, elle avait en parti raison,... mais jamais, il n'aurait pensé les entendre de la bouche de sa mère. Le dieu de l'Amour tourna le dos à cette dernière et commença à sortir du palais suivi de Sasuke qui s'était rendu compte de son état. Il ne voulait pas le laisser seul. Minato qui avait vu la peine de son fils malgré ses efforts pour la dissimuler s'approcha de Kushina et lui dit :

 **"- Je crois que tu es allée trop loin avec Naruto. Certes, ils ont désobéi mais tout s'est bien terminé et cela grâce à Naruto.** **Regarde le résultat : Gaara est enfin heureux et la encore, c'est grâce à Naruto.**

Constatant que son fiancé avait raison, Kushina courut derrière ses fils et les intercepta :

 **\- Naruto, mon chéri, je suis désolée. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je...**

 **\- Je sais, maman, c'est bon. Ne t'inquiète pas.** Coupa son fils aux cheveux blonds. **Je vais prêter main forte aux autres pour nettoyer l'Olympe.**

 **\- Nous allons t'accompagner,** proposa Gaara tenant toujours Matsuri par la main. J **e suis responsable des dégâts. C'est normal que je participe au nettoyage."**

Tous sortirent donc rejoindre leurs amis pour remettre l'Olympe en état. Sur le chemin, Kushina se promit de discuter avec Naruto à la nuit tombée. Alors que les travaux avançaient, Jiraya fut informé que les Nymphes et les Naïades fautives furent identifiées et arrêtées. Il décida de les faire comparaître devant le tribunal des Dieux dans une semaine. Le soir arriva et après des heures, tout était revenu à la normale. Tous les Dieux rentrèrent enfin chez eux, éprouvés. Les couples restèrent ensemble afin de savourer ce temps de repos après avoir vécu autant d'émotions fortes.

Arrivé chez lui, Kankuro se posait toujours des questions sur ses sentiments pour Ayame. L'aimait-il ? Et puis, méritait-il un amour réciproque après ses agissements ? Tant de questions pour l'instant sans réponse. Puis, pour le moment, il avait une autre priorité. Il devait terminer son projet. Après s'être assuré que sa servante dormait tranquillement, le dieu des Forges retourna à son atelier. On pouvait entendre dans la nuit, les bruits du marteau frappant l'enclume dans un rythme régulier. Au palais de Kushina et Minato, une mère s'apprêtait à rentrer dans une chambre pour présenter ses excuses à un de ses fils.

 **"Naruto ?** L'appela-t-elle en s'approchant du lit de ce dernier.

Cette chambre spacieuse, richement décorée d'or et d'argent, aux meubles les plus chics et aux murs parsemés de couleur orange, était depuis des siècles, l'antre de son premier né.

 **\- Naruto ? Je voulais m'excuser. Mes paroles ont dépassé mes pensées.** Commença Kushina. **Mais comprends-moi, j'ai eu si peur de vous perdre, Sasuke et toi. Je ne veux pas que cela arrive. Je ne le supporterai pas. Je vous aime tellement, vous êtes ma vie avec votre père.**

 **\- Je sais, maman, je ne t'en veux pas... Disons que je ne m'attendais pas à attendre ces mots de ta bouche. Ils m'ont assez pourri la vie pendant des siècles que cela fait encore plus mal. Puis, je t'ai trouvée un peu injuste de tout me reprocher, d'avoir été le seul à encaisser ces paroles alors que Sasuke est aussi fautif que moi d'avoir désobéi.**

 **\- Pardonne-moi, mon chéri... Je pense que comme tu as vécu plus longtemps que ton frère, je te mets peut-être trop de responsabilité sur les épaules.** Expliqua doucement Kushina.

 **\- J'avoue que tu avais sans doute un peu raison. Nous aurions dû obéir à papa mais c'était mon ami. Je me devais d'intervenir,** déclara Naruto. **Comment j'aurai pu regarder Matsuri en face si j'avais laissé papa affliger à Gaara le sommeil éternel alors que... alors que je connaissais un moyen de tout régler ? Il fallait que j'essaie. Quel type d'ami je suis, si je ne suis pas à ses côtés dès qu'il est en difficulté ? J'aimerai juste qu'on ne me prenne plus pour un enfant chétif alors que nous avons résolu ma "malédiction".**

 **\- Je comprends, Naruto... Tu es un merveilleux ami et je suis fière de toi. Je vais essayer de faire des efforts mais toi aussi, essaie de ne plus m'inquiéter comme ça,** dit sa mère. **Et puis, tu resteras toujours mon bébé, pour moi.**

 **\- Maman ! Je ne suis plus un bébé ! ... Sinon, je vais essayer mais je ne te promets rien car généralement, ce sont les ennuis qui me trouvent et pas l'inverse.** Sourit son fils, heureux d'avoir parlé avec elle.

 **\- Bien, bonne nuit"** , lui souhaita sa mère en lui baissant le front avant de rejoindre également sa chambre.

Alors qu'une mère se réconciliait avec le premier de ses fils, le second pensait dans son lit quand il vit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer son père. La pièce était aussi bien décorée et meublée que celle de son frère à part que lui avait préféré la couleur bleu roi. Minato s'approcha de lui alors que Sasuke se redressait sur ses oreillers.

 **"- Sasuke, tu m'as semblé songeur pendant toute l'après-midi et la soirée. Quelque chose ne va pas, mon grand ?** Demanda le dieu de la Guerre.

 **\- Je... Je réfléchissais.**

 **\- A quoi ?**

 **\- A Naruto. Aux paroles de maman. A celles de Sakura, aux comportements de cette dernière mais surtout aux conséquences sur mon frère,** se résigna à répondre le dieu aux ailes noires.

 **\- Explique, j'ai du mal à te suivre... tu peux tout me dire. Si tu le souhaites, je peux te promettre que cette conversation restera entre nous.** Encouragea son père.

 **\- Et bien, je trouve injuste les reproches de maman. Je suis aussi fautif que lui. Certes, je n'ai que cinq ans alors que Naruto a déjà vécu des siècles mais ce n'est pas une raison.** Commença Sasuke.

 **\- Je comprends, mais cela ne regarde que ta mère et ton frère. D'ailleurs en ce moment, elle doit être entrain de s'expliquer avec lui. Demain, tu lui demanderas de te raconter. Par contre, parle-moi de Sakura.**

 **\- Je trouve inadmissible son comportement avec Naruto. Elle ne fait que l'humilier, l'insulter alors que lui demande juste un peu de reconnaissance et de respect, à être traité normalement. J'ai l'impression que c'est le cadet de ses soucis de donner du crédit à mon frère.** Décria Sasuke. **Ce que je ne comprends pas le plus, est la réaction de Naruto. Comment peut-il avoir une attirance pour elle malgré ce qu'elle lui fait subir ? Pourquoi continue-t-il à la considérer comme son amie ? Pourquoi ne réagit pas plus que ça ? Ça le blesse, je le vois mais c'est à peine s'il se met en colère.**

 **\- C'est assez compliqué... Vois-tu, Sakura et Naruto sont nés pratiquement la même année et ont évolué au fil des siècles ensemble... Connais-tu les circonstances de la naissance de Sakura ?**

 **\- Non,"** répondit Sasuke.

Suite à cette réponse, Minato entreprit de lui raconter son histoire. Un jour, Jiraya s'éprit de la nymphe Métis aussi appelée la Prudence, enceinte à ce moment-là d'un cousin éloigné. Il s'en fit aimer. Malheureusement, une prophétesse lui prédit que l'enfant que portais Métis lui prendrait le trône de l'Olympe ainsi que tous ses pouvoirs. Jiraya prit peur et décida d'avaler son amante en utilisant ses compétences pour la rapetisser. Un jour, le dieu des Dieux ressentit une énorme migraine. Appelant Kankuro, il lui ordonna de lui fendre le crâne à coup de marteau. De la blessure sortit Sakura, toute armée. Se méfiant de cet enfant, Jiraya la confia à Tsunade.

 **"- Alors c'est comme une cousine pour toi !** Fit remarquer son fils aux ailes noires.

 **\- Oui, je sais, cela paraît bizarre. Kankuro et moi sommes nés plusieurs siècles avant elle.** Répondit le dieu de la Guerre.

 **\- Cela ne m'explique par son comportement.**

- **Laisse-moi finir... Comme tu le sais, à cause de notre lâcheté, Kushina et moi avons délaissé Naruto. Ce dernier était souvent confié à Tsunade. C'est auprès d'elle qu'il fit la connaissance de Sakura.** Continua Minato. **Je pense qu'ils se sont trouvés des points communs et des souffrances identiques : chacun d'entre eux n'ayant pas vraiment de contact avec leur parent. Naruto, tu sais pourquoi. Quand à Sakura, elle n'avait plus de mère, "tuée" par celui qu'elle considère comme une figure paternelle. Son père biologique et adoptif ne voulaient pas d'elle. Au fil du temps, Naruto et elle devinrent même les meilleurs amis du monde faisant les quatre cent coups tous les deux.**

 **\- Mais pourtant, maintenant, j'ai l'impression que Sakura est sa préférée à Jiraya.**

 **\- Effectivement, il a simplement ressenti du remord de s'être attaqué à sa mère après avoir appris que la prophétesse lui avait menti. Il se décida à la connaître. Il faut dire que Tsunade s'est attachée à elle et a plaidé en sa faveur. Et puis, Sakura sait jouer de ses charmes pour le faire craquer.** Renchérit la divinité de la Guerre. **Je pense que d'être la préférée de Jiraya, d'avoir survécu au sort de sa mère lui a peut-être monté à la tête et l'a rendue fière et orgueilleuse.**

 **\- Mais papa, pour Naruto ?**

 **\- J'ignore vraiment ce qui s'est passé entre eux,** répondit-il. **Ce que je sais, c'est que Sakura s'est éloignée de lui sans vraiment donner d'explication. Cela l'attriste mais tu connais ton frère, il refuse de montrer ses sombres pensées. Je pense qu'il garde l'espoir de renouer avec elle, de retrouver l'amitié qu'ils partageaient ensemble, voir plus. Cela expliquerait son mutisme par rapport au comportement de Sakura.**

 **\- Je vois, c'est vraiment compliqué cette histoire. Comment deux meilleurs amis peuvent s'éloigner comme ça ?** Se questionna Sasuke.

 **\- Ca, je l'ignore, Tu devrais peut-être t'informer auprès de Naruto. Cependant, je te demanderai de ne pas le pousser s'il refuse de te répondre. S'il désire se livrer à toi, il le fera sinon respecte son choix.**

 **\- Oui, promis.** Dit le dieu aux ailes noires.

 **\- Bon allez, c'est l'heure de souffler les bougies.** Termina son père. **Bonne nuit."**

Là-dessus, Minato se leva et partit se coucher également en espérant avoir aidé Sasuke et à travers lui Naruto. Il avait vu que ce dernier était blessé par le comportement de son ex-meilleure amie. Il aimerait tant savoir pourquoi leur relation s'était autant dégradée. Peut-être la peur du jugement et du regard des autres car Sakura grandissait alors que Naruto devait subir sa "malédiction". Elle ne voulait pas être associée à lui à cause des moqueries. Peut-être ? Le saura-t-il un jour ? Sasuke, avant de s'endormir, pensa une dernière fois à son frère.

Il était à peu prêt certain que cette nuit, Naruto allait faire les frais de l'agression de Matsuri et des remarques blessantes de la déesse de la Sagesse. Il espérait se tromper. Malheureusement, une nouvelle crise du dieu de l'Amour lui donna raison. Cette dernière fut très puissante et cette fois-ci, Shikamaru fut appelé à son chevet. Cela faisait au moins huit mois qu'il n'avait pas été sollicité, montrant la gravité de l'état de Naruto. Le lendemain, leur punition commença malgré la perturbation de la nuit. Les deux garçons étaient privés d'entraînement à part la méditation et devaient être les esclaves de leur mère pour organiser son mariage.

Une semaine passa et ce fut le jour du procès des Nymphes et des Naïades. Il se déroula au tribunal des Dieux situé aux Enfers devant l'assemblée des divinités, les habitants de l'Olympe et du royaume des Morts. Même Hina et Hizashi étaient présents, Hina en tant que dame de compagnie d'Ino et Hizashi en tant qu'intendant, donc représentant des serviteurs de Saï. Temari en tant que déesse de la Justice présidait le procès, soutenue par les trois juges infernaux. Kiba et Akamaru ainsi qu'un de ses amis Shino, escortaient les prévenues.

Ayame et Matsuri témoignèrent en racontant le déroulement des événements. Certaines fautives essayaient de réfuter leur témoignage et de nier en accusant les jeunes femmes de mensonge. Pour elles, comme tous les mortels elles mentaient, c'était dans leur nature. Gaara devaient vraiment faire des efforts pour garder son sang-froid. Heureusement, il lui suffisait de regarder Matsuri pour se calmer sous le regard jaloux de celles qui refusaient de reconnaître leur culpabilité. Il avait également témoigné ainsi que Kankuro et Lee qui appuyèrent la version de Ayame. D'autres accusées ne disaient rien et attendaient leur sort. Cependant, un petit nombre suppliait les Dieux de les prendre en pitié et reconnaissaient leur acte.

Aucune d'elles ne prononça le nom de Sakura. Aucune n'essaya de se mettre sous sa protection, ne la mettant pas en cause, contrairement à la pensée de Gaara. Devant autant de confusions, Temari prit la décision de recourir à Minos, le président de la cour des Enfers. Elle lui ordonna de sonder les prévenues. Le juge s'exécuta et grâce à un miroir d'eau put montrer à l'assemblée le fin fond de leur âme. Cette vision finit à convaincre les Dieux et l'assemblée de la culpabilité des Nymphes et des Naïades mises en cause.

 **"- Moi, Temari, déesse de la Justice, vous juge coupable d'avoir agressées Matsuri, protégée du dieu des Vents et Ayame, servante du dieu des Forges. Je vous juge coupable d'avoir mis l'Olympe en danger étant la cause de la colère du dieu Gaara. Je vais laisser Jiraya, dieu des Dieux, prononcer sa sentence.**

 **\- Nymphes, Naïades, en plus d'avoir agressées ses jeunes femmes, vous avez délibérément mis ma parole en doute. Elles étaient sous ma protection et vous le saviez. Vous m'avez déshonoré. Préparez-vous à en payer le prix.** Déclara-t-il. **Celles qui ont montré un certain regret ou qui sont restées dans le silence seront enfermées à la prison des Enfers au Tartare jusqu'à ce que je le juge bon. Quand aux autres, celles qui sont les menteuses, je vous condamne à rejoindre les Danaïdes dans leur supplice. Je vous condamne à remplir éternellement dans l'Enfer des Méchants un tonneau percé."**

Les Nymphes et les Naïades qui finirent en prison, furent soulagées. Certes, elles ne savaient pas pour combien de temps et elles auraient comme voisin les Titans et les Géants mais cela valait mieux que les supplices éternels. Les autres entendant leur supplice essayèrent de faire fléchir le dieu des Dieux sans succès. Certaines tournèrent leur yeux vers Sakura en espérant qu'elle interfère pour elle. La déesse les ignora car selon elle, les accusées devaient payer. Elle jugeait que c'était à cause d'elles qu'elle a failli tomber sous les lames de vent de Gaara. Kiba et son ami se chargèrent d'escorter les condamnées à leur nouveau destin.

Après que tout soit fini, les Dieux se retrouvèrent sur le parvis du tribunal. Gaara serrait dans ses bras Matsuri, éprouvée. Elle avait eu l'impression de revivre son agression quand elle avait été obligée de témoigner. Elle se demandait parfois si elle méritait l'amour de son Seigneur. Naruto les regardait, le sourire aux lèvres, avec ses camarades dans un silence presque religieux quand il fut brisé.

 **"- S'il n'était pas tombé amoureux d'elle, on n'en serait pas là,** finit par dire Sakura.

 **\- Dis-moi, Sakura, que connais-tu de l'amour véritable, toi, qui souhaite rester vierge et sans attache ?** Vociféra Naruto qui ne supportait pas qu'on traîne les doux sentiments d'un couple dans la boue. **Que connais-tu de cette violence qui te serre le coeur quand tu penses avoir perdu ton âme soeur ? Une personne est prête à tout pour l'être aimé allant jusqu'à se tuer pour le rejoindre dans la mort.**

 **\- ...**

 **\- N'est-ce pas l'amour pour Héro qui poussa pendant des jours Léandre à nager à travers la mer pour la rejoindre jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt au milieu d'une tempête, entraînant le trépas de son aimée, qui ne supportant pas la vie sans lui se jette à l'eau pour s'y noyer ? N'est-ce pas l'amour qui teinta les mûriers blancs de leur couleur rouge actuelle, tâchés du sang de Pyrame et Thisbé ? Dois-je te rappeler que croyant avoir perdu son âme soeur dévorée par un lion, Pyrame s'est percé le coeur de son épée et en le voyant agonisant, Thisbé a fait de même ?** Continua Naruto de plus en plus furieux. **Tu ne connais rien à l'amour.**

 **-... Que je sache Tenten veux aussi rester vierge,** tenta d'argumenter Sakura.

 **\- Hey, ne me mêle pas à vos histoires,** intervint la déesse de la Chasse. **Mais pour te répondre, ma chère Sakura, je veux rester libre et ne pas me soumettre à un mari. Je ne veux pas me sentir prisonnière par un lien quelconque avec un homme... Et j'ai peur de la douleur de l'accouchement, j'avoue... Bref, c'est un choix que j'ai fait. Ça ne m'est pas imposée.**

 **\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, Tenten ? Tu insinues quoi...**

 **\- J'insinue que tu es une envieuse des sentiments qui lient Gaara et Matsuri ou Minato et Kushina, que tu aimerais aussi le vivre mais tu n'as pas eu cette chance. Ton orgueil te pousse à repousser ceux que tu juges indigne de toi.** Continua la protectrice de la Lune en pensant à Lee.

 **\- N'importe quoi ...** Bouda la déesse aux cheveux roses. **De toute façon, c'est aussi de ta faute si j'ai failli y passer, Naruto. Je me demande ce qui t'a pris de leur décrocher tes vulgaires flèches.**

 **\- Sakura ! Je ne te permets pas d'insulter mon fils ou d'insinuer qu'il est responsable de ce qui t'ai arrivé avec Gaara !** Menaça Kushina. **Il t'a sauvée, je te le rappelle ! Excuse-toi tout de suite si tu ne veux pas subir ma colère !**

 **\- Laisse maman. Ce n'est pas grave.** La calma le dieu de l'Amour

 **\- Mais, mon chéri, elle n'a pas à te traiter ainsi. Tu...**

 **\- Laisse vraiment. Ça n'a aucune importance.** Insista Naruto avant de continuer à l'intention de Sakura. **Je crois que tu ne saisis pas encore le vrai pouvoir de mon carquois et c'est bien dommage. Je te plains, Sakura d'avoir le coeur aussi fermé et éteint.**

 **\- Pff, je préfère partir d'ici. Mais avant, tu dis que je ne connais rien à l'amour mais toi non plus, Naruto. Tu le distribue mais tu ne sais pas ce que cela fait vraiment et ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver. Ce n'est pas en grandissant que cela changera quoi que ce soit.** Souffla la concernée qui énervée d'avoir été percée à jour, se précipita vers le vortex. Cependant, elle avait vu que ses paroles avaient blessé Naruto et pourtant il l'avait encore défendue. Elle ressentit un léger pincement au coeur à ses yeux tristes mais elle ne le laissa pas prendre le dessus.

 **\- Ca va Naruto ?** Demanda la déesse de la Chasse. **Je n'arrive plus à la comprendre. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?**

 **\- Je te remercie, Tenten de t'inquiéter. On va dire que j'ai l'habitude.** Répondit l'Amour. **Sinon, tu sais aimer ce n'est pas être prisonnier de l'autre, c'est avancer avec l'autre. C'est le respecter et l'accepter avec ses qualités et ses défauts. C'est comprendre ses besoins. Un jour, tu trouveras quelqu'un qui comprendra ta personnalité et qui te laissera libre comme tu le souhaites mais avec l'amour en plus. En tout cas, je te le souhaite."**

Tenten l'enlaça avec force, émue par ses paroles. Peut-être qu'elle se laissera séduire, qui sait. Peut-être, reviendra-t-elle sur son vœu de chasteté ? Seul l'avenir le dira. Elle ne s'y opposera pas car même si pour le moment elle a peur de l'attachement, elle envie ses amies de vivre leur amour aussi pleinement. Elles semblent heureuse. Elle ne voulait pas devenir comme Sakura, blasée et attaquant son entourage. Un autre spectateur de l'intercation prit aussi une résolution. Comprendre ce qui s'est passé entre les deux amis mais surtout le défendre.

Sasuke ne supportait plus la déesse de la Sagesse qui à l'heure actuelle n'en portait que le nom. Si Naruto était prêt à lui pardonner, pas lui ou du moins pas tant qu'elle ne changera pas de comportement et s'excuse. Naruto refuse de la détester, il le fera pour lui. Ino non plus, ne supportait plus de voir Sakura comme ça. Elle se promit de parler avec elle quand le printemps reviendra donc à son retour des Enfers. Tout le monde prit congé des autres.


	13. Immortalité et souvenirs

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, Naruto et Sasuke n'étaient pas retournés aux Enfers sur ordre de leur mère. Cependant, elle les avait autorisés à aller voir Kankuro à sa forge. Ce dernier les instruisait sur l'art de la fabrication des armes divines mais surtout sur le fait qu'une arme quelle qu'elle soit possédait une âme et était le prolongement du corps de son manieur. C'est pourquoi seul Minato pouvait manier son glaive ou ses poignards. Si une autre personne se montrait assez téméraire pour les utiliser à sa place, elle se faisait rejeter, si ce n'est foudroyé.

 **"- C'est génial, Kankuro. Tu crois qu'on pourra se fabriquer la nôtre et nous en faire une alliée,** demanda Naruto, excité devant la perspective d'avoir sa propre arme et que lui seul soit autorisé à la manier.

 **\- Bien sûr, je vais vous apprendre à les forger et vous aurez la plus fidèle de vos alliées. Je vous formerai aussi à rentrer en résonance avec elle. Ensuite, il faudra juste que Minato ou un autre épéiste vous apprenne à en faire usage.**

 **\- Cool, quand est-ce qu'on commence ?** S'excita le dieu de l'Amour.

 **\- Pas tout de suite, il faut vous renforcer physiquement. C'est dur de soulever le marteau.**

 **\- Mais non, tu vas voir,** répondit Naruto, désinvolte.

A ces mots, Naruto alla vers les outils de Kankuro et empoigna le manche du dit marteau. Il tenta de l'élever mais en vain. Il essaya encore et encore en y mettant toute sa force à un tel point que son visage se teinta de rouge.

 **\- Tu devrais arrêter. Si tu te fais mal, maman risque de t'interdire de revenir à la forge,** conseilla Sasuke.

 **\- Ouais, vous avez sûrement tous les deux,** admit l'Amour, un peu déçu quand même.

 **\- Bonjour, seigneur Naruto et seigneur Sasuke** , entra Ayame.

 **\- Bonjour,**

 **\- Je vous propose de prendre une collation dans le jardin.**

 **\- Merci, Ayame... Tu es vraiment jolie aujourd'hui"** , taquina Naruto avec un ton dragueur, en regardant Kankuro du coin de l'œil pour voir la réaction du dieu des Forges.

Ce dernier le fusilla du regard. Il supportait de moins en moins ce genre de remarques ou que quelqu'un draguait sa servante, surtout devant lui. Ils sortirent donc tous dans le jardin. Pendant leur entrevue et leur maigre repas, les deux garçons parsemaient la conversation d'allusion sur la beauté, la gentillesse et les amours d'Ayame, la faisant rougir. Plus d'une fois, elle avait lâchée ce qu'elle tenait à la main ou demandait aux dieux ailés d'arrêter de la taquiner ainsi. Kankuro fulminait de rage. Vraiment, il n'aimait pas quand une personne lui faisait les yeux doux même si c'était un de ses neveux. A la fin de la journée, alors que Sasuke saluait la jeune femme pour prendre congé d'elle, Naruto parla avec Kankuro :

 **"- Alors, tu es jaloux ?**

 **\- Jaloux ? Non, pourquoi je serai jaloux ?**

 **\- De voir Ayame rire, rougir et sourire aux compléments d'un autre, de le voir. Peut-être même d'envisager de répondre favorablement à une invitation d'un autre homme,** continua le dieu de l'Amour.

 **-... Elle est libre de faire ce qu'elle veut. Elle n'est pas ma prisonnière.** Répliqua son oncle. **Et je serai heureux pour elle si elle pouvait trouver le bonheur. Elle le mérite.**

 **\- Donc, tu accepterais qu'elle sorte avec Sasuke ou moi quand nous aurons atteint nos corps d'adulte... Cool, merci tonton,** taquina Naruto.

 **\- ...,**

Voyant l'hésitation de ce dernier, Naruto continua sur sa lancée alors que Kankuro serrait les points à s'en faire saigner.

 **\- C'est vrai, elle serait parfaite en petite amie. Elle est attentionnée, gentille, intelligente, bonne cuisinière et...**

 **\- Naruto, je sais ce que tu essaies de faire...** Coupa le dieu des Forges.

 **\- Ah bon, pourquoi ? C'est vrai, quoi, il sera chanceux celui qui volera son coeur. Tu veux son bonheur, non ?**

 **\- ...** Les bras de Kankuro tremblaient de frustration. Le voyant dans cet état, Naruto décida de le laisser tranquille et reprit sérieusement.

 **\- Kankuro, réfléchis donc à ton attitude quand tu vois Ayame avec un autre homme ou avec un satyre ou un faon... Moi, je te dis que tu es jaloux car tu aimerais être à sa place... Et si c'était toi qui avait la clé de son bonheur ? Pourquoi refuses-tu d'enfin vivre dans la joie, d'être heureux ?** Supposa Naruto.

 **\- ... Je ne le mérite pas et puis je ne suis pas jaloux. Je veux juste qu'elle trouve quelqu'un digne d'elle,** essaya de reprendre contenance le dieu des Forges.

 **\- Arrête de vivre dans le passé. Tu as fait des erreurs qui t'ont été pardonnées. Il est temps pour toi d'avancer et de construire ton avenir. A toi de décider si tu veux le faire seul ou accompagné.** Se résigna à déclarer Naruto. **Et puis, souviens-toi de ton ressenti lors de l'agression de Matsuri, ton inquiétude pour elle. Arriveras-tu à la voir quitter ce palais et ne plus la voir du matin au soir ?...**

 **\- ... Ce n'est pas que la seule question, Naruto. Qui pourrait aimer un être avec mon physique ? Je suis loin d'être comme Minato ou Kakashi. Je sais qu'elle a aimé ce dernier.**

 **\- Kankuro, arrête de te comparer à mon père. Tu possède ton propre charme. Tu es unique comme tout être humain. Quand à Kakashi, ce n'est pas avec lui qu'elle vit mais avec toi. Ayame a l'opportunité à tout instant de le rejoindre et pourtant, ce n'est pas son choix. Si tu veux être rassuré, pose-lui la question sur ses sentiments vis-à-vis de notre cher dieu du Soleil.** Argumenta le dieu aux ailes blanches. **Tous les goûts sont dans la nature et puis, le physique ne fait pas tout. Ce qui compte est ce que tu as dans le coeur et ce que tu veux lui apporter dans sa vie.**

 **-... Dans la nature, oui mais pour moi, c'est plus compliqué.**

 **\- C'est vrai, tu as raison. Les animaux ne se prennent pas trop la tête avec des problèmes. Je le constate bien au printemps. Pour une louve qui demande un partenaire fort, capable de diriger une meute, et de protéger ses petits, il suffit de trouver le loup qui répond à ses critères et c'est fait. Pas de friture sur ma ligne de tir.** Rigola un instant Naruto en se tenant le ventre.

 **\- Réfléchis à ce que je viens de te dire Kankuro. Tu détiens les clés de ton bonheur et peut-être du sien.** reprit-il plus sérieux. **A plus."**

Naruto déploya ses ailes et s'envola après avoir fait un signe de la main à Ayame pour lui dire au revoir. Sasuke le suivit en faisant un clin d'oeil à la jeune servante à la place. Ce geste fut observé par le dieu des Forges qui n'apprécia pas beaucoup, surtout qu'elle a rougi à ce signe de taquinerie. A ce moment là, il tourna ses yeux vers les nuages et se rappela les paroles de son neveu. Oui, la jalousie habitait son être quand cela concernait Ayame. De plus, ce n'était pas le même ressenti qu'avec Kushina. C'était plus fort, plus viscéral. Pour la déesse de la Beauté, finalement, c'était son orgueil qui avait été blessé alors que là, c'est son coeur qui saignait. Naruto aurait-il raison ? Et puis, le mérite-t-il vraiment ? Et puis, Ayame, que ressent-elle ? Elle est toujours auprès de lui dans la joie comme dans la peine. Elle l'avait écouté et réconforté quand il était avec Kushina. Cela avait dû la blesser.

 **"- Maître Kankuro ? Maître Kankuro ?**

 **\- Ah, Ayame, excuse-moi, j'étais dans mes pensées. Tu disais...** dit-il confus.

 **\- Je désirai savoir si vous vouliez que je vous prépare un bon bain pour vous détendre de cette rude journée.** Demanda sa fidèle servante.

 **\- Je veux bien, je te remercie, Ayame. Préviens-moi quand ce sera prêt. J'ai besoin de prendre encore un peu l'air en attendant.**

 **\- Bien sûr, j'y vais de ce pas."** Finit de dire cette dernière.

Elle rentra donc dans le palais pour préparer les thermes en se demandant à quoi avait-il bien pu penser pour être aussi songeur. Les seules fois qu'elle avait vu ainsi c'était quand il réfléchissait sur sa situation avec Kushina. La seule chose qui différait était le regard. Avant ce dernier était froid, douloureux et rempli de fureur. Cependant, aujourd'hui, ses yeux reflétaient une douce chaleur et de l'espoir même si le doute y habitait encore. Elle s'interrogeait sur les événements qui auraient pu changer son attitude ainsi. Peut-être une personne,..., une femme ? A cette pensée, son coeur se serra comme broyé par un étau mais elle se reprit car son espoir à elle était de le voir heureux que ce soit avec elle ou avec une autre, même si elle devait en souffrir.

Le dieu des Forges la suivit des yeux qui se posèrent sur ses courbes dansantes par sa marche. Si Ayame s'était retournée, elle aurait pu y voir la profondeur d'un amour sincère mais surtout du désir. Quand Kankuro prit conscience de ses pensées, il réalisa qu'il la désirait plus que Kushina. Il la voulait sienne mais il la respectait plus que les autres. Il ne la forcerait jamais à faire quoi que se soit contre son grès, ça jamais, contrairement à ce qui s'était passé avec son ex-épouse. Il réfléchit donc à sa discussion avec Naruto et en soupirant, il consentit à reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Il était amoureux d'Ayame mais selon lui, c'était encore trop tôt. Il avait encore une priorité à accomplir pour se faire pardonner définitivement et gagner sa rédemption. Il pourra ainsi se regarder dans un miroir dès son projet fini. Kankuro priait cependant qu'Ayame puisse l'attendre et ne parte pas avec un autre. Il se promit de la combler d'attention pour qu'elle ne le quitte pas. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle serait capable de patienter une éternité pour lui.

Généralement, Naruto et Sasuke avait l'habitude de rendre visite à Gaara et Matsuri après avoir taquiné Kankuro avec Ayame. Matsuri avait encore du mal à surmonter ses souvenirs. Plus d'une fois, elle devait dormir avec le dieu des Vents pour se sentir en sécurité. Ce dernier, respectueux, ne l'avait pas encore touché et était prêt à attendre qu'elle soit prête. D'ailleurs un jour, Naruto trouva Gaara inquiet par rapport à Matsuri. Voyant cela, le dieu de l'Amour lui demanda :

 **"- Gaara, ça ne va pas ? Il existe un problème.**

 **\- Non, tout va bien.**

 **\- Mon ami, je vois bien que tu ne vas pas bien. Tu peux me faire confiance. Je suis sur que je peux t'aider,** insita Naruto.

 **-... C'est Matsuri. La nuit, elle fait des cauchemars. Là, je l'aide en restant avec elle et cela semble la rassurer. Mais... mais, certains jours, quand elle est seule, j'observe qu'elle pleure et marmonne des choses incompréhensible. Quand je l'interroge, elle affirme que tout va bien en souriant mais je vois que son sourire est faux.** Expliqua le dieu des Vents.

 **\- Je vois,**

 **\- Parfois, je me mets à douter : m'aime-t-elle vraiment ou est-ce que de la reconnaissance de l'avoir sauvée ?**

 **\- Gaara, je vais aller lui parler si tu veux. C'est l'avantage de ressembler à un enfant de cinq ans. On se confie plus facilement.** Proposa son ami aux cheveux blonds.

Ce dernier hocha la tête montrant son accord. Il lui signala qu'il trouvera Matsuri près d'un ruisseau où elle a l'habitude de s'isoler. Naruto prit son envol et se dirigea vers ce lieu. Il y trouva effectivement la jeune femme. Elle pleurait. Il s'avança doucement après avoir atterri dans son dos et l'interpella doucement :

 **\- Bonjour Matsuri. Tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Oh, seigneur Naruto, bonjour. Oui, je vais bien.** Répondit-elle en se séchant les larmes avant de se retourner vers la divinité.

 **\- Matsuri, ça n'est pas bien de mentir quand on est une grande fille comme toi,** se moqua-t-il.

Ce n'était pas très délicat mais ça a eu le mérite de la faire sourire. Le dieu de l'Amour, reprit son sérieux en disant :

- **Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien car je viens de te voir pleurer et puis, tes yeux sont rougis par les larmes et les sillons sont encore visibles sur tes joues... Parle-moi, je suis prêt à t'écouter.**

 **\- Je... Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger avec mes problèmes. Je vais bien.**

 **\- Je te trouve bien courageuse mais ce n'est pas en gardant tout en toi que tu pourras trouver une solution surtout si tu souffres. Ne te renferme pas sur toi-même. Cela te fera commettre des erreurs que tu risques de regretter plus tard.** Argumenta Naruto. **Et puis, n'oublie pas que tu n'es plus seule et que tu ne détiens pas que ton bonheur au creux de tes mains mais celui de Gaara également. Je te promets que cette discussion restera entre nous.**

Matsuri, voyant la sincérité dans celui qui était en face d'elle, le sourire aux lèvres, décida de s'ouvrir.

 **\- J'ai peur... peur de ne pas mériter le Seigneur Gaara, de ne pas être digne de son amour. Je ne suis qu'une simple mortelle alors que lui est un dieu. Je ne suis rien et il est tout. Il existe surement des Nymphes ou des Naïades plus jolies que moi, qui lui conviendraient mieux. J'ai peur qu'il se lasse de moi.**

 **\- L'aimes-tu ?**

 **\- oui, plus que ma vie. Mais...** Répondit-elle sans hésiter.

 **\- Matsuri, premièrement, si Gaara avait voulu avoir pour compagne une autre femme que toi, il l'aurait fait depuis des siècles. Deuxièmement, c'est à lui de faire son choix et il t'a choisie, toi. Ce n'est pas un caprice ou sur un coup de tête. Gaara est l'être le plus pragmatique avec Sasuke que je connaisse.** Essaya de rassurer le dieu ailé en la coupant.

 **\- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?**

 **\- Il est le seul à pouvoir te répondre. Mais je peux te dire ceci, si Gaara a porté son dévolu sur toi, c'est qu'il a trouvé en toi ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver chez les autres. Ce que tu lui fais ressentir, il ne l'a jamais ressenti avec une autre.** Répondit son interlocuteur. **Tu le rassures mais surtout avec toi, il peut être lui-même, sans faux semblant, sans se forcer car tu le calmes et le comprends. Souviens-toi ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques jours. Tu as été la seule à avoir le pouvoir de le ramener de sa folie destructrice.**

 **\- Mais, elles m'ont salie et...**

 **\- Matsuri, nous avons déjà eu cette conversation. Je vais me répéter, mais si ça n'a pas d'importance pour lui alors oublie et vit. Ne rejette pas la main qu'il te tend. Ne rejette pas le bonheur qu'il veut d'offrir car cela fera aussi le sien.** Termina Naruto. **Il t'a choisi mais c'est à toi de voir. Je te demanderai juste une chose, ne le fais pas souffrir.**

 **\- Je vous remercie de ces paroles. Vous avez raison, je dois me reprendre. Je l'aime et je veux son bonheur."**

C'est sur ses mots, que les deux jeunes gens, retournèrent vers le palais où Gaara les attendait. Il aurait voulu savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Malheureusement, Naruto resta silencieux malgré les menaces de son ami en lui rappelant qu'il avait fait une promesse et qu'il ne revenait jamais dessus. La seule chose que le dieu de l'Amour consentit à lui dire est que les sentiments de la jeune mortelle étaient sincères et forts pour lui. Le dieu des Vents se résigna en espérant que Matsuri lui parle un jour de cet entretien. De plus, il avait un projet qu'il aimerait amener à bien et pour ça il avait besoin du concours de son ami qui en fut enchanté. Il préparait son avenir, un avenir de joie, enfin, il l'espérait.

Trois semaines passèrent ainsi tranquillement, décembre se terminait doucement sur la terre des deux garçons suppliaient chaque jour leur mère de soulever la punition mais elle ne cédait pas sauf en ce jour. Un matin, elle les informa qu'après la cérémonie qui se déroulait l'après-midi même, ils seraient libres de reprendre l'entraînement. Naruto et Sasuke s'envolèrent exciter de voir la journée se terminer. La petite famille se dirigea vers le palais de Jiraya. Sur le chemin, les oiseaux chantaient, les faons et les satyres faisaient danser les Nymphes et les Naïades fidèles aux Dieux et à leur loi. Tout l'Olympe était en liesse. Arrivés dans les jardins du dieu des Dieux, sous une arche décorée de rideau et de plantes somptueuses ainsi qu'entourée de fontaines, le dieu de l'Amour et son frère rejoignirent leurs amis. Même Suigetsu et Karin avaient fait le voyage du fond des Océans ainsi que Saï et Ino des Enfers. C'était un grand jour pour l'un d'entre eux.

Les femmes étaient habillées de la soie la plus fine. Leurs cheveux étaient parsemés de fleurs alors que leur cou et leur bras arboraient les plus beaux bijoux. Les hommes portaient des habits riches et éclatants. Au milieu de tout ceci se dressait une table où étaient posés le nectar et l'ambroisie, boisson et nourriture des Dieux. Alors que les conversations continuaient, des trompettes sonnèrent et on vit le héro du jour entrer, à son bras son amante. Celle-ci portait une robe de fils d'or et d'argent. Sa chevelure complexe était décorée de diamants et de fleur en rubis. Le dieu s'avança vers la table, prit entre ses mains le nectar et l'ambroisie et prononça ses mots.

 **"- Mes amis, je vous remercie de votre présence car aujourd'hui, je vais demander à celle qui habite mon coeur de rester à mes côtés pour l'éternité.**

 **\- ...**

 **\- Matsuri, tu es devenue ma vie et mon essentiel. Je ne me vois pas vivre l'immortalité seul, sans toi pour réchauffer mon coeur... Matsuri, voici le nectar et l'ambroisie qui nous permettent à nous les Dieux, de rester avec le corps de nos vingts-cinq ans à tout jamais. Voici l'immortalité et je te l'offre en gage de mon amour pour toi.**

 **\- Seigneur Gaara, ..., je ne... le mérite pas... C'est déjà une joie et un honneur d'être aimée de vous et de vieillir à vos côtés.**

 **\- Matsuri, tu me connais plus que quiconque. Tu m'as acceptée malgré ce que je suis. Je ne souhaite pas te forcer. Mais sache ceci, si tu refuses le cadeau que je t'offre... quand tout ton temps ici sera écoulé et que le fil de ta vie sera coupé, je ne le supporterai pas. Je serai prêt à te suivre aux Enfers quitte à abandonner ma fonction de gardien des Vents.**

 **\- Seigneur Gaara, je...**

 **\- Matsuri,** interpella Naruto voyant l'hésitation de la jeune femme, **rappelle-toi nos discussions et fait le bon choix. C'est toi qui est l'actrice de ton bonheur mais également du sien.**

 **\- Matsuri, je t'ai choisi car tu m'apportes tout ce à quoi j'aspire : l'amour, l'apaisement, le bonheur. Acceptes-tu alors de vivre auprès de moi ? Accepte-tu de m'épouser car pour moi, c'est une promesse de mariage ?"** Réitéra Gaara.

Après un moment, Matsuri hocha doucement la tête en laissant des larmes de joie coulées sur ses joues. Après avoir murmuré un oui, elle tendit les bras vers le nectar et l'ambroisie et les porta à ses lèvres. Au bout de quelques secondes, une lumière émana d'elle avant de disparaître. Le dieu des Vents serra alors dans ses bras sa fiancée et l'embrassa devant l'assemblée.

 **"- Te voici, une des nôtres, Matsuri. Tu viens de rentrer dans la communauté des Dieux. Je lève mon verre à la nouvelle déesse : la déesse de la Vertu."** Déclara Jiraya.

Tous levèrent leur verre et portèrent un toast. Ils étaient vraiment heureux pour leur ami. La fête commença avec des chants et des danses. Tout le monde s'amusait et buvait du vin. Cela sentait la joie et l'espoir pour l'avenir. Le couple devait subir les assauts de leurs amis, surtout des déesses qui voulaient toutes savoir le quand et le comment pour le futur mariage. A cet instant, Matsuri comprit ce qu'avait ressenti Kushina quand son entourage a été au courant de ses noces. Une seule personne semblait un peu ailleurs, réfléchissant. Elle avait été étonnée par la première réponse de Matsuri.

 **"- Je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu refuserais l'honneur que Gaara te faisait et que tu l'obliges à te supplier d'accepter.** Fit-elle remarquée à Matsuri en l'interpellant.

 **\- Sakura, si c'est pour t'en prendre à elle, ce n'est pas nécessaire que tu t'éternises,** intervint le dieu des Vents, méfiants.

 **\- Seigneur Gaara, tout va bien. Je suis sûre que votre amie ne pensait pas à mal,** le calma sa future épouse.

 **\- Gaara, appelle-moi maintenant Gaara. Tu seras bientôt mienne.** Pria ce dernier alors qu'elle rougissait. Elle ne savait pas si elle en serait capable.

 **\- Gaara, Matsuri, je... voulais m'excuser. Je reconnais que j'étais injuste avec vous, mais surtout avec toi, Matsuri,** les interrompit Sakura touchée par cette scène malgré une certaine réticence. **Je pense que je me suis laissée entraîner par mon désir de te protéger, Gaara. Il existe tellement de mortels qui seraient près à tout pour l'immortalité. Je ne voulais pas que l'on joue avec tes sentiments.**

 **\- Je te remercie pour tes excuses, Sakura et je les accepte,** déclara le nouveau fiancé. **Cependant, je ne suis pas le seul à qui tu dois des excuses. Tu devrais accorder plus de crédit aux jugements de Naruto et à ce qu'il entreprend.**

 **-Mmmm. C'est compliqué. Je verrai,"** répondit Sakura sans enthousiasme.

Elle avait du mal à se remettre en question par rapport à son ex-meilleur ami. Elle pensait pour le moment en avoir assez fait en changeant son jugement sur le nouveau couple de fiancés. D'ailleurs, le dieu de l'Amour regardait la scène à côté de Sasuke. Il avait un sourire triste. Il aimerait tant se réconcilier avec elle. Son amitié lui manquait. Malheureusement, Sakura restait fermer à toutes ses tentatives.

 **"- Que fait Sakura à ton avis, Naruto ?** Demanda Sasuke.

 **\- Je pense qu'elle s'est réconciliée avec Gaara et Matsuri, semble-t-il.** Répondit son frère.

 **\- Je la trouve assez hypocrite car elle devrait faire acte de contrition avec toi aussi. Elle n'est pas tendre avec toi. Je ne l'aime pas du tout vu ce qu'elle te fait subir.** Affirma son interlocuteur.

 **\- Ne sois pas trop dur avec elle. Elle n'est pas mauvaise au fond. Je pense qu'elle est juste perdue et qu'elle se protège.**

 **\- Et de quoi ? Tu peux me le dire !** S'énerva Sasuke.

 **\- Calme-toi. Je te remercie de tes inquiétudes mais ça va aller.**

 **\- Me raconteras-tu un jour ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux ?** Demanda le dieu aux ailes noires.

 **\- Oui, un jour peut...** s'interrompit le dieu de l'Amour qui soudain porta sa main à la poitrine en gémissant.

 **\- Naruto ! Qu'est ce que tu as ? Maman, Papa, vite ! Naruto, ne se sent pas bien !**

A son cri, ses parents se précipitèrent vers leurs fils. Ils virent Naruto serrer sa tunique au niveau du coeur, une expression douloureuse sur le visage. Il gémissait doucement en serrant les dents.

 **\- Mon chéri, qu'est ce que tu as ?** Demanda inquiète Kushina s'agenouillant devant lui.

- **Je ne ... sais pas... Je sens une.. forte chaleur au ... niveau du coeur... Il me serre... J'ai aussi... du mal à ...respirer.** Répondit essoufflé l'Amour.

 **\- Naruto, tiens bon je vais aller ..."** s'exprima Minato.

Son fils ne put entendre la fin de la phrase car il perdit connaissance dans les bras de sa mère. Inquiet, le dieu de la Guerre alla chercher Lee, Tsunade et Shizune pour soigner Naruto. Tous ses amis s'assemblèrent autour d'eux. N'arrivant pas à identifier son mal, Tsunade conseilla à Kushina et à Minato de le ramener chez eux et de le surveiller. Elle se proposa aussi pour les aider à cela. C'est ainsi que son père le prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers leur palais, suivi par un Sasuke inquiet, et une Kushina pleurante, soutenue par son amie.

Au moment où Naruto ressentait cette chaleur lui serrant le coeur, sur la terre des Mortels, une petite fille aux cheveux noirs parsemés de reflets bleu violacés venait juste de pousser son premier cri au sein de la demeure des Hyuga. Ces deux événements seraient-ils liés ou était-ce une coïncidence ?

Dans le palais de la déesse Kushina, deux parents s'inquiétaient pour leur enfant. Minato faisait les cent pas se demandant ce qui avait provoqué le malaise de Naruto. Est-ce que ce serait LUI, commencerait-il à se manifester ? Pourtant, il était encore trop tôt. S'IL venait à sortir de son sommeil maintenant, sa puissance risquerait de plonger son fils dans son sommeil éternel. Peut-être serait-il temps de lui dire ? Il aurait voulu attendre qu'il soit plus fort physiquement mais surtout psychologiquement. Malheureusement, la méditation n'était pas son fort à Naruto. Ce qui inquiétait Minato était la répercussion de sa relation avec Sakura. Elle arrivait à le blesser plus qu'il le soupçonnait et la souffrance qui en résultait était violente. Le dieu de la Guerre se souvenait encore de la crise qu'avait vécue Naruto après l'agression de Matsuri et la dispute avec la déesse aux cheveux roses. Shikamaru lui avait avoué avoir eu du mal à le sortir de ses cauchemars.

Kushina, quand à elle, était assisse sur un sofa de brocard rouge et de fils d'or. Elle se rongeait les sangs pour Naruto. Quoi qu'il en dise, il restait son bébé, son premier né. Elle aimait du même amour Sasuke mais la souffrance semblait plus s'abattre sur Naruto. Si elle le pouvait, leur mère les garderait enfermer dans le palais à double tour pour les préserver. Cependant, Minato n'était pas du même avis. Pour lui, ses fils devaient vivre et connaître le monde. Ils deviendraient ainsi des adultes capables de se défendre quelque soient les épreuves. La déesse avait abdiqué face aux arguments de son fiancé mais elle s'était promise de faire payer cher les coupables à la moindre blessure ou souffrance de trop, quitte à enfermer ses fils près d'elle.

Sasuke, lui, était posé sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, les yeux fermés dans l'attente des nouvelles de son frère. Il s'interrogeait. Pourquoi Naruto avait-il fait ce malaise alors qu'une minute avant tout allait bien ? Est-ce un poison ? Non, ils avaient tous les deux bus de la même cruche. Il serait malade aussi. Aurait-il dit quelque chose qui l'a blessé ? Non, la discussion avait été un peu houleuse mais de là à déclencher une crise réveillée. De plus, il l'aurait aussi senti du fait de leur lien. Sakura aurait-t-elle manigancé quelque chose ? Il restait perplexe à cette idée. Naruto lui avait affirmé que la déesse ne possédait pas un mauvais fond. Sasuke en doutait vu les méchancetés qu'elle lui lançait à la figure. Et puis, il en était exaspéré de la voir le coller telle une sangsue alors qu'elle ne faisait qu'insulter Naruto. Le dieu aux ailes noires n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils aient pu être dans les siècles précédents des meilleurs amis. Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère s'accrochait à vouloir retrouver l'amitié de la jeune femme.

Les trois divinités, plongées dans leurs pensées, entendirent la porte du salon où ils se trouvaient s'ouvrir pour faire apparaître Tsunade. Elle avait tenu à l'ausculter avant de les laisser et rejoindre son palais où Jiraya devait sûrement attendre des nouvelles de son petit-fils. Minato se précipita vers elle pendant que Kushina restait tétaniser par la peur d'entendre sa future belle-mère leur annoncer quelque chose de grave. Le père du jeune garçon posa la question fatidique :

 **"- Alors, Tsunade, comment va Naruto ?**

 **\- Il dort paisiblement,** répondit cette dernière. **Tout est normal. Il n'existe aucunes explications sur ce qui s'est passé tantôt.**

 **\- Tu ne connais pas la cause de son état et ce qui a déclenché son évanouissement,** demanda enfin Kushina.

 **\- Non, je suis désolée,** s'excusa Tsunade. **Il faut attendre que Naruto se réveille pour savoir ce qu'il a ressenti au moment de son malaise... Malgré l'arrivée de l'aurore, je vous conseille d'aller vous reposer. La nuit a été éprouvante pour tout le monde.**

Les trois résidents du palais acquiescèrent avant de la raccompagner. Avant de franchir la lourde porte d'entrée, la reine des Dieux recommanda de la prévenir dès que le dieu de l'Amour se réveillera ou pour quelconque évolution de son état. Minato la rassura sur ce point avant de revenir sur ses pas. Sasuke partit vers sa chambre en silence, soulagé mais aussi préoccupé de ne pas connaître la cause de ce qu'avait enduré son frère. Minato prit Kushina dans ses bras pour qu'elle puisse y pleurer doucement. Il suivit des yeux son deuxième fils en le gratifiant d'un signe de tête pour lui souhaiter un bon repos. Lorsque la porte se referma, il prit la parole d'une voix douce :

 **"- Kushina, ça va aller. Calme-toi. Tu as entendue, Tsunade, il va bien.**

 **\- Mais elle ne sait pas pourquoi il s'est évanoui et pourquoi il était entrain d'étouffer en se se serrant le coeur,** se lamenta sa fiancée. **J'ai tellement peur de le perdre.**

- **Je sais, je suis aussi inquiet que toi mais ce n'est pas en restant à nous apitoyer sur notre sort que nous pourrons aider Naruto lorsqu'il se réveillera,** la rassura Minato. **Il faut maintenant attendre son réveil et on en saura plus.**

 **\- Tu as sans doute raison. Sert-moi fort, mon chéri. J'ai besoin de sentir ta chaleur me protéger."** Supplia la mère de l'Amour.

Minato consentît à la demande de son amante avant de l'entraîner vers leur chambre pour y prendre du repos. Avant d'atteindre leur porte, ils s'arrêtèrent devant celle de Naruto. Kushina l'entrouvrit et vit son fils dormir sereinement comme si l'heure précédente n'avait jamais existé. Elle referma ensuite la porte. Le dieu de la Guerre ordonna à un servant de veiller sur la chambre de leur garçon. Il voulait être prévenu dès l'apparition d'un quelconque changement chez Naruto. Le serviteur prit donc place sur un fauteuil et assura qu'il fera ce qu'on attendait de lui. Rassurés, les deux parents purent aller dormir un peu.

Les heures s'écoulèrent jusqu'à ce que Kakashi amène le soleil à son zénith. Ses rayons chaleureux frappaient doucement une fenêtre d'une chambre aux murs orangés où dormait un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds hirsutes. Ce dernier fut gêné par la lumière arrivant sur ses paupières encore closes. Il tressaillit et papillonna des yeux afin de s'habituer petit à petit à la luminosité. Il sortit doucement des bras de Morphée et se redressa sur ses oreillers. Il semblait perdu car il ne se rappelait pas être rentré et couché. Petit à petit, ses souvenirs refirent surface. Il se mémorisa la cérémonie de Matsuri, Sakura discutant avec le couple, la discussion avec un Sasuke colérique et enfin la chaleur qui l'avait serré le coeur. C'est là-dessus, que le jeune garçon entendit sa porte s'ouvrir et il aperçut le visage de sa mère. Cette dernière le voyant réveiller se précipita à son chevet et cria son nom en l'enlaçant étroitement.

 **"- Naruto ! Tu es réveillé !**

 **\- Bonjour maman,... Peux-tu me lâcher, tu m'étouffes,** supplia le malade au bord de l'asphyxie.

 **\- Oh désolée, mon bébé... Tu as mal quelque part, tu veux boire ou manger peut-être, tu as à froid, tu veux qu'on ouvre les fenêtres...** Ne s'arrêtait pas de demander Kushina en agrippant Naruto par les épaules.

- **Tu devrais te calmer, mon amour, et lâcher Naruto,** fit remarquer Minato en rentrant, intrigué par le bruit. **Je crois qu'il risque le mal de mer d'être secoué comme un prunier.**

 **\- Pardon, ... Mais tu vas bien, Naruto, n'est-ce pas,** S'informa avec angoisse la déesse.

 **\- Oui, je vais bien. Je suis juste un peu déboussoler mais ça va.**

 **\- Tu nous as fait une sacré peur, dis-moi, mon petit dieu de l'Amour,** intervint Tsunade, surgissant à son tour, suivie par Sasuke qui était allé la chercher. **Peux-tu nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas trop,** réfléchissa Naruto. **Je me rappelle juste d'une douleur au thorax comme si on me plantait une flèche en plein coeur et puis une chaleur grandissante m'empêchant de trouver mon souffle normalement.**

 **\- C'est tout ?**

 **\- ... La douleur n'a duré qu'un instant... A part ça, c'est tout. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé après ?**

 **\- Tu t'es évanoui.** L'informa Sasuke.

 **\- Quand nous sommes arrivés, tu es tombé dans mes bras après avoir essayé de m'expliquer ce qui t'arrivait. Tsunade nous a demandé de te ramener à la maison et de te surveiller.** Renchérit leur mère.

 **\- Je dors depuis alors ?**

 **\- Oui, Tu nous a vraiment fait peur. Tu ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi ?**

 **\- Non, j'ai beau réfléchir, je ne vois pas... J'étais un peu fatigué, sans plus,** répondit Naruto qui se laissa tomber sur les oreillers comme las de tout ceci.

 **\- Je vois que tu es encore épuisé. Je suggère que tu restes au lit jusqu'à demain. Ensuite, nous aviserons en fonction de ton état et de ton ressenti,** ordonna la reine des Dieux.

 **\- Merci, Tsunade. Je crois que je vais encore dormir un peu.**

 **\- Alors, on te laisse, mon grand,** déclara Minato en prenant sa fiancée par la main pour l'inviter à sortir avec lui. Naruto semblait vouloir rester seul et surtout tranquille. **Je vais informer Gaara et les autres que tu ne peux pas les recevoir maintenant.**

 **\- Merci, papa. Ils n'auront qu'à passer dans la soirée. Je pense que je serai plus en forme pour les visites."** Remercia Naruto avant de fermer lentement les yeux.

Tout le monde sortit donc pour le laisser se reposer jusqu'au dîner. Minato a du se montrer très persuasif avec Kushina qui voulait absolument rester à son chevet. Son fiancé insista en argumentant que Naruto avait besoin de sommeil et non d'une mère inquiète près de lui. Soutenu par Tsunade et Sasuke, la mère des deux garçons abdiqua et partit prendre un bain dans les thermes chauds pour essayer de se détendre. Alors que le dieu de la Guerre réussissait à convaincre sa génitrice de le laisser en paix, le dieu de l'Amour rouvrit les yeux afin de constater qu'effectivement, il était seul.

En fait, il avait fait semblant de vouloir encore dormir. Certes, il se sentait las mais non au point de vouloir encore rejoindre le pays de Morphée. Naruto voulait juste réfléchir au calme, seul pour remettre ses pensées en ordre. Ce n'est pas avec une mère comme la sienne que cela aurait été possible. Il se redressa et appuya son dos sur la tête de lit, soutenu par les oreillers. Il tourna les yeux vers le ciel qu'il apercevait à travers sa fenêtre. Il laissa son esprit vagabondé. En réalité, Naruto n'avait pas tout dit au sujet de son malaise. La douleur bien que courte a été effectivement présente ainsi que sa difficulté à récupérer son souffle. Cependant, ce qu'il avait omis de préciser, c'est que cette chaleur grandissante avait été agréable au final. Cette dernière avait fini par entourer son coeur d'un nuage de douceur et d'apaisement. D'un coup, il avait eu l'impression que tous ses soucis et ses craintes de la solitude s'étaient volatilisés. Il s'était senti complet. Cette nouvelle sensation a été aussi forte que brève. Le dieu de l'Amour aurait aimé que celle-ci dure encore longtemps.

Est-ce que c'est ce qu'on ressentait quand on tombait amoureux ? Cela y ressemblait aux dires de Gaara et de son père. En tout cas, c'était plus fort par rapport à ce qu'il pensait ressentir pour une déesse aux cheveux roses. Naruto abandonna cependant vite l'idée car les conditions pour l'épanouissement de sentiments n'étaient pas vraiment réunies, enfin selon lui. Tout d'abord, il n'avait croisé le regard d'aucune jeune femme alors qu'il était avec Sasuke à ce moment-là, même Sakura avait disparu de sa vision. A moins d'avoir une attirance malsaine pour son frère. A cette idée, il fit la grimace. A quoi, pensait-il ? L'événement l'avait vraiment perturbé si ce genre d'idée lui traversait l'esprit. De plus, il se savait hétérosexuel. Il n'avait rien contre les homosexuels, il avait des amis qui l'était, alors. Il était juste sûr de ses penchants sexuels.

L'Amour avait réellement besoin de remettre ses idées en place mais surtout il se demandait pourquoi il avait ressenti autant de bien-être. Il n'en connaissait pas la cause. Il finit par espérer qu'un jour, il puisse revivre cette même sensation. Le plus étrange dans tout cela et qu'il ne racontera jamais de peur d'être pris pour un fou, était la certitude d'avoir entendu les pleurs d'un nouveau-né. Ce qui était absurde puisque le dernier né sur l'Olympe avait été Sasuke. Et puis, il y avait ce rêve qu'il avait fait. Petit à petit et contre toutes ses attentes, le calme le berçant, il se sentit partir de nouveau dans le pays des songes. Avant de se laisser aller, une question se posa à son esprit : allait-il rêver à nouveau de la même silhouette et enfin voir plus nettement la couleur de ses yeux ?

Naruto dormit jusqu'au souper où il put recevoir la visite de Gaara et Matsuri ainsi que de ses amis, même Sakura avait fait le déplacement, l'étonnant fortement. Cet étonnement ne dura pas longtemps quand il comprit que la vraie raison de sa présence en ce lieu s'avérait être son frère Sasuke.

 **"- Alors Naruto, comment vas-tu ?** Demanda Gaara.

 **\- Ça va mieux. Je suis en pleine forme, compte tenu que j'ai dormi pratiquement toute la journée** , sourit ce dernier. **Je m'excuse d'avoir perturbé ta fête.**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. De toute façon, nous avions passé toute la nuit à festoyer, elle était sur le point de prendre fin, vu l'heure. Tu l'as juste terminée en beauté,** renchérit son ami.

 **\- Alors à quand le mariage ?** Changea de sujet Naruto.

 **\- Nous ne sommes pas vraiment pressés. Nous n'en avons pas encore pu en parler avec Matsuri. Mais je pense que nous allons déjà attendre que celui de tes parents soient passés.**

 **\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié.**

 **\- Comme d'habitude, baka,** plaisanta Sasuke qui avait réussi à semer Sakura.

 **\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Sas'ke."**

C'est ainsi que les dieux et les déesses continuèrent à converser jusqu'à ce que Kushina les invite fortement à quitter les lieux pour laisser son fils se reposer. Tous prirent congé et rejoignirent leur propre demeure. La nuit tomba et l'Olympe respirait le calme, la sérénité. Le dieu de l'Amour, le sourire aux lèvres, rêvait du même songe que durant son malaise. Il ne savait pas qui et pourquoi mais il se sentait bien à courir derrière cette ombre. La lune éclairait les bois, les lacs et les rivières veillant sur le sommeil des Dieux et de tous les mortels.

Tous ? Non. Sur la terre des Hommes, dans la plus riche demeure romaine de la cité impériale, un garçon de huit ans songeait et n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. La journée a été riche en émotion pour la maisonnée mais surtout pour la propre famille de Hiashi. La nuit précédente, sa tante s'était plainte des premières douleurs de l'enfantement. Elle avait souffert pendant des heures avant de donner naissance, dans l'aurore naissante, à une petite fille. Neji se souvenait encore de sa présentation par la mère du nouveau-né :

 **"- Oh Neji, merci d'être venu, cela me fait vraiment plaisir.** **Vient que je te présente ta soeur... Voici Hinata."**

Au début, le garçon fut touché que sa tante le considère comme son fils. En effet, en désignant celle qui est en réalité sa cousine par le mot soeur, cela signifiait qu'une chose : du fait de son adoption, Hitomi se considérait lier avec lui comme mère et fils. Neji avait failli en être ému mais il se reprit car il était encore souffrant de la perte de Hina, sa vraie mère. Il refusait qu'une autre essaie de la remplacer. Ainsi la colère prit le dessus sur l'émotion. Cependant, en tant que Hyuga, il réussit à garder son calme. Neji remarqua alors le prénom de l'enfant :

 **"- Hinata, !?**

Cela lui rappelait quelque chose.

 **\- Oui, Neji, Hinata.** Réaffirma Hitomi, assez étonnée par le ton froid de son neveu. **J'ai voulu lui donner le prénom de ma défunte soeur, ta mère, pour lui rendre hommage. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour elle, ainsi elle sera dans notre coeur à tout jamais. Je lui dois beaucoup.**

 **\- Hina n'était qu'un sobriquet affectueux donné à ta mère. Cependant, à force de l'entendre prononcer par toute la famille et pendant des années, tout le monde se mit à oublier que son vrai prénom a été Hinata"** , expliqua Hiashi devant l'air un peu surpris de Neji.

Ce dernier s'approcha de sa tante et regarda celle qui maintenant répondrait au prénom Hinata. Il approcha sa main de la couverture pour dégager un pan de tissu qui l'empêchait de bien la voir. Elle est si petite, si vulnérable se disait-il. Cependant, il refusait de se laisser attendrir par ce nouveau-né et entreprit de reculer sa main quand il arrêtât son geste. Contre toute attente, la petite de ses maigres forces referma ses doigts potelés autour de l'index de Neji et refusait de le laisser aller. Un frisson parcourut le corps du jeune garçon. Cette vision le troubla mais encore plus les sensations qui le parcouraient. D'un coup, il avait l'impression de vouloir s'attacher à sa cousine. Cela lui fit peur et il écarta, mais sans violence sa main, faisant lâcher prise la petite Hinata. Il se dirigea vers la porte et déclara :

 **"- Je vous félicite mais je dois vous quitter. Il me reste juste un peu de temps pour me préparer à mes prochaines leçons. Je vous dis donc à ce midi pour le repas.**

 **\- Très bien, Neji, je te remercie d'être venu."** Conclue Hiashi.

Laissant filer ses souvenirs, Neji se retourna dans son lit, incapable de se détendre pour enfin dormir. La rencontre avec sa cousine le perturbait. En effet, qu'allait-il devenir maintenant que Hiashi et Hitomi avait un enfant ? Allait-il devoir faire face à la solitude et affronter le monde seul, sans attache, sans la chaleur familiale ? Il est vrai qu'étant une fille, Hinata ne pourra pas hériter de son père. Cela lui permettait donc d'avoir encore une certaine utilité pour Hiashi. A cette pensée, le fils de Hina frissonna et des larmes embrouillèrent ses yeux. Etait-il juste un outil pour son père adoptif, un moyen de garder le poste de chef de famille au sein de son propre sang ? Neji se souvint alors de la conversation qu'il avait surpris en sortant de ses cours entre les anciens qui s'opposaient souvent à Hiashi.

 **"- Alors, Hitomi a accouché ce matin, il paraît.**

 **\- Oui, j'ai entendu une esclave le dire à une autre. Il semblerait que ce soit une fille.**

 **\- Une fille,... Hiashi va devoir garder Neji comme héritier s'il ne veut pas qu'une répudiation à l'encontre de son épouse soit signée.**

 **\- Voyons, il vaut mieux plus y penser. Hitomi vient de nous prouver qu'elle n'était pas stérile comme nous le pensions tous. Elle est encore capable de donner un héritier à Hiashi car elle est encore jeune.**

 **\- C'est vrai, mais alors que devient Neji dans cette histoire ?**

 **\- Je pense comme vous que notre chef va le garder sous le coude comme héritier potentiel, au moins tant que son épouse ne lui a pas encore donné un fils de son propre sang.**

 **\- Croyez-vous vraiment que cette histoire d'adoption est pour origine cela ? J'ai cru comprendre que c'était pour honorer la mémoire de son frère et tenir son serment fait devant les Dieux.**

 **\- Bien-sûr que Hiashi souhaite s'occuper comme promis de son neveu, c'est un homme de parole. Il faut le reconnaître. Mais le désigner comme héritier n'était qu'un moyen pour éviter la répudiation d'Hitomi et de trouver une autre épouse."**

Le groupe des anciens s'éloigna en continuant à déblatérer de la situation. Ils étaient déjà entrain de faire des plans d'avenir. Neji, étant pour le moment le seul héritier potentiel, restait le meilleur parti pour leur propre descendante. Les autres ayant des petits-fils encore nourrissons ou enfants envisageaient de marier l'un deux avec Hinata : être le gendre et le "beau-frère" du chef de famille était une place des plus envieuses. Le tout était d'éviter que Hiashi envisage le mariage entre son neveu à sa fille. Neji qui les avait espionnés involontairement sentit son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine à lui en faire mal. Il était déjà en miette depuis la perte de sa mère mais le discours des anciens l'avait achevé.

Son esprit de retour dans son lit, le fils de Hizashi se sentait terriblement seul, abandonné et en colère. Alors Hiashi l'avait désigné héritier que pour mettre à l'abri sa tante et maintenant, il comptait encore se servir de lui pour protéger Hinata, enfin selon ces anciens. Il n'était donc qu'un outil. Son adoption n'avait été qu'un moyen pour tenir son serment. Au comble du désespoir et de la colère, Neji était incapable de penser autrement. Pour lui, Hiashi ne l'avait jamais voulu comme fils, sinon que pour honorer son père. Il ressentait aussi de la peur mais de quoi, il ne le savait pas vraiment. Il se résolut à accomplir une chose : faire tout ce qu'on attendait de lui afin de ne pas être laissé sur le bord du chemin. Il deviendra un Hyuga accompli, sur qui tout le monde devra compter à l'avenir pour le bien de la famille et de Rome. Neji réussit péniblement à s'endormir, les larmes aux yeux. Sans s'en rendre compte, son coeur s'entoura d'une barrière de glace, surface protectrice faisant barrage à toute agression ou souffrance de toute nature.

Malheureusement, ses rêves furent remplis de cauchemars. S'il s'était réveillé, il aurait pu voir Hitomi rentrer dans sa chambre et être spectatrice de son sommeil agité. Le coeur de la nouvelle mère saigna à cette image. Elle aimait Neji l'ayant vu naître et grandir. Sous l'impulsion d'une intuition connue des mères, sa tante avait trouvé la force malgré son récent accouchement de se lever pour voir si elle était justifiée. Elle constata que oui et se réjouit de l'avoir écoutée. Hitomi s'approcha du lit et mettant sa main sur le front du jeune garçon se mit à chanter une berceuse. Celle-ci passait de génération en génération de maman. Elle avait entendu Hina la fredonnée inlassablement à son fils alors qu'il était qu'un nourrisson. A ce chant, l'agitation de Neji se calma et elle put l'entendre prononcer :

 **"- Maman,..."**

A cette parole, Hitomi le regarda affectueusement en sentant ses yeux s'humidifiés. Sa mère lui manquait et s'était compréhensible. Elle se souvint alors de la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Hiashi, le matin même.

 **"- Hiashi, Neji m'inquiète. Il est devenu froid et sans émotions. Je comprends qu'il lui faut du temps, surtout avec moi car je ressemble à ma soeur. Ma vision doit trop la lui rappeler mais de là à être aussi détaché pour notre fille. J'ai peur pour lui, Hiashi.**

 **\- Cela m'inquiète aussi mais je le comprends. Cela ne doit pas être facile pour lui**. Essaya de la rassurer son mari.

 **\- Vous avez sans doute raison mais cela me fait mal de le voir souffrir comme ça.** Ajouta Hitomi. **J'aimerai tant l'aider.**

 **\- Nous ne pouvons qu'être présent pour lui et attendre qu'il soit prêt à s'ouvrir à nous. Il nous faut juste le soutenir et qu'il le sente. Il ne faut pas abandonner espoir de le revoir en paix.**

 **\- J'aimerai aussi qu'il puisse se lier avec Hinata et qu'ils aient une relation frère et soeur forte.** Dit sa mère en regardant sa petite fille avec tout l'amour qu'une mère puisse ressentir.

 **\- Nous l'y aiderons."** Répondit Hiashi en regardant le tableau de sa bien-aimée et de sa fille s'offrant à son regard.

À ce moment, il avait l'impression que son coeur allait exploser tellement son bonheur était à son comble. De plus, le conseil allait enfin le laisser tranquille définitivement avec l'idée de répudier son épouse. Il reprit la parole.

 **\- Hitomi, je te remercie pour ce merveilleux présent. Elle est vraiment magnifique.**

 **-... Je suis désolée, Hiashi...**

 **\- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ?** Demanda son époux.

 **\- Je sais que tu aurais préféré un fils pour asseoir définitivement la ligne de succession,** répondit Hitomi d'une petite voix.

 **\- Ne pense pas à tout ça car personnellement, cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Notre fille est en bonne santé, et tu as réussi à surmonter l'épreuve de l'accouchement, c'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux.**

 **\- Mais le conseil...** Insista la nouvelle mère.

 **\- Laisse-le de côté pour le moment. Et puis, tu viens de prouver à tous que ton sein était fertile. Peut-être que le prochain sera un garçon mais pour l'heure, profitons de notre petite Hinata.**

 **\- Et puis, vous avez Neji, à moins que vous n'envisagiez plus de vous en occuper.** Déclara Hitomi en revenant au vouvoiement pour signaler à son mari du caractère sérieux de ses mots.

 **\- Non, je tiens à faire de lui un grand homme. Même sans mon serment, je l'aurai accompli. Il est ma famille autant que notre fille et vous. Je l'aurai adopté de toute manière ayant ou non mon propre fils et le proclamerai comme héritier en absence de celui-ci** , la rassura son aimé.

 **\- Merci, Hiashi, merci pour lui."**

Leur conversation fut interrompue par Hinata, commençant à s'agiter dans les bras de sa mère. Hitomi comprenant qu'elle avait sans doute faim, lui présenta pour la première fois son sein. Hiashi laissa à sa femme son intimité pour cette tâche et sortit en recommandant à ses dames de compagnie de bien s'occuper d'elle. Il repartit à ses affaires mais surtout à l'annonce qu'il va devoir faire aux conseils.

La mère d'Hinata sortit de ses souvenirs et déclara doucement :

 **"- Neji, nous t'aimons Hiashi et moi, n'en doute pas. Nous ferons tout pour t'aider et te soutenir. Je sais que me voir te brise le coeur car tu crois revoir ta mère. Je ne souhaite pas la remplacer. Hina restera à jamais celle qui t'a donné le jour... Je t'aime comme si tu étais mon propre fils et je suis prête attendre le temps qu'il faudra que tu acceptes mon amour maternel pour toi."**

Elle donna un dernier baiser sur le front de Neji avant de ressortir priant le dieu Shikamaru de veiller sur les songes de son neveu-fils. Hitomi rejoignit son époux et sa fille dans la suite parentale et après avoir allaité Hinata consentit à laisser le sommeil l'emporter. Neji ne gardera pas le souvenir de l'aveu de sa tante mais un timide sourire et une unique larme glissant sur sa joue prouvaient qu'une part de lui même était consciente de l'amour d'Hitomi à son égard.


	14. La célébration d'une naissance

Le lendemain, Neji se réveilla et entreprit de se préparer. Le maître d'arme allait bientôt arriver pour sa leçon d'escrime. Il se devait de prendre un bon petit-déjeuner afin d'avoir assez de force pour parer les attaques de son instructeur. Ce dernier, ancien gladiateur affranchi, n'était pas tendre mais juste. Ce dernier était fier de son élève et de son évolution. Il remerciait tous les jours le dieu Minato pour lui avoir permis de trouver cette place au sein de l'une des plus grandes familles nobles de Rome mais surtout d'avoir à former un garçon aussi talentueux. Neji aimait beaucoup ces exercices physiques, surtout en ce moment, car cela lui permettait de se vider l'esprit et d'oublier un temps ses soucis.

Après avoir pris son repas au sein de sa chambre, ne supportant plus la cohue de la salle à manger, il entreprit de se rendre aux appartements de Hiashi afin de le saluer comme tous les matins. Arrivé à destination, il toqua à la porte de son bureau mais il n'entendit aucune invitation à rentrer. Son père adoptif n'était pas présent. Neji conclue qu'il devait sûrement être auprès de sa tante. Il se dirigea donc vers la chambre. Après avoir de nouveau signalé sa présence et entendu une voix l'invitant à entrer, il le trouva effectivement entrain d'observer sa petite fille dormir alors que son épouse se reposait encore.

 **"- Bonjour, père. Je suis venue vous saluer avant de partir à ma leçon.**

 **\- Bonjour, Neji. Je te remercie de ta diligence. Si tu le souhaites, tu peux prendre une journée de repos. Je trouve que tu te surmènes en ce moment.**

 **\- Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, père mais je préfère continuer comme cela.**

 **\- Bien, si c'est que tu veux. Cependant, j'aimerai que tu prennes une pause ce midi pour que nous déjeunions ensemble,** le pria Hiashi

 **\- Pardonnez-moi, mais je ne voudrais pas prendre mon repas au milieu du monde. J'ai encore un peu de mal à faire face aux regards des autres personnes depuis le décès de mère.**

 **-... Je comprends. Cependant, je trouve que tu es trop solitaire. Je veux donc que ce midi, tu viennes manger avec Hitomi et moi. Je ne souffrirai aucune objection, cette fois. N'oublie pas que nous sommes ta famille.**

 **\- Bien, si c'est votre souhait, je m'incline."** Salua Neji avant de partir.

Le chef de famille le regarda franchir la porte. Il avait peut-être été trop direct mais depuis des semaines, Neji s'isolait et ce n'était pas sain pour lui. De plus, il voulait qu'il renoue un lien avec Hitomi et peut-être en créer un avec Hinata. En pensant à elle, il se tourna vers le berceau et sourit timidement. Soudain, la petite fille grimaça lui signalant son intention de pleurer. Il se pencha et la prit dans ses bras pour l'amener à son épouse. Il semblerait qu'elle réclamait le lait nourricier. Hiashi réveilla doucement son aimée et lui confia le bébé.

Hitomi sourit et découvrant un sein, entreprit de nourrir Hinata. C'était un moment merveilleux pour elle de sentir son enfant tété. Il existait une certaine connexion avec sa fille, surtout quand cette dernière la regardait de ses yeux blancs violacés grands ouverts alors qu'elle avait un mamelon en bouche. Il n'existait qu'elles deux à ce moment-là. Un spectateur aurait pu voir tout l'amour que la mère et la fille partageaient déjà. Son époux la prévint que Neji mangerait avec eux dans l'intimité. Elle en fut heureuse et se promit de tout faire pour le mettre à l'aise et lui montrer son attachement. Laissant son épouse à son allaitement, Hiashi partit à son bureau. Il avait des choses à organiser comme une réunion de toute la famille pour leur annoncer officiellement la naissance d'Hinata.

Ainsi vers le milieu de la matinée, la grande salle d'honneur des Hyuga était noire de monde attendant l'annonce de leur chef. Beaucoup de monde remarqua l'absence d'Hitomi alors que Neji était présent sous demande de son père adoptif. Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'insister car le jeune garçon avait jugé qu'il se devait d'y être. D'autant plus que voulant tenir sa résolution de la veille, il ne pouvait plus se dérober aux manifestations officielles. Certains anciens du conseil le saluèrent. Le jeune garçon leur rendit leur salutation en constatant qu'ils faisaient parti de ceux dont il avait involontairement espionné la conversation. Hiashi se leva de son fauteuil et déclara :

 **"- Ma chère famille, j'ai à vous annoncer qu'hier matin, à l'aurore, Hitomi a donné naissance à une petite fille que nous avons nommée Hinata.**

 **\- Je pense que je peux parler au nom de chaque membre ici présent en vous présentant toutes nos félicitations ainsi qu'à ma bru,** déclara le patriarche.

 **\- Je vous remercie père. Je voudrai rassembler cette après-midi le conseil de famille afin d'organiser des processions et des sacrifices pour remercier les Dieux de cette naissance.**

 **\- Même pour une fille, ce n'est pas vraiment la coutume,** défia un des anciens.

 **\- Sachez que le sexe de l'enfant m'importe peu. Je veux remercier les Dieux pour m'avoir donné une descendance en bonne santé et d'avoir gardé mon épouse en vie malgré l'épreuve de la naissance.** Répliqua Hiashi avec un ton froid montrant à l'ancien qu'il ne laissera personne aller à l'encontre de sa décision. **A moins que vous considériez que les femmes ne méritent pas notre respect pour nous mettre tous au monde, risquant leur vie pour cela.**

 **\- Vous avez parfaitement raison mon fils,** appuya sa mère ainsi que toutes les femmes de l'assemblée.

 **\- D'ailleurs, je profite pour vous annoncer à tous qu'à partir de ce jour, toutes les naissances seront célébrées quelque soit le sexe de l'enfant et si c'est le souhait de ses parents.**

 **\- Mais, Hiashi, nous devons en discuter en conseil. Vous ne pouvez pas décider de cela seul.** Essaya d'argumenter un autre ancien, réfractaire aux changements des traditions.

 **\- Et pourquoi ? Je suis le chef de famille. C'est à moi que le destin a octroyé la responsabilité de notre avenir. Nous ne pouvons pas rester enfermer dans des coutumes archaïques qui risquent de nous ronger de l'intérieur et ...**

 **\- Mais le conseil...** tenta de le couper l'ancien mais Hiashi ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

 **\- Le conseil n'est là que pour m'apporter un éclairage et m'aider à prendre des décisions et non pour m'ordonner quoi que ce soit. Si cela ne convient pas à certains de ses membres qu'ils cèdent leur place.**

 **\- ...**

 **\- ... Non personne ?... Bien, alors continuons...**

 **\- Hiashi, pardonnez-moi cette question mais quand est-il de l'héritier ? Les Dieux vous ont accordé une fille donc elle ne pourra pas hériter,** demanda son père qui voyait que tout le monde se questionnait sans oser l'interroger de peur de renforcer son courroux déjà présent.

 **\- Une fille m'a été donnée en effet prouvant à tous qu'Hitomi peut porter en son sein la vie. Si les Dieux le veulent, un autre enfant verra le jour et peut-être qu'ils m'apporteront un deuxième fils,** répondit le chef de famille.

 **\- Un deuxième fils ?** S'étonna un Hyuga.

 **\- Oui.** Affirma avec force Hiashi. **Auriez-vous oublié que j'ai adopté Neji et qu'à ce sujet, il est mon fils au même niveau qu'Hinata est ma fille ? Pour moi, ils sont du même sang. Je ne compte pas le renier sous prétexte que maintenant mon épouse et moi avons une descendance. Néanmoins, au vu des circonstances, de la situation et en absence d'héritier mâle direct, Neji reste à ce titre l'héritier potentiel de la famille Hyuga."**

Après cette déclaration et constatant que personne ne voulait la contester, Hiashi invita l'assemblée à se disperser pour que chacun puisse vaquer à leur tâche quotidienne. Il précisa tout de même qu'il attendait les membres du conseil l'après-midi même pour organiser les festivités. Il fit signe ensuite à Neji, l'invitant à se lever et à le suivre car il était presque midi sur le cadran solaire. Il était temps de rejoindre Hitomi pour déjeuner. Son père et sa mère demanda à les accompagner afin qu'ils puissent voir leur petite-fille. Le nouveau père accepta et les invita même à partager leur repas. Le petit groupe quitta la grande salle laissant les autres Huyga discourirent entre eux de cette réunion familiale.

Toutes les femmes étaient heureuses qu'enfin on reconnaisse leur effort et le risque qu'elles prenaient à chaque naissance. Elles étaient fières d'avoir pour chef un homme qui les respectait. Elles envisagèrent d'aller trouver Hitomi pour lui rendre grâce d'avoir soufflé cela à son époux. Pour elles, cela ne venait que de l'aimée de Hiashi ou du moins de son influence sur lui. A leur grand étonnement, beaucoup de leurs compagnons les soutenaient. En effet, un certain nombre d'entre eux avait perdu soit une épouse, soit une mère ou soit une soeur dans cette épreuve qu'est l'enfantement.

En ce qui concerne la venue au monde d'Hinata, la majorité était heureuse pour le couple car Hitomi était aimée pour sa gentillesse et sa délicatesse. Les Hyuga espéraient la venue dans les prochaines années d'un héritier mâle. Pour Neji, c'était plutôt mitigé mais c'était purement politique car sur le plan affectif, tous le plaignaient d'être orphelin et se réjouissaient qu'il puisse trouver une stabilité dans la famille.

La décision de Hiashi de garder son fils adoptif dans la course à la succession arrangeait certains membres qui avaient envisagé une alliance nuptiale. D'autres étaient indifférents car ils n'aspiraient qu'à une vie tranquille et à la prospérité de la famille. La politique ne les intéressait pas et priait pour qu'un conflit n'atteigne jamais le sein de leur demeure. Le dernier tiers ne semblait pas vraiment satisfait car n'ayant que des garçons à marier, ils auraient bien songé à les marier à Hinata pour accéder au pouvoir à travers elle. Mais bon, être le beau-frère du futur chef de famille était déjà un grand pas donc tout était encore envisageable.

Au final, tous trouvaient leur compte sauf une poignée d'anciens du conseil qui n'aimaient pas les changements que voulait apporter Hiashi. Certains envisageaient même de céder leur place à des plus jeunes. Ceux-ci ne songeaient qu'au bien-être de la famille. Malheureusement, pousser par leur orgueil, une minorité d'entre eux ne céderait jamais leur siège.

Du côté de Hiashi, le petit groupe arriva à la salle à manger privée du couple. Les grand-parents allèrent voir leur petite fille sous le regard attendri d'Hitomi qui reçut humblement leurs félicitations. Sa belle-mère lui fit part de la décision de son fils de célébrer la naissance d'Hinata comme il se doit et de promouvoir cet acte à toutes les naissances. Bien que surprise, la mère du nouveau-né remercia son époux pour son geste. Neji restait en retrait malgré les sollicitations de sa tante. Il avait encore du mal à voir Hinata. Le fait qu'elle porte le même prénom que sa mère le gênait. Il avait l'impression que Hiashi et Hitomi voulaient la remplacer par leur fille au sein de la maison. Il avait peur que les Hyuga se souviennent que de sa cousine au détriment d'Hina. La tristesse ne lui permettait pas de voir le vrai objectif des parents d'Hinata dans ce choix : honorer la mémoire de la disparue et qu'elle reste graver dans leur coeur.

Le repas leur fut servi et les discussions entre les deux couples furent des plus distrayantes et chaleureuses avec les anecdotes de la mère de Hiashi sur l'enfance de celui-ci. Plus d'une fois, Hitomi essaya de faire participer son neveu mais en vain. Il restait comme déconnecter, hors du monde. Lorsqu'elle voulait lui prendre la main ou le serrer dans ses bras, il se dérobait à chaque fois, la blessant un peu plus à chaque fois. Cependant, elle n'abandonnerait pas. Elle voulait absolument lui prouver qu'il comptait pour elle au même titre qu'Hinata. Elle se montrera patience et présente pour lui. Elle essaiera encore et encore jusqu'à faire fondre la glace qui semblait lui entourer le coeur. A la fin du repas, alors que les grand-parents retournèrent dans leur propre appartement et qu'Hitomi s'occupait de leur fille dans la pièce à côté, Hiashi demanda à Neji :

 **"- Tu es resté silencieux et absent durant le repas.**

 **-...**

 **\- Neji, mon but n'était pas de te forcer la main mais de te faire comprendre que tu fais parti intégrant de notre famille et que tu comptes pour Hitomi et moi. Ton comportement nous blesse alors que nous souhaitons juste t'aider. Le comprends-tu ?**

 **\- ... Je comprends... En fait, je réfléchissais à ce que vous m'avez dit ce matin et à votre intervention de tout à l'heure** , répondit le concerné.

 **\- A quoi cela t'a conduit ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas vraiment encore... J'ai besoin de penser à tout ça au calme, à tête reposée... Veuillez m'en excuser.** Hésita Neji.

 **\- Je comprends mon garçon. Prends tout ton temps mais fait le bon choix. Ne laisse pas le désespoir gagner ton coeur et n'oublie pas que tu peux compter sur Hitomi et sur moi. Tu n'es pas seul.**

 **\- Merci, père. Si vous le permettez, j'aimerai prendre congé pour aller me reposer avant de reprendre mes cours.**

 **\- Bien sûr, va mon fils,"** conclue Hiashi.

Il laissa donc Neji gagner ses appartements. Le repas et son entrevue avec lui n'avaient pas porté ses fruits mais il ne devait pas lâcher le morceau. Il voulait faire sortir son neveu-fils de cette spirale d'insensibilité et de froideur. Enfin, il avait encore des choses à faire, à organiser. Il salua sa femme et sa fille et repartit dans son bureau pour se préparer à la réunion du conseil qui allait commencer dans quelques minutes. Après cette dernière qui se déroula sans heurt, la soirée déjà bien avancée, le chef de famille se dirigea vers la salle commune des esclaves où il les avait convoqués. Arrivé devant eux, il prit la parole, s'adressant en particulier au goûteur et au garde du corps d'Hitomi.

 **"- Je vous ai réuni car comme vous le savez sans doute, dame Hitomi a accouché hier. Je voudrai remercier pour leur aide, les deux volontaires qui ont participé à la protection de mon épouse... Pour cela, et en l'honneur de la naissance de ma fille comme le veut la coutume, j'ai pris la décision de les affranchir ainsi que leurs épouses, et leurs enfants.**

 **\- Maître, au nom de mon fils et de moi-même, nous vous en remercions. Cependant, pour ma part, j'aimerai refuser cette offre et la laisser à quelqu'un d'autre.** Intervint l'ancien goûteur.

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Ma femme et moi sommes trop vieux pour envisager une nouvelle vie et partir à l'aventure, même si c'est pour ne plus être esclave. Vous nous traitez avec respect et dignité. Je préfère finir mes jours ici, à votre service.**

 **\- Je vois, et à qui voulez-vous que j'accorde cette faveur ?** Demanda intrigué Hiashi.

 **\- Maître, vous avez offert d'affranchir ma fille pour me remercier de mon service auprès de dame Hitomi. Alors...**

Le vieil homme se dirigea vers une jeune femme qu'il poussa devant l'assemblée puis vers un jeune esclave âgé d'une vingtaine d'année, le prit par le bras et l'avança à côté d'elle, en face de Hiashi. Il prit ensuite une main à chacun et les mit l'une sur l'autre avant de reprendre la parole.

 **\- Ma fille, je sais que tu aimes cet homme et que tu serais prête à rester esclave pour être avec lui jusqu'à la mort. Cependant, je veux te voir libre... Jeune homme, je connais tes sentiments pour ma fille et je suis près à te céder l'offre de notre maître mais à la seule condition que tu l'épouses, que tu la protèges et que tu lui donnes une belle vie.**

 **\- Père...** pleura joyeuse sa fille.

 **\- Monsieur, si le maître y consent, c'est le plus cher de mes désirs que d'épouser mon aimée,** prononça le nouvel fiancé.

 **\- Bien... Maître, accordez à mon futur gendre l'affranchissement que vous vouliez me donner.** Pria le vieux goûteur.

 **-... Bien qu'il en soit ainsi. Je vais même aller plus loin. En guise de cadeau de noce, jeunes gens, je vais vous octroyer la mission de cultiver une parcelle des terres Hyuga. Un de mes cultivateurs vient de mourir. Je vous cède ses champs. Fructifiez-les pour le compte de notre famille.**

 **\- Nous vous remercions, maître,"** répondit en coeur le couple, heureux de leur sort, surtout que le jeune homme, fils d'agriculteur, pouvait enfin retrouver le travail de la terre qu'il aimait tant.

Hiashi, son devoir accompli, put enfin regagner ses appartements où Hitomi l'attendait. Il était las car la journée fut longue et émotionnellement éprouvante. Il avait hâte de se détendre dans les thermes et de s'allonger auprès de son aimée et de sa fille. Son épouse aussi dut faire face à une journée difficile et éprouvante. En plus de la fatigue de la naissance et de l'allaitement, elle a été obligée de recevoir toutes personnes désirant la féliciter et voir Hinata. A sa grande surprise, les plus nombreuses furent les épouses, les soeurs et les mères des Hyuga. Toutes voulaient en plus la remercier d'influencer aussi positivement son mari. Hitomi avait beau nié son implication dans les décisions de Hiashi, ses compagnes n'en démordaient pas. Ce n'est qu'au soir couchant, que la mère d'Hinata put profiter d'un repos bien mérité.

Dans la chambre de Neji, la journée s'achevait également pour le jeune garçon. Il s'était acharné sur ses cours voulant apprendre tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Ses professeurs étaient heureux et fiers d'avoir un aussi bon élève, sérieux et studieux. Certains même envisageaient de demander à Hiashi l'autorisation de l'emmener à l'amphithéâtre où ils enseignaient au plus grand nombre. Allongé sur son lit, le regard perdu vers l'étendu étoilé, Neji réfléchissait à la journée mais surtout aux paroles de son père adoptif. Il était perplexe mais surtout perdu. Selon les anciens qu'il a malencontreusement espionnés, Hiashi se servait de lui pour garder la place de chef de famille et le brandissait tel un bouclier. Neji ne serait qu'un pion. Son oncle ne s'occupait de lui que pour tenir son serment prononcé devant les Dieux. Alors, sans ce dernier, il aurait laissé Neji sur le bord de la route, l'abandonnant à son sort ?

Cependant, lors de la réunion, Hiashi avait revendiqué haut et fort qu'il ne le renierait jamais, même si le destin lui donnait un fils en seconde naissance. Le ton qu'il avait employé ne souffrait aucune contestation. Neji avait eu l'impression que si quelqu'un remettait en doute ses paroles, il l'aurait regretté amèrement. Il n'avait jamais vu encore son père adoptif dans une colère noire mais vu la réaction des autres Hyuga, devenant blanc comme un linge, il valait mieux ne jamais le souhaiter. Cette constatation avait enlevé au jeune garçon un certain poids de ses épaules. Néanmoins, le doute habitait encore son coeur. Et si tout cela n'était que de la politique et que Hiashi mentait sur ses réelles intentions ? Ces fameux anciens auraient donc raison. Le chef de famille était un fin politicien et Neji, en était persuadé, la réunion d'aujourd'hui a été une sacré leçon en la matière. Son père adoptif lui avait montré comment ne jamais perdre son sang-froid mais surtout comment diriger en vrai dirigeant.

Le jeune garçon se secoua la tête. Non, le chef de famille était un homme de parole et d'honneur. Jamais il n'aurait affirmé, avec autant de force, le garder en tant que fils si ce n'était pas la pure vérité. Mais pourquoi ? L'aimait-il comme tel ? Neji décida tout de même de rester sur ses gardes mais il allait offrir à Hiashi le bénéfice du doute. En ce qui concernait sa tante, il avait vraiment du mal à se laisser aller avec elle. Il avait bien remarqué ses tentatives de rapprochement et d'affection qu'elle voulait le gratifier. Malheureusement pour la nouvelle mère, chacun de ses touchées lui donnait l'impression de le brûler. Il ne ressentait que le besoin de s'éloigner.

Pourtant, Neji avait promis à son père adoptif de faire des efforts et il avait l'intention de tenir sa promesse. Surtout qu'il le savait, Hitomi devait, autant que lui, souffrir de la perte de sa mère. Cependant, à chaque fois qu'il désirait aller vers elle et profiter de sa chaleur, le jeune homme avait l'impression de trahir la défunte. Il reculait donc à chaque fois. De plus, lorsque le tableau d'Hitomi portant amoureusement Hinata se présentait à lui, une forte colère s'emparait de lui. Il en ignorait la cause du haut de ses huit ans. Afin de ne pas craquer devant Hiashi et elle, il préférait rester distant. Neji s'endormit en se promettant qu'en tant que Huyga, il se devait de passer au-dessus de cette sensation qui lui serrait le coeur.

Une semaine passa et la célébration de la naissance arriva. Ce matin-là, les citoyens romains purent voir plusieurs bêtes de somme marchées dans la rue de Rome, escortées de porteurs de cierge et des Vestales. Les Hyugas suivaient leur chef, Hiashi, à côté de lui Neji, montrant à tous l'importance que lui portait ce dernier. Les cornes des taureaux, des génisses et des béliers étaient dorées d'une couche en animal, couronné des feuilles de la plante ou de l'arbre consacré à la divinité en l'honneur de laquelle on le sacrifiait, se dirigeait vers le temple de cette dernière. La noble famille fut obligée de se séparer en plusieurs petits groupes pour suivre une des victimes. Hiashi et Neji rentrèrent à la suite d'un taureau dans le temple de Dieu des Dieux, Jiraya.

Arrivé à destination, le prêtre de chaque temple, vêtu de blanc et portant feuillage en couronne, commença la cérémonie par des voeux et des prières. Après avoir prononcé la dernière parole, Il jeta sur la victime la mola, pâte faite de farine de froment et de sel. Après cette consécration, le sacrificateur goûta le vin, précédemment béni, en donna aux Hyuga présents et le versa entre les cornes ou sur la tête de l'animal à sacrifier. Il alluma ensuite le feu. Lorsque de l'encens fut brûlé, les serviteurs, à demi-nus, amenèrent l'hosti devant l'autel. L'assistant du prêtre la frappa avec une hache et l'égorgea aussitôt. Le sang fut recueilli dans des coupes. L'animal ainsi sacrifié fut posé sur la table sacrée. Les plus petits furent incinérés devant l'assistance. Les plus gros furent dépouillés et disséqués avant que chaque morceau soit partagé entre les célébrants à la fin de la cérémonie.

Lorsque tous les sacrifices prirent fin, les Hyugas regagnèrent la demeure familiale où les festivités devaient avoir lieu. Hiashi, Neji et les autres membres de la famille furent accueillis par Hitomi, qui conforme à la coutume était restée avec sa fille à la villa. En effet, les accouchées étaient considérées comme impures pendant un mois. Elles devaient rester cloîtrer chez elle et ne devaient pas se montrer en public durant cette période. La maison était ornée de fleurs et de couronnes. En arrivant dans la cour intérieure, tout le monde put voir un autel de gazon, entouré d'herbes sacrées, se dresser. La porte d'entrée resta ouverte, prête à laisser entrer les invités de la famille. Ainsi se présentèrent les plus nobles familles de Rome ainsi que les plus modestes. Chacune d'elles pouvaient se vanter d'avoir des liens soit amicaux, soit commerciaux avec les Hyuga, la plus noble entre les nobles. Les curieux purent ainsi voir les Uchiwa, les Inuzuka, les Senju, les Aburame, les Sarutobi, les Akimichi, les Yamanaka, les Nara et les rivaux directs des Huyga les Otsutsuki franchirent les lourdes portes de la villa. Tous les invités avaient les bras chargés de présents pour Hinata, déjà surnommée la petite princesse Huyga.

 **"- Ma chère famille, mes amis, merci d'être présent à la célébration pour fêter la naissance de ma fille Hinata. Avant que commence le festin et afin de quémander les faveurs des Dieux sur vous tous, laissez-moi vous offrir un dernier sacrifice."** Proclama Hiashi à l'attention des arrivants.

Là-dessus, un esclave amena un agneau et le posa sur l'autel de gazon. Un prêtre pria et l'immola devant tous. A la fin, le chef de famille invita ses invités à rentrer en sa demeure. Tout le monde s'installa dans la salle d'apparat et sur les sofas. Lorsque tous furent semi-allongés afin de commencer le repas, des esclaves rentrèrent et servirent viandes, poissons, légumes et vins. Durant tout le festin, les invités purent se divertir en regardant des danseurs et des danseuses effectués des prouesses acrobatiques et des danses au rythme de la musique jouée par plusieurs musiciens. Des chants égaillèrent leurs oreilles et des gladiateurs montrèrent leur force et leur talent. De tous les divertissements, le combat de ses derniers fut le plus apprécié surtout par Neji qui observait chaque mouvement afin de les reproduire durant son propre entraînement.

Hiashi et Hitomi présidaient l'assemblée et réalisaient leur devoir. Ainsi, le maître des lieux parlait avec le chef de chaque famille et au malheur de la maîtresse de maison, leur discussion dériva inexorablement vers les affaires. Heureusement, elle put faire la connaissance de Kurenaï Sarutobi. Cette jeune femme aux yeux étrangement rouges avait épousé récemment le deuxième fils de Hirusen Sarutobi, Asuma.

Hitomi était heureuse de constater que Kurenaï s'avéra être une jeune femme qui lui rappelait sa soeur. Bien qu'un peu plus réservée, elle possédait un caractère joyeux et un franc parlé, bien que plus subtile,à couper au couteau. Elle partageait un bon jugement sur autrui. Oui, l'épouse de Hiashi appréciait Kurenaï. Même si cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'elles se connaissaient, elle sentait au plus profond de son coeur que cette jeune mariée deviendrait une confidence et une grande amie. Cela lui avait manqué depuis le décès sa soeur. Ainsi, la maîtresse de maison apprit que sa nouvelle amie avait épousé Asuma, jeune noble de la maison Sarutobi, au printemps dernier. Ils venaient juste de rentrer de leur voyage de noce. Le couple était allé à Venise ainsi qu'en Sicile où il resta au moins trois mois.

En entendant cela, Hitomi s'enquit de sa cousine par alliance mais surtout de Shion, l'ayant vue vue naître. Du fait des délais de transport et de la fatigue d'un tel voyage, la famille de son cousin n'avait pas pu se déplacer jusqu'à Rome pour assister aux festivités et aux cérémonies. Kurenaï répondit à sa requête en lui apprenant que Shina, orgueilleuse comme elle était, se comportait comme une petite reine dans la capitale de Sicile. Tout comme à la capitale, la famille Huyga était la plus influente maison de l'île. Kurenaï avoua ne pas apprécier du tout cette femme. Elle la trouvait trop imbue d'elle-même et manipulatrice. Hitomi, à cette description, se rappela le jugement de sa soeur sur leur cousine et sourit à ce souvenir. Elle réitéra sa question sur Shion.

 **"- Mais, vous n'avez rien dit sur Shion. Comment va-t-elle?**

 **\- La petite se porte bien et semble être un bébé calme,** répondit Kurenaï. **Elle a maintenant neuf mois et grandit chaque jour un peu plus. Malheureusement, sa mère ne s'en occupe pas beaucoup. Shina préfère se pavaner aux jeux et aux théâtres, ainsi qu'aux événements mondains. C'est surtout la nourrice qui entoure Shion de son affection et de ses baisers. Shina semble assez en retrait, en fait.**

 **\- Oh, pensez-vous qu'elle n'aime pas sa fille ? Ce serait terrible pour cet enfant car comment pourrait-elle s'épanouir sans recevoir d'amour maternel ?** S'attrista Hitomi.

 **\- Non, rassurez-vous sur ce point.** Argumenta sa nouvelle amie. **Je pense qu'elle ressent de forts sentiments pour sa fille. Néanmoins, elle semble ne pas savoir le lui montrer ou l'exprimer. Je crains même qu'à l'avenir, elle la gâte de trop et en fasse une précieuse.**

 **\- Je vous fais confiance. Vous l'avez vue plus récemment que moi. Cependant, ce n'est pas non plus à souhaiter car Shion risque de ne jamais vraiment être heureuse car elle ne sera jamais satisfaite de ce que les Dieux lui accorderont.**

 **\- Vous avez raison, ma chère amie. Il faut espérer que son père régule un peu le caractère excessif de son épouse et protège Shion de son influence,** continua Kurenaï avant de s'arrêter toute penaude... **Oh, cela ne vous dérange pas que je vous interpelle ainsi. Je me sens si proche de vous malgré le fait que nous venons de nous rencontrer."**

Elle craignait avoir fait un impaire, comme à son habitude lui aurait dit son époux. D'ailleurs, ce dernier lui avait avoué avoir été séduit par ce côté de sa personnalité : sa capacité à apprécier ou à détester rapidement quelqu'un. Elle était toute gênée d'avoir osé une certaine familiarisation avec l'épouse du chef de la famille la plus influente de Rome.

 **\- Je vous le permets,** autorisa Hitomi, un petit rire aux lèvres caché par sa main. **J'en serai même honorée... Je vais vous faire un aveu. J'ai le même sentiment à votre égard. J'espère que nous deviendrons de grande amie. Voyez-vous depuis le décès de ma soeur, je n'ai plus de confidente et je me sens par moment bien seule.**

 **\- J'ai appris la mort de dame Hina, toutes mes condoléances,** compatit l'aimée d'Asuma. **Je serai ravie de remplir ce rôle auprès de vous et j'espère pouvoir espérer une réciprocité.**

 **\- Bien sûr,** assura son interlocutrice.

 **\- Donc, c'est dit, nous voici, les meilleures amies du monde. Vous allez voir, dans quelques jours, nos maris vont regretter notre amitié et...**

 **\- Qu'allons-nous regretter, ma chérie ?** L'interrompit son aimé en s'avançant accompagné par Hiashi.

 **\- Asuma,** interpella Kurenaï, qui aperçut également le maître de cérémonie. **Je vous salue, seigneur Hiashi.**

 **\- Madame,** rendit ce dernier.

 **\- Hiashi, je vous présente Kurenaï Sarutobi, la jeune épousée d'Asuma,** dit Hitomi, en faisant les présentations. **Nous discourions toutes les deux et nous avons appris à nous connaître. Elle m'a donnée des nouvelles de la famille partie en Sicile.**

- **Et nous avons décidé de devenir les meilleures amies du monde. Entre femmes, il faut se soutenir devant l'adversité du monde des hommes,** plaisanta la concernée.

 **\- Kurenaï, je vous en prie,** ria quelque peu l'épouse Hyuga.

 **\- Hiashi, je sens que nous allons souffrir,** plaisanta Asuma. **Ma femme est assez excentrique dès qu'il s'agit d'amitié. Elle ne fait jamais les choses à moitié. Elle va entraîner notre chère Hitomi dans ses élucubrations.**

 **\- Mes enfants, vous gênez nos hôtes avec vos propos. Veuillez leur pardonner, Hiashi. Ma bru a tendance à se montrer très excessive en amitié et mon fils a tendance à la suivre** , intervint une voix remplie de sagesse et d'âge, venant d'arriver.

 **\- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, Hiruzen,** rassura Hiashi. **Je suis plutôt satisfait qu'Hitomi est trouvée une confidente. Cela égaillera ses journées depuis le décès d'Hina.**

 **\- Ah oui, il est vrai que vous êtes encore en deuil malgré la naissance de votre fille. Toutes nos condoléances, à tous deux,** signala une autre interlocutrice, venant les rejoindre accompagné de son conjoint.

 **\- Je vous remercie, Mikoto. Nous les acceptons avec humilité.** Intervint la soeur de la défunte. **Comment allez-vous ainsi que votre mari ?**

 **\- Nous allons bien,** répondit son époux, Fukagu Uchiwa. **Messieurs, je vous propose de laisser nos épouses entre elles et allons discourir ensemble. Je ne pense pas que parler de chiffons nous soit d'une grande distraction.**

 **\- Oh, toujours aussi sérieux mon cher époux.** Le taquina Mikoto. **Mais vous avez raison. Nous, les femmes, allons vous laisser parler affaires pendant que nous allons nous amuser."**

C'est ainsi que les maris se regroupèrent dans un petit salon, laissant ses dames dans la grande salle près de la fontaine intérieure. L'épouse Uchiwa vit sa prédiction se vérifier car bien vite la discussion des hommes tourna vite autour de leurs liens commerciaux. Hiashi et ses amis furent vite rejoints dans leur échange par le chef des autres familles. Deux bonnes heures s'écoulèrent quand le chef des Otsutsuki interpella Hiashi :

 **"- Hiashi, j'ai appris que vous avez adopté votre neveu Neji et l'avez proclamé en tant que potentiel héritier. Est-ce vrai ?"**

Le chef Hyuga se redressa de toute sa hauteur devant son interlocuteur et le scruta. Devant lui, se tenait un homme de son âge aux cheveux blancs argentés et aux yeux presque aussi clairs que ceux des Hyuga, à la différence près qu'ils possédaient une mince pupille. Hiashi n'appréciait pas son cousin éloigné. Ce lien de parenté, bien que lointain, était dû au fait qu'ils avaient tous deux le même aïeul, ainsi qu'avec les Uchiwa et les Senju. Après la création de la ville de Rome par les frères Otsutsuki, Hagoromo, le premier né, se maria. Son union fut bénie par la naissance de deux garçons, Azura l'aîné et Indra le cadet, séparés entre eux de deux ans. L'histoire voulait qu'Azura devienne l'ancêtre de la famille Uchiwa alors qu'Indra donna naissance à celle des Senju. Le second des créateurs de Rome, Homura, s'unit également par mariage à une noble dame d'un autre pays et partit vivre avec elle. De leur union naquit des jumeaux, deux garçons. Afin de garder une ligne de succession claire, deux branches virent le jour. La principale issue de l'aîné devint l'ancêtre des Otsutsuki actuels.

Au fil des siècles, cette dernière, orgueilleuse de son droit d'aînesse sur le poste de chef de famille, traita la seconde branche issue du cadet, comme des serviteurs. Une jeune femme, née au sein de cette lignée et aux yeux aussi pures que la neige, refusa d'être traitée comme du bétail. Elle s'opposa également aux caprices lubriques de l'héritier de la branche principale : être obligée de lui céder son corps et sa virginité. Elle se rebella donc et s'enfuit loin de sa famille. Elle fut accompagnée dans sa fuite par quelques membres de la branche secondaire. Tous furent déclarés persona non grata. Les exilés se rendirent à Rome pour se mettre sous la protection de leurs cousins éloignés. La jeune femme y rencontra un prince héritier, répondant au nom de Hyuga. Il les accueillit en sa maison. Au bout d'un temps, séduit par sa personnalité rebelle, sa grâce et sa beauté, il s'éprit de sa jeune protégée et l'épousa. Par cette union, la jeune femme accepta de perdre son nom ainsi que les prérogatives qui s'y attachait et prit celui de son époux. Ce mariage enterra définitivement son lien avec son ancienne famille. Tous ceux qui l'avait accompagné firent de même oubliant ainsi leur mésaventure au sien des Otsutsuki. De ce mariage naquit la famille Hyuga actuelle qui hérita les yeux blancs de leur aïeule.

Plusieurs siècles plus tard, une partie de la branche principale des Otsutsuki se rendit également à Rome pour faire fructifier leurs affaires. Elle découvrit les descendants de la jeune rebelle et les deux autres familles influentes de Rome : les Senju et les Uchiwa. Jaloux de la notoriété des autres chefs au Sénat et plus particulièrement de leurs cousins les plus proches, les nouveaux arrivants ne supportaient pas cette vision, se sentant supérieurs. Les Otsutsuki essayaient par tous les moyens de retrouver leur faste et leur pouvoir d'antan sur les Hyuga. Ils aspiraient à reprendre ce qu'ils jugeaient leur dû, en restant à l'affût d'une erreur ou d'une opportunité tel un rapace se jetant sur sa proie. Le chef actuel des Otsutsuki de Rome faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour détruire sa rivale et la remettre sous le joug de son autorité. C'était un homme intelligent qui utilisait autant la force que la subtilité. Il avait trouvé, néanmoins, un adversaire de taille en Hiashi.

Les quatre familles étaient donc tous des lointains cousins. Certains appréciaient ce lien filial créant une atmosphère de confiance dans les échanges commerciaux et amicaux comme c'était le cas entre Hyuga, Uchiwa et Senju. Les Sarutobi, les Yamanaka, les Nara, les Akimichi, les Aburame et les Inuzuka, bien que ne possédant pas de tel lien familial avec eux, faisaient également de bons amis et de bons collaborateurs dans les affaires. D'ailleurs, ceux-ci préféraient honnêtement traiter avec ces trois grandes familles qu'avec les Otsutsuki. Hiashi sortit de ses pensées et répondit donc au chef de ces derniers:

 **"- Vos informations sont exactes, monsieur. J'ai effectivement adopté Neji et entreprend de faire de lui un potentiel héritier de la famille Hyuga. Il en est le plus digne mais aussi le plus proche parent que j'ai pour revendiquer cette place.**

 **\- Tant que votre épouse ne vous donne pas un autre enfant en espérant qu'il soit un garçon.** Répliqua son rival. **En ce qui concerne Neji, il n'est pas de votre sang puisqu'il n'est que votre neveu alors pourquoi spécialement lui. Il existe d'autres héritiers potentiels.**

 **\- Il est le fils de mon frère jumeau, le même sang coule dans nos veines. Il est le plus légitime à mes yeux ainsi qu'aux yeux des autres membres Hyuga. De plus, le Sénat a approuvé son adoption et donc sa possible revendication au siège qui lui incombera en son sein en tant que chef.** Répliqua Hiashi qui avait très bien compris à qui il faisait allusion. **Bien que nos familles possèdent le même ancêtre, votre fils de cinq ans m'est trop éloigné ainsi que des autres Hyuga.**

 **\- Il est votre parent le plus direct, quoi qu'en pense les Uchiwa, les Senju et vous-même,** contre-argumenta le chef Otsutsuki, perdant quelque peu son sang-froid.

 **\- Je pense que nos cousins éloignés ne souhaitent pas prendre part à vos états d'âme, monsieur.**

- **Je vous remercie de prendre notre défense, Hiashi, mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire** , répliqua Fukagu. **Et pour vous répondre, monsieur, sachez que la famille Uchiwa reconnait à Neji sa légitimité et bien plus qu'à votre fils.**

 **\- Je suis d'accord avec vous, Fukagu car même si aucun lien filial nous unis, la famille Sarutobi trouve que Neji est plus à même de reprendre le siège de son père adoptif en absence d'héritier mâle.** Renchérit Hiruzen. Tous les autres chefs présents apportèrent leur soutien au vieux sage.

 **\- Cependant, vous oubliez une chose vous tous. Ma grand-mère était une Hyuga faisant de Toneri un héritier potentiel,** revendiqua l'Otsutsuki essayant de refréner sa colère. **Elle était une des soeurs de votre grand-père, Hiashi.**

 **\- Comme vous dite, elle était que ma grande-tante, donc encore plus éloigné qu'est Neji, qui possède, par son sang, un lien direct avec celui-ci.** Continua Hiashi calmement. **De plus, vous savez très bien que le but de ce mariage était une vaine tentative pour ressouder les deux familles, oubliant l'histoire du passé et le décret exilant mon aïeule, ne faisant plus d'elle une Otsutsuki. Je rajouterai qu'une clause du contrat de mariage était la renonciation à toute revendication au poste de chef des Hyuga.**

 **\- Justement, nous pourrions envisager d'unir de nouveau nos familles en fiançant nos enfants,** tenta son interlocuteur. **Ainsi, il n'existera plus de conflit de succession.**

 **\- Je vous arrête tout de suite. Je ne suis pas favorable aux mariages arrangés promettant deux personnes dès leur naissance. Le conseil et moi-même avons signé une loi au sein de notre famille autorisant un de ses membres à se marier selon ses aspirations, du moins jusqu'à ses vingts ans.** Rappela Hiashi. **Mais j'oubliais que vous faisiez parti des opposants lorsque je suis venu la faire gratifier par le Sénat.**

 **\- C'est vrai mais là encore, la bonne entente entre nos familles et son bien-être sont en jeux.**

 **\- Je vous remercie de vous soucier de son bien-être, comme vous le dites. Justement, c'est parce que j'y songe que je me dois de refuser votre proposition pour ma fille. Nos enfants sont des cousins trop proches et la consanguinité présente un trop grand risque. Sur ce point, leur lien familial est trop important à cause de ma grande-tante. Encore une fois, vous avez oublié Neji et la possibilité qu'Hitomi me donne un héritier mâle.** Répliqua avec un peu plus de force Hiashi mettant final à la discussion.

Avant de s'éloigner du chef des Otsutsuki, il ajouta à son oreille :

 **\- Je sais très bien ce que vous cherchez à faire : prendre le pouvoir sur les Hyuga, et cela à travers ma fille. Je ne laisserai jamais votre fils la souiller et accéder à la direction de ma famille."**

Hiashi finit par partir rejoindre les autres invités suivi par les autres chefs laissant son rival digéré son échec. Ce dernier fulminait de colère et se promit par tous les Dieux des Enfers qu'il aura sa revanche. Quoi qu'en dise Hiashi, sa fille sera à son fils Toneri de gré ou de force ainsi que la direction des Hyuga, quitte à assassiner tous les fils qu'Hitomi lui donnera et Neji. Ainsi ces derniers retrouveront leur place qui leur revient : serviteurs des Otsutsuki. Il décida de repartir avec les membres de sa famille chez lui. L'hôte de cette réception reprit une discussion plus calme et fructueuse avec ses cousins et amis. Il tourna la tête vers son aimée qui conversait avec leurs épouses. Hitomi riait et souriait de bon coeur. Elle s'adressa à Mikoto Uchiwa.

 **"- Mikoto, comment se porte votre fils, Itachi. Il est maintenant âgé de 10 ans, je crois.**

 **\- Oui, cela va lui faire 10 ans que j'ai mis au monde notre petit Itachi.**

 **\- Petit, vous exagérez, Mikoto,** intervint Kurenaï. **Je l'ai aperçu tantôt. Il a l'air grand pour son âge et aussi très mature.**

 **\- Vous avez raison,** souffla la mère du concerné. **Itachi a hérité du caractère ténébreux et sérieux de son père.**

 **\- Cela a l'air de vous gêner, mon amie.** Intervint Hitomi doucement.

 **\- Non pas du tout. Ce serait problématique puisque c'est cet air de mystère qui m'a attiré chez Fukagu.** Avoua Mikoto en souriant. **J'aurai aimé juste le voir plus sourire et qu'il ait hérité un peu plus de mon joyeux caractère.**

 **\- D'ailleurs, où est-il ?"** Demanda une de leurs amies.

Toutes tournèrent la tête vers la partie de la salle où les jeunes s'étaient regroupés. Elles purent voir celui qu'elles cherchaient discuter avec Neji. Hitomi, à cette image, sourit. Elle était heureuse pour son neveu car elle espérait qu'il s'en fasse un ami. Elle le trouvait tellement solitaire et peut-être que d'avoir un compagnon d'à peu près de son âge lui fera du bien. En effet, au début du festin, Itachi, jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs tenus en queue de cheval et possédant des cernes sous ses yeux, s'était approché de Neji pour commencer à faire connaissance. Il était accompagné par un de ses amis. C'est son compagnon qui ouvrit les hostilités en premier.

 **"- Bonjour, je m'appelle Actéon. Lui, le grand ténébreux, c'est Itachi Uchiwa. Tu dois être Neji, non ?**

 **-...**

 **\- Tu n'es pas très causant, dis-moi ?**

 **-...**

 **\- Laisse-le tranquille, Actéon. Je crois qu'il souhaite rester seul et c'est compréhensible.** Intervint Itachi. **Je te rappelle qu'il a perdu son père et sa mère.**

 **\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas se présenter.**

 **\- Actéon ...!** Souffla Itachi, déjà épuisé par le caractère excessif de son ami.

 **\- Ben quoi, c'est vrai. Moi aussi, j'ai perdu mes parents et je suis élevé par mes grand-parents. Ça ne m'empêche pas d'être poli et de vivre. Je ne veux pas me morfondre. Comme dit ma grand-mère, cela attristerait trop ma mère si elle me voyait faire le cochon et...**

 **\- Neji Hyuga, enchanté,** coupa le sujet de son monologue.

Celui-ci, surprit au début de savoir que cet Actéon vivait la même situation que lui, finit par décider de se présenter. Si lui, qui n'appartenait pas à une grande famille, arrivait à surmonter cette épreuve, pourquoi pas lui, l'héritier potentiel des Hyuga.

 **\- Oh, Itachi, notre nouveau compagnon sait parler.** S'exclama Actéon en riant.

 **\- Actéon, tu n'en loupes pas une. ... Bonjour, comme mon compagnon l'a dit, je suis Itachi Uchiwa. Je te présente toutes mes condoléances pour ta mère.**

 **\- Merci.**

 **\- Sinon, qu'est ce que tu fais tout seul ? C'est la fête pour ta cousine, Hi... Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? ... Ah oui, Hinata. Tu devrais en profiter pour t'amuser...**

 **\- Actéon, tais-toi, abruti** , l'interrompit Itachi, qui avait vu Neji légèrement sursauter au nom de sa cousine. **Désolé pour lui, il est assez spécial."**

Neji, à ces mots, lui fit signe que cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. Les trois garçons discutèrent de plusieurs sujets mais surtout de leur formation. Le jeune Hyuga découvrit que ses deux camarades, âgés de deux ans de plus que lui, suivaient des cours particuliers mais également un enseignement au théâtre romain avec un instructeur, philosophe à ses heures qui réalisait des débats. Ils participaient aussi à des cours de combat se confrontant parfois à des garçons plus âgés qu'eux. Actéons posa une question à Neji.

 **"- Et toi ? Tu suis quoi comme enseignement ?**

 **\- Mon père adoptif me donne des cours et des leçons en politique. Des instructeurs viennent à la maison m'enseigner le calcul, la lecture, l'écriture, les sciences et la philosophie. Enfin, tout ce que doit savoir un héritier d'une grande famille. Il a engagé un ancien gladiateur pour m'apprendre à me battre.**

 **\- Et bien, ton père ne fait pas les choses à moitié, dis-moi** , intervint Actéon. **Il veut vraiment te préparer à ton futur rôle. Tu ne dois pas t'ennuyer.**

 **\- Neji, j'ai l'impression que tu es très intéressé par notre formation** , fit remarquer Itachi. **Je sens que tu veux tout connaître, tout savoir pour rendre fier ton père adoptif et tes défunts parents, je me trompe ?**

 **-...**

Ce silence confirmait les soupçons de son aîné car ses yeux avaient parlé pour lui. De plus, Itachi voyait bien la solitude de son cadet. Il ressentait le besoin de le protéger et de l'aider tel un grand frère. Il reprit la parole.

 **\- Neji, pourquoi tu ne demanderais pas à ton père de te laisser au cours du professeur Iruka ? Il fait des cours de philosophie et de réflexions à l'amphithéâtre. C'est super car il nous permet de débattre avec lui et les autres étudiants. Nous pourrions y aller ensemble. Quand penses-tu ?**

 **\- Tu as dit Iruka. Il est mon instructeur privé,** remarqua-t-il.

 **\- Et bien, le monde est petit. Alors ?**

 **\- ... Cela m'intéresserait effectivement. Il faut que je demande l'autorisation à mon père.**

 **\- Et bien allons-y maintenant,"** hurla presque Actéon de son enthousiasme débordant.

Il prit ses camarades par leur bras et les emmena de force voir le chef des Hyuga. Observant le mouvement de son neveu, Hitomi et ses compagnes s'approchèrent du petit groupe. Hiashi, voyant son fils adoptif être traîné vers lui par le jeune Actéon, arrêta sa conversation d'avec les autres chefs et se tourna vers les jeunes garçons.

 **"- Seigneur Hiashi, pardonnez-moi de vous déranger mais votre neveu a une faveur à vous demander,** proclama Actéon gênant ses comparses.

 **\- Neji ? Que souhaites-tu me demander ?**

 **\- ...**

 **\- Seigneur Hiashi, pardonnez la hardiesse de mon ami. Nous venons de faire connaissance avec votre fils. Nous avons échangé sur nos enseignements respectifs,** intervint Itachi. **Voyant l'intérêt de Neji pour le savoir, je lui ai proposé d'assister aux cours du professeur Iruka au sein de l'amphithéâtre et à nos entraînements physiques.**

 **\- Est-ce cela, Neji ?** Demanda son père adoptif.

 **\- Oui père. J'aimerai avoir votre autorisation pour assister aux cours collectifs et partager avec mes camarades leur enseignement** , affirma Neji.

 **\- Je me propose pour l'y accompagner et de l'aider bien sûr dans cet apprentissage,** dit Itachi afin de soutenir la demande de son nouvel ami. **Je vous en donne ma parole.**

 **\- Bien sûr que nous l'aiderons,** réenchérit Actéon qui se reçut un coup sur l'arrière de la tête.

 **\- Actéon, un peu de respect tu veux,** souffla exaspérer Itachi alors que tout le monde riait de leur comportement.

 **\- Vous pouvez faire confiance à mon fils, Hiashi. C'est un garçon sérieux qui tient toujours ses promesses.**

 **\- Je n'en doute pas Fugaku.** Affirma ce dernier. **Cependant, Neji, avant de t'en donner l'autorisation, je souhaite en parler avec tes professeurs et instructeurs pour voir si tu es prêt pour cela. S'ils sont favorables, alors je t'autoriserai à suivre Itachi durant sa formation. Cela te confia-t-il ?**

 **\- Oui, père. Je vous en remercie",** termina Neji avant de s'éloigner avec ses nouveaux camarades.

La journée se termina tranquillement au son des instruments, des danses et des coupes de vin vides. Hiashi et Hitomi saluèrent leurs invités avant de rejoindre leur appartement. Neji était déjà rentré dans sa chambre, épuisé de la journée mais assez satisfait de s'être fait de nouvelles connaissances. Cependant, il se refusait de leur faire complètement confiance. Pour le moment, il était plutôt heureux de la perspective de continuer à s'instruire encore plus pour devenir un homme accompli et ainsi compter pour l'avenir de la famille. Alors qu'Hitomi et son époux allaient se coucher, elle lui adressa ces quelques mots.

 **"- Hiashi, je pense que côtoyer d'autres garçons serait bénéfique pour Neji. Il paraît si seul et ne voit pratiquement personne ne sortant que très rarement ou qu'à votre demande. J'espère que vous lui accorderez cette faveur.**

 **\- Rassurez-vous, je suis assez favorable à son projet. Je veux juste m'assurer avec ses instructeurs qu'il soit prêt pour cela.**

 **\- Bien, je vous fais confiance. Excusez-moi, mais je dois allaiter Hinata puis j'irais me coucher."**

Hiashi embrassa chastement son aimée et la laissa accomplir sa tâche. Il se prépara aussi à se coucher. Cependant, il ne s'endormit qu'au moment où il sentit son amante se blottir contre lui. Ils partirent donc tous deux aux pays de Morphée. C'est ainsi que la journée s'acheva pour la famille Hyuga. A l'Olympe, les Dieux furent témoins de toute la cérémonie au travers de la vasque du temple des voeux. Suigetsu, ayant quitté son palais aquatique, siffla admiratif.

 **"- Et bien, les Hyuga ne font pas les choses à moitié.**

- **Tu as raison pour une fois, mon cher mari,** affirma Karin. **Ils ont sacrifié un animal à chacun d'entre nous sans exception. Ils doivent vraiment aimer cette petite qui vient de naître.**

 **\- C'est sûr. En tout cas, tout ceci, c'est grâce à toi, ma chère Kushina. Tu m'avais bien avouée avoir accordé son voeu à Hitomi Hyuga, si je ne m'abuse.**

 **\- Oui, tu as une bonne mémoire, Minato. Je suis heureuse de l'avoir fait. Ils ont l'air heureux. Mais où sont les garçons ?**

 **\- Sasuke est dans le jardin,** répondit Tenten. **Quand à Naruto, il est parti boudé, je ne sais où, après que tu leur ais encore interdit de repartir à leur entraînement, ce matin.**

 **\- Il exagère. C'est encore trop tôt. Cela fait à peine qu'une semaine qu'il s'est réveillé de son malaise,** répliqua Kushina.

 **\- Chérie, tu les couvres trop** , intervint Minato. **Il est temps qu'ils reprennent l'entraînement. De plus, tu devrais leur faire confiance. Ils savent s'ils sont capables de le continuer ou non et...**

 **\- Je suis d'accord avec Minato,** coupa Shikamaru. **Vous devriez venir voir Naruto vous deux. C'est assez surprenant.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu dis ça, Shikamaru ?** Demanda le dieu de la Guerre.

 **\- Vous verrez bien, suivez-moi."**

Le couple de fiancé emboîta le pas au dieu des Songes vers le fond du jardin où se trouvait une fontaine sous un saule-pleureur et y virent Naruto en dessous. Les deux parents ouvrirent en grand les yeux tellement ce à quoi ils assistaient les laissèrent sans voix.


	15. information

Bonjour à tous,

Tout d'abord, je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissée un commentaire sur mon histoire. Ca aide à garder la motivation intacte et aller jusqu'au bout. Je compte bien lui apporter un épilogue voir une postface pour remettre à un peu à plat les légendes mythologiques qui ont parsemé mon récit. Il y aura peut-être des pauses pour retrouver de l'inspiration si un jour, elle me fait défaut mais je finirai ma fiction, quoi qu'il arrive. Pour le moment, elle est au beau fixe et ne me lâche pas.

J'écris cette petite note par rapport à un de vos commentaires me disant que l'attente pour le rencontre entre Naruto et Hinata est trop longue. Sachez que j'en ai conscience et je m'en excuse. Ma trame est lente, je le sais. Je souhaite vraiment développer l'évolution des personnages, de leur personnalité ainsi que de leur interaction. Je ne voudrai pas intégrer un personnage dans le récit tel un cheveux sur la soupe et le faire agir sans en avoir expliqué le pourquoi et le comment. Mon but de mon histoire est de vous faire découvrir différents mythes en les faisant coïncider en eux dans une même histoire. Pour cela, je dois créer des événements les liant entre eux. De plus, je dois bien l'avouer mais je laisse parfois mon inspiration prendre les choses en main. Pour le moment, le naruhina n'est qu'une allusion (voir le chapitre 13) mais elle se concrétisera le long du récit, rassurez-vous sur ce point.

En vous remerciant, je vous salue.

NaruHina82


	16. La méditation réussie

Un tableau des plus surprenants se peignait devant les yeux de Minato et Kushina. Devant eux se tenait le garçon le plus imprévisible et le plus remuant de l'Olympe, assis droit sur le bord de la fontaine, sous le saule-pleureur, ses genoux pliés en position du lotus, ses coudes posés dessus alors que ses mains se rejoignaient devant son ventre : Naruto méditait. Il avait les yeux fermés et sa respiration était calme. De lui émanait une atmosphère de sérénité jamais vu jusqu'à lors. Seul le bruit de l'eau se faufilant entre les rochers et les cailloux, s'entendait accompagné par de doux chants d'oiseaux. Ces derniers s'avançaient prudemment du dieu de l'Amour sans pour autant avoir encore le courage ou la témérité de se poser sur ses épaules ou ses jambes. Ses parents avaient l'impression que Naruto s'illuminait. Les rayons de soleil, traversant les branches fines du saule-pleureur, l'entouraient d'un halo de lumière. Ses ailes s'étaient repliées lui donnant une allure encore plus divine. Elles donnaient l'impression de vouloir le protéger de toutes perturbations extérieures. Le couple n'en revenait pas. Les trois dieux observateurs, s'écartèrent un peu pour ne pas déranger le dieu de l'Amour et ainsi parler plus librement.

 **"- C'est Naruto qui est bien là ? Je n'ai pas d'hallucinations, rassure-moi, Minato !** Demanda plus que surprise Kushina.

 **\- Si tu souffres d'hallucinations nous sommes deux alors,** répondit son fiancé.

 **\- Rassurez-vous, vous ne rêvez pas ou vous n'êtes pas devenus fous,** informa Shikamaru. **C'est bien Naruto qui est devant vous méditant.**

 **\- En es-tu sûr, Shikamaru ? Il pourrait très bien faire semblant de méditer et dormir en fin de compte.**

 **\- Kushina, tu te trompes,** répondit à sa place Minato. **Il ne dort pas. Je t'assure qu'il est en pleine méditation. Les oiseaux ne s'approcheraient pas autant de lui et il n'y aurait pas ce calme si ce n'était pas le cas... Tu devrais avoir un peu plus confiance en notre fils.**

 **\- Pardon... Mais c'est tellement surprenant. Depuis combien de temps est-il comme ça ?**

 **\- Presque deux heures,** affirma une voix de jeune garçon, arrivant dans leur dos.

 **\- Sasuke, tu m'as surprise,** sursauta Kushina. **N'arrive plus jamais comme ça, sans prévenir.**

 **\- Presque deux heures !?** Intervinrent Minato et Shikamaru, les yeux ronds.

 **\- Naruto n'avait jamais réussi à tenir plus de dix minutes la semaine dernière. Je me demande ce qu'il a pu arriver pour obtenir ce résultat,** songea ce dernier, les mains dans ses poches et s'appuyant contre le tronc d'un autre arbre.

Il reprit en se tournant vers l'Antéros.

 **\- Sasuke, tu sais ce qui a permis à Naruto de combler ses lacunes ainsi sur la méditation en si peu de temps.**

 **\- Et bien, cela a débuté le lendemain de son malaise... Maman avait exigé un arrêt de l'entrainement malgré nos suppliques..."** Commença le dieu aux ailes noires.

Sasuke raconta que Naruto était parti en colère dans sa chambre où il se jeta sur son matelas pour y crier, la tête dans un oreiller. Il était furieux et déçu. Son frère l'ayant suivi l'interpella :

 **"- Calme-toi, Naruto. Maman veut que notre bien et elle a eu peur pour toi.**

 **\- Je sais. Mais je commence à en avoir plus que marre d'être traité et vu comme un bébé par certains, y compris maman. Cela fait des siècles que cela dure.** Souffla le dieu de l'Amour, à la fois colérique et quelque peu déprimé.

 **\- Je ne peux pas dire que je comprends car je ne vis pas la même chose depuis aussi longtemps que toi.** Compatit Sasuke. **Cependant, n'oublie pas qu'elle s'est mise en danger ainsi que le monde des mortels pour en finir avec "ta malédiction".**

 **\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me le rappeler,** se renfrogna le dieu aux ailes blanches. **Je le sais bien. Surtout que chaque jour, on me rafraîchit assez souvent la mémoire.**

 **-... Tu sais quoi... Nous ne pouvons pas pratiquer les exercices physiques. Cependant, nous pouvons continuer la pratique de la méditation... A moins que tu penses être trop nul pour ça et que je te suis supérieur,** provoqua Sasuke, rempli de sournoiserie dans la voix.

 **\- Dans tes rêves, frangin. Ce n'est pas parce que tu y arrives mieux que moi, que tu m'es supérieur.**

 **\- À ouais ?!**

 **\- Parfaitement, un jour je te dépasserai, fois de Naruto,** promit avec conviction et force ce dernier.

 **\- Et bien, prouve le moi, baka."**

Sur ces mots, Naruto sauta de son lit et, sortant de sa chambre, se dirigea vers le jardin fleuri du palais de ses parents. Sasuke le suivit avec un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage. Il avait réussi son coup avec sa provocation : faire oublier pendant un temps le mal-être de son blond de frère. Les deux garçons se mirent sous le saule-pleureur centenaire en position pour la méditation et fermèrent leurs yeux. Sasuke réussit à calmer ses tourments et à se détendre suffisamment pour finir par se plonger dans un monde onirique Son esprit s'envola libre de découvrir son environnement et de toucher le non-corporel, le spirituel de chaque être vivant, grouillant autour de l'arbre.

Shikamaru leur avait enseignés qu'ils verront leurs sens se développer au delà de leur entendement. Au final, ils sauront ne faire plus qu'un avec la nature rentrant en symbiose avec elle et les animaux la peuplant. La méditation devait les aider à prendre conscience de ce qui et quoi les entourent. Lorsque cette prise de conscience sera devenue pratiquement innée chez eux, les garçons ne seront plus obligés de se concentrer ou de rentrer en méditation pour communiquer avec tout ce qui vit autour d'eux. Pour le moment, Sasuke réussissait à voir son ouïe s'aiguisée. Il pouvait entendre l'activité d'une fourmilière ou à rentrer dans leur esprit. Il avait tenté avec un lapin mais en vain. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs conclua qu'il s'avérait plus difficile de toucher le spirituel d'un mammifère que d'un insecte.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à "espionner" les habitudes des résidents de l'arbre grouillant sous son écorce, il fronça les sourcils car quelque chose perturbait sa concentration. Il ouvrit les yeux et sauta sur ses pieds en se jetant en arrière, la main sur le coeur.

 **"- Naruto ! Baka ! Mais ça ne va pas bien de te mettre devant moi comme ça !** S'exclama-t-il alors que son frère rigolait comme un fou.

 **\- Si tu pouvais voir ta tête ! Trop drôle !**

En effet, quand Sasuke avait ouvert les yeux, il avait pu voir le visage de Naruto à quelques millimètres du sien, le surprenant.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ? Tu devrais essayer de te concentrer au lieu de faire des blagues stupides,** vociféra la pauvre victime.

 **-... Je m'ennuyais. Je n'arrive pas à rester immobile. Je voulais juste m'amuser, c'est tout. Ce que tu peux être sérieux, Sas'ke.** Bouda le dieu de l'Amour, les bras croisés sur le torse, une moue contrarié sur le visage.

 **\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous amuser mais pour nous entraîner. Triple idiot !"** Cria exaspérer le fameux Sas'ke.

À ces mots, Naruto se renfrogna et baissa son regard vers le sol. Il avait été blessé. En fait, il avait voulu demander un conseil à son frère mais son orgueil l'avait encore empêché d'exprimer sa demande. Cependant, s'il voulait que sa mère et les autres changent d'avis, il fallait qu'il y arrive et mettre ses états d'âme de côte.

 **"- ... Tu... Tu ne voudrais pas... me donner un conseil...pour m'aider,... s'il te plait.** Se décida-t-il à quémander.

 **-..."**

Sasuke resta sans voix, surpris de la demande, mais surtout de voir son frère faire preuve d'humilité, lui l'aîné des deux frères. Il avait toujours pensé que ce serait plutôt l'inverse. Naruto a tout de même vécu plus que lui. Le dieu aux ailes noires crut encore à une blague. Il annonça alors voulant s'en assurer avant toute réponse.

 **"- Tu veux que je t'aide. Tu rigoles. Tu me fais marcher là."**

Entendant cela et se méprenant sur les intentions de Sasuke, le dieu de l'Amour se tourna, dos à lui. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il voit sa déception mais surtout des larmes naitrent au bord de ses yeux. Il se retrouvait de nouveau seul. Alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner du saule-pleureur, Naruto reprit la parole.

 **"- Je vois, tu ne veux pas m'apporter ton aide. Ce n'est pas grave. On va dire qu'au bout de plusieurs siècles, j'ai l'habitude.**

 **\- ...**

- **J'ai juste hâte de faire comme Shikamaru. C'est assez balèze ce qu'il peut faire avec les cerfs, comment il arrive à communiquer avec eux, mais surtout à voir à travers leurs yeux... J'ai adoré voir sa démonstration lors d'un de nos entraînements... C'était comme s'il devenait lui-même un cerf, ressentant leurs émotions, leurs pensées.** Expliqua Naruto qui n'arrivait plus vraiment s'arrêter à parler pour cacher son embarras de s'être rabaissé à demander de l'aide mais en vain. **Je vais me débrouiller, t'inquiète pas... Je finirai par y arriver... Je pourrai entendre la nature et ne faire plus qu'un avec mon environnement... Tu verras, je découvrirai avec quel animal j'ai le plus d'affinité... et cela avant toi."**

A la fin de son monologue et ne voyant aucune réaction venant de son interlocuteur, le dieu de l'Amour déploya ses ailes afin de rejoindre son lieu secret pour s'y réfugier après cette déception. Voyant son intention, Sasuke se décida à sortir de sa torpeur due à son étonnement et au discours de son frère.

 **"- L'apaisement...**

 **\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?** Demanda Naruto qui arrêta son geste et replia ses ailes dans son dos avant de refaire face à Sasuke.

 **\- La concentration ne fait pas tout. L'apaisement, la sérénité de ton esprit et de ton coeur sont aussi des points importants,** répéta ce dernier. **Ce n'est qu'en étant apaisé que tu pourras caler ta respiration et les battements de ton coeur à ceux de la nature et de ton environnement. Ainsi tes sens pourront se libérer à leur maximum.**

 **\- Si j'ai bien compris, tu viens de me donner un conseil... Alors... tu... tu veux bien m'aider... J'avais cru comprendre que...** Hésita l'Amour.

 **\- Désolé, j'ai pensé que tu me faisais encore une blague,** le coupa-t-il.

 **\- Pas grave... L'apaisement de mon esprit et de mon coeur, tu dis...Euh... Et comment je fais ?**

 **\- Baka... Ton esprit doit se libérer des tourments et des peurs qui emprisonnent ton coeur, et l'empoisonnent, ainsi tu pourras t'apaiser et te détendre.**

 **\- OK, je vais essayer."** Affirma Naruto en remerciant d'un mouvement de la tête son frère.

Là-dessus, les deux garçons se remirent en position de méditation et refermèrent les yeux. Sasuke calma sa respiration et laissa de nouveau son esprit se libérer de son enveloppe charnelle. De son côté, Naruto mettait toute sa concentration dans la réalisation du conseil de son frère : trouver la paix et s'apaiser. Il n'arrêtait pas de se répéter en let motive "apaisé, je suis apaisé". Malheureusement, il perdit vite patience au bout d'une quinzaine minutes. C'était mieux qu'avant mais vraiment pas suffisamment. Le dieu de l'Amour se prit la tête entre ses mains et se frottant vigoureusement ses cheveux en épis s'exclama avec exaspération.

 **"- Rhaaa ! Je n'y arrive pas ! Je ne dois pas être fait pour la méditation.**

 **\- Naruto, calme-toi. Tu n'y arriveras pas si tu laisses tes émotions négatives prendre le dessus.** Répliqua Sasuke, encore dérangé dans sa concentration.

 **\- Pfff... Comment fais-tu toi pour ça ? À croire que tu n'as aucuns tourments à combattre.**

 **\- ... Détrompe-toi !** Contredit Sasuke. **Tu as oublié l'épisode avec Kankuro et mes doutes vis-à-vis de notre famille.**

 **\- C'est vrai**. Se souvena Naruto. **Mais alors comment tu les apaises ?**

 **\- Je me rappelle ce que tu as fait pour moi, ce jour-là.** Expliqua son frère. **Tu as été blessé pour me protéger. Ensuite, lors de la cérémonie, tu aurais accepté de rester avec un corps de chérubin si je l'avais refusée. Puis, Minato m'accepte en tant que fils et l'amour de maman finissant le tableau. Vous m'avez prouvé votre affection à mon égard. Je me concentre sur les ondes positives que ces souvenirs de notre famille heureuse me renvoient.**

 **\- Je vois. Je vais essayer... Merci encore, Sasuke.**

 **\- De rien. Ça sert à ça un frère.** Termina ce dernier reprenant la position alors que Naruto faisait pareil.

 **\- Oh, mon bébé,** s'exclama Kushina interrompant le récit de son fils et en le serrant dans ses bras. **Tu penses à nous pour réussir tes exercices de méditation. C'est trop chou.**

 **\- Maman, tu m'étouffes là.**

 **\- Alors, c'est depuis ce jour que Naruto à fait autant de progrès ?** Demanda Minato pour reconcentrer la discussion sur son fils aux yeux bleus.

 **\- Pas exactement.** Répondit Sasuke. **En fait, malgré sa tentative, Naruto n'a pas réussi à méditer plus de vingt minutes. Il a conclue que c'était sûrement à cause de la fatigue.**

 **\- Peut-être, même si c'est étonnant de la part de notre boule d'énergie ambulante préférée de l'entendre parler de fatigue,** fit remarquer Shikamaru qui doutait un peu de l'explication de Naruto.

 **\- Mais oui, c'est surement ça,** s'exprima Kushina **. Je te rappelle, mon cher dieu des Songes qu'il venait de faire un malaise.**

 **\- Mmm. Si tu le dis, Kushina. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi,** abdiqua ce dernier.

 **\- Tout cela est bien gentil, mais cela ne nous explique pas vraiment comment Naruto est arrivé à son niveau actuel,** fit remarquer Minato qui était aussi suspicieux que Shikamaru. **J'aimerai que tu continues à nous raconter ce qui s'est passé ensuite Sasuke.**

 **\- Et bien, le changement a commencé à se faire sentir le lendemain. Plus les jours passaient, plus Naruto augmentait son temps de méditation. Cependant, le plus surprenant est l'interaction qu'il a développée avec les animaux,** continua ce dernier.

 **\- On a pu voir ça, en effet. Naruto est arrivé à ce niveau en une semaine.** Songea Minato. **Je me demande sur quoi il s'appuie pour atteindre une telle sérénité en si peu de temps.**

 **\- Surement comme Sasuke... Notre famille.** S'enthousiasma Kushina, contente de penser qu'elle est une telle influence positive sur ses fils.

 **\- Je ne sais pas, Kushina. La méditation et le moyen d'y parvenir sont très personnels et uniques à chaque individu.** Intervint Shikamaru qui comme le dieu de la Guerre restait assez méduser et circonspect. **Naruto t'a-t-il dit sur quoi il se concentrait, Sasuke ?**

 **\- Non. Il faut dire que je ne lui ai pas demandé,** répondit ce dernier. **J'étais assez content pour lui alors ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance pour moi.**

 **\- Dites, vous savez que vous n'êtes pas très discrets tous les quatre,** les surprit le sujet de leur discussion. **Vous m'empêchez à méditer, là. J'ai failli réussir à toucher l'esprit d'un de ces oiseaux.**

 **\- Naruto, excuse-nous. Nous étions...** Commença Minato en regardant son fils aîné.

 **\- Mon bébé, nous venons d'assister à tes progrès. C'est génial !** Le coupa Kushina en sautant sur le dieu aux ailes blanches. **Je suis si contente pour toi que tu y arrives.**

 **\- Maman, arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça ! Je ne suis plus un bébé.**

 **\- Tu seras toujours mon bébé pour moi... Mais dis-moi, Naruto, sur quoi te concentres-tu pour surmonter tes angoisses ?**

 **\- Et bien, je ...** Hésita ce dernier, rougissant.

 **\- Sasuke nous as confié pour lui. C'est surement comme lui : notre famille, hein, dis-moi !** Insista sa mère, les yeux brillant de surexcitation.

 **\- Maman, je... Oui, c'est ça,** dit doucement Naruto mais sans vraiment d'enthousiasme. Ce que sa mère n'a pas eu conscience.

 **\- Tu vois, Minato, j'avais raison. Mais dis-m'en plus. Quels souvenirs,...**

 **\- Kushina, je t'en prie, laisse-le tranquille. Tu le gênes,"** essaya de la calmer Minato qui avait bien vu que son fils avait menti ou n'avait pas tout dit.

Kushina, à ces paroles, se retourna vers Naruto. Elle le vit rougissant et son regard qui fuyait le sien. Il exprimait l'embarras. Elle s'excusa et repartit vers le palais, heureuse. Pour elle, il n'existait pas d'ambiguïté ou d'erreur. Ses enfants ont évolué autant dans la méditation grâce à la famille qu'ils formaient tous. Minato avait compris dans le non-dit de son fils que c'était tout autre mais il ne savait pas quoi. Une chose était sure, il ne le forcerait pas à la confidence. Le dieu de la Guerre savait que si Naruto ressentait un jour le désir de se confier, il le ferait.

 **"- Merci, papa d'être intervenu.** Remercia le dieu de l'Amour, encore un peu gêner d'avoir menti.

 **\- De rien mon grand. Tout le monde a le droit d'avoir son jardin secret. Mais n'oublie pas, quand tu sentiras le besoin de te confier, ce jour-là, je serai là pour t'écouter.** Affirma doucement Minato, une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

 **\- Et moi aussi, je suis là,** intervint Sasuke en se mettant à côté de lui, le regard déterminé à le soutenir.

 **\- Merci, papa, vraiment et toi aussi Sasuke. Je n'aime pas mentir mais je sais que maman ne m'aurait pas compris. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que je peux compter sur toi ainsi que sur mon frère. Je ne l'oublierai pas.**

 **\- Bien. Allez les garçons. C'est l'heure d'aller se restaurer."** Termina son père.

Sasuke et son frère acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête avant de partir vers la salle à manger. Avant de les suivre, le dieu de la Guerre interpella son comparse toujours appuyé contre un arbre.

 **"- Tu en penses quoi, Shikamaru ?**

 **\- Il n'a pas dit toute la vérité comme tu le soupçonnes. Naruto n'a pas vraiment menti mais il a omis de nous informer de certains aspects de sa réflexion. Le fait qu'il est progressé aussi vite après avoir découvert comment être en paix, n'est pas vraiment surprenant connaissant son père,** le taquina-t-il.

Minato le regarda du coin de l'oeil en souriant du coin de la bouche.

 **\- Merci Shikamaru. Naruto n'en a pas encore conscience mais il se pourrait qu'il me surpasse un jour,** affirma le dieu de la Guerre. **Beaucoup de monde le sous-estime car il est le dieu de l'Amour. Ce sentiment qui irradie le coeur d'une chaude et réconfortante chaleur est pourtant le plus puissant des pouvoirs. Il est capable de faire soulever une montagne à un soupirant. Il n'y pas de haine sans amour et inversement.**

 **\- Tu as raison, surtout, s'il arrive à changer SON Coeur.**

 **\- D'ailleurs, penses-tu qu'IL est eu une quelconque influence sur l'évolution de Naruto ?** Demanda Minato un peu inquiet.

 **\- Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas vraiment,** avoua Shikamaru. **Si oui, IL ne l'aurait pas aidé à gagner assez de sérénité pour réussir ce que nous avons vu tantôt, au contraire. Le seul point dont je suis certain, c'est que grâce à LUI, Naruto aura une communication avec la nature et tous les animaux supérieure à nous tous,... tant qu'il saura se protéger de LUI, bien sûr.**

 **\- Tu as sans doute raison... Bon, suffit avec les énigmes, allons manger. Bien sûr, tu es notre invité.**

 **\- Je te remercie Minato mais je dois aller rejoindre Temari,** refusa-t-il. **Déjà que je suis en retard, je sens que cela va être ma fête. Il faut que je trouve quelque chose pour me faire pardonner.**

 **\- Alors, bon courage avec ta furie, mon ami,"** rigola quelque peu Minato, compatissant aux malheurs de Shikamaru.

Le dieu de la Guerre regarda Shikamaru disparaître dans les ombres pour rejoindre sa demeure. Avant de repartir vers sa famille, il se questionnait. Il serait peut-être temps de parler de son héritage à son fils. Cependant, quelque chose le bloquait. Certes, Naruto avait évolué de façon spectaculaire dans la méditation mais est-ce que ce sera suffisant pour faire face à la vérité et aux conséquences qu'elle inclue. Est-ce vraiment le moment ? Devait-il attendre encore en peu plus ? Non, il devait lui faire confiance. Dès qu'une occasion favorable se présentera, il parlera à Naruto. A la fin de sa réflexion, Minato rentra chez lui pour partager un repas familial.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans heurt, à part un Naruto voulant faire céder sa mère pour reprendre l'entraînement qu'il avait laissé en plan depuis la colère de Gaara. Malheureusement, elle tenait bon. Le soir venu, alors que la déesse de la nuit étendait son voile et parsemait ses filles, les étoiles, dans le ciel, deux frères venaient de se coucher sous le saule-pleureur pour profiter encore de la soirée. Leurs oreilles étaient bercées des bruits du crépuscule et du chant de l'eau cheminant doucement à côté d'eux. Sasuke, les yeux tournés vers le firmament, interpella son frère qui était dans la même position.

 **"- Naruto, tu sais, je n'ai rien dit.**

 **\- Je sais. Je t'en remercie. Tu es vraiment une personne sur lequel je peux compter. Je te revaudrai ça.**

 **\- J'y compte bien,** le prévint le dieu aux ailes noires. **Me diras-tu un jour ce qu'il en ait vraiment ?**

 **-... Peut-être... Ne m'en veux pas, mais j'aimerai garder ça pour moi, enfin pour le moment.** Lui affirma son frère gêné de devoir cacher quelque chose à celui qui possédait toute sa confiance.

 **-... Je peux comprendre. Comme dit papa, on a tous droit à avoir des secrets. Alors j'espère que j'aurai une réciprocité de ta part si j'en ai aussi pour toi,** l'informa son frère.

 **\- Bien sûr,** rassura Naruto.

 **\- Mais dis-moi, tu n'as rien révélé à nos parents pour les préserver, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Je... Mon intention n'est pas de les blesser, en effet. Je sais que c'est ce qui serait arrivé si je leur en avais parlé, surtout maman.** Confirma le concerné. **Tu l'as vue comment elle était heureuse et enthousiaste.**

 **\- Mmm... Je ne sais pas si tu as bien fais, mais c'est ton choix... Tu ne peux pas protéger tout le monde. Tu dois aussi penser à toi...**

 **\- On se refait pas comme on dit,** essaya de plaisanter l'Eros.

 **-... Bon, je suis fatigué, je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit, frangin.** Salua l'Antéros en se levant.

 **\- Je vais rester encore un peu. Bonne nuit Sas'ke."** Répondit le dieu de l'Amour en l'entendant grogner à son surnom.

Le dieu de l'Amour regarda le ciel étoilé. Il laissa ses réflexions l'envahir. Il repensa alors à la journée durant laquelle il avait trouvé le courage de demander de l'aide, il y a une semaine. Après que Sasuke lui avoua sur quoi il se concentrait pour s'apaiser, Naruto essaya aussi de penser aux souvenirs heureux avec ses parents. Au début, cela avait l'air de réussir. Malheureusement, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Au bout d'un moment, Il sentit une boule se former dans son estomac. Plus le temps passait, plus celle-ci grandissait de plus en plus. En parallèle, les souvenirs heureux se transformèrent en laissant les mauvais envahir son esprit. Ces derniers augmentaient au même rythme que cette sensation au fin fond de ses entrailles. Au final, ce mal-être se propagea à son coeur et l'oppressa. Les mauvais souvenirs prirent ainsi le dessus. Le dieu de l'Amour sentit la sueur perlée à son front et il prit peur de se faire submerger.

Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux afin d'échapper à cette oppression. Il se rendit compte qu'il retenait sa respiration. Il se pencha en avant et s'appuyant sur ses mains, posées au sol pour éviter de tomber, Naruto essayait de reprendre un souffle normal. Sasuke, qui avait senti les émotions de son frère, se précipita vers lui et inquiet lui proposa d'aller chercher leurs parents. L'Eros l'en empêcha car il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'être encore plus cloîtrer par leur mère. Son frère exigea alors qu'il lui explique ce qui venait de se passer, sinon il allait prévenir quelqu'un. Résigné, le dieu de l'Amour lui raconta ce qu'il venait de se passer.

 **"- Je ne comprends pas,** s'exclama Sasuke, après avoir entendu le récit de son frère. **Comment cela se fait-il que te souvenir des moments avec nos parents te fasse réagir aussi violemment ?**

 **\- ... Je pense qu'une partie de mes tourments est lié à mon passé avec nos parents. Comme tu le sais, la solitude a été souvent ma compagne. J'étais seul avec mes questions et mes souffrances, me débrouillant par mes propres moyens car ils voulaient fuir les leurs... Ils m'aiment mais ils m'ont laissé derrière eux, livré aux moqueries, aux insultes... La sensation que j'ai ressentie est surement la colère et les peurs que j'ai accumulées pendant des siècles... Je ne pense pas que j'arriverai à m'apaiser en pensant à mes souvenirs avec eux. Il en existe de trop douloureux... Il semblerait que je ne suis pas encore prêt à leur faire face.**

 **\- Tu devrais peut-être en parler à papa et maman,** conseilla Sasuke.

 **\- Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils me prennent en pitié à cause de leur sentiment de culpabilité... Cela ne m'aidera pas... Promet-moi de ne pas leur dire, Sasuke.**

 **\- Mais,...**

 **\- Promets-le ! S'il te plaît, Sasuke."** Supplia Naruto.

C'est ainsi que le dieu aux ailes noires promit de tenir sa langue. Il dut ainsi omettre ou modifier quelques informations à leurs parents lors de son histoire sur l'évolution de l'apprentissage de Naruto. Cependant, son frère ne lui avait pas tout dit. Lors de sa crise, le dieu de l'Amour avait eu l'impression qu'une entité était tapie au fond de lui tel un tigre à l'affût, caché derrière un feuillage, prêt à fondre sur sa proie. Cette chose semblait vouloir se nourrir de ces craintes et de cette colère trop longtemps contenues. C'est surtout la sensation de se faire submerger par des intentions cruelles et cette entité qui lui fit peur et ouvrir les yeux.

Après cet échec, il fallait qu'il trouve un autre moyen de trouver la sérénité. C'est durant la nuit que la solution lui sauta à l'esprit. Là aussi, Naruto n'informa personne sur sa nature. Oui, il voulait garder ce secret au plus profond de lui. Il lui était précieux, bien plus que l'amour de sa mère ou même son affection pour Sakura. Naruto désirait le garder pour lui seul, le préserver des autres. Oui, il avait menti à sa mère. Ce n'est pas sa famille qui l'aidait à apaiser ses tourments.

Le lendemain, Sasuke se réveilla frais et dispo pour commencer une autre journée quelque peu ennuyante. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que les durs entraînements de son père mais surtout des héros antiques lui manqueraient autant. Il se dirigea vers la salle à manger pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Arrivé dans cette pièce aux mobiliers des plus raffinés, il vit son père et sa mère déjà installés. Minato le salua.

 **"- Bonjour, Sasuke.**

 **\- Ouais, bonjour.**

 **\- Sasuke, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on salue les gens. Sinon, as-tu bien dormi ? Et ton frère, va-t-il nous rejoindre bientôt ?** Intervint Kushina

 **\- Oui, j'ai bien dormi. Je ne sais pas pour Naruto. Je ne l'ais pas croisé depuis hier soir,** répondit son fils.

 **\- Ah bon, alors où est-il ?"** Se questionna la déesse de la Beauté.

Sasuke haussa les épaules leur signifiant qu'il ignorait où se cachait son frère. Les deux parents se levèrent et partirent à la recherche de ce dernier. Ils firent toutes les pièces du palais mais en vain. Kushina commençait à s'inquiéter et à s'affoler. Minato, gardant son sang-froid, décida de faire un tour dans le jardin. Il se dirigea vers le fond du jardin où était planté le saule-pleureur. Il savait que ses enfants aimaient s'y réfugier. En s'approchant, il vit une forme endormie sous l'arbre, les bras croisés sous la tête. La rosée s'était déposée sur des ailes blanches entourant le corps pour le protéger du froid. La lumière se reflétait sur les fines gouttes d'eau illuminant les plumes de l'ange endormi. L'intuition du dieu de la Guerre s'est avérée juste. Devant lui, le sourire aux lèvres et la respiration paisible, Naruto dormait profondément. Minato entendit les pas de sa fiancée approchée. Il décida de l'intercepter avant qu'elle n'atteigne leur fils en lui murmurant.

 **"- Calme-toi, Kushina. J'ai trouvé Naruto. Il est couché sous le saule-pleureur. Il a du s'y endormir hier soir.**

 **\- Mais il est inconscient. Nous sommes en hiver tout de même.**

 **\- Kushina, n'oublie pas que sur l'Olympe, nous ne ressentons pas le même froid que les mortels qui en souffrent pendant cette période de l'année.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas une raison,"** vociféra son amante.

Kushina se décala de Minato et s'approcha de son fils, déterminé à le sermonner après l'avoir réveillé. Cependant, en voyant son visage serein ainsi que l'image qui se livrait sous ses yeux, son ressentiment fonda comme de la neige au soleil. Elle le trouvait tellement mignon. Au lieu de lui offrir un réveil au clairon, la mère des dieux ailés posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue et l'appela doucement.

Quand à notre dieu de l'Amour, il était dans un monde féerique. Il avait l'impression de flotter sans avoir besoin d'utiliser ses ailes. Un paysage de verdure l'entourait réchauffé par un soleil clément. Un vent doux faisait danser autour de lui les feuilles des arbres et les pétales de fleurs, l'invitant à les suivre. Ce que fit Naruto, le sourire aux lèvres. Il était tellement bien, en paix, mais surtout, il savait en son coeur qu'à la fin de cette course, il allait la revoir. L'Eros sentit une chaleur apaisante grandir et l'envahir au fur à mesure qu'il s'approchait d'une cascade au chant mélodieux. C'était l'exact opposé à cette oppression qui avait tenté de prendre le dessus il y a quelques jours. Il s'arrêta derrière un buisson aux fruits d'or pour reprendre son calme.

Alors que l'Amour commençait à écarter les feuillages, il aperçut cette silhouette, encore floue, qui l'avait aidé à libérer son coeur et son esprit de ses tourments et de ses angoisses. Au moment où Naruto allait amorcer sa marche vers elle, il se retourna. Il avait eu l'impression d'entendre quelqu'un l'appeler par son prénom. Il n'y fit pas grand cas et en haussant les épaules, se reconcentra sur celle qui voulait préserver et garder secret, même de sa famille. Alors qu'il allait faire un pas, il se sentit retenu par quelque chose. Son ouïe lui fit parvenir une voix de plus en plus nette.

 **"- Nar... Naru... Naruto..."**

Ce dernier réussit au final à l'identifier. C'était celle de sa mère. D'un coup, il se sentit tirer en arrière, violemment. Horrifié, il comprit qu'il allait quitter le pays des rêves. Il tourna alors ses yeux azuréens vers la silhouette. Le dieu de l'Amour ne voulait pas se réveiller. Il voulait rejoindre celle qui lui tendait une main alors que l'autre se serrait au niveau de son coeur. Elle semblait désespérer de le voir partir sans lui avoir rendue visite. Naruto ne pouvait que le supposer car il n'avait jamais réussi à voir son visage ou même son corps. L'ombre était toujours floue et les yeux fermés. Il savait qu'une chose, il ne voulait pas la quitter. Il ne se sentait plus seul mais complet qu'en sa présence. Malheureusement, la force invisible était plus forte que sa volonté de continuer son songe. Naruto finit par ouvrir les yeux sur le visage de sa mère qui continuait à l'appeler doucement, sa main toujours sur la joue de son fils.

 **"- Maman, pourquoi tu me réveilles ? Je faisais un merveilleux rêve,** grogna-t-il en se libérant de ses ailes qu'il étira pour les détendre.

 **\- Parce qu'il est l'heure que tu te lèves. Kakashi a depuis longtemps levé le soleil. Tu as passé la nuit dehors,** lui fit remarquer cette dernière. **Tu devrais prendre un bon bain chaud aux thermes avant de venir prendre ton petit-déjeuner.**

 **\- Ok, ok, je me lève** , souffla Naruto, déçu de n'avoir pu continuer son rêve.

 **\- Je me demande à quoi tu rêvais. Tu semblais s'y paisible,** essaya de découvrir Kushina.

 **\- Ça, c'est mon secret,** taquina le dieu de l'Amour qui entreprit de s'éloigner de sa génitrice.

 **\- Mais dis-moi, Naruto,** insista-t-elle.

 **\- Laisse-le, Kushina. Le plus important, c'est qu'il aille bien. Il semble heureux alors profites-en. Il nous en parlera quand il le jugera bon. Et même, s'il ne le fait jamais, il faut que tu respectes son choix.**

 **\- Mais Minato...**

 **\- Non, mon aimée. N'insiste pas. Le voir aussi apaiser doit nous suffire. Non ?** La coupa Minato, en la serrant dans ses bras tout en regardant son fils rejoindre les bassins.

 **\- ... Tu as sans doute raison. Comme d'habitude",** consentit la déesse de la Beauté, en se blottissant sur le torse de son fiancé.

Le dieu de la Guerre l'embrassa tendrement et lui prenant la main, la conduit à l'intérieur du palais afin de partager le repas avec leurs enfants. La matinée fut consacrée à la méditation. Kushina reçut la visite de ses amies, hormis Ino toujours aux Enfers comme tous les hivers. Elle les avait sollicitées pour l'organisation de son mariage qui aura lieu au premier jour du printemps. Minato, quand à lui, discutait avec leurs compagnons et leurs époux. Alors que tous sortirent profiter du soleil dans le jardin, ils découvrirent le même spectacle que leurs hôtes la veille. Deux garçons étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre en position du lotus, sous le saule-pleureur. Le calme et la sérénité y régnaient. Les divinités aperçurent les oiseaux virevolter autour d'eux et des petits mammifères les approcher timidement avant d'aller se désaltérer comme s'ils sentaient qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre. Tous furent impressionnés de voir les progrès des dieux ailés.

La déesse la plus estomaquée était Sakura. Elle sentit de l'admiration pour Sasuke mais de la jalousie lui étreindre le coeur devant un Naruto aussi serein. Elle savait que le dieu aux ailes noires était doué et qu'il y arriverait sans soucis. Cependant, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que son frère atteindrait une telle compétence, frôlant ou égalisant celle de Sasuke ou même la sienne, surtout en si peu de temps. Elle-même avait mis plusieurs siècles avant de ressentir l'esprit des mammifères et de les voir s'approcher d'elle. Cependant, elle n'avait jamais réussi à rentrer en communication avec eux comme le faisait Shikamaru. La déesse de la Sagesse et de la Bataille était une des dernières divinités dans la pratique de la méditation. Même Ino, qui était à son niveau autrefois, faisait mieux qu'elle. Seule Tenten restait derrière elle. Il faut dire que la déesse de la Chasse ne voyait pas l'utilité de rentrer dans l'esprit de ses proies. Elle aurait eu du mal à les tuer si elle connaissait leurs pensées.

Sakura ne savait pas pourquoi elle éprouvait de la colère vis-à-vis de son ancien meilleur ami. Certes, Naruto semblait aussi fort qu'elle mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il arrivera à égaler Shikamaru, Minato, Kakashi ou bien les dieux premiers nés. Elle voulait bien sur parler de Jiraya le dieu des Dieux, Saï le maître des Enfers, Suigetsu le Dieu des Océans et Tsunade, la reine des Dieux, qui excellaient dans ce domaine au vu de leur puissance. La déesse aux cheveux rose regarda alors Sasuke. Elle était persuadé que le spectacle devant eux était du à ce dernier et à seulement lui. Réalisant qu'on l'observait, ce dernier ouvrit doucement les yeux, rompant le contact avec les animaux et son frère qui fronça quelque peu les sourcils. Voyant les divinités devant lui, l'Antéros les salua d'un signe de tête avant de se lever pour les rejoindre. Sakura s'approcha alors de Naruto et hurla les mains sur les hanches à la grande surprise de l'assemblée.

 **"- Naruto, on se réveille ! Arrête de nous faire croire que tu médites !"**

Les animaux prirent peur à cette intervention rompant le calme des lieux et s'enfuirent dans une grande débandade. En entendant ce cri, le dieu de l'Amour sursauta, les yeux grands ouverts et la main sur le coeur. Il dut reprendre sa respiration qui s'était soudainement arrêtée à cause de la surprise. Kushina se précipita à son côté pour voir s'il allait bien.

 **"- Sakura, tu es folle ou quoi !** L'interpella Temari. **Tu sais pourtant qu'il est dangereux de faire sursauter quelqu'un en pleine méditation. Imagine qu'il était entré dans l'esprit d'un des animaux présents. Il aurait pu y rester coincer.**

 **\- Pff comme s'il en était capable** , intervint la concernée, dédaigneuse. **Et puis, s'il était en pleine méditation, il m'aurait sentie venir, non ?**

 **\- Naruto, ça va ?** Demanda Sasuke, qui était revenu sur ses pas en entendant Sakura crier.

 **\- ... Oui, je crois.**

 **\- Excuse-moi, j'aurai du te prévenir que je coupais le lien mais comme je sentais l'approche de plusieurs personnes, j'ai voulu vite voir qui s'étaient,** continua son frère.

 **\- Rassure-toi. Ce n'est pas ta faute,** répondit l'Amour. **Lorsque tu t'es retiré, cela m'a fait prendre conscience qu'il se passait quelque chose. J'avais juste envie de continuer encore un peu, de prendre mon temps, ... Et pour te répondre Sakura, j'ai senti que quelqu'un s'approchait de moi. Je ne savais pas que ce serait toi et que tu utiliserais un tel procédé pour m'extraire de ma méditation.**

 **\- Tu es sur que ça va, mon grand ?** Intervint Minato, après avoir regardé d'un oeil noir Sakura qui se fit toute petite.

 **\- Oui, oui. Je venais juste de sortir de l'esprit d'un oiseau après que Sasuke ait rompu notre lien.** Le rassura son fils.

 **\- Votre lien ?** Demanda Shikamaru, à la fois intrigué et intéressé par le discours des deux garçons.

 **\- En fait, au début, nous travaillions individuellement. Nous progressions indéniablement mais assez lentement.** Commença Sasuke. **Au cours de la semaine, nous avons découvert lors d'un incident que nous pouvions nous mettre à l'unisson tous les deux, tant que chacun se mettait au niveau de l'autre en terme de concentration, de puissance et d'énergie.**

 **\- Un incident ? Quel incident ?**

 **\- Et bien..**. Répondit Naruto, assez gêné. **Nous avons voulu rentrer dans l'esprit de la reine des fourmis et en même temps. Une dispute éclata avant que nous nous rendions compte qu'elle se déroulait dans nos pensées alors que nos corps étaient toujours immobiles et dans la même position.**

A ces mots, tout le monde sauf Sakura se mirent à rire. Ils imaginaient bien deux petits esprits entrain de se disputer comme des chiffonniers pour une fourmi.

 **\- Ensuite ?**

 **\- Nous avons décidé d'unir nos efforts pour progresser. Cela a payé car personnellement, il y a une semaine, j'arrivai à toucher à peine l'esprit des insectes. A l'heure d'aujourd'hui, je peux le faire avec les oiseaux** , continua l'Antéros, fier de ses progrès.

 **\- C'est pareil pour moi,** renchérit l'Eros. **De plus, nous pouvons maintenant sentir l'aura des personnes lors de nos méditations mais sans pour autant réussir à les identifier, du moins pour le moment.**

 **\- D'autres lacunes ?** S'enquit Shikamaru.

 **\- Mmmm... Je dirai que nous arrivons à espionner la vie de nos "hôtes" mais nous n'arrivons pas encore à communiquer avec eux ou à influencer leurs actions comme tu le fais avec les cerfs.** Répondit cette fois Naruto.

 **\- C'est déjà très bien les garçons. Vous pouvez être fier de vous mais ne vous reposez pas trop sur vos lauriers** , continua le dieu des Songes. **Vous avez trouvé un moyen de progresser plus vite mais maintenant vous devez faire la même chose individuellement.**

 **\- De plus, je pense qu'il serait bénéfique pour vous de continuer à renforcer le lien que vous avez créé entre vous. En plus de vous rendre plus fort spirituellement, cela vous servira énormément à l'avenir, surtout si vous arrivez à échanger par télépathie** , renchérit Kakashi.

 **\- Comme nous, grand frère,** intervint Tenten, en lui tapant son poing sur l'épaule. **Nous pourrions même les aider pour ça.**

 **\- Tout à fait, sœurette".**

Devant l'attitude des deux dieux, tout le monde se remit à rire. Kushina invita toute l'assemblée à partager une collation. Avant de partir, Naruto regarda Sakura. Elle était restée silencieuse et dédaigneuse. Il soupira. Décidément, elle n'arrêtera pas à le voir comme un enfant. Elle avait encore sous-estimé ses capacités en le croyant endormi, à l'opposé de son frère. Le dieu de l'Amour suivit sa mère et les autres, laissant derrière lui, son père, son frère et la dite déesse de la Sagesse. Celle-ci s'approcha de Sasuke dans l'intention de le féliciter.

 **"- Sasuke, c'est génial tout ce que tu réussis à réaliser ! Toutes mes...**

 **\- Ne t'avise pas de continuer. Je n'ai nullement envie d'entendre ta langue de vipère.** La coupa l'interpellé. **Sache que je n'aurai jamais pu atteindre à tel niveau sans l'aide de Naruto.**

 **\- Mais,... Tu exagères. Tu es bien plus doué que lui. C'est surement toi qui a fait tout le travail. Naruto n'est qu'un...**

 **\- Je t'ai ordonné de te taire ! Tu ne sais rien, RIEN DU TOUT !"** Fulmina Sasuke en regardant son interlocutrice.

Il gardait difficilement son calme. Il savait que son frère ne supporterait pas une dispute entre celle qu'il considérait comme une amie et lui. Sakura recula d'un pas, sujette à une peur viscérale, devant le regard colérique du jeune garçon. Elle avait l'impression de voir ses yeux noirs virés au rouge. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde mais cela l'avait pétrifié. Sasuke déploya ses ailes et s'envola le plus rapidement possible pour s'éloigner de cette personne qu'il méprisait. Après son départ, Sakura essaya de reprendre une certaine contenance. Elle se dirigea alors vers le palais pour rejoindre les autres. A ce moment-là, Minato, juste que là spectateur, l'interpella.

 **"- Sakura, je crois que tu n'es plus la bienvenue, du moins pour aujourd'hui. Je t'excuserai auprès de Kushina et des autres.**

 **\- Mais... pourquoi ?**

 **\- Tu as mis en danger Naruto et cela devant nous, ses parents ainsi que nos amis.**

 **\- Excusez-moi. Je ... Je pensais réellement qu'il s'était endormi comme cela lui arrivait encore récemment,** essaya d'argumenter la déesse aux cheveux roses.

 **\- Tu le sous-estimes trop...** lui fit-il remarquer. **Laisse-nous du temps pour te pardonner mais pour aujourd'hui, nous nous passerons de ta présence, surtout Sasuke.**

 **\- ... Bien.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu agis comme ça vis-à-vis de Naruto alors que vous étiez amis autrefois. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous, cela ne me regarde pas. Cependant, je te demanderai d'y réfléchir.** Souffla Minato. **Est-ce que lui tourner le dos ainsi en vaut vraiment le coup ? Tu risques de te retrouver seule si tu continues sur cette voie."**

Après avoir prononcé ces paroles, le dieu de la Guerre partit chez lui. Il avait une annonce à faire à ses deux garnements. Il savait qu'ils allaient sauter de joie, enfin surtout Naruto. Avant de franchir le seuil, Minato porta une dernière fois son regard sur Sakura. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la plaindre. En cet instant, il comprenait un peu son fils de ne pas trop en vouloir à son ex meilleure amie. Elle semblait souffrir de quelque chose mais quoi ? En tout cas, ça la poussait à se comporter comme une véritable peste avec Naruto.

D'ailleurs celle-ci avait la tête baissée et les poings serrés. Sakura fulminait se trouvant un coupable. Ce dernier ne pouvait qu'être Naruto. A cause de lui, Sasuke la méprisait et Minato lui avait interdit de franchir le seuil de sa maison. Relevant la tête, une personne présente aurait pu voir son visage baigné de larmes et des yeux sombres où se lissait une haine profonde. Elle refusait de remettre son jugement infaillible en question, sous prétexte que son ex meilleur ami avait fait des progrès indéniables ou à la demande du dieu de la Guerre. Pour elle, Naruto restera l'éternel bouffon et immature. Elle refusait qu'il mette ses efforts à néant. Elle avait déjà trop perdu pour ça et selon elle, à cause de lui. Sakura disparue dans un nuage de feuille.

Minato de retour dans la salle à manger se fit interpeller par Kushina.

 **"- Sakura n'est pas là. Elle était avec toi, non ?**

 **\- Si, elle m'a demandée de l'excuser mais elle s'est souvenue qu'elle avait des choses à faire de dernière minute,** mentit son fiancé.

 **-... Ben, ce n'est pas bien grave. De toute façon, vu son comportement, je crois que je n'aurai pas pu m'empêcher de lui dire ce que je pense.**

 **\- Calme-toi. Allons rejoindre nos fils et nos invités."**

Les deux divinités se tournèrent vers ces derniers et profitèrent du repas entre amis. A la fin, le dieu de la Guerre regroupa Naruto et Sasuke afin de leur annoncer une grande nouvelle.

 **"- Naruto, Sasuke. Au vu des progrès que vous avez réalisé cette semaine à la méditation, j'ai réussi à convaincre votre mère de vous laisser continuer votre entraînement. J'ai bataillé dur toute la nuit pour ça. Donc,...**

 **\- C'est vrai ?!** S'excitèrent les deux dieux ailés, les yeux pétillant.

 **\- Calmez-vous !** Sourit leur père au vu de leur visage. **Oui, c'est vrai. Demain, vous pourrez repartir aux Enfers pour poursuivre votre formation auprès d'Achille, Hector et Léonidas...**

 **\- Ouais !** Sauta dans tous les sens Naruto avant de s'arrêter d'un coup avant de demander. **Mais pourquoi on ne continue pas avec toi ici ?**

 **\- Et bien avec le mariage à préparer, je serai assez occupé et puis vous avez des explications à donner à vos instructeurs pour votre départ précipité** , lui répondit Minato.

A ces mots, les deux garçons pâlirent car ils sentaient que les héros antiques allaient leur faire payer leur absence sans explications. Ils allaient souffrir. Le dieu de la Guerre reprit la parole.

 **\- Cependant, je compte sur vous pour vous améliorer encore plus dans la méditation, que ce soit en duo ou en individuel. Tenten vous rejoindra de temps en temps ainsi que Kakashi et Jiraya pour vous superviser et vous apporter un peu de leur expérience.**

 **\- Super ! Pourquoi attendre demain !? Allez Sasuke, partons dès maintenant,** dit plus qu'enthousiaste le dieu de l'Amour qui déploya ses ailes pour s'envoler vers le passage entre l'Olympe et les Enfers sans attendre la réponse de son frère.

 **\- Naruto, non, attends ! Je voulais te parler de quelque chose avant",** tenta de le stopper son père mais en vain.

Sasuke le regarda désolé pour lui en haussant les épaules. Après avoir déployé ses ailes noires, il se décida à suivre le blondinet. Minato les vit donc partir, débité. Shikamaru et Jiraya le voyant ainsi posèrent chacun une main sur chacune de ses épaules. Le dieu des Dieux dit

 **"- Tu voulais lui annoncer pour son héritage, n'est-ce pas, Minato ?**

 **\- Oui,** souffla ce dernier. **Mais j'ai mal choisi mon moment. J'aurai peut-être du aborder le sujet avant de leur parler de leur entrainement.**

 **\- Ce sera que partie remise. Il reste encore du temps,** intervint Shikamaru. **Il a fait énormément de progrès.**

 **\- Je sais. Enfin, allons-y. Il faut que maintenant que je tienne Kushina au courant de leur départ",** termina Minato, un peu blanc de devoir affronter cette dernière.

Ses deux amis compatirent car les deux garçons, dans leur précipitation, avaient oublié de saluer leur mère. Ils voulurent éviter le séisme qui s'annonçait. Pour cela, les deux divinités insistèrent auprès de leurs amis pour quitter les lieux. Tous laissèrent donc les deux tourtereaux seuls mais surtout le dieu de la Guerre à son triste sort. Ils étaient sur d'une chose. Kushina allait être furieuse. D'ailleurs, cela ne loupa pas. Elle les traita de fils indignes et qu'ils ne perdaient rien pour attendre. Dès qu'ils seront de retour, elle leur ferait payer au centuple. Son fiancé essaya de la calmer mais en vain. Soudain, elle arrêta son monologue et s'intéressa au dieu de la Guerre. Elle dit d'une voix mielleuse en s'approchant de lui dans une attitude séductrice.

 **"- Mais dis-moi, Minato, tu n'as pas oublié la condition pour obtenir mon accord de leur laisser reprendre leur formation, n'est-ce pas, mon coeur ?**

 **\- Euh... Non,** déglutit son amant.

 **\- Tu peux peut-être me la rappeler,** insista-t-elle de plus en plus aguicheuse le fixant dans les yeux.

 **\- Je dois... Je dois devenir ton ... gloup... ton esclave personnel et...** Bégaya Minato ne pouvant pas se détourner de son regard hypnotisant.

 **\- Et ..**. Encouragea Kushina qui, arrivée à sa hauteur, lui empoigna sa tunique au niveau du torse, tout en l'incitant à se reculer vers un sofa situé derrière lui.

 **\- Et faire tout ce que tu ordonneras,** finit-il de plus en plus inquiet mais rougissant.

 **\- Bien, bon garçon... Ce soir, ta servitude commence... Tu es à moi, tout à moi !"**

Après avoir prononcé cela, Kushina déchira d'un geste brusque la tunique de son fiancé et le poussa sur le sofa. Il y tomba assis alors que son amante monta sur ses genoux, le chevauchant avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. A cette minute, Minato savait qu'il allait à la fois souffrir mais aussi beaucoup apprécié son "esclavagisme".

Alors que Minato s'acquittait de sa tâche, sur la terre des Mortels, Hiashi avait convoqué Neji dans son bureau. Celui-ci y rentra et put y voir son père adoptif accompagné de son professeur de philosophie Iruka, de Fukagu et Itachi Uchiwa. Il salua la petite assemblée et fit de nouveau face à Hiashi.

 **"- Neji, je t'ai demandé de venir car j'ai pris une décision par rapport à ta demande d'enchérir ton enseignement avec les cours donnée par Iruka à l'amphithéâtre et d'accompagner Itachi aux entraînements de combats qu'il suit à l'extérieur.**

 **\- ...**

 **\- J'en ai discuté avec Iruka,** continua Hiashi. **Il semblerait qu'il te trouve assez mature pour suivre les cours qu'il donne aux autres étudiants. Sache que j'en suis fier et c'est pourquoi, je t'y autorise.**

 **\- Merci, père,** remercia Neji, heureux d'avoir l'autorisation mais surtout d'avoir entendu que le chef de famille était fier de lui.

 **\- Cependant, je mets une condition,** continua Hiashi gravement. **Je t'y autorise mais seulement si tu te fais accompagner par Itachi ici présent. Bien sûr, j'en ai parlé avec son père. Il est d'accord. Ainsi, tu pourras assister à ses cours. Cependant, pour quelques raisons qui soient, Itachi se trouve dans l'incapacité d'y aller. Tu ne pourras pas t'y rendre non plus. Je pense que tu es encore trop jeune pour faire face au monde seul. J'espère que tu me comprends.**

 **\- Oui père, je comprends,** affirma le jeune garçon qui fit un geste de tête vers son camarade, qui lui rendit en retour, pour le remercier.

 **\- En ce qui concerne les entraînements physiques, je pense qu'il est encore trop tôt. La différence de force corporel est trop importante. Je préfère que tu attentes deux ans et que tu fortifies ton corps avec ton maître d'arme personnel.** Reprit Hiashi.

 **\- Bien.**

 **\- J'autorise, tout de fois Itachi, à venir te montrer les passes d'armes qu'il a apprit. Il pourra s'il le souhaite assister à tes propres cours et ainsi échanger son expérience avec toi.**

 **\- Je vous remercie père ainsi que vous seigneur Kukagu et toi aussi Itachi,** affirma son fils adoptif.

 **\- Mais je t'en prie, jeune homme,** dit le chef des Uchiwa. **J'espère que vous deviendrez de bons amis tous les deux.**

 **\- Bien, j'aimerai que vous nous laissiez les garçons,** demanda le chef des Hyuga. **Nous avons besoin de nous entretenir avec Iruka pour organiser tout ça.**

 **\- Nous vous saluons,** dirent les deux concernés en s'inclinant devant les adultes avant de sortir.

Alors que ces derniers commencèrent leur entretien, Neji guida Itachi dans les méandres de la demeure avant d'atteindre le jardin intérieur où ils s'assirent tous deux. Après un moment de silence, Itachi le rompit.

 **"- Alors, Neji, satisfait ?**

 **\- Oui, assez. Je ne pensais pas que mon père m'y autoriserait vu mon jeune âge.**

 **\- Tu sais, l'âge ne fait pas tout comme dit Iruka. La maturité y joue beaucoup. En tout cas, ton père te trouve assez mature pour ça et te fais assez confiance pour respecter ses conditions, alors, profites-en. J'espère que nous deviendrons de grands amis.**

 **\- J'espère aussi",** répondit doucement Neji.

Itachi était un peu surpris du peu d'enthousiasme de ce dernier à se faire un ami. Il se reprit car après tout, son camarade était orphelin et avait peut-être besoin de temps pour faire confiance. En tout cas, il l'aiderai à s'ouvrir. Il était sur que Neji s'avérera un très bon ami. Quand à ce dernier, ses pensées étaient tout autres. Certes, une part de lui espérait qu'Itachi est raison mais une autre lui soufflait d'être prudent. En tout cas, le jeune Hyuga ferait tout pour rendre encore plus fier son père adoptif et de devenir le meilleur. Un autre point s'affirmait de plus en plus dans son esprit : c'est Hiashi qui détenait la vérité et non pas les anciens jaloux. Peut-être que son père l'aimait-il vraiment en fin de compte.


	17. Trois ans après et histoires de femmes

Trois années s'écoulèrent. Elles furent parsemées de hauts et de bas, de joie et de tristesse mais également de complots et d'alliances solides. Ainsi, les Hyuga avaient réussi à contrecarrer avec l'aide de leurs cousins et amis plusieurs manigances des Otsutsuki. Le chef de ces derniers avait voulu faire voter par le Sénat une censure contre l'adoption de Neji afin de l'écarter de la succession. Heureusement, les autres chefs votèrent contre et sa demande fut rejetée avec la majorité des voix. Se considérant non vaincu, le chef des Otsutsuki essaya une autre stratégie : forcer Hiashi à fiancer sa fille Hinata à son fils voulait faire annuler la loi des Hyuga autorisant ses membres à épouser une personne selon leur affection et non plus selon les intérêts de la famille. Il désirait la remplacer par une autre obligeant une alliance entre sa famille et celle de Hiashi. Il essaya alors d'obtenir la majorité par nombre de cela, il tenta de menacer ou de corrompre les sénateurs provenant de familles de moindre importante. L'Otsutsuki avait oublié un léger détail dans son plan : la fidélité de certaines d'entre elles mais surtout l'intelligence des Nara.

Ces derniers étaient les plus fins stratèges de la Rome Antique et vénéraient la déesse Sakura et le dieu Minato pour l'obtention de ce don. Lorsque leur chef, Shukaku Nara, reçut la visite de son homologue le menaçant de représailles s'il soutenait Hiashi, il joua le soumis. Par derrière, il alla voir ses amis les Yamanaka et les Akimichi qui eurent par la suite le même entretien désagréable. Les deux chefs de famille, Inoichi et Choja, firent ce que leur avait recommandé leur allié Nara et jouèrent le jeu. Il va de soit que l'Otsutsuki n'alla pas voir les Uchiwa, les Senju et les Sarutobi qu'il savait gagner à la cause des Hyuga. Il évita également les Inuzuka, connus pour leur fidélité mais surtout pour leur dégoût du mensonge. Il rentra satisfait de la bonne évolution de son plan. Cependant, endormi par ce soit disant succès, il ne remarqua pas qu'il était espionné. Ainsi, Shukaku put avoir la liste de toutes les familles menacées ou corrompues visités par l'Otsutsuki avec l'aide de ses amis qui avaient aussi envoyé des espions.

Les trois alliés convoquèrent les trois grandes familles et les Inuzuka afin de leur montrer les preuves du chantage et de la corruption poursuivie par leur rival. Pour éviter un scandale à la ville de Rome et mettre en danger sa stabilité, tous décidèrent de confondre l'Otsutsuki et les chefs corrompus en les menaçant de perdre leur place au Sénat ou pire d'être exécuter pour trahison. Tous obtempérèrent sans trop de résistance. Il va de soit que l'instigateur du complot fulmina de rage et se promit de se venger. Cependant, pour le moment, il décida de se faire oublier et à attendre tel un serpent chassant sa proie. Le chef des Otsutsuki mit ce temps à profit pour se chercher des alliances et malheureusement, en trouva. Quand à ceux menacés de représailles, les grandes familles s'allièrent commercialement et militairement avec eux en leur promettant protection si leurs membres restaient fidèles au pacte d'alliance. Bien entendu, Les Hyuga et leurs alliés mirent les preuves en lieu sûr connu d'eux seul.

C'est lors de cette grande réunion qu'Itachi accompagné de Neji fit la connaissance d'Ana, la fille aînée des Inuzuka. Bien qu'âgés de douze ans, à ce moment-là, les deux pré-adolescents présumèrent qu'à l'avenir, ils deviendront de grands amis... et peut-être plus, à la satisfaction de leurs parents qui regardèrent amusés leur rapprochement. En effet, Itachi, en tant qu'héritier de la famille Uchiwa avait suivi son père durant tout le déroulement de cette affaire. Ainsi, il put assister à une leçon de politique des plus instructives apportée par son paternel. Il comprit alors l'importance des alliances solides mais surtout des liens d'amitié entre les familles les plus influentes de Rome. L'héritier des Uchiwa se félicita alors de s'être rapproché de Neji qui était le plus pressenti pour devenir celui des Huyga.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier avait conclu à la même constatation mais surtout il se sentait fier de la confiance que son père adoptif lui avait accordé durant cette affaire. Il avait assisté à toutes les réunions des chefs. Il est vrai que dès que la discussion devenait trop confidentielle, on leur ordonnait de sortir de la pièce. Cela lui permit, ainsi qu'à son camarade, de rencontrer les autres héritiers. Bien que le jeune Huyga restait assez en retrait, une certaine entente s'était construite entre les jeunes qui, à l'avenir, pourrait se transformer en la même amitié qu'entretenaient leurs parents.

Un autre changement avait touché Neji durant ces trois années : le déroulement de son enseignement. Comme promis Hiashi lui permit d'aller à l'amphithéâtre, accompagné par Itachi, afin de suivre les cours de philosophie du professeur Iruka, homme de sciences et de savoirs. Il put ainsi côtoyer des étudiants plus âgés qui avaient voulu le bizuter. Cependant, dès leur première tentative, ils renoncèrent, Neji leur montrant son sens de la répartie. Ce qui les fit également reculés était son nom, le nom d'une des plus nobles familles de Rome. Rajouté à cela son amitié avec Itachi Uchiwa, héritier de haute noblesse, le jeune Hyuga était devenu à leurs yeux intouchable.

Il fit aussi l'admiration des adultes et des enseignants, qu'Iruka faisait intervenir, par son intelligence, sa maturité et son savoir durant les débats. Son point de vue était toujours pertinent et riche. Lorsque Hiashi se libérait de ses obligations pour venir le chercher, il ne recevait que des louanges de son fils adoptif. Neji pouvait à ce moment-là voir toute la fierté et l'affection que lui portait celui qui était devenu son père. Au bout d'un an, Itachi et Neji devinrent les meilleurs de leur groupe, faisant augmenter la notoriété de leur famille. Actéon quand à lui, malgré l'influence de ses camarades, restait bon dernier, ce qui ne semblait jamais l'accabler, gai comme il était. Il faut dire qu'à la différence de ses amis, il n'avait pas un héritage à sauvegarder et à honorer étant que le petit dernier de sa fratrie.

Deux ans après son entrée à l'amphithéâtre, Hiashi autorisa Neji à suivre Itachi lors des entraînements physiques. Il y trouva également Asuma Sarutobi en tant qu'instructeur. En effet, étant que le cadet de la famille et libérer des obligations octroyées à un héritier, Asuma avait fait carrière dans l'armée en tant qu'officier. Il monta les grades pour finir par devenir légat de légion, une des plus grandes fonctions dans la légion romaine. Il avait combattu contre les barbares de Gaulle et de Germanie. Cependant, au bout de plusieurs années de sang et de combats, il se sentit las et décida de rentrer à Rome. C'est sur son chemin de retour qu'Asuma rencontra Kurenaï, fille d'un puissant chef gaulois, allié de Rome dès la conquête de la Gaulle. Asuma dût batailler dur avec celui qui devint son beau-père surmontant, des épreuves herculéennes. Il les réussit et finit par épouser celle qui deviendra la future mère de son premier né, du moins il l'espérait. En attendant ce jour, le légat faisait profiter de son expérience les jeunes hommes de la cité pendant son temps libre et leur enseignait l'art du maniement des armes. Il fut heureux de prendre sous son aile les fils de ses amis Hiashi et Fugaku.

D'ailleurs à cet exercice, les deux garçons s'avérèrent aussi doués l'un que l'autre. Tous deux purent au bout d'un an rivaliser avec des adversaires plus grands qu'eux. En effet, ceux de leur âge ne présentaient plus un très grand challenge pour eux. Leur combat se finissait au bout d'à peine cinq minutes. Même entre eux, leur duel, bien que plus intense, se terminait souvent par un match nul tellement ils se connaissaient. Beaucoup de jeunes refusaient d'escrimer contre eux lorsque des combats deux contre deux se déroulaient et qu'ils faisaient équipe. Ils excellaient autant au glaive, qu'au poignard ainsi qu'aux tirs à l'arc. Neji était le plus précis alors qu'Itachi était le plus subtil, réalisant souvent des feintes pour arriver à ses fins. Ce dernier montrait une bonne connaissance en stratégie. Allier au regard et au jugement de son ami, ils étaient imbattable durant les simulations de campagne. Décidément, le Hyuga et l'Uchiwa faisaient la fierté de leurs instructeurs et de leurs pères. Beaucoup prenait exemple sur eux et serait prêt à les suivre lors des guerres à venir. Actéon marchait souvent à côté d'eux tel un coq, heureux de pouvoir se vanter d'être ami avec des génies.

A force de côtoyer Itachi, Neji se surprit à le considérer comme un frère et se retenait de plus en plus difficilement à lui confier ses tourments, ses angoisses et ses interrogations. Itachi appréciait énormément Neji qui, à l'opposé d'Actéon, ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire et même s'il n'était pas très bavard ou très souriant, son silence n'était jamais gênant. Bien au contraire, il était plutôt reposant dans cette ville bruyante où vivait une cohue quotidienne. Tous deux aimaient s'allonger sous un arbre pour débattre ou juste se reposer. Neji ne lui avait pas encore ouvert complètement son coeur, mais l'héritier Uchiwa présumait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps pour qu'il devienne son confident. Il ne l'avait jamais poussé à la confidence, respectant son choix. Neji faisait de même avec lui. Ce qu'ils appréciaient tous deux. Itachi lui avait un peu parler de sa famille mais voyant l'embarra de son ami, avait arrêté d'aborder le sujet. Une chose était sur, il sera présent au moment où Neji aura besoin de lui pour l'écouter.

Ainsi, le jeune Hyuga fit d'énormes progrès sur le plan affectif au grand bonheur de Hiashi. Ce dernier partageait de plus en plus de temps avec lui, pour le former bien sûr mais également pour lui montrer l'importance qu'il représentait pour lui, mais pas seulement. Par son rapprochement avec son fils adoptif, le chef Hyuga montrait à ses opposants du conseil familial la prérogative et la légitimité qu'avait Neji sur le poste d'héritier, même en absence d'un garçon de son propre sang. En effet, malgré la naissance d'Hinata, une ombre tâchait de nouveau la vie conjugale de Hiashi et d'Hitomi. Certains anciens recommençaient à regretter l'absence d'héritier mâle et accusaient son aimée d'être dans l'incapacité de le lui donner. Ils ne parlaient pas encore de répudiation mais cela ne saurait tarder. Désirant anticiper leur action, le chef de famille leur rappelait par des actes et des paroles que Neji était toujours présent et qu'ils ne devaient pas l'oublier ou le sous-estimer.

Ce dernier s'en sentait fier et des plus touchés. Ils étaient devenus très proches et se faisaient confiance. L'époux d'Hitomi avait depuis peu commencé à l'amener avec lui à la chasse. Bien entendu, Neji y retrouvait souvent Itachi. En effet, cette activité permettait aux différents chefs de famille de se réunirent en dehors du Sénat et de partager un moment sans parler politique. Elle leur permettait de resserrer les liens politiques, commerciaux et amicaux. D'ailleurs, depuis la tentative ratée des Otsutsuki, les participants avaient augmenté en nombre puisque les grandes familles avaient invité leurs nouveaux alliés à les rejoindre. La chasse plaisait énormément à Neji qui se sentait libre dans cette nature sauvage. Il aimait le moment de la traque, l'approche silencieuse vers sa cible et l'adrénaline au moment de tirer sa flèche ou sa lance.

Alors que les hommes courraient la forêt en quête de gibier, leurs épouses se réunissaient au sein d'une de leur demeure pour partager des anecdotes et des conseils. Hitomi et Kurenaï se rapprochèrent de plus en plus et devinrent, comme annoncer lors de la cérémonie pour la naissance d'Hinata, les meilleures amies du monde terrestre. On ne pouvait plus voir l'une sans l'autre dès qu'elles allaient faire une course ou juste se promener en ville ou à la campagne. Hiashi, bien qu'heureux de voir son aimée de nouveau épanouie, regrettait parfois cette amitié. Plus d'une fois, Kurenaï, arrivant à l'improviste, coupait court à ses projets avec Hitomi. Cette dernière aimait vraiment cette complicité. Cela lui rappelait tellement celle qu'elle partageait avec sa soeur. Hina lui manquait tellement et cela chaque jour. Kurenaï lui faisait souvent oublié sa tristesse et sa mélancolie. Elle l'accompagnait chaque année jusqu'au temple de Pompéi. A la date anniversaire du décès de Hina, Hitomi s'y rendait afin de prier pour l'âme de la chère disparue. Elle aurait aimé que Neji vienne également. Malheureusement, il refusait à chaque fois, à moins que Hiashi soit présent.

Malgré les progrès d'avec son époux, Hitomi, bien qu'heureuse de leur nouvelle complicité, regrettait de n'être pas plus proche de son neveu. Ce dernier restait, certes, poli mais aussi très distant avec elle. Plus d'une fois, l'épouse de Hiashi le soupçonnait de l'éviter surtout quand elle avait Hinata dans les bras ou près d'elle. Neji rejetait toutes manifestations de son affection contrairement d'avec Hiashi. Cela la rendait malheureuse car elle n'en connaissait pas la raison. Heureusement, sa petite Hinata comblait son besoin d'exprimer son amour maternel et en réclamait tous les jours davantage. Sa fille s'est montrée être un bébé très calme, pleurant presque jamais et offrant de magnifiques sourires à ses parents et cela chaque jour. Elle tombait rarement malade au grand bonheur d'Hitomi qui n'aurait pas supporté la mort de son enfant. Toute la maisonnée ainsi que leurs multiples invités étaient tombés sous son doux charme. Son petit ange avait fêté sa troisième année durant le dernier hiver.

Nous étions aujourd'hui au premier jour du printemps et les hommes se préparaient à partir à la chasse, la première de l'année. Le soleil était à peine levé que la villa des Hyuga était en effervescence. Hiashi organisait le départ en inspectant la meute de chiens et les chevaux. Ils devaient être en parfaite santé pour avoir la force de traquer le gibier. Hitomi était à la nurserie, penchée sur le berceau d'Hinata, dormant tranquillement en ce matin. La maîtresse de maison s'était également levée tôt pour préparer l'arrivée des épouses de tous ces chasseurs. Alors qu'elle regardait sa fille, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Hiashi entra et se plaçant derrière elle pour la serrer dans ses bras, observa à son tour Hinata au-dessus de son épaule. Il la trouvait tellement belle. Hitomi se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa doucement avant de lui demander.

 **"- Alors, Hiashi, êtes-vous prêt ainsi que tous vos gens pour la chasse ?**

 **\- Oui, tout est en ordre."**

Puis il reprit sa contemplation et sourit. Hinata possédait de magnifiques cheveux noires aux reflets bleus violacés, lui arrivant au niveau des oreilles. Sa peau était aussi blanche que la porcelaine qu'on n'osait à peine toucher de peur de la casser. Ses joues rosées appelaient aux baisers. Ses lèvres roses de l'enfance ne faisaient que sourire timidement. Sortant de son observation, il rompit le silence.

 **\- Ma petite princesse a tellement grandi. J'ai l'impression que c'était encore hier qu'elle me prenait mon doigt dans sa minuscule main ou que j'avais peur de la briser quand je la prenais dans mes bras.**

 **\- Oui, elle grandit vite...** Murmura amoureusement la mère d'Hinata en se blottissant un peu plus dans les bras de son époux. **Te rappelles-tu le jour où elle a fait ses premiers pas ?**

 **\- Comme de l'eau de roche".** Lui répondit Hiashi, en se mémorisant ce merveilleux événement.

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an que leur fille égayait leur vie malgré les difficultés avec Neji et les anciens. Hinata ne marchait pas encore et préférait pour le moment faire courir sa mère et sa nourrice après elle à quatre pattes. Elle était tellement silencieuse et discrète que bien souvent, la petite fille échappait à leur vigilance. Le petit miracle du couple était retrouvé dans le couloir ou en haut des escaliers, ou encore devant le bureau de son père, y frappant de ses petits poings pour qu'il vienne lui ouvrir. A ce moment-là, Hitomi, affolée de ne plus trouver sa fille, voyait Hiashi arrivé avec elle dans les bras. D'autre fois, la porte laissée ouverte, Hinata y entrait et sa mère l'observait essayer de monter sur ses genoux alors qu'il s'était assoupi. Ce jour-là, une chose changea.

Hiashi venait de rentrer avec Neji d'une réunion importante. Voulant voir les deux femmes de sa vie, il se dirigea vers la nurserie. Arrivé là-bas, il vit Hinata dans les bras de sa mère qui pleurait. Croyant à quelques choses de grave, il se précipita vers elles en l'interrogeant.

 **"- Hitomi, que se passe-t-il ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Hinata ?**

 **\- Hiashi,... Rassurez-vous, notre fille va bien. Je suis juste heureuse.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?** Demanda, intrigué, son mari.

 **\- Je vais vous montrer. Veuillez reculer, s'il vous plaît."** Sollicita-t-elle.

De plus en plus suspicieux, Hiashi obtempéra tout de même. Il vit alors Hitomi s'agenouillée et posée Hinata sur ses pieds. Elle la tenait par les mains. Puis, elle la lâcha en l'encourageant.

 **"- Hinata, va vers papa. Vas-y. Tu peux le faire."**

Entendant ses paroles et regardant son père en souriant, la petite fille tendit ses petits bras vers lui et fit un pas, puis deux et ainsi de suite. Devant le spectacle qui se livrait devant ses yeux, Hiashi plia un genou à terre et ouvrit ses bras pour y accueillir Hinata qui se mit à rigoler contre lui. Il venait d'assister à ses premiers pas. Dès ce jour-là, la nourrice, les esclaves et Hitomi n'arrêtaient pas de la chercher partout. Le cache-cache était devenu son jeu préféré. Souvent, c'était Neji qui la trouvait lorsque son père adoptif le sollicitait pour la chercher. Le jeune garçon avait encore du mal à se sentir proche d'elle. A chaque fois, il ressentait un malaise important et un sentiment négatif lui prenait le coeur. Ne désirant pas lui faire de mal, Neji limitait ses contacts avec elle. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'Hinata le regardait de ses yeux blancs violacés et lui souriait, il ressentait une petite chaleur touchée son coeur mais il l'écartait très vite.

En pensant à lui, Hiashi entendit des coups sur la porte. Autorisant à entrer, il put voir le sujet de ses souvenirs franchir la porte. Il lui demanda.

 **"- Neji, que se passe-t-il ?**

 **\- Nos invités sont arrivés.**

 **\- Bien, nous arrivons. Merci."** dit son père adoptif.

Neji, après avoir salué le couple, repartit rejoindre Itachi qui venait aussi d'arriver avec ses parents. Hitomi fixait la porte et reprit la parole.

 **"- Hiashi, je n'arrête pas de me demander pourquoi Neji est aussi froid avec moi ou avec Hinata. Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas quoi vous répondre mais une chose est sûre, vous n'êtes pas responsable** , lui répondit le concerné. **Je pense qu'il s'est construit une barrière pour se protéger de la souffrance.**

 **\- Mais pourquoi avec Hinata et moi ?**

 **\- Mmmm...** Réfléchit Hiashi. **Peut-être l'image d'une mère aimant sa fille alors qu'il a perdu la sienne. Il la jalouse peut-être de recevoir de l'amour.**

 **\- Hiashi, je suis plus que prête à lui en donner. Mon coeur est capable de les aimer tous les deux. Cependant, il rejette toutes mes tentatives d'affection,** désespéra son aimée. **J'ai peur de perdre courage.**

 **\- Hitomi, un jour, tout ce que vous avez fait pour lui, lui reviendra en mémoire et le touchera. A ce moment-là, il se laissera approcher et vous pourrez l'aimer comme une mère. Soyez encore patiente.**

 **\- Je vais essayer. Merci Hiashi.**

 **\- Bien, il nous faut rejoindre nos invités",** fit remarquer ce dernier.

Il prit la main de son épouse et sortit de la nurserie pour partir dans le salon de leur villa où un esclave les avait conduits. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que Neji les avait entendus. Il n'était pas allé voir Itachi car en entendant sa tante prononcer son nom, il s'était arrêté et avait écouté la conversation. Il se sentait désoler pour elle. Son coeur s'était serré. Au fond de lui, il aurait voulu aller vers elle et se laissait aimer mais à chaque fois, il avait l'impression de trahir sa mère. Quand il voyait Hinata dans les bras de sa tante, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher à se sentir en colère ou d'avoir un sentiment de peur. Quand Neji entendit le couple sortir, il s'était empressé de partir rejoindre son ami. Il devait y réfléchir, vraiment mais pour le moment, il gardera ses distances, tant qu'il n'avait pas les idées claires. Peut-être devrait-il en parler avec quelqu'un... Itachi ?

Hiashi et Hitomi arrivèrent enfin en face des autres chefs de famille ainsi que de leurs épouses. Certaines avaient également emmené leurs enfants afin qu'ils puissent jouer ensemble. Il prit alors la parole.

 **"- Je souhaite à tous la bienvenue en ma demeure. Hitomi et moi-même en sommes honorés.**

 **\- Merci, Hiashi. C'est nous qui sommes honorés de votre invitation.** Répondit Asuma. **Mon père s'excuse de son absence mais son grand âge ne lui permet plus de pratiquer l'activité de la chasse.**

 **\- Il est tout excusé, Asuma** , rassura le chef Hyuga. **Je vous invite donc à rejoindre nos montures et les chiens. Il est temps d'y aller."**

Tous acquiescèrent et sortirent à sa suite pour se retrouver dans une cour pavée où les chevaux les attendaient. Les époux firent leur adieu à leurs aimées. Le plus long fut Asuma avec Kurenaï qui rougit quelque peu après le baiser échangé avec son amant. La jeune femme était heureuse de passer la journée avec son amie, Hitomi, et les autres épouses. Elle avait besoin de conseil et c'était le meilleur moment. La maîtresse de maison voulut embrasser Neji mais il se déroba. Il accepta, cependant, qu'elle le prenne dans les bras sans pour autant lui rendre son éteinte. Bien qu'attristée, Hitomi s'en contenta en espérant que ce soit un premier pas vers une relation maternelle avec lui. Les femmes suivirent des yeux le cortège des chasseurs quitter l'enceinte de la villa avant de rentrer de nouveau à l'intérieur. Seules Hitomi et Kurenaï restèrent sur le seuil de la porte encore un moment. L'épouse d'Asuma jeta un oeil à son amie et y vit une larme coulée sur sa joue. Alarmée, elle la questionna.

 **"- Hitomi, mon amie, que vous arrive-t-il donc ? Pourquoi cette larme ?**

 **\- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas. Cela va passer,** répondit-elle en s'essuyant le visage. **Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude.**

 **\- Mais dites-moi, je peux peut-être vous aider.**

 **\- Vous êtes bien gentilles,** lui sourit Hitomi. **Je suis un peu triste du comportement de Neji envers Hinata et moi. J'aimerai tellement qu'il me laisse l'approcher, le consoler, l'aimer telle une mère. Je l'aime comme un fils, voyez-vous. Et Hinata, à l'air de s'y être attaché.**

 **\- C'est vrai... D'ailleurs, cela me rappelle ce jour-là. Il était tellement gêné le pauvre..."**

Hitomi et Kurenaï levèrent leur regard vers le ciel et se souvinrent du jour où Hinata prononça son premier mot. La petite fille jouait dans le jardin, un beau jour d'été. Elle ne cessait de vouloir jouer avec un papillon qui virevoltait au-dessus de sa tête. Cela faisait rire sa mère et son amie, en visite. Lorsque tout d'un coup, elles entendirent une petite voix sortit de la bouche d'Hinata. Cette dernière, assisse, regardait derrière sa mère et tendait les bras comme pour inviter quelqu'un à la prendre dans ses bras.

 **"- Ne... Ne... Neji...**

 **\- Hinata,... Tu viens d'appeler Neji. J'ai bien entendu,** fit surprise Hitomi en se retournant.

En effet, derrière elle, s'amenait Hiashi accompagné par l'interpellé. La mère de l'enfant avait les yeux ronds intriguant le chef de famille. Se relevant, elle prit Hinata dans ses bras et lui demanda doucement.

 **\- Ma chérie, comment s'appelle ce jeune garçon ? Tu peux me redire son prénom.**

 **\- Ne... Neji".** Répondit la petite, devant ses parents et le jeune Hyuga.

Tous n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Le premier mot de la petite fille était le prénom du fils adoptif de Hiashi. Ce n'était ni maman, ni papa mais Neji. Le concerné ne savait plus où se mettre, ses joues quelque peu rosies. Quoi qu'un peu surpris par cela, ses parents la félicitèrent. A ce souvenir, les deux femmes sourirent. Neji n'avait pas prononcé un mot de toute la soirée ce jour-là, trop embarrassé par la situation. Il ne savait pas comment réagir et le silence lui semblait la meilleure alternative. Sortant de leur mémoire, Kurenaï reprit en taquinant le jeune garçon.

 **\- Oh, Hitomi, ne désespérez-pas. Un jour, vos efforts paieront. Pour Hinata, il lui faut peut-être encore un peu de temps pour admettre qu'il a maintenant une petite soeur à protéger de ses futurs soupirants. Car croyez-moi, il aura du travail, vu la beauté de votre petite fille.**

 **\- Vous avez sans doute raison. Hiashi me disait la même chose.** Ricana quelque peu son interlocutrice en s'imaginant la scène d'un Neji interdisant à un soupirant de s'approcher d'Hinata.

 **\- Vous voyez !** Renchérit Kurenaï. **Allons rejoindre les autres. J'ai besoin de votre aide et de vos conseils.**

 **\- Pourquoi donc ? Avez-vous des problèmes ?** Demanda inquiète à son tour, Hitomi.

 **\- Si vous voulez le savoir, accompagnez-moi à l'intérieur !"** La sollicita l'aimée d'Asuma en lui saisissant le bras afin de la guider à l'intérieur de la maison.

Hitomi, ainsi entraînée, ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et de rire doucement devant l'empressement de sa compagne. Kurenaï avait vraiment le don de lui faire oublier tous ces soucis.

Kurenaï tira Hitomi jusqu'au salon où Mikoto et leurs autres amies les attendaient avant de commencer leur activité. Devant les deux amies se dressaient de nombreuses femmes habillées richement de leur plus belle tunique. Les mains, leurs bras et leur cou étaient pourvus des plus beaux bijoux. Leurs cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon complexe tenu par des rubans en soie la plus pure. Les invitées avaient voulu faire honneur à leur hôtesse. Elles étaient toutes soit épouse, soit fille ou bien fiancée au sein des familles alliées aux Hyuga. Hitomi et Kurenaï s'avancèrent un peu plus pour toutes les saluer. Des esclaves rentrèrent à la suite de leur maîtresse pour déposer des coupelles de fruits, de petits gâteaux et de quoi se désaltérer. Lorsque tout fut en place, Hitomi salua ses compagnes.

 **"- Mes chères amies, je vous remercie d'être venue de si bon matin. Je suis heureuse que vous puissiez me tenir compagnie pendant que nos maris courent la campagne à la recherche de gros gibier et ainsi nous prouver leur supériorité sur nous, le sexe faible.**

 **\- C'est normal. Nous n'allions pas rester chez nous, seules, alors que nos hommes s'amusent,** répliqua Tsume Inuzuka. **Nous avons aussi le droit de nous divertir.**

 **\- Ma chère, je suis totalement d'accord avec vous** , renchérit Mikoto.

 **\- Merci, je vous propose de partager une petite collation afin que nous fassions connaissance avec nos nouvelles amies",** invita Hitomi.

En effet, après l'affaire Otsutsuki, leur cercle s'était élargi et continuait à augmenter au fil des années. Beaucoup de chefs eurent vent de l'alliance entre les grandes familles et certaines de moindre importance. Désirant également l'intégrer afin de se protéger des Otsutsuki et des corrompus, ils avaient sollicité les Hyuga et leurs alliés pour leur proposer leur candidature. Souhaitant étoffer leur rang afin de mieux contrer leur rival, ils acceptèrent, après une enquête approfondie de la part des Nara. Il ne faudrait pas faire rentrer un espion ou une famille à la solde de leur ennemi. Ainsi, de nombreux contrats d'alliance furent décrétés augmentant les profits, la respectabilité et les influences de chacun. Hitomi et les épouses de chef des familles nobles de Rome y contribuaient à leur manière en faisant régner dans le cercle des femmes une atmosphère de bonne entente, de cordialité et de franche camaraderie. Il était bien connu qu'une dispute entre elle n'amènerait que discorde et conflit, leurs époux protégeant leur honneur. À l'opposé, une amitié forte engendrerait que paix et prospérité.

Ainsi, en cette aurore de printemps, Hitomi accueillait au sein de sa demeure les épouses des chefs de famille ayant signé de nouveau accord. En plus d'elles, l'aimée de Hiashi mettait un point d'honneur à recevoir également les enfants et les jeunes femmes fraîchement unies aux héritiers et aux fils dans le mariage. Son but était de les aider à survivre dans le monde cruel des grandes familles et des rivalités politiques. Elle voulait leur faire sentir qu'elles n'étaient pas seules et qu'elles avaient aussi des soutiens et des amies. C'est ainsi que toutes purent faire connaissance en festoyant et en écoutant de la musique douce. Au bout de deux heures, une nourrice signala à Hitomi qu'Hinata venait de se réveiller. La mère s'excusa auprès de ses amies car elle désirait s'occuper elle-même de sa fille. Avant de partir, les autres mères la prièrent de demander à sa servante encore présente d'aller chercher les leurs. Elles les avaient confiés à la nurserie dès leur arrivée. En acceptant avec joie, leur hôtesse leur fit gentiment remarquer qu'elles auraient dû le lui quémander plus tôt si elles désiraient avoir leur progéniture près d'elles.

C'est ainsi qu'Hitomi partit vers la chambre d'Hinata qu'elle trouva debout dans son lit à attendre l'arrivée de sa mère. A sa vue, la petite fille lui tendit les bras en souriant. Elle se fit soulevée et emmenée près d'une bassine. Hitomi entreprit de lui faire une courte toilette avant de l'habiller d'une petite tunique bleue pâle. Elle lui peigna les cheveux avant de l 'y mettre un ruban assorti à sa robe et décoré de fleurs de printemps. La mère d'Hinata la reprit dans ses bras et repris le chemin de la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter. Elle fut accompagnée dans les couloirs par la progéniture de ses invitées. C'est ainsi qu'une ribambelle d'enfants se déferla dans le salon en courant et sautant dans les bras de leur mère. Hinata, du haut de ses trois ans, regardait curieuse toutes ses têtes blondes s'exciter à ses pieds. Hitomi n'avait pas voulu la laisser marcher seule, au risque d'être bousculée par les bambins. La petite fille vit les fruits et les gâteaux. Ayant faim, elle réclama à sa mère son petit-déjeuner. C'est avec un large sourire qu'Hitomi exécuta son désir en lui tendant ce qu'elle souhaitait tout en ordonnant à une esclave de lui apporter une cruche de lait de chèvre. Une des nouvelles arrivantes déclara en voyant la petite fille et se faisant la porte parole de ses compagnes.

 **"- Quelle adorable enfant vous avez là, dame Hitomi. Votre petite fille est vraiment magnifique et ses yeux sont d'une telle expressivité. On s'y noierait.**

 **\- Je vous remercie.** Dit la mère d'Hinata. **C'est notre petite princesse.**

 **\- Quel âge a-t-elle maintenant ?**

 **\- Hinata a soufflé ses trois bougies durant le dernier hiver.** Répondit sa mère.

 **\- Elle a l'air d'être une petite fille calme. Vous en avez de la chance. Les miens me font tourner en bourrique toute la journée,** affirma une autre invitée, en regardant d'un regard attendri ses trois derniers.

 **\- Oh, laissez-lui le temps. Je suis sure qu'elle sera espiègle comme toutes les petites friponnes de son âge.** Ria quelque peu Tsume en pensant à toutes les bêtises que lui avait faite Hana, sa fille aïnée.

 **\- Excusez ma question et mon indiscrétion, dame Hitomi, mais n'avez vous qu'un seul enfant ?** Demanda curieuse une autre épouse.

 **\- Malheureusement, oui. Je n'ai pas eu le bonheur d'accueillir en mon sein plusieurs petites vies,** déclara tristement Hitomi, en regardant Hinata jouée avec une camarade de son âge sous les regards tendres des mères.

Kurenaï, compatissante, lui avait posée une main sur l'épaule. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas encore mère, elle pouvait comprendre la tristesse de son amie. La même personne continua à la questionner.

 **\- Mais pourtant, vous vous êtes mariées jeune, me semble-t-il ?**

 **\- A dix-huit ans, en effet. En même temps que mon défunte soeur qui a eu la joie de donner naissance à Neji un an après ses noces.** Dit mélancolique l'aimée de Hiashi, ses yeux s'humidifiant.

 **\- Oh pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous rendre triste ou vous blesser. Je suis atteinte du vilain défaut d'être trop curieuse, au grand damne de mon époux,** s'excusa la fautive de tant de mélancolie. **J'ai appris pour votre soeur. Toutes mes condoléances, bien que tardives.**

Après avoir reçu celles de toutes ses invitées, Hitomi reprit doucement.

 **\- Ce n'est rien. Je vous assure... Vos questions ont seulement fait remonter en moi des bons souvenirs comme des mauvais... Hina a été la plus malheureuse de nous deux en perdant, aux deux ans de Neji, mon beau-frère durant la catastrophe de Pompéi. Je sais que sans son fils, elle l'aurait rejoint au royaume du Dieu Saï.**

 **\- Elle ne s'est donc jamais remariée ?** Demanda une autre de leur compagne.

 **\- Non, elle aimait encore Hizashi et souhaitait lui rester fidèle, même au-delà de la mort. J'espère qu'ils ont pu se retrouver aux Enfers et qu'ils sont à jamais réunis.** Termina Hitomi, émue de cette confidence.

Après cette question, une de leur compagne se tourna vers Mikoto et quémanda à son tour.

 **\- Dame Mikoto, vous avez également un seul enfant comme dame Hitomi et dame Hina, paix à son âme, un garçon je crois ?**

 **\- Tout à fait, Itachi, mon petit prince. Il est âgé de 13 ans maintenant.**

 **\- Avez-vous eu d'autres enfants ?** Continua-t-elle d'interroger.

 **\- Malheureusement, non,** avoua la concernée. **Lors de mon accouchement, des complications sont survenues. Le dieu de la Mort a failli m'accueillir à bras ouvert dans son territoire à cause d'une perte abondante de sang. La sage-femme et le guérisseur m'ont sauvée mais ils m'apprirent que je ne pourrai jamais revivre d'autres grossesses.**

 **\- Oh, je suis désolée de vous avoir posé une telle question,** s'excusa son interlocutrice. **Tant de femmes en perdent durant leur vie que je n'aurai jamais pensée à ce cas de figure. Je compatis à votre perte.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas bien grave, vous ne pouviez pas savoir...**

 **-...**

 **\- Je m'interroge Hitomi. Comment êtes-vous été amenée à avoir Hinata au bout de tant d'année de mariage ? Le conseil de votre famille a du énormément vous mettre la pression,** questionna à son tour Mikoto, curieuse de savoir comment son amie, qu'elle connaissait blessée par son éventuelle stérilité, avait pu obtenir ce miracle.

 **\- Et bien, je suis tombée enceinte il y a trois ans. J'ai..."**

C'est ainsi qu'Hitomi raconta à toute l'assemblée d'épouses l'histoire de la conception d'Hinata, les doutes des anciens, leur sollicitation auprès de Hiashi pour qu'il prenne une autre femme, la maladie d'Hina, son décès mais surtout son voeu exaucé à la déesse Kushina et au dieu Naruto. Elle nourrissait maintenant l'infime espoir de pouvoir de nouveau porter la vie en espérant que ce soit un garçon cette fois-ci. Cependant, celui-ci tardait à arriver malgré ses offrandes et ses prières. Les Dieux semblaient le lui avoir accordé qu'une fois et pas une de plus. A la fin de son récit, Mikoto l'interpella à nouveau.

 **"- Les anciens ne vous ont-ils pas menacée de répudiation ?**

 **\- Pas que je sache,** lui répondit Hitomi, toujours ignorante de la demande rédigée par eux quelques jours avant l'annonce de sa grossesse et détruite par Hiashi.

 **\- Il est vrai que pour moi, ils m'ont laissée en paix du fait de la naissance d'Itachi. Je leur ai fait un garçon robuste et qui se porte plus que bien. Il ne tombe pratiquement jamais malade. Il est coriace pour son âge. Ils avaient leur héritier alors je ne fus pas trop soumise à leur menace.** Fit remarquer sérieuse la Uchiwa.

 **\- Mais maintenant, quand est-il ?** Insista la Inuzuka. **Hiashi n'a toujours pas d'héritier mâle. Le conseil de famille doit surement y réfléchir de nouveau.**

 **\- Malheureusement, je ne peux pas vous contredire,** souffla quelque peu désespérer la Hyuga. **Cependant, cela fait quelques jours que je n'ai plus vent de rumeurs quelques qu'elles soient à ce sujet.**

 **\- Hiashi a du les calmer car n'oubliez pas, vous avez Neji qui peut prétendre à la place d'héritier,** argumenta Kurenaï en intervenant dans la discussion voyant le désarroi de sa meilleure amie.

 **\- En effet, Neji est le fils d'Hina et de Hizashi. Il est le plus proche, par le sang, de mon époux. De plus, grâce à son adoption, il est devenu plus qu'un neveu mais notre fils le rendant encore plus légitime** , confirma cette dernière.

 **\- Vous avez raison** , remarqua pensivement Mikoto. **Ce point m'était sorti de l'esprit. Vous avez bien fait de l'adopter. Cela vous met à l'abri de ses ripoux.**

 **\- Oh, mais Hiashi ne l'a pas adopté dans le seul but de se protéger des anciens,** la contredit Hitomi. **Il l'a fait que pour lui donner un foyer aimant et stable ainsi qu'une protection après la mort de son père. Il ne désire que de faire de lui un homme accompli faisant notre fierté et celle de ses défunts parents. Hizashi et lui avait un contrat connu d'eux seul déclarant Neji l'héritier si j'avais été dans l'incapacité de lui apporter une descendance. A cause de multiples raisons, mon époux a été dans l'obligation d'accélérer ses projets.**

 **\- Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas me montrer désobligeante,** s'excusa Mikoto devant ce discours plein de véhémence et de détermination. **Je voulais éclaircir certains points qui me semblaient quelque peu flou dans mon esprit.**

 **\- Je comprends et je nous ne vous en veux pas,** la réconforta Hitomi. **Je m'excuse également du ton employé mais il est vrai que je suis un peu sur la défensive ces jours-ci. J'ai peur que les anciens remettent la pression sur Hiashi en raison de l'absence d'héritier mâle direct. Cela m'épuise moralement et ne me permet pas de me détendre.**

 **\- Mais pourquoi vous presse-t-il autant, ainsi que Hiashi ?** Demanda la plus jeune de leurs compagnes. **Vous êtes encore jeunes et surement capable de tomber de nouveau enceinte.**

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle, la faisant fortement rougir. C'est Mikoto qui lui répondit.

 **\- Il est vrai que vous venez de vous marier et que vous viviez en province avec vos parents. Vous n'êtes donc pas au courant des pratiques de la noblesse. Je vous envie, sincèrement mais je ne peux vous laisser dans l'ignorance et votre douce naïveté..."**

C'est ainsi que la Uchiwa, soutenue par Hitomi et les autres épouses de chef, essaya de lui expliquer la pression exercée par la société et la famille sur la femme du dirigeant et son premier devoir. Ainsi la jeune mariée apprit que ce dernier était de donner naissance à un héritier mâle, seul à pouvoir hériter de son père. Leur monde était un monde régi par les hommes et leur pater familias. Si elles n'étaient pas dans la capacité de remplir cette nécessité politique, beaucoup de femmes se faisaient répudier et ainsi abandonner par leur mari. Certaines, ne supportant pas leur stérilité ou leur répudiation, se suicidaient. En effet, elles ne pouvaient plus retourner chez un de leurs parents, soit parce qu'ils étaient décédés, soit à cause de la honte de ne pas avoir accompli leur premier devoir d'épouse de chef. A la fin de ses éclaircissements, Tsume se leva brusquement en maugréant à l'encontre de ces anciens.

 **"- Ces vieillards séniles, quand comprendront-ils que nous ne sommes pas à leur service et qu'ils ne peuvent nous jeter comme de vieux mouchoirs sous prétexte que nous ne remplissons pas leur critères d'excellence ? J'aimerai les voir porter en leur sein un enfant et de souffrir mille morts pour le mettre au monde..."**

Tsume arrêta soudainement son monologue lorsqu'elle aperçut les visages pâles de quelques-unes de ses camarades. Ces dernières arboraient, pour la première fois, un ventre rond. Pour certaines, il était à peine visible mais laissant deviner leur état. Pour d'autres, il était bien développé montrant l'imminence de leur délivrance. Elle comprit son erreur et voulut se faire pardonner.

" **\- Oh pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. J'étais tellement en colère contre ces... ces...**

 **\- Calmez-vous, Tsume. Je pense que nous avons toutes comprises ce que vous vouliez dire,** intervint Hitomi calmement.

 **\- Mais dites-moi...** Hésita une des futures mères, angoissée. **Cela fait-il si... mal que ça ?**

 **\- Et bien,... pour être honnête,... oui. C'est une véritable torture** , répondit Tsume de son franc parlé.

 **\- Mon dieu ! Tant que ça ? Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver.** Dit une autre.

 **\- Si vous allez y arriver, comme nous toutes.** Essaya d'encourage Mikoto. **Nous possédons, nous, les femmes, une puissance intérieure incroyable qui nous donne assez de force pour surmonter un tel effort, une telle souffrance. En cela, nous sommes supérieures aux hommes et non faibles, comme ils aiment à le penser.**

 **\- Mais surtout, n'oubliez pas ce que nous gagnons à la fin de cette terrible épreuve.** Renchérit Hitomi en prenant dans ses bras Hinata qui ne comprenait pas le comportement de sa mère qui la serrait aussi fort contre elle.

Croyant à un jeu, elle se mit à rire. Toutes les femmes présentes en furent attendries avant que la maîtresse de maison reprenne.

 **\- L'enfantement va vous apporter le plus précieux présent : un enfant à chérir. Pensez que vous allez pouvoir faire connaissance avec un petit être que vous avez senti grandir en vous, que vous aimerez au delà de tout entendement et pour qui vous donnerez votre vie sans hésiter. Il vous comblera et vous partagerez un amour infini car votre enfant vous aimera quoi qu'il arrive."**

Les mots d'Hitomi ainsi que sa douceur rassurèrent les futures mères qui posèrent une main sur leur ventre. Leur soulagement fut tel que certaines se surprirent à avoir hâte de tenir leur nouveau-né dans leur bras. Celles déjà comblées par cet amour maternel, eurent subitement envie de renouveler l'expérience. Hitomi fut surprise de constater que Kurenaï avait également posé sa main sur son bas-ventre. Se pourrait-il que son amie soit enceinte, pensa-t-elle. Cependant, elle resta discrète et ne posa aucune question laissant l'épouse d'Asuma se confiée à elle de sa propre initiative. La matinée continua doucement à s'écouler durant laquelle elles discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Kakashi amène le soleil à son zénith. L'aimée de Hiashi invita alors ses invitées et amies à la suivre jusqu'à la salle à manger pour partager un repas frugal.

Après avoir calmé leur faim et leur soif, on alla coucher les enfants en bas âge pour une bonne sieste. Hitomi proposa ensuite à ses compagnes d'aller se détendre auprès de la fontaine du jardin pendant que leurs plus grands se défoulaient en jeu et en course dépensant toute leur énergie. A un moment donné, Kurenaï s'isola sur un banc, protégé par l'ombre d'un olivier. Sa meilleure amie, espionnant son mouvement, prie congé de son interlocutrice afin d'aller la rejoindre. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle s'assit à côté d'elle et lui demande d'une voix douce.

 **"- Kurenaï, quelque chose ne va pas ?**

 **-...**

 **\- Il est vrai que ce matin, sur le perron, vous m'avez annoncée vouloir me demander conseils. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas vraiment trouvé le temps pour vous depuis, mais maintenant, je suis là. Je suis prête à vous écouter et à vous aider dans la mesure de mes moyens.**

 **\- Ne vous excusez pas. C'est normal que vous vous concentriez sur votre devoir d'hôtesse... Je... Depuis quelques jours, je me lève assez fatiguer alors que je dors bien,** commença-t-elle à expliquer. **Certaines odeurs me sont devenues désagréables alors qu'avant elles me laissaient complètement indifférente. J'ai... J'ai également du... retard.**

 **\- Kurenaï, se pourrait-il que vous...** Supposa Hitomi.

 **\- Oui, je porte en mon sein l'enfant d'Asuma.**

 **\- En êtes-vous sûre ?**

 **\- Tout à fait, je suis allée voir une sage-femme qui me l'a confirmée,** confirma Kurenaï, une main sur son ventre, les larmes aux yeux.

 **\- C'est formidable ! Toutes mes félicitations !** S'exclama son amie, heureuse pour elle.

 **\- Pourquoi félicitez-vous Kurenaï, Hitomi ?** Demanda Mikoto, arrivant avec Tsume.

 **\- Notre amie vient de m'annoncer une merveilleuse nouvelle. Elle attend un heureux événement.**

 **\- Nos félicitations !** Reprirent leurs deux compagnes.

 **\- Merci, mais... j'ai... j'ai tellement peur,** se mit à pleurer la future mère.

 **\- Mais de quoi ?** Questionna Tsume en s'approchant d'elle. **Par rapport à ce que nous avons dit tantôt sur la douleur ? Croyez-vous qu'Asuma ne voudra pas de cet enfant ?**

 **\- Non, il m'a avouée que c'est un de ses plus grands souhaits,** contredit vivement Kurenaï. **A cause de sa carrière militaire, il a semé la mort autour de lui, certes au nom de Rome et du Sénat, mais il a tué. Il désire maintenant fêter la vie et son vif désir est de l'engendrer maintenant.**

 **-... C'est un grand philosophe votre mari sous ses airs de guerrier,** essaya de plaisanter Tsume, mais en vain.

 **\- Kurenaï, nous sommes vos amies. Soulagez votre coeur en nous parlant,** encouragea Hitomi, en lui prenant une main entre les siennes.

 **\- Pour la douleur, j'en ai peur mais je pense pouvoir y faire face... Voyez-vous, j'ai perdu ma mère alors que je n'étais qu'une enfant. Je ne me souviens pratiquement pas d'elle. Elle est morte en couche lors de la naissance de mon frère. Je...** Sanglota-t-elle.

 **\- Avez-vous peur de subir le même sort ?** L'encouragea Mikoto, constatant son court silence.

 **\- ... Pas exactement... C'est le risque que nous prenons toutes en nous mariant et en enfantant... Je ne sais pas si je ferai une bonne mère...** Confia Kurenaï. **Mon père s'est remarié mais ma belle-mère nous frappait à son insu... Il l'a répudié quand il en a eu vent... Ensuite, je fus pratiquement élever que par mon père, tel un garçon. Je n'ai connu que ça... J'ai peur de me comporter comme cette femme et de ne pas savoir y faire avec mon bébé.**

 **\- Oh, Kurenaï. Je suis désolée pour vous,** la serra Hitomi. **Rassurez-vous, je suis sûre que vous serez une merveilleuse maman. Regardez comment vous vous comportez avec Hinata. Vous n'avez jamais levé la main sur elle. Je vous la confierai les yeux fermés.**

 **\- Merci, mon amie, vous ne savez pas combien vos mots me réconfortent.**

 **\- De plus, nous sommes là pour vous aider si vous vous sentez un jour déborder ou perdue. Entre femmes, il faut savoir se soutenir et s'entraider,** renchérit Tsume.

 **\- Je vous remercie, vraiment,** affirma la future maman en séchant ses yeux rougies par les larmes. **J'aimerai que vous gardiez cette nouvelle secrète pour le moment. Je souhaiterai l'annoncer à Asuma moi-même. Pouvez-vous me le promettre.**

Après que toutes ses amies le lui promirent, Kurenaï poursuivit.

 **Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'angoisse autant. je dois avouer que contrairement à vos situations, la mienne est plus facile.**

 **\- Je ne vous suis plus, mon amie,** dit confuse l'épouse de Hiashi.

 **\- Je fais référence à nos échanges sur les anciens et vos positions précaires en tant qu'épouses de chef de famille. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai supporté autant de stress et d'avoir une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de moi. Ne pas savoir ce que demain sera fait mais surtout si vous serez toujours mariée le lendemain à vos époux ou non au moment de vous coucher. Et cela à cause d'une décision dictée par des vieux séniles ou par votre capacité ou non de leur donner un héritier. C'est tellement injuste. Je vous trouve bien courageuse.**

 **\- C'est vrai qu'Asuma est le cadet. Il ne subit pas ce que dois vivre son aîné... Vous savez, cela dépend de la mentalité du chef de famille et de cette dernière. Chacune appréhende le sujet à sa manière,** argumenta Mikoto. **Si notre époux ne souhait pas se faire dominé par les anciens, il saura toujours y faire face. Dans le cas contraire, il est vrai que c'est plus difficile pour nous. Heureusement, nous n'avons pas à nous plaindre car nos maris respectifs nous protègent de ses grincheux par amour pour nous. Il faut avouer que parfois, nous nous mettons la pression toute seule. Nous voulons tellement faire plaisir à notre tendre moitié et lui éviter autant que possible les ennuis.**

Ce discours fut soutenu par Hitomi et Tsume qui levant les yeux au ciel eut une idée.

 **\- D'ailleurs en parlant de nos chers maris. Comment avez-vous rencontré les vôtres ? Je me suis toujours posée la question."**

Ses trois compagnes se regardèrent et en souriant décidèrent de le lui raconter.


	18. Mikoto et Tsume : l'amour non réciproque

Mikoto et Hitomi, qui est de deux ans sa cadette, avaient à peu près la même histoire. Toutes deux avaient grandi avec leurs époux au sein de la même maison. Chaque couple possédait un lien de parenté. En effet, ils avaient le même aïeul : Hagoromo pour les Uchiwa et Homura pour les Hyuga. Cependant, depuis la création de leur famille, il existait un tel brassage en leur sein, tout au long des siècles, que leur lien les rendait cousins à multiple degrés. Cet éloignement avait permis leur mariage et ainsi éviter la consanguinité et les risques que cela comportait pour leurs futurs enfants. Les deux cérémonies furent décidées par les anciens. Cela étonna énormément Kurenaï.

" **\- Mais alors, ce sont des mariages arrangés. Vous ne vous êtes pas mariées par amour. Cela m'étonne car vos couples débordent de ce magnifique sentiment.**

 **\- Pour ma part, ce fut en effet un peu le cas,** confirma Mikoto. **Du moins, de la part de Fugaku. En effet, j'éprouve de forts sentiments à son égard depuis mon adolescence. Son caractère taciturne et le mystère qui l'entourait m'ont toujours fascinée. Il a perdu sa mère très jeune et n'a pratiquement jamais connu de gestes tendres. J'ai donc ressenti le besoin de le lui en apporter mais aussi d'être là pour lui. Afin de me faire remarquer de lui, je me suis transformée en confidente, essayant de le faire sortir de sa coquille. Je me rappelle comme je m'amusai à le taquiner doucement pour le faire réagir. J'évitais également l'attitude séductrice et soumise des autres adolescentes pour me démarquer d'elles et lui faire comprendre que je l'aimai pour lui et non pour son titre d'héritier. Fugaku semblait apprécier mon écoute et ma compagnie, du moins plus qu'avec les autres membres de la famille. J'ai même cru qu'il pouvait éprouver de tendres sentiments pour moi car j'étais une des rares personnes a recevoir un faible sourire de sa part. Quand j'ai atteint l'âge de dix-huit ans, ma mère m'a apprise mon mariage avec lui, j'en fus plus qu'heureuse. La cérémonie a été magnifique. Malheureusement..."**

Après une courte pause, Mikoto raconta la suite de son mariage. Lors de la nuit de noce, Fugaku, encore qu'héritier à cette époque, se coucha à côté d'elle et posant ses mains sur le corps de la jeune mariée, entreprit de la dévêtir. Alors que ses épaules étaient dénudées et qu'elle sentait le tissu glisser sur sa poitrine, la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'il avait arrêté ses gestes à la naissance de celle-ci.

 **"- La journée a été longue et éprouvante.** Lui informa-t-il. **Je suis fatigué et vous aussi."**

Après ses mots, il se retourna et entreprit de s'endormir. Mikoto, quelque peu abasourdie, acquiesça et se rangea à son avis pensant que son destin de femme débutera bien assez tôt. Malheureusement, cela se réitéra le soir suivant, puis celui d'après et ainsi de suite jusqu'à atteindre un mois. Durant cette triste période, plus les jours s'enchaînaient, plus l'attitude de celui qui était devenu son époux la blessait un peu plus. Ils n'avaient toujours pas consommé le mariage. Fugaku ne lui manifestait pas de gestes tendres ou le désir de s'unir à elle. Au bout de ce mois, Mikoto surpris une conversation entre la matriarche et lui.

 **"- Fugaku, pourquoi ?**

 **\- De quoi voulez-vous parler, grand-mère ?**

 **\- Mon cher petit-fils, je parle de Mikoto et vous. Que se passe-t-il ?**

 **\- Je ne vois pas du tout ce que vous désirez savoir.**

 **\- Fugaku, je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie. Je sais très bien que Mikoto est encore vierge malgré votre mariage.**

 **\- Vous vous trompez surement. Le mariage a été consommé durant la nuit de noce.**

 **\- Fugaku, je vous prie de ne pas prendre votre grand-mère pour une idiote. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous persistez à me mentir. Cependant, je sais une chose, personne n'a constaté de tâche de sang sur le drap le matin de la nuit de noce et ni les suivants,** insista la matriarche. **Alors, je vous repose la question, pourquoi ?**

 **\- ...**

 **\- Le conseil commence à se poser des questions,** argumenta la vieille dame. **Préférez-vous les garçons ?**

 **\- Non, bien sûr que non !** Hâta Fugaku de répondre

 **\- J'aime cette petite comme si elle était ma fille et je serai vraiment mécontente de voir le conseil la répudier sous prétexte que vous êtes incapable de la toucher.** Le pointa du doigt sa grand-mère. **Je pensais que vous l'appréciez car elle n'était pas comme les autres potiches. C'est pourquoi ce mariage a été décidé, en plus de la dote qu'elle a apporté à la famille en terre et en or étant la seule héritière de son défunt père.**

 **\- Grand-mère... Elle est si jeune...,** essaya d'expliquer Fukagu. **Nous avons cinq ans de différence, et...**

 **\- Ce n'est pas une raison. Moi-même, j'étais plus jeune de dix ans avec votre grand-père, paix à son âme...** contredit-elle. **Ne l'aimez-vous pas ? Je le croyais pourtant vu votre attitude vis-à-vis d'elle durant votre enfance.**

 **-... Je... je ne sais... pas. J'ai une certaine affection pour elle mais... delà à...** hésita le futur chef Uchiwa.

 **\- Fugaku, quel que soient vos sentiments, vous avez un devoir à accomplir envers notre famille : avoir un héritier. Alors... forcez-vous !**

 **\- Grand-mère, c'est plus compliqué que cela,** souffla-t-il. **Je ne veux pas..."**

Mortifiée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Mikoto préféra ne pas rester pour écouter la fin de la conversation et courra vers sa chambre pour pleurer tout son sou. Cette discussion lui permit de prendre conscience qu'elle vivait un amour à sens unique. Fugaku s'était marié que pour obéir aux anciens qui voulaient sa richesse et à son père. La jeune mariée ne désirait pas vivre sa première fois avec un mari se sentant obliger de lui faire l'amour juste pour avoir un héritier. Elle aurait tant aimé que ce soit avec des sentiments partagés ou tout du moins se sentir désirée, mais même cela Fugaku en était incapable. On lui avait appris qu'un homme était capable d'avoir des rapports intimes sans avoir de sentiments tant que la femme lui suscitait du désir. Son esprit et son coeur meurtris imaginèrent que tout chez elle devait le dégoûter. Pourtant, aux dires de beaucoup, elle appartenait au groupe des plus belles femmes de Rome.

Après avoir vidé toutes les larmes de son corps, Mikoto se résigna à la dure réalité d'être unie sans amour réciproque à un prince d'une des grandes familles de la capitale. Elle se jura d'accomplir son devoir en tant que tel lorsque son mari le jugera bon. En attendant, elle fera ce qu'on attendait d'elle : une épouse parfaite. Le soir venu, alors qu'elle s'était préparée à aller dormir, Fugaku lui rendit visite dans sa chambre. S'approchant d'elle, il l'incita à s'allonger sur le lit, commença à la caresser et à lui enlever sa tunique de nuit. Comprenant que la conversation espionnée tantôt a eu l'effet escompté, son époux était venu accomplir son devoir. Mikoto se soumit à lui sans intervenir. Cependant, elle se sentait oppresser. Les paroles prononcées lui revenaient en mémoire et la blessèrent. Sans s'en rendre compte et malgré sa résolution, les larmes se remirent à couler le long de ses joues. Son époux constatant l'inaction de la jeune femme en dessous de lui et ce liquide sur ses doigts en fut confus et se releva. Il la couvrit du drap en disant.

 **"- Pardonnez-moi, je ne veux pas vous forcer.**

 **\- Ce n'est rien, je vous assure,** le rassura Mikoto, d'une voix ébranlée, se redressant sur ses coudes. **C'est à moi de m'excuser.**

 **\- Je vais vous laisser dormir. Je...**

 **\- Non, cela va aller...** Le coupa-t-elle en se rallongeant. **Je suis prête.**

 **\- ...** Fugaku lui tourna le dos et commença à se diriger vers la porte.

 **\- Je... Je vous dégoûte tant que cela... que remplir votre devoir conjugal vous semble insurmontable,** demanda Mikoto, s'asseyant dans le lit, des sanglots dans la voix mais se refusant de pleurer devant lui.

Fukagu se retourna mais resta silencieux. Il voyait l'expression blessée et désespérée de sa jeune épouse, une main tenant le drap sur sa poitrine pratiquement à nue. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Face à ce silence, Mikoto reprit alors la parole.

 **-... Si cela est trop dur pour vous,..., alors... alors laissez le conseil me répudier et prenez une autre épouse... plus à votre goût... Moi ou une autre, quelle importance, tant que vous avez votre héritier...** Continua-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Elle était prête à renoncer à lui, la mort dans l'âme mais elle le ferait, pour son bonheur à lui, tant pis si elle devait en mourir de chagrin.

 **\- Cela n'a rien à voir avec votre beauté ou mes goûts,** répliqua Fugaku. **Vous êtes une des plus belles femmes que je connaisse. Je ne souhaite pas abuser de vous. Il n'existe pas d'autres explications."**

Sur ces mots, le jeune marié sortit pour rejoindre ses propres appartements. Dès la porte fermée, Mikoto laissa court à sa tristesse et s'endormit des sillons de larmes sur les joues. Dans les jours suivants, elle se refusa à montrer son coeur brisé et accomplissait admirablement son rôle de future première dame de la famille. Malheureusement, elle avait perdu de son entrain et de sa joie de vivre au grand étonnement de Fugaku. Cependant, il se refusait toujours à partager sa couche. Cela dura ainsi encore deux mois.

Un soir, le jeune héritier se résigna à aller voir Mikoto. Il entra dans sa chambre et la vit debout. La lumière des bougies rendait sa tunique transparente et laissait apercevoir son fin corps. Sentant l'excitation l'envahir, il l'installa encore une fois sur le lit et posa ses mains sur son corps en embrassant son cou. Il était décidé à aller jusqu'au bout. Cependant, alors qu'il caressait à travers ses vêtements le sein de son épouse, il entendit un gémissement, le stoppant net. Il se redressa et s'assit au bord du lit. Mikoto, encore une fois blessée et frustrée, lui demanda.

 **"- Pourquoi ? Dites-moi pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je ne peux pas, c'est tout. Ne cherchez pas à comprendre,** s'énerva-t-il quelque peu. Il était en colère contre lui.

 **\- Mais, nous avons un devoir à accomplir : donner un héritier à la famille Uchiwa,** insista sa jeune épouse.

 **\- Un devoir...** Souffla t il afin de garder son calme. **Oui,... mais je préfère tout de même que nous en restions là pour ce soir.**

 **\- Mais dites-moi au moins pourquoi vous vous refusez à faire de moi vôtre,** le supplia Mikoto. **Vous m'avez affirmée que cela n'avait rien avoir avec un quelconque dégoût mais votre comportement me fait penser le contraire et à un mensonge... Je mérite au moins une explication, s'il vous plaît.**

 **\- ... Vous avez raison. Je vous dois bien ça... Nous avons grandi ensemble, jouant et se réconfortant tout deux. Chaque fois que j'ose poser mes mains sur vous, j'ai l'impression de ... de commettre un inceste... Vous êtes une petite soeur pour moi et non une épouse",** expliqua-t-il avant de se lever pour sortir.

Voyant son geste et sous l'emprise d'une pulsion, Mikoto se précipita pour le retenir mais dans son mouvement se piqua le pied sur une aiguille qu'elle avait perdu de son ouvrage dans l'après-midi. Son sang coula et tâcha les draps. En entendant sa plainte, Fugaku se précipita vers elle pour voir la blessure. Constatant que ce n'était rien de grave, il entreprit de repartir. Mikoto alors lui quémanda en lui saisissant le bras.

 **"- Fugaku, je vous en prie, restez avec moi cette nuit. Je me sens si seule et j'ai si froid. Dormez avec moi comme quand nous étions enfants, s'il vous plaît."**

Voyant sa détresse, son mari accepta et se coucha auprès d'elle. Cette dernière se blottit contre lui et s'endormit en écoutant les battements de son coeur. Le lendemain, alors que son mari avait déserté très tôt son lit, elle se mit à réfléchir. Fugaku lui avait assuré que le problème ne venait pas d'elle. Ce qui le freinait et l'empêchait de l'aimer, c'est sa vision filiale à son égard. Peut-être, que si elle arrivait à le séduire, il changerait d'avis et peut-être qu'elle pourra alors être vue en femme et atteindre son coeur. C'est sur cette nouvelle résolution que Mikoto entreprit de redevenir elle-même.

Depuis ce jour, elle le taquinait de nouveau, le conseillait et le soignait dès qu'il tombait malade. Elle était son soutien quelque soit ses décisions et les événements. Elle sut ainsi devenir indispensable auprès de son mari mais aucuns gestes tendres ne furent échangés continuant à la blessant chaque jour un peu plus. Au bout de six mois, alors que la maison était sur le point de s'endormir en un soir étoilé, la jeune femme eut une visite des plus explosives de Fugaku dans sa chambre. Il était visiblement en colère.

 **"- Mon ami, que vous arrive-t-il ?**

 **\- Ce sont les anciens. Ils mettent la pression sur mon père et sur moi,** fulminait-t-il en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce.

 **\- Fugaku, calmez-vous. Si vous êtes venus me voir, c'est que vous avez besoin de vous confier. Je vous écoute** , l'encouragea-t-elle.

 **\- Comme vous le savez, mon père tombe régulièrement malade et se fatigue de plus en plus. Il souhaite se retirer de la direction de la famille me laissant son siège,** commença son époux. **Malheureusement, les anciens le refusent tant que je n'aurai pas d'héritier. Ils parlent déjà de répudiation que ce soit pour vous ou pour moi.**

 **\- Mais pourquoi pour vous également ?**

 **\- Ils veulent s'assurer que le chef dispose d'une descendance solide afin d'éviter une coupure dans la lignée successorale,** lui répondit Fugaku. **Si je ne dispose pas d'héritier avant le décès de mon père, les anciens me menacent de nommer Obito à ma place en tant que successeur car son épouse Rin lui a déjà donné un garçon.**

 **\- Je ne vois qu'une solution à votre problème : que nous fassions notre devoir.**

 **\- Mikoto... Je vous dois le respect et ce n'est pas en vous forçant que je le ferai... Je ne peux m'y résoudre,** lui affirma-t-il sans se rendre compte que ses mots la blessèrent encore une fois.

 **\- Me voyez-vous encore comme une soeur ?** Le questionna cette dernière un peu émue.

 **-... Je dois avouer que non... Cependant, je me rappelle d'une chose. Vous m'aviez confiée désirer vous unir à une personne par un amour réciproque, ainsi que d'être déjà amoureuse...** Argumenta Fugaku. **Je sais que c'est encore le cas et que ce n'est pas de moi... Par respect pour vos sentiments, je ne peux pas vous faire mienne... De plus, je ne pense pas être amoureux de vous."**

Mikoto sentit son coeur se déchirer à nouveau. Elle se souvenait encore de cette discussion lorsqu'ils étaient encore des enfants. Pragmatique comme il était, Fugaku savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le vivre du fait de son statut d'héritier. Il s'était résigné mais pas elle. La jeune femme fut mortifiée de constater que malgré ses efforts, son mari n'avait pas compris ses sentiments à son encontre. Ils étaient aussi encore en sens unique. Elle prit alors la parole en détournant son visage pour ne pas lui montrer ses yeux s'humidifiés.

 **"- Je vous remercie pour votre considération... Si cela est au-dessus de vos forces, alors signer un acte de répudiation et prenez une autre épouse qui comblera votre coeur. Vous pourrez rassurer le conseil, je leur laisserai ma dote. Je n'en aurai pas besoin là où je compte me rendre.**

 **-... Aucune personne n'habite mon coeur,** lui confia-t-il lui assénant encore un coup au moral.

 **\- Pourquoi avoir accepté de m'épouser si vous ne pouvez pas me toucher ? Peut-être qu'avec une inconnue, cela aurait été plus facile de réaliser votre devoir.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix,** répliqua Fukagu enfonçant encore plus le poignard dans le coeur de la jeune femme. **Cependant, vous connaissant, je pensais que cela me serait plus aisé car vous étiez la seule dont je me suis surpris à accepter la présence auprès de moi. Vous n'êtes pas hypocrite. Vous êtes désintéressée et vous pensez à la famille avant tout, même avant vous-même... Malheureusement, je me trompais.**

- **En effet, vous vous être trompé... Je ne suis pas désintéressée... Mais cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant...,** réussit-elle à prononcer malgré son envie de pleurer.

 **\- Pourquoi avez-vous dit que vous n'êtes pas désintéressés ? Je ne vous suis plus,** s'enquit Fukagu intrigué et un peu en colère car il l'avait toujours jugé altruiste.

 **\- Ne me demandez pas ça... Je vous en prie...** Supplia Mikoto d'une voix triste, les yeux se remplissant de plus en plus de larmes. **Remariez-vous avec une femme vous permettant de fortifier une alliance, ainsi les anciens ne vous menaceront plus. Répudiez-moi et laissez-moi rentrer dans l'ordre des Vestales. Laissez-moi prier les Dieux pour vous.**

 **\- Mikoto, même si j'acceptais votre souhait, vous ne pourrez pas devenir une Vestale...Ils veulent vous répudier pour cause de stérilité.**

 **\- Mais comment cela ? Je suis toujours vierge. Vous n'avez qu'à leur confier que le mariage ne fut pas consommé,** s'exclama son épouse horrifiée.

 **\- Une esclave a trouvé la tâche de sang due à votre blessure survenue il y a six mois. Tout le monde a conclu que j'avais conquis votre virginité,** lui expliqua-t-il ne se tournant dos à elle, les bras croisés sur le torse. **J'avais beau leur expliquer la vérité, ils ne m'ont pas cru en insistant sur le fait que des membres de la famille m'ont vu quitté votre chambre qu'au matin.**

 **\- Mon dieu ! Que vais-je devenir ? Qu'allez-vous faire ? Si vous me répudiez, je serai humiliée et discréditée, sujette aux moqueries, déjà que je suis la victime de jalouses... Personne ne voudra plus de moi,"** s'écroula Mikoto, en pleure sur son malheur mais surtout sur celui de l'homme qui lui avait volé son coeur à jamais, les mains cachant ses yeux.

En pensant à lui, elle les découvrit toujours larmoyants. A quoi bon, en fin de compte, elle était toujours autant amoureuse de lui, malgré les blessures qu'il lui infligeait involontairement. Elle était prête à subir toutes les humiliations et à vivre seule pour lui. Elle reprit la parole.

 **"- Faites-le. Peu m'importe mon sort. Seul votre honneur compte pour moi.**

 **\- Je ne peux faire cela. J'ai juré lors de notre mariage de vous protéger. Je ne peux donc pas vous laisser subir ce sort,** refusa Fugaku. **Je vais donc laisser ma place d'héritier à mon cousin Obito. Cependant, j'aimerai comprendre vos discours de tantôt."**

Bien que ses paroles fussent un baume à son coeur, Mikoto se laissa tomber sur les genoux pleurant sur les dalles de marbres froids, devant un Fugaku qui ne savait pas comment réagir. C'est alors qu'elle vit le couteau dont elle se servait pour couper ses fruits. Voilà, la solution pour le libérer, lui permettre de combler le souhait des anciens et garder sa place. Elle reprit son calme. Se relevant, elle se dirigea vers la table et se saisit doucement de l'objet de sa libération. Voyant le geste de son épouse, Fugaku décroisa ses bras, alarmé de comprendre ce qu'elle souhaitait entreprendre et se dirigea vers elle.

 **"- Mikoto, que faites-vous avec ce couteau ?**

Cette dernière reculait d'un pas à chaque fois qu'il en faisait un.

 **\- Je vous l'ai dit, mon sort m'importe peu. Je vais vous libérer de notre mariage et ainsi vous pourrez accomplir votre devoir et votre destin."**

Tout en continuant à reculer, elle approcha le couteau de son ventre afin de l'y enfoncer. Alors qu'elle sentit ses jambes butées sur le bord du lit, elle leva les bras au-dessus d'elle pour donner de l'élan à son acte. Se faisant, elle ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes pour rassembler son courage. Cependant, ce petit laps de temps laissa à Fugaku l'opportunité d'intervenir. Il se précipita à grandes enjambées sur elle en saisissant ses poignets et lui arracha le couteau. Dans son élan, il les fit basculer sur le lit, lui sur elle, les mains jointes au sommet de sa tête. Après avoir jeté au loin l'outil de mort, il se mit à crier.

 **"- Pourquoi, dites-moi pourquoi vouloir vous suicider ?... Pourquoi me dire que votre sort vous indiffère ?... Pourquoi m'avouer que vous n'êtes pas une personne désintéressée comme je le pensais ?... Pourquoi vouloir tout sacrifier, y compris votre vie, pour moi ?**

 **\- ... Non, ne me demandez pas...**

 **\- Répondez-moi** , insista son mari en lui serrant un bras de sa main libre, lui laissant échapper une plainte douloureuse.

 **\- Je... JE VOUS AIME !** Hurla Mikoto, les larmes ruisselantes sur ses joues. **Je vous aime depuis notre enfance.**

 **\- Mais... Cela ne se peut... ? Vous...** Bégaya Fugaku, abasourdi par l'aveu des véritables sentiments de celle qui voulait la minute d'avant le libérer de sa présence.

 **\- Lors de notre discussion enfantine, c'est de vous dont je parlais. Je ne suis pas désintéressée car pour moi, notre mariage fut le plus beau jour de ma vie jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que je vivais un amour à sens unique,** lui avoua-t-elle des sanglots dans la voix. **Depuis lors, je n'avais de cesse à vous montrer mes sentiments envers vous, à essayer de vous séduire en me rapprochant de vous. Je vous taquine et je suis franche pour me montrer différente de ces femmes hypocrites. Malheureusement, j'ai échoué à vous réchauffer le coeur et vous êtes resté aveugle à mes appels.**

 **\- Je... Je suis désolé... Je ne savais pas ... Je**

 **\- Vous me donnez votre compassion... C'est de votre amour dont j'ai besoin mais vous ne me le donnerez pas car vous ne m'aimez pas comme je vous aime... Et pourtant, malgré mon coeur meurtri, vos rejets perpétuels de me faire votre, je ne peux pas cesser de vous aimer du plus profond de mon être.**

-...

 **\- Laissez-moi mourir ! Laissez-moi vous libérer ! Par amour pour vous, je veux vous libérer par ma mort. Ainsi les anciens ne vous retireront pas la place qui vous revient de droit, "** Supplia Mikoto en larmes.

Alors qu'elle pleurait, Fugaku n'avait de cesse de la regarder et d'un coup, sans prévenir, l'embrassa. A ce geste, son épouse se débattit et le repoussa. Il fortifia sa prise et lui demanda :

 **"- Pourquoi me repoussez-vous ? Je croyais que c'est ce que vous vouliez.**

 **\- Vous connaissez mes sentiments alors vous avez pitié de moi...** Pleura Mikoto. **Je ne veux plus souffrir, ressentir mon coeur se briser à chaque minutes, vous entendre dire que vous ne ressentez pas la même chose pour moi et être un fardeau pour votre destin.**

 **\- Alors apprenez-moi ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'aimer veut dire car je ne l'ai jamais connu de ma propre mère. J'ai conscience que d'une chose, je ne veux pas vous perdre ou vous voir répudier. Je sens au fond de moi que vous êtes celle qui peut me le montrer, me le faire sentir alors apprenez-moi."**

En finissant sa phrase, sous le regard abasourdi de Mikoto, Fugaku approcha ses lèvres des siennes et s'en emparât. Il y força l'entrée et commença à jouer avec sa langue. Bien que surprise, son épouse se détendit sous ce doux baiser et se mit à y répondre. Celui qui allait devenir son amant lâcha ses poignets afin de défaire sa coiffe alors que l'autre se dirigea vers sa hanche pour ensuite aller vers sa cuisse afin de la caresser au travers de ses vêtements. Mikoto, sentant ses mains de nouveau libre, mit une d'entre elle autour du cou de son mari alors que l'autre se posa sur sa joue avant de la faire glisser sur son dos afin de le coller à elle. Sous l'effet de ses caresses, elle se mit à gémir doucement, augmentant le désir de son époux.

La sentant s'abandonner à lui, Fugaku quitta ses lèvres pour goûter son cou et s'enivra de son odeur de pêche avant d'y poser ses lèvres sous l'augmentation des gémissements de son amante. Sa main toujours située sur la cuisse de cette dernière tira doucement sur le tissu pour le remonter et enfin toucher sa peau pure et chaude. Il glissa ses doigts jusqu'à son genou pour l'inviter à plier sa jambe contre lui et reprit son chemin vers sa hanche d'une douce caresse. Son autre main commença à décaler la tunique des épaules de son épouse afin de les baiser également jusqu'à atteindre la naissance de sa poitrine. Sous ces gestes d'amour, le souffle de Mikoto se fit plus intense et son coeur s'emballait tel un cheval au galop. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle entreprit d'ouvrir le haut de Fugaku pour y glisser ses bras vers ses fortes épaules et son dos pour y sentir sa chaleur le faisant frissonner sous ses doigts fins.

Elle sentit soudain un manque de lui qui fit vite combler quand son amant l'embrassa de nouveau, passionnément. Son esprit s'envola alors dans un univers connu d'eux seul. Son époux entreprit de sa main libre de desserrer les liens de cette tunique qui lui cachait ce corps qu'il avait entraperçu les mois précédents. Il se...

 **"- Stop mon amie, je vous en prie, Mikoto,** l'interrompue Kurenaï. **Nous pouvons toutes imaginer ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. De plus, je crois que nous sommes entrain de perdre Hitomi.**

L'Uchiwa se tourna vers la concernée et constata, en effet, que l'hôtesse de la journée était rouge et sur le point de perdre connaissance.

 **\- Pardon, je crois que je me suis laissée entraîner par mon récit.**

 **\- Je n'aurai jamais imaginé cela et votre attente dans de telle souffrance à votre coeur,** intervint Kurenaï. **J'ai, cependant, l'impression que votre première fois a été mémorable.**

 **\- Et bien,** rougit tout de même Mikoto, **je pense comme nous toutes merveilleuse et maladroite. Je dois avouer que je n'ai ressenti que peu de douleur. En tout cas, cela nous a permis d'avoir Itachi car Fugaku est venu régulièrement me visiter depuis ce soir-là. Je suis tombée enceinte durant ma dix-neuvième année.**

 **\- Mais avez-vous réussi ? Vous aime-t-il maintenant ? A-t-il répondu à vos sentiments ?**

 **\- Je... je ne sais pas,** leur répondit-elle tristement. **Il est tendre, attentionné et m'est fidèle mais il ne m'a rien avoué.**

 **\- Peut-être est-il trop timide ou embarrassé pour s'étendre la dessus,** la réconforta Hitomi.

 **\- En tout cas, votre histoire me rappelle un peu la mienne** , fit remarquer Tsume en la coupant.

 **\- Racontez-nous !"** S'enthousiasma Mikoto et Kurenaï alors qu'Hitomi se remit un peu à rougir mais ses yeux exprimaient tout de même une grande curiosité.

Tsume se leva et regarda l'horizon afin de rassembler ses souvenirs.

 **"- Il faut d'abord que je vous parles de la situation dans laquelle je me trouvai au sein de ma famille et notre façon de vivre...** Commença la jeune femme. **Comme vous le savez surement, les Inuzuka mettent la vérité, l'honneur et la fidélité au-dessus de tout. Notre famille fonctionne comme une meute de loup où le couple alpha a tous les pouvoirs, protège et montre l'exemple à ses membres. Les sentiments qui lient les deux conjoints comptent donc énormément lors des mariages pour éviter toute tromperie ou infidélité et protéger les intérêts de la famille. Il est très rare qu'un veuf ou une veuve se remarie après la mort de leur conjoint. Ce fut le cas de mon père, le précédent chef, deux ans après ma naissance. Ma mère est morte en couche mais elle emmena mon frère avec elle. Je suis donc fille unique..."**

Ainsi, Tsume leur raconta que chez les Inuzuka, l'épouse du chef possèdait autant d'autorité que son mari sur la maisonnée. De plus, en cas d'absence d'héritier mâle, c'était le mari de l'aînée qui reprenait le poste de dirigeant, gardant la succession dans la même lignée de sang. En public, le couple faisait illusion en affichant un pater familias alors qu'en réalité, c'est une collaboration équitable entre époux qui s'exerçait. Tsume fut élevée par des nourrices mais surtout par son père qui l'éduqua de manière à devenir une héritière digne de ce nom comme si elle était née garçon. Elle devint indépendante et tenait tête aux membres masculins, quitte à se battre physiquement. Elle avait horreur de s'habiller en femme et préférait les vêtements d'homme pour pouvoir courir les forêts et les campagnes. Du fait de son comportement, les filles ne comprenaient pas son manque de féminité et les garçons avaient peur d'elle. Tsume n'avait pas de vrais amis sauf deux.

C'était, tout d'abord, une fille du nom de Kagome dont elle fit la connaissance à huit ans. Elle avait été adoptée par un couple Inuzuka sans enfant qui l'avait trouvée sur les marches d'un temple. Au fil du temps, Tsume et elle se lièrent d'amitié. Son amie lui permit de développer son côté délicat et féminin, étant très coquette. La première fois que l'héritière avait enfilé une robe, poussée par Kagome, pour ses douze ans a été mémorable. Elle se souviendrai toujours de la tête de son père. Il avait cru revoir sa mère et eu les larmes aux yeux. Les garçons s'étaient retournés à son passage se demandant qui elle était. Cependant, lorsque Tsume en mit un au tapis, tous la reconnurent. Durant cette fête d'anniversaire, le meneur d'un groupe de garnement persécutait un de leur camarade qui isolé n'arrivait pas à faire face à un contre dix.

C'est donc au cours de cette soirée qu'elle rencontra son deuxième meilleur ami. Ce dernier s'avéra être le garçon maltraité nommé Senji, benjamin d'une famille cousine aux Inuzuka, de deux ans son aîné. Il n'était pas le plus beau ou le plus fort mais il avait le mérite d'être très observateur et intelligent. Son seul défaut était sa tendance à être crédule malgré son intellect. Il l'avait remercié et passa le reste de la fête avec elle. Depuis, les deux ne se quittaient plus et faisaient les quatre cent coups ensemble, toujours incités par Tsume. Kagome, plus calme, restait un peu plus en retrait mais les couvrait toujours de la colère des adultes. Un jour, Senji avoua à Tsume qu'il l'avait observée depuis des années mais sans oser lui adresser la parole. Malheureusement, alors qu'elle avait quinze ans, il dut partir de Rome pour suivre ses parents partant faire des affaires dans une autre province.

Les années passèrent sans grand changement. Tsume et Kagome étaient toujours amies, même si par moment, la première sentait son amie s'éloigner d'elle sans en connaître la raison. Quelques temps après le départ de Senji, l'héritière se vit courtiser par tous les côtés. En effet, certains hommes se mirent dans l'idée de la séduire pour l'épouser afin de succéder à son père au moment de sa mort. A dix-sept ans, son père, soucieux, la convoqua à son bureau.

 **"- Père, vous m'avez faite demander ?** Demanda Tsume.

 **\- Oui, ma fille,** commença-t-il. **Comme tu le sais, il sera bientôt temps pour toi de te choisir un époux pour assurer la succession de la famille. Malheureusement, je constate qu'aucun homme ne semble trouver grâce à tes yeux. J'aimerai comprendre.**

 **\- Père, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je refuse de lier ma vie et mon honneur à un mari qui ne pense qu'à ravir votre place et non à mes sentiments ou à la famille. Pour le moment, je n'ai trouvé personne qui puisse honorer notre code de conduite,** commença l'héritière.

 **-...**

 **\- Je sais pertinemment que les hommes me tournent autour juste pour mettre dans leur lit afin de diriger notre famille. Je suis prête à me marier sans sentiment, si je peux avoir un minimum de confiance en lui et respect de la part de mon conjoint,** affirma la jeune femme, se souciant de faire son devoir pour les Inuzuka.

 **\- Je suis bien triste de te l'entendre dire,** reprit son père. **J'aurais souhaité pour toi que tu vives un mariage tel que celui de ta mère et moi, dans un amour et un respect mutuels. Cependant, je suis fière d'avoir une telle fille que toi.**

 **\- Père, je vous remercie pour votre compliment. Il me touche,** avoua Tsume émue mais toujours sérieuse. **Cependant, j'ai également vu votre tristesse et votre coeur vide depuis le décès de mère. Je sais que ce sont vos responsabilités vis-à-vis de la famille et moi qui vous avons empêché d'aller la rejoindre.**

 **\- Tu juges bien... Ce sera tout mon enfant, je vais réfléchir à ton avenir. Je te tiens au courant de la suite dans les prochains jours,** la congédia l'homme qui l'a mise au monde.

 **\- Bien père, j'ai une totale confiance en vous et en votre jugement. Je sais que vous ferai au mieux pour nous tous et pour moi. Je vous laisse donc,"** salua Tsume.

Cette dernière quitta donc le bureau sous le regard de son père, pensant à son futur. Elle ressentit le besoin d'aller galoper à travers la campagne romaine. Quelques jours passa, le chef Inuzuka fit venir sa fille dans le jardin, il avait une surprise pour elle. Il lui avait demandé de s'habiller correctement, c'est-à-dire en héritière et non en garçon d'écurie comme à son habitude. La voyant arrivée, il souffla de soulagement. Tsume avait pris en considération sa demande. Elle arborait une ancienne robe de sa mère et marchant le soleil dans le dos, il avait vraiment la vision de sa défunte femme le jour de leur première rencontre. C'est la voix de sa fille qui le sortit de ses songes.

 **"- Père, qu'avez-vous ? Vous sentez-vous bien ?**

 **-... Oui, pardonne-moi. J'étais dans mes pensées... Ma fille, j'ai une surprise pour toi ... Veuillez sortir jeune homme."**

A entendant ces paroles, la jeune femme se tourna vers l'inconnu. Elle se surprit à retenir son souffle, la main devant la bouche et les yeux exorbités montrant son grand étonnement. Devant elle, se dressait celui qui l'avait laissé il y a deux ans. Elle ne peux s'empêcher de crier en se jetant dans les bras de son visiteur.

 **"- Senji,... Senji, c'est bien toi !**

 **\- Salut, crevette. Oui c'est bien moi. Comment tu vas ?** S'exprima son meilleur ami.

 **\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, gringalet.**

 **\- Gringalet, je pense que je ne peux plus répondre à ce sobriquet. Tu ne crois pas ?"**

Tsume recula pour observer attentivement son ami enfin revenu. En effet, son surnom ne lui allait plus vraiment. Il était passé d'un adolescent frêle et filiforme à un jeune homme carré et bien bâti. Senji avait bien changé en deux ans. Son corps s'était bien développé et épanoui. Une seule chose n'avait pas changé : son regard. Ses yeux noisettes exprimaient autant de douceur et d'espièglerie. Surtout, il était plus grand qu'elle maintenant d'une bonne tête voir deux.

 **"- Tu as raison,** constata Tsume. **Alors, que viens-tu faire ici ?**

 **\- Mes enfants,** les interrompit le chef Inuzuka. **Je vais vous laisser à vos retrouvailles mais j'aimerai vous voir demain matin dans mon bureau tous les deux.**

 **\- Bien."** Répondirent en coeur les jeunes gens.

Alors qu'elle voyait son père repartir vers la maison, la jeune fille invita son meilleur ami à une promenade dans la propriété pour se remémorer leur souvenir et avoir des nouvelles de chacun. Elle apprit ainsi que les parents de Senji avait fait fortune et avait augmenté leur influence sur le plan politique et commercial faisant de puissant allié pour leur cousin les Inuzuka. Les deux ne rendirent pas compte qu'une personne les espionnait, la jalousie brûlante dans les yeux. Le lendemain, Tsume et Senji se présentèrent devant le chef de famille qui déclara.

 **"- Mes enfants, vous connaissez les valeurs les plus importantes des Inuzuka et que nous cultivons.** Commença-t-il. **C'est pourquoi lors des mariages, nous privilégions les affinités entre les conjoints pour éviter toutes tromperies.**

 **\- Nous le savons.**

 **\- Bien,** continua-t-il **... Je connais la grande amitié que vous ressentez l'un envers l'autre. Je sais aussi les sentiments que vous portez à notre famille... Le conseil et moi-même avons décidé de vous marier tout deux ensemble."**

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent étonner avant de se retourner vers le père de Tsume comprenant qu'il n'avait pas fini de leur expliquer la situation.

 **"- Vous vous connaissez depuis des années et vous vous faites confiance. Cependant, cela fait deux ans que vous ne vous côtoyez plus. C'est pourquoi je vous laisse un an pour vous apprivoiser à nouveau. Au bout de ce délai, si vous êtes d'accord pour vous unir par les liens du mariage, vos fiançailles seront proclamées. Elles dureront également une année,** reprit-il. **Ce délai peut paraître long mais nous voulons êtes sur que vous ferez un couple harmonieux qui apportera prospérité à la famille... Sachez en profiter pour approfondir votre connaissance de l'autre... Vous êtes également libres d'arrêter ce projet à tout moment jusqu'à la cérémonie.**

 **\- Bien, père. Merci pour votre confiance et pour ce délai. Il nous sera en effet précieux."** Remercia Tsume avant de quitter le bureau en compagnie de Senji.

Les deux se rendirent sous un belvédère afin de discuter de la décision du conseil et du chef de famille.

 **"- Tsume, cela te convient-il ? Je ne veux pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit.**

 **\- Cela me va très bien. Ça me soulage même de savoir que ce sera toi qui partagera ma vie et qui m'aidera à diriger notre famille. Pour tout t'avouer, j'avais peur de les anciens choisissent un de ces hypocrites qui me tournent autour depuis ton départ.**

 **\- Ah oui, Kagome m'en avait parlé...**

 **\- Tu as revu Kagome ?! Quand ?** Le coupa Tsume.

 **\- Non, je n'ai pas encore eu ce plaisir mais nous nous écrivions,** lui répondit Senji, songeur. **Dans ses lettres, elle avait l'air d'affirmer que tu avais des soupirants et que tu pourrais envisager de répondre favorablement à un d'entre eux.**

 **\- Non, surement pas. Tu as du mal comprendre ou alors, elle ne sait pas écrire car elle connait parfaitement mon sentiment là-dessus,** rigola un peu la jeune femme. **Tu échangeais donc une correspondance avec elle. J'aurai aimé en dire autant car après quelques mois, je n'ai plus rien reçu de ta part.**

 **\- Mais je t'ai également écrit pendant toute la durée de mon absence,** l'informa étonné le jeune homme. **D'ailleurs, je me demandais souvent pourquoi je ne recevais plus tes réponses à mes missives alors que celle de Kagome me parvenait.**

 **\- C'est étrange mais peut-être que nos échanges épistolaires se perdaient sur le chemin,** supposa Tsume.

 **\- Peut-être...** Réfléchissa Senji.

 **\- Bah... Laissons cela. C'est du passé maintenant. Je crois que maintenant, nous n'avons pas intérêt à nous quitter de vue si nous voulons donner une réponse au conseil d'y si un an.**

 **\- Tu as sans doute raison. Mais tu es vraiment sure de toi. Tu n'es donc pas amoureuse. Es-tu vraiment prête à accepter un mariage arrangé ?** Insista le jeune homme.

 **\- J'ai vu mon père être détruit par ce sentiment à cause de la mort de ma mère. Je ne vois que souffrance dans ses yeux quand il parle d'elle. Je ne veux pas vivre la même chose ou faire vivre cela à quelqu'un.**

 **\- Tsume,** l'interpella Senji en mettant une main sur sa joue et en la regardant d'un regard tendre. **Ton père a perdu son épouse mais pourtant il continue à l'aimer. Il doit bénir le jour où il l'a rencontrée car elle lui a donné un magnifique présent : toi... Oui, il souffre de sa perte mais il ne doit pas regretter un seul instant les moments de bonheur qu'il a partagé avec elle. Es-tu vraiment sur que c'est de la souffrance que tu vois dans ses yeux ? C'est peut-être juste de la mélancolie et de la tristesse de penser que ta mère n'a pas pu voir la magnifique jeune femme que tu es devenu.**

 **-... Elle l'a abandonné... et...**

 **\- A ce que je vois, tu as toujours aussi peur d'être abandonnée et de souffrir par la perte de l'autre,** continua-t-il doucement en la serrant dans ses bras. **Tu sais, aimer s'est accepté une part de risques et de blessures. Tant que les sentiments sont forts, les amants peuvent tout surmonter.**

 **-... Peut-être, je ne sais plus... En tout cas, je ne te savais pas aussi romantique.** Rougit un peu Tsume aux paroles de son ami, en quittant son étreinte réconfortante. **Mais toi, cela n'a pas l'air de te déranger non plus. N'as-tu pas envie de te marier par amour ?**

 **\- Et bien... Cela me va... Mes parents me pressent depuis mes seize ans à me trouver quelqu'un. Ils sont également favorables à l'attachement entre époux. Ce ne sont pas des cousins des Inuzuka pour rien.** Rigola Senji, la main derrière la tête.

 **\- C'est vrai",** ria sa camarade entraînée par son rire.

Elle avait bien vu qu'il avait évité de répondre à sa question. Respectueuse, elle n'insista pas mais ce posa tout de même la question : Senji pourrait-il être amoureux ? Si oui, de qui ? A cette idée, son coeur se serra sans en connaître la raison. Alors pourquoi accepterait-il ce mariage ? L'aimerait-il ? A cette hypothèse, elle secoua sa tête pour l'éloigner d'elle. Il était son meilleur ami, ce n'était donc pas possible.

 **"- Alors, profitons de cette année pour approfondir notre relation,"** termina-t-elle.

Une année s'écoula où les deux jeunes gens se rapprochèrent un peu plus chaque jour sous les yeux du père de Tsume et de leur amie Kagome qui semblait heureuse pour eux. Ils faisaient énormément de sortie ensemble et parfois discutaient des soucis de la famille montrant à tous leur grandissante complicité. Senji passait du temps avec Kagome, ce qui ne dérangeait pas vraiment Tsume, même si elle ressentait un petit pincement. Au bout de cette année, le chef des Inuzuka les convoqua de nouveau. Devant lui, les deux jeunes gens acceptèrent de convoler en juste noce.

C'est ainsi que Tsume et Senji se virent fiancer pour une durée d'un an avant que la cérémonie ait réellement lieu. Toute la famille se vit réquisitionnée pour l'organisation. Leur chef voulait faire les choses en grand pour sa fille unique. Les mois s'écoulèrent tranquillement jusqu'à ce que Tsume surprenne une discussion entre Kagome et son fiancé.

 **"- Senji, pourquoi ?**

 **\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi,** affirma Senji, avec force, étonnant Tsume.

 **\- Tu es mon ami, je vais te confier ceci...** souffla son amie. **Il y a encore quelques jours, elle m'a avouée que..."**

Tsume ne put entendre la suite car son père venait de la faire appeler. En tout cas, son espionnage lui permit de découvrir que sa soit-disant amie était une menteuse. Cela faisait des jours qu'elles ne parlaient plus de sujet intime. A partir de ce moment, la fille du chef des Inuzuka ne confia plus rien à Kagome et s'éloigna d'elle. Elle n'avait plus confiance. Un autre changement eut lieu depuis : Senji semblait triste et renfermé, surtout avec elle. Tsume ne comprenait plus rien. La veille du mariage, elle décida de lui en faire part.

 **"- Senji, demain, nous allons nous marier mais je sens que quelque chose ne va pas quand nous sommes ensemble. Il vaut mieux que nous réglons ce différent maintenant. Veux-tu toujours m'épouser ou as-tu changé d'avis ?**

 **\- Bien sur que je veux toujours me marier avec toi,** affirma le concerné, quelque peu gêné. **Excuse-moi, mais je...**

 **\- Tu...?** Encouragea sa fiancée.

 **\- Je... n'arrête pas de me questionner... Es-tu vraiment prête à te lier à un homme dont tu n'es pas amoureuse ? Et moi-même, suis-je prêt à m'unir sans sentiment réciproque ?**

 **\- Que... que veux-tu me dire ? J'ai peur de comprendre.**

 **\- Tsume, je... je t'aime...** Avoua Senji, en lui prenant ses mains dans les siennes. **Quand je t'ai vue la première fois, j'ai été frappé par ta solitude. Tu m'intriquais. Lorsque nous avons commencé à devenir des amis, j'ai appris à te connaître. J'ai eu de l'admiration pour toi. Petit à petit, mes sentiments ont changé et se sont transformés en amour. Je l'ai compris lors de mon départ. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien tu m'as manquée. Lorsque ton père m'a confié son projet, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Je réalisais mon rêve : t'épouser malgré un amour non réciproque. Mais...**

 **\- Mais...**

 **\- Kagome m'a confié que mes efforts pour te séduire, te montrer mon amour et ainsi toucher ton coeur étaient voués à l'échec car tu ne m'aimeras jamais. Alors je ne sais plus si je suis assez fort pour supporter cela jusqu'à ma mort.**

 **\- Senji, sache que Kagome t'a menti. Je n'ai plus eu ce genre de discussion avec elle depuis nos fiançailles,** essaya de le rassurer Tsume. **Il est vrai que je ne sais pas si je suis capable de tomber amoureuse et tu sais pourquoi. Cependant, si cela devait m'arriver, je suis certaine que ce serait d'un homme tel que toi.**

 **\- Alors me laisses-tu une chance de me faire aimer de toi ?**

Tsume acquiesça de la tête en rougissant.

 **\- Pourquoi m'aurait-elle menti ?** Douta son fiancé, étonné par son discours et sa réponse.

 **\- Insinuerais-tu que c'est moi qui mens ? Tu es toujours aussi crédule. Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça,** affirma la jeune femme à la limite de la colère, lâchant ses mains. **Si tu me crois, je te verrai demain devant l'autel. Dans le cas contraire, ce n'est pas la peine de venir."**

Tsume le quitta pour le laisser réfléchir seul. Elle était blessée et ne pardonnera pas de ci-tôt à Kagome. Le lendemain, alors qu'elle portait sa magnifique robe de mariée et les bijoux appartenant à sa défunte mère, elle s'avança auprès de son père vers l'autel. Son coeur s'accéléra. Devant elle, la silhouette de Senji se dessinait, aussi beau qu'un dieu. La future mariée sourit et se surprit à se sentir soulager. Il l'avait crue. Elle regarda alors Kagome d'un regard noir. La cérémonie se déroula sans incident. Tout le monde était heureux et festoyait tranquillement félicitant les jeunes mariés. Au cours de la fête, Tsume constata que Senji discutait avec Kagome. Se demandant sur quoi, elle s'approcha sans se faire voir. Elle allait les interpeller mais s'arrêta quand elle entendit son ex amie affirmée :

 **"- Senji, tu vas être malheureux. Je suis désolée pour toi.**

 **\- Non, Kagome, tu te trompes. Tsume m'a affirmée qu'elle était prête à ouvrir son coeur à l'amour que je lui porte.**

 **\- Tu te méprends. Pour t'ouvrir les yeux, je vais devoir te confier un secret que j'aurai préféré emmener avec moi dans la mort** , l'informa Kagome en baissant les yeux vers le sol avant de le fixer intensément de nouveau. **Je te préviens, cela va te faire souffrir. Elle..., et puis n'oublie pas que nous... Je pourrai très bien...**

 **\- Tu ne ferais pas ça !?** S'exprima horrifié Senji. **Et puis je suis sure que tu mens !"**

Tsume qui n'a pas pu entendre une partie de la discussion à cause de musiciens qui venait de passer à côté d'elle en tambourinant sur leurs instruments, décida de les interrompre. Elle s'approcha de son mari et sans un regard pour Kagome, l'éloigna d'elle afin de lui parler. Elle essaya de savoir de quoi ils s'entretenaient. Senji la rassura en lui affirmant que Kagome a encore voulu lui mentir. Suite à cette discussion, les deux décidèrent d'arrêter d'entretenir une quelconque relation avec elle. Le soir venu, Tsume attendait son mari dans sa chambre. Elle avait retiré sa robe pour une tunique de nuit. Cependant, Senji tardait.

Alors qu'elle commençait à trouver le temps long et qu'elle était dos à la porte, elle entendit cette dernière s'ouvrir. Elle allait se retourner mais son époux lui pria de ne pas le faire. Tsume entendit son approche et sentit ses bras nus entourés sa taille, l'enlaçant. Senji inhala l'odeur de ses cheveux avant de baisser son visage jusqu'à son épaule pour y poser son menton. Des effluves de fleurs d'oranger effleurèrent les narines de la jeune mariée lui faisant comprendre que son jeune époux revenait des thermes. Elle appuya son dos contre son torse, la surprenant car celui-ci était dépourvu de vêtement. Elle se concentra alors sur lui et se rendit compte qu'à part un linge lui cachant son intimité, il était aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance.

Tsume lui fit face et se retrouva devant ses yeux exprimant le désir mais aussi un sentiment qu'elle ne sut pas identifiée. Senji libéra sa taille de son emprise pour prendre son visage en coupe entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Elle y répondit maladroitement montrant son inexpérience faisant froncer les sourcils de son futur amant. Il la guida jusqu'au lit et l'allongea sur les draps. Alors qu'il commençait à lui embrasser le cou, il s'arrêta, se redressa et s'assit sur le bord du lit mettant sa tête entre ses mains, les coudes posés sur ses cuisses. Intriguée et perdue, Tsume se dressa sur ses genoux et mit sa main sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

 **"- Senji, que se passe-t-il ?**

 **\- ... Je ne peux pas...**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Je suis trop maladroite, peut-être. Mon corps te déçois,** s'enquit la jeune mariée, soucieuse.

 **\- Non, tu es merveilleuse. Tu as du sentir mon envie de toi.**

Tsume, rougissante, hocha la tête en baissant les yeux vers son entrejambe dressée sous le linge.

 **\- Alors pourquoi? Est-ce parce que je ne réponds pas encore à tes sentiments ?**

 **\- Non... Je... Je suis rongé par le doute.**

 **\- Le doute ?** Fit étonner la Inuzuka.

 **\- Comprends-moi, malgré mon amour incommensurable pour toi, je reste un homme,** souffla son mari au bord du désespoir. **Je n'arrive pas à me retirer ces images de ma tête, de toi avec... Et savoir que... Que...**

 **\- Senji, tu me fais peur. Qu'essaies-tu de me dire ?** demanda-t-elle de plus en plus inquiète.

 **\- De savoir que je ne suis peut-être pas le premier, et que tu te sers de notre mariage pour cacher ton déshonneur. Cela me mine de l'intérieur** , lui confessa-t-il. **Ce que tu as pu faire me bloque complètement.**

 **\- Que tu ne sois pas le premier ?** **Jamais je n'aurai laissé un homme autre que mon époux me toucher ! Tu crois vraiment que je suis ce genre de femme qui se marie après avoir... avoir... Mon dieu ! Comment peux-tu y songer ?"** Se mit à pleurer Tsume, effondrée par l'accusation de Senji.

En entendant celle qu'il aimait pleurer devant lui pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, il se redressa et se tourna vers elle. Un poignard lui perça le coeur devant ce tableau. D'un coup, Tsume se souvint de la discussion qu'elle a espionnée lors de la fête pour son mariage.

 **"- C'est Kagome ? C'est ça ? Que t'a-t-elle raconté pour que tu doutes ainsi ?**

 **\- Elle... elle m'a parlé d'une soirée à laquelle tu t'es rendue en cachette avec elle.** Lui répondit Senji, les yeux baissés. **Vous auriez beaucoup bu... Des hommes vous auraient fait des avances et vous auriez accepté passant la nuit avec eux. Le lendemain, te souvenant de tout, tu lui aurais fait jurer de ne rien dire... A cause de mes sentiments pour toi, tu aurais pensé que je ne m'offusquerais pas de l'absence de ta pureté.**

 **\- Mon dieu, et tu l'as crue !**

 **\- Tsume, jure-moi qu'elle m'a menti, que tout cela sort de sa folie,** supplia son mari, s'appuyant sur le matelas avec ses mains. **Que tu n'as pas laissé un autre homme prendre ta virginité.**

 **\- Senji, je suis vierge et je vais te le prouver"** , déclara-t-elle déterminée mais des sillons de larme sur les joues.

Après avoir prononcé ces mots, Tsume lui saisit les épaules et le bascula sur le lit. Sans lui laissant le temps de reprendre ses esprits, elle tira sur le linge qui protégeait l'intimité de Senji à sa vue et le chevaucha en soulevant le bas de sa tunique.

 **"- Tsume, arrête ! Tu n'es pas prête à m'accueillir, tu vas...** tenta de l'arrêter son mari en comprenant son intention, mais ferma soudainement les yeux. **Mhmmm !**

 **\- Ahaaarg !"**

En entendant ce cri de douleur et sous la sensation, Senji rouvrit les yeux exorbités. Son coeur fut mortifié par le mensonge de Kagome et par ses doutes. Devant lui, Tsume avait le visage crispé par la douleur, la lèvre blessée à force de la mordre pour cacher sa plainte et les mains serrant sa tunique à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Il baissa les yeux et vit la raison du ressenti d'un liquide coulant sur sa fierté : du sang. Elle venait de briser son innocence elle-même pour lui prouver que c'était elle qui détenait la vérité. Se redressant, il la fit basculer sur le dos et lui caressa la joue. Emporté par la douce chaleur de ne faire plus qu'un avec celle qui habitait son coeur et soulagé de ses fausses pensées, Senji commença à lui faire l'amour, sourd à ses gémissements de souffrance et aveugle à ses larmes. Ses mouvements durèrent plusieurs minutes. Alors qu'il exprima la fin du voyage et sa jouissance, il murmura à son oreille.

 **"- Oh Tsume, mon amour.**

 **\- Senji,** pleura-t-elle de douleur. **Retire-toi, je t'en supplie... Cela me brûle... J'ai horriblement... mal."**

En entendant la tristesse dans sa voix, son mari se maudit et se retira doucement lui tirant une plainte. Elle se mit sur le côté à l'opposé de lui en position fœtale. Senji en eut le coeur brisé.

 **"- Mon dieu, qu'ai-je fait ? Pourquoi ai-je écouté cette langue de vipère ? Tsume, pardonne-moi, je t'en prie.**

 **\- Va-t-en !**

 **\- Tsume, je ne peux pas te laisser seule comme ça.**

 **\- Va-t-en ! Tu m'as obligé à me comporter comme une vulgaire prostituée. Tu m'as humilié ! Laisse moi seule, va-t-en !** Lui cria-t-elle.

 **\- Si c'est ce que tu veux, je m'exécute."**

Senji, la mort dans l'âme, se couvrit d'un drap pour rejoindre ses appartements. Alors qu'il allait ouvrit la porte, il se tourna vers son épouse et lui dit.

 **"- Tsume, ... Ma crédulité t'a forcée à faire un geste irréparable... Je suis conscient que c'est en partie ma faute. Mon attitude était inqualifiable... J'espère que tu trouveras la force de me pardonner... Je te jure que je mettrais toutes mes forces dans la reconquête de ta confiance. J'y engage toute ma volonté et mon honneur... Je t'aime."**

Recevant que le silence, il sortit le coeur gros. Avant de s'éloigner vers ses appartements, il s'appuya un instant contre la porte à travers laquelle il entendit Tsume pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Avant, Senji espérait atteindre son coeur et vivre enfin un amour réciproque. Maintenant, il priait les Dieux pour qu'il soit de nouveau son meilleur ami. Il se promit également que Kagome sera remboursée du prix de son mensonge.


	19. Des larmes et du sang

Tsume fit une pause dans son récit. Une larme roula sur sa joue alors qu'elle avait le regard perdu sur le spectacle de la nature devant elle. La blessure faite à son honneur était encore présente malgré les années. Ses amies étaient horrifiées par son histoire. Hitomi se leva pour la rejoindre et posant sa douce main sur son bras, elle prit la parole.

 **"- Tsume, je suis désolée pour vous. Vous avez du énormément souffrir.**

 **\- Comment votre mari a-t-il eu le culot de croire cette Kagome et de douter de vous ?** Fulminait Mikoto. **Il aurait du vous faire confiance. Ah les hommes et leur fierté !**

 **\- Si vous saviez,** souffla Tsume, attristée à ce souvenir. **Je me suis sentie abandonnée, souillée et trahie. Depuis ce jour, je n'arrive pas à regarder Senji sans me rappeler cette douleur à notre union charnelle.**

Étrangement, elle se sentait soulager de se confier ainsi. Cela faisait des années qu'elle gardait toute sa peine en elle, la rongeant un peu plus ainsi que son couple.

 **\- Vous voulez dire que depuis votre nuit de noce, vous n'avez plus eu... Votre mari ne vous a plus honoré,** quémanda Hitomi, osant à peine comprendre l'allusion de son amie.

 **\- Non, je n'arrive pas à m'y résoudre. Il m'a fait tant de mal. Mon coeur est froid et n'arrive pas à lui pardonner.**

 **\- Je ne comprends pas** , intervint Kurenaï, **vous avez eu Hana et vous êtes toujours mariée à lui. La situation a due s'arranger entre vous sinon votre fille n'aurait pas pu voir le jour dans ce cas ?**

 **\- C'est vrai, mon amie.** Songea l'Uchiwa. **Je m'interroge également sur cette femme. Je ne l'ai jamais vue lors de mes visites à votre famille.**

 **\- Si vous le désirez autant, je vais vous raconter le reste de mon histoire. Le..."**

Le lendemain de leur nuit de noce, Senji l'avait rejointe dans sa chambre dès les premiers rayons du cercle solaire. Il avait une mine affreuse témoignant de sa nuit blanche. Il se jeta à ses genoux, la tête basse et lui présenta encore ses excuses en la suppliant de lui accorder son pardon.

 **"- Tsume, je suis mortifié par ce qui s'est passé hier soir... C'est ma faute et ma faiblesse d'avoir cru au mensonge de Kagome. Je suis coupable d'avoir souillé tes joues de larmes et de t'avoir brisée... J'aurai du te faire confiance. Je te connais, tu n'aurais jamais fait ce dont elle t'a accusée... Pardonne-moi, elle m'a aveuglé.**

 **\- Senji, relevez-vous ! Vous êtes le futur chef de notre famille. Soyez digne et ne vous rabaissez plus ainsi !"** Lui ordonna son épouse gardant un visage inexpressif.

Le spectacle de son époux conscrit l'avait un instant attendri. Cependant, le souvenir de son honneur bafoué par la personne à qui elle faisait le plus confiance envahit son esprit. Elle éloigna ce sentiment de son coeur. Le jeune marié ouvrit les yeux en grand. Il leva son visage vers elle en l'entendant employer le vouvoiement. Il fut horrifié de constater le résultat des actes de la nuit dernière : un regard d'indifférence blessée, témoignant de la profondeur de sa douleur. Le vous dans sa bouche ne signifiait qu'une chose : le désir de Tsume de mettre de la distance entre eux. Senji se releva comme ordonner et l'entendit reprendre la parole :

 **"- A partir de ce jour, il n'existera plus de complicité ou d'intimité entre nous. Nous nous verrons que pour gérer les affaires de la famille et faire face à nos obligations, rien de plus.**

 **\- Tsume, pour la succession, nous seront obligés de...** Tenta-t-il avant d'être stoppé par sa main levée pour l'interrompre.

 **\- En ce qui concerne la descendance, si notre nuit de noce ne porte pas ses fruits et en absence de signes d'une éventuelle grossesse, nous accomplirons notre devoir, c'est tout. Cependant, qu'une fois par mois et cela, jusqu'à ce que je tombe enceinte",** le coupa-t-elle.

Après ses paroles, la jeune mariée se dirigea vers la porte. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Elle n'eut aucuns regards pour l'homme devant elle et passa à côté de lui comme s'il n'existait pas. En saisissant la poignée, elle interrompit sa marche et déclara une dernière chose :

 **"- Senji,... Il me faut du temps pour oublier ce qui s'est passé... Cependant, n'ayez pas trop d'espoir car je ne sais pas si je suis capable de vous pardonner.**

 **\- Tsume, je mettrai tout en oeuvre pour atteindre votre coeur et que vous me l'accordiez... Ce sera ma raison de vivre, mon amour** , prononça le jeune marié anéanti par la conversation d'avec son épouse.

 **\- Nous verrons bien..."** Termina celle-ci en s'engouffrant dans le couloir en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Après son départ, Senji s'écroula en larmes sur ses genoux. Tsume s'était fermée à lui. Elle n'accepterait de l'accueillir en son lit que si un enfant ne grandissait pas en son sein et juste pour accomplir son devoir. Elle le méprisait maintenant. Il était réduit au rôle de prince consort. Le prix a payé pour avoir cédé à sa crédulité était élevé et lui broyait le coeur. De son côté, l'héritière se précipita vers le jardin pour pouvoir respirer de l'air frais. Cependant, sa paix fut de courte durée. La personne qu'elle haïssait le plus à cette heure était devant elle, assisse dans l'herbe avec un air serein sur le visage. Kagome se rendit compte de sa présence et se leva un fin sourire sur les lèvres. A cette vue, la colère guida les pas de Tsume. Elle se précipita vers elle et de toutes ses forces, la gifla la faisant tomber par terre, une main sur sa joue meurtrie.

 **"- Tsume, que t'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi tu...**

 **\- Tais-toi, sale langue de vipère !**

 **\- Alors tu sais,** dit Kagome un air sadique et satisfait.

 **\- Senji m'a tout racontée. C'est à cause de ton mensonge que je souffre aujourd'hui ! Je te hais. Tu es comme morte pour moi !** Cria son ex amie.

 **\- Sais-tu au moins pourquoi j'ai fait cela ?** Interrogea la responsable, avec un sourire amusé par autant de douleur présente dans les yeux de Tsume.

 **\- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Qu'importe tes raisons, tu es responsable ainsi que Senji ! Disparais de ma vue !** Finit par hurler cette dernière. **Ou je te tue sur place !"**

Voyant qu'elle serait capable de réaliser sa menace, Kagome partit doucement vers la demeure. Quand à Tsume, elle courut vers les écuries, fit préparer son cheval et partit au triple galop, la crinière lui fouettant le visage, pour s'aérer l'esprit et essayer d'oublier.

Une quinzaine de jours passa lentement pour le couple. Tsume n'accordait aucune attention à Senji, surprenant tous les autres membres de la famille. Cela ne prévoyait rien de bon pour son avenir. Quand à son mari, il n'abandonnait pas l'espoir d'être pardonné. Tous les matins, il lui faisait parvenir un présent. C'était soit un bijou, soit des fleurs fraîchement cueillies ou encore des armes précieusement décorées. Il l'entourait d'attentions multiples. La journée, Senji essayait par tous les moyens de se rapprocher d'elle en l'invitant à une promenade équestre, à partager des repas intimes ou des activités qu'au début de leur retrouvaille, ils aimaient accomplir ensemble. Malheureusement, Tsume déclinait chaque invitation et ne supportait sa présence que lors des événements touchant le vie familiale, mais sans lui adresser la parole : réunion du conseil, cérémonie, invitation dans les autres familles... Kagome évitait le plus possible le contact avec son ancienne amie mais essayait de se rapprocher de Senji. C'est ainsi que l'épouse bafouée surprit une discussion entre les deux.

 **"- Kagome, laissez-moi tranquille. A cause de vous, j'ai tout perdu. Je ne vous le pardonnerai pas.**

 **\- Mais voyons, Senji, c'est elle qui ment. Tsume a tellement peur de se faire abandonner qu'elle serait capable t'inventer n'importe quoi. Je suis ton amie. J'ai voulu te prévenir et ...**

 **\- Taisez-vous !** Coupa-t-il violemment. **Premièrement, je vous prierai de me vouvoyer. Vous ne méritez plus d'avoir une telle familiarité avec moi. Deuxièmement, je sais que vous avez menti.**

 **\- Ah oui. En êtes-vous sur ?** Le provoqua-t-elle.

 **\- Plus que sur.** Confirma avec détermination Senji. **L'histoire de la nuit avec ces deux hommes n'est sortie que de votre imagination malade. J'en ai eu la preuve durant notre première nuit ensemble.**

 **\- Vous avez consommé le mariage malgré mes...** Dit déstabilisée Kagome.

 **\- Maintenant, laissez-moi. Je dois réparer mon erreur de vous avoir cru comme un idiot."** La bouscula le mari de Tsume avant de partir loin d'elle.

Cette dernière put voir dans les yeux de Senji des larmes menaçant de déborder. Elle observa aussi son ex amie serrée les points avant d'afficher un sourire. Il semblerait que rien n'était perdu pour elle. L'héritière devait rester sur ses gardes. Pour cela, elle devait mettre un peu d'eau dans son vin par rapport à son époux. Elle se mit à réfléchir et se rendit à l'évidence : sa complicité avec son mari lui manquait. Senji souffrait autant qu'elle et désirait du plus profond de son âme obtenir une seconde chance. Elle en avait eu les preuves durant des jours. Elle décida de se rapprocher de lui petit à petit. Ainsi, durant les quinze jours suivants, la jeune héritière échangea de nouveau des conversations avec son époux lorsqu'elle était en présence d'autres membres de la famille ou lors des sorties en public. Sa nouvelle attitude étonna Senji mais aussi minime que cela fut, il en était heureux. Cela raviva son espoir de voir son souhait être exaucé.

Malheureusement, ce retour dans les bonnes grâces ne devait pas durer éternellement. A la fin de cette quinzaine, le jeune marié passa devant la chambre de Kagome qui était ouverte. Brûlant de curiosité de connaître les raisons du complot de cette femme, il entra et commença à fouiller. C'est la dessus que la propriétaire des appartements fit son entrée et le vit avec une boîte entre les mains. A cause de la surprise, elle en oublia de fermer la porte permettant à Tsume de les espionner. Cette dernière avait vu son mari rentré dans la pièce et curieuse d'en savoir la cause, s'y était rapprochée.

 **"- Tiens, tiens, Senji, que faites-vous là ?**

 **\- Kagome** , sursauta le concerné,. **.. Je viens de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant.**

A ces mots, il tendit le contenant qu'il tenait. A cette vue, la jeune femme blêmit mais se reprit en essayant de le reprendre mais il l'en empêcha.

 **\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi les lettres que j'envoyais à Tsume durant mon absence se trouvent dans cette boîte avec celles qu'elle m'avait visiblement écrite ?** Interrogea-t-il.

 **\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'elle les a cachées ici pour m'accuser de vouloir vous séparer. Vous savez, elle peut être très manipulatrice. Elle était surement jalouse de moi."** Répondit Kagome croisant ses bras.

Elle tourna son regard vers son accusateur et recula d'un pas. Devant elle, Senji affichait un visage des plus cruels. Ses yeux jetaient des éclairs de fureur. Il s'approcha d'elle en lâchant la boîte d'où toutes les lettres s'échappèrent. L'époux de Tsume, à la surprise de cette dernière, empoigna Kagome par le cou et la souleva de terre en menaçant :

 **"- Je vous interdis d'insulter la femme que j'aime ou je vous tue sans aucun remord ! Maintenant, répondez-moi et sans mensonge cette fois !**

 **\- Je... Je les interceptais pour que vous vous oubliez mutuellement... J'avais compris vos sentiments pour elle... Cependant, vous êtes restés amoureux d'elle malgré ma cachotterie et mes efforts pour détériorer son image à vos yeux.**

 **\- Si je vous comprends bien, tous vos récits dans vos lettres n'étaient que des mensonges,** dit Senji serrant un peu plus sa poigne sous l'effet de la colère. **Pourquoi ? Vous étiez notre amie alors pourquoi tout détruire ?**

 **\- Parce que je déteste Tsume,** cracha Kagome. **Elle a toujours eu tout ce que je voulais : une famille aimante, une place importante dans la société, les hommes qui lui tournaient autour à cause de son rang d'héritière, alors que je suis plus jolie qu'elle. Mais surtout, elle avait votre amour... Je vous aime et je vous voulais à n'importe quel prix.**

Face à cette révélation, Senji desserra son emprise lui permettant de se dégager. Elle s'éloigna de lui tenant son cou douloureux. Elle reprit.

 **\- Et je sais qu'au fond de vous, vous m'aimez aussi. Comment avez-vous pu tomber amoureux de ce garçon manqué alors que je suis l'épouse parfaite et...**

 **\- Taisez-vous !** Lui ordonna le jeune marié, les poings serrés. **Je vous ai interdit de l'insulter. Tsume vaux mieux que vous et moi réunis. C'est parce qu'elle n'est pas comme les autres femmes, vous comprise, que je l'ai épousée. Elle est tout pour moi...**

 **-... Mais... Je suis prête à être votre maîtresse...** Le coupa la coupable, s'approchant pour se serrer contre lui. **Je saurai vous rendre heureux. Je sais que vous m'aimez aussi.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas ce qui vous avez fait croire cela, mais ce n'est qu'une illusion créée par votre jalousie et votre esprit malade.** Souffla Senji en la repoussant brutalement. **De plus, comment pouvez-vous penser que je vous prenne comme maîtresse alors que j'aime ma femme et après tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous séparer ?... C'est impossible.**

 **\- Ah oui, même pour éviter qu'elle apprenne ce que nous avons fait ?** Menaça-t-elle.

 **\- Vous n'oseriez pas ?!"**

Derrière la porte, Tsume angoissait. De quoi pouvaient-ils bien parler ? Senji l'aurait trompée avec Kagome depuis leur nuit de noce pour se soulager ? Non, ce n'est pas le genre d'homme à manquer à sa parole mais... Elle entendit son ex amie de nouveau affirmée :

 **"- Bien sur que oui. Je vous l'ai dit. Je suis prête à tout pour la faire souffrir et avoir ce que je veux. En étant votre maîtresse, je sais qu'elle se séparera de vous, le coeur brisé et ainsi je pourrai enfin jouir de votre fortune et de votre amour.**

 **\- Ma fortune,... c'est donc pour ça,** réalisa le jeune marié.

 **\- Alors votre réponse, à moins que j'aille en parler aussi au chef de famille..."**

Senji n'eut pas le temps de parler car les portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas. Une silhouette se dessina dans la lumière du couloir. Elle s'avança en face des deux protagonistes et se dirigea vers les lettres éparpillées par terre. Elle se baissa et en prie plusieurs. Elle reconnut l'écriture de Senji et la sienne comprenant que ces missives n'avaient jamais atteintes leur destinataire. Elle se mit ensuite en face de Kagome et leva la main sur elle lui baffant la joue.

 **"- Tsume !?** Interpella le jeune homme.

 **\- Alors Kagome, tu me hais à ce point que tu es prête à anéantir notre amitié,** commença l'interpellé, la voix remplie de fierté. **Tu as fait tout cela pour me voir malheureuse afin de ne plus l'être toi-même. Cependant, ce n'est pas en faisant vivre le malheur aux autres, que tu pourras oublier ou écarter le tien. La jalousie t'aveugle.**

 **\- Ptff, notre amitié, laisse-moi rire... Je me suis faite passer pour ton amie pour pouvoir bénéficier un peu de tes privilèges,** s'exclama la jeune accusée avec mépris. **De plus, je me servais de tes confidences pour les retourner contre toi auprès de Senji. C'est vrai, j'ai échoué. Ce crétin est trop amoureux pour me croire complètement. Cependant, mes manœuvres ont suffisamment empoisonné son esprit pour le faire douter et te faire souffrir, à ma grande satisfaction... Merci à lui."**

Tsume était abasourdie et en colère. Elle s'était faite manipuler ainsi que son mari. Ce dernier se retenait pour ne pas tuer la responsable de leur malheur. Il était surtout furieux contre lui-même. Il l'avait laissée l'embrouiller. Kagome avait joué avec sa fierté et son orgueil pour arriver à ses fins. Reprenant difficilement son calme, son épouse reprit, déterminée à connaître toute la vérité.

 **"- Maintenant, j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais des révélations à me faire. J'aimerai connaître ce grand secret que vous me cachez tous les deux.**

 **\- Tsume, non, je vous en prie. Cela n'a pas d'importance,** pria Senji, ayant peur de perdre sa dernière chance de la récupérer. **Ce qui compte, c'est qu'on reparte à zéro tous les deux. Nous...**

 **\- Mon cher époux, je suis la seule à en juger,** le coupa l'héritière.

 **\- La preuve qui a renforcé mon mensonge et l'a rongé de doute. Et bien...** Commença Kagome.

 **\- Taisez-vous !** Cria le jeune marié. Tsume, **je vous en supplie. Je ne veux pas que vous souffriez encore plus, à cause de ses mensonges...**

 **\- Pourquoi pas, mon cher ? Vous avez honte de ce qui s'est passé, c'est ça,** ria leur ex amie.

 **\- Très bien, Senji, vous marquez un point.** Concéda son épouse. **Elle pourrait continuer à me mentir alors racontez-moi vous-même !"**

Voyant la détermination dans les yeux de son aimée, le jeune homme consentit à tout lui révéler. Cependant, il ne voulait pas le faire devant Kagome. Il lui prit la main et la guida jusqu'au belvédère sous le rire de cette dernière. Nerveux, il demanda à Tsume si elle voulait vraiment savoir.

 **"- En es-tu vraiment sure ? J'ai... j'ai tellement peur de te perdre après ma révélation.**

 **\- Senji, j'ai besoin de connaître la vérité,** confirma Tsume qui reprit le tutoiement pour l'encourager, comprenant ce besoin de celui qui fut son meilleur ami. **Si tu veux vraiment reconquérir ma confiance, il ne faut plus de mensonges entre nous.**

 **\- Bien... J'espère juste que tu comprendras et que tu ne m'en voudras pas. N'oublie pas une chose : Kagome a tout manigancé et nous a tous les deux manipulés... mais surtout, je t'aime."**

Ainsi, Senji lui raconta. C'était arrivé après leur mariage alors qu'il était aux thermes, juste avant de la rejoindre. Il avait décidé de prendre vite fait un bain afin de retirer toutes traces de sueur et être présentable. Alors qu'il se détendait un instant dans l'eau chaude, il eut la désagréable visite de Kagome. Celle-ci était en tenue légère et entreprenait de descendre les marches en pierre afin de rentrer dans la source. La voyant arriver vers lui, le jeune marié s'enroula vite un linge autour de sa taille et l'interrogea.

 **"- Kagome, que fais-tu là ?**

 **\- Je suis venue me détendre comme toi. C'est juste une coïncidence que tu t'y trouves en même temps que moi.**

 **\- Mouais, mais je vais devoir y aller. Tsume m'attend.**

 **\- Ah oui, la nuit de noce,** songea la jeune femme. **J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu.**

 **\- Kagome, arrête,** l'invita Senji, exaspéré par son insistance. **Je sais que ce n'est pas arrivé et que ton histoire ne tient pas la route. Je connais Tsume. Elle ne ferait pas cela. C'est une femme d'honneur.**

 **\- Mmm, si tu le dis mais n'oublie pas que tu n'étais pas présent pendant deux ans. Tout le monde change,** lui fit-elle remarquer. **Et puis, j'étais présente. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te mentirai.**

 **\- Elle non plus.**

 **\- C'est vrai mais il existe une différence : elle a une réputation à sauvegarder. Elle ne va pas le divulguer sur tous les toits...** Elle fit mine de réfléchir et proposa. **Il existe un moyen de t'en assurer.**

 **\- Lequel ...?**

Kagome s'approcha de Senji et commença à lui caresser le torse. A ce geste, celui-ci la repoussa en reculant.

 **\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

 **\- Ça se voit non ?** Déclara la jeune femme d'une voix séduisante. J **'ai perdu ma virginité en même temps qu'elle puisque j'étais présente. Si tu couches avec moi, tu sauras si j'affirme la vérité.**

 **\- Non, je m'y refuse. Je ne tromperai jamais Tsume,** déclara le mari de celle-ci, horrifié à cette idée. **De plus, cela ne prouvera rien du tout car tu peux très bien t'être offerte à un homme et l'impliquer sans qu'elle soit responsable de quoi que ce soit... Maintenant, laisse-moi !"**

Senji entreprit de sortir du bassin. Cependant, sans qu'il ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, Kagome lui saisit sa main et força ses doigts à rentrer dans son intimité. Elle déclara avec un petit sourire sournois :

 **"- Tu sens... Je ne suis plus vierge et je t'affirme que Tsume non plus.**

 **\- Tu mens ! Je ne sais pas quel est ton but, mais je ne te laisserai pas détruire mon couple** , cria-t-il en retirant violemment sa main et en la frottant frénétiquement comme si elle avait été souillée.

 **\- Nous verrons. Tu me tiens au courant si elle a saigné ou non... mais je te préviens : tu ne seras pas le premier."**

Senji se précipita hors des thermes en essayant de ne plus y penser. Malheureusement, il avait l'impression d'entendre sa voix dans sa tête "tu ne seras pas le premier" comme une litanie qui ne voulait pas s'arrêter.

 **"- Mon dieu ! Tu l'as touchée juste avant de poser tes mains sur moi !** Hurla presque Tsume, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, se serrant les bras fortement comme pour se protéger et en s'éloignant de lui en marche arrière.

 **\- Tsume, elle m'a surprise... Elle a forcée mes doigts à rentrer en elle...** Essaya de se justifier son mari en voulant la serrer contre lui. **Je n'ai eu aucun rapport avec elle. Je t'en prie, crois-moi... Je te le jure !**

 **\- Cela ne change rien... Par ce geste, tu as douté de moi et tu as failli la croire** , pleura-t-elle. **Tu aurais du me le raconter ce soir-là au lieu de garder le silence et de te laisser ronger par le doute.**

 **\- Tu as raison... Je l'ai laissée utiliser ma crédulité... j'ai tellement honte de moi... Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi,** supplia son époux, lui tendant ses bras.

 **\- Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas... J'avais confiance en vous deux mais surtout en toi. Vous m'avez trompée et trahie... J'étais prête à te laisser une chance de me conquérir...mais là, je me sens si sale.**

Après ses paroles, sa jeune épouse courra loin de lui, en pleurs. Malheureusement, à peine fit-elle quelque pas, qu'elle se sentit mal et s'évanouit sous ses yeux horrifiés.

 **\- TSUME, mon dieu... TSUME, reste avec moi"** , cria Senji en se précipitant auprès d'elle.

Il la souleva dans ses bras et courra vers la maison en appelant à l'aide. En entendant ses cris, le chef se lança vers sa fille, suivi par des membres de la famille. Ce dernier demanda des explications à son gendre. Celui-ci désigna Kagome du regard et l'accusa d'être la cause du malaise de son aimée. A ce geste et après ses accusations, le père de Tsume ordonna qu'on enferme l'accusée dans ses appartements pendant l'enquête et qu'on aille chercher un guérisseur. Senji porta Tsume à sa chambre, la posa sur le lit et pleura au bord du lit en se maudissant. Alors que sa femme se faisait examiner, il quémanda un entretien avec son beau-père. Il était résolu à tout lui avouer et a se plier à son jugement.

Pendant que les hommes s'entretenaient, Tsume reprit connaissance dans son lit. Le guérisseur lui posa quelques questions et lui apprit une grande nouvelle. Malgré les recommandations médicales, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de son père où on lui avait informé pouvoir trouver Senji. Là, la jeune mariée entendit le chef Inuzuka vociférer :

 **"- Quoi ! Qu'as-tu osé faire à ma fille ? J'avais confiance en toi... Tu mérites la mort pour cet affront à son honneur !**

 **\- Je n'ai pas d'excuses à part ma faiblesse d'avoir cru aux mensonges de Kagome** , affirma Senji, conscrit. **Je suis prêt à subir mon châtiment. Si c'est la mort, alors je l'accepte. J'espère juste que vous me pardonnerez un jour. Je sais que je ne trouverai pas le repos tant que vous me garderez rancunes."**

A ce moment-là, Tsume ouvrit la porte et vit son père, l'épée levée prêt à transpercer son mari, à genoux devant lui. Les deux hommes la regardaient, surpris mais soulagés de la voir en bonne santé.

 **"- Père, je vous en prie. Je vous demanderai de lui épargner la vie.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?... Il est vrai que la mort lui serait trop douce. Tu préfères peut-être que je romps le mariage et t'unir à un autre homme."**

Senji ouvrit en grand les yeux. Tout sauf ça. Il ne supporterait pas de voir Tsume au bras d'un autre qui pourra l'aimer et la choyer à sa place. Ne plus vivre auprès d'elle serait une véritable torture. Il préférait mille fois la mort ou ne plus la toucher de sa vie.

 **"- Non, père. J'ai engagé ma parole et mon honneur à rester unie à cet homme jusqu'à ce que mon fil de vie soit coupé. Je rajouterai que malgré ce qu'il a fait, mon époux est fidèle à la famille. Il est celui qui protégera le mieux nos intérêts. Il ne cherche pas le pouvoir,** Argumenta sa fille, le plus sérieusement du monde... **De plus, je souhaite que mon enfant connaisse son père.**

 **\- Tsume... Que voulez-vous nous dire ?** Intervint Senji en se relevant doucement.

 **\- Le guérisseur vient de me l'annoncer, je suis enceinte d'un mois.**

 **\- Ma fille, c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle."**

La future mère se sentit d'un coup faible. Senji la porta à nouveau pour la conduire à sa chambre.

 **"- Tsume, je suis tellement heureux. Un enfant de vous. Je ferai tout pour votre bonheur et le sien ainsi que pour me faire pardonner.**

 **\- Senji, cela n'adoucit en rien ce que j'ai vécu à cause de Kagome et vous. Notre nuit de noce a été la première mais aussi la dernière fois que vous me touchiez. Maintenant que j'attends un héritier, je refuse que vous posiez de nouveau vos mains sur moi."**

Revenant au présent, Tsume se tourna vers ses amies pour les voir peinées pour elle.

 **"- Huit mois plus tard, j'accouchai de Hana qui a maintenant dix ans. J'ai essayé d'avoir un autre enfant pour engendrer un garçon mais les souvenirs de mes souffrances se réveillent dès que Senji me touche. Je suis incapable de réaliser mon devoir conjugal.**

 **\- Ma pauvre amie,** compatît Hitomi. **Mais votre mari est...**

 **\- Il est un père aimant pour Hana et m'est fidèle,** coupa l'Inuzuka. **Il a été très présent lors de ma grossesse, s'émerveillant dès que je l'autorisais à la sentir bouger. Il est un chef des plus justes et a permis à augmenter notre prospérité. Je peux affirmer qu'il est le meilleur depuis bien des générations.**

 **\- Je pense que vous devriez trouver la force de lui pardonner mais aussi à vous-même,** osa affirmer la Huyga. **Vous vous sentez surement coupable d'avoir été manipulée par cette femme. Senji vous aime au delà de toute entendement au vu de ses espoirs et de sa fidélité. Il vous a prouvée que vous pouviez lui faire confiance en résistant à ses avances. Oui, il a douté mais n'est-ce pas naturel après avoir reçu des informations erronées pendant des années ? Vous êtes des victimes tout deux. Je suis sure qu'il vous manque et que vous l'aimez. Votre coeur n'aurait pas souffert autant de blessures dans le cas contraire. N'avez-vous pas envie de vivre heureuse avec lui et de l'aimer ?**

 **\- ... Je ne...Je ne sais plus,** hésita-t-elle.

 **\- Tsume, qu'est devenue Kagome,** demanda Kurenaï, pour changer de sujet.

 **\- Et bien, mon père l'expulsa de la famille. Elle fut également reniée par ses parents adoptifs quand ils surent ce qu'elle avait fait. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'elle est devenue. A ma connaissance, elle a changé de nom pour reconstruire sa vie. Elle se fait nommer Shina maintenant.**

 **\- Shina ?!** fit Hitomi, surprise d'entendre le prénom de sa cousine par alliance. **Se pourrait-il que se soit...**

 **\- Qu'avez-vous, ma chère",** s'inquiéta l'épouse d'Asuma en voyant sa réaction.

Hitomi n'eut pas le temps de répondre car un esclave arriva essouffler vers elles en leur annonçant qu'un accident était arrivé durant la chasse et qu'on les attendait devant la maison. L'épouse de Hiashi, pâlie mais sans perdre son sang-froid, ordonna à des esclaves de tenir des chambres prêtes avec des bandages, des onguents et des bassines d'eaux chaudes. Toutes les femmes se précipitèrent à sa suite. Arrivées sur le perron, toutes assistèrent à un spectacle sanglant. A l'instant, tous entendirent deux cris s'élever dans le ciel.

 **"- ITACHI !"**

 **"- SENJI !"**

Devant Mikoto se dressait Fugaku, le regard hagard et inquiet, sa tunique de chasse en cuir tâchée de sang. Cependant, ce dernier n'était pas le sien mais à quelqu'un d'autre. Le stress envahit son épouse, emballant son coeur à mesure que son mari avançait vers l'entrée de la villa. Elle baissa alors les yeux. Sa respiration se fit plus saccadée et rapide. Elle était à la limite de l'évanouissement. Dans les bras de son tendre époux gisaient, les vêtements en lambeaux, le visage en sang, les bras et les jambes lacérés ainsi que le torse d'où coulait ce liquide vital, le garçon le plus cher à son coeur. Elle se mit à crier et à courir vers Fugaku.

 **"- ITACHI ! ITACHI !"**

Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle tenta de le prendre dans ses bras mais son époux l'en empêcha en la priant de le laisser aller et continua son chemin vers l'entrée de la demeure.

 **"- Mikoto, il est encore en vie mais il me faut l'installer le plus rapidement possible dans une chambre pour le faire soigner. Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous apitoyer pour le moment ou pour les effusions.**

 **\- Vous avez raison. Alors, vite, hâtez-vous, je vous en prie"** , pressa son aimée en le suivant jusqu'à la chambre qu'Hitomi avait préparé pour son fils.

Alors que Fugaku et Mikoto s'éloignaient en emmenant Itachi. Les autres femmes partirent à la recherche de leur époux. Dès qu'elles le trouvaient, elles le rejoignaient pour s'assurer de leur bonne santé. Tous purent les rassurer qu'aucune blessure leur a été infligés. Certains couples s'étreignaient alors que d'autres restaient pudiques, juste heureux de se retrouver. Kurenaï, accompagnée de Tsume, continuait la recherche de leur époux respectif dans la cohue de l'inquiétude de leur camarade. Plus le temps passait, plus son angoisse montait en flèche. D'un coup, elle interpella son amie en tendant son doigt dans la direction d'un chariot à ciel ouvert tiré par deux chevaux.

 **-" Tsume, je vois Asuma mais pas Senji.**

Il semblait s'occuper de quelqu'un, la mine inquiète.

 **\- Ah oui, il a l'air d'aller bien. Vous devez être soulagée... Mais où est Senji ? J'espère qu'il va bien"** , s'inquiéta son amie.

Tsume ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle mourrait d'inquiétude. Cela l'étonnait car elle pensait lui en vouloir encore pour les événements passés avec Kagome. Son coeur s'était fermé à tout pardon et était froid tel un lac gelé. Cependant, à l'heure actuelle, il tambourinait de plus en plus fort et se remplissait de crainte à chaque seconde écoulée. L'Inuzuka porta un instant son regard sur Kurenaï. Elle la vit se retenir d'accourir vers son mari, surement pour ne pas la laisser seule à chercher Senji. Elle posa une main sur son bras et l'invita en disant.

 **"- Kurenaï, vous mourrez d'envie de lui sauter dans les bras... Allez-y, ne vous préoccupez pas de moi mais c'est gentil de votre part.**

 **\- Merci, vraiment merci,** s'empressa de la remercier la Sarutobi. **Je vais en profiter pour lui demander s'il sait où peut se trouver votre mari."**

Kurenaï courra vers Asuma en criant son nom. Ce dernier, en l'entendant, se redressa et a eu juste le temps d'ouvrir ses bras pour l'y accueillir. Il la serra très fort lui faisant sentir toute son angoisse alors qu'elle se blottissait contre son torse. Tsume, qui les regardait, le vit se pencher vers son oreille, surement pour lui chuchoter des paroles réconfortantes et d'amour. Elle sourit à cette idée et se surprit à ressentir de la jalousie, à croire qu'elle aurait voulu vivre la même scène avec Senji. D'un coup, l'Inuzuka fronça les sourcils. Kurenaï s'était soudain décalée de son mari en affichant une mine effarée et avait dirigé son regard vers le chariot situé à leur côté. La futur mère se pencha sur ce dernier et recula avec une main cachant sa bouche, les larmes aux yeux.

A ce moment-là, Asuma la vit se retourner vers l'épouse de Senji et afficher un visage des plus tristes mais pas pour elle-même mais pour son amie. Voyant une larme coulée sur sa joue et ses yeux désolés, Tsume sentit un étau serré son coeur. Elle ressentait au fond d'elle un mauvais pressentiment grandir à chacun de ses mouvements. La jeune femme fit un pas, puis un autre et encore un autre en direction de Kurenaï. Elle avait l'impression que le monde ralentissait autour d'elle, que les sons de son environnement n'arrivaient plus à ses oreilles et que sa vision rendait floue tout ce qui l'entourait, sauf le couple Sarutobi et ce chariot. Arrivée à l'hauteur de sa compagne d'infortune, celle-ci lui serra l'avant-bras comme si elle voulait lui transmettre de la force. Asuma affichait un visage conscrit. Tsume fit un quart de tour vers l'objet de toute leur attention, et se mit à blanchir.

Sa respiration et son coeur s'arrêtèrent, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi. Devant elle, gisait un corps mutilé aux vêtements déchirés de toute part. Du sang coulait de multiples blessures des plus profondes recouvrant tout son être. D'énormes griffures ensanglantées barraient son dos de son épaule droite à sa hanche gauche. Au vu de la gravité de son état, les non initiés l'auraient déclaré sans vie si un faible souffle ne soulevait encore sa poitrine. Un cri déchirant le ciel s'échappa de sa bouche.

 **"- SENJI ! SENJI ! NON, PAS TOI ! NON!"**

Elle se précipita à son côté. Elle prit le visage de son époux entre ses mains, les souillant de son sang. Elle le priait de lui faire un signe et murmurait sans cesse qu'elle était désolée. Malheureusement, seul le silence lui répondit. Senji était inconscient. Cependant, la voix de Tsume lui parvint aux oreilles. Il reprit quelque peu conscience mais il se sentait terriblement faible. Ses yeux refusaient de s'ouvrir sur son aimée comme s'il était déjà passé à trépas. Il trouva juste assez de force pour murmurer son nom.

 **"- Tsu... Tsume...**

 **\- Senji, mon dieu, tu es en vie !**

 **\- Tsume...** arriva-t-il encore à expirer dans un faible souffle avant de se taire à nouveau.

 **\- Non ! Reste avec moi ! NOnnnnn,..., SENJI !** " hurla-t-elle, les larmes, jusqu'ici retenue, dévalant en cascade ses joues blanchies par la peur.

En entendant tout le désespoir dans son hurlement, toutes les personnes présentes cessèrent toutes activités. Kurenaï laissa court à sa tristesse en éclatant en sanglots alors qu'Hitomi se hâta vers Tsume. L'épouse de Hiashi se rendant compte de la situation ordonna à des esclaves en ces termes.

 **"- Vite, vous quatre, allez chercher promptement une civière pour transporter le seigneur Senji dans la chambre que nous lui avons préparé !**

 **\- Dépêchez-vous ! Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre, il a déjà perdu beaucoup de sang !** Appuya Asuma, avec toute l'autorité qu'il avait acquis lors de son poste de légat de la légion romaine, en voyant le peu de réactivité des hommes ainsi interpellés.

Ceux-ci sortirent de leur effarement et coururent chercher l'objet demandé. Lorsque ce fut fait, deux d'entre eux prirent le corps de Senji le plus délicatement possible et le déposèrent sur le drap attaché à deux barres en bois des plus solides. Chaque esclave s'installa à une des deux extrémités et d'un seul mouvement les souleva. Ce petit groupe s'avança vers la maison en essayant d'éviter le plus possible les mouvements brusques. A chaque étape du processus, Tsume entendit Senji pousser une plainte de douleur lui prouvant qu'il était encore en vie mais trop faible pour parler ou pour faire le moindre geste. Elle suivit ce cortège funeste en priant tous les Dieux de conserver son mari en vie. Hitomi continua à gérer les urgences et se tourna vers trois femmes de son logis.

 **"- Quand à vous, je sais que vous avez quelques connaissances en médecine de guerre pour avoir suivi vos maris dans les campagnes militaires. Que l'une d'entre vous rejoigne le seigneur Fugaku et dame Mikoto alors que les deux autres suivent la civière du seigneur Senji. Promulguez les premiers soins à nos blessés en attendant les guérisseurs. Dès leur arrivée, vous vous mettrez sous leur ordre et les seconderez... Allez vite !**

 **\- Bien, dame Hitomi,"** dirent les interpellées en coeur.

Les infirmières improvisées exécutèrent l'ordre et se précipitèrent en courant à la suite de Itachi et Senji. L'épouse de Hiashi se dirigea alors vers le meilleur meneur de chevaux de son mari qui venait juste de finir de préparer ces derniers pour son entraînement quotidien. En effet, cet homme conduisait le char représentant les Hyuga lors des courses au moment des Olympiades et des jeux du cirque. Elle lui ordonna :

 **"- Prenez votre char et fouettez vos chevaux pour aller quérir le plus rapidement possible les deux meilleurs guérisseurs de Rome.**

 **\- A vos ordres !"**

Il se dirigea donc vers ses quatre coursiers et partit à vive allure dans les rues de la ville pour accomplir sa mission. Ceci fait, Hitomi se tourna vers ses invités et leur tint ce langage.

 **" Mes amis, vu les circonstances, je crois qu'il est préférable que vous rentriez tous chez vous. Nous vous tiendrons au courant bien sur. Je n'aurai qu'une requête à vous soumettre avant que vous quittiez notre demeure : priez les Dieux pour conserver en vie notre ami Senji et le jeune Itachi."**

A ces mots, la plupart des chefs de famille et leur épouse partirent, accompagnés de leurs enfants. Ne restaient plus que les femmes des chefs Nara, Yamanaka et Akimichi ainsi que Kurenaï et Asuma. C'est alors qu'Hitomi se rendit compte qu'il manquait leur mari mais également Hiashi et Neji. Dans la précipitation et l'urgence de la situation, elle s'était concentrée sur les accidentés et non sur les présents et les absents. Elle se tourna alors vers le Sarutobi qui tenait dans ses bras sa bien-aimée, toujours sanglotante et lui demanda d'une voix angoissée.

 **"- Asuma, je ne vois pas Neji et Hiashi ainsi que les maris de mes compagnes. Où sont-ils ?**

 **\- ... Et bien,** hésita-t-il comme s'il cherchait ses mots. **Hiashi et mes autres compagnons sont à la recherche de Neji. Nous ne savons pas où il se trouve.**

 **\- Quoi ! Que voulez-vous dire ? Neji s'est perdu en forêt !** dit effarer Kurenaï, au bord de la syncope. **Par tous les Dieux, mais que s'est-il passé ?**

 **\- Je ne saurais le dire,** répondit Asuma. **Tout ce que je...**

 **\- Un instant,** le coupa la maîtresse des lieux qui, du à l'adrénaline, réussit à garder son sang-froid malgré l'inquiétude qui lui glaçait le sang. **Que des esclaves aillent rejoindre leur maître pour lui prêter main forte ainsi qu'à nos amis dans la recherche de notre fils et héritier."**

Ainsi, beaucoup d'hommes partirent en direction de la forêt pour obéir à l'ordre donné par leur maîtresse. Hitomi fit signe à Asuma de poursuivre. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le faire, il sentit Kurenaï s'affaisser à l'intérieur de ses bras en un instant. Toutes ces émotions, la vue et l'odeur de sang ainsi que cette terrible nouvelle eurent raison des dernières forces de la jeune femme aux yeux rouges. Elle s'évanouit soutenu par son mari qui l'empêcha ainsi de s'effondrer sur le sol en l'appelant.

 **"- Kurenaï, que t'arrive-t-il ?"**

C'est à ce moment-là, que le meneur de chevaux arriva bride abattue dans la cour sur son char prouvant à tous pourquoi il était un des plus rapides de la capitale. A son bord, se trouvaient trois médecins qui essayaient par tous les moyens de ne pas tomber et ainsi éviter de se rompre le cou. Voyant une jeune femme évanouie, le plus jeune des trois soignants descendit rapidement et alla vers elle, suivis par ses deux collègues. Il s'enquit de la malade.

 **"- Expliquez-moi ce qui s'est passé ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas. Elle a perdu connaissance sans signe précurseur** , l'informa Asuma.

Hitomi s'approcha d'eux et leur expliqua la situation.

 **"- Messieurs, je pense que mon amie souffre d'un simple évanouissement du aux circonstances qui m'ont fait vous appeler de toutes urgences mais aussi à son état.**

 **\- Son état ?** Interrogea le Sarutobi, ne comprenant plus rien.

 **\- J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera... Je pense qu'elle aurait aimé vous l'apprendre elle-même mais vu la tournure des événements, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous en tenir informer,** commença l'épouse de Hiashi... **Kurenaï nous a annoncé plus tôt dans l'après-midi qu'elle attendait votre enfant.**

 **\- Mon... enfant... !?** Dit-il abasourdi.

 **\- Oui, elle est enceinte",** confirma Hitomi.

A ces mots, Asuma baissa les yeux vers son épouse, de la joie dans les yeux malgré le malheur de ses amis. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être heureux.

 **"- Messieurs,** se tourna-t-elle enfin vers les nouveaux arrivants, **je vous ai fait emmener ici en toute hâte car nous avons deux blessés gravement ensanglantés qui vous attendent à l'intérieur. Ils étaient partis à la chasse tôt ce matin avec mon mari, le seigneur Hiashi.**

 **\- Pouvez-vous nous préciser les circonstances pour que nous sachions à quoi nous attendre ?** Quémanda le plus ancien des trois médecins.

 **\- Et bien,** commença Asuma. Je vais faire court... Je ne connais pas les détails. Tout ce que je peux vous informer est ceci... **Lorsque nous avons trouvé Itachi à la lisière d'une clairière, appuyé contre un arbre, il était encore conscient. Ses bras, ses jambes et son torse ainsi que sa tempe étaient lacérés et ensanglantés. Cependant, cela ne semblait pas trop grave car les blessures étaient peu profondes sauf une au niveau de son flan mais sans mettre pour autant sa vie en danger. A ses pieds, gisait mort un sanglier adulte mâle d'au moins 150 kg, un couteau enfoncé entre les yeux et une flèche à son côté.**

 **\- Mon dieu !** Fit l'épouse de Choza. **Une telle bête peut tuer un homme et il a survécu à son âge... Pardon, continuez.**

 **\- Itachi s'est évanoui quelque instant plus tard dans les bras de son père. Ensuite, nous avons trouvé Senji un peu plus loin au centre de cette clairière, gisant au milieu d'une marre de sang, un ours mâle au-dessus de lui. Il semblerait qu'après un combat, il ait réussi à enfoncer son glaive dans le coeur de ce monstre de 300 kg. Senji avait déjà perdu connaissance à notre arrivée. Lorsque nous avons réussi à le dégager de sous le corps de l'animal, nous avons constaté les multiples griffures et morsures qui le parsemaient, surtout au niveau du torse.**

 **\- Bien, je vous remercie,** dit le médecin. **Voilà, ce que je vous propose. Mon assistant et étudiant va rester avec dame Kurenaï pour voir si toutes ses émotions n'ont pas mis en danger l'enfant en son sein.**

Au mot étudiant, Asuma eut le réflexe de serrer un peu plus Kurenaï contre lui comme pour la protéger de l'inexpérience du jeune homme. Voyant cela, son mentor intervint en déclarant :

 **\- Rassurez-vous, il a énormément de savoir en ce domaine car il désire en faire une spécialité."**

Le dit assistant s'avança alors près du couple et guidé par un membre de la famille Hyuga s'apprêtât à les suivre vers la maison où une chambre fut mis à la disposition de la jeune femme évanouie. Avant de s'avancer, Asuma, portant toujours son épouse dans ses bras, eut pour Hitomi une dernière parole.

 **"- Pour Neji, personne ne sait ce qui est advenu de lui mais une chose est sur, il n'est pas blessé car seul le sang de Itachi et Senji étaient présents dans la clairière. Croyez l'expérience d'un légat.**

 **\- Merci Asuma. Cela me réconforte un peu mais je serai totalement rassurée que quand il sera de retour avec son père. Et pour nos blessés ?** demanda alors l'épouse de Hiashi aux médecins.

 **\- Etant le plus ancien et le plus expérimenté dans ce genre de blessure, je vais soigner le seigneur Senji. Je vais laisser le seigneur Itachi aux bons soins de mon collègue,** déclara le plus ancien des deux.

 **\- Bien, alors suivez-moi. Je vais vous conduire à eux,** déclara Hitomi, étonnant les personnes présentes par son sang-froid. **Quand à vous mes amies, je vous invite à vous rendre dans le petit salon où je vais demander à ce qu'on vous apporte une collation et de quoi vous remettre de vos émotions. Ainsi, vous pourrez attendre tranquillement le retour de vos maris en espérant qu'ils ne tarderont plus. J'irai également me quérir de dame Tsume, de dame Mikoto et de son époux. Nous vous rejoindrons alors."**

Ainsi tout fut organisé comme orchestrer par Hitomi. Cette dernière mourrait d'inquiétude et d'angoisse. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : courir rejoindre Hiashi pour participer elle aussi à la recherche de Neji. Cependant, elle avait un devoir à accomplir, celle de maintenir le calme sur le domaine Hyuga et éviter la panique. C'était son devoir d'épouse de chef qui malheureusement, passait parfois avant celui de mère, malgré l'appel de son instinct maternel.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la chambre où Itachi fut conduit un instant plus tôt, elle put entendre les pleurs de Mikoto à travers la porte fermée. Elle perçut aussi la voix de Fugaku qui essayait de la réconforter en déclarant que son fils était fort et qu'il s'en sortira. Hitomi toqua et ce fut le père de famille qui lui ouvrit. En voyant le médecin, il s'empressa de lui laisser le passage alors qu'Hitomi conduisait son confrère à celle de Senji.

 **"- Vous êtes arrivés. Vite, mon fils a eu..**

 **\- Je le sais, seigneur,** le coupa l'interpellé voulant s'occuper de son patient au plus vite. **Asuma Sarutobi m'a informé des circonstances. Je vais faire mon possible pour soigner et sauver votre fils.**

En entrant, le guérisseur s'aperçut que le jeune adolescent était entouré de bandages tâchés de sang au niveau des bras, des jambes et avait un linge sur le front. La femme qu'Hitomi avait envoyé pratiquer les premiers soins était entrain de nettoyer la plaie situé sur le flan d'Itachi. Visiblement, elle s'y connaissait et avait fait un excellent travail. Elle lui fera une très bonne infirmière pour la suite. Son patient avait le visage crispé par la douleur mais n'avait toujours pas retrouvé ses sens. Le médecin s'approcha et laissant finir son assistante improvisée prépara une lotion à base d'opium et de pavot. Cette dernière bien préparée avait pour vertu d'endormir la douleur et de plonger le malade dans un sommeil profond facilitant les soins invasifs.

Lorsque tout fut prêt, il pria les parents d'Itachi de sortir pour qu'il puisse pratiquer son office. Au début, sa mère refusa désirant rester auprès de son enfant. Fugaku insista la mort dans l'âme car il désirait aussi demeurer dans la pièce. Cependant, il avait compris le besoin du médecin d'être au calme. Entendre les lamentations d'une mère éplorée ne l'aiderait pas à se concentrer sur son fils. Mikoto dut se rendre aux arguments de son mari et sortit donc soutenue par Fugaku qui l'avait prise dans ses bras. En sortant, ils entendirent des plaintes et des cris venant d'une autre chambre pas très loin d'eux. Le couple reconnut la voix de Tsume et d'Hitomi qui essayait de la raisonner.

 **"- Tsume, je vous en prie. Vous devez sortir pour que le médecin puisse pratiquer ses soins.**

 **\- Non, je ne veux pas le laisser seul. Il a besoin de moi. Vous avez bien entendue : il m'a appelée..."**

En entendant ces mots, Hitomi plongea dans ses souvenirs. Quelques minutes plus tôt, après avoir laissé le premier médecin auprès d'Itachi, elle conduisit le dernier au chevet de Senji. La porte de la chambre était entrouverte. Tsume implorait son mari de ne pas quitter leur fille.

 **"- Je t'en prie, Senji. Reste avec nous, pense à Hana...Notre fille t'aime tellement... Elle a besoin de son père pour la protéger de ses futurs soupirants...**

 **-...**

 **\- Il faut que tu sois là le jour où elle tombera amoureuse pour la première fois... pour l'amener auprès de son futur mari le jour de son mariage... Tu dois vivre pour tenir dans tes bras tes petits-enfants...**

 **-...**

 **\- Fais-moi un signe, je t'en supplie... La famille a besoin de toi... J'ai... J'ai besoin de toi** , pleura l'Inuzuka

 **\- Tsu... Tsume...**

 **\- Senji ! Senji ! Tiens bon. Le médecin sera bientôt là.**

 **\- Tsume, Je... je t'ai... je t'aime,** arriva à murmurer difficilement Senji qui avait réussi à sortir du brouillard sous les paroles de son épouse. **Ne... m'aban...m'abandonne... pas.**

 **\- Senji, ...Je crois que je ...que moi aussi, je...",** essaya de lui répondre sa bien-aimée, les larmes coulant sur ses joues et tombant sur la main de son époux qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

D'un coup, l'Inuzuka entendit toquer à la porte, l'interrompant. Hitomi l'aurait bien laissée finir sa déclaration mais le pronostic vital de Senji était engagé. Tsume se précipita sur la porte et ouvrit promptement. Quand elle vit le guérisseur enfin arrivé, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et lui saisit le bras pour l'amener auprès de son mari. Là aussi, le médecin vit deux femmes à l'oeuvre sur le corps de son patient. Alors qu'une posait des bandages sur les jambes, l'autre essayait par tous les moyens d'arrêter l'hémorragie provenant des griffures profondes sur son dos. Comprenant la gravité de la situation, il ne put s'extasier sur les talents de ces infirmières mais était soulagé d'avoir sous ses ordres des personnes compétentes. Il allait en avoir besoin pour sauver Senji. Son état était vraiment alarmant. Il prépara la même potion que son collègue et pria Tsume de quitter la pièce. Au début, elle se montra raisonnable mais au moment où elle allait suivre Hitomi, un souffle arriva à ses oreilles.

 **"- Tsu... Tsume... Ne me ... laisse... pas...**

 **\- Senji, Je suis là, prêt de toi,** déclara sa femme en rebroussant chemin pour de nouveau lui prendre la main.

 **\- Je... Je suis... désolé... tellement... désolé... C'est... elle... C'est sa... faute... je...**

 **\- Oublie tout ça. C'est du passé,"** lui dit-elle une main sur son front qu'elle trouva extrêmement chaud.

Le médecin ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait. Il savait qu'une chose, son patient commençait à délirer, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Si la fièvre s'installait comme cela semblait être le cas vu la sueur qui coulait de son front, son office se compliquait de secondes en secondes. Il devait vite intervenir et pour ça il avait besoin de calme. Il intervint auprès de Tsume.

 **"- Dame Tsume, votre mari fait de la fièvre et délire. Il me faut le soigner rapidement mais j'ai besoin que vous sortiez maintenant.**

 **\- Non",** refusa l'Inuzuka...

Revenant au présent, Hitomi leva sa main et à la surprise de tout le monde gifla son amie. Celle-ci, se la tenant avec sa main, la regarda les yeux effarés par son geste. Elle vit également des larmes perlées dans ses yeux.

 **"- Tsume, excusez-moi, mais vous devez reprendre vos esprits. Senji a besoin que vous gardiez votre sang-froid. Puis pensez à Hana, depuis que ces événements sont arrivés, elle est seule dans l'attente de nouvelles de votre part. Je suis sur qu'elle désire que vous alliez la voir pour la réconforter. Pensez à votre fille."**

 **\- Hitomi a raison mon amie. Je sais ce que vous ressentez car j'ai du laisser Itachi. Nous devons leur faire confiance** , renchérit Mikoto, les yeux rougis par toutes les larmes qui avaient coulées depuis la découverte du corps sanglant de son fils unique.

 **\- Je vous comprends aussi, plus que vous ne le croyiez...** Reprit la Huyga. **Nous n'avons toujours pas de nouvelles de Neji. Je ne sais pas s'il est en bonne santé ou bien blessé ou même pire... mort... Je l'aime comme si c'était mon fils... C'est tout ce qui me reste de ma défunte soeur... Mon coeur me crie d'aller le chercher. Pourtant, je dois faire confiance à Hiashi et à nos amis ainsi que de me tenir prête à toutes les éventualités... Il nous faut nous soutenir."**

Voyant la même tristesse et la même détresse dans le regard de ses compagnes d'infortune, Tsume acquiesça et saisit la main que lui tendait Hitomi pour se diriger ensuite vers la nurserie pour y retrouver sa fille Hana, laissant Senji aux bons soins du médecin. Sur le chemin, leur hôtesse leur apprit pour l'évanouissement de Kurenaï. Fukagu décida alors d'aller rejoindre Asuma qui devait angoisser par l'état de son épouse. Les trois amies arrivèrent à destination. Elles constatèrent que la Yamanaka, l'Akimichi et la Nara y étaient aussi. Ces dernières avaient ressenti le besoin de retrouver leurs enfants dans l'attente de nouvelles. Constatant leur entrée, elles se levèrent et entourèrent Hitomi et Mikoto pour enfin avoir des réponses à leurs questions. Tsume réussit à se désister à leur interrogatoire et se dirigea vers Hana. Cette dernière était entrain de jouer avec Hinata qui s'était attachée à la jeune fille. Quand elle entraperçut sa mère, elle courra dans ses bras en lui demandant.

 **"- Maman, pourquoi tous ces bruits dans la maison ? Pourquoi mes copines sont parties aussi vite ? Où est papa ?**

 **\- Oh ma chérie, tes amies sont parties car il y a eu un accident durant la chasse et elles ont du rentrer chez elles... Ton papa et Itachi ont été blessés. Les médecins sont entrain de les soigner.**

 **\- ... Vont-ils mourir ?** Quémanda la petite difficilement, des sanglots dans la voix.

Elle aimait son père plus que tout et était très attentive à Itachi depuis sa rencontre avec lui sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

 **\- Je... ne sais pas. Mais, n'oublie pas. Papa t'aime et il est très fort. Il fera tout pour revenir près de nous,"** essaya de la rassurer sa mère en la serrant le plus fort possible contre son coeur alors qu'elles étaient à genoux sur le sol.

Ressentant l'atmosphère triste et angoissé, Hinata, du haut de ses trois ans, s'approcha de Hana et lui embrassa la joue pour la réconforter. Attendrie par ce geste, la petite fille lui sourit avant de se blottir contre Tsume. Hitomi, attendrie par ce spectacle, la prit dans ses bras pour y déposer un baiser sur la sienne et se remit près de Mikoto. En voyant des larmes dans les yeux de l'amie de sa mère, Hinata posa sa petite main sur sa joue et sourit doucement. L'Uchiwa, touchée, lui baissa le front. Se concentrant de nouveau sur Hitomi, sa fille l'interrogea de sa petite voix fluette.

 **"- Papa, Neji, pas là ?**

 **\- Non, ma princesse. Pas encore. Papa cherche Neji.**

 **\- Neji, où ? Il joue cache-cache ?**

 **\- Je..."**

Hitomi fut interrompue quand une de ses cousines arriva dans la nurserie pour annoncer à toutes que les hommes étaient de retour à la maison. En entendant la nouvelle, les épouses se précipitèrent en prenant leurs enfants sous le bras pour les accueillir. En les voyant arriver dos au soleil couchant, la Yamanaka, la Akimichi et la Nara se lancèrent les bras grands ouverts sur leur époux respectif suivis par leurs enfants, heureux de voir leur père sain et sauf. Toujours sur le perron, Hitomi, accompagnée par Mikoto, cherchait du regard Hiashi et finalement l'aperçut. Elle courra vers lui, Hinata toujours dans ses bras, avant de s'arrêter. Tout comme ses deux amies plutôt, son coeur se remplit de crainte. Dans les bras de Hiashi, gisait Neji, plus blanc qu'un linge. Elle se mit à crier.

 **"- NEJI !"**


	20. Destins funestes ?

Le jeune Huyga était emmailloté dans une couverture et avait les cheveux humides faisant supposer qu'il était tombé dans de l'eau. Un de ses bras dépassait de l'enchevêtrement de tissu. Il était nu et présentait des égratignures. Regardant de plus près, les femmes purent voir ses lèvres violacées et les extrémités de ses doigts bleues. Comprenant l'angoisse d'Hitomi, Mikoto lui prit Hinata des bras afin qu'elle puisse se concentrer sur Neji. La mère de la petite fille approcha son mari et posa délicatement sa main sur le front du jeune garçon comme si ce geste pourrait le briser. Elle murmura doucement le surnom que sa soeur Hina avait donné à son fils.

 **"- Neji, mon petit guerrier.**

 **\- Rassurez-vous, il est vivant et ne semble présenter que des blessures superficielles mais je préférerais qu'il soit vu par un guérisseur car il est très faible. Hitomi, je vais l'amener dans sa chambre. Ait-elle prête ?** Demanda Hiashi.

 **\- Oui, depuis l'arrivée de nos amis tout à l'heure. J'ai ordonné d'y mettre bandages, bassine d'eau chaude et qu'on allume un feu pour la réchauffer.**

 **\- Bien, vous avez bien fait.**

 **\- Je vais aller chercher un des médecins déjà présents,** décida son épouse. **Je pense que celui qui s'est occupé de Kurenaï a fini de l'ausculter. Les deux autres sont trop absorbés par leurs soins auprès de Itachi et de Senji.**

 **\- Kurenaï ?** S'interrogea Hiashi, intrigué.

 **\- Nous verrons cela après s'être occupé de Neji. C'est le plus important pour l'heure.**

 **\- Vous avez raison. Allons-y.**

 **\- Mikoto, je sais que vous n'êtes pas vraiment en état, mais pourriez-vous...** Pria Hitomi en se tournant vers la Uchiwa, tenant toujours Hinata qui essayait de toucher son cousin.

 **\- Ne vous en préoccupez pas, je vais me charger de nos amis et de notre petite princesse,** coupa cette dernière. **Cela me permettra de penser à autre chose et à ne pas me morfondre dans mon inquiétude.**

 **\- Je vais l'y aider,** proposa Tsume. **J'ai besoin de m'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas me laisser ronger par l'angoisse.**

 **\- Merci"** , remercia la Huyga.

C'est là-dessus que le couple rentra dans la demeure, Neji, toujours inconscient dans les bras de son père adoptif, Hitomi partant vers la chambre où se trouvaient les Sarutobi et Mikoto prenant pour un court instant le rôle de maîtresse de la maison Huyga. Les Nara, les Akimichi et les Yamanaka furent alors guidés par Tsume vers un salon où les attendait de quoi se restaurer et s'abreuver. Vu l'heure, la mère de Itachi fit souper Hinata et les autres enfants. Elle ordonna ensuite aux nourrices de les baigner et de les coucher par la suite. Lorsque Hitomi arriva à destination, elle put voir Asuma et Fugaku toujours dans l'attente des nouvelles de Kurenaï. Les deux hommes furent soulagés d'apprendre l'arrivée du reste des chasseurs avec Neji, qui semblait sain et sauf bien qu'évanouit. Le père de Itachi décida alors d'aller rejoindre ses camarades et Mikoto.

Au moment où il partit, la porte de la pièce où se trouvait la future mère s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Hitomi et Asuma. A l'intérieur, ils purent voir la jeune femme en position semi-assisse, soutenue par des coussins. Au grand soulagement de son mari, elle avait repris conscience et paraissait en bonne santé. Le futur père se précipita à son chevet alors que sa camarade souriait doucement de la voir ainsi. Il s'empressa de demander à la femme de ses pensées :

 **"- Kurenaï, comment te sens-tu ? Depuis quand sais-tu ? Comment va le bébé ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?**

 **\- Je vais bien et je n'ai besoin que de repos et de calme.** Ria discrètement l'interpellée, amusée par l'empressement de son bien-aimé, puis étonnée par une de ses questions. **Mais comment sais-tu pour l'enfant ?**

 **\- Je suis désolée** , intervint Hitomi. **J'ai du en informer le médecin pour qu'il puisse vous ausculter au mieux et naturellement, Asuma était présent. J'espère que vous me le pardonnerez car je sais que vous vouliez surement lui annoncer vous même.**

 **\- Cela n'a pas d'importance. Je comprends tout à fait** , la rassura Kurenaï. **J'aurai surement fait la même chose moi-même. Mais dites-moi, comment vont Itachi et Senji ? Ont-ils retrouvé Neji ?**

 **\- Nos amis sont entre les mains des Dieux et des guérisseurs,** répondit l'épouse de Hiashi. **Cependant, l'état de Senji est très alarmant. Quand à Neji, Hiashi vient de le ramener, accompagné par ses compagnons.**

 **\- Oh, tant mieux. J'en suis soulagée pour votre fils adoptif. Je vais prier pour nos deux blessés.**

 **\- Monsieur,** se tourna Hitomi vers le médecin. **Je suis venue vous cherchez pour que vous vous occupiez de Neji. Bien qu'il ne présente aucunes blessures, il semble faible. Il est inconscient et très pâle.**

 **\- Je vois, je vous suis alors,** dit le soignant. **Dame Kurenaï, avant que je parte, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler en cas de malaise ou de douleur et n'oubliez pas les herbes médicinales que je vous ai recommandé pour vous fortifier et aider l'enfant à grandir. De plus, pour ce soir, repos.**

 **\- Oui, je serai vigilante. Merci** , remercia la patiente.

 **\- Asuma, Kurenaï, il va de soit que cette chambre sera vôtre le temps de votre séjour. Vous pouvez rester nos invités aussi longtemps que vous le jugerez bon pour vous rétablir,** invita Hitomi avant de précéder le médecin dans le couloir.

 **\- Hitomi, avant que vous partiez, puis-je demander à un de vos gens de prévenir mon père que nous restons ici pour le moment ?** Demanda Asuma.

 **\- Bien sur, faites comme vous le sentez,** accepta l'interpellée.

 **\- Nous vous remercions",** dirent en coeur le couple avant que le futur père s'empressa de s'occuper de son épouse en lui faisant parvenir tout ce qu'elle quémandait, la faisant rire de son attention exagérée.

Hitomi guida donc le guérisseur dans le labyrinthe de sa demeure pour finir par arriver à la chambre de Neji où ils retrouvèrent Hiashi, penché sur le jeune garçon toujours inconscient. Le soignant s'avança vers son malade et commença à l'ausculter avec l'aide de la Hyuga qui s'improvisa infirmière. Elle l'aida à le déshabiller. Le chef de famille lui apprit qu'il l'avait trouvé dans une grotte traversée par une rivière, les vêtements complètement trempés et déchirés par endroit. Le médecin constata ainsi quelques contusions et des égratignures mais vraiment rien de grave. Il se tourna ensuite vers le couple.

 **"- Rassurez-vous. Votre fils va bien dans l'ensemble. Il présente juste une hypothermie. Ses blessures sont bénignes et ne présentent aucune gravité alarmante. Je vais l'y déposer un onguent cicatrisant mais rien de plus. Je vais également lui donner une potion pour éviter la fièvre. Vous lui en administrez à intervalle régulier. Il faut également remonter sa température interne mais petit à petit.**

 **\- Si je vous suis bien, nous devons surveiller sa température et maintenir le feu actif pour que son corps se réchauffe progressivement,** reformula Hiashi.

 **\- Je dois vous avouer que le mieux pour remonter sans danger un corps souffrant d'hypothermie est la chaleur corporelle d'une autre personne** , leur apprit le médecin. **Le feu, bien que chaud, a l'inconvénient de ne pas avoir une température régulière et présente pour le patient un risque de choc thermique. Dans un cas, il peut être trop chaud et augmente alors la température du corps trop rapidement. A l'opposé, s'il est trop faible, le patient ne se réchauffe pas assez vite pour éviter les séquelles ou la mort. La chaleur corporelle a le mérite d'être constant et juste suffisant.**

 **\- Je vois,** intervint Hitomi. **Dans ce cas, je vais le faire.**

 **\- Que voulez-vous dire,** demanda estomaquer Hiashi.

 **\- Je vais me coucher avec Neji pour qu'il bénéficie de ma chaleur,** l'informa alors son épouse.

 **\- C'est le mieux à faire, seigneur Hiashi,** insista le soignant, **si vous voulez donner les meilleures chances à votre fils de s'en remettre. Bien sur, je passerai régulièrement pour surveiller l'évolution de son état.**

 **\- Très bien,** consentit le chef de famille, en rajoutant pour son épouse. **Je vais ordonner à une esclave d'être à votre disposition ou pour nous prévenir en cas de besoin.**

 **\- Merci Hiashi,** remercia-t-elle. **Tout ira bien. Veuillez-prévenir nos amis de la situation et occupez-vous de Hinata, je vous prie... Une dernière chose avant que vous sortiez. Pouvez-vous me tenir au courant de l'évolution de Itachi et de Senji ?"**

Hochant la tête, son mari lui signifia qu'il sera fait selon son désir. Il partit ensuite, suivi par le médecin qui désirait rejoindre ses confrères pour leur apporter son aide. Il plaça une esclave près de la porte pour qu'elle réponde à la moindre manifestation de sa maîtresse. Alors que le soignant se faisait guider par le maître de la demeure, Hitomi se déshabilla et mit une simple tunique. Elle s'allongea près de Neji, les recouvrit du drap et le serra contre son corps afin de le réchauffer. Elle pria les Dieux et sa soeur de veiller sur le jeune garçon.

Alors que la mère d'Hinata s'occupait de Neji et le médecin près de ses confrères, Hiashi se dirigea vers la nurserie pour avoir des nouvelles de sa fille. Là, il constata que Mikoto s'était très bien occupée d'elle car elle était endormie paisiblement dans son lit, autour d'elle, d'autres enfants, les yeux clos. Il constata en souriant que Hinata dormait dans les bras d'Hana, serrant de ses petites mains la tunique de son aînée au niveau du coeur comme pour la réconforter. Rassuré par ce spectacle le chef Hyuga rejoignit ses invités qui étaient regroupés dans le salon. A son entrée, tous quémandèrent des nouvelles. Il les informa donc.

 **"- Neji souffre de quelques égratignures qui ne le mettent pas en danger mais il est en hypothermie. Hitomi est restée auprès de lui pour le réchauffer de son corps, sous le conseil du médecin. Il n'est pas en danger.**

 **\- Je pense que je peux être le porte parole de tous en affirmant que cela nous soulage pour Neji,** affirma le chef des Yamanaka.

 **\- Je vous en remercie.**

 **\- Et pour... Senji** , osa demander Tsume, inquiète. **Avez-vous des nouvelles ? Le guérisseur n'est toujours pas sorti de sa chambre.**

 **\- Et pour Itachi ?** Renchérit Mikoto, quittant les bras de son époux.

 **\- Je... "**

Il fut coupé par l'arrivée de Asuma qui essayait de convaincre Kurenaï de retourner au lit pour se reposer. Tout le monde put le voir les mains jointes et le torse penché vers elle la suppliant de l'écouter.

 **"- Kurenaï, je t'en prie, le médecin t'a recommandée du repos. Retournons dans notre chambre.**

 **\- Asuma, je ne peux me résoudre à rester coucher alors que Mikoto meurt d'inquiétude pour Itachi ainsi que Tsume pour Senji.**

 **\- Mais...**

 **\- Non, je me dois de les soutenir... Et puis je ne suis pas en sucre. Etre enceinte ne fait pas de moi une malade** , éleva quelque peu le ton sa jeune épouse, lui faisant comprendre que sa décision était définitivement prise et qu'elle ne souffrait aucune contrariété. **Et puis, j'ai pris mes potions médicinales, cela devrait te rassurer.**

 **\- Bon, tu ne me laisses pas le choix, mais fais-moi le plaisir de t'asseoir,"** se résigna son époux désespéré de son caractère têtu. Il se demandait parfois pourquoi il avait épousé une gallo-romaine.

Tout le monde sourit à cette scène détendant quelque peu l'atmosphère. Quand tous apprirent la raison de son malaise, ils félicitèrent le couple, heureux de la réaction de leurs amis. Cependant, Hiashi retrouva son sérieux et répondit à Mikoto et Tsume que pour le moment, il n'avait pas de nouvelles. La seule chose qu'il pouvait leur annoncer était que le médecin qui s'était occupé de Neji était allé seconder ses confrères. Cela désespéra les deux femmes qui étaient rongée par l'anxiété de perdre quelqu'un de cher à leur coeur. Fugaku était également très inquiet pour son fils mais gardait ses états d'âme pour lui afin de soutenir son épouse et lui transmettre sa force. Les deux mères ne supportaient plus ce silence.

Le soleil était sur le point de disparaître derrière l'horizon et la lune commençait à s'élever doucement dans le ciel. Le début de l'obscurité fit allumer les lampes à huile donnant une ambiance intime à la pièce. La plupart des habitants de la maison Hyuga étaient parti se coucher après la permission de leur chef. Seuls quelques esclaves étaient encore réveillés au cas où on aurait besoin d'eux. Ce fut le cas auprès des différents chambres où les blessés se trouvaient. En pensant à eux, tous purent entendre la porte s'ouvrir sur l'étudiant en médecine. Voyant que toute l'attention était concentrée sur lui, il s'exprima en ces termes.

 **"- Je viens vous donner des nouvelles du seigneur Itachi.**

A ces mots, les deux parents s'approchèrent suspendus aux lèvres de la personne devant eux.

 **\- Il est sorti d'affaire.**

 **\- Oh, que les Dieux soient bénis,** s'effondra Mikoto, à genoux en pleurs.

Elle était tellement soulagée d'entendre que son fils allait vivre que toute son angoisse et tout son stress s'échappèrent d'un coup. Elle en tremblait. Fugaku se mit accroupi à côté d'elle en lui prenant les épaules. Il interpella le médecin.

 **\- En êtes-vous sur ? Pouvez-vous nous donner des détails ?**

 **\- La plupart de ses blessures, bien qu'impressionnantes, n'étaient pas très profondes et n'ont pas mis sa vie en danger. Nous supposons que l'animal l'a traîné au sol sur une certaine distance, les lui infligeant. Il a aussi quelques égratignures pouvant faire penser qu'il a du tomber plusieurs fois par terre. Normalement, il devrait en garder que très peu de cicatrices,** continua le guérisseur. **Cependant, mon collègue était plus inquiet par rapport au flan de votre fils. La plaie y était profonde. Le sanglier y a du lui avoir enfoncé une de ses défenses. Il l'a nettoyé en appliquant des sels et des vers nettoyeurs. Il l'a ensuite recousu avant d'y apposé un cataplasme à base de miel et d'herbes désinfectantes et cicatrisantes.**

 **\- Mon fils, risque-t-il des complications par rapport à cette blessure ?** Quémanda Fugaku.

 **\- Nous allons lui administrer une potion pour éviter au maximum la fièvre. S'il en échappe, alors nous pourrons considérer qu'il est définitivement hors de danger,** répondit le soignant. **Il lui faut maintenant du repos, ne pas être déplacé jusqu'à ce que nous lui autorisions et que les bandages soient changés régulièrement.**

 **\- Je vous remercie,** termina Fugaku. **Pouvons-nous aller le voir ?**

 **\- Bien sur. Cependant, il est toujours endormi et se réveillera surement que demain. N'hésitez pas à nous appeler en cas de problème,** l'informa le médecin.

 **\- Fugaku,** intervint Hiashi, **je vais vous faire installer des lits d'appoint dans sa chambre, si vous le souhaitez, au moins pour cette nuit. Pour les prochains jours, vous êtes nos invités et vous disposerez d'une chambre à côté de la sienne. A moins que vous la désiriez ce soir.**

 **-Non, je veux dormir près d'Itachi cette nuit,** se hâta de dire Mikoto. **Nous prendrons la chambre demain.**

 **\- Je vous en remercie mon ami et excusez-nous de ne pas rester, nous y allons tout de suite,"** termina Fugaku qui aida son épouse à se relever pour se diriger vers leur fils.

A ce moment-là, Tsume, bien qu'heureuse pour le couple Uchiwa, s'avança à son tour pour demander :

 **"- Et pour mon mari, avez-vous des nouvelles ?**

 **\- Je n'ai rien de rassurant à vous annoncer...** répondit-il. **Mon maître et son confrère, l'ayant rejoint après s'être occupé de maître Itachi, sont toujours entrain d'essayer de lui sauver la vie.**

 **\- Que... que voulez-vous dire ?**

 **\- Dame Tsume, le pronostic vitale de votre mari est engagé,** affirma désolé l'étudiant. **Il a perdu beaucoup de sang et les griffures sur son dos sont extrêmement profondes ainsi qu'une morsure à son bras gauche. Un coup de l'ours lui a brisé plusieurs côtes. Mon maître craint qu'une de ces dernières lui ait ou est sur le point de lui percer le poumon... De plus, la fièvre ne cesse de monter et ne semble pas vouloir descendre... Je suis vraiment navré."**

Après ces mots, le soignant partit rejoindre ses collèges pour leur prêter main forte, laissant Tsume à son désespoir. Elle était blanche comme un linge et son coeur s'était arrêté de battre. Elle gémit en tombant sur une chaise, les mains sur les yeux :

 **"- Non, non... ! Par tous les Dieux, que fais-je devenir s'il met retirer ?"**

Toutes ses camarades l'entourèrent et essayèrent de la réconforter. Elle n'arrivait pas de s'arrêter de pleurer. Hiashi constata que beaucoup de monde était épuisé. De plus, ses compagnons et lui même n'avaient pas encore pris le temps de se laver et de se changer. Il leur proposa donc de passer aux thermes pour se décrasser un peu. Leurs enfants étant déjà couchés et vu l'heure, il leur proposa de passer la nuit en sa demeure. Tous acceptèrent avec gratitude. Kurenaï et les autres épouses restèrent avec Tsume le temps que leurs époux fassent un brin de toilette.

Alors que l'Inuzuka était en pleine déprime, le couple Uchiwa arriva dans la chambre d'Itachi. Il était sous la surveillance de l'infirmière qui l'avait soigné. Fugaku la remercia et lui indiqua que maintenant sa mère et lui prendraient le relais. Après qu'elle soit partie, Mikoto s'assit sur le bord du lit et caressa de sa main la joue de son fils. Celui-ci dormait paisiblement. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient bandés ainsi que sa tête et son flan. Tous les pansements étaient immaculés montrant l'arrêt des saignements. A côté de lui, une bassine d'eau fraîche en cas de fièvre et les potions prescrites par le médecin trônaient sur la table. Des esclaves rentrèrent et installèrent leurs lits non loin de celui d'Itachi ainsi que de quoi se restaurer.

 **"- J'ai eu tellement peur de le perdre. Je ne l'aurai pas supporté,** déclara Mikoto en brisant le silence de la pièce.

 **\- Je vous avais dit qu'il était fort. Vous m'avez donnée un fils robuste dont je peux être fier. Il sera un grand chef pour notre famille, j'en suis sur. Je vous remercie pour cela.**

 **-... C'est vrai... De plus, il est le seul lien qui m'unit à votre coeur...** , soupira la mère d'Itachi. **S'il était rompu, je ne serai plus qu'une amie à vos yeux, même pas une amante, une personne que le conseil pourrait sacrifier pour les intérêts de la famille...**

 **\- Croyez-vous vraiment que je le laisserai vous répudiez sans intervenir ?** Demanda Fugaku, étonné par les mots prononcés qu'il supposait être du à la peur accumulée toute la journée.

\- **Pour que vous puissiez conserver votre place et engendrer un héritier avec une autre femme, vu mon incapacité à porter de nouveau la vie, pourquoi pas... Si le dieu Thanatos m'avait enlevée Itachi, il ne me resterait plus qu'à aller le rejoindre dans la mort car la vie réduite au rôle de confidente n'aurait plus de saveur pour moi, ...**

 **\- Pensez-vous vraiment ce que vous venez de me dire ? Me croyez-vous capable de vous abandonner ou vous laisser mourir pour mon poste de chef et pour me marier une nouvelle fois afin d'avoir un autre fils ?** Coupa Fugaku, horrifié par le discours de son épouse. **Votre vie est-elle si maussade à mon côté ?**

 **\- ... Non, bien sur que non.. Je... Je ne sais plus...** Hésita de répondre Mikoto.

 **\- Vraiment ?**

 **\- Vous êtes un homme d'honneur. Je sais que vous ne feriez pas ça mais les anciens...** concéda sa femme. **Pardonnez mes paroles, elles ont dépassé ma pensée. Je suis fatiguée nerveusement. De plus, ce n'est pas le moment pour une dispute. Il nous faut penser à Itachi.**

 **\- Si vous êtes fatiguée, alors allez-vous allonger. Je vais veiller sur notre fils. Je vous réveillerai dans quelques heures pour prendre le relais,** proposa son époux.

 **\- Bien, merci."**

Mikoto alla donc se coucher sur un des lits d'appoint. Oui, elle était épuisée mais pas seulement à cause de l'accident de son fils. Ne pas savoir si ses sentiments avaient enfin touché le coeur de Fugaku la rongeait un peu plus chaque jour, surtout quand elle voyait des femmes tournées autour de lui pour devenir sa maîtresse. Son mari était attentionné, fidèle et lui offrant des présents pouvant lui faire penser certains jours qu'il l'aimait mais il retrouvait sa froideur le lendemain. Jamais il n'avait prononcé des mots d'amour ou montrer un quelconque attachement amoureux à son égard. Elle était perdue, ne sachant plus quoi penser de son attitude. Mikoto commençait à désespérer de vivre un amour réciproque au bout de quatorze ans de mariage. Elle s'endormit, une larme glissant sur sa joue.

Cette dernière fut aperçue par Fugaku qui sentit son coeur se serrer. Il se mit alors à réfléchir. Son épouse qui l'aimait, lui, depuis leur adolescence sous entendait qu'il partageait sa couche que dans l'espoir d'avoir un autre héritier afin de renforcer sa position au sein de la famille, qu'elle n'était réduite qu'à un rôle d'amie et de génitrice. Cela était totalement faux. Il lui faisait l'amour car se sentir en elle était tout bonnement le paradis pour lui. Elle était son amie, sa femme, la mère de son enfant et son amante. Malheureusement, Fugaku ne lui avait jamais clairement révélé ses sentiments. Il avait essayé par des gestes et des attentions mais cela ne semblait pas suffisant. Elle doutait et cela lui faisait mal. Il repensa alors à la conversation qu'il a échangé avec Hiashi et Senji le matin-même alors qu'ils chevauchaient vers le lieu de la chasse.

 **"- Fugaku, je suis honoré de votre confiance pour partager vos confidences, c'est pourquoi j'aimerai savoir si vous vous êtres décidés à lui dire.** S'enquit Hiashi.

 **\- Non, je n'en vois pas l'utilité. Mon attitude à son égard parle pour moi, je pense.**

 **\- Ne croyez pas ça. Les femmes, bien que plus subtiles que nous, ressentent le besoin qu'on leur parle sans détour, surtout dans le cas des sentiments amoureux,** fit le Hyuga. **De plus, nous sommes chef de familles puissantes et beaucoup d'entre elles nous tournent autour pour notre place et notre fortune. Nos épouses ont besoin de se sentir aimer en acte mais aussi en parole.**

 **\- De quoi parlez-vous,** demanda Senji arrivant près d'eux. **Je peux peut-être éclairer vos lanternes."**

Fugaku souffla mais pensant qu'avoir un autre point de vue l'aiderai, il lui raconta donc son histoire avec Mikoto. Le chef des Inuzuka resta un instant songeur avant d'ouvrir de nouveau la bouche.

 **" Et bien, je suis d'accord avec Hiashi. Vous devriez lui avouer vos sentiments et ne pas laisser le doute s'installer entre vous deux. Vous risquez de tout perdre car elle peut très bien se lasser d'attendre ce qu'elle désire par dessus tout entendre. Panser les blessures de son coeur par le baume que vos aveux vont lui promulguer... Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir quand ils sont sincères...Ne laissez pas votre fierté prendre le dessus... Ne faites pas la même erreur que moi,** souffla Senji à ses compagnons, le désespoir se sentant dans sa voix.

 **\- Que voulez-vous dire ?** Quémanda Fugaku, étonné.

L'époux de Tsume leur avoua alors une partie de son histoire. Il conclue ainsi :

 **\- Je ne me suis pas déclaré à mon épouse avant mon départ et lors de nos retrouvailles, laissant cette femme profiter de cette faille pour insinuer le doute dans mon esprit. Ma fierté a pris le dessus... J'en ai perdu mes chances d'être aimé par celle qui a volé mon coeur et que j'aime toujours. Je sais la souffrance que cela procure de ne pas se sentir aimer, de ne pas voir cette flamme de désir et de doux sentiments dans le regard de son conjoint... Il m'arrive parfois de vouloir m'ôter la vie pour arrêter cette souffrance de déchirer tout mon être... Ne passez pas à côté d'un amour réciproque et fort. Exprimez-le, montrer le au monde entier mais surtout à elle... Ne laissez plus Mikoto avec cette brûlure au fer rouge sur son coeur.**

 **\- Mon ami, je vois que vous-même vous vivez une véritable torture. Ne devriez-vous pas couper court à tout ceci ?** Fit remarquer Fugaku avec tout le pragmatisme dont il est pourvu.

\- **Non, je préfère encore vivre ainsi plutôt que de voir Tsume au bras d'un autre et puis, je suis en partie responsable. En voulant la préserver, j'ai porté un trop lourd fardeau sur mes épaules. J'aurai du m'en libérer avant le point de non retour. Je dois expier ma faute.**

 **\- Je trouve que vous avez suffisamment payé pour votre crédulité. Je la trouve bien cruelle de vous laisser ainsi et de ne pas vous pardonner,** intervint Hiashi.

 **\- C'est à elle d'en décider mais il est vrai que je me sens las d'attendre un geste de pardon de sa part. Cependant, je l'aime comme au premier jour et tant que j'en ai encore la force, je ne perds pas espoir"**. Termina Senji en souriant à ses amis qui purent constater qu'il était quelque peu forcé.

Reprenant ses esprits, Fugaku regarda de nouveau son épouse et grâce à l'histoire de son ami, comprit qu'il était temps. Il devait arrêter ce poignard de douleur de s'enfoncer encore plus dans le coeur de Mikoto. Il eut alors une pensée pour Senji. Il risquait de mourir sans avoir réalisé son vœu le plus cher : se réconcilier définitivement avec Tsume et être enfin pardonné. Jamais il ne ferait vivre cela à celle qui avait finalement réussi à l'apprivoiser.

Le lendemain, alors que les rayons du soleil commençait à peine à percer la couche fine du manteau de la nuit, Fugaku qui s'était finalement assoupi, vaincu par la journée éreintante de la veille, et Mikoto se réveillèrent en sursaut au bruit d'un hurlement perçant le silence de la maisonnée.

 **"- SENJI ! NON ! NE ME LAISSE PAS ! NOONnnnn!**

À ce cri, toute la demeure se réveilla. Après s'être mémorisés les événements et le lieu où ils se trouvaient, le couple Uchiwa se précipitèrent vers Itachi. Ce dernier, à leur grand soulagement était encore endormi mais semblait quelque peu souffrir de ses blessures. Son visage était crispé et ses sourcils froncés. Mikoto voyant cela entreprit de lui faire couler précieusement dans la bouche la potion à base d'opium afin de calmer sa douleur. Certains bandages, surtout celui du flan, présentaient des traces de sang montrant qu'il était temps de les changer. Elle posa ses lèvres sur le front de son fils et annonça à Fugaku

 **"- Son front est un peu chaud mais cela ne me semble pas trop élever. Il faudrait ne pas trop tarder à changer ses cataplasmes...**

 **\- Je vais aller chercher un des médecins pour qu'il vienne ausculter et soigner Itachi. Il pourra nous dire ce qu'il en ait réellement pour la hausse de sa température,** entreprit son époux. **Je crois que Hiashi les a priés de rester en sa demeure... Que pensez-vous de ce cri ?**

 **\- Je crois que c'était la voix de Tsume. Il a du arriver quelque chose à Senji et cela me semble funeste,** remarqua son épouse.

 **\- Je vais m'enquérir de la situation. Restez ici pour veiller sur notre fils en attendant.**

 **\- Très bien. Je vous attends mais ne traînez pas trop** , pria Mikoto.

 **\- Je vais faire au plus vite."**

Fugaku se prépara rapidement. Alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignée de la porte entendit de nouveau la voix de son épouse.

 **"- Fugaku, je... Je vous aime... Revenez vite.**

 **-... Oui."**

C'est sur cet unique mot que le chef des Uchiwa reprit sa marche en ouvrant la porte et disparut dans le couloir. Il n'avait pas trop su comment lui répondre jugeant que ce n'était ni le moment, ni le lieu pour une déclaration. Il laissa Mikoto, attristée par son silence mais surtout par le manque de gestes tendres. Elle n'attendait pas forcément des mots, vu son caractère introverti mais une bise sur la joue lui aurait amplement suffit. Fukagu était toujours aussi pudique, la désespérant par moment. Elle souffla puis se reconcentra sur Itachi dans l'attente du médecin. Son mari alla comme convenu réveiller le médecin qui avait soigné la veille son fils. Après l'avoir trouvé dans sa chambre, il l'informa des observations de son épouse. Le soignant prit donc ses instruments et partit voir son patient. Cela fait, Fugaku se dirigea donc vers la source du cri.

Au moment où les Uchiwa se réveillaient en sursaut, un autre couple s'éveilla également en entendant le cri de Tsume. L'homme se tourna vers sa compagne et lui posant la main sur sa joue s'enquit de sa santé.

 **"- Kurenaï, comment te sens-tu ? Et comment va-t-il ?** Demanda-t-il descendant sa main sur le ventre de sa compagne.

 **\- Je vais bien. Merci Asuma. Quand à notre futur bébé, il ait encore trop petit pour le sentir bouger mais je pense qu'il va bien. Il est bien au chaud, là où il se trouve,** sourit-elle. **Je me sens juste encore fatiguer. Je crois que ma grossesse me prend un peu trop de mon énergie.**

 **\- Alors, essaie de te rendormir. Je vais aller voir ce qui se passe et demander à ce qu'on t'apporte de quoi te restaurer.**

 **\- Non, je veux t'y accompagner. Je suis sure que c'était Tsume. Elle a besoin qu'on la soutienne et de mon amitié pendant ces temps difficiles.**

 **\- ... Je sens que ce n'est pas la peine que j'insiste, tu ne m'écouteras pas,** désespéra Asuma.

 **\- Tout à fait, mon cher,** le taquina Kurenaï.

 **\- Cependant, promets-moi que dès que nous saurons ce qui se passe et que tout sera rentré dans l'ordre, tu reviendras dans la chambre pour te reposer car il est encore extrêmement tôt.**

 **\- Je te le promets,** affirma son épouse. **Je t'aime.**

 **\- Je t'aime aussi,** l'embrassa son tendre mari. **Levons-nous donc."**

Là-dessus, le couple se prépara à sortir de leur chambre. Quand ce fut fait, ils se dirigèrent donc vers celle où Senji avait été emmené la veille pour recevoir ses soins.

Hiashi et Hitomi eurent également le droit à ce réveil des plus stridents. Cependant, en se réveillant, la maîtresse de maison constata la présence d'Hinata. Cette friponne était endormie dans le lit de Neji, collée contre lui comme pour lui fournir de sa chaleur, à l'exemple de sa mère. Elle leva ensuite les yeux de ce spectacle et rencontra le regard blanc de son mari. Elle lui demanda donc :

 **"- Que faites-vous ici, pourquoi Hinata dort-elle dans le lit de Neji et ce cri horrible, d'où vient-il ?**

 **\- Avant de répondre à vos questions, comment se porte notre garçon ?"**

Hitomi baissa de nouveau les yeux et les posa tendrement sur le corps de celui-ci. Ce dernier était blotti contre elle, un fin sourire aux lèvres et tenant d'un bras sa cousine contre lui. Neji avait repris des couleurs. Sa bouche et ses doigts arboraient leur apparence d'origine et étaient de nouveau rosie par la vie. Sa tante posa comme à l'instar de Mikoto, ses lèvres contre son front et constata l'absence de fièvre. Elle observa les quelques bandages et égratignures qui ne présentaient aucun saignement ou signe d'infection. Il semblerait que Neji était sortie d'affaire définitivement. Elle dit alors à Hiashi.

 **"- Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à craindre. Il n'a pas de fièvre, ses plaies ont toutes une belle apparence et ne suintent pas. Je pense qu'il va bien. Nos deux enfants doivent être juste exténué, vu que le cri que nous avons entendu n'a pas réveillé ni Neji, ni Hinata.**

 **\- J'en suis soulagé. Je vais tout de même quérir le médecin pour en être sur,** décida le chef de famille. **Je vais également voir d'où provient ce cri, même si nous nous doutons, tout deux, d'en connaître l'origine.**

 **\- Tsume...**

 **\- Je pense aussi.**

 **\- Mais avant de partir, pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il s'est passé alors que je m'occupais de Neji. Je ne me souviens pas de vous avoir entendu rentrer dans la chambre, ni notre fille d'ailleurs,** s'enquit Hitomi.

 **\- Si vous le souhaitez, ..."**

Hiashi lui apprit donc les événements de la veille à partir du moment où il l'a quitté. Ainsi Hitomi fut informée que leur groupe d'amis était resté au sein du domaine vu l'heure tardive. Elle l'entendit parler du rapport encourageant des guérisseurs sur l'état de Itachi et qu'il avait de grande chance de sans sortir sans trop de séquelle. Ses parents devaient veiller à changer ses pansements régulièrement et de guetter l'arrivée ou non de fièvre. Malheureusement, les médecins étaient plus pessimistes en ce qui concernait Senji et le cri entendu leur donnait visiblement raison. Hiashi se plongea un instant dans ses souvenirs de la veille à partir du moment où les Uchiwa les avaient quittés pour rejoindre leur fils.

Une heure était passée depuis l'annonce du pronostic alarmant concernant l'état de santé de l'époux de Tsume. Cette dernière était effondrée et n'arrêtait pas de prier les Dieux de sauver Senji. Aucunes de ses amies présentes n'arrivaient à la rassurer. Beaucoup d'entre elles ne savaient pas comment si prendre vu les paroles de l'étudiant en médecine. Il avait été très clair et ne donnait pas beaucoup de chance au chef Inuzuka de survivre à ses blessures. Alors que Tsume laissait court à son désespoir, tous entendirent la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau laissant les trois médecins entrer. Ils avaient fini leurs soins sur le corps de son mari. L'assemblée aperçut des traces de sang sur leur tunique, ainsi que sur leurs mains qu'ils avaient tenté de nettoyer mais sans y parvenir tout à fait. Tsume se leva péniblement et s'avança vers eux toujours soutenue par Kurenaï et les autres épouses. Leurs maris restèrent un peu à l'écart près à réconforter leur moitié le cas échéant. L'épouse de Senji essaya de parler mais les mots restèrent coincer dans sa gorge. Hiashi prit donc le relais.

 **"- Messieurs, quelles sont les nouvelles ? Le seigneur Senji survivra-t-il ?**

 **\- Seigneur, nous avons réussi à arrêter les diverses hémorragies et nous l'avons soigné le mieux que nous pouvions. Nous sommes tout de même assez pessimistes sur l'évolution de son état,** commença le plus ancien des trois.

 **\- Comment cela ?**

 **\- Nous avons nettoyé et bandé les plaies situées sur son bras droit et sur ses jambes. Celles-ci sont peu profondes et ne présentent aucune gravité. Nous nous sommes également occupés de celles situées sur son torse. Elles sont un peu plus graves que les précédentes mais sans pour autant mettre sa vie en danger. Ces blessures devraient cicatriser assez facilement grâce à des soins appropriés. Cependant...** Hésita le guérisseur.

 **\- Cependant ?**

 **\- Nous sommes inquiets par rapport à la morsure sur son bras gauche et aux griffures au niveau de son dos. La morsure a déchiré certains muscles mais sans toucher les tendons. Un cataplasme y a été déposé. S'il guérit, il pourra réutiliser son membre malgré peut-être une petite faiblesse. Il faut prier pour que la gangrène ne s'installe pas. Dans le cas contraire, le seigneur Senji risque de perdre son bras nous obligeant à l'amputer.**

 **\- Par tous les Dieux, lui, qui aime tant l'art du tir à l'arc, ne pourra même plus bander celui-ci dans ce cas,** fit estomaquer le Yamanaka. **Je vais y perdre un challenger sérieux lors de nos tournois... Pardon, continuez.**

Ce dernier se fit tout petit car tout le monde le regardait d'un regard noir qu'il ait osé se préoccuper de sa fichue compétition au lieu de la santé de son ami. Le médecin le remercia et reprit.

 **\- En ce qui concerne son dos, c'est la blessure la plus sérieuse de part l'ampleur de sa profondeur et de son étendue. Nous avons réussi à stopper le sang qui s'y échappait mais comme pour son bras, il faut espérer qu'une infection ne s'y loge pas. Nous avons appliquer un onguent de miel et d'herbes après les avoir nettoyés et recousues le mieux possible.**

 **\- Votre étudiant nous avait parlé de sa fièvre. Quand est-il ?** Questionna encore Hiashi, avec son flegme légendaire.

 **\- Le seigneur Senji souffre effectivement d'une forte fièvre. Nous avons réussi à la stabiliser mais elle reste très élevée. Si elle ne baisse pas, alors je crains que le mal ne se propage dans tout son être et le pousse dans les bras de la mort.**

 **\- On nous avais aussi signalé des côtes brisées,** fit remarquer Shikaku.

 **\- En effet, c'était ma préoccupation première quand j'ai vu un petit écrasement au niveau de sa poitrine. Contre toute attente, le seigneur Senji en a plusieurs fêlées et non cassées montrant qu'il a tout fait pour se protéger sa cage thoracique du poids de l'animal. Malgré mes craintes, aucune n'a donc percé ses poumons. C'est d'ailleurs un miracle qu'il ne souffre d'aucune hémorragie interne ou d'atteinte à un de ses organes.**

 **\- Quelles sont vos recommandations ?** Reprit le Hyuga.

 **\- Il faut absolument surveiller sa température, les hémorragies et l'apparition d'une éventuelle gangrène, changer régulièrement les cataplasmes et surtout une immobilité absolue tant que les côtes ne se sont pas reconsolidées...,** précisa un des médecins.

 **\- Les prochaines heures seront décisives. Il a encore une petite chance de s'en sortir, si sa fièvre baisse de façon significative et en absence d'infection,** termina le senior médical.

 **\- Je vous remercie de vos soins,** fit Hiashi. J **e vous demanderai de rester en ma demeure pour qu'on puisse faire appel à vous en cas de besoin. Je vais bien sur vous mettre à votre disposition des chambres."**

Les trois médecins acceptèrent et furent conduits dans les appartements qui leur ont été préparés. Quand la porte se ferma sur eux, Tsume s'effondra en pleurs. A la fin de la nuit et au soleil levant, elle pouvait se trouver veuve, comme encore mariée avec Senji. Toutes ses amies l'entourèrent et lui proposèrent de rester avec elle. L'éplorée refusa en les remerciant de leur sollicitude mais elle avait besoin de le retrouver et de veiller sur lui comme il l'avait fait des milliers de fois lorsqu'elle tombait malade. Hiashi lui assigna une esclave qui se mettra sous son autorité et qui répondra à toutes ses revendications. Tsume le remercia et partit en direction de son mari. Pendant ce temps, le maître des lieux invita ses autres convives à en faire de même.

Hiashi fut coupé dans son récit par Hitomi qui s'exclama :

 **"- Par tous les Dieux, pourquoi sont-ils aussi cruels avec ma pauvre amie ? Senji et elle ont déjà tant souffert. Ils ont le droit à leur part de bonheur et le destin le leur refuse. Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je vois que vous êtes au courant d'une partie du passé de nos amis** , fit remarquer son époux, calmement. **Je ne sais quoi vous dire à part qu'il en est ainsi et qu'il faut garder espoir, au moins pour soutenir Tsume dans cette épreuve.**

 **\- Vous avez surement raison. Mais vous n'avez rien raconté par rapport à Hinata.**

 **\- Et bien, désirant dormir auprès de vous, j'avais décidé de m'installer également dans cette pièce,** repris son mari. **Quand j'y suis entré, après avoir donné des ordres pour y installer un second lit, je me suis approché de votre couche. Vous étiez assoupie et à côté de Neji, notre petite princesse, profondément endormie. Je suppose qu'elle a réussi encore une fois à échapper à la vigilance de ses nourrices et vous a rejointe.**

 **\- Elle a du sentir notre inquiétude et a voulu nous réconforter à sa manière,** dit attendrie la mère de la jeune enfant. **Elle est tellement gentille et douce.**

 **\- Oui,** confirma Hiashi. **Je vais maintenant prévenir..."**

Il fut coupé par des mouvements de Neji, montrant qu'il était sur le point de se réveiller. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et tomba sur le regard rempli d'amour d'Hitomi. Cela le surpris mais encore faible, il ne la repoussa pas. Il appréciait son éteinte et sa douce chaleur. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans les bras de sa mère. Il tourna sa tête et vit Hinata encore endormie à son côté. Elle serrait de ses petites mains son avant-bras. Cela l'étonna encore plus et il ne savait pas comment réagir mais à cause de sa faiblesse, ne bougea pas.

 **"- Neji, tu es réveillé. Quel soulagement ! Tu nous as fait peur ! Comment te sens-tu ? As-tu mal quelque part ?** Demanda Hitomi, rassurée et heureuse de le voir enfin réveillé et apparemment en bonne santé.

 **\- Je... J'ai un peu mal aux jambes et aux bras... Mon dos est aussi douloureux ... Je me sens fatigué...** Répondit le jeune garçon. La mémoire lui revenant un peu, il demanda à son tour. **Itachi et le seigneur Senji,... l'ours... le sanglier,... ont-ils...?**

 **\- Tranquillise-toi. Ils sont ici et vivants. Ils ont été soignés. Itachi va s'en sortir mais Senji est plus gravement blessé. Nous sommes encore dans l'attente d'une amélioration,** lui répondit son père adoptif.

 **\- Je... je voudrai... d** it Neji en essayant de se lever.

 **\- Économisent tes forces. Tu nous raconteras ce qui s'est passé plus tard. Pour le moment, essaie de te rendormir, nous veillons sur toi,** lui recommanda Hiashi.

Hitomi se leva doucement du lit afin de lui laisser plus de place. La voyant faire et se rendant compte de sa tenue et de ses cheveux ébouriffés, le jeune Huyga comprit que cela faisait des heures qu'elle était à ses côtés.

 **\- Vous êtes ... restée toute la nuit... avec moi ?** fit étonné Neji.

 **\- Bien sur. Tu m'es précieux autant qu'Hinata... Tu étais en hypothermie. Je t'ai réchauffé de mon corps... Tu es tout ce qui me reste de ma soeur et tu comptes à mes yeux** , déclara doucement sa tante en lui caressant la joue. **Maintenant rendors-toi."**

A ces mots et baigné par cet atmosphère de douceur, Neji ferma les yeux et repartit progressivement dans le pays des songes. La mère d'Hinata prit sa fille délicatement pour la déposer sur le lit d'appoint. Elle se prépara ainsi que Hiashi. Ils sortirent tous deux. Le chef de famille alla quérir un des médecins alors que son épouse ordonna à une de ses dames de compagnie, passant à ce moment-là, de veiller sur les deux enfants pendant leur absence. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre de Tsume pour connaître la raison de son cri même si elle s'en doutait. Son amie avait besoin d'elle maintenant que Neji était hors de danger.

Plus Hitomi se rapprochait, plus elle pouvait voir apparaître des silhouettes se dessinées au bout de ce long couloir où trônait quelques statuettes représentant des divinités. Plus elle avançait, plus elle était capable maintenant de les identifier. Devant elle, se dressaient Fukagu, Asuma, Kurenaï et leurs autres amis. Ils arrivèrent tous en même temps dans une salle faisant office d'antichambre à celle où gisait Senji et à son côté Tsume. Après s'être tous salués, Ils se tournèrent vers la porte les séparant du couple infortuné. Hitomi leva sa main dans l'intention d'y frapper quand elle fut interrompue par Fugaku.

 **"- Mikoto, que faites-vous ici ? Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas restée auprès d'Itachi ? Son état s'est-il aggravé ?**

 **\- Rassurez-vous, il va aussi bien que ses blessures lui permettent. Je désirai vous prévenir qu'il avait repris connaissance quelques instants après votre départ.**

 **\- Vraiment ! J'en suis heureux et comment se sent-il ?**

 **\- Et bien..."**

La mère du jeune adolescent lui raconta qu'à peine cinq minutes après sa sortie, elle vit Itachi ouvrir doucement les yeux. Ne reconnaissant pas la pièce où il était allongé, il paniqua quelque peu et essaya de se lever. Malheureusement, la douleur le terrassa et l'obligea à se laisser tomber sur les coussins. Tous ses mouvements avaient réveillé ses blessures. Ses yeux bougeaient dans tous les sens à la recherche d'un repère. Là, il vit sa mère penchée sur lui, des larmes de joie dans les yeux. Elle se précipita vers lui pour le rassurer.

 **"- Itachi, calme-toi. Je suis là, tout va bien. Tu es chez Hiashi où un médecin t'a soigné et sauvé. Tout va bien.**

 **\- Mère...J'ai mal partout... Où sont... Neji et Senji ?...** Demanda difficilement son fils en se souvenant de ses camarades d'infortune.

 **\- Neji a été retrouvé et n'a rien de grave, juste une hypothermie mais il va s'en remettre. Pour Senji, nous l'ignorons. Il a été gravement blessé. Il a reçu les meilleurs soins, rassure-toi,** l'informa sa mère.

 **-... Je suis... soulagé pour... mon ami** , essaya de dire Itachi. **.. Je suis... désolé... pour Senji... J'aurai...du...**

 **\- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. L'important, c'est que tu sois en vie,** le coupa Mikoto, en lui caressant sa joue. **Maintenant, garde tes forces. Tu nous raconteras tout ceci quand tu iras mieux."**

C'est la dessus, que le médecin fit son entrée. Voyant le blessé conscient, il se mit à l'ausculter et à changer les cataplasmes. Il était assez satisfait. Les plaies étaient belles et non suintantes. Celle du flan, bien qu'encore saignante, ne présentait aucun signe d'infection pour le moment. Seul le début d'une légère fièvre le préoccupait quelque peu mais sans trop l'alarmer. Il fallait en surveiller l'évolution en priant qu'elle reste stable ou mieux qu'elle disparaisse. Le guérisseur lui redonna à boire une décoction pour la combattre et pour diminuer la douleur. Il lui recommanda de se reposer au maximum. Si Itachi ressentait le besoin de manger, il préconisa quelque chose de léger à digérer, par exemple un potage, et des fruits. Pour l'eau, que des petites gorgées à la fois lui fut prescrites. A ces nouvelles, Fagaku en fut soulagé. Son fils vivra. Il interpella de nouveau sa femme.

 **"- Je vous remercie de m'avoir informé. Comptez-vous retourner à son chevet ?**

 **\- Pas pour le moment,** lui informa Mikoto, l'étonnant grandement. **Je souhaite soutenir Tsume car en vous voyant tous ici, je suppose que nous avons tous compris qu'elle risque de vivre la plus grande souffrance de sa vie. Elle a besoin de se sentir entourer.**

 **\- Mais, Itachi... ?**

 **\- Va bien compte tenu de son état,** la coupa-t-elle. **Je l'ai laissé sous la surveillance de l'infirmière de la veille qui fut des plus compétentes, reconnaissez-le. Elle nous préviendra en cas de complication. De plus, il s'était endormi quand je me suis partie vous rejoindre.**

 **\- Très bien. Je reconnais votre grand coeur. Vous vous préoccupez toujours avec bienveillance sur les personnes que vous aimez. Je suis fier d'être votre époux,"** la complimenta celui-ci, la faisant rougir.

Mikoto n'était vraiment pas habituée à recevoir de sa part de tels compliments, surtout devant leurs amis. Il lui arrivait de faire des allusions mais toujours en privé. Une sorte de pudeur, selon elle. Hitomi leur présenta ses félicitations. Hiashi fit alors son apparition et les informa de l'état de Neji. L'étudiant de la veille, l'ayant ausculté, était très optimiste et recommandait, tout comme à Itachi, du repos et des onguents pour finir de soigner les égratignures sur son corps. Il informa Hitomi qu'Hinata s'était réveillée à la fin de l'auscultation.

 **"- Je vous informe que notre petite princesse est une capricieuse.**

 **\- Comment cela ?** S'enquit son épouse, assez abasourdie par ce propos car c'était inhabituel venant de sa fille.

 **\- Hinata a refusé de quitter le chevet de Neji. Elle s'était accrochée de toutes ses maigres forces au montant du lit de son cousin. Elle a d'ailleurs failli le réveiller en commençant à pleurer.**

 **\- Alors qu'avez-vous fait ?**

 **\- J'ai cédé pour ne pas risquer de déranger le repos de celui-ci** , fit Hiashi, affichant un air contrarié par son manque d'autorité sur sa progéniture. **Le médecin a été très clair à ce sujet. J'ai fait appel à une nourrice pour qu'elle s'occupe d'elle le plus silencieusement possible dans l'alcôve adjacent la chambre à coucher de Neji.**

- **Vous vous faites mener par le bout du nez, mon cher,"** sourit Hitomi, imaginant aisément la scène.

Tout le monde ria discrètement avant de reprendre leur sérieux. Il ne fallait pas oublier que dans la pièce en face d'eux, une d'entre eux vivait peut-être la plus grande tragédie de son existence. Après ces bonnes nouvelles et ce moment de détente, Hitomi se concentra alors de nouveau sur la porte devant elle et y toqua. Cela fait, elle l'ouvrit pour y apercevoir son amie, effondrée, à genoux au bas du lit de son époux, la tête contre son torse, en pleurs. Celui-ci avait les yeux clos et un doux sourire ornait ses lèvres. Son visage était aussi blanc que la Mort alors que certains de ses bandages étaient aussi rouges que les pétales d'une rose écarlate. Un faible souffle s'échappait encore d'entre ses lèvres mais il était pratiquement imperceptible. Tsume tenait une de ses mains entre les siennes. Ses yeux dégoulinant de larmes, elle se redressa doucement et tournant son regard vers lui, la porta à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Tous purent entendre quelques mots franchir ses lèvres, entrecouper de sanglots.

 **"- Senji, ne me laisse pas... Je t'ai fait souffrir et pourtant tu es resté avec moi, me soutenant, me soignant, m'aimant malgré tout... J'ai été aveugle...Tu es un merveilleux époux, un père formidable pour Hana... Je ne te mérite pas... Ne me laisse pas toute seule avec ma douleur...Je ne suis rien sans toi... Je... Je t'aime..."**

Alors qu'elle finissait sa confession, la main de son mari lui glissa des mains et tomba sur le lit, le long de son corps meurtri. Tsume avait l'impression de vivre la scène au ralenti. C'est alors que Senji poussa un dernier soupir. Le médecin qui était tapi au fond de la pièce pour lui laisser de l'intimité s'approcha et mit devant la bouche du blessé un miroir. En constatant l'absence de buée sur le verre, il déclara,

 **"- Je suis navré, Dame Tsume, mais la fièvre et les blessures ont eu raison de la volonté de votre mari... Les Parques viennent de couper son fil de vie... Le dieu Thanatos va venir réclamer son du... Le seigneur Senji est mort..."**


	21. L'amour ressuscité

**"- NON ! CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! JE NE VEUX PAS !"**

 **\- Je suis vraiment désolé, nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions... Dame Tsume, toutes mes condoléances."** Dit le médecin en s'éloignant d'elle et sortant de la pièce tout en saluant de la tête l'assistance.

Le silence se fit. Seuls les pleurs des femmes présentes se faisaient entendre. Toutes pleuraient entourées par les bras de leur époux. Elles faisaient leur possible pour cacher leurs larmes grâce à leurs mains ou en enfouissant leur visage contre leur torse. Les hommes restaient silencieux mais tous purent voir la tristesse et la compassion dans leurs yeux. Ils se devaient de rester forts pour soutenir leur moitié alors qu'ils venaient de perdre un excellent ami. Les Inuzuka étaient maintenant amputés de leur meilleur chef, un homme de valeur et d'honneur. Seule Mikoto retenait difficilement ses larmes et était restée au bras de son mari, dignes tous les deux devant l'adversité comme ce leur fut enseigné par leur famille. Pourtant, elle n'avait qu'une envie, se faire consoler dans une étreinte douce et chaude de Fugaku, à l'instar de ses compagnes avec leur bien-aimée. En cet instant, elle les jalousait. Cependant, elle devait faire honneur à son nom ou tout du moins au nom de Fugaku.

Ce dernier baissa les yeux vers elle et vit qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de retenir ses émotions. Son épouse se faisait violence pour les Uchiwa et ainsi remplir au mieux son devoir auprès de lui. Il sentit une bouffée de reconnaissance et de fierté d'avoir épousé une telle femme et de marcher dans la même direction. Il n'avait décidément rien à lui reprocher, bien au contraire. Cependant, la voir ainsi, lui fit mal car il voyait bien son besoin de se sentir aimer et réconforter. Il prit alors une initiative que personne au sein de sa famille ne l'aurait cru capable de réaliser. Mikoto sentit Fugaku bougé à côté d'elle. Pensant qu'il souhaitait se dégager d'une telle scène, libéra son bras de son emprise afin de lui laisser la place de se mouvoir. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qui allait suivre. Au lieu de la laisser aller, son époux lui entoura délicatement les épaules de son large bras et la força à se coller à lui, le visage contre son torse, la main dans ses cheveux pour l'obliger à rester dans cette position. Il lui murmura ensuite dans l'oreille.

 **"- Laissez-vous aller. Je ne vous jugerai pas. Laissez court à votre tristesse pour votre amie. Je suis là et je serai toujours là."**

A la fois étonnée du comportement de Fugaku et reconnaissante qu'il est accepté et vu sa détresse, Mikoto éclata alors en sanglots en s'aggripant fortement à sa tunique comme si sa vie en dépendait et de peur que lui aussi l'abandonne. Elle avait du mal à reconnaître son mari mais elle prit la résolution de ne pas se poser trop de question et d'en profiter tant qu'il était encore temps de le faire. Elle était persuadée que cela n'était que temporaire et du à la mort de Senji. Quittant ses cheveux, la main de son époux glissa autour de sa taille et resserra sa prise la collant encore plus contre lui.

Alors que l'accablement pesait sur les épaules des différents couples, un spectacle des plus surprenants se déroulait sur le rebord de la fenêtre depuis leur entrée. A travers elle, un crapaud, un serpent blanc et une mangouste observaient la scène de cette femme éplorée sur le point de devenir veuve. Si un mortel avait été près des animaux, il aurait pu être témoin d'un phénomène des plus extraordinaires car soudain, des paroles à peine perceptibles se firent entendre ne provenant pas de la chambre mais de la fenêtre.

 **"- Bon qu'est-ce qu'il fait, Lee ?** Râla une voix sortant du crapaud. **Thanatos est sur le point de prendre l'âme de cet homme, s'il ne se dépêche pas pour les prévenir.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas fini de râler, cela fait à peine une seconde qu'il est parti,** dit une seconde voix appartenant au serpent. **Et pour le moment, il reste encore un maigre fil qui le maintient en vie. Fais-lui un peu confiance tout de même, baka.**

 **\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, Sas'ke** , vociféra le dit baka. **Et puis, c'est quand même urgent... Ce n'est qu'un filament aussi fin qu'un fil de soie qui lui permet encore de vivre. Il l'est tellement que cet idiot de guérisseur à la noix lui creuse déjà sa tombe. Si l'ainée des Parques continue à cisailler, plus rien ne pourra maintenir Thanatos à distance et ce crétin aura alors raison de le proclamer mort.**

 **-...**

 **\- Mais regarde-le, il en salive presque,** continua-t-il en observant le dieu de la Mort, positionné à côté du lit de Senji, prêt à accomplir son office.

 **\- Vous allez vous taire, vous deux,** leur ordonna une troisième voix sortant de la bouche de la mangouste, en colère. **Vous me donnez la migraine.**

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout dans cette galère ?** Râla cette fois le dit Sas'ke.

 **\- On est venu aider Tenten, avec son... son protégé. Je te le rappelle, Sasuke,** lui répondit agacé le crapaud en se redressant sur ses pattes arrières, alors que celle de devant s'appuyait sur ses hanches.

 **\- C'est toi qui a voulu la suivre, mon cher Naruto,** contre-attaqua ce dernier, en lui tirant sa langue fourchue. **Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu m'attrapes l'aile pour m'embarquer avec toi ? On va se faire passer un sacré savon et ce n'est pas vraiment le jour.**

 **\- PFtt,... je sais qu'aujourd'hui, c'est un jour important mais je n'allais pas laisser Tenten toute seule tout de même** , argumenta le crapaud en croisant ses pattes de devant.

 **\- Dis plutôt que tu as laissé ta curiosité prendre le dessus, oui !** Cria presque le serpent l'accusant de sa queue, le pointant avec. **Tu voulais surtout savoir pourquoi depuis notre retour de notre entrainement avec elle, Tenten avait la tête ailleurs et pourquoi elle a voulu descendre sur Terre en catimini.**

 **\- Même pas vrai, d'abord.**

 **\- Si c'est vrai..."**

Aussi surprenant que cela pouvait paraître, la dispute se déroulait entre Naruto et Sasuke, les deux dieux ailés, fils de Kushina, métamorphosés en animal. Ils avaient bien progressé en trois ans. Après leur succès à la méditation, ils avaient développé leur contact avec les animaux. Ils observèrent leur façon de se mouvoir, de manger et toutes leurs pensées. Ils réussissaient à entendre leur coeur battre, à sentir leur souffle et la force de leurs muscles. Certains jours, les deux préadolescents réussissaient à influencer l'action de leur compagnon à quatre pattes ou à plumes. Les deux divinités étaient proches maintenant de ne faire plus qu'un avec la faune et la flore les entourant. D'ailleurs, c'est lors d'une méditation que Naruto et Sasuke apprirent quels étaient leur animal protecteur. Ainsi, Naruto avait découvert une affinité avec les crapauds et Sasuke avec les serpents. Apprenant cela, Jiraya envisagea donc de leur enseigner la métamorphose.

Cela avait débuté un an plus tôt.

 **"- Je viens d'apprendre que vous avez très bien progressé lors de la méditation et que vous avez réussi à identifier votre animal protecteur. Donc...**

 **\- Ouais, on est les plus forts...** S'enthousiasma Naruto en le coupant avant de se tenir l'arrière de la tête après y avoir senti une douleur... **Ouilles, mais arrêtes de me frapper, Sas'ke.**

 **\- Calme-toi, baka,** dit le responsable de ce coup. **Je crois qu'Ero-dieu n'a pas fini de nous annoncer ses projets.**

 **\- ... Vous allez arrêter de m'appeler comme ça, oui,** fit décourager leur grand-père.

 **\- Quand tu arrêteras d'aller espionner les femmes de l'Olympe ou de la Terre dans leur bain et à tromper à tout va Tsunade, vieux pervers,** l'accusèrent les deux dieux ailés en le pointant du doigt.

 **-... Bon laissons cela... Je vais vous apprendre la métamorphose,** les informa Jiraya.

 **\- SUPER !** Sauta de joie Naruto alors que Sasuke, plus discret, sourit de contentement.

 **\- Je savais que cela allait vous plaire...** ria le dieu des Dieux. **Au début, vous ne pourrez prendre que l'apparence de votre animal protecteur. Par la suite, vous pourrez prendre d'autres formes bestiales. Au final, vous serez capable de changer complètement votre aspect physique en vous transformant en simple mortel allant jusqu'à cacher votre aura divine.**

 **\- On va pourvoir aller se balader en dehors de l'Olympe sans risque de se faire harceler par les mortels. Trop génial,** déclara Naruto, en soufflant de soulagement. **J'en ai marre de me faire courser par des femmes me suppliant de frapper de mes flèches des hommes qui ne leur sont pas destinées.**

 **\- Ah oui, je m'en rappelle** , se souvint Sasuke, un doigt sous le menton, les yeux vers le ciel. **J'ai du leur faire naître en leur coeur une telle aversion qu'elles se sont mises à vomir en revoyant l'objet de leur obsession.**

 **\- Vous avez fini avec vos souvenirs car j'aimerai en avoir fini avant la fin de la journée...,** s'exclama Jiraya, exaspéré, **J'ai un rendez-vous, moi.**

 **\- Ah oui !** Fit Naruto, très intéressé par l'information.

Il avait compris que Jiraya n'allait pas prendre au sérieux leur entrainement, pressé comme il était d'aller courir les mortelles ou les nymphes. Heureusement, il savait comment l'obliger à ne pas le négliger. Sournois, il interrogea son frère avec un ton comploteur.

 **\- Je me demande ce qu'en penserait Tsunade, qu'en penses-tu Sasuke ?**

 **\- C'est vrai, ce serait dommage pour le rendez-vous en question.**

 **\- Vous n'oseriez pas,** hésita Jiraya, horrifié par leur chantage déguisé.

 **\- Si !** Menaça en coeur les deux concernés.

 **\- Bon, bon, je n'ai rien dit... Commençons."**

C'est ainsi que le dieu des Dieux leur apprit comment il avait fait pour se transformer en taureau pour s'approcher d'Europe et l'enlever avant de s'en faire aimer ou encore en cygne lui permettant de séduire Léda, femme déjà mariée. Cette dernière lui donna deux enfants : Pollux et Hélène, la responsable de la guerre de Troie. L'histoire voudrait que Léda attendait déjà deux enfants issus de son époux : Castor et Clytemnestre. Du fait de la métamorphose de Jiraya en cet oiseau au plumage immaculé, les quatre enfants virent le jour enfermés dans deux oeufs divins tel des oisillons, l'un pour ceux issus du dieu des Dieux et l'autre pour la progéniture du malheureux mari.

Au fil de l'entrainement, les deux jeunes divinités prirent petit à petit l'apparence d'un crapaud pour Naruto et d'un serpent pour Sasuke. Au début, ils purent le faire qu'avec une partie de leur corps. Puis à force d'entraînement, ils purent le transformer en entier. Leur métamorphose ne durait alors que quelques minutes puis plusieurs heures pour finir par tenir toute une journée. C'est ainsi que nous les retrouvons sur la fenêtre d'une femme métamorphoser en un batracien et en un rampant à langue fourchue.

Alors que les deux se fusillaient du regard, leur combat fut interrompu par une voix en colère les faisant tellement sursauter qu'ils tombèrent du rebord de la fenêtre. Sasuke, dépourvu de bras du fait de sa métamorphose, ne put que s'enrouler autour d'une patte de Naruto, qui grâce à ses ventouses, avait réussi à se rattraper inextrémiste.

 **"- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER, OUI !?** cria Tenten, toujours dans sa peau de mangouste. **Mais, vous avez quel âge?! Vous allez finir par nous faire repérer. Combien de fois faut-il qu'on vous le dise ? Lors de vos transformations, il faut que vous évitiez le comportement d'un être humain mais au contraire d'adopter celui de l'animal dont vous avez pris l'apparence... Depuis tout à l'heure, vous faites tout sauf avoir une attitude animale.**

 **-... Désolés,** répondirent penaud les deux dieux ailés, en remontant péniblement sur la corniche.

 **\- Et puis, je ne vous ai rien demandé, d'abord,** termina-t-elle. **Vous auriez du rester à l'Olympe.**

 **\- Mais...** Commença à argumenter Naruto.

 **\- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne** , le coupa Tenten. **Naruto, c'est toi qui a insisté pour que nous restions afin de faire quelque chose pour cet homme et cette femme... Moi, ma petite affaire est finie depuis un petit moment déjà.**

 **\- C'est qu'ils le méritent. Si tu avais pu entendre et voir leur coeur, je suis sure que tu aurais été la première à intervenir car tu es sensible à la souffrance et à l'amour pur malgré ton voeu de chasteté.**

 **\- Peut-être... Maintenant, tu patientes** commanda la mangouste. **Lee n'a jamais failli à aucune de ses missions. Je m'inquiéterais plutôt de la réalisation de ta demande. Je ne suis pas sure qu'il te l'accordera.**

 **\- Je suis sur du contraire** , affirma avec assurance Naruto. **Il me doit une grande faveur.**

 **\- Moi, je sais qu'une chose et c'est pourquoi, j'ai accepté de rester** , intervint cette fois Sasuke, soucieux. **C'est que si nous ne faisons rien, tu risques de faire une crise monumentale et peut-être même fatale cette nuit. Je ne me le serais jamais pardonné alors que nous aurions pu faire en sorte que rien ne t'arrive.**

 **\- Merci, Sasuke,** remercia le dieu de l'Amour, touché par sa préoccupation.

 **\- Ne me remercie pas. Je pense aussi à moi. Si tu fais une crise, je risque de souffrir aussi et je n'en ressens pas vraiment le désir non plus,** affirma ce dernier, en rougissant pendant une seconde.

Naruto sourit sans faire de commentaire car il savait très bien que Sasuke cachait sa gêne en affirmant souvent le contraire de ce qu'il pensait. Surtout, que cela faisait maintenant quelques mois, que l'Amour arrivait à couper le lien les unissant afin de lui éviter toute souffrance lors de ses crises, donc son argument ne tenait pas la route. Son frère avait toujours du mal à entendre des compliments ou qu'on le remercie de ses attentions. Il tourna de nouveau son regard vers l'intérieur de la pièce et reprit l'espionnage de ces mortels. Ces derniers continuaient à exprimer leur désarroi et leur détresse.

Les pleurs les plus déchirants furent ceux de Tsume qui n'arrêtait pas de s'accuser de la mort de Senji, le seul l'homme qui l'avait véritablement aimé malgré ce poignard qu'elle lui avait enfoncé dans le coeur et tout cela à cause de son orgueil, de sa fierté et de sa colère. Elle était toujours à genoux au bas du lit de son défunt époux, le front appuyé contre l'épaule de ce dernier, comme pour s'imprégner une dernière fois de son odeur, et sa main dans la sienne.

 **"- C'est ma faute... C'est ma faute... s'il n'avait plus... envie de vivre... Si seulement, je mettais... rendu compte... plus tôt... Si j'avais accepté... mes sentiments,... tu serais encore avec moi...**

 **\- Mon amie, ne dites pas cela,** se précipita Hitomi.

Elle l'a prise dans ses bras, vibrant à l'unisson avec la douleur de cette femme qui avait déjà tellement souffert. Elle essaya de la consoler

 **\- Vous n'êtes pas responsables de sa mort. Ce sont Kagome et le destin les seuls responsables de vos malheurs. Ce n'est pas votre faute**.

 **\- Si, je le suis... Je lui ai fait croire... pendant des années... que je le détestais... qu'il ne méritait pas mon pardon...alors... alors que mon coeur l'aimait... Je n'ai pas... su l'écouter... et maintenant... il est trop tard..."**

Hitomi ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle ne put que frotter doucement le dos de son amie pour essayer de la réconforter mais surtout de lui faire sentir sa présence et son soutien. Leurs amis étaient dans le même état que la maîtresse de maison. Ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver les bons mots. Certains ne savaient pas de quoi Tsume s'accusait mais ils étaient eux-mêmes si accablés qu'ils restaient muets devant sa détresse. Les personnes au courant de l'histoire du couple Inuzuka ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait en partie raison de se penser coupable. C'est effectivement sa colère qui l'avait empêchée de vivre heureuse avec Hana et Senji. Hiashi et Fugaku étaient dans ce cas. Ce dernier leur avait avoué souhaiter parfois la mort pour arrêter d'avoir le coeur brisé à force de lire dans les yeux de sa femme ses propres fautes et des accusations. Le silence régna donc dans cette chambre funéraire.

Ce dernier fut rompu par une petite voix fluette.

 **"- Maman, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi pleurez-vous ?**

Tous se tournèrent vers l'origine de ces questions. Ils virent une petite fille âgée de dix ans, aux cheveux aussi châtains que ceux de sa mère et aux yeux aussi noisette et espiègles que son père faire son entrée dans la chambre de Senji.

 **"- Hana, ma chérie... Mais que fais-tu ici ?**

 **\- Dame Tsume, c'est moi qui vous l'ai amenée,** signala une des nourrices de la famille Hyuga. **Elle vous réclamait ainsi que son père. Cependant, je constate que j'aurai du vous prévenir avant mais Hana voulait vous faire une surprise à tous les deux.**

A cette explication, la mère de la jeune baissa les yeux et vit dans les mains de sa fille un plateau contenant un petit-déjeuner pour son père et elle confectionné avec tout son amour. Elle se leva et s'avança vers elle, les larmes continuant à couler. La nourrice posa un instant ses yeux sur le corps de Senji et comprit. Elle prit alors la vaisselle des mains de la petite fille qui commençait à trembler et repartit à la cuisine. Alors que sa mère s'abaissait à sa hauteur, Hana, ne réalisant pas encore la situation ou plutôt se refusant de la comprendre, reprit la parole mais de façon hésitante.

 **"- Maman, papa dort encore... Je suis venue trop tôt.**

\- **Non, ma chérie... Il ne ... Ton papa. Ton papa est...ne...Je n'y arrive pas... C'est au-dessus de mes forces,** l'enlaça Tsume, inquiétant sa fille de plus en plus.

Kurenaï s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et attira l'attention d'Hana sur elle. Elle posa sa main sur celle de la petite fille et ne quittant pas ses yeux des siens, lui déclara.

 **"- Hana, ma puce, ta maman t'a apprise hier que ton papa et Itachi avait eu un accident de chasse. T'en rappelles-tu ?**

 **\- ... Oui.**

 **\- Itachi va bien. Le médecin a réussi à le soigner,** continua l'amie de sa mère.

La petite fille se tourna alors vers Mikoto qui confirma ces paroles en haussant la tête. Hana souria, soulagée d'entendre que son ami était vivant et allait mieux. Ce rappelant que Kurenaï ne l'avait pas encore informée de l'état de son père, elle se concentra de nouveau sur elle. Celle-ci constatant qu'elle avait de nouveau son attention, reprit ainsi.

 **\- Malheureusement, pour ton papa... Il n'a pas eu cette chance... Le guérisseur n'a pas pu le sauver... Ses blessures étaient trop graves... Ton papa vient de rejoindre le royaume des Enfers et fait parti maintenant de la cour du dieu Saï... Je suis désolée, ma puce."**

A cette annonce, les yeux d'Hana s'ouvrir en grand et d'un mouvement lent tourna la tête vers le lit de son père où son corps reposait. Voyant l'absence de souffle et les bandages ensanglantés, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues initialement rosées qui avaient blanchies lors du monologue de Kurenaï. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa mère et se mit à crier.

 **"- C'est faux... Papa ne fait que dormir... Il va se réveiller... Il me fait juste une plaisanterie."**

La petite fille regarda alors chaque adulte afin de se rassurer, de se persuader que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague. Malheureusement, elle ne put lire que de la tristesse et de la compassion dans leur regard. Les amies de sa mère avaient toutes des sillons sur les joues lui prouvant leurs pleurs. D'ailleurs, beaucoup d'entre elles en avaient encore au bord des yeux. Elle pâlit encore plus en hurlant de toutes ses forces.

 **"- VOUS N'ETES QUE DES MENTEURS !**

Voulant leur prouver, Hana s'approcha alors du lit de Senji et se mit à le secouer doucement au niveau de son épaule pour le faire réagir.

 **\- Papa, réveillez-vous... Je vous ai apporté votre petit-déjeuner... Il y a des fruits, vos préférés... Réveillez-vous...**

 **\- ..."**

Hana continua à le secouer un peu plus fort mais s'arrêta au bout d'un moment constatant l'absence de mouvement de son père, ses yeux restant définitivement clos. Les sanglots des femmes mais surtout de Tsume redoublèrent au spectacle de cette petite fille qui voulait absolument se raccrocher à un dernier espoir. Celle-ci fit volte face et regarda sa mère.

 **"- Vous m'aviez dit que papa était fort, qu'il allait s'en sortir... C'est votre faute si j'ai mal... Vous m'avez mentie... VOUS N'ETES QU'UNE MENTEUSE !... JE VOUS DETESTE !"**

Après ces terribles mots, Hana sortit en trombe bousculant tous les bras qui voulaient la retenir pour l'étreindre. Tsume était anéantie par les paroles de sa fille. Elle s'effondra ne désirant maintenant que la mort la prenne en même temps que Senji. Tous purent voir ses yeux s'assombrir et perdre leur éclat. Ils paraissaient sans vie. Mikoto lui saisit les épaules pour la sortir de la léthargie en l'appelant tendrement.

 **"- Oh Tsume, ne désespérez pas. Hana ne pensait surement pas ce qu'elle a dit. Elle est triste et en colère d'avoir perdu son père. Elle a mal tout comme nous mais à son âge, elle a besoin de trouver un coupable.**

 **\- Merci d'essayer de me consoler mais elle n'a pas l'habitude de mâcher ses mots... Hana a hérité de mon caractère dans ce domaine. Elle possède également l'intelligence de son défunt père. Elle a vite compris que Senji cachait au fond de lui une terrible souffrance. Ma fille n'en connait pas la raison mais elle sait que je suis impliquée... Maintenant, mon propre enfant me déteste et elle a raison de le faire... Tout est ma faute",** déprima la jeune veuve.

Tsume se laissa alors tomber dans les bras de son amie et se remit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Sa peur de l'abandon et son orgueil venaient de tout lui faire perdre : un mari aimant et sa fille, le seul être qui la liait encore à lui.

Spectateur de ce moment, le dieu de l'Amour serra son point contre sa poitrine au niveau de son coeur et se pencha un peu en avant. Il ressentait leur douleur. Sasuke le regarda intensément, faisant son possible pour lui transmettre un peu de sa force. Son frère avait raison sur un point, pensa Naruto. Si sa requête était rejetée, alors, il était certain de subir une crise durant son sommeil au vu la souffrance d'autant de monde mais surtout des coeurs brisés de cet homme, de sa compagne et de leur fille. D'un coup, Naruto fut sortie de ses réflexions par l'arrivée soudaine d'une tortue. L'arrivée inexpliquée à côté des trois animaux les fit sursauter de surprise. Sasuke siffla de colère alors que Tenten lui sauta sur la carapace en vociférant.

 **"- Lee, mais ça ne va pas de nous surprendre ainsi. Si j'avais été mortelle, je suis sure que je serai morte d'une crise cardiaque.**

 **\- Désolé, j'étais pressé de vous faire mon rapport,** s'excusa tout penaud le messager des Dieux.

 **\- Alors ?** Demanda Naruto.

 **\- Mission accomplie.**

 **\- Mais encore ? A-t-il accepté ma requête ?** Insista le dieu de l'Amour.

 **\- Notre cher...**

 **\- Attends, je crois qu'il se passe quelque chose,** remarqua Sasuke obligeant ses compagnons à faire silence et à observer l'intérieur à travers la vitre. **Je crois que Thanatos va lui prendre son âme. Il est trop tard."**

Dans la pièce, invisible à tous les regards des mortels, le dieu de la mort venait de s'approcher du corps de Senji. Il tendit le bras au dessus de lui, sa main au niveau du visage. Un halo y apparu. Une lumière commença alors à s'échapper des yeux et de la bouche de l'homme agonisant formant une sphère au milieu de sa paume. Son âme était entrain de lui être retirée. Le rituel allait aboutir à sa fin, quand...

Étrangère à tout ceci, Tsume était au sommet du désespoir. Elle était retournée vers le corps de son mari. S'abandonnant toute entière à sa douleur et à sa détresse, elle s'agenouilla et posa le côté de sa tête sur le torse de Senji, une main s'entremêlant à la sienne alors que l'autre serrait sa tunique à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Devant ce spectacle, l'assistance se recueillait en silence. Puis, réalisant son besoin de rester seule et ainsi respecter ses derniers instants avec son défunt époux, tous les couples sortirent rejoindre l'antichambre. Tsume ne fit aucun mouvement vers eux mais leur était reconnaissante et laissa libre court à ses pleurs.

Elle resta ainsi un court moment avant de fermer les yeux et sentit le sommeil l'envahir peu à peu, épuisée par son accablement. Lorsque d'un coup, elle sentit comme un léger tressaillement sous ses doigts. Elle rouvrit subitement les yeux. Serait-ce le fruit de son imagination ? Oui, surement, pensait-elle. Elle les referma alors, décider à s'abandonner à Morphée, avant de nouveau les ouvrir. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Sous son oreille, elle percevait un timide battement de coeur qui se faisait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus précis. Elle avait l'impression que la main de Senji se fermait doucement contre la sienne comme pour la saisir. Tsume l'appela doucement tellement elle osait à peine y croire.

 **"- Sen... Senji !**

 **-...**

Un autre mouvement de ses doigts lui répondit. Elle avait même l'impression que le coeur avait battu, un court instant, un peu plus fort. Elle renouvela l'expérience.

 **\- Senji !**

 **\- Tsu... Tsu... Tsume..."**

Celle-ci n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, son mari venait de lui répondre. Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais elle l'avait entendu. Elle releva rapidement la tête afin de voir son visage et recommença à le nommer.

 **\- Senji, est-ce toi ?**

 **\- Tsu... Tsume...**

Cette fois-ci, il n'existait plus de doute possible. Senji venait de l'appeler. Elle se pencha un peu plus vers son visage et vit un miracle s'accomplir. Devant elle, les yeux noisette qu'elle aimait tant voir sur elle, s'entrouvraient faiblement à la lumière du jour. Tsume l'entendit à nouveau plus distinctement.

 **"- Tsume...mon... amour...**

 **\- SENJI !"**

A ce cri, tous les couples rentrèrent de nouveau dans la chambre pour y découvrir une Tsume, des larmes de joie sur ses joues, une main entrelacée à celle de son époux et l'autre sur sa joue alors que Senji la regardait tendrement, ses yeux à moitié ouvert, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

 **"- J'ai accepté ta requête, Naruto."**

Naruto et ses compagnons se tournèrent vers la voix qui l'avait interpellé. Devant eux, nichés sur un arbre situé en face de la fenêtre où ils observaient les événements, un corbeau aux plumes de jais et une hirondelle les regardaient avant de s'envoler pour atterrir sur la corniche non loin de la leur. Le dieu de l'Amour répondit aux nouveaux arrivants.

 **"- C'est ce que nous avons pu voir. Merci. Nous sommes désormais quittes.**

 **\- Non, je ne crois pas...,** le contredit le corbeau. **Je ne pourrai jamais vraiment te rembourser ce que je te dois, Naruto.**

 **\- Mais...**

 **\- Je suis le seul à en juger, laisse-moi ce privilège... Je sais que tu n'en abuseras pas,** ne le laissa pas finir l'oiseau de mauvaise augure. **Si tu m'as demandé cette faveur, c'est que tu avais de très bonnes raisons. Je te demanderai qu'une chose, c'est de me les exposer car je vais devoir calmer la colère du dieu de la Mort.**

 **\- Bien, comme tu le souhaites,** céda Naruto. **Sinon, en ce qui concerne ma requête, et bien...**

 **\- Je crois que ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment pour ça, je crois,** fit remarquer Tenten. **On nous attend à l'Olympe. Il nous faut repartir. De plus, les explications vont être longues. Nous risquons de dévoiler notre présence aux mortels en restant plus longtemps.**

 **\- Tu as raison, ma chère Tenten. Ils n'ont pas forcément l'habitude de voir un regroupement de tant d'animaux d'espèce différente en un seul endroit** , intervint l'hirondelle. **Mais je compte bien être mise au courant de ce qui se passe et pourquoi nous avons empêché Thanatos d'accomplir sa tâche."**

Tous consentirent donc à retourner sur le mont Olympe. Un grand événement les attendait et leur présence y était requise, surtout celle des deux divinités ailées. Cependant, Naruto jeta un dernier regard à l'intérieur de la chambre. Il observa, en souriant doucement, plusieurs couples immobiles, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux leur sortant de leur orbite et le souffle coupé. Toutes les personnes regardaient deux personnes heureuses de se retrouver. Elles n'en revenaient pas du spectacle qui se livrait devant elles. Celui qu'ils avaient pensé perdre était entrain de sourire doucement à son épouse et à lui serrer la main. Ayant peur de briser cette illusion, personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche jusqu'à ce que Fugaku rompit le silence.

 **"- Senji, mon ami, comment ait-ce possible ? Nous vous avons cru mort.**

Constatant enfin la présence de ses amis, le miraculé tourna son regard vers eux et tenta de répondre à l'Uchiwa. Sa voie était faible et témoignait de la douleur qu'il ressentait de ses blessures.

 **\- Fugaku... Je l'ai... pensé... aussi... Je..."**

Il dut interrompre sa tentative lorsqu'une vive douleur le prit au niveau de son bras et de son dos. Il se crispa, fronça des sourcils et plissa fortement les yeux. Une plainte sortit de sa bouche malgré son essai de l'étouffer en serrant les dents. Voyant cela, Tsume se pencha vers lui doucement. Elle prit ensuite un linge humide pour le passer sur son front et déclara :

 **"- Reste tranquille, mon gringalet. Tu viens de me revenir des royaumes des Morts. Garde tes forces pour guérir complètement... Je t'en prie, fais attention à toi.**

 **\- Tsume..."** Murmura Senji, surpris par le retour du tutoiement et de son sobriquet dans la bouche de celle qui le méprisait depuis un peu plus de dix ans maintenant.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, Tsume se montrait attentionné avec lui. Depuis leur mariage, jamais elle ne s'était abaissée à le veiller et à le soigner durant ses maladies. Ses yeux baignés de larmes brillaient d'une douce chaleur et d'une intensité qu'il n'avait jamais vu au fond de ses prunelles. Etait-ce de l'amour ? Il l'espérait sans vraiment y mettre tous ses espoirs car cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il attendait de voir un tel regard posé sur lui. De plus, jamais elle n'avait pleurée pour lui. Là, devant lui, sa femme lui présentait un visage ravagé par une nuit d'angoisse et de crainte mais aussi de tristesse la plus extrême. Tenait-elle à lui ? Sa nouvelle attitude le déstabilisait complètement mais trop douloureux pour y réfléchir, il se laissa faire. Il en rêvait depuis si longtemps. Cependant, il avait peur que ce ne soit qu'un merveilleux songe malgré les circonstances tragiques. Il décida tout de même d'en profiter sans trop chercher à comprendre. Il appréciait tellement la main de son épouse sur son front et dans la sienne, pourquoi l'interromprait-il. Hiashi coupa court à ses réflexions en affirmant :

 **"- Nous sommes tous soulagés par ce miracle. Je vais aller tout de suite faire quérir le médecin pour qu'il vous examine.**

 **\- Je vous remercie, Hiashi."** Répondit Tsume, en fixant de son regard reconnaissant le chef Hyuga un court instant, des larmes de joie toujours présentes dans les yeux avant de le retourner vers son époux tout en caressant doucement son front.

Ce dernier se laissa porter par cette vision et par la chaleur de cette main. Il se sentait si bien qu'il ferma de nouveau les yeux. Voyant cela, Tsume prit peur un court instant que le réveil de Senji ne soit qu'un rêve et qu'il venait de nouveau passer à trépas. Heureusement, son souffle bien que faible était régulier et la soulagea. Le maître de la demeure sortit donc de la chambre et interpella un membre de la famille pour lui confier la mission de ramener un guérisseur avant de retourner auprès de son épouse Hitomi. Les amies de Tsume se rapprochèrent d'elle et lui fit part de leur joie et de leur soulagement. En leur fort intérieur, toutes lui souhaitaient de reconquérir son mari et enfin, après autant de souffrance mutuelle, pouvoir vivre heureuse avec Senji et Hana. En pensant à elle, les mères de famille s'interrogèrent sur ce qu'était devenu la petite Inuzuka. Une chose était sure. Elle allait être la plus heureuse des fillettes de revoir son père en vie.

Alors que tout ceci se passait, dans l'alcôve adjacente la chambre de Neji, une petite fille de trois ans, aux cheveux noirs aux reflets violacés leva ses yeux vers sa nourrice. Elle constata qu'elle s'était assoupie assisse sur sa chaise. Elle se leva sur ses petites jambes et alla jusqu'au lit de son cousin. Il dormait aussi. Elle tourna alors son regard vers la porte qui était entrouverte et pousser par une force inconnue décida de la franchir. La frêle enfant se dirigea vers les jardins où elle vit son amie Hana, à genoux dans l'herbe près de la fontaine et au sommet du désespoir. Ses pleurs perturbaient la tranquillité de la surface de l'eau en tombant de ses joues. Elle s'approcha d'elle et mit sa petite main sur son épaule. Son aînée releva son visage et lui montra alors ses larmes.

 **"- Hinata, c'est toi.**

 **\- Pourquoi Hana pleure ?** Demanda de sa douce voix l'interpellée qui essaya de sécher ce flot d'eau salée du bout de ses doigts.

 **\- ... Mon papa est... Il est mort,** sanglota Hana, en baissant de nouveau la tête pour cacher sa tristesse à une enfant de trois ans.

 **\- Mort ? Qu'est-ce mort ?** S'interrogea la petite.

 **\- Ça veut dire... qu'il ne pourra plus jouer avec moi... qu'il ne partagera plus son goûter avec moi... que je ne le verrai plus jamais... qu'il ne me chantera plus avec moi... qu'il n'ait plus vivant.**

 **\- Oh ! Alors Hana est triste** , comprit Hinata.

 **\- Oui, très triste,** confirma son aînée.

 **\- Tu ne dois pas être triste. Ton papa vit ici,** déclara Hinata en lui souriant doucement et en posant sa main sur la poitrine de son amie. **Comme mon poppy vit ici... Et puis, tu as ta maman."**

Hana se souvint alors d'un petit chien que la petite Hyuga avait perdu, bousculé par un char dans les rues de Rome. Elle suivit le mouvement des mains de l'enfant et sentit la pression qu'elle exerçait à l'emplacement de son coeur. Elle avait posé une main sur sa propre poitrine alors que l'autre trônait à l'emplacement du sien. Du haut de ses trois ans, Hinata faisait preuve d'une grande sagesse. Elle lui montrait que son père sera toujours présent tant qu'elle cultivera l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui et qu'elle se souviendrait de tous les moments joyeux passés ensemble. Il était mort mais toujours vivant au fond de son coeur. Hana serra alors son amie contre elle et pleura de tristesse mais aussi de reconnaissance.

Elle pensa alors à sa mère et aux paroles prononcées. Elle regretta aussitôt. Elle avait été cruelle avec elle alors qu'elle souffrait aussi. Elle savait du haut de ses dix ans que malgré les apparences, ses parents s'aimaient. Cependant, un secret les unissant les empêchait de vivre une vie de famille sereine et rempli d'un amour partagé. Hana n'avait pas hérité de l'intelligence de son père pour rien. Heureusement, le sang chaud que sa mère brûlait en elle l'empêchant de développer la crédulité de celui-ci mais une confiance en soi à toute épreuve.

 **"- Vient Hinata, je dois aller m'excusez auprès de maman."**

C'est ainsi que les deux filles se dirigèrent vers la pièce où leurs parents respectifs se trouvaient. Arrivée devant la porte, Hana expira un bon coup pour se donner du courage et entra doucement dans la chambre, la main d'Hinata dans la sienne. A ce bruit, les adultes se tournèrent vers l'origine du grincement et virent l'entrée des deux fillettes. Apercevant ses parents, la petite Hyuga la lâcha et se rapprocha de Hiashi et Hitomi. Ceux-ci étaient plus que surpris de la voir ici. Sa mère l'interpella en la prenant dans ses bras.

 **"- Hinata, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu t'es encore sauvée sans prévenir.**

 **\- Elle est venue vers moi alors que je m'étais isolée pour pleurer. Hinata m'a consolée et m'a comprendre une chose : mon père restera toujours vivant dans mon coeur."** Expliqua sa camarade.

A ses paroles, le couple Hyuga en fut plus qu'étonné mais également fier de leur petite fille qui s'était blottie contre le cou de sa mère, le pouce dans la bouche. Hana souffla encore une fois pour se motiver à rejoindre Tsume qu'elle savait derrière ses amis et qui semblait ne pas prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait. Sa tristesse devait vraiment l'accabler pour que sa maman ne l'ait pas entendue pousser la porte. Elle fit alors un pas vers elle puis un autre. Plus la petite Inuzuka avançait plus quelque chose l'intriguait. L'assistance lui souriait tout en s'écartant de devant elle pour la laisser passer. Pourquoi ce sourire ? Son père venait pourtant de mourir, pensait-elle. Alors qu'Hana regardait le couple Sarutobi pour tenter de lire sur leur visage une réponse à sa question, elle entendit dans un murmure la voix de celui qu'elle pensait avoir perdu pour toujours.

 **"- Hana,... C'est toi ?**

 **\- Pa... Papa..."** , Bégaya la jeune Inuzuka.

La petite fille s'empressa de sortir de l'attroupement formé par les amis de ses parents. Son coeur battait la chamade, son souffle était court. Elle avait l'impression de perdre pied et pourtant elle avançait rapidement. Sa course s'arrêta nette quand elle eut la vision de son père, les yeux légèrement ouverts, la regardant amoureusement. Malgré sa somnolence, Senji avait entendu le grincement de la porte mais surtout la voix de son enfant. Il avait alors ouvert les yeux et attendit sa venue. Hana pouvait y lire de la joie mais aussi une grande fatigue. Elle se tourna alors vers sa mère pour qu'elle puisse lui confirmer que ce n'était pas un rêve éveillé. Celle-ci intriguée par le nouveau mouvement de son mari a enfin pris conscience de la présence de sa fille et sortit de sa bulle. Tsume tenait toujours la main de son époux alors qu'elle tendait l'autre l'invitant à les rejoindre. Elle l'interpella.

 **"- Hana, tu es revenue... Je suis tellement heureuse... Les Dieux nous ont rendues ton cher père."**

La fillette commença alors à pleurer de joie et de soulagement avant de se précipiter aux côtés de sa mère en la lui saisissant. Elle aurait bien voulu se jeter sur son père pour le serrer fort mais elle savait que ses blessures risquaient de le faire souffrir à ce contact brutal bien qu'affectueux. Elle se retint donc mais serra à son tour la main de Senji le plus fort possible. C'est sur ce spectacle d'amour familial que le médecin arriva. Lui aussi, ne put réprimer son étonnement. Sortant de son effarement, Il pria alors l'assistance, Tsume et Hana de lui laisser accéder à son patient pour qu'il puisse l'ausculter. Les couples ainsi que les deux femmes les plus importantes au coeur de Senji s'apprêtèrent donc à rejoindre l'antichambre pour laisser ce dernier à ses soins.

Ce que personne ne vit, est le dieu de l'Amour, toujours camouflé en crapaud, pouffer, se retenant tant bien que mal à réprimer un fou rire. La tête du guérisseur à la "résurrection" de son patient était vraiment trop drôle qu'il ne l'aurait pas raté pour tout l'or du monde. C'était hilarant pour lui qu'un mortel oublie que le destin des Hommes n'était pas entre leurs mains, mais entre celles des Dieux. Il réussit tout de même à se calmer en prenant conscience d'une nouvelle sensation lui étreindre le coeur. Ce n'était pas la même que depuis son arrivée sur la terre des Mortels et en cette demeure. Naruto avait été accablée par la souffrance et la peur de la perte de chaque résident. Il s'était senti oppresser et fiévreux devant autant de douleur.

Cependant, depuis que les deux enfants étaient rentrées dans la pièce, il existait autre chose derrière cette sensation douloureuse, une chaleur qui n'arrivait pas identifier, Ça lui semblait pourtant familier, lui faisant même penser à minima au bien-être qu'il le submergeait tel un cocon lors de ses songes sur son inconnue. C'était tellement proche. Cela venait-il d'eux ? Peut-être, mais de quel bambin ? Le dieu aux ailes blanches n'arrivait pas à y identifier la source. Il avait bien vu que le premier enfant était une fille d'à peu près dix ans mais le plus petit lui apparaissait flou ou caché par la taille des adultes l'entourant. Il ne savait pas si c'était un garçonnet ou une fillette. Trop de sentiments à la fois positifs et négatifs le parasitaient. Il existait trop d'auras au même endroit. L'Amour essaya de nouveau se concentrer en regardant plus attentivement cette pièce à travers une vitre quelque peu opaque. Alors qu'il allait enfin pouvoir distinguer quelque chose de plus précis, il fut interpellé par Sasuke.

 **"- Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On t'attend. Il faut nous en aller. Nous en avons fini ici.**

 **\- Oui, oui, deux secondes... J'arrive"** , fit non motiver le dieu de l'Amour.

Alors que les autres Dieux l'attendaient, ce dernier essaya de traîner encore quelques secondes. Il sentait que la source de cette chaleur apaisante s'approchait de la fenêtre. Malheureusement, perdant patience, son frère, toujours en serpent, le mordit de ses crochets à la cuisse pour le faire réagir. Naruto hurla le détournant de la vitre.

 **"- AHHRg ! Mais ça ne va pas dans ta tête où quoi ?! Ça fait mal !**

 **\- Tu n'as qu'à bouger et nous suivre, baka,** vociféra en colère Sasuke.

 **\- Ça va, ça va, pas besoin d'être brutal comme ça... Je te suis"** , souffla Naruto en se frottant son membre blessé.

C'est donc à contre coeur, qu'il sauta en bas de la corniche sans un regard en arrière pour rejoindre ses compagnons. Tous trouvèrent un lieu calme et secret et reprenant leur forme originelle, repartirent vers l'Olympe. Alors qu'il s'élevait dans le ciel, Naruto jeta un dernier regard vers la fenêtre et parvint à y distinguer une petite forme humaine. Du fait de son élévation, il ne put distinguer qu'une ombre aux cheveux noirs aux reflets bleus-violacés. Il souffla d'exaspération. La fameuse silhouette était hissée sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder à travers la fenêtre en s'appuyant sur son bord. Alors qu'elle observait l'extérieur, elle fut appelée par un homme, la soulevant de terre.

 **"- Hinata, ma princesse, tu t'es encore faufilée sans rien dire. Il nous faut sortir pour laisser Senji se faire soigner. Viens."**

En effet, alors que Hana avait une merveilleuse surprise et après l'entrée du guérisseur, la petite Hyuga avait réussi à se libérer de l'emprise de sa mère. Elle avait été intriguée par des mouvements sur le rebord extérieur de la fenêtre. Elle s'était donc dirigée à la vitesse de ses petites jambes vers cette dernière mais à son arrivée, rien n'apparut à sa vue à part un crapaud sautillant au loin vers un serpent, une mangouste et une tortue alors qu'un corbeau et une hirondelle le regardait du haut de leur branche. Tout ce petit monde disparaissaient à sa vue en passant derrière le mur arrière de la maison. Naruto aurait aimé voir cette personne inconnue et savoir si la sensation de douceur qu'il avait ressenti provenait de cette dernière ou non. Sasuke avait tout gâché avec son impatience. Résigné, Naruto disparut à la suite de ses amis à regret.

Hiashi, portant Hinata, sortit alors rejoindre ses amis suivit par Tsume et Hana. Au moment de franchir le seuil, la Inuzuka tenait sa fille par les épaules le plus proche possible d'elle et ne lâchait pas son mari du regard de peur de le voir disparaître jusqu'à ce que la porte lui soit fermée au nez. Là encore, elle n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard de cette planche de bois qui la séparait de Senji. Elle dut pourtant prêter une attention à Hana quand elle l'entendit murmurer des excuses en reniflant.

 **"- Maman. J'ai eu tord... J'ai laissé la colère et la tristesse me guider alors que vous souffrez autant que moi, si ce n'est plus... Hier, vous avez voulu me préserver de l'angoisse et je viens de le comprendre... Je vous demande pardon pour mes paroles.**

 **\- Bien sur que je te pardonne. Sache que je comprends ta colère de tantôt... Je t'aime. Tu es tout ce qui m'est le plus précieux au monde... Viens !** Termina Tsume s'abaissant à sa hauteur tout en la serrant encore plus contre son coeur.

 **\- Ainsi que papa,** osa murmurer à son oreille Hana, toute espiègle.

 **\- ... Oui, ainsi que ton père...** Consentit-elle à lui souffler doucement faisant en sorte qu'elle soit la seule à être témoin de cette confession.

 **\- Il faudra lui avouer, alors** , l'invita sa fille sur le même ton de la confidence.

Toute gêner par la requête de Hana, Tsume ne dit rien mais hocha la tête lui signifiant son acceptation.

 **\- C'est promis ?** Voulut s'assurer la petite Inuzuka.

 **\- ... C'est promis,** sourit sa mère devant sa bouille de supplication et ses espoirs ainsi exprimés. **Cependant, laisse-moi juger du moment pour cela. D'accord ?**

 **\- D'accord"** , confirma-t-elle, heureuse de cette promesse.

Alors qu'ils étaient en attente, la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient entendre était Asuma qui voulait absolument que Kurenaï aille se reposer comme promis. Malheureusement, elle estimait que rien n'était encore réglé et qu'elle voulait attendre les dernières nouvelles. Son époux désespérait de la voir prendre du repos à un moment donné car la matinée avançait à grand pas. Le cri de Tsume les avait tous réveiller très tôt mais maintenant le soleil commençait vraiment à s'élever dans le ciel. La moitié du matin s'était pratiquement écoulée. Voyant également l'heure, Hitomi ordonna à des esclaves de préparer la collation matinale. Hiashi, quand à lui, pria deux membres de sa famille d'aller visiter Itachi et Neji pour voir si tout allait bien et s'ils étaient réveillés.

C'est là-dessus, que le guérisseur rouvrit la chambre les laissant de nouveau rentrer. Tsume et Hana se précipitèrent auprès de Senji. Ce dernier les regarda et ouvra sa main invitant son épouse à la saisir. Comprenant son intention, celle-ci entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Tous deux se sourirent. Le blessé était étonné qu'elle est acceptée son invitation silencieuse mais comme précédemment préféra en profiter. Le médecin prit la parole.

 **"- Dame Tsume, seigneur Senji, je ne saurai pas comment cela est possible mais vos constantes sont tout à fait normales. Votre fièvre a totalement disparu. Votre fatigue est due à votre perte de sang mais cela ne semble plus vous mettre en danger, vu que les hémorragies semblent s'être arrêtées d'elles-mêmes.**

 **\- Mon mari est donc hors de danger,** s'enthousiasma la Inuzuka, soulagée par ses bonnes nouvelles **. Il va vivre, n'est-ce-pas ?"**

Son ton continua à surprendre Senji. L'attitude de son épouse ravivait vraiment les espoirs de son coeur meurtri qui avaient petit à petit disparus au cours de ces dernières années. Son désespoir avait été tellement important qu'il avait été prêt à accueillir la mort les bras ouverts. Sortant de ses pensées, le chef Inuzuka entendit le guérisseur lui répondre.

 **"- Et bien, je ne voudrai pas trop m'avancer. Certes, l'amélioration surprenante peut présager une guérison. Cependant, les plaies sont toujours suintantes et peuvent se remettre à saigner abondamment. De plus, nous ne sommes pas encore à l'abri de l'infection au vu leur profondeur au niveau du bras et du dos.**

 **\- Mon dieu, il n'existe donc aucun espoir,** désespéra Tsume, serrant sans s'en rendre compte la main de son mari, lui témoignant de ses fortes émotions.

 **\- Le répit que nous avons maintenant va me permettre d'appliquer les meilleurs soins appropriés afin de l'éviter au maximum. J'ai donc bonne espoir d'en venir à bout. Il faut au seigneur Senji beaucoup de repos, des onguents et des cataplasmes propres changés régulièrement et également de la nourriture saine comme fruits, légumes et un peu de viande.**

 **\- Très bien, nous suivrons vos instructions,** termina l'épouse du blessé. **Je vous remercie."**

Le médecin leur informa qu'il reviendrait dans la journée pour visiter tous les blessés et partit de la demeure guidé par un Hyuga. Après avoir obtenu l'accord de Hiashi, Hitomi se dirigea vers le couple et leur annonça.

 **"- Mes amis, au vu de votre état, Senji, il faut mieux que vous restiez nos invités jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez être transportable. Il serait imprudent de précipiter votre retour. Je vais vous faire parvenir de quoi vous restaurer.**

 **\- Je vous remercie, vraiment. Ce serait plus prudent en effet,** s'exprima Tsume.

 **\- Bien sur, je vais faire aménager la chambre adjacente à celle-ci. Ainsi, vous serez au plus près de votre époux. Hana pourra dormir soit avec vous, soit avec Hinata. Je sais que nos filles s'entendent bien et je crois que notre princesse sera heureuse de partager sa chambre avec elle.**

 **\- Je ne sais quoi vous dire, à part que nous acceptons votre invitation. Nous sommes vos débiteurs maintenant.**

 **\- Il n'en ait rien. Vous êtes nos amis, il est normal que nous nous soutenions** , continua Hitomi. **Il va de soit que cette proposition vous concerne également Fugaku et Mikoto.**

 **\- J'accepte naturellement,** remercia Mikoto, qui voulait rester auprès de son fils jusqu'à ce que le médecin l'autorise à être transporté.

 **\- Pour ma part, je vais devoir décliner,** déclara Fugaku.

Cela étonna grandement Mikoto. Elle pensait que son époux aurait envie de rester près de son fils. Voyant cela, l'Uchiwa se justifia en lui prenant la main.

 **\- Sachez que si j'écoutais que mon coeur, je resterai sans hésiter mais il me faut retourner au sein de notre famille pour les informer de la situation et régler les complications que cela a surement du engendrer. Je reviendrai bientôt et le plus régulièrement possible. Obito peut me seconder et régenter à ma place mais pour cela, il faut que je le tienne au courant de mes décisions."**

Après ces paroles, Mikoto comprit la position de son mari. Il craignait que les certains anciens Uchiwa, assoiffés de pouvoir comme Madara, ne complotent contre lui pour prendre les rênes. C'était un homme dangereux et ambitieux, ne pensant qu'à ses propres intérêts. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, les Uchiwa de leur génération et la précédente, ainsi que les autres anciens, avaient été plus nombreux. Ils soutenaient leur chef mais la rumeur de la perte du seul héritier direct pourrait faire basculer les alliances du mauvais côté. Obito était un homme de confiance et il valait mieux que Fugaku le désigne comme régent en son absence devant le conseil avant qu'un autre soit désigné.

Mikoto l'embrassa chastement les lèvres lui montrant qu'elle comprenait. Hiashi l'incita à partir qu'après avoir pris une collation et des nouvelles de son fils. Il accepta sous l'insistance des autres couples. C'est ainsi que désirant laisser Senji se reposer, tous partirent vers la salle des banquets pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner quelque peu tardif. Hana, heureuse de retrouver en vie son père, préféra les laisser seule et accompagna Hinata, lui tenant la main. Après le départ de ses amis et l'arrivée de plateaux remplis de victuailles, Tsume s'installa près du lit de son mari pour l'aider à manger un potage. Après avoir mangé, Senji rompit le silence qui régnait depuis un moment.

 **"- Vous devriez rentrer... à la demeure Inuzuka... pour rassurer la famille et le conseil... Tout comme les Uchiwa... nous avons des brebis galeuses... en notre sein.**

 **\- Non, je refuse de te laisser. J'enverrai des missives pour les informer de la situation,** refusa Tsume en lui souriant tendrement. **Heureusement, notre système nous protège d'une prise de pouvoir intempestive puisque j'ai autant d'autorité que toi dans nos affaires internes, bien plus que le conseil. C'est moi qui possède le sang de notre aïeul et ils ne peuvent le contester. Ils m'obéiront et puis, j'ai confiance. Tu sauras les remettre à leur place dès que tu seras rétabli. Tu as défié un ours, cela doit les faire réfléchir."**

Senji sourit devant l'optimisme de son épouse mais il doutait qu'il puisse relever un duel pour défendre leur place et leur honneur tel un loup alpha dans sa meute. Il savait que les blessures que lui avait infligées l'animal avaient diminué ses forces mais il fera tout pour conserver sa confiance en lui. Le blessé sentit la fatigue le submerger et fermant les yeux, se laissa emporter dans le pays des songes. Le voyant endormi, Tsume perdit quelque peu son sourire. Senji l'avait vouvoyée montrant qu'il n'avait pas de souvenirs de sa confession. Son coeur se serra de peine. Elle l'avait tellement blessé par son ignorance et son aveuglément qu'il n'envisageait plus un amour réciproque. Senji pensait surement qu'elle avait encore des ressentiments envers lui et faisait tout ça que par devoir. Elle se promit alors de lui montrer et de lui avouer ses nouveaux sentiments pour lui.


	22. Un retour tonitruant

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Comme vous avez pu le constater, j'ai mis à jour mon histoire. Je n'ai pas publié de nouveau chapitre et j'en suis désolée. En réalité, j'ai modifié le déroulement de mon histoire. Dans l'ancienne version, ici commençait l'histoire sur la romance entre Saï et Ino. Après réflexion, j'ai constaté que, du fait de leur longueur, les parties concernées coupaient le rythme de mon récit. J'ai donc pris la décision de déplacer les chapitres relatant ce couple vers la seconde moitié de mon histoire qui est encore à écrire.

Je vous remercie de votre compréhension.

NaruHina82.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le petit-déjeuner se déroula dans une ambiance détendue mais surtout avec des convives soulagés de voir leurs trois blessés aussi bien que possible et vivants. Hiashi proposa au chef des différentes familles d'organiser une cérémonie et des sacrifices afin de remercier les Dieux pour le miracle accompli sur leur ami Senji ainsi que d'avoir protégé leurs fils de la mort. Tous acceptèrent. C'est ainsi que les hommes se regroupèrent dans le bureau pour tout mettre en place. Ils décidèrent de la fixer sous sept jours afin de donner assez de temps à leurs rescapés de reprendre des forces et peut-être avoir la possibilité d'y participer.

Ils en profitèrent pour discuter de cette chasse funeste. Tous convinrent que quelque chose clochait dans toute cette histoire. Les chefs prirent la résolution de se réunir encore une fois au domaine Hyuga dans les prochains jours. Ils devaient rassembler tous les renseignements sur le déroulé des événements pour éviter les conclusions hâtives. Pour cela, le récit de Senji, de Neji et de Itachi était primordial. Il fallait attendre leur rétablissement pour les entendre. Pendant cette réunion masculine improvisée, les femmes se regroupèrent dans un petit jardin pour profiter du soleil et discourirent de tout et de rien mais surtout de la grossesse de Kurenaï. Celle-ci était abreuvée de tous les conseils possibles et inimaginables.

Alors que la matinée allait toucher à sa fin, on fit part à Hitomi et à Mikoto que Neji et Itachi s'étaient réveillés et réclamaient de quoi se restaurer. Entendant le souhait de ceux-ci, les deux mères se fournirent en fruits et en légumes sous forme de potage comme indiquer par les médecins. Elles demandèrent qu'on en tienne informer leur époux respectif. Elles se dirigèrent ensuite vers la chambre de leurs garçons. Arrivées devant les deux portes, les deux amies se séparèrent en y entrant. Hitomi vit alors Neji en position semi-assisse dans l'attente de son maigre repas. Ce dernier fut étonné de voir sa tante s'en occuper à la place d'un membre de la famille ou d'un esclave. A ses yeux, le jeune Hyuga lui apparut mieux même si la fatigue se lisait encore sur ses traits.

 **"- Bonjour, Neji. Comment te sens-tu ?**

 **\- Je... je me sens mieux. Merci.**

 **\- J'en suis heureuse. Il est vrai que tu as repris des couleurs. Tes blessures continuent-elles à te faire souffrir ?**

 **\- La douleur a diminué mais je me sens encore un peu courbaturer. Mes jambes et mon dos me sont encore douloureux mais c'est supportable,** l'informa son neveu.

 **\- D'accord, je vais vérifier tes bandages et te donner la médication contre la douleur. Ensuite, tu pourras manger de ce potage. Il est encore un peu chaud. Il refroidira un peu pendant tes soins",** termina Hitomi.

Ainsi, l'épouse de Hiashi commença à défaire les cataplasmes et fut satisfaite de ce qu'elle voyait. Toutes les égratignures ne saignaient plus. Certaines étaient déjà refermées mais surtout aucunes ne montraient des signes d'infection. Hitomi refit les pansements autour des plus importantes mais laissa à l'air celles qui lui semblaient guéries. Chacun de ses gestes était délicat. Elle faisait son possible pour lui éviter toute douleur. Elle laissa transpirer toute son affection pour Neji à travers tout ce qu'elle faisait. Cette attention fit un peu rougir le jeune garçon. Il lui demanda alors.

 **"- Ma tante, êtes-vous vraiment restée à mes côtés pendant toute la nuit ?**

 **\- Bien sur, il fallait te réchauffer et le meilleur moyen était la chaleur humaine,** lui répondit-elle. **Je me suis donc couchée près de toi pour te faire bénéficier de la mienne.**

 **-...**

 **\- Cela te dérange-t-il que ce fut moi ? Tu aurais peut-être préféré que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre,** quémanda attrister Hitomi devant le silence de Neji. **Si c'est le cas, je m'excuse. Je vais finir mes soins, puis j'irais chercher une de nos cousines pour t'aider à manger, rassure-toi."**

La mère d'Hinata se força à sourire essayant de cacher sa peine. Son coeur lui faisait mal de penser que sa présence lui était aussi désagréable. Elle aimerait tellement nouer un lien privilégié avec son neveu, leur seul témoignage du passage de sa soeur sur terre. Il est vrai qu'il avait fait quelques efforts vis-à-vis d'elle pendant ces trois dernières années. Neji lui parlait et acceptait de rester près d'elle mais jamais il ne l'avait laissée l'étreindre ou le toucher d'une manière ou d'une autre. Le jeune Hyuga ne fut pas dupé par son faux sourire car il vit dans ses yeux la tristesse. Elle n'avait pas compris son silence. Il s'empressa de lui faire part de ses pensées.

 **"- Non... J'en suis juste étonné... Je pensais avoir rêvé... Cette nuit, je me suis réveillé pendant quelque minute dans un doux coton... Vous voyant, j'avais cru que j'étais entouré des bras de ma mère.**

 **\- Oh Neji... J'aurai aimé tout comme toi que ce soit ma soeur qui soit là à ma place... Sache que Hina me manque autant qu'à toi. Je ferai tout pour te maintenir en bonne santé, comme elle l'aurait fait elle-même. Je tiens à toi,** affirma sa tante.

Hitomi avait enfin compris la présence de son sourire lors de son réveil ce matin. Son neveu avait ouvert les yeux durant la nuit alors qu'elle dormait et s'était rendormi contre elle en souriant pensant que sa mère était de retour près de lui.

 **\- Merci, ma tante"** , termina Neji avant de la laisser le soigner.

Respectant son besoin de silence, Hitomi lui proposa de l'aider à manger son potage. Se sentant encore faible au niveau des bras, il accepta. Durant tout le repas, il n'avait de cesse de la regarder du coin de l'oeil. Elle avait vraiment l'air d'une maman s'occupant de son fils. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres et ses yeux exprimaient de la joie de pouvoir prendre soin de lui. Neji en fut déstabilisé. Tous les gestes de la femme devant lui témoignaient de son amour pour lui. Il sentit son coeur se réchauffer mais pouvait-il vraiment se laisser à l'aimer à son tour. Ne trahissait-il pas sa mère en le faisant ? Il avait tellement peur de l'oublier s'il laissait sa tante y entrer. Cependant, il avait ressenti un tel bien-être qu'il était tenté de le revivre une nouvelle fois. Le jeune Hyuga prit alors une décision : laisser les choses se faire en entrouvrant petit à petit la porte de son coeur.

Alors que son repas se terminait, il reçut la visite de Hiashi qui fut heureux de constater la bonne amélioration de son état. Il l'informa des événements de cette nuit et du matin. Neji se remplit de soulagement pour son meilleur ami et pour Senji. Il espérait être assez en forme pour participer à la cérémonie de remerciement aux Dieux. Il voulut apprendre à son père adoptif ce qui s'était passé durant la chasse. Il s'apprêtât à le lui raconter. Cependant, Hiahsi le coupa en lui expliquant sa discussion avec les autres chefs de famille et de ce qui a été convenu. Ils attendraient leur rétablissement pour en avoir un seul récit entendu de tous. Il manquait la présence d'une personne à leur petite réunion familiale improvisée, jusqu'à l'ouverture de la porte laissant apparaître Hinata. Celle-ci regarda son cousin réveillé et s'avança rapidement vers lui et le serra de ses petits bras.

 **"- Neji, plus bobo. Je suis contente.**

 **-... Oui, oui...** Hésita son cousin. **Hinata,... lâche-moi s'il te plait. Tu me fais un peu mal."**

Hitomi l'ayant entendu, prit sa fille dans les bras.

 **\- Ma princesse, tu dois garder ton calme. Neji est encore blessé. Il a besoin de repos. Viens, allons voir Hana."**

A ces mots, Hinata s'excusa en se triturant les doigts, consciente d'avoir fait une erreur. Elle regarda Neji en chien de faïence pour obtenir son pardon. Le jeune garçon ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir devant cette bouille. Il lui fit un petit sourire discret. A cette réaction, la petite fille en fut satisfaite et lui en offrit un à son tour. Sa mère et elle sortirent donc laissant les deux hommes seuls. Neji souffla. Certes, il ne détestait pas sa cousine mais il se sentait encore mal à l'aise. Une colère lui abritait encore son coeur à son encontre. Hiashi l'ayant observé prit la parole.

 **"- Hinata t'aime bien. Elle te voit comme un grand frère. J'ai cependant l'impression que tu as du mal à t'attacher d'elle.**

Neji baissa la tête ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre. Il ne voulait pas s'étendre là-dessus surtout avec son père adoptif mais il ne voulait pas lui mentir non plus.

 **-... Je... Je ne la déteste pas, mais...**

 **\- Ne te force pas à me répondre, Neji. Tu le feras quand tu te sentiras prêt à le faire,** le coupa Hiashi, lui mettant une main sur son épaule. Il avait compris que c'était un sujet délicat.

 **\- Je vous remercie, père.**

 **\- Cependant, je te demanderai qu'une chose,** continua-t-il. **Quelques soient tes sentiments pour elle, promets-moi de la protéger. Elle fait partie de ta famille. Le premier devoir d'un chef est de mettre sous sa protection chaque membre mais encore plus ceux avec qui tu partages le même sang. Réfléchis-y.**

 **\- Oui, je le ferai,** confirma Neji avant de bailler.

 **\- Tu es fatigué,** constata Hiashi. **Je vais donc te laisser te reposer. Hitomi t'a laissé des livres sur une table ainsi que quelques activités au cas où l'ennui se faisait sentir lors de tes réveils. N'hésite pas non plus à nous appeler si tu as besoin.**

 **\- Bien, merci,** souffla le jeune Hyuga avant de s'allonger de nouveau.

Hiashi lui posa une main sur son front constatant l'absence de fièvre, le rassurant. Il se dirigea vers la porte. Il marqua un arrêt pendant un instant. Il pensait avoir compris une partie des ressentiments de son fils adoptif à force de l'avoir observé depuis le décès de Hina. Il se promit de l'aider à y faire face. Alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignet, il rajouta à son attention.

 **\- Neji, une dernière chose. Sache que personne n'essaie d'oublier ta mère en la remplaçant par Hinata. Son prénom lui fut donner en son hommage afin qu'elle reste présente dans nos coeurs à tous. Hitomi ne cherche pas non plus à l'effacer de tes pensées, bien au contraire. Elle souhaite juste t'aimer et te choyer comme ce fut le cas cette nuit. Hina restera à jamais ta mère. J'aimerai également que tu y réfléchisses."**

Hiashi le laissa à ses réflexions et sortit pour rejoindre ses invités qui avaient décidé de quitter sa demeure après le repas de midi. Neji avait imprimé les paroles de son père adoptif mais trop fatigué ne put s'y pencher plus en avant. Il s'endormit sur la promesse de le faire à son prochain réveil ou dans les prochains jours. Alors que le chef de famille se dirigeait vers le salon où il savait y retrouver ses amis, il croisa le couple Uchiwa qui venait également de quitter la chambre d'Itachi. A sa surprise, ils étaient accompagnés par Hana. Mikoto sourit discrètement de l'expression sur son visage. Elle lui raconta alors ce qui s'est passé depuis le moment où elle se sépara de Hitomi.

L'épouse de Fugaku était entrée au sein de la pièce où était allongé son fils. Celui-ci lui présenta un visage fiévreux et assez douloureux. Cela l'alarma et posant le plateau de victuailles, se précipita vers lui. Elle mit ses lèvres sur son front et constata que la fièvre y était encore présente. Elle appela un esclave et lui ordonna d'aller chercher un des médecins qui avait demeuré encore au logis Hyuga. En l'attendant, Mikoto l'humidifia afin de le rafraîchir. Au bout de quelques minutes, le guérisseur toqua à la porte. Elle l'autorisa à entrer et constata qu'il était accompagné de son époux. Elle se leva et le rejoignit laissant Itachi entre les mains de son soigneur. Celui-ci évalua sa température et ses autres constantes. Il changea également les bandages. Il se tourna ensuite vers ses parents, anxieux dans l'attente.

 **"- Seigneur Fugaku, Dame Mikoto, vous pouvez vous rassurer. La vie de votre fils n'est pas en danger.**

 **\- Mais la fièvre ...?** S'inquiéta sa mère.

 **\- En effet, elle est présente mais reste raisonnable, compte tenu de ses plaies** , lui répondit-il avec un ton rassurant. **Je vais augmenter et changer la formule de la lotion que je lui avais prescrite pour la combattre. Quand à ses blessures, toutes sont en bonne voie de guérison tant que ses cataplasmes sont changés tous les jours ou dès qu'ils sont trop ensanglantés. D'ailleurs, je constate qu'à part son flan tous les saignements se sont arrêtés. La seule chose qui me préoccupe encore est cette plaie due à la défense du sanglier. Elle présente une inflammation entraînant cette fièvre. Je l'ai de nouveau nettoyée et rebandée. Il faut surveiller son évolution.**

 **\- Peut-il manger et boire ?** S'enquit son père.

 **\- S'il en ressent le besoin oui, mais une petite quantité à la fois** , recommanda le guérisseur. **Et rappelez-vous, pas de déplacement pour le moment et du repos.**

 **\- Très bien, nous vous remercions"** , dit Fugaku en le raccompagnant à la porte.

Pendant ce temps, Mikoto se replaça au chevet d'Itachi qui la regardait en souriant pour la rassurer. Le voyant ainsi, elle lui demanda.

 **"- Itachi, comment te sens-tu ?**

 **\- Je me sens fatigué et j'ai encore mal mais sinon ça va.**

 **\- As-tu faim ? As-tu assez de force pour manger un peu ? Il faut que tu reprennes des forces,** l'encouragea-t-elle.

 **\- Oui, je voudrai avaler un peu de nourriture.**

 **\- Très bien. Fugaku, pouvez-vous m'aider à l'installer ?** " Se tourna sa mère vers lui.

Ce dernier aida donc son fils à se redresser alors que sa mère lui calait des coussins dans le dos. Mikoto lui donna la béquet comme il était encore un tout petit enfant. Cela la rendit nostalgique et son besoin de materner de nouveau refit surface mais elle en était incapable, devenu stérile à cause de complication lors de l'accouchement d'Itachi. Elle éloigna ses mauvaises pensées loin d'elle car elle devait se concentrer sur celui qui, grâce aux Dieux, lui a été donné. Regardant ce spectacle, le regard de Fugaku s'adoucit. Il était soulagé de voir le fruit de ses amours avec la femme qui avait réussi à toucher son coeur en vie et sur la voie de la guérison. Il se promit de les protéger des requins du conseil mais surtout de Madara. Il était temps de réformer cette famille et son conseil.

Toutes les personnes se virent sortir de leur pensée par le grincement de la porte. Les parents d'Itachi aperçurent Hana leur demandant timidement l'autorisation de rentrer.

 **"- Excusez-moi de vous déranger. Puis-je entrer ? J'aimerai avoir des nouvelles de Itachi.**

 **\- Bien sur, rentre Hana,** l'invita Mikoto, en souriant devant la soudaine timidité de la jeune fille.

 **\- Merci"** , remercia-t-elle en s'inclinant.

En s'avançant vers le lit, elle put y voir son ami réveillé qui la regardait. Il semblait heureux de la voir malgré la fatigue se lisant sur son visage. Elle se retint de se jeter sur lui alors qu'elle en mourrait d'envie. Elle se sentait tellement soulager. Elle s'exclama des larmes de joie au bord des yeux, lui prenant la main doucement.

 **"- Itachi, je suis tellement heureuse de te voir en vie. Comment ça va ?**

 **\- Juste fatigué. Merci d'être venue. Comment va ton père ?**

 **\- Il est sauf,** se mit-elle à pleurer en repensant à ce matin funeste. **Nous avions cru l'avoir perdu mais les Dieux ont créé un miracle en le sauvant de la mort.**

 **\- Comment cela ?** Demanda Itachi, ignorant toute l'histoire concernant Senji.

 **\- Ne t'en préoccupe pas pour le moment,** intervint Fugaku. **Nous t'en parlerons quand tu iras mieux. Ta priorité pour le moment est de reprendre des forces et de guérir complètement.**

 **\- Mais...**

 **\- Je te remercie de ta sollicitude Itachi, mais ton père a raison,** le coupa Hana, en sanglotant.

 **\- Ne pleure pas, voyons. Nous sommes tous en vie et c'est le plus important"** , essaya de la consoler le jeune Uchiwa qui trouva la force de lui poser une main sur sa joue pour essuyer ses larmes.

A ce geste, la jeune Inuzuka rougit fortement. Elle se sentait toute drôle, une douce chaleur se propageait de son ventre à tout son corps. Elle retrouva ses esprits et se pencha vers Itachi. Ce dernier sentit alors un touché voluptueux sur sa joue. Hana venait d'y poser ses lèvres. A ce contact, le garçon se mit à son tour à rougir sous le regard amusé de ses parents qui n'avaient pas raté un seul instant. Une amourette était-elle entrain de naître ? Peut-être. Ils étaient encore tellement jeunes. Réalisant ce geste, la jeune fille se recula promptement en s'excusant. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussée à faire cela. Son ami ne fut pas capable de trouver les mots mais lui fit signe que ce n'était rien et qu'il ne lui en voulait pas du tout. Lui aussi avait ressenti son coeur s'emballé à ce signe d'affection.

Voyant l'embarras des deux enfants et le désir de dormir d'Itachi, ses parents décidèrent de le laisser. Mikoto prit la main d'Hana et l'invita à sortir à leur suite après avoir embrassé le front de son fils. Ce dernier les suivit du regard et ferma ses yeux quand il vit la porte close. Il s'endormit paisiblement en repensant au baiser de la jeune Inuzuka. C'est ainsi que les Uchiwa rencontrèrent Hiashi dans le couloir. Après avoir écouté leur récit, ce dernier les invita à rejoindre les autres pour partager le repas. En effet, le soleil était à son zénith.

Après un copieux déjeuner, les couples Nara, Yamanaka et Akimichi rentrèrent dans leur demeure afin de reprendre leur fonction mais surtout rassurer leur famille de leur sort. Les rumeurs allaient bon train à Rome et elles n'étaient pas toujours empreintes de vérité. Asuma avait enfin réussi à convaincre Kurenaï d'aller se reposer un instant avant de quitter finalement leur hôte afin de regagner leur propre logement. Ils avaient une annonce à faire aux futurs grand-parents. Les deux meilleures amies s'étreignirent sur le perron. Hitomi, se séparant d'elle, la remercia d'être restée avec elle.

 **"- Vraiment, je vous suis reconnaissance de l'effort que vous avez fait. Malgré votre état, vous avait été présente et vous m'avez soutenue. Cela m'a vraiment aidé. Merci.**

 **\- Mais c'est normal. Je devrai m'excuser de vous avoir rajouté du travail avec mon malaise,** fit désoler Kurenaï.

 **\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. J'espère vous revoir bientôt.**

 **\- Mais j'y compte bien** , souria la Sarutobi. **D'ailleurs, je passerai dans peu de temps pour avoir des nouvelles de Neji, d'Itachi et de Senji.**

 **\- Vous serez la bienvenue",** termina Hitomi.

Alors que les salutations entre leurs épouses s'éternisaient, leurs époux se saluèrent également. Hiashi informa Asuma qu'il lui fera parvenir dans quelques jours une invitation. Au même moment, Senji se reposait, veillé par Tsume qui s'improvisa infirmière. Il passait énormément de temps à dormir. Son corps réclamait beaucoup d'énergie pour se soigner et économisait au maximum ses forces. Il avait eu une nouvelle poussée de fièvre mais qui céda aux herbes médicinales et aux bons soins de son épouse. Ses bandages hormis celui du dos et du bras gauche ne saignaient pratiquement plus. Sa bien aimée avait changé plusieurs fois ceux de ses blessures les plus graves. Hana avait visité son père mais ne voulant pas trop le fatiguer ne s'attardait pas longtemps. Elle restait avec Hinata, s'occupant d'elle comme si elle était sa petite soeur.

Tsume s'était installée sur une chaise près de Senji. Constatant, son front baigné de sueur et son visage crispé, elle se saisit d'une éponge et la mouilla d'eau fraîche. Elle la passa sur son visage, son cou et son torse essayant le mieux possible de ne pas toucher aux bandages. Le froid avait l'air de lui faire du bien car son mari se détendit un peu. Après avoir appliqué ses soins, la Inuzuka tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre et fixa le ciel bleu, parcouru par des nuages blancs se promenant au grès du vent. Si elle avait possédé une vision divine, elle aurait pu voir au-delà un mont verdoyant se dresser : le mont Olympe où Naruto et ses compagnons étaient parvenus après leur départ du monde des Hommes.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient de retour et ce dernier fut des plus explosifs. Tous se souvinrent. Alors qu'ils venaient de se poser sur l'Olympe, Naruto et Sasuke sentirent un frisson leur parcourir leur échine dorsale et ce n'était pas de bon augure. Tendus à l'extrême, ils se retournèrent et virent leur pire cauchemar se réaliser. Devant eux, arrivait leur mère au summum de la colère. Ses cheveux d'ambre battaient l'air autour d'elle et ses yeux leur lançaient des éclairs. A côté d'elle, Minato ne payait pas de mine et essayait de la calmer mais sans trop de succès, la tête enfuie entre ses épaules. Sakura qui les accompagnait était également furieuse mais pas pour les même raisons. Encore une fois, elle avait été laissée de côté par Sasuke et cela à cause de Naruto. Les deux dieux ailés entendirent Kushina crier à en faire trembler les temples.

 **"- NARUTO ! SASUKE ! Qu'est ce qui vous a pris de partir sans nous prévenir surtout en ce jour important !**

 **\- Maman, ..., tu vois... Nous avons...** essaya d'expliquer le dieu de l'Amour.

 **\- C'est ma faute, Kushina,** le coupa Tenten. **J'avais une dernière affaire à régler sur Terre et Naruto a voulu m'apporter son aide.**

 **\- Et pour ça, il avait besoin d'amener son frère dans ses bêtises et d'entraîner Lee par la même occasion ainsi que...** Commença Sakura.

 **\- J'avais besoin de la rapidité de Lee pour une importante requête que j'avais besoin de faire parvenir auprès de...** contredit le dieu de l'Amour.

 **\- Je ne veux pas le savoir. J'aimerai que tu sois un peu plus responsable, Naruto. Là-dessus, je donne raison à Sakura. Comment as-tu pu impliquer Sasuke et les autres dieux dans des bêtises aussi grosses que toi ?** Souffla toujours en colère la déesse de la Beauté et des Plaisirs.

 **\- Maman, arrête ! Comment peux-tu dire ça ?** Le défendit brutalement Sasuke. **Oui, Naruto m'a entraîné mais il a bien fait et je suis aussi responsable que lui. A tout moment, j'aurai pu le quitter mais je suis resté auprès de lui car il avait besoin de moi. C'était vraiment urgent, surtout pour lui, crois-moi.**

 **\- Nous aussi, nous aurions pu le laisser seul,** renchérirent leurs compagnons de mission. **Nous avons désiré le soutenir dans son action.**

 **\- Et en quoi était-ce si urgent ?** le coupa Kushina, en fronçant les sourcils, en baissant d'un ton. **Plus important que la cérémonie qui nous attend.**

Elle s'était un peu adoucie car les paroles prononcées par son second fils supposaient que son frère aurait pu être touché personnellement s'ils n'étaient pas intervenus. Lui déclencher une crise, peut-être ? Elle attendait maintenant des explications. Constatant le changement d'attitude chez sa mère et malgré les paroles dures à son encontre, Naruto commença à lui donner les explications voulues.

 **\- En voulant aider Tenten, nous avons visité des mortels après l'avènement d'un accident terrible. J'ai découvert une telle douleur en leur coeur que...**

 **\- Les mortels, les mortels, qu'est-ce qu'on n'en a à faire des mortels aujourd'hui ? Cela ne pouvait pas attendre la fin de la journée,** continua à vociférer Sakura. **Vraiment, Naruto, tu restes toujours aussi immature et un trouble fête. Grandis un peu. C'est pas ce que tu voulais non, alors assume maintenant.**

 **-... Sakura, cela ne te concerne en rien,** lui fit remarquer Naruto, de plus en plus agacé d'être interrompu depuis tout à l'heure.

 **\- Et puis arrête d'influencer et de manipuler nos amis. Tu leur fais croire qu'ils sont libres de leur choix alors que c'est totalement faux,** l'ignora-t-elle, furieuse qu'il lui ait répondu, le regardant hautainement de ses yeux vert émeraude accusateurs. **Je ne suis pas dupe de ton manège, contrairement à eux.**

A ces mots, Naruto recula stupéfait par la critique de son amie. Encore une fois, sa mère et elle le rendaient responsables des erreurs de tout le monde. Elles n'avaient toujours pas compris les vraies raisons de son comportement de diablotin durant les siècles précédents. Observant la blessure à son coeur infligé par la déesse aux cheveux roses, Sasuke intervint violemment.

 **\- Sakura, tu ne sais rien de la souffrance et de ses conséquences sur Naruto ! Il est l'être le plus altruiste que je connaisse ! C'est à toi d'arrêter de le juger à tout bout de champs ! Alors, tais-toi ! Ça nous fera des vacances !**

 **\- Sasuke, ne le défend pas,** affirma cette dernière. **Il est l'aîné. C'est donc à lui d'être raisonnable... Je me demande comment Kushina et Minato ont pu avoir un fils pareil. Je les plains vraiment."**

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. La tête baissée, Naruto, blessé au plus au point, déploya ses ailes et s'apprêta à s'envoler quand son mouvement fut interrompu par le bruit d'une gifle. Il releva les yeux et vit Sakura une main sur sa joue et les fesses au sol. L'attaque fut tellement forte qu'elle était tombée à la renverse. Devant elle, se dressait sa meilleure amie Ino. Celle-ci avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle pleurait d'avoir été obligée de lever la main sur elle mais elle se devait d'intervenir. Les accusations de la déesse de la Sagesse étaient tellement injustes qu'elle n'a pas pu s'en empêcher. Elle avait insinué devant eux que Naruto n'aurait jamais du venir au monde et qu'elle mettait en cause les choix de chacun le rendant responsable de tous les maux de l'Olympe. Elle lui balança ces mots.

 **"- Sakura, Sasuke a raison. Tu devrais te taire. C'est toi qu'on devrait plaindre de rester aveugle et ignorante.**

 **\- Ino, pourquoi ?** demanda abasourdie la concernée.

 **\- Tu as été injuste car blessée dans ton orgueil de ne pas avoir été dans la confidence au même titre que moi ou que Sasuke ou même Lee,** lui expliqua la reine des Enfers. **Tu te crois supérieure alors que nous sommes tous égaux... Naruto est ou du moins était ton ami et pourtant tu le critiques sans arrêt... Il n'est pas responsable de tes malheurs... J'aurai pensé que notre discussion t'avait faite réfléchir. Malheureusement, non... Je te plains, Sakura. Tu risques de tout perdre."**

Après ces paroles, Sakura s'enfuit. Elle n'arrivait pas y croire. Sa meilleure amie l'avait frappée et avait défendu Naruto. Les autres l'avaient laissée faire sans intervenir. Se trompait-elle donc de voix ? Elle voulait tant s'approcher de Sasuke que plus rien ne comptait. Etait-elle jalouse de Naruto d'être si proche de lui et pas elle, d'être laissée de côté, de ne pas compter ? Elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Mais une chose est sure. Pour elle, tout était la faute du dieu de l'Amour et elle le ferait payer.

Les dieux présents suivirent du regard le départ de leur comparse. Ils étaient à la fois désolés pour elle mais surtout atterrés par son discours. Comment pouvait-elle penser que Naruto était responsable de tous leurs actes et décisions ? Ino continuait à pleurer. Le jugement de son amie sur elle l'avait blessée ainsi que d'avoir levé la main sur elle. Elle sentit des bras l'enlacer par derrière. Reconnaissant Saï à sa carrure et à son odeur cendrée, elle fit volte face et se blottit contre lui. Son divin époux lui murmura alors des mots de réconfort à son oreille.

 **"- Ino, ne pleure pas. Tu as bien fait. Sakura n'avait pas à attaquer ainsi Naruto et quelqu'en soient ses raisons.**

 **\- Je sais... mais cela fait mal... Je n'ai pas supporté qu'elle mette en cause mes décisions et celles de nos compagnons, mais surtout la plus importante de toute me concernant,** sanglota la déesse aux longs cheveux dorés.

 **\- Laquelle ?**

 **\- Mon amour pour toi... Avoir accepté mes profonds sentiments à ton égard a été la meilleure résolution que j'ai prise de toute mon éternité.**

 **\- Ino...,** dit ému le dieu des Enfers. **Merci.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier,** le contredit Ino, une main sur sa joue, le regardant amoureusement. **J'ai mis trop de temps à m'en rendre compte et maintenant nous souffrons tous deux lors de nos séparations. Si je m'étais réveillée à cet amour plus tôt, je ne serais pas obligée de partir six mois par an loin de toi.**

 **\- Je sais mais tu as un devoir à accomplir. Après notre mariage, tu es devenue la déesse du printemps accompagnant le réveil et le sommeil des beaux jours. Je n'ai pas pris en compte ton ressenti, ta profonde tristesse et celle de tes proches après ton enlèvement** , la regarda son époux, désolé de la façon dont à débuter leur couple. **Le désespoir a été tel que cela en a imprégné la Nature, ta mère, la plongeant dans un hiver éternel. Seule ta remontée à l'Olympe lui a permise d'en sortir.**

 **\- Mais Saï, j'en suis la seule responsable de par mon caractère ou tout du moins mon orgueil passé de m'avoir laissée influencer par mes amies. Je suis restée aveugle à mes sentiments, me refusant de les accepter alors qu'ils étaient présents depuis notre rencontre. Lorsqu'enfin, je m'avouai mon amour pour toi, il était déjà trop tard,** s'empressa d'ajouter Ino, prête à tout mettre sur ses épaules. **Je sais que tu en as souffert et que tu en souffres encore, je le vois bien.**

 **\- Détrompe-toi !** Dit son mari en secouant doucement la tête avant de reposer son regard sur elle tendrement. **Je dois assumer mes responsabilités. J'aurai du mis prendre autrement, te séduire, t'avouer mon affection plus tôt et nous laisser du temps mais surtout à toi... Chaque acte a des conséquences et nous devons aujourd'hui en payer le prix.**

 **\- ...**

 **\- Et puis, je ne suis pas aussi malheureux que ça. Je préfère t'avoir à mes côtés six mois par an que pas du tout** , lui souria-t-il.

 **\- Oh Saï...Moi aussi je suis heureuse malgré tout,** rougit la déesse du printemps.

 **\- De toute façon, rien ne m'interdit de te rejoindre sur le mont Olympe. J'y suis encore aujourd'hui. Seules mes fonctions me maintiennent loin de toi** , rajouta le roi des Enfers.

 **\- ... C'est vrai... Je t'aime, mon souverain démoniaque.**

 **\- Je t'aime, ma fleur de printemps."**

Le couple s'embrassa doucement, les bras de Saï autour de sa taille la serrant le plus possible contre lui, les mains d'Ino contre son torse. Puis son épouse les plaça autour de son cou et approfondit le baiser. Tout le reste avait disparu pour eux, ils étaient maintenant plongés dans un monde onirique et merveilleux où eux-seuls existaient. Les autres Dieux à ce spectacle se retournèrent pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Naruto et Sasuke rougissaient, leurs parents se regardaient désirant en faire de même mais préférant se retenir et Lee sifflait en regardant le ciel. Tenten souriait doucement en se remémorant la rencontre de ce couple et du mariage de son amie. Personne dans le monde de l'Olympe n'oubliera jamais les événements qui unirent le couple infernal. Trop de choses s'y étaient déroulées, mélangeant joie et crainte, douleur et félicité. Leur monde divin avait tout de même frôlé la catastrophe. Heureusement, tout s'était très bien terminé.

Les Enfers avaient compté depuis lors un nouveau couple et pas des moindres puisqu'il s'agissait de celui de son souverain. L'Olympe put aussi bénéficier d'un nouveau membre puisque le premier né de Kushina et accessoirement le fils de Minato, naquit durant ces jours assombris par la trahison d'un des leurs, ou plutôt devrait-elle dire, d'une des leurs. Durant la cérémonie qui lia à jamais Saï et Ino, Naruto, âgé d'un an, avait été le plus mignon, une couronne de fleurs dans les cheveux et ses ailes brillant de mille feux. Il avait attendri tous les invités en osant faire devant tous ses premiers pas. C'est en repensant au dieu de l'Amour, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux fermés, que la déesse de la Chasse sortit de ses souvenirs en entendant la voix de la divinité aux ailes blanches l'interpeller.

 **"- Ten... Tenten... Tenten, l'Olympe appelle la lune."**

En entendant son nom, la déesse de la Chasse ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage de Naruto à quelques centimètres du sien. Pour se faire, il s'était élevé dans le ciel à la force de ses ailes. A cette vision, Tenten sursauta brutalement en se jetant en arrière, le souffle coupé. Par réflexe, elle l'envoya quelques mètres plus loin d'une gifle monumentale. Réalisant que ce n'était que son camarade, elle souffla, une main sur le coeur en l'interpellant.

 **"- Mais ça ne va pas d'apparaître comme ça ! Si j'était mortelle, je suis sûre que je serai morte de peur.**

 **\- Euh, désolé Tenten,...,** s'excusa Naruto, une main derrière la tête. **Mais cela fait au moins cinq minutes que notre couple infernal a fini de se bécoter et que j'essaie de t'appeler en vain.**

 **\- Oh ! Alors c'est à moi de te demander pardon pour la gifle... mais tu m'as surprise,** dit la déesse aux macarons.

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave. En tout cas, tu as une sacrée droite,** affirma le dieu ailé, en se massant la joue où apparaissait la marque de ses doigts. **Quel sujet tes pensées t'ont-elles amenée à explorer ?**

 **\- Leur baiser m'a fait remonter les souvenirs de leur rencontre et les événements qui ont suivi. D'ailleurs, j'ai repensé à ta naissance,** expliqua-t-elle d'un ton nostalgique.

 **\- Ah oui,** fit tout fier Naruto. **Maman nous en a reparlé récemment quand Sasuke l'a interrogée sur la sienne et la mienne. Il n'y a pas à dire, mais j'étais déjà super fort.**

 **\- Et oh, t'en vante pas trop, baka,** intervint son frère. **Moi, j'ai fait trembler la terre et réveiller tous les volcans de la planète, c'est vachement plus impressionnant que de diffuser tout l'amour et les passions sur les trois mondes.**

 **\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, Sas'ke** , vociféra Naruto. **Je te rappelle que ton exploit est tout de même entaché par le sang de mortels. Durant ma naissance, personne n'a rejoint le royaume de Saï que je sache.**

 **\- C'est pas ma faute s'ils se sont retrouvés au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment,"** se défendit Sasuke, furieux.

Les deux dieux ailés se foudroyèrent des yeux en continuant à s'envoyer des piques devant les autres divinités gênées par cette dispute fraternelle. Tout le monde en avait l'habitude sans vraiment en comprendre les codes. Par contre, une déesse commença en sentir la moutarde lui monter au nez. Elle s'approcha des deux garnements et d'un seul mouvement leur tira à chacun une oreille les faisant gémir de douleur.

 **"- Vous allez arrêter vos enfantillages et cela tout de suite** , hurla Kushina, ses cheveux bougeant dans tous les sens autour de sa tête.

 **\- Oui, maman,** dirent-ils d'un même souffle. **Pardon maman.**

 **\- De plus, vous ne m'avez toujours pas donnée d'explication valable à votre expédition sans autorisation dans le monde des mortels...** **Naruto, Sasuke, j'attend",** exigea leur mère en lâchant leur appendice auditif.

Les deux frères, tout en se frottant leur oreille douloureuse, se regardèrent d'un regard noir pour savoir qui allait expliquer la situation. Le dieu de l'Amour finit par souffler, résigné. Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand Tsunade arriva l'empêchant de commencer.

 **"- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici ? La cérémonie est sur le point de débuter. Je te rappelle Naruto que tu as un rôle à tenir durant son déroulement."**

A cette annonce, le dieu de l'Amour se figea et se souvint d'un coup qu'ils étaient tous attendus mais surtout lui au jardin des béatitudes. C'est sans prononcer une parole qu'il déploya ses ailes et prit son envol dans le but de se précipiter vers ce lieu. Cependant, il put entendre Sasuke, toujours sur le coup de leur dispute et voulant avoir le dernier mot, murmurer entre ses dents.

 **"- Je suis peut-être responsable de plusieurs morts mais moi au moins, je ne force personne à aimer qui que ce soit, de plein ou contre son grès, même encore aujourd'hui."**

A ces mots, Naruto arrêta son ascension, les yeux écarquillés par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il atterrit doucement la tête basse, le buste penché en avant et les poings serrés. Ses parents, son frère et ses amis avaient l'impression qu'il portait tous les malheurs de l'univers sur ses épaules tel Atlas pliant sous le poids du monde. Ce dernier était le fils du titan Japet et le neveu de Saturne. Il avait prêté son concours aux Géants dans leur guerre contre Jiraya et l'Olympe. En punition de cette complicité, le dieu des Dieux le changea en montagne et le condamna à soutenir la voûte céleste. Minato voulut rejoindre son fils quand le dieu de l'Amour prit alors la parole le stoppant dans son projet.

 **"- Alors, toi aussi, Sasuke... tu penses comme Sakura et certaines mauvaises langues... je ne fais que manipuler le coeur des gens... influençant leurs sentiments dans mon propre intérêt...**

En entendant sa triste voix, l'Antéros se rendit compte de la portée de ses paroles et les regretta instantanément.

 **\- Je...** tenta-t-il mais l'Eros ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui et à sa grande surprise, lui présenta un visage souriant et continua sa phrase.

 **\- C'est beau l'amour fraternel... car tu as peut-être raison. J'en ai sans doute le pouvoir si je le voulais,... Qui sait ? Je n'ai jamais essayé. Je devrai tenter le coup au moins une fois pour voir si cela marche... En tout cas, j'ai de la chance de t'avoir... Tu me remets les idées en place... ... Sur ce, on m'attend. A tout de suite."**

Le dieu de l'Amour s'élança dans les airs à une telle vitesse que personne ne put prononcer un seul mot, même pour le retenir. Constatant son départ précipité et ignorant l'état d'esprit de son premier né, sa mère se mit à crier, folle de rage de ne pas avoir satisfaction.

 **"- Naruto, tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça ! Je veux des explications et je les aurais quitte à ce que je hante tes rêves pour les avoir !"**

Rigolant à cette menace malgré son malaise par rapport à Naruto, Tenten le suivit, accompagnée de Lee mais eux à la vitesse de leurs jambes. Quand à Sasuke, il baissa la tête, les yeux fixant le sol. Il l'avait blessé avec son insinuation qu'il ne pensait pas d'ailleurs. Il passait son temps à critiquer l'attitude de Sakura. Pourtant là, il s'était comporté comme elle, si ce n'est pire, car ils étaient tous deux frères. Son visage souriant sonnait faux et cachait sa douleur. Le dieu aux ailes noires le savait pertinemment car sa voix et ses yeux lui avaient montré son émoi. Soudain, il sentit la main de Minato sur son épaule et relevant son regard vers le sien, y lut compassion et encouragement. Il se libéra de son emprise doucement et reprenant un faciès sérieux, déploya également ses ailes. Avant de partir, il se tourna vers sa mère.

 **"- Maman, c'est justement pour lui éviter un sommeil agité voir... "mortel"... que nous sommes restés aussi longtemps sur la terre des Mortels y aider plusieurs familles. Sans ça, je ne suis pas sur que j'aurai pu l'aider à en sortir, ou même Shikamaru et cela malgré son expérience... Je suis navré de ne pas satisfaire ta curiosité mais là, j'ai une autre priorité. Je dois me faire pardonner auprès de Naruto."**

Laissant Kushina sans voix et quelque peu calmée par cette information, le frère de l'Amour s'envola à son tour. La déesse de la Beauté n'arrivait pas assimiler ce que son second fils venait de l'informer. Naruto aurait eu une crise si importante qu'il aurait été enfermé dans ses songes et cela à jamais. A cette idée, elle frissonna d'horreur. La voyant ainsi, Minato l'enlaça et lui embrassa la tempe. Le couple vit Saï et Ino les aborder.

 **"- Je vous assure que vos fils n'ont rien fait de mal,** leur assura la déesse du Printemps. **Même si nous-mêmes nous n'en connaissons pas les détails, nous les avons aidés sans regret. Il semblerait que cela était nécessaire et inévitable.**

 **\- Je t'en remercie, Ino,** dit le dieu de la Guerre. **Je pense que nous allons attendre la fin de la cérémonie pour entendre leur explication.**

 **\- Mais Minato...,** tenta Kushina, se ressaisissant quelque peu. **Je souhaiterai que mes petits garçons restent près de moi. Je pourrai alors les protéger.**

 **\- Nous devons leur faire confiance, mon amour,** la réconforta ce dernier. **Il nous faut accepter que nos enfants grandissent et commencent à prendre leur propre décision, surtout Naruto. Il a tout de même plusieurs siècles d'existence.**

 **\- Je sais, mais j'ai tellement peur de les perdre et ce qu'à sous-entendu Sasuke a augmenté ma crainte,** dit son aimée.

 **\- Nous resterons toujours là pour eux. Ils savent qu'ils peuvent compter sur nos conseils et notre soutien. C'est le plus important.**

 **\- Tu as sans doute raison mais depuis sa naissance, je ..."** , tenta la déesse de la beauté avant d'arrêter sa phrase en baissant la tête.

Une angoisse lui serrait les entrailles. Cette dernière était ancienne et elle n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Elle se redressa en entendant la voix de Saï.

 **"- Kushina, penserais-tu encore à la malédiction proférée à l'encontre de Naruto ? A l'entendre, il ne semble pas au courant de tous les événements liés à sa naissance.**

 **\- Non, nous avons jugé qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de le lui raconter afin de ne pas l'empêcher de vivre sereinement, sans peur d'aimer,** lui répondit-elle, des sanglots dans la voix. **Je... je sais qu'elle n'était plus ce qu'elle était quand elle l'a lancée et que je ne devrai pas en faire cas. Cependant, cette hypothétique épée de Damoclès sur mon enfant me poignarde le coeur. Personne ne peut me confirmer qu'elle ne s'abattra pas sur Naruto. J'aimerai tant le préserver de cette souffrance, de cette cruauté.**

 **\- Ma chère amie, son plus grand pouvoir était de cracher son venin par la parole, angoissant nos coeurs. Ne la laisse pas envahir le tien sinon tu risques de tout perdre, tout comme ça faillit l'être pour moi,** la rassura Saï en serrant la main d'Ino dans la sienne. **Ais foi en Naruto et en sa capacité à changer tout en bien. Il est le plus imprévisible d'entre nous, cherchant à tous nous protéger. Mais surtout ne lui interdit pas d'aimer, il en serait malheureux et toi aussi. C'est le Malheur qui risque d'entraîner la destruction de notre monde et non l'Amour.**

 **\- Tu es bien philosophique, mon chère dieu des Enfers. Est-ce l'influence d'Ino qui te rend aussi confiant en l'avenir,** le taquina Kushina. **En tout cas, je t'en remercie. Tes paroles sont un baume à mon coeur."**

Le couple infernal, silencieux, la salua en retour d'un signe de tête et main dans la main, partit rejoindre le lieu de la cérémonie. Minato et Kushina restèrent un moment enlacer profitant de leur chaleur mutuelle. Le dieu de la Guerre brisa leur étreinte et obligea son amante à le regarder dans les yeux. Il essuya les larmes naissantes de son pouce avant de rompre le silence qui régnait entre eux depuis le départ de leurs amis.

 **"- Mon amour, Saï a raison. Et puis, regarde Naruto a eut le béguin pour Sakura pendant longtemps et pourtant, rien est arrivé. Nous sommes tous encore là.**

 **\- Oui mais ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproque et encore moins maintenant et...** Commença Kushina.

 **\- Ais confiance en Naruto et en nous,** la coupa Minato, doucement. **Est-ce cette peur pour le futur de notre fils qui te rend aussi exigeante et presque cruelle avec lui ?**

 **\- Cruelle ?**

 **\- Tu t'ais montré très dur avec lui, le jugeant avant même d'entendre ses raisons et celles de nos compagnons,** lui informa son amant. **Pourtant tu as bien vu que depuis l'arrivée de Sasuke et même bien avant, Naruto a beaucoup mûri. Tous l'ont remarqué, même ses instructeurs."**

A cette remarque, Kushina se mémorisa son attitude au retour de ses fils et se rendit compte qu'elle s'était effectivement montrée injuste, encore, avec Naruto. Elle en pleura contre le torse de Minato qui l'enlaça de nouveau pour la consoler. La mère des deux dieux ailés se promit alors de se faire pardonner auprès de son aîné. Se calmant, le couple se décida enfin à rejoindre la cérémonie qui n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Le dieu de la Guerre et la déesse de la Beauté arrivèrent finalement au jardin des béatitudes.

C'était un lieu enchanteur où une cascade d'eau cristalline se jetait dans un lac formant un arc-en-ciel éternel. Les licornes et les chevaux volants dont Pégase en était l'étalon dominant, aimaient s'y désaltérer et se reposer. C'est également en cet endroit, que ces animaux fantastiques venaient donner naissance à leurs petits. Les arbres de cerisiers y étaient toujours en floraison, balancés par une brise d'été. Les Inséparables, perruches aux multiples couleurs, y nichaient alors que les autres oiseaux s'y retrouvaient pour enchanter les visiteurs de leur chant. En ce jour, le jardin des béatitudes arborait un manteau de pétales de fleurs. Un autel se dressait au milieu du lac sur une petite île en son centre. Un pont la reliait à la berge où des tables copieusement garnies attendaient les gourmets.

Toutes les divinités, les Nymphes, les Naïades et tous les habitants de l'Olympe étaient présents, richement apprêtés, même Kiba avait pu laisser un temps sa fonction de gardien de la Porte des Enfers. Ils étaient tous dans l'attente de l'arrivée des deux héros du jour. Le dieu de la Guerre alla saluer tous ses comparses alors que sa compagne cherchait désespérément ses deux fils mais en vain. Elle s'approcha alors de Minato pour l'en informer.

 **"- Minato, je ne vois ni Naruto, ni Sasuke. Cela m'inquiète.**

 **\- En ais-tu sur ?** dit ce dernier en scrutant les environs à son tour. **Effectivement, je ne les aperçois pas. C'est étrange.**

 **\- Tu crois qu'ils leur aient arrivés quelque chose,** commença à s'angoisser leur mère.

 **\- Je...**

 **\- Vous êtes à la recherche de Naruto et Sasuke ?** L'interrompit Kakashi, s'approchant d'eux dans leur dos, les obligeant à se retourner.

 **\- En effet. Sais-tu quelque chose ?,** s'enquit Minato. **Ils auraient déjà dû être présents vu qu'ils sont partis avant nous.**

 **\- Nous avons vu arriver Sasuke en trombe mais en constatant l'absence de son frère, il est reparti aussi rapidement qu'il est apparu en nous avertissant qu'il allait à sa recherche.**

 **\- Tu veux dire que Naruto...,** commença Kushina qui devint aussi blanche qu'un linge.

 **\- N'est jamais parvenu en ce lieu,** finit le dieu des Arts.

 **\- Il... il faut que j'y aille aussi,** affirma alors sa consœur aux cheveux ambres, paniquée à l'idée qu'il soit arrivé à ses enfants par sa faute.

 **\- Non, Kushina,** l'arrêta Minato lui prenant le bras pour l'arrêter. **Nous nous doutons tous les deux du pourquoi de l'absence de Naruto et du départ de Sasuke à sa poursuite. Notre fils aîné est parti s'isoler car blessé. Nous devons faire confiance à son frère pour nous le ramener. Je pense qu'il est le seul qui a des chances de réussir."**

Leur mère se rangea à cette analyse en baissant la tête, se sentant atrocement coupable. Elle la releva, regardant le ciel en priant que rien ne leur soit arrivé. Les écoutant, Kakashi resta perplexe, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait en ce moment mais resta silencieux, ne voulant pas les forcer à la confidence. Le dieu de la Guerre s'adressa à lui.

 **"- Nous allons retarder la cérémonie. Peux-tu prévenir nos amis et les faire patienter ?**

 **\- Bien sûr,** lui répondit-il. **De toute façon, on ne peut rien faire sans Naruto. Il en tient un rôle important."**

Alors que Kushina et Kakashi allaient annoncer la nouvelle à l'assemblée de leur côté, Minato ne put s'empêcher de penser à ses deux fils. Ces derniers avaient bien grandi. Sasuke était maintenant âgé de huit ans. Naruto se présentait dans un corps d'un enfant du même âge. Le fils aîné de Jiraya pouvait être fier d'eux. Tous leurs instructeurs étaient satisfaits de leur progression. Les deux garçons devenaient de plus en plus endurants, habiles avec les armes, et un peu plus posés dans leur analyse. Les plus favorables étaient les héros antiques des Enfers. Ces derniers étaient de plus en plus souvent en difficulté face aux deux divinités ailées. Individuellement, ces dernières rencontraient encore des défaites face à eux. Par contre, lors des combats d'entrainement en duo, Hector, Achille et Léonidas avaient besoin de s'associer plus d'une fois pour les vaincre. Ils avaient également recours à l'intelligence et à la ruse d'Ulysse pour leur présenter des challenges dignes d'eux et développer leur propre intellect. Ce dernier avait été un protégé de la déesse de la Sagesse, Sakura, le protégeant durant la guerre de Troie et durant son Odyssée.

Ulysse fut roi des Iles d'Ithaque et de Dulicie. Par amour pour son épouse Pénélope, il avait essayé de se soustraire à l'appel à la guerre d'Agamemnon contre la ville de Troie. Pour se faire, il tenta de se faire passer pour fou en voulant labourer le sable sur le bord de la mer, avec deux bêtes de différentes espèces et d'y semer du sel. Malheureusement, pour vérifier son aliénation, un des envoyés plaça sur la ligne du sillon Télémaque, le fils nouveau-né d'Ulysse. Ne voulant pas le blesser, ce dernier leva le soc de la charrue montrant qu'il simulait.

Le roi d'Ithaque partit donc pour Troie en réussissant à convaincre Achille de le suivre à la bataille avec ses Myrmidons malgré le stratagème de sa mère. Celle-ci, instruite du sort funeste de son fils sous les murailles de la ville assiégée, l'avait caché pour le protéger en habit de femme à la cour du roi Lycomède. Afin de le reconnaître, Ulysse, déguisé en marchant, proposa à l'assistance bijoux et armes. En guerrier voulant la gloire et oubliant son accoutrement, Achille se trahit en choisissant ces dernières. C'est ainsi que les deux héros combattirent à Trois durant dix ans.

La guerre ne prit fin que grâce à une ruse d'Ulysse. Ce dernier avait fait construire une monumentale statue de cheval en bois, à l'intérieur des soldats y étaient cachés. L'armée d'Agamemnon simula une retraite laissant l'offrande aux Dieux seule face à la ville. Les Troyens croyant avoir gagné et malgré les mises en garde d'Ayame, firent rentrés la statue en son sein. A la nuit tombée, les Grecs sortirent de son flan, ouvrirent les portes et le massacre commença pour se finir à l'aube découvrant la mort d'Achille, une flèche en son talon.

Après la bataille, Ulysse dut faire face à une odyssée. Il est dit qu'il avait offensé le dieu Suigetsu qui le condamna à errer pendant dix ans avant de retourner chez lui. Ainsi, il fit de nombreux naufrages durant lesquels il perdit tous ses compagnons. Il combattit des cyclopes et résista aux chants des sirènes. Il fut "prisonnier" pendant un an de Circé, la magicienne, qui voulant le garder pour elle, l'avait ensorcelé grâce à des philtres et des potions. C'est grâce à une descente aux Enfers pour consulter l'âme du devin Tirésias sur sa destinée qu'il réussit à se défaire de sa "geôlière". Cela ne l'empêcha pas de tomber de nouveau sous les charmes de Calypso qui profitant d'une perte de mémoire le "séquestra" près d'elle pendant sept ans. La retrouvant, il construisit un radeau qui s'échoua à son tour sur les terres de la princesse Nausicaa qui convainquit son père de l'aider à retourner à Ithaque, revoir ainsi son épouse et son fils.

De retour en sa patrie, Ulysse, déguisé en mendiant et après avoir été reconnu de Télémaque, découvrit qu'une centaine de prétendants, le croyant mort, voulaient se marier avec Pénélope pour monter sur le trône. Cette dernière grâce à un stratagème les avait faits patienter pendant de longues années, les laissant dilapider sans pourvoir y faire grand chose leurs biens. Malheureusement, en ce jour de retour, les princes avaient perdu patience, et ayant été prévenu de la supercherie, avaient exigé qu'elle choisisse un nouvel époux. Pénélope les mit donc à l'épreuve. Ulysse possédait un arc que lui seul arrivait à tendre. Elle épousera l'homme qui réussira à le faire également et à tirer une flèche entre plusieurs anneaux. Tous tentèrent et échouèrent sauf un : le mendiant. Après avoir retendu son arc, Ulysse l'empoigna et tua chaque prétendant avec l'aide de ses fidèles serviteurs et de son fils.

Le roi d'Ithaque fut ainsi reconnu de tous mais surtout de son épouse. Il put ainsi vivre et régner sur son royaume paisiblement jusqu'au jour où il fut tué par Télégone, son second fils qu'il a eu de Circé durant sa "captivité", et qui ne l'avait pas reconnu du fait de son grand âge. C'est ainsi qu'Ulysse, demeurant désormais aux Enfers avec Pénélope l'ayant rejoint dans la mort plusieurs années après, devint un des instructeurs de Naruto et de Sasuke. Il leur enseignait la ruse et comment tourner une situation à leur avantage augmentant la fierté de leur père.

Alors que Minato pensait à la progression de ses fils et à leur nouvel enseignant, une déesse aux cheveux roses qui les avait écoutés discrètement, cachée derrière un arbre, avait un sourire mesquin aux lèvres. Apparemment, Kushina l'avait en quelque sorte vengé à sa place. Sakura s'éloigna et retrouva son groupe d'amies parmi les Nymphes ne souhaitant pas s'approcher d'Ino pour le moment. D'ailleurs, celle-ci la regarda partir loin d'elle en soupirant doucement. Depuis la naissance de Sasuke, la situation était devenue bien plus complexe. Pourtant après son propre mariage, les deux meilleures amies avaient retrouvées une certaine complicité. Elle avait pensé que Sakura était revenue un peu sur sa façon de voir les gens et les événements.

Alors qu'Ino était plongée dans ses pensées, elle sentit un bras puissant lui serrer la taille. Son dos cogna contre un torse qu'elle reconnut instantanément. La déesse du Printemps leva les yeux vers le visage de cet homme et tomba sur les yeux de son époux. Il avait senti son abattement et s'était empressé de lui apporter réconfort et sécurité. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui déposa un doux baiser pour le remercier. Puis, le couple se concentra sur le reste de leurs amis et entreprit d'attendre le retour des dieux ailés en leur compagnie. C'est ainsi que Saï et son épouse conversèrent avec Suigetsu et Karin qui surveillait du coin de l'oeil leur fils Triton courtisant ses lointaines cousines les Néréides, fille de Nérée, dieu marin de l'ancien temps. Assisse sur une banquette, Temari participait à la conversation en compagnie du dieu des songes, somnolant, la tête placée sur ses genoux. Une de ses mains n'arrivait pas à lâcher celle de sa compagne, faisant sourire Ino à cette image.

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que ce nouveau couple avait officialisé leur relation sans pour autant parler encore de mariage. Il était temps, pensa la souveraine des Enfers. En effet, Shikamaru n'assuma pas la déclaration dont il avait gratifié la déesse de la Justice le jour de la naissance de Naruto. Cette dernière n'avait pas non plus reconnu s'être laissée aller ainsi avec lui. Pour eux, une féministe et un macho fainéant n'avaient rien à faire ensemble. Selon eux et malgré leur intelligence, leur "rapprochement" avait été dû à l'aura de Naruto qui les avait poussés l'un vers l'autre. Cependant, ils devinrent par la suite un couple officieux ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de se revoir intimement tout en le niant par fierté quand on leur en parlait. Bien que le dieu de l'Amour les ait découverts depuis les cinq ans de Sasuke, leur couple devint officiel après un accès de jalousie de Shikamaru.

C'était une semaine après son retour des Enfers il y a donc deux ans. Beaucoup d'habitants de l'Olympe profitaient de ces premiers jours de Printemps en se promenant. Ino marchait aussi avec ce dernier quand d'un coup, il s'arrêta en fixant un point devant lui. L'épouse de Saï suivit son regard et vit Temari rire avec Choji.

 **"- Tiens, je ne savais pas que ces deux -là étaient devenus aussi proches,** remarqua-t-elle, surprise.

 **\- Il faut dire que tu es à l'Olympe que six mois par an maintenant. Certains événements s'y produisant t'échappent forcément,** lui répondit Shikamaru, d'un ton neutre mais qui évolua en devenant froid, le visage se fermant progressivement.

 **\- C'est vrai, j'en oublie presque ma vie d'ici. Il n'existe que Saï et notre couple quand je suis là bas,"** dit la déesse du Printemps, laissant de côté son changement d'attitude à cause de sa pensée tournée vers son époux.

Ino vit Choji se pencher vers l'oreille de Temari et échangea des messes basses avec elle. A cette vision, elle posa une question qu'elle pensait innocente mais qui déclencha une tempête de jalousie.

 **"- Tu crois qu'ils entretiennent une relation amoureuse tous les deux. Si c'est cela, on aura peut-être droit à un nouveau mariage. Moi qui aime tant ce genre de célébration, je vois déjà ça d'ici. Tu ne...**

Elle s'arrêta net quand elle sentit l'aura de Shikamaru devenir sombre et son ombre s'agiter dans tous les sens témoignant de sa fureur. La souveraine infernale se tourna vers lui et le vit serrer les poings. Ses yeux exprimaient une telle fureur qu'elle s'écarta d'un pas de lui. Elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de son camarade. Elle allait lui poser la question quand celui-ci, la devinant, ouvrit la bouche.

 **"- Comment ose-t-il, lui, qui se dit mon meilleur ami ? Comment peut-il la courtiser ainsi et devant tout le monde alors qu'il est au courant ? Elle est à moi, rien qu'à moi.**

 **\- Voyons, Shikamaru, calme-toi** , tempéra Ino. **Temari est libre d'avoir des amis et même d'aimer qui elle veut. Elle ne t'appartient pas. Je connais Choji, jamais il ne ferait la cour à une personne éprise d'une autre. Puis, que je sache, vous n'êtes pas liés elle et toi, niant toujours ce qui s'est passé autrefois.**

 **-... Ça s'est ce que vous croyez tous..."** , lança-t-il énigmatique.

Après cette réplique, le dieu des Songes s'avança vers son ami et la déesse de la Justice. Violemment, il écarta cette dernière de son compagnon alors que son ombre l'immobilisait en affirmant avec force.

 **"- Choji, je t'interdis de t'approcher de Temari et de la séduire. Elle est mienne et à personne d'autre. Je l'aime et cela depuis toujours. Je vais te faire regretter d'essayer de me l'enlever.**

 **\- Shikamaru, qu'est-ce...** tenta son amante, ébahie.

Sans attendre et sans prévenir, celui-ci embrassa Temari devant tout le monde prouvant ses prérogatives. Elle ne fit aucun mouvement, tellement hébétée par le déroulement des événements. A la fin du baiser, il étendit son ombre sur le corps de Choji et le plongea dans un sommeil profond. A ce geste, la jeune femme aux quatre couettes se précipita vers lui alors qu'il s'était affalé sur le sol. Elle regarda son amant, les yeux lui lançant des éclairs.

 **"- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend au juste ?**

 **\- Je défends juste ce qui est à moi,** se défendit Shikamaru, les bras croisés sur son torse. **Je lui ai fait juste comprendre qu'il n'a aucune chance car je ne le laisserai pas t'enlever à moi.**

 **\- Choji n'a rien fait de mal et ce n'est pas à toi de me dire qui fréquenter et qui aimer** , vociféra Temari, sourde par la colère au fait qu'il reconnait devant tous ses sentiments pour elle, même si sa déclaration était maladroite.

A cette réponse, la fureur abandonna le dieu des Songes, remplacé par la tristesse. Alors l'amour de la déesse de la Justice avait changé de destinataire. Il lui tourna le dos pour qu'elle ne voit pas son visage, témoin de son désarroi. Il ajouta en essayant d'être sarcastique.

 **"- Je vois. Tu as cessé de m'aimer et c'est maintenant Choji qui a tes faveurs... Très bien, je vais vous laisser tranquille... Rassure-toi, il n'est pas en danger. Il se réveillera dans quelques mois aussi frais qu'un gardon. Vous pourrez alors vivre votre amour."**

C'est abasourdi que Temari identifia le problème de Shikamaru. Il était jaloux et c'est sur cette constatation que sa colère fonda comme neige au soleil. Sa voix défaite témoignait qu'il croyait dur comme fer qu'elle ne l'aimait plus. Elle repensa à sa phrase et son coeur se serra. Elle s'était encore laissée guider par son fort tempérament. Elle devait remettre les choses au clair sinon elle risquait de le perdre. Le voyant entamer une fuite en avant, elle l'arrêta en l'interpellant.

 **"- Shikamaru, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser que nous formions un couple avec Choji alors qu'hier soir, j'étais dans tes bras ?**

 **-... Je sais que tu as peur de l'abandon et que tu préfères quitter avant d'être quittée... Je pensais que j'avais réussi à te rassurer sur ce point mais visiblement j'ai échoué... Choji et toi êtes devenus un peu plus proche chaque jour depuis quelques semaines...,** expliqua-t-il. **Puis, je ne suis pas idiot, j'ai bien vu que tu essayais de m'avouer quelques choses depuis un moment mais sans y parvenir... Si c'est pour rompre, j'aurai préféré que tu me le dises tout de go plutôt que de te servir de mon meilleur ami."**

C'est sur cette tirade que le dieu des Songes entama sa marche pour s'éloigner de son ex amante, le coeur gros. Soudain, il sentit son bras tiré en arrière. Il baissa son regard et vu Temari s'y accrocher comme à une bouée de secours. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle rompit le silence régnant alors qu'elle avait l'impression d'être transpercée par une flèche à la poitrine.

 **"- Shikamaru, tu as réussi à me redonner confiance en un amour sincère et éternel... Je n'ai jamais voulu rompre avec toi et encore moins de le faire pour aller dans les bras d'un autre... puisque ce n'est que dans les tiens que je veux m'y perdre.**

Son amant ne comprenait plus rien malgré son QI élevé et balbutia.

 **\- Mais tu as parlé de... Et puis, toutes ces messes basses entre vous... Ino, qui vous croit ensemble...**

 **\- Je... Je me confiais à Choji,** avoua Temari, le rouge aux joues, la tête basse comme gênée. **Il m'offrait ses conseils pour m'aider à te convaincre d'arrêter de nous cacher. Je voulais enfin vivre notre relation au grand jour comme Saï et Ino ou encore Kushina et Minato."**

A cet aveu, le coeur de Shikamaru s'envola vers le ciel comme une flèche. Le bonheur irradiait tout son être. Sans se préoccuper des autres divinités et des habitants de l'Olympe qui commençaient à s'accumuler autour d'eux, il releva le visage de sa bien-aimée en posant un doigt sous son menton et la regarda intensément. Temari ne supportant plus toute cette tension se jeta sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa passionnément demandant dès le début l'accès à sa bouche. Il y répondit avec autant de passion qu'elle. Ils le rompirent quand ils entendirent un rire d'enfant au dessus d'eux. Les deux amants tournèrent leur regard vers le ciel et virent une forme aux ailes blanches s'éloigner au loin un arc d'or dans la main et un carquois dans le dos. Ils sourirent avant de reprendre un visage grave en se souvenant de l'état de Choji, causé par la jalousie du dieu des Songes. Celui-ci ronflait à même le sol, plongé dans ses rêves pour une très longue durée.

En tout cas, depuis ce jour, Shikamaru et Temari affichaient leur amour devant tous, Naruto les taquinant dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Quand au dieu du Vin, il mit presque un an à se réveiller avec un immense appétit. Il avait beaucoup maigri durant son sommeil forcé attirant les faveurs de certaines Nymphes et Naïades. Cependant, Choji n'était pas du tout intéressé préférant rattraper son retard dans ses fêtes et ses repas. Au bout de quelques semaines, il avait repris sa corpulence d'antan à sa grande joie. Il était fier de montrer sa personnalité bon vivant au monde, attendant qu'une femme l'accepte tel qu'il est, persuadé qu'elle existait quelque part. S'il devait rester célibataire, cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment tant qu'il était entouré de ses amis et que ces derniers étaient heureux. Cela lui suffisait. C'est sur l'image d'un Choji, gisant dans la poussière, qu'Ino sortit de ses souvenirs, en riant discrètement.

Alors que la déesse du Printemps se mémorisait ce moment de leur vie, à des kilomètres de là, un dieu aux ailes blanches se trouvait seul, caché au sein de son jardin secret. Il était tapi dans une petite caverne de cristal, derrière la cascade qui se déversait dans un petit lac où nageaient ses cygnes. Naruto y pleurait depuis qu'il avait quitté ses parents et Sasuke, le coeur en charpie. Ne voulant pas montrer ce visage aux autres, il avait décidé de s'isoler afin de reprendre du poil de la bête. Malheureusement, il n'arrivait pas à se calmer et à retrouver son enthousiasme légendaire. Les mots de Sakura et de Sasuke tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, blessant jusqu'à son âme. Désirant en finir, le dieu de l'Amour sortit de sa cachette en retraversant la cascade et se plaça au centre du lac, sur un petit îlot y immergeant. Il se mit en position de méditation et plongea dans un lieu connu de lui seul et qui l'apaisait à chaque fois, apparaissant même quelque fois dans ses rêves.

Cela faisait trois ans que Naruto faisait le même songe et qu'il en ressortait serein et même heureux. Il s'en servait également pour trouver la paix afin de renforcer ses séances de méditation. Durant ces dernières années, il ne rechignait plus à cette tâche. Bien au contraire, c'était devenu une de ses activités préférées en plus de l'instruction physique et militaire concoctée par Minato. Le point noir restait la stratégie ainsi que le jeu d'échec et sa logique. De ce rêve, il n'en avait parlé à personne, même pas à son frère. Il voulait le garder pur, sans tâches. C'est ainsi, après avoir fermé ses yeux, qu'il se plongea en lui, laissant son esprit écouter la vie de la nature. Il se sentit attiré de plus en plus vers ce lieu que seul son coeur connaissait.

Le dieu de l'Amour atterrit ainsi dans ce même champ de fleurs où une douce brise d'été l'entourait faisant voler ses cheveux hérissés en bataille et virevolter leurs pétales autour de lui. A chaque fois, elles l'invitaient à le suivre. Ce qu'il faisait en courant ou en volant en fonction de ses humeurs, guidé par une chaleur envahissant chaque cellule de son corps et qui le remplissait d'allégresse à chaque pas ou mouvements d'ailes. Finalement, il arriva à ce lac ressemblant à celui de son jardin secret. Naruto traversa les buissons, le coeur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, espérant apercevoir cette silhouette qui le hantait de jour comme de nuit.

Comme toujours, cette dernière est immobile au-dessus de l'eau, se montrant dans un corps d'un nouveau-né, un halo argenté l'entourant. Ce dernier se mit alors à la recouvrir. Son apparence corporelle alors changea et l'Amour la vit grandir. Sa croissance s'arrêta au moment où elle atteignit l'âge correspondant à la date anniversaire de sa première apparition dans ses rêves. Ainsi en ce moment, la silhouette arborait le corps d'un enfant de trois ans. Elle commença alors à danser avec le liquide, lui donnant l'impression d'être son complice. Elle semblait jouer avec les gouttelettes, les faisant tourner autour d'elle, ou glisser sur ses mains, ses bras et ses jambes. Soudainement, elle s'arrêta et semblant prendre conscience de sa présence se tourna vers lui pour lui tendre doucement une main. Elle donnait l'impression de l'inviter à la rejoindre. Ce que tenta Naruto, tremblant et hypnotisé par cette vision enchanteresse. Malheureusement, au moment où il est sur le point de toucher ses doigts, la silhouette la retira et riant discrètement, se mit à courir autour du lac, alors qu'il la poursuivait.

Depuis la première fois qu'elle lui apparut, c'était le même scénario. Il était heureux de la voir et s'amusait comme elle lors de leur course poursuite. Il était presque sur que c'était une fille car il l'avait déjà vue sous une forme adulte. C'était il y a maintenant trois ans quand il réussit pour la première fois à rentrer en méditation. Une chose changeait également une année sur l'autre. L'image de cette enfant au début floue et opaque devant lui devenait plus claire, moins sombre mais sans être identifiable. Durant son sommeil, le rêve s'arrêtait toujours quand il est sur le point de la saisir par la taille. En pleine méditation, malgré ses efforts, Naruto n'arriva pas à la rattraper mais s'en moquait car il était de nouveau en paix. Il rouvrit alors les yeux.

Pendant ce temps, une divinité aux ailes noires se posait sur la cime d'un chêne centenaire, scrutant chaque parcelle du territoire qu'il apercevait. Depuis son départ du jardin des béatitudes, Sasuke n'avait pas cessé de rechercher son frère. La culpabilité le rongeait. Il n'arrêtait pas de se poser cette question : pourquoi avait-il sorti ses insinuations ? Pour le blesser ? Pour gagner leur échange conflictuel ? Durant toute sa recherche, il avait essayé de repérer Naruto grâce au lien qui les unissait et qu'ils avaient appris à maîtriser grâce à la méditation. Malheureusement, en vain, le dieu de l'Amour l'avait rompu, refusant tout contact avec lui. L'Antéros décida de retenter sa chance. Il ferma les yeux et se concentrant, diffusa son aura et son esprit tout autour de lui sur plusieurs mètres. Il resta ainsi immobile au moins deux minutes quand soudain il ouvrit les yeux, un léger sourire se formant au coin de ses lèvres. Il déploya ses ailes et s'envola vers une direction inconnue.


	23. Cérémonie et servante des Forges

Pendant que Sasuke reprenait ses recherches nourri d'un nouvel espoir, Naruto sortit de sa méditation. Son coeur était enfin apaisé et ne supportait plus le lourd poids de la tristesse. Il se remit alors debout et entreprit de déployer ses ailes pour sortir de son jardin secret. La voie des airs était le seul moyen pour y accéder. Il était attendu et ne voulant pas faire encore plus patienter les autres divinités, s'envola. En s'élevant vers les nuages, il posa un dernier regard à son lieu de réconfort. Il voyait sa chère cascade et son lac disparaître derrière la végétation, les cachant à la vision des étrangers. Il fallait savoir que cette clairière s'y trouvait pour pouvoir la trouver. Sans cela, elle restait invisible à l'oeil nu. Un lointain jour, le dieu de l'Amour s'y était écrasé alors qu'il s'était blessé une aile contre une ronce. C'était lors d'une tentative de fuite face aux moqueries et aux mesquineries de certains habitants de l'Olympe mais surtout à l'image de Sakura, sa meilleure amie à l'époque, le rejetant. Se détachant de cette vue, Il se concentra sur son vol et s'éloigna petit à petit.

Au bout de quelques battements d'ailes, Naruto vit la silhouette de Sasuke se dessiner devant lui. Apparemment, son frère l'avait retrouvé. Mais comment ? Il pensait avoir rompu leur lien pour être seul. Soudain, il réalisa qu'en retrouvant la paix de l'esprit, il l'avait de nouveau renoué inconsciemment. En le voyant s'approcher, ses paroles lui revint à la mémoire et son visage s'assombrit à nouveau. Cependant, le souvenir de sa mystérieuse "amie" empêcha son coeur d'être blessé encore une fois et l'aida à rester calme. Sasuke, l'apercevant, se posa sur la cime des arbres, en travers de son chemin, espérant qu'il s'arrêterait. Malheureusement, Naruto passa à côté de lui, l'ignorant royalement. Le dieu aux ailes noires, quelque peu déboussolé par l'attitude de ce dernier, ne voulut pas laisser la situation ainsi en suspend entre eux et se mit alors à crier.

 **"- Je suis désolé, Naruto... Pardonne-moi, mon frère..."**

En entendant ses mots d'excuse, ce dernier se posa également non loin de lui. Les deux dieux ailés se tenaient de dos. La seule différence était leur attitude. Sasuke avait la tête baissée, entre ses épaules, penaud. Naruto était droit tel un piquet. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se mit à souffler et se retourna. Il vit le dos de son interlocuteur être victime de soubresaut. Sasuke se retenait de pleurer. A cette vision, le coeur de l'Amour finit par s'adoucir complètement. Il se mit à réfléchir. Oui, son frère a eu des mots durs, sachant comment lui faire mal mais la colère avait été son moteur et rien d'autre. Il ne l'avait pas fait dans le but de le blesser comme les autres moqueurs de l'Olympe. Et puis, lui non plus n'avait pas été tendre avec lui, l'accusant d'un acte dont il était involontairement le déclencheur. Il ferma les yeux et après avoir organisé ses pensées, voulut s'exprimer mais l'Antéros ne lui en a pas laissé le temps, le coupant avant qu'il fasse entendre sa voix.

 **"- Je... je n'aurai pas dû t'accuser de manipuler les gens comme ces idiots le font juste parce qu'ils sont frustrés de ton refus d'utiliser tes flèches pour obliger une personne à les aimer... Je voulais tellement avoir raison et gagner notre altercation...que je n'ai pas pensé aux conséquences de mon acte... Mes paroles ont dépassées mes pensées.. Je ne voulais pas... Pardonne-moi... Tu as...**

 **\- Sasuke...,** intervint Naruto ne lui permettant pas de finir son monologue. **Je sais tout ça. Tu n'as pas voulu me faire du mal de façon intentionnelle... Bien sûr que je te pardonne... J'ai moi-même réagi sur le coup de l'émotion sans prendre de recul... Tu n'as...**

 **\- Mais pourtant mes mots ont rouvert cette blessure en ton coeur,** l'interrompit à son tour ce dernier, étonné par ce pardon aussi rapide. **Je sais qu'elle n'est pas cicatrisée et risque de ne l'être jamais, prête à saigner à chaque accusation... Je...**

 **\- Sasuke,** intervint son frère qui s'envolant se mit à côté de lui, une main sur son épaule. **Je ne t'en veux pas... Tu n'es pas le seul à devoir présenter des excuses. Moi-aussi, je n'aurai pas dû utiliser les mortels décédés lors de ta naissance pour t'atteindre. Tu n'es pas directement responsable de leur mort car tu ne l'as jamais souhaité... Je te demande aussi pardon, petit frère.**

 **\- Eh ! Je ne suis pas petit** , vociféra Sasuke pour cacher sa gêne. **Certes, tu es né des siècles avant moi mais on pourrait nous prendre pour des jumeaux vu notre croissance commune.**

 **\- Mais bien sûr, si tu le dis,** taquina Naruto, un grand sourire aux lèvres. **Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais je crois qu'on nous attend.**

 **\- En es-tu sur d'être en état ? Tu sembles t'en être remis mais on peut prendre un peu plus de temps,** s'inquiéta le dieu aux ailes noires en reprenant son sérieux. **Je sens que tu es encore un peu éprouvé par notre dispute.**

 **\- Merci pour ta sollicitude mais cela ira. Je t'assure,** le rassura le dieu de l'Amour. **J'ai médité pendant un moment et cela m'a fait du bien...**

 **\- Mmm, tu t'es plongé dans tes pensées secrètes, c'est ça ?** Demanda-t-il en se penchant vers lui, les yeux rétrécis et remplis de suspicion. **Je me demande vraiment à quoi tu rêves la nuit et ce qui te permet de trouver la paix en ton coeur et dans ton esprit.**

 **\- La nuit ? Comment tu sais ça toi ?** Fit étonner l'Eros.

 **\- Mon cher frère, je t'apprends qu'il t'arrive de parler en dormant. C'est assez incompréhensible mais on t'entend bien rire et parfois des "je vais t'attraper" et des "Reste ici". Dis-moi, tu rêves de qui ? Une fille, peut-être ?,** l'interrogea Sasuke, de plus en plus insistant.

 **\- Euh...,"** hésita Naruto, les joues rouges et reculant au point de tomber de la cime de l'arbre qui les soutenait.

Il dut déployer ses ailes aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait pour ne pas s'écraser au sol et se remit au niveau de Sasuke, toujours en attende de sa réponse. Il aimerait pouvoir satisfaire sa curiosité mais d'un autre côté, il voulait vraiment garder cela pour lui. Il avait l'impression de souiller son "amie" de ses songes en parlant d'elle à quelqu'un d'autre, même si c'était son frère. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre mais il fallait arrêter l'interrogatoire avant qu'il n'arrive pas à lui sortir les vers du nez.

 **"- Je... je souhaiterai garder ...**

 **\- Je t'arrête tout de suite,** l'interrompit Sasuke. **Je te taquine. Il fallait bien que je te renvoie la pareille. Je ne veux pas te porter à la confidence. Tend que cela t'aide, cela me va. Par contre, m'en parleras-tu un jour ?**

 **\- ... Merci,** fit gêner le dieu de l'Amour. **Je te revaudrai ça. Cependant, je ne sais pas si je t'avouerai ce qui se passe en moi. Je... j'ai l'impression qu'il faut que cela reste ainsi. En fait, je désire que cela soit connu que de moi seul.**

 **\- Mmm, je ne peux pas dire que je comprenne mais je vais respecter ton choix. Je vais donc me contenter de cette réponse,** se résigna le dieu aux ailes noires en haussant les épaules.

 **\- Bon, il faut y aller. Nous sommes déjà assez en retard comme ça,"** dit Naruto, en s'envolant de nouveau.

Cependant, il ne vit pas Sasuke lui emboîter le pas. Il posa son regard vers lui et constata que celui-ci avait un visage sombre, une préoccupation au fond de ses prunelles. Il allait lui demander pourquoi il restait ainsi immobile quand il fut devancé une nouvelle fois.

 **"- Naruto, je viens de repenser à Sakura. Je sais que je me suis rabaissé à son niveau, si ce n'est pire mais... Dis-moi... Me raconteras-tu enfin votre histoire à elle et à toi ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour qu'elle soit aussi hautaine et méprisante à ton égard ?**

 **\- ... Phfft,** souffla son interlocuteur en se reposant sur la cime d'un arbre, voisin à celui de Sasuke. **Ce serait trop long à raconter et malheureusement, nous manquons de temps, vu notre retard déjà existant... Sache cependant, que c'est compliqué. Je ne connais pas moi-même les véritables raisons de son éloignement et de son comportement car cela est arrivé presque du jour au lendemain, sans que je m'y attende. Je ne peux faire que des hypothèses. Une seule chose me paraît très probable. C'est surement lié au retour de l'attention de nos parents vis-à-vis de ma personne, au vu de notre passé identique et à l'incompréhension sur les effets de mon pouvoir.**

 **\- Mais...**

 **\- Je te promets de tout te révéler, en tout cas, ce que je sais. Cependant, pas maintenant. Bien que j'ai retrouvé une certaine sérénité, je pense que je suis encore un peu trop susceptible d'être submergé par les mauvais souvenirs. Je pense qu'elle est plus à plaindre et qu'il faut se montrer magnanime. Elle souffre, de quoi ? Je l'ignore, de jalousie peut-être.**

 **\- Ok, mais je ne lâcherai pas le morceau et tant que je n'aurai pas d'explication, je suis libre de la détester... Et puis, elle me tape sur les nerfs d'être toujours sur mon dos** , injuria Sasuke. **On est d'accord ?**

 **\- On est d'accord,** acquiesça Naruto qui reconnaissait bien là son frère, prêt à haïr à sa place montrant ainsi qu'il était vraiment tout son opposé. **Allez, on y va".**

C'est ainsi que les deux frères s'envolèrent une bonne fois pour toute pour se diriger vers le jardin des Béatitudes où les divinités commençaient à s'impatienter. Leur parent avait réussi avec l'aide de Kakashi à retarder la cérémonie qu'ils avaient préparé. Cependant, le temps leur paraissait long à tous, même certains commençaient à émettre l'idée de la reporter. C'était le cas des deux héros du jour qui ne voulaient ne rien faire sans la présence du dieu de l'Amour. Une déesse aux cheveux roses pestait en accusant encore son ancien ami d'accaparer l'attention de tout l'Olympe.

Elle repensait à son altercation passée quelque temps plus tôt et ressentit tout de même un pincement au coeur au souvenir du visage blessé de Naruto. Cependant, elle ne se laissa pas envahir par la compassion en entendant une des ses connaissances l'inviter à les rejoindre. La déesse de la Sagesse se dirigea donc vers le groupe dont elle était la plus populaire et presque la reine. Autrefois, elles étaient deux à se vanter d'en être les princesses mais à cause de la naissance d'une certaine personne, ce n'était plus le cas. A cause d'elle, elle avait perdu sa meilleure amie. Alors qu'elle se trouvait au centre du cercle formé par certaines Nymphes et Muses, ses amies, elle entendit Tenten indiquant l'arrivée des retardataires.

 **"- Regardez, Naruto et Sasuke arrivent."**

Toutes les personnes présentes dirigèrent leur regard vers deux points dans le ciel qui s'approchaient à grande vitesse. Tous virent bientôt apparaître la silhouette des deux dieux ailés qui atterrirent finalement face à Minato et Kushina. Cette dernière se précipita vers ses fils et les serra dans ses bras.

 **"- Vous êtes là. Je me suis faite un sang d'encre. Vous n'êtes pas blessés, tout va bien, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Oui, tout va bien, maman** répondit Sasuke difficilement tellement l'emprise de leur mère était forte. **J'étais allé chercher Naruto et je me suis excusé. Il a eu la gentillesse de me pardonner mon erreur.**

En l'entendant, les souvenirs de Kushina refirent surface et la tristesse envahit ses yeux. Elle lâcha Sasuke et enlaça son aîné.

 **\- Oh Naruto, je suis aussi tellement désolée de ce que je t'ai balancé à la figure. Mais comprend-moi, j'ai tellement peur de vous perdre tous les deux. J'ai laissé Sakura s'en servir et ses paroles me convaincre que tu avais commis l'irréparable. Je ...**

 **\- Maman, je sais cela,** la coupa ce dernier, en lui frottant le dos pour la réconforter avant de la repousser doucement. **Tu m'offres tes excuses et je les accepte tout comme je l'ai fait avec Sasuke... jusqu'à ce qu'on se retrouve dans la même situation la prochaine fois.**

 **\- Naruto, pourquoi affirmes-tu cela ?** Demanda Kushina, estomaquée par cette dernière remarque dite sur un ton défaitiste, à l'opposé du caractère de son premier né.

 **\- Cela fait des siècles que cela dure, maman,** expliqua-t-il, les yeux quelque peu baissés et dirigés sur le côté avant de fixer ceux de cette dernière. **Je ne sais pas de quoi tu as peur mais j'aimerai juste que tu ne laisses pas ce sentiment t'envahir et te dicter sa loi. Tu dois me faire confiance. Je ne suis plus le diablotin qui faisait toutes ces bêtises pour attirer votre attention à papa et à toi alors que vous me laissiez seul pour fuir vos souffrances et cette crainte.**

 **\- Je... je suis vraiment désolée, Naruto,** réitéra sa mère qui comprit que son fils souffrait plus qu'elle ne pensait en réalité. **Je vais faire des efforts mais sache que mon seul souhait est de vous protéger ton frère et toi.**

 **\- Nous en sommes conscients,"** la rassurèrent ses garçons avant de s'éloigner un peu d'elle pour se tourner vers leur père.

Ce dernier les regarda avec fierté. Ses fils avaient mûri, mais surtout Naruto. Leur entraînement avec Shikamaru, Ulysse et lui-même portaient leur fruit, comme quoi les échecs et la méditation avaient du bon dans l'analyse des situations. Tenten avait développé leur vitesse et leur endurance ; Kakashi, leur souplesse et leur rapidité d'action dans l'exercice d'esquive de ses rayons solaires ; Jiraya dans la métamorphose et lui-même dans le maniement des armes. Même Kankuro leur avait appris à forger les éclairs du dieu des Dieux et quelques lames basiques. Le dieu des Forges jugeait que dans quelques années, Naruto et Sasuke pourront forger leur propre arme divine comme ce fut le cas pour lui avec son glaive et ses poignards. Minato n'ajouta rien et hocha juste la tête, signe de soutien. Les deux dieux ailés lui sourirent et lui répondirent du même hochement. C'est là-dessus, que Tsunade rompit le silence qui venait de s'installer.

 **"- Bon, puisque tout le monde est enfin arrivé, la cérémonie va enfin pouvoir commencer. Les héros du jour, à vos places."**

C'est ainsi que tous les invités conviés à cette événement se dirigèrent sur les rives du lac. Sasuke et Naruto se placèrent sur l'île où Kankuro avait construit un belvédère aux mille couleurs entourant un autel. Jiraya et Tsunade s'y trouvaient au centre dans l'attente des célébrités du jour. L'une d'entre elles se présenta au bout de l'allée formée par les invités. Devant cette personne qui s'avéra être d'apparence masculine, douze chérubins portant par deux, un à chaque extrémité, des grands arcs de métal entrelacé, décorés de fleurs, marchaient au son de la musique des Muses. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le pont qui reliait les berges à l'île. A ce moment-là, l'homme entama son avancée. Lorsqu'il arriva au pied du ponton et qu'il y posa le pied, les Naïades créèrent des jets d'eau qui étincelèrent tel des cristaux à la lumière du soleil, passant au-dessus de lui. Il continua et s'arrêta face à Jiraya qu'il salua silencieusement et patienta à son tour en se tournant vers son point de départ. Les instruments se turent pour laisser le son d'un cor envahir l'atmosphère prévenant tous de l'arrivée de la personne que tout le monde attendait.

Celle-ci se présenta sur le dos d'une licorne. L'animal fantastique entama sa marche au son de la première note de la lyre et passa sous le tunnel de fleurs. Lorsqu'il se stoppa devant le pont, la cavalière descendit de sa monture à l'aide de Kakashi. Après avoir soufflé discrètement pour gérer sa nervosité, elle s'y engouffra à son tour s'avançant sous cette eau qui l'invitait à rejoindre celui qui avait volé son coeur. Enfin à ses côtés, elle ne put réprimer un léger rougissement. Elle trouvait son promis très beau dans sa tenue crème rappelant la couleur du sable et aux broderies d'or et d'argent. Ce dernier n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard de la beauté devant lui. Sa promise se présentait dans une robe blanche décorée des mêmes motifs que ses propres habits. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés dans un chignon complexe laissant quelques mèches tombées sur sa fine nuque. Son cou et ses poignets portaient les plus beaux bijoux qu'il lui avait offert. Revenant à la réalité, le héro du jour lui présenta sa main qu'elle prit et l'incita à se tourner vers Jiraya. Ce dernier s'adressa d'une voix forte à l'assemblée réunie.

 **"- Dieux et Déesses,... Nymphes, Muses, Naïades et Satyres... tous habitants de l'Olympe et du monde océanique ainsi que du royaume infernal,... nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour être les témoins de l'union entre la déesse de la Vertu, Matsuri et le dieu des Vents, Gaara."**

A cette annonce, tous applaudirent avant de retrouver leur calme au bras levé du dieu des Dieux. Ce dernier entama un discours sur les droits et les devoirs qui liaient les deux époux et les invita ensuite à échanger leurs voeux. Gaara commença se montrant concis et sobre mais on pouvait lire dans son regard toute la tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour sa promise. Celle-ci, émue et au bord des larmes, eut quelques difficultés à finir les siens, tellement l'émotion la submergeait. Matsuri montra tout son amour pour lui et une certaine détermination et combativité dans ses propos, étonnant certaines mauvaises langues qui se moquaient dans son dos de son caractère impressionnable. Quand tout fut dit, Tsunade tendit aux mariés une coupe contenant le nectar et l'ambroisie. Gaara la prit et la présenta aux lèvres de Matsuri qui en but la moitié. Puis, la prenant à son tour, elle fit de même avec lui terminant de la vider. Cela accomplit, la souveraine de l'Olympe reprit la coupe pour laisser la place à Naruto et à Sasuke.

En tant que témoins, les deux dieux ailés s'approchèrent du couple. L'Antéros prit la main gauche de Matsuri pour la mettre dans celle de Gaara. Il les lia entre elles grâce à un ruban argenté signifiant à tous leur union éternelle. Puis, l'Eros s'avança à son tour et posa les siennes sur celles jointes de ses amis. En fermant un instant les yeux, il y fit apparaître un halo de lumière. Celle-ci se propagea tout le long du tissu et tous le virent se transformer en se rétractant petit à petit pour finir par s'enrouler autour de l'annulaire gauche de Gaara et de Matsuri. A la fin du processus, une énergie éclata autour de ces derniers les baignant dans une douce chaleur. Quand celle-ci s'estompa et que Naruto retira ses mains, toute l'assemblée vit apparaître deux anneaux d'or blanc ornés les doigts des mariés, prouvant à tous leur engagement et leur amour. Son frère et lui s'écartèrent du couple en proclamant tout deux d'une seule voix.

 **"- Réveille-toi Olympe car voici Gaara, dieu des Vents et son épouse Matsuri, déesse de la Vertu. Et vous Dieux et Déesses, ainsi que les Nymphes, Muses, Naïades, Satyres et toutes créatures du monde céleste, infernal et terrestre, puissiez-vous les honorer comme il se doit et en accord avec leur rang."**

Après cette tirade, c'est sous les applaudissements que Gaara embrassa Matsuri, plus heureuse que jamais.

Toutes les déesses pleuraient de joie pour leur nouvelle amie, même Sakura eut une larme à l'oeil. La déesse de la Sagesse avait appris à connaître la divinité de la Vertu. Elle se surprit à l'apprécier en comprenant enfin pourquoi le coeur du dieu des Vents l'avait choisie elle et pas une autre. Elle avait essayé de l'enrôler dans son groupe d'amies. Cependant, Matsuri refusait toujours poliment, préférant s'occuper de Gaara. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de passer quelques journées avec les autres déesses pour apprendre à les connaître, mais jamais elle ne s'était retrouvée seule avec sa camarade aux cheveux roses. Cette dernière avait mis cela sur le coup de la timidité. Cependant, elle était loin de connaître les véritables raisons et ne les soupçonnait aucunement. Il faut dire que l'ancienne fille d'Agamemnon appréciait plus d'être en compagnie d'Ayame, d'Ino, de Karin, de Temari et de Tenten. Ces dernières lui paraissaient plus simples, moins superficielles et moins enclin à faire valoir leur divinité et leurs pouvoirs sur les mortels. Elle trouvait dommage de ne pas réussir à s'entendre avec Sakura qui selon Ino, avait un bon fond mais caché par un mal être qu'elle ne savait pas expliquer.

Kushina fut également très émue par la cérémonie. Cela lui rappelait son propre mariage. A ce souvenir, elle ne put s'empêcher de caresser son propre anneau qui, à la différence de Matsuri, était en or jaune avec des reflets ambre lui rappelant la couleur de ses cheveux. Elle se blottit dans les bras de Minato qui lui embrassa le front. Lui aussi repensa à leur union. C'était deux ans et demi plus tôt. La cérémonie avait été aussi luxurieuse et c'était déroulé également au jardin des Béatitudes, lieu de prédilection pour les mariages. Il avait ressenti une certaine fierté quand Naruto procéda au même rituel formant leur alliance. Cependant, ce n'est pas sous des arcs de fleurs qu'il s'était avancé vers l'autel mais sous des lances et des glaives tendus par ses amis. Quand à Kushina, ce n'est pas à dos de licorne qu'elle apparut mais entourée par Triton et ses cousines chevauchant des hippocampes. Tout comme à sa naissance, elle traversa les eaux sur le dos des deux dauphins qui les avaient sauvés Naruto et elle autrefois.

En effet, la déesse de la Beauté était née grâce à un phénomène extraordinaire juste après la bataille finale contre les Dieux déchus et plus particulièrement contre Uranus. Le sang de ce dernier, en coulant dans l'océan et s'y mêlant, avait réchauffé l'écume de mer d'une telle façon que Kushina y sortie nue, dans une nacre de perle. Elle apparut ainsi aux yeux de Minato qui tomba instantanément amoureux et constatant sa nudité l'avait recouverte de son manteau. Elle fut confiée aux Heures qui se chargèrent de son éducation pendant quelques siècles. La déesse aux cheveux ambres revint ensuite en Olympe et rencontra de nouveau celui qui deviendra son amant, son beau-frère, le père de son fils aîné et enfin son époux. Elle ne sut que plus tard que ce dernier avait toujours veillé sur elle et cela depuis sa naissance miraculeuse.

En ce temps-là, Kushina était persécuté par le géant Typhon et ses assiduités. Il avait menacé de s'en prendre à Naruto pour la faire céder et l'avoir dans son lit. En apprenant cette nouvelle, le dieu de la Guerre lui envoya, après avoir supplié Suigetsu de lui céder pendant un temps, les dauphins qui avaient ramené Karin au dieu marin. Pour faire diversion, il combattit son rival et poussa son amante à prendre la fuite sur le dos de ces deux mammifères marins qui l'emmenèrent ainsi que Naruto à peine âgé de trois ans au sein du palais du dieu des Mers et des Océans. Elle se mit donc sous sa protection jusqu'à ce que Typhon soit emprisonné aux Tartares avec les autres Géants. Afin de remercier les dauphins de leur dénouement que ce soit aux services de leur maître Suigetsu ou en sauvant Kushina et Naruto, les dieux les placèrent dans le ciel. Ils formèrent ainsi la constellation des Poissons et rentrèrent dans la famille des signes du Zodiaque.

Minato et son épouse furent sortis brutalement de leur souvenir en entendant le cri du dieu de l'Amour les faisant sursauter. Ce hurlement fut suivi en coeur par tous les invités aux noces.

 **"- Vive les mariés !"**

Le couple vit alors Gaara aider Matsuri à s'installer de nouveau sur la licorne. Marchant à côté d'elle, il guida l'assemblée vers le lieu de la réception où des mets et des boissons des plus raffinés les attendaient ainsi que des divertissements en musique, chants et spectacles les attendaient. Le dieu de la guerre entremêla ses doigts à ceux de Kushina et l'invita à suivre le cortège. Il leva les yeux aux ciels pour apercevoir ses deux fils les survolés, excités qu'ils étaient par les réjouissances à venir. D'ailleurs, tout le monde pouvait les entendre communiquer leur joie.

 **"- Maintenant, c'est la fête ! C'est la fête !"**

Cependant, une autre déesse était plus que nostalgique. Malgré sa joie de voir uni deux âmes soeurs, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à son propre mariage qui n'était pas aussi rempli de félicité que celui des autres couples. Elle regarda les nuages en priant que ces derniers ne connaissent jamais la souffrance qu'elle vivait quotidiennement. Puis, son regard se posa sur le dos de son époux qui, ignorant les blessures de son coeur, scandait avec les deux dieux ailés la même litanie. Ses yeux se remplirent de tristesse mais pour ne rien laisser paraître, se força à sourire en se décidant enfin à suivre son "bourreau". Par contre, un petit blond, de sa hauteur, en fut témoin et se promit de tout faire pour l'aider.

Les mariés et leurs invités arrivèrent finalement au palais des Vents où devait se dérouler les festivités. Tous rentrèrent dans la grande salle de réception, décorée de mille feux. Les serviteurs avaient travaillé d'arrache-pied pour que tout soit parfait pour le maître des lieux. Des tables recouvertes de soie portaient les mets les plus recherchés, venant de tout l'Olympe mais également de la patrie originale de Matsuri. Ainsi beaucoup de divinités et d'habitants goûtèrent des plats dont la recette appartenait des mortels. Certains restèrent neutres alors que d'autres reconnurent que leur nourriture n'était pas si mauvaise que cela. Le plus enthousiaste fut bien sûr Choji, même si Naruto pouvait le défier pour le titre du plus grand gourmand ou mangeur de l'Olympe. Tout le repas fut ponctué par des spectacles en tout genre.

Des jongleurs firent voltiger des quilles ou des flambeaux. Les Muses montrèrent leur talent dans l'art du chant, de la musique et du théâtre. Toutes enchantèrent le public sauf peut-être celle de l'Histoire, de la Rhétorique et de l'Astronomie qui, vexées, avaient quitté la scène avant la fin de leur show, sous le bruit des ronflements de Shikamaru. Ce dernier n'avait pas réussi à résister à l'appel du sommeil sous leur voix monocorde. Des héros antiques, qui furent autorisés exceptionnellement à quitter les Enfers sous l'autorisation de Saï, se défièrent tels des gladiateurs. Minato, en dieu de la Guerre, ne put s'empêcher de participer. Bien sûr, il gagna tous ses combats malgré quelques difficultés face à une coalition entre Achille et Hector qui sous les conseils d'Ulysse, avaient construit une stratégie pratiquement imparable. Seulement, face au maître incontesté dans l'art de la Guerre, ils ne purent que lui présenter une résistance plus qu'honorable avant de s'incliner.

Minato échangèrent quelles passes avec son demi-frère Hercule. Ce dernier avait gagné il y a quelques siècles sa place à l'Olympe en tant que demi-dieu, grâce à une faveur de son père Jiraya, après sa mort des plus sanglantes et douloureuses. Sa vie de mortel fut remplie d'exploits. C'est lors d'un d'entre eux qu'Hercule extermina les Centaures mais laissa en vie Nessus qui se promit de se venger. Pour cela, il se servit de Déjanire, la dernière épouse mortelle du héro antique. Un jour, alors qu'Hercule et elle se demandaient comment lui faire passer un fleuve en cru, Nessus se proposa de la porter pour l'aider à traverser. Le fils de Jiraya y consentit et franchit les eaux en premier. Quand cela fut fait, il se retourna mais au lieu de voir le centaure se dirigé vers lui, il l'aperçut enlever son épouse. Furieux, il tira et atteignit le kidnappeur d'une flèche imprégnée du sang de l'Hydre de Lerne. Se sentant mourir, Nessus donna à Déjanire sa tunique tâchée de son liquide vital empoissonné. Il lui dit que si elle pouvait persuader son mari de la porter, ce serait un moyen sûr de le se l'attacher pour toujours. La jeune femme, très crédule, accepta ce présent.

Plusieurs mois plus tard, cette dernière apprit qu'Hercule était retenu en Eubée par les charmes d'Iole. Jalouse, elle envoya à son époux la tunique de Nessus et grâce à un stratagème, réussit à le convaincre de s'y vêtir. Malheureusement, à peine l'avait-il revêtu, que le venin présent dans le tissu se diffusa dans ses veines et pénétra jusqu'à la moelle épinière. En vain, Hercule essaya de se débarrasser de cet instrument de mort, collé qu'il était à sa peau. Plus il déchirait la tunique, plus il s'arrachait la chair. Voyant son trépas prochain, il érigea un bûcher, s'y étendit après avoir revêtu la fourrure du lion de Némée et ordonna ensuite à Philoctète d'y mettre le feu. A la surprise de son ami et avant que les flammes touchèrent le héro, la foudre de Jiraya toucha son fils, purifiant son corps. Le dieu des Dieux l'enleva alors dans le ciel et le plaça donc au rang des demi-dieux. Déjanire, à la nouvelle du décès de son époux par sa faute, se suicida pour expier sa faute. De son sang sortit une plante appelée nymphée ou héracléon.

Durant tous les combats, Naruto et Sasuke regardèrent leur père, des étoiles dans les yeux et avaient hâte de reprendre l'entraînement avec lui pour qu'il leur enseigne tel ou tel enchaînement. Kushina était fière de son mari et était pressée de rentrer en leur demeure pour lui exprimer, par ses charmes et son talent dans l'art d'aimer, son admiration à son égard. Beaucoup de Nymphes l'enviaient et se demandaient pourquoi le dieu de la Guerre était un homme fidèle, avant de reconnaître dans un souffle, que face à la déesse de la Beauté, elles ne faisaient pas vraiment le poids. Quand le repas et les spectacles prirent fin, tous les invités de dispersèrent dans les jardins avec une musique douce en fond. Alors que Sasuke mettait tous ses efforts pour échapper aux sollicitations de Sakura avec la complicité de Tenten, Naruto s'approcha de son oncle Kankuro. Ce dernier regardait tendrement Ayame qui parlait à Matsuri.

 **"- Kankuro, à quoi penses-tu ? A Ayame, sans doute** , le taquina-t-il. **Quand vas-tu enfin te décider à l'épouser ?**

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Naruto ?** Demanda étonner le dieu des Forges. **Nous ne sommes pas ensemble alors de là à lui faire une demande en mariage...**

 **\- Oh arrête, mon oncle, pas à moi,** le coupa le dieu de l'Amour en tournant autour de lui tel un fauve autour de sa proie. **Toute personne sensible à ces sentiments aussi doux peut très bien le deviner et puis, je suis au courant de certains événements.**

 **\- Comment... ?** fit le dieu des Forges oppressé par le comportement de son neveu. **Ayame t'a-t-elle confiée quelque chose ?**

 **\- Non, elle ne m'a rien racontée. Cependant, tu continues à oublier ma capacité à lire les coeurs des gens... Enfin, quand je souhaite le faire ou que la situation l'exige.**

 **-...**

 **\- Et puis, je dois avouer que j'étais été témoin de votre rapprochement... comment pourrai-je le qualifier... des plus intimes,"** insista Naruto dans un murmure mais suffisamment fort pour que Kankuro l'entende.

A l'énonciation de ce fait, ce dernier se mit à rougir et les deux se plongèrent dans leurs souvenirs. Depuis la colère de Gaara et ses fiançailles avec Matsuri, le dieu des Fortes avait couvert celle qui avait réussi à balayer tout cet orgueil qui avait empoisonné sa vie, de bienfaits et d'attention lui interdisant presque de le servir tel une simple servante. Dès qu'il sortait visiter les autres divinités ou qu'il était convoqué par Jiraya, Ayame était toujours invitée à le suivre. Elle était également la seule à être autorisée à rentrer dans sa forge. Cependant, une ombre planait au-dessus de la sérénité de Kankuro et attisait encore une fois sa jalousie. La seule différence avec celle qu'il avait ressentie par rapport à Kushina, était qu'elle était justifiée et légitime. En effet, depuis qu'il l'avait revue, Kakashi poursuivait de nouveau l'ancienne princesse troyenne de ses assiduités. Pour le moment, elle y restait sourde et aveugle. Malheureusement, la crainte de la voir céder angoissait Kankuro qui se jugeait encore indigne de se déclarer à sa belle. Malgré ses sentiments, il laissait faire jusqu'à ce jour où la relation entre Ayame et lui prit une autre tournure.

C'était lors du mariage de Minato et de Kushina. Alors que la cérémonie avait eu lieu et que les festivités battaient son plein, sa servante avait ressenti le besoin de s'isoler un instant après avoir vu Kankuro parler avec quelques Nymphes qui, poussées par l'ambition de s'élever dans la société divine, tendaient de le séduire. Elle ne comprenait plus le comportement de son maître. Il lui offrait présents et attention chaque jour que les Dieux faisaient, tout en restant distant dès qu'elle voulait le combler à son tour. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de sa situation et de sa position au sein du palais des Forges.

Ce qu'elle ignorait était la surveillance que Kankuro lui gratifiait depuis le début du mariage. C'est ainsi que, du coin de l'oeil, le dieu des Forges avait vu Ayame s'éloigner. Il fronça d'ailleurs les sourcils quand il vit Kakashi lui emboîter le pas quelques instants après. Une angoisse vint lui serrer le coeur. Kankuro prit donc congé des Nymphes et entreprit de prendre le même chemin que son camarade. Il arriva ainsi près d'un champ de saule-pleureurs où il entendit des voix s'y élever, l'une d'entre elle était celle de son aimée. Le fabricant des éclairs divins de Jiraya s'y dirigea discrètement et aperçut le dieu protecteur du Soleil et Ayame. Il se cacha rapidement derrière un arbre afin d'espionner leur échange.

Dès qu'il avait aperçu la proximité du couple, il se sentit oppresser et son coeur tambourinait de crainte de voir son pire cauchemar arrivé. Il avait vraiment peur que son demi-frère lui vole la femme qu'il aimait et qu'il se retrouve de nouveau seul. Afin de connaître son sort, il se concentra sur la conversation qui se déroulait devant lui. Le dieu des Forges entendit donc Kakashi interpellé l'ancienne princesse troyenne.

 **"- Que fait une jolie femme comme toi seule en ce beau soir de printemps ? C'est assez imprudent de ta part. Des hommes ivres pourraient avoir des intentions très peu recommandables sur ta personne.**

 **\- Seigneur Kakashi,...,** sursauta l'interpellée. **Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude mais nous ne sommes pas aux Enfers où il est déconseillé de sortir des Champs Elysées la nuit.**

 **\- C'est vrai. De plus, depuis l'agression de Matsuri et le jugement des fautives, peu de monde ont envie de subir la colère du dieu des Dieux en s'en prenant à la protégée de son fils, mon cher demi-frère, ce dieu au corps difforme** , ria-t-il quelque peu.

 **\- Vous ne devriez pas vous montrer aussi moqueur vis-à-vis de maître Kankuro. Il a le droit au respect autant que vous,** défendit Ayame, qui n'aimait pas le ton employé par Kakashi. **Il a déjà suffisamment souffert comme cela.**

 **\- Mmm... Tu as encore une fois parfaitement raison... En tout cas, j'aime ta répartie. C'est assez... rafraîchissant... à côté de l'hypocrisie de certaines femmes."**

Kankuro qui les avait entendus, était touché par la défense de sa servante vis-à-vis de sa personne. Mais pourquoi ? Serait-il une personne importante pour elle ou est-ce juste de la reconnaissance ? Sa réflexion fut arrêtée par la voix de Kakashi. Ce dernier, constatant qu'elle restait sans voix face à cette remarque, s'approcha d'elle et continua son monologue.

 **"- Mais dis-moi... Ne serais-tu pas amoureuse de notre cher dieu des Forges, par hasard ?**

 **\- ... Comment...?**

 **\- Tu le défends avec tellement de hargne, avec un tel éclat dans tes yeux, que, oui, je me pose la question... Aurait-il touché ton coeur, ma chère Ayame ?"**

En entendant ces questions, le coeur de Kankuro, toujours caché, accéléra ses battements dans l'attente de la réponse de la princesse troyenne. Il stressait tellement d'entendre une affirmation négative tout en flamboyant d'un nouveau espoir de se savoir aimer à son tour. Malheureusement, il ne put percevoir sa réponse qui disparut dans un murmure. De plus, une chouette se mit à hululer camouflant à ses oreilles la suite de la conversation et cela malgré ses efforts.

 **"- Je... Cela ne vous concerne en rien...,** fit cette dernière, le rose aux joues, en reculant de quelques pas, surprise qu'il touche ainsi à son intimité et à ses secrets les plus enfouis.

 **\- Un petit peu quand même,** ironisa-t-il, continuant son avancée avant de s'arrêter à quelques centimètres d'elle. **Si je dois avoir des rivaux, il est de mon devoir d'en connaître l'identité pour mieux les devancer. Tu ne crois pas ?**

 **\- Seigneur Kakashi, je vous ai déjà informé qu'user vos charmes sur moi est totalement inutile et voué à l'échec...**

 **\- Voyons, Ayame...,** provoqua le dieu solaire, en prenant prisonnier entre ses doigts une mèche de ses cheveux avec laquel il joua. **Je me rappelle pourtant d'une époque où mes charmes, comme tu le dis si bien, te faisaient perdre tous tes moyens et toutes résistances. Je me trompe ?**

 **\- Cet amour appartient à mon ancienne vie. Il est révolu et derrière moi. Désormais, j'ai la chance d'avoir la possibilité de ne pas commettre la même erreur. Je ne me laisserai plus séduire par un beau physique et des paroles certes belles mais mensongères,** répliqua-t-elle, outrée qu'il ose utiliser ses anciens sentiments contre elle pour l'assouvir de nouveau. **De plus, vous m'avez bien récompensée de vous avoir accordé mes faveurs et de vous avoir accepté dans mon lit en m'affublant de ce don de voyance et du malheur de n'être crue de personne.**

 **-... Je reconnais que cela a été cruel de ma part et je m'en excuse... Laisse-moi me faire pardonner auprès de toi. Tu ne le regretteras pas..."**

A ces mots, Kakashi la bloqua entre ses bras et tenta de l'embrasser. Cependant, Ayame posant ses mains contre son torse et déviant son visage pour éviter ses lèvres, essaya de le repousser en le suppliant.

 **"- Non, je vous en prie... Laissez-moi tranquille.**

 **\- Pourquoi continues-tu à résister ? Je sais que tu m'aimes toujours,"** insista le dieu protecteur du soleil.

La princesse troyenne tenta de nouveau de le repousser en se débattant, les yeux fermés. Malheureusement, le dieu était trop fort pour elle et résista à sa poussée. Il réitéra sa tentative quand il fut stoppé dans son entreprise par une voix provenant de derrière son dos.

 **\- Kakashi, lâche-la tout de suite. Je crois qu'elle ne souhaite pas accepter tes avances."**

A cette voix, Ayame sursauta en ouvrant ses yeux qui tombèrent sur un regard des plus furieux. Elle eut soudain honte de ce que la nouvelle personne présente pouvait penser d'elle en cet instant. L'interpellé se tourna vers son accusateur tout en gardant emprisonnée sa proie contre lui.

 **"- Tiens, tiens, Kankuro. Qu'est ce qui t'amène ? Tu viens d'interrompre nos retrouvailles entre Ayame et moi."**

C'était effectivement le dieu des Forges. Ce dernier respirait la colère attisée par la jalousie. N'ayant pas pu entendre la confession sur les réels sentiments de la jeune femme et apercevant le rouge de ses joues, il avait cru, dans un premier temps, qu'elle répondait favorablement à son demi-frère. Son coeur s'était brisé encore plus quand il l'avait vu la prendre dans ses bras. Kankuro allait partir quand, en jetant un dernier coup d'oeil, il fut étonné par la tentative d'Ayame de fuir l'étreinte de la divinité solaire. Il ne comprenait plus rien mais s'arrêta de réfléchir en constatant que celle qu'il aimait avait besoin d'aide et plus particulièrement de la sienne. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva devant eux, défiant le dieu des Arts.

 **"- Ne me provoque pas Kakashi... Tu es peut-être le protecteur du Soleil et fils illégitime de Jiraya. Cela ne te donne pas tous les droits et surtout pas sur moi.**

 **\- Serais-tu prêt à te battre pour cette ancienne mortelle ?** Continua son demi-frère dans la provocation.

 **\- Si tu m'y obliges, je m'y résoudrai. Je ne suis pas aussi fort que Minato qui n'a pas son égal dans l'art des combats. Cependant, étant fils légitime des souverains de l'Olympe, je suis tout à fait capable de te défaire. Ne me sous-estime pas car j'ai énormément progressé... surtout sur le maniement de la foudre de notre père."**

A ce moment-là, Kankuro fit apparaître devant lui comme une marionnette de foudre reliée par des fils électriques à chacun de ses doigts. A cette vision, Kakashi regarda cette apparition les yeux aussi ronds qu'une pastèque et reconnut en son fort intérieur qu'effectivement, la progression de son camarade était fulgurante. Il reprit ses esprits et reprit la parole en essayant la plaisanterie pour désamorcer la situation.

 **"- Soit, je ne souhaite pas la guerre entre nous. Je ne voudrai surtout pas me faire tirer les oreilles par Tsunade d'avoir égratigné un de ses "bébés".**

A ces mots, le dieu des Forges se mit à sourire du coin de la bouche, comprenant les intentions de Kakashi. Ce dernier desserra son étreinte sur Ayame qui se dégagea. La voyant enfin libre, Kankuro dissout sa marionnette et lui tendit la main l'invitant à le rejoindre. La princesse de Troie se précipita et se colla à son dos laissant les deux divinités se défier du regard. Au bout d'un moment, le dieu solaire amorça sa marche pour repartir vers le lieu des festivités. Arrivé à la hauteur de son demi-frère, il lui chuchota à l'oreille pour qu'il soit le seul à entendre en lui mettant une main à l'épaule.

 **"- Maintenant, la balle est dans ton camp. J'espère que tous mes efforts porteront leur fruit."**

Kakashi partit finalement laissant Kankuro avec des interrogations plein la tête sur cette affirmation. Alors qu'il cheminait, il regarda une ombre dans les arbres et lui adressa un clin d'oeil. Cette dernière lui répondit en souriant de toutes ses dents avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité. Pendant ce temps, le cadet de Tsunade sentit Ayame tremblée dans son dos. Pensant qu'elle avait froid et éprouvée par les événements récents, il lui proposa de rentrer. Elle accepta modestement mais voulut tout de même saluer les nouveaux mariés avant. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers eux pour s'excuser de leur départ précipité. Après avoir remercié Minato et Kushina, le dieu des Forges accompagna sa servante en son palais. Celle-ci fatiguée par toutes ses émotions s'était retrouvée dans ses bras.

Kankuro se dirigea vers les appartements de la jeune femme pour l'y déposer. Se sentant honteuse et désireuse de le remercier pour son aide, cette dernière le retint au moment où il allait quitter la pièce.

 **"- Maître Kankuro... Je voudrais vous remercier de m'avoir défendue face au seigneur Kakashi...et vous présenter mes excuses. A cause de moi, vous avez failli vous battre avec un membre de votre famille."**

Le dieu ainsi appelé stoppa sa progression mais resta près de la porte, dos à elle. Il n'osait pas la regarder de peur qu'elle identifie son trouble dans ses yeux. L'avoir aussi près de lui quand elle était dans ses bras avait mis à rude épreuve son contrôle sur ses pulsions. Il la désirait tellement.

 **"- Tu n'as pas à le faire. Je n'ai fait qu'accomplir mon devoir et puis, je serai un dieu bien indigne si je ne défendais pas une de mes protégés."**

Cette réponse était à la fois un réconfort et un poignard dans le coeur de la princesse troyenne. Elle était heureuse de compter un tant soit peu pour lui mais savoir qu'il avait accompli son acte que par devoir lui faisait mal. Elle se sentait tellement inutile. Elle allait encore lui demander pardon qu'elle l'entendit sa voix l'interpeller.

 **"- Tu sais, Ayame... Tu ne dois pas te sentir obliger de rester près de moi à cause d'une quelconque reconnaissance de t'avoir offert une seconde vie... Je sais que tu as aimé Kakashi dans ta vie de mortelle et c'est peut-être encore le cas... Si ton coeur te pousse vers lui, alors écoute-le et vas-y... Je le comprendrai."**

La jeune femme fut horrifiée par l'invitation de celui-ci à le quitter. Mais pourquoi ? Pensait-il vraiment qu'elle éprouvait une quelconque affection pour le dieu des Arts ? A moins que cela n'était qu'un prétexte. Elle voulut en avoir le coeur net et le questionna plus en avant, angoissée d'en connaître la réponse, des sanglots dans la voix.

 **"- Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Vous ne voulez plus de moi auprès de vous, maître. Si c'est cela, je suis prête à satisfaire votre désir de me voir partir.**

 **\- Non... Bien sûr que non ! Je ne veux pas que tu partes... La vie avec toi est merveilleuse. Tu m'apportes tout ce à quoi aspire mon coeur et... "** S'empressa d'affirmer Kankuro en se retournant d'un coup avant de s'arrêter et de reprendre sa position initial en se rendant compte de ce qu'il était entrain de confesser.

A cette moitié de confession, Ayame mit sa main devant sa bouche, plus qu'agréablement surprise. Son amour serait-il enfin réciproque ? Mais alors, pourquoi était-il si distant ? De quoi, avait-il peur ? D'être de nouveau trahi ou de ne pas être aimé sincèrement ? Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi penser. Devait-elle lui avouer ses plus profonds secrets ? Alors qu'elle se posait une tonne de question, la même ombre qu'avait croisé Kakashi dans l'heure précédente se trouvait à la fenêtre de cette chambre où le destin de deux êtres allait changer. Un arc en or, finement sculpté et décoré de pierres précieuses, sortit comme par enchantement de sa main gauche. Celle de droite alla dans son dos pour y sortir une flèche dorée d'un carquois du plus solide cuir qui avait apparu dès son arme en sa possession. L'inconnu plaça le projectile sur le fil tendu et banda son instrument en visant la poitrine d'Ayame. Il tira. La flèche partit et se planta dans le coeur de sa cible et disparut dans un halo de lumière invisible aux yeux de tous.

A ce moment-là, Ayame sursauta sans en vraiment en prendre conscience et sentit une douce chaleur lui envahir la poitrine et se propager dans tout son corps. Elle pourrait s'y opposer mais préféra la laisser grandir en fermant doucement les yeux. C'est alors que nourrit d'une nouvelle force, elle les rouvrit déterminée. Elle devait le rassurer et être sure de ses intentions à son égard. Le seul moyen était de lui confesser ses propres sentiments. Tant pis, si elle se faisait rejeter.

 **"- Maître Kankuro, je peux vous assurer que le seigneur Kakashi ne possède pas ni mon corps, ni mon coeur et ni mon âme... Mon amour est destiné et appartient à un autre dieu...**

 **\- Oh,... Je vois,** coupa Kankuro, heureux d'entendre cette confession."

Il avait peut-être une chance alors. Malheureusement, à peine cette idée émergea dans son esprit qu'il l'écarta tout de suite. C'était impossible, l'amour n'était pas pour lui. Il calma son enthousiasme.

 **"- Et bien, cet homme a bien de la chance... Tu le mérites. Est-ce que je le connais ?"**

Comprenant qu'il ne songeait pas à lui un seul instant, Ayame résolue de lui faire comprendre. Poussée par cette sensation grandissante au fond d'elle, elle s'approcha de Kankuro et posant ses mains sur son dos les fit glisser sur ses omoplates avant de les poser sur ses bras en disant.

 **"- Maître Kankuro, vous méritez aussi une femme qui vous aime."**

Le dieu des Forges frissonna à son contact et comprenant l'invitation de la jeune femme, se tourna enfin vers elle. Dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur son visage, il put lire dans les siens de l'amour et une profonde affection. Il en fut déstabilisé mais reprit quelque peu contenance.

 **"- C'est gentil mais je sais que ce n'est pas la vérité...Mon destin est d'être seul à jamais pour expier mes fautes... Et puis qui voudrait de moi ?** Souffla le dieu des Forges, plus que pessimiste.

 **\- Moi... Maître Kankuro, c'est vous qui habitait mon coeur et qui avait entre vos mains mon âme,** lui avoua Ayame, lui prenant le visage entre ses mains.

 **\- C'est... c'est impossible,** fit-il estomaqué par cet aveu, ne pouvant pas y croire. **Après tout ce j'ai fait,.. mes crimes... comment pourrais-tu...?**

 **\- J'ai su voir qui vous étiez vraiment et l'homme que j'ai appris à connaître a emprisonné mon coeur à jamais... Je vous aime."**

Kankuro n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Les mots qu'il espérait tant entendre durant toute son existence venait de sortir de la bouche de celle qu'il aimait. C'est à ce moment-là que l'ombre retendit son arc et planta une nouvelle flèche mais cette fois-ci dans la poitrine du dieu des Forges. La même chaleur essaya de l'atteindre mais il y résista, se jugeant indigne. Il allait parvenir à l'expulser de son corps quand il sentit une douce caresse sur ses lèvres. Ayame venait de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il en resta interdit permettant à l'énergie de le pénétrer d'avantage et de grandir dans son corps. Malheureusement, ce fut un tel électro-choc qu'il ne réagit pas à ce baiser. Pensant qu'il la rejetait, la jeune servante se retira et lâcha son visage. Elle se recula en se serrant les mains contre la poitrine en baissant la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Elle voulait fuir. Malgré sa fatigue, elle trouva donc assez de force pour se mouvoir prenant la direction de la porte. Elle passa à côté du dieu des Forges, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

Constatant sa tristesse et sa fuite, Kankuro eut un pincement au coeur. Elle n'avait pas compris les raisons de son inaction. Poussé par cette force qu'il avait fini par accepter l'influence, il se précipita vers elle et lui prenant le bras, la colla contre lui dans une forte étreinte. Il lui mit un doigt sous le menton lui faisant relever le visage et lui captura à son tour les lèvres avec fougue, lui témoignant sa faim. Fermant les yeux, le couple se cherchait à chaque mouvement, à chaque caresse de leur langue entre elles. A bout de souffle, ils rompirent leur baiser et se regardèrent dans les yeux, le feu du désir y dansait. Le dieu des Forges, toujours incertain malgré leur échange, voulut s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.

 **"- Ayame, je ne sais pas depuis quand, mais sache que je t'aime aussi d'un amour ardant mais je veux savoir... En ais-tu vraiment sur?... Je suis pourtant difforme et défiguré... Il existe d'autres hommes plus attrayant et plus beau que moi... Je...**

 **\- Le physique m'importe peu,** le coupa-t-elle, d'un ton doux qu'elle voulait le plus amoureux possible. **Tout ce qui compte est ce qui se trouve dans votre coeur et qui vous êtes vraiment... Et l'homme que j'ai en face de moi me convient parfaitement. Je vous aime."**

A la suite de ses paroles et ne lui laissant pas le temps de réfléchir ou de dire un mot, la princesse troyenne se mit sur la pointe des pieds et commença à embrasser chaque cicatrise de son visage, puis de son cou. Ses mains se posèrent sur son torse et agrippant sa tunique, l'écarta. Elle s'y pencha pour y déposer des baisers sur chaque blessure cicatrisée. N'en revenant pas, Kankuro se laissa faire et frissonna à chaque contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau rugueuse. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à résister à son envie de la faire sienne. Au moment, où elle arriva au niveau de son nombril, n'y tenant plus, il la releva et l'embrassa avec passion, parcourant son corps de ses mains galeuses. Ayame rompit leur embrassade et souria. Ce sourire fut mal interprété par son amant. Malgré cette chaleur en lui qui le poussait à la croire sincère, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se poser une question : se moquait-elle de lui et de ses sentiments ?


	24. Réponse à un avis

Bonjour à tous,

Je reviens vers vous par rapport à un commentaire que j'ai reçu. La personne se reconnaîtra, je pense. Je ne souhaite pas divulguer son pseudo. Son message m'a interpellée et, je dois avouer, m'a aussi chamboulée, malheureusement dans le mauvais sens du terme. Je rassure les lecteurs qui me commentent, me lisent et souhaitent connaître la suite et le dénouement de mon récit. Son avis ne me décourage pas à continuer et à terminer mon histoire. J'ai passé l'âge de prendre trop au pied de la lettre, étant capable de prendre du reçu, enfin je pense. Cependant, cette personne s'est exprimée au nom d'autres lecteurs, s'appropriant leur pensée. Voyez plutôt :

 _Coucou_  
 _Ta fiction est vraiment bien les chapitres sont cool mais la sa commence à trop faire on n'est déjà au 29 chapitres et il ya toujours pas la rencontré de Naruto et hinata , ok ce ta fiction et ta envie d'exploiter d'autres couples d'autres gens mais sans trop mentir_ _ **les gens qui lisent ta fiction on envie de lire sur naruhina**_ _pk tu mais en description comme personne principale hinata or on la voit jamais tu passe ton temps à écrire sur ino et sai ou même le personnage de kankuro à etait plus exploiter que hinata et sa mes saoune je envie de continuer ta fiction mais la vraiment je suis trop déçu._

J'ai donc senti le besoin de répondre aux remarques mentionnées et de m'expliquer. Mais avant tout, je le (la) remercie de trouver ma fiction "vraiment bien" et "cool". Je dois cependant faire remarquer à ce commentateur(trice) qu'il (elle) ne devrait pas s'exprimer à la place des autres, à moins d'être télépathe. De plus, je pense que les autres lecteurs sont assez grands pour donner eux-même leur avis. Enfin, bref.

Oui, j'ai développé la relation entre Ino et Saï. Je me suis laissée guider par ma plume et le résultat me plaît énormément. De plus, un des commentateurs (trices) m'a fait remarquer que sa légende préférée concernait Pluton et Proserpine, personnage d'Ino et de Saï. J'ai donc voulu lui faire plaisir et j'ai donc avancé leur histoire dans mes plans. Normalement, elle aurait dû se trouver vers la fin de ma fiction. Au final, je trouve que ce fut une très bonne idée de faire comme ça. Comme quoi, écouter son instinct et le désir de personne bien attentionnée peut se montrer bénéfique. Sachez également que Pluton et Proserpine jouent un rôle dans le mythe de Psyché et d'Eros. Ainsi, Saï et Ino interviendront dans la relation entre Naruto et Hinata et plus particulièrement auprès de cette dernière. J'ai donc trouvé normal que j'approfondisse leur histoire qui m'a permise de vous présenter la vision des peuples antiques sur les Enfers. J'avoue que sa description est longue, en tout cas plus que ce que j'avais prévu au départ. Je ne pensais pas rentrer autant dans les détails mais surtout d'extrapoler autant. C'est la description sur l'évolution de leur sentiment et de leur relation que j'ai imaginé moi-même. L'enlèvement, les graines de grenade, le jugement de Jupiter proviennent du récit des poètes antiques (Homère...), comme beaucoup des faits que je relate dans mon histoire. Dans les anciens écrits, les dieux sont soit mariés et infidèles, soit célibataires et chastes. Pour tous mes personnages, j'ai préféré en faire des couples fidèles (sauf pour Jiraya, j'avoue) et véritablement amoureux. Je suis très fleur bleue.

Ensuite pour Gaara et Kankuro. Dans mes chapitres, je mentionne leur couple respectif et je me voyais mal les marier du jour au lendemain sans décrire le pourquoi et comment ils en sont arrivés à conquérir leur compagne. De plus, cela me permet de mentionner les mythes qui se rapportent à leur personnage comme la relation antérieure entre Apollon (Kakashi) et Cassandre (Ayame) qui a entraîné la malédiction de cette dernière ou encore comme la légende d'Iphigénie (Matsuri) et de son sacrifice par son père qui précéda le départ vers la guerre de Troie.

Pour Hinata. A moins que d'autres personnes pensent la même chose, je trouve l'auteur de ce commentaire assez injuste avec moi. Certes, elle n'effectue pas beaucoup d'actions pour le moment. Il est assez difficile de faire intervenir un bébé ou un enfant de trois ans dans une telle histoire. Cependant, elle était le centre des préoccupations dans les premiers chapitres, sans pour autant être là. De plus, sans en prendre conscience et tout le monde a du le constater, Hinata a une grande influence sur Naruto et l'aide dans son apprentissage. Sans elle, il aurait subi crises sur crises et n'aurait pas évolué aussi rapidement dans son enseignement. Sachez que plus mon histoire avancera, plus Hinata prendra de l'importance et sera de plus en plus présente pour être au final le centre de l'histoire. En gros, son personnage va grandir crescendo tout le long du récit pour en être le principal avec Naruto, rabaissant les autres au rang de figurants. Là, je risque d'avoir les critiques inverses et qu'on me reproche d'oublier les autres personnages que j'avais mis autant de temps à développer.

Je parle effectivement dans ma description du NaruHina et je sais que la rencontre tarde. J'en suis consciente. Cependant, j'aimerai faire remarquer que sur ce site, les descriptions sont limitées en terme de caractère. J'ai donc été obligée d'occulter dans cette dernière le deuxième couple principal de cette histoire : le NejiTenten. Constatant ce fait, j'ai rédigé un prologue où je mentionne mon souhait d'utiliser le mythe d'Endymion et de Diane, les personnages de Neji et Tenten, au même titre que le mythe d'Eros et de Psychée, personnages de Naruto et Hinata. Ainsi, je trouve normal de raconter l'histoire de Neji et ses péripéties que je commence à relater dans les premiers chapitres. Les autres couples et leur développement me sont venus en écrivant et comme plus tôt, je les aime bien et je suis assez satisfaite du rendu. De plus, chaque personnage mentionné comme Toneri, Shion, et d'autres en préparation (Hanabi, Konohamaru...) auront un rôle à jouer dans le mythe principal d'Eros et Psychée, relaté au travers de la relation de Naruto et Hinata. J'ai donc désiré raconter une histoire où les personnages n'arrivent pas comme un cheveu sur la soupe ainsi que leur relation entre eux. Exemple : pourquoi Shion haïra-t-elle Hinata au point d'être la cause principale de son malheur ? Pourquoi Naruto tombe-t-il amoureux d'Hinata au point de défier sa mère et les autres divinités ? Pourquoi devra-t-il cacher sa vraie nature à Hinata derrière une fausse identité ? Si je n'en donne pas le pourquoi du comment, à quoi bon le raconter ?

Le premier but de mon histoire est de vous présenter et de vous relater les légendes mythologiques que je connais en utilisant les personnages de Naruto car ma créativité travaille en les imaginant dans les différents rôles. En tout cas, quand j'ai vu les vitraux qui m'ont inspirés mon récit au château de Chantilly, ce sont eux qui me sont venus à l'esprit, surtout le naruhina. J'ai du imaginer des événements crédibles qui ont pour but de relier tous les mythes entre eux afin d'éviter de passer du coq à l'âne. Enfin, j'espère que j'y arrive. La seule chose non prévue est de rentrer autant dans les détails et que j'en utilise autant. Je suis également surprise à vouloir vous faire connaître quelques us et coutumes des peuples antiques romains et grecques. Je pense que tout ceci est du à mon souhait de vous apporter un récit de qualité mais surtout riche.

Voilà donc ma réponse au commentaire que j'ai reçu. J'espère ne pas vous avoir dérangé ou ennuyé mais surtout d'avoir été claire. J'ai supposé que si ce lecteur a pensé ainsi, peut-être que d'autres ont aussi le même sentiment de déception d'où mes justifications. En tout cas, si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse mais comme je le dis souvent, on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde et tant que mon histoire intéresse au moins une personne, cela me va. Bon, j'apprécie comme tout le monde d'être lue par plusieurs lecteurs comme tout auteur. En tout cas, je n'abandonnerai pas cette histoire.

Je vous salue et j'espère vous retrouver la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre.

NaruHina82


	25. Célébration improvisée

Je voudrai avant tout remercier Streema, Angelhina, nic79, Lilice, Sans dc, Sakka-Sensei et un(e) Guest. Tous m'ont envoyée un sacré soutien par rapport à mon chapitre précédent. Je vous en suis reconnaissante, vraiment. Cela a remonté ma motivation en flèche. Je suis contente de réussir à vous emmener dans l'univers que mon inspiration a imaginé. J'espère continuer ainsi jusqu'à la fin qui se présentera dans un nombre incalculable de chapitres, même moi j'en ignore la quantité. Votre soutien et votre intérêt me prouve que mon travail vous apporte quelque chose. Si en plus, j'arrive à titiller votre curiosité sur les légendes mythologiques alors je suis comblée.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kankuro n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette angoisse de voir Ayame s'être jouée et rire de lui. Pendant des siècles, toutes les femmes s'étaient moquées de lui, lui refusant leur faveur alors que lui ne demandait que d'être aimé et d'aimer en retour. En cela, il comprenait la souffrance de Naruto et s'en voulait d'y avoir été aveugle. C'est sur cette pensée que le dieu des Forges baissa la tête et serra ses poings de jalousie dans l'attente du verdict de sa jeune servante. L'image d'Ayame dans les bras de Kakashi le hantait malgré qu'elle affirmait ne plus l'aimer. Le voyant ainsi prostrer, celle-ci savait qu'il fallait qu'elle lui donne une preuve irréfutable de son amour pour lui. Elle se recula donc vers le lit, consciente qu'il la surveillait tout de même du coin de l'oeil. Arrivée devant ce meuble qui appelle au repos, elle l'appela doucement afin qu'il la regarde.

 **"- Maître Kankuro... De quoi avez-vous peur ? Je vous aime et rien ni personne ne pourra changer mes sentiments à votre égard. Si vous me demandiez de me tuer pour vous, alors ce serait avec la plus grande joie que je m'exécuterai."**

A ces mots, Kankuro releva la tête, étonné d'un tel discours. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'elle pourrait mettre sa vie en jeu. Il allait la contredire en lui affirmant que ce ne sera jamais dans ses intentions, préférant mourir plutôt que d'exiger d'elle un tel sacrifice, quand toutes paroles restèrent coincer dans sa gorge. Devant lui, une magnifique vision s'offrait à ses yeux. Ayame était baignée dans la lumière du clair de lune l'entourant d'un halo d'argent. Hypnotisé par la jeune femme, le dieu des Forges la vit lever une main doucement vers la barrette qui coiffait ses cheveux. Son autre main se dirigea dans ce même geste lent et sensuel vers les attaches de sa tunique. C'est dans un seul mouvement, que la princesse troyenne tira déployant sa crinière sur ses épaules et faisant choir son vêtement au sol. C'est en révélant à son amant son corps nu, qu'elle s'offrit à lui.

 **"- Maître Kanguro, je suis entièrement votre. Mon corps, mon coeur et mon âme vous appartiennent et de toute éternité."**

Le bonheur envahit le cadet de Tsunade renforçant le pouvoir de la flèche qu'il avait reçu quelque instant plus tôt sans qu'il s'en rendit compte. A la vue de ce corps qui lui semblait parfait et doux, le maître des lieux s'avança vers elle, ni tenant plus. Alors qu'il faisait mouvement, l'ombre qui les observait, était collé contre la paroi extérieure, juste en dessous de la fenêtre. Au moment où Ayame avait fait tomber sa tunique sur le sol, elle s'était détournée de ce spectacle, aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Ce n'était pas prévu dans son plan ça. L'inconnu était maintenant dans l'interrogation. Devait-il rester pour s'assurer que tout se passe bien ou devait-il partir pour laisser les choses suivre leur cour ? Après réflexion, et voulant leur laisser à leur intimité, l'ombre préféra cette dernière solution. La suite plus que probable ne la regardait pas et le voyeurisme, ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé non plus. Se réconfortant dans cette perspective, elle s'apprêta à éclipser en silence quand une sensation lui parvenant du couple stoppa tous mouvements de sa part. L'espion se résolue à jeter une dernier coup d'oeil.

Il vit le dieu des Forges, cachant heureusement pour lui le corps d'Ayame, se pencher vers elle. Celle-ci croyant qu'il allait l'embrasser de nouveau, ferma les yeux. Malheureusement, rien ne vint. Il évita ses lèvres et son corps pour aller chercher un long châle qui traînait sur le lit et le posa sur les épaules de la jeune femme, la recouvrant totalement. Cette dernière revint à la réalité en sentant ce poids sur elle. Elle le regarda, ne comprenant plus rien. Elle se donnait à lui et il la rejetait malgré sa déclaration. Elle était perdue et attendit les larmes aux yeux une explication. Lisant ses interrogations, Kankuro la lui fournit en se reculant d'elle.

 **"- Je... Je te remercie de ce que tu veux m'offrir Ayame mais je... Je ne veux pas... ou plus tôt je ne peux pas."**

Elle ne comprenait plus. Il lui avait pourtant affirmé l'aimer et elle voulait juste lui prouver qu'elle était sincère. De plus, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle attendait, rêvant souvent de ce moment où elle pouvait enfin ne faire qu'une seule entité avec lui. D'ailleurs, la servante rougissait toujours les matins de ces nuits érotiques en repensant aux caresses qu'elle se promulguait en songeant que c'était ses mains qui s'étaient posées sur son corps. Elle le regarda intensément en lui posant la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

 **"- Pourquoi, maître ? Doutez-vous de moi ? Je n'inspire peut-être pas le désir.**

 **\- Non,** s'empressa de contredire Kankuro, qui vit dans son regard toute sa détresse se résignant à pousser ses raisons. **Ayame, tu m'es plus désirable que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Cependant, je dois expier ma faute vis-à-vis de mon frère et de Naruto. Je ne me sens pas digne encore d'être aimé. Le fait que je possède ton coeur, et toi le mien me suffit. Tu n'as pas besoin de te donner à moi pour me le prouver.**

 **-Est-ce donc votre passé qui vous hante ainsi, vous interdisant à m'aimer ?**

 **\- Oui,** répondit-il, honteux de ses erreurs. **De plus, j'ai... Je crains que tu ne le regrettes après car nous ne sommes pas mariés. Et puis, au vu de ta relation passée avec Kakashi, comment sais-tu que je ne te laisserai pas le soleil levant comme il l'a fait ?"**

A la fin de ce monologue, Ayame était sans voix. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Son maître se refusait de l'aimer à cause de ses actes vis-à-vis de Minato et de Naruto. Kankuro lui apparaissait vraiment comme un homme d'honneur et de principe qui avait été longtemps perdu dans sa solitude et dans son orgueil avant de voir la lumière. Il respectait maintenant la gent féminine mais, elle se plaisait à le croire, la respectait tellement qu'il se refusait de la toucher à moins d'être mariés. A cette idée, elle rougit en baissant la tête et en levant par intermittence les yeux sur lui. Envisageait-il de peut-être l'épouser ? Ce serait le rêve pour elle. Quand au dieu des Forges, réalisant ce qu'il venait de suggérer, il se reprit en la voyant dans cette position.

 **"- Ayame, je ne suis qu'un misérable qui a fait souffrir les personnes qui voulaient l'aider. Je ne mérite pas de te faire mienne... Je me dois de mener mon projet à bien... et seulement après, je pourrai envisager une relation sereine avec toi... Enfin, s'il est un succès et si tu veux encore de moi. Cependant, il est loin d'être terminé et je ne sais pas dans combien de temps cela me prendra pour le terminer. Alors... je ne te demanderais pas à m'attendre. Je n'en ai pas le droit... Si un jour, un autre arrive à remporter ton coeur alors n'hésite pas et soit heureuse."**

Un silence suivit ses paroles. Toujours entrain d'observer et d'écouter le couple, l'espion, toujours à la fenêtre, fulminait de frustration. Malgré tous ses efforts et sa flèche, Kankuro résistait encore à son pouvoir. Il avait bien cru y être arrivé mais non, il jouait son têtu et éloigner de lui son bonheur et celui de la jeune femme en s'enfermant dans son passé. Il hésitait sur ce qu'il devait faire. Se décidant, il reprit une flèche d'or et se prépara à de nouveau à tendre son arc pour la tirer. Cependant, son geste fut interrompu par un mouvement d'Ayame. Il vit cette dernière s'avancer vers Kankuro de manière sensuelle. Le dieu des Forges était hypnotisé par ce corps qui se mouvait et qu'il arrivait à distinguer au travers du léger vêtement dont il l'avait recouverte il y a peu. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à résister à son appel. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il la désirait. L'ancienne princesse troyenne ne lui laissa pas le temps de réaliser qu'elle venait de se planter devant lui en lui prenant le visage entre ses mains. Elle l'obligea à plonger ses prunelles dans les siennes en déclarant ces mots.

 **"- Maître Kankuro, vous n'êtes pas comme le dieu Kakashi. Je sais au plus profond de moi que je peux vous faire confiance. Je ne vivrais pas dans le regret tant que je suis et je serai auprès de vous. Je suis à vous, marier ou non. Je respecte votre besoin de rédemption et je suis prête à patienter le temps qu'il faudra."**

La jeune femme se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui captura de nouveau les lèvres en lui quémandant l'entrée à sa bouche. Sentant une énergie et une détermination émaner d'elle, l'espion fit disparaître son arc et son carquois attendant la suite des événements. Une nouvelle barrière cédant à la tentation, Kankuro la laissa l'explorer et répondit avec autant d'enthousiasme. Leur langue se cherchait et se caressait. Il avait l'impression de voyager dans un monde de félicité. Cependant, l'image de Naruto blessé et meurtri à cause de lui refit surface et il s'obligea à interrompre leur embrassade à bout de souffle. Les mains de sa servante toujours posées sur ses joues, il s'excusa encore.

 **"- Je suis désolé, Ayame... Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux rien te promettre. Si je n'arrive pas à accomplir la mission que je me suis assigné, mon âme sera trop torturée pour me laisser bercer à ton amour... Je refuse de t'entraîner dans mes ténèbres... Tu es si pure. Ton coeur n'est que gentillesse.**

 **\- Ma pureté n'est qu'apparence. N'oubliez pas que j'ai déjà vécu une existence de mortelle et que je sais à quoi m'attendre. Ce corps qui m'a été offert par le dieu Saï à votre prière est certes vierge mais pas mon âme et mon esprit... Je ne suis remplie de bonté que parce que je vous aime... Je sais que vous travaillez dur pour forger votre secret et je suis sure que vous y arriverez. Dans le cas contraire, je ferai mon possible pour vous montrer que vous avez le droit à l'amour... Laissez-moi vous aimer."**

C'est sans cérémonie qu'Ayame l'embrassa une nouvelle fois se collant encore plus contre lui. Le torse toujours à découvert, Kankuro sentait à travers le fin tissu la recouvrant sa poitrine l'effleurer le faisant frisonner de désir. N'y tenant plus, il répondit encore à son baiser et plaçant ses bras autour de sa taille, la serra encore plus afin de ressentir sa chaleur. Le sentant plus libre, la jeune femme mit ses bras autour de son cou et se blottit contre lui. Le contact avec cette peau rugueuse sur ses seins envoya comme une décharge électrique dans tout son corps. Elle se mit alors à gémir dans sa bouche alors qu'ils ne cessaient de jouer avec leur appendice. Ne voulant plus réprimer son désir, Ayame rompit leur baiser, frôla de ses lèvres son menton pour arriver enfin à son cou. Elle le lécha sur toute sa longueur et le parsema de doux toucher. Le dieu des Forges sentit encore une autre résistance cédée et se laissa enfin aller à ses sollicitations. Il se mit à émettre des sons rogues et sa respiration commença à se saccader.

Soudain, la princesse troyenne sentit une proéminence provenant de son amant lui toucher le bas du ventre. Elle se mit à rougir, identifiant parfaitement que c'était l'expression de son désir pour elle. Elle en fut heureuse. Elle glissa une de ses mains de son cou sur son thorax qu'elle caressa avant de descendre doucement toujours un peu plus bas. A ce geste, Kankuro se tendit, conscient de ce qu'elle allait faire. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait : la faire sienne ou l'arrêter. Devinant son intention, une autre personne rougissante se sentit soudainement de trop à ce moment-là. Dans un mouvement silencieux et souple, elle se précipita sur la branche d'un arbre touffu planté juste devant la fenêtre où il se trouvait. Finalement, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de tirer un deuxième trait sur Kankuro. Ayame semblait prendre les choses en main, si on pouvait dire, et son amant acceptait enfin son amour. L'espion sourit et décida de partir leur laissant à leur intimité. Il était satisfait de la réussite de son plan, même si le dieu des Forges avait quelque peu résisté.

Dans la chambre, l'amante allait atteindre son objectif quand elle sentit une main de Kankuro la stopper. Elle quitta son cou pour le regarder et lut dans son regard sa lutte intérieure. Elle comprit qu'il n'était pas encore assez libre pour se pardonner et pour ne plus être accablé par sa culpabilité. Son projet était donc si important que cela. Cependant, elle désirait tant lui montrer qu'elle était sincère et prête à tout pour lui, en respectant son souhait de ne pas la toucher. Elle l'entendit murmurer son prénom à son oreille.

 **"- Ayame,..., tu n'es pas obligée. Je te l'ai affirmée. Tu n'as rien à me prouver et je n'ai pas besoin de ça... malgré les apparences et la réaction de mon corps... Je n'en ressens pas encore le droit. Je..."**

Comprenant ce qu'il essayait de faire, la princesse troyenne, n'écoutant que ses bas instincts, le coupa en lui mordant le cou doucement. A ce contact quelque peu douloureux, étonné, Kankuro desserra son emprise sur sa main lui permettant de finir son voyage. Après un soupir de bien-être, la respiration du dieu des Forges s'interrompit au contact de sa paume sur sa fierté dressée. Il sentit son amante lui lécher le résultat de son impertinence alors qu'elle commençait à le caresser doucement. A cette nouvelle sensation, il enfouit sa tête contre le cou d'Ayame et souffla de plus en plus fort à chaque fois que sa main intensifiait ses mouvements autour de lui. La jeune femme suivit ensuite un chemin passant de son cou au creux de sa clavicule, puis à son torse. Elle parsemait ce dernier de baisers et descendit pour finir à genoux devant lui. Kankuro la suivit dans son déplacement, de plus en plus surpris par son initiative et n'arrivant plus à garder la tête froide. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle envisageait de faire. Il voulut l'arrêter et essaya de se défaire. Sentant son recul, la princesse troyenne serra un peu plus son emprise, lui faisant lâcher un râle rogue de plaisir. Sur ce ressenti, il se paralysa un instant.

Celui-ci fut suffisant pour Ayame de continuer son plan. Le dieu des Forges ouvrit en grand les yeux, quand elle se mit à déposer sur ce qui fait de lui un homme des baisers et le caresser du bout de sa langue. Il avait l'impression que son coeur allait sortir de sa poitrine tellement ses battements tentaient de battre un record de vitesse. Il mit sa main sur sa tête pour essayer dans une dernière tentative de l'interrompre en essayant de reprendre la parole entrecoupée de soupir.

 **"- Ayame... Je t'en prie... Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir ou te blesser en perdant mon self-contrôle...ou en te donnant de faux espoirs...**

 **\- Maître Kankuro, c'est mon envie et mon plaisir. Vous vous refusez à me toucher. Je vais donc respecter votre souhait. Cependant, vous ne m'avez pas interdit de vous assouvir. Je veux faire quelque chose pour vous."**

En prononça son affirmation, la jeune femme avait relevé ses yeux vers lui. Son regard le déstabilisa. Il était rempli de désir et de détermination. Ses yeux brillaient de lubricité et finirent par lui faire rendre les armes. S'abandonnant enfin à ses caresses, le dieu des Forges se sentit asservir par le plaisir quand Ayame lui fit subir la plus douce des tortures, celle dont tous les hommes rêvent de vivre au moins une fois dans leur vie. Elle l'emmena dans un monde connu des seuls êtres partageant un amour sincère et fort. La béatitude l'envahissait, troublant la tranquillité de son palais par ses gémissements dus aux soins de son amante. Cette sensation s'intensifia au fil des minutes pour enfin exploser. Il grogna alors son nom à gorge déployée. Reprenant difficilement son souffle, Kankuro la redressa pour l'enlacer et lui exprimer sa reconnaissance dans un baiser. Ce dernier fut intense et exprimait encore leur faim de l'autre. Cependant, sentant sa fatigue de cette journée remplie d'émotions diverses et ne voulant pas la laisser seule, en cette nuit, il allongea Ayame sur son lit. Se couchant à son tour, il la serra contre lui. C'est ainsi collé serré, que le couple s'endormit, heureux de vivre enfin un amour partagé.

Le lendemain, le maître dans l'art de la Forge avait tenu à lui rendre la pareille et l'avait réveillée doucement grâce à des caresses subtiles et précises de ses doigts et de sa langue, l'amenant à la jouissance qu'elle hurla en prononçant son prénom. Les jours suivants, les amoureux avaient préféré garder leur relation secrète afin qu'Ayame soit protégée des moqueries et en attendant qu'il termine son projet. D'ailleurs, la jeune femme le voyait travailler de jour comme de nuit, le soutenant et en le soulageant des ennuis domestiques. Kankuro lui donna également l'autorisation de le tutoyer en privé et la traitait comme la maîtresse de sa demeure, lui assignant toutes les prérogatives que normalement son épouse devait remplir et lui être attribuée. Quant à leur intimité, le couple n'avait pas encore passé le cap, bloqué qu'il était par son sentiment de ne pas la mériter et de culpabilité. Il partageait tout de même des moments intenses, se promulguant un plaisir mutuel.

Toujours dans leurs pensées, Naruto et le dieu des Forges ne remarquèrent pas l'arrivée de Kakashi qui les prenant par une épaule, les fit sursauter. Cela faisait un moment qu'il les observait et voyant le rouge au joue de l'aîné, il avait voulu les taquiner. Il les apostropha sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

 **"- Alors vous deux, à quoi complotez-vous ? Pourrais-je participer à vos plans ? Tant que je me divertie, tout me va. Alors ?**

 **\- Kakashi,** souffla Naruto. Nous n'organisons aucun complot. **Je faisais remarquer à Kankuro qu'il mettait un certain temps à demander Ayame en mariage alors que c'est tout ce qu'elle désire.**

 **\- Oh, je vois** , siffla le dieu solaire avant de se tourner vers son demi-frère. **C'est vrai que cela fait deux ans et demi que vous êtes ensembles. Combien de temps vas-tu la faire attendre au juste ? J'aimerai savoir si mes efforts vont être récompensés. J'ai tout de même risqué d'en venir aux mains avec toi. Tu m'as également gratifié d'un sacré coup poing le lendemain... D'ailleurs, bonne droite. Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais te mettre en colère.**

 **\- Mais... Comment savez-vous que nous sommes ensembles, tous les deux** , interrogea Kankuro avant de réaliser une chose après le monologue de son demi-frère. **Ne me dis pas, Kakashi, que tu as joué la comédie et que ton comportement faisait parti d'un plan ?!**

 **\- Et bien, tu en as mis du temps pour comprendre et...;** le provoqua ce dernier en lui frappant son épaule.

 **\- Naruto, c'est toi... qui est derrière tout ça, n'est-ce-pas ?** Posa Kankuro en regardant le dieu ailé, d'un regard où était mélangées reconnaissance et frustration de n'avoir rien vu de leur conciliabule.

 **\- Et bien... J'avoue qu'au vu de leur relation ultérieure, je suis allé voir Kakashi pour qu'il joue le soupirant voulant reconquérir sa belle afin de te faire réagir,** répondit l'Eros, la main derrière sa nuque signifiant son malaise devant le regard inquisiteur de son oncle. **Il n'y a rien de mieux dans certain cas que la jalousie et la peur de perdre l'être aimé pour réaliser qu'il est enfin temps de se déclarer. Et puis, Ayame semblait tellement abattu et perdu par ton comportement lunatique. Connaissant vos sentiments, j'ai voulu vous donner un petit coup de pouce.**

 **\- Je vois... Si je comprends bien, tu as assisté à tout ce qui s'est passé ce soir là.** Affirma le dieu des Forges.

 **\- Oui mais rassure-toi. Je suis parti quand ça devenait vraiment de plus en plus intime,** fit Naruto en mimant de ses mains des guillemets au dernier mot prononcé. **Kankuro, j'espère que tu ne penses pas que j'ai pu t'obliger à aimer Ayame comme certains le pensent. Mon pouvoir peut influencer mais la décision finale revient aux cibles de mes flèches.**

Voyant l'air désolé et craintif de son neveu à penser qu'il puisse croire qu'il manipulait les sentiments d'autrui, l'amant d'Ayame se mit à sa hauteur et lui posant à son tour une main sur l'épaule, le rassura.

 **\- Il est vrai qu'à une époque, je l'ai pensé. Cependant, j'étais aveugle et je n'ai réalisé que bien plus tard, les véritables effets de tes flèches. En fait, je dois vous remercier tous les deux car oui, je suis heureux d'affirmer que nous formons un couple et que nous nous aimons. Cependant, je compte sur vous pour le garder secret. Je refuse qu'Ayame soit la victime des mauvaises langues.**

 **\- Kankuro, le silence ne vous aidera pas,** lui conseilla Kakashi qui fut soutenu d'un hochement de tête de Naruto. **Bien au contraire, il peut être néfaste car en envoyant des signaux contradictoires, vous pouvez pousser involontairement les autres à vous calomnier. C'est en voulant éviter les ennuis qu'ils arrivent au final. Ayame se fait souvent courtiser et refuse de céder par amour pour toi pour le moment. Cependant, bien qu'elle l'affirme, son coeur ne le supportera pas une éternité que tu te décides enfin à officialiser votre couple. Je ne crois pas que les plaisanteries la toucheront tant que tu l'aimes et que ses amis l'apprécient vraiment.**

 **\- Mais, j'ai une dernière chose à accomplir,** souffla-t-il. **Tant que je ne l'aurais pas fini, je ne peux trouver le repos de l'esprit. Même si depuis qu'Ayame dort près de moi, je fais de moins en moins de cauchemars. Je n'ai pas le droit de lui donner de faux espoir.**

 **\- Ah oui, ton projet. Je me demande ce que tu fabriques mais comme me l'a dit papa, nous avons tous le droits à notre jardin secret,** se souvint Naruto avant de continuer. **Je ne te dis pas de te marier dans l'heure mais d'y songer pour votre bien à tous deux. Tu pourrais faire comme Gaara."**

En effet, bien que fiancer trois ans plus tôt, le couple avait préféré attendre qu'elle s'habitue à sa nouvelle fonction de déesse de la Vertu et d'apprendre à contrôler sa puissance nouvellement acquise avant de convoler en juste noce. Après ce temps de silence, Naruto poursuivit.

 **"- Kankuro, aimes-tu Ayame ?**

 **\- Bien sûr. Je lui donnerai le monde si cela peut lui permettre de rester auprès de moi. Cependant...**

 **\- Alors où est le problème ?** Le coupa Naruto, n'arrivant pas à comprendre son refus de reconstruire sa vie, une vie de bonheur. **Tu préfères rester encore une fois dans l'ombre, la voir se laisser séduire par une tiers personne. Nul ne sait vraiment ce que l'avenir nous réserve et tu as le droit à une part de bonheur et Ayame aussi. Oublie un peu le passé pour avancer. Sers-t-en pour ne pas faire les même erreurs et pour construire l'avenir.**

 **\- Naruto a raison, Kankuro** intervint Kakashi. **En officialisant votre couple et même si les fiançailles seront longues, tu envoies à tes rivaux qu'Ayame n'est plus sur la liste de chasse de ces coureurs de jupon. Mais surtout, tu la protégeras d'eux mais aussi de ses idées noires.**

 **\- Elle sait tout cela mais surtout elle connait mes sentiments et je connais les siens. Elle n'a pas besoin de plus de preuve ou tout du moins pour le moment,** se défendit ce dernier. **Je ne sens pas le droit de lui faire une promesse que je risque de ne pas tenir.**

 **\- Toutes les femmes ont besoin de se rassurer, sans exception** , réplique Naruto en pensant à ses parents et au silence qui avait creusé un fossé entre eux pendant les premiers siècles qui ont suivi sa naissance. **Laisse à Ayame le choix de prendre ce risque de ne pas voir son rêve se réaliser. Ne l'enferme pas dans une cage d'incertitude quand à la véracité de tes sentiments. Se savoir uni à toi par une promesse de mariage l'aidera à patienter et à trouver le courage de tenir face à ses prétendants et aux femmes qui te tournent autour depuis la reconnaissance de l'Olympe à ta juste valeur.**

 **\- Je vais y réfléchir,** consentit Kankuro. **En tout cas, je ne vous en veux pas de votre petit stratagème. Au contraire, je vous en remercie tous les deux pour m'avoir ouvert les yeux. J'aurais pu passer à côté du vrai amour et du vrai bonheur."**

C'est là-dessus, souriant de toutes ses dents que Naruto prit congé de son oncle pour se diriger vers Sasuke, toujours se cachant pour éviter une déesse aux cheveux roses. Kakashi retourna à ses occupations laissant Kankuro dans sa réflexion. Ce dernier voulait effectivement continuer à avancer dans les prochains siècles main dans la main avec Ayame et personne d'autre. Elle lui avait faite comprendre que c'était aussi son cas. Elle était même prête à l'attendre indéfiniment. Cependant, les deux divinités avaient raison dans un sens. Il risquait de la perdre si elle se lassait d'attendre sans aucune preuve de son attachement profond à son égard ou si elle laissait un autre touché son coeur. Kankuro regarda donc dans sa direction. Son amante lui paraissait tellement belle dans les rayons du soleil. Sa vision ne cessait de lui réchauffer son coeur de glace. Grâce à elle, il n'était plus seul et il était enfin aimé. Il n'envisageait plus sa vie sans elle. Ayame lui était devenue indispensable. Kankuro se dirigea alors vers Jiraya qui discutait avec les mariés et Tsunade. Il avait pris sa décision et allait l'appliquer dans l'heure.

Alors que Kankuro se dirigeait vers le dieu des Dieux, Ayame posa ses yeux sur lui. Elle fut intriguée par son mouvement mais surtout par l'aura de détermination qui se dégageait de lui. C'est fou comme elle était amoureuse de ce dieu. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait ressenti avec Kakashi. C'était plus fort, plus intense mais surtout elle se sentait aimer sincèrement. Elle était heureuse avec lui et cultivait un immense espoir de se voir devenir son épouse, au vu de leur intimité. A l'évocation à cela, La jeune femme rougit et sentit son bas-ventre la titiller. Cependant, Kankuro se refusait de lui faire l'amour et elle désespérait de se donner à lui entièrement un jour. La princesse troyenne souffla discrètement. Elle avait tellement hâte de s'unir à lui. Elle avait promis de l'attendre mais certains jours, le doute l'envahissait, surtout quand elle voyait des Nymphes essayer de le séduire. Elle avait confiance en lui mais doutait de sa propre capacité à le garder sous son charme.

De plus, Ayame s'agaçait des avances que lui faisaient certains satyres. Elle n'en pouvait plus de devoir les rejeter avec plus ou moins de véhémence et n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de penser que si sa relation avec Kankuro était connue de tous, alors on la laisserait tranquille. Elle comprenait toutefois son besoin de la protéger de la mesquinerie d'autrui en cachant leur amour à tous. Au cas où son projet n'aboutissait pas, le dieu des Forges voulaient lui éviter une séparation trop douloureuse mais surtout qu'une personne mal attentionnée s'en serve pour lui faire du mal. Il était persuadé que son échec le plongerait tellement dans les ténèbres de la culpabilité. Il ne souhaitait pas l'entraîner à sa suite. Ce que son amant ne réalisait pas, c'était qu'Ayame était prête à se jeter derrière lui dans le même gouffre, à le poursuivre et de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le ramener vers la lumière. C'est sur cette résolution, que la jeune femme fut sortie de ses pensées par Tenten avec qui elle discutait en compagnie d'Ino, de Témari, et de Karin.

 **"- Et bien, mon amie, qu'est-ce que le dos de notre cher dieu des Forges puisse t'inspirer pour le fixer ainsi ? En serais-tu amoureuse ?**

 **\- Euh,"** ne sut quoi répondre Ayame, surprise par cette question mais toujours étonnée d'être appelée amie par des déesses.

La jeune femme avait encore du mal d'être traitée avec autant de considération. En effet, en se rapprochant de Matsuri, les quatre déesses avaient approfondi leur connaissance sur l'ancienne mortelle. Dès son arrivée sur l'Olympe, cette dernière était juste connue comme la malheureuse amante de Kakashi, ayant connu souffrance sur souffrance à cause de son don de voyance et inspiré pitié au dieu des Forges. Les divinités ne la connaissaient que comme servante de Kankuro. Depuis l'agression de la déesse de la Vertu, la protectrice de l'astre lunaire et ses compagnes étaient revenues sur leur jugement. Elles reconnurent qu'Ayame était une personne de valeur, modeste, fidèle en amitié, connaissant sa place et ne cherchant ni la gloire, ni le pouvoir. Toutes regrettaient maintenant de n'avoir pas cet effort de la côtoyer plus tôt. Depuis trois ans, elles en ont gagné une grande amie qui prenait grand soin du coeur de leur frère et ami, injustement traité par les épreuves de la vie.

 **"- Voyons, pourquoi poses-tu cette question, Tenten,** taquina Karin, une main devant ses lèvres pour cacher sa tentative de retenir un rire. **Cela se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage qu'elle nourrit des doux sentiments pour lui. Regarde comme ses yeux brillent à sa vue. Si son regard avait les capacités des flèches de Naruto, Kankuro aurait déjà la corde au cou.**

 **\- Je... je vous en prie... Je ne fais que mon devoir...,** bégaya Ayame, rougissante. **Je me dois de servir et de veiller au bien-être de celui qui m'a donnée une seconde existence.**

 **\- Et tu le fais très bien,** intervint Kushina, qui rejoignit ses compagnes avec Shizune. **Cela fait plaisir de voir Kankuro moins sombre et plus heureux. Cela n'était jamais arrivé depuis son retour à l'Olympe. Bien qu'il fut un des instruments de ma pseudo séparation d'avec Minato, je n'oublie pas qu'il fut manipulé par la déesse de la Discorde qui s'est servi de ses ressentiments. De plus, il m'a libérée de notre mariage me permettant de m'unir avec celui que j'aime. Je souhaite maintenant qu'il trouve aussi le bonheur. Nous pensons toutes ici que tu es celle que le destin lui a envoyé pour lui apporter amour, soutien et bonheur.**

 **\- Je... Je vous remercie... mais je vous assure... Nous n'entretenons aucune relation et.. Je ne suis pas...,** tenta la princesse troyenne sans conviction, de plus en plus rouge.

 **\- Arrête de le nier,** coupa cette fois Temari, en croisant les bras. **Nous savons que tu es amoureuse. Tu as tous les symptômes. Tu te sacrifies tellement pour lui qu'il faut être aveugle pour ne pas le voir.**

 **\- Allez c'est décidé. Nous allons t'aider à conquérir le coeur de notre dieu des Forges et faire de toi une des nôtres** , s'enthousiasmèrent Karin et Ino, férues qu'elles étaient des plans romantiques pour construire des couples autour d'elles.

 **\- Oh non** , s'empressa de dire Ayame à cette affirmation. **Je ne veux en aucun cas m'élever à votre niveau. Je n'en suis pas digne. Mon coeur ne souhaite que le bonheur de mon maître, que ce soit avec moi ou une autre.**

 **\- Oh, alors ça y est, tu admets que tu l'aimes ?!** La piégea Tenten. **Ton abnégation nous encourage à t'apporter notre concours pour piéger Kankuro dans tes filets. Les filles, il nous faut réfléchir à notre façon de procéder.**

 **\- Nous pourrions demander de l'aide à Naruto,** proposa Shizune, qui se surprit à vouloir participer à ce complot. **En tant que dieu de l'Amour, je suis sure qu'il aura de très bonne idée pour faire succomber notre ami."**

Toutes les déesses approuvèrent cette proposition. Elles commencèrent à élaborer des plans tout en cherchant du regard l'Eros. Les yeux de Kushina s'attristèrent un instant à l'énonciation du prénom de son fils. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire et à comprendre son comportement un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Elle ne l'avait pas défendu comme elle aurait du le faire devant Sakura. La déesse de la Beauté avait laissé cette dernière attaquer Naruto en vociférant qu'il n'aurait jamais du venir au monde. Elle avait osé parler en leur nom en affirmant que c'était surement le regret de Minato et le sien de l'avoir comme fils. Kushina se promit d'en parler avec son aîné et de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas du tout leur sentiment. Quand à Ayame, aussi rouge qu'une tomate, elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle était reconnaissante aux déesses de la considérer comme une amie et de leur effort. Enfin, si elles savaient ce qu'il en était réellement, ne put s'empêcher de penser l'amante de Kankuro, en souriant discrètement à cette idée.

Alors que les déesses taquinaient Ayame et se lançaient dans une planification inutile mais tellement enthousiasmante, l'objet de leur sollicitation arriva devant Jiraya, Tsunade et les mariés. Il les salua avant de prendre la parole.

 **"- Père, mère, j'aimerai vous avouer une chose qui me tient à coeur et je souhaiterai que vous en soyez les premiers en informer, bien que Naruto et Kakashi en soient quelque peu au courant."**

Les souverains de l'Olympe furent surpris de l'appellation dont leur cadet venait de les gratifier. C'était un fait des plus rares, bien que cela se multipliait depuis qu'il avait libéré une partie de son coeur de son ressentiment envers eux. Se doutant de l'origine de ce changement, Tsunade remercia Naruto de ses bienfaits mais aussi une petite brune qui lui servait de servante. Elle bénissait cette dernière de sa présence auprès de son fils et de son amour pour lui. En effet, en tant que mère et femme amoureuse, elle avait vite identifié les réels sentiments d'Ayame qui semblaient réchauffer le coeur de Kankuro. La seule interrogation qui occupait parfois son esprit était sur leur réciprocité. Elle présentait qu'elle allait avoir une réponse à son interrogation dans peu de temps. Jiraya la coupa dans ses réflexions.

 **"- Mon fils, de quoi désires-tu nous entretenir ?**

 **\- Nous allons peut-être vous laisser un peu d'intimité,** suggéra Gaara en prenant la main de Matsuri.

 **\- Je t'en remercie, Gaara et encore toutes mes félicitations pour votre mariage."**

Le dieu des Vents et son épouse le saluèrent et partirent rejoindre les autres invités. Après le départ des nouveaux mariés, Kankuro ferma les yeux pour rassembler tout son courage. Il expira un bon coup et refaisant face à ses parents, toujours en attente des raisons de cet entretien, prit la parole.

 **"- Comme vous le savez, j'ai à mon service Ayame, ancienne princesse troyenne... Elle est à mes côtés depuis des années, remplissant de sa présence et de sa bienveillance à mon égard ma solitude, réchauffant ma demeure et mon coeur. J'ai appris à la connaître mais surtout à la reconnaître. Sa présence m'est...**

Le dieu des Forges fut coupé par un rire provenant du toit du petit temple qui se trouvait à côté de leur petit groupe. Il leva la tête, mouvement suivi par les personnes présentes. Tous virent apparaître deux têtes d'enfant de huit ans, l'une blonde, l'autre noire. Le dieu des Forges soupira, sans pour autant être surpris par sa présence. Il fut interpellé une des deux apparitions.

 **"- Tu t'es enfin décidé à tout révéler, Kankuro... J'ai gagné mon pari, Sas'ke. Tu devras te mettre sous mes ordres durant le prochain mois.**

 **\- Naruto..., tu ne lâches pas l'affaire,** souffla le concerné, presque épuisé d'avoir son neveu sur le dos.

Alors que le dieu aux ailes noires soupirait, dépité de devoir faire tous les caprices de son frère, ce dernier répondit à la remarque de son oncle.

 **\- Je suis désolé mais cette fois, ma présence est une pure coïncidence. J'en suis toutefois content d'en connaître le dénouement.**

 **\- Euh, je peux savoir de quoi vous parler ?** Demanda perdu Jiraya. **Et puis, qu'est-ce que vous faites là-haut tous les deux ?**

 **\- Ah ça ! Je tiens juste compagnie à Sasuke qui a trouvé refuge sur ce toit pour échapper au harcèlement de Sakura,** leur expliqua Naruto en redescendant de son perchoir en compagnie de son frère. **Pour le reste, je vais laisser Kankuro tout expliquer."**

Ce dernier reprit donc ses révélations à ses parents devant les deux frères ailés. Durant tout son récit, Jiraya passait de l'étonnement au ravissement. A la fin, il arborait un immense sourire alors que Tsunade le serrait dans ses bras en le félicitant. Les souverains de l'Olympe étaient visiblement heureux pour leur second fils. Naruto ne tenait plus en place et sautait presque sur place. Son comportement intrigua Gaara et Minato qui observaient la scène de loin. Après s'être consultés du regard et laissant Matsuri rejoindre Ayame et ses amies, les deux dieux entreprirent de se diriger vers le petit groupe. Durant leur approche, ils purent entendre le dieu de l'Amour faire une suggestion à Kankuro.

 **"- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas maintenant ? Tout est réuni : les invités déjà richement vêtus, le nectar et l'ambroisie, la décoration et le plus important, la concernée.**

 **\- Naruto, ceci est un jour de fête réservé exclusivement pour célébrer l'union de Gaara et Matsuri,** expliqua le dieu des Forges. **Je ne peux leur voler ce moment pour mon propre désir.**

 **\- Mais non, je suis sur qu'il sera d'accord. Tu veux que j'aille le voir pour savoir ce qu'il en pense,** élucida le dieu aux ailes blanches.

 **\- Sur quoi dois-je être averti et donner ma bénédiction au juste, mon cher Naruto ?** Les surprit le dieu des Vents qui avait espionné leur conversation.

 **\- Gaara ! Tu es revenu et avec papa en plus. Cela tombe bien, vous allez nous aider à convaincre cette tête de mule d'oeuvrer maintenant à son bonheur,** lui répondit ce dernier en désignant de son doigt Kankuro.

 **\- Que veux-tu dire ?"** Demanda Minato, de plus en plus intrigué par cette affaire et désirant aider son frère, fut tout ouïe.

C'est ainsi que ne laissant pas son oncle émettre une quelconque protestation, Naruto exposa les faits et sa proposition à Gaara. Pendant ce temps, les déesses continuaient à élaborer divers plans allant du plus simple ou plus excentrique. Certains faisaient frémir Ayame tellement certaines idées l'effrayaient quelque peu, comme faire croire qu'elle s'était faite enlever par une créature au plus profond d'un abysse sans fond. Matsuri les ayant rejoint l'aidait à surmonter cette épreuve et faisait son possible pour se prêter au jeu. En effet, étant sa meilleure amie et confidence, elle était au courant de sa relation secrète. Les divinités cherchaient toujours Naruto quand Tenten l'aperçut enfin derrière le corps de Minato qui le cachait à leur vue.

 **"- Regardez, notre blondinet est avec son père et Gaara. Notre cible est avec eux ainsi que Jiraya et Tsunade. Je crois que Sasuke est présent aussi.**

En entendant le prénom de l'Antéros, Sakura, qui passait près d'elle, l'interpella. Elle était entourée de quelques Nymphes faisant parti de son groupe de lèche botte.

 **\- Tu es sure, Tenten. Cela fait depuis un moment que je le cherche mais en vain.**

 **\- Ah, salut Sakura...** Fit la déesse de la Chasse, surprise par son intervention. **Tu n'as qu'à le constater par toi-même. Visiblement, Sasuke a bien adapté mes leçons sur l'art de se cacher, afin de rester à l'affût de sa proie durant la chasse si tu n'as pas réussi à le trouver. Je peux être fière de moi.**

 **\- Mmm, si tu le dis,** fit la déesse de la Sagesse, un peu agacée que Sasuke se serve de l'enseignement de Tenten pour la fuir. **Sinon qu'est ce que vous faites toutes ensemble ici ? Vous donnez l'impression de comploter ainsi."**

Toutes se regardèrent, ne sachant pas si c'était une bonne idée de la mettre dans la confidence. Elles étaient mitigées. D'un côté, cela leur faisait de la peine de la maintenir dans l'ignorance, étant tout de même ses amies et cela malgré son comportement. Malheureusement, d'un autre côté, elles craignaient que Sakura dénigre le couple ou encore Naruto. Ce fut Ino qui trancha désirant laisser une autre chance à celle qu'elle considérait encore comme sa meilleure amie et qui ne désespérait pas, à l'exemple de Naruto, de retrouver celle qu'elle avait connu autrefois. La déesse du Printemps expliqua alors la situation à sa camarade aux cheveux roses.

Alors que la souveraine infernale exposait la situation à Sakura, Naruto terminait son récit. Les nouveaux arrivants ne furent pas vraiment surpris tout comme Tsunade des révélations sur les sentiments de Kankuro mais également sur ceux d'Ayame. Tous deux s'en doutaient quelque peu. Par contre, l'étonnement fut de rigueur quand ils entendirent le souhait de leur frère et ami. Mettant une main sur une des épaules de ce dernier, Minato ne put que sourire en affirmant avec joie :

 **"- Et bien, mon frère, je suis content pour toi ainsi que pour Ayame. C'est une très bonne personne qui saura te rendre heureux tout comme maintenant. Mon fils a tout à fait raison. Tu dois faire un trait sur le passé et enfin te pardonner, ce que nous avons déjà fait de notre côté. En ce qui concerne sa proposition, si Gaara est d'accord, je t'encourage à le faire au plus vite. La situation sera ainsi plus claire pour tout le monde et te remplira de félicité.**

 **\- Pour ma part, je serai ravi de t'accorder ce voeu, Kankuro, ainsi qu'à Ayame,** intervint à son tour le dieu des Vents. **Elle est comme une soeur pour Matsuri et je sais qu'elle sera plus que ravie de voir cette dernière enfin liée à celui qu'elle aime. Ainsi, profite de ce jour de fête, je t'en donne l'autorisation. Considère cela comme notre présent à mon épouse et moi.**

 **\- Je t'en remercie, Gaara et à vous tous aussi. Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas si cela est tout de même une bonne idée de faire cela aujourd'hui. Je..."**

Kankuro fut coupé par un rire sonore, lui arrivant aux oreilles. Toute l'assemblée se tourna vers son origine et vit Sakura au milieu des autres déesses, pliée en deux et se tenant les côtes tellement elle riait. Le dieu des Forges aperçut également Ayame et fronça les sourcils. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et tremblait à force de retenir ses sanglots lui semblait-il. Intrigué, il se dirigea vers elle, suivi par son petit groupe. Minato l'était aussi mais surtout inquiet pour la déesse de la Sagesse quand il observa que la chevelure de Kushina commençait à onduler doucement contre son dos. C'était un signe annonciateur d'une colère noire et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de plaindre la personne à qui elle était destinée. Shikamaru et Suigetsu constatant que leur compagne respective se retenait tant bien que mal à réguler leur rage firent également mouvement dans leur direction. Ils furent accompagnés par Saï, également témoin du désarroi d'Ayame mais surtout d'Ino, effarée par ce rire moqueur, rempli de mesquinerie.

Alors que les dieux se rapprochaient, Sakura se calma et regardant ses amies prit la parole alors que ses compagnes, les Nymphes qui l'accompagnaient, se préparaient à approuver tous ses dires en cachant difficilement leur hilarité.

 **"- Attendez, vous croyiez vraiment que Kankuro peut se permettre d'aimer après ses méfaits. C'est un criminel qui s'en ait pris à Sasuke et qui s'est servi de lui. Il devrait se repentir et non forniquer avec la première venue, avec la maîtresse de Kakashi en plus. Ceci dit, si cela vous tient tellement à coeur, il est vrai que l'aide de Naruto sera indispensable pour manipuler Kankuro. Mais je vous préviens, ce sera un amour artificiel et puis...**

 **\- Sakura, comment oses-tu ?** La coupa Kushina, ses cheveux bougeant de plus en plus au même rythme que sa colère montait. **Je t'interdis de t'en prendre de nouveau à mon fils. Je ne l'ai pas défendu tantôt à mon grand regret mais maintenant, je te laisserai plus l'insulter devant moi ou d'insinuer qu'il n'a pas sa place en ce monde. Tu m'entends.**

 **\- Très bien, excuse-moi. Je ferai attention à l'avenir,** dit-elle, un petit sourire hypocrite sur le visage. **Ceci dit, cela ne change rien à la situation. Honnêtement, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous voulez autant aider Ayame à mettre le grappin sur Kankuro. Kakashi ne lui suffit pas ou quoi ? Ce n'est qu'une croqueuse de Dieux, une arriviste comme beaucoup de mortelle.**

 **\- C'est une histoire ancienne qui n'a plus d'importance et où elle n'était qu'une victime du désir et de la convoitise de Kakashi,** lui fit remarquer Ino. **Ayame aime Kankuro et nous la croyons sincère car nous avons fait l'effort de la connaître. Comment peux-tu dénigrer ses sentiments à son égard ? Et puis, toutes les mortelles ne sont pas comme ça. Regarde Matsuri et Gaara.**

 **\- Je te fais aussi remarquer,** intervint Tenten, **que Kankuro et elle sont nos amis. Nous désirons les voir heureux. N'est-ce pas ça le sens de l'amitié ? Cependant, il est vrai que tu n'as rien fait pour connaître Ayame.**

 **\- Dans un sens, vous avez raison,** reconnut Sakura. **Je n'ai pas souhaité me lier d'amitié avec cette personne. Elle n'est rien pour nous qu'une servante. Quand à Matsuri, elle nous a prouvé qu'elle n'était pas intéressée par l'immortalité et que ses sentiments pouvaient être véridiques. C'est parce que vous êtes mes amies que je vous mets en garde. Ne tentez rien car je suis sure que même si Kankuro fait d'elle sa maîtresse, il ne l'épousera jamais... Personne n'épouserait une fille de joie, même un criminel."**

Toutes les déesses la regardèrent effarée par un tel discours. Ayame, bien qu'habiter par un amour puissant et une confiance aveugle en Kankuro, n'arrivait pas à faire abstraction des dires de Sakura. Le doute l'envahissait. Ne commettait-elle pas une erreur en espérant toujours ? Etait-elle vraiment ce que cette dernière insinuait ? Ses interrogations furent interrompues par une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Celle-ci respirait la colère et l'indignation.

 **"- Ah oui ?! Vraiment, c'est ce que tu penses, Sakura ?!"**

Celle-ci se retourna et vit Kankuro se frayer un chemin entre les Nymphes qui s'écartèrent de lui. Le dieu des Forges s'avança, furieux mais calme, suivit des autres dieux. Chacun d'entre eux s'arrêta à côté de leur compagne respective, alors qu'il continua son chemin jusqu'à se trouver en face d'Ayame. Minato prit dans ses bras Kushina pour essayer de calmer sa colère ainsi que Shikamaru pour Temari. Saï faisait de même pour consoler Ino, blessée en son coeur alors que Suigetsu resta royal au côté de Karin, faisant voir leur position de souverains des Mers et des Océans. Ils avaient tous entendu les dernières paroles de la déesse de la Sagesse lors de leur marche vers elles. Kankuro l'ignora et tendit sa main vers celle qui avait capturé son coeur l'invitant à sans saisir. Il avait pris sa décision durant le monologue qu'il lui était venu aux oreilles. Surprise par ce geste fait en public, Ayame hésita une seconde mais finalement, entrelaça ses doigts au sien après avoir été rassuré par le regard de Naruto qu'elle venait de croiser. Son amant l'emmena au centre de la clairière et sollicita l'attention de toute l'assistance qui répondit à son appel en entourant le couple. Jiraya et Tsunade comprenant les intentions de leur fils se mirent en face d'eux et attendirent qu'il s'adresse à eux.

 **"- Peuple de l'Olympe et du monde infernal, depuis mon retour au milieu de vous, j'ai commis de nombreuses injustices, me laissant guider par les ténèbres de mon coeur. Il y a trois ans, j'ai tenté à la vie du dieu de l'Amour en se servant de Sasuke afin de faire souffrir ceux que je jugeais responsables : mon frère Minato et son épouse Kushina. Tous eurent la bonté de pardonner mes crimes. Grâce à Naruto, moi qui étais aveugle, j'ai retrouvé la vue au monde qui m'entourait. Cependant, je me jugeais indigne de connaître le bonheur,.. enfin juste qu'à aujourd'hui.**

Il interrompit son monologue pour se tourner vers Ayame qui, abasourdie par ses paroles, n'arrêtait pas de le regarder, rougissante et gênée d'être le centre de l'attention. Cela n'empêcha pas Kankuro de la poser en avant de lui pour la montrer à la vue de tous avant de reprendre d'une voix forte.

 **\- En ce jour, je vous présente Ayame, princesse troyenne. Cette jeune femme est à mon service depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne. Elle m'a toujours soutenue, écoutant mes plaintes, m'entourant de ses douces attentions. Elle a souffert en silence de me voir croire à un attachement pour Kushina... Cette adorable personne m'a apprit le sens du mot aimer car elle me fait la grâce de m'aimer malgré mes crimes, malgré ma difformité... Elle a su se montrer indispensable à mon coeur qui ne cesse de se réchauffer à la chaleur du sien... Je vous annonce à vous tous, que je suis amoureux de ce petit de bout de femme et que nous formons un couple depuis maintenant deux ans et demi."**

A cette annonce, toute l'assemblée fut estomaquée sauf ceux qui étaient déjà au courant. Ceux-ci souriaient alors que les déesses qui avaient imaginé toutes sortes de plan pour les mettre ensemble tombaient des nues. Ino et Karin était débitées mais heureuses. Elles auraient tellement voulu participer à la création de l'histoire sentimentale d'Ayame et de Kankuro. Reprenant leur esprit, tous se mirent à applaudir le nouveau couple officiel alors que Sakura fulminait dans son coin. Elle n'arrivait pas y croire. Comment l'agresseur de Sasuke pouvait-il être heureux alors qu'elle...? Le dieu des Forges leva le bras pour quémander le silence. Il n'avait visiblement pas terminé son discours.

Il lâcha Ayame, émue par ce qu'elle venait d'attendre. Elle était au comble du bonheur. Enfin, celui qu'elle aimait reconnaissait devant tous, ses sentiments à son égard. Elle le suivit du regard et le vit s'avancer vers Hébé, la gardienne du Nectar et de l'Ambroisie. Il se pencha à son oreille pour lui faire part d'une requête. Celle-ci leva alors les mains devant elle, les paumes vers le ciel et se concentrant fit apparaître les mets divins. Kankuro les saisit et retourna devant son amante.

 **"- Ma princesse, je souhaite vivre à jamais auprès de toi et de le faire savoir à tous... Voici le Nectar et l'Ambroisie. En te les présentant, je te fais la promesse devant le dieu des Dieux, mon père et devant son épouse, ma mère, de t'aimer éternellement... En les acceptant de mes mains, tu acceptes de t'unir à moi. Ayame, veux-tu m'épouser ?"**

Cette dernière n'en revenait pas de cette requête. Kankuro, celui qu'elle avait attendu depuis si longtemps venait de la demander en mariage et cela devant toutes les divinités et le peuple de l'Olympe et des Enfers. Elle avait les mains devant sa bouche, de ses yeux qui s'étaient remplis de larmes de tristesse un instant plus tôt coulaient des larmes de joie. Elle se croyait dans un rêve. Elle dut en sortir pour pouvoir lui donner sa réponse qu'il attendait avec anxiété. Et si elle refusait, qu'adviendra-t-il de lui ? Ayame se tourna vers les souverains de l'Olympe pour quémander leur accord. Elle les vit lui sourire chaleureusement, surtout Tsunade, heureuse de voir enfin son cadet ne plus être seul et cicatrisant grâce à elle ses blessures. Elle sollicita ensuite Matsuri, émue également et blottie dans les bras de son époux. Son amie l'encouragea d'un regard. La princesse troyenne ferma alors un instant les yeux et les ouvrant, avança, tremblante par ce trop plein d'émotion, les mains vers la coupe que lui tendait Kankuro. Elle la saisit et le regardant dans les yeux lui répondit.

 **"- Oui, je souhaite m'unir à toi, pour l'éternité."**

Elle porta alors les mets à sa bouche et avala le Nectar et l'Ambroisie. Tout comme Matsuri, quelques années plus tôt, une lumière s'échappa de son corps et une force la souleva dans les airs. Elle se mit à briller pendant un court instant avant que l'halo l'entourant commença à s'estomper alors qu'elle redescendait vers le sol. Kankuro souleva les bras vers le ciel pour l'accueillir en leur sein au moment où elle reprit son apparence normale. Ayame se blottit alors contre son torse avant de relever son visage vers lui. Lui mettant une main sur sa joue alors que l'autre la maintenait contre lui, son fiancé l'embrassa tendrement. Elle répondit à son baiser qu'ils rompirent doucement. Le couple se noyait dans le regard de l'autre, oubliant leur environnement autour d'eux. Seulement, Jiraya rompit cette harmonie en déclarant :

 **"- Divinités, Nymphes, Naïades, Satyres, peuple de l'Olympe, des Océans et du monde infernal, je vous présente la fiancée de mon fils Kankuro, dieu des Forges, Ayame... Veuillez accueillir et honorer cette nouvelle déesse : la déesse de l'Espérance."**


	26. Deux soeurs et départ surprenant

Après cette annonce, Jiraya s'avança, accompagné par Tsunade, vers le couple et les félicita chaleureusement. La souveraine de l'Olympe serra très fort son fils contre elle, tellement elle était heureuse pour lui. Certes, elle sentait qu'une ombre habitait encore son coeur mais elle était certaine qu'Ayame l'aiderait à l'effacer complètement et enfin vivre une vie sereine. D'ailleurs, Tsunade se tourna vers la toute nouvelle déesse et la prit également dans ses bras.

 **"- Merci, Ayame et toutes mes félicitations.**

 **\- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier** , rougit cette dernière en se détachant doucement de son étreinte. **C'est plutôt à moi de le faire car vous m'avez acceptée parmi vous mais surtout auprès de maître Kankuro.**

En l'entendant l'appeler encore ainsi, le dieu des Forges l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux en lui mettant un doigt sous le menton.

 **\- Ayame, tout comme Matsuri, tu n'es plus une servante ou une mortelle à mon service. Tu es maintenant une déesse, mais surtout ma fiancée. A ce titre, je te demanderai de me nommer par mon prénom uniquement. Je ne veux plus de titre entre nous.**

 **\- Si c'est ce que vous voulez, Maî..., euh, Kankuro",** consentit son amante, quelque peu gênée par cette familiarité.

Celui-ci sourit tendrement en entendant le vouvoiement et comprenant que la jeune femme aura quelques difficultés à se libérer de ses anciennes habitudes et des convenances depuis si longtemps pratiquées. Tsunade, attendrie par le spectacle de ce couple d'amoureux, interpella de nouveau la fiancée.

 **"- Si, je me dois de te faire des remerciements car grâce à toi, Kankuro se laisse de nouveau aller à la lumière.**

 **\- Je n'ai rien fait qu'à part l'aimer,** la contredit Ayame, de plus en plus mal à l'aise face à ces compliments.

 **\- Tu es trop modeste, ma princesse. Cependant, il est vrai qu'une autre personne mérite aussi des louanges... N'est-ce pas Naruto ?"**

A ce nom, tout le monde leva la tête vers le ciel pour y voir le prénommé les surplomber à la force de ses ailes, à ses côtés son frère. Tous les deux se mirent à descendre pour les rejoindre. Le dieu de l'Amour avait un sourire éclatant au visage, heureux de la finalité de ce qu'il avait réussir à envisager depuis qu'il connaissait les sentiments des deux nouveaux fiancés. Sasuke était plus sérieux mais on pouvait lire dans son regard qu'il partageait l'état d'esprit de son aîné.

 **"-Hé, hé, hé, je n'ai pas fait grand chose que vous permettre d'ouvrir les yeux sur ce que vous pouviez vivre,** répondit Naruto, les joues légèrement rosies. **Je vous ais juste mis le pied à l'étrier. C'est uniquement vous qui avait pris la décision d'ouvrir votre coeur et de ne pas rester enfermer sur vous-même.**

 **\- Je vois,** souffla Jiraya, parlant au nom de tous. **Que ce soit Ayame ou toi, vous refusez de vous accaparer toute la gloire... Soit, nous abdiquons mais vous ne pouvez pas nous interdire de le penser.**

 **\- Il est vrai,** admit le dieu ailé. **Je n'ai aucun moyen d'exiger quoi que ce soit de vous dans ce domaine."**

Le blondinet était gêné par la considération de son grand-père. Il se mit à se gratter le derrière de la tête, tout en souriant à pleine dent. Il ne savait plus où se mettre et cherchait comment se défaire de cette embarras quand il fut sauvé par une cohue de déesses hystériques. Ces dernières rangeaient leur frein depuis la fin de cette cérémonie improvisée et n'y tenant plus, s'étaient précipitées vers la nouvelle fiancée en l'appelant de tous leurs poumons. Constatant qu'ils risquaient de se faire piétiner sans aucune chance de sans sortir vivant, les deux garçons s'envolèrent précipitamment laissant ainsi la place à la frénésie féminine. Ils se posèrent par la suite au côté de Minato observant Ayame disparaître derrière cette vague humaine alors que Kankuro était envoyé sans ménagement se faire voir ailleurs au même titre que Jiraya.

Les deux divinités abasourdies par ce manque de délicatesse rejoignirent Saï, Suigetsu, Shikamaru et Choji alors que Lee et Gaï pleuraient en bénissant la force de l'amour de ces nouveaux fiancés. D'ailleurs, Gaï essayait d'entraîner dans son sillage Kakashi qui l'ignora royalement, préférant lire des parchemins des plus douteux. La nouvelle déesse dût faire face à une flopée de questions sur la création de son couple. Elle fut donc obligée de leur narrer l'histoire de sa romance. Toutes avaient les yeux qui brillaient. Elles n'arrivaient pas à s'empêcher de soupirer d'envie, ou nostalgique de la leur à chaque évocation des déclarations et des gestes d'affection de leur ami à son amante. A la fin de son récit, Kushina s'approcha d'elle et lui présenta un visage grave et presque désolée. Intriguée, Ayame attendit qu'elle parle pour en connaître la raison.

 **"- Ma pauvre. Tu as du beaucoup souffrir en silence de me voir marié avec Kankuro. Certes, je l'étais contre mon gré et d'une certaine manière lui aussi, poussé qu'il était par sa jalousie et sa colère. Cela a du être difficile pour toi de taire tes sentiments et d'enfouir tes espoirs au plus profond de toi. Tu es bien courageuse. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas.**

 **\- Vos paroles me touchent,** la remercia la nouvelle fiancée. **Je n'ai aucun ressentiment à votre égard, je vous assure. Ce n'est pas vraiment votre mariage qui était un poignard en mon coeur. C'est plutôt de le voir souffrir de la situation et de cette noirceur qui rongeait tout son être. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais rembourser la dette que j'ai vis-à-vis du dieu Naruto, mais je ferai tout pour."**

A ces paroles, la déesse de la Beauté se mit à sourire tendrement. Elle avait une femme de valeur devant elle et parfaite pour Kankuro. Elle comprenait pourquoi il en était tombé amoureux. C'était un baume à ses blessures et à sa solitude.

 **"- Tu es une sacrée cachottière tout de même,** se plaignit Temari, cassant le silence qui venait de tomber. **Tu étais déjà en ménage avec Kankuro quand nous parlions de nos plans pour vous mettre ensemble. Tu as osé ne pas nous le dire et nous laisser jacqueter telle des poules inutilement. Je suis outrée.**

La voyant ainsi, les bras croisés, le visage faisant la moue, Ayame s'empressa de s'excuser, croyant l'avoir blessée de l'avoir laissé dans l'ignorance.

 **\- Je ne voulais pas vous mettre de côté. Je vous assure mais Maî.. euh, je veux dire, Kankuro, désirait garder notre relation secrète pour me protéger.**

 **\- Tranquillise-toi, voyons** , la rassura la déesse de la Justice. **Je te taquine et arrête de nous vouvoyer. En plus d'être maintenant des nôtres, tu es avant tout notre amie, alors plus de chichi entre nous.**

 **\- Te protéger ? Mais de quoi ?** Rebondit soudain Karin avant de se reprendre en pensant à l'agression de Matsuri, de la jalousie de certaines Nymphes mais surtout à une déesse aux cheveux roses. **Non, ne répond pas, je crois que j'ai compris ses raisons. C'est noble de sa part... En tout cas, cela n'a pas du être facile pour toi de ne pas pouvoir en parler librement et de faire face aux harcèlements de certains.**

 **\- Oui un peu, j'avoue, mais je n'étais pas vraiment seule. Matsuri m'a beaucoup aidée.**

 **\- Quoi !?** cria presque Tenten. **Matsuri, tu étais au courant ! Tu es aussi cachottière que notre chère Ayame.**

 **\- Pourquoi es-tu étonnée, Tenten,** demanda Kushina. **Aurais-tu oublié que nos deux amies se considèrent comme des soeurs. C'est normal qu'Ayame se confie à elle. N'oublions pas qu'elles ont eu toutes deux une vie de mortelles avant de nous rejoindre. Elles ont des vécus communs qui leur ont permis de créer des liens solides.**

 **\- C'est vrai,** reconnut la déesse de la chasse ainsi que ses compagnes. **Maintenant, j'espère que vous en construirez d'autres avec nous. Vous savez nous méritons d'être connues. Nous ne sommes pas que des déesses acariâtres."**

Comprenant que Tenten s'essayait à l'humour, Ayame et Matsuri lui sourirent et lui promirent tout ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle sembla satisfaite en les étreignant un instant, poussée par son enthousiasme naturel. D'un coup, Shizune coupa leur effusion en posant la question que tout le monde attendait.

 **"- Mais dis-nous, Ayame, quand désires-tu te marier ? Vous avez peut-être déjà une date car il te faut maintenant tout préparer.**

 **\- C'est vrai ça,"** appuyèrent Ino et Karin, les yeux brillants en attente de la réponse.

A cette question, la déesse de l'Espérance ne savait pas quoi leur dire. Elle était gênée. Certes, elle était maintenant fiancée et qui dit fiançailles, dit mariage. Cependant, elle était certaine que Kankuro ne fixera pas de date avant d'avoir fini de forger son grand projet. Elle en ignorait la teneur mais elle avait confiance en lui et ne cherchait pas à savoir se promettant de le soutenir quoi qu'il arrive. Ayame était aussi persuadée que son fiancé désirait le garder secret pour le moment. Elle se contenta de répondre en omettant quelques informations :

 **"- Et bien, mes fiançailles ont été une véritable surprise pour moi. Je ne sais donc pas vraiment ce qu'il en est concernant le jour de la cérémonie maritale... Je pense qu'elle ne se fera pas tout de suite. Je voudrai d'abord en parler avec Maî.. Kankuro et puis, j'aimerai, tout comme Matsuri, bénéficier d'un peu de temps pour me faire à mon nouveau statut.**

 **\- Mmm, je pense que nous pouvons comprendre,** fit songeuse Shizune.

 **\- Peut-être mais cela ne doit pas nous empêcher d'en parler et de planifier certaines choses... Comme les demoiselles d'honneur, celles qui l'aideront à tout organiser."**

A cette proposition de Karin, toutes eurent les yeux remplis de convoitise. Elles fixèrent toutes Ayame dans l'espoir d'être choisie. Impressionnée par ce mur de déesses lui présentant des regards de chien battu, elle recula d'un pas dans l'indécision la plus totale. Malheureusement pour elle, ce n'était pas l'attitude à avoir car la voyant ainsi, chacune d'entre elle se sentit obliger de lui présenter les raisons sur le pourquoi la choisir plus elle qu'une autre. Alors que la pauvre déesse de l'Espérance essayait de s'enfuir de ce guet-apens, du côté de Naruto, Minato posa une épaule sur l'épaule de chacun de ses fils.

 **"- Naruto, je suis fier de toi. Tu as prouvé que la rancune ne t'habitait pas en ayant aidé ainsi Kankuro. Tu fais de plus en plus preuve de sagesse et de maturité, ainsi que toi Sasuke. Vous faîtes honneur à votre statut de divinité de l'Eros et de l'Antéros.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas fait grand chose, à part surveiller les faits et gestes de Kankuro ainsi que de repousser de mes flèches d'aversion les soupirants d'Ayame,** l'informa ce dernier. **Tout le mérite va avec Naruto.**

 **\- Merci papa et à toi aussi Sas'ke** , les remercia le dieu de l'Amour. **Je ne sais pas si vos compliments sont justifiés mais merci.**

 **\- Pourquoi te juges-tu aussi durement ?** Quémanda le dieu de la Guerre, surpris du manque d'estime de soi de son fils. **Cela ne te ressemble pas."**

Naruto resta un instant silencieux en regardant du coin de l'oeil une déesse aux cheveux roses qui était restée étrangère à la liesse de ses camarades. Elle était immobile, au milieu de son groupe d'amies qui n'arrêtaient pas de critiquer ces fiançailles et le choix de Kankuro. Cependant, Sakura semblait étrangère à leurs discussion fixant les autres déesses entourées la nouvelle fiancée. Elle était interdite et ne savait plus comment réagir. D'un côté, elle aurait voulu participer à cette liesse, surtout qu'elle avait adoré, à l'instar d'Ino, préparer le mariage de Kushina. Cependant, d'un autre côté, elle ressentait une telle colère qu'une simple servante, une ancienne mortelle, est autant de considérations. Elle ne supportait pas de devoir la traiter comme son égale. La divinité de la Sagesse et de la Bataille avait une réputation à tenir et était respectée de tous les peuples de l'Olympe, de la Terre et des Enfers pour cela. Elle ne mettrait en aucun cas sa place en danger. La colère l'emporta dans le conflit intérieur qu'elle se livrait.

Après avoir espionné son attitude, Naruto souffla et se résigna à répondre à son père.

 **"- Ne t'en préoccupe pas. Ce n'est rien. Je dois être juste fatigué. La journée a été éprouvante et commence à peser sur mes épaules.**

 **-... Bien,** fit Minato, peu convaincu par les explications de son fils car il avait suivi son regard et l'avait vu se poser sur Sakura, comprenant ses états d'âme. **Laisse-moi juste te conseiller de ne pas faire grand cas de ce qu'on t'a pu te dire tantôt. Ce n'est pas son jugement qui importe mais le tien et celui de ta véritable famille, celle qui t'aime.**

 **\- ... Oui, mais elle fait aussi parti de cette famille,...ou tout du moins, elle y faisait parti. J'espère toujours retrouver ma meilleure amie. Je sens qu'elle est juste perdue entre ses émotions, ses peurs et ses ambitions. C'est surement pourquoi ses paroles me touchent encore autant.**

 **\- Courage, mon fils,** déclara Minato en resserrant sa prise sur l'épaule de Naruto. **Si elle doit revenir vers nous, alors elle le fera. Dans le cas contraire, n'oublie pas que nous serons toujours là pour toi, ta mère, Sasuke et moi.**

 **\- Merci papa.**

 **\- Et puis, Naruto,** renchérit cette fois Sasuke. **Tu devrais penser à appliquer tes propres conseils : ne reste pas enfermer dans le passé et pense à l'avenir.**

 **\- Très drôle Sas'ke",** ironisa le concerné qui avait compris l'intention de son frère.

Le dieu de l'Amour était rempli de reconnaissance à son père et à ce dernier. Même si sa méditation et sa visite à son inconnue lui avaient fait du bien, il était encore enclin à des idées noires en ce qui concernait Sakura. Elle avait été une personne importante pour lui et l'était encore aujourd'hui. Pendant des siècles, Naruto avait eu le béguin pour elle et avait essayé de la séduire sans trop de succès. Depuis la naissance de Sasuke et l'apparition de ses songes, ses sentiments avaient quelque peu changé. Il ne pensait plus en être amoureux, enfin peut-être. D'ailleurs, l'avait-il vraiment été ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment. Il était cependant sûr d'une chose : cela lui faisait mal de l'entendre et de la voir aussi cruelle avec lui. L'Eros sortit de ses pensées quand il vit Tsunade se diriger vers Sakura, laissant Ayame toujours aux prises avec ses amies. Elle s'adressa à elle suffisamment fort pour être entendue de tout ceux qui voulaient bien l'écouter.

 **"- Sakura, je t'aime et je t'ai élevée comme ma propre fille. Cependant, tu m'as fait énormément de peine à réagir comme tu l'as fait aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive depuis ces dernières années mais tu sembles ronger par quelque chose. Tu as manqué de respect à Kankuro, le jugeant indigne de vivre dans le bonheur en t'en prenant à Ayame. En tant que mère, je me dois de défendre mon fils face à des personnes comme toi. Tu te réclames déesse de la Sagesse et pourtant, tu n'en as pas montré en ce jour.**

 **\- Mais Tsunade, Kankuro est un criminel qui s'en ait pris à Sasuke et je dois le remercier pour cela,** se défendit la divinité aux cheveux roses.

 **\- Ce qui s'est passé entre eux est maintenant de l'histoire ancienne. De plus, tous le lui ont pardonné, les concernés les premiers. Nous lui avons accordé la possibilité de nous prouver son repenti. Kankuro a oeuvré pour cela, nous montrant la sincérité de sa rédemption et continue à le faire chaque jour. Il a le droit comme tout à chacun de bénéficier d'une seconde chance. Il reste tout de même ton frère d'adoption."**

Le silence accueilli sa réplique. Constatant qu'elle ne recevra aucune réponse, Tsunade rebroussa chemin pour rejoindre Jiraya, fier d'elle, même s'il était peiné pour Sakura qu'il appréciait véritablement. Cette dernière pouvait se vanter d'être sa déesse préférée, en tout bien tout honneur bien sûr, ne l'ayant jamais touché ou courtisé. Il se refusait à le faire, la considérant comme sa fille, au vu de sa naissance paradoxale l'ayant poussé à l'adopter. Il restait son beau-père, après tout. Soudain, il se demanda si ce n'était pas cela qui posait justement problème. Ne l'avait-il pas trop gâté ou excusé pour se faire pardonner son geste funeste sur sa mère ? De ce fait, se croyant invulnérable, sa position privilégiée lui aurait-elle monté à la tête ? Se posant ces questions, il vit son épouse marquée un arrêt pour s'adresser une dernière fois à elle.

 **"- Une dernière chose, Sakura... Ayame va devenir ma bru et donc celle de Jiraya, faisant d'elle ta belle-soeur en quelque sorte... Ne t'avise plus de la traiter de fille de joie. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a été malheureuse en amour dans sa vie antérieure que cela fait d'elle une fille facile et ambitieuse, écartant les jambes devant le premier venu possédant un peu de pouvoir. Tout comme Kankuro, elle a le droit à l'oubli de ses actes passés et à recommencer une nouvelle vie, plus heureuse. Ce qui sera le cas, j'en suis sure. Alors, fait preuve de compassion. Si tu ne veux pas le faire pour nous, fais le au moins pour toi."**

Sur ce monologue, Tsunade continua sa marche pour enfin se saisir du bras que Jiraya lui présentait. Ce dernier voulut lui offrir un baiser mais elle se détourna à la dernière seconde, lui présentant sa joue. Le dieu des Dieux fronça les sourcils en la touchant, ne comprenant pas son évection. Pendant ce temps, Sakura restait stoïque, ne revenant pas des mises en garde de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa mère. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Elle détourna la tête, furieuse. Par ce geste, elle tomba sur l'image de Naruto auprès de son père et de sa mère qui venait de les rejoindre. Elle constata que Sasuke, toujours au côté de son frère, la regardait d'un regard froid. Elle voulut se plonger dans ses pupilles onyx et s'y perdre sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Malheureusement, il se détourna violemment d'elle comme s'il avait deviné son intention. Cet énième refus fit explosé la colère de Sakura qui partit vers les bois, sans oublier de jeter un regard meurtrier à Naruto. Elle avait besoin d'un bouc émissaire et il était tout trouvé. Son mouvement fut remarqué par Ino. Cette dernière n'en pouvant plus de la voir ainsi décida de la suivre. Cependant, elle fut arrêtée par Saï, lui prenant doucement le poignet.

 **"- Ino, où vas-tu ?**

 **\- Je... Je vais aller voir Sakura.**

 **\- Sakura ?!** S'étonna le dieu des Enfers. **Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Saï, je sais qu'elle a formulé des horreurs dans le passé où même tantôt, nous attaquant directement ou indirectement. Cependant... elle reste ma meilleure amie, presque une soeur... J'ai besoin d'aller discuter avec elle, essayer de l'aider...**

 **\- Cela ne me plaît pas trop de te laisser y aller toute seule. Je ne voudrai pas qu'elle te fasse du mal.**

 **\- Il n'en sera rien, j'en suis sure. Fait moi confiance, mon amour,** supplia Ino, en lui mettant la main à la joue. **Sakura reste mon amie.**

 **-... Très bien, mais promet-moi que si elle s'en prend à toi que ce soit en parole ou en acte, tu me le fais savoir. Je viendrai aussitôt,** la pria Saï en désignant son diadème. **Je veux que rien ne puisse t'arriver de fâcheux ou de te voir pleurer.**

 **\- Tu as ma parole,** consentit la déesse du Printemps. **Je t'en remercie."**

Ino se mit donc à s'éloigner de son époux qui laissa son poignet et enfin sa main glisser en dehors de la sienne. Il craignait pour elle car il savait Sakura violente quand elle était en colère. Il espérait vraiment que tout se passe bien. La souveraine des Enfers disparut dans les bois sous le regard anxieux de son amant. Il soupira avant de se retourner vers ses amis dans l'attente d'un moindre signal de sa part. De son côté, la déesse au long cheveux doré se mit en quête de sa camarade qu'elle trouva collée contre une falaise semblant soutenir tous ses malheurs. Elle l'entendit réprimer un sanglot. Elle se mit alors à l'appeler doucement.

 **"- Sakura, c'est moi, Ino.**

 **\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'es pas restée avec ton cher glaçon de mari.**

Ino tiqua un peu à ce surnom mais ne se laissa pas déstabiliser par sa remarque désobligeante. Elle savait que c'était la colère qui venait de lui répondre. Elle s'avança et entreprit de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

 **\- Tu sais, il m'arrive de ne pas passer tout mon temps avec lui. Tu dois pourtant le savoir puisque nous sommes toujours ensembles dès que je suis à l'Olympe... et puis, rien ne t'interdit de venir me voir aux Enfers ... Je suis venue à toi car tu es une soeur pour moi et que de te voir aussi triste et abattue me fait mal.**

 **\- Mmm, une soeur, dis-tu ?** Ironisa Sakura en entendant cette appellation. **Pourtant, tu m'as giflée.**

 **\- Je suis désolée pour ça. Cependant, n'est-ce pas le rôle d'une grande soeur de remettre sa cadette sur le droit chemin quand elle en empreinte le mauvais, surtout quand elle se montre cruelle ? Je reconnais tout de même que j'y suis allée un peu fort,** essaya de plaisanter la déesse du Printemps.

 **-...**

 **\- ... Te souviens-tu de comment nous nous sommes rencontrées toutes les deux ?"** Demanda Ino en regardant le ciel, nostalgique.

A cette question, la déesse de la Sagesse se plongea dans ses souvenirs. C'était il y a maintenant des siècles, bien avant la naissance de Naruto et comme à l'image de ce dernier, elle était sujette aux moqueries de certains satyres et nymphes sur le fait qu'elle était orpheline et que sa mère ait fini son existence dans le ventre de Jiraya. Elle se sentait bien seule malgré la présence et la bienveillance de Tsunade et des autres déesses. Alors qu'elle pleurait, la vue de ses pieds fut recouverte par une ombre qui à sa surprise, prit la parole.

 **"- Bonjour, pourquoi tu pleures ? Qu'est ce que tu fais toute seule ici ? C'est un bon coin ? Au fait, je m'appelle Ino, la fille de la déesse de la Nature, et toi, comment tu te nommes ?"**

A ce flot de parole, Sakura releva la tête, des sillons de larmes déformant son visage. Elle eut devant elle l'image d'une jeune femme blonde de son âge qui lui souriait d'un tendre sourire dans l'attente de ses réponses avant de reprendre.

 **"- Oh excuse-moi, j'ai bien peur de t'avoir assommée avec mes questions. C'est un de mes plus grands défauts selon ma mère. Je n'arrête pas de parler. Ma curiosité me perdra un jour ou me rendra heureuse, peut-être en me faisant rencontrer l'homme de mes rêves. On ne sait jamais. Puis..."**

La prénommée Ino s'arrêta quand elle entendit un doux son à son oreille. Sa camarade était entrain de rire avant de réussir à se calmer en se tenant son ventre tellement il lui en était douloureux.

 **"- Sakura. Je m'appelle Sakura. Je suis la déesse de la Sagesse, et des Batailles victorieuses, pupille et fille adoptive de Jiraya et de Tsunade.**

 **\- Sakura, c'est un joli prénom. Et ben, cela ne doit pas être facile pour toi d'avoir de tels parents, car tu as l'air bien triste... Tu veux peut-être en parler,"** l'invita Ino, en lui souriant pour l'encourager à se confier.

C'est ainsi que se sentant en confiance, la jeune éplorée se mit à lui raconter son histoire et les malheurs que certains lui faisaient vivre. Sa camarade l'écoutait en silence et se mit également à lui raconter la sienne : l'isolement de sa mère après la mort de son père, son retour récent à l'Olympe... Au fil de leur conversation, les deux femmes se découvrirent un point commun : la solitude. A partir de ce jour, elles se rencontrèrent tous les jours, devinrent meilleures amies et firent face aux sarcasmes des tortionnaires de Sakura. Elles découvrirent qu'en leur retournant le compliment, sans se laisser marcher sur les pieds, elles les impressionnaient et les empêchaient de continuer.

Encouragée par Ino, la déesse aux cheveux roses se rapprocha de Jiraya en usant de ses charmes, de ruses et de cadeaux. Ce dernier, sous l'influence de Tsunade qui lui prouva que son trône n'avait rien à craindre de sa belle-fille, en fut touché et la reconsidéra d'une manière bienveillante. Se rendant compte des conséquences de son geste à l'encontre de Métis, Jiraya fit tout pour se faire pardonner et excusait souvent ses extravagances. Cette protection changea le statut de Sakura et d'Ino qui se retrouvèrent du jour au lendemain les nouveaux sujets d'intérêt de bons nombres d'habitant de l'Olympe, dont leurs anciennes harceleuses.

 **"- Oui, je m'en souviens. Elles ne faisaient rien sans notre consentement, se pliant en quatre pour nous faire plaisir et bénéficier de notre influence... Nous étions tellement populaires... Puis, tu as rencontré Saï et tu m'as... abandonnée.**

 **\- Oh Sakura,** souffla Ino, touchée quelque peu par le désespoir de son amie. **Je ne t'ai pas abandonnée. Je suis juste tombée amoureuse et Saï me rend heureuse, bien plus que je l'aurai imaginé. Je croyais que tu l'avais compris.**

 **\- Mais, nous étions telle des princesses au milieu de l'Olympe. Comment as-tu pu oublier cela ?**

 **\- Ma mémoire est intacte. Cependant, cette popularité me rongeait m'obligeant à changer ma personnalité pour montrer l'image qu'on voulait que je prenne. Je n'étais plus vraiment moi-même, Sakura,** plaida Ino. **Je le suis redevenue que grâce à l'amour de Saï.**

 **\- Un amour voulut et orchestré par Naruto, oui, pas vraiment de ton propre chef. Avoue-le que sans sa naissance, tu n'aurais jamais épousé Saï.**

 **\- Et j'aurai été malheureuse... Sakura, Naruto n'a rien avoir avec ma décision de lever le voile de peur et de préjugé qui m'obscurcissaient les yeux et le coeur. Il m'a juste insufflée assez de courage pour enfin reconnaître mes sentiments pour Saï qui habitaient mon coeur depuis notre rencontre... Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à le rendre responsable de tes malheurs, mais il n'est pas un danger pour ta position. Ne commet pas l'erreur de Jiraya.**

 **\- Je ne sais plus... Je suis perdue,** sanglota presque la déesse aux cheveux roses.

 **\- Sakura, la vie te serait plus douce si tu te décidais à être avec tous celle que tu es avec moi,** affirma doucement la souveraine des Enfers, en se mettant à genoux devant elle et lui prenant son visage entre ses mains. **Ne rejette pas ceux qui t'aiment. Tsunade a été dure avec toi car elle t'aime et qu'elle essaie de te pousser à ouvrir les yeux. Redeviens la jeune femme du jour de notre rencontre."**

Plongée dans le regard azur de son amie qui la suppliait de revoir sa façon d'apercevoir sa vie, Sakura se mit à réfléchir. Etait-elle aussi injuste avec Naruto ? La peur de tout perdre la guidait-elle ? Elle ferma les yeux en soufflant. Elle se dégagea de l'emprise d'Ino avant de se lever afin de faire quelque pas. Elle s'adressa alors à son amie qui s'était également redressée.

 **"- Merci Ino. Je suis désolée d'avoir pensé que tu ne me considérais plus comme ta meilleure amie... Je dois bien avouer que Saï est le dieu qui te correspond et qu'il te traite telle une véritable reine. Tu as l'air pleinement heureuse et je suis contente pour toi... Je vais réfléchir à tes conseils et peut-être que je les appliquerai."**

Le coeur de la déesse du Printemps sauta de joie dans sa poitrine. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Sakura et les deux "soeurs" se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre. C'est main dans la main que les deux divinités reprirent le chemin pour rejoindre leurs amis.

Sakura et Ino marchaient, heureuses de s'être retrouvée. La déesse du Printemps priait en son fort intérieur que sa meilleure amie l'ait réellement écoutée et qu'elle laisse tomber ses craintes et ce chemin d'ambition qu'elle s'obstinait à suivre pour de fausses raisons, comme elle l'avait fait par amour pour Saï. Quand à la divinité de la Sagesse, elle réfléchissait déjà aux paroles de sa camarade. Elle reconnut qu'elle avait été dure avec cette dernière. Elle avait injustement pensé qu'elle l'avait laissé de côté. Elle avait également osé juger négativement son époux alors qu'il faisait tout pour la rendre heureuse. Elle avait bien vu qu'avant de le rencontrer, Ino perdait chaque jour cette lumière qui l'avait guidée pendant des siècles. Elle l'avait retrouvée du moment où son véritable mariage fut célébrée. Sakura décida de revoir son jugement et d'aller s'excuser auprès de Saï. Enfin, elle allait essayer, en tout cas, pour Ino.

Quand à Tsunade, cette dernière avait raison. Elle avait réagi en mère comme le jour où elle l'avait défendue face à des Satyres qui avaient essayé d'abuser d'elle. Ces tortionnaires en avaient regretté chaque pensée puisque maintenant ils servaient de carpettes pour faire le ménage au sein des différents palais des Dieux. Elle l'avait soutenue et aidée, tout comme elle l'a fait avec Kankuro. En pensant à ce dernier, Sakura ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Il est vrai qu'il ne l'avait jamais agressé ou quoi que ce soit. Depuis la cérémonie de Naruto et de Sasuke, le dieu des Forges avait vraiment entreprit des efforts pour oublier son passé et de gagner avec honneur sa place au sein de l'Olympe en se rachetant. La déesse de la Sagesse reconnut alors que Tsunade avait raison d'affirmer qu'il méritait d'avoir une seconde chance malgré son attaque sur Sasuke.

A son évocation, elle ne comprenait toujours pas son comportement à son égard. Sakura ne faisait que chercher son contact alors qu'il la fuyait par tous les moyens ou défendait Naruto de sa véhémence. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher que ce soit de lui courir après ou d'envoyer des piques à son frère. En serait-elle amoureuse ? Non, impossible, il n'avait que huit ans. Elle n'est pas une pédophile mais elle se sentait attirer par lui. Mais pourquoi ? Pour faire du mal à Naruto en l'écartant de lui. Cherchait-elle donc une personne plus malheureuse qu'elle, quitte à la créer pour continuer à se sentir accepter ?

C'est sur ces questions que la divinité de la Sagesse sortit du bois en compagnie d'Ino. Les deux amies furent éblouies par les rayons du soleil couchant. Sous la canopée des arbres, elles n'avaient pas constaté l'avancée de la journée. Elles virent que les déesses avaient arrêté leur "harcèlement" sur Ayame et discutaient entre elle tranquillement. Saï fut le premier à constater leur retour à force de scruter la bordure de la clairière. Quittant le cercle de leurs amis, il la rejoignit à grandes enjambées. Le voyant se diriger vers leur direction, son épouse lâcha la main de Sakura et la devança pour aller à son encontre. Elle lui souriait de telle façon qu'il comprit que tout s'était très bien passé. Saï en fut grandement soulagé quand il l'accueilli dans ses bras. A ce tableau, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses se surprit à sourire. Elle se mit en face du dieu des Enfers et entendit Ino prendre la parole.

 **"- Tout va bien, Saï. Sakura a bien voulu m'entendre et nous avons réglé nos différents et des non-dits. L'espoir de voir maintenant notre relation redevenir celle de deux soeurs habite mon coeur.**

 **\- J'en suis content pour toi, ma fleur,** affirma son époux sur un ton où transpirait tout de même une légère suspicion. **J'espère que cet espoir ne sera pas déçu."**

A cette phrase, Sakura sentit sa colère revenir mais réussit à la réguler. Dans un sens, elle comprenait sa réaction. Pendant des siècles, elle avait mis en doute ses sentiments vis-à-vis de son amie et n'avait cessé de le critiquer ou de le discréditer. Elle ferma les yeux et souffla pour se donner du courage. Elle était déterminée à tenir sa résolution et ainsi retrouver sa "soeur".

 **"- Saï, je te pris de pardonner mon égarement et mon comportement. Je ne désirais que protéger Ino et que rien ne change. Je dois me rendre à l'évidence que tu la rends la déesse la plus heureuse de l'Olympe et des Enfers, sans doute. J'espère que tu nous accorderas une nouvelle chance afin que nous puissions enfin mieux nous connaître."**

A cette confession, Ino eut des larmes de joie aux yeux et regarda son époux dans l'attente de sa réponse. Ce dernier voyait bien toutes ses espérances dans ses yeux bleus. Cette femme le perdra se dit-il. Il se tourna alors vers Sakura et déclara sans émotion, à son image.

 **"- Je suis prêt à le faire pour Ino. Cependant, je ne peux pas t'accorder totalement ma confiance au vu de notre passé. Tout comme pour Kankuro, il te faudra m'apporter les preuves de ta bonne fois tout le long des prochains mois. J'espère que tu le comprends.**

 **\- Tout à fait,** avoua la déesse de la Sagesse, bien qu'elle est eu du mal à l'avaler. **Je compte également m'excuser auprès de Tsunade et de Kankuro.**

 **\- Tu fais bien, ma chère Sakura, mais n'oublie pas Naruto,** provoqua Saï, d'un regard de défi. **Sache que tant que tu resteras aussi mesquine avec lui, il me sera difficile de t'accorder ta requête. C'est en partie grâce à Naruto que je peux enfin vivre auprès de celle qui habite mon coeur et d'en être librement aimé. Les Enfers en ont gagné une épouse, une reine et une mère."**

A l'énonciation de cette condition, Sakura eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas faire éclater son orgueil et sentit ses ressentiments refaire surface. La condition de Saï était peut-être envisageable mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais une chose la bloquait. Elle préféra garder le silence en hochant la tête. Elle entreprit ensuite de se diriger vers le groupe où se trouvait Tsunade, Jiraya et le nouveau couple de fiancés. La voyant arrivée, Ayame se serra contre Kankuro, de peur de se voir encore insultée. Ce dernier la serra contre lui de son bras puissant tout en défiant du regard sa soeur adoptive. Jiraya et son épouse se mirent devant eux formant comme un tampon entre eux.

 **"- Que désires-tu, Sakura** , commença le dieu des Dieux, d'un ton calme et doux.

 **\- Je viens pour m'excuser auprès de Tsunade mais surtout auprès de Kankuro. Mon comportement était inqualifiable bien que mon souhait était de le protéger de l'ambition d'une femme au passé douteux. De plus...**

 **\- Sakura !** Cria Kankuro, furieux. **Je t'interdis d'insulter encore Ayame devant moi ! Tu peux t'attaquer à moi. J'ai l'habitude mais surtout, je le mérite d'un certain côté, mais pas ma fiancée.**

 **\- Je donne raison à Kankuro, bien que ses reproches à son encontre soient exagérés,** admit Jiraya qui commençait à fatiguer de son attitude. **Ne pousse pas trop loin mon indulgence à ton égard, ma chère fille.**

 **\- Oui, excusez-moi. Mes paroles ont dépassé ma pensée,** s'adressa Sakura au dieu des Forges. **Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que j'aurai dû voir que tu faisais tout pour changer et t'accorder le bénéfice du doute. Ino et Tsunade me l'ont fait comprendre. Je vous prie de me pardonner.**

A cette demande, Kankuro la regarda suspicieux. Cependant, tout l'Olympe lui avait accordé une seconde chance alors...

 **\- Sakura, je suis le mieux placé pour savoir que toute personne a le droit de voir sa main tendue en signe de rédemption saisie. C'est pourquoi, je suis prêt à le faire mais je ne suis pas le seul que tu as blessé de tes insinuations. Je ne peux parler en son nom,** déclara-t-il en regardant à la fin Ayame, toujours collée à lui.

 **\- Je t'en remercie",** répondit la déesse aux cheveux roses.

Tous attendirent qu'elle fasse un geste vers la fiancée mais en vain. Sakura avait encore du mal à se défaire de l'image d'Ayame en maîtresse de Kakashi qui s'est jetée sur Kankuro car elle n'avait pas obtenu ce qu'elle voulait finalement. Le silence fut rompu par l'amante des Forges.

 **"- Pour ma part, je ne demande rien. Je souhaite juste pouvoir servir et vivre pour mon fiancé, rien de plus. Je peux comprendre que la déesse Sakura puisse ne pas me faire totalement confiance au vu de mon passé. J'espère juste qu'elle me fera l'honneur de me connaître un peu plus et de revoir son jugement."**

Etonnée d'un tel discours, la déesse de la Sagesse n'en revenait pas ainsi que la petite assistance. Ayame était prête à ne rien exiger d'elle. Finalement, peut-être que sa future "belle-soeur" méritait d'être connue au même titre que Matsuri, pensa-t-elle. Ce fut au tour de Tsunade de faire valoir ses paroles.

 **"- Quand à moi, je te pardonne au vu de tes excuses qui me semblent sincères. J'espère que cela te servira de leçon et que tu changeras de voie sinon tu risques de te retrouver face à ton pire cauchemar : la solitude.**

 **\- J'y veillerai,** fit Sakura en frissonnant à l'évocation de sa plus grande crainte.

 **\- Bien, j'en suis heureuse,** déclara d'une voix douce sa mère adoptive. **Tu devrais également réfléchir sur ton comportement vis-à-vis de Naruto. Tu es bien cruelle avec lui et cela sans raisons. Vous étiez si proches tous les deux. Ce serait dommage de rester ainsi en froid."**

 **\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, mon petit paon,** appuya Jiraya en souriant attendri et en prenant dans ses bras son épouse par derrière tirant son dos contre son torse. **Mon petit-fils mérite toutes les considérations. Il fait beaucoup pour notre communauté."**

Tout comme face à Saï, Sakura resta sans voix et hocha juste de la tête avant de faire volte face après les avoir salués. Elle n'en revenait pas d'entendre encore parler de Naruto. Tout le monde réprimander son jugement et son attitude à son encontre la poussant même à renouer avec lui. Il était de nouveau le centre de toutes les conversations et de tous les compliments. Dès le jour où elle devint la plus populaire, c'était elle qu'on félicitait jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Maintenant, même Jiraya semblait lui en vouloir et ne plus la soutenir dans ses entreprises, préférant le camp de Naruto. Qu'avait-il de plus qu'elle ? Ses flèches ? Le doute qu'il pourrait les utiliser pour mettre tout le monde dans sa poche comme suggérer par Kaguya lui parasita encore une fois l'esprit.

Soudain, un rire l'interpella. Elle tourna vers l'origine de cette exclamation et vit Naruto chahuté avec Sasuke devant le regard compatissant de leurs parents. A cette vision, elle fulmina se retenant le mieux qu'elle pouvait. Dès qu'elle voyait son ancien ami rire avec l'Antéros, entouré de la déesse de la Beauté et du dieu de la Guerre, elle ressentait de la jalousie et l'enviait. Pourtant, Sakura avait Jiraya et Tsunade. Minato ne l'avait jamais rejetée, se comportant comme un grand frère, sauf quand elle avait taquiné méchamment son fils et qu'il lui avait interdit l'entrée de sa demeure. Énormément de choses avaient évolué depuis que Naruto bénéficiait enfin de l'attention à part entière de ses parents et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Elle aurait tant voulu que rien ne change et revenir au temps où Ino était avec elle sans un chérubin aux cheveux blonds lui volant la vedette, sujet des taquineries des mauvaises langues à sa place. Ce sentiment se renforça quand elle fut de nouveau entourée par ses comparses qui lui posèrent des questions. Sakura se sentait bien avec elles, importante et surtout indispensable. Non, elle n'était pas prête à mettre en danger sa position actuelle et de risquer de se retrouver rejeter comme autrefois. La déesse de la Sagesse prit plusieurs décisions. Elle ferait des efforts face à Saï pour ne pas perdre Ino. Elle tentera de faire connaissance avec Ayame et de pardonner à Kankuro. Cependant, pour Naruto, c'était trop viscérale. Il était dangereux de rester auprès de lui mais surtout d'être aimée de lui.

Alors que Sakura s'éloignait d'eux, Tsunade se dégagea de l'emprise de Jiraya en soufflant. Surpris par ce saut d'humeur, le dieu des Dieux ne comprenait pas ce qui s'apparentait pour lui à un rejet. Elle agissait ainsi depuis la fin de la cérémonie de mariage de Gaara et de Matsuri. Il n'en connaissait pas la raison mais en ressentait un pincement au coeur. Son épouse aurait-elle cessé de l'aimer ? Non, malgré ses infidélités, elle lui avait toujours pardonné et resté à ses côtés. Il s'apprêtait à la questionner quand il entendit cette dernière prendre la parole.

 **"- Alors, tu t'es enfin décidé à te comporter avec maturité et non plus en fonction de ta culpabilité vis-à-vis du sort de Métis et de la fausse prédiction concernant Sakura.**

 **\- Euh pardon ?** Fit Jiraya, déstabilisé par cette réplique.

 **\- Je sais que tu t'en veux de ce qui s'est passé avec Métis et des conséquences sur notre petite déesse de la Sagesse,** s'expliqua la souveraine de l'Olympe, le regardant d'un air sérieux. **Orpheline, elle s'est vue rejeter et moquer par beaucoup. Pour te faire pardonner, tu lui as tout excusé sans la réprimander et sans la punir, à l'inverse de Naruto qui devait souvent réparer ses bêtises. Son sort s'est amélioré le jour où tous la virent sous ta protection, bénéficiant de ton affection. Cependant, Sakura en ait devenu caprice et orgueilleuse malgré mon intervention. Nous sommes entrain de récolter le fruit de ton indulgence à outrance.**

 **\- Je... Je crois que tu as raison. Je l'ai trop couverte et gâtée. J'aurai dû être ferme et juste autant avec elle qu'avec Naruto, ne pas faire de distinction entre eux. Je vais essayer de rattraper cela et être plus impartial à l'avenir. Cependant, je ne pense pas que cela explique entièrement son comportement avec lui,** déclara son époux à la fois gêné et déterminé de réparer son erreur.

 **\- J'en suis consciente. Nous avons fait qu'effleurer le sommet de l'iceberg. Nous devons faire attention car IL pourrait se servir de la faille dans le coeur de Naruto pour prendre le contrôle si Sakura va trop loin** , observa Tsunade. **J'espère de toute mon âme que cela n'arrive jamais.**

 **\- Moi aussi,** renforça le dieu des Dieux en lui prenant les miens entre les siennes. **Nous y veillerons ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?"**

A cette question qui sonnait comme une prière suppliante, la souveraine de l'Olympe lui souria timidement mais ses yeux exprimaient une profonde tristesse qu'elle essayait de dissimuler. Elle retira ses doigts de ceux de son mari en répondant.

 **"- Bien sur, comme toujours. Je suis ton épouse et je me dois de t'aider mais aussi de préserver les vies qui sont sous notre responsabilité."**

Jiraya n'était pas dupe par ce sourire qui sonnait trop faux surtout au vu de l'éclat dans son regard. Il s'inquiétait. Une petite voix lui soufflait à l'oreille que la faute lui en revenait. Il ne put se retenir de quémander.

 **"- Tsunade, que t'arrive-t-il ? Je ne te reconnais pas. Tu es plus virulente d'habitude, respirant force et persévérance. Tu me sembles si froide et si abattue ce soir.**

 **\- Virulente ? Tu me vois comme une déesse virulente ? Peut-être as-tu raison ?** Se questionna-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour lui. **Rassure-toi,... Je suis juste fatiguée... par tout ça. Je me lance lasse d'être toujours forte.**

 **\- T'aurais-je blessé alors ?** Insista son époux, peu convaincu par cette explication. **Je sais que je ne suis pas un époux exemplaire mais sache que je t'aime. Je te promets de te soutenir plus à l'avenir."**

Tsunade ne lui répondit pas. La voyant ainsi, il l'embrassa doucement espérant l'apaiser. Son épouse s'éloigna de lui en s'excusant et lui ressortant sa lassitude comme raison. Elle se dirigea vers Minato et sa petite famille. Le dieu des Dieux resta interdit dans l'incompréhension totale. Son épouse, son soutien de toujours n'avait pas eu de réaction ou apporté de réponse que ce soit pour sa dernière question ou pour son baiser. Il en était certain maintenant, il était en parti la cause de son état. Mais en quoi ? Ses tromperies ? Sa désinvolture ? Il la regarda doucement avancer vers leur fils mais en fut détourné par Kakashi, Lee et Gaï qui l'entraînèrent dans une beuverie sans nom.

De son côté, la souveraine de l'Olympe était effectivement épuisée mais pas seulement physiquement. Son coeur se flétrissait chaque année un peu plus, à chaque fois que Jiraya se trouvait une nouvelle "distraction". Tant que c'était pour se servir des mortels comme des pions, elle n'avait rien à redire. Elle participait elle-même, surtout en cas de guerre où chaque dieu se choisissait un camp et s'amusait tel un jeu d'échec, à la seule différence que quand un pion tombait des soldats mourraient par poignets. Ce fut le cas lors de la guerre de Troie dans le camp des Grecs Sakura et dans celui des Troyens Suigetsu. Tsunade et les autres divinités aimaient également tisser des destins tragiques aux pauvres habitants de la Terre juste pour contrer leur ennui, à l'image de la destiné d'Oedipe, d'Antigone et bien d'autres.

Non, la cause de son mal était le manque de respect et la négligence de Jiraya à son encontre. Ce dernier lui a jugé de plus la soutenir. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas de soutien dont elle avait besoin mais de se sentir aimer véritablement et de retrouver gémissante sous ses assauts. Cet époux, qu'elle avait attendu pendant des siècles et dont elle avait cru les déclarations d'amour, courrait les mortelles et en faisait parfois ses maîtresses. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse, à dormir dans des draps froids dans l'attente de son retour ou qu'il daigne se souvenir qu'il a une épouse qui n'espérait que lui. Elle ne comptait plus les nuits et les jours durant lesquels Jiraya ne l'avait plus honorée dans son lit.

Malgré ses enfants, Tsunade se sentait bien seule et priait pour qu'aucun d'entre eux ne connaissent une telle souffrance. Minato l'avait vécu mais heureusement, tout s'était merveilleusement bien terminé pour lui. Kankuto était sur le point de se remarier mais cette fois-ci par amour et avec une jeune femme sincère et incapable de le tromper, semblait-il. Quand aux autres, ils avaient l'air d'être heureux dans la vie qu'ils avaient choisi. La seule ombre restait Sakura mais elle ne désespérait pas de réussir à la sortir du carcan dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée. La mère des Dieux était fatiguée de donner le change et de faire comme si elle ne souffrait pas de la situation. Elle souffla un bon coup avant d'arriver devant son fils aîné et ses petits-enfants.

 **"- Alors la vieille, contente du sort de Kankuro ?** L'apostrophia Naruto la voyant arriver.

 **\- Arrête de m'appeler ainsi, jeune effronté** , lui balança Tsunade, lui assignant un coup de poing l'envoyant se planter dans un arbre. **Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, très heureuse. Mais ne t'attends pas à des remerciements de ma part. Tu risques d'attraper la grosse tête.**

 **\- Je te reconnais bien là...,** dit le dieu de l'Amour, d'une voix douloureuse en sortant du tronc de bois et se tenant la tête entre ses mains. **Mais tu aurais pu frapper moins fort."**

C'est en voyant un fin sourire sur les lèvres que la souveraine de l'Olympe comprit l'intervention de Naruto. Il avait dû voir ou sentir son désarroi et avait tout fait pour l'y en sortir. Elle lui sourit discrètement en retour pour lui montrer sa gratitude. C'est là-dessus que Tenten les rejoignit en compagnie de Shizune.

 **"- Ben, Naruto qu'est-ce que tu fais au pied de cet arbre avec cette marque sur ta joue ?**

 **\- Tu n'as qu'à le demander à Tsunade ?** Répondit-il en la désignant du doigt.

 **\- Laisse-moi deviner. Tu l'as encore traitée de v...,** s'arrêta soudainement Shizune en sentant l'aura noire de la concernée. **Euh pardon, Tsunade.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave,** déclara cette dernière. **Au fait, Tenten, pourquoi étiez-vous en retard tout à l'heure avec Naruto et Sasuke ?**

A cette question, toutes les oreilles se tendirent, surtout celles de Minato et de Kushina qui allaient enfin avoir une explication aux événements de tantôt.

 **\- Et bien, c'est en lien avec l'entraînement de ces deux là,** expliqua la déesse de la Chasse. **Comme vous le savez, courir à la vitesse que seuls les Dieux peuvent atteindre, tout en cachant leur aura et ne pas se faire repérer par les mortels, requièrent énormément d'énergie et d'endurance. Hier, c'était le but de nos exercices : courir tout en restant furtif. Alors que nous pratiquions, nous avons trouvé...**

 **\- Mmmm !**

 **\- Bon, Naruto, tu veux bien arrêter de t'empêcher de rire,** s'énerva Tenten. **Depuis que j'ai commencé à transmettre ma version des faits, tu te retiens de t'esclaffer. C'est énervant. Je peux savoir en quoi mon récit est hilarant qu'on puisse aussi rigoler.**

 **\- Ah AH AH, excuse-moi. AH AH,** essaya de s'arrêter le garçon aux cheveux d'or. **Ouf.. Je me calme... Je me calme.**

 **\- Alors ?**

 **\- C'est juste que je viens de me souvenir de la tête d'un des médecins que nous avons vu ce matin,** révéla Naruto, s'essuyant une larme qui était apparu à force de se retenir de rire.

 **\- Un médecin ?** S'intrigua Tsunade. **Que viens faire un médecin dans cette histoire ?**

 **\- Et bien, ce matin, nous étions au chevet, bien que cacher derrière une fenêtre, d'un mortel ayant eu un accident de chasse avec un ours, je crois. Il était sur le fil du rasoir. Le dieu Thanatos était sur le point de prendre son âme quand son geste fut interrompu épargnant la vie de cet homme. Lorsque le soignant qui l'avait déclaré mort constata qu'il n'en était rien, il faisait une de ses têtes. J'ai cru que c'était lui qui allait mourir tellement il retenait sa respiration à cause de sa surprise,** pouffa l'Eros, en finissant par rire franchement tout en se tenant les côtes. **Il était devenu tout bleu.**

 **\- Attends ! Tu voudrais insinuer que cet homme de science pensait dur comme fer avoir le destin de ce blessé entre ses mains en oubliant que c'est nous, les Dieux, qui le détenons. C'est bien ça ?** Voulut préciser Tsunade pour bien comprendre les dires de son petit-fils.

 **\- Ouais ! C'était assez drôle de le voir se démener pour comprendre d'où ce "miracle" provenait.** Confirma ce dernier qui soufflait doucement pour essayer de reprendre une respiration normale.

 **\- Mais quel culot !** Vociféra l'épouse de Jiraya. **Mais dis-moi, Naruto, les blessures étaient très graves ou pas ?**

 **\- Mmm, et bien,** réfléchit Naruto. **Je...**

 **\- Il y avait trois blessés en réalité,** intervint Sasuke, connaissant le défaut de mémoire de son frère. **Un adulte et deux adolescents. Le premier était mortellement blessé. C'est de celui-ci dont parlait le baka...**

 **\- Eh, arrête de m'appeler ainsi, Teme,** l'interrompit le dit baka blond, son hilarité calmée comme par enchantement à l'entente de ce surnom prononcé par l'Antéros.

 **\- Tu veux bien me laisser finir, oui,** cria presque le dieu aux ailes Noires. **Le plus grand des adolescents souffre de plusieurs blessures dont une au flan au vu du bandage. Le deuxième, plus jeune, a, semble-t-il, souffert d'hypothermie et de quelques égratignures. Pour les trois, je ne connais pas l'étendue des plaies et leur gravité vu que je n'ai aucune connaissance en médecine.**

 **\- Merci, Sasuke,** le remercia Tsunade. **Rassure-toi, ce n'est pas grave. Nous verrons bien quand nous y serons.**

 **\- Quand nous y serrons ? Que veux-tu dire, ma chère amie,** questionna Shizune qui craignait d'entendre la réponse.

 **\- Je crois que tu as très bien compris mes intentions. Nous allons partir dans la minute pour rendre une petite visite aux blessés de cette demeure et montrez à ce médecin de pacotille que c'est nous, les Dieux, qui décidons du destin des Hommes,** précisa la souveraine de l'Olympe, une malice rempli d'orgueil au fond des yeux.

 **\- Et que comptes-tu faire au juste,** s'intrigua Kushina, tout de même curieuse par les événements de cette soirée de printemps.

 **\- Si tu veux le savoir, tu n'as qu'à venir avec nous.**

 **\- Nous ?**

 **\- Oui. Naruto, Sasuke et Tenten vous nous servirez de guides. Vous savez où se trouvent nos objectifs. Shizune, tu viens aussi. Je vais avoir besoin de tes talents,** ordonna Tsunade qui fit comprendre qu'elle n'accepterait aucune contestation.

 **\- Puisque cela nous a été gentiment proposé. Minato et moi, nous allons vous accompagner.**

 **\- Pourquoi je dois venir moi-aussi ?** fit la moue ce dernier. **Je préférerai rester ici et rejoindre Jiraya à la...**

 **\- Non, je n'ai pas envie de te récupérer imbiber d'hydromel ou de vin. Tu viens aussi... A moins que tu veuilles que je t'interdise d'honorer ma couche pendant un temps incertain,** menaça son épouse, des éclairs dans les yeux. **De plus, tu pourras connaître les raisons de leur fugue. Ne me dit pas que tu n'es pas curieux de les connaître et de savoir pourquoi c'était risqué pour Naruto de ne pas intervenir dans la vie de ces mortels ?**

 **\- Si, si, bien sûr,"** s'empressa de dire le dieu de la Guerre, très peu enclin à faire abstinence pendant des mois et des mois.

Surtout que dans ce genre de punition, Kushina avait tendance à le séduire, ou à exhiber son corps de rêve devant lui dans des tenues affriolantes et en prenant des pauses très subjectives. Il en bavait à chaque fois. C'était un véritable cauchemar pour lui de ne pas pouvoir la toucher par la suite. Sa main droite devenait alors sa meilleure amie, enfin, quand son épouse ne le surprenait pas. Il avait interdiction de se soulager augmentant sa frustration et sa torture. Quand il était surpris à le faire, elle lui attachait les mains et les jambes avec ses cheveux tout en lui faisant un strip-tease. Elle s'allongeait par la suite à côté de lui, le laissant saucissonner au lit.

Voyant son père aussi soumis à sa mère, Naruto lui mit une main dans le dos et lui déclara :

 **"- Pauvre papa, tu te laisses vraiment mener à la baguette.**

 **\- Tu verras quand cela t'arrivera,** lui fit remarquer Minato. **Tu rigoleras moins. C'est moi plutôt qui me tordra de rire en te renvoyant tes paroles à la figure.**

 **\- Mais c'est tout ce que je souhaite,"** lui dit son fils, en souriant avant de déployer ses ailes pour guider leur petit groupe d'intervention.

A ces paroles, le dieu de la Guerre, bien qu'étonné de cette répartie, souria. Oui, c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer pour son aîné. Qu'il puisse enfin vivre un amour aussi intense que celui qu'il partageait avec Kushina. Sasuke, âgé que de huit ans, n'avait pas encore cette préoccupation, mais Naruto, après des siècles seul, sans romance, y aspirait et c'était bien normal. C'est sur cette pensée, qu'il lui emboîta le pas suivi par les autres personnes de l'expédition. Tous prirent le chemin de la terre des Mortels, en direction de Rome et d'une des plus riches villas de la capitale : celle des Hyuga.

 _Pour répondre à Sans dc, il y aura bientôt une interaction entre les Dieux et nos mortels préférés. Cela commencera un peu avec le chapitre suivant et ensuite avec le récit de cette chasse sanglante._


	27. La marque des Dieux

Bonjour,

Comme vous avez pu le voir, j'ai modifié la couverture de mon histoire. J'ai toujours voulu mettre une image représentant Naruto et Hinata dans des tenues grecques ou romaines. N'en ayant pas trouvé aucune, j'ai pris mes crayons et je l'ai créé moi-même. J'espère qu'elle vous plaît.

Je voudrai aussi m'excuser auprès de Streema qui m'a fait part de son envie de redonner une petite leçon à Sakura. Je n'ai malheureusement plus d'inspirations à ce sujet. Dès qu'elle me revient dans ce domaine, je te ferais signe bien entendu, Streema.

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sur le chemin qui les menait à la terre des Mortels, un dieu aux ailes blanches s'interrogeait. Allait-il ressentir la même sensation qui l'avait effleurée lors de sa première visite ? Allait-il identifier la personne dont émanait cette aura qui lui rappelait tant celle de sa douce inconnue ? En tout cas, il espérait que Tsunade ou ses parents lui laisseraient un petit moment pour faire une petite recherche. Cela l'intriguait qu'un ou une mortel l'ait autant attiré. Au bout de quelques minutes, Naruto et ses compagnons aperçurent Rome apparaître sous leurs yeux. La nuit était tombée sur la ville depuis un moment. La lumière des lampes à huile éclairaient de leur flamme vacillante les quelques fenêtres où la vie n'était pas encore endormie alors que d'autres étaient soufflées par des ensommeillés près à se livrer à Shikamaru.

Les divinités guidées par Sasuke, son frère et Tenten s'approchèrent doucement d'une grande demeure, une des plus riches et des plus somptueuses de la capitale. Elles se posèrent dans le jardin à l'abri des regards indiscrets, derrière le temple familial où reposaient les âmes des défunts. Les Dieux constatèrent que c'était la demeure la plus éclairée des environs prouvant l'agitation présente qui y régnait malgré l'heure tardive. Cela les ennuya, surtout Tsunade. Ils pouvaient passer inaperçus aux yeux des mortels mais pour ce qu'elle envisageait de faire, elle avait besoin de n'avoir aucun témoin autour d'elle. En réalité, la souveraine de l'Olympe voulait conserver la surprise jusqu'au lendemain et ainsi profiter de la tête exorbitée des Hommes. Elle avait vraiment besoin de s'aérer la tête et en avait trouvé le meilleur moyen.

 **"- Donc c'est ici que vous étiez ce matin ?** Chuchota Kushina à l'adresse de ses deux fils.

 **\- Oui,** répondit Naruto. **Je vois que les mortels sont toujours autant occupés que durant la matinée.**

 **\- Cet endroit me dit quelques choses. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà espionné cette habitation,** se questionnait sa mère en essayant de se souvenir d'où venait cette sensation de déjà-vu.

 **\- Tu as raison,** affirma Shizune. **Je crois que c'était de là que nous avons vu la plus grande procession débutée il y a maintenant trois ans. Cette famille avait sacrifié à chacun d'entre nous une offrande pour nous remercier d'une naissance, je crois. D'ailleurs, tu en as reçu les plus belles ainsi que Naruto.**

 **\- Ah oui, je me rappelle,** se souvint la déesse de la Beauté. **C'était les Hyuga si mes souvenirs sont bons. Que comptes-tu faire maintenant, Tsunade ?**

 **\- Je dois avouer que cela ne m'enchante pas qu'il y est autant d'activités. Je propose que nous nous avancions le plus discrètement possible pour voir ce qu'il en ait et on avisera pour le reste.**

 **\- Pour cela, il faudrait que nous nous séparions pour faire le tour de la demeure,** dit à son tour Minato en réfléchissant. **Nous allons former trois groupes. Chacun d'entre eux sera guidé par Naruto, Sasuke et Tenten. Au bout de dix minutes, retrouvons-nous ici et nous réfléchirons à la suite. Cela vous convient-il ?**

 **\- Tout à fait,** confirma Tsunade, heureuse finalement que son fils les ait accompagnés. **Alors, allons-y."**

Ainsi, les Dieux se concentrèrent avant de s'avancer vers la demeure. Si un des esclaves avaient tourné son regard vers le temple, il aurait pu voir sortir de derrière un crapaud suivi par une colombe sur le dos d'un chien-loup. Une belette fit également son apparition accompagnée par une caille. Pour finir, un serpent rampa vers la maison survolé par une petite chouette.

A l'intérieur de celle-ci, les Hyugas et les serviteurs s'affairaient dans les derniers préparatifs de cette journée riche en émotion avec le sauvetage miraculeux de Senji Inuzuka et l'amélioration de l'état d'Itachi et de Neji. Ainsi, certains rangeaient la maison et la préparaient pour le lendemain qui s'annonçait encore éprouvant pour leurs invités. D'ailleurs, d'autres étaient aux petits soins auprès de ces derniers, toujours prêt à répondre à leur sollicitation et à leur apporter nourriture, boisson, onguents et bandages. Les personnes dont la plupart appartenaient à la haute caste de la famille s'apprêtaient à aller se coucher, n'étant d'aucune utilité pour les blessés, à part par leurs prières. Bien qu'elles auraient bien voulu aider, Hiashi leur avait presque ordonnés d'aller dormir, désireux d'avoir à ses côtés des conseillers aptes à remplir leur fonction et non en manque de sommeil. Les affaires de la famille, malheureusement, ne cessaient pas d'évoluer et cela malgré les événements. Il ne fallait surtout pas laisser leur ennemi dont les Otsutsuki en profiter pour prendre plus de pouvoir. Cette activité domestique se déroula devant les yeux de plusieurs animaux qui continuèrent leur inspection.

Fugaku avait fait parvenir à son ami et allié qu'à son retour en sa demeure, ses fidèles lui avaient appris le désordre y régnant. Madara avait tenté de retourner l'opinion des anciens le soutenant en leur faisant croire en la mort d'Itachi et donc en la perte de leur unique héritier pour enfin avoir les rênes de la famille. Obito avait réussi à enrayer le phénomène, leur conseillant d'attendre les nouvelles et la véracité de ses dires. Le chef Uchiwa s'était mis dans une colère noire quand après avoir rassuré le conseil sur l'état de son fils, un des conseillers avait suggéré qu'il changea d'épouse pour engendrer de nouveau afin de consolider la lignée. Il refusait de répudier Mikoto. Fugaku réfléchissait sur la possibilité de nommer Obito et ses enfants héritiers si un malheur leur arrivait à Itachi et à lui-même. Le plus difficile était de faire accepter cette solution à tous les anciens puisque l'unanimité était requise. Madara et ses alliés n'allaient certainement pas leur faciliter la tâche. Il était maintenant dans une position délicate et espérait bénéficier du soutien des Hyuga dans une potentielle guerre de succession. Ce que Hiashi lui gratifia en répondant à sa missive.

Le chef Huyga était prêt à soutenir son ami au sien du sénat s'il était obligé de soumettre ses affaires familiales à l'opinion publique. Il n'en avait pas encore tenu informer Tsume. Au vu de l'état de Senji, elle n'était pas encore en état de régler les problèmes politiques. Il valait mieux attendre que le blessé soit vraiment hors de danger avant de les ennuyer de ces questions. A l'heure actuelle, accompagné de son épouse Hitomi, Hiashi faisait le tour de sa demeure afin de voir si tout était en ordre avant d'aller afin se coucher. Le couple vit ainsi Mikoto au chevet d'Itachi qui dormait paisiblement après cette journée quelque peu douloureuse. Ses bandages avaient été changés et la fièvre encore un peu présente n'avait heureusement pas augmenté. Sa mère somnolait sur un fauteuil auprès de lui, incapable de se laisser aller à un sommeil réparateur tant que le mal frappait encore son unique enfant. Elle promit tout de même à son amie d'y songer avant de les voir quitter les lieux sous le regard d'un crapaud, d'un chien-loup et d'une colombe observant la scène.

Quand Hitomi et son époux arrivèrent par la suite devant la chambre du plus grand de leurs blessés, ils virent le médecin en sortir. En rentrant, ils eurent droit à l'image de Tsume agenouillée au chevet de Senji. La chef Inuzuka était entrain de passer sur le corps de son époux un linge humide afin de le soulager de la fièvre qui avait refait surface. Ses plaies avaient de nouveau saigné et malgré le changement récent des bandages, continuait à les teinter de rouge. L'homme meurtri, bien qu'endormi, avait le sommeil agité de ce fait, autant qu'à cause du réveil de la douleur. Le guérisseur venait juste de lui administrer une décoction de pavot et d'opium pour la souffrance et une autre à base de plantes pour combattre la hausse de sa température corporelle. Il fallait attendre maintenant que cela agisse. L'épouse de Hiashi constata également qu'Hana était endormie sur une des banquettes de la chambre. Elle proposa à Tsume de la lui confier pour qu'elle puisse se reposer dans un lit confortable. Son amie accepta avec joie et soulagement. Elle vit donc sa fille être prise par le chef de famille et emmenée loin d'elle pour la nuit.

Alors que le couple Hyuga s'éloignait de sa chambre, Tsume continua à promulguer ses soins sur le corps de son époux. Son esprit se mit alors à réfléchir aux événements de ces deux derniers jours. La veille, elle s'était réveillée avec autant de colère et de ressentiments que durant des années pour Senji. En se confiant à ses amies, elle avait senti un poids quitté ses épaules, soulagée de livrer ses tourments et ses souffrances. Puis, elle repensa aux paroles de Hitomi cette après-midi là. Elle lui avait suggérée de lire en son coeur pour trouver la volonté de lui pardonner mais surtout de se pardonner d'avoir été ainsi manipulée par Kagome, faisant ainsi leur malheur à tous deux. Elle avait même essayé de lui ouvrir ses yeux sur ses propres sentiments. Cette observation de son amie avait quelque peu déchiré le voile que son orgueil blessé avait posé sur elle.

Alors que la mère d'Hana attendait le verdict du médecin après le retour ensanglanté de Senji, la crainte lui avait glacé le sang. Cette sensation l'avait poussée à se poser des questions. Son coeur lui avait-il déjà pardonné ? Il semblerait que oui au vu de sa réaction, mais depuis combien de temps ? Sa fierté meurtrie lui avait-elle caché ses sentiments à ce point ? Et ces derniers, étaient-ils réels ou était-ce juste la peur de finir seule comme son père ? Dans la nuit, l'Inuzuka avait eu enfin des réponses à ses interrogations en voyant Senji aux portes de la mort et sa respiration soudainement s'arrêter au petit matin. Tous ses sentiments avaient changé d'un seul coup. Non, elle se devait d'être honnête avec elle-même en ce jour. Trop aveugle, elle n'avait rien voulu voir mais en réalité, son amour était toujours tapi au fond de son coeur, prêt à la submerger lorsqu'elle l'aurait accepté de toute son âme.

Leur passé lui semblait tellement insignifiant maintenant. Kagome, ses mensonges et la crédulité de son époux n'avaient plus aucune importance. Tsume comprenait même comment il avait réussi à croire leur ancienne meilleure amie, à cause de son comportement distant guidé par sa peur de l'abandon et à cause de la mesquinerie de cette dernière. Elle se mit alors à pleurer de désespoir. Même si les Dieux avaient sauvé son époux, sa vie était encore en danger aux dires du médecin. Elle risquait encore de perdre son meilleur ami et confident de toujours mais surtout l'homme qu'elle aimait. La jeune femme ne pensait pas qu'elle pouvait autant souffrir de cette peur de voir mourir Senji, bien plus que de se retrouver seule. Elle était persuadée maintenant que rien ni personne ne pourrait la convaincre de quitter son veuvage si cela devait se présenter à elle. Une chouette et un serpent furent témoins de cette tristesse. L'oiseau en avait même eu le coeur tout retourné.

Pendant ce temps, Hiashi arriva, accompagné par Hitomi et portant Hana dans ses bras, jusqu'à la chambre d'Hinata. Cette dernière était sur le point de se coucher, aidée par une nourrice. Quand elle vit ses parents entrer, la petite fille s'en écarta pour aller à leur encontre. Elle aperçut le corps de sa camarade dans les bras de son père et lui demanda, excitée et curieuse, le pourquoi de sa présence.

 **"- Papa ! Hana va faire dodo avec moi ?**

 **\- Oui, ma princesse. Mais, chut, ne la réveille pas. Elle dort déjà.**

 **\- D'accord,** murmura sa fille. **Elle va dormir dans mon lit. Allez, s'il vous plaît ?!**

Voyant les yeux suppliant d'Hinata le fixer avec insistance et ne voulant pas réveiller sa jeune protégée en entrant dans un discours interminable avec sa progéniture, Hiashi céda.

 **\- Entendu, mais promet-moi d'être sage et de vite t'endormir. Il se fait tard.**

 **\- Promis",** se retint de crier Hinata, satisfaite de s'allonger auprès de sa "grande soeur".

Son père la vit ainsi se jeter presque sur son matelas et attendre qu'il y coucha Hana. Ce qu'il fit avec l'assistance de la nourrice qui borda les deux enfants. Après avoir embrassé son front, il lui souhaita la bonne nuit avant de se diriger vers la porte. Là, il attendit Hitomi qui offrit également un baiser sur la joue à sa fille en la priant de faire de beaux rêves. Après avoir reçu la même invitation d'Hinata, elle rejoignit son époux. La mère de famille regarda une dernière fois son enfant unique se blottir contre Hana qui, s'en sortir du monde ses songes, la serra dans ses bras comme pour la protéger des terreurs de la nuit. C'est ainsi que l'héritière Hyuga ferma les yeux, heureuse d'avoir à ses côtés son amie. Ce spectacle se déroula en présence d'un crapaud, d'un chien-loup et d'une colombe qui venaient juste de finir de faire le tour de la demeure. Alors que le canidé et l'oiseau s'apprêtaient à s'éloigner de la fenêtre, le batracien avait du mal à s'en défaire.

Il s'avança de plus en plus de la fenêtre afin d'avoir une meilleure vue de l'intérieur de la pièce. En effet, cette dernière était une des rares à posséder un verre assez spécial. Celui-ci avait été fondu et assemblé d'une telle manière que toute personne regardant de l'extérieur voyait flou au travers. L'animal jugea que cela avait été fait afin de protéger les habitants de cette chambre du regard indiscret d'espion tel que lui. Pour le moment, il ne pouvait qu'apercevoir des silhouettes difformes se mouvant devant lui. Alors qu'il était sur le point de pousser un des battants pour enfin avoir une vision plus nette, il sentit sa jambe se faire agripper par des crocs le tirant vers l'arrière.

 **"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Naruto ?** S'éleva dans un murmure la voix du chien-loup qui s'éloigna son trophée entre ses dents. Tu vas nous faire repérer. Il est temps d'aller rejoindre les autres.

 **\- Mais, papa, je...",** commença ce dernier avant de se raviser.

Le dieu de l'amour garda donc le silence laissant son père l'emmener loin de cette fenêtre. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée de lui parler de cette impression qu'il avait de nouveau ressenti provenant de cet endroit. Il était maintenant persuadé qu'elle émanait d'une de ces deux fillettes. De ça aussi, il en était sûr au vu de la tunique de nuit et des longs cheveux qu'il avait réussi à apercevoir, mais surtout des voix qu'il avait entendu. Une seule d'entre elles était masculine dont son propriétaire en était le chef de famille. Malheureusement, l'intervention de son paternel ne lui avait pas permis de poursuivre son enquête et d'identifier la personne à qui appartenait cette aura qui lui réchauffait les entrailles et ses rêves. En fait, Naruto était persuadé de vouloir garder ses sensations pour lui seul, secrète. Il avait le sentiment de violer son intimité s'il en parlait à quelqu'un, ou tout du moins, pour le moment.

C'est ainsi que les autres animaux, cachés derrière le temple familial, virent venir à leur encontre un chien-loup tenant dans sa gueule la patte d'un batracien, la tête en bas, se balançant de droite et de gauche au rythme des foulées du canidé. C'est la colombe qui prit la parole alors qu'elle se transformait en reprenant les traits de Kushina.

 **"- Minato, Naruto, pourquoi avez-vous pris autant de temps pour me suivre ?**

 **\- Demande ça à notre fils. Il était sur le point de rentrer dans une chambre quand je l'ai arrêté, risquant de révéler notre présence,"** lui répondit son époux en quittant sa métamorphose.

La déesse de la Beauté se tourna donc vers son aîné pour avoir des explications. Celui-ci reprit sa forme initiale et garda le regard vers le sol en espérant échapper à l'interrogatoire de sa mère. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de lui mentir et puis, il n'avait pas d'idée de mensonge. Il fut sauvé par la caille.

 **"- Je pense que notre cher dieu de l'Amour n'est pas le seul à être blâmé. N'est-ce pas Tenten ?"**

A cette affirmation, tous se tournèrent vers la belette qui reprit sa forme humaine. Elle se mit à rougir avant de croiser les bras devant elle et en affichant une moue dédaigneuse.

 **"- Cela ne te regarde pas, ma chère Shizune. Je n'ai aucune envie de me justifier.**

 **\- Cela me concerne car tu nous as failli nous mettre en danger,"** lui fit remarquer cette dernière en annulant sa transformation en cet oiseau dont les oeufs faisaient la joie des papilles des gourmets.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tôt, les deux déesses avaient fini leur espionnage par la chambre où était allongé un jeune homme parsemé de quelques bandages et égratignures guéries. Il était veillé par une femme de sa famille qui s'était assoupie à son chevet. A cette vue, Tenten était rentrée dans cette pièce sans donner d'explication à sa camarade et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. Alors qu'elle allait atteindre le lit pour s'y hisser à la force de ses griffes de belette, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Hiashi et Hitomi qui voulaient visiter leur fils adoptif et neveu. Ils sentirent tous deux un courant d'air provenir de la fenêtre ouverte et virent au sol l'animal s'apprêtant à monter sur les draps. La femme se précipita vers le jeune garçon pour voir si son improbable visiteur n'avait pas aggravé ses blessures.

 **"- Neji, par tous les Dieux, mais que fait cette belette ici ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas mais quelqu'un devra en répondre. Pour le moment, il faut s'en débarrasser,** lui répondit Hiashi qui foudroya la surveillante qui s'était réveillée en sursaut au bruit du remue-ménage.

 **\- Oh, Hiashi, ne la tuez pas, je vous en prie,** le supplia Hitomi, compatissante. **Cela nous débarrasse des souris et des rats et parfois des serpents. Poussons-la jusqu'à la fenêtre pour la forcer à sortir.**

 **\- Bien, comme vous le souhaitez"** , consentit son époux.

Pendant ce temps, Shizune sous sa forme de caille encourageait Tenten en pensée de se sauver. Cette dernière avait été un instant pétrifiée par l'entrée du couple avant de reprendre ses esprits. Ainsi, elle vit Hiashi prendre un linge pour s'en servir pour la chasser. Elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps et se précipita vers l'issue de la fenêtre où elle rejoignit sa camarade qui la fixa furieuse. Les deux divinités quittèrent précipitamment leur perchoir sous le regard stupéfait des occupants de la demeure, se cachant dans un fourré en attendant la suite. Elles entendirent le chef de famille réprimander celle qui aurait dû veiller sur Neji, ne cherchant pas à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Il aurait pu attraper froid avec ce courant d'air. L'accusée essayait de se justifier en affirmant avoir fermé cet accès. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'était trouvée ouverte. Son épouse quand à elle posa sa main sur la joue de son neveu. Il en fronça un instant les sourcils sans pour autant se réveiller.

 **"- Hiashi, calmez-vous. Neji va bien,** l'interrompit-elle. **La température de la pièce a à peine changé prouvant que la fenêtre a été récemment ouverte. Un coup de vent sans doute. Libérez cette personne et permettez-lui d'aller se reposer. Je veillerai sur notre petit guerrier.**

 **\- Très bien,** se résigna son époux. **Vous avez sans doute raison.**

Le chef Hyuga congédia donc le membre de sa famille et se tourna de nouveau vers son épouse.

 **"- Hitomi, êtes-vous sure d'être en état pour veillée encore cette nuit ? Vous avez déjà donné de votre personne hier.**

 **\- Rassurez-vous, je m'en sens capable. Bien que j'étais au chevet de Neji hier soir, j'ai pu dormir à son côté lui faisant bénéficier de ma chaleur. D'ailleurs, je ne me sens pas assez calme pour me laisser aller au sommeil. Les événements de la journée m'ont quelque peu bouleversée, surtout le fait de savoir que Senji risque encore de passer de vie à trépas.**

 **\- Il sera fait selon vos désirs,** souffla Hiashi, conscient qu'il ne pourra pas faire changer d'avis son épouse, surtout quand cela concernait ses enfants. **Cependant, promettez-moi de faire appeler si vous sentez le besoin de vous reposer.**

 **\- Je vous le promets,** le rassura Hitomi en allant l'embrasser doucement. **Allez donc vous reposer. Vous avez une importante réunion à préparer demain, si j'ai bien compris, par rapport à cette chasse désastreuse et qui aura lieu dans quelques jours.**

 **\- Je ne peux rien vous cacher, semble-t-il,** sourit timidement son époux, heureux de partager sa vie avec une telle femme. **Je vais donc vous laisser.**

 **\- Bonne nuit Hiashi,** le salua-t-elle. **Vous allez me manquer cette nuit."**

A cette phrase, le chef Huya lui prit le visage entre ses mains et captura ses lèvres. S'en suivit un baiser passionné, révélant leur faim de l'autre. Il rompit le baiser pour lui souffler.

 **"- A moi aussi. Soyez en assurer."**

Hitomi rougit à cette affirmation qui était doux à ses oreilles. Cela lui réchauffait autant le coeur que cela la gênait de se savoir autant désirer et cela malgré les années. Elle suivit son mari des yeux le voyant quitter la pièce. Alors qu'il fermait la porte, elle se tourna vers son neveu et s'installa le plus confortablement possible sur le lit d'appoint, veillant sur Neji. C'est à ce moment-là qu'une caille et une belette sortirent de leur refuge de fortune pour se diriger vers le lieu de rendez-vous.

Revenant au moment présent, les divinités assistèrent au spectacle de Shizune essayant de tirer les vers du nez de Tenten. Celle-ci maintenait sa position et refusait donner des explications. D'ailleurs, elle aurait été incapable d'en donner en réalité et de cela, elle ne l'avouera jamais. Elle avait agi sans réfléchir. Leur dispute cessa lorsque la voix de la chouette les arrêta.

 **"- Vous allez arrêter vos gamineries, oui. Qu'importe ce qui s'est passé. Nous avons tous vu que pour le moment, il nous ait impossible d'agir dans cette demeure. Beaucoup trop de témoins veillent nous empêchant d'agir.**

 **\- Alors que faisons-nous, Tsunade ?** Quémanda le serpent. **On abandonne et on retourne à l'Olympe ?**

 **\- Non, Sasuke,** affirma avec force la souveraine des Dieux qui quitta la forme de l'oiseau de nuit. **Je compte bien donner une leçon à ces médecins d'opérette.**

 **\- Alors, comment devons-nous procéder ?** Interrogea encore le dieu aux ailes noires reprenant sa forme initiale, laissant celle du rampant à la langue fourchue.

 **\- Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas encore. Si quelqu'un à une idée, c'est le moment,"** leur informa Tsunade, embarrassée.

Tous les dieux et les déesses se mirent à réfléchir. Rien ne leur venait. Même Minato, connu pour sa stratégie, n'arrivait pas à trouver une manoeuvre pour s'introduire dans la maison. Ils pourraient attendre que tous s'endorment. Ils auraient pu tous ensuite se rendre invisible. Malheureusement, dès que Tsunade devra user de ses pouvoirs, elle sera dans l'obligation de se révéler. Les événements inconnus de lui semblaient avoir tellement marqué les résidents qu'il se doutait que ces derniers puissent sombrer dans un sommeil profond. Le risque de se faire surprendre était trop élevé vu le nombre de personnes tourmentées dans la maison. C'est sur cette pensée que le dieu de la Guerre fut surpris par une voix mécontente qu'il connaissait bien.

 **"- Mais qu'est-ce que vous complotez ainsi ? Vous auriez pu m'inviter à votre sauterie.**

 **\- Temari ?!** Crièrent les divinités. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

 **\- Je vous ai vu quitter la fête assez précipitamment. Curieuse, je vous ai suivi. Surtout que la beuverie de Kakashi, de Jiraya et de leurs compagnons, très peu pour moi. En plus, je n'allais pas embêter Gaara et Matsuri qui se sont éclipsés pour leur nuit de noce. Je ne parle même pas de Kankuro et Ayame ou de Karin et Suigetsu qui sont également partis pour rentrer chez eux. Apparemment, nos souverains marins avaient une "urgence" à régler, vu comment Karin dévorait le cou de notre cher dieu des Océans. Quand à Saï et Ino, ils ont raccompagné la déesse de la Nature en son palais où ils logent. Je m'ennuyais donc me voici. Maintenant, que vous connaissez les raisons de ma présence, répondez à ma question.**

 **\- Et bien ...,** tenta de répondre Tsunade avant d'être interrompue par une seconde voix endormie.

 **\- Temari, pourquoi tu m'as obligée à te suivre. Tu vois bien que nous sommes inutiles ici. Rentrons, je suis crevé, moi.**

 **\- Shikamaru,** s'exprima Minato qui eut un déclic dans sa tête, la solution lui sautant aux yeux à la vue de son ami. **Au contraire, nous avons besoin de vous mais surtout de toi, mon cher dieu des Songes.**

 **\- Hein, comment cela, tu as besoin de moi ?"** Leva un sourcil l'interpellé, intrigué par cette affirmation alors que les autres passaient de l'un à l'autre dans l'attente des explications du père de Naruto.

Minato expliqua aux deux nouveaux arrivants la situation et le projet de sa mère. Ils devaient trouver une solution pour rentrer dans cette villa des plus animés en cette heure tardive de la soirée. Il venait de la trouver.

 **"- Galère, dans quoi je me suis fourré encore,** soupira désespéré Shikamaru.

 **\- Alors tu veux bien nous apporter ton aide,** espéra Naruto, les yeux de chat suppliant sur le visage et fixant son ami à la coupe d'ananas.

 **\- Allez mon feignant préféré. Si tu le fais, je saurais te... récompenser... comme tu aimes,** l'encouragea Temari d'une voix séduisante, collant son corps à celui de son amant et en caressant d'un geste furtif et subtile sa virilité.

 **\- Double galère,** souffla ce dernier, rougissant à cette caresse et l'esprit envahi par tout ce qu'il pourrait faire subir ou subir de cette diablesse. **C'est bon, je vais vous aider. Alors, quel est ton plan, Minato ?"**

Ce dernier le leur expliqua. Tous reconnurent que c'était le meilleur qu'ils pouvaient espérer au vu de la situation actuelle. Ils remercièrent tous Temari d'avoir succombé à sa curiosité mais surtout d'avoir tiré après elle Shikamaru. D'ailleurs celui-ci lui murmura à l'oreille.

 **"- Sois assuré que je saurai te rappeler ta proposition. Je ne me gênerai pas pour savourer ma récompense bien méritée."**

A ces mots, la déesse de la Justice rougit fortement. Elle était à la fois gênée mais aussi impatiente de succomber à l'expression de son amour. C'était d'ailleurs un des rares domaines où elle ne se plaignait pas de sa paresse. Bien au contraire, il était rempli de fougue et d'énergie, cherchant son plaisir autant que le sien. Elle vit ensuite son amant s'éloigner d'elle pour se placer devant la villa en se concentrant.

Shikamaru leva ses bras vers l'avant à la hauteur de ses hanches. Son ombre commença à s'agiter et à grandir à chaque seconde qui passait. Tous ses compagnons la virent se diriger vers la demeure pour enfin la toucher de plein fouet. Elle s'y introduisit, envahissant chaque pièce et chaque recoin. Dès qu'elle rencontrait une personne, elle s'insinuait doucement et discrètement en elle. Cette dernière alors ressentait une envie irrémédiable de dormir et quel que soit le lieu ou sa position, se laissaient glisser dans un sommeil des plus profonds, même un tremblement de terre n'aurait pas pu la réveiller. C'est ainsi qu'endormissant tous les gens de la maison, l'ombre du dieu des Songes arriva jusqu'à la porte de la chambre où reposaient Itachi et Mikoto.

Un instant plus tôt, le jeune Uchiwa avait doucement ouvert les yeux, réveillé par une grande soif et avait regardé sa mère, somnolente sur le fauteuil près de son lit. Il l'appela doucement.

 **"- Mère... Mère**

 **\- Mmmm... Oh Itachi, tu t'es réveillé. As-tu mal quelque part ? Veux-tu boire ou manger quelque chose ?**

 **\- Ma blessure au niveau du flan... me fait encore souffrir et j'aimerai boire un peu... J'ai grand soif et la bouche pâteuse,** lui répondit-il.

 **\- Je vais te servir de l'eau et te donner la médicalisation contre la douleur,** l'informa Mikoto en se levant pour aller tout préparer.

Ses gestes se firent sous la surveillance de son fils qui constata que celle qui lui avait donné le jour arborait des cernes, expression de sa grande fatigue. Il s'en voulait, même si le véritable responsable était en réalité ce sanglier fou furieux pour une raison inconnue qui avait attenté à sa vie. En faisant le tour de la chambre, il ne vit pas son père et en fit la remarque.

 **"- Mère, je ne vois pas père. Où est-il ?**

Celle-ci tenait une cruche dans une main et attendit d'en avoir versé de l'eau fraîche dans un verre, accompagnée des herbes médicinales avant de daigner lui apporter une réponse tout en se dirigeant vers lui.

 **\- Ton père a du rentrer en notre domaine afin d'informer le conseil de ton état.**

 **\- Et éviter que Madara fasse des siennes, je suppose",** dit son fils.

Mikoto garda pour le moment le silence afin de l'aider à se redresser. Elle était impressionnée par l'intelligence de son garçon, surtout à son âge. Fugaku avait raison, il fera un grand chef, meilleur que lui, qui sait. Elle en ressentait une grande fierté. Elle lui présenta sa décoction qu'il avala doucement une gorgée après l'autre, en faisant quelque peu la grimace tellement le goût en était amer. Alors qu'il buvait, elle reprit la parole.

 **"- Itachi, ne t'occupe pas de cela et ais confiance en ton père. Il ne laissera jamais des ambitieux détruire notre famille. Et puis, ne pense qu'à retrouver des forces pour nous revenir en bonne santé.**

 **-... Je suis désolé, mère... A cause de moi, vous vous épuisez, je le vois bien... J'aurai dû être plus prudent,** se désola-t-il, les yeux quelque peu baissé vers le sol.

 **\- Je te remercie de te préoccuper de moi. Tu es mon fils aimé et aimant. C'est normal que je m'occupe de toi. Jamais je me serais pardonnée si je ne m'étais pas laissée guider par mon instinct maternel",** le rassura Mikoto qui alla lui servir un autre verre afin d'essayer de faire passer le mauvais goût des plantes.

Alors qu'elle s'affairait, l'ombre divine rentra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers le lit. Bientôt, elle toucha les pieds, puis les jambes et monta de plus en plus sur le corps du jeune Uchiwa. L'épouse de Fugaku l'entendait continuer à parler quand, la surprenant quelque peu, elle eut l'impression que sa voix perdait en force et en intensité. Elle n'était plus que murmure à la fin.

 **"- Je suis conscient d'avoir mis mon père dans une situation... délicate en risquant comme... je l'ai fait ma vie mais... je ne regrette pas... mon geste... Je n'ai... voulu... que protéger..."**

Ne percevant plus aucun son, Mikoto se tourna vers son fils et le vit sans connaissance, la tête posée sur son épaule et le bras pendouillant dans le vide. Elle prit peur et lâcha le verre qu'elle tenait à la main. Alors qu'il se brisait au sol à grand fracas déversant son contenu, elle se précipita vers lui, les yeux s'humidifiant. Cela faisant, elle marcha sur cette ombre qui allait l'atteindre. Elle en ressentit un vertige mais avança muée par la farouche volonté d'atteindre son unique enfant.

 **"- Itachi, que t'arrive-t-il ?... Itachi... réveille-toi... Reste avec..."** Tenta de l'appeler sa mère avant de s'affaler de tout son long avant même qu'elle puisse le toucher, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

L'ombre du dieu des Songes sortit alors de cette chambre pour continuer son oeuvre. Elle s'étala encore plus dans la demeure pour enfin arriver devant la porte derrière laquelle le son de sanglots s'en échappait. C'était Tsume qui ressentait quelque difficulté à calmer ses pleurs de désespoir. Elle s'essuya les joues du revers de la main en se disant qu'elle se devait d'être forte, si ce n'était pas pour elle mais pour Hana et Senji. L'Inuzuka regarda son époux blessé. Il avait l'air d'avoir retrouvé une certaine sérénité. La médicalisation donnée plus tôt semblait enfin le soulager de sa douleur. Elle se pencha vers lui et baisa son front. Elle constata que la fièvre, bien que baissée, était encore présente. Elle reprit donc un linge et l'humidifiant le posa là où c'était déposé ses lèvres. Sentant cette fraîcheur, Senji tressaillit et entrouvrit ses yeux. Il vit alors son aimée, des sillons parsemant son visage.

 **"- Tsume...** , l'appela-t-il dans un souffle.

 **\- Senji,** sursauta cette dernière au son de cette voix qu'elle espérait entendre encore des années. **Ne fais pas trop d'effort. Garde tes forces pour guérir. Je m'occupe de toi.**

 **\- Vous avez... pleuré. Je... suis désolé... C'est ma faute... encore,** l'ignora son époux, trop préoccupé par les traces de ses larmes.

 **\- Non, ceci n'est pas ta faute,** s'empressa de le contredire Tsume. **Ce n'est rien, je t'assure. Ne t'inquiète pas.**

 **\- Mais... vous pleurez... Il existe bien... une raison à cela."**

Son épouse ne sut quoi dire. Elle ne savait pas comment lui faire comprendre que son coeur se mourrait de peur de le perdre. Elle pourrait le lui affirmer mais elle se sentait tellement honteuse de son comportement durant des années, camouflant ses réels sentiments. Elle aurait pu être heureuse mais au lieu de ça... Et puis, la croirait-il ? Son vouvoiement prouvait qu'il aura des difficultés à le faire. De plus, ce n'était pas le moment, au vu de son état, de philosopher avec lui sur ce point. Tsume sentit de nouveau ses larmes monter. Ce silence et son larmoiement percèrent le coeur de Senji, renforçant son ressenti d'être le coupable de son abattement, comme à l'époque de leurs fiançailles et de leur mariage.

 **"- Finalement... les Dieux auraient dû... laisser la Mort... m'emmener... Face à l'ours,... j'avais déjà... accepté la fatalité... qui se présentait à moi... Je n'aurais plus été... une source de... souffrance pour vous.**

 **\- Je t'interdis de me dire cela, tu m'entends,** cria la mère d'Hana. **Tu n'es pas le seul coupable... Mon orgueil a une part de responsabilité dans ce qui s'est passé... C'est Kagome qui nous a empoissonnés de son venin... et cet animal. Ils sont tous deux responsables de nos blessures... Sache que je remercie les Dieux et que je suis prête à le faire tous les jours de t'avoir rendu à moi.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas... la peine de me mentir, Tsume... Je sais que... vous vous réveillez... tous les matins... le mépris au coeur** , soupira Senji, en détournant la tête afin d'éviter de lui montrer ses prunelles submergées par la tristesse. **De toute façon,... je n'ai plus la force... de me battre ou... d'espérer... J'aspire maintenant... au repos... Je sens qu'il me... sera bientôt... accordé."**

A ces mots, son épouse eut très mal, serrant ses mains contre sa poitrine. Elle en était sure. Toutes ces années d'ignorance et d'aveuglement avaient brisé la volonté et la crédulité ainsi qu'augmenter la méfiance de celui qu'elle aimait au final. Son mari voulait mourir pour arrêter de souffrir. Il voulait partir loin d'elle et cela à jamais. Tsume était désespérée comment lui faire comprendre à part lui faire part de ses sentiments. Elle se résolut alors à tout lui avouer, tant pis si c'était ni le lieu, ni le moment. Alors que la mère d'Hana prenait sa résolution, l'ombre qui s'était introduite dans la chambre lors de leur discussion, s'approcha du couple. Elle monta sur les montants du fauteuil où s'était assise Tsume. Elle allait la toucher quand elle commença sa confession.

 **"- Senji, il faut que je t'avoue certaines révélations qui me sont venues... Quand je t'ai vu gravement blessé et que j'ai failli te perdre,... j'ai ressenti une telle peur... une telle détresse que... j'ai finalement compris... Le voile sur mon coeur... s'est déchiré... J'ai enfin... accepté... certaines... choses... Senji, je..."**

Ce dernier, à l'écoute de ses paroles, ressentit une nouvelle chaleur, un nouvel espoir l'envahir. Tsume allait-elle lui confesser les sentiments qu'il espérait depuis tant d'années ? Il n'osait y croire. Il est vrai que depuis l'accident de chasse, son attitude avait changé. Elle le tutoyait, l'avait appelé par son surnom mais surtout le veillait et avait pleuré pour lui. Son épouse avait le ton certes quelque peu gêné mais il respirait la détermination. Cependant, au fil de sa confession, sa voix faiblissait pour n'être plus qu'un murmure. Mettant cela sur le coup de l'émotion, Senji attendit quelques secondes mais rien ne vint à ses oreilles. Quelque peu déçu mais aussi intrigué, il tourna de nouveau son regard vers son épouse. A la vue qui s'offrit à lui, il en écarta les yeux. Sans explication, il vit Tsume se pencher vers l'avant et tomber de son fauteuil, la tête sur ses jambes, inconsciente.

 **"- Tsume,... qu'avez-vous ?"** Cria-t-il presque en essayant de se redresser.

Malheureusement, la douleur le rappela à l'ordre l'obligeant à se rallonger contre les coussins en grognant une plainte. Il regarda de nouveau son épouse, sur lui et constata une chose bizarre. Une ombre la recouvrait toute entière et s'avançait rapidement vers lui pour finir par le toucher. Mais qu'était-ce donc, eut-il juste le temps de penser avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil en murmurant le prénom de Tsume. Son oeuvre achevée dans cette chambre, l'incroyable phénomène continua son cheminement, plongeant les habitants dans un profond sommeil.

Elle atteint ainsi la pièce où Hitomi veillait sur Neji. Ce dernier, épuisé par les événements des deux derniers jours, était toujours endormi sous le regard bienveillant de sa tante. Celle-ci luttait contre le sommeil. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait affirmé à son époux, la fatigue la gagnait de plus en plus. La position allongée qu'elle avait adopté sur le lit d'appoint ne l'aidait pas à se maintenir éveiller. Elle sentait ses paupières s'alourdir. La mère d'Hinata se redressa alors pensant qu'assisse, elle arriverait plus facilement à garder les yeux ouverts. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se sentit partir vers l'arrière, retombant lourdement sur le matelas, terrassée et frappée instantanément par le marchant de sable.

L'aura noire de Shikamaru s'étendit ensuite à Neji qui rêva alors d'un croissant de lune le veillant dans son sommeil sous le firmament des étoiles. Cette besogne terminée, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Hiashi et celle où dormaient déjà Hinata et Hana. Rentrant dans cette dernière, l'ombre du dieu des Songes enveloppa les deux fillettes. Les deux enfants, bien qu'endormies, s'enfoncèrent encore plus dans leur songe. La jeune Inuzuka rêvait de ses parents enfin réunis l'entourant de leurs bras et se souriant plus amoureux que jamais, mais surtout, sa petite main posée sur le ventre arrondi de sa mère. Itachi, aussi présent, regardait ce spectacle d'un regard attendri et rempli d'amour pour elle.

Quand à Hinata, elle courrait pour le moment derrière des milliers de papillons dans un champ verdoyant. Lorsque l'ombre la toucha, le sol se déroba sous ses pieds l'entraînant au plus profond de son rêve et de son subconscient. C'est horrifié qu'elle tomba dans le vide les yeux fermés. D'un coup, son poignet fut empoigné par une main à la fois douce et ferme, stoppant sa chute. L'héritière Hyuga rouvrit ses paupières aussi rondes qu'une balle. Elle était suspendue dans les airs. Devant elle, une silhouette la surplombait. Cette dernière était sombre, l'empêchant de voir ses traits. La noirceur qui la recouvrait lui permit uniquement de voir que c'était un homme aux cheveux dorés et aux yeux d'un bleu aussi profond que celui du ciel. Ce qui l'estomaqua le plus était des formes blanches dans son dos, s'étalant à sa vue. Son sauveur avait des ailes immaculées. Quelques unes de ces plumes virevoltaient autour d'eux. D'un mouvement souple, il la remonta vers lui et la prise dans ses bras telle une princesse. Il s'éleva dans le ciel et lui fit découvrir la joie de voler entre les oiseaux et les nuages. Hinata passa le reste de la nuit à sourire en se sentant en sécurité contre ce torse puissant.

Dans la chambre du maître des lieux, quand il fut touché, il en laissa glisser de ses mains le parchemin qu'il avait entreprit de lire avant d'éteindre la lampe à huile à son côté. Par un phénomène des plus incroyables, l'obscurité divine étouffa la flamme vacillante comme toutes les autres lumières de la demeure. Quand tout fut terminé, Shikamaru baissa les bras et se tourna vers ses compagnons.

 **"- C'est fait. Toute la demeure est plongée dans un profond sommeil et les bougies soufflées. Je peux vous garantir que rien ne pourra les réveiller, à part moi, bien sûr. J'ai également fait en sorte que seuls les premiers rayons du soleil les sortent également de leur torpeur. Cela vous laisse largement le temps pour faire votre petite manigance.**

 **\- Merci, Shikamaru,** le remercia Tsunade. **Tu nous as enlevé une aiguille du pied.**

Le dieu des Songes s'avança alors et se mit derrière Temari lui enlaçant de ses bras la taille. Il posa son menton contre l'épaule de son amante et dit.

 **\- De rien. Je pense que vous n'avez plus besoin de nous. Nous allons retourner à l'Olympe... J'ai une récompense à savourer."**

Au dernier mot prononcé, il se mit à lécher le cou de Temari, rougissante, du bout de sa langue, la tétanisant de surprise. Profitant de son état, son amant la souleva dans ses bras et disparut en reculant dans l'ombre.

 **"- Et bien, il ne perd pas le nord,** fit remarquer Naruto, se contenant difficilement de rire en se souvenant de la tête de son amie à cet enlèvement improvisé.

 **\- Bon, il est temps d'y aller,** affirma sérieux Minato. **Naruto et Sasuke, vous restez sur le toit, et vous survolez la maison. Vous surveillerez ainsi tous les faits et gestes des occupants mais surtout des alentours. Prévenez-nous en cas de mouvements de visiteurs inopportuns venant de l'extérieur. Cela vous fera un bon exercice dans la perception des auras.**

 **\- Chef, oui, chef,** se mirent aux gardes à vous les deux dieux ailés.

Amusé tout de même par l'attitude de ses fils, le dieu de la Guerre continua à donner ses instructions.

 **\- Tsunade, Shizune et Kushina, vous procédez comme nous l'avons décidé. Quand à toi Tenten, tu les guideras vers les fenêtres qui nous intéressent. Je resterai un électron libre, surveillant également les alentours du sol. Vous n'aurez qu'à me faire parvenir une onde de votre aura si vous avez besoin d'aide. Je viendrais vous porter main forte le plus rapidement possible.**

 **\- Entendues",** proclamèrent sérieusement les quatre déesses.

C'est ainsi que les animaux de la demeure, chiens, chats et chevaux, seuls êtres encore éveillés, virent s'élever vers le ciel deux formes ailées commençant leur surveillance alors que d'autres s'avançaient prudemment vers leur objectif. Le premier fut la chambre d'Itachi. Shizune y entra alors que ses compagnes continuèrent leur course.

La déesse protectrice des naissances y vit Mikoto, au sol, la main tendue vers son fils, semi-allongé sur son lit. Ce dernier dormait la tête penchée dans un angle douloureux pour sa nuque. Compatissante, leur visiteuse le rallongea délicatement sur le dos alors qu'elle appelait Minato. Pendant qu'elle réalisait son diagnostic, ce dernier se chargea de l'épouse Uchiwa et l'a mis sur le lit d'appoint. Il repartit ensuite faire sa ronde. Après son observation, la divinité découvrit que les blessures d'Itachi avaient été très bien soignées. Malgré la présence de la fièvre et la plaie profonde à son flan, le jeune homme n'était pas en danger de mort. Cependant, voulant suivre les instructions de Tsunade et désirant l'aider dans son entreprise, Shizune procéda à sa tâche.

Pendant ce temps, la souveraine de l'Olympe arriva à son but : la chambre de Senji, celui qui présentait les plus graves meurtrissures. Elle s'y faufila pendant que Tenten guida Kushina, la laissant seule. Elle aperçut Tsume, affalée sur son mari, endormi. Elle fit aussi appel à Minato qui arrivant, porta cette dernière, l'installant sur une banquette avant de rejoindre son poste. Se concentrant sur le blessé, Tsunade constata les bandages ensanglantés, la fièvre élevée et la profondeur des blessures. C'était un miracle que cet homme est survécu, même maintenant, sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. Et encore, s'il survivait, il devra vivre avec un certain handicap, l'affaiblissant face à ses détracteurs. Elle jeta un oeil sur Tsume et fut touchée en plein coeur par son visage tourmenté. Elle comprenait maintenant en parti les actions de Naruto. Reprenant ses esprits, la déesse leva les mains sur le corps de Senji et activa ses pouvoirs. Elle avait une chose à faire.

Quand à Kushina, accompagné par Tenten, elle franchit le rebord de la fenêtre de Neji. Les deux déesses firent le tour de la pièce et ne virent que le corps de ce dernier et celui de sa tante. Les deux mortels dormaient du repos du juste, la respiration comme seul témoignage de leur sérénité dans le sommeil. Sans comprendre pourquoi, la déesse de la Chasse passa délicatement sa main dans les cheveux de celui qui avait osé lui tenir tête lors de leur première rencontre, son protégé comme aimait l'appeler maintenant Naruto. Sa compagne souleva le sourcil, étonnée et perplexe à ce geste d'affection venant d'elle et si contraire à sa nature. Constatant que Kushina l'observait, Tenten retira sa main, gênée, et recula pour lui laissait la place. Sachant que le jeune Huyga ne souffrait que de quelques égratignures et d'une ancienne hypothermie, la déesse de la Beauté ne perdit pas de temps et posa ses mains sur lui.

Alors que les déesses accomplissaient leur tâche, un dieu aux ailes blanches s'impatientait. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur sa mission de surveillance. Une indécision lui broyait les entrailles. Devait-il en profiter pour mener sa propre enquête ? C'était l'occasion rêvée vu que tout le monde était concentré sur leur activité. Il pouvait embobiner Sasuke en lui disant qu'il allait surveiller un autre secteur. Non, le plus gros problème était son père. Il surveillait toute la maison. De plus, il était certain que son paternel avait déployé son aura tout autour pour être au courant des moindres faits et gestes de la demeure. N'y tenant plus, Naruto se décida. S'il restait en l'air en passant par le toit, zone qui lui a été assigné, peut-être qu'il avait une petite chance de ne pas se faire repérer. Il regarda tout autour de lui et voyant Sasuke l'informa d'une partie de son plan.

 **"- Sasuke, je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire qu'on soit tous les deux au même endroit. Je vais aller à ton opposé et surveiller ce secteur.**

 **\- Ok mais soit prudent** , fit son frère, surpris qu'une telle pensée lui soit venue à l'esprit mais reconnut la véracité de ses dires.

 **\- T'inquiètes,"** le rassura Naruto, content que la première phase soit un succès.

A la deuxième pensa-t-il en s'éloignant de Sasuke d'un battement d'ailes. Inquiet de croiser Minato, le dieu de l'Amour se concentra, essayant de repérer sa présence. Après quelques essais infructueux, il y parvint et constata que son père se trouvait à l'opposé de sa position. Soulagé, il continua son projet et arriva devant la fenêtre qu'il avait quittée une heure plus tôt. Sans déposé pied au sol, Naruto tenta de regarder au travers. Malheureusement, le fumé des vitres l'empêcha encore de bien apercevoir l'intérieur, surtout qu'apparemment, quelqu'un avait tiré des rideaux. Il tenta alors de l'ouvrir. Il allait pousser le battant quand son geste fut interrompu par un flot d'énergie qui augmentait au fur et à mesure. Il comprit alors que sa mère et ses compagnes accomplissaient la dernière phase du plan de Tsunade. Préférant, ne pas prendre de risque, il attendit quelques instants que cela se calme.

En effet, dans les trois chambres, les déesses avaient englobées leur main d'un halo d'énergie qu'elles posèrent sur le corps des trois malheureux. A son contact, les bandages disparurent telle une feuille de papier touchée par les flammes d'un feu laissant apparaître les blessures. Elles se concentrèrent encore. La peau meurtrie de contusions et d'hématomes reprit une apparence normale. Les égratignures s'estompèrent pour ne plus n'être qu'un lointain souvenir. La fièvre baissa laissant la température corporelle normale reprendre son droit. Les muscles et les tendons du bras gauche de Senji se reformèrent comme par enchantement avant que la plaie ne se referme définitivement, ne laissant aucunes traces. Quand aux griffures de son dos, elles connurent un destin bien étrange ainsi que la blessure au flan d'Itachi. Certes, les épidermes se ressoudèrent comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été blessés. Cependant, les cicatrices subirent une transformation divine. Quand à Neji, Kushina posa sa main sur son front avant de la retirer, satisfaite de son oeuvre.

Ayant terminé, Tsunade fit appel une dernière fois à Minato. Ce dernier ressentant son signal se dirigea vers elle. Chemin faisant, il prit la direction d'un dieu aux ailes blanches. Ce dernier avait réussi à ouvrir la fenêtre de la chambre s'y introduisant. Se posant, il était indécis et rageait dans sa barbe. Depuis que Shikamaru avait étendu son ombre sur la villa, il ne ressentait plus la même aura mais surtout il n'arrivait pas à déterminer de qui elle aurait pu provenir. A croire que l'intervention du dieu des Songes avait changé quelque chose. Cependant, curieux, Naruto s'apprêtât à s'avancer vers le lit pour au moins voir le visage des deux formes endormie. Il dut malheureusement, arrêter son entreprise quand il sentit l'aura de son père s'approcher de lui. De peur de se faire repérer, le dieu de l'Amour sortit précipitamment par la fenêtre et s'envola vers le toit. Minato passa sans le voir, le faisant souffler de soulagement, et rejoignit Tsunade.

A son arrivée, cette dernière lui demanda de poser sur le lit, auprès de son époux, Tsume. Le dieu de la Guerre s'exécuta. Cela fait, les deux divinités reprirent le chemin de la sortie. Arrivé dehors, le dieu envoya le signal de replis convenu et accompagné par sa mère, partit vers le temple familial. Ils attendirent leurs compagnons qui ne tardèrent pas. Les déesses avaient le sourire aux lèvres, bien que Tenten fût dans la lune. Sasuke restait Sasuke. Par contre, Naruto semblait ailleurs mais surtout mécontent. Intrigué, son père lui demanda.

 **"- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, mon fils ?**

 **\- Euh rien, rien,** lui mentit ce dernier. **Je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à sentir la présence de tout le monde.**

 **\- Je vois** , fit non convaincu Minato. **Tu y arriveras avec le temps.**

 **\- Si tu le dis. Bon, si nous rentrions. Je suis fatigué par cette longue journée."**

A ces mots, le dieu de l'Amour déploya de nouveau ses ailes et s'envola vers l'Olympe. Il fut suivi par son frère qui haussa les épaules avant de partir. Leurs compagnons leur emboîtèrent le pas, impatients de constater la surprise des mortels à leur réveil. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Tsunade et ses complices se réunirent et regardèrent dans une vasque la villa s'éveiller.

Dans les trois chambres, trois femmes sortirent de leur songe en ouvrant les yeux, taquinées par les rayons du soleil. Les plus surprises furent Mikoto et Tsume. Elles ne se rappelaient pas s'être allongée, la première sur le lit d'appoint et la seconde au côté de Senji. Petit à petit, les souvenirs assaillirent la mémoire des trois épouses. Elles se souvinrent du soudain malaise qui les avait touchées. Mikoto se leva promptement constatant le verre brisé au sol, lui prouvant qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé son évanouissement et celui d'Itachi. Pensant à lui, elle se précipita vers son lit. L'apercevant, elle stoppa nette sa course, la main sur la bouche, les yeux écarquillés de surprise devant le corps de son fils. Une autre représentante du sexe faible eut la même réaction quand elle posa son regard sur son époux. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux et se redressa sur ses coudes, veillant à ne pas l'écraser. Quand à Hitomi, elle crut défaillir de nouveau à la vue de Neji.

Toute la maisonnée entendit les prénoms des blessés s'élever vers le lever du soleil. Hiashi se réveilla en sursaut à ces cris et pensant à un malheur, courra plus qu'il ne marcha vers la chambre où se trouvait son épouse. Quand il entra et la vit, il lui quémanda.

 **"- Hitomi, que signifie votre hurlement ?**

 **\- Hiashi, regardez le front de Neji et son corps. Dites-moi que je ne rêve pas."**

Intrigué par ses paroles, le chef Hyuga s'approcha de son fils adoptif qui venait de se réveiller au cri de sa tante et qui regardait son apparence, estomaqué par ce qu'il voyait. Son père constata tout comme lui l'absence absolue d'égratignures et de toutes traces de contusions. De plus, Neji affirma ne plus ressentir de douleur. Il se sentait en pleine forme. Il leva la tête vers Hiashi lui permettant de voir son front. Ce dernier en eut le souffle coupé.

 **"- Mais qu'est-ce donc que cette marque en forme de croix ?"**

Sa réflexion fut coupée par l'entrée fracassante de Tsume et de Mikoto, à la fois affolées et heureuses. Toutes deux leur expliquèrent qu'elles aussi avaient observé le même phénomène chez Itachi et Senji. Elles s'étaient précipitées vers eux pour leur apporter la nouvelle après avoir convaincu leur rescapé de les attendre sous la surveillance d'un esclave.

 **"- D'ailleurs, Senji, en se réveillant, s'est redressé pour s'asseoir, étonné de ne plus ressentir ni fièvre, ni souffrance,** affirma l'Inuzuka. **De plus, il n'avait plus ses bandages et ne saignaient plus du tout. Au contraire, sa peau était redevenue aussi lisse et ferme qu'avant. Son bras semble avoir retrouvé sa force d'antan, ne présentant aucune trace de morsure. Tellement surprise, je me suis dégagée de lui. J'ai pu alors voir son dos. Il était marqué.** **Les griffures se sont transformées tel un tatouage, formant la silhouette d'un ours.**

 **\- C'est pareil pour Itachi,** continua à son tour Mikoto. **Plus aucunes blessures ne parsemaient son corps. Et puis, son flan, la plaie a laissé place à l'image d'un sanglier.**

 **\- Mais comment est-ce possible ?** Interrogea Hitomi.

 **\- Il existe une seule explication,** répondit Hiashi, attirant l'attention des trois femmes. **Nous avons eu l'honneur de bénéficier d'une visite divine cette nuit. Neji, Itachi et Senji ont reçu la marque des Dieux."**


	28. La Sibylle et nuit d'amour

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont commentée. Je vais répondre à une question de Sans dc.

Malheureusement, je crois que je vais te décevoir mais la rencontre de Naruto et Hinata n'est pas pour tout de suite. J'en suis désolée. Pour le moment, je vais débuter le récit de la chasse et donc la rencontre entre Neji et Tenten. Ensuite, je compte faire des chassés croisés entre Naruto et Hinata. Pendant ce temps, je raconterai le couple Choji/Karui. J'aborderai également la réconciliation entre Tsume et Senji, l'identité du père biologique de Sasuke, le passé et l'accouchement de Kurenaï, le passé d'Hitomi, la véritable identité d'Iruka, un retour vers Shina, Jiraya et Tsunade, l'arrivée d'un personnage essentiel et important pour le futur de Naruto et Hinata...

J'ai des idées pour la rencontre de notre couple mais aucune ne sort du lot pour le moment. Je pense que je vais me laisser guider par ma plume qui ne m'a pas fait défaut pour l'instant. Enfin, j'espère.

Je dois également remercier Hime-lay que je peux considérer comme une amie qui m'a involontairement inspirée le moment intime entre Gaara et Matsuri. Je relis tellement son histoire Nos meilleures années que je crois que j'ai répété sans le vouloir vraiment quelques termes du moment intime de son récit entre Naruto et Hinata. Je lui dédis donc ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A ces paroles, les trois femmes écarquillèrent les yeux, plus que surprise par cette affirmation. Sortant quelque peu de leur étonnement, un silence s'installa durant lequel le petit groupe se mit à réfléchir à cette éventualité. C'était la seule explication possible au vu de la disparition des blessures durant la nuit et de l'excellente santé des rescapés. Neji les regarda tour à tour dans l'incompréhension totale. La seule chose qu'il avait réussi à assimiler était qu'il ne souffrait plus comme la veille et que son corps ne montrait plus aucune meurtrissure. Il sortit son père adoptif, sa tante et leurs amies de leur pensée.

 **"- Père, que se passe-t-il exactement ? Le Seigneur Senji et Itachi auraient-ils aussi subi le même phénomène que moi ?**

 **\- Pour répondre à ta question, il semblerait que oui,** affirma Hiashi.

 **\- Je suis heureux de l'entendre, alors,** déclara Neji, soulagé à cette nouvelle. **Je le suis surtout pour Itachi... Il m'a sauvé la vie, voyez-vous.**

 **\- Comment cela ?** Demanda Mikoto, surprise par ce fait et encore plus fière de son fils.

 **\- Ma chère amie, je pense qu'il est encore trop tôt pour les révélations. Il nous faut tout d'abord confirmer notre hypothèse, même si mon intuition me crie qu'elle soit vraie,"** lui fit remarquer Hiashi.

Ce dernier fit quelques pas dans la chambre afin de réfléchir à la suite des événements. Son épouse, qui vint s'installer auprès de Neji lui tenant délicatement la main, et ses amies l'observèrent en silence dans l'attente de ses prochaines paroles. Son fils adoptif fut surpris par le geste affectueux de sa tante mais ne résista plus comme avant. La nuit qu'elle avait passé à le réchauffer de sa chaleur avait transformé la vision qu'il avait de sa relation avec elle. Il s'était senti si bien entre ses bras. Peut-être était-il temps de baisser la barrière et cela définitivement ? Le jeune Hyuga savait cependant que cela ne fera pas du jour au lendemain mais il était décidé à ne plus la rejeter. Il entendit Hiashi leur annoncer ses décisions.

 **"- En tout premier lieu, nous devrions garder cela pour nous, profitant que la demeure soit encore endormie dans sa majorité. Ensuite, il nous faut prévenir Fugaku de ce qui s'est passé concernant Itachi. C'est son droit d'être mis au courant. Je vais lui faire parvenir discrètement une missive. Pendant ce temps, je vous invite Mikoto à rejoindre votre fils alors que nous allons accompagner Tsume au chevet de Senji. En fonction de son état, nous nous rejoindrons dans vos appartements. Quand Fugaku arrivera, je ferai appel aux médecins qui les ont soignés et nous verrons ce qu'ils affirmeront.**

 **\- Mon père, puis-je venir avec vous ?** Quémanda humblement Neji en le coupant.

 **\- Penses-tu en avoir la force ?** Demanda-t-il à son tour.

 **\- Tout à fait,** affirma le jeune homme qui pour le prouver se décala de sa tante et se leva prudemment.

A ce spectacle, Hitomi eut les larmes aux yeux, heureuse de le voir en si bonne santé et ainsi sauver. Elle se leva tout de même et se mit à son côté au cas où il subirait une faiblesse.

 **\- Je suis heureux de constater que tes blessures appartiennent vraiment au passé,** fit Hiashi, fier de son fils adoptif. **Tu peux donc venir mais tu iras avec Mikoto et rendras visite à Itachi. Je pense que tu seras satisfait de cela au vu de tes dires sur son intervention. Cependant, je te demanderai de porter un bandeau sur ton front pour cacher la marque aux yeux de tous pour le moment.**

 **\- Je vous remercie, père"** , salua Neji en s'avançant auprès de la mère de son meilleur ami après nouer un lien en cuir autour de sa tête.

Cette dernière fixa un instant Hitomi qui n'arrivait pas à quitter des yeux l'enfant de sa défunte soeur. Elle lui sourit pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle prendra grand soin de lui comme s'il était son propre fils pendant sa courte absence. La Hyuga lui fit un léger signe de tête lui signifiant qu'elle la remerciait et qu'elle lui faisait confiance. Constatant que tout le monde était prêt à entreprendre ses décisions, Hiashi se décida à sortir de cette chambre, suivi par son épouse, Neji et ses invitées. Mikoto se dirigea donc avec le jeune garçon vers la sienne alors que le couple partit rendre visite à Senji, avec Tsume comme guide. Cette dernière marchait à grand pas tellement l'impatience de rejoindre au plus vite son époux lui brûlait les entrailles. Elle en distança ses suiveurs. Arrivant devant la porte de l'appartement que leur avait été assignée, elle n'attendit pas longtemps pour y prendre la poignée et de l'ouvrir.

Sans une once d'hésitation, elle s'engouffra dans l'ouverture pour se trouver arrêtée par une vision enchanteresse. Devant elle, se dressait Senji, debout devant la fenêtre, majestueux. Il était torse nu et un simple linge lui cachait son intimité. Il tenait dans une de ses mains une tunique qu'il s'apprêtait à revêtir quand il avait stoppé son geste au bruit de l'entrée de son épouse. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur alors que le soleil levant l'englobait de ses rayons l'entourant d'un halo de lumière. Il est tellement beau et virile ne put s'empêcher de penser Tsume. Cette dernière sentit une douce chaleur et une irrésistible envie lui envahir le bas-ventre. Une certaine humidité, qu'elle n'avait jamais connue, naquit entre ses cuisses. Elle désirait en cet instant l'homme devant elle. Ce tableau fut interrompu lorsque Senji, d'un mouvement lui faisant voir les contractions de ses muscles, enfila son vêtement en prenant la parole.

 **"- Tsume, vous êtes de retour. Qu'a-dit Hiashi quand vous l'avez informée de l'amélioration fulgurante et miraculeuse de mon état ?"**

N'ayant pas vraiment fait attention à sa question, son épouse, sortant de sa torpeur, s'avança vers lui. N'y tenant plus, elle se jeta à son cou, des larmes de joie menaçant de couler. Ce geste inattendu, inhabituel et spontané, déstabilisa Senji qui ne réagit pas tout de suite à cette étreinte. Les yeux exorbités, il l'entendit presque sanglotante.

 **"- Oh Senji, je suis si heureuse de vous voir ainsi en si bonne santé. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais vous perdre... Mais, vous n'auriez peut-être pas dû vous lever tout de suite."**

Cette voix remplie de sollicitude et d'inquiétude à son encontre réchauffa le coeur de son mari qui l'entoura enfin de ses bras, lui rendant son embrassade. Il ferma un instant les yeux pour savourer le contact de ce corps si longtemps désiré.

 **"- Tout va bien, Tsume. Je me sens en pleine forme. J'ai juste ressenti le besoin de me débarbouiller et de me dégourdir les jambes. Ce serait indigne pour le chef de famille que je suis de rester aliter ainsi. Je me dois de vous faire honneur."**

 **\- Toujours,... Tu me fais toujours honneur... C'est moi qui ne te mérite pas"** , dit-elle avec force et douceur mélangés.

Tsume déposa contre sa joue sa main alors qu'elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Senji y lut amour et désir. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Les paroles qu'il pensait avoir rêvé la nuit dernière seraient-elle réelle tout compte fait ? Il s'était réveillé surpris de ne plus avoir à subir fièvre et souffrance, de retrouver le corps qui était le sien avant la chasse. Son étonnement fut à son comble quand son épouse l'informa de l'étrange marque sur son dos. Il avait espéré trouver un miroir pour la voir mais avait vite abandonné, ayant besoin d'une autre personne. Il sortit de ses pensées quand il sentit soudainement un souffle chaud sur ses lèvres. Baissant le regard, il vit Tsume sur le point d'y déposer un baiser, levée sur la pointe de ses pieds. C'était la première fois depuis leur nuit de noce qu'elle prenait une telle initiative. Jamais au grand jamais, elle lui avait permis un tel rapprochement en dix ans de mariage. Bien que surpris au plus haut point, Senji ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et fermant les yeux, s'apprêtât à la goûter une nouvelle fois.

Un raclement de gorge interrompit cette belle tentative de la mère d'Hana. Celle-ci se décala de son mari, rougissante de gêne d'avoir oublié ses hôtes et d'avoir été surprise ainsi. D'un autre côté, elle se sentait frustrée et déçue de ne pas avoir pu aller jusqu'au bout de son envie. Les lèvres de ce dernier semblaient si appétissantes et si douces. D'ailleurs, ce dernier n'en menait pas large non plus mais retrouva très vite son sang froid. Il se tourna vers le perturbateur, quelques rougeurs aux joues.

 **« - Bonjour Hiashi.**

 **\- Senji, bonjour. Je suis heureux de voir que vous avez aussi bénéficié d'un véritable miracle.**

 **\- Moi aussi ? Voulez-vous dire qu'Itachi et Neji sont également hors de danger et ont été guéris miraculeusement ?**

 **\- Tout à fait,** reprit le chef Hyuga. **Hitomi et moi sommes venus vous rendre visite pour voir si vous étiez en état de nous accompagner jusqu'à la chambre d'Itachi où nous y quetterons l'arrivée de Fugaku que je viens de faire quérir.**

 **\- Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis en pleine forme. Je suis prêt à vous suivre. Cependant, pensez-vous qu'il serait possible d'avoir une collation ? Je dois avouer que je meurs de faim,** leur informa Senji.

 **\- Oh bien sûr,** fit horrifiée Hitomi. **Je manque à tous mes devoirs, veuillez m'en excusez. Je vais vite ordonner à un esclave d'aller nous préparer quelques plateaux de victuailles.**

 **\- Ne vous en excusez pas** , la rassura-t-il. **C'est normal que vous soyez quelque peu chamboulées par les événements. Rassurez-vous, je ne vous en veux pas."**

Reconnaissante, l'épouse de Hiashi s'inclina quelque peu. Hiashi les invita tous à le suivre. Alors que la mère d'Hinata pris une direction à l'opposé de la leur pour rejoindre la cuisine, il l'arrêta et la pria d'une course à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

 **"- Hitomi, j'aimerai que vous alliez jusqu'au temple de Jiraya et de vous quérir d'une Sibylle. Je suis certain que les Dieux ont déposé leur marque sur nos anciens blessés. J'ai besoin qu'elle vienne pour confirmer cet état de fait. Je pourrai le demander à un esclave mais j'ai pleinement confiance en vous et je ne veux pas pour le moment l'ébruiter.**

 **\- Très bien, Hiashi. Vous pouvez compter sur moi. Je donne des ordres en cuisine, puis je pars accomplir votre souhait",** acquiesça son aimée, reconnaissante de bénéficier d'une telle marque de confiance.

Cette dernière lui offrit un chaste baiser et s'éloigna de son époux alors qu'il la regardait, fier et heureux d'avoir épousé une telle femme. Hitomi partit donc donner ses indications puis munie d'un châle en laine, sortit le plus discrètement possible en direction du temple de Jiraya. Pendant ce temps, son époux rentrait dans la chambre d'Itachi. Tous les résidents de la pièce se tournèrent vers lui. Tsume et Senji venaient d'y faire leur apparition. Neji était assis au côté de son ami, lui-même installé sur un fauteuil. Visiblement, le jeune Uchiwa n'avait pas réussi à rester allonger malgré les désirs de sa mère. Celle-ci était derrière eux, prête à intervenir en cas de faiblesse. Elle regardait attendrie son amie dans les bras de son mari qui ne ratait aucune occasion de profiter de cette nouvelle félicité, même s'il en ignorait la cause. Tsume l'aimait-elle enfin ou est-ce la peur de se retrouver seule comme son père, qui la faisait agir ainsi ? Redeviendrait-elle froide et distante lorsque ses craintes se seront évaporées ? Ses réflexions furent interrompues par la voie de Mikoto.

 **"- Hiashi, où est Hitomi ? Ne devait-elle pas être avec vous ?**

 **\- Mon épouse a allé quérir de quoi nous restaurer. De plus, je lui ai confiée une course importante par rapport à nos miraculés.**

 **\- Quel genre de..."** , s'interrogea l'Uchiwa avant d'être coupée par l'entrée de plusieurs esclaves servant le jentaculum.

Poussé par sa faim de loup, Senji délaissa pour un instant Tsume et se jeta pour ainsi dire sur ce petit-déjeuner. Il ne fut pas le seul car Neji et Itachi, affamés par ses deux jours de jeun forcé ne se firent pas priés pour l'accompagner sous le regard attendrit des deux femmes. Soudain, un gargouillis se fit entendre venant de leur ventre. Visiblement, elles ressentaient aussi un certain vide. C'est en riant quelque peu que Mikoto et son amie s'installèrent sur les banquettes pour participer. Ils consommèrent tous du pain rond frotté d'ail, du fromage et un verre d'eau. Des œufs, du miel avec du lait et des fruits firent également parti du menu, ainsi que quelques biscuits sucrés et salés. C'est là-dessus que le son provenant de la porte se fit entendre. Hiashi invita à rentrer en se levant pour accueillir celui qu'il attendait. Un esclave ouvrit et se décala pour laisser apparaître Fugaku, affichant un visage des plus sérieux mais surtout préoccupé.

 **"- Hiashi, je suis venu aussi rapidement que possible. Que se passe-t-il ? Votre missive était assez abstraite. Itachi est-il au plus mal ou..."**

Il fut interrompu quand il vit son épouse se jeter entre ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. Après s'être serrée un instant contre lui, il l'entendit prendre la parole alors que Hiashi ordonna à son serviteur d'aller chercher les guérisseurs.

 **"- Fugaku, vous êtres enfin là. C'est un véritable miracle. Les Dieux nous ont béni en déposant leur main sur notre enfant."**

N'y comprenant rien, le chef Uchiwa la regarda, l'incompréhension habitant ses yeux. Le constatant, Mikoto le libéra de son étreinte et le laissa ainsi apercevoir Itachi. Ce dernier quitta sa banquette pour s'avancer vers lui.

 **"- Père, je suis heureux de vous voir."**

Ce dernier n'y croyait pas. Ce fils qu'il avait laissé alité, aux prises de la fièvre, se tenait debout devant lui en pleine forme. Son corps ne présentait aucunes blessures. Fugaku se précipita vers lui et l'observa de la tête au pied. Puis, il fit le tour de la pièce. Il en resta sans voix quand il vit Senji et Neji en bonne santé comme si rien n'était arrivé. Il allait poser une question quand l'entrée des médecins l'en empêcha. Ceux-ci eurent le souffle coupé quand ils constatèrent que leur trois patients étaient entrain de festoyer.

 **"- Mais quelle inconscience vous a pris de vous lever et de vous nourrir ainsi. Votre corps n'ait pas assez remis pour supporter autant de mets,** fit horrifier le plus expérimenté.

 **\- Ah bon, pourtant je me sens très bien,** lui fit remarquer Senji en se levant pour lui faire face. **Je ne me suis jamais senti en si bonne forme."**

Les trois médecins regardèrent ses bras et ses jambes, seule partie de son corps à nu et constatèrent l'absence des bandages mais surtout une peau nette et non sanguinolente. Ils allèrent ensuite voir Neji et Itachi et firent la même observation.

 **"- Messieurs,** intervint Hiashi, **Je vous ai fait demander pour que vous puissiez constater le phénomène qui ont touché nos blessés. Comme vous pouvez le voir, ils ne présentent plus aucunes meurtrissures. Nous pensons tous que les Dieux ont entendu nos prières. Nous en avons la preuve. Une mar...**

 **\- Il existe surement une autre explication, plus scientifique. Les Dieux n'interviennent jamais. C'est tout bonnement impossible...** essaya de le contredire le plus jeune en le coupant avant de l'être à son tour.

 **\- Ah oui, et en quoi est-ce impossible,** s'éleva une voix solennelle derrière eux. **Douteriez-vous de la puissance des Dieux ? Auriez-vous oublié que votre science vient d'eux et qu'ils l'ont enseigné à vos aïeuls, qui vous l'ont transmise à leur tour ? Qui êtes-vous pour juger des Dieux ? C'est eux qui décident si les mortels méritent leur intervention ou non."**

Tous se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait de faire son entrée. Elle était vêtue humblement ne montrant aucune richesse. Pourtant, elle respirait la dignité et l'importance de son rang dans la société romaine. Une Sibylle du temple de Jiraya les toisait furieuse d'entendre le scepticisme des guérisseurs. Derrière elle, rentra Hitomi qui rejoignit son époux. Sa compagne était une femme devineresse. Son rôle était de rendre des oracles et de communiquer aux mortels leur destiné voulue par les Dieux et plus particulièrement par le dieu Jiraya. Lorsqu'une Sibylle était touchée par une divination, elle la rédigeait dans les livres sibyllins. Ceux-ci étaient sous la garde de deux prêtres appelés duumvirs qui les sortaient du temple que lors des grandes calamités afin de connaître la volonté divine. Tous individus qui trahissaient leur parole ou qui divulguaient en volant ou en parlant du contenu des livres étaient condamnés à mort.

 **"- Sibylle, je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à mon invitation,** salua Hiashi, satisfait que son aimée est fait preuve de diligence. **Comme vous l'avez surement compris, tous ici pensons que les Dieux se sont penchés sur mon fils, celui du seigneur Fugaku et le seigneur Senji les sauvant. Pourriez-nous nous confirmer cela ou non ?**

 **\- C'est mon rôle, Seigneur. J'aurai juste besoin d'observer le phénomène dont m'a informée votre épouse. Ainsi, je..."**

Soudain, le plus jeune des médecins ne put se retenir et l'interrompant montrant encore une très grande impolitesse surtout devant son hôte.

 **"- Je n'ai pas confiance en vos dires, vous qui êtes obligées de respirer des vapeurs d'herbes hallucinatoires pour communiquer avec les Dieux,** accusa le plus jeune, alors que les deux autres médecins blanchirent. **Seigneur, je vous conjure de faire preuve de pragmatisme".**

Leur jeune confrère était celui qui l'était le plus de tout l'ordre et mettait souvent en cause les actions divines, au contraire du plus vieux qui avait été souvent témoin des facéties des divinités.

 **"- Comment osez-vous encore douter alors que vous avez devant vous la preuve de la bonté des Dieux et de vous en prendre à mon statut ?** Explosa la Sibylle. **Vous mériteriez de passer devant le jugement des prêtres pour les avoir offensé ainsi. Je suis sûre que la mort serait votre châtiment.**

 **\- Cela suffit,** intervint Hiashi d'une voix ferme et calme, montrant tout de même que sa patience arrivait à sa limite. **Je suis le maître de ses lieux et je ne peux tolérer une quelconque querelle sous mon toit. Sachez, jeune homme, que la famille Huyga est des plus pieuses et possède une totale confiance en les Dieux. Énormément de nos prières furent exaucés dont la naissance de ma fille. Si vous continuez à leur manquer de respect, je vous prierai de quitter immédiatement mon logis.**

 **-... Je vous prie de me pardonner,** se résigna l'homme de science, désireux tout de même d'ausculter ses anciens patients pour essayer de trouver une explication. **Bien que j'aie confiance en nos Dieux pour beaucoup de choses, je reste cependant circonspect. Puis, de quel phénomène parlez-vous ? Je n'ai rien remarqué.**

 **\- C'est que vous ne savez pas voir",** répliqua la Sibylle, de plus en plus furieuse de ce manque de respect.

Une autre personne fulminait de colère. Elle appartenait à l'Olympe et en était même la souveraine. Tsunade avait de plus en plus mal à se contenir. Naruto ouvrit la bouche en affirmant, un rire contenu au fin fond de la gorge.

 **"- Et bien, ce mortels ne manque pas de toupet. On lui apporte une preuve irréfutable et il pense encore détenir la vérité. Il se moque de nous en plus, ou plutôt de notre devineresse.**

 **\- Et bien, il ne va pas se payer de notre tête très longtemps. C'est moi qui vous l'affirme,** s'éleva une voix grave derrière eux.

 **\- Jiraya que fais-tu ici,** s'interrogea son épouse, surprise.

 **\- Je sais ce que vous avez fait la nuit dernière. Je vous ai observés à travers la vasque.**

 **\- Ah oui, j'ai cru comprendre que tu profitais de la beuverie avec Kakashi,** lui fit remarquer Tsunade, suspicieuse.

 **\- Non, je n'avais pas l'esprit à faire la fête hier,** lui avoua son époux en repensant à la tristesse qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux. **Je suis rentré espérant te retrouver chez nous. Ne t'y voyant pas, je me suis concentré sur toi et je vous ai vu près de cette villa.**

 **\- Ah,** ne put que lui dire la mère de plusieurs Dieux, touchée tout de même par l'attention.

 **\- Que comptes-tu faire, ero-dieu** , demanda Naruto, qui avait bien ressenti la gêne entre ses grand-parents, se jurant d'y mettre bon ordre mais pas pour le moment.

 **\- Une petite leçon de modestie et je vais avoir besoin de toi, ma chère"** , lui apprit Jiraya qui ne tiqua pas à son surnom ridicule trop concentré sur Tsunade lui tendant une main.

Cette dernière la prit et comprit à ce contact les intentions du dieu des Dieux. Elle hocha la tête pour lui montrer son accord. Les deux divinités fermèrent les yeux et se concentrèrent en envoyant leur aura vers les terres des Mortels. Cette dernière isola, sans qu'aucune personne ne s'en rende compte, les appartements où le groupe discourait du reste de la maisonnée.

A l'intérieur de cette bulle, une plainte se fit entendre de la bouche des anciens blessés. Mikoto, blanche d'inquiétude à ce son, se précipita vers son fils. Itachi était plié en deux en se tenant son flan droit et en serrant les dents. Hitomi eut le même réflexe quand Neji, les mains sur le front, s'affala de son fauteuil, genoux au sol, le visage déformé par la douleur. Senji se tendit d'un coup avant de tomber également sur le carrelage, le dos courbé alors que ses bras, croisés sur le torse, tentaient de toucher son dos. Tsume, tremblante et les yeux larmoyants, se pencha à son côté, n'osant pas poser une main sur lui. Les trois femmes sanglotèrent en même temps.

 **"- Que vous arrive-t-il ? Aux Dieux, nous vous en supplions, ne nous retirez pas votre protection et nos êtres chers.**

 **\- La marque... la marque... me brûle... La douleur en ait... insupportable,** réussit à les informer Senji qui fut appuyé par les deux jeunes garçons.

 **\- Mais qu'avez-vous fait"** , cria Fugaku, furieux contre le jeune médecin en le menaçant.

Il était certain que ce dernier avait mis en colère les Dieux et que maintenant, il risquait d'en perdre son fils, son ami et celui d'Itachi. Il allait se tourner vers la Sibylle pour la prier d'user de ses privilèges pour plaider leur cause auprès des divinités quand cette dernière souffrit d'un malaise. Alors que les guérisseurs allaient intervenir sur tous les fronts, la foudre s'abattit entre les plaintifs, la Sibylle et eux, les empêchant d'avancer. Ils en furent tétanisés alors que les trois femmes laissèrent leurs larmes coulées. Elles avaient peur que leur court bonheur n'était de courte durée et cela à cause de la suspicion d'un inconscient.

Soudain, la Sibylle se redressa et ouvrit les yeux alors que la pièce devint sombre. Tous retinrent leur respiration. Les yeux de la femme devant eux étaient révulsés. Elle était en transe. Elle leva les mains vers les trois marqués. D'un coup, le bandeau de Neji partit en lambeaux au même titre que le haut de la tunique de Senji et d'Itachi. Les médecins mais surtout le plus jeune furent estomaqués. Tous observèrent l'apparition d'une croix en forme de X sur le front du fils adoptif de Hiashi, un sanglier sur le flan de celui de Fugaku et un ours dressé sur ses pattes arrières sur le dos du chef Inuzuka. Les marques brillaient telle la pointe d'un fer rouge. Une voix semblant sortir de l'univers franchit les lèvres de la devineresse alors que sa main revenait à son côté.

 **"- Aux Mortels, pauvres créatures incrédules et faibles, écoutez la mise en garde de Tsunade, épouse du dieu des Dieux, déesse du mariage, des accouchements et de la monnaie. Voici la marque des Dieux, preuve de notre bienveillance. Soyez-en digne car elle fera votre félicité vous apportant force ou votre malheur. Honorez-nous et vous serez récompensés. Insultez-nous et vous serez châtiés. Ce que nous offrons, nous pouvons le reprendre. Prenez garde et honorez-nous.**

A ces mots, tous s'agenouillèrent en attitude soumise. Le plus jeune des guérisseurs posa son front au sol, en signe de repentance.

 **\- Nous vous honorons, et nous sommes humbles devant vous, aujourd'hui et pour toujours"** , affirmèrent-ils en baissant les yeux.

Satisfait par ces paroles et leur position, Tsunade libéra de son emprise la Sibylle qui s'affala sur le sol, inconsciente. La lumière revint dans la pièce alors que les marques arrêtèrent de brûler leur propriétaire. Elles revinrent à une apparence normale, en prenant une coloration un peu plus foncée que celle de leur peau. Senji se releva au grand soulagement de Tsume qui se jeta encore une fois dans ses bras. Les deux mères serrèrent les garçons contre leur cœur alors que les autres membres de remirent debout.

Hiashi fusilla du regard le jeune médecin qui présenta ses excuses. Le maître des lieux lui conseilla de partir sur le champ afin d'aller offrir des offrandes au Dieu Jiraya et à son épouse. Il pourra alors espérer un pardon des Dieux. Reconnaissant la véracité de ce conseil, il s'exécuta pour se diriger vers les temples. Il promit également de garder tout ceci secret à la recommandation du chef de famille. Ses collègues en firent de même tout en se proposant de s'occuper de la devineresse le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Hiashi y consentit et mit à leur disposition une chambre. Puis, il rejoignit ses invités. Ces derniers entouraient les trois protégés des Dieux. Fugaku se tourna vers lui et demanda.

 **"- Nos familles ont été véritablement bénies des Dieux. Il n'existe plus aucun doute. C'est tout bonnement incroyable. Cependant, que faisons-nous désormais ?**

 **\- Nous devrions convoquer nos principaux alliés et les informer de la situation** , conseilla Hiashi le plus sérieusement possible. **En plus, nous devons discuter de cette journée. Comme Senji, Neji et Itachi sont sauvés et en pleine forme, je propose d'organiser une réunion dès demain.**

 **\- Oui, vous avez tout à fait raison,** appuya le chef Inuzuka. **Il vaut régler cette histoire le plus tôt possible."**

Ils allèrent continuer leur conversation alors que leurs épouses s'occupaient des jeunes garçons quand la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer Hana tenant la main d'Hinata. Les fillettes étaient accompagnées par une nourrisse. Quand la fille de Tsume vit son père, debout, respirant force et santé, elle courra vers lui. Ce dernier eut juste le temps de la recevoir dans ses bras et la souleva de terre pour la serrer contre lui. Ces retrouvailles offrirent à tous un spectacle attendrissant et touchant. Tsume se sentit la femme la plus heureuse du monde de voir sa famille enfin au complet. Hitomi prit également Hinata et l'approcha vers les plats. C'est ainsi que c'est dans une grande joie que le jentaculum continua sous les meilleurs auspices.

Pendant ce temps, à l'Olympe, Jiraya et Tsunade reprenaient leur esprit sous les yeux de leurs amis et famille. La souveraine se détacha et s'éloigna de son époux qui en fut surpris. Il pensait l'avoir quelque peu réconfortée ou tout du moins touchée par son attention mais visiblement, c'était plus profond que cela. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle agissait comme cela, mais surtout que maintenant. Son comportement volage durait depuis des siècles et bien qu'il ait dû subir plus d'une fois sa colère ainsi que ses amantes, elle semblait pourtant ne pas vouloir se séparer de lui et arriver à trouver son compte dans leur étrange relation. Non, il devait exister une autre explication. Voyant sa grand-mère se diriger vers eux, Naruto l'interpella.

 **"- Et bien, vous avez fait fort tous les deux. Je pense que ce jeune insolent va s'en souvenir longtemps. C'était vraiment hilarant, surtout quand il s'est fait pratiquement pipi dessus. T'es pas d'accord avec moi Sasuke ?**

- **Mmm,** lui répondit son frère, stoïque comme à son habitude.

Plus l'Antéros grandissait, plus son expression devenait sombre et mystérieuse. Seuls ses yeux exprimaient encore ses émotions. Naruto était le seul à comprendre ses mimiques et à lui soutirer des micros sourires. Sa mère y parvenait aussi mais c'était plus rare. Quand à Minato, à force à le côtoyer, il arrivait à le déchiffrer mais avait parfois besoin de l'intervention de son fils aîné.

 **\- Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie. Reconnais que tu as eu du mal à retenir de rire. Je l'ai bien vu. Allez ne fais pas ton timide, mon sasu-chou.**

 **\- Tais-toi, Baka"** , fit quelque peu gêné Sasuke de voir que son frère arrivait à s'y bien le lire.

En entendant son surnom qu'il qualifiait de ridicule, Naruto s'offusqua et une bataille verbale commença entre les deux dieux ailés. Cette scène a eu le don d'adoucir l'atmosphère lourde qui régnait depuis que Jiraya avait fait son entrée entre Tsunade et lui. Tout le petit groupe se mit à rire stoppant de ce fait la joute entre les deux frères. Ceux-ci les regardèrent, rouge de honte de s'être donnés en spectacle. Tsunade se calma et s'adressa à son petit-fils.

 **"- En tout cas, merci Naruto. Cela m'a fait du bien cette histoire et m'a permise de penser quelques heures à autre chose."**

A ces remerciements, Jiraya tiqua. Il existait donc vraiment quelque chose qui tourmentait son épouse. Mais quoi ? Un amant peut-être ? Le dieu des Dieux la savait fidèle mais aussi poursuivie par les assiduités de la gente masculine, attirée par sa puissance et sa beauté. D'ailleurs, elle avait dû faire face bien avant leur mariage au Géant Porphyrion qui après lui avoir arraché ses vêtements, avait voulu la violer brutalement. Jiraya était arrivé à temps, le foudroyant pour le punir de son acte. C'était ce jour-là qu'il avait compris qu'elle comptait plus pour lui qu'une simple amie. Il avait alors entrepris de la séduire.

Malgré ses perpétuels rejets, il ne s'était pas découragé et avait continué les tentatives. Le dieu de la Foudre avait ainsi réussi à atteindre son coeur le jour où il avait aperçu Tsunade se promener dans les bois du mont Thornax, appelé aussi la montagne au coucou. Afin de l'approcher, il fit tomber une ondée et se métamorphosa en cet oiseau. Quand la déesse vit l'animal mouillé et transis de froid, elle le mit sous sa tunique pour le réchauffer sur son sein. Après avoir profité de sa position quelques instants, Jiraya reprit sa véritable apparence. Tsunade en éprouva une telle surprise qu'elle le gifla avant d'éclater de rire en rougissant de la situation. Encouragée par ses multiples cadeaux et ses attentions, elle céda finalement et lui accorda une chance avant d'accepter de l'épouser. Cette histoire arriva même aux oreilles des mortels qui consacrèrent depuis à la déesse le coucou.

Malheureusement, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression de la voir s'éloigner de lui chaque jour qui passait. Il se devait d'en connaître les raisons pour tenter de la garder. Cependant, tout d'abord, il devait réaliser des recherches pour savoir si un amant avait réussi à prendre sa place dans le coeur de Tsunade. Peut-être le père d'Hébé, encore ? A cette idée, une colère monta en lui. Il ne permettrait à personne de poser ses sales pattes sur elle. Tsunade lui appartenait. La voix de celle-ci s'éleva de nouveau dans la pièce l'obligeant à se concentrer sur elle.

 **"- En tout cas, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as voulu agir pour ces mortels, Naruto.**

 **\- Ah oui. Et bien tant mieux,** fit étonner ce dernier, une main derrière la tête. **Tu m'aideras alors à l'expliquer à maman car je sens qu'elle se retint depuis hier.**

 **\- Et tu as parfaitement raison,** mon fils, intervint Kushina. **J'aimerai enfin avoir des explications de tout ceci. Je suis sure que ton père veut également savoir. N'est-ce pas Minato ?**

 **\- Euh, tu sais, ce n'est pas si important,** répondit timidement le dieu de la Guerre. **Je dois avouer que notre petite escapade m'a beaucoup diverti, alors...**

 **\- Minato !** Menaça son épouse en le foudroyant du regard.

 **\- Oui...oui, je veux aussi savoir,** s'empressa de rectifier son pauvre aimé qui avait compris les conséquences s'il s'avisait à la contredire.

 **\- Ptf... Papa, tu es capable de faire face sans trembler à toutes les armées du monde mais face à maman, tu trembles comme une feuille. Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de m'attacher à une femme, moi,** souffla Sasuke devant l'attitude de son père adoptif.

 **\- Ah Sas'ke, on voit que tu n'as que huit ans d'existence,** fit Naruto mettant une main sur l'épaule de son frère. **Moi, personnellement, je préfère être dans la situation de papa que vivre seul pendant l'éternité. Nous verrons si tu affirmeras encore cela après plusieurs siècles.**

 **\- Mmm,"** ne put que dire le dieu aux ailes noires.

Toutes les autres divinités regardèrent le fils aîné de Kushina et lui souhaitèrent d'avoir cette chance. Cependant, un frisson parcourut la déesse de la Beauté. Ce que venait d'affirmer son fils l'avait touché mais cela voulait aussi signifier qu'elle le verra la quitter pour s'attacher à sa compagne. Elle ignora si elle voulait vraiment cela pour Naruto et Sasuke et puis les paroles de Kaguya n'arrivait pas quitter son esprit malgré les paroles rassurantes de son entourage. Ignorant les pensées de sa mère et poussé par ses compagnons, le dieu de l'Amour allait débuter son histoire avec Tenten et son frère, prêts à combler les trous, que la porte claqua fortement. Jiraya, déjà en colère à cause de ses doutes, se tourna vers le perturbateur et cria.

 **"- Qui ose rentrer en mon palais telle une furie ?**

 **\- Pardonnez-moi, dieu Jiraya, mais je suis venu pour réclamer réparation,** affirma le visiteur quelque peu ébranlé par le ton colérique qui l'accueillit.

 **\- Que veux-tu Thanatos ? Sois précis et concis, je n'ai pas le temps de régler tes soucis, surtout que normalement, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, mais ton maître.**

 **\- On m'a empêché d'accomplir mon devoir et je veux savoir pourquoi car sinon, je reprendrai mon travail où je l'ai laissé,** menaça la Mort.

 **\- Je t'interdis de t'approcher de ce mortel. Nous l'avons sauvé et ce n'est certainement pas pour que tu puisses tout gâcher,** vociféra Naruto, qui fit face à la Mort appuyé par Sasuke qui connaissait les conséquences possibles sur son frère.

 **\- Je n'ai pas à recevoir d'ordres de toi, dieu de l'Amour. C'est plutôt toi qui a contrecarré mon action, pas l'inverse. Je ne suis pas assigné à ton autorité mais sous celle de...** , dit de plus en plus en colère Thanatos avant d'être coupé par l'arrivée du messager des Dieux.

 **\- Je crois que j'arrive au mauvais moment.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, Lee ?"** Quémanda Tsunade, heureuse de cette intervention.

La souveraine de l'Olympe n'avait pas vraiment non plus envie de faire justice en ce jour où elle avait réussi à avoir un peu l'esprit en paix.

 **"- Je suis envoyé par Gaara. Il voudrait savoir si vous êtes toujours décidés à passer la journée en leur compagnie. C'est que... vous êtes déjà en retard.**

 **\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Bien, informe-les que nous arrivons tout de suite,** lui répondit Jiraya.

 **\- Mais, dieu des Dieux,** lui fit remarquer Thanatos. **Et pour mon affaire ?**

 **\- Pft,... Mon cher Thanatos, nous sommes au lendemain des noces du dieu des Vents et nous devons les gratifier de notre présence, surtout s'il nous a fait l'honneur de partager son bonheur avec nous. Voudrais-tu que je manque à ma parole ?** Lui quémanda ce dernier, une menace se devinant dans la voix. **Tu n'as qu'à venir avec nous si cela te semble si urgent que cela. Cependant, je ne suis pas sur que Saï appréciera ta présence au vu de ta réclamation.**

 **\- Vous avez raison, comme toujours,** fit la Mort, qui devint encore plus blanc qu'il ne l'ait habituellement en se souvenant du sort des Nymphes accusées quelques années plus tôt. **Je suis dans le regret de refuser votre invitation. J'ai des âmes qui m'attendent sur la terre des Mortels.**

 **\- Bien. Tu n'as qu'à revenir demain,** lui ordonna Jiraya, très solennel. **Je vais organiser une assemblée où toutes les divinités seront réunies, ainsi nos trois fugueurs pourront relater leur récit devant tous. Cette histoire est allée très loin puisque des marques ont été apposées cette nuit et je veux également savoir pourquoi."**

Le dieu de la Mort salua le dieu des Dieux avant de repartir accomplir sa fonction. Quand aux autres divinités, elles durent également ronger leur frein pour avoir les explications souhaitées des événements de ces derniers jours. Le souverain de l'Olympe proposa son bras à Tsunade qui le saisit. C'est ainsi accompagné qu'il fit signe à tous ses compagnons de les suivre pour se rendre au palais des Vents où les jeunes mariés les attendaient. Arrivés à destination, une tornade blonde les intercepta violemment.

 **"- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez bon sang ? Ça fait des heures qu'on vous entend.**

 **\- Calme-toi, Temari,** intervint Shikamaru. **Tu exagères toujours. Ça fait à peine une heure qu'on est arrivé nous-même.**

 **\- Peut-être mais nous, on était à l'heure.**

 **\- Excusez-nous. Nous étions entrain d'observer le résultat de notre petite escapade de cette nuit,** expliqua Tsunade.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que cela a donné alors,** demanda tout d'un coup intéressée la déesse de la Justice. **J'aimerai aussi le savoir car nous vous avons apporté notre assistance.**

 **\- Nous ? C'est moi qui est fait pratiquement tout le travail,** dit lasse le dieu des Songes.

 **\- Mouais mais sans mon intervention et ma force de persuasion, tu n'aurais pas bougé le petit doigt, je te signale,** se défendit son amante en croisant ses bras, vexée.

 **\- C'est vrai ça** , réalisa Naruto, désirant un peu taquiné le couple. **Alors, tu l'as bien savouré ta... récompense, mon cher ami."**

A cette remarque, Temari rougit et en resta sans voix. Shikamaru était quelque peu dans le même état qu'elle sauf qu'un petit sourire taquin ornait son visage au souvenir de cette nuit. Elle avait été explosive et des plus "attachante". Tout le monde l'ignorait mais le plus grand plaisir du couple était de se faire dominer par l'un ou par l'autre durant leur débat. Et hier soir n'avait pas fait exception. Son amante avait joué les victimes et avait dû subir ses assauts pour son grand bonheur et le sien. En effet, à peine arriver en son palais, que le dieu des Songes avait utilisé son ombre pour immobiliser Temari. Ainsi statufiée, elle avait vu ses lèvres, son cou et sa poitrine se faire envahir par son amant. Pendant ce temps, il avait formé des filaments aussi coupant que des rasoirs mais aussi doux que de la soie. Ces derniers effleurèrent la peau de la déesse de la Justice la faisant frémir et gémir. Ils avaient monté ainsi sur tout son corps sans oublier une parcelle.

Sans mise en garde préalable et d'un coup sec, ils coupèrent sa tunique en lambeaux la mettant à nue pour Shikamaru. Celui-ci avait continué ses caresses avec ses mains, sa bouche et son ombre lui faisant perdre la tête. Elle avait eu terriblement envie de le toucher mais ne pouvant bouger, ce fut une véritable torture des plus excitantes. La voulant sur son lit, le dieu des Songes ordonna à son alliée de la transporter jusqu'à sa chambre alors que devant ses yeux et durant tout le trajet, il se déshabilla parsemant ses vêtements sur le chemin. Arrivée à destination, Temari se vit allonger et l'ombre se transformer en liens l'attachant à la literie, à la merci de la volonté de son amant. Un feu brûlait dans les yeux de ce dernier qui s'approcha d'elle. Il l'assouvit en lui faisant subir des préliminaires des plus exquis et des plus tortueux avec ses doigts et sa langue sur tout son corps.

En effet, à chaque fois que Temari allait exprimer la fin du voyage, Shikamaru stoppait net ses entreprises pour faire retomber la pression avant de les reprendre. Elle ne savait plus où donnait de la tête. Elle avait une envie folle de l'avoir en elle et d'assouvir ce plaisir avec lui et par lui mais il refusait tout en continuant ses gestes. Son aimé aimait la torturer ainsi et attendait qu'une seule chose pour afin la laisser se libérer.

 **"- Shika,... , Arrête de me faire languir... et de me torturer ainsi...**

 **\- ...**

 **\- Shika... Je t'en supplie... Je te veux... MAINTENANT."**

Voilà, celle qui avait volé son coeur venait de le supplier de lui faire l'amour et c'est tout ce qu'il voulait entendre. Arrêtant les supplices, Shikamaru commanda à son ombre de la mettre sur le ventre. Appuyée sur ses genoux, son amante s'offrit à lui. Il l'honora ainsi avec amour et fougue alors que son ombre la maintenait tout en continuant à la caresser, pour finir par enfin la laisser aller jusqu'au bout du plaisir. Temari cria alors son nom en s'allongeant de tout son long. Il la suivit quelques instants après dans un grognement avant de s'affaler sur elle tout en la libérant de son emprise. Le couple se câlina le temps de reprendre son souffle avant que le dieu des Songes ne se voit à son tour être le prisonnier des désirs de sa déesse.

 **"- Si tu savais,** dit le dieu des Songes en sortant de ses souvenirs. **Je préfère garder cela pour moi.**

 **\- Tu fais bien, mon flemmard,** appuya Temari. Ce n'est pas un récit qui doit atteindre de jeunes oreilles.

 **\- Euh, Temari, je te rappelle que j'ai tout de même plusieurs siècles derrière moi,** fit remarquer Naruto, faussement offusqué par sa remarque.

 **\- Quand même. C'est privé, ces choses là"** , s'énerva-t-elle quelque peu, désirant cacher sa gêne par son fort caractère.

L'Eros croisa les bras et fit mine de bouder mais personne n'était dupe de sa comédie. Ils se mirent tous à rire, très rapidement suivi par le dieu de l'Amour. C'est la dessus que Gaara s'avança vers ses invités et les salua pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue. Encore une fois, il avait vu en grand et leur proposait de multiples ludi. Ces divertissements regroupèrent chants, musique et jeux de société. Des tables avaient été installées afin de pratiquer des jeux de dés avec un cornet prévu à cet effet. Ces derniers permettaient de réaliser quelques paris au grand bonheur de Tsunade. Des latrunculi (jeu "des petits soldats") se jouant sur une tablette divisée en cases n'attendaient plus que des joueurs. Ces derniers déplaçaient des pièces dénommées "soldats" et "combattants" cherchant à prendre ceux de leur adversaire. Le jeu "des douze lignes" (duodecim scripta), sorte de trictrac, étaient également à leur disposition. Dans un autre coin, des jeux de balles, pratiqués avec des balles de taille et de poids variés, étaient aussi établis pour les amateurs.

Toutes les divinités et les créatures du monde céleste et maritime se dispersèrent donc afin de se divertir. Cependant, certains d'entre eux préférèrent se regrouper afin de discourir. Ce fut le cas de Tenten et Temari qui rejoignirent la jeune mariée qui étaient en compagnie d'Ayame, d'Ino, de Karin et de Sakura. Cette dernière avait désiré accompagner sa meilleure amie. Les autres déesses l'avaient regardée avec suspicion lors de son ascension vers elles. La déesse de la Sagesse se voyant ainsi dévisagée avait décidé de mettre son égo de côté pour le moment et leur avait présenté des excuses pour son comportement et ses paroles, surtout envers la fiancée de Kankuro. N'étant pas de nature rancunière et ne voulant pas rester en mauvais terme avec une divinité plus puissante qu'elle, Ayame les avait acceptées.

Ses compagnes, bien que suspicieuses, en avaient fait de même, mais en vérité, elles avaient cédé au regard suppliant d'Ino qui désirait vraiment voir sa meilleure amie réconcilier avec tout le monde. C'est ainsi que les deux retardataires les interrompirent en les saluant. Elles constatèrent que Matsuri et Ayame étaient aussi rouges que des pivoines. Intriguée, Tenten les questionna.

 **"- Euh, de quoi vous parliez ? Je vois que cela à quelque peu bouleversé nos déesses de la Vertu et de l'Espérance.**

 **\- Et bien, nous avons voulu savoir comment c'était passé la nuit de noce de Matsuri et de fiançailles d'Ayame. Mais elle reste sourde à notre curiosité** , répondit Karin, frustrée de ne pas posséder les derniers potins.

 **\- C'est vrai ça. J'aimerai aussi entendre ce récit. J'adore les histoires d'amour,** renchérit Temari, le regard rempli d'étoiles.

 **\- Temari, je croyais que c'était, et je te cite, "privé ces choses là"** , l'informa la déesse de la Chasse en formant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

 **\- Mais, ce n'est pas vraiment les mêmes circonstances. Là, on parle de nuit de noce. Bon pas pour Ayame mais quand même. C'était une journée importante pour toutes les deux** , se défendit la déesse de la Justice quelque peu vexée et boudant les bras croisés.

 **\- Moi, je veux savoir,** insista Karin, appuyée par Ino aussi curieuse qu'elle. **Kankuro est tellement baraqué à force de travailler dans sa forge que je me demande s'il est aussi brutal au lit que sur son enclume. Et notre dieu des Vents, est-il aussi sans expression qu'à l'accoutumé ? Allez, dites-nous, Kankuro et Gaara sont-ils de bons amants ?"**

Les deux concernées rougirent encore plus si c'était encore possible. Elles n'osaient pas étaler leur vie privée devant celles qui étaient devenues des amies. Ayame avait toujours été extrêmement gênée quand les déesses se racontaient leur intimité avec leur compagnon. Cependant, elle devait se montrer reconnaissante. C'était grâce à une de leur discussion que lui était venu l'idée de la fellation quelques mois plus tôt, les ayant entendues dire que les hommes ne résistaient longtemps à cette caresse. Malgré son passé amoureux, elle n'était pas vraiment expérimentée. Ses deux seuls amants s'étaient montrés égoïstes et l'avaient prise sans cérémonie.

 **"- C'est vrai quoi. Les Nymphes qui ont été leurs amantes ont toujours refusé de nous répondre,** vociféra Temari, la sortant de ses songes. **Comme si le garder secret, leur apportait une certaine supérieure sur nous. Pa-thé-ti-que.**

 **\- Temari !** S'empressa d'intervenir Tenten, qui avait vu blanchir Ayame et Matsuri à la mention des anciennes maîtresses de leur mari et fiancé. **Ce genre de remarque ne se fait pas. Tu vas nous les angoisser pour rien.**

 **\- Oh, pardon,** réalisa la déesse de la Justice qui essaya de se rattraper. **Rassurez-vous, c'était avant de vous rencontrer et de tomber amoureux de vous. Je suis sure qu'ils vous sont fidèles. Gaara ait un homme d'honneur et Kankuro semble en prendre le chemin."**

Ayame ressentit tout de même de la tristesse. Elle se doutait bien que son fiancé n'était plus puceau, bien que Kushina lui ait interdit sa couche. Cependant, de là à savoir que des Nymphes ont pu bénéficier de ses faveurs alors qu'elle devait se contenter de ses caresses lui faisait quand même mal.

 **"- Et bien,** se résigna-t-elle à dire désirant recevoir de l'aide, concentrant toute leur attention. **Je dois avouer que je ne peux rien vous confesser à ce sujet. Bien que nous dormons ensemble, Kankuro se refuse à me faire l'amour.**

 **\- Hein, comment cela ?** S'étonna Karin. **Tu es belle et désirable. Il devrait ressentir des difficultés à résister vu son expérience."**

A cette remarque, Ayame, attristée et les larmes aux yeux, leur raconta sa nuit. Son couple était effectivement rentré tôt afin de profiter l'un de l'autre. Arrivé au palais, Kankuro l'avait observé à la lumière du soleil couchant le remplissant de désir. Voyant le feu dans ses yeux, la jeune fiancée s'approcha de lui et captura doucement ses lèvres. Le dieu y répondit intensifiant le baiser. Les langues se cherchaient alors que leurs mains découvraient de nouveau le corps de l'autre les faisant frémir. Leur respiration s'accéléra alors que leur coeur allait exploser dans leur poitrine. Alors que Kankura rompit leur embrassade, il descendit à son cou tout en la déshabillant. Elle se retrouva vite nue et allongée sur une banquette du salon où ils se trouvaient. Ayame le regarda quitter ses vêtements pour enfin lui faire bénéficier de ses caresses et ses baisers sur tout son corps. Le voyant se redresser un instant et lui écarter les jambes, elle sentit son vit contre son intimité. Elle n'en revenait pas et ferma les yeux retenant son souffle dans l'attente de ce qu'elle espérait depuis des mois : faire qu'un avec lui.

Soudain elle les rouvrit, surprise d'au lieu de la posséder entièrement, ce fut un touché humide qui lui tira des gémissements. Alors qu'elle se laissait envahir par le plaisir que son amant lui procurait, elle comprit que Kankuro utilisait sa langue alors que ses doigts lui torturaient les seins. Bien que frustrée, le septième ciel lui ouvrit bientôt les portes. Elle l'exprima en appuyant sur sa tête quand une de ses mains quitta ses collines pour entrer en elle de deux doigts. Ses spasmes se calmant, Ayame fit semblant de s'être endormie pour éviter de montrer à son amant sa déception. Ce dernier la porta alors pour l'allonger dans le lit avant de partir vers sa forge pour continuer son secret projet et ainsi calmer ses envies luxurieuses. En effet, alors que Kankuro allait lui faire l'amour véritablement, l'image de ses fautes lui avait assailli l'esprit le bloquant littéralement. Ne voulant pas la laisser ainsi, il avait décidé de lui faire plaisir autrement. Cela avait l'air d'avoir réussi puisqu'elle s'était endormie sous le coup de l'orgasme.

 **"- Peut-être qu'il ne m'aime pas en réalité et qu'il a juste pitié de moi. Il veut peut-être juste ne pas se retrouver seul en me demandant de l'épouser,** pleura Ayame en terminant son récit.

 **\- Je ne crois pas,** intervint Sakura à la surprise de tout le monde qui ne savait pas comment la réconforter. **Sinon, il ne t'aurait jamais proposée le Nectar et l'Ambroisie. Kankuro aurait très bien pu abuser de toi depuis que tu es à son service et en prendre une autre dès son envie assouvie. Au contraire, je pense qu'il te respecte vraiment et que tu es trop précieuse pour lui pour qu'il te traite comme ces Nymphes. Sa culpabilité le torture trop pour bénéficier d'un tel bonheur. Je suis sure que le jour qu'il jugera avoir gagné sa rédemption, il viendra à toi en entier.**

 **\- Vous avez surement raison,** confirma la déesse de l'Espérance, en séchant ses larmes. **Je vous remercie. Je dois confesser qu'il a un projet et qu'il m'a avoué que tant qu'il ne l'aura pas terminé, il ne peut se résoudre à me faire sienne. Je pensais juste qu'étant fiancés, il s'était enfin un peu libéré de son fardeau.**

 **\- Et ben dis-donc, je me demande qu'est ce que c'est** , exprima Ino. **En tout cas, je suis contente, Sakura. Tu viens de faire honneur à ta fonction de déesse de la Sagesse."**

Toutes ses amies confirmèrent sa remarque car grâce à elle, Ayame avait été rassurée. Sakura rougit à leurs compliments, heureuse d'être enfin reconnue de nouveau par les autres déesses. Soudain, celle de l'Espérance les regarda horrifiée. Voyant leur air interrogatif, elle s'expliqua.

 **"- Je... n'aurai peut-être pas dû vous en parler. Ce projet est secret et... j'ai manqué à mon devoir.**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ayame** , fit Tenten. **Nous ne dirons rien à Kankuro et puis, tu n'as rien révélé de compromettant. Nous ne savons même pas en quoi il consiste son projet, donc le secret est sauf."**

La fiancée les remercia toutes quand les autres divinités lui promirent de tenir leur langue. Matsuri souffla de son côté, soulagée que ses camarades aient un peu oublié leur souhait de connaître les événements de sa nuit de noce. Malheureusement, pour elle, son soulagement ne fut pas assez discret.

 **"- Ne crois pas que nous t'avons laissé de côté ma chère amie,** taquina Karin. **Nous voulons toutes connaître la réponse à mes questions. Nous avons eu la confession d'Ayame, à ton tour, maintenant."**

Les yeux aussi grand qu'une coupelle et reculant d'un pas sur le coup de la surprise de l'apparition soudaine de la souveraine des Océans dans son champ de vision, Matsuri fixa un instant le sol. Elle ferma la paupière et résigna afin d'éviter un harcèlement perpétuel. Elle rassembla son courage et prit quelques minutes pour regrouper ses souvenirs.

Tout comme Ayame, Gaara l'avait kidnappée en début de soirée, peu après le départ de notre petit groupe pour la terre des Mortels. Il l'avait serré contre lui en la regardant dans les yeux. Elle se noya dans ses yeux verts d'eau alors qu'il faisait naître un vent les entourant et les emmenant à l'intérieur du palais jusqu'à leur chambre. Pendant tout le trajet, son époux n'avait pas cessé de l'embrasser et de lui susurrer le cou alors que ses mains s'étaient insinuées en dessous de son haut lui caressant la poitrine. Elle ne put réprimer ses gémissements qui furent une douce musique aux oreilles de son amant.

Arrivés au-dessus du lit, le vent s'affaiblit pour les déposer sur le matelas le dieu surplombant son amante qui sentit ses vêtements la quitter. Matsuri tenta de faire de même avec ceux de son mari tout en posant ses mains sur son torse et son dos. Malgré sa maladresse prouvant son inexpérience, chacun de ses gestes lui faisait perdre un peu plus patience. N'y tenant plus, le dieu des Vents prit juste le temps de constater qu'elle était prête pour le recevoir qu'il se présenta devant son intimité et s'insinua d'un coup en elle. Etant vierge et surprise par sa promptitude, elle hurla presque sa douleur. L'entendant, Gaara ralentit quelque peu ses mouvements qu'il avait déjà entrepris avec diligence.

 **"- Pardonne-moi... Mais... cela fait si... longtemps que j'attends... ce moment,** gémit-il entre ses coups de rein.

 **\- Ce n'est... pas grave"** , réussit de dire Matsuri en serrant les dents avant de se détendre un peu, s'habituant à sa présence.

Alors qu'elle s'épuisait à subir douleur et plaisir, Gaara frottait tout son corps au sien capturant un sein dans sa main et entrelaçant leurs doigts de l'autre. Son amant sentit que la fin était proche. Tout son être réclamait la jouissance malgré ses efforts pour la retarder afin de profiter de ce monde de jouvence longtemps. C'est dans un cri qu'il déversa son ivresse. Après s'être écarté d'elle, il prit Matsuri dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos doucement. C'est ainsi massé qu'elle s'endormit en écoutant le coeur de son époux battre sous son oreille.

 **"- Pour ma part, je n'ai ressenti qu'une légère pression comme un battement, mon coeur résonnant dans tout mon ventre,** précisa Matsuri pour terminer le récit de sa nuit de noce.

 **\- Et bien, je m'attendais pas à ça de la part de Gaara, lui qui respire la patience et reste stoïque quelque soit la situation,** s'étonna Karin, satisfaite d'avoir sa curiosité assouvie. **En tout cas, même si tu n'as que survolé le plaisir à cause de son impatience, tu connaîtras bientôt la véritable félicité."**

Matsuri rougit à cette affirmation même si elle était aussi impatiente de la vivre. Elle posa ses yeux sur son époux, discutant plus loin avec ses amis alors qu'elle entendit Temari porter un toast.

 **"- Moi, je lève mon verre à notre dieu de l'Amour. Sans son intervention, je suis sûre que tous nos couples ne vivraient pas autant de bonheur."**

Toutes ses compagnes acquiescèrent tout en la suivant avant de vider leur hydromel. Toutes, non. Sakura sentit de nouveau la colère l'envahir. Encore une fois, tous les éloges allaient à Naruto. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait de plus qu'elle ? Elle qui avait réussi à rassurer Ayame, à avoir une ville à son nom et à conseiller énormément de héros antiques dont Ulysse. Ses amies avaient bien vite oublier son intervention.


	29. Le miroir de Vérité

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Quelques réponses à des commentaires :

Sensei-Sakka : J'espère que tu vas apprécier la nouvelle scène avec Gaara et que tu retrouveras un peu l'image du Gaara que tu imagines.

Sans décembre : les origines de Sasuke. Dans les premiers chapitres, j'explique que pour que Naruto puisse grandir, il faut que Kushina conçoive un autre enfant mais d'un père différent à celui de Naruto, donc avec un autre homme que Minato. Elle rassure ce dernier en disant que cet homme ne fait pas parti du cercle de ses amis et de l'Olympe. Il reste donc que deux possibilités : un mortel ou un habitant des Enfers. J'en reste là pour garder un certain suspens.

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alors que les déesses levaient leur verre, un frisson parcourut le dos de Gaara. Il lui semblait qu'une personne posait son regard sur lui. Il se tourna vers l'origine de cette impression et tomba sur l'image de Matsuri au milieu de ses amies. Bien que Sakura fût présente, tout avait l'air de bien se passer. Au début, lorsqu'il avait vu la déesse aux cheveux roses la rejoindre, il avait craint qu'elle s'en prenne encore à Ayame ou à elle. Cependant, il s'était obligé à rester où il se trouvait quand il constata qu'Ino accompagnait sa presque soeur. Puis, Karin était également là. Ainsi entourée, il savait qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains. Il s'était alors concentré sur sa discussion avec Kankuro et Saï. Ce dernier avait aussi observé l'arrivée de Sakura mais il avait promit à Ino de lui faire confiance et de n'intervenir qu'à sa demande.

Pour le moment, les yeux du dieu des Vents se plongèrent dans ceux de Matsuri. Il fronçât un instant les sourcils. Elle le fixait avec une telle intensité alors que ses joues étaient rougies. Les autres divinités avaient surement dû la mettre mal à l'aise en parlant de leur intimité. Cependant, son regard exprimait autre chose de plus profond. Son amante avait l'air envieuse avec un soupçon de désir dans ses prunelles. C'est alors qu'il repensa à leur nuit de noce. La culpabilité lui serra le coeur. Il s'était montré impatient ainsi qu'égoïste et c'était Matsuri qui en avait payé le prix. Il lui avait infligée une horrible douleur alors que lui, il avait découvert un monde qu'il n'avait jamais effleuré auparavant. Fort de son expérience, Gaara n'avait aucunement ressenti de tressaillements ou de frémissements de sa part. Son épouse n'avait pas eu la chance de connaître la même jouissance que lui et c'était de sa faute. Il se promit alors d'y remédier et dès ce soir. A cette idée, il avait maintenant hâte que cette journée se termine.

 **"- Et bien, Gaara, à quoi peux-tu penser pour afficher ce petit sourire sournois sur le visage,** le poussa à revenir à la réalité un dieu aux ailes blanches, taquin comme un petit diable et lui sautant sur le dos. **Et vu la direction de ton regard, c'est surement à Matsuri.**

 **\- Naruto** , souffla-t-il en sortant de sa surprise. **Je ne pense pas que cela soit de ton âge.**

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec cette phrase !** S'offusqua ce dernier en descendant de son dos. **Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie tout de même. Je suis quand même le mieux placé pour savoir comment cela se passe."**

S'il avait quelque peu plaisanté un instant plus tôt avec Temari qui lui avait fait la même remarque, cette fois-ci, le dieu de l'Amour a eu un peu plus de mal à l'encaisser, surtout venant de son plus ancien ami. Celui-ci avait compris que sous ce ton qu'il aurait voulu de plaisanterie, l'Eros était quelque peu blessé à force de l'entendre.

 **"- Excuse-moi,** présenta Gaara. **Cependant, cela touche le domaine privé et je n'en suis pas le seul détenteur. Je dois avouer que parfois ton physique de jeune garçon nous induit bien souvent en erreur.**

 **\- Mouais,** fit boudeur et peu convaincu Naruto. **Bah, cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance pour l'instant. J'ai d'autres préoccupations en tête.**

 **\- Ton entraînement sans doute,** suggéra le dieu des Vents en suivant la direction du regard de son camarade aux cheveux blonds.

Il énonça cette hypothèse car ce dernier regardait du coin de l'oeil son père qui discutait avec sa mère et ses grand-parents. Ils étaient tous les quatre autour d'une des tables de jeu et bien sûr Tsunade perdait tous ses paris tenus par Sasuke. Cela fit sourire discrètement Naruto, soulagé que la souveraine de l'Olympe oublie pour un court moment ses tourments. Enfin, il espérait que Jiraya se remette en question, ce qu'il semblait faire. Depuis le récent mariage, il ne lâchait plus son épouse d'une semelle. Cependant, était-ce pour les bonnes raisons ? Naruto en avait un léger espoir mais il doutait de la capacité du dieu des Dieux à se remettre en cause, orgueilleux comme il était. Revenant à ses moutons, il se concentra de nouveau sur le nouveau marié.

 **"- Tout à fait. Papa, va surement vouloir rattraper le retard dans nos activités à cause de la cérémonie et du temps que nous avons pris pour la préparer. Je sens que nous allons souffrir avec Sasuke,** affirma le dieu de l'Amour, voulant garder pour lui le malaise existant dans le couple souverain. **Enfin, dis-moi, mon ami, alors qu'est-ce que cela fait d'avoir la corde au cou ?**

 **\- C'est... comment dire...** , hésita Gaara, pensif. **Je ne saurais pas vraiment te le décrire. Il faudrait que tu le vives pour le comprendre.**

 **\- Tu me laisses songeur. Tu m'as l'air heureux et c'est le plus important. J'espère le vivre mais ce n'est pas gagné,** s'exaspéra Naruto.

 **\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela,** intervint Kankuro. **Grâce à la reprise de ta croissance, tu vas surement faire des ravages dans le rang des habitantes de l'Olympe et des Mortelles, tout comme ton père. A moins que tu penses encore être amoureux de Sakura. Au vu de son ressentiment inexpliqué vis à vis de toi, je peux comprendre un peu ton désespoir."**

En entendant son oncle l'encourager, l'Eros en fut un peu surpris. C'était la première fois qu'il le réconfortait dans ce domaine. C'était un bon professeur en ce qui concernait la forge mais c'était assez étonnant de l'entendre parler d'amour. Il se mit alors à rire. C'est en constatant ses interlocuteurs se regarder, ne comprenant plus la situation qu'il se calma.

 **"- Excusez-moi... mais c'est assez inhabituel que tu fasses ce genre de remarque. Je t'en remercie Kankuro. En ce qui concerne Sakura, je dois avouer que je ne sais plus vraiment quoi en penser. D'un côté, mon coeur se rappelle ses élans à son égard, mais de l'autre, son comportement à mon encontre le blesse.**

 **\- Tu as encore du temps, mon cher neveu,** intervint Kakashi qui avait entendu les paroles de Naruto. **Prends le temps de grandir et tu pourras en profiter bien assez tôt avec Sakura ou sans. Tu auras l'embarras du choix, j'en suis sur.**

 **\- Profiter ? Ce n'est pas mon souhait. Trop de siècles de solitude me poussent plutôt à aspirer à une relation stable et sérieuse.** Réfléchit le dieu ailé qui eut, sans savoir pourquoi, le flash d'une jeune enfant dansant au pied d'une cascade. **Enfin, tu as raison. J'ai encore du temps. Mon corps n'a que huit ans après tout. Mais dis-moi Kankuro, à quand le tien, de mariage ? J'espère que tu ne feras pas trop attendre Ayame.**

 **\- Cela, mon petit, c'est mon secret,** lui répondit le dieu des Forges en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

 **\- Mais, Ayame,...** tenta Kakashi, qui ne voulait pas que son improvisation d'un véritable goujat n'ait pas été en vain.

 **\- Ayame est au courant, rassure-toi,** mon frère, le coupa Kankuro, des plus sérieux. **Je ne suis pas encore en mesure d'accepter ce bonheur pour le moment. J'ai une chose à terminer avant."**

Tout le monde était très intrigué par cette dernière phrase mais comprenant que leur compagnon souhaitait ne pas s'étendre dessus, ils le laissèrent tranquille. Même la curiosité de Naruto respecta ce désir silencieux, se doutant que cela concernait sa rédemption. Quand au dieu des Forges, en parlant de sa fiancée, il avait posé son regard sur elle. A ce moment, il constata les sillons de larmes sur ses joues. Il en eut le souffle coupé. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'elle ait pleuré ? Sakura l'aurait-elle encore attaquée ? C'est sans se préoccuper de ses compagnons qu'il se dirigea vers le groupe de déesse.

Grâce à ses grandes enjambées, il fut très rapidement auprès de sa belle, arrivant dans son dos. Kankuro lui prit le bras pour la serrer contre lui. Surprise par ce geste, elle poussa un petit cri pensant à un agresseur mais se retint de se débattre quand elle reconnut le torse musclé de son fiancé. Ayame leva les yeux vers son visage et le vit foudroyer du regard la déesse de la Sagesse. Comprenant qu'il se méprenait, elle le poussa de ses moindres forces loin de ses camarades. Déboussolé par ce geste, le fils de Tsunade se laissa faire avant de constater qu'elle les avait isolés de tous. Il se résolut à éclaircir la situation.

 **"- Ayame** , **pourquoi m'as-tu forcée à m'éloigner ? Je vois bien que tu as pleuré et je suis sur que c'est à cause de Sakura.** **T'a-t-elle encore insultée ou blessée d'une manière quelconque ? Si c'est le cas, ne la couvre pas et dis-moi que j'aille la remettre à sa place.**

 **\- Kankuro, calme-toi,** lui pria la princesse troyenne. **Sakura ne m'as rien fait. C'est tout le contraire... Elle m'a rassurée et réconfortée.**

 **\- Tu en ais sur,** s'étonna son fiancé, n'y croyant pas ses oreilles. **Mais tes larmes ? Et pourquoi as-tu besoin de réconfort ? N'es-tu pas heureuse ?**

 **\- Si je suis heureuse d'être liée maintenant à toi et de me dire qu'un jour je deviendrais ton épouse, mais..."**

Ayame arrêta sa confession ne savant pas comment continuer car il avait une part de responsabilité et elle ne voulait pas le blesser. Il avait tellement déjà souffert. Elle se détacha de lui croisant les bras en se tenant le bas des épaules. Elle sentit les larmes de nouveau couler alors que son dos trésautait à cause de ses sanglots.

 **"- Ma princesse, qu'as-tu ? Qu'essaies-tu de me dire ? Ais-je fais quelque chose de mal ?,** s'inquiéta le dieu des Forges.

A cette dernière question, la concernée se redressa quelques secondes avant de baisser la tête sans pour autant se retourner vers lui. Cette maigre réaction confirma la crainte de Kankuro. Il était le responsable de sa peine. Cependant, en quoi ? Le couple vivait simplement et leur quotidien n'était que félicité sauf un seul point...N'ayant que cette hypothèse, il osa demander confirmation. Pour se faire, il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains de part et d'autre de son cou.

 **"- Est-ce notre intimité qui ne te satisfait pas ?**

 **-...**

 **\- Ayame, dis-moi,** insista son fiancé. **Est-ce à cause d'hier soir ?**

 **\- Les... déesses..., elles ont... raconté quelque peu ton passé avec... avec les Nymphes...**

Pensant comprendre ce qui la chagrinait, Kankuro ne sut pas quoi dire mais essaya tout de même de se justifier ne la laissant pas continuer.

 **\- Je voudrais pouvoir te dire que leurs histoires sont totalement fausses mais... Comprends-moi, je reste un homme. J'avais tellement besoin de me sentir aimer, même si ce n'était que superficiel. Cependant, je t'assure que depuis que tu es rentré dans mon coeur, je n'ai plus...**

 **\- Ce n'est pas le problème,** l'arrêta Ayame d'une voix remplie de sanglots. **Je te fais confiance et je sais que tu m'es fidèle. De plus, tu as tout à fait le droit d'avoir un passé, tout comme moi.**

 **\- Mais alors...**

 **\- Hier soir, tu m'as... tu m'as fait espérer de t'appartenir toute entière... J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais réaliser mon plus grand souhait : me faire véritablement l'amour... Tu m'as fait connaître le plaisir mais... ce n'est pas ce que je veux.**

Ayame refit alors face à lui et leva le visage ravagé par les larmes vers lui.

 **\- De savoir que ces Nymphes ont reçu le privilège que tu me refuses,.. j'ai eu terriblement mal et j'ai douté de tes intentions,... de tes sentiments.**

Elle se mit alors à lui frapper le torse de ses points tout en s'y enfouissant le visage et en se lamentant. Il resta immobile, recevant chacun de ses faibles coups sans sourciller et en l'écoutant.

 **\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elles et pas moi ? Nous sommes fiancés maintenant alors pourquoi ? Dis-moi pourquoi ?**

 **\- ...Parce que je t'aime,"** lui répondit-il.

Cette réponse eut le don d'arrêter le martèlement d'Ayame qui porta ses yeux sur lui. Il la regardait tendrement mais il exprimait aussi une profonde détresse. Kankuro lui caressa du bout du doigt la joue avant de continuer.

 **"- Ces femmes n'étaient qu'un divertissement, un défouloir. Toi, tu es la femme de mon éternité. Je me refuse de te souiller avec mes péchés. Je ne me sens pas le droit de te faire mienne, tout comme de t'épouser tant que je porterai ce fardeau et cela malgré mon envie grandissante de te posséder.**

 **\- Kankuro...,** dit profondément toucher son aimée.

 **\- Je sais que je te demande beaucoup en exigeant de toi de m'attendre. Si cela te semble trop difficile, tu as tout à fait le droit de rompre nos fiançailles. Je ne te l'interdirai pas. J'empêcherai même mon père de te reprendre ton immortalité.**

 **\- Jamais, jamais, je te quitterai...** tenta-t-elle de le contredire.

 **\- Laisse-moi finir,** la supplia son amant avant d'affirmer avec détermination. **Je ferai de toi mon épouse, sois en sure. Je ne sais pas quand exactement mais je le ferai, que mon projet réussisse ou non. Je veux juste essayer avant de l'abandonner. Je te le promets sur le Styx."**

Bouleversée par cette promesse inviolable, Ayame se jeta sur ses lèvres lui faisant bénéficier d'un baiser des plus fougueux, faisant office de réponse. Kankuro y répondit, sentant de nouveau le désir l'envahir. L'attente va également le torturer. Le rompant conjointement, les fronts collés l'un à l'autre, la fiancée lui souffla doucement.

 **"- J'attendrai. Je souhaite juste une chose : ne détruit plus mes espoirs comme hier soir.**

 **\- Je te le promets sur...**

 **\- Non,** l'arrêta-t-elle. **Ne termine pas ta phrase. Je ne voudrai pas que le dieu Jiraya soit dans l'obligation de t'envoyer aux Tartares pour n'avoir su tenir ta parole... Tu restes un homme et dans ce domaine, il est parfois difficile de garder la tête froide."**

Son fiancé se mit à sourire, reconnaissant la véracité de ses dires. Il l'embrassa de nouveau alors qu'elle mit les bras autour de son cou se collant encore plus à lui, heureuse. Il avait su la rassurer définitivement. Cette intimité se fit sous le regard attendri des déesses qui avaient suivi le couple quand Ayame avait forcé Kankuro de s'éloigner. Toutes avaient bien vu ses yeux lancer des éclairs de colère envers Sakura qui n'avait rien à se reprocher. Apparemment, leur amie avait réussi à résoudre le malentendu. Cependant, une des divinités ne décolérait pas. C'était celle de la Sagesse. Cette dernière était sure que quelqu'un avait dû la calomnier auprès de son frère d'adoption. Pour elle et sans raison rationnelle, cette personne possédait des ailes blanches qu'elle avait aperçues en sa compagnie avant qu'il ne rejoigne leur petit groupe de femmes. Sakura était sur le point d'exiger de sa part une explication quand Gaara les invita tous à rejoindre la grande salle de réception pour partager le prandium.

Au même moment, sur la terre des Mortels, des Hyuga avaient l'impression que leurs yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites tellement ils les écartaient. Ils juraient être entrain de vivre une hallucination lorsqu'une petite procession rentra dans la salle à manger. Devant eux, marchant aux côtés de son père adoptif et de sa tante, Neji se dressait fier mais surtout sans aucunes marques de blessures. Derrière eux, suivirent Fugaku, Mikoto et au milieu d'eux leur fils Itachi, aussi frais qu'un gardon alors qu'il aurait dû garder le lit pendant encore quelques jours. Tous poussèrent un cri étouffé quand Tsume fit son apparition au bras de son époux Senji. Ce dernier se dressait athlétique, une nouvelle force émanant de cet homme qui était aux portes des Enfers il y a quelques heures à peine au vu de ses graves meurtrissures. Hiashi s'installa à la place réservée au chef de la famille lors des repas. Après avoir invité ses amis à prendre place auprès de lui, il s'adressa à sa maisonnée, debout devant tous.

 **"- Chère famille, je me dois de vous rassurer. Vous ne vivez pas un mirage ou le dieu Lee n'est pas entrain de nous faire subir une de ses facéties dont il a le secret. Nos blessés sont, comme vous pouvez le voir, des miraculés. Les Dieux ont béni notre demeure de leur présence la nuit dernière. Ils ont usé de leurs privilèges pour soigner mon fils Neji, le jeune Itachi Uchiwa et le seigneur Senji Inuzuka.**

 **\- Comme tous les Hyuga, j'ai une grande confiance dans la puissance de nos divinités. Je suis heureux du retour en bonne santé de nos rescapés,** intervint un des anciens. **Cependant, en êtes-vous surs ? N'était-ce pas des esprits malins qui nous jouent un mauvais tour, reprenant leurs vies quand ils seront las de s'amuser de nos espérances ?**

 **\- Je reconnais bien là votre pragmatisme, mon cher oncle, malgré votre foi,** lui répondit Hiashi. **C'est pour cette raison que j'ai fait venir du temple de Jiraya une Sibylle. Je vais donc lui laisser la parole.**

L'assemblée se tourna donc vers la porte qui s'ouvrit laissant passer la devineresse, une toge sur les épaules s'étalant sur sa chevelure jusqu'à cacher son front. Elle s'avança devant la populace de la villa et entreprit de raconter sa possession par la déesse Tsunade d'un ton impérial et appuyée par le témoignage des médecins qui l'avaient suivie. Tous retenaient leur souffle quand d'un geste solennel, elle découvrit le haut de son visage. Au milieu de son front, un losange rouge-violacé apparut.

 **"- Je vous affirme haut et fort que les Dieux ont apposé leurs mains sur ces seigneurs. Après avoir eu l'honneur de lui servir de réceptacle, la souveraine de l'Olympe m'a marquée de son empreinte, prouvant ainsi mes dires. Soyez digne de la responsabilité qui est maintenant la vôtre. Honorez les Dieux de leurs bienfaits."**

Toute l'assemblée promit qu'il en serait ainsi, raffermissant leur foi. Chaque personne se sentait fier d'appartenir à une famille protégée par les Dieux. A la demande de Hiashi, Fugaku et Senji, la Sibylle avait accepté de garder secret la présence des marques, ne désirant ne pas divulguer cette information pour l'instant à trop de monde. D'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas son rôle, tenir cacher la volonté des divinités jusqu'au moment opportun, leur avait-elle affirmé à son réveil. L'Uchiwa et l'Inuzuka, bien qu'ils fussent félicités d'avoir été ainsi gratifiés, ne purent s'empêcher de penser qu'ils devront faire de même dans leur propre maison. Ils profitèrent de l'invitation d'Hitomi à la devineresse à partager leur repas pour lui quémander une faveur : venir également devant leurs gens pour confirmer tout ceci. La Sibylle refusa la proposition de son hôtesse tout en rassurant les deux hommes. Elle sera là dès qu'ils en feront la demande. C'est là-dessus, escortée par un esclave, qu'elle reprit le chemin du temple de Jiraya après avoir de nouveau dissimulé le losange sur son front.

Hiashi réclama le silence et claquant des mains, fit signe aux esclaves d'apporter le prantium. Certains convives s'installèrent sur les banquettes en position semi-assisse. D'autres préférèrent rester debout. Les serviteurs leur servirent du fromage, des fruits, un peu de légumes, une bouillie ( _pecumia_ ), du pain trempé dans du vin et comme boisson, de l'eau ou du vin allongé. Les Hyuga et leurs invités consommèrent également des plats chauds, constitués des restes de la veille. Durant ce frugal repas, généralement servi vers midi en temps normal, les anciens et les membres du conseil discutèrent avec les trois chefs de famille de cette bénédiction et du déroulement des prochaines semaines.

Tous se mirent d'accord sur le fait qu'il fallait organiser des jeux pour honorer et remercier les Dieux. Cependant, le Cirque coûtait cher. Hiashi leur informa de son désir d'organiser une réunion avec leurs principaux alliés pour le lendemain. Il proposa alors de les informer de ce projet afin d'obtenir leur aide pour son financement. Ainsi, ils pourront également bénéficier de l'aura que cela allait surement engendrer dans leurs affaires et ainsi renforcer leurs liens. Fugaku et Senji l'appuyèrent dans ce sens. Ils eurent même l'idée d'impliquer certains sénateurs de leurs amis afin de montrer à leurs ennemis leur nouvelle influence et leur puissance. Alors que leur petit conseil se mettait d'accord, les femmes félicitèrent Hitomi et ses compagnes de leur nouvelle félicité mais surtout d'avoir retrouvé leur enfant et mari en bonne santé. Toutes les trois les remercièrent en jetant un coup d'oeil à leur progéniture.

Itachi et Neji s'étaient installés l'un à côté de l'autre alors qu'Hana, rougissante et osant participer à leur discussion, était près de la banquette du jeune Uchiwa. Hinata, heureuse de retrouver celui qu'elle considère comme un grand frère, refusait de le laisser seul et ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Elle donnait l'impression d'avoir peur de le voir s'évaporer si elle le quittait une seule seconde des yeux. D'ailleurs, ce fut très difficile de l'amener à la sieste. Sa mère dût élever quelque peu la voix pour se faire obéir. Quand sa cousine se résigna à suivre sa nourrice, Neji souffla de soulagement. Il était très mal à l'aise avec elle, ne savant toujours pas comment réagir avec elle. Il était partagé entre son désir de suivre les conseils de son père adoptif sur la protection qu'un chef doit exercer sur sa famille proche et le sentiment de trahir sa mère en s'attachant à sa tante et à sa cousine. Son attitude eut le don de faire rire Itachi, fait des plus rares mais son ami pouvait se vanter de réussir cet exploit et cela involontairement. C'est gêné que Neji termina son repas.

L'après-midi se déroula tranquillement pour toute la famille Hyuga et leurs invités. Les Uchiwa et les Inuzuka avaient décidé de rester avec leurs hôtes pour que Fugaku et Senji puissent aider Hiashi à préparer la réunion du lendemain. Beaucoup de missives devaient être envoyées et les détails peaufinés. Ils parlèrent également des jeux du Cirque à planifier. N'étant que tous les trois, ils ne dressèrent que les grandes lignes en attendant de prendre les décisions finales avec les autres familles. Les garçons avaient reçu l'ordre de se reposer mais se sentant en pleine forme, ils avaient protesté. Cédant, leurs parents leur avaient autorisés à pratiquer quelques passes au gladius (glaive en bois) sous la surveillance du maître d'armes et de leurs mères. Ces dernières continuèrent leur tissage dans un salon dont la porte fenêtre donnait sur le terrain d'entraînement. Elles l'avaient maintenue ouverte pour avoir un oeil sur leur guerrier en herbe. Au côté de Tsume, Hana étaient avec elle, perfectionnant l'art de la broderie, regardant furtivement et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher Itachi, torse nu, un bandage autour des flans pour cacher la marque divine.

En Olympe, la fin de journée s'approchait à grand pas. Kakashi venait de partir en compagnie de Tenten afin d'accomplir leur principale mission. Le premier monta sur son char de feu pour aller coucher le soleil alors que la protectrice de la lune se préparait également à lever l'astre de la nuit. La petite famille de Naruto ne tarda pas à reprendre le chemin de leur palais. Kushina ne cessait de jeter des regards à Minato qui semblait depuis son retour de chez les Mortels songeur, voir préoccupé. Etait-ce le futur récit de ses fils sur leur agissement qui le plongeait ainsi dans ses pensées ou était-ce autre chose ? Elle espérait en connaître bientôt la raison. Pour l'heure, elle se promit de lui faire oublier ses idées noires et elle connaissait un très bon moyen pour ça.

Jiraya surprit Tsunade quand il se proposa à la raccompagner chez eux au lieu de profiter de la proposition de Gaï, Lee et Kiba d'aller s'enivrer avec quelques Nymphes et Naïades. Son époux se rappelait-il enfin qu'il avait une femme aimante qui n'attendait que lui ? Les souverains des Mers et des Océans ainsi que ceux des Enfers rentrèrent chez eux. Enfin, le premier couple partit en leur palais sous-marin. le second rejoignit celui qu'Ino habitait lors de son passage au Mont Olympe. Kankuro et Ayame prirent également congé après avoir salué les nouveaux mariés. Après le départ du dernier de leurs invités et se trouvant dans leur chambre, Gaara, désireux de tenir sa promesse, captura son épouse entre ses bras, son dos contre son torse. Il lui murmura à l'oreille.

 **"- Enfin seuls. J'ai attendu de te tenir ainsi dans mes bras toute la journée.**

 **\- Gaara,..., moi aussi.**

Le Dieu des Vents lui déposa de doux baisers dans le cou. Elle pencha alors la tête un peu sur le côté tout en la posant sur son épaule pour lui y faciliter l'accès. Matsuri sentit une main s'insinuer dans sa tunique et lui saisir doucement un sein qu'elle commença à caresser. Elle entrouvrit la bouche alors que de faibles gémissements en sortirent. Ceux-ci s'intensifièrent quand l'autre main de son époux remonta le bas de son vêtement pour toucher la peau de sa cuisse. Soudain, des doigts s'approchèrent de son intimité, l'effleurant. Surprise et se rappelant son agression, elle posa sa propre main dessus pour les écarter d'elle.

 **"- Matsuri,** susurra Gaara, **je t'aime, N'aie pas peur. C'est moi, rien que moi.**

A ces paroles rassurantes, la déesse de la Vertu lâcha sa prise et le laissa atteindre ses lèvres intimes pour enfin sentir un de ses appendices lui caresser l'intimité. Son souffle s'accéléra alors qu'il continuait à lui torturer la poitrine. Elle se frotta instinctivement contre lui et se rendit compte de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui. Gaara était excité et la désirait. Rassemblant tout son courage, elle posa sa main sur son vit dressé et lui fit subir le même traitement à travers ses vêtements. Elle l'entendit alors grogner de plaisir à cette sensation. Encouragée par ce que ses oreilles percevaient, elle intensifia son geste.

 **\- J'ai tellement envie de toi, ma déesse,** gémit-il en insinuant ses doigts en elle alors que le frottement de sa paume stimulait son bouton de plaisir.

A cette nouvelle torture, Matsuri ne résista pas longtemps et sentit pour la première fois de sa vie un noeud se former dans son bas-ventre qui grandissait encore et encore avant d'exploser, l'inondant de jouissance. C'est le souffle court qu'elle l'entendit.

 **\- Je suis heureux. Je t'ai offert ton premier orgasme...Mais je désire plus."**

Gaara la retourna vers lui et lui captura les lèvres doucement tout d'abord avant de rendre le baiser de plus en plus langoureux, de plus en plus passionné. Il la déshabilla avant de se défaire de ses propres vêtements. La portant, il la conduit jusqu'au lit pour l'y allonger. Alors qui montait lui-même sur le matelas, s'installant entre ses cuisses, le dieu des Vents la sentit se tendre.

 **"- Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

 **\- C'est que... j'ai un peu... peur...**

 **\- Peur ?** S'étonna-t-il. **Pourtant, tu n'es plus vierge.**

 **\- Je sais mais... cela a été si... brutal hier... que j'appréhende... de nouveau la douleur",** confessa son amante, les larmes aux yeux d'éprouver cela.

A cet aveu, le coeur de Gaara se brisa de tristesse. Il avait bien vu qu'il avait été trop prompt la veille, mais il n'avait pas réalisé que c'était à ce point. Désirant se faire pardonner, il l'embrassa de nouveau pour essayer de la détendre tout en reprenant ses caresses.

 **"- Pardonne-moi. C'est ma faute... J'ai tant voulu respecter ta fonction de déesse de la Vertu et ton souhait que l'attente m'a rendue trop impatient. Je n'ai pas réussi à me retenir hier... Je te promets d'y aller plus doucement"** , lui affirma son époux en parsemant tout son corps de baiser avant d'arriver devant son jardin secret qu'il suçota.

Cette nouvelle sensation fit perdre la tête à Matsuri, rassurée par cette promesse et confiante. Elle ressentit de plus en plus le désir de l'avoir en elle. Elle souffla dans un gémissement.

 **"- Gaara,..., Viens."**

Son amant ne se fit pas prier et c'est en la regardant dans les yeux, qu'il la posséda de nouveau. Comme promis, il s'avança doucement pour ensuite commencer ses mouvements lentement pour ne pas la brusquer. Un besoin impérieux s'apparat de son épouse qui accéléra d'elle-même ses hanches lui donnant le signal de se laisser aller à ses envies. Ce que le couple ne savait pas, c'est que des Nymphes, voulant savoir ce qu'avait cette nouvelle mariée de plus qu'elles, se trouvaient en dessous de leur fenêtre. Elles entendaient les gémissements des deux amants quand soudain, un immense cri les fit sursauter, suivi par le prénom de Matsuri prononcé dans un son roque de plaisir. Les espionnes partirent en grommelant dans leur barbe en pensant que jamais leur ex amant les avait amenées à une telle jouissance en les faisant hurler ainsi.

Ce ne fut pas le seul couple à goûter à une nuit d'ivresse. Au sein du palais des Plaisirs de Kushina, celle-ci se déhanchait au-dessus de Minato, en sueur et se cambrant sous l'expression de leur amour. Saï disait au revoir à Ino d'une manière des plus sensuels avant son départ le lendemain pour les Enfers. Suigetsu faisait vivre de nouveau à Karin l'expérience de l'amour au grès des vagues. Shikamaru attaché sur un fauteuil subissait avec plaisir les fantasmes de Temari. Tous les couples s'endormirent heureux après leur ébat dans les bras de leur conjoint. Tous ?! Non. Une déesse se laissa aller au sommeil, une larme coulant sur sa joue, son espérance de se voir combler à nouveau anéantie encore une fois. La colère et les doutes avaient envahi le coeur d'un dieu, lui parasitant l'esprit, incapable de penser à honorer celle qui dormait à son côté.

Le lendemain, comme tous les matins, un dieu des Arts mais également gardien de l'astre solaire grommela en se levant de son lit. Lui qui adoraient les grasses matinées, il était condamné à immerger de sa nuit avant tout le monde et même la faune et la flore pour monter son char. Il était de son devoir de tirer tout l'univers de son sommeil en élevant le soleil dans le ciel. Alors que ses chevaux l'amenaient vers les nuages, Kakashi aperçut Tsunade sur une terrasse de son palais. Il fronça les sourcils. C'était assez rare. Le couple souverain de l'Olympe n'était pas connu pour être des lève-tôt. Il devait surement y avoir un problème. Le conducteur à la grise chevelure aimait bien l'épouse de Jiraya qui était pour lui comme une tante et avait aidé sa mère à l'élever dès le jour où elle accepta leur existence à sa soeur et à lui. Ne pouvant pas s'y pencher plus avant, il continua son ascension.

Un rayon de soleil naissant alla taquiner le visage de Jiraya qui se réveilla. Il avait cauchemardé toute la nuit en rêvant de Tsunade au bras d'un autre ou le quittant sans explication. Désirant serrer son épouse contre lui pour lui souhaiter le bonjour et se réconforter, il tendit le bras mais y rencontra le vide. Etonné, il tourna son visage vers la place où il aurait dû pouvoir la voir. Elle n'était plus là. Intrigué mais surtout quelque peu paniqué de voir ses songes se réaliser, le dieu des Dieux s'asseya et scruta la pièce sous toutes les coutures. Il observa les mouvements d'un grand rideau au vent, prouvant que la porte fenêtre se trouvant derrière était ouverte. Il se leva et s'y dirigea. Se faisant, il aperçut la silhouette de sa légitime femme apparaître à travers le tissu mouvant à son grand soulagement. Elle était là.

Sa déesse était debout, regardant le ciel, enroulée dans un grand châle pour se protéger de la fraîcheur de l'aurore. Elle était tellement belle dans les couleurs du soleil levant pensa-t-il avant de se renfrogner. Jiraya la trouvait sublime et se gratifiait d'avoir une telle épouse, aimante à sa façon, fidèle et loyale. Malgré cela, il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de la tromper sans en connaître réellement les raisons. Il souffla en se disant que toute manière, elle était au courant bien avant leur mariage de sa tendance à être volage. Si elle avait accepté de l'épouser, c'est qu'elle avait aussi accepté cette part de lui. De toute façon, malgré ses colères légendaires, elle ne l'avait jamais quitté. Alors, pourquoi le ferait-elle maintenant ? C'est sur cette réflexion rassurante qu'il s'avança vers elle.

Ignorant les pensées de son divin époux, Tsunade avait vu Kakashi lever le soleil et le suivait du regard mais ses yeux étaient nostalgiques et n'exprimaient que tristesse. Elle savait qu'une assemblée allait avoir lieu dans la matinée et elle allait devoir donner le change et ne rien laisser paraître. Elle aurait tant voulu exprimer sa détresse comme les autres déesses mais en tant que souveraine, elle devait se montrer forte. En temps de déprime, la mère de Minato et Kankuro aimait regarder la nuit faire place au jour et observer la vie s'éveiller sous la chaleur naissante du soleil. A ce moment-là, elle laissait toutes ses peines s'exprimer et accompagner la lune dans son retrait du ciel. Ce matin ne faisait pas exception et avait eu tendance à se répéter en ce moment, face au bonheur de ses enfants et des autres couples. Elle n'était pas jalouse mais heureuse pour eux. Cependant, Tsunade aurait tant voulu connaître une telle félicité dans son mariage.

Les débuts de son union avaient été merveilleux. Il faut avouer qu'elle avait tellement attendu que son mari la remarque enfin et lui prouve ses sentiments. Malheureusement, cela avait commencé à se détériorer un petit peu avant sa deuxième grossesse et la reprise des aventures extra-conjugales de Jiraya. Elle avait vraiment cru qu'il avait changé pour elle mais ce ne fut pas le cas, enfonçant dans son coeur un poignard au fil des siècles. La naissance de Naruto avait ravivé quelque peu la flamme de son espoir de n'être que l'unique femme de ses pensées et de son coeur. L'aura dégagée par le dieu de l'Amour avait eu pour effet de révéler à tous les sentiments profonds pour la personne désirée et pour Jiraya, ce fut pour elle. Il était alors resté quelques temps fidèle mais avait repris sa vieille habitude au bout de quelques siècles, pour son plus grand malheur.

Alors qu'une larme allait couler, deux bras se posèrent de part et d'autre de ses épaules. Sachant pertinemment que c'était surement son infidèle époux, Tsunade retint ses sanglots et reprit une expression neutre en l'entendant la saluer.

 **"- Bonjour, mon petit paon. As-tu bien dormi ?**

 **\- Bonjour, Jiraya... Ma nuit fut courte. Tu ronfles vraiment trop fort,"** lui répondit-elle d'un ton sans aucune chaleur, le surprenant.

La déesse se dégagea de son emprise sans lui offrir un seul petit baiser, contrairement à son habitude. Elle passa à côté de lui sans lui accorder un seul regard et se dirigea de nouveau vers l'intérieur quand elle fut stoppée par le dieu des Dieux, lui saisissant le bras.

 **"- Que se passe-t-il, Tsunade ? Depuis le mariage de Gaara, j'ai l'impression que tu me fuis.**

 **\- ... Je ne te fuis pas, Jiraya,** mentit-elle. **Je suis juste entrain de me préparer et me concentrer pour l'assemblée des Dieux que tu as convoqué. Je dois être irréprochable.**

 **\- Ne te mets pas autant de pressions. Tu seras parfaite, comme d'habitude,** sourit son mari, essayant de la rassurer même s'il n'était pas vraiment convaincue par cette excuse.

 **\- Si tu le dis...,** souffla Tsunade. **J'aimerai maintenant que tu me lâches, s'il te plaît."**

A cette requête, Jiraya baissa les yeux et vit qu'effectivement, il tenait toujours le bras de son épouse. Il desserra ses doigts qui le laissa filer. Alors qu'il était encore sur la terrasse et elle dans la chambre, dos à dos, le doute l'assaillit et désirant en être sur, il reprit la parole.

 **"- Cette assemblée, est-elle vraiment tout ce qui te préoccupe ? Je reconnais que je t'ai négligée ces dernier temps, mais je vais me rattraper. D'ailleurs, je suis resté avec toi hier soir .**

 **\- ... Il ne fallait pas te sentir obliger de m'accompagner si ton envie était de te "divertir" avec... avec... enfin tu m'as surement comprise,** répliqua Tsunade, en serrant les poids de frustration.

 **\- Non, pas du tout,** s'empressa de la contredire Jiraya en se retournant vers elle et tombant sur la vision de son dos. **Je désirai vraiment être avec toi et ne pas te laisser seule.**

 **\- Si c'est cela, alors tant mieux et je t'en remercie,"** se résigna à affirmer son épouse.

Content de cette réponse, le dieu des Dieux s'avança à pas de loup afin de la surprendre et de lui voler un baiser mais un murmure s'échappant des lèvres désirées l'arrêta dans son entreprise. En effet, ne sachant pas qu'il s'approchait d'elle, étant toujours dans la même position, elle affirma dans un souffle pensant ne pas être entendue.

 **"- Je ne peux pas le croire, malheureusement. Si c'était vraiment son désir d'être auprès de moi, alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir touchée ?**

 **\- Tsunade...** l'entendit-elle alors, d'un ton blessé par la tristesse qui avait transpiré dans ces paroles.

A cette voix, la concernée refit face à son mari et le vit à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle se maudit de ne pas avoir fait attention et compris bien vite que sa phrase avait été espionnée.

 **\- Tsunade, je... je suis désolé mais je n'avais pas la tête à ça, et...** essaya-t-il de se justifier avant d'être interrompu avec force.

 **\- Pas la tête à ça... Pas la tête à ça... Cela fait des siècles que tu n'as pas la tête à ça,... pas avec moi en tout cas ,** s'énerva-t-elle en le dévisageant avec colère et déception. **Que je sache, tes maîtresses ne se plaignent pas de ton manque d'assiduité dans ce domaine alors que... alors que moi je me languis en t'attendant et en m'endormant dans des draps froids... Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que j'ai enduré pour toi et ma souffrance quand je surprends les Nymphes ou les mortelles se vanter de tes charmantes visites ?**

 **\- Tsunade...**

 **\- Hier soir, j'ai patienté que tu viennes vers moi. J'ai voulu te donner une chance de me montrer que tu ne m'avais pas oubliée, que je comptais encore pour toi... Cependant, tu ne l'as pas fait... J'ai même essayé de t'intéresser à mes désirs mais sans succès.**

 **\- Je... J'ai bien vu que faire l'amour avait été ton souhait quand tu t'es mise à te coller à moi hier soir, mais...**

 **\- Rassure-toi, j'ai compris quand tu m'as repoussée. Je ne suis plus désirable à tes yeux... De toute façon, je me suis faite une raison et cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant. J'ai heureusement d'autres sujets de réjouissance et je vais me concentrer dessus pour essayer de panser mes blessures,"** finit Tsunade, la voix de plus en plus faible, la colère submergée par la détresse, sans le laisser continuer.

Sans lui laisser le temps de lui donner une réponse ou d'avoir une quelconque réaction, la souveraine de l'Olympe sortit en prenant quelques affaires afin de se diriger vers ses thermes privées. Elle avait besoin de se détendre et de se préparer pour l'assemblée et elle voulait le faire seule. Son coeur était meurtri mais elle se refusait de le montrer aux autres divinités. Il fallait absolument qu'elle retrouve son calme.

Pendant ce temps, le poing de Jiraya se planta violemment contre le mur de la chambre. Quand il le retira, la reconstruction des dégâts débuta sous les yeux du dieu des Dieux qui observait le phénomène sans vraiment le regarder. Il était furieux tout comme la veille. Il se mit alors à réfléchir. Non, Tsunade avait tord. Il la désire autant qu'avant mais il avait été en colère hier soir et ses doutes sur un éventuel amant l'avaient complètement bloqué. Cela avait été une erreur de sa part. Il aurait dû attendre de mener son enquête avant de se laisser influencer ainsi. Maintenant, sa déesse croyait que son désir pour elle était inexistant et qu'il préférait aller voir d'autres femmes. D'un côté, elle n'avait pas tord, il avait du mal à résister aux charmes féminins surtout quand ceux-ci se pavanaient devant lui. Cependant, les autres femmes n'arrivaient pas aux chevilles de son épouse. Alors pourquoi ?

Soudain, Jiraya repensa à sa dernière phrase : "J'ai heureusement d'autres sujets de réjouissance". Que voulait dire Tsunade ? L'amant n'était peut-être pas un fantasme de son esprit jaloux. Ou bien, envisageait-elle d'en avoir un ? A cette idée, de la foudre se fit voir au fond de ses prunelles. Il ne le permettrait pas. Son aimée désirait qu'il lui prouve son envie d'elle. Elle allait être comblée. Il lui fera l'amour comme un fou et pas plus tard que ce soir, lui faisant oublier son projet d'être à un autre que lui. Elle voulait qu'il arrête d'avoir des maîtresses pour se consacrer à elle. Il s'efforcera de le faire en repoussant toutes les avances, enfin s'il y arrivait. Maintenant, il fallait que le dieu des Dieux puisse la convaincre de lui laisser une autre chance. Cela n'allait pas être une mince à faire, vu qu'elle n'a plus confiance en lui. Fort de ces nouvelles résolutions, Jiraya partit se préparer pour l'assemblée des Dieux.

Pendant ce temps, sur la terre des Mortels, une villa romaine était en effervescence. Tous ses habitants s'étaient levés à l'aube afin de préparer la réunion des chefs des familles les plus importantes de Rome que leur maître avait convié. Ce dernier et son épouse donnaient des ordres et ne s'arrêtaient pas de contrôler que tout soit en exécuter. Hiashi s'occupait de tout faire préparer pour ses amis au niveau administratif mais surtout d'organiser la sécurité. Il voulait absolument que leur assemblée soit tenue secrète le plus possible. Il avait confiance dans ses esclaves mais leurs ennemis pourraient faire espionner leur conversation. Il valait mieux être prudent. Hitomi prévoyait tout ce dont les hommes et leurs épouses auraient besoin pour se sentir bien en leur demeure. Quand tout fut prêt, elle se consacra à ses invités qui venaient de se lever et de ses enfants.

A l'heure souhaitée, un coup à la porte se fit entendre. Les premiers convives venaient d'arriver. Prévenus par un esclave, les maîtres de maison s'installèrent dans le salon le plus reculé de la villa en compagnie des Uchiwa et des Inuzuka et attendirent debout l'entrée des nouveaux arrivants. C'est ainsi que les Senju, les Yamanaka, les Nara, les Sarutobi, les Aburame et les Akimichi débouchèrent les uns après les autres et les saluèrent. Kurenaï, qui avait accompagné Asuma et Hiruzen, serra Hitomi, Tsume et Mikoto dans ses bras, heureuse de les revoir. Elle eut un sursaut de surprise quand elle vit Senji, Itachi et Neji en si bonne santé, qu'elle se jeta sur les jeunes adolescents pour les embrasser sur les deux joues. Elle resta cependant pudique en face du mari de son amie, ne voulant pas réveiller une quelconque jalousie de sa part. Presque tous eurent la même réaction que l'épouse d'Asuma, à part bien sûr l'embrassade. Cependant, tous attendirent que Hiashi leur donne des explications avant de poser des questions.

Alors que les chefs de famille et leurs épouses s'installaient sur les fauteuils prévus à leur venue, d'autres personnes se rassemblaient dans une grande salle du palais de Jiraya. Celle-ci était recouverte de marbre blanc. Deux grands trônes du même matériaux s'élevaient contre un des quatre murs. De chaque côté de celui-ci, deux sièges royaux moins imposants se dressaient. Une lourde porte de marbre vert leur faisait face. De part et d'autre de la pièce, des bancs de la même pierre immaculée n'attendaient plus que les convoqués. Soudain, les lourds battants grincèrent dans un bruit sourd pour laisser le passage à des Dieux et des Déesses en pleine discussion sur les raisons de leur convocation. Même, Saï a dû reporter son départ pour les Enfers. La seule différence était qu'il se doutait du pourquoi de sa présence et celle de son épouse, à l'instar de Naruto, Sasuke, leurs parents et Tenten. Ino était à son bras et était apprêtée comme son statut de souveraine du monde infernal l'exigeait. Elle resplendissait dans ses bijoux royaux à tel point que certaines Nymphes la jalousaient et regrettaient de ne pas avoir donné une chance au dieu des Enfers.

D'autres enviaient également Karin qui avait également revêtue les attributs de sa royauté en coraux précieux. Suigetsu, son trident à son poing, se pavanait d'avoir une si belle créature à son côté. Quand Kushina fit son entrée, tous comprirent pourquoi elle était la déesse de la Beauté et des Plaisirs. Toutes les jalouses lui jetèrent des yeux revolvers alors que certains hommes bavaient devant sa beauté et regrettaient de plus pouvoir bénéficier de ses charmes. Ils prirent d'ailleurs peur quand ils virent Minato lui tendant son bras dans sa tenue de combat flamboyante et son glaive à son côté. Personne n'avait envie de défier le fils de Jiraya en osant poser des yeux envieux et luxurieux sur son épouse. A la suite de ce couple, suivirent leurs fils, leurs carquois de cuir et leurs arcs dans le dos et aussi richement vêtus qu'exigeait leur position de petit-fils du couple souverain de l'Olympe. D'ailleurs, certaines Nymphes attendaient avec impatience ce que ces beaux jeunes garçons allaient devenir en grandissant. Cela avait l'air assez prometteur et une union avec un d'entre eux, quand ils seront adultes, les ferait rentrer dans la famille divine la plus puissante.

Gaara et Matsuri, accompagnés par Kankuro et Ayame, entrèrent à leur tour. Les deux dieux montraient dans leur habit leur fonction et portaient leurs attributs. Ainsi, celui des Forges avait dans sa main un marteau d'or et d'argent finement sculpté. Celui des Vents portait dans son dos une outre avec lequel il contrôlait ces derniers. Il avait le pouvoir de les calmer ou de les déchaîner grâce à elle, les capturant parfois à l'intérieur. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient très impressionnées par tout ce qu'elles voyaient et s'interrogeaient sur le bien fondé de leur présence en ce lieu. Leurs conjoints durent les rassurer sur ce point et souriaient de leur attitude humble. Tous rigolèrent quelque peu quand, comme à son habitude, Gaï ne put freiner sa course avant de s'écraser contre une colonne sous le regard désespéré de Lee et d'indifférence de Kakashi. Ce dernier avait l'air à moitié endormi dans ses habits de feu alors que sa soeur, en tenue de chasse et un croissant de lune enquise de diadème, respirait la joie de vivre. La divinité solaire se demandait tout le temps comment Tenten arrivait à trouver toute cette énergie malgré sa fonction de protectrice de la lune et ses horaires impossibles, en plus de ses courses dans les bois.

Soudain, le son d'un cor se fit entendre. Toutes les divinités se mirent en place devant les bancs alors que Temari traînait derrière elle Shikamaru, fatigué du sport en chambre qu'ils avaient pratiqué la nuit dernière. Tous étaient maintenant debout dans l'attente de dieu des Dieux et de son aimée, alors que Saï et Suigetsu, en tant que dieux souverains, étaient installés sur les deux sièges royaux en marbre, leur épouse respective à leur côté. La porte s'ouvrit une dernière fois laissant apparaître Tsunade se tenant au bras de Jiraya, habillée et coiffée royalement. Son attitude n'exprimait que noblesse et dignité. Tous reconnurent qu'enfin, le dieu des Dieux avait choisi une épouse la plus à même à remplir la fonction de reine des Dieux. Quand à lui, les convoqués ne purent contester sa haute position dans leur communauté. En lui transpirait toute la puissance de l'Olympe et sa supériorité sur eux. Seul Minato pouvait se vanter de pouvoir tenir tête à son père lors de duels, tout comme Saï et Suigetsu. Arrivant devant le trône le plus imposant, Jiraya invita son épouse à prendre place. Tsunade s'y installa faisant signe à l'assemblée des Dieux de s'asseoir. Le dieu des Dieux resta debout et fit face aux divinités.

 **"- Dieux et déesses, je vous ai convoqués car des mortels ont bénéficié de l'intervention de mon épouse, de Shizune et de Kushina. Elles les ont marqués pour prouver leur bienfait. De plus, j'ai reçu hier une requête de Thanatos, ici présent."**

Ce dernier sortit de derrière une colonne. Il s'y était réfugié pour éviter de croiser son seigneur en espérant que Jiraya ne fasse pas appel à lui. Entendant ce nom être mentionné et son apparition, l'atmosphère se chargea de noirceur. Une voix coléreuse s'éleva dans la pièce, provenant d'un des dieux souverains.

 **"- Quoi ! Comment as-tu osé, félon ?**

 **\- Dieu Saï, veuillez me pardonner mais...**

Alors qu'il tentait de se justifier, le dieu de la Mort se sentit projeter à genoux sur le sol, écraser par une gravité immense.

 **\- On m'a fait du... tord. J'étais... en droit de demander... réparation,** réussit-il à prononcer malgré la forte pression sur ses épaules.

 **\- Ah oui !** S'avança Saï le menaçant sous le regard non compatissant d'Ino envers Thanatos. **Et tu t'es empressé de le faire auprès de mon frère, passant au-dessus de mon autorité ! Tu appartiens au monde des Enfers et non à celui de l'Olympe.**

 **\- Saï, calme-toi,** lui pria Jiraya. **Thanatos est en tord, cela ne fait aucun doute à ce sujet. J'aimerai que tu ne le châties pas tout de suite. Attends la fin de cette assemblée car je veux avoir des explications.**

 **-... Bien. Je me plie à ta volonté, mon frère,** consentit l'époux de la déesse du Printemps. **Quand à toi, mon cher Thanatos, tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Je peux me montrer très, très rancunier."**

A ces paroles, la Mort regretta de n'être pas resté chez lui le jour il avait décidé d'aller voir Jiraya. Il vit Saï retourner à son trône alors qu'Ino lui posait une main sur son bras en signe de soutien. Si sa suzeraine s'y mettait, Thanatos pouvait vraiment craindre la vengeance du dieu des Enfers.

Alors que le vassal de ce dernier tremblait à cause de l'incertitude de son sort, des mortels attendaient que Hiashi prenne la parole pour leur apporter des explications aux miracles dont ils étaient témoins. Voyant tous ses visages interrogatifs et torturés par l'attente, le chef Hyuga leur narra les événements qui suivirent leur départ et la visite divine dont leurs amis avaient été gratifiés. Tous en furent étonnés et heureux de l'honneur fait et dont d'une certaine manière ils pourront bénéficier dans leur affaire en tant qu'alliés. Cependant, Hiashi ne leur parla pas tout de suite des marques laissées par les Dieux. Cette information était trop importante et risquait de détourner les pensées du but premier de cette réunion.

 **"- Comme vous le savez, mes amis, la chasse s'est terminée dans le sang et durant laquelle mon fils, celui de Fugaku et Senji ont vu leur vie mise en danger par un sanglier et un ours. Nous ne connaissons pas les circonstances de ces attaques mais comme vous, je pense que quelque chose pose question.**

 **\- En effet,** intervint Nara. **J'ai vérifié la provenance du plantigrade. Cette race vit normalement dans les montagnes des Abruzzes et certainement pas dans la zone de notre chasse.**

 **\- Vous suggérez donc que nos soupçons comme quoi quelqu'un aurait introduit cet animal là-bas peut être véridique,** renchérit Fugaku.

 **\- J'irai même plus loin,** étonna le chef Nara, ses camarades pendus à ses lèvres. **J'ai demandé à mes gens de me ramener le corps du sanglier tué au pied d'Itachi. Quand je l'ai vu, cela a renforcé mon idée de l'intervention d'une tiers personne. Je n'ais jamais vu un animal d'une telle taille. Je pense qu'Itachi a fait face à un lointain descendant du sanglier d'Erymanthe, capturé dans les temps anciens par Hercule."**

A cette affirmation, un silence se fit. Mikoto se blottit contre son mari, une main devant sa bouche, les larmes aux yeux à l'idée que son fils est dû faire face à un tel monstre. Le sanglier d'Erymanthe était une bête d'une taille démesurée et ravageait les contrées qu'il visitait allant parfois jusqu'à se nourrir de chair humaine. Le demi-dieu avait eu comme tâche lors de ses douze travaux de ramener à son cousin cet animal. Capturer vivante une bête aussi grosse et aussi sauvage, était une tâche d'une difficulté peu commune qui demandait autant de force que de ruse. Il réussit à la faire sortir du fourré où elle s'était cachée en poussant des cris puissants, pour la conduire vers un trou profond rempli de neige fraîche. L'animal s'épuisa à vouloir sortir de ce trou et Hercule en profita pour l'immobiliser avec son filet et l'attacher avec des chaînes. Puis comme il avait été convenu, il l'emporta vivant sur son dos jusqu'à Mycènes mais il eut du mal à trouver Eurysthée qui, de peur, s'était dissimulé dans sa jarre de bronze. Le sanglier fut ensuite sacrifié au dieu Kakashi et ses défenses en ornèrent le temple.

 **"- Comme vous le savez, le sanglier d'Erymanthe vivait en Arcadie, contrée grecque. Aucuns de ses descendants n'auraient pu se trouver dans nos forêts sans une aide humaine** , reprit Shikaku.

 **\- Mais qui aurait pu faire cela ? Et qui était la cible ? Etait-ce tout notre groupe ou juste contre une personne ?** Demanda Fugaku, furieux de savoir que son fils a subi une tentative d'assassinat camouflé en accident de chasse.

 **\- De cela, je l'ignore,** répondit le Nara. **Cependant, avec l'appui des Yamanaka et des Akimichi, nous avons entrepris une enquête avec l'aide de nos espions. Il est pour le moment trop tôt pour avoir des résultats.**

 **\- J'aimerai vous proposer mon assistance** , intervint le chef Aburame. **Comme vous le savez, notre famille a une certaine influence dans le commerce des animaux rares que ce soit pour les particuliers ou pour le Cirque. Je connais donc énormément de monde dont certains fournisseurs. Si une transaction a eu lieu pour un tel animal, je le saurai.**

 **\- Je vais également vous mettre à votre disposition les espions de notre famille et leur chien,** décida Senji. **Je veux arrêter les responsables de ma presque mort."**

Shikaku les gratifia tous d'un signe de tête leur montrant son accord. Il allait reprendre la parole quand il fut interrompu par le mouvement d'Itachi et de Neji. Ceux-ci se mirent devant le chef Inuzuka devant les yeux étonnés de l'assistance.

 **"- Je vais parler pour nous deux...** affirma le plus âgé des deux adolescents. **Seigneur Senji, nous n'avons pas encore eu l'opportunité de vous remercier. Vous vous êtes interposés entre les bêtes sauvages et nous, sauvant notre vie au détriment de la votre. Nous sommes vos débiteurs.**

 **\- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier,** leur répondit Senji. **C'était mon devoir de vous ramener à vos mères vivants. Je regrette juste de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt pour t'éviter tes blessures, Itachi et ta disparition, Neji.**

- **Mais que s'est-il donc passé durant cette journée ?** Quémanda impatiente Kurenaï. **Je suis totalement perdue et je pense que je ne suis pas la seule.**

 **\- C'est vrai et il est normal que vous vous posiez cette question,** s'exprima encore une fois l'époux de Tsume. **Vous méritez que nous nous relations les événements de cette chasse sanglante."**

Alors que toutes les épouses furent soudain toute ouïe et étaient suspendues aux lèvres de leurs époux, à l'Olympe, le dieu des Dieux reprenait le déroulement de l'assemblée divine.

 **"- Après cette interruption, revenons à notre sujet du jour. J'ai appris que Tenten, Sasuke et Naruto, après un passage sur la terre des Mortels, furent les instigateurs d'une grande requête qui eut pour conséquence l'intervention de nos trois déesses. Je veux que vous soyez les témoins de leur récit et d'en juger la pertinence ... Suigetsu... veux-tu bien le faire apparaître s'il te plaît ?"**

Le dieu des Mers et des Océans se leva, se plaça au centre de la pièce et frappa de son trident le sol. Celui-ci se fissura dans un tremblement. Une immense gerbe d'eau apparut et s'éleva dans la pièce jusqu'à toucher le plafond. Quand le liquide se dissipa alors que le sol reprenait son apparence normale, un immense miroir circulaire de sept mètres de diamètre se trouva face à Suigetsu. Sa surface transparente n'était pas en verre mais en eau. A sa vue, Naruto trembla. Il n'aima pas cet artefact. Ce dernier se plongeait dans le plus profond de l'âme pour découvrir toutes les vérités cachées. L'Eros espérait de toutes ses forces que Jiraya ne le force pas à le toucher. Il ne voulait pas que les autres divinités aient une image de son précieux secret. Minato sentit la réticence de son fils mais il avait confiance en son père. Il savait pertinemment que ce dernier n'exigerait rien de Naruto pour le préserver de LUI. Le dieu de la Guerre eut raison de se montrer confiant.

 **"- Tenten, tu es la plus âgée. De plus, tu avais la responsabilité de l'entraînement de Naruto et Sasuke, ce jour-là. C'est donc à toi de tout nous révéler. Avance-toi face au miroir de Vérité."**

La déesse de la Chasse, fière et altière, sortit de sa place et se plaça face à l'artefact. Elle leva la main, s'entailla la paume et la posa sur la surface à la fois douce et claire de l'artefact.


	30. Des affrontements sanglants

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Je voulais vous prévenir que vu ma rédaction et la vitesse de la trame, mon histoire frôlera sans doute les 100 chapitres. Ce sera peut-être moins, peut-être plus. J'ignore moi-même combien elle fera de chapitres. J'espère que cela ne vous découragera pas à continuer à la lire. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à raconter.

Quelques réponses aux commentaires :

Sans-dc : Je suis contente que mon histoire ait pu te faire du bien. J'espère que cela va mieux et que ce n'était rien de grave. Pour tes questions, pour le père de Sasuke, tu chauffes et tu sauras dans les prochains chapitres comment a été engendré Sasuke car il n'y aura aucune tromperie. Pour Sakura, elle sera encore en froid avec Naruto jusqu'à une colère de Jiraya et un acte de Naruto. Elle va un peu changer. Cependant, ce changement sera-t-il sincère ou juste un jeu ? Réponse dans mon histoire. Je compte bien l'utiliser pour le secret de Minato sur Naruto.

Steema : Oui, sakura va s'en mordre les doigts mais bien, bien plus tard. Pour Kaguya, elle aura un rôle dans mon histoire mais assez indirect. Pour Tsunade, sa relation avec Jiraya va évoluer mais pas forcément en bien.

En tout cas, je vous remercie à tous pour votre lecture et vos commentaires.

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pendant que Suigetsu faisait apparaître le miroir de Vérité, dans la villa des Hyuga, le chef de famille commençait son récit.

 **"- Comme vous le savez mesdames, nous nous étions tous réunis à l'aube pour partir à la chasse. Nous avons chevauchez pendant quelques lieux discourant entre nous chemin faisant. Les esclaves nous entouraient, tenant armes et chiens..."**

Senji, qui avait retenu son souffle un cours instant, le laissa discrètement filer. Il avait eu peur un instant que Hiashi raconta à l'assemblée le sujet de la discussion qu'ils avaient eu tout deux en compagnie de Fugaku. Il se souvenait parfaitement avoir ouvert son coeur à ses amis, se soulageant d'un lourd fardeau. L'Inuzuka se retint de baisser les yeux. Il se rappelait très bien leur avoir avoués à demi mots qu'il était prêt à succomber à la tentation d'en finir définitivement avec ses souffrances et que seul son devoir l'en empêchait encore. Il savait pertinemment que ses compagnons n'avaient pas été dupés par son sourire forcé. Senji jeta alors un regard à sa femme, assisse à côté de lui. Elle était concentrée sur Hiashi et buvait ses paroles. Se sentant observer, Tsume tourna son visage vers lui et fut intriguée par l'expression qui se peignait sur le visage de son époux. Le croyant soucieux de la voir entendre un récit sanglant, elle sourit pour le rassurer en posant une main sur son avant-bras posé sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil avant de se focaliser de nouveau sur Hiashi. Profitant de ce geste inhabituel de sa part, il fit de même.

Son ami était arrivé au moment où les chasseurs avaient rejoint la maison de chasse de la famille Huyga. Il avait été décidé qu'ils y laisseraient les chevaux sous la surveillance de quelques esclaves qui avaient pour charge de prendre soin des bêtes. Tous se regroupèrent afin de s'organiser.

 **"- Alors que faisons-nous ?** Demanda Inoichi. **Nous sommes trop nombreux pour faire un unique groupe. Nous risquons de nous blesser en réalisant des tirs croisés.**

 **\- Bien observé. Je propose que nous nous partagions en trois groupes,** intervint Asuma.

 **\- C'est une idée. Cependant, si nous optons pour cette solution, nous nous devons d'être prudent pour qu'un groupe ne tire pas sur l'autre par mégarde,** fit observer Choza.

 **\- Nous n'aurons qu'à définir une zone de chasse bien définie pour chaque groupe. Nous avancerons dans la même direction sur une ligne. Nous éviterons ainsi de nous croiser,** proposa Shikaku. **Nous n'aurons qu'à nous distancer de telle façon qu'on puisse entendre un cor sonné en cas de problème ou pour signaler nos positions. De plus, nous pourrions définir un point de ralliement pour que nous nous y retrouvions au zénith et partager un bon repas tous ensemble.**

 **\- Très bien, nous n'avons plus qu'à nous organiser,** termina Hiashi."

C'est ainsi que Senji se trouva à la tête du premier groupe grâce à sa connaissance du terrain. Féru de chasse qui l'aidait à se vider la tête et le coeur, il arpentait cette forêt de long en large très régulièrement. Il fut accompagné par Asuma. Hiashi, Fugaku avec leurs fils prirent les rênes du deuxième alors que le trio ino-shika-cho ne se séparèrent pas formant le troisième. Un tirage au sort fut nécessaire pour disperser les autres chefs de famille afin d'avoir des regroupements équitables. En effet, presque tous voulurent aller avec Hiashi et Fugaku afin de se rapprocher des deux hommes les plus influents de Rome, descendants des deux fondateurs de Rome. Ceci réglé, tous allèrent se pourvoir en glaive, poignard, carquois et flèches. Alors que tout le monde se préparait, Neji et Itachi quémandèrent une faveur à leurs pères.

 **"- Père, pourrions-nous faire équipe avec Actéon qui se trouve dans celle de Senji ? Il est seul et il est notre ami.**

 **\- Je préfère qu'il vienne plutôt,** proposa Hiashi qui préférait avoir un oeil sur son fils.

 **\- Pouvons-nous aller le chercher alors ?**

 **\- Allez-y"** , autorisa Fugaku.

Les deux adolescents partirent vers Senji, Actéon et le tuteur de ce dernier. Etant orphelin et élevé par ses grand-parents, il avait été chargé de représenter leur famille mais sous la surveillance d'un de leurs membres, le second de son grand-père. A cause de son âge, celui-ci n'avait pas pu gratifier de sa présence cette chasse. Itachi et Neji les saluèrent et entreprirent de faire part de leur demande. A son sourire, tous purent voir que leur ami était heureux de ne pas avoir été oublié par ses camarades.

 **"- Monsieur, je vous prie d'accepter. Ce sont les seules personnes mon âge. Je vous aime bien mais vous n'êtes pas le plus à même à me distraire.**

 **\- Jeune Seigneur, un peu de tenue, je vous prie,** s'exaspéra son tuteur. **Si vous m'aviez laissé parler, vous auriez appris que vous n'aviez nullement besoin de me faire ce genre de remarque. J'accepte bien sur que vous alliez avec vos amis mais à la seule condition que je vous accompagne. Vous êtes sous ma responsabilité."**

Satisfait, les trois amis rejoignirent alors Hiashi et Fugaku qui saluèrent les nouveaux arrivants. Senji, mis au courant ainsi, les suivit du regard en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'avait pas aimé l'attitude du tuteur d'Actéon quand il l'avait salué. Ce dernier avait été le plus déçu de tous à rejoindre son groupe. Cet homme avait surement envi de se distinguer auprès de sa famille, ou alors son seigneur lui avait donné comme instruction de profiter de cette activité pour conclure une affaire avec Hiashi. Son hypothèse avait l'air d'être la bonne car le tuteur affichait un sourire très satisfait de ce changement de dernières minutes. L'époux de Tsume n'en fit pas alors grand cas.

Pendant que les trois amis se félicitaient d'être ensemble, les chasseurs se regroupèrent pour définir les différentes zones de chasse sur des cartes et se fournir en eau et en provisions. Des esclaves furent envoyés en éclaireurs pour rabattre le gibier vers les chasseurs. Les groupes s'installèrent à l'orée de la forêt à une distance de deux kilomètres l'un de l'autre. Soudain, les oiseaux s'envolèrent déranger par le bruit de trois cors signalant le top départ de la chasse. Les participants s'enfoncèrent sous la voûte végétale à la recherche de cerfs, de biches, de lièvres, de renards et pourquoi pas de sangliers.

Dans la villa, Hiashi et ses compagnons firent une petite pause dans leur récit pour se désaltérer et humidifier leur gorge sèche avant de reprendre. Pendant ce temps, une déesse de la Chasse s'était entaillée la paume de la main pour la poser ensuite sur la surface du miroir de Vérité. A ce contact, le calme de l'eau qui le constituait en fut perturbé en des cercles se diffusant de son centre. Puis, le sang de Tenten sortit de sa paume et suivit un fin chemin en spirale qui grandissait à vue d'oeil pour atteindre le diamètre de l'artefact. Le liquide se mit alors à briller et à s'agiter pour enfin s'extraire de sa prison sous la forme du buste de la soeur de Kakashi. Cette copie conforme formée d'eau et toujours attachée par la taille à son support d'or décoré de coquillages la regardait intensément. Elle posa soudainement une question de sa voix venant des abysses marins.

 **"- Que veux-tu savoir Tenten, déesse de la Chasse, protectrice de la lune ?**

 **\- Nous avons besoin que tu nous montres ce qui s'est passé durant une journée concernant cette déesse et ses compagnons,** répondit Jiraya à la place de Tenten. **Regarde dans son âme et son sang pour nous révéler la vérité des événements."**

La forme se tourna vers le dieu des Dieux.

 **"- Dieu Jiraya, souverain de l'Olympe, dieu des Dieux, ce que tu ordonnes, je l'exécuterai."**

Le miroir de Vérité se concentra sur Tenten et plongea son regard dans le sien. Sous l'intensité qui habitait les yeux devant elle, un frisson parcourut la déesse aux macarons. Elle avait l'impression d'être mise à nu. Soudain, elle entendit une voix dans sa tête.

 **"- Déesse Tenten, je vois que tu souhaites ardemment préserver de la curiosité des divinités un secret concernant cette journée, une rencontre. Sois honnête avec moi et peut-être que je pourrai faire quelque chose pour toi.**

 **\- Ce... ce n'est pas la rencontre que je souhaite garder pour moi, mais mon ressenti et certains gestes.**

 **-... Je vois... Je peux ne pas les révéler en échange d'un service de ta part,** continua sa copie d'eau, toujours en pensée.

 **\- Qu'attends-tu de moi ?** Demanda la déesse chasseresse de la même manière.

 **\- La lune est mon amie ou plus précisément mon amante,** lui apprit le miroir. **Personne ne le sait, à part le couple souverain des Mers et des Océans, mes gardiens. J'aime quand elle se reflète sur moi lors de son passage sur les fonds marins. C'est ainsi que nous nous sommes rencontrés et que nous continuons à le faire. Malheureusement, nous pouvons vraiment profiter l'un de l'autre que quand elle est sous sa forme pleine et entière.**

 **\- Tu souhaites sans doute que je laisse la lune pleine toutes les nuits,** supposa son interlocutrice.

 **\- Non, car il ne faut pas que tu dérègles la marche normale de l'univers. Les conséquences en seraient apocalyptiques.**

 **\- Alors que veux-tu ?** Quémanda Tenten ne comprenant plus rien.

 **\- Que tu me préviennes du lieu sur Terre où elle apparaît de tout son éclat et avec ses plus beaux attraits. Je souhaite que tu fasses en sorte que cela se produise au-dessus d'une immensité d'eau pour que je puisse m'y rendre,** lui apprit le miroir. **Je ne fais qu'un avec cet élément, y puisant ma force et y habitant sous la protection du dieu Suigetsu.**

 **\- Bien. Si tu tiens tes engagements alors je te tiendrais informer du lieu où la lune sera pleine. Je m'arrangerai également pour qu'elle le fasse au-dessus d'une étendue d'eau",** consentit la déesse de la Chasse.

Leur accord ainsi scellé, le miroir reprit son apparence normal pour se troubler un instant et faire apparaître l'image de Tenten en compagnie de Naruto et Sasuke. Les trois divinités étaient en pleine forêt et se préparait à entreprendre leur course folle entre les arbres sans que les êtres vivants quel qu'ils soient puissent soupçonner leur présence.

 **"- Vous avez compris tous les deux. Nous allons nous mettre en méditation jusqu'à ce que nous ne faisions plus qu'un avec la nature, que nos respirations et nos coeurs rentrent à l'unisson avec elle. Quand cela sera fait, nous nous déplacerons dans les bois en faisant notre possible pour rester furtif. Concentrez-vous et essayer de contrôler votre énergie pour l'utiliser à bon escient pour atteindre la plus grande vitesse possible sans qu'elle vous échappe sinon vous serez repéré et votre lien avec la nature sera rompue.**

 **\- Entendu,** répondirent les deux frères.

 **\- Ah ! J'oubliais. Rangez-moi vos ailes. Interdiction de les utiliser, n'est-ce pas Naruto ?** Précisa Tenten.

 **\- Pft, ce que tu peux être rabat-joie** , fit le dieu de l'Amour en repliant ses ailes blanches dans son dos et en les faisant doucement disparaître, tout comme son frère.

 **\- Naruto, arrête de râler**. **Si nous rencontrons des mortels et que nous nous faisons repérer, nous pourrons plus facilement nous faire passer pour des chasseurs. Alors, fais ce que je te dis,** ordonna la déesse de la Chasse. **Je n'ai pas envie de devoir subir leurs révérences et leurs paroles mielleuses pour obtenir la réalisation de leurs prières et d'en faire une migraine carabinée. J'adore quand ils nous honorent mais là, ce n'est pas le moment.**

 **\- Bon, bon, j'ai compris",** se résigna-t-il en s'installant en position de méditation à côté de son frère.

A cette image boudeuse du dieu de l'Amour, beaucoup de dieux mineurs et de Nymphes se mirent à rire de lui, même Sakura se retenait et affichait un discret sourire. Ce dernier ne passa pas inaperçu pour tout le monde. La déesse de la Sagesse sentit alors des mauvaises ondes se diriger vers elle. Elle se tourna vers son origine déterminée à faire regretter à son détenteur ce geste envers elle. Elle tomba sur des yeux onyx où une colère noire s'y lisait. Une goutte de sueur coula dans son dos à la vue de Sasuke, la glaçant sur place. Quand à Naruto, il essaya de ne rien laisser paraître mais ces rires le touchaient. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se recroqueviller sur lui mais sa position de petit-fils des souverains de l'Olympe l'en empêchait. Son père le voyant ainsi, lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour le soutenir alors qu'il foudroyait les responsables de son état. Kushina sentait sa colère prête à exploser à tel point que ses cheveux commencèrent à s'agiter. L'atmosphère se fit plus lourde dans la salle calmant certains alors que d'autres n'y firent pas attention.

 **"- SILENCE !"**

Ce cri eut le don d'arrêter soudainement toutes les moqueries. Toute l'assemblée vit alors Tsunade se lever de son trône, les sourcils froncés, furieuse d'avoir été spectatrice de ce qu'avait dû subir Naruto dans son passé.

 **"- N'avez-vous pas honte ! Je vous rappelle que la plupart d'entre vous est incapable de réaliser ce que s'apprête à faire l'Eros et l'Antéros sous la directive de la déesse de la Chasse ! Alors taisez-vous ou je demande au dieu Saï de vous envoyer rendre une petite visite à l'Hydre de Lerne !"**

Ce dernier se leva et tendit la main vers les fautifs, prêt à faire subir la sentence de sa belle-soeur. Tous les moqueurs blanchirent avant de présenter leurs excuses plus ou moins sincères et se muèrent dans un silence religieux. Le calme revenu et les deux divinités rassies sur leurs fauteuils royaux, Jiraya prit alors la parole.

 **"- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Tsunade. Que je vous reprenne plus non plus à vous moquer ou c'est moi qui me charge de votre cas avec l'aide de mes frères... Bien, miroir de Vérité, continue à nous montrer cette journée."**

A cet ordre, l'artefact s'exécuta et tous virent les trois dieux médités. Les moqueurs en eurent le souffle coupé quand ils constatèrent les progrès de Naruto quand tous les animaux présents autour du trio se mirent à s'approcher de lui. Des oiseaux se posèrent sur ses épaules. Des lapins s'allongèrent sur ses jambes alors qu'une biche et son faon se mirent à brouter tranquillement entre Tenten et lui. Sasuke n'était pas en reste et était aussi envahi par la faune les entourant. Tous en furent impressionnés et regrettèrent leurs moqueries, enfin pas tous. Sakura était furieuse de voir que Naruto était plus doué qu'elle et donna tous les crédits à son frère, étant au courant de leur lien. Elle était persuadée que c'était lui qui faisait tout le travail.

Ce que personne ne savait, c'est que le dieu de l'Amour s'était plongé dans son fort intérieur, entrain de courir derrière sa précieuse amie, trouvant la paix. Il put donc sentir toute l'énergie l'entourant et celle qui l'habitait. Il tenta de la contrôler et de la réguler. Cette partie était très difficile pour lui. Il avait toujours l'impression de risquer de se trouver submergé par elle mais surtout par une ombre grandissante au fin fond de ses entrailles. Il supposait que c'était là qu'il avait enfermé tous ses mauvais souvenirs, ses idées sombres et son passé de solitude et de noirceurs voulant refaire surface. Quand il se pensa plus ou moins prêt, il ouvrit les yeux et observa toute cette faune autour de lui et en sourit avant de voir son frère et Tenten l'attendre.

 **"- Puisque tout le monde est paré, nous pouvons y aller et n'oubliez pas, gardez le contrôle sur vos flux d'énergie pour ne pas la laisser s'échapper et l'utiliser dans vos membres,"** lui rappela la protectrice de la chasse qui avait dissimulé ses attributs de déesse tout comme ses compagnons.

Les trois divinités s'élancèrent entre les arbres à une vitesse prodigieuse évitant tous les obstacles et croisant les animaux sans qu'ils puissent se rendre compte de leur présence. Cependant, après deux, trois heures de course, Naruto se fatiguait à tenter de ne pas se laisser envahir par son énergie. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder sa furtivité, sa vitesse et son contrôle. Tenten, concentrée à la fois sur le parcours et sur ses compagnons, réalisa son état d'épuisement et tous ses efforts pour ne rien laisser paraître. Elle se stoppa nette faisant signe aux deux dieux ailés d'en faire autant.

 **"- Nous allons faire une pause,** leur informa-t-elle.

 **\- Pourquoi ?... je peux... continuer,** Défia Naruto qui ne voulait pas paraître faible à côté de son frère qui semblait moins infecter que lui.

Ce dernier, bien qu'en sueur et le souffle un peu court, se tenait droit donnant l'impression qu'il pouvait repartir dans la minute.

 **\- Moi, j'ai besoin de m'arrêter un instant, surtout que j'ai senti la présence de Mortels. Je veux être sure que nous ne les croiserons pas. Pour ça, il faut que je me concentre un instant sur eux pour déterminer leur position et ainsi décider d'un nouvel itinéraire. Profitez-en pour vous reposer.**

 **\- Ok, chef"** , consentit Naruto, reconnaissant tout de même envers son amie.

Il avait compris qu'elle avait constaté son état de fatigue et qu'elle avait trouvé une excuse pour ne pas le mettre dans l'embarras. Il se laissa tomber sur les fesses et reprit doucement son souffle et le contrôle sur lui. Il porta un instant les yeux sur Sasuke et eut un petit sourire satisfaisant sur le visage. Entendant le mot repos, le dieu aux ailes noires, debout, arrêta de faire le fier et penché en avant, appuya les mains sur ses genoux.

 **"- Ben alors, Sas'ke, tu es fatigué,** plaisanta le dieu de l'Amour.

 **\- Parle pour toi, Baka,** le défia son frère. **Tu n'es pas mieux. Au contraire, tu es plus éreinté que moi.**

 **\- Mmm, je le reconnais. Là-dessus, tu es plus performant que moi, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi. Nous sommes pourtant de la même puissance et j'ai un peu plus d'endurance que toi.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas,** répondit Sasuke en s'installant à son côté. **Peut-être qu'étant plus calme que toi, il m'est plus aisé pour moi de contrôler mon énergie et de l'utiliser à bon escient.**

 **\- Peut-être. En tout cas, on a voulu faire les fiers tous les deux en ne reconnaissant pas notre fatigue,** sourit l'Eros en se mémorisant leur attitude à l'instant. **On est bien les fils de notre père.**

 **\- Ouais,"** admit l'Antéros.

Naruto se mit alors à rire, suivi par Sasuke plus discrètement. Tenten qui avait entendu leur conversation décida de s'y immiscer.

 **"- Vous savez, je trouve que vous êtes très doués tous les deux. Vous progressez à une vitesse impressionnante, bien plus vite que certains Dieux qui ont mis des siècles à atteindre votre niveau. Cependant, méfiez-vous. Ne vous surestimez pas. Le but de notre entraînement n'est pas seulement fait pour augmenter votre endurance mais aussi pour que vous connaissiez vos limites. Si vous les ignorez, cela risque de vous mettre en danger face à un Géant ou à un Titan s'ils arrivent à s'échapper.**

 **\- Je pense que nous commençons à le comprendre. On pourra savoir aussi si nous sommes capables de les dépasser,** observa Sasuke. **Sinon, les Mortels, tu les as vraiment sentis et où sont-ils ?**

 **\- Oui, des chasseurs avec leurs chiens sont présents dans cette forêt,** lui répondit la déesse de la Chasse. **Ils sont encore loin par rapport à nous mais ils sont bien là et ils sont nombreux. Cependant, j'ai également repéré une présence qui m'intrigue. Il me faut y prêter une attention particulière. Je vais m'y concentrer encore un moment dessus pour essayer de l'identifier. Un peu de patience et on repartira quand je serai sure de ce que c'est."**

Les deux dieux ailés acquiescèrent en l'observant fermer les yeux pour ensuite étendre son aura dans toute la forêt à la recherche de l'être qui lui posait question. Alors que le miroir de Vérité la montrait entrain de s'appliquer à sa tâche, des Mortelles regroupées dans la demeure Hyuga continuaient à écouter le récit de cette chasse. Leurs époux s'étaient donc enfoncés dans les bois. Tous avaient déjà tiré quelques lapins, cailles, faisans, canards... Un groupe avait déjà réussi à tuer un cerf aux bois majestueux. Il avait cependant laissé aller une biche et son faon afin de préserver la génération future de ce bel animal. C'était celui de Neji et Itachi qui avait repéré l'animal. Hiashi avait ordonné à des esclaves de ramener la bête à la maison de chasse ne voulant pas s'en encombrer. Les adolescents étaient fiers d'eux car leurs pères les avaient autorisés à tirer les premiers traits de flèches contre l'animal.

Tout contents, ils n'avaient pas vu qu'Actéon avait quelques difficultés avec ses sandales. Ce dernier ralentit sa marche et se trouva rapidement à la fin du groupe. S'en rendant compte, Itachi et Neji le rejoignirent. Ils le retrouvèrent un genou à terre entrain d'observer son pied blessé alors qu'il avait une de ses chausses à la main. Ses deux amis décidèrent de l'aider à marcher en se mettant de part et d'autre de lui pour le soutenir. Bientôt, leur trio se fit rapidement distancer par leurs compagnons. Le tuteur d'Actéon en prit conscience et rebroussa chemin pour retrouver son jeune seigneur sautillé entre les deux héritiers, s'appuyant sur eux.

 **"- Seigneur Actéon, vous vous êtes blessés. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu ?**

 **\- Je ne voulais pas paraître faible et puis, je ne pensais pas qu'une blessure était apparue,** lui expliqua le jeune adolescent. **Je n'avais senti qu'un simple pincement à peine douloureux quelques minutes avant. Ce n'est qu'en enlevant ma sandale que j'ai vu mon pied en sang.**

 **\- Je vois. Je vais prendre le relais, jeunes seigneurs,** décida l'adulte. **Prenez de l'avance et prévenez vos pères que nous avons un blessé et que nous allons les rejoindre. Nos compagnons ont dû être arrivés à la clairière où nous avons décidé de nous reposer avant de continuer notre chasse. Vous trouverez facilement. Un esclave a banalisé le chemin.**

 **\- Très bien. Nous ferons au plus vite. Courage Actéon. Ce n'est plus très loin à mon souvenir,"** encouragea Itachi avant de partir avec Neji en courant.

Les deux amis d'Actéon s'éloignèrent de lui assez rapidement arrivant à une intersection. Ils s'arrêtèrent à la recherche de la balise qui fut repéré par l'héritier Huyga.

 **"- Itachi, je l'ai trouvé. C'est ce morceau de tissu là-bas, sur le bord de ce chemin.**

 **\- Effectivement, mais c'est bizarre. J'ai regardé la carte avec père et je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit dans cette direction qu'est la clairière dont on nous a parlé.**

 **\- Peut-être as-tu mal lu ou alors nos pères ont décidé d'un autre emplacement. Un éclaireur a sans doute trouvé une meilleure clairière que celle initialement choisie,** supposa Neji.

 **\- Sans doute. De toute façon, nous n'avons pas le temps pour philosopher sur quel chemin prendre. Actéon est blessé et on nous a donné la mission de prévenir le groupe. Il nous faut faire diligence. Nous sommes obligés de faire confiance alors allons-y"** , décida Itachi, tout de même sur ses gardes.

C'est ainsi que les deux adolescents s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt suivant un sentier étroit et de plus en plus sombre en courant. Dans le groupe de Senji, ce dernier était préoccupé depuis qu'il s'était aventuré dans ces bois. De plus, son chien favori, alpha de sa meute, n'avait pas cessé de grogner dans sa barbe et ce n'était pas à cause du gibier. C'était le plus expérimenté de tous et il n'avait jamais réagi ainsi. Sentait-il un danger connu de lui seul ? L'époux de Tsume observa les autres canidés et les trouvait bien agiter et nerveux contrairement à leur habitude. Il les connaissait très bien, les ayant lui même élevé et dressé. Asuma se rendit compte de l'état d'angoisse de son compagnon.

 **"- Senji, quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous avez l'air anxieux depuis que nous avons débuté cette chasse.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment et je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire. De plus, mes chiens sont nerveux. Ce qui n'est pas normal. J'ai déjà arpenté cette forêt avec eux et c'est la première fois qu'ils réagissent comme ça.**

 **\- En êtes-vous sûr ?** Demanda sérieusement Asuma, confiant dans l'instinct de son chef de groupe.

 **\- Oui",** renchérit Senji.

Soudain, le chef Inuzuka fit halte voyant son chien se fixer en désignant par sa position une direction précise derrière les buissons en grognant fortement. Intrigué et sa crainte grandissante, il confia ses camarades à Asuma et s'avança vers son chien en lui ordonnant :

 **" Guide-moi."**

L'alpha se mit alors à avancer prudemment suivi par son maître tout aussi prudent et concentrer sur le moindre bruit, le moindre mouvement. Senji le vit ainsi s'immobiliser devant une étrange découverte. Il s'avança jusqu'à son côté et analysa cette dernière. Il en écarta les yeux. Il n'en avait jamais vu de telle dans toute sa carrière de chasseur. Il leva les yeux et en vit d'autres un peu plus loin. Son pressentiment lui torturait les entrailles, renchéri par le grognement de son chien qui montra les dents, les oreilles en arrière et les pupilles aussi fines que celles d'un chat. Son attitude décida Senji. Il retourna vers son groupe et donna des ordres.

 **"- Même si je peux paraître couard, je suis persuadé que quelque chose de néfaste se trame dans ces bois. Ce que je viens de découvrir a renforcé ma conviction... Asuma, je veux que vous rejoigniez le groupe de Shikaku et ses compagnons. Ainsi regroupés, repartez vers la maison de chasse.**

 **\- Et vous ?**

 **\- Je vais aller prévenir Hiashi et Fugaku,** lui répondit Senji. **Je connais cette forêt par coeur. Seul, je serai plus rapide et plus agile. De plus, mon chien me guidera vers eux grâce à son flair. Il ne m'a jamais fait défaut."**

Tous hochèrent la tête montrant leur accord, obligé d'obéir à leur chef de groupe. Ils se préparèrent donc à reprendre leur course vers un autre objectif. Asuma en profita pour questionner son ami alors qu'il vérifiait son équipement.

 **"- Senji, qu'avez-vous vu ?**

 **\- Je ne saurais le dire. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est dangereux, très dangereux et que cela se dirige vers Hiashi et ses compagnons."**

Voyant son sérieux, Asuma fronça les sourcils et lui tendit son cor.

 **"- Prenez-le. Sa portée est grande et son chant puissant. Soufflez dedans une fois pour nous prévenir que vous avez trouvé nos amis et deux fois en cas de danger. Les plus téméraires d'entre nous vous apporteront leur aide le plus rapidement possible.**

 **\- Merci mon ami et adieu,** le salua Senji avant de s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité de la forêt avec son chien et de suivre la piste qu'il venait de découvrir.

 **\- Soyez prudent mon ami,** lui rendit Asuma le voyant disparaître derrière les arbres. **Mes compagnons, allons-y. Il nous faut nous hâter."**

Tous se mirent à courir en espérant trouver rapidement le groupe du trio ino-shika-cho. Quand à Senji, il suivait son compagnon à quatre pattes tout en posant les yeux sur la piste de sa découverte. Pendant ce temps, une déesse de la Chasse rouvrit soudainement les yeux. Elle tremblait à la fois d'anxiété mais aussi d'excitation par ce qu'elle venait enfin d'identifier.

 **"- C'est incroyable. Jamais, je n'aurai cru ressentir de nouveau sa présence. C'est ma chance.**

 **\- Euh, de qui tu parles ?** Quémanda Naruto, intrigué par cette phrase. **Et en quoi c'est ta chance ?**

 **\- Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer,** lui répondit Tenten. **L'entrainement est fini. Vous avez deux options : soit vous m'accompagnez, soit vous retournez à l'Olympe. Moi, je rentre en chasse et maintenant.**

 **\- En chasse ?! Bien sur qu'on vient avec toi,** firent exciter les deux dieux ailés.

 **\- Ok, mais je vous préviens, vous avez intérêt à m'obéir et à ne pas me gêner. On est d'accord ?**

 **\- Chef, oui, chef,** la saluèrent Naruto et Sasuke, ne voulant pas louper cette possibilité d'observer Tenten dans son élément.

 **\- Alors allons-y et gardez votre apparence de chasseurs au cas où",** leur ordonna la divinité chasseresse.

Elle s'élança en avant suivi par l'Eros et l'Antéros alors que Senji courrait comme si sa vie en dépendait se dirigeant sans le savoir vers le même objectif. A quelques kilomètres de là, deux pères attendaient de voir apparaître à la lisière de la forêt leurs fils qui venait d'arriver un instant plus tôt dans la clairière tant cherchée. Quelques minutes plus tard, une personne aurait pu alors entendre Itachi crier :

 **" Cours, Neji, cours ! Sauve-toi !"**

Dans une villa romaine, toutes les épouses commencèrent à frémir sur leur fauteuil sans pour autant réussir à se détacher du récit qu'il leur était fait. Tsume appréhendait la suite des événements et serra l'avant-bras de Senji avec force. Ce dernier en grimaça quelque peu et tournant son visage vers elle, vit la crainte dans ses yeux. Afin de la rassurer, il lui posa sa main libre sur la sienne. A ce contact, son épouse posa son regard vers lui avant de lui sourire timidement pour essayer de cacher son angoisse. N'étant pas dupe, Senji la força doucement à glisser ses doigts vers les siens qui se trouvaient sur l'accoudoir pour les enlacer. Le couple resta ainsi alors que leurs amis continuaient à raconter le déroulement de cette journée sanglante.

Ainsi, les Inuzuka apprirent donc que Hiashi et Fugaku étaient arrivés à la clairière où le groupe avait décidé de se reposer un instant avant de reprendre la chasse. Ils étaient assaillis par les autres chefs de famille qui voulaient rentrer encore plus dans leur bonne grâce à tel point qu'ils ne virent plus leurs fils près d'eux.

 **"- Messeigneurs, s'il vous plaît, un peu de tenue,** pria le Hyuga. **Nous nous sommes reconnaissants de l'intérêt que vous nous portez mais nous sommes là pour nous détendre et laisser la politique un peu de côté."**

A ces mots, les chasseurs comprenant qu'ils avaient été un peu loin dans leurs sollicitations comprirent la requête et se dispersèrent dans la clairière en petits groupes. Se faisant, Fugaku se rendit compte de l'absence de Neji et d'Itachi. Il se tourna alors vers son compagnon.

 **"- Hiashi, voyez-vous nos fils ? J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne sont pas avec nous. D'ailleurs, je crois que le jeune Actéon non plus.**

 **\- Effectivement, je suis dans la même interrogation que vous. Je ne sais pas du tout où ils sont. Nous nous sommes trop laissés submerger par les autres chefs de famille.**

Entendant leurs paroles, un de leurs comparses venant juste de sortir de la forêt les interpella.

 **\- Vous cherchez vos fils. Je les ai vus rejoindre leur ami qui traînait à la fin du groupe. Il semblait avoir un problème avec sa sandale.**

 **\- Et vous ne vous êtes pas arrêtés pour les aider ou penser à nous prévenir ?! Honte à vous !** Vociféra Fugaku, furieux et inquiet pour Itachi.

 **\- Pardonnez-moi. Cependant, j'ai également vu le tuteur d'Actéon rebrousser chemin pour leur porter assistance mais il est vrai que nous aurions du vous prévenir.**

 **\- Ce qui est fait est fait. Priez pour que rien de fâcheux ne leur soit arrivé,"** intervint Hiashi à moitié rassuré par cette information.

Les deux pères se tournèrent donc vers la lisière de la forêt en espérant voir Neji et Itachi en sortir sans dommage. Les secondes leur parurent des minutes et celles-ci des heures quand ils virent une ombre apparaître. Elle était encore cachée par les feuillages. Petit à petit, le tuteur d'Actéon apparut soutenant son jeune seigneur, visiblement blessé au pied. Hiashi et Fugaku se précipitèrent vers eux.

 **"- Actéon, où sont Neji et Itachi ? N'étaient-ils pas avec toi, mon garçon ?** S'enquit l'Uchiwa de plus en plus angoissé sans le laisser transparaître.

 **\- Comment cela ? Ils ne sont pas avec vous,** lui répondit le jeune adolescent, ne comprenant **pas. Mon tuteur les a envoyés vous prévenir de ma blessure. Ils auraient dû arriver bien avant nous.**

 **\- S'ils ne sont ni avec vous, ni avec nous, alors où se trouvent-ils ?** Questionna Hiashi plus pour lui que pour les autres mais tous l'entendirent.

 **\- Il nous faut rebrousser chemin pour tenter de les retrouver et organiser des recherches,** affirma Fugaku.

 **\- Vous avez raison mon ami.**

Le chef Hyuga se tourna alors vers les autres chasseurs et donna des ordres.

 **\- La chasse est terminée. Nous avons un blessé, le jeune Actéon et deux disparus, Neji Huyga et Itachi Uchiwa. Il nous faut les retrouver. Je ne vous force en rien mais nous avons besoin de volontaires pour cela.**

A cette demande dissimulée, beaucoup voulurent rester pour les aider. Voyant cela Hiashi leur en fut reconnaissant. Il reprit.

 **\- Je vous remercie infiniment. Cependant, vu l'étendue de cette forêt, Fugaku et moi-même garderons avec nous ceux qui la connaissent bien afin d'éviter de perdre d'autres personnes. Quand aux autres, retournez vers la maison de chasse et y attendez-nous. Jeune Senju, veuillez avancer s'il vous plaît ?**

A cette sollicitation, un homme âgé de 25 ans se trouva dans l'instant devant son chef de groupe.

 **\- Bien que vous soyez jeune, je vous confie les gens qui ne participent pas aux recherches. Menez-les en sécurité à la sortie de la forêt,** ordonna Hiashi.

 **\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je préférerai rester avec vous. Je connais très bien ces bois. Je vous serez utile. De plus, vu mon âge, je crains que les plus âgés que moi refusent de m'obéir.**

 **\- C'est justement parce que vous la connaissez comme votre poche que je vous ai désigné pour cette mission. J'ai une totale confiance en votre famille et je sais que vous la mènerez à bien sans perdre un de nos amis. De plus, j'aimerai que vous teniez prêt tous nos gens, du matériels de soins et un chariot au cas où on est des blessés,** le rassura le chef Hyuga. **Quand à vous, messeigneurs, obéissez à ce jeune homme comme si c'était moi. Si vous osez rien qu'un instant lui faire faux bon ou alors ne pas suivre ses instructions, Fugaku et moi-même, nous nous poserons alors la question de l'utilité de continuer une quelconque collaboration avec vous."**

Après cette menace à moitié dissimulée, tous reprirent leurs affaires et se mirent en marche. Les chasseurs guidés par le jeune Senju, la carte en main, partirent en direction de la maison de chasse le plus rapidement possible, Actéon porté par deux d'entre eux. Quand à Hiashi, Fugaku et leurs compagnons de recherche, ils reprirent le chemin qu'ils avaient quitté moins d'une heure plus tôt. C'est en criant les noms d'Itachi et de Neji qu'ils se trouvèrent devant l'intersection d'où avaient disparu leurs fils. Ils passèrent sans rien voir et sans se douter un instant qu'ils s'éloignaient du chemin que les deux garçons avaient emprunté.

Senji, lui, continuait à suivre son chien qui devenait de plus en plus nerveux, les poils dressés sur son dos et les muscles tendus, prêt à l'attaque. Il arriva bientôt à distinguer comme des éclaircies lui prouvant qu'il allait bientôt déboucher dans une clairière. Il ralentit alors sa course pour s'avancer plus prudemment, le vent lui venant de face pour camoufler son odeur. Tout son corps était contracté, à l'écoute du moindre son, du moindre mouvement suspect. Soudain, son chien se jeta en avant l'obligeant à accélérer ses pas. L'Inuzuka sortit enfin de l'abri des feuillages en pétillant des yeux le contraignant à attendre quelques secondes que sa vue s'habitue à la nouvelle luminosité.

Senji retrouva alors son alpha entrain de grogner comme jamais. Il porta son regard sur la clairière et fut estomaqué par le spectacle sanglant devant lui. Il se força à garder son sang froid et calma son compagnon en lui ordonnant d'aller lui chercher de l'aide. L'alpha lui jeta un regard lui montrant qu'il s'exécutait la mort dans l'âme de le laisser seul face au danger avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau sous la protection de la forêt. Son maître saisit son arc, visa et tira touchant sa cible sur le flan, au niveau du coeur. Il porta ensuite le cor à sa bouche et souffla de toutes ses forces dedans à deux reprises priant d'être entendu avant de se préparer à sauter sur le côté en criant de toutes ses forces.

 **"- Itachi, sauve-toi !"**

Pendant ce temps, Asuma avait réussi à localiser le groupe du trio ino-shika-cho depuis un moment. Il les avait interceptés et leur avait expliqués le pressentiment de Senji. Le savant non enclin à la couardise en un homme posé, intelligent et fin connaisseur de la faune des environs, Shikaku et ses compagnons n'avaient pas posé plus de questions et avaient emboîté le pas au Sarutobi prenant aussi la direction de l'orée du bois pour rejoindre leur point de départ. Les chausseurs étaient arrivés à mi-chemin quand tous entendirent un cor dans le vent. Ce son arrivant à son oreille, le cadet d'Hiruzen se tendit comme un arc et se tourna vers sa provenance en informant angoissé qu'il était.

 **"- C'est Senji ! Il a soufflé deux fois dans mon cor. Vite, il est en danger !**

 **\- Vous,** ordonna Shikaku en désignant un de leurs compagnons. **Vous m'avez informé connaître cette forêt. Je vous confie les rênes de notre groupe. Rentrez à la maison de chasse et attendez le reste de nos compagnons.**

 **\- Bien. Et vous ?**

 **\- Avec Choza, Inoichi et Asuma, nous allons partir à la rescousse du seigneur Senji,** leur informa le chef Nara. **Si certains se sentent assez téméraire pour nous suivre, venez mais soyez conscient que cela peut être dangereux."**

Quelques chasseurs sortirent du regroupement pour se mettre à leur disposition. Ils étaient tous d'anciens soldats ayant déjà vu beaucoup trop de tuerie et de sang dans leur carrière pour s'en émouvoir. Shikaku fit le signal de départ et partit suivi par ses amis et les volontaires, courant le plus rapidement possible en espérant que Senji continue à signaler sa position grâce à son cor. A l'Olympe, le miroir de Vérité montrait toujours aux divinités une déesse et ses deux camarades ailés zigzagants entre les branches à une vitesse folle. Ils courraient vers une destination connue seulement de la protectrice de la Lune, concentrée et excitée par sa prochaine chasse. Quand soudain, ils entendirent le son d'un cor de chasse puissant à des kilomètres de là.

 **"- Un cor et là où nous nous dirigeons ?!** Affirma Tenten entre ses dents. **Ah ça non ! Je refuse que des Mortels me privent de ma proie. Allez les garçons, forçons le pas !**

 **\- Entendus,** dirent d'une voix ces derniers."

Alors que le trio divin augmentait la vitesse de leur course, Hiashi et Fugaku entendirent également les deux coups de cor. Intrigué, une angoisse leur broyant les entrailles les prirent, leur donnant la nausée. Ils avaient un mauvais pressentiment. De plus, cela semblait venir de derrière eux. Si l'un des autres groupes en était l'auteur, le son serait parvenu de l'est ou de l'ouest et non pas dans leur dos. Poussés par leur intuition d'un événement grave, les deux pères ordonnèrent à leurs compagnons de faire demi-tour aussi promptement que leurs jambes leur permettaient. Ils n'avaient de cesse de se demander ce qui se passait. Quand soudain, ils tombèrent sur un magnifique animal aux yeux d'or venant vers eux.

 **"- C'est le chien alpha de Senji,** informa Fugaku. **Que fait-il ici sans son maître ? Ce n'est pas normal.**

 **\- Je l'ignore mais il semble vouloir que nous le suivions. Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille alors allons-y",** ordonna Hiashi.

En effet, le meilleur ami de l'homme trépignait devant eux partant sur quelques mètres avant de revenir vers eux et répétant plusieurs fois sa manoeuvre. Les voyant lui emboîter le pas, il s'élança en avant les guidant dans la forêt. Chemin faisant et par pur hasard, Fugaku, Hiashi et leurs compagnons croisèrent Asuma et le trio ino-shika-cho essayant de repérer la provenance du cor. Voyant le chien sans son maître, le Sarutobi frissonna d'horreur et regretta amèrement d'avoir laissé son ami partir seul face à ses angoisses. Les autres chefs de famille leur parlèrent de la disparition de Neji et Itachi lui faisant réaliser que Senji avait raison sur son pressentiment. Il en informa ses amis qui blêmirent se maudissant alors de ne pas avoir été vigilant vis-à-vis de leurs garçons. Alors que les chasseurs parlaient, l'alpha s'agita et aboya de plus belle pour les ramener à l'urgence de la situation avant de repartir, trop impatient de rejoindre son maître.

 **"- Reviens !** Essaya de l'appeler Asuma.

 **\- Laissons-le et suivons-le. Je pense qu'il fera en sorte que nous ne perdions pas sa trace,** suggéra Shikaku. **Si à un moment donné il disparaît de notre vue, c'est qu'il faut continuer droit devant nous. C'est une bête intelligente et très attachée à Senji. Partons."**

Tous ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et coururent derrière l'alpha. La supposition du chef Nara s'avéra être juste car à chaque changement de direction, le chien les attendait avant de repartir dès qu'il était sur d'être suivi. Soudain, il n'apparut plus du tout les obligeant à courir droit devant eux. De toute manière, les chasseurs n'avaient plus vraiment besoin de lui pour se diriger car des lointains bruits de lutte leur parvenaient à leurs oreilles, portés par le vent leur fouettant le visage. La crainte de leur coeur leur donna la force de redoubler d'effort et d'accélérer encore plus leur course.

Revenant au présent, à Rome, les épouses angoissaient de plus en plus tellement elles étaient plongées dans le récit de leurs époux. Mikoto serrait ses poings contre ses genoux. Tout son corps était tendu à l'extrême. Fugaku tenta de la rassurer en lui posant une main sur les siennes mais à son grand étonnement, elle la rejeta lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne souhaitait pas son réconfort. Il n'insista pas ne comprenant pas son attitude, à moins qu'elle le considère responsable du danger que leur fils a rencontré. Il espérait de tout coeur que cela ne soit pas le cas car sinon il risquait de la perdre. Il avait depuis longtemps compris qu'Itachi était la raison de vivre de Mikoto pensant ne pas être aimée de lui. Le chef Uchiwa se résigna, un nuage sombre sur le coeur, à se concentrer sur son fils qui prit la parole pour raconter ce qu'il leur était arrivé à Neji et à lui.

 **"- Comme vous le savez maintenant, nous avons pris le mauvais chemin en espérant retrouver nos pères. Nous courrions en nous écorchant la peau sur des ronces quand nous avons abouti dans cette fameuse clairière..."**

Itachi leur raconta comment ils furent surpris d'y trouver personnes. Les deux garçons s'aventurèrent ne comprenant pas pourquoi leurs compagnons n'étaient pas présents.

 **"- Et mince, je crois que nous nous sommes trompés en suivant la balise,** affirma Neji. **A moins que le vent ait bougé le tissu et qu'il se soit accroché sur le chemin que nous avons pris.**

 **\- C'est bizarre tout de même,** s'interrogea Itachi. **Je... Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette ombre ?"**

En effet, une immense silhouette s'agitait entre les arbres, les rayons du soleil se reflétant par moment sur elle. Alors que les adolescents étaient fascinés et intrigués par elle, la forme s'arrêta et se tourna vers eux, les glaçant sur place. Soudain, elle se précipita vers eux en poussant un puissant grommellement, la terre tremblant sous son poids. Les arbres frêles se plièrent devant sa force et laissèrent apparaître un monstre aux défenses acérées et à la taille démesurée. Itachi et Neji virent foncer vers eux le plus grand sanglier qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu, faisant dans les un mètre de haut. Le jeune Uchiwa fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits. Il poussa Neji sur le côté avant de sauter lui aussi afin de se mettre à l'abri de la charge de l'animal, le frôlant. Ce dernier, se trouvant alors entre les deux adolescents, s'arrêta retournant la terre sous ses sabots. Il semblait choisir vers qui se tourner. Il fit rapidement son choix et racla le sol de sa patte antérieure en fixant le jeune Huyga. Celui-ci blêmit comprenant qu'il était devenu la proie.

Itachi l'ayant saisi aussi empoigna son arc, le tendit en y mettant une flèche et tira de toutes ses forces. Le trait atteignit la croupe de l'animal étant de dos à lui. La douleur le rendit plus furieux. Il fit volte face et fixa alors le fils de Fugaku. Ce dernier se prépara alors à la charge le glaive à la main en criant à Neji alors que le sanglier s'élançait vers lui.

 **"- Cours, Neji, cours ! Sauve-toi ! Va chercher de l'aide, vite !**

 **\- Itachi ! Non !**

 **\- Cours !"**

Le monstre de chair et de sang était sur Itachi qui réussit à l'esquiver en lui entaillant l'épaule de son arme. Se faisant, il atterrit durement sur le sol, s'entaillant bras et jambes. Neji, à ce spectacle et se savant inutile, risquant même de gêner son ami, se mit alors à obéir à son commandement en courant vers la forêt. Son mouvement concentra encore l'attention de l'animal sur lui qui se prépara à le charger de nouveau. Ne voulant pas le laisser courser Neji, l'héritier Uchiwa se releva et lui lança son poignard qui l'atteignit à l'oeil, le lui crevant. Le sanglier de plus en plus en colère se cambra sur ses postérieurs lui permettant brusquement de faire un demi-tour sur lui-même. Se faisant, il fit tomber Itachi au sol qui se blessa à la tempe, lâchant son glaive sous le choc.

Le sanglier se jeta promptement sur le jeune garçon. Pour se protéger, ce dernier empoigna de toutes ses forces les défenses de l'animal afin d'éviter de se faire transpercer. Il se fit alors traîner par terre sur quelques mètres avant que son adversaire aux poils durs d'un mouvement de tête l'envoya vers le ciel. Une de ses défenses perfora alors le flan droit d'Itachi qui hurla de douleur alors qu'il atterrissait sur le sol violemment à la bordure de la clairière. Le sanglier racla une nouvelle fois la terre, voyant sa cible à sa merci, gémissante, une main sur sa blessure et saignant abondamment. Il baissa la tête et se prépara à s'élancer sur l'adolescent.

C'est alors qu'il sentit une vive douleur à son flan, au niveau de son coeur. Itachi, les yeux semi-ouverts vit à sa grande surprise une flèche y être plantée. Le trait avait été tiré avec précision et aurait dû signer l'arrêt de mort de l'animal. Malheureusement, le cuir de ce dernier était très dur et épais. Le coeur ne subit alors aucun dommage. Alors que le sanglier se tournait vers ce téméraire chasseur, Itachi entendit alors le son d'un cor s'élever dans le ciel. L'animal chargea le gêneur pendant que le jeune garçon entendit une voix l'appeler.

 **"- Itachi, sauve-toi !**

 **\- Seigneur Senji"** , murmura ce dernier, le reconnaissant.

Il tenta de se relever alors qu'il observait son sauveur esquiver l'assaut du sanglier restant debout, fort de son expérience. Cependant, la douleur de son flan était vive l'obligeant à s'affaler de nouveau. Senji, le voyant encore à terre, l'encouragea tout en analysant chaque muscle de l'animal pour anticiper ses attaques, le glaive à la main.

 **"- Itachi, relève-toi ! Va vite te mettre à l'abri dans la forêt ! Ne reste pas à découvert ! Courage !"**

Enhardi par ces encouragements, l'adolescent serra les dents et se releva. Il se dirigea vers le tronc d'un grand chêne. Il allait l'atteindre quand il buta contre une racine. Cet obstacle l'obligea à se rattraper à l'arbre. Son flan ne cessait de saigner et le choc augmenta sa douleur qu'il hurla. Il s'affala vaincu par elle, le dos contre l'arbre. Itachi observa alors Senji blessé de nouveau le sanglier à une patte essayant de lui sectionner les tendons afin de l'immobiliser. Son sauveur avait également quelques balafres sur le torse, les bras et les jambes à force de rouler sur des pierres pour éviter les défenses. Malheureusement, son cri attira de nouveau l'attention de l'animal sur lui, faisant alors volte face. C'est impuissant que le chef Inuzuka vit le sanglier charger de nouveau Itachi.

 **"- Itachi, non !"** Cria-t-il.

Lâchant son glaive, il ramassa son arc et une flèche qu'il avait laissé tomber. Il tira de nouveau sur le sanglier le touchant dans l'articulation du genou qu'il avait déjà entaillé au niveau d'un tendon, réussissant enfin à le déchirer. Cette blessure fit perdre l'équilibre à l'animal qui tomba avec fracas au sol, l'assommant quelque peu contre un rocher. Le croyant enfin neutraliser et voulant l'achever d'un coup de poignard dans la nuque, Senji s'en approcha prudemment. Soudain, il entendit Itachi l'avertir d'un danger malgré sa souffrance.

 **"- Seigneur Senji ! Attention, derrière vous !"**

Le prévenu se retourna et eut juste le temps de mettre son bras gauche en défense. Il hurla de douleur quand il sentit des crocs s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Par réflexe, il poignarda le responsable à la base du cou. La souffrance engendrée fit lâcher brise. Il fut ainsi libéré de cet étau. Il se recula jusqu'à son glaive en se tenant le bras et en serrant les dents. Le sang coulé avait attiré un prédateur. Un ours mâle se dressait sur ses quatre pattes devant lui, la gueule tâché de son sang. Déjà fatigué par son combat contre le sanglier, Senji ramassa tout de même son arme et se prépara à faire de nouveau front en espérant que l'autre animal reste à terre. Se voyant ainsi défier, le plantigrade se mit debout sur ses pattes arrières lui montrant ses trois mètres de hauteur. Bien qu'impressionner, l'Inuzuka raffermit sa poigne autour de son arme et ne bougea pas d'un iota, près à risquer sa vie pour ramener vivant Itachi à sa mère.

L'ours tenta de lui assigner un puissant coup de patte qu'il esquiva malgré sa blessure tout en essayant de trouver le bon angle pour le tuer du premier coup. Il fallait surtout qu'il protège son thorax. Si son adversaire l'atteignait, il risquait de lui casser des côtes qui pourraient alors lui transpercer les poumons ou le coeur. Ce serait alors fini d'Itachi et de lui. Alors que Senji luttait pour leur vie, le sanglier reprit quelque peu ses esprits. Il se releva péniblement et fixa le combat entre l'ours et l'homme. Constatant la présence d'un de ses prédateurs naturels, le sanglier blessé et fatigué se résolut à la retraite stratégique. Malheureusement, sur son itinéraire, se trouvait Itachi qui le vit se rapprocher rapidement de lui. L'adolescent ferma alors les yeux et attendit que la mort le prenne, trop faible pour tenter une quelconque fuite.

Alors que le combat entre Senji et cette force de la nature avait commencé, une déesse de la chasse sentait qu'elle s'approchait de son objectif. Les deux dieux ailés et elle arrivèrent finalement à la bordure de la clairière. Ils se posèrent sur une haute branche juste derrière l'arbre où s'était affalé Itachi. Ils observèrent la scène devant eux voyant un mortel à la prise avec un ours et un sanglier à terre. Tenten souffla débiter.

 **"- Oh non, on est arrivé trop tard. Ma proie a été terrassée. Bah, de toute façon, il semblerait que j'ai fait une petite erreur dans ma perception.**

 **\- Quoi ? C'était ce sanglier que tu chassais. Mais pourquoi ?** Demanda Naruto.

 **\- Oui. J'ai cru reconnaître le sanglier d'Erymanthe,** lui informa Tenten. **C'était un véritable monstre, une proie de choix et un défi de taille pour une chasseresse comme moi. Dans mon enthousiasme, j'ai oublié qu'il avait été sacrifié à Kakashi après qu'Hercule l'ait capturé. Je suis tout de même frustrée car je me serai contentée d'un de ses descendants mais ce mortel m'a retirée ce plaisir. Ça m'enrage.**

 **\- Euh, Tenten, je crois que tu vas pouvoir te rattraper,** lui signala Sasuke. **Apparemment, ton gibier n'était qu'assommer. Il est entrain de se relever."**

La déesse suivit son regard et vit qu'effectivement, le sanglier était sur ses pattes observant son ancien adversaire. Elle le vit alors se tourner vers eux, comprenant qu'il allait prendre la fuite. C'est à ce moment-là que Naruto vit Itachi adossé à son arbre, blessé et risquant de se trouver sur son chemin. Il le signala à Tenten.

 **"- Tenten, le sanglier, il va piétiner un mortel et je crois que ce dernier est trop faible pour l'éviter. En plus, un autre est entrain de se battre contre un ours. Il faudrait peut-être faire quelque chose, non ?**

 **\- C'est possible en effet, mais que m'importe leur sort. Ma priorité est mon gibier."**

Peiné par cette réponse, Naruto se mit alors à réfléchir. Il savait que quand il s'agissait de la chasse, son amie n'avait plus que ça en tête, oubliant tout le reste. Il y avait qu'une chose que les Dieux aimaient en plus de leur passion. Il sourit satisfait de la solution trouvée.

 **"- Je sais mais je voulais surtout te lancer un défi.**

 **\- Un défi ?**

 **\- Oui, je te mets au défi de terrasser ce sanglier avant qu'il touche ce jeune mortel et de tuer cet ours par la suite avant qu'il saigne ce chasseur.**

 **\- Ça marche !"** Dit toute excitée Tenten.

Sasuke sourit discrètement, ayant compris le stratagème de Naruto. Décidément, son frère avait un grand coeur pour se préoccuper de simples mortels. Il vit alors la déesse de la Chasse se saisir d'un long poignard. Elle se concentra alors sur le sanglier qui avait repris sa course vers Itachi. Elle visa, arma son bras et lança son arme contre sa cible. Le jeune Uchiwa avait les yeux clos attendant l'impact. Il lui semblait que cela durait une éternité alors qu'il entendait Senji crier son nom, désespéré par son incapacité à le sauver. Soudain, le sol trembla et un bruit assourdissant s'entendit. Itachi sentit un vent fétide lui fouetté le visage. N'y comprenant plus rien, il ouvrit doucement les paupières et les écarta abasourdi par ce qu'il voyait. Le sanglier était couché devant lui, un poignard planté entre les deux yeux, mort. Il comprit que l'animal avait expiré son dernier souffle sur lui.

Soulagé, l'adolescent reporta son attention sur Senji. Il sentit alors les larmes lui envahir les yeux. Il ne le voyait plus. Luttant contre l'évanouissement, il balaya la clairière du regard quand soudain il vit un amas de poils et de sang au milieu de cette dernière. C'était l'ours, allongé sur le ventre, semblant mort également au vu de la quantité du sang qui s'en échappait. Ses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues quand il vit apparaître en dessous de l'animal un bras et une jambe en sang. Il était persuadé que c'était Senji et il ne bougeait plus. Les trois dieux observaient également ce spectacle. Naruto prit la parole.

 **"- Désolé Tenten, je crois que ce mortel t'a vraiment devancée cette fois-ci. Cependant, vu ton exploit face au sanglier, je vais considérer que tu as réussi ton défi. C'était un sacré beau coup.**

 **\- Merci, Naruto mais j'aurai aimé aller jusqu'au bout de ce défi. Je me demande comment il a réussi à le tuer.**

 **\- Je crois que j'ai une partie de la réponse"** , signala Sasuke en pointant la clairière du doigt.

Son frère et leur amie suivirent la direction indiqué par l'Antéros et vit allonger le corps d'un magnifique chien. Ce dernier avait le thorax enfoncé et du sang s'échapper de sa gueule. Aucun souffle ne s'échappait de ses poumons. Sa cage thoracique restait désespéramment immobile.

 **"- Pauvre bête,** s'attendrit Tenten. **Il a surement voulu défendre son maître au péril de sa vie.**

 **\- C'est marrant comme tu peux te montrer compatissante envers ce chien alors que tu étais prête à laisser ces mortels face à leur sort,** lui fit remarquer Naruto.

 **\- Oh, ça va, Naruto. Je ne suis pas aussi cruelle que tu le suggères,** se vexa-t-elle. **Ces mortels n'avaient pas à me voler mon gibier. Et puis, j'adore les chiens. Cela fait de merveilleux compagnons lors de mes chasses. On peut vraiment compter sur eux et tu as un exemple devant toi.**

 **\- Bon, que faisons-nous maintenant ?** Quémanda Sasuke.

 **\- Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. De plus, je sens l'arrivée d'autres mortels se dirigeant par ici. Partons",** décida Tenten en s'élançant de nouveau dans le bois sous le couvert du feuillage des arbres.

Naruto et Sasuke acquiescèrent et lui emboîtèrent le pas. Le dieu de l'Amour se risqua à jeter un dernier regard derrière lui. Il vit alors qu'effectivement, des mortels se précipitaient vers l'adolescent blessé qui perdit alors connaissance après avoir indiqué l'emplacement de son compagnon d'infortune. Toujours courant, il se demandait comment ce chien avait pu trouver la mort en aidant sans doute son maître.


	31. Colère et arrogance

En effet, quelques minutes plus tôt, alors que Senji décrochait la dernière flèche dans le genou du sanglier et qu'il s'approchait de lui pour l'achever, son chien galopait à perdre haleine. Il avait cessé de guider les autres chasseurs poussé par son instinct d'aller lui porter main forte. Il avait flairé un autre danger tout aussi menaçant que le premier. Quand le plus fidèle ami de l'homme était sur le point de déboucher dans la clairière, il entendit la voix de son maître crier.

 **"- Itachi !"**

Se rendant compte que le sanglier avait repris ses esprits et qu'il s'enfuyait en prenant la direction d'Itachi, Senji avait compris rapidement que l'adolescent allait se faire piétiner. Il s'était alors retourné, négligeant la présence de l'ours et lui présentant son dos. Il s'élança vers l'avant mais pas assez rapidement pour éviter une horrible douleur. Le plantigrade, furieux par les quelques blessures que le chasseur avait réussi à lui infliger venait d'abattre sur lui son immense patte pourvue de griffes acérées. L'Inuzuka, hurlant, sentit alors sa peau se faire déchiqueter sur toute la longueur de son épaule droite à sa hanche gauche. Son sang gicla souillant le sol alors qu'il était projeté quelques mètres plus loin sous la force de l'animal. Senji atterrit sur son côté brutalement, les yeux fermés, le faisant encore crier sa souffrance. Sous le choc, son glaive lui échappa.

C'est en gémissant qu'il ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir son arme entre les membres de l'ours qui avançait sur lui, appuyé sur ses quatre membres. Il était perdu et malheureusement Itachi aussi. Alors que l'animal allait l'atteindre, l'homme le vit grogner comme s'il était en proie à une vive douleur. Soudain, le plantigrade leva une de ses pattes avant, essayant d'atteindre la cause de sa souffrance. Se faisant, il fit un quart de tour. C'est les yeux écarquillés que l'Inuzuka vit son chien sur le dos de l'ours, les crocs enfoncés dans sa peau au niveau de la base du cou, entre les deux omoplates. L'alpha n'avait pas hésité une seconde voyant son maître à terre, en sang. Il s'était précipité sur son adversaire, les crocs en avant, le mordant le plus profondément qu'il pouvait. Il se refusait à lâcher sa prise malgré les tentatives de l'animal sauvage à le déloger. Le chasseur profita de l'intervention de son compagnon pour chercher rapidement une quelconque arme en priant pour que son chien survive à sa témérité.

Soudain, un éclat de lumière l'éblouit et lui accrocha le regard. C'était le glaive qu'Itachi avait laissé tomber face au sanglier. Senji rassembla toutes ses forces et se leva. Il se déplaça en titubant à cause de la douleur provenant de ses blessures vers son dernier espoir. Alors qu'il se saisissait de la poignée, il entendit un fort couinement. L'angoisse au ventre, il refit face à l'ours. Ce dernier avait réussi à se saisir de son chien et l'avait projeté contre le sol. L'alpha se redressa péniblement et défia de nouveau son adversaire. Ce dernier lui porta un coup de ses griffes acérées qu'il ne put éviter et l'envoya valser contre un rocher. L'époux de Tsume fut alors le triste spectateur de l'agonie de son plus fidèle compagnon. L'ours leva ses pattes avant et les abattit sur le thorax du pauvre canidé le lui brisant. Senji, fou de rage et de tristesse, se mit alors à crier en s'élançant vers son meurtrier malgré la souffrance provenant de son bras, de son dos et de ses autres blessures.

 **"- Non ! Tu vas me le payer !"**

Ainsi défié, le plantigrade ne trouva pas mieux que de faire appel à toute sa hauteur. N'ayant plus rien à perdre, pensant Itachi mort sous l'assaut du sanglier et son espoir de se voir un jour aimer de son épouse tant chérie perdu à jamais, Senji se jeta à corps perdu contre l'ours. Juste au moment où ce dernier finissait de se lever sur ses postérieurs, il lui enfonça le glaive en plein coeur. L'animal ainsi terrassé se laissa tomber en avant entraînant le chasseur avec lui qui s'affala sur le sol. L'arme continua encore plus son chemin dans la chair. C'est ainsi que le tueur de son chien expira sur lui. Sous le poids de son adversaire, la garde du glaive blessa son torse, formant un petit enfoncement.

Ainsi bloqué et fatigué de ses combats, Senji n'essaya même pas de se défaire de la carcasse. Il sentait son sang filé en dehors de son corps, emportant avec lui sa vie. Il trouva juste la force pour porter un regard vers l'emplacement d'Itachi. Sans chercher à comprendre pourquoi, il aperçut le sanglier à terre, mort sans doute. Il sourit en voyant le fils de Fugaku en vie à son grand soulagement. Il avait réussi à le sauver. C'est sur cette image qu'il ferma les yeux. Ses dernières pensées furent pour son épouse.

 **"- Tsume, mon amour. Je vais bientôt te libérer de ma présence qui te semble si méprisante, si odieuse. Je meurs avec honneur car Itachi est sauf. Hana n'aura pas à le pleurer. Qu'elle soit heureuse. Je n'ai plus rien à espérer à part que tu me pardonnes sur mon lit de mort. Je pourrai alors rejoindre le royaume des Enfers en paix. Puisses-tu trouver le bonheur, peut-être auprès d'un autre homme que moi... Tsume, je t'aime à jamais."**

Senji murmura alors doucement une dernière fois le prénom de son aimée avant de perdre connaissance alors qu'Asuma et Shikaku accouraient vers lui. Pendant ce temps, Hiashi, Fugaku et leurs compagnons étaient arrivés au côté d'Itachi.

Dans une villa romaine, Senji terminait son récit en gardant pour lui ses réflexions finales. Soudain, un fauteuil grinça soudainement sur le sol sous la force d'une femme se levant. Cette dernière était à la fois horrifiée et au bord de la fureur. Elle se mit à arpenter la pièce. Son intervention stoppa net la narration de cette chasse qui s'était terminée dans le sang. Fugaku s'avança vers elle afin d'essayer de la raisonner.

 **"- Mikoto, calmez-vous, je vous en prie.**

 **\- Surtout ne me demandez pas de me calmer, surtout vous,** vociféra celle-ci. **Comment avez-vous pu ? Comment avez-vous pu laisser mon fils seul avec Neji ? Je vous l'avais confié et je le croyais en sécurité. Cependant, vous avez préféré vous préoccuper de vos "amis" plutôt que d'Itachi et il en a payé le prix ainsi que Neji et surtout Senji. C'est votre faute, à Hiashi et à vous.**

 **\- Mikoto, je...** tenta d'intervenir son époux, penaud de voir la tristesse et la colère se mélanger dans les yeux de son aimée.

 **\- Non, taisez-vous... J'ai... j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Veuillez m'excuser",** partit précipitamment Mikoto en se dirigeant vers les jardins.

Fugaku mourrait d'envie de la rejoindre mais il se retint persuader qu'il n'était pas celui qui pourra la raisonner ou la réconforter étant l'objet de sa colère et le responsable de ses angoisses. Il serra fortement les poings de frustration en baissant les yeux vers le sol. Il était entrain de la perdre, il en était certain maintenant. Il n'était même pas sur que la confession de ses sentiments arrangerait les choses entre eux au vu de sa réaction. Ainsi posté, le chef Uchiwa entendit Tsume et Hitomi se lever. Alors que l'épouse de Senji franchissait la porte à la suite de son amie, celle de Hiashi s'approcha de lui.

 **"- Je suis navrée Fugaku. Nous allons la rejoindre pour voir comment elle va et la ramener. Je pense qu'il lui faut un petit moment pour reprendre ses esprits, comme nous toutes. Cela a été dure pour elle d'entendre le calvaire d'Itachi.**

 **\- Je... je vous remercie, Hitomi. Je comprendrai si vous aussi, vous me jugiez fautif et que vous m'en vouliez.**

 **\- Alors, nous le sommes tous les deux, mon ami,** intervint Hiashi. **J'ai également ma part de responsabilité dans notre négligence vis-à-vis de Neji et d'Itachi. Je me suis aussi laissé distraire par les autres chefs de famille.**

 **\- Je vais être honnête avec vous,** s'adressa Hitomi aux deux hommes. **Oui, je suis horrifiée par ce qui s'est passé et je peux comprendre la souffrance de Mikoto. Oui, dans un sens, je vous en veux de ne pas avoir prêté plus d'attention à nos enfants. Cependant, je ne peux pas non plus me montrer rancunière. Je pense que vous souffrez déjà suffisamment de votre culpabilité et de la crainte d'avoir risqué de perdre nos fils. Je vais aller maintenant parler avec votre épouse.**

 **\- Merci, Hitomi... Pour tout,** souffla Fugaku, reconnaissant, avant de la voir disparaître derrière la porte et de s'adresser à Hiashi. **Vous avez vraiment une épouse au grand coeur, mon ami.**

 **\- J'en suis conscient. Mikoto n'est pas en reste, j'en suis certain. Je suis sure qu'elle trouvera la force de vous pardonner,** l'encouragea le chef Hyuga.

 **\- Je l'espère, je l'espère vraiment,** dit son ami avec une pointe d'incertitude dans la voix. **Je m'en veux déjà suffisamment.**

 **\- Et bien pas moi,** intervint Itachi.

 **\- Moi non plus"** , renchérit Neji.

Les deux adolescents faisaient face à leur père, droit et une forte détermination se lisant dans leurs yeux. Itachi se transforma en leur porte parole.

 **"- Nous en avons un peu discuté avec Neji hier. Nous sommes aussi responsables de ce qui nous ait arrivés. Nous aurions dû vous prévenir quand nous avons vu Actéon blessé et que nous nous laissions distancer. Nous n'avons pas non plus écouté nos instincts quand nous avons fait face à l'intersection. Nous ne vous tenons pas rigueur de ce qui s'est passé.**

 **\- Est-ce vrai Neji,** quémanda Hiashi.

 **\- Oui père,** confirma ce dernier. **Nous avons fait des choix que se sont avérés néfastes. Il est normal que nous les assumions sans faire porter ce fardeau aux autres à notre place.**

 **\- Nous sommes fiers de vous,** affirmèrent les deux pères.

 **\- Vous pouvez l'être,** s'exprima Senji. Itachi a montré énormément de courage. **De plus, vos fils font preuve d'énormément de sagesse pour leur âge. J'aimerai pouvoir vivre la relation que vous semblez avoir réussi à construire avec eux.**

 **\- Voyons, Senji, vous paraissez bien morose d'un coup,** remarqua Asuma, en toute innocence. **Vous êtes encore en vie. Tsume et vous êtes encore jeunes. Vous pouvez encore espérer engendrer un fils. Et puis, vous avez Hana.**

 **\- Si vous le dites,** essaya de lui répondre le chef Inuzuka, sans grande conviction. **C'est vrai que ma fille me comble mais bientôt elle ne sera plus ma petite fille et sera en âge de se marier. Elle devra alors s'attacher à son époux. Seulement, je suis certain que nous ne partageons pas les mêmes choses avec un garçon... Puis, je ne pense pas que cela arrivera un jour."**

Interloqué par cette phrase, Asuma allait lui en faire part quand Hiashi l'interpella pour lui poser des questions sur ses campagnes militaires, mais surtout sur les créatures sauvages qu'il avait pu rencontrer. Il désirait savoir s'il avait croisé durant ses voyages d'autres forces de la nature que Senji avait combattue durant cette chasse.

Reconnaissant de cette intervention, ce dernier souffla discrètement. Il s'était laissé emporter par son discours et avait failli leur livrer ses pensées les plus intimes. Hiashi avait compris le malaise de son ami. Il avait donc pris l'initiative d'accaparer l'attention d'Asuma et de ses invités sur lui. L'Inuzuka savait que son rêve d'engendrer un fils était déjà enterré depuis longtemps. Cela faisait dix ans qu'il n'avait pu faire l'amour avec Tsume alors qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Le couple avait bien essayé quelques fois pour remplir leur devoir mais son épouse souffrait de vaginisme. Dès qu'il tentait de la pénétrer, son vit rencontrait un mur de muscles impossible à franchir et cela dès l'entrée de son jardin secret. Un soir, Senji, sous l'invitation forcée de Tsume, avait tout de même persévéré, malheureusement, en vain. La douleur pour elle avait été encore plus insupportable que lors de leur nuit de noce. Même lui avait ressenti une forte douleur dans son membre et en son coeur quand il avait aperçu des larmes sur les joues de sa femme.

Cela avait calmé ses ardeurs. Il s'était alors réfugié aux thermes de sa demeure pour se soulager seul comme à chaque fois ou quand ses fantasmes sur sa femme et lui ne le laissaient pas en paix. Le couple avait finalement arrêté les tentatives. C'était ce jour-là que le désespoir l'avait vraiment envahi car tout l'être de son aimée le rejetait et de toutes ses forces. Aujourd'hui, il ne savait plus quoi en penser. Il regarda alors sa main qui avait enlacé celle de Tsume. Elle était marquée. Son épouse y avait planté ses ongles très profondément la faisant saigner. Elle avait tellement tremblé à chaque fois qu'il avait raconté les événements l'ayant touché. Etait-ce dû à la crainte de le perdre ? Tenait-elle à lui ? Si oui, pourquoi ? Lui avait-elle pardonné ? Senji resta ainsi songeur pendant toute la conversation qui s'était engagée autour de lui, dans l'attente du retour des trois épouses manquantes.

Ces dernières étaient toujours au jardin qui se couvrait de fleurs du printemps. Quand Hitomi parlait avec eux, Tsume était partie réconforter son amie et l'avait trouvée entrain de faire les cent pas. Compatissante pour sa souffrance de mère, elle l'avait interpellée en s'asseyant sur un banc.

 **"- Mikoto, veuillez me rejoindre, s'il vous plaît.**

L'épouse de Fugaku se tourna vers elle et se mit à ses côtés en soupirant.

 **\- Tsume, au nom de mon époux, je vous présente mes excuses. S'il n'avait pas été aussi désinvolte, tout cela n'aurait pas eu lieu et Senji n'aurait pas frôlé la mort pour sauver mon fils. Je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissante.**

 **\- Je vous remercie pour ces paroles,** émit tendrement l'Inuzuka. **Cependant, il n'y a rien à pardonner et vous n'avez aucune dette envers nous. Nous sommes plus que des alliés, nos familles sont des amis avant tout. Senji a agi comme lui dictait son honneur.**

 **\- Comment... comment pouvez-vous affirmer cela ?** Eclata en sanglot Mikoto. **Vous avez failli perdre votre époux à cause de la négligence du mien. Vous devriez nous détester pour ça. Je lui en veux tellement si vous saviez. Itachi était au point de m'être ôté et juste parce que Fugaku n'a pas été vigilant."**

L'épouse de Fugaku laissa court à ses larmes en mettant ses mains devant les yeux. Toute son angoisse contenue se déversa dans son larmoiement. Tsume, touchée plus qu'elle pourrait le dire, la serra dans ses bras pour essayer de la réconforter en essayant de trouver les bons mots.

 **"- Mikoto, je ne vous en veux pas, ni à vous, ni à Fugaku, ni à Hiashi. Je ne souhaite pas rester enfermer dans le passé. Cette chasse fut terrible et a failli nous prendre nos êtres chers mais il n'en fut rien. Je préfère me concentrer sur la nouvelle chance qui m'est donnée, plutôt que de chercher à qui en vouloir. Itachi, Neji et Senji sont vivants et c'est tout ce qui importe.**

 **\- Tsume...** dit émue l'épouse Uchiwa entre deux sanglots.

 **\- Je peux comprendre votre douleur et votre ressentiment, croyez-moi,** continua son amie. **Cependant, si je peux vous donner un conseil, ne fermez pas votre coeur comme je l'ai fait. Vous en serez malheureuse.**

 **\- Vous ne comprenez pas. Je suis déjà malheureuse,** affirma Mikoto en se levant. **Senji vous aime et cela depuis des années. Il vous suffit de lui confesser vos sentiments car je sais que vous en êtes amoureuse pour que le bonheur rentre en votre maison. Mais moi..., mon amour reste à sens unique. Fugaku ne m'aime pas. Il connait mes sentiments à son égard, m'estime, me fait confiance, m'apprécie mais il ne m'aime pas. Je ne suis même plus capable d'accomplir mon devoir d'épouse puisque ma matrice reste désespéramment stérile. En dehors d'Itachi, je n'ai plus rien. Je ne suis rien sans lui, si les Dieux l'appellent à eux de leurs voeux. Je deviendrai un jouet entre les mains des anciens."**

Tsume avait rougi lorsque le sujet de son amour pour Senji fut évoqué. Il était vrai qu'elle l'avait confessé devant tous lorsqu'elle avait été au summum de son désespoir. Elle allait répondre à sa camarade quand une voix la devança.

 **"- Oh Mikoto, ne soyez pas aussi sévère avec vous-même et avec Fugaku",** intervint Hitomi venant d'arriver.

L'épouse de Hiashi invita son amie à se rasseoir avant de se mettre à genoux devant elle en lui prenant les mains entre les siennes.

 **"- Vous êtes une merveilleuse mère et épouse. Vous êtes une femme forte et importante pour nous, vos amies. Vous n'êtes pas seule. De plus, Fugaku vous aime, j'en suis persuadée. Si vous l'aviez vu à l'instant. Son flegme avait totalement disparu permettant à tous ceux qui le connaissent de voir son coeur meurtri par sa culpabilité et par votre froideur. Je suis certaine qu'il ne sait pas comment vous l'avouez et les circonstances actuelles doivent le pousser à croire que vos sentiments vont s'éteindre. Il se sent tellement coupable.**

 **\- Il aurait dû faire plus attention...** tenta d'insister Mikoto.

 **\- Tout comme Hiashi, tout comme Neji et Itachi qui auraient dû se montrer plus prudents,** la coupa Hitomi. **Cependant, le vrai responsable est la personne qui a amené ces bêtes si près de Rome. N'oubliez pas ce que Shikaku nous a révélé tantôt. Je ne vous demande pas de pardonner à Fugaku dans l'heure si votre coeur n'y aspire pas pour le moment, mais ne laissez pas vos peurs et vos angoisses guider vos pas.**

 **\- Ma peur ?** Interrogea étonner Mikoto.

 **\- Oui, votre peur,** confirma Tsume. **Vous avez eu peur de perdre votre unique enfant et vous êtes en colère contre Fugaku pour vous avoir fait vivre cela. C'est tout à fait normal. Cependant, je suis persuadée, comme Hitomi, que ce n'est pas la seule crainte qui vous traverse le coeur. Tout comme moi, vous avez sans doute peur de vous voir abandonner et de vous retrouver seule. Vous avez peur que si Itachi venait à mourir, Fugaku vous répudie pour épouser une femme capable de lui donner un autre héritier, de n'avoir été qu'à ses yeux qu'une génitrice pour son fils alors que vous l'aimez toujours, mais surtout, de voir votre famille vous cracher dessus. Les événements de cette chasse vous a forcé à faire face à votre plus grande crainte.**

 **\- C'est cela,** appuya Hitomi. **Mikoto, Fugaku ne laissera personne vous faire du mal. Il vous protégera toujours, j'en suis intimement convaincue. Prenez votre temps pour réfléchir à nos paroles mais laissez à Fugaku une petite chance de se faire pardonner et de vous protéger des anciens. La culpabilité de nos époux dans leur coeur est une punition suffisante à mon avis.**

 **\- Je vous remercie, mes amies, vraiment,** dit Mikoto, se calmant petit à petit. **Je m'y pencherai, je vous le promets. Une seule est sure, Fugaku devra suer sang et eau pour me montrer son repenti. Je ne compte pas lui apporter mon pardon sur un plateau.**

 **\- Je vous reconnais bien là, ma chère,** ria quelque peu Hitomi en imaginant bien les futurs déboires du chef Uchiwa. **Nous devrions y retourner. J'aimerai savoir ce qui est arrivé à Neji. J'avoue aussi que j'ai besoin du soutien de toutes mes amies pour entendre son récit. Cependant, si vous préférez rester ici, Mikoto, je peux le comprendre.**

 **\- Rassurez-vous, je viens,** la rassura l'épouse Uchiwa. **Il ne sera pas dit que je vous laisse seule dans cette épreuve."**

C'est ainsi que les trois femmes reprirent le chemin les menant à l'intérieur de la villa. Mikoto avait été enhardie par cet échange. Elle ne cessait de réfléchir, chemin faisant. Pourra-t-elle pardonner à son mari ? Peut-être car il est vrai que les véritables coupables étaient le destin et la personne qui avait lâché ces bêtes dans la forêt et puis, elle l'aimait toujours. Sinon, pour le reste, avait-elle vraiment peur de se retrouver seule, d'être méprisée, mais surtout de se savoir au final non aimée malgré ses efforts ? Sans doute. Elle espérait depuis tellement longtemps qu'un rejet maintenant la détruirait et l'humilierait à coup sûr. Elle avait peut-être trop mis d'espoir dans la naissance d'Itachi, pensant s'attacher son époux à jamais grâce à lui. Surement. Elle a toujours pensé que c'était le seul lien qui existait entre Fugaku et elle. C'était une erreur et en prit conscience grâce à ses amies. D'autres liens étaient possibles, enfin, elle l'espérait.

A l'intérieur, Senji était toujours plongé dans ses pensées, quand soudain Asuma le tira de son isolement.

 **"- Et bien, mon ami. Vous semblez bien songeur. Vous rêvez à vos prochaines retrouvailles avec Tsume, sans doute. Je vous comprends. C'est important le repos du guerrier. Je suis près à parier que dans quelques mois, vous nous apprendrez que votre épouse a mis au monde un beau garçon.**

 **\- Que les Dieux vous entendent,** souffla Senji, peu confiant. **C'est eux qui décident après tout. Cependant, je crois avoir épuisé leur quota de clémence pour ma personne, vu qu'ils m'ont permis de revenir d'entre les morts. Il est vrai que c'est un de mes plus grands souhaits mais je ne suis pas sure qu'il se réa...**

 **\- Oh, Senji, je suis désolée. Je vous ai blessé,** le coupa Tsume qui venait de faire son entrée dans la pièce en compagnie de ses amies.

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave, Tsume,** le rassura-t-il en la voyant s'agenouiller devant lui et lui prendre la main délicatement le faisant frissonner.

 **\- Pour vous peut-être, mais pas pour moi",** le contredit-elle en entourant le membre blessé d'un linge avant de s'asseoir de nouveau à côté de lui tout en continuant à le tenir.

Senji reporta son attention sur Mikoto et Hitomi qui étaient revenus du jardin en même temps que Tsume. Fugaku tenta de s'adresser à son épouse mais celle-ci le devança en reprenant place sur son fauteuil.

 **"- Pas maintenant Fugaku. Mes amies m'ont aidée à voir un peu plus clair, mais pour le moment, j'ai hâte d'en finir et mon coeur est encore rempli de ressentiments. Nous en reparlerons quand nous rentrerons en notre demeure.**

 **\- Bien. Il sera fait comme il vous plaira"** , se résigna son époux, en colère contre lui-même et déçu mais compréhensif.

Alors que tout le monde se réinstallait, Tsume fixa son époux, mélancolique. Involontairement, elle avait espionné son dernier échange avec Asuma. Son coeur avait loupé un battement en entendant le ton de son désespoir. Il rêvait d'avoir un fils mais était persuadé de ne jamais voir son voeu se réaliser, pensant sans doute à l'abstinence que leur passé avait engendré. Elle s'en voulut de son aveuglement et se promit d'y remédier. Mais comment ? La croira-t-il après autant d'années de mépris ? Comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle était sincère dans ses sentiments, qu'il pouvait tout espérer d'elle maintenant ? A cette question, elle mit sa main libre sur son bas-ventre comme lorsqu'elle était enceinte d'Hana en rêvant un jour de porter un petit garçon en son sein. Bientôt, peut-être. Tsume se résolue à demander des conseils à ses amies pour l'aider à faire réaliser son amour à Senji.

Son geste fut surpris par ce dernier qui l'observait du coin de l'oeil. Pourquoi posait-elle sa main ainsi comme lors de sa grossesse ? Se pourrait-il que... ? A cette supposition, son coeur se brisa emmenant la renaissance de son espoir au loin. Si Tsume attendait un autre enfant, il n'était pas de lui. Alors, cela signifiait qu'elle avait un amant, qu'elle avait réussi à se donner à un autre homme. Peiné comme jamais, Senji retira sa main de l'emprise de celle de son épouse, la surprenant. Elle se tourna vers lui et le vit se la frotter nerveusement. Ce qui la fit quelque peu sursauter, c'était son regard. Il était sombre et triste. La légère lueur qui avait habité ses yeux encore ce matin, signe surement d'un nouvel espoir, s'était éteinte devant elle. Que se passait-il ? Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Tsume, l'esprit torturé d'interrogations, essaya de se concentrer sur Neji qui était sur le point de leur rapporter sa version de ce qu'il lui était arrivé après sa fuite de la clairière.

Pendant que ces mortels se prêtaient à la conversation, à l'Olympe, les Dieux venaient de finir de voir le trépas du sanglier au travers du miroir de Vérité. Suigetsu siffla stoppant net l'image sur une Tenten courant entre les arbres, suivie par Naruto et Sasuke.

 **"- Et ben, cet homme a été bien courageux d'avoir défié de tels bêtes sauvages.**

 **\- Il a voulu sauvé l'adolescent, mon cher, comme tout homme vertueux et d'honneur,** lui signala Karin. **Fait-il parti des mortels qui ont été marqué ?**

 **\- Tout à fait,** confirma Tsunade. **C'est moi qui l'ai soigné définitivement.**

 **\- Je dois ajouter que c'est à ce mortel que j'aurai dû retirer son âme mais on m'y en a emp..."**

Le dieu Thanatos se figea devant l'aura noire de Saï qui se leva de nouveau pour le surplomber.

 **"- Thanatos, tu n'as aucun droit à la parole. Je t'y interdis, m'entends-tu ? N'oublie pas que ton sort ne tient plus qu'à un fil. Ne pousse pas ma patience à bout.**

 **\- Excusez-moi, dieu Saï,** supplia la Mort. **Je vais me taire."**

Le souverain infernal retourna sur son trône alors qu'Hercule, assis près de son épouse Hébé prit la parole.

 **"- Moi, je comprends pourquoi vous l'avez sauvé, Tsunade. C'est un valeureux guerrier qui a montré toute sa bravoure pour sauver son camarade, surtout en face d'un descendant de mon ancien adversaire. Il méritait de vivre et de retrouver sa famille.**

 **\- Merci, Hercule mais je ne suis pas la première à lui avoir sauvé la vie car notre cher trio a été les instigateurs de la revendication du dieu Thanatos.**

 **\- Cela est juste,** fit Jiraya. **Pourquoi nous montrer tout ceci ?**

 **\- Car c'est le point départ de tous les événements qui vont suivre,** les informa Tenten. **Il fallait vous les montrer pour vous mettre au courant des circonstances qui vont entraîner leur marquage par Tsunade, Shizune et Kushina.**

 **\- Tu veux dire que l'adolescent a aussi bénéficié de vos soins,** demanda Jiraya.

 **\- Tout à fait, tout comme un deuxième garçon que nous avons personnellement rencontré à la recherche d'aide pour ses deux compagnons,** précisa Tenten.

 **\- Oh ça devient de plus en plus intéressant"** , jubila Suigetsu.

Sur cette parole, le dieu des Dieux ordonna au miroir de Vérité de continuer à leur montrer le déroulement de la journée. Tous revirent alors la déesse de la Chasse reprendre sa course et de s'arrêter brusquement en entendant des cris dans la forêt.

Naruto et Sasuke se stoppèrent également et essayèrent d'identifier la provenance de ce cri. Soudain, le trio divin vire débouler de derrière un buisson, un garçon d'environ onze ans. Celui présentait une longue chevelure tenue en queue de cheval grâce à un ruban blanc. Ses bras et ses jambes saignaient tellement sa peau était écorchée. Il courrait malgré sa fatigue apparente muer semble-t-il par une force désespérée. Les dieux ne purent voir son visage à cause de l'ombre des arbres. Ils l'entendirent de nouveau crier.

 **"- Aidez-moi ! Père, où êtes-vous ? Itachi est en danger. Père !**

 **\- Tenten, je crois que ce jeune mortel a besoin d'aide.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas notre affaire, Naruto,** lui informa sa voisine.

 **\- Mais Tenten, je crois que ce fameux Itachi est le jeune mortel que tu as sauvé en tuant le sanglier. Il semblerait que ce soit son ami,** plaida le dieu de l'Amour. **On pourrait au moins lui dire que son camarade est en vie et qu'il est entrain d'être pris en charge par d'autres personnes. En plus, il a l'air perdu.**

 **\- Je suis d'accord avec Naruto,** appuya Sasuke. **En plus, cela bouclerait la boucle de ton geste. Puis, nous pouvons nous faire passer pour des chasseurs comme tu l'as suggérée au vu de notre tenue."**

L'Eros le regarda les yeux ronds. C'était une de ses rares fois où son frère le soutenait. Pas qu'il n'avait pas bon coeur mais en tant que l'Antéros, il avait du mal à ressentir de l'empathie pour les Mortels. En réalité, Sasuke avait été intrigué par cet adolescent qui semblait répondre au nom d'Itachi. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais de le savoir en danger l'avait dérangé alors que de le voir en sécurité l'avait quelque peu soulagé. Le fait que le mortel devant eux cherchait de l'aide pour ce dernier l'avait touché. C'est pourquoi il avait voulu apporter son soutien à Naruto.

 **"- Les garçons, j'ai dit non,** affirma Tenten. **Déjà que j'ai interrompu votre entrainement pour pas grand chose. Je sens que je vais me faire tirer les oreilles par Minato.**

 **\- Tu sais ce qu'il ne connait pas, il ne peut pas le savoir. On peut tenir notre langue,"** essaya de plaider Naruto.

La déesse hésita quelques instants et regarda encore une fois le jeune garçon qui s'était arrêté pour essayer de se repérer. Il donnait vraiment l'impression que la panique allait bientôt l'envahir. Il respirait la peur mais pas pour lui, mais pour son ami. Soudain, l'adolescent tourna son regard vers elle. Tenten en fut estomaquée. Ses yeux lui donnaient l'impression d'être mise à nu. Ils étaient d'une couleur blanche violacée. Elle ne put s'en détacher. Plusieurs secondes passèrent quand une voix s'éleva.

 **"- Et vous, là-bas. Vous qui vous cachez dans les branches de cet arbre. Veuillez descendre. J'ai besoin d'aide pour aller sauver mon ami."**

Incroyable, se dit la chasseresse. Le mortel avait réussi à les apercevoir au travers l'épais feuillage qui les camouflait. Des yeux blancs violacés, une perception hors normes, les cheveux longs et foncés, cela fit tilt dans la tête de Tenten. Ses compagnons et elle avaient devant eux un Hyuga. Naruto se pencha vers elle.

 **"- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Tenten ? Il nous a repérés. On s'en va ou on...**

 **\- Restez ici,** " ordonna-t-elle le coupant dans son interrogation.

La divinité protectrice de la lune ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester contre cette interruption qu'elle se pencha en avant. C'est sous les yeux ronds d'étonnement de ses compagnons qu'une force au fond d'elle la poussa à sauter de son perchoir pour atterrir en face du jeune mortel. Ce dernier fut étonné de la rapidité et de l'agilité mais surtout de l'attitude altière de la femme devant lui. Elle respirait beauté, assurance, puissance et noblesse. De plus, elle était vêtue d'une tenue de chasse le surprenant grandement. Cette activité était réservée exclusivement aux hommes alors comment une femme pouvait se permettre d'arborer de tels vêtements. Chassait-elle ? L'adolescent secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment, Itachi était en danger et il avait déjà assez traîné dans ses bois en s'y perdant.

 **"- Vite, mon ami est attaqué par un immense sanglier,** s'empressa-t-il de déclarer. **Pouvez-vous m'aider ou avez-vu d'autres chasseurs dans cette forêt et pouvez-vous me conduire à eux ?**

 **\- Oh là, oh là. Déjà on se calme,** tiqua Tenten. **On ne t'a jamais appris la politesse. On se présente tout d'abord à une dame avant de lui poser des questions.**

 **\- Mais je n'ai pas le temps pour ça,** commença à se mettre en colère le mortel. **Je vous dis que mon ami est en danger de mort et que j'ai besoin de retrouver mon père. Pouvez-vous m'aider, oui ou non ?**

 **\- Tu vas te calmer oui. Quel goujat tout de même. Moi qui était prête à t'in...**

 **\- Goujat... ?! Comment osez-vous m'insulter de la sorte ?** La coupa l'adolescent. **Et puis, qui vous a permis de me parler sur ce ton et de me tutoyer. Je suis Neji Hyuga, fis adoptif de Hiashi Hyuga, héritier potentiel de la famille la plus influente de Rome. Vous n'êtes rien par rapport à moi, qu'un caillou dans ma sandale. Je pourrai exiger qu'on vous flagelle pour votre manque de respect à mon égard."**

A ces paroles, Tenten sentit la moutarde lui monter de plus en plus au nez. Ce mortel se montrait vraiment téméraire de la prendre ainsi de haut, elle, une déesse. Elle était sur le point de le punir pour l'avoir provoqué comme jamais, quand elle entendit une voix dans sa tête. C'était celle de Naruto qui grâce à l'aide de Sasuke, avait réussi à rentrer en communication avec elle.

 **"- Tenten, n'oublie pas qu'il te prend pour une mortelle. Et si ce qu'il dit est vrai, il fait effectivement parti d'une grande famille. Il doit avoir trop l'habitude de voir les gens ramper à ses pieds. Contrôle-toi ! Tu..."**

Le contact se rompit. La déesse comprit que le dieu de l'Amour n'avait pas pu le tenir plus longtemps. Elle sourit discrètement face à cet exploit de son compagnon. Très peu d'entre eux en était capable. Sur leur branche, Naruto et Sasuke reprenaient leur souffle assez difficilement. Le dieu de l'Amour avait bien senti que l'arrogance de ce Neji rendait furieuse Tenten et qu'elle risquait de se montrer à lui dans toute sa splendeur et de le punir durement. Ressentant un peu de pitié pour ce garçon qui avait perdu son sang-froid de peur de perdre son ami, il s'était mis en méditation pour rentrer en communication avec l'esprit de sa camarade. N'y arrivant pas, Naruto avait vite compris que c'était plus difficile qu'avec la faune. Sasuke lui avait alors prêté main forte grâce à leur lien. Rentrant en diapason tout deux, ils avaient réussi à faire en sorte que Naruto puisse communiquer avec Tenten mais que pour un court instant. Les deux dieux ailés sortirent de leur exploit épuisés. Ils n'auraient jamais pensé que cela puiserait autant dans leur énergie.

 **"- Oh pardon, monseigneur. Je ne voulais pas vous vexer** , répliqua la déesse de la Chasse avec arrogance et amusement, en mimant une révérence grotesque. **Pour ta gouverne, mon seigneur, je suis aussi bien née que toi, si ce n'est plus, bien qu'étant native d'une autre contrée, alors un peu de respect.**

 **\- Je vois que vous ne voulez pas m'aider et j'ai déjà perdu assez de temps comme cela, la** provoqua encore Neji, très peu enclin à baisser les armes devant une femme, même si elle était plus âgée que lui. **Adieu."**

L'adolescent fit alors volte face pour essayer par un autre chemin en espérant que cette fois-ci soit la bonne. Tenten fulminait de se voir ainsi défier. Reprenant son calme, elle eut une idée et sourit sadiquement. Elle avait décidé de lui donner une petite leçon. Elle l'interpella.

 **"- Eh, je sais où se trouvent ceux que tu cherches."**

A cette phrase, Neji s'arrêta et la regarda plein d'espoir. Il se trouva de nouveau à sa hauteur très rapidement, avide de connaître l'information. Cependant, tout de même méfiant, il lui fit une remarque.

 **"- Mais vous ne sembliez pas enclin à...**

 **\- Bon sang, tu vas me laisser parler. Depuis tout à l'heure, tu me coupes tout le temps. Comment veux-tu que je réponde à tes questions ou que je t'aide ?**

 **\- Veuillez me pardonner,** se résigna Neji, comprenant que sa panique avait pris le dessus ainsi que le côté arrogant de son caractère. **Je vous écoute.**

Pourtant, Hiashi lui avait appris à rester flegmatique, stoïque quelques soient les circonstances mais là, la peur l'avait empêché d'appliquer les leçons acquises depuis longtemps.

 **\- Bien, j'accepte tes excuses,** le gratifia Tenten. **Pour répondre à tes questions, je ne sais pas si c'est ceux que tu cherches, mais en venant par ici, nous avons, mes deux compagnons et moi, effectivement croisé d'autres chasseurs. Ils étaient dans une clairière, entourant un jeune garçon blessé au pied du quel un sanglier gisait mort. Un peu plus loin, un homme était couché sous le poids d'un ours, un chien mort également à ses côtés.**

 **\- Blessé ? Itachi est blessé donc vivant, n'est-ce pas ?** Questionna le jeune Hyuga, partagé entre le soulagement et l'inquiétude.

 **\- Il semblerait,** lui répondit son informatrice. **En tout cas, il l'était quand des chasseurs se sont penchés sur lui.**

 **\- Vous avez parlé d'un homme et d'un chien. Cela doit être le seigneur Senji,** réfléchit Neji. **C'est le seul qui possède un chien assez courageux pour défier un ours. Mais que faisait un tel animal là-bas ? Et comment se fait-il que l'ami de mon père était présent ? Etait-il aussi blessé ?**

 **\- En ce qui concerne l'homme, il avait l'air mal en point. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Je n'en sais strictement rien,** haussa les épaules Tenten. **Nous avons continué notre route quand nous avons vu autant d'hommes autour de tes camarades. Notre présence n'était pas nécessaire.**

 **\- Je vous remercie de ces renseignements,** s'inclina respectueusement le jeune garçon reprenant son calme, soulagé de savoir Itachi en vie mais tout de même inquiet pour Senji et lui. **Auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'indiquer la route à suivre ?**

 **\- Et ben, tu redeviens poli tout à coup. Enfin, bref. Je veux bien te la montrer mais je ne peux t'y accompagner. Mes camarades et moi sommes attendus. Tu n'as qu'à suivre ce chemin sans t'en détourner. Tu devrais arriver à la clairière assez rapidement,** l'informa Tenten en tendant son bras pour lui montrer l'itinéraire.

 **\- Je vous remercie encore et adieu",** la salua Neji avant de prendre sa route.

Le jeune Hyuga se concentra sur ses dernières forces et se mit de nouveau à courir dans la direction indiquée. La déesse de la Chasse le suivit du regard en affichant un petit sourire narquois et moqueur. Elle prit une impulsion et se retrouva bientôt au côté de Sasuke et Naruto dans l'arbre. L'air satisfait de sa comparse inquiéta ce dernier en se demandant pourquoi et ce qu'elle avait fait. Le dieu de l'Amour posa alors les yeux sur Neji et le vit se précipiter sur le chemin. C'est là qu'il réalisa la manière dont Tenten avait puni le jeune arrogant. Naruto se cogna le front de sa main et entreprit de faire part d'un point qu'elle avait oublié dans son raisonnement. Alors qu'il voulait le faire, il constata qu'il était seul sur la branche. Sasuke et elle s'étaient déjà élancés en avant sans lui.

 **"- Eh ! Bande de lâcheurs ! Attendez-moi !"**

Naruto se résolut à les rattraper et pour se faire, il dérogea à la règle et sortit ses ailes. Alors qu'avait eu lieu cette rencontre entre trois dieux et le jeune mortel, dans la clairière meurtrière, des chasseurs construisaient deux civières en utilisant des longues branches et quelques unes de leurs toges. Fugaku se trouvaient auprès d'Itachi. Il découvrit les multiples contusions, balafres sanglantes et la tempe meurtrie ainsi la plaie du flan sur le corps de son fils. Se forçant à garder son calme, il commença à le déshabiller avec l'aide d'un de ses compagnons. Avec un linge, le père de l'adolescent pressa sur la blessure de son côté pour essayer d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Ce geste fit gémir Itachi sans pour autant qu'il sorte de son évanouissement. Avec des bandages qu'un des chasseurs avait emmenés par précaution, Fugaku en fit un tour pour maintenir le pansement de fortune en place. Il s'occupa ensuite des autres blessures.

Hiashi avait laissé son ami avec son fils et partit à la recherche de Neji. Il arpentait la clairière de long en large en compagnie d'Asuma. Fort de son expérience militaire, ce dernier analysait le sol et en fonction des empreintes qu'il découvrait, essayait d'établir un scénario plausible de ce qui c'était passé. Il arrivait à voir les traces des animaux, de Senji, d'Itachi et de la lutte entre tous. Soudain, il appela Hiashi.

 **"- Hiashi, venez, j'ai découvert quelque chose.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce ? Avez-vous trouvé Neji ?** Quémanda le Hyuga en se précipitant vers Asuma.

 **\- Non, mais ses traces,** l'informa ce dernier en s'accroupissant pour lui montrer sa découverte. **Voyez ici, à la sortie de ce chemin, voici les empreintes d'Itachi que vous pouvez constater sur plusieurs endroits de la clairière montrant qu'il a lutté contre le sanglier. Cependant, regardez à côté d'elles, celles d'une autre personne, plus petite que lui. Je pense que Neji s'est tenu ici avant d'avoir été poussé sur le côté, je suppose. Voyez ses herbes aplaties à côté de cette terre retournée. On retrouve les mêmes empreintes un peu plus loin. Suivons-les pour savoir ce qu'il est advenu de lui."**

C'est ainsi que les deux hommes, les yeux rivés au sol, arrivèrent devant la bordure de la clairière. Asuma s'enfonça un peu plus sous le bois et constata que les pas de Neji se prolongeaient sous la voûte du bois. Il revint vers Hiashi pour lui faire part de ses conclusions.

 **"- Je pense que Neji est en vie et ne souffre d'aucunes blessures. Aucunes traces de sang ne parsemaient la terre durant notre progression. Je suis sur qu'Itachi a ordonné à votre fils de se sauver pour aller chercher de l'aide. Unis comme ils le sont et les connaissant, étant leur entraîneur, Neji n'aurait jamais abandonné Itachi face à un danger, sauf sur la prière de celui-ci.**

 **\- Votre conclusion est que Neji est perdu en forêt entrain de nous chercher,** reformula Hiashi, les yeux tournés vers la forêt, quelque peu soulagé de savoir le jeune garçon en vie et sans doute sans blessure.

 **\- J'en suis persuadé",** confirma le Sarutobi en regardant dans la même direction.

Animé d'un nouvel espoir, Hiashi se mit à réfléchir au déroulement des prochaines actions. Pendant ce temps, des hommes s'étaient mis à plusieurs pour bouger le corps de l'ours sous les ordres de Shikaku alors que Choza se préparait à tirer vers lui Senji. Inoichi attendait nerveusement ce qu'il allait découvrir et se tenait prêt à apporter les premiers soins à leur ami.

 **"- Allez, à mon signal, vous le soulever et vous le tournez sur le côté...Attention... Maintenant !"**

D'un seul mouvement, les chasseurs mirent à contribution toute leur force dans leur entreprise. Le corps de l'ours bascula dans un grand fracas libérant le corps de Senji. Tous purent voir le glaive enfoncé dans le coeur du plantigrade. Choza se précipita vers le blessé et le sortit de la mare de sang où il baignait littéralement. A leur grand soulagement, leur ami était encore en vie. Il était couvert de sang à tel point qu'aucune parcelle de sa peau était épargnée. Inoichi ordonna qu'on lui tende des gourdes d'eau pour le nettoyer afin de distinguer les blessures. C'est délicatement qu'il s'affaira. L'écoulement du liquide baigna le corps meurtri emmenant avec elle la preuve d'un combat terrible. Ainsi, le Yamanaka constata les balafres, les égratignures, la morsure sur le bras mais surtout l'immense plaie dans le dos, due aux griffes de l'ours. Tout comme pour Itachi, il s'évertua à panser le mieux possible les blessures mais à peine posés, les linges étaient imbibés de sang. Asuma et Hiashi vinrent les trouver et virent l'état de leur ami.

 **"- Par tous les Dieux, les blessures sont graves et il est tout de même encore en vie** , fit remarquer le Sarutobi. **A votre avis, comment va-t-il ?**

 **\- Senji a perdu visiblement beaucoup de sang et il est très faible,** lui répondit Inoichi. **Je pense que les combats l'ont épuisé, en plus de la perte de sang. Il faut le mener auprès d'un médecin le plus rapidement possible si on veut qu'il ait une chance de survivre."**

Constatant l'urgence de la situation, Hiashi, bien que préoccupé par le sort de Neji, organisa la suite.

 **"- Asuma, j'aimerai vous confier la direction de l'évacuation de nos blessés. Je pense que Fugaku est trop concentré sur son fils pour avoir les idées claires. Retournez en ma demeure où des soins leur seront apportés avec diligence. Je vous fais confiance. Pour ma part, je pars à la recherche de Neji. Je ne force personne à me suivre mais toute aide sera la bienvenue."**

 **\- Je reste avec vous"** , affirma Choza, suivi par Inoichi et Shikaku.

Quand aux autres chasseurs, la majorité préférèrent rentrer pour ne pas inquiéter leur famille ou à cause de la fatigue engendrée par toutes ses émotions alors que d'autres. Les plus jeunes pour la plupart, proposèrent leur participation à cette recherche. Hiashi leur en fut reconnaissant et s'enfonça dans la forêt, suivi par les volontaires. Bientôt, on les entendit crier le prénom de Neji dans l'espoir qu'il signale sa position. Pendant ce temps, Itachi et Senji se virent placer sur les civières et transporter à travers la forêt jusqu'à la maison de chasse. Arrivé là-bas, leur groupe retrouva les autres chasseurs. Tous furent peinés de l'état de Itachi et horrifiés en voyant celui de Senji. Asuma fut satisfait en constatant que le jeune Senju avait déjà pratiquement tout préparé. Un chariot rempli de paille était prêt à partir.

Des bandages et des baumes y étaient déposés si nécessaire durant le transport. D'ailleurs, le Sarutobi prit le temps de changer ceux de l'Inuzuka qui était déjà saturé de sang. Fugaku installa son fils dans le chariot. Ce fut le tour ensuite de son ami. Tous remontèrent à cheval et partirent en direction de chez les Hyuga. Ils ne purent galoper pour éviter que les chaos de la route achèvent leurs blessés qui geignaient de douleur à chaque imperfection de la voie romaine. L'Uchiwa obligea sa monture à marcher près du chariot afin de garder un oeil sur Itachi et occasionnellement sur Senji, surveillé par Asuma. Au bout de plusieurs kilomètres, la demeure de Hiashi fut en vue. Bientôt, la procession entra dans la cour. Après être descendu de cheval, Fugaku porta son fils dans ses bras alors que le cri de Mikoto l'accueillit voyant l'état de son unique enfant.

Alors que les blessés étaient évacués et que Hiashi commençait ses recherches, une divinité aux ailes blanches rattrapa ses compagnons. Elle essaya de capter l'attention d'un d'entre eux mais fut devancé.

 **"- Naruto, je t'avais dit de ne pas utiliser tes ailes.**

 **\- Mais j'y étais obligé. Vous êtes partis sans moi, je te signale Tenten. Il fallait que je vous rattrape et à pied, c'était impossible. On peut s'arrêter, j'ai à te parler.**

La déesse de la Chasse montra son accord en stoppant sa course et se tourna vers le dieu de l'Amour.

 **\- Que veux-tu me dire au juste, Naruto ?**

 **\- C'est à propos du jeune mortel, là... le Hyuga. Je crois que tu lui as indiqué le mauvais chemin et qu'il va se perdre encore plus. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Tu l'as mis sur le chemin de...**

 **\- Normal, j'ai voulu lui donner une petite leçon,** le coupa Tenten. **Cela lui apprendra à m'insulter et à me provoquer comme il a osé le faire. Certes, il ne savait pas qui j'étais en réalité mais il doit montrer du respect à ses aînés et encore plus quand c'est une femme. Ça lui fera les pieds et il réfléchira à deux fois avant de se montrer aussi hautain et orgueilleux.**

 **\- J'avais bien compris que tu as voulu lui donner une punition en le perdant dans la forêt,** répliqua l'Eros. **Cependant, une leçon implique que l'élève ne trouve pas la mort au bout de son instruction. S'il meurt, en quoi cela lui servira à l'avenir ?**

 **\- Comment ça ? Je ne te suis pas.** Interrogea Tenten, surprise par les paroles de son camarade.

 **\- Tu as oublié qu'à un moment donné, si on n'y prend pas garde, le chemin que tu lui as indiqué débouche à..."**

Comprenant enfin de quoi Naruto voulait faire allusion, la déesse de la Chasse se tendit et ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle fit rapidement demi-tour en sifflant entre ses dents.

 **"- Bon sang, ça m'était sortie complètement de la tête. Il n'est pas dit que je sois responsable de sa mort et qu'il s'en sorte aussi facilement."**

Ne comprenant plus rien mais poussés par la curiosité de voir comment tout cela allait se finir, Naruto et Sasuke lui emboîtèrent le pas. De plus, ils étaient encore sous sa responsabilité alors autant la suivre. C'est ainsi que le trio divin fit demi-tour et continua pour la énième fois à zigzaguer entre les branches. La seule différence, c'est que cette fois, les deux ailés savaient vers où ils se rendaient. C'est le pourquoi profond qu'ils avaient du mal à comprendre, même si Naruto en avait une petite idée. Cette dernière, toutefois, restait encore floue mais pas impossible.

Depuis son étrange rencontre, Neji continuait à courir dans l'espoir de voir apparaître son père et ses amis derrière chaque tournant qu'il empruntait. Cependant, au fil de sa course, son enthousiasme qu'il avait ressentit aux nouvelles de la femme dont il venait de faire la connaissance, commençait à le quitter. Il doutait maintenant. Ne lui aurait-elle pas indiqué un mauvais chemin pour se venger de son impolitesse ? Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas mis en application ses leçons de bienséance mais il était tellement stressé. Il avait tellement peur qu'on lui annonce la mort de son meilleur ami, celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Cette femme avait surement compris l'urgence de la situation donc pourquoi vouloir lui faire un mauvais tour. Le jeune Huyga se stoppa un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Il se secoua la tête essayant d'évacuer ses idées noires.

Neji leva les yeux un peu plus loin pour observer autour de lui. Soudain, il vit une éclaircie au travers des arbres, juste après des buissons épais. L'optimisme qui l'avait un instant quitté revint en force et regonfla son coeur de courage. Malgré sa fatigue et ses muscles douloureux, il se dirigea à grande enjambée vers la lumière qu'il apercevait au delà de ce bois. Le fils adoptif de Hiashi se retrouva rapidement devant de grandes ronces. Il s'y engouffra tout de même. Sa peau s'écorcha encore plus contre leur tranchant. Ses vêtements se faisaient déchiquetés et ses cheveux s'accrochaient laissant une piste à d'éventuels suiveurs. Neji n'avait que faire de ses douleurs et des conséquences de son avancé dans ce piège végétal. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de retrouver son père et Itachi. Ce serait alors la fin de cette matinée de cauchemar.

Alors que Neji sortait des ronces, il constata qu'il ne lui manquait plus que quelques enjambées pour sortir de la forêt et retrouver les rayons du soleil sur son visage. A ce moment-là, il eut une pensée de reconnaissance à son indicatrice et se promit de la retrouver pour la remercier comme il se doit, comme tout homme devait le faire. L'image de cette femme refit alors surface dans son esprit. Il reconnut qu'elle était une vraie beauté, aussi belle que sa mère qui était dans son coeur de fils la plus belle. C'est sur cette pensée que le jeune Hyuga plissa les yeux, sous l'effet d'un rayon de soleil l'aveuglant, alors qu'il débouchait enfin sur ce qu'il pensait être la clairière tant cherchée. Il fit un dernier pas et ce fut la suite de l'horreur. Pendant ce temps, Tenten était concentrée sur la présence du jeune mortel tout en courant à une vitesse folle. Soudainement, elle entendit un grand cri, la faisant frémir. Elle accéléra sa course, ne voulant pas perdre sa crédibilité de la divinité la plus rapide de l'Olympe, après Lee bien sur.


	32. Une créature de l'Olympe

Pendant ce temps, un père de plus en plus inquiet ne cessait de marcher en scrutant le bois à la recherche du moindre indice de la présence de son fils adoptif. Cela faisait un moment que le soleil avait quitté son zénith et commençait son déclin. L'espoir de retrouver Neji sauf s'amenuisait au fil des minutes. De plus, beaucoup, de chasseurs volontaires pour participer aux recherches, avait abandonné à cause de leur fatigue ou dans le souci de rentrer auprès de leur épouse. Il ne restait plus que Shikaku, Inoichi et Choja avec lui. Tous les quatre scandaient le prénom du jeune adolescent, les oreilles aux aguets au moindre son de voix. Hiashi refusait d'arrêter et était prêt à rester dans cette forêt jusqu'à mener à bien leur expédition. Il était déterminé malgré le désespoir à ramener Neji qu'il soit sauf ou malheureusement mort. Sa marche était ponctuée de prière pour le fils de son frère.

Alors que Hiashi essayait désespéramment de découvrir la moindre preuve de vie de ce dernier, la déesse de la Chasse arriva en vue des buissons de ronces qu'avaient empruntées Neji avant elle. Elle s'y arrêta en scrutant autour d'elle pour le repérer. Ses deux comparses la rejoignirent quelques minutes après, essoufflés plus que jamais. Naruto et Sasuke étaient de plus en plus fatigués malgré leur statut de divinité. Cela faisait depuis l'aube qu'ils courraient tout en cachant le mieux qu'ils pouvaient leur présence et leur véritable identité. Leur énergie baissait inexorablement, à tel point qu'ils n'avaient plus la force de maintenir leurs ailes emprisonnées dans l'ombre. L'Eros et l'Antéros durent les déployer afin de bénéficier encore suffisamment de puissance pour suivre Tenten. Naruto, la voyant chercher à la manière des mortels, osa le lui faire la remarque.

 **"- Tenten, pourquoi tu ne le repères pas avec ton aura comme tu l'as fait pour le sanglier ?**

 **\- Parce que je suis trop énervée contre moi-même et contre cet inconscient,** lui répondit-elle. **Je te rappelle qu'il faut être en paix avec soi-même pour cela. Je ne suis pas aussi douée que les trois souverains divins, Kakashi ou encore Tsunade, mais surtout comme Minato. Votre père est capable d'analyser et d'utiliser son énergie, ainsi que les bienfaits de la méditation simultanément, quelque soit la situation et en plein combat. C'est pourquoi il est le dieu de la Guerre, en plus de ses connaissances sur tous les types de combats et de stratégies.**

Les deux dieux ailés en restèrent bouche bée. Ils savaient leur père puissant mais pas autant. Ils avaient hâte de lui en parler et de le forcer à tout leur enseigner, quitte à l'harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il cède à leur revendication. Sasuke était excité et fier de grandir auprès d'un tel père adoptif, tout en bénéficiant de son savoir. Il se promit de tout faire pour voir de la fierté dans ses yeux à son égard, mais surtout de prouver qu'il était le digne fils du dieu de la Guerre, même si son sang ne coulait pas dans ses veines. Naruto était dans le même état d'esprit mais ressentit en plus une certaine pression pesée sur ses épaules. Laissant cela de côté pour le moment, l'Eros et l'Antéros aidèrent Tenten à repérer le mortel. Sasuke essaya même de se mettre en méditation mais sans succès.

 **"- Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas,** souffla-t-il.

 **\- Surement parce que tu es trop épuisé par nos différentes courses,** l'informa la déesse. **La preuve, vos ailes sont devenues apparentes et je suppose que ce n'est pas uniquement de votre unique volonté.**

 **\- Je crois que tu as raison. Bon, retour à la bonne vieille méthode"** , répliqua Naruto en haussant les épaules.

C'est ainsi que les trois divinités reprirent leur recherche, quand soudain le dieu de l'Amour trouva des morceaux de tissus et des cheveux accrochés aux ronces. Il le signala à ses compagnons. Tenten en fut débitée.

 **"- Oh non, c'est que tu craignais Naruto. Cet arrogant a surement cru que la lumière qu'il a du apercevoir à travers les arbres étaient le signe de la présence d'une clairière. Allons-y, mais je crains le pire."**

La déesse de la Chasse écarta, grâce à sa connexion avec la nature, les ronces devant elle et suivit les indices laissés par Neji. Elle arriva bientôt là où ce dernier s'était tenu un instant plus tôt, à la différence qu'elle savait ce qui l'attendait. Elle se stoppa à temps et scruta les environs et ne vit rien à part le soleil, des branches mortes et de l'herbe. Personne n'était présente, pourtant elle était sure que c'était d'ici qu'elle avait entendu le cri provenir. Tenten porta son regard vers le bas et s'interrogea. Ce que Naruto avait supposé, s'était-il réalisé ? A ce moment-là, un éclat de lumière lui attira l'oeil. Ce phénomène provenait d'une racine en contrebas. Elle demanda à un des dieux ailés d'aller le lui chercher. Ce dernier s'envola et y trouva une chaîne en or d'où pendait un pendentif ressemblant à une pièce de monnaie. Sur cette dernière, deux visages y étaient gravés. Il s'en saisit et le donna à Tenten. Cela confirma leurs doutes.

Dans la villa des Hyuga, Hitomi n'arrivait plus à se contenir. Depuis que Neji avait parlé de sa rencontre avec cette femme dans cette forêt et de leur échange, elle n'arrivait pas à décolérer. La tante du jeune adolescent, tout comme Mikoto quelques instant plus tôt, se leva avec fracas. Hiashi crut que c'était maintenant à son tour de subir la foudre de son épouse, à l'instar de Fugaku.

 **"- J'enrage. Comment... comment cette femme a-t-elle pu faire à Neji un tel tour ?** **Lui indiquer une mauvaise direction pour le perdre ainsi dans les bois alors... alors qu'elle a du bien voir que la situation ne prêtait pas à la plaisanterie. De plus, c'est encore un enfant. Si je la retrouve, je lui ferai payer son insolence et son acte.**

A ces paroles, Hiashi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Lui, qui pensait devoir subir les foudres de son épouse fut soulagé de constater que celles-ci étaient tournées vers la mystérieuse chasseresse. En bon Huyga, il n'afficha rien sur son visage, ce qui n'était pas le cas de ses invités. Tous étaient surpris par le coup de sang de Hitomi. Ils avaient les yeux ronds d'étonnement en la regardant debout, une flamme de revanche brillant au fond de ses prunelles. Personne ne souhaitait à cet instant être à la place de la femme visée. Sortant de leur surprise, tous les couples se mirent à rire. L'épouse de Hiashi se tourna vers eux.

 **"- Pourquoi riez-vous ? Vous ne m'en croyez pas capable ?**

 **\- Cela n'a rien avoir, ma chère,** répondit Mikoto, en calmant son état d'hilarité. **Nous en sommes surs, au contraire. C'est que nous n'avons pas pour habitude de vous voir réagir ainsi. Vous, l'incarnation de la patience et de la douceur.**

 **\- Cela est vrai,** renchérit Kurenaï. **Vous êtes comme une lionne prête à tout pour protéger ses petits, allant jusqu'à tuer pour cela. C'est assez déstabilisant vu votre nature."**

Face à l'image qu'elle donnait et aux rires, Hitomi se mit à rougir en s'asseyant sur son fauteuil toute gênée. Elle tourna son regard vers Hiashi. Le connaissant par coeur, elle savait qu'il se retenait de rire et qu'il le faisait intérieurement. Voulant ne plus être le centre de l'hilarité de tous et le ramener sur terre, mais surtout face à ses responsabilités, la mère d'Hinata interpella son époux en souriant malicieusement.

 **"- Hiashi, ne croyez pas que ce petit moment d'égarement de ma part m'a fait oubliée votre responsabilité dans cette affaire. Vous en répondrez devant moi, au même titre que cette femme."**

Ce discours eut l'effet escompté. Le chef Hyuga eut un léger sursaut et souffla débiter. La mémoire de son épouse était intacte et il devra subir les conséquences de sa négligence. La seule chose qu'il ne le savait pas, c'était ce qu'elle avait envisagé pour cela. Hiashi fut alors, à son tour, la cible des rires de ses invités. Bien que la situation était sérieuse, cette interruption fut salutaire et détendit l'atmosphère, à tel point que Tsume put reprendre la main de Senji entre les siennes. Mikoto, sans s'en rendre compte, fit de même avec Fugaku mais surtout Itachi, étant assisse entre les deux. Son époux en fut heureux même s'il n'y en montra rien. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu finalement, même s'il lui sera difficile de se faire et se pardonner d'avoir failli perdre leur fils. Il profita alors de cette trêve pour le moment. Reprenant un peu contenance, Hiashi invita Neji a continué son récit qu'il avait arrêté au moment où il sortait des buissons de ronces.

Alors que le jeune adolescent allait reprendre, Senji constata une pression sur sa main et la vit de nouveau dans celle de Tsume. Bien qu'appréciant ce contact, le doute sur l'existence d'un enfant en son sein, n'étant pas de son sang, l'assaillit de nouveau. Il eut un mouvement instinctif de rejet et voulut reprendre sa main. Ce geste fut perçu par son épouse qui serra sa prise en le regardant dans les yeux. Senji en fut estomaqué et se noya dans ses iris noisette qui le suppliaient de rester en place. Elle lui paraissait tellement en peine et presque amoureuse qu'il céda et accepta d'enlacer ses doigts aux siens. Tsume en sourit, heureuse, avant de porter son attention à Neji. Tout ceci déstabilisa son mari qui ne comprenait plus rien, mais il est vrai qu'il n'avait aucune preuve qu'elle était grosse. Il s'en voulut dans l'instant. N'avait-il donc rien appris de l'épisode d'avec Kagome ? Etait-il donc condamné à commettre les mêmes erreurs en croyant plus ses peurs et les rumeurs que des faits avérés et vérifiables ?

C'est sur ses interrogations que Senji imita sa compagne. Neji leur apprit donc qu'après avoir réussi à franchir les ronces, il avait été ébloui par le soleil lui arrivant dans les yeux. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de faire un autre pas qui s'avéra funeste. En effet, alors qu'il pensait sentir le sol sous son pied, il ne rencontra que le vide. C'est avec horreur que le jeune Hyuga comprit, mais que trop tard, qu'il était arrivé au sommet d'un ravin. Il se sentit alors attirer par le sol et tomber. Désespéré, il essaya de se rattraper à la paroi sans succès jusqu'au moment où ses mains se saisissent d'une grosse racine. Il s'y accrocha sachant très bien que cela représentait sa dernière chance de survie. A ce moment-là, Neji réalisa qu'il fut victime d'une mauvaise indication de la femme croisée plus loin. N'étant pas vraiment en position de s'y pencher, il se mit alors à hurler.

 **"- Au secours ! Aidez-moi ! Père !"**

Malheureusement, le seul son lui provenant venait de dessous de lui. Ce dernier était un bruit sourd d'écoulement d'eau. Neji osa alors baisser la tête pour en connaître l'émetteur. Il y vit une rivière profonde se frayer un chemin entre des rochers, des branches et des arbres déracinés au fin fond du ravin. Sa vitesse y était grande et dangereuse. Ne voulant pas mourir sans tenter quelque chose, il regarda autour de lui pour voir s'il pouvait escalader la paroi. A son grand malheur et désespoir, la roche était lisse à force d'être polie par le vent et la pluie. Fatigué par ses courses et les émotions, le jeune adolescent sentit ses forces s'amenuiser et sa poigne faiblir. Il essaya de rassembler encore ses forces mais en vain. Ses mains glissaient inexorablement et c'est avec horreur que la racine lui échappa. Dans sa chute, le dernier souvenir de ses parents s'y accrocha.

Neji tomba sur plusieurs mètres se cognant par moment à la paroi avant de sentir un froid glacial lui fouetté tout le corps. Il venait de rentrer en contact violemment avec l'eau qui trouvait sa source dans les montagnes venant de sortir de leur long sommeil de l'hiver. Il s'y enfonça profondément. La température était tel qu'il crut en perdre connaissance. Dans un effort désespéré, il remonta à la surface en remerciant Asuma de lui avoir appris la natation. Ce dernier leur avait narré, à Itachi et à lui, que l'armée romaine exigeait à ses soldats de savoir nager, même avec leur armement. Les officiers devaient montrer l'exemple. D'ailleurs, Jules César était connu pour avoir été un bon nageur. Il existait même des compétitions dans le Tibre. Sachant que cela leur sera utile un jour, il leur avait enseigné cette pratique.

Grâce à cela, Neji combattit un instant contre le courant des rapides avant d'abandonner se laissant emporter alors que l'eau le submergeait à chaque trou, à chaque pente. Il luttait pour garder la tête à l'air libre afin de ne pas se noyer et en priant de ne pas se cogner contre des rochers. Il espérait que cette épreuve prenne rapidement fin, sentant qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. En effet, il faiblissait face à la violence des flots et à cause du froid engourdissant tous ses membres. Soudain, le jeune Hyuga vit devant lui un tronc d'arbre capable de supporter son poids. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, il s'y dirigea luttant contre les mouvements de l'eau. Enfin atteint, il se hissa sur son radeau de fortune et s'y agrippa dans un ultime espoir de s'en sortir en vie. Les eaux déchaînées continuèrent à le ballotter dans tous les sens. Neji ne savait pas comment il avait tenu mais il y parvint quand il arriva vers des eaux plus clémentes. Terrassé par la fatigue, les émotions et le froid, le fils de Hizashi s'évanouit alors que les rapides l'avait emmené loin de son père et de ses compagnons.

Pendant ce temps, Tenten était arrivé en haut du ravin et avait un pendentif entre les mains. Il était clair maintenant que le mortel était tombé dans les rapides. Elle l'avait aperçu autour de son cou lors de leur rencontre. Sa leçon venait de se transformer en cauchemar. Voulant rattraper son erreur, elle hélât ses compagnons.

 **"- Naruto, Sasuke, survolez les rapides et essayez de retrouver le mortel. Dès que ce sera fait, venez me prévenir.**

 **\- Tu veux le sauver maintenant ?** Demanda l'Antéros la défiant. **Et puis, je croyais que nous n'avions pas le droit d'utiliser nos ailes pour ne pas nous faire repérer et reconnaître.**

 **\- Je crois que cette règle est terminée depuis longtemps, ainsi que l'entraînement. Tu ne crois pas Sasuke ?** Répliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. **Je n'ai jamais souhaité sa mort et je compte bien prendre mes responsabilités comme tout dieu qui se respecte. Je suis sure qu'il sera trop faible ou évanoui pour s'apercevoir qui l'aura sauvé au final. Alors fais ce que je te dis !**

 **\- Mmm.**

 **\- Allez Sas'ke. Cela peut être amusant d'éviter tous les obstacles des rapides. Je te mets au défi de voler le plus près possible de l'eau sans se faire toucher par un quelconque remous ou débri et de voir qui le trouvera en premier,** proposa Naruto. **Si tu gagnes, je fais tes corvées. Si c'est moi, tu feras les miennes. Alors ?**

 **\- Pari tenu, mais tu vas perdre,** accepta le dieu aux ailes noires.

 **\- On verra. Je compte ne pas te laisser gagner aussi facilement"** , dit son frère aux cheveux blonds en déployant ses ailes avant de s'engouffrer dans le ravin.

Sasuke le suivit de près sous le regard de Tenten qui souffla, presque découragée par ces deux gamins. Elle avait bien vu qu'ils étaient fatigués. Ses compagnons ne laissaient rien paraître mais elle n'était pas dupe. Cependant, elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle avait besoin de leurs ailes pour repérer le mortel. Le rivage était trop loin des tourbillons de l'eau pour qu'elle y voit quelque chose. D'ailleurs, la déesse se demandait où ils trouvaient leur énergie, surtout Naruto. Kakashi la trouvait déjà survolter mais elle avait remarqué bien vite que ce dernier la dépassait bien largement. C'est pourquoi, elle s'interrogeait souvent sur les capacités du dieu de l'Amour. Il semblait inépuisable mais s'essoufflait plus vite que Sasuke, à croire qu'il avait du mal à contrôler ses flux. Tenten espérait que Minato avait aussi repéré ce paradoxe et qu'il saura y remédier. Pour l'heure, ce n'était pas sa priorité, elle avait un jeune arrogant à retrouver. Elle commença alors à suivre le lit des rapides du rivage.

Les deux dieux ailés, quand à eux, volaient au raz de l'eau en évitant qu'une seule goutte provenant des remous des rapides ne les mouille. Ils zigzaguaient entre les troncs d'arbre et autres débris que leur ennemi liquide leur projetait à très grande vitesse. De plus, ils devaient éviter de se faire toucher par les saumons qui remontaient la rivière au fort débit pour retourner sur leur lieu de ponte. Naruto et Sasuke réalisaient ce parcours tout en essayant de repérer le mortel. Ils cherchaient dans toutes les fissures de la paroi et derrière tous les rochers mais sans rien trouver. Plus le temps passait, plus ils avançaient, plus ils craignaient que Neji se soit noyé. Au bout d'une heure de recherche, les fils de Kushina arrivèrent dans des eaux de plus en plus calmes pour finir par déboucher sur un lac entouré par la forêt. Naruto pesta alors qu'il en faisait le tour.

 **"- Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Où est-il ? Personnellement, je n'ai rien vu. Et toi, Sasuke ?**

 **\- Non, rien,** lui répondit-il. **En tout cas, pour notre pari, personne n'a gagné ou perdu.**

 **\- Il semblerait en effet puisque ni toi, ni moi avons été touché par l'eau ou par un débris,** admit son frère. **Comme on n'a pas trouvé le mortel, c'est un match nul. Enfin pour le moment.**

 **\- Que veux-tu dire ?**

 **\- Je compte refaire notre parcours en sens inverse pour voir si nous n'avons pas loupé quelque chose,** lui informa Naruto. **A toi de voir si tu veux continuer à me défier. Cependant, si tu te débines, je considérerai que je suis le gagnant puisque j'y retourne.**

 **\- Dans tes rêves"** , affirma Sasuke, refusant de se déclarer perdant.

Cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui devança son frère aux cheveux blonds en survolant une nouvelle fois les rapides. Naruto sourit en lui emboîtant le pas ou plutôt les plumes. Décidément, les deux dieux poussaient leur limite pour accomplir leur mission, en digne fils de leur père, le dieu de la Guerre. Ce second passage s'avéra un peu plus difficile car en plus de leur fatigue, ils pouvaient leur arriver de ne pas voir un tronc d'arbre leur foncer dessus, caché qu'il était par un rocher. Soudain, Sasuke aperçut Tenten, courant sur le rivage au-dessus d'eux. Il fit signe à l'Eros qu'il allait lui faire un rapport de leur premier déplacement. Son camarade hocha la tête pour montrer son accord. L'Antéros s'éleva et se posa devant la déesse de la Chasse qui s'arrêta le voyant.

 **"- Alors, Sasuke. L'avez-vous trouvé ?**

 **\- Non, pourtant nous avons fait notre possible pour regarder dans tous les recoins.**

 **\- Et mince,** se mordit le pouce Tenten. **Si vous ne l'avez pas vu, il existe deux possibilités : soit il est descendu encore plus loin, soit son corps est au fond de l'eau, noyé.**

 **\- Naruto et moi avons décidé de refaire un passage en remontant les rapides. Peut-être avons-nous raté un indice,** l'informa Sasuke.

 **\- Très bien, je vous attends ici,** décida la déesse. **Je vais essayer de me calmer pour le repérer. Bonne chance."**

L'Antéros n'ajouta rien et repartit rejoindre Naruto qui s'était posé sur un arbre émergé et planté en plein milieu des flots pour l'attendre. Quand il parvint à cet emplacement, il n'y vit personne. Son frère avait disparu. Il l'appela mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Où était passé ce baka ? Serait-il parti sans lui ? En réalité, ce dernier avait été intrigué par un phénomène assez particulier. En effet, de son perchoir, le dieu de l'Amour remarqua qu'un courant entraînait certains débris derrière une fissure sans qu'ils ne reviennent au milieu du tumulte des eaux où il se trouvait. Il s'était alors approché et découvrit que la rivière se divisait à ce niveau en un petit affluant non visible au premier regard. Naruto comprit que dans le sens de la descente, il était impossible de soupçonner son existence. Par contre durant la remontée, en fonction de l'angle de vue, cette faille se découvrait.

Curieux et oubliant quelque peu son frère, l'aîné de Kushina s'y engouffra. Au début, c'était un peu étroit pour ses ailes. Malheureusement pour son pari, il n'y fit pas attention. Pour éviter à la dernière minute une roche coupante et donc une blessure qui l'aurait empêché de voler, il fit un écart. Celui-ci l'obligea à toucher l'eau, le mouillant. Il pesta contre lui-même car ses chances de gagner le pari venait d'être divisé par deux. Il lui restait tout de même un petit espoir de ne pas faire les corvées de Sasuke. Pour cela, il se devait de trouver le mortel. Si son frère arrivait à s'en sortit sans aucunes tâches, ce serait encore un match nul et aucun gagnant ne sera désigné. Le dieu de l'Amour continua sur quelques mètres et constata que les parois diminuaient en hauteur. Le passage s'élargissait également de plus en plus. Il aboutit finalement à un petit lac au fond du quel l'entrée d'caverne se dressait. Il remarqua aussi que l'eau s'y engouffrait. Mué par un pressentiment, il s'y approcha et y rentra.

Au bout d'un petit moment, Naruto refit surface et rebroussa chemin le plus rapidement possible. C'est en entendant son frère l'appeler qu'il se planta devant lui, le faisant sursauter. L'accueil fut assez brutal quand Sasuke comprit qu'il venait de sortir comme par enchantement d'une faille dans la roche.

 **"- Baka, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Et d'où viens-tu comme ça ?**

 **\- J'ai juste découvert une faille et je l'ai suivie. Je peux t'annoncer que...**

Le dieu de l'Amour arrêta sa phrase quand il vit que Sasuke ne l'écoutait pas. Il ne cessait de le regarder avec un sourire victorieux sur le visage.

 **\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me regardes ainsi,** vociféra-t-il.

 **\- Oh rien. Je constate juste que je viens de gagner notre pari,** lui répondit l'Antéros. **Tu as mouillé ta toge et un peu tes ailes. Je n'aurai pas de corvées à faire pendant un long moment, vu que tu n'as pas défini la durée du gage.**

 **\- Que tu crois, mon cher Sasuke,** ironisa Naruto, tout en se traitant d'idiot mentalement de ne pas y avoir pensé. **Je n'ai peut-être pas réussi à éviter de m'éclabousser mais moi au moins, j'ai...**

 **\- Et oh, les garçons,** l'interrompit Tenten, du haut du ravin. **Je peux savoir ce que vous faites au lieu de chercher l'impertinent. Votre dispute m'empêche de me concentrer. Je suis déjà assez énervée comme ça."**

A cette voix, le fils biologique de Minato jugea bon de la rejoindre pour leur apporter l'information de sa découverte à tout deux. Cela lui permettra de ne pas se répéter. Les deux divinités ailées se posèrent devant elle quand il reprit la parole.

 **"- Plus la peine de le chercher, je l'ai trouvé,** déclara Naruto, accaparant toute l'attention de ses camardes.

 **\- Comment cela ? Tu en es sur ?** Demanda la déesse.

 **\- Tout à fait,** confirma-t-il. **J'ai découvert un passage caché dans une faille de la paroi. Il semblerait qu'elle ne soit visible qu'en remontant le lit de la rivière, et encore quand y prend garde.**

 **\- Et bien, toute mes félicitations, Naruto,** le gratifia Tenten. **Guide-nous.**

 **\- Par contre, il faut que nous le repérions du ciel pour que nous puissions t'indiquer le chemin car je ne pense pas que Sasuke et moi soyons assez forts pour te porter. De plus, le début du passage est étroit pour nos ailes. Ce serait risqué de l'aborder de front à trois,** leur informa-t-il.

 **\- Entendu, alors faites-le"** , leur commanda-t-elle.

Les deux dieux ailés s'envolèrent encore une fois et partant de la base de la paroi, au niveau du point de départ de la faille, ils remontèrent pour être visible de Tenten. Celle-ci se mit alors à leur hauteur et suivit la direction indiquée. Par moment, elle était obligée de lever les yeux vers le ciel pour repérer ses compagnons et être sur d'être dans la bonne direction. Les arbres l'empêchaient de voir la faille correctement. Pendant leur vol, Sasuke s'adressa à son frère.

 **"- Je suppose que c'est à cause de l'étroitesse du passage que tu t'es vu éclabousser.**

 **\- Tout juste mais surtout pour m'éviter une blessure. Finalement, comme c'est moi qui est découvert le mortel, nous sommes de nouveau à égalité. Je n'aurais pas à faire tes corvées et toi les miennes,** sourit Naruto.

 **\- Mmm,"** Dit Sasuke, un peu déçu de ce match nul.

Il aimait par dessus tout gagner, tout comme son frère, mais ce dernier se contentait et se trouvait souvent satisfait de cet état de fait. Bientôt, l'Antéros et la protectrice de la lune découvrirent le lac et la caverne visitée par Naruto. Ce dernier les guida jusqu'à elle et les invita à y pénétrer. L'intérieur y était étrangement clair et quelque peu lumineux. Une sorte de large trottoir en granit suivait l'écoulement de l'eau. Sasuke et Tenten levèrent les yeux et découvrirent que la grotte était fissurée au plafond laissant les rayons du soleil passés, cependant, pas suffisamment pour réchauffer l'atmosphère.

Les dieux frissonnèrent de froid avant de continuer leur cheminement, guidé par le dieu de l'Amour. Tenten marcha sur le chemin de pierre alors que ses compagnons continuèrent à utiliser leurs ailes. Ils slalomèrent entre les stalagmites et les stalactites d'où coulaient des gouttes d'eau, avant de voir un tronc d'arbre bloqué entre deux rochers situés au bord de la rivière souterraine. Les deux compagnons de l'Eros y virent accrocher une forme humaine. Ils reconnurent alors le mortel tant recherché. Neji était évanoui et avait les lèvres bleutées, preuve que le froid commençait à l'envahir. L'eau lui arrivait au niveau du torse alors que ses jambes y étaient immergées. Il semblait sans vie.

Tenten, voyant celui qui avait osé lui manquer autant de respect et la défier dans un tel état, craignait le pire. Elle se précipita sur Neji, suivie par Naruto et Sasuke. La déesse de la Chasse souleva le jeune garçon, s'immergeant les jambes jusqu'aux genoux alors que les deux dieux ailés maintenaient son radeau de fortune en place. Ainsi dégagé, le jeune Hyuga se trouva allongé sur le sol, sous le regard préoccupé de la fautive de sa mésaventure dans les rapides. Celle-ci inspecta tout son corps et souffla de soulagement quand elle constata que la vie ne l'avait pas quitté. Une faible respiration se faisait entendre et voir au soulèvement de sa poitrine. L'impertinent grelottait cependant à s'en faire claquer les dents. Ce ne fut pas le seul. Naruto, trempé comme il se trouvait, était frigorifié et se frottait les bras de ses mains pour tenter de se réchauffer. Il avait même entouré son corps de ses ailes pour trouver un peu plus de chaleur. Malheureusement, elles étaient aussi mouillées en partie, augmentant sa sensation de froid. L'humidité et le froid de la grotte ne l'aidaient en aucune façon, tout au contraire.

Sasuke, quand à lui, résistait assez bien à l'air glacial, ayant les vêtements secs, tout comme Tenten. Cependant, la fatigue le gagnant encore plus, il commença à ressentir le mordant du froid. Il avait la chair de poule. Il demanda à sa camarade

 **"- Alors, comment va ce mortel ?**

 **\- Il est vivant, mais si nous le laissons ainsi, l'hypothermie aura raison de lui et tous nos efforts auront été alors vains,** lui répondit-elle. **Il est resté trop longtemps dans l'eau.**

 **\- Je l'aurais bien sorti de l'eau moi-même quand je l'ai trouvé en premier,** les informa Naruto, entre deux claquements de dents. **Malheureusement, avec ses vêtements mouillés, il était trop lourd pour moi.**

 **\- Vraiment ?** Taquina Sasuke. **Tu as tenté de le sortir de là tout seul. Ca n'a pas été efficace, visiblement.**

 **\- Ben oui, vraiment,** se vexa son frère, quelque peu agacé et boudeur. **A ton avis, comment j'ai fait pour me tremper autant, en plus de mes ailes ? Tu peux me le dire. Ce n'est pas du fait que des éclaboussures. J'ai du me mouiller en me jetant à l'eau pour tenter ma chance.**

 **\- Ne t'énerve pas comme ça. Je ne fais que te charrier"** , s'excusa sans beaucoup de conviction l'Antéros.

Naruto, tout de même froissé, lui tourna le dos pour le lui montrer, une mine dépitée sur le visage. Un discret sourire se vit sur le coin de la bouche de son frère qui s'amusait souvent de ses réactions. Il prenait toujours les choses à coeur et la mouche. Pendant leur chamaillerie, Tenten se demandait ce qu'ils devaient faire maintenant. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner ce Neji comme ça. Il risquait de mourir si le froid continuait à lui glacer le sang. Elle se mit alors à réfléchir à un plan.

La déesse pourrait utiliser son énergie pour le réchauffer et le ramener à son père. Cependant, cela impliquait qu'elle se révèle aux mortels dans toute sa gloire et elle aimerait éviter cela. De plus, même si elle se présentait à eux sous le camouflage d'une simple chasseresse, la protectrice de la lune devrait inventer une histoire abracadabrante pour expliquer pourquoi leur jeune ami était trempé jusqu'aux os et comment elle l'avait sauvé des rapides. Si elle arrivait à le soigner grâce à ses pouvoirs, ce qui était peu probable, elle devrait trouver un autre mensonge pour leur apporter une explication sur l'absence de blessures.

Tenten détestait être le centre de l'attention et devoir être lié à un individu par une dette quel qu'elle soit. Elle préférait toujours agir dans l'ombre et être libre. De plus, la fatigue commençait aussi à la toucher. Elle devait faire attention et se réserver assez de force pour rentrer à l'Olympe. Elle allait faire part à ses compagnons de ses réflexions quand elle entendit des clapotis provenant de l'extérieur. C'est en maudissant cette nouvelle complication que la déesse de la chasse comprit qu'il commençait à pleuvoir. Elle entendit soudain Sasuke s'inquiéter.

 **"- Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ca ne va pas ?"**

Alors qu'il boudait du fait de la taquinerie de son frère, la vue du dieu de l'Amour s'était faite de plus en plus floue et un vertige le prit. Il dut alors s'appuyer sur le mur en face de lui pour éviter de s'affaler sur le sol. Il posa sa main sur ses yeux pour se les frotter. Sa vision redevint normale lui permettant de lui répondre en se tournant vers lui et en se redressant.

 **"- Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke. C'est juste la fatigue.**

 **\- Naruto, arrête de vouloir protéger les autres et de faire genre que tout va bien alors que ce n'est pas vrai,** s'énerva l'Antéros. **Je vois bien que ce n'est pas la grande forme.**

 **\- J'ai juste un vertige et froid mais rien de grave. Je t'assure,"** insista-t-il.

Alors qu'il finissait cette phrase, son regard devint vide inquiétant encore plus Sasuke. Naruto eut soudain l'impression que la grotte tanguait dangereusement devant lui. L'image de son frère perdait de ses couleurs et de sa netteté. Sans prévenir, ses dernières forces l'abandonnèrent et il se sentit tomber vers l'avant, s'affalant sur le sol. Sasuke eut juste le temps de le rattraper pour éviter qu'il ne cogne la tête contre la paroi de roche. Il grommela quand il constata que sa peau était glaciale et que ses yeux montraient son épuisement extrême.

 **"- Mais quel idiot tu fais. Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que tu étais totalement épuisé ?**

 **\- Je te rappelle que tu es aussi fatigué que moi...,** réussit tout de même à râler Naruto au bord de l'évanouissement. **Je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre. Je ne te laisserai pas me distancer... C'est moi l'aîné.**

 **\- Baka ... Je sens qu'on va se faire tirer les oreilles par maman si elle nous voit dans cet état.**

 **\- Ca suffit tous les deux,** le coupa Tenten. **Ce n'est pas une compétition. Naruto, Sasuke a raison. Tu aurais du nous informer de ton état. Cependant, tu n'es pas le seul fautif. Le froid a surement envahi tout ton corps et tes ailes. Tu as dû brûler tout ce qui te restait d'énergie et de force en voulant lutter contre l'hypothermie.**

 **\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant,** quémanda le dieu aux ailes noires.

 **\- Il s'est mis à pleuvoir donc nous ne pouvons pas sortir ce mortel de cette grotte glaciale. Qu'on le laisse ici ou que nous le mettions dehors, cela revient au même. L'hypothermie est entrain de le tuer.**

 **\- Tu pourrais le... réchauffer et le soigner, non ?** Demanda Naruto, plus inquiet pour Neji que pour lui-même.

 **\- J'aimerai bien, Naruto, je t'assure,** lui répondit la déesse de la Chasse. **Malheureusement, je n'ai pas les mêmes talents que Tsunade et Shizune. De plus, j'ai maintenant une autre priorité.**

 **\- Quoi ?** Quémanda son compagnon aux ailes immaculées.

 **\- Pas quoi, mais qui,** le rectifia Tenten. **Cette priorité, c'est toi. J'ai aussi la responsabilité de vous ramener en un seul morceau à Kushina. Je sens que si votre mère vous voit dans l'état où vous vous trouvez à l'heure actuelle, je risque de vivre un véritable enfer institué par elle.**

 **\- Mais, ce Neji a besoin de plus de soin que moi... Je peux tenir, lui, ce n'est pas sur,** insista le dieu de l'Amour en tentant de se lever pour leur prouver que tout allait bien mais en vain. **Après tous nos efforts et les risques que nous avons pris, ce serait dommage que seul la mort soit... notre récompense.**

 **\- J'en suis tout à fait consciente, Naruto, je t'assure,** souffla la protectrice de la lune. **J'ai le même sentiment que toi. C'est en partie de ma faute et je compte bien prendre mes responsabilités.**

 **\- Que comptes-tu faire alors ?** Demanda encore une fois Sasuke.

 **\- Je vais insuffler un peu d'énergie au mortel, juste ce qu'il faut pour le maintenir en vie. Je vais également vous en donner. Naruto, tu es le plus éreinté, tu veilleras sur lui. Pendant ce temps, toi, Sasuke, tu m'accompagneras à la recherche des autres chasseurs. Dès que nous les aurons découverts, je les guiderai.**

 **\- Je croyais que tu désirais que les mortels ne soient pas au courant de notre intervention,** remarqua le dieu aux ailes noires.

 **\- C'est vrai mais là, nous n'avons pas le choix. De plus, je pense que les mortels se douteront de toute façon de quelque chose en retrouvant leur jeune camarade sur une rive, au sec, alors qu'il est trempé jusqu'à l'os. De plus, quand il se réveillera, il leur racontera sans doute les événements donc notre présence sera divulguée,** leur expliqua Tenten. **La seule chose que je peux réaliser est de leur cacher notre identité. Je ne peux pas faire plus car moi aussi, la fatigue me gagne et il faut qu'il me reste assez d'énergie pour que nous puissions rentrer."**

Les deux dieux ailés acquiescèrent, conscients que c'était la meilleure solution. La déesse de la Chasse se pencha sur Neji et posa les mains sur son torse. Une légère lumière émergea et s'introduisit dans le jeune corps qui tressaillit un instant. Quand cela fut fait, elle se tourna vers ses compagnons et réitéra le même geste. Ainsi requinqué, Sasuke s'apprêta à suivre Tenten. Les deux divinités saluèrent une dernière fois Naruto en lui promettant de faire le plus rapidement possible. Le dieu de l'Amour regarda leur silhouette s'éloignée en rongeant son frein. Il aurait bien voulu les accompagner mais il reconnut que malgré le don de sa camarade, il était vraiment éreinté. Il maugréa contre son inutilité et sur sa faiblesse.

Dans une villa romaine, Neji venait de raconter sa chute dans les rapides et son évanouissement. Hitomi se leva et le serra contre elle.

 **"- Oh mon pauvre garçon. Tu as dû avoir peur et bien souffrir de ce froid glacial. Je remercie les Dieux de t'avoir protégé ainsi. Je te promets que si je retrouve cette femme, elle en répondra.**

 **\- Merci, ma tante,** le remercia le fils adoptif de Hiashi, quelque peu gêné par cette étreinte, sans pour autant la repousser. **Je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire car bien que son indication m'ait entraîné dans les rapides, je ne pense pas que c'était son intention de me nuire.**

 **\- Comment peux-tu affirmer cela après cette épreuve ?** Lui demanda-t-elle.

 **\- Je lui ai manqué de respect et l'ai prise de haut alors qu'à ses dires, elle était supérieure à elle. Elle a certainement voulu m'enseigner la politesse en me perdant.**

 **\- Que cela te serve de leçon Neji** , intervint Hiashi. **Ne juge personne sans la connaître, elle et sa position sociale. Même sans cela, tout individu a le droit à un minimum de respect de ta part. Appartenir à notre famille, une des plus nobles de Rome, ne te donne pas tous les droits mais implique énormément de devoirs. Un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités et le respect en fait parti. Ne l'oublie jamais. Cependant, vu l'urgence de la situation et ton jeune âge, je peux comprendre ton manque de sang-froid.**

 **\- Oui père, je m'en souviendrai.**

 **\- Neji, tu es un garçon qui fait preuve d'une grande intelligence, donc, je te fais confiance pour ne pas faire la même erreur à l'avenir. Cela aurait très bien pu se finir plus mal, car tu ignorais tout de cette chasseresse,** dit Hiashi.

 **\- Neji, Itachi, vous êtes les futurs chefs de nos familles,** renchérit Fugaku. **Vous aurez sur les épaules le sort de multiples vies, en plus de la votre. Avant d'agir, il vous faut connaître vos adversaires, ses points faibles autant que ses points forts, mais encore plus vos amis, ceux qui sont prêt de vous. Gardez une attitude neutre tant que vous ne savez rien sur vos interlocuteurs. C'est pourquoi construisez des relations fortes avec vos alliés et un réseau vous permettant de ne jamais être pris au dépourvu. Ce n'est qu'au moment où vous avez toutes les cartes en main que l'action peut être envisageable.**

 **\- A vous entendre, vous êtes tous persuadés que cette femme a intenté à la vie de Neji involontairement et que ce n'était pas ses intentions de le précipiter vers les rapides,** coupa Mikoto, intervenant dans la leçon de politique des deux hommes. **Elle faisait peut-être parti d'un groupe qui aurait mené le sanglier dans nos forêts, comme suggéré par Shikaku.**

 **\- Si son intention était de nuire à Neji en le tuant, cette femme aurait très bien pu le faire quand elle l'avait en face d'elle et jeter son corps dans les rapides, sans qu'on ait eu la chance de le retrouver,** fit remarquer ce dernier.

 **\- Cela est vrai car nos recherches aurait été vaine sans l'aide providentielle que nous avons reçu,** renchérit Inoichi.

 **\- D'ailleurs, comment Neji fut retrouvé,** demanda Kurenaï. **Mais surtout pourquoi Neji est-il aussi convaincu que vous tous que cette chasseresse lui a juste fait un mauvais tour ? A ce que j'ai compris, il était évanoui donc dans l'incapacité de signaler sa position."**

A cette question, le chef Huyga se tourna vers son fils pour savoir lequel allait continuer le récit. A l'Olympe, le miroir de Vérité continuait à montrer les péripéties de Tenten et de ses compagnons. Les Dieux virent ainsi la déesse de la Chasse en attente du repérage de Sasuke. Heureusement pour elle, la pluie qui s'était montrée être qu'une averse, s'était arrêtée depuis un petit moment. L'Antéros s'était envolé pour se diriger vers la clairière où tous les trois avaient vu pour la dernière fois les compagnons de chasse de Neji. Grâce à la force de ses ailes et malgré sa fatigue, l'étendue d'herbes fut rapidement à sa portée. Il se cacha dans les feuillages des arbres et observa autour de lui.

Le dieu aux ailes noires ne vit que le sanglier et l'ours. Aucuns mortels n'étaient présents. Il comprit vite que ces derniers étaient partis à la recherche de leur disparu. Soudain, il entendit des voix. C'étaient des mortels qui venaient de quitter Hiashi pour rentrer chez eux, fatigués par leurs efforts. Sasuke se dirigea discrètement vers eux et les laissant le dépasser, il suivit la direction d'où ils venaient sur un ou deux kilomètres. Bientôt, le prénom de Neji lui parvint aux oreilles. Il venait de trouver son objectif. Satisfait de la réussite de sa mission, il rebroussa chemin pour rejoindre Tenten. Arrivé de nouveau à son niveau, il l'interpella.

 **"- Tenten, je les ai repérés.**

 **\- Très bien. Indique-moi le chemin du ciel mais reste cacher du regard des mortels. Je me charge de les guider vers la caverne"** , ordonna la déesse.

Sasuke s'envola et se mit à la portée de la vue d'aigle de la protectrice de la lune. Cette dernière fut rapidement à la portée des chercheurs qui désespéraient de revoir vivant Neji. Cachée derrière un immense rocher entouré de chênes centenaires, Tenten se concentra et permit à son compagnon d'observer la façon dont elle avait décidé d'approcher les mortels pour les mettre sur le bon chemin et ainsi sauver leur perdu.

Quand aux mortels, ils n'étaient plus qu'au nombre de quatre à continuer les recherches avec l'aide de quelques esclaves. L'après-midi s'était écoulé déjà à moitié. Hiashi commençait à sentir le désespoir l'envahir ainsi que ses compagnons. Il savait que plus le temps fuyait plus il lui sera difficile de retrouver Neji avec l'obscurité du soir et de la nuit. Il fallait absolument que leurs efforts soient récompensés avant que le soleil fasse ses adieux. Les hommes s'étaient répartis sur une seule ligne, distancés de deux cent mètres entre eux. Ils marchaient pendant un kilomètre avant de se réunir pour savoir quels chemins explorés ou pour voir si une personne avait entraperçu un moindre indice. Sasuke les avait espionnés pendant une de leur réunion. Ce fut Hiashi qui ouvrit les hostilités.

 **"- Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ?**

 **\- Malheureusement non,** l'informèrent ses compagnons d'une seule voix.

 **\- Cela fait pourtant le deuxième secteur de la chasse que nous arpentons,** affirma Shikaku, **celui du groupe de Senji.**

 **\- Il nous reste le notre,** dit Choza. **L'espoir est encore permis.**

 **\- Que les Dieux vous entendent, mon ami,** souffla Hiashi. **De toute manière, je compte bien continuer les recherches tant que je n'aurai pas retrouvé Neji, mort ou vivant.**

 **\- Nous pouvons le comprendre, Hiashi. Cependant, la nuit tombera inexorablement. Que ferons-nous à ce moment-là ?** Interrogea Inoichi **L'obscurité sera trop dense pour pouvoir distinguer une personne à terre.**

 **\- J'y ai réfléchi. Dès que la lune fera son apparition dans le ciel, je compte passer la nuit dans la maison de chasse et reprendre ma quête le lendemain dès le lever du jour. J'enverrai un esclave pour prévenir ma maisonnée. Vous êtes libres de rester avec moi ou de rentrer auprès de vos épouses,** lui répondit le chef Hyuga.

 **\- N'espérez pas vous débarrasser de nous ainsi, mon cher. Nous vous assisterons. Vous êtes plus qu'un allié. Vous êtes notre ami,** fit Shikaku en porte parole de ses compagnons.

 **\- Merci, alors allons-y"** , commanda Hiashi.

C'est ainsi que les quatre hommes et les esclaves reprirent leur cheminement en regardant derrière chaque rocher, chaque buisson et en appelant quand soudain Inoichi fit halte. Il lui semblait apercevoir un reflet argenté se déplacer entre les arbres. Les rayons du soleil ayant finalement réussi à percer les nuages anciennement gonflés de pluie lui donnaient l'impression de se refléter sur une surface bien étrange. Le Yamanaka fit de grands signes pour être vu par ses compagnons qui se précipitèrent à grandes enjambées. Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de parler en leur faisant le signe du silence. Il leur désigna ensuite un point vers le bois. C'est intrigué que ses amis tournèrent leur regard vers la direction indiquée.

Tous furent subjugués par la vision devant eux. Tous virent le même phénomène que lui. Une entité était entrain de se balader entre les arbres et se rapprochait d'eux. Les chasseurs aperçurent plus nettement que des reflets bleutés se mélangeaient à l'argent. Soudain elle disparut derrière une petite colline. Toujours intrigués, Hiashi et ses alliés n'arrivaient pas à détacher leurs yeux de ce monticule de terre, d'herbe et de fleurs. Ne voyant rien venir, le chef Hyuga ordonna aux esclaves de les attendre. Les chefs de famille s'approchèrent ensuite doucement pour enfin se trouver à ces pieds. Ils allèrent monter quand ils entendirent une branche craquée venant du sommet, les arrêtant dans leur progression.

Les quatre chefs de famille dressèrent leurs oreilles, attentifs au moindre bruit. Ils entendirent des sabots frappés le sol et se dirigeant vers eux. Ils levèrent alors leurs regards pour se trouver bouche bée, le visage exprimant la plus grande surprise devant la vision qui s'offrait à eux. L'image de deux oreilles se dessinait pour faire place à une tête d'un animal magnifique, puis à un poitrail respirant puissance surplombant des membres rapides. Debout en majesté, au sommet de la colline, une biche de deux fois la taille normale se dressait altière devant eux. Ses yeux blanc argentés respiraient noblesse et inspiraient le plus grand respect. Inoichi, en bon chasseur, voulut prendre son arc pour la tirer mais son geste fut arrêté par Shikaku. Il protesta.

 **"- Pourquoi m'arrêtez-vous ? C'est un magnifique trophée que nous avons là, une occasion qui ne se présentera plus à nous.**

 **\- Etes-vous donc aveugle,** l'injuria Shikaku. **Nous voyez-vous pas que nous sommes devant une créature venant de l'Olympe ? Voulez-vous fâcher les Dieux et surtout la déesse Tenten ?**

 **\- Je suis d'accord avec Shikaku,** intervint Hiashi. **La biche est l'animal favori de la déesse et celle-ci doit en être la compagne.**

 **\- Inoichi, ouvrez-donc les yeux. Voyez le croissant de lune sur son front et son poitrail,** précisa Shikaku. **Même si vous l'effleurez juste par un geste insensé, rien ni personne ne pourra plaider votre cause face à la colère divine.**

 **\- De plus, la chasse est finie depuis longtemps. Neji est notre priorité,** fit remarquer Hiashi. **Je refuse de mettre en danger notre quête à cause de votre soif de sang. De plus, je suis certain tout comme Shikaku, que nous avons devant nous la protégée de la déesse Tenten."**

Ce rendant compte de la véracité de leurs paroles, le Yamanaka baissa la tête, maudissant son manque d'observation qui l'avait poussé à commettre un acte impardonnable. Les chasseurs remarquèrent bientôt que du haut de la colline, l'animal fantastique les fixait intensément, mais surtout Hiashi. Ce dernier attiré par ce regard s'avança de quelque pas et se mit à genoux pour montrer sa soumission aux Dieux.

 **"- Biche divine, messagère de ta maîtresse, qu'attendez-vous de moi ?"**

A cette phrase, la biche se mit en marche et descendit d'un pas léger vers lui. Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, le Hyuga inclina le front jusqu'au sol. Il resta ainsi pendant quelques secondes quand il sentit sur son dos le museau de la protégée de la déesse se poser. Se redressant, cette dernière attendit que le mortel relève la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens, puis elle fit demi-tour. C'est sous le regard des quatre hommes qu'elle remonta la colline pour s'arrêter une nouvelle fois vers Hiashi. Celui-ci se noya de nouveau dans les pupilles blanches et argentées. Poussé par une impulsion et une forte conviction lui envahissant tout son être, il se décida à la suivre. Intrigués par son attitude, ses compagnons lui emboîtèrent le pas. Inoichi lui posa alors la question.

 **"- Hiashi, êtes-vous sur de vous ? Vous pensez qu'il nous faut suivre cet animal.**

 **\- J'en suis certain. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand j'ai plongé mon regard dans le sien, j'ai cru entendre une voix me dire suis-moi. Je suis convaincu que cette biche de l'Olympe va nous conduire à Neji.**

 **\- Mais pourquoi la déesse Tenten nous aiderait-elle ? Pourquoi ce privilège ?** Formula Choza. **Je sais que nous lui avons offert un sacrifice la veille de la chasse pour qu'elle nous octroie une bonne chasse mais delà à nous aider. C'est surprenant.**

 **\- Je ne saurais pas le dire mais j'ai confiance en les Dieux. Elle a peut-être eu pitié de nous ou elle a été touchée par notre offrande que certain chasseur omit de plus en plus de lui faire."**

Soudain, la biche se stoppa et donna l'impression d'être importunée par leur bavardage. Son regard les glaça leur faisant comprendre que sa patience était mise à rude épreuve. Les chasseurs s'inclinèrent pour se faire pardonner. L'animal fantastique sembla satisfait car il reprit sa marche. Les quatre hommes le suivirent, quelques mètres les séparant d'elle, dans un silence religieux, ne perturbant plus le calme de la forêt. Leur marche se fit sur plusieurs kilomètres. Ils ne savaient pas depuis combien de temps ils parcouraient le bois, quand la biche s'arrêta au sommet d'un monticule. Puis sans attendre ses suiveurs, elle se lança en avant, disparaissant de leur vue. Ces derniers se mirent alors à courir. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où leur guide se tenait un instant plus tôt, il avait disparu.

C'est Hiashi, grâce à ses yeux qui la repéra en contrebas de leur position. La biche réapparut en effet auprès d'un lac dont tous ignoraient l'existence. Ce dernier était accolé à des falaises d'où sortait en leur milieu un cours d'eau. Le Hyuga vit la protégée de la déesse Tenten galopée jusqu'à une grotte dans lequel se jetaient les eaux. Il l'observa marquer un temps d'arrêt devant et à le fixer malgré la distance avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur pour ne plus revenir à la lumière du jour. De plus en plus intrigués et toujours silencieux, les mortels se dirigèrent prudemment vers la caverne. Ils étaient dans l'obligation de mesurer chacun de leur pas car la pente empruntée était escarpée.

Pendant de temps, la biche rejoignit le côté de Sasuke. Celui-ci venait d'arriver quelque instant plus tôt et l'attendait juste à l'entrée. Il vit les sabots faire place à des mains, les pattes à des membres humains, le poitrail et le ventre à un tronc d'une femme. Son museau reprit l'apparence d'un visage connu. Devant lui, la divinité de la Chasse reprenait sa forme originale.

 **"- Bien joué Tenten. Très impressionnant.**

 **\- Merci Sasuke,** le remercia-t-elle même si elle était agacée. **Quand je pense que l'un d'entre eux a voulu me tirer une flèche dessus. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de le transformer en pourceau pour cet outrage. Heureusement que ses compagnons se sont montrés plus intelligents et observateurs. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais il nous faut rejoindre Naruto et le jeune arrogant."**

Les deux divinités coururent jusqu'au dieu de l'Amour. Ils le retrouvèrent allonger par terre, aux côtés de Neji. Ce dernier était enveloppé dans les ailes immaculées du fils de Minato, étendues sur lui. Sasuke s'approcha d'eux et comprit bien vite que son frère n'était pas simplement endormi. Bien au contraire, il était en pleine méditation mais une méditation très profonde. Il avait l'impression que Naruto absorbait la force de la nature, comme s'il y puisait l'énergie nécessaire pour se ressourcer. Il lui toucha l'épaule doucement et rentra en résonance avec lui pour le prévenir de leur présence. L'Eros ouvrit alors les yeux.

 **"- Ah vous êtes revenus. Vous avez ramené les autres mortels.**

 **\- Oui, ils ne vont pas tarder. C'est pourquoi nous devons partir au plus vite,** l'informa Tenten.

 **\- Ok, alors allons-y. Pourrons-nous nous mettre en observation pour voir comment cela se passe à leur sortie, juste pour être sur que tout se passe bien ?** Quémanda Naruto.

 **\- D'accord mais dépêche-toi. Je sens qu'ils sont sur le point de réussir à descendre de la colline. Il nous reste peu de temps pour sortir sans être vu"** , insista son amie aux macarons.

Le dieu de l'Amour se résigna donc à retirer ses ailes de sur Neji avant de se lancer à la suite de Sasuke qui avait pris les devant. Tenten resta un instant en arrière jetant un dernier regard avant de les rejoindre rapidement. C'est ainsi qu'elle espionna une discussion entre les deux frères. L'Antéros lui demandait, chemin faisant, pourquoi ils l'avaient trouvé dans cette position. Naruto l'informa qu'il avait décidé de mettre à profit son attente et de méditer. Il allait se mettre en position quand il vit le mortel tremblé. L'énergie de Tenten l'avait quelque peu réchauffé de l'intérieur mais avec ses vêtements trempés et l'air glacial de la grotte, ce précieux délai allait s'amenuiser de plus en plus que le temps s'écoulait. Il s'était donc allongé à côté de lui et avait déployé ses ailes. Elles avaient quelque peu séchées lui permettant de les enrouler autour du jeune garçon pour lui apporter un peu de chaleur.

 **"- Je me suis mis ensuite en méditation. Au cours de cette dernière, j'ai constaté que je pouvais puiser l'énergie de la nature autour de moi pour me retrouver mes forces,** termina-t-il. **J'ai été obligé de me fondre au plus profond de son essence pour y arriver.**

 **\- Pourras-tu m'apprendre comment tu as fait ?**

 **\- Bien sur Sasuke, si tu veux bien m'aider à réguler et contrôler mes flux d'énergie pour savoir mieux les utiliser,** affirma Naruto, le sourire aux lèvres, ne semblant plus souffrir d'aucune fatigue.

 **\- Marché conclu"** , dit satisfait son frère.

Tenten était très impressionnée par la capacité que Naruto venait de découvrir. C'était rare pour un Dieu possédant un physique d'un enfant de huit ans. Personnellement, elle y arrivait étant lier à la nature de sa fonction de divinité de la Chasse. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait réussi à donner un peu de son énergie à ses compagnons et au mortel. Minato était le plus fort à cela puisqu'il était capable de reconstituer un peu ses forces en plein combat. Ce qui était un exploit en soi car l'inconvénient de cette technique était qu'elle était dangereuse à appliquer seul, sans personne pour assurer sa protection. Etant profondément enfui en soi, le praticien était vulnérable. Elle sourit en pensant que Naruto était bien le fils de son père.

C'est ainsi que les trois divinités se glissèrent en dehors de la caverne à la barbe des mortels. Ces derniers arrivaient enfin à apercevoir l'entrée d'où étaient sortis les sauveurs inconnus de Neji. Hiashi ouvrit la marche et entra prudemment, suivi par ses compagnons. Les quatre hommes marchèrent prudemment avant que le chef Hyuga se précipita soudainement en avant en voyant un corps allongé au sol, trempé et frigorifié.

 **"- NEJI !"**


	33. Neji retrouvé et crise de l'Amour

Bonjour, ou bonsoir,

Merci pour les personnes qui me commentent.

 **Sans-dec** : Ne t'inquiète pas, Gaara va revenir et ne quittera jamais la scène. Certes, sa présence sera moins mise en avant, passant au second plan mais il a un rôle à jouer dans la romance entre Naruto et Hinata, un rôle important. Pour Tsunade, Jiraya s'attaquera et blessera la seule chose qui lui apporte encore du réconfort. Ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Je ferai une petit éclipse dans le temps avant d'en parler.

 **Leviosa** : pour savoir ce que cache Tenten, il faudra attendre encore un peu. Ce sera à la fin de cet acte, quand tout sera dévoilé sur la chasse et ses suites, comme l'identité de la personne qui a arrêté le bras de Thanatos.

Je profite pour vous prévenir que mercredi, je pars en vacances. Par conséquent, le prochain chapitre sera publié fin août, voir début septembre. Je continuerai juste ma rédaction sur papier avant de pouvoir récupérer mon ordinateur après mon absence afin de taper ce que ma plume m'aura faite écrire.

A bientôt et bonne lecture.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les compagnons de Hiashi lui emboîtèrent le pas à grande enjambées. Ils le virent pencher au-dessus de son fils adoptif. Ce dernier était sans connaissance et avait le corps parsemé de contusions et d'égratignures. Ce qui les horrifia était sa pâleur, mais surtout ses lèvres et ses extrémités bleutées. Il affichait l'apparence de la mort. Heureusement, le chef Hyuga constata qu'un souffle de vie s'échappait de ses poumons. Il l'inspecta ensuite délicatement pour voir si d'autres blessures plus graves étaient apparentes. Shikaku l'y aida alors que Choza les questionnait.

 **"- Comment va-t-il ? Il semble sur le point de rejoindre le bord du Styx.**

 **\- Malheureusement, si nous le laissons dans cet état, c'est le triste destin qui l'y attend,** lui répondit le Nara. **Neji est vivant mais affaibli et en hypothermie. Il a dû tomber dans les eaux en amont d'ici et entraîné dans cette grotte par le courant. Par contre, je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer comment il peut se trouver ici et sur la rive.**

 **\- Il s'y est peut-être hissé avant de s'évanouir** , supposa Inoichi.

 **\- C'est possible en effet,** consentit Shikaku. **Cependant, si cela avait été le cas, nous aurions du le trouver plus proche de l'eau, non pas près du mur de la caverne et certainement pas sur le dos mais sur le ventre.**

 **\- Mes amis, ce n'est pas le meilleur moment de philosopher sur le comment du pourquoi,** les interrompit Hiashi. **Notre priorité pour l'instant est de réchauffer Neji et de le ramener à ma demeure."**

Tous reconnurent la véracité de ses dires. L'époux d'Hitomi et Shikaku enlevèrent les vêtements trempés de Neji, ne lui laissant qu'un simple linge cachant son intimité alors qu'Inoichi et Choza regroupèrent entre elles leurs trois capes de laine pour en faire une grande couverture bien épaisse et chaude. Ils essayèrent de sécher le mieux qu'ils pouvaient le jeune garçon avec une quatrième. Hiashi emmaillota Neji et le prenant dans les bras sortit le plus rapidement possible avec ses compagnons pour se diriger vers la maison de chasse. Chemin faisant, tous se posèrent des questions sur le déroulement des événements mais surtout si les Dieux leur étaient effectivement venus en aide et pourquoi ou avaient-ils rêvé l'intervention de la biche divine.

L'être humain était décidément bien étrange, se disait Tenten, qui les suivait de loin en compagnie de Naruto et Sasuke. Il est capable de soulever des montagnes pour sauver un être cher mais dès que quelque chose était au-delà de leur porté et de leur compréhension, il avait tôt fait de l'oublier, ou tout de moins, de le mettre de côté. Les trois divinités espionnèrent les mortels jusqu'à leur destination. Arrivées, elles les virent rentrer dans la maison. Toujours cachées derrière le feuillage des arbres, elles observèrent l'agitation y sévir. En effet, à l'intérieur, Hiashi qui pensait n'y trouver personne eut une agréable surprise.

 **"- Seigneur Hiashi, je commençais à désespérer de vous voir rentrer avec le jeune Neji. J'étais prêt à vous rejoindre en abandonnant la mission que vous m'avez confiée.**

 **\- Jeune Senju, je vous remercie. Je vois que vous êtes un jeune homme rempli d'honneur. Vous n'étiez pas obligé de rester céans.**

 **\- Merci. Je ne fais que remplir mon devoir. Vous m'avez confié la tâche de veiller sur les préparatifs pour l'évacuation des blessés. Je pense que, maintenant, vous désirez promptement rentrer à Rome, vu l'état de votre fils,** dit le jeune chasseur. **Suivez-moi."**

Sans poser plus de questions, Hiashi, portant toujours Neji, suivit son guide. Chemin faisant, le jeune Senju lui apprit que Fugaku et Asuma étaient déjà partis depuis des heures emmenant rapidement Itachi et Senji. Il l'informa également que la dernière fois qu'il avait vu les rescapés, ils étaient toujours en vie même si l'Inuzuka avait encore perdu beaucoup de sang. A cette remarque, le chef Hyuga put aisément le croire quand il passa devant une salle où gisait des bandages gorgés de sang, seuls indices du passage de ses amis. Ces derniers avaient tenu informé son guide de la disparition de Neji. C'est pourquoi, conscient qu'il risquait d'être aussi blessé, il avait décidé de rester pour tenir prêt un autre départ en urgence. Bientôt, Hiashi se trouva dans une cour où trônait un chariot rempli de pailles, auquel étaient harnachés deux chevaux frais prêts à partir. A côté de ce véhicule, d'autres montures les attendaient. Le père adoptif de Neji se félicita d'avoir nommé le jeune Senju responsable des préparatifs.

 **"- Vous avez fait preuve d'efficacité et de beaucoup de dévotion. Votre famille en sera informée et je me montrerai reconnaissant.**

 **\- Seigneur Hiashi, je n'ai rempli que mon devoir, rien de plus. Les membres de nos familles respectives sont de lointains cousins, en plus d'être des alliés militaires et commerciaux. Si nous ne nous entraidons pas, à quoi cela serviraient nos accords ?**

 **\- Vous ferez un grand chef et j'ai hâte de voir ce que nos alliances donneront avec vous à la tête de votre famille",** renchérit le Hyuga.

Le jeune Senju le salua avant de l'aider à installer Neji sur la paille. Hiashi remplaça les capes par des couvertures de laines, en le recouvrant également par cette dernière afin de l'isoler encore plus du froid de cette fin d'après-midi. Il monta ensuite sur son cheval à l'instar de ses compagnons, alors qu'un esclave s'installa aux rênes du chariot, prêt à inciter les bêtes à avancer aussi rapidement que jugera bon son maître. L'époux d'Hitomi donna ensuite le signal du départ qui se fit au trot pour ne pas trop secouer Neji, surveillé par un autre serviteur. Trois divinités disparurent, quand à elles sans un bruit, rejoindre l'Olympe, le coeur soulagé d'avoir accompli leur mission.

 **"- C'est ainsi que nous nous sommes dirigés vers Rome. Après les portes de la ville, j'ai libéré le jeune Senju pour qu'il aille rejoindre sa famille, mais surtout son épouse qui semble attendre un heureux événement, à ses dires.**

 **\- Tout à fait, ma bru nous a appris récemment sa deuxième grossesse. Nous prions les Dieux pour avoir un héritier mâle, après la naissance il y a deux ans d'une fille,** confirma la femme du chef Senju.

 **\- Vous leur transmettrez toutes nos félicitations,** dirent en coeur les autres épouses.

 **\- Je n'y manquerai pas,** affirma la future grand-mère.

 **\- Et moi, je me félicite d'avoir marié ma fille à un homme faisant autant preuves d'honneur et de devoir,** fit le chef Aburame. **Votre fils semble l'aimer et la combler. Nous avons réalisé une bonne alliance.**

 **\- Il est vrai. Même si c'était un mariage arrangé, l'amour a tout de même frappé à leur porte, en tout cas, aux affirmations de ma fille. J'en suis soulagée de la savoir heureuse et aimée,** souffla son épouse.

 **\- Je vous comprends, ma chère. J'espère qu'Hana aura la chance de bien se marier et avec un homme d'honneur à l'exemple de son père et de votre beau-fils, mais surtout liée à lui par des plus doux sentiments",** affirma Tsume en jetant un oeil complice à Mikoto qui se mit à sourire discrètement.

Les deux amies pensaient que, visiblement, Itachi ne laissait pas insensible la jeune héritière des Inuzuka. Cependant, les mères voulaient attendre de voir comment allait évoluer leur relation. Les fiançailles précoces ne faisaient pas parti de leur souhait pour leur progéniture, même si certains anciens Uchiwa, comme Madara, avaient voulu lier leur héritier à une famille de leurs alliés, piégeant ainsi Fugaku. Heureusement, appuyé par la majorité du conseil, ce dernier avait réussi à résister à leur insistance. Mikoto, consciente que sans l'époux de sa camarade, elle n'aurait plus de fils, se promit de la visiter le plus possible en compagnie d'Itachi pour qu'il côtoie Hana régulièrement. Elle ne souhaitait rien forcer mais donner un petit coup de pouce ne ferait pas de mal. Elle était persuadé que son garçon allait développer la même tendance que son père en ce qui concernait les relations amoureuses : être un heureux aveugle des sentiments d'autrui. Cette conversation qui avait quelque peu dérivé du sujet principal, a eu le don de surprendre Senji.

Celui-ci ne revenait pas du compliment de Tsume. Son aimée l'avait qualifié publiquement et indirectement d'homme d'honneur et de devoir. Il n'en revenait pas, lui qui croyait être méprisé et jugé comme honteux. De plus, elle souhaitait un mariage d'amour pour leur fille, elle qui avait accepté un mariage arrangé. Et encore, ce n'est pas cette idée qu'il l'avait surpris le plus. Non, c'était le ton employé. Tsume avait parlé avec une chaleur dans sa voix comme si elle vivait cela elle-même, comme si elle était amoureuse. Elle avait serrée sa main dans la sienne et l'avait ensuite regardé intensément. A cela, son coeur se remplit une nouvelle fois d'un espoir, mais également de doutes. Pouvait-il se permettre de continuer à rêver d'un amour réciproque ? Tsume éprouvait-elle de doux sentiments ? Mais pour qui ? Lui ? Un autre, le père de cet hypothétique enfant qui grandirait en son sein ? Senji ne savait plus quoi en penser. Il avait besoin de réponses, ne supportant plus de sentir son coeur subir autant de changement d'humeur. Ses réflexions furent de nouveau interrompues par Hiashi, s'adressant au chef Senju.

 **"- En tout cas, je profite de cette occasion pour réitérer mes remerciements à votre famille. Votre héritier s'est montré très diligent à accomplir sa mission. Il nous a permis de gagner énormément de temps permettant à Neji d'être soigné le plus rapidement possible.**

 **\- Je vous en prie,** dit son interlocuteur.

 **\- Voici, mes amis, le récit de cette chasse,** reprit le père d'Hinata. **Après avoir écouté le déroulement de tous les événements, je suis persuadé, tout comme Shikaku, que quelqu'un à voulu nous nuire. Il nous faut découvrir qui cela peut être. Je pense qu'il nous faut laisser notre ami continuer son enquête en lui apportant tout notre aide.**

 **\- Je suis d'accord,** renchérit Fugaku. **D'ailleurs, Senji, j'ai une énorme dette envers vous. Vous avez sauvé mon fils. Demandez-moi ce que vous désirez et il vous sera accordé.**

 **\- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir. De plus, ce n'est pas moi qui ai tué le sanglier comme vous avez pu l'entendre. Celui qui a donné le coup fatal est le vrai sauveur d'Itachi.**

 **\- Vous avez certainement raison. Cependant, votre intervention a reculé le moment fatidique. Sans votre geste, cet inconnu serait certainement arrivé trop tard. Je compte bien rembourser la dette de ma famille,** insista l'Uchiwa, soutenue par Mikoto.

 **\- Si vous insistez autant, je ne peux que me soumettre. Cependant, je ne veux rien pour moi. J'ai déjà tout ce que je désire. Peut-être que dans l'avenir, je vous rappellerai vos paroles"** , se résigna Senji, en posant ses yeux sur Itachi.

Fugaku suivit son regard en souriant discrètement comme son épouse un instant plus tôt. Il avait compris à quoi son ami faisait allusion. Si leurs enfants développaient des sentiments l'un envers l'autre, il était persuadé que Senji lui prierait de ne pas s'y opposer et même de l'encourager. Le chef Uchiwa se promit alors de contrer toutes les propositions de mariage du conseil, tant qu'il n'était pas certain de vers qui le coeur de son fils le poussait. De toute façon, les anciens ne pouvaient pas ne pas être satisfaits d'une telle union, si elle devait avoir lieu. Les Inuzuka étaient une noble famille et représentaient un bon parti pour Itachi. Si ce dernier n'avait aucune personne en vue, Fugaku était prêt, pour rembourser sa dette, à lui suggérer ce mariage. Il espérait tout de même que l'amour soit présent entre les deux jeunes gens dès le commencement et non pas comme pour Mikoto et lui. A cette pensée, la culpabilité lui serra le coeur de savoir être la cause de la souffrance de son épouse et cela depuis des années. Il souhaitait vraiment avoir le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments.

Itachi fut étonné de devenir le centre d'intérêt soudain de Senji et de son père. Il n'arrivait pas d'en saisir réellement les raisons, même si une petite voix lui soufflait le contraire. Malgré ses treize ans, il savait que, bientôt, la famille allait, dans un peu plus de deux ans, parler d'union maritale le concernant et lui chercher une épouse digne de son rang d'héritier. Les mariages se déroulaient généralement vers la dix-huitième année mais il arrivait que les fiançailles se décident dès quinze ans. A cette idée, l'image d'Hana traversa son esprit juste un instant. Il se secoua la tête pour l'éloigner. Elle n'était que son amie alors pourquoi lui est-elle apparue ? De plus, elle était encore bien jeune, bien que bientôt pubère. Et puis, après tout, peut-être que son père et Senji parlait d'entraînement ou de le lui confier pour lui enseigner une quelconque matière. Neji regardait Itachi, ne comprenant vraiment rien à la situation. Il préféra ne rien dire, suivant le conseil de son père adoptif. Ne pas juger ou poser une affirmation sans connaître tous les éléments.

Une autre personne sentit une nouvelle angoisse lui envahir le corps. Les paroles de son époux raisonnaient dans son esprit. Tsume avait-elle bien entendu ? Senji avait affirmé qu'il avait tout ce qu'il désirait. Que voulait dire cette phrase ? Il lui manquait pourtant quelque chose, enfin, elle le croyait. Son amour, bien qu'elle l'ait reconnu elle-même, n'était pas encore connu de lui. Elle lui avait lancé des signes mais cela ne semblait pas suffisant. Aurait-il comblé le vide ailleurs, auprès d'une autre femme ? Il fallait reconnaître qu'elle avait mis une décennie pour reconnaître ses sentiments et ses tords alors c'était tout à fait possible. Senji restait un homme après tout avec des besoins d'affection. Comme lui un instant plus tôt, ce fut Tsume qui quitta l'étreinte de la main de son époux, à la seule différence que ce n'était pas par frustration mais par dépit. Elle se questionnait. Pouvait-elle lui en vouloir après tout, au vu de sa négligence et de la distance qu'elle avait instauré entre eux ? Arriverait-elle à passer outre si cela était la vérité ? Sa confession lui rendrait-elle son bien-aimé ? Quitterait-il sa maîtresse pour elle, son épouse légitime ? Tsume avait vraiment besoin des conseils de ses amies et de réponses.

Inconsciente de la torture psychologique des époux Inuzuka, Kurenaï était intriguée par un point.

 **"- Que pensez-vous de cette chasseresse et de cette biche divine ?** Demanda-t-elle.

 **\- Pour la chasseresse, je ne peux que faire des suppositions,** intervint Shikaku qui y avait réfléchi depuis la fin des événements. **Etait-elle une simple mortelle comme nous tous, dans cette forêt ? C'est possible mais peu probable. De plus, je pense que c'est elle qui a tué le sanglier et sauvée Itachi.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cela ?** Questionna Inoichi.

 **\- Le poignard qui a tué le sanglier,** précisa le chef Nara. **Personne autour de nous ne possédait une telle arme. De plus, le travail de ferronnerie est d'une telle finesse, d'une telle précision qu'aucun maître forgeron connu n'aurait pu réaliser sa fabrication. Seul le dieu Kankuro aurait pu le forger. De plus, la blessure fatale montre que seul le meilleur des chasseurs aurait pu réussir un tel coup, surtout face à une bête furieuse et se mouvant à une grande vitesse. Imaginez, le poignard était planté jusqu'à sa garde et au centre du front, à une distance équidistant des deux yeux. Non, un mortel n'aurait pas pu accomplir un tel lancé.**

 **\- Pensez-vous que cette chasseresse était une divinité, mon ami ?** Fit stupéfaite son épouse. **la déesse Tenten, peut-être ?**

 **\- C'est plus que probable,** continua-t-il. **Vu l'apparition la biche venant sans en douter de l'Olympe, la déesse protectrice de la lune est intervenue d'une manière ou d'une autre.**

 **\- Si je peux me permettre,** intervint Neji, en se levant.

 **\- Vas-y Neji. Souhaites-tu nous apporter un éclairage ?,** l'invita Hiashi.

 **\- Oui père. Je n'ai pas tout dit tout à l'heure pensant avoir rêvé, mais maintenant, je pense qu'il faut que je vous en parle. Avant que vous me trouviez, j'avais repris pour un court instant quelque peu conscience. Dans la faible lumière qui régnait dans la grotte, j'ai entrevu la silhouette d'une femme. Je n'ai pas vu son visage, étant cachée dans l'ombre, mais... un éclat brillait sur sa tête... Il m'a semblé apercevoir un... croissant de lune.**

 **\- Un croissant de lune ? En es-tu sûr, Neji ?** Lui demanda Hitomi.

 **\- Oui, tout à fait sur,** confirma-t-il.

 **\- Alors, il n'existe plus aucune ambiguïté. La déesse Tenten est intervenu en notre faveur en nous envoyant sa biche, à moins que ce fut elle-même,** affirma déterminé Shikaku. **Quand à la chasseresse, je ne sais pas trop mais elle est sans doute liée à la déesse. C'était peut-être une de ses compagnes de chasse ou une de ses protégées mortelles.**

 **\- Mais pourquoi la divinité est-elle intervenue ?** Interrogea Asuma.

 **\- Surement pour réparer une injustice,** intervint Hiruzen accaparant l'attention. **Si l'hypothèse de Shikaku est exacte, la chasseresse a effectivement voulu donner à Neji une leçon par rapport à son manque de respect. Ayant constaté qu'elle lui avait indiqué un chemin pouvant l'amener à la mort et n'étant pas son objectif, elle a dû supplier sa maîtresse de venir à votre aide pour réparer son erreur.**

 **\- Donc pour vous, c'est soit une mortelle au service de la déesse Tenten ou une de ses nymphes chasseresses,** essaya d'éclaircir Choza.

 **\- Tout à fait,** conclua Shikaku. **Je pense que nous ne serons jamais le fin mot de l'histoire. En tout cas, cette personne ne vient pas de nos contrées, ça c'est certain.**

 **\- C'est regrettable,** souffla Hiashi. **En effet, il nous sera difficile de lui offrir nos remerciements d'avoir sauvé nos enfants. D'ailleurs, je vous ai également fait venir pour vous proposer d'organiser des jeux du Cirque afin de remercier les Dieux pour les miracles dont nous avons bénéficié.**

 **\- Des miracles, en effet,** souligna le chef Aburame. **La guérison de nos trois rescapés peut être qualifiée ainsi. Si vous êtes prêts à offrir des jeux du Cirque, c'est que vous pensez que cela sera bénéfique pour toutes nos maisons, puisque vous souhaitez nous y associer. De plus, vous semblez êtes persuadés que les Dieux ont posé leur main sur Senji et nos deux adolescents pour leur apporter une si surprenante guérison.**

 **\- Vous ne pouvez pas mieux dire mon ami"** , intervint Senji en se levant.

Le chef Inuzuka fit signe à Itachi et Neji. Tous virent ce dernier enlevé le bandeau qu'il avait sur le front laissant apparaître un bandage. Ses compagnons firent de même, à part que ce fut le haut de leur tunique qu'ils retirèrent. Ainsi, tous aperçurent également des linges au niveau du flan du jeune Uchiwa et cachant la majorité du dos de Senji. Tsume se mit au côté de celui-ci alors que Hitomi et Mikoto firent de même avec les deux adolescents. Toutes les personnes n'étant pas au courant de ce qui se trouvait derrière fixèrent silencieusement les héros du jour. Les trois femmes les aidèrent à découvrir leur secret. Ainsi les chefs de famille et leurs épouses retenaient leur souffle quand le front de Neji fut à découvert mais toujours caché par Hitomi. Itachi et Senji se trouvèrent bientôt torse nu alors que leur bandage trônait par terre. C'est en exclamant leur surprise que tous découvrirent la croix en forme de X, le sanglier et l'ours inscrits sur la peau des trois miraculés quand les Tsume, Mikoto et Hitomi se décalèrent. C'est Hiruzen qui rompit le silence.

 **"- Puis-je supposer que ce sont... des...la**

 **\- La marque des Dieux, oui,** l'aida Hiashi. **J'ai appelé la veille une Sybille pour qu'elle en juge la véracité. Elle s'est faite posséder par la déesse Tsunade qui nous a confirmé elle-même qu'ils ont déposé leur main sur eux.**

 **\- Mais pourquoi ?** Fit Shikaku qui aimait toujours connaître les raisons de phénomène naturel ou irréel.

 **\- Je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre à cette question. Si la déesse Tenten nous a effectivement aidés lors de cette chasse sanglante, elle a peut-être raconté aux autres divinités notre mésaventure. Les Dieux ont pu avoir pitié de la détresse de deux mères et d'une épouse éplorée. Leur voix est souvent impénétrable,** affirma le chef Hyuga. **Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense qu'il est de notre devoir de leur rendre grâce. Nous avons besoin de votre aide pour le réaliser de façon grandiose, à l'image de ce qu'ils nous ont bénéficié.**

 **\- Il est vrai que nous associer à votre projet ne peut qu'augmenter notre influence au Sénat et auprès des citoyens de Rome. Je vous remercie de bien vouloir nous y convier,** reprit Hiruzen. **De plus, avoir pour alliés des protégés des Dieux ne peut qu'être un plus face à nos ennemis. Pour ma part, ma famille sera heureux de vous apporter son soutien."**

Tous les autres chefs rejoignirent son analyse et acceptèrent de mettre à profit leur contribution à la réalisation des jeux du Cirque. Ils voulurent tout de même connaître les détails de la survenue des marques. Hiashi y consentit et débuta le récit de la soirée qui suivit son retour avec Neji dans ses bras, inconscient. Pendant ce temps, à l'Olympe, le miroir de Vérité montrait aux Dieux Tenten, Naruto et Sasuke entrain de rentrer en leur demeure divine.

 **"- Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi vous êtes rentrés tout deux directement dans votre chambre sans dénier venir me saluer** , vociféra Kushina. **Vous étiez trop fatigués par votre...**

 **\- Kushina, calme-toi. Ce n'est pas le moment,** l'invita Minato à son oreille pour n'être entendue que d'elle seule. **Pas d'esclandre devant les autres, je t'en prie. Préserve nos fils, du moins pour le moment. Attends de rentrer pour que nous puissions en discuter plus en avant.**

 **-... Bien",** accepta son épouse après avoir jeté un regard sur les deux dieux ailés.

En effet, ceux-ci étaient assez gênés par tous les regards posés sur eux. Ils n'en connaissaient pas vraiment les raisons mais différentes pensées les habitaient. Sasuke, bien qu'impressionné par cette attention, ressentait de la fierté. Tous avaient pu contempler ses progrès et ses capacités. Il lisait de l'admiration dans leurs yeux, surtout dans ceux d'une déesse aux cheveux roses mais il n'en fit pas grand cas. C'est celui de son père et de Jiraya qui comptaient pour lui. L'Antéros n'avait pas encore vu les leurs et espérait bientôt être fixé sur leur appréciation.

Naruto était dans le même état mais son coeur balançait entre fierté et appréhension. Les autres Dieux avaient vu ses capacités mais aussi ses faiblesses, à l'opposé de son frère. Ce dernier avait montré sa fatigue mais il ne s'était pas laissé envahir par elle aussi rapidement que lui et il ne s'était pas effondré dans la caverne. Le dieu de l'Amour sentait des regards admiratifs sur son évolution. Cependant, il était oppressé par ceux des moqueurs et des jaloux, ne remarquant que ses défauts. Il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient les plus nombreux alors que c'était tout le contraire. Malheureusement, tellement habitué à la mesquinerie depuis des siècles, il n'y fit pas attention ou du moins, ne put y donner de crédit. Il espérait trouver du réconfort dans le jugement de son père et attendait avec impatience la fin de tout ceci pour l'obtenir.

Tenten, quand à elle, se trouvait toujours devant le miroir de Vérité sachant qu'elle n'en avait pas fini. Elle savait pertinemment que le plus pénible pour elle, mais surtout pour Naruto, était encore à venir. Elle espérait vraiment que l'artefact continuait à cacher aux yeux de l'assistance divine ses interrogations les plus intimes et certains gestes. Pour le moment, il avait tenu parole. Cependant, les Dieux mettaient un temps fou à revenir au moment présent, toujours discourant sur les capacités des fils de Kushina et des événements de cet entrainement qui s'est fini de façon si inattendue. Tenten crut même que finalement, le miroir n'aurait pas à continuer son office mais cet espoir fut anéanti par Thanatos.

 **"- C'est bien joli tout ça mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi j'ai dû interrompre mon office. Je..."**

Le dieu de la Mort ne put continuer sa phrase, sa voix perdant de sa force soudainement. Il tourna son visage vers le dieu des Enfers. Saï avait la main levé alors qu'Ino lui parlait à l'oreille. A cet instant, il comprit. Sous la demande de son épouse, le souverain infernal lui avait rompu les cordes vocales.

 **"- Je t'avais interdit d'intervenir Thanatos. Tu as encore voulu défier mon autorité. Tu en payes maintenant le prix,** dit d'une voix sèche Saï.

 **\- D'un autre côté, mon frère, j'aimerai également en connaître la raison,** intervint Suigetsu. **Cependant, tu as bien fait de punir son impertinence. Je n'ai jamais aimé sa voix de crécelle.**

 **\- Moi, je voudrais savoir pourquoi Tenten à sauver ce mortel. Il lui avait pourtant manqué de respect alors qu'elle voulait l'aider** , dit à son tour Lee. **Pour le sanglier, je peux comprendre, c'était un pari mais delà à pêcher ce jeune impertinent.**

 **\- Je vais te répondre, Lee,** fit la déesse de la Chasse. **Bien qu'il est fait preuve d'irrespect et d'arrogance, il n'a pas plié le genoux devant moi alors que même sous ma force de mortelle, ceux-ci n'osent pas me défier, sentant ma supériorité sur eux. Je fus touché par son courage mais aussi par sa dévotion et sa loyauté envers son ami. Je ne devais pas être l'instrument de sa mort.**

 **\- Mais tout de même,** tenta cette fois Gaï.

 **\- Vous oubliez tous les deux que je mets la dévotion et la loyauté au-dessus de tout. Auriez-vous oublié le sort de Callisto qui osa me défier et se montrer déloyale envers moi ?"** , leur rappela Tenten.

Callisto était une de ses suivantes. Elle lui avait juré de faire voeu de chasteté et avait même promis sur le Styx de ne pas se laisser séduire par quiconque. Malheureusement, le dieu des Dieux s'éprit d'elle et, comme il le faisait souvent pour mener à bien ses conquêtes féminines, il inventa une ruse pour la séduire. Un jour que la jeune nymphe était étendue sous un arbre, il s'approcha d'elle déguisé. Callisto ne se méfia pas, se retrouva enceinte et donna naissance en grand secret à Arcas. Ce dernier fut confié à Lycaon, son aïeul. La protectrice de la lune eut connaissance de la trahison de Callisto au détour d'une de ses chasses et la répudia de sa compagnie, la laissant seule et désespérée.

La souveraine de l'Olympe eut aussi vent de la nouvelle trahison de son divin époux ainsi qu'envers un serment fait sur le Styx. Elle changea Callisto en ourse. La Nymphe, ainsi transformée, erra dans les bois et les forêts jusqu'au jour où un chasseur la tua d'une flèche. Ce dernier s'avéra être son propre enfant, devenu adulte et n'ayant jamais connu sa mère. Pour punir ce parricide, le dieu de la Foudre, la mort dans l'âme, le changea aussi en cet animal. Peiné par le sort de son fils et de son amante, il les transporta tous les deux dans le ciel où ils forment la constellation de la Grande Ourse et de la Petite Ourse.

 **"- C'est vrai,** fit en tremblant Gaï, ne voulant pas subir sa colère.

 **\- Un peu de calme. Silence,** hurla Jiraya. **Bien que je ne puisse pas compatir au sort de Thanatos, il a marqué un point. Je veux connaître les raisons de votre intervention auprès de ces mortels. Je peux comprendre que tout ce que nous avons vu en soit le point de départ mais cela ne nous apprend pas pourquoi Tsunade, Shizune et Kushina ont apposé une marque sur ces fameux blessés.**

 **\- Nous avons juste voulu faire la leçon aux médecins qui ont soigné ces mortels. Ils se croyaient au-dessus de nous tous,** intervint la souveraine de l'Olympe.

 **\- Mais pourquoi Thanatos n'a pas pu finir son oeuvre car c'était bien avant votre intervention** , fit remarquer Témari. **Qui en a demandé la faveur ?**

 **\- Je crois que vous aurez bientôt la réponse si vous continuez à regarder le miroir de Vérité"** , les invita Tenten en soufflant.

Elle aurait tellement voulu éviter cette partie. Malheureusement, trop de monde était impliqué. Elle priait pour que leur intervention n'ait pas été vaine. Le sort des mortels était maintenant en suspens sur une balance instable. Si les Dieux jugeaient leurs actions inopportunes alors ils pouvaient décider de retirer les faveurs accordées. Une épouse risquait au final de pleurer le décès soudain de son aimé après l'avoir cru sauver. Deux mères se verraient de nouveau ronger par l'angoisse de perdre un enfant à cause de leurs blessures rouvertes.

Alors qu'elle était dans ses pensées, Lee et Gaï faisaient des messes basses. Bien qu'ils fussent aussi des habitants de l'Olympe, ils craignaient la colère des déesses qui pouvait se montrer destructrice.

 **"- Tenten est susceptible, aujourd'hui. Il ne vaut mieux pas l'énerver. Qu'en penses-tu,** demanda Gaï.

 **\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord. Je n'ai pas envie de finir comme les enfants de Niobé** , frissonna le messager des Dieux.

 **\- Moi non plus, je te rassure. Ils ont eu un terrible sort à cause de l'insolence de cette mortelle et de la dévotion de notre Tenten vis-à-vis de sa déesse de mère",** renchérit Gaï.

A ce moment-là, les deux camarades se plongèrent dans leurs souvenirs. Niobé, fille de Tantale et épouse d'Amphion, roi de Thèbes, avait donné naissance à sept filles et sept garçons en bonne santé, remplis de vigueur et d'une grande beauté. Cette reine s'en était glorifiée et avait méprisé la mère de la protectrice de la lune et du dieu solaire qui n'avait eu que deux enfants contrairement à elle. Elle était allée jusqu'à lui en faire des reproches et à s'opposer au culte religieux que les mortels devaient lui rendre. En effet, Niobé avait prétendu mériter, à bien plus juste titre, d'avoir des autels à sa place. Offensée, la génitrice de la divinité de la Chasse et celle des Arts s'en était plainte. Ses deux enfants devinrent le bras de sa vengeance pour réparer l'offense faite.

Apercevant les fils de Niobé dans une plaine, au pied des murs de Thèbes, ces derniers décrochèrent leurs flèches et les tuèrent tous. Au bruit de cette funeste exécution, les soeurs de ces infortunés avaient accouru sur les remparts. C'était là, qu'elles furent frappées également par les traits divins. Outrée de douleur et de désespoir, consciente de sa responsabilité, leur mère avait pleuré auprès des corps de ses enfants les arrosant de larmes. La souffrance fut telle qu'elle était restée immobile, sans vie alors que ses yeux continuaient à couler. Au fil du temps, elle s'était transformée en rocher. Il est dit que le dieu des Vents l'avait alors installée au sommet d'une montagne en Lydie d'où les mortels pouvaient voir s'écouler d'un bloc de marbre de l'eau aussi pure que des larmes.

Alors que Lee et Gaï frissonnaient en s'extirpant de leur mémoire, les divinités fixèrent de nouveau le miroir de Vérité à l'invitation de Tenten. Des remous déformèrent de nouveau la surface de ce dernier pour laisser petit à petit apparaître une image de l'Olympe, l'aurore venant à peine de se lever au matin du mariage de Gaara et de Matsuri. Tous virent alors une déesse de la Chasse entrain de courir et de passer devant Sasuke et Naruto. Les deux dieux ailés étaient entrain de se baigner dans une source chaude afin de calmer les courbatures de la veille. Ils furent intrigués par ce passage éclair de leur camarade. L'Eros se montra le plus curieux.

 **"- Dis Sasuke, qu'est-ce qu'elle a Tenten à courir ainsi ? J'ai l'impression qu'elle est préoccupée, vu ses sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?**

 **\- Rien du tout. Ça ne m'intéresse pas.**

 **\- Tu crois que c'est par rapport à hier ?** Continua Naruto sans prendre en compte ce que venait de dire son frère.

 **\- Tu es sourd,** maugréa Sasuke. **Je ne veux pas le savoir. Maintenant, laisse-moi profiter de mon bain.**

 **\- Ah non, j'ai envie de savoir, moi. Allez, on y a !"** Décida le dieu de l'Amour.

Naruto prit à peine le temps de sécher et de s'habiller. Il prit sous le bras les vêtements de Sasuke et lui saisissant une aile, le tira hors de l'eau. C'est ainsi que des licornes et des Pégases virent passer devant eux un blondinet traînant derrière lui l'Antéros, en petite tenue, incapable de se dégager, paralysé par la poigne de son kidnappeur sur ses plumes. Le fils de Minato, poussé par sa curiosité et passant par les airs, ne prit pas beaucoup de temps pour rattraper la protectrice de la lune. Arrivé à son niveau, Naruto l'interpella.

 **"- Tenten, pourquoi est-ce que tu cours ainsi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?"**

En entendant son prénom, cette dernière s'arrêta pour déterminer la provenance de cette voix. Voyant cela, le dieu de l'Amour l'appela encore.

 **"- Tenten, lève la tête."**

A cette indication, elle fit ce que la personne venant de l'apostropher lui conseillait. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit une forme entrain de se débattre tout en insultant une autre la tenant suspendu dans le ciel.

 **"- Naruto, pose-moi. Comment as-tu osé me faire ça ? Je ne voulais pas venir.**

 **\- Calme-toi, Sasuke. Arrête de te débattre sinon je risque de te lâcher ou de me cracher,** plaida le kidnappeur.

 **\- Naruto, atterrit voyons. Vous allez vous blesser et ce n'est pas le jour",** ordonna Tenten, dépitée d'avoir été découverte.

Le dieu de l'Amour obtempéra. Sasuke sentit enfin le sol sous ses pieds. Quand se fut le tour de son frère, il lui arracha des mains ses vêtements et après avoir constaté que son vol forcé l'avait quelque peu séché, les enfila en maugréant contre son enlèvement et son auteur. Tenten souffla, les poings sur les hanches, en se tournant vers le dieu de l'Amour.

 **"- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?**

 **\- Nous t'avons vue courir devant nous et cela a piqué notre curiosité.**

 **\- Et oh ! Tu devrais plutôt dire ta curiosité,** intervint Sasuke. J **e n'en avais rien à faire de ce que faisait Tenten, moi. Je voulais me détendre dans les eaux chaudes.**

 **\- Arrête de faire ton rat-bas-joie, Sas'ke. Je suis sur que tu es aussi curieux que moi.**

 **\- Dans tes rêves, baka."**

Tenten assista encore une fois à une joute verbale entre les deux dieux ailés. Elle ferma les yeux en fronçant encore plus les sourcils. Plus les minutes passaient, plus la figure de la déesse affichait une grande fureur et un grand agacement. Au final, elle cogna le plat de sa main sur son visage. Sa patience arrivant à son terme, elle se mit à crier.

 **"- SILENCE ! Vous allez arrêter !"**

La force de sa voix fit sursauter les deux frères qui s'envolèrent d'un seul bon avant de se poser en face de Tenten, tout penaud. Cette dernière les foudroya du regard avant de soupirer un bon coup pour retrouver son calme.

 **"- Naruto, ce que je fais, ne te regarde pas. Vous devriez rentrer et me laissez tranquille.**

 **\- Tu me sembles bien nerveuse,** remarqua mesquinement ce dernier, reprenant contenance. **Tu nous caches quelque chose, j'en suis sure.**

 **\- Je ne cache rien,** haussa le ton la déesse de la Chasse. **J'ai affaire avant la cérémonie de tout à l'heure et je risque d'être en retard si je m'attarde trop.**

 **\- Mmm,** murmura l'Eros en se tenant le menton d'un doigt, semblant réfléchir. **C'est de plus en plus suspect et intéressant. Une petite voix me souffle que c'est en rapport au mortel d'hier. Je me trompe ? Je te préviens. Je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire.**

 **\- Naruto...**

 **\- Allez, dis-nous. Nous avons tout de même le droit de savoir, vu que nous avons participé à ce qui s'est passé hier,"** supplia ce dernier, les yeux larmoyants tel un petit chaton.

A cette vue, Tenten avait beaucoup de mal à résister. Elle suait et était dans l'indécision la plus totale. Elle tourna la tête sur le côté pour fuir ce regard suppliant se sentant sur le point de craquer, sans pour autant réussir à s'en détacher complètement.

 **"- J'ai dit non, Naruto. Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister,** arriva-t-elle à refuser, rassemblant tout son courage, tout son self-control.

 **\- Bon, d'accord",** se résigna le dieu de l'Amour en laissant ses bras pendre lamentablement devant lui, le torse penché en avant.

Satisfaite, Tenten fit donc volte face et repartit de plus belle avant de disparaître soudainement dans un tourbillon de feuilles. Sasuke regardait son frère d'un oeil suspicieux. Il le connaissait bien. Têtu et imprévisible qu'il était, c'était rare qu'il abandonne aussi rapidement et sans un combat acharné.

 **"- Pft. Tu as abandonné bien facilement, dis moi. Je suis certain que tu ne vas pas laisser cette histoire en suspend, je me trompe ?**

 **\- Pas du tout. Décidément, tu me connais bien, Sasuke,** lui répondit Naruto, le regard rempli de malice. **Surtout que nous savons tous deux où elle a dû se rendre.**

 **\- Et je suppose que tu vas t'empresser de la suivre.**

 **\- Oui et je ne vais pas y aller seul."**

Sans laisser le temps à l'Antéros de réagir, le dieu de l'Amour s'empressa de saisir une nouvelle fois les ailes de Sasuke, l'immobilisant une nouvelle fois avant de s'élancer dans les airs. Au bout de quelques battements, il se concentra et disparut dans un éclat de lumière orangée, emmenant contre son gré son fardeau. Les animaux purent l'entendre une dernière fois maudire le destin de lui avoir donné un frère pareil. Bientôt, les deux frères ailés réapparurent dans le ciel de la terre des Mortels et aperçurent bientôt qu'ils survolaient la ville de Rome. Ils étaient hors de la portée de la vue de ses habitants. Naruto se concentra de nouveau pour repérer l'énergie de Tenten qu'il identifia très rapidement. Il s'apprêtait à la rejoindre quand il fut stoppé par une voix.

 **"- Naruto, lâche-moi ! Tu m'arraches les plumes !**

 **\- Je veux bien mais contre ta promesse que tu m'accompagnes.**

 **\- Je n'en ai pas envie. Cette affaire ne nous concerne pas** , vociféra Sasuke mécontent.

 **\- Ben un peu tout de même,** lui fit remarquer l'Eros. **Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'est devenu le "protégé" de Tenten et ses compagnons. Je suis sur qu'une part de toi est curieuse de l'apprendre. Allez avoue. Ça va être marrant. Et puis, cela nous fera un super entraînement dans la furtivité et peut-être la métamorphose.**

 **-... Bon, ok mais je te préviens, on reste que cinq minutes, juste le temps de nous informer des suites des événements de la veille,** fit vaincu le dieu aux ailes noires.

 **\- D'accord, on jette un coup d'oeil et on s'en va"** , s'enthousiasma Naruto, satisfait d'avoir réussi à le convaincre.

C'est ainsi que le fils de Minato lâcha sa prise, libérant son frère. Celui-ci fit quelques voltiges pour étirer ses ailes endolories et le suivit. Les deux dieux ailés survolèrent bientôt une villa romaine, une des plus riches de la ville. Il était encore très tôt. Les premiers rayons du soleil venant de percer l'horizon. Tous les occupants semblaient encore endormis, prisonnier de leurs songes. Tournant au-dessus, Naruto et Sasuke réussirent à repérer Tenten, derrière le temple familial, au fond du somptueux jardin appartenant à la demeure. Ils se posèrent à quelques distances d'elle, espérant qu'elle ne les avait pas encore repérés. Heureusement, pour eux, ce ne fut pas le cas, trop concentrée qu'elle était par son observation de la maison. Cependant, un phénomène toucha le dieu de l'Amour dès qu'il posa le pied au sol, l'obligeant à se pencher en avant. Ne voulant pas inquiéter Sasuke, il fit semblant de trébucher, piétinant et cassant des branches sous son poids.

 **"- Ce que tu peux être maladroit. Si tu voulais jouer discret, c'est râpé** , se moqua son frère.

 **\- Ça, c'est certain,** fit une voix colérique. **On a du vous entendre à des kilomètres d'ci.**

 **\- Ah Tenten ! Comment ça va depuis tout à l'heure,** dit Naruto, une main derrière la tête.

 **\- Baka,** s'exclama Sasuke en lui cognant l'arrière de la tête.

 **\- Eh, mais ça fait mal,** vociféra son aîné, se frottant la bosse qui venait d'apparaître.

 **\- Bon, je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes ici. Ne me dites pas que vous m'avez suivis,** maugréa la déesse de la Chasse qui se planta devant eux, l'air menaçante.

 **\- Euh,... J'avoue que tu as raison,** reconnut le blondinet, tout penaud en espérant que cette attitude attendrisse la déesse.

 **\- C'était son idée. Il m'a forcé à venir avec lui,** l'accusa le second fils de Kushina, croisant ses bras devant lui.

 **\- Mais Tenten, si c'est pour voir comment s'en sortent les mortels d'hier, on a le droit de savoir aussi. Nous avons tout de même participé et puis, j'aimerai t'aider. A trois, ce sera plus facile de les repérer et d'avoir des nouvelles,** plaida encore une fois Naruto.

 **-... Ok, tu as gagné,** souffla la déesse de la Chasse. **De tout façon, il est maintenant trop tard, vous êtes déjà là, autant que vous veniez avec moi. Par contre, vous restez ensemble. Pour le moment, la maison est endormie donc pas besoin de changer d'apparence mais cachez vos auras. Je prendrai par la droite et vous deux par la gauche."**

Naruto fit alors un salut militaire pour montrer son accord, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Sasuke haussa juste la tête. Tenten s'élança en avant suivi par ses deux compagnons. Durant le parcours, le dieu aux ailes noires regardait son frère de manière suspicieuse. Il avait remarqué que l'expression de son visage était quelque peu forcée. Son aîné était heureux de satisfaire sa curiosité, c'était indéniable mais quelque chose clochait. Un geste lui confirma sa crainte. Le dieu de l'Amour était effectivement satisfait de la tournure de sa filature quelque peu échouée. Il allait pouvoir observer Tenten. Cependant, plus il avançait, plus il se sentait oppresser au niveau de la poitrine. Sans s'en rendre compte, il mit sa main sur son coeur avant de le réaliser et de la retirer pour ne pas éveiller l'inquiétude de ses camarades mais ce fut peine perdu. Des yeux onyx l'avaient vu.

L'assemblée divine de l'Olympe l'avait aussi constaté dans le miroir de Vérité. Tous allèrent de leur supposition car rares étaient ceux au courant de ses crises et de leur origine. Naruto baissa discrètement la tête. Il avait toujours voulu garder cela secret pour éviter de donner d'autres sujets de moquerie à ses détracteurs. Malheureusement, il était maintenant certain qu'il devra y apporter des explications et tout leur révéler, à moins que Jiraya le protège et formule l'interdiction de l'interroger. Il espérait aussi que sa situation s'étant améliorée et son statut évolué, les choses avaient quelque peu changé et que les mesquins le laisseraient tranquille.

Les divinités concernées par son problème posèrent sur lui des regards discrets, remplis de compassion. Kushina et Minato ainsi que les souverains de l'Olympe commencèrent à comprendre les raisons de l'intervention de l'Eros et de l'Antéros, ainsi que de l'interruption de l'action de Thanatos. Temari, serrant la main de Shikamaru, se promit de remettre en place toutes personnes qui oseraient le critiquer devant elle, désirant ainsi aider Naruto afin de lui prouver qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas de son passé. La déesse de la Justice se concentra de nouveau sur l'artefact en même temps que toutes les autres divinités.

L'image montra le trio se séparer comme convenu pour repérer les lieux et plus spécialement, les chambres des trois chasseurs blessés. Ainsi, tous virent Tenten aller vers la droite. Celle-ci avançait prudemment concentrée sur le moindre bruit ou mouvement. Il fit le tour de la demeure et repéra bien vite la chambre du jeune mortel qui l'avait prise de haut. Elle se pencha un peu en avant pour avoir une image plus nette de l'intérieur au travers de la fenêtre. Elle y vit le jeune adolescent dans les bras d'une femme, à son côté une petite fille et un homme assoupi sur un lit d'appoint. Tenten pouvait apercevoir quelques bandages. Neji, comme il s'était nommé, semblait bien se porter, au vu des circonstances de leur rencontre. Elle allait pousser son analyse quand soudain elle sentit comme une perturbation venant de ses deux acolytes. Elle se précipita alors vers eux, une angoisse au fond d'elle. La déesse de la Chasse vit de loin Naruto, un genou à terre et la main sur le coeur. Sasuke semblait le soutenir et l'encourager.

A l'Olympe, toutes les divinités étaient scotchées et de plus en plus intriguées par ce qu'elles voyaient. Beaucoup augmentèrent leur conciliabule sur les raisons de l'état des deux fils de Kushina. Cette dernière avait les larmes aux yeux et sut, à la seconde où elle vit son aîné en souffrance, ce qui l'avait poussé à agir comme il avait accompli. Elle n'en connaissait pas les détails mais cette image, bien que lointaine, lui suffisait. Minato serra les dents en posant une main sur l'épaule de Naruto. Comme il voudrait le soulager de son fardeau et souffrir à sa place. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de foudroyer du regard tous ceux qui auraient la témérité de poser un jugement sur son fils. Ce dernier, ainsi soutenu, releva la tête, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Alors que le miroir était sur le point de montrer Tenten accourir vers les deux fils de Kushina, l'image se brouilla sous les yeux surpris de l'assemblée divine. Tous purent voir Suigetsu le trident levé, une légère lumière émanant de la pointe centrale, la plus longue de son attribut. Sakura qui aurait bien aimé avoir un autre sujet croustillant à se mettre sous la dent l'apostropha.

 **"- Suigetsu, pourquoi as-tu empêché le miroir de faire son office ?**

 **\- Car cela ne nous concerne pas, Sakura. Seul Naruto est libre de livrer à notre intention ce qu'il jugera bon et quand... Nous sommes...**

 **\- Mais, cela semble important pour la suite des événements,** insista la déesse des Batailles victorieuses en le coupant. **J'exige de voir le comportement de Naruto.**

 **\- Nous savons tous ici que mon fils est sensible aux ondes positives et négatives provenant du coeur des Mortels. Ce n'est pas une nouveauté. Au vu de sa réaction, cette demeure devait surement en regorger. Je pense que ce que nous avons aperçu est amplement suffisant pour le comprendre,** intervint Minato, d'une voix froide.

 **\- Et bien, pas moi... Miroir de Vérité, moi, Sakura, déesse de la Sagesse, et des Batailles Victorieuses, fille adoptive de Jiraya, je t'ordonne de nous montrer ce que je veux savoir"** , osa-t-elle proférer.

Tous furent estomaqués par l'audace de la divinité aux cheveux roses, même Tsunade ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Dès qu'il s'agissait de Naruto, Sakura perdait toute mesure donnant l'impression qu'elle était toujours en quête de n'importe quel moyen ou information pouvant le nuire. Le dieu de l'Amour fut blessé par son insistance. Minato et Sasuke sentirent la colère les envahir. Le glaive de la divinité de la Guerre le démangeait tellement. Cependant, ils se retinrent quand la main de Kushina leur serra la main. Malgré l'attaque sur son fils, elle savait que ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment. Le miroir de Vérité commença à briller tirant un sourire triomphant à Sakura. Soudain, la surprenant, au lieu de voir l'image redevenir nette, l'artefact reprit la forme de Tenten et s'adressa à celle qui avait osé ordonner une telle requête.

 **"- Déesse Sakura, je ne peux vous satisfaire. Je suis sous les ordres de mon seigneur et gardien, le dieu Suigetsu. S'il juge la révélation de la vérité inopportune et non nécessaire, je me dois de lui obéir. De plus, les seules divinités à posséder une telle autorité sur moi sont les dieux souverains et Tsunade. Vous êtes ni l'un, ni l'autre, sauf votre respect... Dieu des Dieux, dieu des Eaux et des Océans, dieu des Enfers, que désirez-vous ?**

Jiraya se leva et foudroya Sakura d'un regard glacial où tous virent la flamme de la colère y briller. Il la savait généreuse avec ses protégés et ses amis, courageuse et douée dans les Arts mais aussi orgueilleuse, arrogante et parfois cruelle, mais pas au point de jeter en pâture son propre petit-fils. Il était au courant des crises de Naruto et le protégerait de toutes les attaques touchant sa plus grande faiblesse, mais aussi le plus grand danger pour le monde divin. Ses yeux pétrifièrent la déesse aux cheveux roses. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait le droit à de telle menace à son encontre surtout venant de lui. Elle avait eu droit à la méfiance mais rien de ce qu'elle voit à l'instant présent. Le dieu des Dieux invita à Tsunade et à ses deux frères de se lever, ce qu'ils firent pour se mettre à ses côtés.

 **"- Bien que je sois sur qu'il ne nous ait pas nécessaire d'en voir plus sur le cas de Naruto, je me dois de me montrer impartial dans le jugement à venir et de tout connaître. Naruto, nous autorises-tu, Tsunade, Saï, Suigetsu et moi-même, d'en connaître les détails ? Nous te promettons sur le Styx de garder ce que nous apprendrons confidentiel."**

Confiant en cette promesse et en sa famille, le dieu de l'Amour donna son accord en hochant la tête.

 **\- Je t'en remercie... Miroir de Vérité, je t'ordonne de révéler aux dieux souverains ce que nous voulons savoir."**

Devant son autorité, l'artefact tendit une main d'eau. Quatre de ses doigts se transformèrent en filaments d'eau et se posèrent sur le front des quatre divinités. Ces dernières fermèrent les yeux et se laissèrent envahir par les images. Ils virent ainsi Tenten reprendre sa course. En arrivant à leur niveau, elle vit Naruto à genoux s'appuyant sur un bras, respirant péniblement et la sueur coulant sur son front, mais surtout une main empoignant fortement sa tunique au niveau de son coeur. Sasuke était à ses côtés, paniqué et le visage quelque peu douloureux.

 **"- Calme-toi, Naruto. Respire, je t'en prie,** l'entendit Tenten dire à l'oreille du dieu de l'Amour. **Respire.**

 **\- J'essaie... Un étau... me broie... le coeur,** réussit à exprimer le souffrant. **J'ai... de plus... en plus... de mal... à... respirer.**

 **\- Sasuke, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** L'interrogea-t-elle, en s'accroupissant près de l'Eros. **Naruto s'est-il blessé ?**

 **\- Pas le temps de t'expliquer, il faut tout d'abord éloigner Naruto de cette demeure et plus spécialement de cette chambre,** lui répondit l'Antéros. **Sa douleur est entrain de m'atteindre.**

 **\- Bien,** accepta Tenten, en prenant dans ses bras Naruto. C **ependant, dès que nous serons à l'abri, tu m'expliques comment il peut être dans cet état."**

Sasuke obtempéra et la suivit jusqu'au temple familial où elle appuya le dieu de l'Amour contre un des murs. Ce dernier continuait à avoir la respiration saccadée et la sueur perlait toujours sur son visage. L'éloignement lui permit tout de même de se concentrer suffisamment pour rentrer en méditation. Il rendit alors visite à sa précieuse inconnue. Alors qu'il était assis dans le paysage d'une cascade verdoyante, la regardant danser sur les eaux, il reprit progressivement une respiration normale et l'oppression ressentie auparavant sur son coeur diminua nettement. Cependant, il était encore affaibli par sa crise et en profita pour se ressourcer, puisant l'énergie de la nature environnante. Son frère avait repris également contenance et son expression stoïque ordinaire dès qu'ils furent loin de la villa.

 **"- Alors, que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi je vous retrouve l'un exprimant une souffrance et l'autre au bord de l'agonie ?** Quémanda Tenten.

 **\- Et bien,** hésita le dieu aux ailes noires en regardant son frère enfin au calme, les yeux fermés. **Je ne sais pas si je peux te le révéler. C'est un secret qui touche l'intimité de Naruto.**

 **\- Sasuke, si tu veux que j'aide Naruto, il faut que tu me racontes tout,** insista la déesse de la Chasse. **Je suis votre amie mais surtout votre tante, certes à demi, mais nous appartenons à la même famille. Je suis loyale envers elle, tu le sais. Jamais je la trahirai, tu peux me faire confiance. Je te promets sur le Styx de garder tes confidences pour moi, mais j'ai besoin de savoir.**

 **\- Tu as raison,** se résigna le frère de l'Amour. **Tu es surement au courant que Naruto est sensible aux ondes négatives et positives. Quand il est entouré par la joie, l'amour, déambulant dans une atmosphère de paix, c'est l'être le plus heureux du monde. Il respire que bonne santé et bonne humeur. Malheureusement, lorsque le malheur habite le coeur du monde et plus particulièrement celui des mortels, c'est l'inverse.**

 **\- Je sais tout cela. Mais là, ce n'est pas qu'une simple saute d'humeur. Il est vrai que j'avais remarqué qu'il n'était pas bien au moment où nous nous avancions vers la villa.**

 **\- Ce que peu de monde sait, c'est que Naruto souffre de crises comme celle-ci quand des événements douloureux et cauchemardesques s'accumulent et envahissent son être comme les viols, toutes les violences faites à l'innocence,** continua Sasuke. **Normalement, les crises ne le touchent que durant son sommeil, mais là, la demeure est tellement saturée par la souffrance que cela a atteint Naruto en plein jour.**

 **\- Mais toi, cela n'avait pas l'air de t'affecter ?**

 **\- Je suis l'Antéros, le dieu de l'aversion, le contraire de l'Eros,** lui répondit-t-il. **Cette atmosphère ne me touche pas. L'ambiance chaleureuse et de bonheur ne me gêne pas non plus particulièrement. Je suis moins à mon aise, plus enfermé sur moi-même, mais sans plus. Cependant, le lien que j'ai avec mon frère m'affecte et sa douleur me contamine.**

 **\- Et qu'est-ce qui a déclenché sa crise actuelle ?** Demanda Tenten, à la fois horrifiée par ce que doit subir Naruto et impressionné par son courage de vouloir endurer cela seul, sans inquiéter son entourage.

 **\- Quand nous nous sommes séparés de toi, nous avons marché le long du mur,** raconta Sasuke. **J'ai remarqué que Naruto avançait doucement et dans le plus grand calme, contrairement à son habitude. Nous avons rapidement repéré la chambre du mortel que tu as sauvé de la charge du sanglier. C'est là que cela a commencé à dégénérer..."**


	34. Faveur et punition pour la Mort

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

Mysthem : merci pour ton commentaire. Je suis contente que mon histoire te fasse découvrir la mythologie. C'est un peu mon but, en plus de mon plaisir d'écrire et de vous faire plaisir.

Je remercie encore toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de commenter mon histoire.

Dans le chapitre précédent, j'avais annoncé que je ne publierai plus avant fin août, début septembre à cause de mon départ en vacances. J'ai eu le courage de vous écrire un dernier chapitre avant mon départ. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

A bientôt dans deux ou trois semaines.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En effet, le dieu de l'Amour s'était senti très lourd. Il avait l'impression de se trouver à la place d'Atlas, supportant le poids du monde sur ses épaules. De plus, sa poitrine l'oppressait de plus en plus, au fur à mesure de son avancée. Quand il était arrivé à leur premier objectif, Naruto s'appuya sur le mur en attendant que son frère analyse la chambre. Ce dernier était entrain de regarder au travers de la fenêtre pour voir une femme allongée sur un lit d'appoint et un homme avachi dans un fauteuil. Sur la couche, se trouvait l'adolescent qui avait failli mourir dans la clairière. Celui-ci l'intriguait de plus en plus. Il possédait un je ne sais quoi qui l'interpellait mais il ne savait pas encore quoi. Sasuke allait devoir se renseigner mais surtout garder un oeil sur lui. Si Tenten avait maintenant un protégé, il avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé le sien, à moins que ce soit un être nuisible pour lui ou inversement, que ce soit lui qui devienne le pire cauchemar du jeune mortel. L'Antéros ne put continuer son observation quand il entendit la voix de son frère.

 **"- Alors, Sasuke ? C'est l'arrogant de Tenten ?**

 **\- Non, mais l'adolescent menacé par le sanglier qu'elle a tué avec son poignard** , lui répondit-il. **Deux adultes sont avec lui. Ce sont sans doute ses parents. La femme a l'air d'avoir pleuré.**

 **\- Je m'en doute** , fit d'une petite voix Naruto.

 **\- Comment tu peux t'en douter ainsi ?"** Quémanda à son tour Sasuke, intrigué par son ton affaibli.

Il se tourna vers son frère pour entendre la réponse mais resta sans voix à sa vue. Naruto était le dos contre le mur, la main sur le coeur, la tête levée vers le ciel et les yeux semi-ouverts. Sa respiration était rapide.

 **"- Naruto, ça va ?**

 **\- Ouais, ne t'inquiète pas... Je sens juste que... Dans cette chambre se trouve une femme amoureuse, désespérée de ne pas vivre un amour réciproque. Son époux le partage néanmoins, mais a peur de se déclarer, par fierté sans doute ou par pudeur... Ajoute à ça, la crainte de voir mourir leur unique enfant et tu as le bon mélange pour créer une profonde tristesse... Depuis notre arrivée, j'ai l'impression que cette demeure est rongée par la souffrance, la peur et le désespoir... Malheureusement, je crois que j'y suis sensible.**

 **\- Nous pouvons partir si tu veux, surtout si tu fais une crise,** proposa inquiet Sasuke.

 **\- Non, je veux aider Tenten... Et puis, je n'en ai jamais fait en pleine journée et surtout éveillé... Cela m'oppresse, c'est tout... Laisse-moi juste le temps de m'y habituer,"** affirma en lui souriant Naruto, tout en retirant sa prise sur son torse.

Ce dernier souffla profondément et se redressa dès qu'il se sentit prêt à reprendre l'exploration. Il se mit alors à marcher, se tenant le plus droit possible pour donner le change mais son humeur ne suivait pas et il le savait. Son frère décida de rester près de lui au cas où. Il n'avait de cesse de jeter un coup d'oeil à l'Eros pour surveiller son état, tout en les guidant et en faisant attention à son environnement. Cependant, rien de rassurant ne fut constater du côté de Naruto. Au contraire, plus les deux dieux ailés avançaient, plus son dos se voûtait. Sa main s'était retrouvée une nouvelle fois au niveau de son coeur, serrant un peu plus les doigts sur sa tunique. Sa respiration se fit encore plus saccadée. Il semblait chercher son oxygène.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant une fenêtre d'où provenaient des pleurs, l'Antéros fit halte alors que son aîné resta immobile, en attente, essayant de se calmer. Il crut un instant y arriver et rejoignit Sasuke dans son observation. A l'intérieur, ils virent une femme agenouillée, sanglotant, les joues baignées de larmes, au chevet de l'homme qui avait défié l'ours la veille. Ses bandages étaient gorgés de sang et la fièvre le terrassait. Une grande souffrance se lisait sur son visage crispé.

 **"- Nous avons trouvé l'adulte blessé. C'est surement sa femme,** supposa le second fils de Kushina. **Il n'a pas l'air en forme. J'ai peur qu'il ne voit pas le soleil arrivé à son zénith.**

 **\- Je crois aussi... Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit au moment de perdre l'être cher... qu'elle doit se rendre compte de son amour pour lui ?** s'interrogea Naruto, d'une voix de plus en plus hachée.

 **\- Que...**

 **\- Cette femme a un passé sombre rempli de solitude, de peurs, de non-dits et de sentiments de trahison... Son mari l'aime profondément mais il a fait des erreurs à cause de sa crédulité... Malheureusement, elle n'a pu lui pardonner ou du moins elle a refusé de lui pardonner... Elle s'est fermée à son amour alors que son coeur ne fait que le réclamer... Ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui, sur le point de le voir passer à trépas qu'elle ouvre enfin les yeux sur les forts sentiments qui l'animent... Je le sens... Elle souffre tellement de son aveuglement, de son mépris envers lui et des années de bonheur manquées... Je sens aussi la souffrance de l'homme, son désespoir.**

 **\- Comment tu fais pour...,** tenta de demander Sasuke, de plus en plus surpris par les capacités de son frère.

 **\- Je suis le dieu de l'Amour...,** le coupa Naruto de plus en plus faible. **Mon coeur rentre en résonance avec le leur... Il me fait voir leur passé et leur présent pour que je puisse jauger... s'ils sont des âmes soeurs ou non... et ainsi décrocher ou pas mes flèches... Je ne peux que supposer leur avenir."**

Soudain, l'Eros n'y tient plus et ne réussit plus à faire semblant. Toute cette souffrance et ce désespoir qui submergeaient la demeure le frappèrent de plein fouet. Il tomba sur un genou et se penchant en avant, se retint d'un bras pour éviter de s'affaler sur le sol. Son souffle se fit de plus en plus rapide mais aussi de plus en plus rare et insuffisant. Sa main se ferma encore plus sur sa tunique au-niveau du coeur, à tel point qu'il crut qu'il pourrait s'écorcher la peau de ses ongles. Il avait l'impression que son palpitant allait exploser. De plus, une brûlure se fit sentir au niveau de son ventre comme si une force voulait en sortir et le submerger. Cette chaleur et l'oppression le fit suer au point que son front se fit rapidement inonder de sueur. Ses yeux bleus azur se voilèrent avant de se fermer fermement. Sasuke se précipita sur lui. Soudain, il grimaça à son tour en ressentant une faible douleur le prendre au niveau de sa poitrine. Le lien qu'il avait avec Naruto commençait à se faire sentir. Son frère n'avait pas eu le temps de le couper avant de faire sa crise.

 **"- Puis, tu es arrivée, me voyant d'essayer de calmer Naruto,** finit Sasuke.

 **\- Et ben, je n'aurai jamais imaginé que Naruto puisse subir cela. Si j'avais su, j'aurai insisté pour que vous rentriez,** s'exprima Tenten, caressant le front du dieu de l'Amour toujours en méditation mais le visage plus serein. **Il nous faut rejoindre l'Olympe maintenant. J'ai vu ce que je voulais voir. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas d'accord,** affirma une voix forte respirant la détermination. **Moi, en tout cas, je reste."**

Sasuke et Tenten baissèrent les yeux pour voir Naruto, les yeux ouverts. Ces derniers avaient retrouvés ses éclats et brillaient d'une nouvelle force. Le dieu de l'Amour se redressa soutenu par la déesse de la Chasse.

 **"- Ca va mieux ?** Demanda cette dernière. **Tu sais, au vu de ta crise, il faut mieux retourner chez nous.**

 **\- Je vais mieux merci. La méditation m'a fait beaucoup de bien et j'y ai puisé l'énergie de la nature pour me revigorer. Et non, je ne peux pas rentrer. Trop de souffrances habitent cette demeure. Je me dois de faire quelque chose, sinon...**

 **\- Sinon ?** demanda leur camarade aux macarons.

 **\- Sinon, cette souffrance risque de prendre de l'ampleur au vu de ce que nous avons vu et atteindre Naruto cette nuit** , reprit Sasuke. **Tu as constaté par toi-même la puissance de la crise alors qu'il était réveillé. Je n'ose imaginer les conséquences durant son sommeil. Ce sera surement terrible et peut-être même funeste.**

 **\- Mais pourquoi tu dis que le désespoir va augmenter ?**

 **\- Le mortel qui a défié le sanglier et l'ours est mourant, en tout cas, de ce qu'on a observé,** intervint cette fois Naruto. **J'ai aussi senti l'ombre de Thanatos sur lui. De plus, les habitants ont tous un passé douloureux qui les ronge. Si on a vu juste et que ce chasseur meurt, le désespoir les détruira encore plus. Je sais que cela peut paraître égoïste mais... si je ne fais rien,... je risque d'en payer le prix... et Sasuke aussi."**

Alors que Tenten allait reprendre la parole, à l'Olympe, le dieu des Dieux ouvrit les yeux et ordonna au miroir de Vérité d'arrêter. Ce dernier retira les filaments d'eau des fronts des dieux souverains et de Tsunade. Cette dernière, les larmes aux yeux et chamboulée, se sentit quelque peu chancelante mais résista pour faire bonne figure. Jiraya le constata et lui offrant son bras, la reconduisit sur son trône. Son épouse s'y installa, altière, en le remerciant d'un signe de tête. Il reprit également sa place et s'assit en posant son menton sur ses mains. Il ferma ensuite les yeux pour se mettre à réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'assister.

Naruto a subi une crise inhabituellement forte et cela en plein jour. Le sentiment d'affliction des mortels étaient d'une très grande puissance pour l'atteindre ainsi. Cela signifiait qu'effectivement, ce fut une chance que ses compagnons et lui l'aient découvert et réglé le problème avant que cette vague ne l'ait touché dans son sommeil. Sasuke avait eu raison de dire que cela aurait été funeste car il n'était pas sur que Shikamaru aurait pu l'aider à s'en sortir. D'ailleurs, que l'Eros est pu se calmer sans son intervention ou celle de son père était un exploit. La méditation de son petit-fils avait l'air très efficace. Jiraya ne savait pas ce qui l'aidait à trouver une telle sérénité malgré son passé et cette capacité à capter l'énergie naturelle mais il allait l'encourager à continuer sur cette voie.

Cela l'aidera surement à LE contrôler. En pensant à ce dernier, il fronça les sourcils. Cela aurait pu LUI laisser la porte ouverte. Cette crise a-t-elle raisonné jusqu'à là ? C'était tout à fait possible mais pour cela, il devait avoir confirmation. Jiraya se tourna alors vers Saï pour se faire confirmer ou réfuter son hypothèse. Ce dernier plongea son regard dans le sien avec une telle intensité qu'ils n'eurent pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Il se pencha tout de même à son oreille en invitant Suigetsu d'être témoin de leur échange.

 **"- En es-tu sur, Saï ?**

 **\- Oui. J'ai bien ressenti une perturbation au niveau du Tartare mais cela n'a pas duré très longtemps. Cela concorde avec la crise de Naruto. Rassure-toi, il n'existe aucunes fissures ou d'affaiblissement. Je m'en suis assuré personnellement. Notre dieu de l'Amour a su gérer sa crise à merveille. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui donne cette force mais cela semble très fort. Sasuke a bien fait de l'avoir éloigné le temps qu'il récupère.**

 **\- Je te fais confiance. Cependant, je vais tout de même t'envoyer Minato dès demain pour qu'il les renforce. Je ne veux courir aucun risque tant que Naruto ne sera pas au courant et capable de LE gérer, déjà que mon fils se refuse de L'utiliser sauf s'il n'a pas le choix. Il n'en a pas le contrôle total lui-même alors Naruto, à son âge, risque de se trouver submerger s'IL venait à se réveiller. Je viendrai également.**

 **\- Je vous accompagnerai aussi pour renforcer les eaux des Enfers,** les informa le souverain marin. **Elles forment également une barrière contre eux.**

 **\- Bien,** consentit Saï. **En tout cas, je soutiens nos trois aventuriers dans ce qu'ils ont entrepris. Cela me conforte dans mes décisions. Il fallait qu'ils agissent et ne pas laisser tout cela en suspens."**

Jiraya souffla. Il y avait eu résonance mais sans gravité. Il comprenait aussi pourquoi Tenten leur avait montré leur action lors de cette chasse sanglante. Tout était parti de là et sa dévotion par rapport à ses protégés l'avait poussée à lui rendre visite et tant mieux, finalement. Sans action de sa part et de celle de ses compagnons ailés, le monde divin et des mortels auraient été en , il fallait régler le souci de Thanatos et savoir si la bénédiction des déesses devait rester en état ou être retiré aux mortels, bien qu'il était favorable à la garder tel quel. Le dieu infernal semblait partager ses conclusions sur les événements qui avaient touché Naruto et Sasuke ainsi que la divine chasseresse.

Le dieu des Dieux se concentra ensuite sur Suigetsu qui hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'il le soutenait quelque soit sa décision et qu'il était tout à fait d'accord avec lui. Les deux frères avaient parfaitement compris les intentions de leur frère aîné et seigneur de tous les Dieux. Ce dernier se tourna au final vers Tsunade. Bien que ce ne soit certainement pas la raison pour laquelle elle est décidée de soigner les mortels, elle devait se féliciter de l'avoir fait au vu des potentielles conséquences sur leur petit-fils. Son épouse lui rendit son regard, lui faisant savoir qu'elle était d'accord avec lui. Les deux époux posèrent ensuite leurs yeux sur Naruto et lui montrèrent leur compréhension et leur compassion. Ce dernier leur montra sa reconnaissance en leur offrant un magnifique sourire. Le dieu de la Foudre affirma sa position à l'assemblée divine après s'être levé.

 **"- Nous venons de voir ce que nous désirions... Voici ma décision : il n'est pas nécessaire que vous soyez témoins des détails. Les seuls qui peuvent le revendiquer sont les parents de l'Eros.**

 **\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Jiraya,** affirma Minato. **Ce que nous avons vu nous suffit largement pour comprendre la situation. Nous laisserons Naruto être le seul juge s'il souhaite nous le raconter. N'est-ce pas Kushina ?**

 **\- Tout à fait,"** confirma son épouse, en jetant un regard colérique envers Sakura, la mettant au défi d'oser les contredire.

Le dieu de l'Amour se redressa et fit heureux de recevoir le soutien de ses parents. Cela réchauffait son coeur, mais surtout effaçait en partie les mauvais souvenirs de son ancienne solitude. Malheureusement, la déesse de la Sagesse ne fit pas grand cas des menaces de la mère de Naruto. Elle ne supportait pas ne pas obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait. De plus, le refus du miroir à lui obéir et le fait que Jiraya défende l'Eros avaient blessé sa fierté et son orgueil. Encore une fois, à sa grande surprise, son père adoptif mettait les intérêts de son ex-meilleur ami sur le devant de la scène avant les siens alors qu'avant, il répondait au moindre de ses caprices. Elle le fit savoir.

 **"- Mais Jiraya, nous avons besoin de savoir pour poser un jugement. Comment veux-tu que nous fassions justice dans ces conditions ?**

 **\- Je soutiens la décision du dieu des Dieux et l'action du dieu des Mers et des Océans. Je suis aussi d'accord avec Minato, ce que nous avons vu est juste suffisant pour poser un jugement. Nous avons tous vu que les événements se déroulant dans cette villa avaient des conséquences sur Naruto, un des nôtres. Pour le moment, leurs actions sont tout à fait légitimes. En tant que déesse de la Justice, je suis plus à même de l'affirmer,** revendiqua Temari, avec force, foudroyant sa comparse.

Jiraya remercia Temari de son intervention qui avait eu le bénéfice de clouer le bec à Sakura. Elle ne pouvait pas essayer de contredire celle qui avait enseigné la justice aux Mortels. Le souverain de l'Olympe fixa ensuite la divinité aux cheveux roses et s'exprima d'une froid froide.

 **"- Sakura, je te prierai de respecter l'intimité de Naruto... à moins que tu veuilles que je t'oblige à regarder toi-même dans le miroir de Vérité pour révéler à tous le moindre de tes secrets et même les plus intimes.**

 **\- Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire...,** s'empressa-t-elle de dire en tremblant. **Je pensais juste que c'était important pour comprendre la suite."**

 **\- Et bien tu as mal jugé,** l'enfonça encore plus Jiraya. **De plus, ne t'avise plus de mettre en doute les actions d'un des dieux souverains. Suigetsu a bien fait et j'ai confiance en son jugement. D'ailleurs, s'il ne l'avait pas fait, j'aurai moi-même interrompu la mission de l'artefact."**

A ces paroles, tous les Dieux appuyèrent la décision du dieu des Dieux et l'intervention de Temari. Naruto regarda son grand-père et son oncle et leur en fut encore plus reconnaissant. Les autres n'avaient pas besoin de le voir subir une de ses crises. En tant que dieux souverains, c'était normal qu'ils soient au courant. Du côté de Sakura, elle ne décolérait pas. Son père adoptif venait de l'humilier devant toute l'assemblée divine. Ne pouvant pas reconnaître qu'elle en ait la seule responsable, elle ne put résister à l'envie de jeter un regard meurtrier sur Naruto. Se faisant elle tomba sur celui de Minato. Celui-ci était glacial, encore plus que celui de Jiraya mais ce qui lui glaça le sang était sa main posée sur son arme. Cette dernière en empoignait le fourreau alors que d'un mouvement précis du pouce, le dieu de la Guerre en sortit d'un centimètre la lame de son glaive, lui montrant qu'il était près à s'en servir à la moindre menace ou insulte sur son fils. Sakura détourna les yeux en serrant les poings.

 **"- Bien, puisque ce point est réglé, Miroir de Vérité reprend là où nous étions, les dieux souverains et moi-même.**

 **\- A tes ordres, dieu des Dieux"** , le salua l'artefact.

C'est ainsi que ce dernier se mit à nouveau à briller pour de nouveau montrer l'image de Tenten et de ses compagnons. Devant leurs yeux, Naruto, à leur surprise, était de nouveau debout et semblait avoir retrouvé toutes ses forces. En réalité, bien que la méditation l'ait aidé à cela, il sentait tout de même une certaine oppression provenant de la demeure. Il s'adressa à ses camarades.

 **"- Je ne vous oblige pas à rester avec moi. Avec ou sans vous, je compte faire quelque chose. Je refuse que Sasuke souffre à cause de moi.**

 **\- Ne compte pas te débarrasser de moi maintenant. Je reste,** affirma ce dernier, touché par les intentions de son aîné.

 **\- Pft, je vais t'aider bien sûr. Je ne peux te laisser ainsi. Il n'est pas dit que je fasse honte à ma réputation de loyauté,** s'exprima Tenten. **Mais comment veux-tu t'y prendre au juste ?**

 **\- Je... je ne sais pas trop** , avoua Naruto. **D'abord, je pense qu'il faut savoir si effectivement, Thanatos a été envoyé pour prendre l'âme de ce mortel. C'est ce dernier qui est la clé de tout. Si on le sauve, je pense qu'une grande partie de la souffrance se verra diminuer. De plus, cela me laissera le temps de plaider la cause des blessés auprès de Tsunade et la convaincre à les soigner définitivement.**

 **\- Pour ça, il faut tout d'abord qu'on t'accorde la faveur d'arrêter le bras de Thanatos et des Parques** , lui signala l'Antéros. **Tu sais bien sur à qui il faut la présenter.**

 **\- Tout à fait,** renchérit Tenten. **Je ne suis pas sure qu'il te l'accorde, vu son caractère très pointilleux sur son devoir et ses responsabilités.**

 **\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous deux** , souria Naruto. **Je suis sure qu'il le fera. Il me rabâche sans cesse les oreilles qu'il possède une dette envers moi. Je crois que c'est le moment pour le lui rappeler.**

 **\- Si tu le dis,** hocha des épaules la déesse de la Chasse. **De toute façon, on n'a pas trop le choix. Bien, maintenant, il faut que nous approchions de la maison pour savoir si tu as raison sur la présence de l'aura de Thanatos.**

 **\- As-tu une idée ? Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne chose pour Naruto de s'approcher encore de ces murs,** fit remarquer Sasuke.

 **\- Grâce à l'énergie de la nature. J'ai constaté que la méditation t'avais fait du bien, Naruto. De plus, elle forme une bonne barrière contre les ondes négatives, sinon, les animaux deviendraient fous à chaque instant. Nous allons nous métamorphoser,** " leur apprit Tenten, en souriant.

Naruto et Sasuke lui rendirent son sourire. Tous deux n'avaient pas envisagé cette solution mais c'était une bonne idée. C'est ainsi que le premier prit la forme d'un crapaud, son frère d'un serpent et la déesse d'une mangouste. Les trois se dirigèrent donc vers la fenêtre où Senji agonisait. Durant le chemin, le dieu de l'Amour, bien qu'un peu oppressé, eut la satisfaction qu'en effet sa forme animale le protégeait et qu'il ne souffrait pas comme lors de son premier passage. Sasuke voulut en avoir confirmation.

 **"- Naruto, comment te sens-tu ?**

 **\- Tout va bien, Sas'ke. Tenten a trouvé un super moyen de me préserver de cette atmosphère de souffrance. C'est bon à savoir pour l'avenir."**

L'entendant utiliser son surnom, le dieu aux ailes noires sut que c'était la vérité. Il en fut soulagé, ce qui s'exprima par un tirage de sa langue de serpent et à des yeux un peu plus brillant. Ils arrivèrent rapidement sur le rebord de la fenêtre alors que le soleil terminait d'apparaître à de derrière l'horizon. La demeure était encore endormie sauf dans cette chambre où ils entendirent une voix s'élever.

 **"- Senji... Reste avec moi. Je t'en supplie... Aux Dieux, ne me le prenez pas... J'ai besoin de lui... Ma fille a besoin de son père... Je vous en supplie.**

 **\- Tsu... Tsume...**

 **\- Senji, ne parle pas. Garde tes forces. Ne te fatigue pas.**

 **\- Tsume... Prenez bien... soin de... notre fille... J'aurai aimé... la voir... grandir... avec vous... à mes côtés... mais... je crois que... le dieu Thanatos... a levé... sa main... sur moi... Je me suis... préparé... à le... suivre... depuis... dix ans... Je n'ai... pas... peur... Vivez heureuses... toutes les deux... C'est tout... ce que... je souhaite... Je... Je vous aime...**

 **\- Senji... je..."** , commença-t-elle à déclarer, horrifiée de l'entendre dire qu'il était prêt à mourir depuis leur mariage et ses conséquences.

Malheureusement pour Tsume, son époux perdit de nouveau connaissance avant qu'elle puisse lui confesser la moindre chose. Le voyant ainsi, elle se mit à crier réveillant la maisonnée. Les trois divinités, qui avaient réussi à se hisser, assistèrent à cet échange des plus déchirants. Sasuke prit peur pour Naruto, le poussant à le regarder. Il fut rassuré de constater que tout semblait bien se passer pour lui. En effet, à part une oppression un peu plus forte, il allait bien et résistait malgré la force du désespoir qui venait de renter dans cette pièce. D'ailleurs, il fut le premier à remarquer une présence invisible et indétectable pour la mortelle. Une ombre se trouvait à la tête du lit, prête à frapper.

 **"- Regardez, Thanatos est là. Ce courageux chasseur est condamné. Nous avions raison. Son âme va lui être retirée. Il faut agir vite.**

 **\- Bien, je vais l'appeler,** intervint Tenten. **Restez ici."**

Cette dernière utilisa sa vitesse légendaire et se cachant de nouveau, reprit son apparence normale. Elle se concentra et envoya une onde d'énergie vers l'Olympe. Une microseconde plus tard, un nuage de vapeur apparut devant elle.

 **"- Tu as fait appel à moi, Tenten. Que puis-je pour toi ?**

 **\- Lee, métamorphose-toi et suis-moi, le plus rapidement possible. Nous devons rejoindre Naruto et Sasuke à cette villa,** le renseigna sans attendre son invocatrice, en désignant la demeure du doigt.

Sans lui laisser le temps de poser une question, elle reprit son apparence de mangouste et se précipita en avant. Lee, bien qu'abasourdi, se transforma en tortue et lui emboîta le pas. Il utilisa une telle vitesse qu'un homme aurait cru être sous l'emprise d'alcool tellement cela l'aurait surpris de voir ce genre de reptile courir aussi vite, surtout si l'avait aussi vu sautant sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Arrivé à destination, sa curiosité lui fit regarder à travers la fenêtre et assista à la scène d'une femme pleurante au chevet d'un homme gravement blessé.

 **"- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites et pourquoi vous avez besoin de moi.**

 **\- Nous voulons sauver ce mortel de la Mort. Les Parques ont dû commencer à cisailler son fil de vie,** intervint Sasuke, en sifflant entre ses crochets de serpent.

 **\- Mais pourquoi ?**

 **\- Nous n'avons pas le temps de t'expliquer tout en détail mais c'est primordial, surtout pour Naruto,** lui répondit Tenten. **Il faut que tu fasses diligence. C'est vraiment important.**

 **\- Ok et vous attendez quoi de moi au juste ?**

 **\- C'est simple,** fit le dieu de l'Amour. **Va le voir, et demande-lui d'interrompre les Parques et la mission de Thanatos, qu'il lui stoppe le bras. S'il veut savoir pourquoi, dis lui que c'est vital pour moi et que c'est en paiement de sa dette. Il comprendra.**

 **\- Bon, tu as l'air décidé et déterminé, Naruto,** dit Lee. **Je vais y aller de ce pas. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance.**

 **\- Bonne chance,"** lui crièrent tous en coeur ses comparses.

Ces derniers le virent donc disparaître dans le même nuage que lors de son arrivée. Ils se tournèrent vers la vitre et observèrent ainsi les événements qui allaient suivre. Ils purent ainsi assister à l'affection d'une épouse et mère éplorée et de l'entrée des autres habitants qui étaient encore un instant plus tôt endormis et qui furent réveiller par le cri désespéré de Tsume. Les dieux prièrent pour que Lee arrive à temps quand ils constatèrent que Thanatos s'approchait encore plus de Senji et s'apprêtait à lever la main au-dessus de lui.

A l'Olympe, Saï se leva et demanda à son tour au miroir de Vérité de stopper la visualisation des événements de cette matinée. Tous se tournèrent vers lui pour en connaître la raison. Il s'adressa alors à l'assemblée.

 **"- Je pense qu'il est nécessaire de faire appel à quelqu'un d'autre pour connaître le déroulement de ce qui va suivre. En effet, le miroir ne peut le lire au travers du sang de Tenten puisqu'elle était occupée ailleurs, dans l'attente de Lee.**

 **\- Tu fais bien de nous le faire remarquer, Saï,** remarqua Jiraya. **Lee, es-tu prêt à de livrer au miroir de Vérité ?**

 **\- Si c'est votre souhait, je m'y plierai,** accepta ce dernier.

 **\- Très bien, alors va et prend la place de Tenten,"** lui ordonna poliment le dieu des Dieux.

Le messager des Dieux se leva et s'avança vers l'artefact, dignement. Il fixa Sakura du regard durant son avancement, s'arrêtant quelques instants. Cette dernière en fut intriguée car elle y lisait de la compassion à son égard mais aussi de la consternation et de la déception. Elle avait toujours su que Lee avait un faible pour elle mais elle l'avait repoussé maintes et maintes fois. Cela n'avait jamais empêché ce rapide coursier de lui trouver sans arrêt une excuse et de la soutenir. Cependant, là, c'était différent. La déesse de la Sagesse avait l'impression de perdre son plus fervent admirateur. Elle le snoba en détournant les yeux. Cela lui était complètement égal et ne le regardait pas de toute manière. Tant qu'elle avait ses amies et Ino, alors perdre Lee n'avait aucune importance.

Ce dernier souffla, se résignant à revoir son jugement sur celle qu'il pensait aimer. Il était maintenant conscient qu'il l'avait trop idéalisée. Gaï, étant son confident et conscient de l'état d'esprit de son meilleur ami, lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour le ramener à la réalité. Il dit doucement à l'oreille.

 **"- Je suis désolé Lee que tes espoirs te soient ainsi détruits. Il vaut mieux pour ton propre bonheur que tes illusions se brisent maintenant qu'après qu'elle ait joué avec tes sentiments, comme elle aimait tant le faire du temps où Kaguya était encore des nôtres.**

 **\- Tu as raison mais cela fait tout de même mal,** reconnut Lee. **Elle n'était pas faite pour moi, visiblement. Trop égoïste qu'elle est.**

 **\- Je sais, mon ami. Courage, je suis sur qu'un jour, ton coeur s'ouvrira et se nourrira d'un véritable amour. Il est parfois plus prêt que nous le pensons. Il faut savoir où regarder,** lui conseilla Gaï.

 **\- Peut-être. Je devrai demander à Naruto de me frapper d'une de ses flèches pour me le déverrouiller et me nettoyer les yeux de mes illusions,** essaya de plaisanter le messager des Dieux.

 **\- Tu as raison de le prendre comme ça. Allez va, tout le monde t'attend,** l'encouragea l'inventeur de la flûte de Pan.

 **\- Merci Gaï",** le remercia Lee.

Ce dernier continua sa route pendant que son meilleur ami se réinstalla à sa place en jetant un discret coup d'oeil dans les rangs des Naïades. Au milieu d'elles, son regard fixa une jeune femme aux cheveux embruns. Elle faisait son possible pour être discrète, essayant de se faire toute petite. Elle y arrivait tellement bien que parfois ses compagnes l'oubliaient complètement et quotidiennement. Cependant, depuis que Jiraya avait invité Lee à rejoindre le centre de la pièce, elle avait joué des pieds et des mains pour se trouver au premier rang, afin de mieux l'apercevoir. Son regard, habituellement baissé, était levé et brillait avec ardeur. Elle ne quittait plus des yeux la silhouette du coursier aux sandales ailées.

Cette jeune naïade portait le nom de Lara. Elle était la gardienne de l'Almon, ruisseau qui se jette dans le Tibre, au-dessus de Rome. Elle était profondément honnête et servait parfois Tsunade, lui révélant les mauvais dessins de certaines Nymphes voulant séduire son époux. Le plus important pour Gaï, c'était qu'elle nourrissait un amour secret à l'égard de Lee. Il l'avait souvent vue l'espionner et se désoler de le voir poursuivre Sakura de ses assiduités sans espoir de retour. Elle ne s'était jamais déclarée de peur d'être rejetée et étant certaine qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'intéresser à elle, se jugeant trop inférieure à la déesse en grâce et en beauté. Le dieu aux jambes de bouc était maintenant certain que Lara avait une petite chance et se promit de l'y aider pour le bonheur de son camarade.

Surtout qu'elle n'était pas une inconnue pour Lee. Plus d'une fois, lors de leurs escapades, elle les accompagnait, un panier garni de délicieuses gourmandises. Son tempérament calme, discret et attentionné envers lui avait l'avantage de donner à Lee l'impression d'être important aux yeux de quelqu'un. Cependant, pour le moment, il ne la voyait que comme une amie chère à son coeur. Plus pour longtemps se dit Gaï qui n'était pas le seul à observer la naïade. Naruto, également, avait ressenti une vague d'espoir amoureux provenir de ce petit bout de femme. Il l'avait regardée et suivant la direction de ses yeux, sourit quand il identifia à qui était destiné ses plus doux sentiments. Il allait devoir se transformer en entremetteur une nouvelle fois. Pendant tout ce temps, Tenten était en pleine discussion intérieure avec le miroir de Vérité.

 **"- Je te remercie d'avoir tenu ta promesse. C'est à mon tour de tenir la mienne. A partir de maintenant, je te tiendrai informer du parcours de la Lune et de l'emplacement où elle se présentera à toi dans toute sa splendeur.**

 **\- Ce fut un plaisir, soyez en sur.**

 **\- Ce soir, tiens-toi dans les eaux de la mer Méditerranée. Elle y apparaîtra** , l'informa la déesse de la Chasse.

 **\- Veuillez recevoir mes plus grands remerciements."**

A la fin de ce dialogue insoupçonné de tous, le dieu de l'Amour reporta toute son attention vers le centre de la pièce où était arrivé Lee. Ce dernier prit donc la place de Tenten et se tailladant la paume de la main, la posa sur la surface de l'artefact. Tout comme pour sa camarade, ce dernier prit la forme de Lee et lit en son âme. Il y vit sa récente tristesse mais également une silhouette féminine s'y dessiner. Il s'adressa à lui en pensée.

 **"- Dieu Lee, je vois ton coeur brisé mais soit sur d'une chose, tous tes espoirs ne sont pas perdus. Il faut juste que tu saches où poser ton regard et ton coeur.**

 **\- Je... je te remercie,** ne sut pas trop quoi lui répondre celui-ci, surpris par son intervention. **On vient de m'en faire la remarque à l'instant. Cependant, je ne suis pas là pour mes problèmes sentimentaux.**

 **\- Je le sais",** finit le miroir de Vérité.

Ce dernier se mit alors à briller une énième fois et offrit à la vision de toute l'assemblée la suite des événements de cette matinée de mariage. Pendant que Naruto et ses compagnons patientaient en observant la tristesse et le désespoir qui se jouaient devant leurs yeux, Lee arrivait à sa destination en quelques secondes. Il se trouvait devant un immense palais aussi majestueux qu'impressionnant. Il allait y entrer quand une voix l'interpella.

 **"- Lee, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est Jiraya qui t'envoie. Il veut quelque chose.**

 **\- Salut,** salua en retour le messager des Dieux. **Non, je porte une requête de Naruto. Il a une faveur à réclamer auprès du maître des lieux.**

 **\- Mais, c'est qu'il n'est pas présent en son palais.**

 **\- Mince, et où est-il ? C'est assez urgent,** dit embêté Lee.

 **\- Il est parti inspecter un truc bizarre. Viens, je vais t'y conduire.**

 **\- Ok, mais je te porte car il me faut faire preuve de vitesse dans ma mission. Je me suis mis au défi d'y arriver en moins de cinq minutes** , affirma le messager.

 **\- Bon, si tu y tiens mais je sens que je vais avoir la nausée."**

Lee se baissa et laissa son interlocuteur monter sur son dos. Celui-ci, bien qu'un peu réticent, s'installa et ferma les yeux pour faire face à la vitesse légendaire de son porteur. Ce dernier se concentra et s'élança en suivant les directives de son ami. Il mit à peine une minute pour parcourir la distance. Son fardeau descendit en chancelant et en mettant sa main devant la bouche. Des hauts de coeur le prirent violemment. Il se trouva rapidement un buisson et se vida l'estomac de tout son contenu. Pendant ce temps, Lee leva les yeux devant des murailles aussi hautes que les montagnes et aussi épaisses que le détroit de Gibraltar. Une porte noire aussi grande et large lui faisait face. Elle contenait des barres en orichalque au diamètre équivalent à celui d'un chêne centenaire et séparées entre elles d'un mètre sur toute sa longueur. Ces dernières la traversaient sur toute sa largeur, maintenant fermé le seul accès à la zone.

Trois serrures se trouvaient en son centre et étaient reliées entre elles par un chemin fait d'or et d'argent. Elles avaient des formes particulières. La plus haute était sous la forme d'un éclair de foudre et la plus basse en forme de trident. La plus centrale possédait un aspect particulier. Cela ressemblait à une feuille en forme de spirale. Le messager des Dieux dut se secouer la tête pour se détacher de ce monument et se concentrer sur sa mission. Devant la porte, se trouvait une silhouette recouverte d'un manteau noir aux broderies d'or. Elle semblait analyser chaque parcelle des murailles en quête d'une quelconque faille et de les garder contre une éventuelle fuite des occupants des terres sombres se trouvant derrière. Lee allait s'avancer vers elle quand sa voix grave et solennelle l'interpella le faisant frisonner.

 **"- Que fais-tu ici, Lee ?**

 **\- Je viens de la part de Naruto.**

 **\- Naruto ?** Demanda le gardien, en tournant quelque peu sa tête vers lui, intrigué. **Et que veux-t-il ?**

 **\- Il souhaite que tu stoppes les Parques et la main de Thanatos afin de sauver un mortel de la mort et cela dans les plus brefs délais..., en fait maintenant,** l'informa Lee.

 **\- Et pourquoi dois-je aller à l'encontre du devoir du dieu de la Mort et des tisseuses du fil de vie et du destin des Mortels ? Il est de ma responsabilité qu'ils exercent leur fonction sans favoritisme et avec impartialité. J'en suis le seul juge.**

 **\- Naruto savait que tu allais dire ça. Il m'a chargé de te répondre ceci. Je cite :** **dis lui que c'est vital pour moi et que c'est en paiement de sa dette. Il a ajouté que tu comprendrais.**

 **\- Je vois,"** affirma son interlocuteur en réfléchissant un instant tout en regardant de nouveau l'immense porte.

Semblant comprendre la situation bien mieux que Lee et présentant du caractère vital de cette affaire, ainsi que de sa dangerosité potentielle, une décision fut prise.

 **"- Très bien. Rejoints Naruto et informe-le que j'en m'en occupe dans la seconde.**

 **\- Ce sera fait. Je te salue."**

Satisfait d'avoir réussi sa mission, le messager des Dieux se concentra et disparut après sa salutation dans un nuage de fumée. Il arriva de nouveau sous sa forme de tortue auprès de ses camarades, toujours postés sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la villa romaine. Il y fit une entrée si inattendue que Tenten en sursauta de peur sous sa forme de mangouste. La surprise passée et la réponse fournie, tous scrutèrent l'intérieur de la chambre où un homme était sur le point de rendre l'âme. A ce moment des souvenirs de Lee, à l'assemblée divine à l'Olympe, une divinité se leva et s'avança jusqu'au centre de la pièce.

 **"- Dieux et déesses, Il est maintenant nécessaire que je vous raconte ce qu'il s'est passé après que notre cher messager m'ait transmis la requête de Naruto."**

A cette parole, le miroir de Vérité se matérialisa sous la forme de Lee et interpella Jiraya.

 **"- Dieu des Dieux, j'aimerai que vous m'accordiez une faveur.**

 **\- Quelle est-elle ?** L'encouragea ce dernier.

 **\- Tout comme il m'est impossible de sonder votre âme, je ne peux le faire avec cette autre qui a vécu depuis si longtemps et qui est rempli d'images aussi heureuses que tortueuses. Je risque d'être atteint de folie si vous m'obligiez à m'y plonger. De plus, ce serait un manque de respect envers la parole de ce haut dieu.**

 **\- C'est tout à fait ton droit et compréhensif. Qu'il en soit ainsi,** accepta Jiraya. **De toute manière, jamais je ne l'aurai exigé. Nous avons tous confiance en sa franchise et en son honnêteté."**

Tous les dieux et la population divine acquiescèrent. Toutes pas vraiment. Une déesse aux cheveux roses aurait bien voulu protester mais le regard sombre du nouveau intervenant la figea, lui faisant comprendre que le moindre défi de sa part sera lourdement sanctionné. Elle détourna les yeux et vit que Jiraya et Tsunade la fixaient aussi, comme s'ils attendaient de voir si elle allait oser quelque chose. A leur grand soulagement, elle n'en fit rien, semblant avoir compris la leçon. Tous se concentrèrent sur la personne debout en face d'eux dans une attitude altière et noble.

 **"- Je vais donc vous narrer mon intervention dans cette affaire. Après que Lee soit parti rejoindre Naruto, j'ai quitté ma tâche prenant la direction de mon palais. Là, j'y ai trouvé une aide. Je lui ais assignée la mission d'aller arrêter le bras de Thanatos en mon nom, l'armant de toute mon autorité. Pour ma part, je me suis occupée des Parques."**

En effet, alors que Thanatos exerçait son devoir, dans un palais où les destinées des Mortels étaient gravées sur le fer et l'airain, les trois déesses maîtresses de leur sort n'avaient de cesse de veiller sur le destin et sur le mouvement des sphères célestes. La benjamine nommée Clotho signifiant filer, tenait le fil des destinées humaines. Lachésis qui veut dire action de tirer au sort, la cadette, lui prenait ce filament, ainsi préparé par sa soeur, pour le mettre sur le fuseau. Pendant que ces deux divinités s'affairaient, elles n'arrivaient pas à se retenir de rire. En effet, devant elle, leur aînée, répondant au nom d'Atropos, c'est-à-dire inflexible, s'acharnait sur un fil de vie récalcitrant alors qu'elle était armée de ses cisailles d'orichalque. A son grand étonnement, ce dernier résistait et l'obligeait à le couper fibre après fibre.

Clotho et Lachéris interrompirent soudainement leur ricanement. En effet, leurs oreilles avaient perçu des bruits de pas qui leur semblaient menaçants et déterminés. Elles virent une silhouette apparaître de toute sa hauteur et dans toute sa splendeur. Reconnaissant leur visiteur, les deux soeurs se levèrent et s'inclinèrent le saluant avec le respect que son rang exigeait. Malheureusement, Atropos était trop concentrée sur le fil qu'elle essayait de trancher. Elle ne se rendit compte de rien. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de couper le dernier lien qui retenait le mortel concerné à la vie, elle fut interrompue par une voix grave et sévère.

 **"- Arrête ton entreprise ! Je t'interdis de trancher ce fil de vie !**

 **\- Dieu Saï,** cria presque l'aîné des Parques, tellement surprise qu'elle en lâcha ses cisailles qui tombèrent au sol. **Que faites-vous ici et pourquoi m'ordonnez-vous cela ?**

 **\- Que t'importe mes raisons. Obéis à mes ordres** , haussa le ton le souverain infernal, sentant la colère montée.

 **\- Mais, je me dois de couper ce fil. C'est mon devoir. Je ne peux vous y obéir** , le contredit-elle en ramassant son instrument. **Et puis, Thanatos est déjà en chemin. S'il absorbe l'âme de ce mortel sans que j'aie coupé son fil de vie, il risque d'errer entre la vie et la mort jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se désagrège au fil des ans.**

 **\- Ne te préoccupe pas du dieu de la Mort. Je m'en suis assuré. Maintenant, abaissent tes cisailles. C'est un ordre !**

 **\- Mais...** Tenta Atropos en menaçant encore le fil.

 **\- Tu oses contredire ton seigneur,** vociféra Saï, furieux de se voir ainsi défier. **Je suis le maître des Enfers. C'est moi qui décide qui doit vivre et qui doit mourir."**

L'atmosphère de la pièce se fit plus lourde et sombre. L'aura du souverain infernal s'intensifia au point que ses yeux se remplirent de noirceur. Les Parques tremblèrent de crainte. Les deux plus jeunes supplièrent du regard leur soeur de s'excuser et d'obéir à l'ordre donné.

 **"- Je... je vous prie de me pardonner. Votre demande m'a juste étonnée au plus au point. Je vais donc m'exécuter...Puis-je en connaître la raison ?**

 **\- Cela ne te concerne en rien. L'ignorance sera ta punition pour avoir mis en doute mon autorité,** affirma Saï alors qu'il faisait volte face.

Alors qu'il allait franchir la sortie, il s'adressa une dernière fois aux Parques.

 **"- Je dois m'absenter pour le mariage de Gaara et Matsuri. Ne t'avise pas de profiter de mon absence pour reprendre cette besogne. Je le saurai... Si tu as tout de même cette audace, la terre se trouvant derrière la muraille des Tartares sera votre nouvelle demeure à toutes les trois pour un temps indéterminé. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?**

 **\- Tout à fait",** firent les Parques, tremblantes.

Satisfait, Saï reprit sa marche et disparut dès la porte d'entrée passée.

C'est ainsi que le dieu des Enfers finit de narrer son action. Un silence envahit l'assemblée qui se questionnait sur la nature de la dette dont parlait Naruto et qui avait poussé leur souverain infernal a lui accordé sa faveur. Des murmures se firent soudainement entendre, interrompus par la voix de Jiraya. Ayant enfin obtenu le calme, le dieu des Dieux, levant le bras, quémanda au miroir de Vérité de reprendre les souvenirs de Lee. Ce qu'il ordonna fut promptement mené et les divinités purent alors assister à la suite.

Dans la pièce de la villa romaine, invisible à tous les regards des mortels, le dieu de la mort venait de s'approcher du corps de Senji. Il tendit le bras au dessus de lui, sa main au niveau du visage. Un halo y apparu. Une lumière commença alors à s'échapper des yeux et de la bouche de l'homme agonisant formant une sphère au milieu de sa paume. Son âme était entrain de lui être retirée. Le rituel allait aboutir à sa fin, quand une main fine se posa sur la sienne, stoppant soudainement son action. Le halo disparut et l'attraction de la vie s'interrompit. La sphère formée la seconde d'avant se dirigea vers le front de l'Inuzuka pour s'y faire absorber. L'âme reprit sa place, donnant un nouveau répit au mourant.

 **"- Déesse Ino, que faites-vous ?** Quémanda Thanatos, ne s'attendant pas qu'une personne interfère dans ses fonctions.

 **\- Ce mortel n'est plus sur ta liste. Mon époux, le dieu Saï, ton suzerain, t'ordonne de rentrer aux Enfers ou à poursuivre ta mission mais ailleurs. Ce mortel est sous notre protection.**

 **-Je me dois d'accomplir mon devoir,** vociféra le dieu de la Mort en se dégageant de l'emprise de sa suzeraine. **Lâchez-moi !"**

Son geste fut tellement prompt et brutal que la divinité du Printemps en fut déstabilisée et due mettre toutes ses forces pour éviter de tomber. Les Mortels ne pouvaient pas la voir. Son diadème, enrichi de l'aura de Saï, lui permettait un tel exploit. Cependant, un meuble bousculé comme par magie risquerait de les interpeller. Thanatos allait reprendre sa besogne qu'il se sentit de nouveau arrêter. Ino lui avait posé une main sur l'épaule le forçant à lui faire face. La Mort vit alors la déesse affichant la plus vive colère, la pierre de sa tiare brillant de mille feux.

 **"- Comment oses-tu me bousculer ainsi, moi, ta souveraine ? Tu me dois le respect et je t'interdis d'aller à l'encontre de l'autorité de ton maître et de la mienne. Ne touche pas à ce mortel ou tu devras en répondre.**

 **\- Je ne...**

 **\- Tais-toi ! Tu n'as pas le droit à la parole ! Le dieu Saï m'a instaurée de ses prérogatives et tu te dois de m'obéir,** vociféra Ino en s'approchant de son oreille. **A moins que tu veuilles que j'informe mon époux de ton geste à mon égard. Je peux aussi lui apprenne qu'hier encore, tu m'as fait subir tes avances et ton désir de me mettre dans ta couche. Je suis sure que cela l'intéressa grandement."**

A cette menace, Thanatos blanchit ne voulant pas s'imaginer les multiples tortures que le dieu des Enfers pourrait lui faire endurer. Il bégaya peu sur de lui.

 **"- Je... Je vous présente mes excuses pour mes impertinences... Cela ne se reproduira plus... Je vous obéis donc.**

 **\- Tu fais bien. Maintenant, va.**

 **\- Mes respects, déesse Ino,** salua Thanotos.

 **\- Ah une dernière chose. Fais-toi oublier pendant quelques temps,"** lui conseilla la déesse du Printemps.

Le dieu de la Mort s'inclina une dernière fois devant elle avant de disparaître dans une nuée. Ce qu'elle ne put savoir, c'était qu'il n'avait jamais voulu en rester là. Se faire oublier, non. Il avait été humilié encore une fois et tenait à faire entendre ses droits et ses revendications, quitte à le faire auprès de Jiraya. Ino sourit en direction de la fenêtre observant ses comparses métamorphosées installés derrière. Elle se volatilisa ensuite dans un nuage de pétale de fleurs. L'épouse de Saï le rejoignit finalement sur une branche d'un arbre du jardin prenant la forme d'une hirondelle, alors que lui se présenta à elle en corbeau.

A l'Olympe, les divinités attendaient la suite quand soudain la surface du miroir de Vérité se troubla très fortement. Il se mit à grincer alors que le sol commençait à trembler sous leur banc. Le temple, où l'assemblée divine se trouvait, était secoué de fortes secousses. L'air se fit brûlant et oppressant alors que la lumière disparaissait pour laisser place à l'obscurité. Jiraya et Suigetsu se tournèrent d'une seule tête vers la source de ce bouleversement. Les deux dieux souverains virent leur frère entouré d'une aura noire comme la nuit, le regard aussi sombre que de l'encre, les incisives sorties tel des crocs et ses ongles aussi crochus que ceux d'un aigle. Il était dans une colère monstrueuse, même Ino n'arrivait pas à le calmer malgré ses suppliques. Saï se leva et toisa une divinité recourbée sur elle-même, le visage dirigé vers le sol alors que son regard jetait, par alternance, des coups d'oeil vers lui.

 **"- THANATOS !**

 **\- ...** essaya de parler le concerné mais Saï ne lui avait pas rendu sa capacité à parler. Il était suppliant, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il était désolé de son attitude envers Ino.

 **\- TU AS OSE LEVER LA MAIN SUR MON EPOUSE, D'AVOIR MIS EN DOUTE MON AUTORITE ET DEUX FOIS DE SUITE. EN PLUS DE CA, J'APPRENDS QUE TU LUI IMPOSES DES GESTES OBCSENES DESIRANT LUI FAIRE OUTRAGE... TU VAS ME LE PAYER."**

Saï leva la main et fit apparaître ses flammes noires. Ces dernières entourèrent Thanatos qui tentait toujours de plaider sa cause, en vain. Il voyait l'instrument de sa destruction s'approcher petit à petit de lui. Il sentait déjà la chaleur lui brûler la peau.

 **"- Je vais te faire souffrir, Thanatos,** sourit sadiquement Saï presque en transe. **Petit à petit.**

 **\- Saï, calme-toi. Tu feras subir ton courroux à Thanatos mais pas maintenant,** tenta Jiraya, une main sur son épaule.

 **\- Je refuse. Il va regretter d'avoir posé ses mains sur Ino. Il doit répondre de ses actes,** le contredit son frère, d'une voix rogue, sortant d'autre tombe.

 **\- Et il y répondra mais là nous avons besoin que tu retrouves ta lucidité,** insista le dieu des Dieux. **Nous avons bien vu que Thanatos a manqué de respect à Ino et qu'il a osé faire abstraction de ton autorité en voulant te désobéir et se mettre sous ma protection. Thanatos est condamnable et nous sommes tous d'accord là-dessus. Il ne pourra pas se soustraire à ta justice."**

Voyant que le discours de Jiraya n'avait pas l'effet escompté, Ino se leva et enlaça son époux par derrière. Elle essaya à son tour de le calmer.

 **"- Saï, laisse-le. Ce serait une façon bien douce de l'envoyer dans son sommeil éternel. Il ne répondra de ses actes qu'un instant. Je sais que tu possèdes des moyens plus percutants et durables pour les lui faire regretter pendant les siècles à venir.**

 **\- Ino, pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlée,** la questionna Saï, sourd à ses paroles.

 **\- Car je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer avec mes problèmes. Parce que je voulais te montrer que je pouvais m'en sortir sans ton aide, te montrer que je n'étais plus la femme apeurée par mes mauvais souvenirs. Et j'ai réussi. La veille de la requête de Naruto, Thanatos a profité de ton absence pour m'embrasser, pensant être irrésistible. Je l'ai humilié devant tous les Enfers en le repoussant de mon aura et en ordonnant à Akamaru de le courser pour qu'il tâte de ses crocs. Il a certainement voulu se venger en t'humiliant à son tour devant toutes les divinités. Il a pensé sans doute qu'en te mettant en porte à faux devant ton devoir, il tenait un moyen de se venger de moi, car ton humiliation serait aussi la mienne."**

La déesse du Printemps lui avait tout avoué dans l'espoir qu'il reprenne son calme constatant qu'elle n'était plus une déesse faible. Malheureusement, les flammes se renforcèrent en intensité.

 **"- Il a osé t'embrasser,** grinça-t-il des dents.

Voyant que son aveu n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté, Ino se dressa sur les pointes de pied et murmura à son oreille.

 **"- Saï, je ne suis plus la petite déesse apeurée. Et puis, j'ai besoin de mon merveilleux mari pour faire oublier à mon corps le toucher de ses mains sur mes fesses et de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il n'y a que toi qui peut me laver de sa souillure par tes caresses et tes baisers, mais que si tu es rempli d'amour, de douceur et non de colère. Si tu te calmes, ce soir, je serai toute à toi, soumise à toi."**

En finissant son discours, la souveraine infernale lui embrassa le cou le faisant frissonner. Cette perspective alléchante et le contact de son épouse dans son dos apportèrent un début d'apaisement à Saï. Ses dents reprirent leur forme originelle ainsi que ses ongles, mais ses yeux restèrent noirs. Les flammes continuaient à faire leur cheminement vers Thanatos qui les sentait presque sur lui.

 **"- C'est ce que tu veux, Ino ?**

 **\- Oui. Redeviens toi-même. Reviens à moi, mon souverain infernal,** souffla-t-elle suavement.

 **\- Bien, mais avant..., laisse moi te faire oublier un premier outrage. "**

Le dieu Infernal se tourna promptement et lui captura les lèvres férocement alors que les autres divinités essayèrent d'apprécier la vue des murs. Même Jiraya, à la surprise de Tsunade, préféra la regarder plutôt qu'à reluquer son frère et sa belle épouse. Il affichait un petit sourire aguicheur à son encontre qui la fit rougir un instant. Elle avait l'impression d'être de nouveau désirée, la déstabilisant grandement. Pendant ce temps, l'embrassement cessa. Le couple des Enfers rompirent le baiser à bout de souffle. Il avait été d'une telle intensité qu'Ino avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits, à tel point que Saï dut la soutenir dans ses bras. Les yeux de ce dernier avait repris son apparence normale alors que la lumière revint et que l'atmosphère se fit moins lourde. Le dieu des Enfers s'adressa une dernière fois à Thanatos.

 **"- J'espère que tu as conscience que tu dois à ta souveraine la vie. Cependant, ne te réjouit pas trop vite car je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi. Nous réglerons nos comptes aux Enfers. Je te ferai regretter tes actes."**

Là dessus, Saï reprit place sur son trône en compagnie de sa femme. Il leva la main et de par sa volonté, le dieu de la Mort fut envoyé dans la Prison des Enfers, en attendant son jugement. Ce dernier atterrit au fin fond d'une cellule, un géant comme voisin. Il avait la tête basse, penaud, se maudissant d'avoir écouté ses plus bas instincts et d'avoir voulu ajouter Ino à son tableau de chasse.


	35. Le Vertu et la Justice

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Je suis revenue de mes vacances. Voici ce que mon imagination a pondu durant mon séjour et que j'ai retranscrit de mon petit calepin. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A l'Olympe, beaucoup des anciens soupirants d'Ino, une suée en front, se félicitèrent de n'avoir pas poussé plus en avant leur séduction auprès de la déesse du Printemps et même de l'avoir abandonné. Les plus récents d'entre eux soufflèrent discrètement de n'avoir pas été découverts par Saï. Si ce dernier l'apprenait, ils étaient certains de partager le sort de Thanatos. Ils se promirent de cesser toutes leurs tentatives et de laisser la souveraine infernale tranquille une bonne fois pour toute et cela sans appel.

Naruto et Sasuke se retenaient de rire à l'infortune de l'ancien dieu de la Mort. Ils étaient certains, en effet, que cette divinité allait perdre son statut dans peu de temps. Cette punition était l'ignominie la plus ultime. En tant que Dieu souverain, Saï en avait la possibilité et l'autorité pour lui retirer toutes ses prérogatives. Les deux frères n'avaient jamais apprécié Thanatos, du fait de sa personnalité plus qu'hautaine et cruelle, ne pouvant ou plutôt ne voulant pas faire preuve de compassion. De plus, il avait cherché plus d'une fois à mettre Saï en difficulté dans l'espoir de l'évincer du trône des Enfers et pourquoi pas d'en prendre la place et les pouvoirs. Il avait omis une seule chose mais essentielle : la solidarité qui liaient les trois frères souverains, vainqueurs de la Guerre entre les anciens Dieux déchus et celle contre les Géants quand ceux-ci se rebellèrent contre l'autorité des divinités.

Ces dernières, dans le temps présent, se mirent à applaudir le couple infernal quand celui-ci retournèrent à leurs fauteuils royaux. Ce geste qui résonnait sous tous les murs de la pièce dans un brouhaha assourdissant, prouvait que Thanatos ne faisait pas du tout l'unanimité au sein de l'assemblée divine. Sakura, elle-même de si mauvaise humeur depuis le début du jour, se mit à sourire, pas spécialement à cause du sort de la mort, mais de la bonne fortune de sa meilleure amie. Oui, Ino avait trouvé sa moitié, elle devait vraiment le reconnaître. De plus, la déesse du Printemps avait une importante emprise sur son divin époux. Saï semblait lui manger dans la main, dans tous les sens du terme. Pendant des décennies, la divinité aux cheveux roses avait pensé que sa soeur de coeur allait perdre en popularité et en stature, elle qui était une princesse de l'Olympe, en se mariant avec le plus jeune des Dieux souverains. Contre toutes ses pronostics et ses doutes, Ino devint plus qu'elle avait espéré en devenant une véritable reine d'un domaine, certes, bien curieux, noir et froid, mais une souveraine malgré tout, puissante, respectée et aimée.

A cette pensée, l'image de Naruto lui apparut à l'esprit. Sakura en fronçât les sourcils. Devait-elle revoir son comportement à son égard et de le juger comme elle le faisait ? Devait-elle le remercier d'avoir été indirectement l'instrument du bonheur d'Ino ? En effet, elle ne pouvait qu'admettre que cette dernière respirait la joie indéniablement. Enfin presque. En effet, une ombre planait sur son couple, une ombre qui était un désir non assouvi depuis des siècles. Pourtant, celui-ci aurait pu être comblé avec un autre époux que Saï et ne possédant pas sa position de dieu des Enfers. En tout cas, c'était une de ses convictions. En cela, le dieu de l'Amour en était coupable à ses yeux. En tombant amoureuse du souverain d'une terre stérile, Ino dût renoncer à un de ses rêves. Son amie ne laissait rien paraître mais Sakura le présentait. Elle était attristée de cette situation. C'était une des raisons, selon la déesse de la Bataille, qui l'empêchait de revenir vers l'Eros, en plus de le voir lui prendre sa place dans le coeur de Jiraya et de Tsunade ainsi qu'au sein de l'Olympe.

Elle venait de perdre l'admiration de Lee, bien que sans importance, à cause de Naruto. La fille adoptive du dieu des Dieux ne le laisserait pas tout lui ravir sans intervenir. Alors que Sakura était plongée dans ses pensées, le maître de l'Olympe réclama une nouvelle fois le silence et s'adressa de nouveau au souverain divin.

 **"- Je te remercie Lee. Je pense que ce sera tout pour le moment.**

 **\- Bien,** » répondit-il en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Le coursier se dirigea vers sa place et eut la surprise d'y trouver Lara. Cette dernière avait la tête baissée, intimidée qu'elle était par la surprenante invitation que lui avait fait Gaï un instant plus tôt. Le gardien des jardins olympien avait profité de l'esclandre entre Saï et Thanatos pour l'aborder. Il dût se montrer ferme mais avait réussi à la convaincre de leur tenir compagnie en siégeant à la droite de Lee. C'est ainsi que, sous le regard des plus étonnés de ses campagnes Naïades, la protectrice de l'Almont se mêla au rang des divinités primordiales. Elle en avait reçu un accueil bienveillant, surtout en provenant de Naruto qui lui avait fait un immense sourire. D'ailleurs, le dieu de l'Amour pensa qu'il n'allait pas être le seul à jouer les entremetteurs pour son ami. Il allait devoir se mettre d'accord avec Gaï s'ils ne voulaient pas anéantir les efforts de chacun. Sakura tiqua un peu quand elle vit une lueur de joie revenir dans les yeux de Lee à la vue de celle qui semblait le comprendre et le soutenir quel qu'en soit la situation. L'aurait-il déjà remplacé ? Impossible.

Le messager des Dieux, bien que surpris, la salua en lui faisant la bise avant de s'asseoir à sa place, à côté d'elle. Gaï en profita pour lui murmurer à l'oreille qu'il était la cause de sa présence.

 **"- J'ai pensé que cela te ferait du bien d'être entouré par ceux, ou plutôt celles, qui sont tes véritables amis. C'est en étant entouré que tu pourras faire plus aisément face à ton affliction. A plusieurs, nous sommes plus forts.**

 **\- Je te remercie Gaï et toi aussi Lara. Il est vrai que de vous avoir à mes côtés est un véritable réconfort à mon coeur,** s'exprima Lee, reconnaissant.

 **\- Vous... n'avez pas besoin de... me remercier... C'est normal entre amis de s'entraider,** osa intervenir la naïade timidement, bien qu'elle aurait aimé être plus et se déclarer par un autre qualificatif.

 **\- Pft",** souffla le dieu aux sourcils plus que fournis, apparaissant découragé.

Cette attitude fit craindre à Lara d'avoir été maladroite ou de l'avoir blessé d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle allait s'empresser de lui présenter ses excuses quand le coursier aux sandales ailées la devança, la surprenant.

 **"- Lara, combien de fois devrai-je te dire de me tutoyer ?**

 **\- Mais, je ne suis qu'une naïade alors que vous êtes, par votre naissance, supérieur à moi. Vous êtes tout de même le fils du dieu Jiraya et de Maïa, fille d'Atlas qui fut un temps son amante,** tenta-t-elle de le contredire. **Vous êtes...**

 **\- Un ami, un frère...** la coupa Lee. **Je viens d'ouvrir mes yeux sur certains aspects de la divinité. Bien que tu sois une naïade, sur plusieurs points, tu possèdes plus de mérite et de vertu que certaines déesses. Ne te sous-estime pas. Et puis, c'est moi qui te le permets. Ne me pousse pas à te l'ordonner. Je ne veux pas d'une telle distance entre nous deux."**

Le coeur de Lara connut plusieurs émotions à ces quelques paroles. Au début, ce ne fut que tristesse de n'être vue que comme une amie ou au mieux comme une soeur. Elle s'en doutait depuis longtemps mais c'était douloureux de l'entendre alors que tout son être aspirait à de l'amour. La protectrice de l'Almont était prête, pour son bonheur, de n'être rien d'autre, malgré les brisures de son âme. C'est pourquoi elle taisait ses sentiments pour ne pas perdre ce lien que leur amitié avait créé entre eux. Puis, ce fut une douce chaleur qui l'envahit qu'elle pouvait apparenter à de la joie. Celui qu'elle aimait en secret venait de la juger l'égale et même supérieure à certaines déesses de son propre jugement. Elle n'en revenait pas, lui qui n'avait jamais cessé d'idolâtrer Sakura, il y a encore peu et cela devant elle. Lara avait subi ses plaintes et ses espoirs plus d'une fois et parfois des journées entières en lui offrant un sourire et son soutien alors qu'elle endurait des fers rouges sur son coeur. Elle s'était toujours tue pour ne pas le perdre, quitte à le voir avec une autre.

Cependant, maintenant, les paroles de Lee venaient d'éveiller avec une grande force ses espérances de recevoir réciprocité de cet homme qui était un tout pour elle. Grâce à cette similitude dans leur sentiments, Lara et Ayame s'étaient depuis peu rapprochée lorsque cette dernière l'avait surprise pleurante au bord du cours d'eau dont elle avait la garde. La compagne de Kankuro l'avait consolée et encouragée de rester courageuse ainsi que d'avoir confiance. Si elle avait pu voir ses rêves sur le point de se réaliser, elle était certaine que sa nouvelle amie aurait la même chance. Depuis, Lara, Ayame et Matsuri qui fit également sa connaissance formaient un trio de femmes liées par un merveilleux lien d'amitié. A ce moment précis, l'avis de la déesse de l'Espérance prenait toute son importance. La voisine de Lee retint difficilement ses larmes, preuves de ses peines et de son bonheur éventuel quand un strident rire se fit entendre provenant du côté du messager des Dieux.

 **"- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Lee, mon pauvre ami. Laisse-la donc tranquille. Il lui a fallu des années pour te nommer par ton prénom, alors qu'elle te tutoie lui demandera sans doute autant de temps. Soit patient.**

 **\- Gaï, pourrais-tu nous tenir au courant de la raison de son hilarité ? En effet, je ne pense pas ce soit le sujet qui a réuni cette assemblée. Cependant, rire nous fera certainement du bien,** intervint une voix grave et à la limite de l'impatience.

 **\- Euh..., pardon Jiraya. Je me suis laissé entraîner par la fougue de la jeunesse,** s'excusa le créateur de la flûte de Pan, une main derrière la tête et enchaînant courbette sur courbette pour montrer sa gêne.

 **\- Tu ne changeras donc jamais, Gaï et cela malgré les siècles passés. C'est assez rafraîchissant** , souffla le dieu des Dieux. **Après cette interruption, revenons au sujet du jour."**

Le souverain, de l'Olympe, après avoir foudroyé d'un regard amusé l'excentrique Gaï, se tourna vers l'artefact divin.

 **"- Miroir de Vérité, je te remercie pour tes services. Nous pouvons nous passer de tes pouvoirs et de tes visions à partir de maintenant.**

 **\- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, dieu des Dieux** , fit ce dernier avant de s'adresser en pensée avec lui. **Si je peux me permettre, pour que vous puissiez vivre heureux et sans être l'instigateur de profonde blessure à l'être aimé, laissez-moi vous apporter un conseil. Penchez-vous sur le passé et réglez-le une bonne fois pour toute. Vous y trouverez beaucoup de réponses à vos interrogations et à vos tourments. Si vous ne faites rien dans ce sens, vous risquez de tout perdre sans espoir de retour possible."**

Jiraya ne trouva rien à dire. Ces paroles étaient énigmatiques pour lui. Malgré son intelligence, il ne comprenait pas vraiment leur signification. Pour le moment, la plus grande question de son existence avait pour objet Tsunade. Selon l'artefact, c'était dans son passé ou plutôt le leur que les raisons de son incontrôlable infidélité y résidait. Le dieu des Dieux savait très bien que ce comportement heurtait brutalement la déesse du mariage, surtout qu'il l'honorait beaucoup moins depuis des siècles et il en avait conscience. Pendant tout ce temps, Tsunade semblait s'être résignée et se vengeait sur ses maîtresses. Cependant, ce matin même lui avait apporté la preuve du contraire. Jiraya s'était promis d'y remédier mais le miroir de Vérité avait l'air d'affirmer que tant qu'il n'aura pas réglé certains aspects de son passé, rien ne serait résolu. Il ne voulut pas le croire. Il était le plus puissant des Dieux Souverains et rien ne lui résistait, même pas le coeur de son épouse ou quand il prenait une résolution. Tout était à ses ordres. Si Tsunade avait un amant, la foudre s'abattra sans compassion possible.

Le maître de l'Olympe reprit le cours de ses pensées et revint à la réalité. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni le lieu pour résoudre l'énigme de l'artefact marin. Il fit alors signe à Suigetsu. Ce dernier se leva et d'un geste solennel brandit son trident. Muée par son pouvoir, une gerbe d'eau apparut et submergea le miroir de Vérité qui y disparut comme aspiré par les flots. Un silence se fit alourdissant l'atmosphère. Chaque divinité semblait repenser à chaque parole prononcée, à chaque vision présentée à leur intention. Tous essayaient de jauger chaque action. Temari mit fin à cette tension tendue.

 **"- Nous avons tous pu voir et cela sans conteste que les événements dont nos trois amis ont pris part avaient de lourdes conséquences pour l'un d'entre nous. C'était primordial qu'ils interviennent ainsi que Saï et les autres. De plus, les mortels bénéficiaires appartiennent à des familles nobles et des plus pieuses, offrant de nombreux sacrifices à notre encontre sans avoir reçu énormément de réciprocité de notre part. Je ne peux pas encore juger s'ils méritaient autant d'égard, mais leur courage démontre qu'ils méritaient une certaine aide. J'aimerai pour affiner mon point de vue poser une question à Tenten ?**

 **\- Que souhaites-tu savoir, Temari ?** Lui demanda cette dernière.

 **\- Si j'ai bien compris, tu as sauvé le jeune Hyuga car tu as estimé l'avoir mis en danger alors que tes desseins étaient tout autre, surement entraînée par ton sens de l'honneur. Je me demande juste la raison qui t'a poussée à vérifier sa bonne santé, bien que cette initiative ait été salutaire à Naruto.**

 **\- Tu as toi-même apporté la réponse à ta question. Mon sens de l'honneur et le fait que je voulais être sûre d'avoir réparé mon erreur. Je ne voulais pas commettre la même qu'avec Orion,"** lui répondit la déesse de la Chasse.

A l'énonciation de ce nom de ce héro antique, toutes les divinités comprirent le geste de Tenten. En effet, Orion eut un sort bien injuste. Ce mortel était le fils d'un paysan de Béotie appelé Hyriéus. Ce dernier avait eu l'honneur de loger dans sa modeste cabane le dieu des Dieux, celui des Mers et des Océans ainsi que leur messager. En récompense de l'hospitalité qu'ils avaient reçue, les divinités firent miraculeusement naître de la peau d'une génisse un enfant que le berger nomma Orion. Celui-ci grandit en beauté, en force et en taille. Il devint un fin chasseur et se fit aimer par l'Aurore qui l'enleva pour le porter à Délos afin de l'épouser. Ce mariage fit des jalouses et des envieuses. Une d'entre elles se vengea en calomniant le jeune marié. Ainsi, elle le fit passer pour le plus odieux volage et violeur de jeunes pucelles. Cette mauvaise réputation arriva aux oreilles de la déesse de la Chasse.

Un jour, Orion voulut forcer cette dernière à jouer au disque avec lui la sachant féru de défi. Malheureusement, se faisant, il osa toucher son voile. Prenant ce geste pour des avances mal placées, la protectrice de la lune fit sortir de terre un scorpion dont il reçut la mort d'une piqûre de son dard. L'Aurore arriva éplorées et révéla à tous que son défunt mari a été victime d'une machination. Se sentant coupable de n'avoir pas vérifié la véracité des rumeurs avant de poser son jugement, la sœur du Soleil obtint du souverain de l'Olympe qu'Orion soit placé dans le ciel, où il forma la plus brillante des constellations, alors que l'animal qui causa son trépas, devint le huitième signe du zodiaque. Le scorpion se trouva donc le voisin du centaure Crocus, fils d'Euphémé, nourrice des Muses. Après la mort, à leurs prières, ce dernier avait été placé parmi les astres, au même titre de Castor et Pollux, qui représentent le signe des Gémeaux.

 **"- Je vois ce que tu veux nous dire, ma chère Tenten,** déclara Temari. **Il est vrai que ton aveuglement t'a rendu coupable d'une injustice. Là encore, de peur de tuer sans raison valable, tu as souhaité t'assurer ne pas vivre le même scénario.**

 **\- C'est tout à fait cela. La présence de Naruto et de Sasuke ne fut qu'une coïncidence qui se montra au final bénéfique,** renchérit la déesse de la Chasse.

 **\- Nous l'avons bien compris maintenant,** intervint Tsunade. **Au vu de ce que nous avons appris, je me félicite d'avoir sauvé ces mortels.**

 **\- Nous aussi,** la soutinrent Kushina et Shizune.

 **\- Moi, je plains un peu Thanatos. Bien qu'il soit allé trop loin, il ne faisait que son travail,** souffla Choji.

 **\- Tu es trop gentil,** déclara Saï. **Il n'avait pas à aller à l'encontre de mon autorité. Les Parques l'ont bien comprise. D'ailleurs, vous devez être satisfaites de connaître les raisons de mon ordre.**

 **\- Tout à fait,** dirent d'une même voix les gardiennes de la destiné des Hommes après avoir été interpellées par leur souverain.

 **\- Moi, j'aimerai savoir de quelle dette doit s'acquitter Saï vis-à-vis de Naruto,** intervint Sakura. **Elle doit être importante pour faire plier ainsi le dieu des Enfers car pour l'obliger ainsi à retenir le bras de Thanatos, il faut avoir un certain pouvoir sur lui.**

 **\- De cela, tu n'en sauras rien,** affirma froidement le souverain infernal. C'est une affaire qui ne touche que Naruto et moi. Tu n'as pas à t'en mêler.

 **\- Mais...**

 **\- De plus, aucun individu ne possède une quelconque influence sur moi et ne t'avises plus d'affirmer le contraire ou tu le regretteras. Tiens-le pour dit,"** la coupa Saï.

Ce dernier avait effectivement une dette envers Naruto d'avoir sauvé indirectement Ino en brisant grâce à son aura, lors de sa naissance, le voile de noirceur qui avait enfermé son coeur suite aux manigances de Kaguya. De plus, la révélation de la véritable raison de son intervention n'avait pas à atteindre les oreilles qu'il jugeait impures de Sakura et ce n'était pas à lui de le faire mais au dieu des Dieux. La déesse de la Bataille et de la Sagesse serra les poings mais n'insista pas au vu du regard suppliant de sa meilleure amie. Une voix féminine se leva brisant la tension entre les deux dieux.

 **"- Quand est-il des marques posées ? Pourquoi ont-elle été faites ?"**

A cette question, toute l'attention se concentra sur la souveraine de l'Olympe en attendant sa réponse.

 **"- Vois-tu, Karin, j'ai simplement voulu donner une petite leçon de modestie à des médecins qui avaient pris soin des chasseurs blessés, mais surtout au plus jeune d'entre eux. Naruto m'a faite part de leur attitude après le miracle effectué. Je me devais d'intervenir bien que ne connaissant pas les raisons des événements de la matinée.**

 **\- Quel comportement a-t-il pu t'interpeller de la sorte,"** demanda encore la reine marine.

Tsunade lui raconta alors l'observation qu'avait faite le dieu de l'Amour. Elle conta aussi comment avec l'aide de Kushina et de Shizune ainsi que du reste de leur petit groupe, elle avait pris la direction de la villa romaine pour entreprendre le miracle tant espéré par les mortels. A la fin de son récit, tous les Dieux comprirent et ne s'opposeraient pas l'intervention de l'épouse de Jiraya. Ce dernier, au vu de tout ce qu'il apprit, renforça sa conviction de la soutenir.

 **"- Toutes les explications que vous nous avez apportées nous ont prouvés que toutes les actions entreprises étaient nécessaires et ne peuvent souffrir d'aucunes contestations. Un des nôtres était sans aucun doute possible en grand danger sans cela. Cependant, devons-nous laisser tout cela en état ou devons-nous retirer les marques divines ? La leçon de Tsunade a porté ses fruits me semble-t-il. Je me demande si les laisser représente un intérêt pour nous. Néanmoins, les enlever représenteraient-ils un risque que le destin funeste reprenne sa marche antérieure, avec ses conséquences potentielles ?**

 **\- C'est effectivement une bonne remarque, Kakashi. Bien que ces mortels appartiennent aux plus croyants, aucuns d'entre eux ne méritent d'être ainsi honorés, qu'importe ce qui se passera. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Tsunade s'est fatiguée pour eux. Tout ceci est grotesque.**

 **\- Tu te devrais te taire, Sakura,** vociféra Sasuke, en colère. **Tu es donc aussi cruelle que tu es prête à condamner Naruto.**

 **\- Le condamner ? Voyons Sasuke, Naruto a survécu à ce que j'ai pu voir. Je suis certaine que ce n'était que de la comédie. Il cherche toujours à se faire plaindre et...**

 **\- Donc qu'importe aussi que je souffre,** la coupa l'Antéros de plus en plus froidement. **Aurais-tu oublié le lien qui m'unit à mon frère ?**

 **\- Ta souffrance ?** S'étonna la déesse aux cheveux roses qui ne s'attendait pas à cette information. **Je ne savais pas. Je te prie de m'excuser. Tu aurais dû m'en parler. Si tu le souhaites et si tu m'en dis plus, je peux user de tout mon savoir pour le rompre définitivement.**

 **\- Tu n'es qu'une sale hypocrite, Sakura,** fit Sasuke en serrant les dents. **Sache une chose, je suis fier de ressentir le même mal que Naruto et tu ne peux rien contre les liens du sang. De toute façon, même si tu me proposes une solution sur un plateau d'argent, je n'ai aucunement le désir d'y apporter un quelconque remède, surtout venant de toi. De plus, nous n'avons aucunement besoin de ton aide. Nous nous en sortons très bien. Alors ne t'avise plus de vouloir lui nuire.**

 **\- Mais...**

 **\- Tais-toi** , hurla Minato. **Sasuke a raison. Tu ne sais rien et tu ne mérites pas de recevoir une telle confidence. Tu n'apprendras rien d'autre tant que tu auras cette attitude. Maintenant, tient ta langue entre tes dents, si tu ne veux pas que je te la coupe. Ton impertinence met ma patience à rude épreuve.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas le droit de..."**

Soudain la voix de Sakura ne franchisa plus sa bouche. Elle tenta désespéramment de se remettre à parler en se tenant la gorge. Malheureusement, ses cordes vocales refusèrent de fonctionner. Elle se tourna vers Tsunade pour la supplier de l'aider mais écarquilla les yeux quand elle découvrit le responsable de son handicap. Devant elle, le doigt tendu dans direction, Jiraya était dressé, le regard aussi froid qu'un iceberg. Le dieu des Dieux n'avait pas du tout apprécié que sa fille adoptive remette en cause les décisions de son épouse. De plus, Sakura était prête à laisser Naruto, son petit-fils, souffrir juste à cause de son orgueil. Certes, elle n'était pas au courant de l'épée de Damoclès qui trônait au-dessus de l'Olympe. Tout de même, elle n'avait pas à souhaiter et à vouloir lui nuire ainsi.

Le dieu de l'Amour ne comprenait plus l'attitude de son ancienne amie. Il était presque certain qu'elle souffrait d'un manque de confiance en elle et d'une peur qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier la poussant à de telle extrémité. Cependant, il lui arrivait de se demander s'il n'avait pas tord. Elle le haïssait peut-être bel et bien. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il fait pour qu'elle ressente un tel sentiment de haine à son égard ? La main réconfortante de ses parents sur ses épaules ne pouvait pas le soulager de sa peine, mais il refusa de la laisser paraître. Sasuke fut le seul à en prendre conscience et à le comprendre. Il se promit de le venger et de rester vigilant.

 **"- Sakura, je t'avais priée de te montrer respectueuse. Te voilà punie d'avoir mis en doute une nouvelle fois l'action d'un des Dieux ancestraux. De plus, aucun d'entre nous ne devrait souhaiter la perte d'une autre divinité, qui plus est quand elle est de mon sang,** se fit entendre la voix grave de Jiraya. **Naruto est mon petit-fils. De plus, Minato est mon fils premier né donc mon héritier. Il a tous les droits que je lui octroie. Tu n'es que ma pupille. Ne me fait pas regretter d'avoir revu mon jugement d'antan à ton encontre.**

 **\- Surtout que c'est grâce à mon assistance et celle d'Ino que tes efforts ont payé dans ce domaine et que tu possèdes la place qui est la tienne aujourd'hui,** renchérit Tsunade à la fois attristée, furieuse et désappointée par le comportement de Sakura. **Je me permets de te le rappeler."**

A ces paroles, la concernée eut les larmes aux yeux et baissa honteusement la tête. A cet instant, elle réalisa la portée de ses interventions. La souveraine de l'Olympe l'a traitée comme sa fille et elle venait de mettre en doute devant tous ses actes, lui manquant de respect et de reconnaissance. Sa mère adoptive s'était surement sentie blesser par ce manquement à son égard. Sakura ne comprenait pas son propre comportement. Elle aurait voulu s'excuser mais muette comme elle était, elle était tout bonnement dans l'incapacité de le réaliser pour le moment. Elle se devait de patienter que Jiraya décolère et daigne la délivrer de son sort.

Naruto, qui la regardait du coin de l'oeil, fut peiné de la voir ainsi infligée. Malgré les crasses qu'elle lui faisait subir, il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de la prendre en pitié. Il pensait en effet en être d'un certain côté la cause de son attitude présente, même s'il en ignorait la raison. De plus, les souvenirs de leurs anciennes amitié et complicité ne le quittaient jamais, le poussant à espérer le retour de ces jours de félicité. Le dieu de l'Amour, d'un mouvement discret du doigt, défit le sort de son grand-père, rendant ainsi sa voix à Sakura. Celle-ci sentit une légère pression et put alors s'exprimer de nouveau à la surprise de tous.

 **"- Tsunade, je te présente mes plus plates excuses. Mes paroles ont dépassé mes pensées. Je ne pourrais jamais vous prouver ma reconnaissance de votre bienveillance à mon égard. Vous avez fait tellement pour moi depuis tant de siècles.**

 **\- Qui a osé aller à l'encontre de ma punition et de ma volonté,"** demanda Jiraya, furieux de voir son autorité être remise en cause.

Tous tremblèrent d'être la nouvelle cible de sa cible en sentant une énergie électrique se concentrer dans une de ses paumes. Pour éviter qu'un innocent soit accusé à sa place et foudroyé, Naruto allait se dénoncer quand Tsunade posa une main sur l'épaule de son époux pour le calmer. Elle se pencha à son oreille pour être entendue que de lui seul. A l'information donnée par sa reine, le dieu des Dieux reprit son sang froid en observant le responsable discrètement. Ce dernier, le voyant le scruter et comprenant que la souveraine de l'Olympe avait espionné son geste, sourit tout en le suppliant du regard de garder pour lui ce qu'il venait de faire. Jiraya souffla et s'exprima de nouveau alors que les éclairs qu'il tenait disparurent.

 **"- Enfin qu'importe. Je te laisse la seule juge, Tsunade, concernant cette affaire et Sakura. C'est toi qui a été bafouée et non moi.**

 **\- Merci Jiraya,** affirma cette dernière. **Sakura, ton statut important ne te donne pas le droit de condamner une autre divinité et encore moins de nous prendre tous de hauts, surtout Minato et ses enfants. Leur position est plus élevée que la tienne car un sang encore plus divin que le tien coule dans leurs veines. Bien que Sasuke a été adopté par le dieu de la Guerre, Naruto a mélangé son sang avec lui lors de la cérémonie de ses cinq ans. Pourtant, ils te traitent avec égard, sans te soumettre à leur autorité respectant ainsi notre philosophie. Nous sommes tous égaux au sein de notre communauté. Veilles à en faire autant.**

 **\- Je comprends et j'y ferai attention,** dit la déesse aux cheveux roses, même si le rappel de la différence qu'il existait entre Naruto et elle lui écorchait la gorge et réveillait sa fureur.

 **\- Nous reparlerons ensemble de ton comportement. J'espère que tu sauras me l'expliquer. Pour tes excuses, je les accepte encore une fois mais ne pousse pas trop notre indulgence à bout. Notre amour filial pour toi ne pourra pas toujours te protéger.**

 **\- Je te remercie, Tsunade,"** salua Sakura, soulagée et anxieuse par rapport à la future confrontation avec sa mère adoptive.

Elle n'était pas la seule à ressentir un soulagement. Naruto n'avait pas eu envie que sa dénonciation soit publique et que son intervention soit connue. Il n'en avait pas honte mais il ne voulait pas que son ancienne meilleure amie soit tenue au courant, ne sachant pas comment elle allait le prendre, puis être le devant de la scène n'était pas son but. Il l'avait déjà été suffisamment durant cette assemblée. Une autre divinité était plutôt insatisfaite de la tournure des événements récents.

Sasuke avait jubilé de voir son harceleuse ainsi punie. Malheureusement, il avait aussi constaté l'action de son frère et ne l'approuvait pas du tout. Décidément, il jugeait son aîné trop gentil et bienveillant avec celle qui le blessait continuellement. Il avait entendu parler de ses sentiments pour cette déesse. Était-ce ceux-ci qui poussaient Naruto à agir ainsi, étant toujours aussi vivace qu'auparavant ? Le dieu aux ailes noires était de plus en plus impatient de connaître le passé qui les liait ensemble. Il lui avait promis de ne pas le pousser à la confidence. Cependant, faire preuve d'insistance le démangeait cruellement. L'Antéros foudroya du regard Sakura qui, mal à l'aise après cette énième humiliation, détourna le sien. Se faisant, elle ne put se soustraire à celui de Kakashi qui n'avait pas aimé qu'une personne détourne ses propos. Ce dernier le fit vite comprendre.

 **"- Je rajouterai, ma chère déesse de la Sagesse, que mon interrogation ne visait pas les chasseurs et le fait de savoir s'ils méritaient ou non nos faveurs. Nous avons tous vus que c'étaient des hommes d'honneur et de courage, surtout le plus âgé des trois. Moi, qui les observent assez souvent de mon char de feu, peut te l'affirmer. Les marques divines n'ont pas trouvé meilleurs mortels comme hôte de nos bienfaits. Je n'apprécie pas que tu te serves de mes paroles pour ton venin."**

A cette remarque plus que désobligeante, Sakura préféra faire preuve de silence et d'humilité ne voulant pas que la foudre s'abat de nouveau sur elle. Elle s'inclina juste pour montrer qu'on ne lui reprendra plus à cela.

 **"- Peux-tu éclairer nos lanternes sur tes propos, Kakashi,** ordonna presque Jiraya qui commençait à fatiguer de tout cela.

 **\- Je voudrai savoir, avant de poser un jugement et que nous décidions de la marche à suivre, si les marques ont une quelconque influence sur les mortels et si elles sont liées à leur vie. La vraie raison de cette assemblée est de juger si nous les maintenons en place et si nous permettons à Thanatos de reprendre sa tâche malgré les risques sur Naruto.**

 **\- Pour te répondre,** intervint Tsunade, **les marques ne prouvent que notre intervention dans leur existence. Leur vie n'est pas en danger si nous les retirions. Comme vous avez pu le constater, il était trop risqué pour l'Eros dans le cas contraire. Cependant, elles peuvent avoir un impact sur leur capacité sensorielle et physique s'ils font appel à elles. De plus, elles nous permettent de les punir si nous le souhaitons. En réalité, elles peuvent leur être bénéfique autant que néfaste. Le sort est lié à notre bon plaisir. Néanmoins, je souhaite que seuls les Dieux souverains et moi-même en soyons les seuls détenteurs pour éviter que certains d'entre nous en usent pour des desseins personnels ou pour combler leur ennui. Je refuse que mon geste soit détourné à des fins sadiques.**

 **\- Je vois. Quel est donc ton jugement, ma chère épouse,** l'encouragea Jiraya.

 **\- Pour ma part, les marques doivent être maintenues. Elles rappelleront à tous les mortels qui auront l'honneur de l'apercevoir que nous, divinités, leurs sommes supérieurs en toute chose et que nous tenons leur existence entre nos mains,** continua donc la déesse du mariage. **De plus, si nous laissons Thanatos reprendre le cours des événements et retirer l'âme de ce chasseur courageux, à quoi aurait servi que je le sauve ainsi que des deux compagnons ? Nous détruirions le bonheur engendré et la conséquence sur Naruto en serait doublement grave et peut-être funeste. Je m'interdis de lui faire courir ce risque. La Mort ne doit pas frapper cet homme tant que son nouveau fil de vie ne soit totalement écoulé. Je le considère sous ma protection ainsi que les deux enfants le sont de Tenten et de Shizune.**

 **\- Pour ma part, je soutiens ma mère. Je refuse que mes fils soient mis en danger à cause d'un orgueil mal placé,** déclara Minato, en appui de Kushina.

 **\- Je suis du même avis et je vote pour le maintien des marques et de la vie de ce mortel,** renchérit Kankuro. **Mes neveux ont assez souffert, surtout Naruto. De plus, les mortels ont souvent besoin d'une piqûre de rappel concernant nos existences. C'est une bonne opportunité.**

 **\- Après toutes les informations ainsi divulguées, je ne peux que soutenir moi-aussi Tsunade et les actions entreprises,** les informa Kakashi. **Il existe trop de risques. Le maintien ou le retrait ne nous importe peu au final. Je comprends tout de même les arguments de notre souveraine. Je vote donc pour également.**

 **\- Merci Kakashi,** le remercia cette dernière.

 **\- Nous avons bien reçu votre opinion, dit** Jiraya. **Je souhaite entendre Matsuri, déesse de la Vertu et Temari, déesse de la Justice, ainsi que l'opinion des Dieux souverains avant de procéder aux votes et de promulguer mon verdict."**

A cette demande, l'épouse de Gaara sursauta. Elle allait devoir donner son point de vue, elle qui était une divinité depuis peu, en comparaison à l'immortalité de celles présentes autour d'elle. Le dieu des Vents, la sentant tremblante, lui serra la main et l'encouragea à s'avancer. Tous étaient concentrés sur elle, surtout les Nymphes jalouses. Ces dernières avaient hâte de voir comment elle allait s'en sortir et peut-être d'avoir un nouveau sujet de plaisanterie si Matsuri réalisait une erreur devant tous. Surprenant ses hypocrites amies, Sakura l'encouragea également du regard, l'appréciant depuis ces dernières années. Karin la voyant hésitante, se leva et lui tendit la main l'invitant à la saisir. Matsuri le fit et poussée par son époux la suivit jusqu'au centre de la salle. La reine des Mers et des Océans s'adressa alors tendrement à elle.

 **"- Matsuri, je comprends ton appréhension. Si Jiraya a fait appel à toi, c'est qu'il a confiance en toi et qu'il a besoin de l'avis de la déesse de la Vertu. Aie confiance en tes pouvoirs. Laisse-les te guider.**

La nouvelle mariée la remercia avant de voir Karin rejoindre Suigetsu.

 **\- Dieu Jiraya, qu'attendez-vous de moi ?** Quémanda-t-elle.

 **\- Je veux savoir si les mortels concernés par les marques sont aussi vertueux que le prétend Kakashi. Comme ils pourront en tirer un certain potentiel, je veux être certain de leur sens du devoir.**

 **\- Bien, je vais faire de mon mieux,"** lui répondit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement devant lui.

Matsuri se détendit un instant en fermant les yeux. Puis elle avança devant elle ses mains, paumes vers le haut et collées l'une à l'autre. L'air se concentra en son centre et forma une sphère. A la fin du processus, les paupières de l'épouse de Gaara s'ouvrirent. Tous virent alors un voile blanc recouvrir ses pupilles, puis l'image des trois protégés des déesses apparaître au sein de la boule de cristal ainsi créée. La déesse de la Vertu se plongea dans leurs yeux, fenêtre ouverte sur leur âme. Elle analysa chacune d'entre elle à l'insu de leur propriétaire pendant au moins une minute. Durant ce temps, le silence régnait dans l'assemblée dans l'attente des résultats de son intrusion. Au bout d'un moment, toutes les divinités qui fixaient les apparitions constatèrent au fond des prunelles des mortels une lueur faire surface. Celle-ci était de couleur claire et non sombre. Soudain leur représentation disparut. Matsuri ferma ses mains annulant de ce fait la sphère s'y siégeant. Ses pupilles reprirent un aspect normal. Elle fit face une nouvelle fois à Jiraya et prononça son verdict.

 **"- Dieu des Dieux, j'ai lu leur âme et leur mémoire. Le mortel répondant du nom de Senji Inuzuka est un homme d'honneur et de devoir comme nous l'avons tous pu le constater. Il remplit sa fonction de chef de famille avec assiduité et justice. Le plus âgé des garçons du nom d'Itachi Uchiwa suit ses traces ainsi que celles de son père, Fugaku Uchiwa. Le protégé de Tenten, Neji Hyuga, possède le même potentiel. Tous deux, correctement guidés comme ils le sont, feront de grands hommes vertueux. Les âmes de ces trois mortels ne possèdent aucunes noirceurs impardonnables. Je suis du même avis que le dieu Kakashi. Les marques sont entre de bonnes mains tant que leurs hôtes continuent sur ce chemin."**

 **\- Bien, quel est ton avis par rapport à la revendication de Thanatos** , lui demanda le souverain de l'Olympe.

 **\- Je vais être honnête avec vous. Je ne peux être impartiale sur cette question. En effet, je me sens redevable au dieu de l'Amour pour avoir été un acteur de mon bonheur. Cependant, je soutiens l'intervention de Saï et des autres divinités. D'une part pour préserver la santé de Naruto et de Sasuke que nous avons tous vu affaiblis par le malheur submergeant cette demeure,** continua Matsuri, sérieusement et solennellement. **D'autre part, vous m'avez faite déesse de la Vertu que je dois préserver. Nous exigeons que les mortels soient des êtres vertueux. Cependant, pour se faire, ne devrions-nous pas leur donner l'exemple ? Que penseraient-ils de nous si nous leur retirons sans raisons valable ce que nous leur avons librement offert ? Je vote donc pour le maintien des marques et que le protégé de Tsunade garde la vie.**

 **\- Je te remercie,** fit Jiraya **. Je suppose que tu penses la même chose, Gaara."**

Comme à son habitude, ce dernier ne broncha aucuns mots et resta le visage impassible. Il hocha seulement la tête en signe d'approbation alors que Matsuri revint à ses côtés. Elle ressentait une certaine fierté d'avoir réussi cette épreuve. C'était la première fois qu'une personne lui demandait d'user de ses nouveaux dons. Elle avait accompli sa mission avec brio au grand désespoir de celles qui auraient voulu la voir échouer lamentablement. Gaara lui sourit discrètement alors qu'elle rougissait légèrement.

Lee, qui les regardait, les envia et se demanda s'il allait avoir la même chance que son comparse. A ce moment-là, l'image de Lara, lui souriant tendrement, lui envahit l'esprit avec force. Il dût se secouer la tête pour revenir à la réalité sous le regard perplexe du sujet de son tourment actuel. Le messager des Dieux resta assez indécis à cette hallucination car habituellement, c'était Sakura qui lui apparaissait. Le fait d'avoir quelque peu ouvert les yeux sur la déesse aux cheveux roses semblait avoir levé un voile dont il ignorait l'existence. Il aurait plutôt pensé avoir le coeur vide. Cependant, pourquoi Lara ? Gaï qui l'observait aussi avait scotché sur son visage un sourire espiègle, comprenant sans trop de doute les pensées de son meilleur ami.

Il tourna ensuite son regard vers Naruto qui le regardait aussi. Il constata alors une petite lueur dorée entre ses doigts et comprit définitivement. Le dieu de l'Amour venait d'user de son art. Depuis quelques mois, son frère et lui avaient perfectionné leur talent en ferronnerie. Tous deux arrivaient à forger maintenant quelques unes de leurs flèches. Depuis peu, l'Eros pouvait se vanter d'avoir créé des projectiles aussi longs et aussi fins qu'une aiguille à coudre de cinq centimètres. Sa création lui permettait d'agir plus discrètement possible, même si l'effet était beaucoup moins puissant que ses traits habituels. Elle l'obligeait aussi de ne pas être trop loin de sa cible. Naruto était donc à l'origine de l'interrogation de Lee sur sa voisine et amie, le sentant enfin ouvert à l'existence d'un amour fort et véritable. Gaï lui sourit que le fils de Minato lui rendit conscient de la pensée de son comparse.

Lorsque Matsuri se rassit auprès de Gaara, Temari prit la suite comme prier par Jiraya. Ce dernier la regarda, avec la culpabilité dans le coeur à sa vue, se lever et s'avancer vers le centre de la pièce. Il espérait qu'elle ne lui en veuille plus et qu'elle était heureuse avec Shikamaru. C'était un de ses nombreux regrets, en plus de ne pas réussir à rester fidèle à Tsunade. A ce moment-là, les paroles du miroir de Vérité lui revinrent en mémoire : interroger le passé pour résoudre et trouver les réponses du présent. Devait-il le réaliser au final ? Enfin, ce n'était pas le moment pour se poser ce genre de question. Le dieu des Dieux se concentra sur Temari. Celle-ci se dressa dignement face aux autres divinités.

Son amant l'observait, fier de vivre enfin son éternité auprès d'elle. Il savait qu'une chose assombrissait encore le coeur de sa compagne et espérait avoir un jour un éclaircissement. Pour le moment, il devait lui faire confiance et de profiter de leur vie à deux. Temari s'éclaircit la gorge et s'exprima avec force.

 **"- Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, Tenten a très bien fait de réparer son erreur et l'injustice qu'elle a engendrée involontairement. La situation dont elle a fait face, l'exigeait. En plus, que cela ait permis d'identifier une menace envers l'Eros et l'Antéros est à porter à son crédit. Je la soutiens sans aucune retenue."**

A ses paroles, Tenten et les deux frères ailés la saluèrent pour la remercier d'un hochement de tête. Temari poursuivit donc.

 **"- En ce qui concerne les marques et leurs détendeurs, mon coeur et mes convictions profondes me dictent de laisser le cours du temps continué sur sa lancée actuelle. Cependant, en tant que déesse de la Justice, je dois faire preuve de neutralité. Je vais donc faire appel à la Balance Divine et peser les événements ainsi que les âmes de ces mortels."**

Son monologue finit, la compagne du dieu des Songes leva les bras au ciel. A ce geste, le toit de la salle se fendit en formant un cercle en son sein. Levant la tête, toutes les divinités virent les nuages et le bleu clair disparaître pour laisser le passage à la couleur nuit de l'univers, éclairé par les lueurs des étoiles. Celles dessinant le signe du Zodiaque de la Balance se mirent à briller de tout leur éclat. Soudain, une gerbe de lumière dorée jaillit de chacune d'entre elles en direction de l'Olympe. Les rayons ainsi créés frappèrent le sol du palais juste devant la déesse de la Justice qui avait lentement baissé ses bras. La lumière du choc fut telle que l'assemblée en fut aveuglée pendant quelques secondes. Quand la luminosité redevint normale, c'est en clignant quelque peu des yeux que deux plateaux soutenus par des chaînes à un balancier apparurent au centre de la pièce. Tous les éléments étaient composés d'or et de pierres précieuses.

Temari fit un pas vers l'artefact dont elle en détenait la propriété. Levant de nouveau la main, paume en avant, elle installa dans le panier de droite une plume d'argent, représentant la justice et la pureté de ce monde. Le balancier se pencha jusqu'à terre sur le côté droit du fait du poids de la plume. Dans l'autre, elle y mit trois flammes, chacune d'entre elles représentant l'âme des trois secourus. Face à ce nouveau poids, la balance se mit à se mouvoir relevant la coupelle de droite. Elle se trouva rapidement en juste équilibre avec cependant une nette oscillation du côté de la plume. La déesse de la Justice prit alors la parole.

 **"- La Balance a parlé. Ces mortels possèdent autant de qualités que de défauts tout comme tous ceux de leur communauté. Leur vie n'étant pas écoulée, la Balance ne peut pas encore juger avec précision leur âme et leur coeur. Leur libre arbitre a encore la possibilité de les pousser vers le mauvais chemin. Cependant, celui-ci prend nettement la direction de la bonté, de la Vertu et de l'honneur. Je confirme le jugement de Matsuri, de Kakashi et de nos autres amis."**

Temari continua ensuite à remplir le plateau gauche afin de jauger les événements grâce à des balles les caricaturant. A chaque fois qu'une injustice avait eu lieu, comme lors de la mauvaise orientation de Neji par Tenten, la plume s'élevait. A l'opposé, au moment des actions de Naruto et de ses compagnons en faveur des chasseurs ou celles de ces derniers, elle redescendait inexorablement. Quand l'ultime bulle fut posée et qui correspondait à l'apposition des marques, la Balance divine se pencha d'un seul coup du côté droit. Le panier en touchant le sol fut un bruit assourdissant tirant un cri de surprise aux Dieux et aux Déesses présentes et fissurant le sol qui se reforma dès l'impact finit. La compagne de Shikamaru parla alors une nouvelle fois.

 **"- La Justice s'est exprimée et sans conteste. Voici le jugement de la Balance Divine. Tenten, Naruto et Sasuke ainsi que Tsunade, Shizune et Kushina ont agi avec justice et bienveillance. Les mortels sont assez méritants pour recevoir et garder la marque de notre intervention. De plus, nous risquons de nous montrer injustes en revenant sur les actions qui ont été entreprises par nos camarades. Je vote pour, tout comme Kakashi et les autres qui se sont déjà exprimés.**

 **\- Merci pour avoir fait Justice,** la remercia Jiraya. **Je pense que nous avons fait le tour des questions. Saï, Suigetsu, en tant que Dieux souverains, quel est votre jugement ?**

 **\- En ce qui me concerne, je ne peux et je ne veux pas revenir sur mes décisions,** déclara le dieu des Enfers **. Je refuse de me désavouer. De plus, je soutiens Tsunade. Les mortels ont besoin que nous leur rappelions que leur vie n'est qu'un jouet entre nos mains et soumise à notre volonté. Je vote pour.**

 **\- Quand à moi, je vote également pour. Je suis assez curieux de voir ce que les mortels ainsi marqués vont en faire et ce qu'ils vont devenir à l'avenir »,** s'exprima ensuite Suigetsu.

Jiraya sourit reconnaissant son frère et sa curiosité maladive. Cependant, il savait que ce n'était pas la vraie raison. Tout comme Saï et lui-même, le dieu des Mers et des Océans avait réalisé le véritable risque que les événements des jours précédents avaient fait encourir à leur univers. Les deux divinités primordiales avaient trouvé des prétextes pour ne rien révéler à ceux qui ignoraient l'existence d'un tel danger.

 **"- Bien, nous allons procéder aux votes à main levée. Que ceux qui veulent soutenir Tsunade et les actions de nos amis impliqués le fasse savoir,"** ordonna-t-il.

A cette commande, les divinités, les Muses et les autres habitants des mondes divins s'exécutèrent. Beaucoup d'entre eux le firent avec promptitude. La majorité votèrent donc pour le maintien des marques et jugèrent les mortels concernés digne de garder leur vie intacte et de profiter de ce nouveau départ. D'autres Dieux mineurs et quelques Nymphes mirent un peu de temps à se décider. Ce fut le cas de Sakura.

D'un côté, sa fonction de déesse de la Sagesse la poussait à lever la main sentant au fond d'elle que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Cependant, elle luttait contre ce que son devoir lui commandait car cela signifierait qu'elle apportait son approbation sur les décisions et les actions de Naruto. De plus, elle le rendait responsable des humiliations qu'elle a du subir durant cette assemblée, alors le soutenir lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle avait fait le tour de la pièce d'un coup d'oeil. Sa colère augmenta quand elle constata que certaines Nymphes et Naïades, faisant parti de son groupe d'amies, osaient lever leur main sans attendre son propre jugement. Pour elle, c'était de la trahison et se promit de leur faire payer. Voyant que la majorité de l'assemblée faisait de même, Sakura se résigna de suivre leur exemple et faire preuve enfin de Sagesse à l'égard de Naruto, malgré son aversion à s'exécuter.

Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que ses humiliations répétées avaient jeté un discrédit sur sa personne pour certains membres de son cercle intime. Le fait qu'elle semblait entrain de perdre la protection et l'estime du couple souverain de l'Olympe les poussait à réfléchir sur le bien fondé de leur amitié à l'égard de la pupille de Jiraya. Il était peut-être temps de retourner leur veste. Tsunade eut la satisfaction de voir autant de soutien. Naruto et ses compagnons en fut également reconnaissant et soulagé. Ses parents soufflèrent et se détendirent. Leurs fils ne risquaient plus de subir une crise nocturne si Thanatos avait été autorisé à accomplir son devoir envers ce Senji Inuzuka et si les blessures des deux adolescents allaient se rouvrir sous ordre de cette assemblée. Cependant, leur soulagement ne fut que de courte durée car il existait un dernier obstacle à franchir. Ce fut Tsunade qui le leur rappela.

 **"- Je suis heureuse de voir autant de sollicitude de votre part à tous. Jiraya, vois, l'unanimité le remporte. Cependant, nous ne sommes là que pour donner notre avis et nos conseils et non pour décider. Cela est ta prérogative. Alors, quel est ton jugement en la matière ? Tu en es le seul juge. Nous nous plierons à ta volonté et à ton verdict."**

Le souverain de l'Olympe garda le silence et se dressa devant une fenêtre, tournant le dos à l'assemblée. Il laissa ses pensées filées vers le ciel en les rassemblant afin d'y voir plus clair. En tout en premier lieu, cette chasse à laquelle Tenten a participé entraînant derrière elle Naruto et Sasuke. Elle a sauvé par ce fait la vie de trois mortels. Certes, un de ces derniers avait failli passer à trépas à cause d'elle mais elle avait rectifié le tir. Se faisant, la déesse de la Chasse avait indirectement sauvé Naruto et l'existence des mondes divins par la même occasion. Jiraya ne saurait imaginer le sort de ce dernier dans le cas contraire. Un frisson le parcourut à cette idée. Heureusement, IL était encore profondément endormi, même si l'état du Dieu de l'Amour avait eu quelques résonances. L'intervention de Tsunade avait renforcé l'action des trois complices et ainsi mettre tout le monde hors de danger.

En ce qui concernait les marques, le dieu des Dieux s'était promis de soutenir son épouse et puis c'était une bonne occasion. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit au bout de quelques secondes. Une détermination s'y lisait. Certain du bien fondé de sa décision, il retourna à son trône et fit face aux divinités, toujours en attente. Nuls n'osaient prononcer un seul mot. Jiraya sonda chaque visage et s'attarda sur celui de Naruto. Sortant de sa contemplation, il prit la parole.

 **"- Il est vrai que, nous, divinités, n'avons que faire de la destinée d'un unique mortel et plus précisément de sa mort. Il lui faut se montrer exceptionnel comme Jason, Persée ou autre héros antiques pour qu'il puisse bénéficier de nos faveurs et que nous arrêtions la main de Thanatos pour lui. Bien que cet homme et ses deux adolescents ont été jugés des êtres prenant le même chemin vertueux, rien ne justifiait l'intervention de Tenten, de Naruto et de Sasuke au cours de cette chasse."**

A ces mots, la déesse de la Chasse se tendit d'un coup pensant que son protégé allait tout perdre et que le sort de l'Inuzuka était maintenant de rejoindre les Enfers. Le croyant aussi, l'Eros allait protester quand il sentit une main sur son épaule. Se tournant vers l'auteur de ce geste, les yeux de son père croisèrent les siens. Il hocha la tête de droite et de gauche lui montrant qu'il désapprouvait sa future tentative, affichant un air désolé.


	36. Verdict et Disparition

Naruto essaya de se libérer de l'emprise du dieu de la Guerre mais en vain. Il essaya alors de plaider sa cause.

 **"- Papa, lâche-moi. Je dois convaincre Jiraya de laisser ce mortel tranquille. Pourquoi refuses-tu de le comprendre que c'est peut-être vital pour Sasuke et accessoirement pour moi ? J'ai cru que tu l'avais compris.**

 **\- Calme-toi, Naruto,** tenta de le raisonner Minato.

 **\- Mais papa, je ne peux pas me calmer. Jiraya va condamner ce mortel et raviver la douleur chez les siens et ses amis. Des mères vont pleurer de voir leur enfant souffrir de nouveau par notre faute. Une telle souffrance après une telle joie de les savoir sauver va engendrer une nouvelle affliction que je ne saurais éviter. Cela va anéantir tous nos efforts,** s'excita le dieu de l'Amour. **Je refuse de voir Sasuke faire les frais de la répercussion de mon mal sur lui et maman pleurée son impuissance."**

L'héritier de l'Olympe regarda la détermination de son fils brûlée dans ses yeux. Il était plus que toucher par sa sollicitude vis-à-vis de son frère et plus particulièrement de sa mère qui l'avait quelque peu abandonné pour éviter son image. Celle-ci lui remémorait trop la séparation qu'elle avait dû subir à cause de son premier mariage. Naruto lui ressemblait tellement que Kushina lui avait confié qu'à chaque fois qu'elle voyait le fruit de leur amour, un poignard s'enfonçait en son coeur lui rappelant sa situation. Elle avait préféré s'éloigner parfois de lui alors que lui-même guerroyait pour oublier. L'Eros ne nourrissait semble-t-il d'aucune rancune à leur égard et pourtant, il avait de quoi, à moins qu'il gardait cela au fin fond de son être. Minato, pensant à cela, fronçât les sourcils car IL pourrait en profiter pour s'en nourrir et devenir très dangereux à son réveil. Son visage inquiet fit croire à Naruto qu'il avait mis son père en colère et baissa la tête. Ce dernier le voyant ainsi comprit qu'il s'était mépris et se mettant à sa hauteur déclara.

 **"- Naruto, je ne suis pas en colère mais juste préoccupé... Ne demande pas pourquoi. Ce n'est ni le moment, ni le lieu mais un jour, je t'en parlerai.**

 **\- ... D'accord,** souffla son aîné, quelque peu déçu que Minato ait pu lire sa question avant qu'elle soit formulée.

 **\- Pour ce qui est de Jiraya, calme-toi et aie confiance** , le pria le dieu de la Guerre en se relevant, la main toujours sur son épaule. **Il n'a pas fini de parler. Tu sais, je connais ton grand-père, il aime se montrer théâtral dès qu'il s'agit de s'exprimer dans ce genre d'affaire et lors des assemblées divines. Ecoute-le jusqu'à la fin."**

Naruto, toujours sous l'emprise de la poigne de son père, se résigna donc en reportant son attention sur le dieu des Dieux qui continua son verdict après avoir laissé le suspens dans un silence des plus dramatiques et en faisant saliver d'impatience les spectateurs.

 **"- Néanmoins, je n'ordonnerai pas à Thanatos de prendre l'âme de ce mortel répondant au nom de Senji Inuzuka. Je ne bafouerai pas l'action de mon épouse et de ses comparses sur ces compagnons et sur lui. Temari, Matsuri et toutes les preuves ainsi que les témoignages portés à notre attention ont renforcé ma conviction qu'il faut laisser les choses suivent leur cours actuel. J'applaudis Tsunade d'avoir apposé ses mains sur cet homme afin de le sauver ainsi que ces deux jeunes garçons. Tout comme Minato, je ne prendrai pas le risque de voir mes petit-fils souffrirent inutilement et désavouer ce qui a été entrepris."**

A ces paroles, Naruto souffla profondément, se rendant compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration dans l'attente du verdict de son grand-père. Il ne fut pas le seul son frère et Tenten eurent la même réaction. Sasuke croisa le regard de son aîné, se rendant mutuellement un sourire satisfait. La déesse de la Chasse serra un objet qu'elle tenait caché dans sa paume de main, soulagée de voir son protégé sorti définitivement d'affaire. Jiraya continua tranquillement constatant que pour le moment personne ne mettait pas en cause sa première décision.

 **"- En ce qui concerne les marques divines, n'étant pas liées à la vie des bénéficiaires, les retirer ne comportent aucuns dangers pour deux des nôtres. Que nous les enlevions ou non n'a aucune importance. Cependant, vu qu'elles peuvent leur apporter une certaine force, il serait peut-être judicieux de les abolir."**

Ce fut le tour de Tsunade de se tendre. Jiraya allait oser annuler son intervention, passant derrière elle. Certes, son geste a été instruit par un coup de tête et un souci de distraction pour oublier son désappointement. Cependant, au risque encouru par Naruto, elle était heureuse de l'avoir accompli. Elle reste figer aux lèvres de son époux pour connaître le sort qu'il avait jugé bon de décider.

 **"- Bien que cela semble être la voie à prendre, je m'abstiendrai de l'exécuter. Depuis quelques années, nous avons pu constater une baisse au niveau de la dévotion des mortels à notre égard. Les sacrifices ont diminué et les prières moins nombreuses. Cela peut donc signifier qu'une chose. Les habitants de la Terre commencent à se détourner de nous ou n'ont plus foi en notre puissance. Voici près d'un siècle que les hommes n'ont plus bénéficié de l'exemple d'un brave héroïque guidé par notre bras. Il est sans doute temps d'y remédier. Les marques auront une influence sur les mortels qui ont pu en être gratifié s'ils la laissent les influencer. Soit. Ils deviendront peut-être les acteurs d'un nouvel récit épique qui rappellera au monde que nous tirons les ficelles de leur existence. A nous de les surveiller ou tout du moins de les laisser évoluer.**

 **\- Quel est donc ton verdict final, Jiraya,** quémanda Tsunade. **Parle sans détour.**

 **\- Les mortels garderont leur vie telle que tu leur as gratifié. Les marques seront maintenues en place nous permettant de rappeler à tous notre existence. J'interdis à quiconque d'aller à l'encontre de mon jugement ou ils en paieront le prix."**

Toutes les divinités se levèrent et prononcèrent un serment d'allégeance au dieu des Dieux. Naruto se retint de crier son soulagement et sa joie, pourtant il mourrait d'envie de courir dans tous les sens pour montrer son enthousiasme. Il avait hâte que cette assemblée prenne fin pour aller remercier tous ceux qui les avaient aidés et soutenus mais surtout celui qu'il aimait taquiner en le nommant Ero-dieu. Ce dernier d'ailleurs reprit la parole.

 **"- Cette réunion divine est maintenant achevée. Vous êtes libres désormais de retourner à vos occupations."**

A cela, les habitants du monde céleste, marin et infernal se regroupèrent entre eux et commencèrent à quitter le palais en discourant sur ce qu'ils venaient d'assister. Beaucoup d'interrogations tournaient autour de Naruto et Sasuke concernant leur progrès, de la dette de Saï et de la crise du dieu de l'Amour ainsi que de la décision de Jiraya. Celui-ci fit signe à ses frères de rester encore à moment. Il désirait leur parler encore un moment de ce qu'ils avaient vu. Le comprenant, Suigetsu et Saï invitèrent leur compagne respective à les attendre en compagnie de leurs amies pendant leur entretien. En effet, Kushina, Shizune, Temari et Tenten s'étaient rapprochées pour se féliciter de la finalité de cette assemblée quelque peu éprouvante.

Le comprenant, Ino et Karin accompagnée par Tsunade les rejoignirent. Se faisant, la souveraine des Enfers chercha du regard Sakura mais n'arriva pas à la localiser à cause de la cohue existante. Elle ne vit que Gaara et Matsuri sortir dans les jardins en compagnie de Kankuro et Ayame pour partager une collation. La déesse du Printemps désirait parler à sa soeur de coeur de ce qui s'était passé. Elle ne comprenait pas son comportement. Sakura lui avait pourtant promis de faire un effort. Elle avait cru qu'elle en prenait le chemin lorsqu'elle avait parlé à Ayame pour la réconforter la veille. Cependant, dès qu'il s'agissait de Naruto, sa meilleure amie semblait perdre tout sang froid et réflexion. Pendant ce temps, l'Eros avait voulu rejoindre ses grands-parents mais il fut arrêté par Gaï qui l'appela en l'emmenant à l'égard.

 **"- Naruto, un moment.**

 **\- Gaï, comment vas-tu ?** Le salua-t-il.

 **\- Je vais bien, merci. Tout d'abord, toutes mes félicitations pour tes progrès. Tu as vraiment progressé et je suis heureux pour votre petit groupe que Jiraya soit allé dans votre sens.**

 **\- Je te remercie. Tes paroles me touchent,** fit le dieu de l'Amour, une main derrière la tête en signe de gêne. **Cependant, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas de cela dont tu voulais m'entretenir.**

 **\- J'aimerai en réalité te parler de Lee un court instant,** le pria l'ami de ce dernier.

 **\- De Lee ?** Fit Naruto, perplexe.

 **\- Oui, j'ai vu que tu avais identifié les doux sentiments de Lara à son encontre et que ce dernier commence enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Sinon, pourquoi aurais-tu tirer un aiguillon sur notre cher messager ?**

 **\- C'est vrai, tu m'as percé à jour. Donc que veux-tu ?** Lui demanda le fils de Minato.

 **\- J'aimerai que tu me laisses faire dans cette affaire. Je dois t'avouer que je ne me trouve pas trop de distractions en ce moment. L'Olympe est bien routinier et quelque peu ennuyeux. Puis, je dois avouer que j'aimerai faire moi-même quelque chose pour Lee.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas trop,** hésita Naruto. **Tu sais, l'amour n'est pas une affaire puérile à prendre à la légère. De plus, je n'aime pas voir quelqu'un jouer avec les sentiments d'autrui juste pour se distraire. C'est une affaire sérieuse car cela peut impacter positivement ou négativement toute une vie, surtout dans notre cas au vu de notre immortalité.**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'en ai tout à fait conscience. Je ne cherche que le bonheur de Lee qui a couru pendant des siècles derrière une utopie alors qu'il aurait pu être aussi heureux que nos nouveaux mariés depuis bien longtemps. Fais-moi cette faveur,** le supplia Gaï. **Je te promets de te tenir au courant et de te quérir si j'ai besoin d'aide.**

 **-... Bon, j'accepte mais attention, rappelle-toi ta promesse. A la moindre anicroche, tu me fais appeler,** céda le dieu de l'Amour.

 **\- Marché conclu,"** s'enthousiasma Gaï en lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos qui lui fit perdre quelque peu l'équilibre.

Voyant Naruto essayer de ne pas s'affaler au sol, le gardien des jardins de l'Olympe se précipita pour le rattraper à temps en s'excusant auprès de lui. Comprenant que la fautive n'était autre que sa débordante joie dont il le gratifiait, l'Eros lui assura qu'il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Rassuré, le créateur de la flûte de Pan lui souhaita une bonne continuation et partit rejoindre Lee qui parlait avec Lara en l'attendant. Le fils de Kushina sourit à la vue de ce couple potentiel et espéra avoir la chance de vivre un jour la même chose. Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il pourra bénéficier de l'aide d'un ami précieux pour cela, tout comme le messager des Dieux. C'était en pensant à cela, qu'il se tourna vers son projet initial mais fut de nouveau arrêter dans son entreprise par une voix féminine.

 **"- Naruto ? Peux-tu venir, s'il te plaît ? J'aimerai te poser une question.**

 **\- Que veux-tu savoir mamie Tsunade,"** lui répondit-il en se dirigeant vers elle.

Celle-ci résista à l'envie de l'encastrer dans le mur alors que le groupe de femmes l'accompagnant entoura le dieu aux ailes blanches. Elle l'interrogea donc, alors que tous pouvait voir une veine battre sur sa tempe montrant sa colère retenue.

 **"- Cela concerne une des discussions que tu as eu avec Tenten et Sasuke lors de votre premier passage à la villa romaine.**

 **\- Oui, et ?**

 **\- Tu as affirmé que le but de ta requête auprès de Saï était de ralentir le sort funeste de ce Senji Inuzuka, le temps de plaider la cause des blessés pour que je les soigne définitivement. Il existe une chose que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi je n'ai reçu aucune demande à ce sujet provenant de toi ?**

 **\- Ah ! Effectivement,** dit gêné Naruto à ce souvenir. **Et bien...en fait... j'avais juste oublié.**

 **\- Oublié ?!** S'étonna la déesse du mariage. **Comment as-tu pu oublier ce genre de chose, sachant que cela était risqué pour Sasuke et toi qu'il ne meurt ?**

 **\- Ben... Notre retour à l'Olympe a été assez chaotique... alors cela m'était complètement sorti de la tête,** expliqua le dieu de l'Amour en jetant de petits coups d'oeil à sa mère. **D'ailleurs, je te remercie d'avoir voulu te renseigner sur les raisons de notre absence de la matinée au cours de la soirée. Cela nous a permis de régler le problème.**

 **\- Je t'en prie mais la prochaine fois, ne laisse pas des événements extérieurs te troubler autant,** lui conseilla Tsunade qui se résolue à demander à Kushina ces circonstances ainsi survolées par son petit-fils.

 **\- Merci du conseil,** la gratifia-t-il. **Veuillez m'excuser mais j'aimerai rejoindre Jiraya et accessoirement papa et Sasuke ensuite. Nous avons besoin de parler de la suite de notre entraînement.**

 **\- Bien, nous te laissons à tes projets alors,"** le salua sa grand-mère.

Naruto s'inclina devant ces dames avant de faire volte face et de repérer le dieu des Dieux qui était un peu en retrait au fond la salle, à proximité des trônes. Il s'y dirigea alors qu'il entendait Tsunade épancher sa curiosité auprès de sa mère sur ce retour assez pénible pour lui. Cette dernière avait compris les allusions de son fils et regrettait son attitude à son égard, poussée qu'elle a été par les mauvaises réflexions de Sakura. Elle aurait dû lui faire confiance mais elle avait eu tellement peur quand elle n'avait plus trouvé sa progéniture aux sources d'eau chaude sans aucunes explications. Des remords l'envahirent, surtout lorsqu'elle songea à ses anciennes paroles, à celles de la déesse de la Sagesse et de son manque de réactions. Elle aurait dû protéger son aîné, le défendre et elle ne l'avait pas fait. Kushina était résolue à se faire pardonner auprès de lui et cela dès que sa petite famille sortirait de ce palais.

Pendant ce temps, le dieu de l'Amour était obligé de zigzaguer entre les divinités, les Nymphes, les Naïades, les Faons et toutes les créatures divines dans l'espoir d'atteindre le fond de la salle où se trouvaient Jiraya et ses oncles. Il avait un peu menti sur l'objet de conversation qu'il voulait aborder avec son paternel. Il voulait surtout savoir comment ce dernier jugeait ses actions. Chemin faisant, il vit Minato devant Sasuke, une main sur une de ses épaules, lui souriant. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur de fierté. Son frère avait l'air heureux par les paroles dont son père adoptif lui gratifiait. Naruto se doutait légèrement du sujet de leur discussion et était content pour son frère. Il savait que ce dernier faisait tout pour rendre le dieu de la Guerre fier de lui et ainsi, se sentir à sa place au sein de leur famille. Apparemment, l'Antéros avait réussi à obtenir ce qu'il aspirait également pour lui-même.

En effet, Sasuke était resté auprès de Minato depuis la fin de l'assemblée ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet qui le préoccupait. L'époux de Kushina se savait observer par l'Antéros qui ne faisait que lui jeter des coups d'oeil avec, à sa surprise, une petite rougeur à peine perceptible aux joues. N'y tenant plus face à cette atmosphère entre eux, il s'adressa à lui en baissant son regard sur lui.

 **"- Sasuke, j'ai l'impression que tu veux me dire quelque chose ou me poser une question peut-être ? Parle sans détour, je ne te jugerai pas.**

 **\- Et bien... C'est par rapport à ce que nous avons fait... Je me demandais ce que... ce que tu en pensais réellement,** lui répondit-il hésitant. **Enfin, surtout de nos actions à Naruto et à... moi."**

Minato garda un instant le silence, comprenant la réelle aspiration du cadet de Kushina. Il savait tout comme Naruto que Sasuke avait besoin de se rassurer sur sa position au sein de leur cercle familial et sur les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son égard. N'étant pas de son sang, il était conscient que le dieu aux ailes noires pouvait parfois ne pas se sentir à l'aise malgré ses efforts ainsi que ceux de sa mère, pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

 **"- Mon fils. Bien que votre comportement m'ait quelque peu interpellé, vous avez bien fait tous les deux et j'ai réalisé vos raisons. De plus, cela m'a permis d'observer tes progrès et ils ne cessent de progresser. Tu feras un grand dieu. Je suis fier de toi et cela ne changera jamais, soit en persuader."**

Le dieu de la Guerre posa donc une main sur son épaule alors que Sasuke était plus que touché par sa déclaration. Son coeur était envahi par une douce chaleur de reconnaissance. C'était dans cette position que l'Eros les avait aperçus. Ce dernier allait les rejoindre quand il entendit Jiraya appelé son père.

 **"- Minato, j'ai besoin que nous parlions.**

 **\- Excuse-moi mais je voudrai d'abord parler à...**

 **\- C'est très important,** insista le dieu des Dieux. **Saï m'a fait part d'un événement qui LE touche.**

 **\- Très bien, j'arrive,** acquiesça l'époux de Kushina, en fronçant les sourcils. **Sasuke, je vais devoir te laisser. Nous nous reverrons plus tard avec ton frère.**

 **\- Très bien, à tout à l'heure, papa,"** salua Sasuke.

L'Antéros vit donc son père adoptif rejoindre Jiraya, Suigetsu et Saï, toujours à l'égard de tous. Ils apparaissaient tous les trois très sérieux et préoccupés. Il se demandait bien ce qui les rendait ainsi, vu que tout avait l'air d'avoir été réglé. Il ne put s'étendre sur la question que la voix de Naruto le coupa dans ses pensées.

 **"- Alors Sasuke. Qu'a pu te dire papa pour que tes yeux flambent ainsi ?"**

Le dieu de l'Amour le vit sursauter un peu à son intervention. Il en ria un instant avant de se calmer. Il avait été sur le point d'appeler son père et son frère pour les intercepter quand il fut déçu de voir Minato se détourner de lui pour rejoindre Jiraya. Pour cacher sa déception, il avait décidé de surprendre l'Antéros. Ce dernier lui répondit avec une fierté dans la voix d'avoir été congratulé ainsi.

 **"- Il m'a juste affirmé qu'il était fier de moi. Il m'a aussi félicité pour mes grands progrès.**

 **\- C'est génial ! ... Et... a-t-il parlé de... moi,** quémanda son aîné dans un murmure gêné.

 **\- Désolé, pas devant moi. Après comme tu as pu le voir, Jiraya l'a accaparé donc je ne peux pas m'avancer,** affirma son frère. **Ce n'est pas tout ça mais je vais rejoindre notre mère en espérant que Sakura me laisse un peu tranquille. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme c'est pénible de l'avoir tout le temps sur le dos et de réussir à résister à mon envie de l'envoyer faire un tour dans le cosmos.**

 **\- Tu ne changeras jamais, Sas'ke. Aucune compassion ne peut t'habiter à son égard à ce que je vois,** essaya de plaisanter Naruto.

 **\- Tant qu'elle te fera du mal,... non,** affirma avec force le dieu aux ailes noires. **Sur ce, je te salue.**

 **\- Salut,** lui rendit l'Eros. **Je vais essayer de parler à papa avant de rentrer."**

Sasuke lui répondit d'un signe de tête avant de s'avancer vers Kushina qui écoutait les remontrances de Tsunade. La déesse de la Beauté avait la tête baissée essayant de la cacher entre ses épaules tellement elle avait honte de sa réaction d'il y a deux jours. Reconnaissant la justesse des paroles de la souveraine de l'Olympe, elle ne broncha pas face à celle qui était prête à défendre sa famille à n'importe quel prix. Elle s'excusait juste au moment où son cadet se trouva à ses côtés. Ce dernier ne comprit rien à ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Son attitude était telle que Tenten se mit à éclater de rire, suivie ensuite par toutes les déesses les entourant. Sasuke haussa les épaules, abandonnant l'idée de comprendre la psychologie féminine. La discussion se fit alors plus légère et abordant son évolution le faisant quelque peu rougir face à leurs compliments.

Pendant la conversation entre les deux frères, Minato avait suivi le commandement de Jiraya et l'avait rejoint ainsi que Saï et Suigetsu. Il remarqua que leur visage était grave. Cela devait être important et dramatique. Son père et ses oncles avaient-ils découvert quelque chose pendant l'assemblée, quand ils ont été les seuls à être touchés par la vision du miroir de Vérité ? Son fils était-il encore plus en danger ? Il s'adressa donc à eux, une certaine angoisse se peignant sur sa face.

 **"- Que se passe-t-il ?**

 **\- J'aimerai que demain, tu nous accompagnes aux Enfers pour renforcer la porte et les murailles de la Prison des Dieux déchus, des Titans et des Géants située au Tartare,** l'informa le dieu des Dieux.

 **\- Pourquoi ? Si vous me demandez cela, c'est surement que les événements relatés ont touché les Enfers et que vous soupçonner qu'IL puisse être impliqué. Cela a-t-il un lien avec la crise qui a touché Naruto en plein éveil ? Qu'avez-vous vu ? Dites-moi !** S'impatienta le dieu de la Guerre, de plus en plus inquiet. **Je dois le savoir pour protéger mon fils.**

 **\- Minato, calme-toi,** lui pria Jiraya. **Je comprends ton angoisse, crois-moi. Nous avons effectivement vu la puissance de la crise de Naruto. Elle a vraiment mis en danger sa vie et celle de Sasuke ainsi que la sécurité de notre civilisation. Je ne saurai imaginer les conséquences si elle les avait atteints en plein sommeil."**

Le souverain de l'Olympe lui raconta donc ce dont Saï, Suigetsu, Tsunade et lui-même avaient été témoins. Minato devenait de plus en plus pâle en constatant l'ampleur de la douleur de ses enfants. Il se tourna alors vers le dieu des Enfers qui comprit sa question muette et qui prit alors la parole.

 **"- Quand Lee est venu me rejoindre au pied de la porte de la Prison, j'étais entrain de l'inspecter mais pas pour un contrôle routinier. Ce n'est qu'en voyant ce qui s'était passé pour Naruto que j'ai compris. Alors qu'il subissait cette souffrance, j'avais ressenti une perturbation importante venant de la terre du Tartare. Les Murailles vibraient ainsi que le seul point d'accès à la zone maintenant les Dieux Déchus, des Titans et les Géants prisonniers. Les vibrations étaient tel que j'ai cru qu'IL s'était éveillé et qu'une fissure s'était produite. Je me suis précipité vers la Prison pour la contrôler. Heureusement, rien n'est advenu. La résonance n'a eu aucun impact.**

 **\- Cependant, je ne veux courir aucuns risque,** renchérit Jiraya, le plus sérieusement possible. **C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de toi pour renforcer les serrures qui maintiennent nos plus vieux et dangereux ennemis enfermés.**

 **\- Je vois. C'es surement pour cette raison que tu as accordé à Naruto sa requête de sauver la vie de ce mortel, Saï. Tu ne l'as pas fait uniquement par rapport à cette dette que tu crois avoir envers lui.**

 **\- Tu devines bien, Minato,** acquiesça le souverain infernal. **Dès que Lee m'as transmis les paroles exactes de Naruto, j'ai compris qu'il existait un risque important à ne pas arrêter Thanatos et les Parques dans leur entreprise. Si la Prison a réagi ainsi, il était à parier qu'en restant sans rien faire, une brèche se serait formée nous mettant tous en danger et déclenchant...**

 **\- Une autre guerre,** affirma Minato en posant son regard sur son fils, les sourcils froncés. **La plus meurtrière et peut-être la dernière pour nous tous."**

Le dieu de l'Amour venait de finir sa conversation avec Sasuke et s'avançait vers les Dieux souverains et son père, le sourire aux lèvres, l'espoir dans le coeur de recevoir également des félicitations de celui-ci. Quand il s'arrêta net, perdant son air joyeux, il venait de voir le visage fermé de Minato, le transperçant de ses yeux bleus qui, habituellement chaleureux, étaient maintenant froids et sombres. C'était tout l'opposé d'avec son frère. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était ainsi regardé. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Il en fit un pas en arrière. Ce geste ne fut pas observé par le dieu de la Guerre qui s'était concentré de nouveau sur la conversation qu'il avait avec Jiraya, Saï et Suigetsu, lui tournant le dos.

Naruto n'arrêtait pas de s'interroger sans pouvoir trouver la force de bouger de sa position actuelle, que se soit pour demander des explications à son père ou pour s'éloigner. Les yeux de ce dernier l'avaient complètement gelé sur place. Des larmes commencèrent à apparaître au coin de ses paupières. Il avait peut-être honte de lui. Alors qu'il se posait des tonnes de questions, il entendit une voix tel un murmure à son oreille. Le dieu de l'Amour était tellement paralysé qu'il n'eut pas la présence d'esprit de se retourner pour en connaître le propriétaire.

 **"- Oh le pauvre Eros ! Désavoué par son propre père, ignoré par lui...Cependant, il faut le comprendre... Il doit être tellement déçu du fils issu de son propre sang... Tu as été tellement... faible et pitoyable... Souviens-toi... Tu étais épuisé après que quelques heures de course alors que Sasuke était encore debout... Tu t'es presque évanoui après l'avoir conduit ainsi que Tenten auprès de ce misérable dans la grotte... Et ne parlons même pas de ta crise... Incapable de gérer les émotions des mortels... Pathétique... C'est normal que ce soit Sasuke qui reçoive tous les honneurs et fasse la fierté du dieu de la Guerre... Tu n'es pas à la hauteur de cette grande divinité, capable de faire trembler les plus grandes armées."**

N'en pouvant plus de ces paroles, Naruto trouva la volonté de se retourner pour faire face à son accusateur. Malheureusement, il ne vit rien, à part une silhouette disparaissant derrière une colonne de marbre. Il porta de nouveau son regard sur son père mais le trouva toujours de dos. Il voulut l'appeler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il baissa la tête, en serrant fortement les poings. Le dieu de l'Amour resta ainsi quelques secondes avant de se lancer bride abattue vers la sortie, bousculant tout le monde sur son passage alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Alors que Naruto fuyait aussi loin qu'il pouvait les raisons de son affliction, le coeur serré, Minato continuait sa discussion avec Jiraya, Saï et Suigetsu.

 **"- Ce serait en effet terrible s'IL se manifeste ainsi avant l'heure. Nous n'étions pas prêts et nous aurions été pris complètement au dépourvu. Peut-être qu'il serait temps de nous préparer. L'échéance est tout de même dans quatre ans au grand maximum.**

 **\- Tu as raison, mon fils. C'est pourquoi nous partirons demain pour les Enfers pour réaliser une inspection complète de la Prison des Dieux Déchus, des Titans et des Géants et les renforcer,** affirma Jiraya. **Cependant, de ton côté, en as-tu informé Naruto ?**

 **\- J'avoue que non,** dit Minato. **Nous avons enfin trouvé un certain équilibre entre nous et j'ai peur de détruire cela. Bien qu'il ne le montre pas, je sens que Naruto est encore fragile, mais surtout, blessé profondément par son passé et notre manquement. Je crains que la nouvelle ne l'enferme de nouveau sur lui-même et de perdre mon fils.**

 **\- Vous êtes entrain de récolter ce que vous avez semé Kushina et toi,** lui fit remarquer Suigetsu. **Vous n'auriez jamais dû l'abandonner comme vous l'avez fait."**

A cette remarque, un masque sombre recouvrit le visage du dieu de la Guerre. La déception et les regrets lui envahirent le coeur. Il s'en voulait tellement d'être parti guerroyer au lieu de rester au côté de son fils alors qu'il avait besoin de lui. Cependant...

 **"- Suigetsu, nous ne sommes pas tout blanc non plus. Nous pouvons nous faire la même reproche. Nous n'avons pas bougé le petit doigt pour prendre en charge Naruto ou pour signaler sa réelle situation à Minato,** s'exprima Saï, l'interrompant dans ses pensées. **Certes, en tant que dieux souverains, nous avons des devoirs à accomplir. Cependant, il faut que nous reconnaissions que nous préoccupions plus de nos compagnes respectives que de lui. Je ne parle même pas de Jiraya avec ses multiples aventures extraconjugales.**

 **\- Euh j'aimerai que tu me respectes un peu, Saï,"** souffla ce dernier, comprenant à quoi le dieu des Enfers faisait allusion.

Il faut avouer que l'époux d'Ino n'approuvait pas le comportement volage de son frère aîné et de la douleur qu'il faisait subir à sa légitime femme. Il le lui avait souvent balancé à la figure mais toujours de façon très subtile.

 **"- Ce n'est pas faux. Nous avons tous des choses à nous faire pardonner à son encontre. Au final, heureusement que Tsunade était présente et a pris le relais,** continua le dieu des Mers et des Océans. **Je ne te comprends vraiment pas, Jiraya, comment tu peux te montrer infidèle avec une telle épouse.**

 **\- Euh,... si nous revenions à l'affaire qui nous concerne là,** s'irrita celui-ci de plus en plus mal à l'aise avec la dérive de leur conversation. **De toute façon, je compte bien y remédier.**

 **\- Ah oui !? Et comment ? En restant fidèle ? Te sens-tu vraiment capable de résister aux charmes féminins ?** Le taquina Suigetsu, curieux. **Cela fait des siècles que cela dure.**

 **\- Et moi, je dis qu'il nous faut nous reconcentrer sur Naruto,** s'énerva le souverain de l'Olympe. **Laissez-moi gérer ma vie personnelle."**

Ce dernier était fatigué d'être le centre d'intérêt quand cela concernait son couple. De plus, il savait qu'il était en tord à ce niveau. La séduction et se savoir désirer étaient une véritable addiction pour lui. Il y avait donc du mal à résister. Cependant, il avait encore plus peur de perdre Tsunade. Elle lui était vitale et il l'aimait plus que tout, malgré les apparences. Il se devait de renforcer son emprise sur elle mais pour le moment, il ne savait pas trop comment faire, à part d'essayer de succomber à l'appel du sexe opposé le plus longtemps possible. Voyant l'embarras de son père, Minato reprit la parole.

 **"- Pour Naruto, en réalité, je n'ai aucunes excuses par rapport à mon ancien comportement. J'ai souffert de ma séparation d'avec Kushina et j'ai voulu oublier. Cependant, se faisant, j'ai laissé de côté mon fils pensant qu'il était au côté de sa mère. A ma décharge, Naruto m'a toujours caché ses états d'âme pour nous préserver. De cela, je ne peux que lui en être reconnaissant, même si ce n'était pas son rôle mais le mien. J'en veux plus à Kushina qui a gardé tout cela sous silence.**

 **\- Oh ! Existerait-il de l'eau dans le gaz entre vous,** siffla Suigetsu.

 **\- Non, j'aime inconditionnellement mon épouse mais ma fibre paternelle lui reproche de ne pas m'avoir prévenu de ce que pouvais vivre Naruto au quotidien,** le contredit Minato. **Si j'avais été plus présent, le mettant sous ma protection, jamais il n'aurait subi toutes ses moqueries et ses harcèlements. Je me suis promis de tout faire pour qu'il ne vive plus une telle souffrance.**

 **\- Je te fais confiance là-dessus,** dit Jiraya en lui cognant doucement son épaule de sa main. **Plus sérieusement, que penses-tu de l'évolution de Naruto ? J'ai l'impression que tu crains quelque chose.**

 **\- Naruto a fait d'énormes progrès et à une vitesse incroyable. Je ne peux le contester. Je ne sais pas si cela vient de LUI ou de sa propre volonté. Je pencherai tout de même pour cette dernière hypothèse car il n'abandonne jamais comme nous avons pu le voir. Malgré leur amour fraternel, le fait que Sasuke soit un rival de taille le pousse à donner le maximum de ses capacités. Nous avons deux génies dans nos rangs,** expliqua le dieu de la Guerre. **Cependant...**

 **\- Cependant ?**

 **\- L'énergie de Naruto est instable,** continua-t-il. **De plus, elle est très abondante, ne lui facilitant pas la tâche. Je crois même qu'elle dépassera largement la mienne le jour où il saura l'utiliser correctement. Pour le moment, j'ai l'impression qu'il a encore du mal à la contrôler et qu'il se retint pour une raison quelconque. Je voudrai attendre de régler ce problème et qu'il est une parfaite maîtrise de soi et de son aura avant de me confesser à ce sujet. Je veux qu'il puisse être assez fort avant d'y faire face.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de garder autant le silence autour de ça** , fit songeur Jiraya. **En attendant autant, IL risque de se réveiller avant que tu ais pu lui parler. Cependant, je comprends ton point de vue. Fais selon ta conscience. En tout cas, tu peux être fier de Naruto. Il a été impressionnant avec sa maîtrise de l'énergie naturelle. J'espère que tu le lui as dit.**

 **\- Je le suis et j'étais sur le point de le faire quand tu m'as fait quérir. Je vais y aller et parler à mon fils,** les salua Minato en souriant en songeant au concerné.

 **\- Très bien, va. Nous nous retrouverons demain sur le perron de mon palais dès le lever du soleil pour partir aux Enfers ensemble,"** l'invita le dieu des Dieux.

Le père des deux frères ailés s'inclina devant lui ainsi que devant Saï et Suigetsu pour prendre congé d'eux. Ces derniers partagèrent encore quelques paroles avant de se séparer également afin de rejoindre leur épouse respective discourant toujours entre elles. De ce fait, ils prirent ainsi et sans vraiment sans rendre compte la même direction, alors que Minato parcourait la salle à la recherche de Naruto, ignorant sa localisation. Pendant ce temps, Jiraya serra dans ses bras Tsunade à sa grande surprise et lui chuchota dans l'oreille un je t'aime. La souveraine de l'Olympe profita de cette étreinte et de ces mots doux, même si elle restait prudente, ne voulant pas s'emballer trop tôt et trop vite. Plus d'une fois, il avait ravivé la flamme ainsi en redevenant attentionné, avant de la souffler par son infidélité. De son côté, le dieu des Enfers se saisit doucement du bras de son épouse pour signaler sa présence et lui embrassa la joue. Ino lui offrit un chaste baiser avant de prendre la parole.

 **"- Tu as fini de t'entretenir avec Jiraya à ce que je vois.**

 **\- Oui et je t'informe que tu seras obligée de me supporter encore ce jour et cette nuit,** l'informa Saï.

 **\- Comment cela ?**

 **\- Je ne repartirai aux Enfers que tôt demain matin en compagnie de Jiraya, Suigetsu et Minato,** rajouta son mari. **Nous avons une chose à régler ensemble au niveau du Tartare.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas trop grave, j'espère,** dit la déesse du Printemps.

 **\- Non, rassure-toi. Juste un contrôle des différentes barrières comme nous le faisons tous les cent ans** , lui indiqua le souverain infernal. **Cela te fait plaisir que je reste, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Bien sûr. Tu le sais bien que plus longtemps tu es auprès de moi, plus je suis heureuse,** lui répondit Ino avant de murmurer à son oreille. **Surtout que je t'ai promis d'être à toi, totalement soumise à tes caresses, pour me laver de la souillure de Thanatos.**

 **\- C'est vrai et j'ai hâte d'être à ce soir,** lui souffla-t-il discrètement à son tour. **Je te ferais mienne... brutalement."**

Alors que le couple infernal se faisait des avances affectueuses avec une Ino rougissante et Suigetsu informant également Karin de son prochain départ aux Enfers, Minato était toujours en quête de Naruto. Il s'était même rendu en dehors du palais pour voir s'il n'avait pas voulu prendre un peu l'air après toutes ces émotions. Arrivé sur le bas de la lourde porte menant aux jardins, il les parcourut du regard. Il y vit Sakura au milieu de son cercle d'amies. Elle semblait en colère, même si elle se contenait. Le dieu de la Guerre n'y fit pas attention et continua à scruter les environs. Malheureusement, Naruto brillait par son absence. L'inquiétude se fit sentir au fond du coeur de l'époux de Kushina. Il retourna vers la pièce où cette dernière résidait encore à grandes enjambées. Arrivée à sa hauteur, il l'interpella ainsi que Sasuke qui était à ses côtés.

 **"- Kushina, Sasuke, avez-vous vu Naruto ? Je ne le trouve nulle part et j'ai recherché dans tous les recoins.**

 **\- Il n'était pas en ta compagnie ?** Demanda Kushina, surprise. **Sasuke m'avait pourtant informé de cela.**

 **\- Sasuke, est-ce vrai ?** Quémanda Minato en se tournant vers son fils adoptif.

 **\- Oui,** répondit-il avant de réfléchir un instant. **Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.**

 **\- Comment cela ?**

 **\- Et bien, après que tu m'ais quitté pour rejoindre Jiraya, Naruto m'a abordé. Nous avons discuté un instant avant que je finisse par me diriger vers maman. Il m'a alors informé qu'il désirait te parler avant de rentrer,** continua de l'informer Sasuke. **Il désirait surement vouloir aborder la même question que moi. J'ai donc supposé qu'il était avec toi."**

A cette information, le dieu de la Guerre garda le silence essayant de se souvenir mais surtout réfléchissant à cette disparition. Il allait réussir à réunir les morceaux du puzzle quand il fut coupé par Kushina.

 **"- Minato, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi Naruto n'est-il pas avec toi ? Où est mon fils ?**

 **\- Kushina, calme-toi,** dit Tsunade. **Nous allons tous le chercher. Il ne doit pas être loin. Peut-être est-il rentré en voyant Minato occupé ainsi avec Jiraya ? Ou alors, est-ce juste une de ses plaisanteries comme il aimait tant en faire avec Lee durant les siècles précédents ? Il va surement apparaître de derrière une colonne ou un arbre en nous faisant sursauter.**

 **\- Je ne pense pas,** la contredit Sasuke. **Je crois que cette discussion lui tenait vraiment à coeur. Il aurait attendu des heures pour pouvoir parler avec papa. Il a dû se passer quelque chose ou alors quelqu'un lui a surement dû lui dire quelque chose."**

A cette hypothèse, tous songèrent à une déesse aux cheveux roses. Ne voulant pas faire de supposition hâtive, tout le groupe se remit à la recherche de l'Eros. Temari alla voir Shikamaru qui allongé sur un banc, somnolait alors que Choji essayait de lui faire la conversation, un panier de fruits à ses pieds. Elle s'informa auprès d'eux s'ils avaient vu Naruto. Face à leur réponse négative, elle les pria de venir les aider. Ce que le dieu du Vin s'empressa de faire même celui des Songes trouva la force et la volonté de se lever et de participer, préoccupé aussi par cette absence. Ils fouillèrent chaque pièce du palais avant de se rendre aux jardins.

En cet instant, ignorant qu'il était l'objet de l'angoisse de ses parents, de son frère et de ses amis, Naruto était arrivé à son jardin secret. Dès sa sortie du palais, il avait déployé ses ailes et s'était envolé pour rejoindre son havre de paix. Son vol fut chaotique tellement son corps était secoué par ses sanglots et ses yeux embués par les larmes. A peine les pieds au sol, le dieu de l'Amour s'effondra sur lui-même au milieu du petit îlot se trouvant au centre de son lac. Il laissa court à sa peine en éclatant en pleurs sonores et en la criant. Il trouva la force de fermer son esprit pour s'isoler de Sasuke. Il ne voulait pas que son frère soit le témoin de son affliction. Il se devait d'être fort devant lui en tant qu'aîné.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Naruto réussit à se calmer. Il avait l'impression de s'être complètement vidé. Cependant, il resta immobile, allongé sur le côté, ses ailes l'entourant. Son regard était sans expression. Les cygnes, ses amis, s'approchèrent de lui et le taquinèrent de leur bec. Ne recevant aucunes réactions et semblant comprendre sa blessure, ils se collèrent à lui et ouvrant les ailes le recouvrir pour lui faire bénéficier de leur chaleur. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant encore une longue attente. Puis, réconforté par cette attention, l'Eros se redressa. Son action obligea les oiseaux à replier leurs plumes mais ils ne détachèrent pas leurs yeux de lui. Assis près d'eux, Naruto les serra contre lui et laissa son esprit vagabonder.

Cette assemblée avait montré ses faiblesses mais il avait pensé que ses points forts et ses progrès avaient été aussi soumis à leur appréciation. Apparemment, il s'était trompé au vu de l'attitude de son père. En y repensant, il se tendit et frissonna quelque peu. Le dieu de l'Amour ne put s'empêcher d'envier Sasuke et l'honneur que Minato lui avait gratifié. Lui aussi aurait aimé être aussi doué que son frère et aussi fort que son père. Naruto ne comprenait pas pourquoi il semblait exister un écart entre l'Antéros et lui. Il pensait pourtant que tous les deux possédaient la même puissance. Le cadet de Kushina semblait juste savoir comment l'utiliser au mieux et de ne pas se laisser submerger par elle. Un blocage dont l'Eros ne connaissait pas l'origine l'habitait au plus profond de lui. La peur, peut-être. C'était possible mais de quoi ?

A chaque fois, qu'il se préparait à utiliser son énergie comme durant les jours précédents, il avait l'impression de se trouver devant un mur de chaos. Comme si sa propre force semblait vouloir le dévorer. A ce moment-là, Naruto devait faire appel à tout son courage et sa volonté pour la mettre sous son joug. Avait-il donc peur de perdre le contrôle ? Peut-être était-il temps d'en informer son père pour avoir des conseils et des réponses ? Cependant, pas maintenant. Le regard glacial de ce dernier le hantait trop pour le moment. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Son coeur lui faisait trop mal et était incapable de faire face aux reproches. Le dieu de l'Amour avait besoin de temps pour rassembler tout son courage et ses forces. Son père le trouvait surement trop faible et aurait préféré sans doute un fils tel que Sasuke. C'est en resserrant son emprise sur ses cygnes, qu'une larme puis une autre se remit à couler.

Au palais, l'inquiétude ne faisait qu'augmenter à chaque pièce et à chaque recoin vides. Naruto était introuvable. Pendant sa recherche, une colère insidieuse montait en Sasuke en plus de son inquiétude. Il avait essayé de rentrer en communication avec Naruto grâce à leur lien mais sans succès. Cette fois-ci, il lui avait fermé l'esprit et le coeur l'empêchant de le retrouver facilement. Il était maintenant au côté de sa mère, morte d'angoisse pour son fils aîné, entrain de scruter l'étendue verdoyante et fleurie devant eux. Une voix arriva à leurs oreilles. C'était celle de Sakura. La fureur de Sasuke augmenta d'un coup à sa vue. Il s'avança vers elle sous le regard de ses parents qui le suivirent. En s'approchant, ils purent entendre la déesse de la Sagesse demander des explications sur le comportement de certaines Nymphes de son groupe d'amies.

En effet, Sakura avait interpellé celles qui selon elle, l'avaient trahie en votant sans attendre ce qu'elle avait décidé. Elle leur joua le rôle de la fille abandonnée.

 **"- Je peux savoir ce qui vous a prises de lever la main sans me consulter. Je croyais que vous me soutiendrais, étant sûr de votre amitié. Je suis tellement déçue. Vous me brisez le coeur."**

Les incriminées n'osaient pas trop répondre face à la pupille du souverain de l'Olympe, quelque peu humide. Ce regard leur inspirait à la fois crainte et compassion. La déesse de la Sagesse avait été humiliée à plusieurs reprises durant l'assemblée mais elle restait encore influente et puissante. En hypocrite, les Nymphes avaient peur de perdre son soutien et l'étendue de son aura sur elle. Elles lui demandèrent donc pardon.

 **"- Nous nous excusons mais sachez que notre dessein n'était pas de vous manquer de respect et de vous tourner le dos. Nous pensions faire preuve de sagesse, à votre exemple, en soutenant la décision du dieu Jiraya.**

 **\- Je vois,** souffla la pupille de ce dernier, soulagée de savoir que leur geste avait pour objectif de lui faire honneur. **Je vous remercie de cette attention et je vous pardonne. Entre amies, c'est ce que nous devons faire. Je...**

 **\- Sakura, qu'as-tu fait à Naruto ?"** Vociféra une voix au summum de la colère.

La déesse de la Sagesse fit face au responsable, prête à lui faire regretter de lui hurler ainsi dessus quand elle s'arrêta dans son entreprise en découvrant son identité. Devant elle, Sasuke avait les sourcils froncés et ses yeux n'exprimaient que fureur. Derrière lui s'avançaient ses parents, et les divinités qui les aidaient à chercher Naruto. Elle se dressa pour lui montrer qu'elle ne l'impressionnait pas alors que son coeur battait fortement dans sa poitrine, pas d'émois mais de crainte devant l'aura sombre de l'Antéros.

 **"- De quoi parles-tu, Sasuke ? Je n'ai rien fait à Naruto. J'ai décidé de l'ignorer. Il peut aller se faire cuire un oeuf ailleurs.**

A ce moment-là, elle regretta ses paroles quand elle sentit la colère du cadet de Kushina augmentée au même titre que son énergie négative à son encontre.

 **\- Tu mens ! J'en suis sûr ! Naruto n'aurait jamais disparu de lui-même.**

 **\- Naruto a disparu,** fit étonner Sakura. **Bien que j'aurais aimé voir ça, je n'y suis pour rien dans cette affaire. Tant...**

 **\- Sakura, pas un mot de plus,** la coupa Tsunade. **N'as-tu donc rien appris d'aujourd'hui ? Quand à toi Sasuke, calme-toi. Il nous faut découvrir ce qui s'est passé et ce qui a poussé Naruto à partir sans prévenir personne."**

Face à la sagesse de ses paroles, tous se mirent à réfléchir. Sans vraiment en connaître la raison, la déesse aux cheveux roses en fit de même. Apprenant la disparition de son ancien meilleur ami, une partie de son coeur s'était serrée dans une certaine crainte. Elle secoua la tête pour essayer d'éloigner d'elle cette sensation mais ne parvint pas à cesser de trouver les motivations de la perte du dieu de l'Amour. Une voix douce et à peine audible interpella la souveraine de l'Olympe.

 **"- Déesse Tsunade, veuillez me pardonner.**

 **\- Que se passe-t-il, Lara ? Je suis assez occupée.**

En effet, la naïade, gardienne de l'Almont, amie de Lee, apparut avec à ses côtés ce dernier. Celui-ci avait l'air préoccupé. Il l'encouragea du regard de continuer.

 **\- Nous avons malencontreusement écouté les accusations du dieu Sasuke à l'encontre de la déesse Sakura. Je crois que je peux vous aider.**

 **\- Sais-tu ce qui est arrivé à mon fils ?** S'écria Kushina, de plus en plus angoissé. **Parle, dis-moi ce qui est advenu à Naruto.**

 **\- Kushina, calme-toi et laisse-la nous raconter ce qu'elle sait,** l'invita Minato en lui prenant les épaules. **Lara, nous t'écoutons.**

 **\- Je suis navrée mais je ne sais pas où se trouve le dieu Naruto mais je peux vous dire ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que je l'ai vue."**

Lara les informa comment, alors qu'elle discutait avec Lee et Gaï, elle avait vu le dieu de l'Amour discuté avec son frère avant de le voir se diriger vers son père, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle leur apprit également l'avoir aperçu s'arrêtant brusquement dans sa course en se figeant, perdant son air joyeux et en tremblant de tous ses membres. Puis, elle avait vu une ombre près de lui entrain de lui murmurer des mots à l'oreille. Pour terminer, Naruto avait fait volte face pour courir vers la sortie. En passant près d'elle au point de la bousculer, elle avait constaté que ses joues étaient baignées de larmes.

 **"- Sais-tu à qui appartenait cette ombre ?** Demanda Minato.

 **\- Non, une colonne me cachait sa vue,** lui répondit Lara.

 **\- Mais pourquoi Naruto a-t-il réagi ainsi ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu me rejoindre ?**

 **\- Dieu Minato, je ne sais pas si cela peut vous donner une piste mais lorsque votre fils s'était figé, vous étiez entrain de le regarder. Vous aviez l'air très anxieux,"** l'informa la naïade, en rougissant de peur de faire une erreur en donnant cette information.

A ce renseignement, le dieu de la Guerre retint son souffle, subjugué. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Serait-il responsable de la disparition de son fils ? Expirant de nouveau, il s'éloigna du groupe vers la colonne principale soutenant le toit surplombant l'entrée du palais. Il croisa les bras et fermant les yeux, essaya de rassembler ses souvenirs. Il ouvrit brusquement les paupières après s'être mémorisé la discussion entre les dieux souverains et lui mais surtout le visage horrifié de Naruto alors qu'il pensait à une guerre potentielle.

Minato se rappelait maintenant très bien s'être tourné vers lui sans vraiment le regarder et ignorant sa présence, trop concentré qu'il était sur les conséquences éventuelles de cette dernière. L'époux de Kushina ragea contre lui-même et poussé par la colère, fracassa son poing contre la façade près de lui. Sous la force de l'impact, une fissure se forma et se propagea sur tous les murs. Ces derniers finirent par partir en multiple morceaux. C'est sous le cri étouffé des personnes présentes que tous virent l'édifice s'écrouler. Kushina, surprise d'une telle réaction de son amant, s'approcha de lui prudemment. Elle l'entendit alors vociférer alors que le palais commençait péniblement à se reconstituer, les pierres se collant entre elles.

 **"- Non, non. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? C'est ma faute.**

 **\- Minato, que se passe-t-il ? De quoi t'accuses-tu ?**

 **\- Notre fils souffre à cause de moi. J'ai posé mon regard sur lui alors que mes pensées étaient sombres. Mon air glacial a dû le méprendre et il a surement cru qu'il en était à l'origine. Je ne vois que cette explication à son comportement. Il a été blessé alors qu'il espérait toute autre chose de moi. Il faut que je le retrouve pour que je m'explique et me fasse pardonner.**

 **\- Nous allons t'y aider,** proposèrent Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, les dieux Souverains et leurs compagnes.

 **\- Je vous remercie. Cependant, j'aimerai qu'Ino, Tsunade, Karin et Kushina retournent en leur demeure au cas où Naruto y soit ou y vienne,** conseilla Minato. **Quand aux autres, nous allons nous définir des zones de recherche sur l'Olympe mais également sur le monde des Mortels au cas où. Grâce à tes ailes Sasuke et à ta vitesse Lee, vous ferez le lien entre les différents groupes. Dès qu'un d'entre vous apprend quelque chose, faite-le moi savoir. C'est moi qui dois régler le malentendu d'avec mon fils.**

 **\- Bien,"** acquiescèrent tous.

Alors que tout se mettait en place avec Shikamaru définissant les régions de chacun en fonction de leur affinité, comme par exemple Tenten fouillant les bois, Suigetsu les eaux, le dieu de la Guerre prit Sasuke à part.

 **"- Sasuke, j'aimerai que tu ne cesses de tenter de repérer Naruto à travers votre lien.**

 **\- Je comptais le faire. Il faut juste espérer qu'il me laisse faire ou qu'il baisse sa vigilance qu'un instant,** lui assura-t-il.

 **\- J'aimerai vous accompagner ou tout du moins, aider Sasuke,** s'incrusta une tiers personne.

 **\- Je ne crois pas que cela soit bienvenue, Sakura, au vu de ton comportement de tantôt** , lui fit remarquer Minato, sur un ton neutre mais laissant entendre qu'il refusait toute contestation.

 **\- Mais...**

 **\- De toute façon, je refuse de t'avoir dans mes pattes,** dit sobrement l'Antéros. **Tu ne feras que me ralentir et me gêner. Tu ne voles pas que je sache et je refuse que tu t'accroches à moi.**

 **\- Sasuke a raison,** intervint Tsunade. **De plus, tu es trop lourde pour lui. Reste avec Ino et moi. Je te rappelle que nous devons avoir une discussion toutes les deux et je pense que notre déesse du Printemps sera heureuse d'y prendre part.**

 **\- Comme vous voudrez,** se résigna Sakura. **Mais sachez que cela partait d'une bonne intention.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai du mal à te croire,** fit froidement Sasuke avant de s'éloigner en compagnie de Lee.

 **\- Là-dessus, je ne donne pas tord à mon fils,** dit Kushina qui partit à son tour en direction de son palais avec Lara qui s'était proposée pour lui tenir compagnie avec Temari.

 **\- Commençons les recherches** , ordonna Minato. **Sakura, tu devrais prendre de la distance avec nous quelque temps. Profites-en pour faire le point et pour revoir ton attitude. Tu ne recevra aucune sympathie si tu continues sur cette voie."**

C'est sur ses mots, que le dieu de la Guerre et ses compagnons se dispersèrent conformément aux indications de Shikamaru. La déesse de la Sagesse serra fortement le poing de rage et de frustration. Pour une fois, qu'elle était sincère, on lui faisait le déshonneur de ne pas la croire et de lui tourner le dos. Bon il est vrai que c'était une occasion en or pour se rapprocher de l'Antéros mais il ne voulait pas d'elle, encore une fois. Elle invita ses amies les Nymphes, restées en spectatrices, de rentrer chez elle tout en restant vigilante à toutes informations, leur commandant de la tenir informer le cas échéant. Peut-être que si elle débusquait avant tout le monde Naruto, Sasuke et les autres changeraient d'avis sur elle.


	37. Informations

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Je sais que je n'ai pas publié depuis longtemps et que certains d'entre vous attendent la suite avec impatience. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. J'en suis désolée. Suite à un commentaire, j'ai décidé de tenir la personne au courant de la raison de cette attente, ainsi que vous par la même occasion, et de répondre à certains d'entre vous.

 **Streema :** tu m'as demandée quelle déesse représentait Psyché dans la mythologie. Cette jeune fille est devenue la protectrice des âmes pures donc elle est la déesse de l'Âme. Depuis, l'Antiquité, Psyché est représentée avec des ailes de papillon. Ce qui évoque le double sens de son nom qui signifie en grec à la fois l'âme et le papillon. Ce dernier devient ainsi symbôle de l'immortalité de l'âme. L'histoire de Psyché symbolise les épreuves que l'âme doit franchir pour atteindre le bonheur et l'immortalité. C'est pourquoi j'ai toujours adoré son récit. J'avoue que dans ma fanfiction, j'ai rajouté d'autres légendes mythologies d'où sa longueur.

 **Kairika :** je te souhaite la bienvenue dans la communauté des personnes qui font l'effort et la générosité de commenter mon histoire. Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise. Ton petit bémol m'est souvent reproché et je m'en excuse. Comme je l'ai déjà annoncé, je me surprends à mettre dans mon récit énormément plus de légendes mythologiques que prévu et je développe vraiment plus la plupart de mes personnages. Cela explique en partie sa longueur et le retardement de la rencontre entre Naruto et Hinata. Je dois avouer que cette attente me met un peu la pression car j'aimerai vous récompenser de votre patience par une rencontre mémorable. Je me tords l'esprit pour trouver le meilleur scénario. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir.

 **Evy :** J'ai vu que tu m'as laisséee un commentaire me demandant quand j'allais poster la suite de mon histoire. Je vais surement te décevoir mais elle n'est pas encore prête à l'être. Rassure-toi, je ne l'ai pas abandonnée. Je compte bien écrire la suite et lui donner un dénouement, même si cela doit me prendre une année entière, si ce n'est plus. En réalité, après avoir rédigé un one-shot un peu particulier à la demande d'une de mes lectrices, j'ai ressenti le besoin de vous concocter une petite surprise, qui je l'espère vous plaira. Mon esprit y était trop accaparé pour me concentrer au mieux sur mon histoire L'Amour amoureux. J'espère que cela ne prendra pas trop de temps.

Voilà, j'espère que vous pardonnerez cette attente. Dans le bonheur de vous retrouver dans quelque temps, je vous souhaite de bonnes lectures sur le site ou autres.

NaruHina82


End file.
